Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Sacred Shadows
by bopdog111
Summary: When the Shadow Operatives detected a huge amount of Shadow Activity on Academy Island they requested for the Investigation Team to check it out by enrolling to Duel Academy. Facing hard challenges like the Shadow Riders, the Light of Destruction, the Alternate Dimension, and Nightshroud can they pull this off? Co-Authored with Ulrich362! Idea from Ulrich362
1. The New King of Games!

**bopdog111: This is something Ulrich cooked up.**

**Ulrich362: True, and hopefully it works out.**

**bopdog111: A crossover between Persona 4, and GX.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, I've dabbled in crossing Yu-Gi-Oh with Persona before and with Bopdog's help I figured why not try it again.**

**bopdog111: Well let's start.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or the Persona Series, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

A red-haired woman in a business suit was sitting patiently opposite Seto Kaiba.

"I appreciate you allowing me to speak with you." the woman stated calmly.

"Of course Mitsuru." Kaiba said to her. "Why is it you came at this time?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Straight to the point as usual, I came to recommend some potential students for your school."

"What students?" Kaiba asked.

Mitsuru handed him a folder. "I'd recommend keeping a close eye on Yu Narukami in particular."

Kaiba looked over the folder. It listed eight individuals, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, Teddie Hanamura, and Yu Narukami.

"Are they good duelists?" Kaiba asked her.

"That remains to be seen with their entrance exams." Mitsuru replied calmly. "Though I can say one thing, they've all impressed me quite a bit in when we met them. Only time will tell." _'And hopefully Narukami and his friends can handle the shadow reading we received from Academy Island while we handle things on our end.'_

"Very well. Had them meet at the Entrance Exams, and DO NOT be late. Don't want a repeat of what happened last year when Crowler cut a third of the applicants for ridiculous reasons." Kaiba told her.

"They'll be on time." Mitsuru smiled calmly before walking out of the office where a blonde girl with blue eyes was waiting. "Have you sent the information to Shirogane, Aigis?"

"Yes." Aigis answered nodding. "She said they'll make it there."

Mitsuru nodded at that. "Then we should head back. The others are waiting."

Aigis simply nodded again before following Mitsuru out of the building.

* * *

_A few days later..._

"I can't believe Mitsuru-san asked us to help out." whispered a short-haired girl in a green jacket as a group of people got onto a ship.

"Yeah me neither." a blonde haired boy with headphones whispered back.

"Well if we are to help her we should look over the information she provided us again while we head to this Academy Island." pointed out a blue haired girl. "After all, none of us have any experience with this game and we need to prove we're skilled enough to enroll here in the first place."

"Oh, you worry too much Nao-chan." smiled a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. "With sensei here everything will work out."

"Don't forget we need to go over the Shadow business Mitsuru, and the Shadow Operatives have been tracking at the island." a boy wearing glasses, and having short gray hair pointed out. "If we don't prove ourselves then we can't track it over."

"I wouldn't worry about that, we've dealt with Shadows before and after Izanami, Hi-No-Kagutsuchi, and Mikuratana-no-Kami I wouldn't worry about that part." smiled a brown-haired girl who was wearing her hood to hide her identity.

"And if there are things stronger?" a big man with blonde hair, and having sunglasses asked.

"If that happens we'll face it just like always. The Investigation Team's come this far after all." answered a black-haired girl.

"Right, we'll be getting there soon so let's make sure we pull this one off." mentioned the silver-haired man.

They nodded at that. The eight of them looked over the rules and the specialized cards provided by the Kirijo Group while waiting for the boat to reach Academy Island.

"Man this looks complicated." the blonde hair boy with bright blue eyes frowned. "Can we learn all this in time?"

"Not all, but we need to learn what we can." the black haired girl noted.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Later at the docks of Academy Island..._

They walked to admit themselves at the Desks at the entrance. A few minutes passed with people walking up to the line and being told to go to one of several different fields.

"Next." stated a man in a blue suit.

"Syrus Truesdale." answered a short boy with light blue hair and glasses.

"Dueling field 16." the man told him. "Good luck."

Syrus nodded before running off for his match.

"Next." the man called.

"Yosuke Hanamura." the brown-haired boy with the headphones answered calmly.

"Dueling Field 12." the man told him. "Good luck."

Yosuke nodded before walking off.

"Next." the man called.

"Teddie Hanamura." the blonde hair boy with bright eyes smiled.

"Dueling Field 7." the man told him. "Good luck."

Teddy nodded walking in happily.

"Oh this sure is great isn't it Yosuke-san?" Teddy smiled.

"It'll be great when we get in." Yosuke answered.

One by one the other members of the Investigation Team were told their locations until it was just the hooded girl.

"Poor Rise." the girl with the green jacket said worried.

"It'll be ok Chie." the grey-haired boy mentioned.

They waited until she walked in. Eventually she did and just smiled. "Well, looks like first up is you Naoto-kun."

"Well, here goes nothing I suppose." the blue-haired girl noted before walking down to take her place.

"How well do you think she'll do?" the blonde hair man with the sunglasses asked.

"Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if she does really well." Yosuke answered.

"Teddie your field's open." Chie noticed.

"Huh, oh." Teddie mentioned before running to take his spot.

* * *

Meanwhile a man who looked like a woman chuckled in his mind. His name was Dr. Vellian Crowler. He has on a blue uniform with His usual outfit consists of the a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. His blonde hair is sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he also wears crescent-shaped earrings.

He was looking over the applicant sheets before he stopped, and scoffed "Teddie? What kind of a ridiculous name is that? His Dueling must be equally ridiculous."

"Ah come on Vellian cut him some slack." He turned to see a blonde hair woman wearing a purple blazer, and gray eyes, "I personally think his name is cute."

"What do you think this is? This a School for Elites not for kiddies who treat this like it's a Fun House." Dr. Crowler said to her.

"You know those words can bite back." the woman grinned.

Dr. Crowler looked surprised before smirking, "Oh really? Then why not prove that by taking this joke on? And you can use your real deck besides one of those Test ones."

"My real deck? Isn't that a bit harsh?" the woman asked surprised.

Dr. Crowler reminded, "Chancellor Sheppard appointed me to look into the dueling records which makes me in charge. And I'm ordering you to duel him with your own Deck."

"Fine Vellian, but you owe me." the woman disapprovingly walking off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

There waiting for Teddie's opponent.

"Oh I can hardly wait." Teddie smiled.

Then who rose from the ground was the woman from before as she said, "Okay test time. So your name?"

"Teddie Hanamura." Teddie grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well your such a kind young man. I am Yuzu Ichnose, and I must say that name sounds great on someone like you." the woman smiled to him. "The rules for this is simple. Win, and your enrolled. If not get better for next year."

"Huh, I have to win?" Teddie asked in surprise. "That might be hard."

"Well this is an Entrance Exam." Yuzu told him. "Let's see what you can do."_ 'And you so owe me good for making me do this Vellian.'_

"By word. This could mean trouble." The team turned to see a brown haired boy with a white shirt walked in.

"I wouldn't worry, yeah this is the first time he's ever tried the game but when he sets his mind to something Teddie can pull it off." Yosuke smiled.

"Let's Duel!" Teddie and Yuzu called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Teddie Circus)**

**Teddie: 4000**

**Yuzu: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Okay Teddie. Your the applicant so you go first." Yuzu smiled to him.

Teddie 1st Turn:

"Why thank you." Teddie smiled as he drew his card. "Ok... let's see if I remember the rulebook right if it has too many stars I can't play it... the limit was five right?"

"Yeah. You never played the game before?" Yuzu asked him.

"Nope, this is my first time ever." Teddie answered. "Ok... I start with this card Great Circus!"

As he said that a slot opened on Teddie Duel Disc as he blinked and put the card there causing the field to turn into a large circus.

* * *

_Great Circus_

_Field Spell Card_

_When you activate this card add one "Circus Act" monster from your deck to your hand. Once per turn if you control a "Circus Act" monster you can skip your draw phase and add one spell card from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"Ok, now that I played that I can..." Teddie started before looking at his card. "Oh, I can add Circus Act Tightrope Walker to my hand."

Yuzu looked around surprised.

At the stands a gray haired boy with a blue blazar told a boy with brown hair, and a boy with black hair, "Never played Duel Monsters? That kid must be a loser."

"Yeah he can't handle her can he Chazz?" the boy with brown hair asked the black hair kid.

"I'm gonna enjoy seeing this chump getting done in by Professor Yuzu." Chazz smirked at this. "He'll be crying home soon."

"Okay so what's next Teddie?" Yuzu smiled to him.

"I put this one down for now." Teddie answered setting the card. "Then I summon Circus Act Tightrope Walker."

* * *

_Circus Act Tightrope Walker_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 500_

_This card cannot be selected as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Um... I don't remember if I get to attack so that's it." Teddie mentioned. "Am I doing ok?"

Yuzu 1st Turn:

"Yeah." Yuzu smiled nodding while she drew, "You can't attack on the first turn of the duel."

"Ok." Teddie nodded happily.

"Well I'll start by summoning, Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode." Yuzu started as a fiendish creepy doll holding an axe appeared.

* * *

_Malice Doll of Demise_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1700_

_During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a Continuous Spell Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

Teddie frowned. "That looks creepy."

"Well next up, I'll place 2 cards down, and now Malice Doll will attack your Walker!" Yuzu called as the Doll charged to land a attack.

"Huh, but he's all the way up on the tightrope. You can't reach him up there." Teddie pointed out.

Malice Doll threw it's axe at the rope only for the Walker to kick it aside.

Yuzu's eyes widen before asking, "Did your monster had an effect to nullify attacks?"

"No, you just aren't allowed to attack him." Teddie answered.

"Okay. Well I'll activate this spell, Child's Play." Yuzu said playing a spell.

* * *

_Child's Play_

_Continuous Spell Card._

_Each time your opponent Summons a monster(s), gain 300 LP. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle while you have 10,000 or more LP._

* * *

"So now whenever you summon a monster, I gain 300 points." Yuzu explained. "Your turn applicant."

* * *

**Teddie: 4000**

**Yuzu: 4000**

* * *

Teddie 2nd Turn:

Teddie drew his card only to pause. "Um... I attack directly?"

"Huh? Well unless I don't have a-" The Walker unexpectedly hit her with a ball surprising her. **(Yuzu: 3300)** "Hey! What was that?"

"Circus Act Tightrope Walker says he can't be targeted for an attack, and he can attack directly." Teddie answered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not." Yuzu shook her head smiling, "Your following there effects to heart. Your a Quick Learner."

Teddie smiled at the compliment. "A compliment from such a lovely lady, this must be my lucky day. Ok, that's it."

Yuzu turned a little red. "Thank you."

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

Yuzu drew as she looked, "Well I'll sacrifice Malice Doll."

Malice Doll vanished from sight.

"And summon Ambitious Gofer!" Yuzu called as a red brain like monster appeared.

* * *

_Ambitous Gofer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 100_

_Once per turn: You can target up to 2 monsters your opponent controls; your opponent can reveal 1 monster in their hand to negate this card's effect, otherwise destroy those monsters._

* * *

"A brain? These are some strange cards." Chie admitted.

"Do you think it was taken from a graveyard somewhere Chie?" the black-haired girl asked causing her to tremble.

"Don't say that Yukiko." Chie whimpered.

"You see Teddie in case you don't know this is called Tribute Summoning." Yuzu explained. "What you do to conduct one is send monsters to your graveyard to summon high level ones depending on which you summon base on how many stars they have. 5, and 6 need 1 while 7, and above need 2. Some special monsters need three."

"Ok, thank you for telling me. It was beary nice." Teddie smiled happily.

"Well your welco-" Yuzu started but paused, "'Beary' nice?"

"Yup." Teddie smiled.

"Ok." Yuzu nodded before saying, "Well here is what Ambitous Gofer can do. Once every turn I can target 2 monsters on your field, and destroy them. But if you reveal a monster that won't happen."

Teddie looked at the field. "But I have my Tightrope Walker right?"

"No it means in your hand not on your field." Yuzu answered.

Teddie looked at his hand and frowned. "But I don't have one in my hand."

"Which means your monsters destroyed." Yuzu said as Gofer threw a fiendish orb at Tightrope Walker.

The monster shattered.

"Oh no, Teddie has no monsters." Rise panicked.

"A card that strong can't be an a Exam Deck. Mrs. Yuzu must be using her own." One of Chazz's cronies said.

The other asked Chazz, "Then it's over no-one can't beat an expert like Dr. Crowler's sister right Chazz?"

"I think I am gonna enjoy seeing her mopped the floor with this kid. He should've learned the game earlier." Chazz smirked. "And wished that she, and Crowler would see that any second rate duelists are out."

"And now Teddie prepare yourself!" Yuzu called. "Ambitous Gofer attack his Life Points directly!"

Ambitous Gofer fired another blast.

The blast struck Teddie causing him to get blown onto his back.

**(Teddie: 1600)**

"Ow." Teddie frowned before blinking. "Um... can I use a trap now?"

"A Trap?" Yuzu asked surprised. "Well you can activate one when you make the requirements, and such."

Teddie nodded before looking at it. "Ok, I play the trap Acceptance of your True Self!"

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

"Hm?" Yuzu asked. "What card is that?"

"It's a special card Mit-chan gave me and my friends as a present." Teddie smiled. "If I take damage it lets me summon Kintoki-Douji in attack mode!"

* * *

_Star Persona Kintoki-Douji_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can Special Summon: 1 "Star Persona Kamui" from your Extra Deck. You take no damage while this card is on the field._

* * *

"Huh? What kind of monster is that?" Yuzu asked surprised.

"It's a Persona." Teddie smiled. "They're really special."

"Well since you summoned a monster Child's Play allows me to gain 300 points." Yuzu reminded. **(Yuzu: 3600)**

"Ok." Teddie nodded.

"That's my turn." Yuzu ended.

* * *

**Teddie: 1600**

**Yuzu: 3600**

* * *

Teddie 3rd Turn:

Teddie drew his card. "Oh, I play the spell Human Cannonball. It says I send a monster to the graveyard to destroy any card on the field."

* * *

_Human Cannonball_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: Either player can destroy 1 monster they control to the graveyard, and if they do they can destroy one card on the field._

* * *

"Any card?" Yuzu asked surprised.

"That's what it says. Kintoki-Douji, fire at Child's Play!" Teddie declared.

The Persona entered the Cannon Ball firing, and destroying Yuzu's spell.

"Well he just wasted his monster. He should've done it on that Ambitous Gofer." the brown haired boy pointed out. "Sure she doesn't regain anymore points but he left himself wide open."

Suddenly Kintoki-Douji reappeared on Teddie's field with a blue glow surrounding him.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yuzu asked surprised.

"Persona's are special, Kintoki-Douji is being reborn." Teddie smiled as Kintoki-Douji changed shape. "I play Star Persona Kamui!"

* * *

_Star Persona Kamui_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2300_

_Must be summoned by the effect of "Star Persona Kintoki-Douji" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"2600?" Yuzu asked surprised.

"Yup." Teddie smiled. "Your turn."

"Your not going to attack?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh, Acceptance of your True Self says the turn after I use it I'm not allowed to attack." Teddie explained.

"Okay." Yuzu nodded.

Yuzu 3rd Turn:

Yuzu drew looking, _'Well Vellian you can see that he isn't as 'ridiculous' as you thought... But I don't have enough for him yet.'_

"I'll summon a monster in defense mode." Yuzu said placing a monster down, "Your move Teddie."

* * *

**Teddie: 1600**

**Yuzu: 3600**

* * *

Teddie 4th Turn:

Teddie drew his card. "Kamui attack."

Kamui charged at Ambitous Gofer.

The monster shattered. **(Yuzu: 3400)**

"I play two cards and end my turn." Teddie smiled.

Yuzu 4th Turn:

Yuzu drew as she then smiled, "Alright. Teddie you won the favor of facing my most powerful monster."

"Huh?" Teddie asked.

"I'll flip my face-down monster, Magician of Faith!" Yuzu called as her face-down was shown to be a blue robed woman spellcaster.

* * *

_Magician of Faith_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 400_

_FLIP: Target 1 Spell in your GY; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"And when Magician of Faith is flipped summoned, I can add a Spell Card from my graveyard back to my hand." Yuzu said as she said, "And I think you remember Child's Play."

"Wow... that's really smart. A lot smarter than Yosuke." Teddie mentioned.

"He does know I can hear him right?" Yosuke asked sweatdropping.

"You know he means well Yosuke." Chie smiled.

"Yeah, Ted's a pain but he comes through when it counts." Yosuke nodded.

"Well now Teddie prepare yourself." Yuzu smiled before revealing a Spell showing of a vase spewing black smoke, "I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Black Illusion Ritual!"

* * *

_Black Illusion Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 1 or more._

* * *

"Huh?" Teddie asked.

"So now by sacrificing a level 1 or higher monster on the field I can summon my best monster." Yuzu smiled as the vase on the card appeared as Magician of Faith flew to the top as some grabbed her dragging her to the vase, "Come forth! Relinquished!"

At that smoke came out before it formed into a huge monster that is black, and gray along with having an ancient like eye at the center.

* * *

_Relinquished_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent._

* * *

"But he has no points." Teddie said in confusion. "Doesn't that mean he's weak?"

Chazz smirked, "That kid is so dead."

"Nice going sis. Just show this weakling that he has no place here." Dr Crowler chuckled sinisterly.

"Well it's special ability changes it Teddie." Yuzu told him. "Once every turn Relinquished takes a monster on your field, and absorbs it in him. Then when it does that he gains that monster's power for his own."

"Huh, no you can't!" Teddie cried in horror.

"Relinquished show him!" Yuzu called.

Relinquished focused his eyes as he started to conjure a vortex to pull Kamui. Kamui was absorbed by Relinquished.

_Relinquished:** (ATK: 0 + 2600 = 2600/DEF: 0 + 2300 = 2300)**_

"Oh no!" the black-haired girl cried shocked.

"Come on Teddie." the gray-haired boy whispered.

"...Teddie sorry but you'll have to try again." Yuzu said in sympathy. _'If only Vellian didn't tell me to use my own Deck.'_ "Relinquished attack Teddie's Life Points directly!"

Suddenly Kamui vanished.

_Relinquished:** (ATK: 2600 - 2600 = 0/DEF: 2300 - 2300 = 0)**_

"Huh, what the?" Yuzu asked shocked.

"What the hell!?" Chazz asked shocked.

Even Dr. Crowler was shocked, "W-What the...? How did that happen!?"

Teddie looked devastated as a trap was revealed on his face.

* * *

_Denial of One's Self_

_Counter Trap Card_

_If an attack is declared while a "Persona" monster is on your opponent's field destroy that monster._

* * *

Yuzu looked surprised by the trap.

"Anything else?" Teddie choked out.

_'Teddie...'_ Yuzu looked heartbroken seeing that before saying, "Your turn."

* * *

**Teddie: 1600**

**Yuzu: 3400**

* * *

Teddie 5th Turn:

Teddie drew his card sadly without looking at it and just looked down. "I end my turn."

Seeing that Yosuke frowned before his eyes widened. "Hey, um... Mrs. Yuzu right?"

Yuzu turned to him.

"Would music be distracting?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? No why?" Yuzu asked him.

Yosuke just put on some music.

**(Dueling Theme: Theme of Junes)**

Hearing that Teddie's eyes widened. "That's right, I need to do this for Nana-chan. I'm not beat yet."

"That show-off what's he doing?" Chazz asked hearing the music.

"Uh Chazz that kid is getting back on track." one of Chazz's cronies said as they looked to see.

Yuzu turned to Teddie as well.

"I promise, I'll win this turn!" Teddie declared. "For Nana-chan."

Yuzu was surprised by this but smiled, "Okay Teddie. I'll considered your passed turn as your continuing your turn. So show us what you can do!"

Teddie shook his head. "I don't need to, I'll win anyway!"

Yuzu 5th Turn:

"Okay." Yuzu said drawing._ 'He doesn't have a monster so I can't use Relinquished's ability... But I do got something.'_

"I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!" Yuzu called as a second Malice Doll appeared twirling his axe.

Teddie nodded.

"And now Malice Doll attack Teddie!" Yuzu called as Malice Doll charged in on the applicant.

"I play my facedown, Eternal Bonds!" Teddie called.

* * *

_Eternal Bonds_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish two "Persona" monsters that share the same Arcana: Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Persona" of the same Arcana from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"I use it to summon Kamui-Moshiri!"

* * *

_Kamui-Moshiri_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_"Star Persona Kamui" + 1 "Circus Act" monster OR_  
_"Star Persona Kintoki-Douji" + "Star Persona Kamui"_  
_When a card or effect is activated, or an attack is declared while this monster is on the field active the following effect: Negate that activation or attack and then immediately after this effect resolves inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Huh?" Yuzu asked surprised. "What kind of monster is that?"

"Huh? Arcana?" Dr. Crowler asked having seen what the trap card said. "What joke is this? There is no such thing as Arcana in Duel Monsters!"

"Apparently there is." stated a black-haired man in glasses holding a cat.

"Agh! Banner why are you here!?" Dr. Crowler asked shocked.

"I came to see the new students." Banner answered.

_'Along with checking in on his wife.'_ Dr. Crowler thought as they turned.

"Well your monster doesn't have attack points... Malice Doll attack!" Yuzu called as Malice Doll charged at the Persona.

"Go Kamui Miracle!" Teddie called. "This negates your attack and then deals damage equal to the monsters I used for Kamui-Moshiri's Fusion Summon!"

"It does what!?" Yuzu asked shocked.

Kamui-Moshiri smiled as Kintoki-Douji and Kamui appeared and flew into Yuzu.

* * *

**Teddie: 1600**

**Yuzu: 0000**

**Teddie wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuzu stand there before she smiled, and started to clap her hands as the holograms vanished, "Bravo. Well done."

"Huh, but your life ran out." Teddie said in confusion.

"Life Points don't mean your actual life. They are your score in the game." Yuzu explained. "When you take damage your Life Points goes down. When it hits zero you lose. But nobody gets hurt."

Teddie let out a sigh of relief. "So I passed?"

Yuzu walked over, and smiled "Yes Teddie. Welcome to the Academy."

She offered him a hand to shake. Teddie smiled taking it. They shake before she gave him a quick hug surprising him, "Felt like you need it."

With that she walked off.

Chazz, and his cronies were really shocked seeing Yuzu lost as Chazz argued, "It-It must be dumb luck! There's no way Yuzu would lose to some idiot first timer!"

"No... This can't be true!" Dr. Crowler protested. "How could a idiot first-timer defeat my sister!?"

The gray-haired boy glared at him. "Teddie's no idiot."

"Wait wait wait!" They turned as before Yosuke was bumped as he, and who ran in was knocked to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Yosuke frowned.

It was a brown brunette boy who rubbed his head, "Man... Sorry. I was hoping I'd get here in time."

Then Syrus from before ran over, "You alright?"

"Yeah thanks." the brunette smiled dusting himself off, "I can't be the next King of Games, if I'm late to the games! What did I miss?"

"I think we're the last group." Yukiko answered. "They were closing sign-ups."

The brunette made a shocked look.

Meanwhile Yuzu walked back as she said, "Well Vellian he isn't as pathetic as you think."

Dr. Crowler growled.

Banner walked to Yuzu as she smiled, "Hey sweetheart. You okay?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine." Banner smiled to her.

While they were talking Dr. Crowler was starting to leave when the man in the black suit said to him "I'm sorry to interrupt but one last applicant have arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

Dr. Crowler's eye twitched, "Did you just call me Mr?"

The man was taken aback, "Oh sorry I'm new here Mrs..."

"I have a PhD in Dueling I've earned the Title 'Doctor' Thank You. Now tell the applicant to come back next year." Dr. Crowler interrupted.

"What's the harm, we still have one other applicant anyway." Banner mentioned.

"Yeah besides even though he came in late, he still deserves a chance." Yuzu told him.

"LATE IS RUDE!" Dr. Crowler shouted slamming his hands on his deck startling everyone around him, upset his co-workers are considering giving this applicant a shot. "I have no time for Slackers!"

Then his phone ring as he answered "Hello and who may I ask is-"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"Ah Chancellor Sheppard." Dr. Crowler replied instantly changing his tone to a pleasant one.

_"Just checking on if things are running smoothly, Mr. Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ Sheppard replied.

That made Dr. Crowler say nervously "Uh..."

_"When you cut a third of our applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it calling you Mr or Mrs whatever make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_ Sheppard ordered him.

"Absolutely!" Dr. Crowler scowled before he shut his phone and muttered "Furry chin windbag."

He then thought _'Doesn't he realized their are enough talentless flunkies, and idiotic named jokes at this academy? Well he's the boss. And if he wants to get this scrimshanker a duel fine!'_

"Excuse me you all, I have business to attend to." Dr. Crowler said walking out.

Banner asked, "Wait Crowler who is gonna be the The Applicant's Procter and what type of Deck shall he use?"

"Oh leave that to me." Dr. Crowler said walking out.

Meanwhile back with the group they introduced themselves to each other.

"Tight duel Teddie." the brunette named Jaden grinned to Teddie when he heard of his duel.

"Thanks." Teddie smiled as the gray haired boy stepped down.

"You know you are considered the second best duelist here." Jaden grinned confusing them.

**"Jaden Yuki please report to Exam Field 4."**

"Go time! Wish me luck." Jaden grinned as he walked down.

"Second?" Teddie asked.

"Oh. The first is yours truly! It's what I'm best at!" Jaden grinned pointing his thumb at himself as he walked.

"Wow he's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's that good." Syrus admitted,

The brown haired boy Bastion frowned, "Well we'll see just after Yu finishes his, and you better hope he beats who he's dueling."

They looked.

"Huh, who's she?" Kanji asked.

Th gray haired boy known as Yu arrived as it was shown it was Dr. Crowler who he's dueling with a Duel Disk like Vest, "Alright test time! So son your name?"

"Yu Narukami, and I want you to apologize to Teddie." Yu told him.

"Why should I?" Dr. Crowler sneered. "Now I'm in a bit of a hurry so let's get this over with quickly so I can take care of that late applicant."

"Fine, you can go first." Yu told him.

"SO LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Reach out to the Truth)**

**Yu: 4000**

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

His vest ejected a card as he thought,_ 'After all since I am using my own Personal Deck, rather than one of those test ones, I will be calling all the shots. I'll fail both this worm and that miserable little brat, and send them home in no time.'_

"Alright for this first move I'll play Magnet Circle LV2!" Dr. Crowler called.

* * *

_Magnet Circle LV2_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"And what Magnet Circle does... It lets me summon this." Dr. Crowler smirked, "My Ancient Gear!"

A rusty gear that is floating came to the field.

* * *

_Ancient Gear_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

Yu just nodded calmly.

"And Ancient Gear's special ability lets me summon a second from my hand!" Dr. Crowler smirked as an identical gear appeared. "Now I sacrifice my two Ancient Gear, and summon forth the Ancient Gear Golem!"

Everyone awed as a huge and rusty robot golem emerged from the ground looking hollow, and has one red eye.

"There it is! The legendary rare card!" a blonde haired girl cried seeing him.

A dark blue boy told her, "I think were about to find out what makes it so legendary."

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Is that all?" Yu asked.

That caught Dr. Crowler off guard, as said doctor thought in anger_ 'Why this little...! He certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of MY deck!'_

"I place two cards down. Your move applicant." Dr. Crowler ended.

"What an elite snob. Bullying some kid with his best cards." the blonde haired girl disgusted by seeing what Dr. Crowler has out.

The dark blue boy pointed out, "Your too soft on him Alexis. What he needs to do is destroy that Golem, and fast. Or else it's lights out for him."

"Okay Yu's against a 3000 monster. How can he fight that?" Syrus asked worried.

"Just watch." Yosuke grinned. "Sorry Jaden, but you're not the best."

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card before nodding. "First things first I summon Fool Persona Izanagi in attack mode."

* * *

_Fool Persona Izanagi_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_A warrior of incredible power, he just needs to unleash it._

* * *

"Huh? You challenge my Golem with that weakling?" Dr. Crowler asked him.

"No, I challenge him with the spell card Power of the Wildcard!" Yu answered playing the spell.

* * *

_Power of the Wildcard_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 "Fool Persona Izanagi" to the graveyard. Special Summon 1 "World Persona Izanagi-No-Okami" to your field in attack position._

* * *

"I can use it to evolve Izanagi."

Just like with Kintoki-Douji a blue glow enveloped Izanagi as he transformed.

"Come forth World Persona Izanagi-No-Okami!"

* * *

_World Persona Izanagi-No-Okami_

_Divine Type_

_Level 12_

_Divine-Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Must be summoned by "Power of the Wildcard" and cannot be summoned by other methods. This card cannot be summoned from the graveyard. If this card declares an attack destroy the opposing monster and deal damage equal the total ATK of every monster in your hand._

* * *

**(A/N (Ulrich62): Yu has the most cards, he rarely plays Izanagi-No-Okami, but if you hurt or insult his friends he doesn't hold back.)**

"Another of these Persona monsters?" Dr. Crowler asked shocked, "Well it doesn't matter. You're dueling very well for an amateur, but next time try playing a monster that has MORE attack points than what's already out."

Syrus asked Bastion, "What does he mean?"

"He means that World Persona Izanagi-No-Okami's attack points are still no match for his Golem's 3000." Bastion explained. "And what's more when Ancient Gear Golem attacks the opponent isn't allowed to play spells or traps."

Dr. Crowler told Yu, "Alright young scholar. I don't mean to rush you but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?"

"We both are, Izanagi-No-Okami has the power to destroy any monster he battles. Myriad Truths!" Yu called.

Dr. Crowler cried out "Wait time out!"

The Persona landed a hard strike as everyone awed before the Golem exploded as Dr. Crowler protested, "This can't be! He was my very best card!"

Before his head was hit by the debris.

"When this effect destroys a monster you take damage equal to the total attack points of the monsters in my hand." Yu stated revealing three monsters.

_Fortune Persona Clotho: **(ATK: 1500)**_

_Justice Persona Archangel: **(ATK: 1200)**_

_Hierophant Persona Kohryu: **(ATK: 3000)**_

"N-No way..." Dr. Crowler said in disbelief.

Hearing a groan Dr. Crowler looked up seeing his defeated Golem as he tried to run but wasn't able to get away as he was buried underneath the rubble shocking everyone.

* * *

**Yu: 4000**

**Dr. Crowler: 0000**

**Yu wins the Duel!**

* * *

"See what I mean Jaden?" Yosuke asked with a grin.

"Wow. Your friend's good. I'm gonna have to challenge him sometime." Jaden grinned.

The holograms disappeared as Dr. Crowler said in disbelief "Impossible. Their is no way this delinquent can defeat me!"

Chazz, and his cronies were shocked beyond as Chazz cried gritting his teeth "It-It must be dumb luck! Their is no way Crowler can lose to some flunky!"

Yu walked back as Jaden grinned, "Sweet duel Yu! Where did you get cards like those?"

Yu looked at Jaden. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Alright Jaden your turn." Chie smiled.

"Right, watch this." Jaden grinned heading down.

Bastion looked as he frowned, "Hopefully he can beat him."

"Something tells me he'll pull it off." Yosuke said. "Confidence is a powerful thing."

Jaden arrived as it was shown it was Dr. Crowler again who he's dueling with a Duel Disk like Vest, "Alright test time! So son your name?"

Snapping out of his train of thought Jaden answered stammering "Uh... Jaden! Jaden Yuki!"

"Well uh... Jaden Yuki." Dr. Crowler began mocking his opponent which the boy hasn't noticed "I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

Jaden couldn't help but grinned, "Wow a Department Chair? I had no idea from how you are dressed. I was thinking you were some kind of weird Academy Mascot."

As Dr. Crowler sweat-dropped Jaden chuckled, "Like a majorette or a cheerleader haha!"

Chie laughed hearing that.

"He does have a point." Yukiko nodded in agreement.

"Hey you know, not that he mentions it..." one of Chazz's cronies remarked.

"This kid has some lip huh Chazz?" the other asked.

Chazz only glared with gritted teeth.

"Duel Vest on!" Dr. Crowler said as he activated the Duel Disk on his coat while Jaden looked on in amazement as Dr. Crowler hummed a tune, and caught five cards that were ejected from his Duel Vest, "Hey that's pretty sweet teach! How do I get one of those cool Blue Duel Blazars?"

"Oh a lot of hard work, and extremely high marks!" Dr. Crowler mused at least taking Jaden's question as a compliment.

_'Oh course you first have to get INTO Duel Academy, and I intend to make certain that won't be happening!'_ Dr. Crowler thought smirking wickedly.

"Well I'm ready!" Jaden grinned.

"SO LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Get Your Game On)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright teach, I'll start things off by playing a real hero, the Elemental HERO Avian in defense mode!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Avian_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"Then I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

Dr. Crowler smirked, "Yes very good."

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

He drew, as he thought _'After all since I am using my Deck again I'll show him some, and then I'll fail this miserable little brat, and send him home in no time.'_

"Alright for this first move I think I'll start nice, and easy." Dr. Crowler said before saying, "I chose to play the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

* * *

_Confiscation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it and discard that card._

* * *

"Okay so what's it do?" Jaden asked not liking the sound of that name.

Dr. Crolwer smirked the un-easement of him, "What it does is allow me to pay 1000 Life Points to peek into your hand, and toss one of your cards into the Graveyard."

Images of Jaden's cards appeared as his points dropped.** (Dr. Crowler: 3000)**

But that doesn't worried him as he looked over, and said "Oh yes I remember some of these back when I was a naive rookie."

Jaden growled hearing his deck being insulted like that. "Hmm now which one shall I banish...?"

"Monster Reborn to the Graveyard!" The image of Jaden's card was flipped before dissolving to particles as Jaden grunted slipping the card in his Graveyard.

"Not bad teach, you're pretty good." Jaden complimented.

Dr. Crowler only said, "Next I place two cards face-down."

Two face-downs appeared on Dr. Crowler's side as he finished "And last but not least I will play, Heavy Storm!"

* * *

_Heavy Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"This spell card destroys every other spell, or trap card that's out on the field!"

At that saying fierce winds appeared they destroyed Jaden's face-down only with Dr. Crowler's.

"Ok time out, isn't that not smart?" Yosuke questioned. "I mean, he destroyed his cards too didn't he?"

"Normally yes, but not in this case." Bastion answered.

"Whoopsie did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?" Jaden grinned.

"Now now, we mustn't speak out of turn young scholar." Dr. Crowler smirked before dark fogs appeared as Jaden looked around.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not yet!"

Two gold snake like monsters appeared.

* * *

_Wicked Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Statue of the Wicked"._

* * *

"But that's about to change." Dr. Crowler smirked.

Everyone was shocked, except Syrus who asked "Could someone tell me what's going on?"

"The Trap Cards that Dr. Crowler destroyed was called Statue of the Wicked. It's a Special Trap Card that when destroyed Special Summons 1 Wicked Token. That's why he played Heavy Storm." Bastion explained.

"Wait, and didn't he have that big monster that he played against Sensei?" Teddie asked fearfully.

"Yes, and he has the cards to bring it out again." Bastion told him.

"I guess now we'll see that it was just a fluke that other punk got in." Chazz smirked.

Dr. Crowler asked "Ready for your next lesson?"

"Haha! You bet! I can't remember last time learning was this much fun!" Jaden grinned.

Dr. Crowler grunted seeing this kid wasn't afraid. Aw well if he isn't afraid by that move then he will to what he has next. "Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher thank you. I now sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens! And summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

At that the tokens burst to flames before what rose was the Golem from before. With his Golem at his side Dr. Crowler smirked, "Now now I hope your not to scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem."

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Ah no way! I always wanted to take one on!" Jaden grinned goofly.

Jaden's lack of fear shocked the audience.

"Well, he's certainly confident." Alexis noted.

"Confidence is one thing Alexis, but how he handles himself is something else entirely." the dark blue-haired boy mentioned.

Alexis brushed off, "Oh give it a rest Zane at least that kid is showing some back bone."

"Their won't be much left of it to show after this."

Dr. Crowler laughed like he founded a joke before ordering "Golem attack! Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem gave out a punch as Avain tensed before it was destroyed.

"Aw man Jaden's monster didn't stood a chance! It's defense points were way to low! This isn't looking good!" Syrus cried shaking his head.

"And it's about to look a lot worse." They looked at Bastion as he explained, "When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between it's attack points, and the defending monsters defense points get dealt to the opponent as damage."

**(Jaden: 2000)**

Dr. Crowler laughed as he caught Jaden shaking as he said "Oh don't feel bad this is the top dueling school in the country some people certainly..."

He heard laughing as he slowed down "... aren't... cut out... for..."

Jaden was actually shaking in laughter as he cried "Boy I REALLY want to come to this School now! You really know your stuff teach!"

That caught Dr. Crowler off guard, as said doctor thought in anger _'Can't he take a hint!? He will NOT be allowed to pass this exam, and he certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of MY deck!'_

Jaden took that as his end phase.

* * *

**Jaden: 2000**

**Dr. Crowler: 3000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Alright, my move." Jaden said drawing his card before smiling. _'Nice, good to see you.'_

"What's he waiting for?" Kanji asked.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode." Jaden called as a small brown furball with angel wings appeared.

* * *

_Winged Kuriboh_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_On the turn which this card is destroyed, you take no Battle Damage._

* * *

"Then I'll end with one more facedown card."

"What kind of monster is that?" Yosuke asked seeing it.

"Cute is what it is." the hooded girl smiled.

"Yes, I must admit it is rather adorable." the blue-haired girl agreed.

"Well as cute as it is that was the wrong card to play, Dr. Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem can wipe out Jaden's life points in one attack." Bastion pointed out.

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

Dr. Crolwer laughed as he said "That was not bad. However it's defense points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a text book mistake don't feel bad. Now let's proceed."

He drew as he continued, "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The Gear Golem punched again as the monster shattered as Jaden grunted,_ 'Sorry Winged Kuriboh...'_

Dr. Crowler, and the others noticed something off, as he said, "Check your gear your Life Points haven't changed."

"My stuff's working great, just like Winged Kuriboh's ability to prevent all the damage." Jaden revealed.

That made Dr. Crowler pull out a shocked look as the students were shocked that he didn't know that.

"Well how bout that?" Alexis asked Zane, "A technique the good doctor doesn't know."

"It bought him one turn, but unless he has a move like the one Yu pulled off he's still not in good shape." Zane replied.

"Both cute, AND defensive? What a cunning combination!" Chie grinned.

"Yeah, I just want to hug it." the hooded girl smiled.

"You think he'd let us see it?" Kanji asked hopefully.

"We'll ask him after." Yukiko answered.

"Fine, fine I guess your lame little monster saved you there." Dr. Crowler smirked.

Jaden cried out, "Hey slow down there teach! You may have beat it, but doesn't give you the right to call him lame!"

"Oh yes, I forget how attached you duelist get to your monsters I'm sorry." Dr. Crowler mused off.

That's when Zane, Alexis, Chazz, his cronies, and Bastion noticed Yu and his friends glare angrily at Dr. Crowler.

"What's up with them?" Alexis asked.

"My guess is that they didn't approve of Dr. Crowler being like that." Zane answered. "Their not wrong there."

"What a bunch of dorks." Chazz dismissed.

"Now are you done yet?" Dr. Crowler asked Jaden.

"Not quite, I play the trap Hero Signal!" Jaden said. "This lets me bring out an Elemental HERO to replace the monster you destroyed, and I pick Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!"

* * *

_Hero Signal_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card when a monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

Dr. Crowler grunted as he said "I end my turn."

* * *

**Jaden: 2000**

**Dr. Crowler: 3000**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card and grinned. "Awesome!"

"He drew something to shut that Doctor's trap?" Yosuke asked.

"First up I'll use the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, this spell lets me bring Avian back to my hand." Jaden smiled.

* * *

_The Warrior Returning Alive_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll summon him."

Dr. Crowler took this to continue, "Oh okay another ameterish mistake, but this is good! Now will anyone like to tell me what our little friend did-"

"Next up I play a special spell called Polymerization!" Jaden grinned. "See Avian and Burstinatrix might not be that strong by themselves, but thanks to this spell I can fuse them together into something stronger."

Yu's eyes widened hearing that.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"_

_This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"You know, I don't know why but this doctor is reminding me of King Moron right now." Yosuke admitted.

"King Moron?" Syrus asked confused.

"... A teacher of ours who was murdered." Chie answered sadly.

"Huh?" Syrus asked shocked.

"We'll talk about that later. Shame for Jaden's part though. Even though Wingman is stronger it's attack points can't destroy Crowler's Golem." Bastion told them. "If it can somehow then it's ability can deal damage to Crowler equal to Ancient Gear Golem's attack points."

"Ok teach, it's time for me to give you a lesson." Jaden grinned.

"A lesson? What would you teach me?" Dr. Crowler asked him.

"You see, heroes like my Flame Wingman have a special place they like to battle. So let me introduce you to Skyscraper!" Jaden grinned.

* * *

_Skyscraper_

_Field Spell Card_

_When an "Elemental Hero" monster you control battles an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher, the "Elemental HERO" monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

At that huge buildings rose with a full moon as Golem was there making it look it like it was sent to destroy the town as Wingman was there on top of the tallest building with the moon overhead behind him.

"Alright, Flame Wingman attack Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden declared.

At that Wingman charged as Dr. Crowler grinned, "Fine with me bring him on! This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golem's attack level by one point!"

"That's true, but what Skyscraper does do is help out my Elemental HERO monsters. See when they attack a stronger monster this increases their attack points. By 1000 to be exact!" Jaden grinned.

_Flame Wingman: **(ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)**_

Shocked Dr. Crowler cried out "Wait time out!"

"Go!" The hero landed a hard strike as everyone awed before the Golem exploded as Dr. Crowler protested, "No! Not again! That's the second time he was destroyed this easily!"

Before his head was hit by the debris again.** (Dr. Crowler: 2900)**

"Now I play Flame Wingman's super power. When he destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to that monster's attack points." Jaden explained. "In other words, that's game!"

"N-Not again..." Dr. Crowler said in disbelief.

Hearing a groan Dr. Crowler looked up seeing his defeated Golem as he tried to run but wasn't able to get away as he was buried underneath the rubble again.

* * *

**Jaden: 2000**

**Dr. Crowler: 0000**

**Jaden wins the Duel!**

* * *

"Not bad." Yu smiled seeing that.

The holograms disappeared as Dr. Crowler said in disbelief "T-Two delinquents... Who got away with defeating me!?"

Chazz, and his cronies were shocked beyond as Chazz cried gritting his teeth "It-It must be dumb luck again! Their is no way Crowler can lose to two flunkies!"

"That kid's got a bright future here." Alexis said.

She heard a grunt before noticing Zane walking off. Jaden walked back with a grin, "So guys what did you think?"

"That was awesome." Chie grinned.

"I must admit, it was an impressive display." Bastion agreed.

"Yup, you're definitely the second best duelist here." Teddie nodded.

"Hey didn't I say you were second best?" Jaden asked before they noticed Yuzu was walking over.

"Nope, that's you because Sensei is the best." Teddie smiled before pausing as they turned to Yuzu.

"Is something wrong?" Yu asked.

"No. Sorry about my brother's behavior to you, and your friends." Yuzu told them. "He takes the Academy's Pride as the Best Dueling School to heart believing that power, and perfection are what mattered."

"Well hopefully losing to Yu-sempai and Jaden will help him learn there's more than that." the hooded girl mentioned.

"I don't think it will be that easy." Yuzu shook her head.

"Nothing ever is." the blue-haired girl frowned.

"Well otherside from that welcome to the Academy." Yuzu smiled before turning to the hooded girl, "You feeling shy around here?"

"Not at all, it's just..." the hooded girl started before sighing and lowering her hood.

Yuzu looked surprised, "Risette? Your enrolling?"

"Yeah, along with my friends. My name's Rise Kujikawa." she nodded before frowning. "And now I'm going to be the center of attention."

"Ah I shouldn't worry about that." Yuzu told her. "I know how to make sure you look like a regular student that is if you allow me."

"Sure, I appreciate that." Rise smiled.

"You all did really well at the Exams. I wish best of luck to you all." Yuzu smiled before walking over, and patted Teddie's head, "And it sure will be an interesting school year with you, and your friends around Teddie. Keep up the good training."

"Thank you." Teddie smiled. "I will."

Yuzu waved with a smile walking off.

"Alright this is gonna be sweet!" Jaden grinned. "I almost can't wait to be the next King of Games!"

"King of Games?" Yu inquired. "What's that?"

Hearing that Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus froze before dropping anime style with their legs standing at the end.

"What do you mean 'what's that'!?" Syrus asked shocked,

"You never heard of Yugi Muto?" Bastion asked shocked.

Jaden cried, "Or better yet the full accomplishments of his time as the King of Games!?"

"No, we never have." Yu answered honestly.

"Oh we have much to tell you all!" Jaden cried pulling a tie, and a pair of glasses out of nowhere putting them on, "So now get ready for some History about Yugi by Professor Jaden Yuki!"

"I don't think this can get old, Naoto." Yosuke grinned to the blue-haired woman.

Naoto chuckled. "You may be correct Yosuke-sempai."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... the Investigation Team was among the students to pass the test to enroll. Though it seems their lack of Duel Monsters knowledge will make things interesting.**

**bopdog111: Well what rank do you guys thinks they get into? It's more or less that the girls ended up getting in the Obelisk Blue Dorm by rule though that may change.**

**Ulrich362: It probably won't change. Personal opinion I would say Yosuke in Ra Yellow, and Yu, Kanji, and Teddie ending up in Slifer Red but who knows.**

**bopdog111: Well we'll see what's next. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter. Oh, but question for readers... should any GX characters awaken a Persona? For convenience sake it would be one of their cards.**


	2. Welcome to the Academy!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. The first chapter sure did attract some attention.**

**Ulrich362: I'm honestly a bit surprised. Pleasantly surprised but still, thank you for looking at this one.**

**bopdog111: And we noticed 1 review left by a ZMusok.**

**Ulrich362: I discussed a few things with ZMusok and Bopdog and I will be including what we discussed.**

**bopdog111: But we'll go to them when the time is right.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, first things first. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Persona, or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!**

* * *

**"Attention new Duel Academy students, if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home,"** the helicopter pilot announced in a monotonous tone as he was still piloting a large helicopter meant for transporting the new students towards Duel Academy. **"Now, now. I know you're excited, but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh? Now, fasten your seatbelts and send your seats back to a right position. We're going up to land. Next up, Academy Island."**

"What is it with rich people owning their own islands?" Kanji asked.

"That's just how they are I guess." Syrus answered. "Kaiba sure did pick a spot for Duel Academy."

"That's true, didn't Mitsuru-san's company do the same thing?" Yukiko recalled.

"Yes, Tatsumi Port Island and Gekkoukan High School." Naoto confirmed. "We went there for the school trip if memory serves."

"Mitsuru?" Syrus asked.

"Mitsuru Kirijo." Yu answered.

"The Kirijo Group? You met them?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Yeah, we've met them." Yosuke nodded. "Well some of them anyway."

"We can tell you about it when we get the chance." Rise offered.

He nodded before they landed on the island.

"Well, see you after we get put in our classes I guess." Chie mentioned.

"Actually we gotta line up for our Blazers." Bastion told them.

"Blazers?" Rise asked. "What do you mean?"

"These blazers show our rank." Bastion answered. "They'll tell you once we get them, then we got to meet at the auditorium to meet the Principal of Duel Academy, Chancellor Sheppard."

"Well then, after you." Teddie smiled as they walked over to get their blazers.

Soon they arrived as the people giving them out gave the team there blazers. Yu, Teddie, Jaden, Syrus, and Kanji received red blazers. Yosuke and Bastion received yellow ones, and Rise, Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto received blue female uniforms.

"Um... excuse me could I have one of the male uniforms?" Naoto requested.

The person looked confused, "Is it because of the skirt?"

"No it's just... I prefer that uniform." Naoto explained.

The person nodded before handing her the Blue Male Uniform.

"Thank you." Naoto nodded before the group went to the auditorium.

Thy arrived as thy waited before the screen right in the middle of the auditorium had a little bit of a static problem, but was quickly overwhelmed a few seconds later when a bald man with a beard popped into the screen.

**"Good morning and welcome, my students! I'm Chancellor Sheppard, headmaster here! And you, are the best and brightest young duelists in the world! Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms! I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you rank, of course!"**

"Assigned dorms, I get it the color of our blazer must be our rank." Yu noted thoughtfully. "But what's the hierarchy?"

"I think our PDAs should answer." Jaden grinned.

"That would make the most sense." Yosuke agreed as they looked at the PDAs. "Huh, wait this can't be right."

"What is it?" Chie asked him.

"Yu and Jaden are in the lowest dorm." Yosuke answered. "How does that make any sense?"

"Huh? But why? Sensei is really good." Teddie told them.

"I can answer." They turned to see Yuzu. "My brother isn't a good sore loser, and doesn't respect people who are late, and such and so he made you two Slifer Reds on purpose instead at random."

"That makes sense since Jaden arrived late, but Yu-sempai was on time for his match." Rise pointed out.

"Vellian doesn't appreciate losing that easily." Yuzu told them. "He is a Professional Duelist yet he lost against someone who hasn't dueled. He considered that an insult to his pride."

"It's not a big deal, after all we're all here to learn right?" Yu asked. "Our dorm shouldn't change that."

"Well sorry but the Slifer Dorm is really cheap." Yuzu admitted. "But at least you can meet, and see my husband, and his cat."

"It's no trouble." Yu smiled. "Is there anything else we should know about?"

"Be careful around Obelisk Blue." Yuzu told them. "They like Vellian insult Slifer along with several Ra Yellow. Only me, and Fonda Fontaine doesn't do that. No offense to you girls."

"None taken." Rise mentioned. "Though why aren't any girls in Ra or Slifer?"

"Unfortunately Obelisk Blue is the only rank that girls can have a separate dorm that is appropriate." Yuzu answered.

"I see." Naoto noted thoughtfully before turning. "Bastion, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Bastion turned to her.

"Would you mind having a match with me?" Naoto requested. "Some practical experience should benefit us both."

"I should say so." Bastion nodded.

"In that case follow me. I'll take you to the appropriate dueling arena." Yuzu told them.

They nodded as the group followed Yuzu.

"Oh yeah, do you mind helping me out like you said before?" Rise inquired.

"Of course. Should we do it before, or after the match?" Yuzu asked her.

"After's fine." Rise smiled.

Yuzu nodded as they arrived at a hug arena.

"Wow, this is amazing." Teddie mentioned as Naoto and Bastion stepped up to the arena. "And we can come here whenever we want?"

"Not really. This arena is used for Occasion Duels or practice for the Blues." Yuzu answered.

"Obelisk Blue seems to be the favored dorm, would you know why?" Naoto inquired.

"It's the highest rank of the School. And because Seto Kaiba favored Obelisk the Tormentor saying it's the most strongest God Card." Yuzu answered.

"Hold on gods?" Yosuke asked in shock. "This game has actual gods in it?"

Meanwhile Naoto and Bastion had activated their Duel Discs. Bastion then opened his Blazer revealing 6 Decks. "Of course the question is choosing which Deck to chose."

"Dude, talk about overkill." Kanji mentioned. "Don't you think one is enough?"

"Not really. Dueling is just like an equation waiting to be solved with smarts." Bastion grinned. "Instead why not you pick Naoto?"

"Very well." Naoto smiled. "The middle one on the left, however I should tell you that a real situation never plays out the way you would expect. Experience is the best teacher."

"We'll see since you just selected my Earth Deck." Bastion said placing the Deck in his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: ****The Seeker of Truth)**

**Naoto: 4000**

**Bastion: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Naoto 1st Turn:

_'It would be best to wait and see what his Earth Deck is based on before making any rash decisions.'_ Naoto thought. "I'll place two facedown cards and one monster in defense mode."

Bastion nodded.

"That's all for now." Naoto finished.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me you never told us where you got those cards." Jaden recalled suddenly.

"What?" Yosuke asked.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yu answered.

"It might be best if we know sometime later." Bastion said.

"Well for now you should focus on our match." Naoto reminded him. "it's your turn."

Bastion 1st Turn:

"Very well." Bastion drew before saying, "I'll summon Magnet Warrior Σ－ in attack mode!"

A rock made Warrior looking like a magnet appeared.

* * *

_Magnet Warrior Σ-_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock/Minus_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card cannot declare an attack targeting a Minus monster. If your opponent controls a Plus monster, this card must attack it, if able._

* * *

"Whoa, that's... wow." Yosuke whispered. "Kind of a mouthful isn't it?"

"Now I place two cards face-down, and it's your turn." Bastion told her.

* * *

**Naoto: 4000**

**Bastion: 4000**

* * *

Naoto 2nd Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll equip your Magnet Warrior Σ- with the Criminal Record spell card." Naoto stated as a file appeared floating above Bastion's monster.

* * *

_Criminal Record_

_Equip Spell Card_

_If the equipped monster battles an "Officer" or "Detective" monster destroy that monster immediately without applying damage calculation. You can discard one card, shuffle this spell back into your deck._

* * *

"Next I'll flip my Junior Detective into attack mode."

* * *

_Junior Detective_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_Once per turn: If this card has destroyed a monster in battle you can tribute this card and Special Summon 1 "Detective" or "Officer" monster from your deck. That monster cannot attack until your opponent's next end phase._

* * *

"And I play my face-down! Magnet Force Minus!" Bastion called red electricity sparked over the Detective.

* * *

_Magnet Force Minus_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Equip this card to a monster. The equipped monster is treated as a Minus monster. Battles between the equipped monster and other Minus monsters are negated. If your opponent controls a Plus monster, the equipped monster must battle a Plus monster, if able._

* * *

"A trap to give my monster a negative charge, which in theory should repel against your own monster's charge. In that case I'll set one more card and end my turn." Naoto noted before smiling. "You're very resourceful, have you considered police work?"

"I was actually the assistant of a Scientist once yes." Bastion smiled back. "I use Calculations in my Decks, and use Formulas to make victory possible."

"I can't, I've worked with scientists but I have worked with the police on more than one occasion." Naoto explained. "Of course as perfect as formulas may be they can't predict everything."

Bastion 2nd Turn:

"Let's put that theory to the test." Bastion said drawing. "And I'll call forth Magnet Warrior Σ＋!"

A second Magnet warrior appeared before it sparked with green energy

* * *

_Magnet Warrior Σ＋_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock/Plus_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_This card cannot declare an attack targeting a Plus monster. If your opponent controls a Minus monster, this card must attack it, if able._

* * *

"Hold on, if two minus monsters repel each other, then wouldn't a minus monster attract a plus monster?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes you are correct. You see Minus monsters they're not allowed to battle each other. However a Minus, and a Plus. If there out they must fight!" Bastion answered. "And since your monster is a Minus Monster while Magnet Warrior Σ＋ is a Plus monster it's on!"

"Are you certain that's a wise move?" Naoto asked.

"Of course not." Bastion smirked. "I know better then to walk into a trap. But I have no choice due to Σ＋'s ability."

"I guess that trap backfired." Syrus realized.

"Well at least Bastion's Plus Monster isn't under Naoto's Equip Spell." Jaden told him.

"Now Warrior Σ＋ attack!" Bastion called.

Naoto's monster shattered from the attack.

**(Naoto: 2700)**

"I play Acceptance of your True Self!" Naoto called.

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

"That same card your friend had against Professor Yuzu." Bastion remembered. "It's another of these 'Persona' cards isn't it?"

"Yes." Naoto nodded. "Come Fortune Persona Sukuna-Hikona."

* * *

_Fortune Persona Sukuna-Hikona_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Fortune Persona Yamato-Takeru" from your Extra Deck. This card is unaffected by spell and trap effects._

* * *

"Whoa that sure looks like 1 tough swordswoman!" Jaden cried amazed.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Chie grinned.

"Bastion, there's something else as well." Naoto mentioned.

"Hm?" Bastion looked curious.

"The trap card Eyewitness Account." Naoto stated. "Since your Magnet Warrior Σ＋ destroyed my monster while you controlled another monster, your monster is destroyed."

* * *

_Eyewitness Account_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a monster you control is destroyed by battle while your opponent controls at least two monsters, destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

Warrior Σ＋ shattered at that.

"Impressive. But it'll take more then that to out-think me." Bastion grinned. "That'll do for now."

* * *

**Naoto: 2700**

**Bastion: 4000**

* * *

Naoto 3rd Turn:

Naoto drew and nodded. "Sukuna-Hikona attack Bastion's Magnet Warrior Σ－."

The Persona charged, and attacked destroying the Magnet Warrior. **(Bastion: 3500)**

"That's all." Naoto noted calmly.

Bastion 3rd Turn:

Bastion drew before saying, "I'll start off by activating Magnet Conductor Plus!"

* * *

_Magnet Conductor Plus_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Plus monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"This let's me add Warrior Σ＋ from my graveyard to my hand." Bastion said adding the monster.

"He's planning something." Yu noted.

"However he won't be staying for long because he, and the Magnet Warrior Ω－in my hand are going back to the grave so that I can summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±!" Bastion called as a huge rock magnet with two cannons on his back appeared.

* * *

_Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Rock_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1300_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Plus monster and 1 Minus monster from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard. When this card attacks, you can select 1 face-up Plus monster or Minus monster on the field to have this card gain ATK equal to half that monster's ATK, until the End Phase. If your opponent controls a Plus monster and/or Minus monster, this card must attack that monster, if able._

* * *

Naoto's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"Now Warrior Magnum attack Sukuna-Hikona! With Polarizing Pulverizing Blast!" Bastion called as Conduction Warrior aimed the cannons at the Persona firing them.

When the blast struck destroying Sukuna-Hikona Naoto was sent flying back almost off the field.

**(Naoto: 2000)**

"Nao-chan!" Teddie cried.

"I'm ok Teddie, though watching myself get destroyed is a bit unnerving." Naoto admitted. "However, you remember what happened when Teddie's Kintoki-Douji was destroyed correct?"

"Yes he summoned a stronger version." Bastion answered before pausing, "Wait yourself?"

"Come Fortune Persona Yamato-Takeru!" Naoto called having not heard Bastion's question.

* * *

_Fortune Persona Yamato-Takeru_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2000_

_Must be summoned by the effect of "Fortune Persona Sukuna-Hikona" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"Whoa!" Syrus cried amazed.

"Nao-chan is super strong." Teddie grinned.

"Anything else this turn?" Naoto inquired curiously.

"Well next up is the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!" Bastion called as a grinning pot appeared.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With this Spell, I am allowed to draw 2 cards." Bastion drew twice as the Pot shattered. "Now I place 1 card face-down, and that will do."

* * *

**Naoto: 2000**

**Bastion: 3500**

* * *

Naoto 4th Turn:

"I summon a second Junior Detective." Naoto stated calmly.

The monster appeared.

"I activate the Undercover spell, this gives you control of Junior Detective." Naoto stated as the monster moved to Bastion's field.

* * *

_Undercover_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Give control of one monster on your field to your opponent._

* * *

"Yamato-Takeru, attack Junior Detective."

The Persona charged, and destroyed the monster. **(Bastion: 1800)**

"I set this and end my turn." Naoto stated calmly.

Bastion 4th Turn:

Bastion drew, and smiled "Your pretty smart. Managing to deal damage without harming Magnum Warrior."

"I appreciate the compliment, though something tells me this duel will be ending somewhat unfavorably for me." Naoto admitted._ 'I doubt he'll recklessly attack, still people do occasionally get caught up in the heat of the moment.'_

Bastion looked before saying, "Alright I'll call on Alpha The Magnet Warrior!"

A rock magnet warrior appeared but this one is different.

* * *

_Alpha The Magnet Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1700_

_Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

"Hold on, why play that thing?" Kanji questioned.

"I know what he's up too." Yuzu told them. "Once Conduction Warrior defeats her Persona then he'll use Alpha to attack directly to bring her at 100 Life Points."

"No way!" Chie cried in shock.

"Man, Bastion's a tough duelist." Jaden grinned. "I'll have to have a match with him sometime."

_'But this seems a bit too easy. Only a caviler fool would fall victim to what Naoto has planned.'_ Bastion thought looking on, _'Well I won't get another chance as this!'_

"Go Conduction Warrior! Attack Yamato-Takeru with Polarizing Pulverizing Blast!" Bastion called as the warrior aimed.

Naoto cried out in pain as her monster shattered.

**(Naoto: 1500)**

They all looked surprised.

_'This is bad.'_ Yu thought nervously. _'Teddie's weren't destroyed in battle.'_

"Hey what happened?" Jaden asked.

"Is she okay?" Syrus asked worried.

"... For now." Yosuke answered while Naoto weakly got to her feet. _'At least I hope so.'_

"You okay?" Bastion asked her. "Do we need to stop?"

Naoto shook her head while catching her breath. "I'll be alright, this is a learning experience in more ways than you know."

Bastion nodded before calling, "Alpha attack Naoto!"

The monster struck Naoto as she winced slightly.

**(Naoto: 0100)**

"Trap card open, Eternal Bonds!" Naoto declared.

* * *

_Eternal Bonds_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish two "Persona" monsters that share the same Arcana: Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Persona" of the same Arcana from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"By banishing Fortune Persona Sukuna-Hikona, and Fortune Persona Yamato-Takeru I can summon Yamato-Sumeragi to the field."

* * *

_Yamato-Sumeragi_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_"Fortune Persona Yamato-Takeru" + 1 "Detective" or 1 "Officer" monster  
OR "Fortune Persona Sukuna-Hikona" + "Fortune Persona Yamato-Takeru"_  
_Negate the effects of all Spell, and Trap cards your opponent activates during your turn. Once per duel (Quick Effect): Negate all damage from attacks your opponent declares during their next battle phase, your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle the turn this effect is used._

* * *

Bastion looked surprised,_ 'Well... She out-thinked me here... Ah well.'_

"Very well, I end my turn." Bastion ended.

* * *

**Naoto: 0100**

**Bastion: 1800**

* * *

Naoto 5th Turn:

Naoto drew her card and looked at it before her eyes widened and she fell to her hands and knees.

* * *

**Naoto: 0100**

**Bastion: 1800**

**Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Wha..?" They asked as the Investigation Team ran over to her.

"Nao-Chan?" Teddie asked nervously.

"I wasn't prepared for the strain... it seems when they're destroyed in battle we take the mental and physical damage as well." Naoto revealed while trying to catch her breath. "Sacrificing them ourselves appears to be fine however, but we need to be cautious."

They nodded as Rise helped her to her feet as Yuzu asked, "Should we take her to Nurse Fontaine?"

"No offense, but I kind of doubt she could help." Yu admitted.

Suddenly they hear some talking as they hear people are entering the arena.

"Huh?" Chie asked as they turned to the voices.

They see it was Chazz, and his cronies talking to each other before noticing the group.

"Oh, are you here to practice?" Yukiko inquired politely.

The one with glasses only said, "Nah we're just here to look around."

The other who is tanned seeing the Yellow, and Red Blazers asked, "Hey! Why are there Slifer Red, and Ra Yellow rejects here?"

"Hey back off. You don't insult our friends like that!" Chie snapped. "Just because you're in blue doesn't make you any better."

"There not better then us. This is Obelisk Blue territory. Check out the crest." the one with glasses said pointing at something as they turned to see what looks like a blue crest of a monster as he added with a hint of disgust, "This arena's our turf!"

"Raizou, Taiyou please on there first day?" Yuzu asked them both.

"Professor Yuzu you let these rejects in?" the tanned one known as Raizou asked her.

"Yes since this is the only area available to use in Duels." Yuzu answered him. "And they will be better then you two will ever be."

"I wouldn't quite go that far, though by their own logic I should be permitted to allow whoever I want here due to my rank as an Obelisk Blue correct?" Naoto surmised. "For example, every Slifer Red and Ra Yellow currently enrolled here."

"You got quite a mouth don't you?" the one with glasses asked known as Taiyou, "Think we'll go easy because your a girl?"

Raizou then sees Yu, Teddie, Jaden recognizing them as he said, "Hey Taiyou. It's those two that beat Dr. Crowler, and the one that beat Professor Yuzu!"

Seeing them Taiyou widen his eyes, "Huh! Hey your right! Listen you three the boss wants to talk with you!"

With that said, and done Chazz stepped forward in front of them revealing himself to them.

"Hi." Teddie smiled offering his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Chazz looked angered as Raizou smacked Teddie's hand away startling him, "You don't talk to him like that!"

"His name's Chazz Princeton! And he is the No. 1 duelist back in prep school, so you make sure you give him the proper respect, got it?" Taiyou added glaring at Teddie.

"Yeah, he's gonna be the future Kings of Game! The best duelist in the world!" Raizou agreed, acting all smug and confident about the fact.

Jaden however grinned, "Impossible."

"Say what?!" Raizou, and Taiyou demanded, shocked by the fact.

"You see, it's impossible for him to be the future King of Games, because that's exactly what I'm gonna be!" Jaden grinned to them.

Both of the Obelisk Blues glanced at one another before they started crackling up with laughter.

"There's more to life than some card game." Yosuke added.

"Hey what's so funny!?" Kanji asked not seeming to hear Yosuke.

The two Obelisk turned serious as Taiyou asked, "A Slifer Slacker? King of Games? That'll be the day!"

"What? Why you..." Yosuke begin to say.

"Can it, you two! Maybe the new kid's right!" Chazz shouted, already having heard enough.

That caught the two off-guard, as Raizou asked "Uh...what do you mean there, Chazz?"

"He, and that silver haired kid did beat Crowler after all. And that legendary monster of his, I suppose it takes some skill to pull it off." Chazz pointed out. "Along with that kid that beat Professor Yuzu, and her Relinquished without destroying it. That does have some skill."

"Yeah, and... wait you're supporting them?" Rise asked in shock.

"Why should I let them bully them when we don't know who's King of Games yet?" Chazz asked before pausing, "Hey haven't I seen you before?"

Rise instantly backed up to stand next to Yuzu, "No."

"Ah whatever you might not be someone important." Chazz dismissed before saying, "Now where was I? Oh yeah."

He turned to Jaden with a smirk, "Or was it luck. I say we find out right now!"

Jaden nodded grinning. "Bring it!"

"Well this sure is a welcoming committee."

They turned to see it was Alexis walking in the area.

"Wow, who's this lovely lady?" Teddie asked.

Chazz smirked as he asked "Hey Alexis, you here to watch me mop the floor with my new friends?"

"No, Chazz. I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner your late to!" Alexis crossed her arms.

"Oh, right. Come on, guys." Chazz jumped off his seat, successfully landing on the ground before he began to leave, the others with him following after him like dogs.

"Welcome Dinner?" Chie asked.

"It's what is served for Freshman." Alexis sighed before saying, "Don't mind those guys. Obelisk Blue are punks, even against Slifers!"

"Oh no offense." Alexis added to the girls.

"None taken, but I think I'll pass." Naoto mentioned before wincing again. "I should probably rest up."

"Okay. Be sure to stay careful." Yuzu said before telling Rise, "Before we get to there I better help you for your appearance."

Rise nodded.

* * *

_Later outside the Slifer Red Dorm..._

Jaden, Syrus, Yu, Teddie, and Kanji were standing in front of a dorm that looks more like appartments then a fancy dorm house.

"Are you kidding me?" Kanji questioned. "There's no way we can all live in there."

"I don't know Kanji, it might be fun. I just hope Yosuke doesn't get lonely without me." Teddie said seeing this. "But it's still better then nothing though right?"

"Yeah this fits perfect for me." Jaden grinned. "Before we head for the welcome dinner we should check our rooms out."

"Makes sense to me." Yu nodded.

They walked as they entered a room.

"This is assigned to me, and Jaden." Syrus said looking around. "It's a bit dark."

"Yeah it needs some light." Jaden said pulling the curtains.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" an angry voice burst out surprising them while Jaden shut the curtains.

Syrus and Jaden screamed hearing that.

"Somebody's already in here?" Kanji asked.

"Can you see me now?!" A ficious-looking boy wearing a white, and red version of the Slifer Blazer pulled off his bed covers to glare angrily at the five Slifer Reds below.

"Giant Koala!" Syrus panicked.

"Would you stop screaming?!" the panda-looking boy snapped, already irritated.

"Sorry about that, we're the new students." Yu explained. "My name's Yu Narukami, it's nice to meet you."

The boy's response was a rather rude one as he turned his back on them and laid his head comfortably in his pillow, confusing the two new roommates, and there friends, as he explained "You're new, alright. So, let's me tell you how things work around here."

"What things?" Jaden asked him.

The boy answered, "Duh! Like how the whole color thing works? That's more important than anything! You've got three different kinds of students here! Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students, and Slifer Red students. Now, the Blues are the highest-ranked students; some kids are blue because of their grades, others through connections. The Yellows are second highest; mostly younger students with lots of potential. Then, there are us: The Red Wonders."

"Red Wonders, that must mean we have the most potential of all." Teddie grinned.

However the boy pointed out, "As in, 'I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far,' maybe. Yeah, sorry. But we're bottom of the barrel down here. Dueling duds. Oh, I'm Chumley Huffington by the way."

"Then there's nowhere to go but up." Yu said. "By the way, do you know when the welcome dinner starts?"

"It starts at around 6:00 PM." Chumley answered him. "I checked on my PDA when the curtains were pulled, and it's 2 minutes away from beginning."

"Thanks." Jaden smiled. "See you there Chumley."

With that they walked off.

"Hey wait a second." Syrus said remembering something, "Didn't Miss Yuzu say we're meeting her husband, and his cat here?"

"Oh yeah." Kanji mentioned. "Think that means fish?"

"We should check, and see." Yu answered.

* * *

_Later..._

What was served was just some rice, soup, and small sardines; a dinner meant for commoners. The Slifer Reds started to complain.

"This is our fancy welcome dinner?"

"This sucks!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Did someone take my beans?"

"What kinda dinner is this?"

"Forget that! Check out our headmaster! It's a cat!"

Right across the room, laying on a table, a plump-looking cat with brown stripes was stretching his body, yawning after waking up from a small nap.

"So cute." Kanji whispered.

Just then what stepped out from the curtain was Banner who held a smile.

"I think he's the headmaster." Syrus mentioned.

Banner greeted pleasantly, "Hello, children! I'm Professor Banner! Now, before we eat, I'd like each of you to tell us something about you-"

"Mmm! This stuff's good!"

Everyone diverted their attention towards Jaden, who was enjoying his dinner and munching on some sardines mixed with rice.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried in exasperation.

"What? I'm starving!" Jaden complained before he used his chopsticks to scoop up some more rice before swallowing it.

"He's walking over here, Jaden!" Syrus kept glancing back over his shoulder and at his friend. "I mean it! He's right...there..."

Jaden gulped down the contents of his food, trying to hide any evidence of him eating. He sheepishly grinned at Banner, who was giving him a somewhat creepy smile.

"Well... since some of us don't feel like waiting..." Banner started, making Jaden and Syrus un-eased. "...Let's just eat!"

The cat meowed in agreement. Both Slifer Reds sighed in relief at that.

"Whoa that was close for them." Teddie remarked. "With him that nice he might've been who Miss Yuzu talked about."

"Probably." Kanji agreed.

"You were saying Professor?" Yu asked politely.

"Ah just call me Banner." Banner smiled to him. "After we eat I like for each of you to tell me each about yourselves."

Everyone nodded at that.

* * *

Later at night, Yu, Teddie, and Kanji were setting up their things in their own assigned room.

"Sensei, do you think I should apologize to miss Yuzu?" Teddie asked.

"About what?" Yu asked him.

"For beating her. Everybody keeps talking about it and I don't want her to be upset." Teddie answered.

"Don't worry. She didn't seem to mind it." Yu smiled to him. "Besides she did take it, and moved on like a true player."

Teddie nodded.

"Huh, where are they going?"' Kanji asked noticing Jaden and Syrus walking off.

Yu stand up, "I don't like this. Come on we better follow them."

Teddie and Kanji nodded as they ran after Jaden and Syrus.

They followed them to the arena from the Blue Dorm.

"Well, well, well! You showed!" they hear Chazz snickered.

Jaden grinned, "I never back down. Hope your ready."

"What's going on?" Yu inquired walking up.

They turned hearing that.

"Ah well well the World Persona kid, and the circus kid here to see me beat Jaden." Chazz smirked, "But where are the rest of you?"

"The rest of us? Oh, you mean Yosuke, Nao-chan, Rise-chan, Chie-chan, and Yuki-chan." Teddie realized. "They aren't Red like Kanji, Sensei, and me."

"Guess they'll miss on the fun." Chazz shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry." Yu mentioned. "Do you mind if we watch?"

"I don't care because one of you two will be next." Chazz smirked.

Jaden frowned. "What makes you so sure you'll beat me?"

"Because I will be the next King of Games, and you are in my way." Chazz smirked. "Now enough talk let's get this over with!"

"DUEL!" Jaden and Chazz declared simultaneously.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Due by Skillet)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright, slacker!" Chazz drew his first card and looked at it, deciding on his strategy already. "For my first move, I'll play Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode!"

Kneeling down, an old skeleton-like monster with barely any skin and clothing appeared on the field. His empty eye sockets proved fatal to his appearance as a zombie creature, plus the wrinkling hair and skin was more effective to his monstrous part.

* * *

_Reborn Zombie_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1600_

_While you have no cards in your hand, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle while in Attack Position. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"Why am I not surprised he uses Zombies?" Kanji questioned.

"And I'll also place one card facedown!" Chazz ended his turn.

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew his card and grinned. "Nice, I'll start things off by using Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Avian with Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

Polymerization

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

"I summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"_

_This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here."

The four Silfers turned to see Alexis, along with the girls except Yuzu though Rise has a different appearance. Instead of her usual pigtails it is now long haired, and has a purple stripe, and along with it is red lipstick.

"Wow, you look great." Kanji smiled.

Rise blushed, "Thanks."

"How's Naoto?" Yu asked.

"She's still in bed." Chie answered.

Suddenly Wingman appeared on Chazz's field.

"It's Chthonian Polymer's work!" Chazz smirked revealing he played a trap, and Reborn Zombie is gone.

* * *

_Chthonian Polymer_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card when your opponent Summons a Fusion Monster. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to take control of that Fusion Monster._

* * *

"That's a nasty trap. By sacrificing a monster Chazz can take control of a Fusion Monster, Jaden summons." Alexis told them.

"That's a powerful trap." Chie frowned.

"I wouldn't worry Chie, I have a feeling Jaden can handle himself." Yu noted.

"How did Chazz know when to play that though?'" Syrus wondered.

"You're so predictable, Jaden! You wouldn't stop talking about the Wingman at the exam! So, I knew you'd use him sooner!" Chazz smirked at his opponent.

"He's good, but kind of a snob." Rise admitted.

"So what now Jaden?" Chazz smirked.

"I summon Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode and that's all." Jaden frowned.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz drew, as he said "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" A devilish human-like soldier wearing dark, thick armor came into the cavalry.

* * *

_Chthonain Soldier_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent._

* * *

"Not good." Syrus frowned.

"Now go Wingman! Attack Clayman with Skydive Schorcher!" Chazz called as Jaden's monster attacked.

Jaden winced as his monster shattered.

"And don't forget your Wingman's ability! When he destroys a monster you take it's attack points as damage!" Chazz grinned as Wingman fired flames from his dragon head.

Jaden grunted from the flames.

**(Jaden: 3200)**

"And now Chthonain Soldier attack him directly!" Chazz called.

The soldier slashed Jaden as he grunted in pain.

**(Jaden: 2000)**

"He's definitely skilled." Yu mentioned.

"Now I place another card face-down, and it's your turn." Chazz ended.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Not bad Chazz. This is a fun match." Jaden smiled drawing his card. "Ok, I'll summon the Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Now attack Chthonian Soldier!"

Sparkman fired a electric wave at the solider destroying it. **(Chazz: 3600)**

Suddenly Chthonian Soldier's sword flew through the air, and struck Jaden.

**(Jaden: 1600)**

"Huh, what just happened?" Teddie asked in confusion.

"What happened is Chthonian Soldier's ability to inflict the same damage to Jaden." Alexis answered.

"Not bad, in that case I'll set this and end my turn." Jaden mentioned.

* * *

**Jaden: 1600**

**Chazz: 3600**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz drew, "Alright Wingman attack Sparkman!"

"If that hits he'll lose!" Chie cried in shock.

"Yeah I don't think so, I play a trap!" Jaden called. "Mirror Gate!"

* * *

_Mirror Gate_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster battles a monster that you control. Switch control of the battling monsters, and then calculate damage._

* * *

"Mirror Gate!?" Chazz cried shocked.

"That's right, and it swaps our monsters before the battle!" Jaden revealed.

At that the two HEROs exchanged places before Wingman destroyed Sparkman. **(Chazz: 3100)**

"Plus since Sparkman was destroyed, Flame Wingman's ability should activate right?" Yukiko recalled.

"Yeah!" Syrus cried as Wingman fired flames as Chazz cried out. **(Chazz: 1500)**

"Chazz!" Raizou, and Taiyou cried out shocked seeing their boss getting beaten like that.

Chazz smirked however "Alright, I activate Chthonian Blast! Now, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours, and you take damage equal to half its Attack Points!"

* * *

_Chthonian Blast_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Activate only when a face-up monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of its ATK._

* * *

Flame Wingman shattered as Jaden grunted.

**(Jaden: 0550)**

"And now I play my face-down! Call of the Haunted!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"What this does is allow me to get a monster, and summon it back from the graveyard!" Chazz called as Chthonian Solider. "But he won't b around for long because I'm sacrificing Solider to summon Mefist, the Infernal General!"

A black knight covered in midnight-colored armor showed up, wielding a long axe weapon and riding on a ram creature like it was his own horse.

* * *

_Mefist the Infernal General_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1700_

_When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's_ _hand._

* * *

"That's a problem." Rise frowned.

"And now slacker this is your last chance surrender or I'll finish you!" Chazz warned.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Surrender, I don't think so." Jaden grinned drawing his card.

With her sharp ears, Alexis heard footsteps echoing in the hallways and approaching very close to the Duel Arena, and cried "Ah! Guys! Campus security! If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted!"

"What? We're all students here!" Jadn asked confused.

Alexis sighed as she took out a rulebook, "The rules say 'No-off hour arena duels!' Chazz knows that! And let me guess, he didn't tell you!"

Chazz blushed a bit in embarrassment being caught.

"It's the first day, can't we say we didn't know?" Rise asked.

"That won't work." Alexis answered. "There really strict."

"Come on! Let's go!" Taiyou called out.

"W-well, looks like you lucked out this time," Chazz said, as he started turning around to leave as the monsters and other remaining cards on the field vanished.

* * *

**Jaden: 0550**

**Chazz: 1500**

**Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Hey! The duel isn't over!" Jaden yelled.

"Yes it is, and I know what I seen! You are a sorry duelist, you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke!" Chazz told him, "And you silver haired kid, blondie don't think this let's you off the hook."

With that the three male Blues ran off. The others ran off too just before the security arrived.

"You certainly are stubborn, Jaden." Alexis admitted, poking Jaden's forehead as she laughed happily.

"Only about my dueling!" Jaden said, angered that his duel was interrupted.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis!" Syrus thanked with a blush.

"Sure! I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match Chazz. It would've ended either way." Alexis said to the Silfer.

"No I would've won with this!" Jaden said as he shows them what he drew.

It was a Spell called Monster Reborn.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Um... I'm not that good but what if he didn't summon that other monster though?" Chie asked. "Wouldn't Chazz have won then thanks to his Soldier's ability?"

"It would be a draw." Alexis answered. "Chazz most likely did that so that it can be stronger then any monster Jaden summons."

"Well you have to admit, he's rude but he's definitely skilled." Yukiko admitted.

"If you ask me he's a creep, and I'll beat him for Yu-sempai." Rise declared confidently.

"Thanks Rise but that'll be later." Yu told her.

Rise pouted before nodding only to frown. "Actually, we should check on Naoto-kun, she's in bad shape."

With that they headed to the infirmary. They arrived at the infirmary.

Naoto was unconscious on one of the beds and the nurse had left for some reason.

**(A/N (Ulrich62): Speak with Chancellor Sheppard about the student who was unconscious for hours after a duel.)**

"Oh... Nao-Chan!" Teddie cried running over, and took her hand.

Yu frowned before turning to Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis. "Can you guys keep a huge secret?"

The three looked concerned but nodded. Yu looked at them before turning to Teddie and nodding. Teddie blinked in surprise before nodding. "Bearsona!"

As Teddie said that a blue card appeared as he shattered it and Kamui-Moshiri appeared above him and a green glow enveloped Naoto. The three looked shocked as Naoto slowly opened her eyes.

"Wasn't that the...?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Yeah, it was." Rise nodded.

Naoto slowly sat up.

"Are you ok Naoto?" Yu asked her.

"Yeah. How did you managed to do it without anyone-" She paused when she sees Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus, "-finding out."

"They said they'd keep it a secret." Chie mentioned. "Plus we didn't really have a choice then to let Teddie heal you."

Naoto rubbed her head, "How long am I out?"

"Almost eight hours by now, we can't let them be destroyed in battle if we can avoid it." Yukiko answered. "It's a good thing Yamato-Sumeragi wasn't destroyed."

"And if she was...?" Alexis asked.

Yu frowned. "I don't think we should talk about that."

"I'm glad we're okay." Naoto smiled.

"Yeah." Yu nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that didn't take long to be revealed.**

**bopdog111: Alexis, Syrus, and Jaden now know about the Personas.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, of course they've also learned the dangers of the Personas being destroyed in battle. If all three are destroyed... well it won't be good lets leave it at that.**

**bopdog111: Well what will happen next?**

**Ulrich362: A musical match, and an unfortunate misunderstanding. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Duel In Love!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and after that last revelation things are going to be very interesting.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see where this lead's too.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was the first day of Duel Academy. It was now class in Dr. Crowler's class where he questions the first years starting with Alexis Rhodes.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, Trap Cards, and Spell Cards. Trap Cards can be divided into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps. Spell cards can be separated into Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Ritual Spells, and Field Spells."

At her explaination Dr. Crowler approved, "Perfect! Well done Alexis. Of course I wouldn't expect any less from one of my blue Obelisks."

"Wow, Alexis is pretty smart." Yosuke mentioned.

"Hm? Now who should we question next?" Dr. Crowler asked looking around. "You, Bastion Misawa!"

"Yes?" Bastion inquired calmly standing up.

"Explain to the class what a Quick-Play Spell is." Dr. Crowler instructed.

"A Quick-Play Spell is a type of spell card that can be activated during your opponent's turn provided it was set similarly to a trap card." Bastion answered.

"Excellent Misawa. As expected for having the top score out of all the first years." Dr. Crowler praised.

"So is Bastion." Kanji said seeing that.

"Yeah, I feel a little out of place." Chie admitted.

He looked over the class which was actually the Slifer Dorm.

"You, Syrus Truesdale!"

"Huh?" Syrus asked hesitantly.

"Explain to the class what a Field Spell is, please." Dr. Crowler smirked.

"Uh..." Syrus looked nervous trying to remember, "A Field Spell is a... is the thing that effects the thing that is the..."

"Even Pre-Duelers know the answer to this Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisks called which caused the entire dorm to laugh at poor Syrus while Chazz smirked a bit amused.

"Hey, this is a place to learn you creeps." Rise snapped. "You shouldn't laugh at him."

"Why sticking with a idiot like him?" one of the Blues questioned. "He can't get a simple question right."

"Neither could I, and I'm in blue." Rise pointed out.

"Yeah, and two Slifer Reds beat the teacher." Kanji agreed.

That made Dr. Crowler clench his fists but he calmed himself.

"No! I know this it's uh..." Syrus stammered blushing in embarrassment which caused Bastion, Alexis, and the other concerns to burst for him.

"Relax Sy you got this." Jaden assured but Dr. Crowler was unfortunately an impertinent man.

"I think not sit down." Dr. Crowler instructed as Syrus sat down before the teacher offered, "Now can someone please give me the answer? Perferably someone not wearing red thank you."

That caused the Obelisk Dorm to laugh again. Yu and Jaden reassured Syrus after that.

"I blew it. I made the Slifers look bad." Syrus said ashamed of himself.

Deciding to make a stand Jaden grinned, "You know teach you shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that."

"Hm?" Dr. Crowler just stared at Jaden at that.

"I mean I'm a Slifer, and I beat you." Jaden grinned before rubbing his head goofily. "I'm just saying when your making fun of us your really making fun of yourself."

Dr. Crowler only look on in disbelief at what Jaden just said before taking out a hankerchief, and bit down on it to keep himself from yelling out some nasty words at Jaden in rage.

* * *

_After the class..._

"You ok Syrus?" Kanji asked.

"No." Syrus admitted. "I feel like a idiot there."

"Don't let it bother you." Yukiko smiled.

"Yeah their all bark but no bite." Teddie smiled.

"So now what?" Yukiko asked.

"We're heading to Professor Banner's Class next." Yu answered looking at the schedale.

"Hopefully that class goes better." Teddie mentioned.

"With a teacher like him no doubt." Kanji told him.

After a few minutes they see that Banner was teaching ways of Alchemy. In the middle of the class someone received a message.

"Huh? Who's PDA ringed?" Banner asked.

"Sorry professor, I need to go." Rise apologized.

"Okay." Banner gave her the okay.

After Rise left Syrus said, "Thanks again Jaden."

Yawning Jaden asked, "Yeah for what?"

"For supporting me before." Syrus explained.

Seeing Banner turning his attention to them, Jaden remarked "Uh oh looks like I'm gonna have to do it again."

"Kanji?" Banner asked.

"Huh, yeah?" Kanji asked.

Smiling goofly Banner requested "Do me a favor, and grab Pharaoh will you? Unless you are minoring as a scratch post."

Kanji looked confused before feeling something rubbing against his leg looking down to see Pharaoh meowing while rubbing himself against Kanji's leg where the students started laughing.

Kanji smiled and leaned down to scratch the cat's ear. "Sure thing.

* * *

_At Dr. Crowler's office..._

_'And done, there we go this should get that slacker expelled in no time.'_ Dr. Crowler thought as he sealed a letter as he smirked at his work, _'It should teach him. The big kiss-off!'_

Knock Knock.

_'Huh!'_ Dr. Crowler hid the letter in his desk. "Come in!"

Rise opened the door. "Mr. Crowler, do you have a phone? I need to make a private call."

"Did you just call me Mr?" Dr. Crowler asked irritated. "I have a PhD in Dueling so call me DR. Crowler. You understand?"

"Yeah, but do you have a phone so I can make a private call?" Rise asked again.

"Hmup." Dr. Crowler laid a cellphone on his desk, "Make it quick."

"Private." Rise repeated picking it up and dialing.

It dialed as Dr. Crowler walked out of the room.

_"Hello?"_

"Kanami, I just got the news. That's amazing." Rise smiled. "I know you'll do great."

_"Thanks Rise. How's your trip at Duel Academy doing?"_ Kanami asked her.

"Ok, some of the students are obnoxious but nothing compared to what we went through, I'll try to call again." Rise answered. "Risette's cheering you on."

_"Okay. Thanks again Rise."_ Kanami smiled.

Rise smiled before hanging up. Dr. Crowler was waiting.

"Thanks." Rise smiled before running off.

_'Now with that done.'_ Dr. Crowler smirked pulling the letter out.

* * *

_At a gym..._

The students which was everyone besides Syrus wearing jumpsuits were in front of a brown haired woman as Jaden looked around, "Man. I wonder where Sy is."

"Hello everyone! My name is Fonda Fontane, and I'll be your Gym Instructor for this Semister! You ready to sweat?" the woman smiled to them.

"Definitely." Chie grinned.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Dr. Crowler entered the locker room.

_'Ok, now which one is it?'_ Dr. Crowler thought curiously.

He looked around before what looks sneakers.

_'Aha, this must be it.'_ Dr. Crowler thought confidently.

He set the letter before sneaking out just as Syrus walked in.

"Syrus, you ok?" Teddie asked running up to him.

"Yeah... Stupid Girls Gym. They need to make the sign bigger!" Syrus groaned as he arrived before asking, "Huh? Jaden's using my locker."

He moved the boots as the letter fell down.

"Huh?" Teddie asked before shrugging. "Well I'll let him know."

With that he walked off.

Out of curiosity Syrus opened the letter.

It reads:

_'Since the moment I saw you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm induringly, Alexis Rhodes.'_

Syrus turned bright red reading that._ 'Alexis is in love with me?'_

In his imagination, was him and Alexis being together dancing in a flower garden as the very thought made Syrus go into gaga mode.

"Syrus?" Jaden's voice called. "You coming?"

"Huh?" Syrus snapped out of it. "Oh right coming!"

He looked at the letter before hiding it in his blazer, and running out. The students were running laps.

"Yeah working out is like dueling!" Jaden grinned.

"No wonder you love it so much." Bastion chuckled.

"Is dueling all you think of?" Chie asked Jaden.

"No, he also thinks of eating and sleeping." Yu answered as Chie smiled and ran past.

"She sure is fast." Bastion remarked.

"Yeah." Yukiko nodded.

Fonda clapped her hands to tell them to stop. They all stopped and turned to her.

"Alright everyone! Not bad!" Fonda smiled. "But let's crank things up with a duel!"

"Nice, now we're talking." Jaden grinned.

"Let's see." Fonda looked over. "Ah you, and you."

She directed to Syrus, and Rise.

"Huh?" Rise asked in shock.

"Be careful Rise." Yu told her.

"I'll be ok Sempai, as long as they aren't destroyed." Rise smiled before walking to stand opposite Syrus. "Good luck."

"Okay... I just hope I do well." Syrus said nervous.

_'Poor Syrus, maybe I can cheer him up a little after what that creep Dr. did.'_ Rise thought while nodding.

"DUEL!" Rise and Syrus declared simultaneously.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Twinkle Star)**

**Rise: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Syrus 1st Turn:

Syrus said, "Okay here goes."

He drew as he said, "Okay, I'll summon Steamroid in attack mode."

A cartoonish steam engine appeared.

* * *

_Steamroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Ok." Rise nodded.

"Now I set 1 card, and that's it." Syrus ended. _'Okay as long as I don't destroy her Personas she'll be okay.'_

Rise 1st Turn:

Rise drew her card and smiled. "Ok, first up I activate the spell cards Choreography Training and Vocal Lessons."

* * *

_Choreograpy Training_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_"Idol" monsters you control can't be destroyed in battle or by card effect once per turn._

* * *

_Vocal Lessons_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_"Idol" monsters you control gain 100 ATK, and DEF per turn._

* * *

"What are those?" Syrus asked curious.

"They're two of the things an idol needs to keep improving." Rise answered. "For example, my Dream Idol."

* * *

_Dream Idol_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is summoned you can reveal the top card of your deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

"Since I played her, I can show you the top card of my deck and then I get to add it to my hand." Rise explained as she drew and showed Syrus, Acceptance of your True Self.

_'The card that summons Personas...'_ Syrus thought.

"Now I'll set one card and end my move." Rise finished.

* * *

**Rise: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus drew looking over.

"He'll be ok, right?" Teddie asked.

"I hope." Yu answered.

Syrus said, "Okay I'll summon... Submarineroid!"

A submarine appeared with a small missile.

* * *

_Submarineroid_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is the original ATK of this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"A train, and a submarine." Rise smiled. "So you use vehicle cards?"

"Well yeah." Syrus admitted.

Rise smiled. "That's pretty cool."

"Well... Submarineroid can attack you directly!" Syrus called as it went to the ground, and fired it's missile.

Rise's eyes widened in shock as the missile hit her.

**(Rise: 3200)**

"I play Acceptance of your True Self!" Rise called. "So come forth Lovers Persona Himiko!"

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

_Lovers Persona Himiko_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2500_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can Special Summon 1 "Lovers Persona Kanzeon" from your Extra Deck. Once per turn during either player's turn look at one card in your opponent's hand or one facedown card on the field._

* * *

"Well Steamroid attacks your Idol! And since it's doing that it gains 500 attack points!" Syrus called.

_Steamroid: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"Well thanks to her Choreography training she isn't destroyed." Rise pointed out.

"But you still take damage!" Syrus called.

Rise braced herself as the attack hit.

**(Rise: 1900)**

"Okay. Your turn." Syrus ended.

Rise 2nd Turn:

Rise drew her card and smiled. "The effect of my Vocal Lessons card gives Dream Idol 100 attack and defense points."

_Dream Idol:** (ATK: 1000 + 100 = 1100/DEF: 800 + 100 = 900)**_

"I switch Dream Idol to defense mode and set one card to end my turn."

* * *

**Rise: 1900**

**Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus drew, and looked surprised. A Spell called Power Bond.

"Syrus?" Rise asked.

Syrus looked on her field. _'Alright... If I end this quick, I can't hurt her for long.'_

"Alright Submarineroid! Attack her!" Syrus called after switching his monster back to attack mode.

**(Rise: 1100)**

"And now Steamroid attack her Persona!" Syrus called.

_Steamroid: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

The train hit Himiko only to bounce off.

**(Syrus: 3800)**

"Why did you do that?" Rise asked.

"Huh? What?" Syrus asked confused. "But your Persona's not in defense mode."

"Yeah she is." Rise mentioned showing Syrus her Duel Disc where Himiko was in defense mode.

"Oh... I goofed?" Syrus asked looking down.

"Hey, it's alright." Rise reassured him.

Syrus nodded, "Your turn."

Rise 3rd Turn:

_Dream Idol: **(ATK: 1100 + 100 = 1200/DEF: 900 + 100 = 1000)**_

Rise looked at her card and smiled before turning to Syrus only to frown. "I set one more card and that's it."

* * *

**Rise: 1100**

**Syrus: 3800**

* * *

Syrus 4th Turn:

Syrus drew looking at it Cycroid.

"You're doing great Sy, just a little more." Jaden grinned.

Syrus looked before saying, _'Her field is packed... But I gotta do this!'_

"Okay... I activate the spell, Power Bond!" Syrus called.

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Power Bond?" Chie asked. "What kind of card is that?"

"It's a special kind of Fusion Card. It's complicated so listen close." Syrus told them. "I Fusion Summon a Machine-Type Monster but with one difference. It's attack points are multiplied by 2!"

"What the? That's insanely powerful!" Yosuke cried in shock.

"Yeah. Which is why at the end of this turn I have to lose Life Points equal to original attack points of the monster I summon." Syrus added.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Rise admitted. "I play the trap card Rescheduled Concert!"

* * *

_Rescheduled Concert_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control exactly one "Idol" monster: You can negate the activation of 1 Spell, or Trap card and then shuffle it back into the owner's deck. Then destroy all monsters on the field that are a higher level than that "Idol" monster._

* * *

"It negates your spell and puts it back in your deck, then every monster that's a higher level than Dream Idol is destroyed."

"Wha...?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Plus since Himiko was destroyed her ability summons Lovers Persona Kanzeon!" Rise grinned.

* * *

_Lovers Persona Kanzeon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 3000_

_Must be summoned by the effect of "Lovers Persona Himiko" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

Syrus looked down.

"Syrus?" Rise asked. "What's wrong?"

"I goofed up again..." Syrus answered. "I'll never be as good as my brother."

"Brother?" Jaden asked in surprise.

"... I play the trap card Idol's Retirement." Rise said quietly. "I destroy one Idol on my field, and we both take damage equal to her attack points."

* * *

_Idol's Retirement_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target one "Idol" monster you control, send it to the graveyard and inflict damage to both players equal to its current ATK on the field._

* * *

"Huh... But if you do that..." Syrus said surprised.

"I know." Rise smiled as Dream Idol gave a final bow before vanishing.

* * *

**Rise: 0000**

**Syrus: 2600**

**Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

"Why did she do that?" one of the Blues sneered, "She's a disgrace to Obelisk Blue!"

"Losing to a Slifer Slacker is bad enough, but losing to him on purpose is another level!" another Blue yelled.

"Oh shut it." Kanji snapped. "I've just about had it with this Obelisk Blue crap."

"Why did you do that? You had me." Syrus asked her.

"... I'll tell you later." Rise answered. "But just have a little confidence, everyone starts somewhere and you rarely become a star overnight."

Syrus looked on before nodding, _'All I need to worry right now is Alexis' letter.'_

With that they walked back to the other students.

"Okay well I suppose they showed their skills no matter what skill." Fonda told them, "Great job you two."

With that the class ended.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

It was nighttime on the Academy at the Slifer Dorm. Jaden had gone over to Yu and Teddie's room to have a match since Syrus had mentioned feeling exhausted.

"You really love dueling do you?" Teddie smiled.

"Yeah, dueling is one of the greatest things in the world." Jaden smiled.

Yu chuckled. "It's fun, but I can think of some other things that are better."

"Like what?" Jaden asked him.

Yu closed his eyes and smiled. "Spending time with the person you love for one."

"Oh you mean like your friends right?" Jaden grinned.

"No, I mean a girlfriend." Yu explained. "Her name's Marie and I met her in Inaba. I should probably see if my uncle can get a message to her."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Yes this fic will have pairings. YuxMarie, ChiexYosuke, NaotoxKanji, JadenxAlexis, and BlairxMarcel are all going to be included... however any other pairing options will be considered. Just leave your thoughts in a review or PM one of us with them.)**

"What bout you Ted?" Jaden asked Teddie.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend." Teddie answered.

"Don't you have Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Naoto?" Jaden asked him.

"Chie and Yosuke are dating, and so are Naoto and Kanji." Yu explained. "Yukiko and Rise don't have relationships yet."

"Well I do have girlfriends like them, and Lex." Jaden grinned.

Yu's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have multiple girlfriends?" Teddie asked.

"Is that wrong?" Jaden asked them confused. "We are all friends with them aren't we? Their girls, and there our friends."

That was when they realized Jaden doesn't get the concept of 'girlfriend'.

"Jaden... not what we mean." Yu told him before sighing. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm..._

Syrus was rowing on his way with hearts in his eyes to the dorm.

Unaware to him was Dr. Crowler was hiding in the bushes after snipping the lock off the gate.

Inside the dorm was Alexis in a pool with her friends Jasmine, and Mindy discussing about today.

"Can you guys believe what Jaden said to Dr. Crowler today?" Jasmine asked.

Mindy agreed, "What a big mouth."

"Hey, you guys mind if we join you?" Chie asked.

"No problem Chie." Alexis smiled.

Chie smiled as she, Yukiko, and Rise got into the water.

"Wow, this feels nice." Rise smiled."I believe we haven't met." Jasmine smiled. " I'm Jasmine, and this is Mindy. "

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm Chie Satonaka." Chie smiled.

"My name's Yukiko Amagi." Yukiko added.

"You can call me Rise." Rise mentioned.

"We're there four of you?" Mindy asked.

"Naoto decided not to come down." Yukiko explained.

"What were you guys talking about before?" Chie asked.

"We were talking to Lex about today at class about that Slifer said to Crowler." Jasmine answered. "Totally disrespectful."

"What are you talking about? He was right to say that." Rise argued.

"Yeah she's right to say that." Alexis agreed. "And moreover that Dr. Crowler encourages the Obelisk Blues to keep doing it, and he's a teacher."

"Has anyone tried talking to him about it?" Chie asked. "I mean... huh, did you guys hear something?"

That was where Dr. Crowler attempted to strike only to stop in horror seeing who he drag out.

"Alexis?" Syrus' grinned face popped in.

Jumping out of his hiding spot he screeched "THAT'S NOT JADEN! IT'S THAT STAMMERING FIELD SPELL NITWIT!"

Jasmine and Mindy screamed seeing him. Dr. Crowler looked on before jumping into the pond to hide where the girls sees Syrus.

Flinching Syrus looked around seeing he was surrounded before he was taken off.

* * *

After calming down, and dressing up the six interrogated Syrus which Jasmine glared, "Tell us why your here, and it better be good."

"I came because Alexis asked me to." Syrus answered fearfully before holding out the letter. "See?"

Jasmine took it before raising a brow before showing it to Alexis who frowned, "Syrus my name is not even spelled right, and that's not my handwriting."

Syrus looked down. "Oh... yeah I guess it was kind of strange you'd send something like that to me. I'm really sorry about this Alexis."

Jasmine spotted something before saying, "And it says it's for Jaden Yuki."

"Jaden?" Yukiko asked. "But why would someone want to give Jaden a fake letter?"

"My guess to get him in trouble?" Chie suggested.

Jasmine then accused, "Or could it be it was this stringbean who wrote it for an excuse?"

"No way, he wouldn't do that." Rise defended him before frowning. "Maybe that teacher did it."

"Crowler?" Chie asked.

"That would make sense, he obviously doesn't like Jaden or Yu." Yukiko nodded.

"But we don't have proof." Alexis pointed out.

"Then what do we do now?" Chie asked.

Alexis gave thought before saying, "I have an idea."

* * *

_With Jaden, and the others..._

"... You understand?" Yu asked for what felt like the thousandth time. "Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Rise, and hopefully Alexis are my female friends, Marie is my girlfriend."

Jaden nodded after a while before his PDA ringed.

"Huh?" Jaden inquired before checking what it was.

**_"We have your friend Syrus. If you want to see him again come to the Girl's dorm now."_ **a disorented voice said.

"Wait, who is this?" Jaden asked.

It closed showing it was a message.

"Let's go." Yu mentioned to him.

He nodded, "What bout Teddie?"

"He's with Kanji." Yu answered.

Jaden nodded as they walked.

* * *

_At the Girl's dorm..._

While that was happening Dr. Crolwer looked on seeing the two coming in a row boat while he's hiding in the water., "Your a little late."

The two were rowing in a row-boat as they see the girls.

"Hi Jaden. Hi Yu." Syrus said shamefully.

"What's going on here?" Yu asked.

"I was set up Yu." Syrus answered.

"Set up?" Jaden asked in shock before turning to the girls. "Ok, we're here so let Syrus go."

"Yeah we don't think so." Mindy told them arrogantly. "Your friend here trespassed, and now that you two are here your trespassing as well."

"It was clearly a mistake." Yu pointed out.

"Mistake or not you three are breaking campus rules." Alexis told them. "And if you don't want us to report you in your gonna have to earn your freedom."

Jaden suddenly grinned. "If you wanted a duel you could have just asked."

"How can you be so causal about this?" Yukiko couldn't help but asked him, "You do know that your time here at the Academy is on the line?"

"I wouldn't worry Yukiko." Yu reassured her before smiling. "Jaden's good."

With that the two readied themselves as Dr. Crowler watched on in the water.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Alexis: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alexis 1st Turn:

Alexis drew her card. "Ok Jaden, I'll start by summoning Etoile Cyber in attack mode."

* * *

_Etoile Cyber_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1600_

_Each time this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 600 ATK, during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Then I'll set one card and end my move."

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew, and grinned "Okay I'll summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

Jaden's light monster appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"His monster's stronger." Rise realized.

"And now Sparkman attack Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" Jaden called as Sparkman fired lightning.

"Sorry Jaden, but I activate my trap card Doble Passe." Alexis stated.

* * *

_Doble Passe_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly._

* * *

"This turns your attack into a direct attack!"

The lightning passed through Etoile Cyber, and struck Alexis. **(Alexis: 2400)**

"Though in exchange Etoile Cyber can attack you directly, and her ability gives her 600 more attack points if she's attack you directly." Alexis mentioned.

_Etoile Cyber: **(ATK: 1200 + 600 = 1800)**_

Etoile Cyber attacked making Jaden knell. **(Jaden: 2200)**

"Boy Alexis sure is something." Jaden admitted. "Sacrificing her Life Points so she can get to mine."

"Huh. Impressed?" Alexis asked.

Jaden answered, "Impressed? More like in love by what Yu told me sometime ago today."

"Your sweet. Too bad I have to crush you." Alexis grinned to him.

"Is he flirting?" Chie asked Yu curiously.

"I don't know, he didn't know what a girlfriend was earlier today so... maybe?" Yu shrugged.

"Okay Lex. Your turn." Jaden told her.

* * *

**Jaden: 2200**

**Alexis: 2400**

* * *

Alexis 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I start by summoning Blade Skater in attack mode." Alexis stated. "But then I'll use Polymerization and fuse her with Etoile Cyber in order to Fusion Summon Cyber Blader!"

* * *

_Blade Skater_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1500_

_An image of beauty on the ice, this gorgeous warrior rips her opponents into pieces with her stylish Accel Slicer attack._

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Cyber Blader_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 800_

_"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"_

_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters._

* * *

"Now attack Sparkman!"

The Fusion Monster charged, and struck Sparkman.** (Jaden: 1700)**

"Your move Jaden." Alexis mentioned. "But I think we both know how this duel will end."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Your not wrong." Jaden grinned, "With me always pulling through! And it starts with the field spell, Fusion Gate!"

* * *

_Fusion Gate_

_Field Spell Card_

_While this card is on the field: The turn player can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from their Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from their hand or field._

* * *

"So now as long as this bad boy is on the field, we can Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!" Jaden called. "However those monsters must be banished."

"That's a really powerful card for his deck." Chie admitted.

"And I'm gonna fuse my heroes Avian, and Burstinatrix in order to call the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden called as his trademark monster appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard:_ _Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"They're even." Syrus realized.

"But not for long because I activate Kishido Spirit!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Kishido Spirit_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed in a battle if the monsters' ATK are equal._

* * *

"So now monsters on my field can't be destroyed by a monster who has equal attack points!" Jaden said to them.

"I get it, and since Cyber Blader would be destroyed Alexis would take damage." Yukiko said.

"And now Wingman attack Cyber Blader!" Jaden called as Wingman attacked... only for Cyber Blader to stand tall. "Huh what?"

"It was a good idea Jaden, but thanks to Cyber Blader's ability when you only have one monster in play she can't be destroyed in battle." Alexis revealed. "So it's a stalemate."

"Okay. Well that's my turn." Jaden told her.

* * *

**Jaden: 1700**

**Alexis: 2400**

* * *

Alexis 3rd Turn:

Alexis drew her card and grinned. "Sorry Jaden, but I just drew the equip spell Fusion Weapon. This gives Cyber Blader 1500 attack and defense points."

* * *

_Fusion Weapon_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 2100 + 1500 = 3600/DEF: 800 + 1500 = 2300)**_

"Attack Flame Wingman!"

The monster attacked destroying Wingman. **(Jaden: 0200)**

"Well listen Lex."

She listened curiously.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"It's not over... Until the last card is played!" Jaden grinned drawing looking to see it was Monster Reborn, "And I'll summon Elemental HERO Clayman!"

The rock body appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Huh, but that monster's way too weak to help you." Alexis pointed out.

"Well he won't be alone because I'll be activating Monster Reborn!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"That way Sparkman comes back!" Jaden called as Sparkman reappeared.

"What's he planning?" Chie asked.

"And now I use Fusion Gate's effect to fuse Sparkman, and Clayman together!" Jaden called as the two fused. "So now I can summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

At that huge monster that has a electric core appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"_  
_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"That's impressive, but he's still not strong enough." Rise frowned.

"And now Thunder Giant's ability activates!" Jaden grinned, "When he's summoned 1 monster you have Lex is destroyed as long as that monster's original attack points are less or equal to his!"

"Wait original attack points?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Hold on, didn't Cyber Blader start with only 2100 points?" Chie recalled.

"Yeah which would mean..." Yukiko stopped as Thunder Giant destroyed Cyber Blader.

"And now Thunder Giant attack Alexis directly!" Jaden called as Thunder Giant fired a ball of lightning at her causing her to cry out before knelling.

"Alexis!" Jasmine cried shocked.

"Uh what just happened?" Mindy asked in disbelief.

* * *

**Jaden: 0200**

**Alexis: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"That's game." Jaden grinned.

"Jaden just won!" Syrus smiled.

"Then I guess you can go Syrus." Rise smiled.

"Agh! If it was me we totally turn them in!" Jasmine complained.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." Alexis told her which surprised the two. "Jaden beat me fair, and square, and that's all there is to it."

"Alright Lex. You got game. Later." Jaden grinned.

With that he walked off with Syrus and Yu. While this was happening Dr. Crowler in the lake was upset, "Lucky brat. He escaped this one but next time he will be expelled! ...If I can find a way home." Swimming to shore.

* * *

**bopdog111: Alright that's the end of that.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, it was close but Jaden, Syrus, and Yu won't be expelled.**

**bopdog111: Well now next time is Dr. Crowler's latest scheme. But which member of the Investigation Team will duel next?**

**Ulrich362: That will be Kanji Tatsumi, Bopdog. Oh, and something else will occur in the next chapter. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. Raring to Go!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. Nice to be back here.**

**Ulrich362: It's time for two important events.**

**bopdog111: Now we're at to Dr. Crowler's latest scheme, and plan to get rid of Jaden. Question is will it work, or will Jaden beat it?**

**Ulrich362: Only time will tell. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a warm, and peaceful day at the academy. What was heading over was a fleet of helicopters, and ships toward Academy Island.

**"Attention all craft, I know it's been a long journey fighting off intruders, taking on attack sups, and seems like the world is trying to infeltratie our defenses. But..."** Seeing the island the captain finished.** "It's about to all pay off."**

Approaching the island the captain held up a suitcase showing the Duel Academy symbol, and announced, **"We reached our final objective with the payload safe. So full steam ahead men this is the moment we've been waiting for. The moment Duel Academy gets there new rare cards!"**

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm at early morning..._

Kanji, Jaden, Yu, and Syrus were talking before Yu paused and walked out of the room.

"Yu? What is it?" Kanji asked him.

"Some friends." Yu answered before walking out of the dorm and approaching a blue door on the side before asking inside.

The door opened.

**(Cue Theme: The Poem of Everyone's Souls)**

"Igor-san." Yu said respectfully. "Margaret."

It was shown in a limo where a short bald man with a long nose, and a grown woman with yellow eyes, a blue dress, and long curly blonde hair was waiting.

"Welcome back." the bald man known as Igor greeted to him, "You have grown stronger since the last time we met."

"Thank you." Yu smiled.

"So Yu. How's life going for you, and your friends?" Margaret asked him.

"It's going well." Yu smiled before his expression turned serious. "Though if you're here it means things will be getting dangerous soon doesn't it?"

"Indeed." Igor nodded. "The Shadows grow stronger with each passing day. And eventually they will wage an attack against humankind."

"I was afraid of that." Yu admitted. "I appreciate your help though."

"It's what we can do." Igor nodded, "And what interests me is that now your taking your Talents at Personas to this Card Game."

"Much like the cards your and, your friends used to summon your Personas while fighting the Shadows." Margaret added, "Instead of the usual you just summon them for a goal of defeating your opponent in a harmless game."

"It isn't exactly harmless." Yu admitted.

"I see." Igor nodded. "Well we will assist you however we can."

"If you have need of them, your personas are still available to you." Margaret said calmly.

"Thanks." Yu nodded before leaving the Velvet Room.

**(Stop Theme)**

When he done that Jaden ran passed him.

"Jaden?" Yu asked.

"Sorry Yu can't talk I'll be late!" Jaden called not stopping.

Yu blinked before walking back to Kanji and Syrus. Kanji was walking when he sees him.

"What's going on?" Yu asked him.

"Didn't you encounter Jaden?" Kanji asked. "He said we'll be late."

"Late for what?" Yu asked.

"Class duh." Kanji answered.

Yu's eyes widened before they ran after Jaden.

* * *

_At class..._

"You have 45 minutes left on your test." Banner announced.

Syrus snoozing said, "...Which Counters... a Field Spell... which counters..."

"Syrus, wake up." Jaden told him.

Syrus was snapped awake seeing Jaden, Yu, and Kanji.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Yu guessed.

"I uh... Prayed to Slifer all night to get me to change dorms." Syrus admitted.

"Change dorms?" Kanji questioned.

"Yeah the promotion exams to switch dorms is today. We have to take a written test, and a field test." Syrus answered.

"Oh, well good luck." Yu whispered.

"You two want to keep it down?" They looked up seeing Chazz who looks angry, "Some of us plan to pass this test!"

"Aren't you already in the highest rank?" Jaden asked. "I mean, you can't be promoted."

"Slifer Slacker." Chazz gritted his teeth, "Of course you don't know that Obelisk Blues can switch if they bad grades, and such."

"Well we plan on passing it doesn't always work out that way." Jaden crossed his arms.

"Oh Jaden, Yu, Kanji?" Banner called.

Banner asked them, "Why don't you three come down here, and get your exam?"

Jaden grinned, "Be there in a jiff!"

That had irritated some of the students for him disrupting class.

"Sorry for being late." Yu apologized.

"Yeah, what Yu-sempai said." Kanji agreed.

Alexis thought focusing on her exam, _'He better be. We're 15 minutes into this thing, they'll be lucky to even finish.'_

_'Look at him so tardy, so purail.'_ Bastion thought as Jaden, Kanji, and Yu picked up there tests. _'If only Jaden implied himself he could become a great duelist.'_

_'I hope you know what your doing Jaden.'_ Alexis thought.

Soon after getting situated Jaden, and Syrus were snoozing off again while Yu, and Kanji do there exams, as Dr. Crowler smirked behind the door un-noticed, "Hahaha you maybe be able to do dream your way through the exam Jaden, but when your field test starts believe me it will be a nightmare! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Alright class the written exam is now over. Please walk, and don't run to be on line for today's new rare cards."

"There here!?"

"Oh dear..."

Like a stampede of wild animals the students exited the classrooms, and charged to get in line to collect the new rare cards in the card shop hoping to use them for the field test.

Chazz was one of the people not running while Taiyou, and Raizou tried to tell him.

"Chazz, Chazz!"

"The new rare cards are here!"

"So go fetch." Chazz instructed looking over his papers. While the Obelisk Duo ran out Bastion, Yu, and Kanji were focused waking Syrus, and Jaden up.

"You can go on ahead Kanji, I don't need any new cards." Yu offered while shaking Jaden's shoulder.

"Not sure if I need any honestly." Kanji admitted before Syrus was snapped awake.

With anime tears running down his face he asked "Oh I flunked didn't I? I'm a complete failure."

"Sy if they were grading on Drama Class you'd get an A." Jaden grinned to him.

Realizing what was going on Syrus asked, "Where did everyone go?"

"They went to buy new cards for the practical test." Yu answered.

It took a few seconds for Syrus to take it in, "WHAT!? New cards hey how come no-one told us!?"

Bastion only calmly stated, "Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves. To use in the upcoming Field Test."

"Then why aren't you getting some?"

"Please one error card, and my deck's delicate balance will be completely thrown off."

"What bout you two?" Syrus asked Yu, and Kanji.

"My deck's worked so far, why change it now?" Kanji asked.

"My cards... come from somewhere else." Yu answered.

"Agh come on Jaden!" Syrus told him.

"Sure! There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning! Thanks for the tip guys!" Jaden said as they ran out.

Yu and Kanji waved them off before turning.

"Professor Banner, do you know anything about the field test?" Yu asked.

"Well it is where students from the same Dorm duel each other, and the results depends on the outcome." Banner asked stroking Pharaoh's head, "If your a Ra Yellow your promoted to Obelisk Blue. If your a Slifer Red your promoted to Ra Yellow. Or you can stay in the dorm if you like."

"Well, promotion or not you're still a pretty good teacher." Kanji mentioned.

"Ah thank you." Banner smiled.

"Well I wish you two luck." Bastion told Yu, and Kanji.

"Thanks." Yu smiled as Kanji gently scratched Pharaoh's ear. "We'll see you later."

Banner nodded as they walked out.

* * *

Reaching the card shop they banged on the door demanding entry. Then some SWAT team members charged at the doors as the students turned to see, "Guards, Guards, Guards!"

Before they knew it they were surrounded as the swat teams assembled to show the captain.

"Oh children?" He asked before lifting the case. "Looking for these?"

The students cheered, and started clapping seeing the case as the captain lifted the store's door opened before he turned back to the students, and grinned "Come and get 'em."

At that the students can't wait. However their hopes were shattered when the door was lifted all the way showing the case was empty with a sign beside it: **ALL SOLD OUT.**

Dumbfounded, and shocked one of the students questioned, "Hey where did they all go?"

"You know the rules first come first serve." The counter girl, Sadie explained gesturing to a cloaked figure.

"What!?" They glared at the figure at this.

"And I was first so I took every one." the figure smirked without a care.

"Hey come on man!"

"You can't just take them like that!"

"That's not fair!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Teddie was preparing his Deck for the field test before he bumped into someone, "Oh jeez sorry!"

It was Alexis who bumped into him who was accompanied with her friends Jasmine, and Mindy.

"It's alright." Alexis smiled. "Good luck with your match."

"Thanks." Teddie smiled before asking, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself have I?"

"Well no but there's no need since we seen you beat Professor Yuzu." Alexis answered.

"Yeah. Professor Yuzu is fine." Alexis smiled nodding. "She took it like how any duelist do it."

"That's good, I hadn't seen her in a beary long time and was starting to get worried." Teddie admitted.

"Beary?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a thing with bears?"

"That's a long story, maybe we can explain after the tests?" Yosuke asked walking up to them.

"Yeah that sounds good." Alexis nodded.

"Oh, looks like they're about to start the matches." Mindy mentioned.

Hearing that they walked.

* * *

"...And then this guy shows up, and took all the rare cards!" Taiyou told Chazz as they, and Raizou were in a school hallway which was empty explaining what happened. "I mean every one."

"So we couldn't get you any. Sorry Chazz."

Chazz turned to his friends with a disapproving glare, "You know what's sorry? You guys that's what but it doesn't matter. Because not one duelists can beat me no matter what card they have."

"Unless that duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki."

Chazz, Taiyou, and Raizou all turned to see who said that.

"Are you stupid, they're in different dorms." Raizou pointed out.

"Well I have changes for it." It was the figure from before.

"That's the sticky fingers who took the cards!" Taiyou told Chazz recognizing him.

"Cards what cards?" The figure smirked. "Oh you mean these?"

He opened his cloak showing a total of 30 cards 15 on each side. From Draining Shield, to Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment, to Helpoemer, to Hammer Shot, and to Ojama King.

"Whoa now that's style." Raizou said in awe.

"Talk about having a card up your sleeve." Taiyou agreed also in awe.

The figure chuckled, "What's wrong Chazz? Don't recognize me? How bout now?"

He took his cloak off to reveal-

"Crowler!?"

"You know you look better all covered up." Chazz remarked.

Dr. Crowler fell back anime-style but decided to not care about it for once.

"Y-Yes well I have a plan to make us all look better, and make Jaden make the cut-rate duelist he truly is" Dr. Crowler started with his smirk. "I want you to be his opponent for his field test, and use all these rare cards to beat him."

"Sounds good to me." Chazz smirked looking at the cards.

"Oh, and Taiyou?" Dr. Crowler turned to one of Chazz's cronies.

"Yeah?" Taiyou asked.

Dr. Crowler handed him a pack, "You use that for your field test against this Slifer named Kanji. I hear from his previous School Records that he's a punk like a delinquent, and I can't have anyone like that in Ra, or Obelisk. Show Jaden, and Kanji there place in front of the Academy. Understand you two?"

"Of course, no problem." Taiyou nodded.

With that Dr. Crowler started laughing wickedly.

* * *

_Later..._

"Looks like you're up next Jaden." Yu smiled. "Good luck."

Jaden nodded as he walked before what stepped up with his was Chazz shocking him.

"Huh, wait isn't that unfair?" Yosuke questioned.

"I'm dueling an Obelisk!? And it's Chazz!?" Jaden asked shocked.

"That's right Jaden. Since you always talk such a big game I've pulled some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." Dr. Crowler smirked walking to the field. "So congratulations! You'll be dueling one of the top-rank duelists in the school! What an honor! I hope your able to get a lot of today's rare cards. What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?"

"No way, this has to be a set-up." Kanji argued.

Syrus thought, _'I got a bad feeling about this.'_

_'This is clearly a trap, only a caviler fool would agree to it.'_ Bastion thought having read that two students from different dorms never dueled in the field test.

"I'll do it!"

That came from Jaden shocking everyone on it.

"Alright Chazz! Get your game on!" Jaden grinned. "Let's finish what we started at Obelisk Arena!"

"Indeed in front of the entire school to where everyone can watch." Dr. Crowler admitted.

Chazz smirked on this, "Yeah watch you get slammed by me."

They both armed their Duel Disks as Dr. Crowler ran off to join the Chancellor.

"DUEL!"

"No excuses this time Chazz!"

"Bring it Slifer Slacker!"

"Oh it is on!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Feel Invincible Nightcore)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew his card and smiled.

"Ok Chazz, I'll start things off with the Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode." Jaden grinned.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"That's all for now."

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Don't think for a second that oversized pile of pubbles can last against me Jaden or against this!" Chazz smirked as h drew his card,_ 'Appreciate the rare card Crowler.'_ "Fresh off the present. Meet Magical Mallet!"

* * *

_Magical Mallet_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add this card and any number of cards from your hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards you added to the Deck._

* * *

"Huh, what kind of card is that?" Teddie asked in confusion.

A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want I put back in my deck. Then I shuffle, and redraw." Chazz smirked before showing four cards. "Pretty cool don't you think?"

"How? A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus asked shocked.

"And a dangerous one at that." Bastion added also concerned. "Now Chazz can essentially gets the cards he wants or not."

"That makes things almost one-sided." Yosuke frowned. "It'll take a miracle to pull it off now."

"I haven't even gotten to the best part! See Jaden?" Chazz smirked before revealing a second Magical Mallet, and played it. "I get to shuffle Magical Mallet too so if I draw it again which I just did I can play it again, and again! And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws for attack mode!"

At that a machine tiger appeared roaring.

* * *

_V-Tiger Jet_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1800_

_This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

"That doesn't look good." Yukiko frowned.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Now I play the magic of Frontline Base!" Chazz cried playing a continuous spell.

* * *

_Frontline Base_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand._

* * *

"So now each turn I can summon a level 4 or lower monster to the field!" Chazz smirked. "And get ready! I pay W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!"

A blue engine appeared on the field.

* * *

_W-Wing Catapult_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Union_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Wait, what's he doing now?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"Genetlemen start your engines!" Chazz cried as V-Tiger Jet, and W-Wing Catapult flew up seemed to be combining. "Now merge! Alright the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The new monster now looks like a statue of a tiger with a ship on the back.

* * *

_VW-Tiger Catapult_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2100_

_"V-Tiger Jet"+ "W-Wing Catapult"_  
_This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

"A Fusion Summon, sweet move Chazz." Jaden grinned.

"But he didn't use Polymerization or anything." Teddie stated confused.

"Well there was a particular set of cards that Seto Kaiba himself used during the Battle City." Bastion told him. "It is where instead of a Fusion Card he can banish the monsters instead."

"Oh yeah, you guys mentioned that. So why does he have cards like those?" Yu asked.

"But wait I'm not done because I now activate his special ability!" Chazz smirked.

"That's not good!" Jaden tensed.

"Give me a break is this guy's turn gonna end sometime this century!?" Syrus cried also worried.

"By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can force one of your monster's to attack mode." Chazz answered as Clayman stood up. "So now after this heatseeking blitz from my Tiger Catapult your Life Points are toast!"

The Tiger Catapult attacked that destroyed Clayman. **(Jaden: 2800)**

"No way, how can he do anything against that thing?" Chie questioned in shock.

Seeing this Dr. Crowler chuckled, "My goodness it seems Jaden doesn't deserve a spot with the big boys after all. I guess he isn't as good as anyone else thinks."

"I finish with a card face-down." Chazz smirked laying a card.

* * *

**Jaden: 2800**

**Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Not bad Chazz, but the duel's still far from over." Jaden smiled. "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in defense mode."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Then I'll set a card and end my move."

"Not much else he can do with all the new rares Chazz seems to have." Bastion mentioned.

"It's just not fair!" Syrus agreed.

_'This is a complete mismatch!'_ Alexis thought finding this unfair. _'How can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting!?'_

"Weren't you the ones who told us the key is trusting in your cards?" Yu asked.

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Ready for round two you Slifer Slime?" Chazz smirked, "Well X-Head Cannon is, and thanks to Frontline's magic so is Z-Metal Tank!"

* * *

_X-Head Cannon_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters._

* * *

_Z-Metal Tank_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Union_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 600 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"X, and Z? Oh man! That can only mean one thing!" Syrus cried knowing about this.

"Y something?" Kanji guessed.

"Now I play my face-down card! Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroythat target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"In case you slept through that class it allows me to bring back a monster from the graveyard, and I chose this!" Chazz cried as a red machine dragon appeared roaring.

"It's him!" Syrus cried shocked.

"He has it!" Bastion cried also shocked.

* * *

_Y-Dragon Head_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Union_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1600_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "X-Head Cannon" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 400 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"Uh oh." Jaden mentioned nervously.

"That's right! Y-Dragon Head! It's what I discarded for VW's ability! And now I combine them all to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

At that they all combined into a more stronger machine.

* * *

_XYZ-Dragon Cannon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_"X-Head Cannon"+_ _"Y-Dragon Head"+_ _"Z-Metal Tank"  
__This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card to destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now Chazz has over two monsters with over 2000 attack points!" Bastion cried.

"How can things get worse than this?" Teddie questioned before his eyes widened.

"Why'd you say that Ted?" Kanji asked him.

"But wait Jaden. There's more!" Chazz smirked.

Jaden asked shocked.

"Well it's less. Sure they say two is better then 1 but I happen to disagree." Chazz smirked as both Dragon Cannon, and Tiger Catapult started to combined. "Even when the one in question is the ultimate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

At that the machines formed into a giant robot humanoid that looks powerful in stature.

* * *

_VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2800_

_"VW-Tiger Catapult" "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"_

_This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, remove from play 1 card your opponent controls. When this card attacks, you can change the battle position of the attack target. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

"That's a big monster." Syrus mentioned nervously.

"Make's your Sparkman look like a heap of spark plugs huh?" Chazz smirked. "Or at least it did."

At that Sparkman vanished.

"Wait, what did you do?" Jaden questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't I tell you his special ability? Once every turn I can remove a card on your field from play." Chazz smirked before declaring, "And if you think that's impressive wait until you see his attack. An attack that will strike you directly!"

"Don't think so, I play the trap A Hero Emerges!" Jaden called.

* * *

_A Hero Emerges_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Since you're attacking you have to pick a card in my hand, and if that card happens to be a monster I can summon it."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Chazz grumbled, "The far right!"

"Nice choice, for me that is." Jaden grinned. "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in defense mode."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

"That's what you think you Slifer Slacker!" Chazz cried. "When Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks I can change your monster's mode! So your monster is place in attack mode, and now your Life Points are one attack away from being drained!"

Burstinatrix cried out as she shattered,** (Jaden: 1000)**

"Jaden!" Syrus cried as Dr Crowler started laughing.

* * *

**Jaden: 1000**

**Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Aw what's the matter Jaden? Having some test anxiety?" Chazz smirked. "Don't worry it will be over soon."

Jaden drew his card and his eyes widened. It was a spell called Transcendent Wings which he had gotten earlier.

"Ok Chazz, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and play one more card facedown to end my turn." Jaden mentioned.

* * *

_Winged Kuriboh_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_On the turn which this card is destroyed, you take no Battle Damage._

* * *

All the girls started gushing over Winged Kuriboh.

"KAWAI!" some of them cried.

"Oh man, still so cute." Kanji whispered.

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"All done huh? Good." Chazz smirked drawing. "Cause I can cook that Kuriboh, and I like mine well done. There's gonna be a fried furball on the field ya loser!"

"You don't scare me." Jaden told him.

"No big deal, I don't have too." Chazz smirked. "That's HIS job. Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!"

The machine fired a blast.

"Once that Kuriboh's gone, Jaden will be completely defenseless!" Syrus cried shocked.

"I reveal my facedown card, Transcendent Wings!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Transcendent Wings_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 2 cards from your hand. Send 1 "Winged Kuriboh" you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Winged Kuriboh LV10" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By discarding two cards, this evolves Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh LV10!"

* * *

_Winged Kuriboh LV10_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Transcendent Wings". During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can Tribute this face-up monster to destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monster(s)._

* * *

"Where did he get that!?" Dr. Crowler cried shocked having never seen it before.

At that Winged Kuriboh evolved into a dragon like monster that blocked the attack.

"Ah! It can't be!" Chazz cried shocked.

"I activate Winged Kuriboh LV10's special ability, one that destroys all your monsters and deals damage equal to their attack points." Jaden revealed.

The blast was deflected destroying the monster as Chazz grunted. **(Chazz: 1000)**

"Lucky punk." Chazz growled ending his turn.

* * *

**Jaden: 1000**

**Chazz: 1000**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

"We're both on our last legs Chazz, but if I draw the right card this duel's over." Jaden mentioned before drawing. "I summon the Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Avian_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"Attack Chazz directly!"

Avian charged as Chazz looked on shocked, and scared.

SLASH! He struck him as he knelled defeated.

* * *

**Jaden: 1000**

**Chazz: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Syrus cheered, "Jaden did it!"

Dr. Crowler growled muttering where Sheppard, Banner, and Yuzu can't hear, "Oooh! Chazz failed but what Taiyou has against Kanji will make him regret he come here."

"Nicely done." Yu smiled.

Jaden grinned at Chazz, "That's game! Unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will." Chazz glared before walking out.

Jaden frowned seeing that before turning to walk off the arena.

"Nice one Jay." Syrus smiled.

"Thanks Sy." Jaden smiled back.

"Oh. Kanji your up next." Teddie said seeing that.

"Huh?" Kanji asked looking over before nodding. "Well, here goes nothing."

With that he walked down to the arena.

He waited for his opponent.

"Hello there Slifer Slime."

They turned to see Taiyou was there smirking.

"Another one?" Syrus asked in shock.

"What's with Blues dueling Reds today?" Naoto asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Alexis frowned.

"You might remember me. I was one of Chazz's friends with him. The name's Taiyou Torimaki." Taiyou smirked to Kanji.

"Kanji Tatsumi." Kanji mentioned. "So I guess it's my turn to knock one of you blue punks on your ass."

Syrus widen his eyes, "Is he even allowed to say something like that?"

"I'll talk to him later." Yu offered.

Dr. Crowler looked angered thinking,_ 'Not only a delinquent but also vulgar! Taiyou will shut his lips soon!'_

"If your saying that just to throw me off don't bother." Taiyou smirked, "Now are we here to talk or duel?"

"You're the one flapping his lips." Kanji pointed out activating his Duel Disc.

Taiyou activated his.

"Let's Duel!" Kanji and Taiyou called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: A Pure-Hearted Beast)**

**Kanji: 4000**

**Taiyou: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Taiyou 1st Turn:

"Alright Slifer Slime! Let's see how you deal with this!" Taiyou smirked drawing, "And it starts off with this! Element Dragon in attack mode!"

At that a dragon with a crimson mane appeared screeching.

* * *

_Element Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1200_

_This monster gets the following effect(s) while there is a monster(s) with the following Attribute(s) on the field: ● FIRE: This card gains 500 ATK. ● WIND: If this card destroyed your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row._

* * *

"An interesting card." Bastion noted.

"And I'll set 3 cards, and end my turn." Taiyou ended.

Kanji 1st Turn:

Kanji drew his card before closing his eyes.

"What's... He doing?" Syrus asked.

"He's using his head, Kanji might not look it but he's careful." Yu answered. "Rushing things won't help him."

"Hey! You gonna make a move or what!?" Taiyou asked irritated.

"Fine, I summon Woven Pup in attack mode." Kanji called as a small hand-sewn white puppy appeared on his field.

* * *

_Woven Pup_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 700_

_A puppy delicately crafted with tender hands for a loving child._

* * *

The girls started to gush.

"A small mutt?" Taiyou asked.

"Something wrong with my cards?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah. You Slifers always go with something pathetic, and weak. And that's why you can't advance, or become duelists like Yugi, and the others!" Taiyou yelled, "And another thing a string up mutt? What is that for something to make your feet warm or something?"

**(A/N (bopdog111): Taiyou... You don't know what you just done.)**

Kanji's eyes narrowed hearing that. "What was that?"

"You heard me you pathetic Slifer!" Taiyou glared, "You dare disgrace Duel Academy with something pathetic, and stupid as that thing?"

"Looks can be deceiving, and these two cards will prove that." Kanji told him. "I play Thread Color Red, and Tread Color Pink."

* * *

_Thread Color Red_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. The equipped monster gains 600 attack points. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Thread Color Pink_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. The equipped monster is unaffected by trap cards. __You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

The two spells created red and pink threads that turned the white puppy into a colorful one.

"Huh?" Taiyou blinked.

"Now that my little pup's gotten some color to him he'll attack your Element Dragon!" Kanji declared.

The pup grew teeth before it charged. **(ATK: 1200 + 600 = 1800)**

"Ah! What the hell!?" Taiyou asked as the pup chomped destroying his dragon. **(Taiyou: 3700)** "I'm gonna pretend a string mutt did not destroyed Element Dragon."

Kanji meanwhile knelt down to pet his monster. "Nice job fellow. Now I'll play one facedown and that's it."

* * *

**Kanji: 4000**

**Taiyou: 3700**

* * *

Taiyou 2nd Turn:

Taiyou glared, "Don't think that mutt's gonna defend you against me!"

He drew as he looked smirking, _'Thanks for the card Crowler.'_

"Alright! I'll summon Lord of D. in attack mode!" Taiyou called as a sorcerer with dragon bones on him appeared.

* * *

_Lord of D._

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1100_

_Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects._

* * *

"Your last monster was stronger." Kanji mentioned.

"Ah I didn't summon him just for that. Next is this spell! Let's hear the sounds of The Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Taiyou called playing the spell.

* * *

_The Flute of Summoning Dragon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon up to 2 Dragon monsters from your hand. "Lord of D." must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Bastion cried shocked, "The Flute of Summoning Dragon!?"

A flute appeared as Lord of D. played it.

"Guessing that summons Dragons." Yu mentioned.

"Yeah, and it's also a rare card!" Syrus told him.

"I only have 1 card left in my hand but he'll show some spark!" Taiyou smirked, "Let's welcome Tyrant Dragon!"

A crimson scaled dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Tyrant Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2500_

_During your Battle Phase, if your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, this card can make a second attack. Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, unless you Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster._

* * *

"Ah! Tyrant Dragon!?" Syrus cried shocked.

"He has that!?" Bastion asked shocked.

Dr. Crowler chuckled, "Yes Taiyou... Show that Slifer who's bad!"

"That won't help him." Yu said calmly.

"Huh? How can you say that? Kanji is facing one of the most powerful Dragons in Duel Monster history!" Syrus told him.

"Kanji's faced worse before." Yu replied. "A lot worse."

"And now I activate my first face-down! Dragon Treasure!" Taiyou smirked.

* * *

_Dragon Treasure_

_Equip Spell Card_

_A Dragon-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points._

* * *

"With this Tyrant Dragon gains 300 attack, and defense points!" Tyrant Dragon roared. **(ATK: 2900 + 300 = 3200/DEF: 2500 + 300 = 2800)** "And my other face-down, Dragon's Gunfire!"

* * *

_Dragon's Gunfire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects._  
_● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
_● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target._

* * *

"With this you can take 800 points of damage!" Taiyou smirked as Tyrant Dragon fired a blast.

**(Kanji: 3200)**

"You never do learn, I play Acceptance of your True Self!" Kanji declared.

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

_'Good he played that just as planned.'_ Taiyou smirked in his mind.

"Come out Emperor Persona Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji called.

* * *

_Emperor Persona Take-Mikazuchi_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can summon one "Emperor Persona Rokuten Maoh" from your Extra Deck. If a monster on your field battles you can activate this effect: Double that monster's ATK but destroy it after damage calculation._

* * *

"Okay you got your thing that but I have this. The face-down, Pot of Greed!" Taiyou called.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"With this I can draw 2 cards." Taiyou drew twice as he smirked, "This next spell here outta throw ya off! The Equip Spell, Megamorph!"

* * *

_Megamorph_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"And I'll equip this card to your Persona!" Taiyou smirked. "Since my Life Points are higher Megamorph reduces your monster's points in half!"

"Like Chazz, Taiyou has a lot of rares!" Bastion said dumbfounded.

_'Not only that when Kanji's Persona is destroyed he'll be hurt.'_ Syrus thought nervously.

_Take-Mikazuchi: **(ATK: 2500/2 = 1250)**_

"And now Tyrant Dragon destroy that Persona! Hell Dragon Rush!" Taiyou called as Tyrant Dragon was coated in fire charging at the Persona.

_'It isn't a lot but...'_ Kanji thought. "I use Take-Mikazuchi's ability to double his attack points during the battle!"

_Take-Mikazuchi: **(ATK: 1250 * 2 = 2500)**_

"I knew something was fishy about this one!" Taiyou smirked, "And now Tyrant Dragon is way stronger!"

Tyrant Dragon tackled the Persona destroying it.

**(Kanji: 2500)**

The moment Take-Mikazuchi shattered Kanji winced in visible pain before his persona appeared in the familiar blue glow

"Take-Mikazuchi's special ability activates, I summon Emperor Persona Rokuten Maoh!" Kanji stated.

* * *

_Emperor Persona Rokuten Maoh_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Must be summoned by the effect of "Emperor Persona Take-Mikazuchi" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"Well now his form appeared. But you still aren't safe." Taiyou smirked. "When Tyrant Dragon destroys one of your monsters he can attack one more time when you have another!"

"What?" Chie asked in horror.

"And now Tyrant Dragon send that string mutt to the pound!" Taiyou called, "Hell Dragon Rush!"

The dragon was coated charging at the woven pup. The pup whined in fear as the dragon destroyed it.

**(Kanji: 1100)**

Dr. Crowler started laughing, "That punk sure is getting in by Taiyou don't you think?"

"That's enough damage for now. So I'll finish up with 1 card face-down." Taiyou smirked setting a card.

"Can Kanji deal against a 3200 point Tyrant Dragon, and whatever other rare cards Taiyou has?" Bastion asked worried.

"Bastion, Kanji will win the duel this turn." Yu told him.

Confused Syrus, Jaden, Bastion, and Alexis turned to him as Jaden asked, "How can you be sure? One of Kanji's Personas was destroyed... And if that Obelisk destroys the other two..."

"... Kanji will die." Yu finished quietly. "But that won't happen."

"How can he get out of this?" Alexis asked him. "Lord of D. prevents him from targeting Tyrant Dragon with card effects. Even if that's so Tyrant Dragon can put a stop to Trap Cards that targets it."

Kanji 2nd Turn:

Kanji drew his card and smiled. "I activate the Woven Palace spell."

* * *

_Woven Palace_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated add one "Woven" card to your hand. "Woven" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects once per turn. Once per turn: Add 1 "Thread Color" Spell Card from your deck to your hand and if you, send the top card of your deck to the graveyard. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard shuffle three Equip Spells from your graveyard into your deck, then draw one card._

* * *

"Huh?" Taiyou looked around.

"When I play this palace I can add any Woven card I want to my hand, and since you like them so much I'll add Woven Dragon and summon him in attack mode." Kanji stated as a hand-sewn dragon appeared on his field.

* * *

_Woven Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1500_

_A dragon sewn for a young boy, each stitch full of love._

* * *

"Well Tyrant Dragon is still the top dragon here." Taiyou smirked. _'And my face-down will add more to that. With Mirror Force all monsters he has in attack mode will be destroyed. Let's see how he avoids this.'_

"I banish Thread Color Pink and Thread Color Red from my graveyard to add another Thread Color Red, and Thread Color Yellow to my hand. Then my field spell adds Thread Color Green." Kanji stated.

"You can add as many colors as you like. This duel is over." Taiyou smirked.

"That's the first smart thing you've said this entire match." Kanji told him. "I equip my dragon with all three thread colors."

* * *

_Thread Color Yellow_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. If the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle you can reduce the ATK of one opposing monster by the destroyed monster's ATK until the end phase. __You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Thread Color Green_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. Once per turn: The equipped monster can negate the activation of 1 Spell or Trap card. __You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Woven Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 600 = 2200)**_

"Nicely done but it's still weak." Taiyou smirked.

"Woven Dragon attack Lord of D!" Kanji declared.

The sewn dragon charged.

"Very well! Then despair on my most devastating card! I activate Mirror Force!" Taiyou cried showing his face-down.

* * *

_Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"Mirror Force!" Syrus cried in horror.

"That card destroys all the monsters Kanji sets in attack mode!" Jaden cried.

"And it's a very dangerous rare card!" Bastion grunted.

"Sorry, but my Green Thread negates one spell or trap every turn!" Kanji revealed. "Oh, and for the record one of Rokuten Maoh's special abilities gives all my monsters 400 points for every monster on your field at the start of the battle phase."

_Woven Dragon: **(ATK: 2200 + (400 * 2) = 3000)**_

_Rokuten Maoh: **(ATK: 2800 + (400 * 2) = 3600)**_

"W-What!?" Taiyou asked stepping back as Mirror Force's effect dulled as Woven Dragon burst through the barrier, and destroyed Lord of D. **(Taiyou: 1900)** "Lucky Slifer! This duel isn't over yet!"

"My Yellow Thread reduces your Tyrant Dragon's attack points by Lord of D.'s points." Kanji told him.

"What!?" Taiyou asked as the thread wraps around Tyrant Dragon in a bad bind as it roared.

_Tyrant Dragon:** (ATK: 3200 - 1200 = 2000)**_

"I... I will still last another turn!" Taiyou cried.

"No, you won't." Kanji told him. "I play the spell card Woven Gift."

* * *

_Woven Gift_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster you control, and 1 "Woven" monster in the graveyard. The targeted monster gains 100 ATK x the targeted monster's level._

* * *

"This spell targets Rokuten Maoh, and he gains 100 attack points for each level of a Woven monster in the graveyard."

_Rokuten Maoh:** (ATK: 3600 + (100 * 3) = 3900)**_

Taiyou widen his eyes in horror stepping back, "N-No! No! I can't lose to a Slifer Slacker!"

"Rokuten Maoh, end this with Ziodyne!" Kanji declared as a bolt of lightning struck Tyrant Dragon.

The dragon roared in agony when struck as it landed in front of a shell-shocked Taiyou who knelled as his dragon slowly dissolved.

* * *

**Kanji: 1100**

**Taiyou: 0000**

**Kanji wins the duel!**

* * *

Kanji just stared at him briefly before turning to walk off.

Then the crowd started cheering for him as Jaden grinned, "Way to play Kanji!"

"Impossible!" Dr. Crowler protested. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, and Taiyou this can't be!"

"Rare cards? What are you talking about?"

Dr. Crowler yelped having forgotten Sheppard, Banner, and Yuzu was with him before saying walking off, "N-Nothing I have to go grade some tests."

The three grown-ups chuckled at Dr. Crowler's misfortune.

"Kanji-kun performed wonderfully." Naoto smiled.

"Yes... And against Tyrant Dragon, Mirror Force, and Lord of D. combined had me worried." Alexis smiled.

Chie, Yukiko, and Rise all smiled.

**"Alright students. Hope you enjoyed those two shows made my Jaden, Chazz, Kanji, and Taiyou!"** Yuzu smiled in the microphone,** "Never before has a Slifer dueled an Obelisk twice in this Academy's history, and we are proud that Jaden, and Kanji will be ranked to Ra Yellow!"**

The two of them froze hearing that.

"Wait a... are you serious?" Kanji asked in shock.

"Remember what Banner told you, and Yu before Kanji?" Bastion asked him. "These field tests are for an advance in rank."

Kanji looked at him in shock before swallowing nervously. "That... thank you very much."

"Well then allow me to be the first to welcome you two to the Ra Dorm." Bastion smiled to them.

Jaden and Kanji both smiled back shaking his hand.

* * *

_Later at the Slifer Red Dorm..._

"Ah. It's gonna be lonely here without Jaden, and Kanji around." Syrus sighed dejected to Chumley, Yu, and Teddie.

As if on cue the door opened revealing Jaden.

"Hey guys!" Jaden grinned to them.

"Jaden-san?" Teddie asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well first is to say congrats for passing your field exams. And hello..." Jaden grinned, "I live here!"

"Just couldn't stay away?" Yu guessed with a chuckle.

"Ah Ra Yellow might have clean sheets, cockroach free territory, and best food but without you, Teddie, and Sy I wouldn't be home!" Jaden grinned, "Kanji is settling down in the Yellow Dorm with Yosuke, and Bastion though."

Yu nodded before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well there we go, the Velvet Room has returned and Kanji's promoted to Ra Yellow.**

**bopdog111: Though Igor had warned Yu about the Shadows growing in strength.**

**Ulrich362: True, then again whatever's going on did get Mitsuru Kirijo's attention so it definitely is something big. Something that the Investigation Team will begin to discover while the others face their own problems.**

**bopdog111: And one of them next chapter is the arrival of a Shadow Duelist hired by Dr. Crowler to scare Jaden off.**

**Ulrich362: Will that work, or will this plan fail too? We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. The Shadow Duelist!

**bopdog111: Alright it's time for this 'Shadow Game'.**

**Ulrich362: True, a completely different challenge than anything they've experienced so far.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see how this plays out.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In the middle of the night Alexis was standing by herself outside of an old broken down building before putting down a rose in front of it.

_'Be in peace brother... Wherever you are.'_ She thought looking over the building.

A faint breeze blew past as she said that.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Slifer Red Dorm..._

"...And underneath the full moon, I see a path through the cavern that seems...abandoned..."

Syrus was currently telling Chumley, Yu, Teddie, and Jaden all about a scary story. They were drawing cards, and whatever monster they drew, the higher the level, the more scary the story would be. They were all seated in the dining room, the candle being their only light source.

"Abandoned?" Jaden asked. "So then what happened?"

Syrus's expression grew more serious as his tone deepened, trying to set a scary setting. "Then, back at the cavern, I see a mysterious lake. So, I go in to look veeerrrryyy carefully...And, under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card! Naturally, I'd go and get it, but when I reached for it... an arm grabs me, and tries pulling me towards the lake!"

Chumley, who had been sitting next to Syrus, freaked out and backed away, curling himself up as he sat down in a different seat. It doesn't seem that he can handle scary stories that well.

"AAAAAHHH! HELP ME! NOT THE WATER! ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!" Syrus screamed, clawing at the air and acting dramatic.

Jaden grinned, leaning in close due to interest in the story. "Aw, water's not so bad!"

Syrus dropped the act, looking curious. "Um... dirty swamp water?"

"Jaden's right, that one isn't that bad." Yu mentioned.

"I thought it was scary." Teddie admitted.

The blue-haired boy sighed, disappointed. "Oh, you're right...Only a chump would be scared of that..."

Speaking of, Chumley was trembling like a leaf, staying a bit far away from Syrus in fear that he might say something else.

"Please no more...please no more...please no more..." the senior Slifer Red whispered.

"I'll go next." Teddie offered drawing the card and revealing it to be a copy of Lava Golem.

"Wow! Level 8! That's sure is a strong card!" Jaden grinned.

Syrus gulped seeing it.

Teddie smiled. "Ok, so this story is about..."

He suddenly looked down.

"Actually, why don't you go instead Jaden."

"Ted?" Jaden asked confused.

"The scariest stories aren't made up." Teddie answered quietly.

Yu patted his back before saying to Jaden, "Go ahead."

"Okay... I hope I get a high Level!"

Unfortunately, Jaden's luck wasn't with the heart of the cards, since he pulled out a measly Level 1 Monster: Sinister Serpent. Syrus was relieved as Chumley sat back down to his original seat. "Oh, you lucked out. You hardly have to scare us with that card."

"Sorry Jaden, maybe the next draw." Yu smiled.

Jaden shrugged. "Alright, then! I think I have a story that'll do the trick! Well, it's more like a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them real late at night."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_In a small room, completely covered in large blue bedsheets, a little boy about 5 or 6 years old was fully asleep, snoring peacefully as he moved closer to his soft, cloud-like pillow._

_Suddenly, some light illuminated from her closet along with some strange noises. They were enough to wake up poor little Jaden, causing him to groan from the weird noises and light that woke him up._

_A bit scared and curious, Jaden walked towards his closet. He twisted the knob and gently let the door open by itself. By the time he did, the voices and light were all gone. All that was left of the room was a minature slide, some toys scattered throughout the floor, and his cards in his card case._

_Bending down, Jaden lowered his picked up his card case and lifting off the top of the case with one hand._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Syrus and Chumley blinked, waiting for him to speak further. "...And then...?"

"Hmm...And, that's the end of the story!"

Both boys groaned in disappointment.

"I guess that's fitting for a level one card." Yu admitted.

"But, what to know something strange...? Lately, I've been hearing them again," Jaden admitted.

"That's kind of creepy." Teddie admitted.

"Hello students."

Jaden, Chumely, and Syrus jumped as the five turned to see it was Banner who was holding Pharaoh in his arms.

"I want to join in on the fright fest." Banner smiled.

Syrus groaned, "You just did!"

"So what would that be, a level five monster?" Yu chuckled.

"Well why don't you draw a card?" Jaden suggested.

"Y-yeah!" Chumley agreed, sitting back dowb. "The tougher it is, the scarier the story has to be!"

"Oh, well that sounds easy enough! Let's see..." Banner drew a card and flipped it over, which happened to be a Fusion Monster known as the Five-Headed Dragon which was a Level 12 Monster, the most high Leveled of them all.

"Wow that's a level 12 monster!" Jaden cried amazed.

"I-I think I'm gonna go to bed now!" Syrus stammered, his feet trembling under the table upon seeing the level.

Banner chuckled, either oblivious to Syrus's fear or just pretending to to tease the poor fellow. "What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned dorm?" Teddie asked curiously.

Banner begun to explain "Not many people talk about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing."

Syrus gulped, a bit of sweat dripping from his forehead already. "Where'd they all go?"

"Well, that's the mystery of it all," Banner continued. "But the rumor was, it had something to do with...Shadow Games..."

"Yes." Banner nodded, "They are Ancient Duels fought with great power from back then. But these Shadow Games have terrible, and destructive power."

"Thanks, but you can stop now!" Chumley cringed, who had been hiding behind a chair all this time.

"And now only that they are played by 7 Mystical Items." Banner continued.

"Now that I think about it, I've heard of that abandoned dorm before." Syrus admitted.

"And I know what items they are. The Millenium Items, but their not real." Jaden told him.

Banner chuckled, "That's what most people say. But I find most of these stories have to come from somewhere."

"Then why don't we go see this abandoned dorm tomorrow?" Jaden suggested.

"You guys can go, Teddie and I will have to pass this time." Yu admitted.

"Sorry but your not allowed to. The Abandoned Dorm is off limits because we don't want anymore students to be missing." Banner told Jaden before Pharaoh let out a small yawn getting him to stand-up, "Well I best be getting to bed. And trust me Yuzu will be crazy, and fanatic if I'm not with her at night. Goodnight children."

With that he walked off.

"You heard him Jaden, you're not allowed to go to the abandoned dorm." Syrus mentioned.

"Ah there's no harm as long as we don't get caught right?" Jaden grinned to them. "Besides there has been no proof that these 'Shadow Games' existed yet."

"Well I mean..." Syrus started hesitantly. "We're going to be in so much trouble if we do this."

"As long as we keep our mouths shut right?" Jaden smiled before turning to Yu, and Teddie, "You two will keep this to ourselves right?"

"We won't say anything." Yu nodded. "Just try to stay out of trouble."

Chuckling to himself from outside, Dr. Crowler was hiding and currently eavesdropping on the Slifer Reds, specifically Jaden. He figured that the only way to caught trouble for Jaden would be to figure out what he might be up to, and he was right!

"This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!" Dr. Crowler chuckled, grinning like a madman._ 'I think the Shadow Games should make a comeback! Millenium Items and all!'_ He then started laughing like a wicked man.

* * *

Inside the city was two men dueling where it looks like one of them is losing badly. "O-Okay okay! Take anything you want just please don't hurt me!"

"What I want..." Spoke a man wearing a fedora while his Duel Disk looks like it's built in his body. He has on a black mask signaling he is a shady figure. "...Is your soul." While he said this he held up what looks like an Artifact as it glowed brightly.

His opponent begged, "No! Please show some mercy!"

"Some mercy..." The shady man trailed off before smirking, "What is that?" At that the artifact reacted as his opponent screamed leaving him gone. "Rest in peace... In the Shadow Realm..."

Hearing a phone ringing he said emotionless, "Speak..." Silence was on for a few minutes before he said, "Duel Academy... Tomorrow Night... I'll be there."

* * *

_The next day at morning..._

Jaden was sleeping in Professor Banner's class.

Banner talked all about philosophy and the meaning of it behind dueling with ancient history mentioned in it. While he was teaching the class about the current lesson, Jaden, and Syrus were slumped together, sleeping softly while some others glared at them with annoyance as Yu, and Teddie ignored it having been used to it.

Peering from a small crack in the door, Dr. Crowler was spying on only one person: Jaden Yuki. He seemed to have adopted a grin on his face as he thought, _'Going through yet another class...But you'll have a make-up class soon enough...A lesson in the Shadow Games!'_

* * *

_Later that night..._

Hiding near the lighthouse happened to be Dr. Crowler, waiting for his surprise guest to show. He had to make a few phone calls and call the right duelist for this special ocassion. Hearing footsteps approaching, Dr. Crowler turned around, grinning.

"So you're the one they call the 'Shadow Duelist!'" Dr. Crowler mentioned to where it was the man from last night walking over to him. Smoke started seeping from the Shadow Duelist's briefcase.

"So you're the one who hired me?" the man questioned.

"Yes of course." Dr. Crowler nodded.

"What's the job?" the man asked bluntly.

Dr. Crowler told him, "I want you to fright someone so intensely, that he leaves this Academy and never comes back! Up to the challenge?"

"Of course, I never..." the man started as smoke began to envelop him and Dr. Crowler only for them to hear clapping.

"Hey? Who's here?" Dr. Crowler asked as they looked around.

A young man emerged from the smoke wearing what looked like a lab coat. "I have to admit you're not quite what comes to mind when I think of a Shadow Duelist. Oh well, you'll have to suffice I suppose."

"Who are you?" the man asked him.

"My name isn't important, what is important is that my associates and I have business on this island." the man said as he lowered a pair of glasses revealing glowing yellow eyes behind them as he turned to Crowler. "So in exchange for us having permission to be here, what can I do for you?"

Dr. Crowler thinks about it.

"Perhaps I can do the same as your other friend here and deal with unwanted students perhaps?" the scientist offered.

Hearing that Dr. Crowler smirked, "Well there are 3 actually."

"I see, then give the two of us their names and I believe the rest should be simple. Isn't that correct, Shadow Duelist?" the scientist inquired.

The Shadow Duelist nodded.

"For you his name is Jaden Yuki." Dr. Crowler answered to the Shadow Duelist before turning to the scientist, "And for you there names are Teddie Hanamura, Yu Narumaki, and Kanji Tatsumi."

"Consider it done." the Shadow Duelist nodded before retreating into the smoke.

"Agreed, they'll be dealt with in due time." the scientist smirked.

Dr. Crowler smirked rubbing his hands together

* * *

_Meanwhile with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley..._

"I mean, you could think of it as lost, or you could say we found a couple of places where it's not!" Jaden spoke with Chumley, and Syrus as they held flashlights.

"Yeah, and if you think about like that we've been 'Finding' places for an hour now." Chumley pointed out. "Then again, I guess it could be worse. We could have found some dirty swamp water."

Syrus wasn't that amused. "Very funny, like you were the one who refused to bathe 'cause you were scared of the bath water last night."

Jaden laughed at that before they heard a twig snap. Syrus, and Chumley jumped as Jaden shined his flashlight at what it was.

"Huh, Alexis?" Jaden asked seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

Alexis walked over to the Slifer Red group. "That's funny. I was about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"We heard about the abandoned dorm and decided to come check it out." Jaden answered.

"Well, that's not very intelligent." Alexis shot a glance at the abandoned dorm. "Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?"

"Come on, that's just an urban legend." Jaden pointed out.

"No, it's not. Believe me, I know. Why else would the Academy make this place completely forbidden?" She turned to Jaden and his friends. "They catch you here, and they'll expel you three."

"Well you're here aren't you?" Jaden pointed out.

"I have my reasons, that's why!" Alexis snapped suddenly angry and upset.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Lex." Jaden apologized.

Alexis's face fell, and so, she relaxed her shoulders, her angry expression replaced with a sorrowful one. "Look, it's just..."

The Obelisk Blue girl couldn't form the words out of her mouth any longer, so she turned towards the abandoned dorm, leaving their conversation full of tension and confusion.

Jaden frowned seeing that before gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about you don't have to."

Stopping right in her tracks, Alexis sighed, rubbing her temples stressfully. "One of the kids who disappeared here... was my brother."

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley gasped in shock hearing that.

_'Oh! That explains the rose!'_ Jaden thought, glancing back behind his shoulder to where the rose was as Alexis wandered off._ 'So, Alexis must have put it there! Poor Alexis...'_

"So what now Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah? Well, I say we go in!" Jaden answered.

"What?!" Syrus cried out. "I'm not going in there!"

"Okay! See ya in a few, Syrus!" Jaden said as he begins to wander towards the abandoned dorm which made Chumley follow him not wanting to stay out.

"Huh, hey wait for me!" Syrus cried running after them.

Alexis was spying from the tree thinking, _'I hope you know what your doing Jaden...'_

Suddenly a figure stepped in front of her as she yelped seeing it was the Shadow Duelist that was with Dr. Crowler, and the scientist.

Then a feminine scream pierce through the cold nightly air signalling the Shadow Duelist had kidnapped her.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Have you found anything Rise-chan?" Yukiko asked as the members of the Investigation Team stood elsewhere in the forest while Rise scanned the island with a third persona unlike the ones she summoned in her match with Syrus.

"Not yet Yukiko." Rise answered.

Suddenly her persona vanished and she fell to her hands and knees. "That... Yu-sempai, there is something here. I barely felt it but... whatever's here is stronger than anything we've fought before."

"Where?" Yu asked her.

"Well we need to handle it." Yu said hearing that.

"Aren't you kids suppose to be in bed?"

"Who's there?" Chie questioned as they turned to the voice.

It was the scientist that the Shadow Duelist, and Dr. Crowler talked to before.

"My name is of no importance." he told Chie.

"What are you doing here?" Yu asked him.

"That's simple, my associates and I are planning on collecting a few things from you all. Something needed to finish our work from years ago." the scientist answered calmly.

"What things?" Kanji asked.

"Your Personas." the scientist stated with a smirk. "Now then, which to collect first?"

Hearing that they glared at him.

"Leave this one to me you guys, you don't have your weapons here." Chie pointed out.

"You really think that your a girl I'll go easy?" the scientist smirked.

"But how did he know we have Personas?" Yosuke asked.

"He may have ties to the Kirijo Group." Naoto answered.

"Please, I can handle it." Chie told him getting into a kung-fu stance.

The scientist only chuckled, "You really think I fight you just like that? Sorry but I have other plans."

With that he revealed a Duel Disk.

Chie blinked. "Fine. but when I win you'll answer our questions."

"We'll see, you winning is unlikely." the scientist smirked.

"DUEL!" Chie and the scientist declared simultaneously.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Abandoned Dorm..._

Jaden, and the others looked around inside the dorm seeing it was a total wreck.

"You know guys... If we give it some redecorating it wouldn't be so bad..." Jaden mentioned looking around.

"Wouldn't be so bad!?" Syrus exclaimed. "This is worse then the Slifer dorm!"

"I don't know Sy?" Jaden mentioned before shining light on some hieroglyphs on the wall. "Hey, I bet these must be the seven Millennium Items."

"What are all these on the walls?" Syrus asked frightened.

"Do you think this is involved with the Shadow Games?" Chumely asked equally frightened.

"I don't know." Jaden admitted before shining his light on a picture. "I do know I have no idea who this is though."

Suddenly another feminine scream was hear alarming all three of them as they gasped a bit. "That was Alexis! Come on!"

The three of them ran deeper into the dorm before Jaden noticed a card and picked it up. "This is Lex's card."

Wanting to save her he ran to the corridor.

"Ugh h-hey wait up!" Syrus complained as he, and Chumley ran to catch up to Jaden.

"Alexis!"

They made it to see she was in a demon like coffin knocked out as Jaden cried, "Alexis!"

Then suddenly some laughing was heard as they turned to see no-one, "She can't hear you... She's locked away in the Shadow Realm..."

"The Shadow Realm?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"Who's there?" Jaden questioned. "What did you do to Alexis?

Shadows rose to reveal the Shadow Duelist.

"Your worst nightmare coming true." the Shadow Duelist smirked.

Chumley and Syrus screamed seeing him.

"And if you want to save her, your gonna have to beat me in a Shadow Game." the Shadow Duelist smirked.

"There's no such thing as a Shadow Game!" Jaden argued.

"The other's said the same thing before they were convinced." the Shadow Duelist told him. "For you see when you lose in a Shadow Game you don't pay with your Life Points, you pay with your soul."

"Your soul, wait you must be the one who caused all those students to disappear." Jaden realized.

Deciding to let that be what Jaden thinks the Shadow Duelist said, "Unless you beat me, she'll be with them."

Jaden's eyes narrowed hearing that. "That won't happen!"

With those words he activated his Duel Disc. At that the Shadow Duelist activated the Duel Disk that was built on him.

"DUEL!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Like a Dragon)**

**Chie: 4000**

**Scientist: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Scientist 1st Turn:

"Oh, and by the way girl since we dueling on your Personas this duel is somewhat not your everyday one." the scientist smirked. "For you see like the Shadow Games this duel inflicts you pain every time you lose Life Points. And when they hit zero your Persona will be mine to control!"

"Trust me, I can handle a little pain and my points aren't hitting zero you creep." Chie replied.

"Let's find out shall we?" the scientist smirked drawing looking over making his strategy. "I'll start by summoning the monster Silver Gadget."

A small monster like the name says appeared ready.

* * *

_Silver Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Machine monster from your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Gadget" monster from your Deck, except "Silver Gadget". You can only use 1 "Silver Gadget" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"A gadget?" Chie asked seeing it. "You mean like in machines and stuff?"

"Yes, and they are fitting for science especially if there is more then one. And like so with Silver Gadget's special ability." the scientist smirked, "Whenever he's summoned it allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Machine from my hand. Such as Yellow Gadget!"

A yellow gadget like machine appeared.

* * *

_Yellow Gadget_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Green Gadget" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This might be tougher than I thought." Chie frowned.

"It's gonna get worse for you. When Yellow Gadget is summoned, I can add Green Gadget from my Deck." the scientist smirked showing the monster.

"At least you can't play it yet... right?" Chie asked.

"Of course not. But I can play Machine Assembly Line." the scientist told her.

* * *

_Machine Assembly Line_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All Machine-Type monsters on the field gain 200 ATK. Each time a face-up Machine-Type monster(s) on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect, place 2 Junk Counters on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard whose Level is less than or equal to the number of Junk Counters that were on this card; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"So now as long as this card is on the field all machines gain 200 attack points." the scientist said.

_Silver:** (ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700)**_

_Yellow: **(ATK: 1200 + 200 = 1400)**_

"There's something off about this guy, be careful Chie." Yosuke warned.

"Yeah I noticed, so any other surprises for me?" Chie asked.

"Let's not get hastey shall we?" the scientist smirked. "I end my turn with 2 face-downs."

Chie 1st Turn:

"Ok, first things first I'll set these three cards facedown." Chie started. "Then, I'll summon Kung-Fu Girl Jyun in defense mode."

* * *

_Kung-Fu Girl Jyun_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn if this defense position monster is targeted for an attack you can negate that attack. If this card is destroyed add one "Kung-Fu" monster or one "Dragon's Trial Ritual" from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"Please what can that thing do?" the scientist smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Chie replied. "But for now that's the end of my turn."

"Well during your end phase I'll play this trap card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress." the scientist smirked playing a trap.

* * *

_Stronghold the Moving Fortress_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 2000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) While you control "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget", and "Yellow Gadget", this card gains 3000 ATK._

* * *

"I can summon this card in defense mode." the scientist said as a giant robot appeared, "And due to Assembly Line it gains 200 points."

_Stronghold the Moving Fortress:** (ATK: 0 + 200 = 200)**_

"That's not a monster card." Chie argued.

"Foolish girl don't you know? Some spells, and traps can summon themselves as monsters should that be possible." the scientist smirked.

* * *

**Chie: 4000**

**The Scientist: 4000**

* * *

The Scientist 2nd Turn:

The scientist drew, and smirked. Chie flinched at that.

"And now I'll activate the field spell, Test of True Self!" the scientist smirked before they appeared in what seems like a mixed up version of the battlefield where they faced Adachi.

* * *

_Test of True Self_

_Field Spell Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Chie's eyes widened. "This place..."

"Oh man, this is bad." Kanji admitted.

"Don't worry, Chie can handle this." Yosuke reassured him. "I know she can."

"And now I'll activate the spell, Ties of the Brethren!" the scientist called.

* * *

_Ties of the Brethren_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 Life Points and select 1 face-up Level 4 monster you control. Special Summon 2 Level 4 monsters from your hand or Deck with the same Type as the selected monster. Those monsters cannot attack or be Tributed._

* * *

"So by paying 1000 points, I can summon 2 monsters from my Deck as long as their attribute, and levels are the same as Yellow Gadget's!" the scientist smirked. "Such as Green Gadget, and Red Gadget!"

**(The Scientist: 3000)**

At that two more gadgets appeared.

* * *

_Green Gadget_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Red Gadget" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Red Gadget_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Your quite observant." the scientist smirked. "You see Gadgets Yellow, Red, and Green are what it's missing. And when their put in it can unleash Stronghold's true power!"

_Green:** (ATK: 1400 + 200 = 1600)**_

_Red: **(ATK: 1300 + 200 = 1500)**_

When he said that Gadgets Yellow, Red, and Green jumped up, and enlock themselves on Stronghold as it rose.

_Stronghold:** (ATK: 200 + 3000 = 3200)**_

"3200?" Chie asked in disbelief. "That's way too powerful!"

"And that's the least of your problems." the scientist smirked. "I activate my other face-down, Metalhold the Moving Blockade!"

* * *

_Metalhold the Moving Blockade_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting any number of Level 4 Machine-Type monsters you control; Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0), then equip those face-up monsters to this card. (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one._

* * *

"Like Stronghold this card summons itself. In order to play him, I have to target any number of level 4 Machines, and by doing that their equipped to him, and lend Metalhold their strength!" the scientist smirked as another giant robot appeared.

_Metalhold: **(ATK: 0 + 200 + 1400 + 1300 = 2900)**_

Chie's eyes widened in horror.

"And what's more you can't attack any other monsters, or effect them with effects except for Metalhold." the scientist smirked.

"And I have four monsters ready for the attack." the scientist smirked. "Go Stronghold rid us of that weakling!"

Stronghold charged to attack.

"Jyun's special ability negates that attack!" Chie called.

Stronghold was pushed.

"In that case Metalhold pick up where Stronghold left off!" the scientist called as the monster fired cannons.

The blast struck destroying Chie's monster.

"When Kung-Fu Girl Jyun is destroyed I can add a Kung-Fu monster or a special spell to my hand. I pick to add Kung-Fu Tiger Warrior to my hand." Chie stated.

"Well now your open. Silver Gadget attack her directly!" the scientist called as the Gadget charged.

**(Chie: 2300)**

When that happened Chie felt pain coursing through her. She grunted before glaring at the scientist. "Is that it?"

"Yellow Gadget! Your turn!" the scientist called as Yellow Gadget made it's attack.

The gadget hit Chie causing her to cry out in pain.

**(Chie: 0900)**

"I play my facedown card, Acceptance of your True Self!" Chie declared. "You want my Persona, well here she is, Chariot Persona Tomoe!"

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

_Chariot Persona Tomoe_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

__When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can Special Summon 1 "Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen" from your Extra Deck. If a Warrior-Typ monster you control battles, excluding this card, it gains 400 ATK until the end of the Damage Step.__

* * *

"Good that you done that... Because now Test of True Self can now access it's abilities!" the scientist smirked.

"Whenever my opponent summons a Persona, I get to summon 1 "Shadow" monster from my Extra Deck." the scientist smirked.

The Investigation Team all immediately braced themselves for what was coming.

"But as long as that Shadow has the same Arcana as the Persona that was summoned." the scientist added with a smirk, "So now rise to the field! Chariot Shadow Ares!"

At that what was a blackened warrior with crimson glowing eyes wielding a sword.

* * *

_Chariot Shadow Ares_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1900_

_This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Test of True Self". This card cannot attack the turn it is summoned. When this card battles a "Persona" monster that has the same Arcana as this card: Negate that monster's effect(s), and if you do it cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card is destroyed: Destroy all cards on your field, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Chariot Shadow Thor" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"It's stronger than Tomoe!" Chie panicked.

"Ares cannot attack the turn he's summoned. It's your turn now." the scientist smirked.

Chie 2nd Turn:

Chie drew her card before pausing only to smile. "I switch Tomoe into defense mode and end my turn with one more facedown card."

_'I hope you know what your doing Chie.'_ Yosuke thought.

* * *

**Chie: 0900**

**The Scientist: 4000**

* * *

The Scientist 3rd Turn:

The scientist drew, and called "Ares attack!"

The Shadow made a charge at the Persona.

_'This is really going to hurt.'_ Chie thought bracing herself for her Persona's destruction.

Ares slashed... But the Persona stayed on the field.

"Huh, what just happened?" Teddie asked in confusion.

"You fools. When Ares attacks a Persona that has the same Arcana as he your Persona isn't destroyed, and it's abilities are negated." the scientist smirked. "However that doesn't excuse you for pain. Whenever a Shadow battles a Persona, Test of True Self forces you to lose Life Points equal to that Persona's level times 100."

**(Chie: 0400)**

Chie cried out in pain again before glaring at the scientist. "You haven't beaten me yet."

"Well let's see how much more pain you can take." the scientist smirked, "Stronghold destroy her Persona!"

The monster shattered Tomoe as Chie cried out again.

"Chie!" Yosuke screamed in horror.

"Tomoe's... special ability activates so I can summon Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen in attack mode." Chie said weakly as her persona appeared in the blue glow and evolved.

* * *

_Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2200_

_Must be summoned by the effect of "Chariot Persona Tomoe" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"It doesn't mean you won yet. Metalhold destroy her Persona!" the scientist smirked as Metalhold aimed at Sukuza Gongen.

Suzuka Gongen shattered causing Chie to cry out in anguish.

**(Chie: 0100)**

"And now your Persona is just one more attack away for me to control." the scientist smirked, "Got any last words?"

"Just these, I activate my trap card!" Chie called. "Heroic Resolve!"

* * *

_Heroic Resolve_

_Normal Trap Card_

_This turn if your Life Points would ever drop to zero set them to 100 instead._

* * *

"Hm?" the scientist asked.

"This trap lets me survive whatever you throw at me with 100 life points this turn." Chie answered.

"Ah so you want more pain do you? Then that's what you'll get." the scientist smirked, "Yellow Gadget, Silver Gadget make her suffering, and pain more unpleasant!"

The two Gadgets charged. Chie winced as they hit her but her points didn't drop.

"Chie-san!" Rise cried horrified.

"I'm... ok." Chie said while breathing heavily.

"That's enough pain for you, and enough pain from me." the scientist smirked, "That's my turn."

Chie 3rd Turn:

Chie drew her card before closing her eyes. "Ok, I play the trap Eternal Bonds!"

* * *

_Eternal Bonds_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish two "Persona" monsters that share the same Arcana: Special Summon one "Ultimate Persona" of the same Arcana from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"By banishing Tomoe and Suzuka Gongen I can call forth Haraedo-no-Okami!"

* * *

_Haraedo-no-Okami_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen" + "Chariot Persona Tomoe"  
OR "Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen" + 1 "Kung-Fu" Monster_  
_Pay Half your Life Points, destroy all cards on your opponent's field. This monster cannot attack the turn this effect is used._

* * *

"I pay half my life points to destroy all your cards, Agneyastra!"

All of the cards shattered as the scientist winced, "Test of True Self can't be destroyed one time. But now you just triggered Ares' final ability!"

"What ability?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"Whenever it's destroyed by destroying all the cards on my field, I get to summon an even stronger Shadow." the scientist smirked. "Come! Chariot Shadow Thor!"

At that what rose was a blackened man wielding a spear.

* * *

_Chariot Shadow Thor_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Chariot Shadow Ares". When this card is summoned: Halve your opponent's Life Points. When this card battles a "Persona" monster with the same Arcana as this card: This card gains 300 ATK, and that monster's effect(s) are negated until the end of the Damage Step. When this card is destroyed: Inflict 2000 damage to yourself._

* * *

"Your monster's weaker than mine." Chie pointed out.

"True but when he's summoned your Life Points are cut in half!" the scientist called as Thor fired a blast.

**(Chie: 0025)**

"Chie!" Yosuke cried in horror.

"It's... ok." Chie winced. "I play Dragon's Trial Ritual!"

* * *

_Dragon's Trial Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Dragon Kung-Fu Hero". You must also sacrifice monster's who's total level equals 10 or more from your hand and/or field._

* * *

"By sacrificing Haraedo-no-Okami and Kung-Fu Tiger Warrior I can summon "Dragon Kung-Fu Hero!"

* * *

_Dragon Kung-Fu Hero_

_Light Typ_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Must be summoned by "Dragon's Trial Ritual" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card's original ATK and DEF is equal to the total ATK of the Monsters used to summon it. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

_Dragon Kung-Fu Hero: **(ATK: ? + 3000 + 1800 = 4800/DEF: ? + 3000 + 1800 = 4800)**_

"4800?" the scientist asked shocked.

"That's right, Dragon Kung-Fu Hero attack Thor!" Chie called.

The monster attacked destroying the Shadow.** (The Scientist: 0900)**

Suddenly the scientist screamed.

* * *

**Chie: 0025**

**The Scientist: 0000**

**Chie wins the duel!**

* * *

The scientist glared at them as his eyes glowed revealing his identity as a shadow before he vanished.

"I... told you guys..." Chie started before collapsing.

"CHIE!" Yosuke screamed as they ran to check on her.

Her breathing and pulse were both incredibly weak and getting weaker. Teddie cried, "Bearsona!"

He shattered the card as his Persona appeared, and healed Chie. Chie's breathing and pulse sped up a bit but she was still out cold.

"Chie-sempai must have taken more damage than we thought, she needs medical attention." Naoto pointed out.

Yosuke grunted before picking her up. "Let's go."

With that said the Investigation Team ran towards the infirmary.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Shadow Duelist: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Shadow Duelist 1st Turn:

"Prepare, you fool, to enter into the shadows," the Shadow Duelist jeered drawing a card. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack Mode!"

Emerging from the shadows, as fitting as it may be, a somewhat skeleton-like feminine figure arrived. She wore some red armored shoulder pads, a velvet dress, an indigo-colored ragged cloak, and sharp wings to indicate how strong she may be.

* * *

_Infernalqueen Archfiend_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1500_

_The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Archfiend monsters by 1000 points._

* * *

Jaden braced himself seeing the monster._ 'I need to win and get Alexis out safely.'_

"And now that this card is out, each and every monster with Archfiend in its name gets 1000 Attack Points," the Shadow Duelist explained as the demon queen grew in power. **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**

"Great." Jaden frowned hearing that.

"Now I activate the Field Spell, Pandemonium!"

Quickly inserting the Spell Card right into some sort of slot, the slot began filling up with light that illuminated the entire room. Jaden, and the other spectators besides the Shadow Duelist had to shield their own eyes from the light.

Sensing that the blinding light had dissipated, everyone glanced around, noticing an obvious change in scenery. There were gargoyle-like statues, and large centipede statues sticking in the walls, emitting a sense of fear, while the ground stood as some sort of rocky-like spider web.

* * *

_Pandemonium_

_Fiend Spell Card_

_Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card._

* * *

"Oh man, this place is really creepy." Syrus mentioned.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery," the Shadow Duelist revealed. "It changes the rules! Now I don't have to pay any Life Points for my Archfiends, and if they're ever destroyed outside of a battle, I get to put another Fiend right into my hand! I know what you're thinking; your little friend's fate is all but sealed! Well, you're right!"

While he spoke, the ground began shaking, and the coffin's door closed and sealed up Alexis inside before the coffin itself was wrapped up by rough, claw-like tentacles. Once again, the ground was trembling as the coffin submerged and buried itself underground.

"Alexis!" Jaden cried in horror seeing that before grunting in pain as he grabbed his chest. _'What the?'_

"That's not fair!" Chumley growled.

"Yeah! What have you done?!" Syrus cried out, glancing angrily at the Shadow Duelist.

"The same thing that I would do to you," the Shadow Duelist yelled, getting irritated by both Chumley and Syrus's constant presence. "Should you continue to pester and annoy me!"

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew his card only to frown. "I set two cards and summon Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Avian_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"That's all for now."

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Shadow Duelist: 4000**

* * *

Shadow Duelist 2nd Turn:

The Shadow Duelist sneered, thinking this was going to be easier than he thought. "Too bad you won't have a chance to use them. I summon Terrorking Archfiend in Attack Mode!"

Resembling very deadly and similar to his Queen counterpart, Terrorking Archfiend had a much bulky figure and was already twice as strong as his Queen, with a few different aspects for appearance other than the crown on his head.

* * *

_Terrorking Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_You cannot Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Also negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster in battle._

* * *

"That's not good." Jaden frowned.

"Now, you have two ficious Fiends to contempt with! And thanks to the special ability of the Infernal Queen Archfiend, the Terrorking's Attack Points automatically increase by 1000, making him an even more fiendish force to be reckon with!"

Using her power the queen gave her king power as it roared. **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"This is not good." Chumley panicked.

The Shadow Duelist called not yet fully releasing the power of his two Archfiends. "And now, I'm going to put them all to good use! Terrorking Archfiend! Attack Avain! Locust Storm Barrage!"

Terrorking Archfiend's chest opened up like a gate, with several moths and wasps fleeting out and heading straight at Avian.

"I don't think so, I play the trap card Mirror Gate!" Jaden countered.

* * *

_Mirror Gate_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster battles a monster that you control. Switch control of the battling monsters, and then calculate damage._

* * *

"This switches our monsters before the battle."

The Shadow Duelist merely smirked. "You thought that you could lure me into a Trap? Look around you and tell me who's trapped."

"I'll get them out of here." Jaden argued.

"I mean, your Trap won't work on my Terrorking! He simply activates his ability! An ability that will determine our monsters' way of chance!"

A lava pit resides somewhere in the Pandemonium's den, and floating out of the lava pit came a couple of multi-colored pool balls with numbers on them. They all flew towards the Shadow Duelist's side and hovered besides him.

"What are those?" Syrus asked fearfully.

As Jaden stared, the Shadow Duelist began explaining, "You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's special ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between 1 and 6 is selected at random. And if it happens to be a 2 or 5, then your Trap's destroyed, and Archfiend stays to fight on my side! So, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?"

Wisps of fire blazed through each pool ball, one fire to another as it kept rotating over and over in a circle. The chance of failing seemed higher than winning, or so anyone thought.

"It's okay! The odds are way in Jaden's favor!" Chumley tried to encourage.

"You flunked math, Chumley," Syrus reminded dully.

"No, I got a 54!"

The wisp of fire started to gradually slow down; its time almost up. Right at that moment, the wisp landed straight on a 2.

Jaden frowned as his trap shattered and the attack continued destroying Avian

**(Jaden: 2000)**

The Shadow Duelist laughed, "Chance has favored Terrorking!"

"Jaden!" Syrus cried in horror.

"What's happening to you?" Chumley asked.

Hearing that Jaden sees his body is starting to vanish.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked in shock.

The Shadow Duelist took out something from his pocket, and it happened to be an Artifact. "It is the way of the shadows. Transcending the game, attacking your body!"

Jaden grunted. "Shadows or no shadows, I still have my trap card Hero Signal. I can use it to summon Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode."

* * *

_Hero Signal_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card when a monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Oh, way to duel!" Syrus cheered.

"That monster should keep Jaden safe!" Chumley agreed.

"Anything else?" Jaden challenged.

"It's your move." the Shadow Duelist told him.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew his card. "I'll start with Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

Jaden drew two more cards before nodding.

"Now I'll play Polymerization and use it to fuse Clayman with Elemental HERO Sparkman in order to summon the Elemental HERO Thunder Giant."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"_

_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"Nice!" Syrus smiled.

"Now since I Fusion Summoned Thunder Giant, his special ability destroys Terrorking Archfiend!" Jaden called.

The warrior readied it's ability ready to destroy Terrorking Archfiend until the Shadow Duelist began chuckling.

"I activate Terrorking's special ability once again!" the Shadow Duelist announced with self-confidence. "Spin Roulette!"

Six pool balls remained floating in the air, the wisp of fire continuously going around in a circle to determine which number to go by.

"He can't win twice in a row." Chumley pointed out.

Unfortunately, luck seemed to favor on the Shadow Duelist's side once again, because this time, the wisp of fire landed on a 5. The blast that was intended for Terrorking Archfiend redirected itself back at Thunder Giant, destroying him straight on. Jaden grunted at that before looking at his hand. "I play Mirage of Nightmare and set two cards."

* * *

_Mirage of Nightmare_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your opponent's Standby Phase, draw cards until you have 4 cards in your hand. During your Standby Phase, discard to the Graveyard the same number of random cards you drew with this card's effect._

* * *

**Jaden: 2000**

**Shadow Duelist: 4000**

* * *

Shadow Duelist 3rd Turn:

The Shadow Duelist scoffed, still fully confident of himself. "Don't waste my time! Your Life Points won't last long enough to use anymore of your cards! And Alexis's soul will soon be gone! And so will yours! It's my turn! Draw!"

Mirage of Nightmare then glowed.

"Since it's your Standby Phase I can draw until I'm holding four cards but during my Standby Phase I need to discard the same number of cards I drew." Jaden explained drawing his cards.

Not bothered by the fact, the Shadow Duelist shrugged. "So, go ahead then! You could have 4 million, and it still wouldn't help you beat the crushing power of my Monster! Allow my Terrorking Archfiend to give you an example! Attack, Locust Storm Barrage!"

The fiend attacked.

"Not this time, I activate the trap card Mirror Force!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"This destroys all your monsters in attack mode!"

A large wall of glass formed from beneath the ground to reaching up the ceiling, fully protecting Jaden right as the wasps and moths flew head on. They bounced off the mirror wall and started investing onto Terrorking Archfiend and Infernal Queen Archfiend, destroying both Archfiend rulers.

"Way to play!" Syrus, and Chumley cheered.

"How dare you!?" the Shadow Duelist barked, angry that the two Monsters he had worked so hard to summon was simply destroyed, just like that!

"You mean by how I destroyed your monsters? You take big risks to fight someone as daring as me." Jaden said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, let's see how daring you are after this! I use Desrook Archfiend's special ability, which allows me to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the Graveyard! Say hello to a not-so-old friend!" the Shadow Duelist declared discarding a card.

The king of Archfiends returned, a little weaker than usual due to his special ability wearing off, but he seemed rather angry at Jaden for destroying him. Jaden's eyes widened. "I reveal my facedown card Emergency Provisions, by sending one spell or trap to the graveyard this gives me an extra 1000 life points."

* * *

_Emergency Provisions_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

**(Jaden: 3000)**

"And now, I activate the effect of the Field Spell Card, Pandemonium! Hahahaha! Its powerful Magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if one of my Archfiends is ever sent to the Graveyard! Of course, this new Archfiend can't be as powerful." the Shadow Duelist laughed wickedly adding another Desrook Archfiend. "But then my Terrorking Archfiend packs more than enough power as it is! Now, let's try this again! Locust Storm Barrage!"

Jaden braced himself as the Locusts hit him.

**(Jaden: 1000)**

The Shadow Duelist then takes the artifact out of his pocket while saying, "Now your legs are not good. And now, with this latest strike on your Life Points, neither are your arms!"

Seeing that his arms except for her hands had vanished just like his legs, Jaden gasped, as well as his two friends.

"Aw man!" Syrus cried. "Jaden's fading really fast!"

While Syrus and Chumley were concerned for the disappearing boy, Jaden had other things in mind. _'Hmm...so this is the power of a Shadow Game... Totally feels hollow, and not only that this really seems dangerous... Who would ask for a better...'_

The Shadow Duelist laughed wickedly, "Now you are just 1 attack away. What can save you now?"

With that he ended his turn.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card. "What can save me is the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, this lets me bring Avian back to my hand, and then I can use Polymerization to fuse him with Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in order to summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode!"

* * *

_The Warrior Returning Alive_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now attack Terrorking Archfiend with Infernal Rage!"

The attack burned the Archfiend destroying it as the Shadow Duelist grunted. **(Shadow Duelist: 3900)**

"Now thanks to Flame Wingman's special ability you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Jaden stated.

The flames attacked the Shadow Duelist as he grunted. **(Shadow Duelist: 1900)**

The moment the Shadow Duelist took all of that damage, his lower half of his body began vanishing up to his waistline as part of the Shadow Game. Syrus noticed and turned to a stunned Chumley. "Parts of him are starting to disappear too, Chumley!"

"Think that could work on my waistline?" Chumley wondered, half-joking.

"It matters not!" the Shadow Duelist declared not letting the damage getting to him. "Because I have yet another Desrook Archfiend! I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking! There's no escaping him! Rise again, Terrorking!"

Rising from the ashes on the ground, the skeleton-looking Archfiend spreaded his wings and roared at Jaden.

"This guy's really overstaying his welcome! Very soon he'll stay in the graveyard!" Jaden promised looking over his hand. "I end my turn by summoning Dark Catapulter in defense mode."

* * *

_Dark Catapulter_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_During your Standby Phase, if this card is in Defense Position, put 1 counter on this card. By removing from play a number of card(s) in your Graveyard equal to the number of counters on this card, destroy that same number of Spell or Trap Card(s) on the field. Then remove all counter(s) from this card._

* * *

"Licious!" Chumler cried seeing it.

"Your move." Jaden said.

* * *

**Jaden: 1000**

**Shadow Duelist: 1900**

* * *

Shadow Duelist 4th Turn:

The Shadow Duelist seemed amused by the dare as he drew a card. "You should be careful what you wish for! Because you just might get it! Especially with this card is in play! I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

As soon as Terrorking Archfiend dispersed right into the darkness, lightning took his place, in the form of a humungous skull-like creature with wings and lightning surging throughout his body like he was a lightning rod.

* * *

_Skull Archfiend of Lightning_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1200_

_The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3, or 6, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card._

* * *

Jaden flinched seeing the monster.

"Now attack Wingman! Super Charged Bolt!"

The Archfiend charged the attack firing it at Wingman. Jaden's Fusion Monster shattered.

**(Jaden: 0600)**

Once he saw that Jaden was growing more weaker and weaker with every second the duel is going on, the Shadow Duelist chuckled and took out the artifact as it glowed again. "Look into my Millenium Item, and feel yourself drifting even further into the shadows! You are defeated! Your Life Points are all but gone! Soon, you will be nothing but a hollow soul of a shell! Feel yourself drifting...drifting...drifting..."

"The duel isn't over yet." Jaden told him. "I'm still far from beaten."

Thinking that Jaden might have had enough, the Shadow Duelist put away his artifact, smirking in success. Syrus and Chumley wanted to rush over there and help Jaden, but they couldn't risk being sucked in the Shadow Game as well.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled.

Seeing the poor, pitiful Slifer Red struggling, the Shadow Duelist thought, _'Look at him, so pitiful! The shadows are a powerful weapon, indeed! Even the ones simply in your mind! If only he knew...'_

Unknowest to anyone besides Jaden, the top card of his deck began glowing, and a soft, purring sound echoed inside Jaden's lost mind.

* * *

_In complete darkness..._

Jaden was groaning and was in what seems to be a world of darkness. He didn't have any clue what was going on; only that he was in agonizing pain and suffering. Seeing a small ball of light flying out of his deck, Jaden instinctively knew it was his friend Winged Kuriboh. Jaden weakly looked at the card. "Winged Kuriboh? Am I going crazy?"

Winged Kuriboh woos as he flew around him. He felt that the way Winged Kuribon was flying around, it was almost like he was trying to hypnotize him. Wait...hypnotize...?

That's it!

* * *

Jaden shook his head before glaring at the Shadow Duelist. "Anything else?"

The Shadow Duelist was taken aback, not figuring out what was happening._ 'What's going on?! Why isn't he acting like before anymore!?'_

"I already ended." the Shadow Duelist told him.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew his card. "Dark Catapulter gains one counter during the standby phase, and by using that counter and removing Avian from play I can destroy one of your cards."

"Yeah, and the only one that Shadow Duelist has is Pandemonium!" Chumley called.

"Destroy his card." Jaden told Dark Catapulter coldly.

Directly straight out of the Graveyard, an electrical charged sphere of energy shot out and blasted away the remains of the Pandemonium field in no time. All that was left on the field besides the Monsters was the same cave-like area they were in before the Shadow Duelist played Pandemonium.

"So what?!" the Shadow Duelist scorned, holding up his artifact. "You still haven't destroyed this!"

"Be careful what you ask for." Jaden said as he threw a card into the object shattering it.

The Shadow Duelist gasped. "What did you do?!"

"I put an end to your Shadow Game." Jaden answered.

As he said that his body began returning back to normal like nothing had happened.

"Alright! You got your body back!" Syrus cheered, relieved to see that Jaden was fine.

Jaden replied, "I never lost it! This whole Shadow Game thing was just a huge farce! It was all just hypnosis! A whole lot of smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul! This guy's a complete sham! I mean, he's probably just some out-of-work bozo!"

"I-I'm not out-of-work!" the Shadow Duelist stammered. "I can get my job at the pub anytime I want!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that you could!" Jaden taunted . "And I'm sure that paper Millenium Item will work well with the kitties!"

"No! Be quiet!" the Shadow Duelist yelled trying to defend himself. "It's real! I'm real!"

"You're a sideshow phony!"

The Shadow Duelist recalled another fact, then smirked. "You fool! You forget! The girl! Don't you remember? She's imprisoned in a shadow tomb! Her soul is festering in the recesses of the Netherworld! That proves this Millenium Pendant is real! What do you have to say to that?!"

"You probably just drugged her." Jaden replied.

"No it was the Millenium Pendant's doing." the Shadow Duelist smirked.

Jaden just glared at him. The Shadow Duelist's face then grew serious, "And because of your earlier comments, you can find your friend by yourself!"

Having said that he attempted to run away. Jaden's eyes widened. "Get back here."

He ran after the Shadow Duelist. While he sprinted towards the Shadow Duelist, the statues surrounding the area began lighting up as he ran passed them. Once all statues were lit, they all focused on one spot in the center of the room, making Jaden stop. The ground started shaking like crazy, and a huge golden eye-like symbol lit up beneath everyone's feet, startling everyone. The Shadow Duelist even stopped to wonder what was going on, and he was just as confused as the rest.

"What's going on?" Chumley asked nervously.

Right at the moment, the smoke swirled around right above their heads, engulfing both Jaden and the Shadow Duelist in. The smoke whirled around until it fully transformed into a giant sphere of darkness crackling with electricity.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Chumley answered.

* * *

_Inside the void sphere of darkness..._

The Shadow Duelist, and Jaden were alone looking around.

"What kind of trick is this?" Jaden questioned.

"I'm not doing this!" the Shadow Duelist protested.

Hearing something approaching, both of them saw weird blobs plummeting from the skies and piling up one at a time. Eventually, those blobs reverted their attention towards the Shadow Duelist and began sticking themselves to his body.

"Help! They're attacking! Jaden, save me-MMPH!"

One of the blobs took advantage of his open mouth and leaped right in, gagging him. As more and more blobs invaded his body, the Shadow Duelist grew weaker and weaker, until he collapsed and countless blobs descended upon his supposedly fallen corpse. Jaden's eyes widened in horror seeing that as he stepped back in horror.

That was when he rose his eyes now red.

"Jaden Yuki...The shadows aim for a soul," the Shadow Duelist spoke in a monotone voice. "Only one shall survive..."

Jaden frowned. "They're not taking mine, I play Monster Reincarnation to discard one card and return Sparkman to my hand."

* * *

_Monster Reincarnation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I play Sparkman in defense mode and that's all."

* * *

**Jaden: 0600**

**Shadow Duelist: 1900**

* * *

Shadow Duelist 5th Turn:

"Very well, my turn," the Shadow Duelist said emotionlessly, drawing a card.

"Don't forget that Pandemonium is destroyed." Jaden pointed out. "So you have to pay to keep your monster on the field."

As he said that dark smoke wisp out of the Shadow Duelist's mouth.

**(Shadow Duelist: 1400)**

"500 Life Points are nothing compared to a soul!" the Shadow Duelist declared, grimacing. "Now, Skull Archfiend, attack!"

Jaden winced as his monster shattered.

"And now I'll summon Desrook Archfiend!" the Shadow Duelist called as a fiend appeared.

* * *

_Desrook Archfiend_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1800_

_The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend"._

* * *

"Your move now mortal." the Shadow Duelist ended.

Jaden 5th Turn:

Jaden drew. "I activate the spell Spark Blaster, and by equipping this to Sparkman I can switch a monster's battle position three times."

* * *

_Spark Blaster_

_Equip Spell Card_

_You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Sparkman". During the Main Phase of your turn, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster. After you use this effect 3 times destroy this card._

* * *

"Now Sparkman attack Desrook Archfiend."

Sparkman attacked destroying the fiend. **(Shadow Duelist: 0900)**

"Now I end my turn by using Spark Blaster to switch Sparkman back into defense mode." Jaden finished.

Sparkman switched.

"I activate the trap card, Battle-Scarred!" the Shadow Duelist called.

* * *

_Battle-Scarred_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 Archfiend monster on your side of the field to activate this card. Your opponent also pays the same Life Points that you pay for the selected monster during the Standby Phase. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the selected monster. When the selected monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now you have to pay the same amount of points, I pay for Archfiend of Lightning!" the Shadow Duelist called.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Jaden: 0600**

**Shadow Duelist: 0900**

* * *

Shadow Duelist 6th Turn:

As he drew both of them felt weaker.

**(Shadow Duelist: 0400)**

**(Jaden: 0100)**

"Now Skull Archfiend! Attack!" the Shadow Duelist called.

Jaden flinched as Sparkman shattered.

"Now I place a face-down, and activate the Spell, Double Spell!" the Shadow Duelist called.

* * *

_Double Spell_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; place that target in the appropriate Zone on your side of the field, and as this card's effect resolution, follow its card text as if you had used it yourself._

* * *

"So by discarding Archfiend's Oath in my hand, I can activate your Emergency Provisions from your graveyard to destroy my set card, and regain 1000 Life Points." the Shadow Duelist said as he glowed. **(Shadow Duelist: 1400)**

Jaden frowned hearing that.

"I end my turn! Your fate is sealed! You have not a single card remaining from your hand! I will take your last Life Points next turn! Then, you'll join the rest of the students I've taken...in the Shadow Realm!" the Shadow Duelist declared.

Jaden 6th Turn:

Jaden looked at his deck before drawing his card. "I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode, and since I did his ability lets me draw two more cards."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this is the only card in your hand, you can treat this card's Summon as a Special Summon. When it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, if there are no other cards on your side of the field, draw 2 cards from your Deck._

* * *

Jaden drew his two cards. He sees there Bubble Shuffle, and a new monster named Elemental HERO Bladedge.

"I activate the spell Bubble Shuffle, this switches Bubbleman and your Skull Archfiend of Lightning into defense mode and then it lets me sacrifice Bubbleman to summon a new HERO." Jaden mentioned.

* * *

_Bubble Shuffle_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can only activate this card when there is a face-up "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" on the field. Change 1 "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field and 1 monster in face-up Attack Position on your opponent's side of the field to Defense Position. Tribute the "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" that was changed to Defense Position and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand that includes "Elemental Hero" in its card name._

* * *

"That's if my Skull Archfiend's counter effect does not render your Spell card useless, that is!" the Shadow Duelist reminded; six pool balls engulfed in a wisp of fire besides him. "If this roulette lands on a 1, 3, or 6, your Bubble Shuffle Spell fails to activate!"

The wisp of fire kept switching from one pool ball to another, constantly flowing around over and over until it landed on a...2.

"What!? Two!?" the Shadow Duelist cried shocked as Skull Archfiend, and Bubbleman switched.

"Looks like without your tricks you won't win all the time." Jaden mentioned as Bubbleman vanished. "I summon Elemental HERO Bladedge."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bladedge_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"Bladedge can deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode, so end this duel!"

The attacked destroyed Skull Archfiend as the Shadow Duelist grunted.

* * *

**Jaden: 0100**

**Shadow Duelist: 0000**

** Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"Nooooooooo!"

Dark smoke enveloped around the Shadow Duelist as blobs piled and cemented onto Shadow Duelist, sticking onto him like wads of sticky gum. He struggled, gasping for breath as he tried fighting back.

"G-Get off me! Tell my kids I...love them!"

As he watched them Jaden finds himself back at the cave like area. Jaden stared at where the Shadow Duelist had been before turning and walking off.

"Huh... Jaden wait!" Syrus cried as he, and Chumley ran to him while the coffin holding a Alexis opened where she stepped out stunned.

"Lex!" Jaden cried running up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Last thing I remember was that Titan guy ambushing me..." Alexis answered shaking her head to get the numbness off her.

"He's gone now, come on we should head back." Jaden mentioned.

"Yeah. I better head to the infirmary to get checked out." Alexis agreed as they walked out of the Dorm.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Dr. Crowler was exploring around the dark places of the abandoned dorm, his flashlight guiding him through the dark. He snickered at this.

"Come on, Shadow Duelist! I want to hear every last detail!" he called out before spotting a card on the ground. "Hmm? What's this? It's that Shadow Duelist's Pandemonium card! He would never leave this behind unless...HE LOST?! Oh, of all the bother! That Scientist might not have done his job either! No matter! Next time will be the last time!"

* * *

In the Infirmary...

Yu, and the others were looking over Chie before the Slifer Trio with Alexis entered. Hearing them the Investigation Team looked over.

"Huh, what happened?" Kanji asked.

"Some guy named Titan ambushed Alexis at the Abandoned Dorm, and pulled up a farce of a Shadow Game." Jaden answered. "I manage to win though, and we're having Alexis checked out."

"Hey! What happened to her?" Chumley asked seeing Chie.

"... She nearly died." Yosuke answered without taking his eyes off of Chie.

"You have a similar thing happened?" Syrus asked nervously.

"I doubt it, but the Island isn't safe anymore. For anyone." Yu told him. "Every single person here is in unimaginable danger."

"Why? I mean all it is that two of Chie's Personas were destroyed, and there was only a farce Shadow Game right?" Jaden asked him.

Yu turned to Jaden. "It's no game... sit down this might take a while to explain but you need to hear it."

"What's going on?" Chumley asked as they remembered that he wasn't explained what happened.

"Just listen." Kanji told him. "Trust us, every single word Yu-Sempai is about to tell you happened, most of you saw the proof already."

* * *

_One explanation of Persona 4 Golden, Persona 4 Arena, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, and Persona 4 Dancing All Night later..._

Looking shocked the four looked at each other.

"So no Jaden, it isn't a farce. Or at least what we dealt with today wasn't." Yu finished.

"It's... Hard to believe all you guys lived through that." Jaden told him.

"And even with that Rumor being the secret of entering that world." Alexis added. "I'm glad I never tried that."

"Weren't you listening? Only Sensei, Adachi, and Namatame could enter." Teddie mentioned.

"For now, we'll have to play the role of normal students... but be careful." Naoto stated calmly.

They nodded hearing that.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well that answers that question.**

**Ulrich362: True, it does.**

**bopdog111: With that taken care of what will happen now?**

**Ulrich362: Well Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis broke school rules so they'll have to come up with a suitable punishment, but as for the Investigation Team and specifically Yu, Teddie, and Kanji... Crowler will likely try to come up with another plan or reason for their expulsion.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see how that goes. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Duel and Unusual Punishment!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: True, and while Jaden and Chie won their matches things aren't quite so good for the two of them.**

**bopdog111: Chie almost died by that duel, while Jaden figured out that Titan was messing with him.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, but now its time to see what will happen next. Dr. Crowler certainly won't be very happy.**

**bopdog111: What does he have planned now?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a fine morning in Duel Academy where it was the day after Jaden defeated Titan, and rescued Alexis while Chie defeated that Shadow that challenged the Investigation Team.

What was driving to the Slifer Red Dorm was a van filled with military officers before they made it, and ran out marching.

"Ah? What's all the commotion about...?" Banner yawned opening the door with his clothes a bit wrinkly due to waking up before seeing the officers, "Oh no! The Disciplinary Action Squad! They only appear when a student's in big trouble! And it looks like their heading to Jaden's room!"

"Banner what's going on?" a groggy Yuzu asked grumpy that her beauty sleep was disturbed. "Can you tell those students to stop making too much noise?"

"Yuzu, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad." Banner told her.

"The WHAT!?" Yuzu cried having been snapped awake hearing that.

"I don't like this, Jaden must have done something terrible." Banner frowned.

* * *

_In Jaden's room..._

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were peacefully sleeping until a hard knocking made them be awake.

"Open up! Open up or we'll bust the door down!"

The noise caused Yu to open his and Teddie's door before Jaden groggily opened his.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

It was a woman of the squad that ran up along with two identical men earlier.

"Are you Jaden Yuki?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Jaden asked.

"You, and someone named Syrus Truesdale will have to come with us." the woman stated sternly.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Yu asked her politely.

"This isn't your business student." the woman told him. "This is business only for the Disciplinary Action Squad."

"Huh?" Syrus asked fearfully hearing that. "Oh man, this is really bad Jaden."

"What do you mean, we haven't done anything wrong have we?" Jaden asked.

"That will be made more than apparent at the interrogation!" the woman answered.

Jaden blinked in confusion.

* * *

_Later..._

"Suspended?" Jaden, and Syrus asked surprised as they were face-to-face with Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, Yuzu, and the woman that guided them.

"That's what I suggested. You two trespassed in the Abandoned Dorm. An unanimous letter from one of our facility members confirms it." the woman explained. "So you must be punished to set an example for all the students."

"Now now, let's not be hasty." Dr. Crowler mentioned. "We don't want the students to consider us completely cold and heartless. I have a more sporting idea."

"You have an idea Crowler?" Sheppard asked.

"I do Chancellor, I propose a tag-duel. Should Jaden and Syrus win the match they won't suffer any punishment, however if they lose they'll be expelled. This is Duel Academy after all, it's only right we resolve this with dueling don't you agree Jaden?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Jaden grinned.

"But how do we know for sure this isn't a prank?" Yuzu asked them.

"A prank?" Sheppard inquired. "What do you mean Yuzu?"

"As we all know Slifer are often times bullied, and made fun of by Obelisk, and Ra so maybe they might set this up just to get these two in trouble." Yuzu told him.

"And do you have any proof on it?" Dr. Crowler asked her.

"Well... No but-" Yuzu was cut-off.

"Then it wasn't a prank by default." the woman told her.

"Well Chancellor it looks like they accepted the conditions." Dr. Crowler smirked taking advantage of Jaden's expression.

"Fine. I'll arrange some opponents." Sheppard sighed.

"You don't need to worry about that Chancellor, just leave everything to me." Dr. Crowler said calmly.

_'And knowing Vellian he'll pick opponent's that are professionals.'_ Yuzu thought disapprovingly.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

When the meeting is over Yuzu told Jaden, and Syrus to meet her outside of the room.

"You wanted to see us?" Jaden asked.

"I want you two to tell me the truth." Yuzu told them, "This must be some sort of hoax, and I know that you two are smart enough not to go to the Abandon Dorm."

Syrus looked down. "We did go there, Jaden wanted to explore after Professor Banner told us about it. We didn't know it was off limits until A... someone told us, but then we heard them scream and Jaden ran into the dorm to help."

Yuzu looked shocked hearing that, "Even though you two know it was really dangerous, and you still went there?"

"I'm not about to let something happen to Alexis!" Jaden argued. "This creep kidnapped her and I had to duel him to get her out safely. He was pretending to create Shadow Games and was sealing her up in a coffin!"

Yuzu looked really shocked about this. They had been wondering why the students were going missing, and now with what Jaden is saying they might've founded why. "Did... Did you find the missing students?"

Jaden looked down. "No, it was just that creep and Alexis."

Yuzu nodded as she rubbed her head as she said, "Go back to your Dorm both of you. I have to talk to both Sheppard, and Banner."

Jaden nodded before walking off as Syrus looked nervous before following him. When she arrived at Sheppard's office Chumley, and Alexis were talking with him.

"...I'm sure that he'll do fine." Sheppard finished which made the two look at each other before noticing her, "Hm?"

"Chancellor Sheppard." Yuzu nodded.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sheppard inquired as Alexis and Chumley left the room.

"Well I had talked to Jaden, and Syrus to hear their side of the story, and it turns out they only went just to help Alexis." Yuzu told him.

"I was informed of that." Sheppard nodded.

"And they said that someone kidnapped her, and placed her in a coffin, not to mention create fake Shadow Games, and Jaden dueled him to save her. I believe this someone might be the reason the students were missing." Yuzu told him.

"That's definitely a possibility. Still my hands are tied at this point." Sheppard frowned. "If that is the cause hopefully the students will show up soon."

Yuzu nodded in agreement, "Well if you need I'll be having a talk with my husband."

"I understand." Sheppard nodded.

With that Yuzu walked out.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm..._

"Expulsion?" Teddie asked. "You didn't do anything wrong though."

"We entered the Abandoned Dorm though." Syrus told him.

"To protect someone." Yu pointed out.

"Well even with that they decided on it." Syrus told them.

"Well I'm not worried at the slightest." Jaden grinned.

"You're not?" Syrus asked.

"Nah. Because I know we will get in there, get our games on, and win this match!" Jaden grinned.

Teddie smiled at that before the door slammed open. Hearing that they turned to see. Rise and Naoto were at the door.

"Sempai, what's going on? Alexis said Jaden and Syrus might be expelled." Naoto said.

Yu gave them what they founded out.

"I see, this is clearly a setup to expel you both." Naoto noted. "Dr. Crowler made his hatred of Jaden, Teddie, and Yu-Sempai quite clear."

"How did you know that?" Jaden asked.

That was when Syrus' eyes widen, "Wait a second your... Naoto the Detective Prince!"

"That's true, I am." Naoto nodded. "And to answer your question Jaden, if you recall during your entrance exams the three of you defeated Dr. Crowler and his sister, when you combine that with the fact that he was the one who suggested this match it's highly likely there's an ulterior motive for this duel. The fact that Alexis, an Obelisk Blue, is being let off with no punishment also suggests that."

"Shouldn't we tell the Chancellor, and such Nao-chan?" Teddie asked her.

"We can't, there's no evidence he's behind it." Rise frowned.

"Ah man." Syrus said looking down dejected.

"I wouldn't worry about it Sy, we just need to win the match right?" Jaden asked with a grin.

"Easy for you to say, I'll get us both kicked out." Syrus told him.

"You just need to have some confidence." Rise mentioned. "You were strong when we had our match."

"When I goofed a couple of times no." Syrus told her.

"It was one mistake, and that's why you're here right? To learn and get better." Rise pointed out.

Syrus just didn't say anything. Seeing that Jaden frowned before grabbing Syrus' arm. "Come on Sy."

"H-Huh?" Syrus asked seeing this.

"If it's a tag duel, we should work on getting to know each other's strategies. Plus it might do you some good." Jaden grinned.

"He has a point, it certainly wouldn't hurt." Naoto agreed.

"I don't know if I am good to help you Jaden." Syrus told him.

"You need to stop thinking like that Sy, there isn't anyone else I'd want to partner up with." Jaden reassured him.

_'Not sure if that's true.'_ Syrus thought.

* * *

A while later Jaden, and Syrus were ready for their match.

"You want to go first Sy?" Jaden asked with a smile.

Syrus shook his head, "No. You go on."

"Ok." Jaden nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Faceless by Red)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright Syrus get your game on!" Jaden drew, and called, "Okay I'll summon Elemental HERO Avian!"

Jaden's winged warrior appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Avian_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"The same monster he used to defeat Chazz." Naoto recalled.

"And I'll throw down a face-down, and that's it." Jaden ended.

Syrus 1st Turn:

"Then I guess it's my turn." Syrus replied before looking._ 'Oh, this monster's strong enough to destroy Avian.'_

"You okay Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Huh?" Syrus asked before shaking off his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. I summon Patroid in attack mode!"

* * *

_Patroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can look at 1 face-down card your opponent controls, then return it to its original position._

* * *

"Patroid attacks Avian!"

The cop car charged.

"Don't think so! I play Negate Attack!" Jaden cried.

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Ah man." Syrus frowned. "Your turn Jaden."

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew, "Alright! I'll play Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

The blue helmeted hero appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Aw man." Syrus frowned.

"And here's a double back attack! Go get him!" Jaden called as Sparkman attacked Patroid while Avian went to Syrus.

**(Syrus: 2600)**

"Now I'll throw down a face-down, and call it a turn." Jaden ended.

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus drew his card only to frown. 'I don't have anything that can beat Jaden's Sparkman... so in that case.' "I activate the spell Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed._

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew his cards only to freeze. One of the cards he was drawn was the same card he tried to use against Rise. Power Bond.

_'Judging by that face he must've drawn a good card.'_ Jaden thought.

_'I can't play this... I just can't, and I know he'd say the same thing.'_ Syrus thought before shaking his head. "I play Polymerization and use it to fuse Steamroid with Gyroid in order to summon Steam Gyroid!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Steam Gyroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_"Gyroid" + "Steamroid"_

* * *

"Attack Avian!"

The Fusion destroyed Avian. **(Jaden: 2800)**

"That ends my move Jaden." Syrus mentioned.

* * *

**Jaden: 2800**

**Syrus: 2600**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew, and grinned.

"Oh man, I don't like that look on your face Jaden." Syrus admitted.

"Well I'm busting out Polymerization!" Jaden grinned.

"Not good." Syrus frowned.

"And I'll fuse Sparkman, and Clayman to summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" Jaden grinned.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"_  
_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"That's not good." Rise frowned.

"Yeah Thunder Giant destroys a monster with lower original attack points then it." Yu agreed.

Syrus grunted as Steam Gyroid shattered.

"Then I'll summon Burstinatrix!" Jaden called as the female hero appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

"That's it." Naoto frowned.

"Now go! Attack Syrus!" Jaden cried to his two warriors.

The two monsters hit Syrus sending him crashing to his back.

* * *

**Jaden: 2800**

**Syrus: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Jaden grinned walking over, "Sweet Duel, Syrus."

"Yeah..." Syrus said uncertainly. "I knew I'd just hold you back."

"Nah don't be silly. You had me in a corner there. Though what was that card you draw?" Jaden asked taking Syrus' card hand before he could react, and widen his eyes, "Power Bond? Why didn't you use that before? You would've won the duel."

"Power Bond? Wait, wasn't that the card you used against me?" Rise asked recalling her own match with Syrus.

Syrus looked down nodding, "Yeah... I just don't know how to play it right."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked in confusion.

Syrus looked down not sure on answering.

"Syrus?" Rise asked just as Alexis and Chumley arrived. "What's wrong?"

"...I'm pathetic. Not enough to be in the Academy." Syrus told her.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden questioned. "You're more than good enough. Why would you ever think otherwise?"

"Zane told me I'm not good enough to use Power Bond." Syrus said dejected.

"Zane?" Naoto inquired. "I think I've heard that name before."

"Zane Truesdale. The best duelist of Duel Academy, and the big man on campus." Alexis told her.

"Your brother's the best student at the academy?" Jaden asked in shock.

"And I'm the worst here." Syrus answered looking down.

"Hasn't your brother offered to help you?" Rise asked.

"No. He only taught me things, and told me I can't be ready." Syrus answered before explaining, "It was when I was at a Duel with this bully named Gorisuke, when I decide to stand up for myself..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_A younger Syrus was facing a older kid with him having Gearfried, and a set card while Syrus has Gyriod, and Steamroid on the field._

_"Face it short stuff. Why don't you run off, and let the big kids play?" the bully known as Gorisuke smirked._

_"You're going to stop picking on me after today." Syrus said drawing his card. "Awesome, I activate the spell..."_

_"Stop!" a voice declared startling Syrus as a older boy walked to Gorisuke handing him a card, "This duel never happened. Just take this, and walk away."_

_"Hey sweet card! You got yourself a deal." Gorisuke grinned taking the card, and walked off._

_"Huh, Zane what did you do that for?" Syrus asked. "I was about to win."_

_"No you weren't. And I never would've given you Power Bond had I know you were going to misplay it." Zane told him not turning around._

_"Misplay it?" Syrus asked in confusion._

_"Yes. This was the card your opponent had on the field face-down." Zane said showing a trap to Syrus known as Spellbinding Circle._

_"Spellbinding Circle?" Syrus asked before his eyes widened._

_"That's right. A very powerful trap, and when it's sprung the monster it ensnares can't attack or change battle mode. So you've summoned your Fusion Monster with Power Bond, and it's attack points would have doubled. But then Spellbinding Circle would have prevented you from attacking with him, and then you would've been taking a hit to your Life Points at the end of your turn for having used Power Bond." Zane answered before turning to stare sternly as he then scold, "You weren't thinking Syrus. You didn't taken in account the face-down card, and you didn't taken in account Power Bond's damage effect. You may know how to use the card, but there's more to Dueling then simply that!"_

_That made Syrus knelled ashamed._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"What kind of brother would say something like that to you?" Rise asked in shock.

"One who knows that I'm not ready." Syrus said with slight tears in his eyes.

Seeing that Jaden frowned. "Come on Sy, lets head back to the dorm."

Syrus only nodded quietly standing up, and walking with Jaden leaving Yu, Teddie, Rise, Naoto, and Alexis.

"Yu-Sempai..." Rise started angrily.

"Teddie, Jaden, and I will stay with him. Just be careful Rise." Yu replied as she nodded before walking off.

"Why would Zane do that?" Teddie asked. "That's not beary nice."

"I'm not sure Teddie, perhaps he's just an unkind person." Naoto suggested.

"Maybe, but something about this seems off." Yu frowned before the four of them walked off.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

Yosuke was with Chie in the infirmary.

_'Damn it, why did you have to be so reckless?'_ Yosuke thought sadly as he held her hand. "Don't worry, I'm right here Chie. We've been through more than anybody, I'm not going anywhere until you're awake."

Just then he heard the door opened where he sees an Obelisk Blue male was walking in. Yosuke glanced at the Obelisk before turning back to Chie.

"Hmup. Don't you got anything better to do Ra?" the Blue smirked.

Yosuke just ignored him.

"What? Worried around someone who doesn't have any time to waste on you?" the Blue smirked.

"We've been dating for close to a year." Yosuke told him.

"Then she must be stupid for dating someone who isn't ranked like her." the Blue smirked.

"I'll give you one more chance to get out." Yosuke threatened. "Rank doesn't mean anything, Obelisks are losing left and right around here after all."

"It's just dumb luck that's all. Pathetic amateurs like you Ras, and Slifers are lucky to beat several of us. Plus besides that girl in our rank is a disgrace to Obelisk for losing on purpose to a Slifer!" the Blue yelled before smirking, "And what's more I think she's planning on leaving you just to pursue to what Obelisk has to offer, and doesn't want to see you. And another thing is that she would now be embarrassed for having a Ra look after her."

"Shut up!" Yosuke snapped turning to him.

"Oh did I work up a snapper?" the Blue mocked, "She might not be thinking straight for having you."

With that he started laughing.

"Get out, or I will hurt you." Yosuke threatened. "You have no idea."

"You think you scare me because of that? Not." the Blue smirked, "Tell you what, I'll take it all back. Only if you beat me in a Duel."

"... Fine." Yosuke agreed.

The Blue smirked, "Tonight at 10:00 PM, and DO NOT be late. See you then Ra Yellow."

With that he walked out.

"Wait a second, where are we dueling?" Yosuke asked.

"At that Arena. The Arena where the most important duels are in." the Blue answered.

Yosuke nodded before turning back to Chie and gently taking her hand again. "Don't worry Chie, I'm right here."

He feels Chie softly grabbing his hand. Yosuke smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Get some rest Chie."

* * *

_Later at Night..._

The Blue was there waiting. Yosuke walked into the arena. "Alright, I'm here."

"So you didn't chicken out." the Blue smirked.

"No, I didn't." Yosuke replied before stepping up to the arena. "Let's make this fast so I can head back."

"So you can continue wasting your time." the Blue smirked getting ready. "But anymore talking is a waste of time."

Yosuke activated his Duel Disc while glaring at the Obelisk Blue.

"LET'S DO THIS!" the two declared.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Junes Hero)**

**Yosuke: 4000**

**Obelisk Blue: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Obelisk Blue 1st Turn:

"Okay I'll show ya." the Blue smirked drawing, "And it starts off by this Warrior. Known as Axe Raider!"

A monster that has an axe appeared.

* * *

_Axe Raider_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1150_

_An axe-wielding monster of tremendous strength and agility._

* * *

"Alright." Yosuke nodded.

"And now I'll put two cards face-down, and call it a turn." the Blue smirked.

Yosuke 1st Turn:

"I set two cards myself, and then I'll summon Kaze Ninja in attack mode."

* * *

_Kaze Ninja_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent only controls EARTH monsters this card can attack directly, but if it does the battle damage is cut in half._

* * *

"Attack him directly!"

"Hey what?" the Blue asked as he was struck. **(Obelisk Blue: 3300)**

"A Wind Ninja can soar over your Earth Monsters, I end my turn." Yosuke finished.

* * *

**Yosuke: 4000**

**Obelisk Blue: 3300**

* * *

Obelisk Blue 2nd Turn:

"So you got lucky big deal!" the Blue yelled drawing as he smirked, "Well this will teach you to mess with me."

Yosuke just watched calmly.

"I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army!" the Blue called.

* * *

_Reinforcement of the Army_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This allows to add a level 4 or lower warrior from my Deck to my hand. And my choice is the Marauding Captain!" the Blue smirked adding the card.

"Go ahead." Yosuke mentioned. "He's weaker than my monster."

"You know that warriors gang up! And that's what Marauding Captain will do!" the Blue called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Marauding Captain_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

Yosuke watched calmly.

"When he's summoned I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. Such as Blade Knight!" the Blue smirked as a knight appeared.

* * *

_Blade Knight_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_While you have 1 or less cards in your hand, this card gains 400 ATK. If you control no other monsters, the effects of Flip monsters destroyed by battle with this card are negated._

* * *

"And since he's light your weakling can't attack me directly!" the Blue smirked.

"True, he can't." Yosuke agreed.

"And you can't attack any other Warriors but Marauding Captain! But I'll not make it that easy. I activate United We Stand!" the Blue called.

* * *

_United We Stand_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 800 ATK/DEF for each face-up monster you control._

* * *

"Marauding Captain gains 800 attack, and defense for every monster I have in play!" the Blue smirked.

_Marauding Captain:** (ATK: 1200 + (800 * 3) = 3600/DEF: 400 + (800 * 3) = 2800)**_

Yosuke's eyes widened in shock seeing that. "Hold on, 3600?"

"And that's the least of your problems! Since I have one card in my hand Blade Knight gains 400 attack points!" the Blue smirked.

_Blade Knight: **(ATK: 1600 + 400 = 2000)**_

"This is what happens when you mess with a Obelisk Blue! Go Marauding Captain attack his weakling!" the Blue called as the powered up Captain charged with his twin blades.

Yosuke braced himself as his monster shattered.

**(Yosuke: 1800)**

"I play Acceptance of your True Self!" Yosuke called playing the trap. "But I'll chain it with the trap card Ninja's Poison Smokescreen!"

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

_Ninja's Poison Smokescreen_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate when a Spell or Trap is activated on your side of the field, and you have 1 "Ninja" monster in your graveyard. All monsters your opponent controls have their ATK and DEF halved and your opponent takes 400 damage for each monster they control._

* * *

"What the...?" the Blue asked.

"First off, my Ninja's Poison Smokescreen cuts the strength of all your monsters in half." Yosuke told him.

The smoke enveloped the warriors making them start coughing as the Blue did the same.

_Marauding Captain: **(ATK: 3600 / 2 = 1800/DEF: 2800 / 2 = 1400)**_

_Blade Knight: **(ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000**__**/DEF: 1000 / 2 = 500)**_

_Axe Raider: **(ATK: 1700 / 2 = 850**__**/DEF: 1150 / 2 = 575)**_

**(Obelisk Blue: 2100)**

"Now then, come Magician Persona Jiraiya!" Yosuke called.

* * *

_Magician Persona Jiraiya_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can Special Summon 1 "Magician Persona Susano-o" from your Extra Deck. This card can attack twice during each battle phase._

* * *

"Big deal. Lucky." the Blue grumbled.

"Are you done?" Yosuke questioned.

"Fine your move." the Obelisk glared before smirking, _'Bring it on. My field is perfect. With Reinforcements, and Trap Reclamation, I can manage to take your monster down...'_

Yosuke 2nd Turn:

Yosuke drew his card before nodding. "Jiraiya attack Marauding Captain with Garudyne!"

The monster charged.

"Trap Card, Reinforcements!" the Blue called, "And Trap Reclamation!"

* * *

_Reinforcements_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target face-up monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

_Trap Reclamation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Discard 1 card and chain this card to a Trap Card you activated. Whenever that Trap Card is sent to the Graveyard, return it to its owner's hand._

* * *

"I play a spell card, Ninja Espionage." Yosuke countered.

* * *

_Ninja Espionage_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

__Target one monster your opponent controls, swap its ATK and DEF until the end phase.__

* * *

"Wha...?" the Blue asked.

"Your Marauding Captain's attack and defense points are switched." Yosuke explained.

"Say what!?" the Blue cried.

_Marauding Captain:** (ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900/DEF: 1800)**_

Jiraiya destroyed Marauding Captain.

**(Obelisk Blue: 1900)**

"Now, attack Axe Raider!" Yosuke called.

The Persona destroyed the warrior. **(Obelisk Blue: 0650)**

"How dare you..." the Blue growled.

"I set one card and end my move." Yosuke told him.

* * *

**Yosuke: 1800**

**Obelisk Blue: 0650**

* * *

Obelisk Blue 3rd Turn:

"Alright that's it! Now you've done it! I draw!" the Blue seethed drawing.

"Are you almost done, I'd like to get back to Chie." Yosuke told him.

"I'll teach you what happens when you piss an Obelisk off! And it starts here! I sacrifice Blade Knight to summon my unstoppable warrior!" the Blue called, "The all powerful, Divine Knight Izhzark!"

At that what appeared was a white armored knight with a huge sword.

* * *

_Divine Knight Izhzark_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1800_

_After damage calculation, when this card destroys a monster by battle: Banish that monster._

* * *

Yosuke flinched seeing that.

"And when he destroys your monster it's banished! And therefor you can't activate your monster's ability to summon a stronger version!" the Blue smirked.

"Hold on, what?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Feel regret! Ishzark rid us of that weakling!" the Blue called as the warrior charged.

Yosuke closed his eyes as Ishzark attacked Jiraiya destroying him.

**(Yosuke: 1600)**

Suddenly Yosuke grunted in pain before falling to his hands and knees while gasping for breath.

"Now without your monster your not looking so hot now are ya?" the Blue smirked thinking Yosuke was begging for mercy, "Don't be ashamed it's only natural since your weaker then me."

That's when Yosuke coughed up blood before weakly getting to his feet despite looking to be in intense pain.

"Hey what the f?" the Blue asked seeing the blood.

"Are you done?" Yosuke asked weakly.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Ishzark not only destroyed Jiraiya but banished him, that in turn causes even more damage to the Persona Users than just having their Persona destroyed.)**

The Blue grunted setting his only card which was Reinforcements down ending his turn.

Yosuke 3rd Turn:

Yosuke drew his card. "Play Ninja Mimicry, it copies any level four or lower monster I want but it gets destroyed during the end phase."

* * *

_Ninja Mimicry_

_Normal Spell Card_

_After activation, this card is treated as any level four or lower monster but destroy it during the end phase._

* * *

"I pick Ted's Circus Act Tightrope Walker!" Yosuke called as Teddie's monster appeared.

* * *

_Circus Act Tightrope Walker_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 500_

_This card cannot be selected as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Attack and end this duel!"

"Hey what..." the Blue was hit as he knelled.

* * *

**Yosuke: 1600**

**Obelisk Blue: 0000**

**Yosuke wins the duel!**

* * *

The Blue growled but hears some footsteps as he smirked,_ 'I may not win but judging by his condition he wouldn't escape this...'_

"Alright. A Deal's a Deal I'll stop. Now if you'll excuse me I'll head to the Dorm." the Blue smirked before walking out of the arena.

Yosuke watched him walk off before wincing before turning to head back to the infirmary. That was when the door where Yosuke sees Security.

"Hey what are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"Off-Hour Duels are forbidden here." one of them stated to him.

"What?" Yosuke asked before wincing, coughing up blood again and falling to the ground.

The three looked surprised as they rushed to assist him.

* * *

_Later..._

Yosuke opened his eyes weakly before seeing he was in the Infirmary before looking over and weakly sitting up before going over to Chie.

"Yosuke?" a voice asked as what ran over was Yu, and Teddie.

"Hey guys." Yosuke nodded. "I think she's doing a little better."

"What happened? You looked like you battled over a hundred of Shadows." Teddie asked him.

"An Obelisk challenged me a little while ago, and banished Jiraiya." Yosuke answered. "Turns out that's worse, but I'll be ok."

"Banished your Persona?" Yu asked shocked. "And what's more that you dueled him at Off-Hours."

"The staff who found me said that, is that some kind of problem?" Yosuke asked.

"Alexis told us it's prohibited, and whoever's caught will be seriously busted." Teddie answered.

Yosuke's eyes widened even more. "Hold on, what are you talking about Ted?"

Teddie explained to him what they founded out when Chazz dueled Jaden.

"Hold on, you're kidding right?" Yosuke asked nervously. "I mean... it was one time and I didn't even know that was a rule."

"I don't think they'll care." Yu told him. "It is like earlier when Jaden trespassed in the Abandoned Dorm, and they didn't cut him a break from it."

"I'm not abandoning you guys... or Chie." Yosuke mentioned taking her hand.

"We know. But we'll talk it over with Chancellor Sheppard in the morning." Yu told him.

Yosuke nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... that's wonderful.**

**bopdog111: Not only are Jaden, and Syrus threatened to be expelled but Yosuke as well.**

**Ulrich362: Well technically not yet but it's probably likely.**

**bopdog111: But what will Sheppard say about it?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. Though fans of GX likely know what's coming next.**

**bopdog111: The first ever duel Jaden lost too. And it looks like Rise wants to do something.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, well that'll be interesting. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. For the Sake of Syrus!

**bopdog111: Okay, Youske is in trouble.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, that's putting it lightly.**

**bopdog111: And we know what episode this is about.**

**Ulrich362: We do indeed, the number one student at the academy is going to show his skill.**

**bopdog111: Not once but twice this chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Well... no sense delaying anymore. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"How do you spell Truesdale again?" Rise asked Jaden.

"I think with two Es?. Man these Duel Request Forms are such a drag." Jaden admitted. "No wonder Syrus has zero confidence. Well it's about to change Rise."

"Yeah, you're right." Rise nodded before frowning. "Yu-sempai is a better brother than this Zane has to be."

While they were writing Dr. Crowler walked in the Shack, and noticed them walking over, "Duel Request Forms?"

Before Jaden, and Rise can react he snatched them from their hands, "Planning a duel are we you two? Against whom?"

When he sees the name of the opponent he widen his eyes, and said "You must be joking. The girl I believe, but you Jaden?"

Rise stood up. "I have a name, and Jaden already defeated his fair share of Obelisk Blue students and you."

As Dr. Crowler gave a glare to her Jaden told him, "We're actually not. We're taking Zane on to help Syrus get over his confidence problem. So he'll be ready for our upcoming tag match."

"Oh yes, of course the big Tag Team match." Dr. Crowler remembered before smirking, "The one which if you lose you'll both be expelled from the Academy am I right? And you said that you two dueling Zane will help you prepare? Well that's a shame because... Their'll be no duels."

With those words he laughed wickedly tearing the Request Forms to pieces much to Jaden, and Rise's horror. Jaden's eyes widened in horror as Rise glared at him.

"Fine, I'll talk to him myself. We're both Obelisk Blue aren't we?" Rise challenged.

"Your not worth his time." Dr. Crowler dismissed to her. "If you want to be useful to that Slifer Slacker then you better root for him in the Match."

With those words he walked off laughing wickedly.

"That bas***." Rise snapped.

"Rise!" Jaden cried surprised hearing her saying profanity.

"What, it's true." Rise pointed out.

"I think that word is not needed." Jaden admitted before frowning, "Well what now?"

"I'm going to talk to Zane directly." Rise said before frowning. "Maybe he'll be more willing to let someone famous duel Zane."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the infirmary..._

Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." Yosuke called.

Who walked in was Sheppard along with Yuzu, and Dr. Crowler.

"Yosuke Hanamura?" Sheppard asked his name.

"That's right." Yosuke nodded without taking his eyes off Chie who had started to recover but was still unconscious.

"Security told me last night that you were at the Arena Dueling at Off-Hours." Sheppard told him. "I just want to know why did you broke that rule?"

"One of the Obelisk Blues came here and started insulting Chie, he challenged me and I beat him." Yosuke answered simply.

"An Obelisk?" Yuzu asked, "What's his name?"

"He never told me, he used warrior monsters and this card called Ishzark." Yosuke replied. "Now not to be rude but can you let me sit with my girlfriend please?"

"Oh I'm afraid not Mr. Hanamura." Dr. Crowler smirked, "Like Jaden, and Syrus you broke a big time rule even if that Obelisk was making fun of your girl. So now your gonna have to know your punishment."

"Chancellor can't we cut this one some slack for once?" Yuzu asked Sheppard, "He only did it to teach that Obelisk not to mess with anyone."

"I understand that, and I would do that but unfortunately Dr. Crowler is right." Sheppard admitted, "We have to set an example to our students."

"Fine, I'll work part time here or something." Yosuke said.

"No I got something else planned better." Dr. Crowler smirked to him as he turned to Sheppard, "You know what I'm talking about do you Chancellor?"

"Yes. And I think we should do them both in 1 day." Sheppard sighed.

"And with Yosuke here at the infirmary he can't do it." Dr. Crowler said before grinning, "But how bout two of his friends he was accepted here with take his place? These two Slifers named Yout, and Teddo?"

Yosuke turned. "Wait a second, what are you talking about?"

"You see Jaden, and Syrus broke the rule about staying away from the Abandoned Dorm, and in a few days from now they will duel two opponents arranged by Crowler so they either stay or be expelled." Sheppard answered.

Yosuke frowned. "Fine, then since I broke the rule I should be the one to duel. Just... let me stay with Chie and make sure she's alright first."

"Sorry, but your two Slifer Friends will duel for you since you clearly can't duel in your condition." Dr. Crowler smirked. "And if they lose they two will join you in expulsion."

Yosuke turned to him. "I said I'll handle it myself!"

"You snooze, you lose." Dr. Crowler smirked shrugging.

Yosuke turned to Sheppard. "You're allowing this crap?"

"Sorry Yosuke but when Security informed me of you coughing blood after that duel we should not risk it again." Sheppard told him.

Yosuke stared at him before clenching his fists. "... Fine, then at the very least let me pick who duels on my behalf."

"Very well." Sheppard agreed much to Dr. Crowler's shock before he quickly suppressed it before they can notice. "Who do you chose to duel in your place?"

"... Yukiko Amagi, and Kanji Tatsumi." Yosuke answered before looking down. _'Yu can't risk any unnecessary duels... unlike the rest of us, all of his cards are his Personas.'_

"Agreed." Sheppard nodded, "Once we inform them we'll allow them to practice."

"Thanks." Yosuke nodded. "As for the rule... it won't happen again."

Sheppard nodded at that

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue men's dorm..._

"Alright, where is he?" Rise questioned walking in.

Two Obelisks blocked her way.

"Hey there little cutie." one of them smirked, "What are you here for?"

"I'm here to duel Zane Truesdale." Rise stated. "As for you, back off."

"Don't be ridiculous." one of them sneered, "Zane had no reason to waste his time with a girl like yourself."

"We're equal in rank in case you've forgotten, or is he afraid of me?" Rise challenged.

"Zane would easily tear you to shreds little girl." one of them smirked before pushing her to the ground, "Why don't you go play with your Barbies or something?"

With that the two laughed walking back in the Dorm leaving Rise there. She stared at them before clenching her fists and storming off. "Fine, maybe he'll change his mind if he knows who I am."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm..._

"No luck on your part?" Jaden asked Rise.

"None, but I have one more card to play... figuratively speaking." Rise answered. "Risette."

"That will attract a lot of unwanted attention." Jaden said as they entered where they see Syrus' bed has a mound on it.

"If it'll get me the chance to help Syrus it would be worth it. Besides, people will find out eventually." Rise pointed out only to pause. "What's that?"

Jaden looked as he said, "It might be just Syrus. He's been down like that ever since yesterday."

Rise frowned before walking over to the bed. "Syrus? Can you hear me?"

He didn't response as Rise gently pulled the covers back only to reveal pillows.

"What the?" Jaden asked in shock. "Where is he?"

"Get back, come Kouzeon!" Rise called.

Her Persona appeared in the room.

"Come on... come on..." Rise said before her Persona vanished. "Found him, he's by the beach you guys dueled and it looks like he's trying to leave."

"Come on! We better get there!" Jaden said as Yu, and Teddie walked in.

"Jaden-san? What's going on?" Teddie asked.

"Syrus is trying to leave the island, we have to stop him." Jaden answered running out of the room.

Yu, and Teddie looked at each other nodding as they ran out, as Rise followed which Chumley who was walking back noticed.

"Ah man running..." Chumley sighed before following them.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Who was at the light tower at sunset was Zane looking out at the ocean as he hears footsteps seeing Alexis walking over, "Hey Alexis."

"I figured I'd find you here Zane." Alexis noted.

Zane only nodded, "You found any new leads?"

"None." Alexis frowned. "You heard about Jaden and Syrus right?"

"Yes, and their upcoming Tag Team Match." Zane answered, "To which if they lose their expelled."

"Yeah, Jaden's probably going to be fine but I'm worried about Syrus." Alexis admitted.

"He needs to get some confidence." Zane told her. "And not to misplay."

"Yeah, I know but..." Alexis started before they heard someone in the distance. "What was that?"

They looked over at that.

* * *

_With Syrus..._

Syrus had just finished constructed a raft, and looked at the Island sadly, "I was never any good here... Hope you have luck with someone else Jaden."

"Sy!" Jaden's voice called.

Syrus widen his eyes seeing Yu, Teddie, Jaden, Chumley, and Rise were running over as he hop on the raft, and attempts to row out. Jaden dove into the water and grabbed the raft. "What are you doing?"

"Jaden let go! I'll get us both kicked out!" Syrus cried.

"You have to stop saying that Syrus." Jaden told him. "We'll be fine."

"You don't know that." Syrus said looking down, "Please just let me go. I stink, and they'll assign you another partner that way you have a better chance."

"Not happening pal." Jaden told him. "Now let's get off this thing and head back."

"You got to listen. I'm a lost cause." Syrus told him.

"He is right you know."

Hearing that they turned to see Alexis, and Zane with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Rise questioned seeing him.

"Zane!" Syrus cried surprised seeing him.

"So your leaving?" Zane asked his brother.

"Yeah, I am." Syrus nodded dejected.

"...It's about time." Zane told him looking away which cause Syrus to look down.

"What do you mean by that?" Yu questioned.

"You heard what he said." Zane told him, "A loss cause."

"No, the only lost cause is you." Rise snapped. "Jaden and I can both beat you."

"Yeah it's happening right here, right now!" Jaden agreed.

Widening his eyes Syrus called to them, "Jaden, Rise no!"

"Well, or is the great Zane scared?" Rise challenged.

Zane only smirked, "No I'm not. Even against the one, and only Risette."

Rise froze. "I should have guessed it wouldn't be hidden forever. Still, then what are we waiting for? Get down here so we can have our match."

"Not here. The water will disrupt it. I got the spot nearby. But I'm taking you, and Jaden one at a time." Zane told her, "Don't get me wrong I don't doubt you, and Jaden's skills, but I want to do what you two can do against me in a one-on-one match."

"Rise don't do this." Syrus told her, "He's really good."

"Don't worry Syrus, besides once I'm done with him Rise won't even have to duel." Jaden reassured him.

"Then let's do this already." Zane told him.

It was now nighttime, and they were at the lighthouse ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Mountain by TFG)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew his card before nodding. "Alright, I'll start things off with the Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Avian_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"Then I'll set one card and end my move."

Zane 1st Turn:

"That's all huh?" Zane asked calmly drawing as he looked over, "For my first move I'll summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode."

A metallic dragon serpent appeared from the ground screeching.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Wait, that monster's too strong." Teddie argued. "The book Mit-chan gave us said you don't get to play something that strong."

"Normally I wouldn't. However since Jaden's the only player with a monster out I can summon Cyber Dragon from my hand with no sacrifice." Zane explained.

"Great." Jaden frowned.

"And then next I activate the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon." Zane continued.

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"This destroys a spell or trap card on the field." Zane stated as Jaden's face-down shattered.

"Oh man." Jaden frowned. "That's not good."

"Now Cyber Dragon attacks your Avian!" Zane declared, "Strident Blast!"

Cyber Dragon fired a ray at Avian. Avian shattered.

**(Jaden: 2900)**

Zane then mentioned, "Next up I activate the spell, Different Dimension Capsule."

At that a Egyptian like coffin appeared.

* * *

_Different Dimension Capsule_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand._

* * *

"With it I can pick a card from my deck, and remove it from play." Zane explained pocketing a card as the capsule closed lowering back down. "And in two turns it returns to my hand."

"He's good." Yu admitted.

"It's your move Jaden." Zane told him.

* * *

**Jaden: 2900**

**Zane: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew his card and grinned. "Awesome, I play the spell card Polymerization! This fuses Elemental HERO Clayman with Elemental HERO Sparkman in order to bring out the Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"_

_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"When he's summoned I can destroy a monster with less attack points, and who better than that Cyber Dragon of yours?"

Thunder Giant attacked that destroyed Zane's monster leaving him open.

"Alright, attack Zane directly!" Jaden declared.

Thunder Giant fired a blast which Zane took calmly not flinching or moving a little bit. **(Zane: 1600)**

"He could've flinched a little." Teddie admitted.

"So he's a little tough, big deal he's still losing." Rise pointed out.

"I set one card and then I'll pass things back over to you Zane." Jaden finished.

Zane 2nd Turn:

"Not bad moves kids." Zane drew before saying, "Of course since you cleared my field from my first Cyber Dragon I can summon my second one from my hand."

A second copy of the monster appeared letting out it's metallic screech.

"For the top student you aren't very bright, Thunder Giant is stronger than your dragon." Jaden pointed out.

"I'm not done." Zane told him, "I activate Monster Reborn."

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And with just 1 monster in my graveyard you can guess who comes back." Zane said as the first Cyber Dragon reappeared, "But neither will be here long..."

With that he revealed Polymerization. "In present form!"

"Uh oh." Jaden frowned.

"Dragons unite!" Zane called as the two Cyber Dragons were fused. "Now Cyber Twin Dragon emerge!"

A two headed version of Cyber Dragon appeared screeching.

* * *

_Cyber Twin Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_

_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

"Ok, that's a little impressive." Rise relented.

"And now like the name says Cyber Twin Dragon attacks twice every turn which means double the trouble." Zane told Jaden, "Twin Dragon attack Thunder Giant with Double Strident Blast!"

Cyber Twin charged a blast in it's two mouths.

"Not yet, I play a facedown card." Jaden called. "It's called A Hero Emerges, and thanks to this trap you pick one of the cards in my hand and if that happens to be a monster I can play it."

* * *

_A Hero Emerges_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Of course with only one card in my hand, we both know which one you'll pick."

"Of course. So what card is it?" Zane asked him.

"It's my Wroughtweiler in defense mode." Jaden answered as the mechanical dog appeared.

* * *

_Wroughtweiler_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Elemental Hero" card and 1 "Polymerization" from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"You'll need him for this double threat!" Zane called as Twin Dragon fired blasts at the two.

The two monsters shattered.

**(Jaden: 2500)**

"Big mistake, when Wroughtweiler goes to the graveyard he brings Clayman and Polymerization back to my hand." Jaden revealed.

"Hope they'll provide the help you need." Zane said ending his turn.

* * *

**Jaden: 2500**

**Zane: 1600**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card. "Alright Zane, I summon the Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode, and since he's the only card out I can draw two more cards."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this is the only card in your hand, you can treat this card's Summon as a Special Summon. When it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, if there are no other cards on your side of the field, draw 2 cards from your Deck._

* * *

Jaden drew his cards and smiled. "Alright, next up I'll use Polymerization to fuse Clayman with Bubbleman in order to summon Elemental HERO Mudballman in defense mode."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Mudballman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Elemental Hero Bubbleman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"  
__This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon._

* * *

"That ends my move."

"Licious! Mudballman has 3000 defense points! So Twin Dragon can't break through!" Chumley smiled.

"That's true, and based on that smile Jaden has something planned." Yu agreed.

Zane 3rd Turn:

The moment Zane drew the capsule appeared.

"Oh no, I forgot about that." Teddie panicked.

"It's now been two turns so now I can add the card I removed with Different Dimension Capsule." Zane said as he added the card while the Capsule shattered, "You did well, but not well enough."

"Syrus... what does he mean?" Rise asked.

"Just watch." Syrus told her.

"I activate De-Fusion." Zane told them.

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"This splits Twin Dragon back to two Cyber Dragons." Zane said as Twin Dragon vanished only to reveal two Cyber Dragons.

Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait a second... he has to be planning to use that!"

"And now I activate the card that I removed with Capsule!" Zane rose the card up high, "Power Bond!"

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

Jaden flinched hearing that.

"So now I fuse the two Cyber Dragons on my field with the other in my hand!" Zane called as the three fused before he declared, "To summon forth the all-powerful Cyber End Dragon!"

At that a large three-headed winged mechanical dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyber End Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 2800_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"4000?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Count again Jaden. Due to Power Bond it's attack points double!" Zane declared.

Cyber End roared as it gained the increase. **(ATK: 4000 x 2 = 8000)**

"It's fine, Mudballman's in defense mode and at the end of the turn Zane will take a ton of damage from Power Bond's nasty side effect." Chumley pointed out.

"Normally he would. However Cyber End has 1 ability you should be aware of." Zane told them as he revealed, "And that ability is even if your monster is in defense mode you still take damage!"

"Wait, but that means..." Teddie started nervously.

"It means Jaden loses." Yu finished.

"Now Cyber End Dragon! Attack Mudballman with Evolutionary Strident Blast!" Zane called as Cyber End fired a huge blast from it's three heads.

Jaden could only watch as the blast struck Mudballman destroying him.

* * *

**Jaden: 0000**

**Zane: 1600**

**Zane wins the duel!**

* * *

"Jaden!" Syrus cried.

That was Jaden grinned at Zane, "Thanks for a great duel Zane."

Zane grinned back before turning to Rise, "It's your turn now Rise."

She nodded before taking her position. "Before we start, I just want to ask why you're so cold towards Syrus."

"Define 'cold'." Zane told her.

"Telling him he shouldn't be here, belittling him, forcing him not to use Power Bond." Rise replied. "I get not wanting to just tell him the answers and give him the solution to every problem, but all you're doing is criticizing him, the reason he has no confidence is because of you."

"The answer is quite simple. He isn't ready to use Power Bond, and always does things without thinking." Zane told her. "You have to know how to play your cards, and that means not just knowing how to use them."

That sentence did not go un-noticed by Syrus, _'Knowing how to play your cards?'_

"Even if that's true, how is he ever going to learn when his own brother just tells him to give up?" Rise challenged. "If I... no. When I beat you you're going to stop insulting him and start helping him gain some confidence. Nobody starts off knowing everything."

"Well then I'll tell you one thing." Zane grinned, "Don't hold back."

"I won't." Rise smirked.

"Rise you seen how powerful Zane is, and your still dueling him?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Of course I am." Rise smiled. "The best idols don't just quit when things look tough after all."

Syrus looked surprised seeing her smile before pausing,_ 'What's this feeling in my chest?'_

"Sounds like your ready." Zane told her drawing his hand.

Rise drew her own hand. "You can start the duel this time."

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: True Story)**

**Rise: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zane 1st Turn:

Zane raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Me going first, that's an interesting choice. Very well."

He drew.

"Zane knows not to go that far doesn't he?" Teddie asked nervously.

"I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon." Zane said as a incomplete version of Cyber Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Proto-Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 600_

_This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field._

* * *

"Proto-Cyber Dragon?" Rise asked.

"While he's on the field his name becomes Cyber Dragon." Zane told her.

"That's wonderful." Rise frowned.

"And now I'll set two cards, and end my turn." Zane ended.

Rise 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll set three cards facedown and summon Starlight Idol in attack mode." Rise stated.

* * *

_Starlight Idol_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal Summoned your opponent activates one of the following effects: Your opponent draws one card from the top of their deck. Randomly discard one card from your hand._

* * *

Zane looked on.

"Since I summoned Starlight Idol, you get a choice. Do I draw a card or do you discard one?" Rise asked.

"Interesting." Zane said as he cup his chin in thought before decided, "Draw 1 card."

Rise nodded drawing her card.

"Starlight Idol attack Proto-Cyber Dragon." Rise called.

The Idol charged.

"I activate my trap card, Attack Reflector Unit." Zane told her.

* * *

_Attack Reflector Unit_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Huh?" Rise asked in confusion.

"So now by sacrificing Cyber Dragon, I can summon Cyber Barrier Dragon from my Deck." Zane said as Proto-Cyber Dragon vanished only to be replaced with a Cyber Dragon having a shield like face.

* * *

_Cyber Barrier Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated._

* * *

"Huh, but that monster's weaker." Teddie pointed out.

"He's right, so why did you play it in attack mode?" Rise asked.

"Once every turn one of your monster's attacks are negated." Zane told her. "If you had another monster then I would place him in defense mode."

Rise only smirked. "Starlight Idol attack Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

Idol charged.

"Since your attacking Barrier Dragon negates the attack." Zane reminded as Barrier Dragon pulled it's head back for a shield to pop up.

"True, but you let me draw a card. Specifically my Encore spell card!" Rise smiled. "No prizes for guessing what this one does."

* * *

_Encore_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Activate when an "Idol" monster attacks, that monster can attack one additional time during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Does that negate Barrier Dragon's ability?" Jaden asked.

"It doesn't have to Jaden, Barrier Dragon can only negate an attack one time each turn." Syrus explained.

Zane made a surprised look before smirking, "What do you know? It allows your Idol to attack again."

"Exactly, so take down his dragon!" Rise called.

Idol attacked that destroyed Barrier Dragon but Zane didn't looked worried. **(Zane: 3500)**

"Your move." Rise finished

* * *

**Rise: 4000**

**Zane: 3500**

* * *

Zane 2nd Turn:

"Not bad Rise. However a duelist always knows when to have another trick up his sleeve." Zane told her drawing.

"I know, you have those Fusion Monsters." Rise recalled.

"And since you cleared my field, I can summon my Cyber Dragon." Zane told her as the metallic serpent appeared screeching.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

Rise frowned seeing the monster.

"And now Cyber Dragon attack her Idol!" Zane called as Cyber Dragon fired a blast, "Strident Blast!"

The blast struck destroying Rise's monster.

**(Rise: 3200)**

"I play Acceptance of your True Self!" Rise called.

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

"The Persona that I mistake for attacking." Syrus realized.

"Yup, so here's Lovers Persona Himiko in defense mode!" Rise grinned.

* * *

_Lovers Persona Himiko_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2500_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can Special Summon 1 "Lovers Persona Kanzeon" from your Extra Deck. Once per turn during either player's turn look at one card in your opponent's hand or one facedown card on the field._

* * *

"Well it better get ready because I play the trap card, Call of the Haunted." Zane told her.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Doesn't that bring back your dragon?" Rise asked.

"Yes. Such as Proto-Cyber Dragon." Zane answered as the incomplete version appeared.

"And if it counts as a Cyber Dragon, she's in big trouble." Chumley realized.

"And now I activate the Spell Card, Photon Generator Unit." Zane said playing a spell.

* * *

_Photon Generator Unit_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"By sacrificing two Cyber Dragons on my field, I can summon Cyber Laser Dragon." Zane explained as Proto, and Cyber Dragon vanished only for a advanced version of Cyber Dragon to appear.

* * *

_Cyber Laser Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"He's still weaker than Himiko." Rise mentioned.

"I'm not going for an attack. I'm going for his special ability. Once every turn Cyber Laser Dragon destroys a monster that has equal or higher attack, or defense points then his attack points." Zane told him.

"What?" Rise questioned in shock.

"That's the opposite of Thunder Giant!" Jaden realized.

"And now Laser Dragon destroy Himiko with Blue Lightning Flash!" Zane called as Laser Dragon fired a laser from his tail at the Persona.

Himiko shattered.

"Himiko's special ability summons Lovers Persona Kanzeon from my deck." Rise reminded him as Himiko appeared in a blue glow before transforming into Kanzeon.

* * *

_Lovers Persona Kanzeon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 3000_

__Must be summoned by the effect of "Lovers Persona Himiko" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed.__

* * *

Syrus ran to Rise, "Are you alright?"

"For now." Rise reassured him. "Don't worry."

Syrus only nodded worriedly.

"So you managed to summon a stronger version like your friends Rise." Zane said seeing it. "You, and your friends must be really special to obtain cards like those."

"More than you can even imagine Zane." Rise replied as Kanzeon placed a metallic ring over her eyes. "Kanzeon's special ability, reveal Zane's hand!"

The monster looked at the scoop as Zane watched as his hand was revealed. Shown to be two cards known as Different Dimension Capsule, and a trap called Final Fusion.

"That capsule, but why haven't you played it yet?" Rise questioned as Kanzeon lifted the ring.

"A duelist always knows to take cautious steps." Zane answered.

Rise nodded before frowning. "Is it really that hard to tell your brother he can figure things out? Yeah telling him the answer won't help but all you're doing is telling him he should give up and that he'll never improve. You're his family, you should be supportive not destructive."

"As I matter of fact I did gave him some advice once just before he enrolled in the Academy." Zane told her.

"He did?" Jaden asked turning to Syrus.

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, I asked him something just before."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Syrus was standing behind Zane as he asked, "Hey Zane? What's the difference between knowing how to use a card, and knowing how to play it? Aren't they the same?"_

_Zane stayed quiet before turning answering, "...That's something that can never be taught. Only learned. It takes a moment of pure clarity when you see dueling on a different level, the higher level, all the angles, all the moves. You won't think, you'll just act."_

_With that Zane have a short smile, and nod to Syrus before walking off._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"Knowing how to use a card vs knowing how to play it?" Yu asked before closing his eyes. "I get it."

"Well if you only know how to play your cards, then you've already lost." Rise told Zane. "Anything else?"

Zane said, "Only this. Different Dimension Capsule."

The capsule appeared.

* * *

_Different Dimension Capsule_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand._

* * *

"Since you already know what this does, I'm not gonna bother explaining." Zane said as the capsule buried itself as he pocketed a card.

Rise nodded.

"Finally I'll place 1 card down, and end my turn." Zane ended.

Rise 2nd Turn:

Rise drew her card before nodding. "Ok, I summon Dream Idol."

* * *

_Dream Idol_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is summoned you can reveal the top card of your deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

"Her ability lets me reveal the top card of my deck and add it to my hand."

Rise drew her card before smiling.

"What did she drew?" Jaden asked curiously.

"I drew Lovers Persona Himiko Inner Resolve." Rise explained. "And I can special summon her by sacrificing one Idol on my field."

* * *

_Lovers Persona Himiko Inner Resolve_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 100_

_If you have one "Lovers Persona Himiko" in your graveyard you can special summon this monster from your hand by sacrificing one "Idol" monster. Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Attack Zane's Laser Dragon!"

The Persona fired a blast destroying Laser Dragon in a instant. **(Zane: 3400)**

"Your move." Rise stated.

* * *

**Rise: 3200**

**Zane: 3400**

* * *

Zane 3rd Turn:

"Very well." Zane said drawing before he said, "And now the card, I removed is added to my hand."

"Huh, but it's only been one turn." Rise argued.

"Normally however this card is a special case." Zane said revealing a spell that has a card in a machine, "Card From a Different Dimension!"

* * *

_Card From a Different Dimension_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If this card is removed from play, add it to your hand during your next Standby Phase. If this card is returned to the hand this way, both players draw 2 cards._

* * *

"When it's removed from play, I can add it to my hand during my Stand-By Phase." Zane said as he added, "If that's so we both can draw 2 new cards."

Rise nodded as they drew their cards.

"And hopefully you drew good ones." Zane told her.

Rise only nodded. "Same to you."

"Well now, I activate the spell, Cyber Repair Plant." Zane said.

* * *

_Cyber Repair Plant_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If "Cyber Dragon" is in your GY: You can activate 1 of these effects. If you have 3 or more "Cyber Dragon" in your GY at this card's activation, you can activate both effects and resolve in sequence. You can only activate 1 "Cyber Repair Plant" per turn._  
_● Add 1 LIGHT Machine monster from your Deck to your hand._  
_● Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster in your GY; shuffle that target into your Deck._

* * *

"Since Cyber Dragon is in my graveyard, I can do two things. The first is that I can add a Light attribute Machine Type monster from my Deck to my hand. Or I can shuffle one from my graveyard back to my Deck." Zane told her.

"Which one are you going to do?" Rise asked.

"I'll pick the first." Zane answered adding a second Proto-Cyber Dragon.

Rise nodded.

"And now as my field is clear I can summon Cyber Dragon again." Zane said as the metallic serpent appeared, "And along with him is Proto-Cyber Dragon."

The Proto dragon appeared.

"Which is enough for them to Unite." Zane said revealing Polymerization.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material_

* * *

Rise frowned seeing that.

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon emerge!" Zane called as Cyber Twin Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyber Twin Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_

_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

"Kanzeon's defense points are higher than your Cyber Twin Dragon's attack points." Rise mentioned.

"But not your Himiko." Zane reminded. "Twin Dragon attack Himiko Inner Resolve with Double Strident Blast!"

The dragon's two heads charged energy at the Persona. The blast hit Himiko destroying her as Rise's eyes widened and she cried out in pain.

**(Rise: 2900)**

Syrus instantly ran over to help her up while Zane looked a little surprised at this. Rise smiled gently. "Thank you Syrus, I'm ok... for now anyway."

"Rise... You shouldn't get yourself hurt just for me." Syrus told her.

"At this point, I'd be letting myself down if I just quit." Rise admitted.

Syrus only looked at her concerned before a slight blush got on his cheeks, _'What is this feeling really?'_

"You able to continue?" Zane asked her.

"I am." Rise nodded before smiling. "But I don't know if your dragon is."

Zane raised an eyebrow hearing that.

"I play the trap card Overexertion!" Rise called. "If a monster battled this turn, it's destroyed. An Idol has to make sure not to push things too far after all."

* * *

_Overexertion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target one monster on the field that declared an attack or was attacked, destroy that monster._

* * *

Zane looked surprised as he looked seeing Cyber Twin shattered.

"Now, for the final touch. I play Eternal Bonds!" Rise called.

* * *

_Eternal Bonds_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish 2 "Persona" monsters that share the same Arcana, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Persona" of the same Arcana from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"That same card your friend used against Professor Yuzu." Zane realized. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm going to banish Himiko from my graveyard, and Kanzeon from my field in order to call forth Kouzeon!" Rise answered.

* * *

_Kouzeon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_"Lovers Persona Kanzeon + 1 "Idol" monster  
OR "Lovers Persona Kanzeon" + "Lovers Persona Himiko"_  
_You can only activate this card's first and second effects once per duel: (1) When an opponent's monster declares an attack you can negate that attack. (2) If your life points drop to zero return them to their original value. (3) Your opponent must duel with their hand and all set cards revealed._

* * *

"No attack points?" Syrus asked confused.

"Or defense points." Rise nodded. "But I get to see all of the cards in Zane's hand or that he sets as long as she's in play."

"Well you know what the card in my hand is along with my face-down." Zane said showing Card From a Different Dimension, as his face-down was Final Fusion.

Rise nodded. "I also know that if you want to beat me, you'll need your strongest monster. Fortunately, once your move ends I'll still have one more to come up with a plan."

"Well that's my turn." Zane ended.

Rise 3rd Turn:

Rise drew her card before closing her eyes. "I set one card and that's it."

* * *

**Rise: 2900**

**Zane: 3400**

* * *

Zane 4th Turn:

"Very well." Zane drew as he looked. "First off since this is my second Stand-By Phase, Capsule destroys itself."

The Capsule appeared before shattering.

"Except he won't add anything this time." Chumley recalled.

"And I'll activate the spell, Graceful Charity." Zane told her.

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"With it's effect I can draw 3 cards, and then discard two." Zane said drawing three times, and discards two showing their a goblin working on a Pot, and his third copy of Cyber Dragon. "And now Undeveloped Greed's effect activates."

"Undeveloped Greed?" Rise asked.

"Think of it as Pot of Greed except when it's sent to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards." Zane said drawing twice before per Kouzeon's ability he revealed the three cards to be Power Bond, Cybernetic Fusion Support, and Cyber Kirin.

"At least his dragons are in the graveyard." Teddie mentioned. "He can't summon that big scary one that beat up Jaden."

Zane then unexpectedly called, "I activate Power Bond!"

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Wait, but you don't have any monsters!" Rise argued.

Zane then grinned, "That's where this comes in. I chain Power Bond with Cybernetic Fusion Support!"

* * *

_Cybernetic Fusion Support_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

"So by trading half my points I don't need monsters to Fusion Summon!" Zane called. **(Zane: 1700)**

"Oh no, Rise!" Yu called in horror.

"So now let's welcome the Cyber End Dragon!" Zane called as his three-headed mechanical ace appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyber End Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 2800_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"And due to Power Bond it's attack points double!" Zane called as Cyber End roared. **(ATK: 4000 x 2 = 8000)**

"That's enough to wipe out Rise's life points." Jaden panicked.

Syrus grunted looking horrified, _'And there's more... Kouzeon is Rise's third Persona! If Zane destroys it then she'll die!'_

"You fought good but not good enough." Zane told her.

"I guess not." Rise frowned. "Go ahead and beat me."

"Cyber End Dragon! Attack Kouzeon with Evolutionary Strident-"

"STOP!" a voice cried.

Everyone turned to see who said that. It was Syrus who ran, and spread his arms in front of Rise to defend her.

"Syrus?" Zane asked surprised.

"Syrus..." Rise started before smiling. "I'll be ok, he didn't destroy Kanzeon so even if Kouzeon is destroyed I'll live."

"But you, Yu, and the others said that..." Syrus had tears in his eyes with a small blush as he turned to Rise.

Rise smiled gently. "If all three are destroyed, I'll be ok. I promise."

Syrus only looked really worried with a deeper blush, but nodded stepping back. Zane looked on before asking, "Is there something I'm not getting?"

"We'll tell you after the match." Yu explained.

Zane only nodded before calling, "Cyber End Dragon! Attack Kouzeon with Evolutionary Strident Blast!"

With no interruptions Cyber End fired the triple attack. Rise suddenly grinned. "Sorry Zane, Kouzeon's special ability activates! Once per duel she can negate an attack."

Kouzeon nullified the attack.

"So that's why she wasn't worried!" Jaden grinned.

"Exactly, remember what we told you before Jaden?" Yu asked. "If it wasn't for Rise none of us would be alive."

"Not bad. I may not defeat you this turn, but I can last this turn with Cyber Kirin's help." Zane said summoning Cyber Kirin which was a small mechanical dog.

* * *

_Cyber Kirin_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 800_

_You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0._

* * *

"By sacrificing him any effect damage I take this turn becomes zero." Zane said as Kirin vanished, "So now I'm still in the duel, and you have a 8000 Cyber End to worry about."

Rise however shook her head. "Take a closer look at your duel disc."

Looking confused Zane looked. He had zero life points.

"What?" Zane asked surprised.

"My trap card, Idol's Spirit." Rise explained. "It activates when a monster you control tries to activate its effect and negates it. Except... during the end phase I have to pay life points equal to the defense of the strongest banished monster, Kanzeon's 3000."

* * *

_Idol's Spirit_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster activates it's effect, you can negate that effect and the effects of all monsters currently on the field. During the end phase, take damage equal to the highest defense points of all monsters banished during this duel. You can only activate 1 "Idol's Spirit" per turn. You can banish three copies of "Idol's Spirit" from your graveyard, Special Summon one "Kouzeon" from your Extra Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Then that would mean the outcome is..." Zane trailed off with a small smile.

"Yeah, but we should be honest I had to grasp at straws to stand any chance. You're definitely stronger than me right now." Rise admitted.

Zane nodding before ending his turn which ended the match.

* * *

**Rise: 0000**

**Zane: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

"Though... Syrus was right, if Himiko, Kanzeon, and Kouzeon are all destroyed that's it. I die." Rise explained.

He walked over, and said "I get that as much."

He then said to where only Rise can hear him, "Also Syrus seems to have feelings for you."

"I noticed, he's a perfect gentleman. You could learn a thing or two." Rise smiled before her eyes widened. "Wait... this wasn't against the rules was it?"

"Don't worry about that." Zane told her. "Sheppard is willing to let this slide for once."

"That's good." Yu nodded. "Though, I guess it's only fair you learn the truth too."

"Yeah, and we'll call it your win... this time." Rise added.

Zane only nodded as Syrus walked to check on Rise, "Are you alright?"

"I've been better... and worse." Rise explained before Yu told Zane everything they went through.

"By the end of the year the whole school will know." Yu mentioned after finishing the story.

Zane nodded, "Well all we gotta do is make sure none of your three Personas are destroyed."

"Yeah." Yu nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, Zane beat Jaden and dueled Rise to a DRAW. Before you complain, she's not nearly skilled enough to beat him at the moment.**

**bopdog111: And it looks like Syrus is starting to have a crush on Rise.**

**Ulrich362: True, it does. She'll definitely help boost his confidence.**

**bopdog111: But before the Tag-Team Matches there is one more obstacle to clear, and that's Mr. Huffington wanting Chumley home.**

**Ulrich362: Along with the last member of the Investigation Team debuting her deck. Oh, and two new faces will make a brief appearance. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. Family Business!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. We're here.**

**Ulrich362: The last events before the tag duels. Of course after them will be a chapter or two outside of the canon events.**

**bopdog111: But first before those it's time for Chumley to show us what he can do.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was late at night when a rowboat was being ride in the ocean.

"Put your back into it!" a built up man wearing a tank top, and having black hair told the sailor, "I want to reach Academy Island by daybreak!"

"Yes sir!" the poor sailor saluted.

_'I won't have my son waste one more slacking day at that school!'_ the man thought to himself, _'Chumley's coming home!'_

* * *

_The next day with Yu..._

He was talking with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Teddie when...

"Big bro!" cried a young voice.

Hearing that they turned to see a small brown haired girl with a black haired woman that has a blue cap on walking over.

"Nanako, Marie?" Yu asked surprised.

"What, you aren't happy to see us?" Marie pouted before smiling and kissing him. "You could have mentioned you were leaving you know."

"Well we are doing a friend a favor." Teddie smiled.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Syrus asked them.

"Oh, sorry. This is my cousin Nanako Dojima, though we're really as close as siblings hence me being her big bro." Yu smiled indicating the little girl. "And this lovely lady, is my girlfriend Marie."

"Teddie." Nanako smiled hugging him. "Wow, you look really cool."

"Ah thanks Nana-Chan." Teddie smiled to her.

"Nice to meet ya two. I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden grinned to them.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale. It's very nice to meet you both." Syrus smiled bowing.

Chumley waved, "Name's Chumley Huffington."

Marie nodded while Nanako smiled.

"It's beary nice to meet you all." Nanako said to Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley.

"We can't stay for long, but the Nose offered to let us stop by every now and then." Marie explained.

"The... Nose?" Syrus asked confused.

"A friend of ours." Yu answered.

"What do you do here big bro?" Nanako asked.

"Well it is just like any regular school here. But one major difference." Yu told her.

"And that's dueling! Nothing works out well with a Duel!" Jaden grinned to them.

"No, dueling is bad and people get hurt." Nanako frowned.

"She has a point, isn't a school where you duel dangerous?" Marie questioned. "What, do you use water pistols instead?"

"Not that kind of Dueling, Marie-Chan." Teddie told her. "The kind of Dueling he meant is actually on this Trading Card Game."

"Oh yeah since you, Yu, and the others haven't dueled until you got here that means she, and Nanako haven't either." Syrus realized which made Teddie nod.

"A game?" Nanako asked. "Can we play?"

"Well Duel Monsters is real complex. You need to have a Deck of 40 cards to join. Like this here." Chumley said handing his Deck to her for Nanako to see.

Nanako looked at it before smiling. "This looks fun, do you like it big bro?"

"Yeah." Yu nodded.

"You know if you had been there at the Entrance Exams, Nanako you two would've seen he one-shot teach." Jaden grinned, "And that means One Turn Kill or OTK for short."

"Not killing just so you are aware. Sempai beat this guy Dr. Crowler in one single turn." Teddie told them.

"Of course he did." Marie agreed before frowning. "I wish we could stay longer but I told the Nose we'd only stop by to say hello this time, we'll be back again later."

"Can't you stay for the day? You two came so far." Syrus offered them.

"I can talk to The Nose, but he's the one who let us come by." Marie mentioned.

"Is it ok if we stay big bro?" Nanako asked. "I want to see everybody."

"I don't see why not. Just make sure to be careful Nanako." Yu told her.

She nodded before hugging him.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Ra Yellow dorm..._

Kanji, and Bastion were talking until they see Yosuke.

"There you are Yosuke. You were in the infirmary for a while." Bastion told him. "Was everything okay?"

"Not really, you guys forgot to mention the rule about late night dueling." Yosuke mentioned before wincing. "Though don't let them get banished, it hurts even more."

"Right." Kanji nodded to him. "Though there's more isn't there?"

"Yeah, apparently there's going to be a duel. You and Yukiko are apparently dueling for me." Yosuke mentioned before frowning. "It was supposed to be Yu and Teddie, but he can't take the risk."

"Sounds like you, and this Yukiko might be dueling for Yosuke's time here at the Academy." Bastion remarked to Kanji.

Kanji looked down before smirking. "Don't worry Yosuke-sempai, we'll make sure we win."

"Get them Kanji." Yosuke grinned.

Kanji smiled back. "Should we let the others know?"

"Yeah sounds pretty good." Yosuke answered.

Kanji nodded before they walked out of the dorm together.

"Yosuke! Kanji!" a voice called to them.

They turned to the voice.

It was Yu, and the others but Chumley.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yosuke asked before his eyes widened.

"We have guests." Teddie smiled showing Marie, and Nanako. "They'll be staying for the day."

"No kidding?" Kanji asked. "That's awesome."

"I say we have surprise guests here." Bastion said walking out to see what's going on.

"Ha! Nanako, Marie that's Bastion Misawa." Jaden grinned to them, "He's one of the freshmans, and he has the highest score out of all of us."

"The highest score, you must be super smart." Nanako smiled.

"I'm often called that." Bastion smiled to her.

"What's going on?" Marie asked him.

"Well..." Yosuke trailed off. "Yu remember that messed situation back there?"

"Yeah." Yu nodded.

"Well Dr. Crowler proclaimed a Duel for my time here at the Academy." Yosuke answered, "He said you, and Teddie would do it, but I managed to convince the Chancellor to let Kanji, and Yukiko do it instead. We can't have you taking unnecessary risks."

Yu nodded in understanding. "I appreciate that partner."

"Someone needs to think about you." Yosuke grinned.

"Well we will tell the rest about it." Kanji told them. "Why don't you wait for them to arrive at the Slifer Dorm?"

"That makes sense. Oh, but don't tell the girls about Nanako and Marie." Yu mentioned.

"Why?" Bastion couldn't help but ask.

"I think it would be a nice surprise." Yu explained before pausing. "You're ok right Nanako, the trip didn't make you dizzy or anything?"

"No." Nanako answered with a smile.

Yu nodded before taking her hand and smiling. "Well, lets head back and wait to surprise the others."

Nanako nodded happily as they walked off. When they arrive at the Slifer Red Dorm they see that Slifer Reds were gathered to a door at a room.

"Huh, what's going on?" Yu inquired. "Professor Banner?"

They walked to see from a crack at the door was Banner, and Yuzu talking to the built up man.

"...I mean don't get me wrong you two if Chumley was any good at Dueling it be one thing." the man told them, "But clearly he's not he's wasting his time here! It's time for him to give up dueling, and come home!"

"We see your point. Chumley is a bit uh..." Banner trailed off on the next word.

"Forgetful?" Yuzu guessed her husband.

"He meant dense! That's why I want him to come home, and join the family business, the sake business!" the man told them before asking, "You two do like sake?"

"I'm not much of a drinker." Yuzu admitted. "But Banner does like a drink once, and a while."

"Ah c'mon Yuzu did you really have to mention that?" Banner asked his wife with a smile.

"She did loud, and clear! Here!" the man said placing a white clothed up bottle that has a Kanji word for sake on it, "Free sample!"

"Oh no thank you, I really couldn't." Banner politely declined.

The man said, "Oh yes, you could! C'mon just think of it as a good bye gift from me, and Chumley."

"Did you guys hear that?" Jaden asked shocked to the group.

"Yeah, I did." Yu frowned.

"Is he your friend?" Nanako asked Jaden.

"Yeah. Chumley is one of our pals. Come on we better talk some sense to him." Jaden said as he begin to run upstairs.

Everyone else ran after him. They arrive in the room to see Chumley has his back turned to them, and was packing his clothes in a pack.

"Hey. What you doing Chumley?" Jaden asked him.

Not turning around Chumley replied, "What's it look like?"

"It looks like you're running from your problems, and from your friends." Yu answered.

"He's right, you don't need to go anywhere pal." Jaden agreed.

As he said this Jaden placed his hand on his shoulder to turn him around to where they see Chumley was having tears running down his face.

"Chumley..." Jaden whispered in shock.

"Looks like he doesn't want too." Syrus said also in shock.

"No." Chumley weakly protested, "I got something in my eye okay? Both of them. Now just leave me alone would ya?"

When he said that he wiped his eyes with his arm.

"Chumley, you don't want to leave so just tell him." Jaden argued. "You do deserve to be here."

"I shouldn't. It's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyhow. At least according to my dad I'm not." Chumley told them, "But he doesn't know. I really could be a Champion Duelist cause I have a Special Power, I haven't told anybody. Sometimes Duel Monsters talk to me."

"Well haven't you told your dad this?" Teddie asked him.

Chumley said closing his eyes shut, "Of course not! Everything to him is just 'sake' this, 'sake' that, and 'sake' whatever!"

"... Then tell him." Marie pointed out bluntly. "Kids needs to spread their wings and don't always do what their parents did before."

"Yeah, c'mon we're gonna fix this!" Jaden told him grabbing Chumley's hand.

* * *

_A few minutes later after they explained to situation to Chancellor Sheppard, Mr. Huffington, Yuzu, and Banner..._

"So there you have it." Jaden told them, "Chumley can't be allowed to drop out. He's got a gift."

"Oh sure." Mr. Huffington said sarcastically before remarking, "A gift for eating Grilled Cheese."

"Look we know Chumley, we're his roommates." Jaden told him, "Not to mention his pals."

"Jaden's right." Yu agreed.

Chancellor Sheppard told them, "Look boys, I respect you sticking up for your friend here. But I'm afraid that this is a personal matter. It's not your business."

Mr. Huffington chuckled with a grin, "That's right. It's family business."

"It is our business when it involves our friend." Jaden argued. "Chumley's a great duelist and he deserves to stay here."

"Very well. Then I propose a duel!" Mr. Huffington declared which surprises Chumley, "That's right Father vs. Son. If you have this special gift that your friends say, you should beat me easy. And I'll let you stay at the Academy. But if you lose, then you come home."

Chumley made a determined look saying, "It's a deal!"

"We'll help you get ready Chumley." Yu told him.

"Good! Then let's duel first thing tomorrow morning!" Mr. Huffington grinned. "How does that sound Chancellor?"

"So be it." Chancellor Sheppard agreed, "Tomorrow morning it will be decided. Will Chumley stay, or go?"

"And this also means you two can see how these Duels work out." Teddie added to Nanako, and Marie.

They nodded only for Nanako to look outside and smile. "Everybody's coming!"

"Well I should get back to my office." Chancellor Sheppard said, "I wish you best of luck Chumley. And have fun on your visit here girls."

With that he walked off.

As he did, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Yu, Teddie, Nanako, and Marie ran to the approaching girls.

"Hi Rise-chan!" Nanako smiled.

As he did, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Yu, Teddie, Nanako, and Marie ran to the approaching girls.

"Hi Rise-chan!" Nanako smiled.

"Nanako?" Rise asked surprised as Nanako sees she looks different.

"Marie and Nanako stopped by to visit." Yu explained while Nanako hugged her.

"Really, that's awesome." Chie smiled before wincing. "Right, don't overdo it."

"That does explain it." Alexis remarked.

"Oh that's Alexis Rhodes guys." Jaden smiled to Marie, and Nanako. "She is a tough duelist, and the Queen of Obelisk Blue."

"A queen, wow." Nanako smiled. "That's really cool."

"You can say that again." Alexis smiled to her.

"Oh yeah, do you have a minute Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked suddenly.

Yukiko nodded at that.

"Well the thing is..." Yosuke started before explaining the situation to her, Chie, Rise, and Naoto. "Honestly, it's probably my fault but when he insulted Chie I just snapped."

"No it's ours since we didn't tell you about the rule Yosuke." Naoto told him.

"It's ok." Yosuke smiled.

"Oh Nanako-chan, do you want to see how a duel works?" Yukiko asked her.

"I won't wait for tomorrow?" Nanako asked.

"Well, there might be more dueling tomorrow but do you want to see one now?" Yukiko offered.

Nanako nodded excited.

"Do you mind helping me out Jaden?" Yukiko asked.

"In that case I'll say one thing Yukiko. Get your game on!" Jaden grinned.

Yukiko smiled. "I'll do my best."

"Get her game on?" Nanako asked confused.

"It means get ready to play." Yu explained.

With that Jaden, and Yukiko armed themselves.

"DUEL!" Yukiko and Jaden called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Princess Amagi)**

**Yukiko: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright it is on!" Jaden drew looking over, "Alright! I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart in attack mode!"

An indian like hero appeared on the field.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Wildheart_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1600_

_This card is unaffected by Trap effects._

* * *

"And I'll throw down two face-downs. Alright Yukiko give me your best shot." Jaden grinned.

Yukiko 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the Cherry Blossom Hot Spring spell." Yukiko said as a hot spring surrounded them.

* * *

_Cherry Blossom Hot Spring _

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During each End Phase: Gain Life Points equal to the total level of all monsters on the field x 200._

* * *

They look around at this.

"Next, I think I'll summon Burning Maiden in defense mode." Yukiko continued as a woman who seemed to be smiling while on fire appeared next to her.

* * *

_Burning Maiden_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed: Gain Life Points equal to its original DEF._

* * *

"Huh?" Jaden asked surprised.

"I set two cards, and then Burning Maiden deals 400 points of damage to your life points Jaden." Yukiko explained as her monster extended her hand and some embers struck Jaden.

Jaden grunted from the embers. **(Jaden: 3600)**

"Now at the end of my turn my Hot Spring gives me 200 life points for the total level of every monster in play." Yukiko stated before sinking into the Hot Spring and letting out a relaxed sigh before floating back up.

**(Yukiko: 5600)**

"Well I have to say Yukiko. That is totally sweet." Jaden grinned.

"Thanks." Yukiko smiled.

"Do you like what you're seeing Nanako-chan?" Chie asked her.

Nanako nodded eager.

Yu smiled at that.

"Ok Jaden, it's your turn." Yukiko mentioned.

* * *

**Yukiko: 5600**

**Jaden: 3600**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew, and grinned, "Well Nanako. If you like this then you'll really love this."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Jaden nodded before calling, "And it's this! I'm busting out Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So now I fuse Wildheart with the Elemental HERO Avian in my hand!" Jaden grinned as the two fused together. "To create the Elemental HERO Wild Wingman!"

At that a hybrid of the two heroes appeared ready.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Wild Wingman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2300_

_"Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Avian"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can discard 1 card to target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Fusion?" Marie asked in surprise before glancing at Yu who nodded.

"Wow." Nanako smiled.

"And now I activate his Special Ability. By discarding a card from my hand 1 Spell, or Trap Card on the field is destroyed!" Jaden grinned.

Yukiko's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"And I'll pick your Hot Spring card!" Jaden called as Wild Wingman fired a cyclone at the spell.

The spell shattered as the Hot Spring vanished.

"And next up, H - Heated Heart!" Jaden called.

* * *

_H - Heated Heart_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains 500 ATK, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now Wild Wingman gains 500 points!" Jaden called as Wild Wingman glowed. **(ATK: 1900 + 500 = 2400)** "But that's not all! When he attacks a monster you defense mode, you take the difference as damage!"

Yukiko nodded. "Ok."

"Wild Wingman attack her Maiden!" Jaden grinned as the monster fired the Cyclone at the monster.

Yukiko's monster shattered.

**(Yukiko: 5200)**

"My Burning Maiden has another ability, I gain life points equal to her defense points." Yukiko revealed.

At that she glowed. **(Yukiko: 7200)**

"7200 Life Points?" Syrus asked in shock.

"And I have Acceptance of your True Self." Yukiko added playing the trap.

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

"Come, High Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya!"

* * *

_High Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can special summon one "High Priestess Persona Amaterasu" from your Extra Deck. Once per turn you inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent and if you do, recover 500 life points._

* * *

"Whoa what a sweet monster." Jaden grinned.

"Thank you." Yukiko smiled. "Are you going to do anything else this turn?"

"That's all for me." Jaden answered.

_Wild Wingman: **(ATK: 2400 - 500 = 1900)**_

Yukiko 2nd Turn:

Yukiko drew her card and smiled. "I start with Konohana Sakuya's ability, you take 500 points of damage and I gain 500 life points."

Jaden braced himself. **(Jaden: 3100)**

**(Yukiko: 7700)**

"Am I doing ok?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah your doing sweet." Jaden grinned.

Yukiko smiled before frowning. "I set one card and switch Konohana Sakuya into defense mode."

The monster switched.

"Your turn." Yukiko mentioned nervously.

* * *

**Yukiko: 7700**

**Jaden: 3100**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew.

_'Yukiko.'_ Chie thought nervously.

_'Well if it ain't my furry friend.'_ Jaden thought seeing he drawn Winged Kuriboh. "Alright Wild Wingman attack her Persona!"

The monster fired a cyclone. Konohana Sakuya cried out as she shattered only for Yukiko to scream in pain too. Syrus cried, "Yukiko!"

Nanako looked surprised at this.

"I... surrender." Yukiko said weakly.

"Huh?" Jaden asked surprised, "Your not using your Persona's ability?"

"I... I don't want to take the risk." Yukiko admitted.

Jaden nodded.

* * *

**Yukiko: 7700 (Surrendered)**

**Jaden: 3100**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"Sorry it was so short Nanako, but that's basically how it goes and when somebody's points go to zero they lose." Yu explained.

"Okay. It looks fun." Nanako smiled.

"Well to make it up you can see Chumley, and his dad's duel." Jaden grinned.

"Yeah." Nanako nodded before hugging Yukiko.

"You want any help getting ready pal?" Jaden asked Chumley.

"That'll be licious guys." Chumley smiled.

"Well, I'm sure we can help you come up with a strategy to win the duel." Naoto mentioned. "You deserve to stay with your friends after all."

Chumley nodded before saying, "You know I should warn you guys about dad."

"Warn us?" Rise asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked him.

"Well their was a reason Dad got me here." Chumley told them. "He was a Duel Monsters Champion 3 years in a row known for a One Turn Kill, and was nothing to take lightly."

"Wait seriously?" Syrus asked in shock.

"And you still accepted his challenge?" Jaden grinned, "Ah you really want to stay!"

"Of course he does." Teddie agreed.

"Come on Chum! We better get your deck ready!" Jaden grinned.

Chumley nodded as they headed into the dorm.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Ah come on! Just a little more sake you can take it!" Mr. Huffington grinned as he poured some sake in Banner's cup.

"You are so very generous." Banner smiled to him.

Yuzu remarked, "Well your sake is good Mr. Huffington. But like I said I'm not much for a drinker."

"Ah, all I know is that you given it a try!" Mr. Huffington grinned before turning to Pharaoh who was licking a bowl of his share of sake, "And your cat does as well!"

"Ah yes good thing me, and Yuzu stocked up on kitty litter." Banner smiled.

Mr. Huffington then chuckled, "Oh speaking of nature calls!"

With that he exited trying to find the restroom only to hear talking from upstairs.

"What's with Chumley's cards? Their all Koalas."

"Koalas are my favorite duh!"

Curious he walked, and peeked from a crack at the door to see Chumley, and everyone besides the Obelisk girls were in the room making sure Chumley's Deck is ready.

"What are Koalas?" Nanako asked while Jaden looked over his cards.

"They are small bears that are cute, and cuddly like Pandas." Chumley answered with a smile. "And they are friendly also."

Nanako smiled at that.

"Hey Chumley, maybe this will help." Jaden mentioned handing him a card.

They looked to see it was a Fusion Monster called Master of Oz.

"After all with 4200 attack points it packs a pretty good wallop." Jaden smiled.

Chumley being shocked was the face he has, "You would really give me such a powerful card Jaden?"

"Of course, you're my friend." Jaden smiled.

"He's right." Syrus agreed handing Chumley another card. "This might help too."

Chumley sees it was a monster called Des Kangaroo.

"I got it a while back, but I never used it." Syrus smiled. "Maybe you can."

"Wow Sy really?" Chumley asked surprised.

"Yeah, I think you should have it Chumley." Syrus smiled.

"With those cards there's no way you'll lose." Teddie smiled.

Chumley smiled, "Thanks guys."

Mr. Huffington looked on before smiling leaving.

"Alright it's getting late." Yu said seeing the clock.

"Yeah, it is." Jaden agreed.

"We're all going to be rooting for you Chumley." Yu smiled before pausing. "We should check if Nanako and Marie can sleep in the girls dorm."

"But we can't go to the Girls Dorm, Yu." Syrus told him.

"That's why I just sent Naoto a message." Yu pointed out.

"Alright but make sure to be careful." Jaden told him, "We don't want a repeat of earlier."

Yu nodded in agreement before getting a message and turning to Marie and Nanako. "Naoto and Rise are coming to pick you two up."

Marie nodded as she took Nanako's hand before turning to Chumley and nodding as they left the room.

"Alright Chum. It's time to hit the hay, and watch your best for tomorrow!" Jaden grinned.

Chumley nodded as the group all went to bed.

* * *

_The next day..._

Everyone was in a small arena for them to see the duel.

"Alright. Chumley, Mr. Huffington. You both know the stakes for this match." Banner told them.

Yuzu continued, "If Chumley wins he gets to stay at School. But if he loses he has to go back home."

"You can pull it off Chumley." Jaden grinned.

"Alright both Duelist ready?" Banner asked as the two nod.

With that both Banner, and Yuzu declared, "Without further ado let the duel begin!"

"Alright!" Chumley gets ready."

"Go time!" Mr. Huffington did the same.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: War of Change by TFK)**

**Chumley: 4000**

**Mr. Huffington: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chumley 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with a monster in defense mode. That's it." Chumley said.

Mr. Huffington 1st Turn:

As Mr. Huffington drew Banner told the group, "Students, and of course Marie, and Nanako watch him closely. You may learn something."

Marie nodded while Nanako smiled. "Ok."

"Alright here I come!" Mr. Huffington called before declaring, "I summon Drunken Tiger in attack mode!"

At that what appeared was a tiger wearing a tank top, and sunglasses appeared.

* * *

_Drunken Tiger_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 600_

_Negate the effect of face-down Defense Position Flip Effect Monsters attacked by this card._

* * *

Drunken Tiger started to sway around endlessly in a daze.

"Drunken might be the right word." Yosuke remarked seeing this.

"Yeah." Yu nodded.

"And next up, I activate Drunken Rage!" Mr. Huffington called.

* * *

_Drunken Rage_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Drunken" monster. When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monsters at the end of the damage step: Destroy that monster, and if you do inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Draw 1 card._

* * *

At that a bottle of sake appeared as Drunken Tiger took it gulping it down as it roared.

"And now Drunken Tiger attack that face-down with Drunken Slash!" Mr. Huffington called as Drunken Tiger charged.

"Des Koala's special ability activates." Chumley pointed out as a brown Koala appeared. "For every card in your hand you lose 400 points dad."

* * *

_Des Koala_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Flip_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1800_

_FLIP: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand._

* * *

"Not bad son however that wouldn't work!" Mr. Huffington grinned. "When it battles a face-down Flip Effect monster that effect is negated!"

"Huh?" Chumley asked in shock as his effect failed.

"It was a good try at least." Yu mentioned.

"And next up Drunken Rage's effect!" Mr. Huffington called, "Since it fought a monster in defense mode it's destroyed, and you lose 800 points!"

Des Koala shattered.

**(Chumley: 3200)**

"That try wasn't bad son but you need to do more." Mr. Huffington said ending his turn.

* * *

**Chumley: 3200**

**Mr. Huffington: 4000**

* * *

Chumley 2nd Turn:

Chumley drew his card. "Ok, let's try the spell card Koala March. This summons Des Koala from my graveyard and another one from my hand."

* * *

_Koala March_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. Then, you can Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your hand._

* * *

The two Koalas appeared.

"Now I'll sacrifice both of them in order to summon Big Koala in attack mode!"

A huge blue Koala appeared.

* * *

_Big Koala_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Beast_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_A species of huge Des Koala. He's meek, but people are afraid of him because he's very powerful._

* * *

"Now attack!"

The Koala smashed Drunken Tiger. **(Mr. Huffington: 3100)**

"Not bad. Since Drunken Rage is sent to the graveyard, I can draw 1 card." Mr. Huffington said drawing.

Chumley looked at his hand. "I end my turn." _'And hopefully that card will be enough.'_

Mr. Huffington 2nd Turn:

Mr. Huffington drew, and grinned, "I call Drunken Angel!"

At that what appeared was a angel wearing a white suit with a bottle of sake in his hand, and wearing a black hat.

* * *

_Drunken Angel_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 400_

_This card is not destroyed by the effect of "Flipping the Table"._

* * *

Drunken Angel started to sway like Drunken Tiger.

"I'm sensing a theme, but how could he beat anyone in a single turn?" Yosuke asked in confusion.

"And now I activate the Continuous Spell, One Bottle of Sake!" Mr. Huffington called as a bottle of the stuff appeared which immediately caught Drunken Angel's attention.

* * *

_One Bottle of Sake_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And then next up another spell called, Flipping the Table!" Mr. Huffington called as what rose from beneath the monsters was a huge table.

* * *

_Flipping the Table_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, you can destroy all other cards you control, then destroy cards your opponent controls up to the number of your cards destroyed by this effect. You cannot Summon the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Not good." Chumley mentioned nervously.

"You remember what it does." Mr. Huffington smirked, "Well here it comes!"

With his own hands he pulled the table up which really tossed the field in the air as all the cards crashed down on the field with the table.

**(Chumley: 2700)**

"Wow, he's really strong." Nanako admitted.

"Wait how did Chumley lose 500 points?" Syrus asked seeing that.

"That was the way he gets one turn kills." Yuzu told him. "A combination of both Flipping the Table, and One Bottle of Sake. When One Bottle of Sake is destroyed it deals 500 points of damage to Chumley."

"Not only that Flipping the Table destroys all the cards except itself on it's owner's field. Then the same amount of cards on Chumley's field are also destroyed." Banner added to them.

"Then why wasn't that drunk angel destroyed?" Marie questioned indicating it was still in play.

"Hey why isn't it!?" Chumley asked shocked.

Mr. Huffington smirked, "Wishful thinking, but Drunken Angel has a Special Ability. He can't be destroyed by the effect of Flipping the Table!"

"Wait, but that means Chumley's wide open!" Syrus cried in horror.

"Now Drunken Angel attack! Sake Sizzler!" Mr. Huffington called as Drunken Angel uses the Sake Bottle as some kind of flame thrower at Chumley.

He coughed from the attack as his points dropped.

**(Chumley: 0900)**

Mr. Huffington chuckled, "It's your move son.

* * *

**Chumley: 0900**

**Mr. Huffington: 3100**

* * *

Chumley 3rd Turn:

Chumley drew his card before swallowing nervously. "I play Pot of Greed, this spell lets me draw two more cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Draw 2 cards.__

* * *

He drew twice. Chumley's eyes widened seeing the cards before he grinned. "Ok, I play Silent Doom to bring Big Koala back in defense mode."

* * *

_Silent Doom_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. It cannot attack._

* * *

The monster reappeared.

"Now, I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Big Koala with Des Kangaroo in order to summon out my Master of Oz!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

What appeared was a huge green koala with boxing gloves.

* * *

_Master of Oz_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 4200_

_DEF: 3700_

_"Big Koala" + "Des Kangaroo"_

* * *

"Attack Drunken Angel!"

The monster punched the angel hard causing it to shatter as Mr. Huffington grunted. **(Mr. Huffington: 0700)**

"Ah man! Chum almost had him!" Syrus cried seeing it.

_'Like I didn't saw that coming.'_ Mr. Huffington smiled a little remember that he saw Jaden giving him Master of Oz.

Chumley suddenly smiled. "Now I play the other card I drew with Pot of Greed, De-Fusion!"

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"It separates Master of Oz into Big Koala and Des Kangaroo!"

Master of Oz split to Big Koala, and a green kangaroo with boxing gloves

* * *

_Des Kangaroo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1700_

_If the ATK of a monster that attacks this monster is lower than the DEF of this card, destroy the attacking monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"Now, Big Koala attack dad directly!"

Big Koala charged as Mr. Huffington looked on before it attacked him.

* * *

**Chumley: 0900**

**Mr. Huffington: 0000**

**Chumley wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yeah! Chumley did it!" Syrus cheered.

"Yeah, he did." Teddie smiled.

"Yay, he can stay with his friends." Nanako said happily.

"Even if I did win he would stay." Mr. Huffington revealed to them.

"Huh?" Chumley asked in shock.

"Don't get me wrong, I want you to be in the family business." Mr. Huffington told him, "But after seeing you bond with your friends last night, I had decided to let you stay. The Duel was meant to be a bye on my part. In short you already beaten me before we started."

Chumley started tearing up before hugging his dad. Mr. Huffington only wrapped his arms around his son.

"How sweet." Rise smiled.

"Nothing sure beats a moment like that doesn't it?" Kanji smiled.

"You're right about that." Yu smiled before kneeling down and hugging Nanako. "I'll see you again ok Nanako?"

Nanako hugged him back, "Okay. I'll tell Dad you said hello."

Yu nodded before standing up and embracing Marie. "It was great to see you, I love you."

"Stupidnogoodflirt." Marie pouted before she hugged him back. "Promise you'll come back soon ok?"

Yu just nodded as he gently kissed her.

Yosuke smiled before asking Nanako, "Why not we end this with singing your favorite jingle from Junes?"

"Ok." Nanako nodded happily.

"Okay. 1. 2. 3." Yosuke counted down.

"Everyday's great at your Junes!" Nanako sang happily as Yuzu's eyes widened.

"Wasn't that the music you played for Teddie during... oh, that would explain it." she smiled.

"While I was with Nanako, and my uncle Ryotaro she used to sing that each time a commercial for Junes plays." Yu explained.

"I see." Yuzu smiled. "That must be why the music reminded Teddie of her."

"Well, I guess it's time to head back." Marie told Nanako. "Who knows, maybe your dad will find a way for you to come here with your big brother."

Nanako smiled happily before waving goodbye as they walked off.

"See ya." Yosuke waved as they walked off.

"You know speaking of those two ladies, I better head back home. Continue making me proud son." Mr. Huffington smiled.

"I will dad, you can count on that." Chumley smiled back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Chumley's skill and friends were enough to convince his dad to let him stay... well mostly his friendship with the others.**

**bopdog111: Yeah. And Nanako, and Marie get to see how Duel Monsters works.**

**Ulrich362: Will that have an influence on future events? Who can say, it might. Though that's the end of the preparations, next up will be two difficult Tag-Team matches.**

**bopdog111: We know what one of them is. But the other is the one we don't. What me, and Ulrich will tell you about the opponents is that they were Yami Marik's lackeys.**

**Ulrich362: True, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	9. Tag Team Trial!

**bopdog111: Well here we are guys.**

**Ulrich362: True, the duels to decide the fate of a fair number of students. Jaden, Syrus, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Kanji.**

**bopdog111: And after them are a few filler chapters.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, of course two tag-matches are coming so let's not delay. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Dr. Crowler was sitting in his office making the final preparations for the duels.

_'Just look at them! Pathetic Slifers littering the campus like vermin... The harold halls of MY Duel Academy of all the elite! Not the lame! Not Jaden Yuki! Not Yu Narukami! And not Teddie Hanamura!' _Dr. Crowler thought in anger seeing the Slifers in the cameras before shouting in rage, "THOSE SLIFER SLACKERS MADE A FOOL OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!"

His shout was heard all around in the Academy. Suddenly the door opened and Chazz walked in. "Crowler, let me be one of two who get to knock those Slifer rejects out of here."

"Hm? You?" Dr. Crowler asked hearing that.

"Yeah, it would be my pleasure to send them packing." Chazz smirked. "Jaden got lucky last time, it won't happen again."

It didn't took Dr. Crowler a mere five seconds to decide. "Sorry, but you'll be sitting this duel out Chazz."

"Say what?" Chazz questioned.

"Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable but I'm afraid I'm not taking any chances on this one. If Jaden, and Kanji loses here they along with Yosuke, Syrus, and Yukiko will be expelled from Duel Academy once and for all." Dr. Crowler explained it to him, "With is why they'll be facing two of the greatest Tag Duelists in the world."

With that said, and done he walked out of his office leaving Chazz there. Chazz clenched his fists before frowning. "Well, if Crowler says they'll be expelled I guess I can just watch the show."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright." Jaden, and Syrus were arming their decks along with Yukiko, and Kanji as they were given permission to ready themselves.

"Looks like you four are more then ready." Chumley admitted.

"I hope so, and hopefully we manage to win." Yukiko agreed.

"Yukiko I think you mean 'I know so, and we know we'll win'." Jaden grinned.

Yukiko stared at Jaden before starting to laugh. A question mark appeared Jaden's head, "Uh... What?"

Chie sighed, "Please forgive Yukiko. She's helpless once she gets this way..."

Jaden nodded while Kanji glanced at Syrus. "You good?"

Syrus nodded, "Yeah thanks to both Jaden, and Rise, and helping me figure out the difference."

Rise smiled. "Just relax and I'm sure everything will be fine."

Syrus couldn't help but blush hearing that, "I-I will."

"Well, we should head down. You guys want to go first?" Kanji asked.

"I think their showing both the teams at once, and decide who goes first at random." Chumley answered, "Me, Yosuke, and the others will be in the Audience Section while you four meet your opponents."

"Right, let's go." Jaden grinned.

With that they headed out before Syrus stopped asking, "Rise?"

"Yeah?" she asked turning to him.

He looked down blushing, "Uh... If any chance I win... You want too... go out?"

Rise paused hearing that before smiling. "No Syrus. When you and Jaden win we can though."

That made Syrus had a bright smile on his face, "Alright! Then we'll get in there, and win!"

Rise smiled at that as they walked to the arena.

**"Attention the Tag Team Match will begin in just a few moments! And remember these are test conditions! These are Sudden ****Expulsion**** Matches!" **the announcer declared.

"Yuzu, do you know who your brother picked?" Banner inquired.

"He wouldn't say. But he did mention that one of the pairs worked for Pegasus during the Duelist Kingdom, and the other works for Marik during the Battle City." Yuzu admitted.

"Oh my, I certainly hope they're ready for this." Banner mentioned nervously.

"And I hope Vellian is ready for my rage when this is over." Yuzu agreed angered.

Meanwhile in another part of the audience was Bastion looking on before seeing Alexis sitting next to him, "Your Alexis Rhodes right?"

"Yeah, and you're Bastion Misawa." Alexis nodded. "We've met."

"Indeed. I have to say these matches are a bit harsh." Bastion told her, "Rumor is going on that Crowler arranged for best Professionals to duel them."

"So you're saying they're going to lose?" Alexis questioned.

"We'll let the dueling answer that." Bastion admitted.

At another part was Zane looking on as he sees Rise walking over, "So you wanted to watch from this distance?"

"Yeah, you know he can win right?" Rise asked him.

"After seeing that night I wonder." Zane admitted. "But one thing is for certain is that we can see if he belongs here or on the next plane out."

Rise glared at him before turning to the arena.

"...He finally asked you out?" Zane asked her.

"I don't see how it's your business if he did or didn't." Rise mentioned before frowning. "Still... it isn't Syrus I'm worried about."

"We will have to see where this leads too." Zane told her.

At another part was Chumley, and the others that are with the audience.

"Those four will ace this match." Chumley told them.

"Yeah, you're right." Chie grinned.

"Still I can't help feeling guilty about Yukiko, and Kanji doing this." Yosuke admitted.

"They're doing it because they're your friends Yosuke." Yu reassured him. "Besides, we should have mentioned the rule when we learned about it. Plus, you helped them before so this is a chance for them to help you out."

"Yeah." Yosuke nodded hearing that.

At another part was Chazz sitting quietly with Taiyou, and Raizou by his side.

**"Send out the accused!"**

At that Jaden, Syrus, Kanji, and Yukiko walked in the arena.

"Well, good luck you guys." Kanji mentioned.

They nodded at this as they walked to the arena as Syrus noticed Zane, and Rise on one part. Zane was just watching but Rise had an encouraging smile.

_'Zane, and Rise!'_ Syrus thought surprised before taking a deep breath, _'Okay... I gotta believe in myself, and focus...'_

"Now without further ado allow me to introduce part 1 of our guest Tag Team Duo!" Dr. Crowler who was standing on the field announced.

Suddenly two bald men dressed in a orange gi, and green gi jumped on the field doing expert back-flips.

"What the, who are these guys?" Jaden asked in confusion.

The jumped in the air landing side by side, and rose up crossing their arms like monks.

"The Paradox Brothers!" Dr. Crowler announced the identity of the two.

"Salutations you fools." the orange monk smirked.

"Hope your ready to duel." the green monk smirked.

"Who?" Kanji asked.

"Uh I never heard of these two. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad." Syrus said to them.

Dr. Crowler chuckled before revealing, "Perhaps after all they haven't dueled in ages. Their last opponent was a child that goes by the name of Yugi something."

"Those two dueled Yugi Muto!" Jaden cried in shock.

"And now allow me to introduce part 2 of our Dueling Guests!" Dr. Crowler called.

Then a smoke screen filled the entrance as two figures in silhouette were walking to the field.

"Now what?" Syrus asked nervously.

Then the screen faded as they were revealed to be two men wearing gray cloaks. One is taller that has a black frowning mask on the left side of his face, and one is smaller that has a white smiling mask on the right side of his face.

"Umbra, and Lumis!" Dr. Crowler announced the names.

"Hope you four are ready to meet your defeat." the black masked man known as Umbra smirked.

"In the hopes of you are revealing the failure you are though those masks of confidence." the white masked man known as Lumis smirked.

"Keep talking you masked weirdos." Kanji mentioned before turning to Dr. Crowler. "So how is this going to work, do we pick who we beat?"

"Now now don't be hastety Kanji." Dr. Crowler told him. "There is a way how."

"I studied those four. Their two of the best Tag Teams in the world. This is hardly even fair." Alexis told Bastion.

Chazz chuckled, "Hey Chumley looks like your gonna have a lot of extra room because their toast!"

"Not licious." Chumley said nervously.

Zane watched on silently as he told Rise, "Looks like Syrus will be put to the test. In all honestly I hope he'll do well."

"He'll be fine." Rise replied. "They all will be, you really don't understand people Zane."

"I think you don't understand the situation at hand." Zane told her.

The orange monk known as Para talked, "Enough with the pleasantries..."

"Now on the duel..." the green monk known as Dox agreed as they both salute their hands.

"We didn't come here to talk."

"We came..."

"To destroy you!" the Paradox Brothers declared to their four opponents.

Umbra then spoke, "And with the darkness falls on you four..."

"The light will shine on your real faces from your masks." Lumis added.

"To reveal that you four."

"That your only..."

"Prepared to be crushed!" the masked duo declared to their opponents.

"Pffft... Hahahaha!" Yukiko started laughing at the four of them hearing that.

"They are acting really funny." Chie admitted chuckling from the crowd.

"What's so humorous?" Umbra asked her as the Paradox Brothers blinked not expecting this while Lumis looked a little annoyed.

Yukiko just kept laughing.

"The whole finishing each other's sentences and trying to act tough." Kanji answered.

"Foolish girl. She'll see soon." Para promised.

That was when Chancellor Sheppard decided to get a say, "Crowler, don't you think this is a bit much?"

"No not at all!" Dr. Crowler quickly defended, "Jaden, Syrus, and Yosuke broke big time reals so they get big time opponents! Besides we can't send the four back now, they come so far."

"Well what's that matter? Your paying their travel costs." Chancellor Sheppard smiled making Dr. Crowler look shocked, "Jaden, Kanji, Yukiko, Syrus... I'll leave it up to you four."

"A chance to duel the same guys who Yugi took on, you bet I'm game." Jaden grinned.

Syrus swallowed nervously before nodding. "It's ok with me too."

Kanji nodded. "Yukiko and I are fine with it ourselves."

Dr. Crowler grumbled, "Yes, quite clever. Alright everyone! To decide whom faces whom is quite simple! Watch the screen to decide!"

With that they turned their attention to the screen to see as the four teams were shuffled, and ruffled at random as the four on the field watched. Everyone watched the screen in eager anticipation. Then they stopped revealing the matches.

**Match 1: Jaden & Syrus vs Paradox Brothers**

**Match 2: Kanji & Yukiko vs Umbra & Lumis**

"It would appear Jaden and Syrus are up against these Paradox Brothers first. I can't help but wonder if their deck embodies a Paradox as well." Naoto inquired.

"A Paradox?" Chumley asked.

"Yes, or a contradictory strategy. I suppose we'll have to wait and see." Naoto answered.

While the first match armed themselves Yukiko, Kanji, and the Masked Duo sat down to where the Chancellor, Yuzu, and Banner are at.

"Now the rules to this Tag Team match are really quite simple!" Dr. Crowler announced, "There is no sharing your strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of any card that is not yet in play. But you may use what's on your partner's field understood?"

"We understand." Jaden nodded.

"Then duel!" Dr. Crowler announced stepping off the field to observe close, and personal.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme 1: Scared by TDG)**

**Jaden & Syrus: 8000**

**Paradox Brothers: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Syrus 1st Turn:

Syrus drew his card and nodded. "Ok, I'll start by playing Gyroid in attack mode."

* * *

_Gyroid_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"That's all for now."

Para 1st Turn:

"You must joking!" Para called drawing, "I am surprised that thing has an attack mode! This on the other hand, Jirai Gumo!"

At that a huge spider appeared screeching while Para ends his turn.

* * *

_Jirai Gumo_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it wrong, lose half your Life Points._

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Not bad, in that case I'll bring out the Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in defense mode." Jaden replied before ending his move.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

Dox 1st Turn:

"A best defense is another offense!" Dox declared drawing, "Kaiser Sea Horse, Attack Mode!"

A fish like warrior holding a spear appeared.

* * *

_Kaiser Sea Horse_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1650_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster._

* * *

"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Syrus frowned.

Dox then smirked, "Now I activate the Spell Card, Tribute Doll!"

* * *

_Tribute Doll_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to activate this card. Special Summon 1 Level 7 monster that can be Normal Summoned from your hand. That monster cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"To activate it I must sacrifice a monster from our side of the field!" Dox called as he gained a nod from Para, "Good thing my brother is so generous! Farewell Jirai Gumo!"

At that the spell spew tentacles wrapping tight around Jirai Gumo before pulling it's limps apart ripping it apart.

"And now I am able to summon a Level 7 monster! And I chose Kazejin!" Dox declared as fierce winds appeared blowing everyone before it was shown that Dox now has a huge green orb with arms, and ancient writing on the front.

* * *

_Kazejin_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field._

* * *

"2400 points already?" Syrus asked in shock.

"No wonder these guys managed to duel Yugi." Jaden grinned.

"Do they made a mistake?" Teddie asked. "Dox just sacrificed the only card defending Para from attacks."

"Yeah now that you mention it he did." Yosuke agreed. "Oh well, they'll have to learn the hard way."

"Do you think you know anything of this game?" Para questioned the two.

"Your losers, your jokes, in other words your lame!"

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling..."

"Wait till I draw, and give them a good schooling!" Dox finished their rhyming before declaring, "I play Dark Designator!"

* * *

_Dark Designator_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Declare 1 Monster Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, add 1 of that card to your opponent's hand._

* * *

"This powerful spell card, allows me to call any monster I can think of, and if it's anywhere in my brother's deck it's immediately added to his hand!" Dox grinned.

"Any card?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Now let me see here..." Dox think before grinning, "Sanga of the Thunder!"

Para laughed, "What do you know? It's right here ready to tear them asunder!"

With that he quickly founded the monster declared.

"Anything else?" Jaden asked.

Ignoring that question Para declared, "The duel had just begun!"

"And yet, it is almost done!"

"For your demise has already begun!" the Paradox Brothers declared.

* * *

**Jaden & Syrus: 8000**

**Paradox Brothers: 8000**

* * *

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus drew his card before pausing. "I don't know, we just might surprise you. I Summon Steamroid in attack mode, and then I'll use Polymerization to fuse him with Gyroid and create Steam Gyroid!"

* * *

_Steamroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Steam Gyroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_"Gyroid" + "Steamroid"_

* * *

"Yeah that thing has enough punch to get them to the ground!" Rise grinned.

Zane told her, "Don't think it'll be that easy Rise. Something tells me that Para won't be taking damage."

Rise turned to Zane. "Can you be at least a little positive?"

"You made one mistake, you left Para wide open." Syrus grinned. "Now, Steam Gyroid attack Para directly!"

The Fusion charged.

Rather then looking worried Para smirked, "If you please, brother?"

"It would be my pleasure, brother! Kazejin defend!" Dox grinned as Kazejin flew in front of Para, and spew a wind barrier that pushed Steam Gyroid surprising Syrus.

"Our monster's special ability you like?" Dox grinned.

"It reduces the damage to zero, not even a might." Para smirked.

Zane told Rise, "See what I mean? That's one problem Syrus needs to get over."

Rise glared at Zane coldly. "Either stop insulting him, or get lost."

Zane only kept quiet. Syrus frowned. "Sorry Jay, I guess I'll just set this and end my move."

Dr. Crowler laughed saying to himself, "As expected Syrus is an idiot Slifer! Soon he, and Jaden will pack their bags!"

Para 2nd Turn:

"At last a smart move!" Para smirked drawing. "And I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo!" Para called as the spider appeared back on the field, "And I'll also activate another Spell Card! Tribute Doll!"

"Again?" Jaden asked in surprise.

"Yes again, and again! I will use it to sacrifice Jirai, and summon yet another level 7 monster! Suijin!" Para declared as what appeared was a blue monster with ancient writing, and looks like legs.

* * *

_Suijin_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field._

* * *

"Wait, don't those two look similar?" Kanji asked.

"And I'm not done yet! Mind if I borrow a monster brother?" Para asked Dox,

Dox nodded without hesitation, "Please, that's why he's there!"

"Then I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse!" Para called as Sea Horse glowed.

Dox then explained, "In case you didn't know when you are summoning a Light Attribute Monster that is level 7 or above Kaiser Sea Horse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one!"

"So now I am able to summon Sanga of the Thunder!" Para declared as what appeared was a brown monster that looks like a torso, and head with strong arms that has a writing symbol on it like Kazejin, and Suijin.

* * *

_Sanga of the Thunder_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2200_

_You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field._

* * *

"Not good." Yu frowned.

"Three monsters on our side. What will be better?" Para asked.

Dox grinned, "I know what brother! When they come together!"

Smirking like mad Para declared, "Prepare yourselves! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so now I can summon the ultimate monster! Gate Guardian!"

The three symbols on the three monsters glowed before a bright light shined only to fade revealing the three were combined stacked on each other to form one big threat.

* * *

_Gate Guardian_

_Dark Type_

_Level 11_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3750_

_DEF: 3400_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Sanga of the Thunder", "Kazejin", and "Suijin"._

* * *

"This... might be a problem." Alexis admitted.

"Indeed the odds are placed at 500 to 1 for Jaden, and Syrus' victory." Bastion agreed.

"Do you know how to be supportive?" Alexis asked.

"Doesn't that monster remind me of anything?" Teddie asked curious.

"Huh?" Yosuke asked. "What do you mean Ted?"

"I'm just thinking it reminds of something before we're here in Duel Academy." Teddie answered.

"It's probably your imagination Teddie, it doesn't look familiar to me." Yu mentioned.

Teddie nodded. Para called, "Go Gate Guardian! Attack Steam Gyroid with Tidal Surge Attack!"

The monster formed a cyclone of electrical water before blasting it at the Fusion. Syrus cried out as the monster shattered.

**(Syrus & Jaden: 6450)**

Zane narrowed his eyes, "This is bad. This is target practice for the Paradox Brothers."

Rise glared at him before storming off to sit with the others. Dr. Crowler was snickering wickedly,_ 'These two are Dueling Perfectly! As long as they go after Syrus then they'll win!'_

"I know it hurts!" Para grinned.

"The bad news is it only gets worse!" Dox grinned.

"And this face-down will be next!" Para ended.

Syrus looked down before clenching his fists. "This duel isn't over yet!"

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"You tell them Sy." Jaden grinned drawing his card. "Ok, I'll start by summoning Elemental HERO Clayman in attack mode."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Now I'll use my Polymerization and merge him with Burstinatrix in order to bring out the Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster in defense mode!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Elemental Hero Clayman" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"_

_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only._

* * *

"You need to try better." Dox smirked, "It's defense points are no match against Gate Guardian!"

"Maybe, but when Rampart Blaster is in defense mode he can blast you directly with half his attack points." Jaden grinned. "Let them have it, Rampart Barrage!"

"Our Life Points!" the Paradox Brothers called shocked as a missile hit them both as the smoke cleared to reveal both of them now look angry. **(Paradox Brothers: 7000)**

"Lucky move." Dox grumbled.

Jaden grinned ending his move.

"Way to play Jaden." Syrus smiled.

Dox 2nd Turn:

"Let's see you still be smiling after this!" Dox declared drawing, "I activate Fairy Meteor Crush!"

* * *

_Fairy Meteor Crush_

_Equip Spell Card_

_When a monster equipped with this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the difference between the ATK of the attacking monster and the DEF of the Defense Position monster._

* * *

"By equipping this to Gate Guardian you take damage when he attacks a monster in defense mode!" Dox declared.

"Wait, but that means they can't protect themselves!" Chie cried in shock.

"They need a way around it!" Yosuke grunted.

"I play my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Syrus called quickly. "This destroys that Fairy Meteor Crush!"

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field._

* * *

Para only smirked, "Foolish boy! Reveal Counter Trap, Judgement of Anubis!"

* * *

_Judgement of Anubis_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Discard 1 card from your hand. Negate the activation and the effect of a Spell Card controlled by your opponent that has the effect of destroying Spell and/or Trap Card(s) on the field and destroy it. After that, you can destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"You see this simply lets me put a stop to your little spell by discarding a card. Observe." Para smirked discarding, "But that's not all it does! It destroys one of your monsters!"

True to his word Rampart Blaster shattered.

"And you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Dox grinned.

**(Syrus and Jaden: 4450)**

"Oh man, sorry Jaden." Syrus mentioned before looking down. _'I guess we are going to be expelled, it's not like we have any chance with the way I've been playing.'_

"Hey don't worry Sy! I know we'll win, cause you can beat that Gate Guardian!" Jaden grinned.

Syrus turned to Jaden in shock hearing that. "Somehow I doubt that."

"And now let's see how you deal with this." Dox smirked summoning a wall like monster.

* * *

_Defense Wall_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot attack other monsters you control._

* * *

"It's called Defense Wall. And as long as it's on the field you cannot attack other monsters!" Dox declared.

"Wait, so unless they beat that they can't even try to get rid of that Gate Guardian thing?" Chie asked in shock.

"Can Syrus do anything? Jaden sounds confident that he said Sy can beat Gate Guardian." Naoto told them.

"I don't know, it would take a miracle." Yu frowned.

"Yeah that's what they need." Naoto agreed.

"What are you waiting for little boy?" Dox smirked to Syrus.

* * *

**Jaden & Syrus: 4450**

**Paradox Brothers: 7000**

* * *

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus drew his card uncertainly. "I summon Cycroid in defense mode, that's it."

* * *

_Cycroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_The most lovable and friendly of all the Vehicroids. It can arm itself with training wheels!_

* * *

Jaden turned over with a smile. Syrus looked uncertain.

Para 3rd Turn:

"You summon a bike? Then it's in for a crash! Gate Guardian, Tidal Wave Surge!" Para smirked drawing.

Cycroid shattered.

**(Syrus and Jaden: 1700)**

"This is bad, those two freaks are one move from winning." Kanji frowned.

Rise looked really worried seeing this.

"... They did all they could." Naoto frowned. "It's over."

"No. It's not over yet!" Jaden grinned when he heard that, "Naoto it's not over until the last card is played, and I know that Syrus can pull this around by taking down Gate Guardian!"

Naoto blinked in surprise that he heard her before frowning.

"She's right Jaden, there's not a card left that can help us. We've lost." Syrus admitted sadly._ 'I knew this would happen.'_

"Come on Syrus don't think like that. It's not over, and I know we can win this." Jaden grinned.

"Well the Slifer Red forges ahead..." Para trailed off.

"When a smart duelist would have fled." Dox added.

"Alright Syrus allow me to show you my resolve." Jaden grinned.

"Let's see you still get confident now! It's your turn!" Para ended.

**(Dueling Theme 2: Me Against The World by Simple Plan)**

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by summoning the Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode, and I'll equip him with the Spark Blaster." Jaden stated.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

__An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy.__

* * *

_Spark Blaster_

_Equip Spell Card_

_You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Sparkman". During the Main Phase of your turn, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster. After you use this effect 3 times destroy this card._

* * *

"Thanks to this blaster, Sparkman can change the battle mode of any monster on the field. So Gate Guardian take a knee, you're going in Defense Mode!"

Sparkman fired a blast at Gate Guardian that forced it to go to defense.

That move only confused the audience.

"You must be a fool!" Para called just as confused as the audience, "When Gate Guardian's in Defense, he never tires! Your situation's just as dire!"

"Maybe, but for now I'll set this card and end my turn." Jaden finished.

Dox 3rd Turn:

Dox only thought it be best to continue drawing, "Fine. I place 1 card down. No more, no less! Brother, you do the rest!"

Para nodded, "Excellent decision! I think it's for the best! For in my next turn, I'll be sure to win this contest!"

Jaden turned to Syrus with a smile, "You can do this Syrus! I know you can!"

* * *

**Jaden & Syrus: 1700**

**Paradox Brothers: 7000**

* * *

Syrus 4th Turn:

_'Yeah right, there's no way I can help out now.'_ Syrus frowned drawing his card only for his eyes to widen. "Ok, I summon Drillroid in attack mode!"

* * *

_Drillroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1600_

_Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster._

* * *

"Now attack Gate Guardian!"

Dox yelled, "You fool! Defense Wall!"

Defense Wall covered the attack as it blocked only to shatter.

"Defense Wall... What happened!?" Dox asked shocked seeing Defense Wall was destroyed.

"See, when Drillroid attacks a monster in defense mode it's automatically destroyed." Syrus explained.

"Well they did get rid of that wall. But they still have Gate Guardian to deal with." Yukiko said worried.

"Now then, time for the best part." Syrus smiled.

"Best part?" Para asked confused.

"Yup, I play the spell card Shield Crush. It destroys any monster hiding in defense mode, just like that Gate Guardian!" Syrus called.

* * *

_Shield Crush_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Defense Position monster on the field and destroy it._

* * *

The spell fired a blast destroying Gate Guardian.

"Ha! Gate Guardian is cooked!" Para cried shocked.

"I can hardly look!" Dox cried shocked.

"Yeah!" Rise cheered at this.

"Whoa Jaden proved us wrong then." Yosuke said amazed.

Syrus grinned before frowning and setting a card. "Hey Jaden... can you do me a favor?"

Jaden turned over to him. Syrus nodded to end his turn before whispering to Jaden. "Apologize to Rise for me, and tell her never mind."

Syrus nodded to end his turn before whispering to Jaden. "Apologize to Rise for me, and tell her never mind."

Jaden looked surprised at that as he whispered, "You asked her out?"

Syrus blushed nodding. Jaden smiled, "Good job Syrus. But I have a feeling Rise is lucky to have you."

Para 4th Turn:

"Huh." Para grunted drawing as he then made a sinister smirk, "You may have destroyed Gate Guardian!"

"But he isn't the only Guardian!" Dox smirked.

"And it comes with this transformation of a new Guardian!" Para smirked before playing a spell, "Dark Element!"

* * *

_Dark Element_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only if "Gate Guardian" is in your Graveyard. Pay half your Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Dark Guardian" from your Deck. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"Whenever Gate Guardian is in the graveyard, by paying half our Life Points we can summon a monster that can't be beaten in battle!" Para smirked.

**(Paradox Brothers: 3500)**

"Dark Guardian!" the Paradox Brothers declared as what rose was a huge monster that has spider legs, a humanoid upper body, and carries a huge axe.

* * *

_Dark Guardian_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3800_

_DEF: 3800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Element". This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Invincible in battle, and has that many attack points!?" Yuzu cried shocked.

"This is bad, I don't know if they have any chance of winning." Yosuke frowned before looking down. "And something tells me those other two are just as strong."

"And now Dark Guardian! Attack with Axe Slash Bash!" Para called as Dark Guardian armed itself at Drillroid.

Syrus closed his eyes accepting defeat.

"Go Hero Barrier!" Jaden called. "Since I have an Elemental HERO this stops your attack."

* * *

_Hero Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If there is a face-up monster on your side of the field that includes "Elemental Hero" in its card name, negate 1 attack from your opponent's monster._

* * *

The attack connected with the barrier that had create quite a shockwave.

"An impressive trap card." Para complimented.

"I don't ever know they be so hard." Dox agreed.

"I know we bombard, we bombard oh well." Para told him.

"Jaden... we may as well just quit." Syrus frowned. "Even after everything we've tried there's no way we can pull it off."

"Don't worry Sy. We can beat these guys, and then you, and Rise will have a fun evening." Jaden grinned to him.

Syrus frowned. _'We're about to be expelled Jaden, besides she deserves a lot better. Like Zane.'_

Jaden 4th Turn:

"I'll start with Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Jaden mentioned.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

Jaden drew his cards and nodded

"Next up I play Fusion Gate.

* * *

_Fusion Gate_

_Field Spell Card_

_Fusion Monsters can be Fusion Summoned without using "Polymerization". The Fusion Material Monsters used for this Fusion Summon are removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Thanks to this I can summon a Fusion Monster without Polymerization, so I think I'll fuse Avian, Bubbleman... and why don't we throw in Sparkman too? I summon the Elemental HERO Tempest!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Tempest_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2800_

_"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Bubbleman"_

_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. By sending 1 card (except this card) from your side of the field to the Graveyard, select 1 monster on your side of the field. While this card is face-up on the field, the selected monster is not destroyed as a result of battle. (Damage calculation is still applied normally.)_

* * *

"Not a bad monster, but it's not strong enough." Bastion said seeing it.

"Next up, I'll replace Fusion Gate with a new Field Spell, Skyscraper." Jaden stated.

* * *

_Skyscraper_

_Field Spell Card_

_When an "Elemental Hero" monster you control battles an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher, the "Elemental HERO" monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

"Thanks to this when Tempest battles a stronger monster he gains 1000 points. Now attack Dark Guardian!"

_Tempest: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

Tempest landed an attack as Dark Guardian roared.

"Did you forget? Dark Guardian can't fall in battle!" Para smirked.

"Your monster on the other hand does!" Dox smirked.

"Not quite, mind if I borrow a card Syrus?" Jaden asked.

Syrus blinked in confusion before nodding.

"See by sending a card to the graveyard Tempest isn't destroyed!"

With that happening the battle ended with neither monster destroyed. That attack only confused the audience. All but Zane who remarked, "Well well... Not a bad strategy. I just hope Syrus gets the hint."

"I end my move." Jaden finished.

_Tempest:** (ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**_

Dox 4th Turn:

"It doesn't matter what you pull!" Dox declared drawing. "Trap Card, One-on-One Fight!"

* * *

_One-on-One Fight_

_Normal Trap Card_

_This turn, each player selects 1 monster they control with the highest ATK. Conduct battle between the selected monsters._

* * *

"Now Dark Guardian, and Tempest will battle again!" Dox declared as Dark Guardian gets ready.

Jaden frowned. "No choice, I destroy Skyscraper!"

Syrus looked around as the field spell vanished.

"Your monster isn't destroyed but you still take damage!" Dox smirked reminding.

**(Syrus and Jaden: 0700)**

"Next turn will be your last." Dox smirked ending his turn.

* * *

**Jaden & Syrus: 0700**

**Paradox Brothers: 3500**

* * *

Zane remarked, "I know why Jaden made that attack now."

"Well unfortunately you aren't the one down there." Naoto pointed out.

"Well I just know Syrus had gotten the message." Zane told her.

"Alright Syrus. Show them what you can do!" Jaden grinned.

Syrus 5th Turn:

Syrus drew his card only to freeze seeing it before glancing at the field. "Ok, first up I'll sacrifice my Drillroid in order to summon UFOroid."

* * *

_UFOroid_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Now... Jaden do you mind if I borrow a card?"

"Hey what's your's is mine Sy!" Jaden grinned without hesitation.

Syrus nodded. "In that case I activate Power Bond and uses to merge UFOroid with Jaden's Elemental HERO Tempest to create UFOroid Fighter!"

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

_UFOroid Fighter_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_"UFOroid" + 1 Warrior-Type monster_

_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. The original ATK and DEF of this card become equal to the combined original ATK of the 2 Fusion Material Monsters you used for the Fusion Summon of this card._

* * *

"UFOroid Figher's attack points are equal to combined total of the two monsters I used to summon him."

_UFOroid Fighter:** (ATK: ? + 1200 + 2800 = 4000/DEF: ? + 1200 + 2800 = 4000)**_

"It matters not! So stop your ceaseless prattle!" Para argued.

"You know Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle!" Dox agreed.

"That's true, but it doesn't really matter." Syrus revealed. "Because Power Bond doubles UFOroid Fighter's attack points."

_UFOroid Fighter: **(ATK: 4000 * 2 = 8000)**_

"To make 8000!?" the Paradox Brothers cried in sync in shock seeing that much.

"Now, UFOroid Fighter attack Dark Guardian!" Syrus declared.

Heeding that command Tempest on the monster fired from his gauntlet that blasted Dark Guardian which blasted a hole through it that hit the Paradox Brothers.

* * *

**Jaden & Syrus: 0700**

**Paradox Brothers: 0000**

**Jaden & Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

With then defeated Dark Guardian vanished as they both knelled.

Zane smiled when he sees this, "Well well... I knew Syrus could pull this off."

"He did a great job." Yu nodded as Syrus and Jaden grinned and stepped off the arena.

Chazz growled in anger seeing this.

Dr. Crowler greatly shocked stepped back tripping as he cried, "I-It can't be! How'd they win!? Not fair...!"

Deciding to rub it in to his face Banner walked, and grinned, "How? Because of your suberped teaching of course. Oh right their in my dorm."

At that Pharaoh licked Dr. Crowler's cheek causing the crazy teacher to freak out, "THAT FURBALL JUST LICKED ME! DOES HE HAVE RABIES!? SHOW ME HIS PAPERS! CALL THE POUND!"

When they arrived to the others they find Zane was with them.

"Z-Zane..." Syrus trailed off surprised.

Zane then smiled, "Nice job out there Syrus. I knew you would pull this off."

Syrus looked shocked before looking down. "Yeah..."

"Just do me a favor." Zane told him.

"What is it?" Syrus asked.

"Take great care of Risette. I know that you both need each other. You may feel nervous about it, but let me tell you that you will feel great about it once you go through." Zane told him before walking off.

Syrus frowned before shaking his head as he turned to the arena. _'I was stupid to ask her, she'll probably forget about it anyway. That would be better for both of us.'_

"Speaking of where is Rise?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh, wasn't she with you guys?" Jaden asked.

"No she went to walk over there." Teddie answered.

"I'll go talk with her." Chie offered. "Let me know what I miss."

They nodded as she walked off. Chancellor Sheppard turned to the Masked Duo who rose up. "Now it's your turn you two."

They nodded walking to the field.

"This should be interesting." Bastion noted.

They walked to the arena as they armed themselves as Dr. Crowler growled, _'If I can't get rid of Jaden, I can get rid of Kanji!'_

"Alright duelists! The rules for this match are the same as before! No sharing of strategy, advice, or card that isn't in play! But you can use what is on your partner's field!" Dr. Crowler announced.

"That's fine with us." Kanji replied.

"Alright then begin!" Dr. Crowler announced.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Sauna (Persona 4))**

**Kanji & Yukiko: 8000**

**Umbra & Lumis: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kanji 1st Turn:

Kanji drew his card before nodding. "Ok, I'll start things off by summoning Woven Pup in attack mode."

* * *

_Woven Pup_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 700_

_A puppy delicately crafted with tender hands for a loving child._

* * *

"Then I'll set two cards and end my move."

Umbra 1st Turn:

"Don't joke us with a weak thing like that!" Umbra yelled drawing, "This on the otherhand is a true force! Shining Abyss!"

A small fairy appeared as Umbra ended his turn.

* * *

_Shining Abyss_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1800_

_This monster employs the powers of both Light and Darkness._

* * *

Yukiko 1st Turn:

"I set four cards and play a monster in defense mode." Yukiko stated. "That's it."

Lumis 1st Turn:

"My turn! Mechid the Four-Faced Beast! Attack mode!" Lumis declared as a fiendish jar with four faces appeared.

* * *

_Mechid the Four-Faced Beast_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1200_

_This monster has four different masks for four different attacks._

* * *

"They have the upper hand, their monsters are more powerful." Bastion frowned.

Lumis then smirked, "I now activate a Spell Card. Mask of Brutality!"

* * *

_Mask of Brutality_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and loses 1000 DEF. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this card._

* * *

"With this Umbra's Shining Abyss gets 1000 points stronger at the cost of 1000 of it's defense points!" Lumis smirked as Shining Abyss gained a creepy mask. **(ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600/DEF: 1800 - 1000 = 800)**

"Ok, you've made the Mask thing clear already so can we move on?" Kanji asked.

Lumis only ignored him, "However during each of my Stand-By Phases I must pay 1000 points, or this Mask shatters. But it won't happen with this! Masked Doll!"

At that a doll that has a mask appeared.

* * *

_Masked Doll_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_A doll that takes ally-affecting mask curses upon itself._

* * *

"With this card I don't have to pay points when the doll takes it instead!" Lumis smirked, "Then after two set cards is the end of this."

"So now begins your revealing!" Umbra started.

"Of the lowering of your masks!" Lumis added.

"For you two to reveal your failures!" the two declared.

* * *

**Kanji & Yukiko: 8000**

**Umbra & Lumis: 8000**

* * *

Kanji 2nd Turn:

Kanji drew his card before smirking. "I reveal Thread Color Pink and Thread Color Purple."

* * *

_Thread Color Pink_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. The equipped monster is unaffected by trap cards. You can banish this card from your GY to add one differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

_Thread Color Purple_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. When the equipped monster battles switch the ATK, and DEF of the opposing monster. You can banish this card from your GY to add one differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

The two strings wrapped themselves around the Pup. Kanji smiled. "Ok boy, take down that Shining Abyss!"

The pup growled barking charging.

"Your ignorant! Your monster doesn't have enough bite!" Umbra smirked.

"My Purple Thread gives my Woven Pup the ability to swap your monster's attack and defense points." Kanji revealed. "So thanks for lowering its defenses."

_Shining Abyss: **(ATK: 800/DEF: 2600)**_

Umbra mumbled something as Lumis nodded before calling, "That won't work for long! Trap Card open! Mask of Illusion!"

* * *

_Mask of Illusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: Equip this card to that monster. When that monster declares an attack: Inflict 1000 damage to it's user then negate the attack. During your Stand-By Phase: You must pay 1000 LP or this card is destroyed._

* * *

"So now your pup gains this mask, and then-" Lumis was cut-off by Kanji.

"Sorry, but this pup wasn't made to have a mask." Kanji stated as the trap failed to activate. "Thanks to his Pink Thread traps don't work on him."

"Wait what?" Lumis asked shocked as the pup destroyed Shining Abyss as Mask of Brutality shattered. **(Umbra & Lumis: 7600)**

Umbra 2nd Turn:

Umbra drew as he, and Lumis mumbled things before Umbra called, "Face the wrath of Rouge Doll!"

A small doll appeared.

* * *

_Rouge Doll_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_A deadly doll gifted with mystical power, it is particularly powerful when attacking against dark forces._

* * *

"So far so good." Naoto noted calmly.

Umbra then smirked as he called, "Now I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Curse of the Masked Beast!"

* * *

_Curse of the Masked Beast_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "The Masked Beast". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

"In order to use this card, I have to sacrifice Rouge Doll, and Lumis' Mechid!" Umbra called as the two were sacrificed.

"A Ritual?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"So now strike above your enemies, and reveal their faces behind their masks! The mighty Masked Beast!" Umbra declared as what rode in was a huge fiend that holds a staff that has masks on it's body, and a long tail.

* * *

_The Masked Beast_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 3200_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Curse of the Masked Beast"._

* * *

"That might be a problem." Yukiko admitted.

"This is bad, they can't beat something that powerful." Yu mentioned nervously.

"And now Masked Beast destroy that monster!" Umbra called as Masked Beast charged at Yukiko's face-down.

It was revealed to be a copy of Burning Maiden.

* * *

_Burning Maiden_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed: Gain life points equal to its original DEF._

* * *

With her destruction Yukiko, and Kanji glowed.

"What's this?" Umbra asked seeing this.

"When Burning Maiden is destroyed we gain her defense points as life points." Yukiko revealed.

**(Yukiko & Kanji: 10000)**

"Even though Masked Beast is there they can't have their points down to zero!" Jaden grinned.

"Maybe..." Yu nodded uncertainly.

Umbra growled, "Another lucky move. Pretty soon those masks will be lowered. I set a card. Your turn."

Yukiko 2nd Turn:

Yukiko drew her card only to frown before glancing at Kanji who nodded. "I sacrifice Woven Pup to set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Lumis 2nd Turn:

"Wow your dumb." Lumis smirked drawing, "You should of kept that mutt on the field."

"Actually, I had to do that." Yukiko clarified. "Because of the trap card Floral Inferno!"

* * *

_Floral Inferno_

_Normal Trap Card_

__When this trap is activated flip all facedown monsters on the field face-up, Flip Effects are not activated. Destroy all non-FIRE monsters on the field and for each monster destroyed its controller takes 500 damage, then all players who control a FIRE monster recover 400 life points.__

* * *

"What's that?" Lumis asked seeing that.

"A trap, you might want to pay attention." Kanji mentioned as Yukiko's monster was revealed to be a woman wearing a dress made out of cherry blossoms.

* * *

_Cherry Blossom Maiden_

_Fire Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2300_

__FLIP: Gain 300 life points for every card on the field.__

* * *

"2300 defense points?" Umbra muttered.

"That's not what you need to worry about, my trap destroys every non-Fire monsters and for each one it deals 500 points of damage." Yukiko revealed. "As for anyone with a Fire monster, they gain 400 points."

Masked Beast shattered as the two took damage. **(Umbra & Lumis: 7100)**

Meanwhile Yukiko and Kanji glowed again.

**(Yukiko and Kanji: 10400)**

"Wow, this is pretty easy." Kanji mentioned.

_'No! Those two are getting toppled!'_ Dr. Crowler thought horrified.

Then Lumis, and Umbra started to laugh wickedly.

"Hey you punks, what's so funny?" Kanji questioned.

"You two are afraid." Umbra started.

"And because of those masks of gaining points!" Lumis added.

"Your afraid of failing!" Umbra added.

"And it matters little with Masked Beast gone!" Lumis smirked, "And it starts with this spell card, Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With it's effect I can draw two more cards." Lumis smirked, "And then the spell, Chosen One!"

* * *

_Chosen One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Monster Card and 2 non-Monster Cards from your hand. Your opponent randomly selects 1 of the 3 cards. If it is the Monster Card, it is immediately Special Summoned in face-up Attack or Defense Position, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and the remaining 2 cards are sent to the Graveyard. If it is not a Monster Card, all 3 cards are sent to the Graveyard._

* * *

"You're the ones hiding behind masks." Yukiko told them.

"With it's effect I pick a monster, and two other cards in my hand then you chose one." Lumis smirked. "If it's the monster I can summon it! If it isn't all three are discarded! I have 3 cards in my hand so that's all! What's it gonna be?"

Three face-down cards were shown on the field.

"Go ahead Kanji-kun." Yukiko offered.

"Ok, let's go with the one on the left." Kanji mentioned.

The card was flipped to be a level 8 monster.

"Damn it!" Kanji cried seeing that.

"So now rise! The Masked Beast Des Gardius!" Lumis declared as a monster that has a mask on appeared in place.

* * *

_Masked Beast Des Gardius_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 2500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 2 monsters, including at least 1 "Grand Tiki Elder" or "Melchid the Four-Face Beast". When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, equip 1 "The Mask of Remnants" from your Deck to 1 monster on the field._

* * *

Yosuke frowned seeing the monster. "This is bad."

"And now the remaining cards are discarded." Lumis added as he discarded the two cards, "But Undeveloped Greed allows me to draw 2 cards in their place."

He drew twice.

"Yukiko-sempai, I think those points you got us are about to come in handy." Kanji admitted.

"Well now I set a card, and that's it." Lumis ended.

* * *

**Kanji & Yukiko: 10400**

**Umbra & Lumis: 7100**

* * *

Kanji 3rd Turn:

Kanji drew his card but looked at the Masked Beast Des Gardius anxiously before glancing at his hand. "I can't play anything."

"Yes your mask is lowering." Umbra smirked.

"To reveal that your nothing but a failure." Lumis added.

"And that you two are worthless!" the two declared.

"That is seriously getting old." Syrus admitted.

"Oh will you two shut up already?" Kanji questioned. "Just because I can't make a move doesn't mean we're failures, and for that matter you keep talking about lowering masks but you're the ones hiding half your faces!"

"We reveal our faces behind masks." Umbra smirked.

"And that is a lesson you two won't ever understand." Lumis smirked.

"The only ones who don't understand are you two." Yukiko countered.

"You two are too to understand the situation you two are in. If you can't beat us then you two, and your friend will be gone." Umbra smirked.

"Well, I'm wide open so take your best shot." Kanji challenged.

Umbra 3rd Turn:

Umbra drew as he looked before he, and Lumis mumbled some things.

"Huh?" Teddie asked in confusion before frowning. "Yuki-chan and Kanji can win right?"

"Yeah." Naoto nodded.

"Well, I'm waiting." Kanji mentioned.

"I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" Umbra called.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now rise back Masked Beast!" Umbra called as his Ritual appeared.

"And now I activate Card Exchange!" Umbra called.

* * *

_Card Exchange_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Exchange all the cards in your hand with your opponent._

* * *

"With this both me, and Lumis' hands are switched." Umbra smirked as he, and Lumis handed their cards to each other.

"What are they doing?" Yosuke questioned.

"And now I activate Mask of Brutality!" Umbra called as Masked Beast gained the mask. **(ATK: 3200 + 1000 = 4200/DEF: 1800 - 1000 = 800)**

"4200 attack points!" Bastion cried in shock.

"And now Masked Beast attack that foolish brat!" Umbra called as Masked Beast charged at Kanji.

Kanji braced himself as the monster hit him sending him flying.

**(Yukiko & Kanji: 6200)**

"Kanji!" Yukiko cried.

"I'm ok." Kanji said before staring at Umbra. "The hell?"

"And now I play my face-down, Mask of Lost Cause!" Umbra added.

* * *

_Mask of Lost Cause_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Equip this card to 1 monster on the field. The player who controls that monster can either tribute that monster, or negate it's effects during their Stand-By Phase. During your Stand-By Phase: Pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this card._

* * *

"I equip this mask to Lumis' Masked Beast!" Umbra called as it gained a mask. "So now during his turn he must tribute it or negate it's abilities!"

"What's the point of that?" Yukiko asked as Kanji weakly got to his feet.

"You'll see soon enough. That's the end of my turn." Umbra smirked.

Yukiko 3rd Turn:

Yukiko drew her card before glaring at Lumis and Umbra. "You two just made a huge mistake."

"Your mistake is putting on masks of confidence, when you two should be revealing who you two really are." Lumis smirked.

"Indeed! The end of this match will reveal your true faces!" Umbra added.

"And you two will be shown as-" they were cut-off.

"You can stop talking now." Yukiko told them coldly.

"Huh?" the two looked angered.

"How dare you interrupt us?" Lumis asked angry.

Yukiko looked at her hand before nodding. "Ok, I banish Cherry Blossom Maiden to summon a new monster, Inferno Princess in attack mode."

* * *

_Inferno Princess_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 3000_

_This card cannot be normal summoned or set, This card can only be Special Summoned by banishing one Level 5 or above FIRE monster on your field. When this card is summoned if your have less life points than your opponent destroy one monster your opponent controls, and deal damage equal to its original ATK. If this effect is used destroy all cards you control._

* * *

"No attack points? Are you mocking us?" Umbra asked angered.

"Since Kanji and I have less life points than you I can destroy one monster and deal damage equal to its attack points at the cost of all my cards." Yukiko revealed. "Burn away Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

The mask burned the beast shattered it as the blowe on the duo to where their masks were blown away. **(Umbra & Lumis: 3800)**

The flames burned away the rest of Yukiko's cards.

"I set this and end my turn." Yukiko declared as the flames slowly died down.

"You really done it now. No matter since Gardius was destroyed it's Special Ability..." Lumis started before everyone sees microphones, and ear buds on the two where their masks were.

"What in the world?" Dr. Crowler asked in shock. "Explain yourselves now!"

"Explain what? That we're about to beat these two?" Umbra asked him annoyed.

"I believe he means the microphones." Banner clarified.

"Microphones?" the masked duo asked shocked as they turned to each other seeing their masks are gone.

Dr. Crowler frowned. "You two are disqualified, Yukiko Amagi and Kanji Tatsumi win by default."

* * *

**Yukiko & Kanji: 6200**

**Umbra & Lumis: 3800 (Disqualified)**

****Yukiko & Kanji wins the duel!****

* * *

"Good relief on that part." Rise admitted as she, and Chie walked back.

"Well, I suppose that settles that. Everyone can go back to their dorms now." Chancellor Sheppard mentioned. "Although Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Yosuke Hanamura you all can stay for a short time."

The three nodded. Rise walked, and to Syrus, and smiled "I'll see you after Syrus. I'll be waiting."

She have him a quick kiss on his cheek before walking out. Syrus looked down before pausing. "Rise wait."

She turned over curious. Syrus looked down. "About that... just forget it."

She looked confused on it. Syrus just frowned before walking off.

"Syrus wait." Rise called to him.

Syrus just shook his head before running off. Rise looked on before she admitted softly, "...I love you, Syrus."

She looked down walking off.

"Rise... do you think he doesn't feel good enough?" Chie asked. "I mean, if it wasn't for Jaden's help they would have lost."

"Well I honestly don't care if he isn't perfect." Rise admitted.

"Then go talk to him." Chie told her.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well those were the two tag matches.**

**bopdog111: Hope you guys like them. Umbra, and Lumis was a bit tougher without the use of the Personas.**

**Ulrich362: True, and in hindsight Yukiko and Kanji weren't the best team to take them on.**

**bopdog111: Well before Chazz, and Bastion's match there are 2 to 3 filler chapters at most.**

**Ulrich362: True, the first of which just might be influential later on. Oh, and before I forget yes Crowler hates Jaden, Teddie, and Kanji and will hire people like the Shadow Duelist to scare them off... however he won't tolerate cheating of any kind.**

**bopdog111: While he does use dirty schemes, and nasty tricks he believes things to be fair.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly. Though that's enough for now, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	10. TV Realm Guidance!

**bopdog111: Alright guys we're here.**

**Ulrich362: True, the first of a few filler chapters to this fic. One that may just have some repercussions later on.**

**bopdog111: Well Ulrich should you tell them what this filler chapter is?**

**Ulrich362: I think it'll become clear rather quickly. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a few days after the Tag Duels and Yu, Teddie, Jaden, and Syrus were talking about a few things when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." Yu told the knocker.

The door opened and Naoto walked in. "Oh good, you're all here. Rise spoke with the Chancellor and due to the cheating in Yukiko-sempai and Kanji-kun's match he agreed to let us use that for today."

Yu nodded. "We'll be right behind you Naoto."

"Use what?" Syrus asked curious.

"You'll find out." Teddie smiled. "Sensei said we should take today to talk and relax."

"Do the others know?" Yu inquired.

"Yes, they're all waiting in his office." Naoto answered.

They nodded walking with her.

They walked before entering Chancellor Shepard's office where he was waiting with the rest of the Investigation Team, Alexis, Zane, and Bastion.

Yu looked at Sheppard before he nodded and walked out.

"We only have a few hours but that should be long enough, and it's more than big enough." Yukiko explained. "He already apologized about the cheating."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Under normal circumstances Sheppard wouldn't allow this and Crowler certainly wouldn't but considering cheating almost got three students expelled from Duel Academy they're willing to make a one time arrangement although Rise had to promise it wouldn't be a regular occurrence.)**

"About what?" Jaden asked.

Yu just smiled. "That."

He gestured to a TV on the wall.

"A TV?" Bastion asked confused as they remembered he wasn't explained.

"Oh yeah, well we can explain everything in a minute." Chie mentioned. "Ready Yosuke?"

Yosuke grinned. "Yeah."

With that the two of them jumped into the TV vanishing completely.

"What the?" Bastion asked shocked as Syrus, and Jaden widen their eyes, Alexis looked amazed, but Zane stayed calm.

"You guys might need a hand getting through." Yu mentioned before offering his hand to Jaden.

Jaden slowly took his hand. Yu nodded before turning to the TV and passing through with Jaden.

One by one the other members of the Investigation Team helped the students of Duel Academy through the TV before finally Rise and Syrus passed through as they appeared in peaceful field. Bastion looked around amazed as the Duel Academy Students looked around also.

"This is where it all happened, everything we told you guys." Chie explained before pausing. "Oh, right did anybody tell Bastion?"

"Well he had seen me going to pain during my duel with him, but no we haven't told him." Naoto answered.

"Alright, well where should we start?" Kanji asked.

"Probably the beginning and there's a lot more detail you guys should know about." Yu answered. "Though Bastion, there's a very good reason Naoto and the rest of us get injured during our matches."

"I'm listening." Bastion told him.

Teddie grinned as a blue card appeared in front of him and he shattered it. "Come Kamui-Moshiri!"

The moment he said that the monster appeared above him for a few seconds before fading.

"The short answer... We are our Personas." Yu revealed to him.

"Your Personas yourselves?" Syrus asked shocked.

"And we are our own?" Jaden asked pointing at himself.

"Not exactly. You have to awaken to your Persona." Rise explained. "In most of our cases our suppressed feelings and emotions took on a literal life of their own and well... they tried to murder us."

"Yeah, it wasn't until Yu-sempai and the others managed to beat up our Shadows and convince us to accept them as part of us that we got our Personas." Kanji agreed.

"And my guess is that you don't Duel them but rather fight with something else." Zane summarized.

"We fight them with our Personas, we'd show you but after we defeated a god things are pretty peaceful here so we don't have to." Yosuke answered.

"Oh good. I thought we would get attacked by Shadows here." Syrus remarked in relief.

"Nope, but actually we were hoping to just talk with you guys. Something tells me we all have questions and this is probably the best place to just relax and talk." Yu admitted.

"Yeah considering what happened with Titan, and that Shadow that dueled Chie, and those Tag Matches." Alexis agreed.

Chie shuddered at that as Yosuke gently took her hand.

"So... those Paradox Brothers dueled Yugi?" Kanji asked.

"That's what teach said." Jaden nodded.

Alexis mentioned, "I heard about them. They were dueling mercenaries, and the best Tag Team Duelists in the world. Not to mention they also worked with the creator of Duel Monsters himself in his Duelist Kingdom Tournament."

"Who created this game, because if you ask me it's really confusing." Chie admitted.

"Maximillion Pegasus. The President, and Founder of Industrial Illusions." Alexis answered.

"Pegasus... I think I've heard of him before." Naoto noted thoughtfully before pausing and chuckling. "How is it that a card game is so integral to this many highly wealthy and influential people?"

"Mainly because of the many things that threatened humanity before." Zane told them.

"Yeah like for one during the Battle City when this guy named Marik tried to use the three Egyptian Gods to take over the world." Jaden recalled.

The members of the Investigation Team tensed.

"Egyptian Gods? Where are they now?" Rise questioned.

"They are three of the most powerful cards ever created." Bastion answered, "They are based on the real Gods of Egypt."

"Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra." Syrus added to them, "They are nearly unstoppable to take down with their effects."

"Ra is the strongest out of all of them. During the Battle City one time when someone uses a counterfeit copy of it Ra considers it an insult." Alexis mentioned, "Out of anger Ra sent that Duelist to the Shadow Realm."

"All three had been destroyed a while back." Zane finished. "They were wielded by Yugi himself before that happened."

Yu nodded thoughtfully. "They sound dangerous."

"They were if used in the wrong hands." Jaden nodded. "Though thankfully some tournaments had banned them from being played."

Yukiko nodded. "Well, we aren't the only ones who should be asking questions. You guys probably deserve an explanation too."

They nodded hearing that.

"Oh, but we should probably start off by clarifying that this..." Yu mentioned indicating the world around them. "Is the exact reason we're associated with Mitsuru Kirijo."

"This whole TV world is how your involved with the Kijiro group?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot more complicated and we're only involved in a small part but Mitsuru-san and her friends have the same power we do. Probably even stronger than ours... well, except Yu." Yosuke answered. "How else do you expect a bunch of kids who've never heard of this game to be recommended for this school?"

"So your saying that your sent here to take care of something that Mitsuru ask you to do?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, something that well..." Chie started uncertainly.

"Something that could end the entire world." Naoto finished.

"Did you manage to find out what, and where it is?" Syrus asked frightened.

"What no, where it is... several miles under Duel Academy." Rise answered. "And it's big... arguably the strongest thing we've ever had to deal with."

"Under Duel Academy. Sheppard might know what it is. He's been Chancellor at the Academy for years." Zane mentioned.

"Maybe..." Yu nodded only to pause.

"What's wrong Yu?" Kanji asked seeing this.

"How much do you all know about him?" Yu asked.

"He's been the master, and my mentor at a Dojo I went too long ago." Zane answered.

Yu nodded at that.

"He was a high respected master, and he was the one that gave me Cyber End Dragon." Zane added.

Yu frowned at that.

"What's with the frown?" Syrus asked curious.

"He might not be trustworthy." Yu admitted.

"Sheppard is anything but evil." Zane told him. "I had respected, and trusted him for years. And he is also a strong duelist to boot. He can summon one of your Ultimate Personas without much effort."

"Zane... we got our Personas solving a serial murder case, and the killer was my uncle's detective partner who ate dinner with us." Yu told him.

"Say what?" Jaden asked shocked.

"It's true, appearances can be deceiving." Naoto noted.

"No doubt." Alexis agreed.

Zane said, "If you have any problem with Chancellor Sheppard then you'll answer to me. I know him ever since I was young, and he's been my dueling teacher for my life."

Yu stared at Zane. "We aren't saying he's trying to hurt people but he is hiding something."

"He most likely don't want to worry the students, and teachers if that's so." Zane told him.

"Well until something happens we should be careful." Chie admitted. "Though since we have all day, I guess we should just trade questions?"

"That seems like the only thing." Alexis answered.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned Yugi was King of Games right?" Kanji asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Alexis nodded.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned a tournament. What exactly happened?" Yosuke inquired.

"The Duelist Kingdom?" Syrus asked.

"Do you mind telling us?" Yukiko requested.

The Students of Duel Academy explained what they know.

"Wait but... the rules are so different how is Yugi even allowed to say he's King of Games?" Teddie asked. "That isn't fair."

"That's where the Battle City came along." Zane told him. "Kaiba made new rules to it since they were so far-fetched, and Yugi was one of the contestants. He won the Battle City, and was officially named the King of Games."

"Duel Monsters was still a little bit new when this happened." Alexis admitted.

"Is that where the God Cards came from?" Naoto asked.

"Pegasus made them but they scattered in the hands of Marik, and his sister Ishizu. Both of them are gravekeeper's." Syrus answered. "Ishizu managed to give Obelisk to Kaiba for him to create the Battle City to get the other two."

"You know, for a card game this is kind of excessive." Yosuke admitted before shrugging. "Then again, considering what we do with cards I guess it's not too unbelievable."

"But that was nothing compared to what happened." Jaden grinned. "A wrath of an evil magic."

"Evil magic?" Yu asked suddenly.

"Fearsome ancient magic known as the Orichalcos." Zane answered.

The members of the Investigation Team looked surprised hearing that.

"So... in other words this entire game is dangerous and nobody should ever play it." Chie summarized.

"Well there was a reason that Pegasus said that this game is based on Egypt with it's use of Shadow Games, and the Shadow Realm." Zane told them.

"Shadows?" Teddie asked.

"Games played in Ancient Egypt with great, and terrible power." Alexis answered, "They use slabs then cards to duel."

"Eventually they gotten too out of control. But then 1 brave Pharaoh sealed them away in the seven mystical items known as the Millennium Items." Syrus added.

"Right... Yugi?" Rise guessed.

"He had a hold of the main Item known as the Millennium Puzzle which was tough to put together." Jaden grinned. "But he managed to do it, and gained the power to drive back the power of the Shadow Games. And ever since the Great Leviathan, and the Orichalcos' downfall they haven't appeared since."

"So he saved the world." Yu noted. "Several times."

"Indeed. And that what makes him honorable." Bastion agreed.

"You've met him?" Yosuke asked.

"Actually once." Jaden chuckled rubbing his head.

"Really?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah. He's the one who actually gave me Winged Kuriboh before I got to the Entrance Exams." Jaden grinned.

"He picks cute monsters." Kanji admitted.

"In fact he does use a card named Kuriboh." Syrus recalled.

"Guessing it's the same without the wings then." Rise mentioned.

"And that it's the counterpart to Winged Kuriboh." Alexis added. "While Winged Kuriboh is a Fairy, and Light, Kuriboh is a Fiend, and Dark."

"Oh, well then." Rise frowned.

"Anything else we should know about the world of Duel Monsters?" Yosuke asked.

"Well it might be... Exodia." Jaden answered.

"Exodia?" Naoto inquired.

"The most powerful card in Duel Monsters more stronger then the Egyptian Gods themselves." Jaden answered, "But he can only be used when you five special cards in your hand during a Duel. A feat that is too difficult that only Yugi managed to do it."

"If you get all five of those cards in your hand, you win the duel." Syrus added.

"But... if you're holding onto your cards that means you aren't protecting yourself right?" Teddie asked.

"Some people who uses Exodia uses stall strategies to have all five." Alexis answered.

Yu nodded. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Anymore questions?" Zane asked them.

"Not for us, at least not for now. What about you guys?" Yosuke asked.

"Well is there a way to stop the Shadows once, and for all?" Syrus asked. "They always appear when we least except it."

"As far as we know there isn't." Yu answered.

"Well we'll help you even if we're not Persona Users." Jaden grinned.

"We appreciate the offer, but you really can't." Yosuke told him.

"I'm not asking for your approval." Jaden said. "We can use our cards to fight."

"Jaden... your cards would be absolutely useless against the Shadows." Yu told him. "Fortunately they're not hostile all the time but your cards would be absolutely worthless in that kind of fight."

"I don't meant in a duel Yu. Yugi, and the others used their cards to battle. Like this." Jaden smiled as he summoned Bladedge easily as it readied himself. "And if your Personas are your cards, and they can battle them then our cards can too."

Yu stared at Jaden before sighing. "Izanagi!"

At that the five students sense something. The monster Yu summoned during his first duel with Dr. Crowler appeared before striking Bladedge with a bolt of electricity instantly causing it to shatter. Jaden grunted at the strike as Bastion cried, "W-What an attack!"

"Now do you guys get it? Yu's special and can use a lot more than just Izanagi, and our Personas are even stronger than what you just saw." Yosuke told them. "We appreciate the offer, but you'll die if you get involved with fighting the Shadows."

"Well I don't think we should just stand here, and let you guys do this." Jaden told him. "In fact I think we can awaken our Personas!"

The Investigation Team stared at him in shock.

"Right... it isn't easy to do that Jaden." Chie told him.

"Nearly all of us died to awaken our Personas. Remember the Serial Murder case we mentioned?" Kanji asked.

"I know. But I believe there are other ways to unlock one. It won't be easy, but I know that can happen!" Jaden grinned.

Yu stared at Jaden before closing his eyes. "Honestly, I have my doubts you could manage it. You don't have anything you're hiding, no true emotions beneath the surface."

"You never know Yu. That sometimes they can be unlocked by other things." Jaden grinned. "But that's something to look into later."

"What about the rest of you?" Naoto inquired. "Do you have the same confidence Jaden does and the same willingness to put your lives at risk?"

"I must admit this Shadow Business is dangerous... But if their anything else like the dangers Yugi faced in the past, then I'm willing to risk myself for it." Zane answered.

"If they can help me find my brother, or keep us safe I'm ready." Alexis agreed.

Bastion said, "Well I won't sit here, and watch everyone be killed. You need to have smarts, and strategies."

Syrus was the only one who looks nervous but gulps, and turns to Rise.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Rise asked him before nodding. "Honestly, it's a lot to take in and the more people who know about the more danger they're in."

"She's right, for now you guys don't have any Personas but if you get them we can show you the ropes." Kanji mentioned before frowning. "Well, Yu-Sempai can anyway."

"Before we head out, you all felt Izanagi's power right?" Yu asked them.

"Rise..." Syrus trailed off. "Actually can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rise smiled warmly and nodded. Syrus, and her walked a little away from them before Syrus looked down, "I'll admit I'm not the best, and... You deserve someone better. But I think I want to risk myself... For you, Jaden, and everyone."

Rise smiled at that. "Just make sure you take care of yourself ok?"

He nodded hearing that. Rise then leaned in next to Syrus' ear. "Oh, and about me deserving someone better? Who was it that was willing to risk their life to protect me from being killed before?"

Syrus blushed hearing that, "Uh... I meant... I-I-I mean... Uh..."

Rise smiled. "My Persona wasn't for fighting, it was for analyzing the Shadows. As for you Syrus, even without Kouzeon I can tell there's something special. Though I think Yu-sempai wanted to show you guys something before we head back."

Syrus blushed a little brighter as he nodded slowly. With that they walked back.

"You guys may want to take a few steps back." Yu told the five Duel Academy students.

Hearing that they decided to do so.

The five feel forces.

"What... Were those cards you destroyed?" Bastion asked.

"Tarot cards, representing different members of the Major Arcana." Naoto answered. "The Magician representing Yosuke-Sempai, Yukiko-Sempai is the High Priestess, Chie-sempai is the Chariot, Kanji-kun is the Emperor, Rise-san the Lovers, Teddie the Star Arcana, and I represent the Wheel of Fortune."

"Arcana?" Zane asked. "Your Personas did have different titles with these Arcana, and your Eternal Bonds traps have said something like that."

"Exactly, with the exception of Yu we're all limited to one Persona and one Arcana." Chie explained.

"Then Yu must have a really special power if that's true." Alexis mentioned.

"I do, it's called the Wildcard." Yu answered. "To put it in simple terms, I have well over one hundred different Personas."

"A hundred?" Syrus asked shocked. "I can't imagine who is stronger then you."

"Margaret and Elizabeth. Maybe you can meet Margaret one day." Yu answered before smiling. "Oh, and Aigis."

"Aigis?" Zane asked.

"Long story, short version is she's one of Mitsuru-san's friends." Yosuke answered. "Though, we should head back. If you guys want to talk later we can meet up but we need to avoid telling everyone."

They nodded at this. With that the group exited the TV.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, maybe not the longest chapter but both sides know a bit more about what's going on/happened in the past.**

**bopdog111: Jaden sure is confident in that he, and his friends will have Personas.**

**Ulrich362: If only he knew what it really takes to get one. Well I suppose the alternative is an Evoker but without context... yeah probably not going to work.**

**bopdog111: But is he right that their are other ways that need hard thinking?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows, but of course that's for the future. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Date with Syrus, and Rise!

**Ulrich362: Hey you guys, time for another filler chapter. Though hopefully with a lighter tone than the last one.**

**bopdog111: Well what's this one about Ulrich?**

**Ulrich362: Well considering Rise reminded Syrus of how he stood up for her and tried to protect her... he does owe her something. Also for the record about her love confession, keep two things in mind. He moved to keep her safe, and she's good at getting a read on people literally and figuratively.**

**bopdog111: Well let's not delay any longer.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was the day after the Investigation Team revealed everything and Yu, Teddie, Jaden, and Syrus were currently in Yu and Teddie's room quietly talking.

"Jaden... it won't happen overnight, and even if it did it takes time to be ready." Yu told him.

"Well how long did it take for you, and Ted?" Jaden asked him.

"I'm kind of a special case, as for Teddie... around half a year. He got his Persona around the same time as Rise but by then Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, and I already had experience and knew what to do to help them out." Yu answered.

"Almost half a year... With the power you, and the others displayed you would already taken care of it before we can get one." Syrus admitted.

"You never know." Yu said thoughtfully. "Actually, you might have one already and just not found the right push to bring it out. Our friend Labrys falls into that category, but..."

Suddenly Syrus' duel disc beeped.

"Huh?" Syrus asked surprised taking a look.

It was a short message.

_"You won the duel, and I was hoping we could talk and spend some time together. Should I stop by or do you want to come over and we can head out? Don't worry, I told the other girls you might be coming by. -Rise."_

Syrus looked amazed at this blushing a little.

"You heard her Syrus, will she pick you up or will you pick her up?" Yu inquired.

"I... I don't know... She deserves someone better..." Syrus answered.

"Syrus... who's better?" Jaden asked him.

"That's obvious Jaden. Zane is." Syrus answered saddened.

"That isn't true." Teddie argued.

"How do you know that?" Syrus asked him, "He's way stronger then me, smarter then me, and more popular then me."

"And?" Yu asked. "What's your point?"

"Rise deserves someone better then me." Syrus answered looking down. "I'm not good enough..."

"Syrus you need to stop saying that. Would she want to spend time with you if you weren't good enough?" Yu asked him.

"Yeah, and besides you can't let Zane take you down." Jaden smiled to him, "Rise done that because she couldn't pick someone else to spend time with better."

"They're right." Teddie added.

Syrus looked between the three of them before swallowing nervously and nodding before leaving the room while preparing to send a message.

"How do you two think this could go?" Jaden asked them.

"I think it'll go well. Even if Syrus hasn't realized it himself Rise's one of the best judges of character there is." Yu smiled before his expression turned serious. "That aside... we need to talk Jaden."

Jaden turned to him confused.

"It's something Mitsuru told us, when you were younger did you ever feel like... the world changed at night?" Yu asked. "Technology suddenly not working, water turning blood red, things like that?"

Jaden gave a clear thought on it thinking about it, "Well... To be honest, I don't remember, but... I feel like I been through something like that..."

Yu nodded. "I thought so, you probably slept through it most of the time but that means it's certain."

Teddie's eyes widened before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think so sensei."

Yu took a small phone out of his pocket before dialing a number and holding it to his ear.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Girl's Dorm..._

Syrus looked really nervous, "Not sure... If I can go through with this without remember that night..."

A few seconds later Rise walked out with a smile. "Hi Syrus."

He looked over blushing, "H-Hey Rise..."

She smiled before frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... Do you remember about me, Jaden, and Yu's close call here?" Syrus asked rubbing his head.

"Yeah, that's why I let them know you might be stopping by. You're not in trouble Syrus." Rise told him.

Syrus nodded as he looked down with a blush on his cheeks.

"Syrus, look at me." Rise told him.

Hearing that he looked up to her. She was smiling before kissing his forehead. "You're a kind, hard-working, wonderful person with more potential than Zane could ever have. Plus, just between us, I think you look more handsome than he does anyway."

Syrus widen his eyes as a big blush appeared on his cheeks, and he placed a hand to his forehead, _'Did she actually...?'_

Rise smiled at that.

"I... I thought you deserved him better then me..." Syrus admitted.

Rise kissed his forehead again. "What I deserve, is to be happy and have friends and people I care about. The same goes for you."

If it was possible Syrus would be blushing brighter. Rise smiled gently. "Come on, let's have a nice time ok?"

Syrus slowly nodded taking her hand. The two of them walked to the lake where Jaden dueled Alexis and they took a boat out onto the water.

"This... Brings some memories." Syrus admitted.

"You mean after what happened don't you?" Rise asked sadly.

"The excitement I felt rowing to the Girls Dorm when I got that fake letter." Syrus answered.

"When you thought Alexis loved you right?" Rise guessed before frowning. "Syrus... let's go back and just forget this."

"No..." Syrus told her.

"It's alright... it isn't the first time this happened to me." Rise explained sadly.

That was when he surprised her by embracing her. Rise blinked in shock. "Syrus..."

"I... I had been under Zane's shadow for so long... And I thought he's the one who had it all..." Syrus said as she could feel him trembling, "But... You are making me see things differently."

_'Oh Syrus...'_ Rise thought holding him.

"Rise... Thank you..." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Rise smiled. "I know it isn't easy to feel confident all the time, but you have friends who will support you."

She felt him nod as they separated before Syrus blushed looking down before kissing her cheek. Rise smiled before closing her eyes and softly singing. Hearing that he listened. A few minutes later Rise stopped before smiling. "It's called True Story."

Syrus smiled, "It sounded great."

Rise smiled more. "Thanks, but do you know why I sang it?"

Syrus answered, "I think so... But not really..."

"You'll figure it out." Rise told him. "But I want you to promise me something ok?"

Syrus nodded curiously.

"From now on don't think of yourself as useless just because of your brother. He's strong, but that doesn't mean you aren't. Ok?" Rise asked.

Syrus gave thought before he have a small smile nodding, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Good." Rise smiled before kissing him again.

Syrus blushed with a smile before pausing, "You know... Is this like a date?"

"Yes, it is." Rise answered.

Syrus admitted, "It's different then I thought."

"What were you expecting?" Rise inquired.

"Fancy things. Like a resteraunt, some admirers, or other things on several movies I watched." Syrus answered.

"That's another option, but spending time together like this is nice too." Rise smiled. "Plus... I'm glad there aren't too many admirers here."

Syrus nodded before he looked into the water seeing his reflection. "Seeing myself with you here feels comforting. What you think?"

Rise looked at the water only to frown. "I'm just glad not to be alone."

"Being a celebrity is lonely?" Syrus asked her.

"Yeah, but it isn't just that." Rise admitted.

He softly rubbed her back. She smiled and embraced him. He then blushed, "Uh... If we really are on a date... Does that mean we kiss on the lips sometime?"

"If you want." Rise answered.

"Well... It's my first, and... I am nervous about it..." Syrus admitted rubbing his head.

"I understand, maybe next time." Rise smiled.

"But... I don't wanna wait..." Syrus told her. "So... Would you be the one who do it?"

Rise answered by kissing Syrus. "Ok."

Syrus nodded before blushing leaning to her. She smiled and gently kissed him again before smirking playfully. Syrus blushed leaning back, "It... Feels..."

He never finished his sentence as Rise pushed him into the water.

"Ah!" Syrus yelped as he splashed in.

A second later he heard another splash. "You ok?"

Syrus coughed grabbing onto the boat as he looked. Rise was in the water and she looked worried.

"I... I should've mentioned before." Syrus admitted, "I can't swim..."

"Syrus I didn't know, I'm so sorry." Rise apologized.

He placed another kiss on her lips before saying, "No... I'm the one who should say sorry since I didn't mention it."

Rise smiled before helping him onto the boat.

"Thanks." Syrus said as he grabbed her hand without thinking, and helped her back in.

Rise smiled. "I promised to help Chie with something but can we do this again sometime?"

"Sure." Syrus smiled nodding before pausing, "Wait a minute... Does this mean we are what I think we are?"

"I don't know, that's up to you." Rise answered.

"Well... I think we are a couple." Syrus admitted.

"Then I guess we are." Rise smiled.

Syrus nodded with a smile at this.

"I'll see you later Syrus." Rise smiled.

"Can we say that when we get to shore?" Syrus asked reminder her their on the boat in the lake.

Rise giggled. "Deal."

With that Syrus starts to row them back to the dock.

* * *

_Later at the Slifer Red Dorm..._

Jaden was looking over his Deck.

"How do you think its going?" Yu asked him.

"Nothing much." Jaden answered.

Yu rolled his eyes before frowning._ 'Things are different now, but hopefully we can figure it out.'_

That was when Syrus entered as they noticed he's wet.

"Syrus?" Yu asked in surprise. "What happened?"

"It's okay. Rise pushed me into the Dorm's Lake." Syrus told him.

"Oh man, sorry Sy." Jaden apologized.

"No it's fine." Syrus smiled to him. "I should get some swim lessons, and plan what I'm gonna do for my next date with Rise."

Hearing that Jaden, Yu, and Teddie smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Again a short chapter but it sets up a few later events.**

**bopdog111: Thanks to Rise, Syrus is able to gain a lot of confidence.**

**Ulrich362: True, confidence that will be helpful during his time at Duel Academy.**

**bopdog111: Well Ulrich are there any more filler chapters, or is that all of them?**

**Ulrich362: For now that's all. There might be some more later on. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	12. Formula for Success!

**bopdog111: Well back at the canon timeline guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, there may be some more filler chapters later on but we're back for now.**

**bopdog111: And now we're here for Bastion vs Chazz.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, let's have a look at what the best of Ra Yellow has in store. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Gym Period where several students Jaden, Syrus, Yu, Teddie, Kanji, and Yosuke included were playing baseball, and now it's Yosuke's turn to be the batter. Yosuke walked up to the plate before glancing at Kanji and nodding. "Two runs, right here."

The pitcher got ready before he throw the ball. Yosuke waited and kept his eye on the ball before swinging and sending the ball flying before he started running the bases as Kanji ran for home plate. The opposing Team ran as one caught the ball, and Jaden grabbed it running to Kanji, "Okay Kanji here I come!"

"Jaden!" Yu called suddenly.

He looked over. Yu was next to home plate as Jaden tossed him the ball and he managed to get Kanji out.

"That makes two." Teddie smiled.

"Man. You two make a good team." Syrus smiled to Yu, and Jaden.

"Yeah." Jaden grinned.

"So who's up next?" Yu asked.

"Change teams!" Miss Fontane called for them.

They nodded as they switched places.

Soon it was Jaden's turn to be the batter as Syrus called, "Jay! Keep your eye on the ball!"

"That could be tough! After all, the balls gonna be over the raptors! He'll score, then he'll score, and then I'll score!" Jaden grinned holding the bat, "We'll have a six run lead!"

"Don't get too confident Jaden, you never..." Yu started as Bastion walked onto the field.

"Hold on! Time out!" Bastion called as he ran to the Yellows, "Sorry. I was deep into some attack point quantum mechanics, and lost track of time."

"Can you throw?" one of them asked.

"Sure."

"Well we need a new arm. Pitcher change! Get in here!"

With that both Bastion, and Ra's pitcher changed places as Jaden grinned pointing the bat at Bastion, "This is no written exam Bastion! I hope you know what your doing!"

"Trust me I've done all the calculations. Now get ready for some heat Jaden." Bastion grinned getting ready, "This one's coming in red hot."

_'This won't end well.'_ Yu thought as Bastion threw the ball and it went right past Jaden.

"Strike one!"

This happened two more times striking Jaden out as he cried, "Nuts!"

Soon after they played a few more as Jaden was the fast pitcher as he manged to pitch a Yellow out as the Empire called, "Ball, take your base!"

"Time!" Syrus called as he went over to Jaden, "Jaden what's going on? You got two outs, and walked the last three batters."

Jaden chuckled, "Pretty slick huh? How else would I get a chance to pitch Bastion?"

"I had a feeling that's what you were doing." Yu frowned. "Jaden you're really that petty?"

"Yeah, I guess if that's what it means." Jaden grinned rubbing his head.

"Well besides, I don't want to just get even. I want to get ahead!" Jaden grinned, "You hear that Bastion!? Your going down!"

"Down the base pass perhaps, now then give me your best Jaden! I don't want to hear any excuses. After I wallop it right out of the ball park." Bastion grinned as he took his place putting his cap on, "That is if you manage to get baseball over the plate of course."

"Game on!" Jaden grinned.

"Game over soon!" Bastion grinned.

Jaden then threw the ball declaring, "Now here's some fight for ya!"

While that was happening Dr. Crowler was walking down a path from the court seething, "Ooooh! The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jaden, Chazz couldn't beat Jaden, and those others couldn't get rid of Yu, and Teddie! I need to find someone who can beat-GAH!"

He didn't noticed the ball was hit hard by Bastion, and the force was enough to get him to fly to the equipment burying him. Everyone stared in shock seeing that. Jaden, and Syrus were running over as Jaden called, "Uh... heads up."

To their horror, and shock what emerged was an enraged Dr. Crowler who has the ball in his left eye, "YOU! Well of course, who else can cause intense pain!?"

"Now that's keeping your eye on the ball." Syrus remarked in shock.

Bastion ran over crying, "It was my fault! I was the one who hit the ball!"

Dr. Crowler looked over widening his eye, "Bastion? Of course here I was struggling to find a new accomplice, and here it smacks me right at the face. Well the eye actually but that's really beside the point."

"Are you alright?" Bastion asked him.

"Oh don't worry about me, I had been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages, and now I have the perfect excuse." Dr. Crowler grinned before adding to himself, "And the perfect new prodigy."

He then snapped at Jaden, and Syrus, "Alright you two caused enough trouble now shoo, shoo, shoo!"

Jaden and Syrus exchanged a confused look before walking off.

Dr. Crowler then grinned turning to Bastion, "Never mind those two. Slifer Slackers. It's time you started consorting with someone with those more of your class don't you think? It's time you started consorting... With me."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

It was a class period with Naoto, Yukiko, and Rise, and they see Chazz sitting down as he ordered to the other Obelisks with a smug grin, "Yo, foot rub, ice tea now!"

"Get it yourself."

Surprised that happened he asked warningly, "Huh? What was that?"

With that the Obelisks started to talk to themselves, "Doesn't he know?"

"Guess not."

"What are they talking about?" Yukiko inquired.

"I don't know, but it sounds like something happened between them." Naoto noted thoughtfully.

"Well, it isn't our place to get involved." Rise mentioned before dropping her voice to a whisper. "Besides, we still need to figure out what that thing under the school is."

The two nodded as an Obelisk asked Chazz, "Chazz, where do you think your sitting?"

"My seat." Chazz answered with a 'that's obvious' tone.

"Sorry but that's not your seat anymore. Now move!" the Obelisk demanded.

Chazz growled angered before pointing out, "What are you talking about? Of course this is my seat, it said so right here-HUH!?"

His eyes widen in horror as the girls see that Chazz's name on his desk was replaced.

"Sorry Chazz but you were moved way over there." the Obelisk smirked pointing to where the Ra Yellows, and Slifer Reds were gathered.

"Pardon, what's going on?" Naoto asked.

"Don't you know?" the Obelisk asked her, "Chazz is getting demoted."

"Demoted!? No, this is all wrong!" Chazz yelled with horror evident on his face, and tone, "I don't belong there with those losers!"

Seeing Dr. Crowler now spotting a black eye walking in Chazz cried to him, "Dr. Crowler! Tell everyone this is a mistake! Tell them, I belong up here!"

"But you don't, and haven't ever since you lost that one duel to who was it now? Ah yes, I remember Jaden Yuki." Dr. Crowler turned to him calmly before shouting from the top of his lungs, "A SLIFER!"

"That's completely unfair!" Chie shouted having walked in at that moment. "You lost to Jaden too!"

"You stay out of this young girl!" Dr. Crowler yelled to her angered he was reminded which is a memory he want to forget before saying to Chazz, "Which is why tomorrow you will duel Bastion Misawa, and if you lose to him as well you both will switch dorms!"

"You mean, I become a Ra Yellow!?" Chazz cried shocked, and in even more horror at the thought.

"Yes very good only if you duel as well as you listen." Dr. Crowler said sarcastically while clapping.

That commit caused everyone in the Obelisk Dorm besides the girls to laugh at poor Chazz who screamed in frustration, and anguish pushing an Obelisk out of the way, and ran out of the classroom, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"He's a jerk, but that's going way too far." Yukiko frowned.

"Unfortunately Yukiko-Sempai, it's out of our hands." Naoto frowned.

Dr. Crowler breathed before clearing his throat, "Alright everyone. With that little fit out of the way we can get started."

* * *

_After Class..._

The girls exited as Yosuke, and Kanji walked over, "Hey girls. Anything interesting you learned?"

"Chazz is going to duel Bastion and if Bastion wins they switch dorms." Yukiko explained.

"Wait we're gonna have that little smart-mouth with us?" Kanji asked surprised.

"Unless he beats Bastion, and from my experience he's very skilled." Naoto admitted.

"We'll have to see." Yosuke told them.

* * *

_Later..._

Bastion had asked the four Slifers a favor to come to his Dorm Room.

"You wanted to see us Bas..." Jaden started walking into the room.

"That's a lot of math." Yu admitted looking around the walls.

"Yes, you all see I find that Science, Statistics, Geometry, they are a role for everything we do in life." Bastion explained as he directed, "Welcome to my Lab, my Workshop, my Dorm Room. That area is for Traps, that's for Spell Cards, and that's well... You get the idea."

"This is really impressive." Syrus mentioned.

"Why thank you. Most of these I memorized, and as you all can see I'm running out of room so..." Bastion smiled.

"So what?" Syrus, and Jaden asked in sync.

Grabbing a paint bucket of white paint, and some paint thinner Bastion grinned, "So mind helping?"

"Sure, no problem." Yu mentioned.

"He's right, we can help you out." Jaden grinned.

With that they get started after moving the furniture they are painting, and cleaning the room for Bastion as Jaden paints the ceiling he grinned, "Check it out! I'm Michelangelo!"

"Michel who?" Teddie asked.

"An artist you know? Cause I'm painting the ceil-ing!" Jaden started but lost his balance on the small ladder as the brush landed on Syrus' face.

Once he got his vision cleared Syrus said to him, "You do realize this means war Jay."

Nervous Jaden tried to say, "Now look Sy it was an accident!"

Bastion called, "That's enough, give me that paint!"

Splat!

Jaden avoided when Syrus threw the paint as it dumped on Bastion drenching him white.

"Not good..." Yu frowned.

Jaden seeing that started to laugh hilariously as Bastion grunted, "Funny is it?"

SPLAT!

He smacked Jaden's face with the paint soaked rag that he's holding as Jaden grinned grabbing the brush, and tried to jab but Bastion was quick to avoid as Syrus chuckled dumping more paint on Jaden laughing happily. While the five of them were fighting with the paints Yosuke and Kanji were talking to each other when the former received a message on his Duel Disc.

_"Yosuke-sempai, considering everything that's been going on recently I was hoping we could try and get some additional practice. Could we head to the arena for a match? Please respond, Naoto."_

"Me against her?" Yosuke asked surprised. "Two Persona Users dueling. Does that seem dangerous?"

Kanji frowned. "Yeah, but at the same time we need to learn to not focus on our Personas as much. Especially after what happened to Chie-sempai."

Yosuke nodded agreeing.

"Then you should let her know." Kanji mentioned.

Yosuke nodded sending a reply, "Okay Naoto. I accept this challenge. From, Yosuke."

Kanji smiled. "Well, good luck Sempai."

Yosuke nodded at that.

* * *

_A few minutes later at the arena..._

Naoto was waiting with Chie, Yukiko, and Rise. Then Yosuke, and Kanji walked in.

"I appreciate your help Yosuke-sempai." Naoto smiled.

"No problem, Naoto." Yosuke smiled back nodding as the girls, and Kanji walked to the seats as Naoto, and Yosuke took their places.

"Yosuke, your Personas?" Chie asked holding out her hand.

Yosuke looked surprised before he handed her the Persona Cards.

"Just so we aren't tempted." Naoto explained. "Do you want to go first Sempai?"

"Okay." Yosuke nodded as they get ready.

"DUEL!" Yosuke and Naoto said together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I'll Face Myself (Acceptance Version))**

**Naoto: 4000**

**Yosuke: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yosuke 1st Turn:

Yosuke drew his card before nodding. "Ok, I'll set two cards and summon Cyclone Ninja in defense mode."

* * *

_Cyclone Ninja_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 700_

_Once per turn during either player's turn: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field._

* * *

"That's all for now."

"How will this go?" Rise asked them.

"I don't know." Chie admitted. "I'm hoping Yosuke pulls it off though."

"Well, they're just trying to get better for now." Yukiko pointed out.

Naoto 1st Turn:

Naoto drew her card before nodding.

"I'll begin with three facedown cards and one monster in defense mode." Naoto stated.

"Hold on Naoto, I'll use Cyclone Ninja's effect to destroy that facedown card in the middle." Yosuke revealed.

Naoto nodded as a card called Evidence Locker shattered.

"And he can use that again during his turn." Kanji realized.

"Impressive Sempai." Naoto nodded.

* * *

**Naoto: 4000**

**Yosuke: 4000**

* * *

Yosuke 2nd Turn:

Yosuke drew his card. "Ok, I'll summon out another Cyclone Ninja in attack mode and then I'll sacrifice both my Cyclone Ninjas."

"Huh?" Naoto asked.

"See, when I have two Wind monsters I can send them both to the graveyard in order to summon Ancient Hurricane Shinobi from my hand." Yosuke explained.

* * *

_Ancient Hurricane Shinobi_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can Special Summon this card from your hand by sacrificing two WIND Monsters you control. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"2700." Yukiko asked surprised.

"That's right, and now I'll have him attack your facedown monster." Yosuke stated as the monster was revealed to be a disheveled looking police officer.

"Is he alright?" Rise asked seeing it's conditions.

"My Corrupt Officer is fine Rise-sempai, you see when he's destroyed as Yosuke-sempai just did I'm allowed to add one card from his deck to my hand." Naoto explained.

* * *

_Corrupt Officer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 700_

_When this card is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect add one card from your opponent's deck to your hand, then end the battle phase._

* * *

"Any card?" Yosuke asked.

Naoto nodded before walking to Yosuke and taking a card.

"I'll have to end my move." Yosuke frowned.

With that Naoto began.

Naoto 2nd Turn:

Naoto drew her card before smiling. "I activate the Ninja Duplication Spell to copy one of your monsters on the field Yosuke-Sempai."

* * *

_Ninja Duplication_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Summon this card as a copy of one monster on your opponent's field._

* * *

"And his Shinobi is all he has." Yukiko said seeing that as a transparent version of Ancient Hurricane Shinobi appeared.

"Now with that done..." Naoto started before her eyes widened in shock.

Yosuke smirked. "You noticed, when an opponent summons a monster it loses 1000 attack points."

_Naoto's Ancient Hurricane Shinobi: **(ATK: 2700 - 1000 = 1700)**_

Naoto frowned seeing that. "Well then Sempai, I'll have to finish this duel here and now. Isn't that right Chie-sempai?"

Chie nodded with a smile.

Naoto smiled. "I reveal my spell card Undercover, and Police Raid. Undercover as you recall gives you a monster on my field, and Police Raid activates if you control one of my monsters and destroys all monsters you control and deals damage equal to their total attack points."

* * *

_Undercover_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Give control of one monster on your field to your opponent._

* * *

_Police Raid_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent controls a monster that originally belonged to you, destroy all monsters on your opponent's field and inflict damage equal to their total ATK. You can only activate one "Police Raid" per duel._

* * *

"How much damage is that?" Yukiko asked them.

"Naoto's monster has 1700 points, and Yosuke-sempai's has 2700." Rise answered. "So that's 4400 points of damage."

The two monsters on Yosuke's field shattered.

* * *

**Naoto: 4000**

**Yosuke: 0000**

**Naoto wins the duel!**

* * *

"Great match you two." Rise smiled to them.

"Thanks." Yosuke smiled before the five of them walked off.

* * *

_Later..._

Jaden chuckled as he, Syrus, Yu, Teddie, and Bastion dine in Ra Yellow's cafeteria once they all got clean up.

"I don't think I ever have such a fun time painting!" Jaden grinned with his mouth half full.

"It was fun." Teddie agreed.

"Ra Yellow's food is also great!" Syrus smiled.

Bastion smiled, "Well in that case here's more."

When he said that he placed a plate that has a freshly cooked lobster on it.

"Bastion, do you mind if I ask how Kanji's adjusting?" Yu asked.

"He's been doing fine around here. Though may I ask why he crochets?" Bastion asked him.

"His mom owns a textile shop back in Inaba. Actually if there's time after the year you and the others should visit." Yu smiled. "It's a great town."

"Inaba huh? I heard that place has that Junes Store." Syrus smiled. "To admit, I had wanted to go there since I seen the commercials with the 'Customer Appreciation Day', and such."

"Oh, Yosuke and I work there and Nana-chan loves it." Teddie smiled.

"Oh wait, where can you sleep?" Syrus asked suddenly.

"Well since my room is drying, and Yosuke, and Kanji looked like their scarce you wouldn't mind if I hang out in the Slifer Dorm?" Bastion asked.

"No problem." Jaden smiled.

"Oh that reminds me what does Crowler want to talk to you about?" Syrus asked him.

Bastion told them, "Actually he wants me to test to be an Obelisk."

"Seriously?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Yes. He said I have to duel someone tomorrow morning, and if I win I advance." Bastion nodded.

"Well you're really skilled so I wouldn't be surprised if you did pull it off." Yu admitted.

"Yeah you deserve the spot." Jaden grinned. "By the way you beat that Procter you have this won!"

"Again you flatter me." Bastion smiled.

Suddenly Yu frowned. "Unless he has you duel Zane."

"Crowler wouldn't really do that would he?" Syrus asked him.

"He might, I mean..." Jaden started before pausing. "Well actually it probably isn't, cause if Zane's the best duelist here even if you didn't win you might be allowed to advance if you did well. Oh well, whoever it is I'm pretty sure you'll win."

* * *

Later at night...

**"Got it Chazz?"**

"Yes." Chazz said quietly.

**"I can't hear you."**

"I said yes, I understand." Chazz said a little annoyed talking to two business suited men which one has a goatee, and one has smooth hair on a split screen TV.

**"Well you better the Princeton Brothers have a plan."** the one with the goatee stated.** "Your brother, and I are following through our ends of it."**

**"And you had better be following through with your's Chazz."** the smooth hair one added before saying,** "C'mon just think of it little bro. The World of Politics, Finance, and Duel Monsters."**

**"And if control them all then we will control the entire world!"** the goatee man smirked.

**"So be the best."** the smooth haired man instructed.

**"The future of the Princeton Family depends on it. It depends on you."** the goatee man added before they logged out.

Chazz grunted as he walked the window, "How can I be the best when Duelists like Jaden, and Yu are in the way?"

He sees the four Slifers with Bastion meeting up on a dirt road.

_'Wait a second, what's he doing with those Slifer Slackers?'_ Chazz thought before his eyes widened and he smirked before running out of the room.

* * *

_At the Slifer Dorm..._

"So Bastion has to stay here for the night for the paint to dry?" Yuzu asked Yu since she's been explained.

"That's right." Yu nodded.

"Alright then in that case he has my permission but he tries anything tell me." Yuzu told him.

"You don't trust Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not saying I don't trust him. I'm saying be careful." Yuzu answered.

"I understand." Bastion nodded. "Thank you again."

Yuzu nodded before walking to be with Banner.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Knock Knock Knock

"Jaden! Jaden, wake up!"

Jaden opened the door to show a woman that has on glasses, and has a brown braid over her right shoulder, "What's up Miss Dorothy?"

"I was at the Docks unloading some goods near the shore then I saw them! Cards tossed everywhere!" Miss Dorothy explained.

"Huh, what?" Jaden asked in shock.

He along with Bastion, the other Slifers, and Yuzu looked to see, and found cards littered in the ocean.

"Huh, wait aren't those your cards Bastion?" Jaden asked in shock seeing a Vorse Raider and a Ring of Destruction.

"It's my own fault. This deck was in the desk I moved to the hallway yesterday when we were painting." Bastion said to him.

"Well, you still have those other ones right?" Teddie asked.

"Yes my other six." Bastion nodded, "This Deck was incomplete, and needed work."

"But who threw your cards in the water?" Teddie asked.

"Someone who doesn't want Bastion to advance might be who!" Jaden told them.

"Well we'll find out at the arena." Bastion mentioned.

"Well I'll root for you Bastion. Good luck." Yuzu told him.

He nodded as they ran to the arena where they found Chazz and Dr. Crowler waiting.

"Bastion you've made it!" Dr. Crowler smirked, "Oh, and I've see you've brought some friends."

"I hope you duel better then the company you keep." Chazz smirked.

Jaden realized, "Wait a sec Chazz is your test opponent? Then he must've been the one who tossed your cards Bastion!"

"Pardon?" Dr. Crowler asked surprised at that.

"I don't know what he's talking about Dr. Crowler." Chazz told him, "I didn't do a thing."

"Actually you did Chazz, I saw it." Alexis mentioned walking in with Zane, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, and Rise. "You had a deck of cards and threw them into the water."

"Rise!" Syrus smiled walking to his new girlfriend, "You doing okay this morning?"

Rise smiled seeing him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I am. Thanks."

Syrus smiled blushing a little.

"Going out with a Slifer huh?" Chazz asked seeing that, "Besides who's to say I wasn't throwing away my own cards? I guess Bastion, and I have similar Decks that's all."

"Regardless of who's cards you threw away we have business to attend to Chazz." Bastion pointed out.

"How do you attend to duel without a Deck?" Chazz smirked to him.

"Simple. A Duelist always knows when to have a second deck. You all saw my Formulas... For these!" Bastion declared as he reveals his six decks, "And each one of them is as powerful as the next!"

Chazz flinched slightly seeing that. "Use whatever deck you want, it won't change the outcome of the duel."

"We shall see." Bastion smirked as he grabbed a Deck, "Even since your against my Water Deck!"

Chazz just smirked activating his Duel Disc.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Phenomenon by TFK)**

**Bastion: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Hope your ready because here comes the hurt!" Chazz called drawing, "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!"

The warrior he used against Jaden appeared.

* * *

_Chthonain Soldier_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent._

* * *

"Not that thing again." Jaden frowned.

"And now I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Chazz ended.

Bastion 1st Turn:

"Oh that all? Well I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" Bastion called as a dinosaur made out of muddy water appeared.

* * *

_Hydrogeddon_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck._

* * *

"Hydrogeddon?" Naoto inquired curiously.

"Who cares what it's called, Chthonian Soldier's ability is dangerous." Rise pointed out.

"Now Hydrogeddon attack Chthonian Soldier with Hydro Gust!" Bastion called as Hydrogeddon fired a muddy blast from it's mouth destroying the soldier. **(Chazz: 3600)**

"Thanks you just activated my Chthonian Soldier's special ability!" Chazz smirked, "It causes you to take the same amount of damage that I took!"

**(Bastion: 3600)**

"True, but now Bastion is the only one with a monster." Zane commented.

"I activate a Special Ability of my own! You see Chazz whenever Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in battle, I am allowed to summon another from my Deck!" Bastion revealed, "Like so!"

A second Hydrogeddon appeared beside the first.

Chazz's eyes widened in shock.

"Two Hydrogeddons?" Naoto asked curiously.

"And my battle phase is not over. Hydrogeddon attack with Hydro Gust!" Bastion declared as the second Hydrogeddon attacked Chazz causing him to cry out landing on his back. **(Chazz: 2000)**

* * *

**Bastion: 4000**

**Chazz: 2000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Growling Chazz got up promising, "You'll pay for that! I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"What this does is allow me to summon Chthonian Soldier back from the graveyard!" Chazz declared as the soldier rise again.

"Why summon him now?" Chie asked. "Even with its ability it isn't strong enough."

"And now I activate the Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon!" Chazz declared.

* * *

_Inferno Reckless Summon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When exactly 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your field while your opponent controls a face-up monster: Special Summon as many monsters as possible with the same name as the Summoned monster, from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard, in Attack Position, also your opponent Special Summons as many monsters as possible with the same name as 1 of their face-up monsters, from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard._

* * *

"Since I summoned a monster with 1500 or less attack points while you control a monster, we both can summon all copies of that card in attack mode from our hands, Deck, or Graveyard!" Chazz called as two more Chthonian Soldiers appeared while Bastion silently summoned a third Hydrogeddon.

"What's he planning?" Yukiko asked.

"And now I activate the Equip Spell, Chthonian Alliance!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Chthonian Alliance_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 800 ATK for each other face-up monster on the field that has the same name it does._

* * *

"The monster equipped with this card gains 800 attack points for every monster that has the name as it!" Chazz called as the equipped monster grow big roaring. **(ATK: 1200 + (800 * 3) = 3600)**

"Huh?" Teddie asked in shock.

"And now attack Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz called as the soldier slashed one of the Hydrogeddons destroying it, and causing great damage to Bastion. **(Bastion: 1600)**

"This is bad, one more hit like that and Bastion will lose." Syrus panicked.

Bastion 2nd Turn:

"Bravo good show." Bastion said drawing, "But it will be short-lived! Come, Oxygeddon!"

A wind made pterodactyl appeared.

* * *

_Oxygeddon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is destroyed by battle with a FIRE monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to both players._

* * *

"I knew it." Naoto noted calmly.

"Huh, knew what Naoto-kun?" Chie asked.

"His monsters, they're definitely able to fuse together." Naoto answered.

"And now Oxygeddon attack one of his 1200 point Soldiers with Vapor Stream!" Bastion called as Oxygeddon fired a blast destroying one of the soldiers.

**(Chazz: 1400)**

"Did you forget? When my soldier's destroyed you take the same amount of damage!" Chazz reminded.

**(Bastion: 1000)**

"I'm not done. Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust!" Bastion called as Hydrogeddon fired a blast at the second destroying it.

**(Chazz: 1000)**

"That damage is still going all to you!" Chazz called.

**(Bastion: 0600)**

"Why did he keep attacking? He's hurting himself." Syrus asked worried.

"That's true Syrus, but with two Chthonian Soldier's destroyed the third loses 1600 attack points." Zane pointed out.

_Chthonian Soldier: **(ATK: 3600 - (800 * 2) = 2000)**_

"And then I place a card down, and that'll do." Bastion ended his turn.

* * *

**Bastion: 0600**

**Chazz: 1000**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"Will it?" Chazz drew before making a crazy smirk."I don't like the look on his face." Yukiko frowned.

"I sacrifice Chthonian Soldier along with all the other cards in my hand!" Chazz called as the soldier was enveloped in flames.

"What the?" Rise asked in shock.

"That way I can summon INFERNAL INCINERATOR!" Chazz smirked laughing wickedly as what emerged from the flames behind Chazz was a giant bug like armadillo with a upper human body where the head should be.

* * *

_Infernal Incinerator_

_Fire Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card can only be Normal Summoned or Set by discarding all other card(s) in your hand and Tributing 1 card you control with 2000 or more ATK. This card gains 200 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. This card loses 500 ATK for each other monster you control._

* * *

Seeing the monster the members of the Investigation Team shifted as though getting ready to fight.

"Face it Bastion you cannot defeat the Infernal Incinerator even when his attack points increase by 200 for every monster on your field." Chazz smirked.

_Infernal Incinerator:** (ATK: 2800 + (3 * 200) = 3400)**_

"3400!" Syrus panicked.

"Now attack Infernal Incinerator!" Chazz called as the monster fired flames.

"I activate the trap, Amorphous Barrier!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Amorphous Barrier_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control 3 or more monsters. End the Battle Phase._

* * *

The flames were blocked as Bastion explained, "While I have 3 or more monsters here I can put an end to the battle phase! And with that your attack is like it didn't happen!"

"He managed to block that attack, but he's still in trouble." Alexis frowned.

Syrus meanwhile glanced at Zane before swallowing nervously and turning to the duel.

"So what? 1 turn that what it'll take to finish you." Chazz smirked.

Bastion 4th Turn:

"There won't be a next turn." Bastion said confidently drawing, "I activate the Spell Card, Bonding - H2O!"

* * *

_Bonding - H2O_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 2 "Hydrogeddon" and 1 "Oxygeddon"; Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or GY._

* * *

"Oh, that's what you were talking about Naoto-kun." Yukiko realized. "Water."

"Exactly, otherwise known as H2O." Naoto nodded in agreement.

"You know what two Hydrogens plus 1 Oxygen equals? It equals water!" Baston called as the three combined, "And this water is known as Water Dragon!"

At that what took place was a serpent monster made out of water roaring with horns.

* * *

_Water Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Sea Serpent_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Bonding - H2O". The ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro monsters on the field becomes 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 2 "Hydrogeddon" and 1 "Oxygeddon" in your GY; Special Summon them._

* * *

"It's strong, but Chazz's monster is stronger." Teddie frowned.

"But he does loses points since he has less monsters." Jaden pointed out.

_Infernal Incinerator: **(ATK: 3400 - (2 * 200) = 3000)**_

"Doesn't matter because it's still stronger." Chazz smirked.

"Better check again, because I've already done all the math!" Bastion declared.

"All the math?" Chazz asked nervously.

"Yes, I have this all planned from the start." Bastion said before Water Dragon summoned a tsunami that engulfed Infernal Incinerator causing it to roar in pain.

_Infernal Incinerator: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"What just happened?" Rise asked in shock.

"That's Water Dragon's special ability. When he's out on the field the attack points of all Fire Attribute, and Pyro-Type monsters automatically become zero." Bastion answered.

"Hold on, but that would mean..." Chazz panicked.

"Water Dragon attack! Tidal Surge!" Bastion called as Water Dragon fired a stream of Water destroying Infernal Incinerator easily.

* * *

**Bastion: 0600**

**Chazz: 0000**

**Bastion wins the duel!**

* * *

"A well played duel Chazz but not enough." Bastion told him.

Chazz glared, "Pure luck! You drew a lucky card, and stumbled into the wind!"

"He can't seriously believe that." Rise frowned.

Bastion said, "Perhaps but luck favors the prepared, and I was prepared to beat you with a half dozen cards as well. Sorry you would've lost the duel one way or another. But deny it all you want. Just like you deny throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Yeah prove it." Chazz dared.

"Well if you insist. Here. A card I fished out." Bastion said pulling out his wet Vorse Raider that has a scientific formula on it, "With a formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it, but the math would probably have been wrong, and it's not."

Chazz glared at him before turning and running off.

"He lied, he stole, he cheated, and he lost." Bastion said to them, "He deserved to be demoted."

"Agreed, congratulations Bastion you are now officially an Obelisk Blue." Dr. Crowler said calmly.

"No. I must decline that invitation." Bastion told him.

"What, but why?" Dr. Crowler asked in shock.

"When I first arrive here at the Academy I decided that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I became the number 1 student in the freshman class." Bastion answered turning to Jaden, and Yu, "Jaden, Yu, out of all the new freshman I think those students are you two."

"Well if it's a duel you want I'm game." Jaden grinned while Yu frowned.

"Sorry but not now." Bastion told him.

"Huh?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"I have a lot of work to do before I duel you, and Yu. Many formulas to write, theorems to solve, and equations to balance." Bastion explained, "You two are good duelists, and I plan to be ready. Which reminds me Yu?"

"Yeah?" Yu asked him.

"Based on what you, and your friends told me, and them I am trying hard to crack the secret of beating your Personas... Without inflicting real pain, or other things." Bastion smiled to him, "So we will play safe."

Yu frowned and shook his head. "There's no secret Bastion."

"You never know." Bastion told him, "So be ready you two for when it happens."

"Oh it will be!" Jaden grinned to him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Bastion issued a pretty big challenge, though only half is really feasible.**

**bopdog111: But is it really possible? It sounds impossible to do but as the saying goes anything is possible.**

**Ulrich362: It would take a miracle to pull that off though. That aside, next up will be a battle of beasts.**

**bopdog111: Along with the second sign of a GX CharacterxPersona Character.**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Monkey See, Monkey Duel!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, for one of the more... interesting episodes of GX would you say Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: You could say that again.**

**Ulrich362: Well, no time like the present. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was late at night when a secret facility on the island has it's alarm blaring where running as a monkey wearing a helmet, and has a Duel Disk was jumping around before going through a window to escape.

* * *

_The next day..._

Chazz was walking out with his bag over him before glaring at Duel Academy, "Stinking Duel Academy. You demoted me, you laughed at me well that's it, I've had it."

He walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile Jaden, Teddie, and Yu were talking about Bastion's match with Chazz.

"He's definitely skilled, he might even beat you." Yu told Jaden.

"Well he's strong, and that's the nature of dueling!" Jaden grinned.

"You have a point." Yu mentioned only to pause. "Syrus?"

"Guys it's awful!" He cried running over to them, "Chazz he's gone!"

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Jaden asked while Yu and Teddie exchanged a concerned glance.

"He just vanished!" Syrus cried.

That was when they heard Raizou, and Taiyou in front of them talking.

"You know, I think I saw Chazz pack his bags last night."

"Know why? Cause he lost to that Ra."

"Bastion wasn't it?"

"And that Slifer Slacker as well."

"Why if he can't beat the Ketchup, and Mustard team good riddance."

"Didn't you lose to a Slifer as well?"

"Yeah, but I managed to take down that stupid Ra that doesn't know what he's thinking."

"Come on, maybe we can find him before it's too late." Jaden suggested.

"Sound we have some back-up?" Teddie suggested.

"Yeah, I'll let the others know." Yu nodded before running off while Teddie, Jaden, and Syrus went to look for Chazz.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You sure you're ok Chie?" Yosuke asked as they sat in his dorm room. "I mean, after what happened... we've been through way too much and I can't see you hurt like that again. You know I love you right?"

"I'll be okay Yosuke. I didn't expect for that Shadow to duel." Chie answered.

"I know you'll be ok, you're one of the strongest people I know." Yosuke smiled before kissing her.

Chie smiled at that, "Ah, you flatter me."

Yosuke laughed as he embraced her. "Well, when you have such an amazing person to flatter it comes easily."

Chie hugged him back.

The two of them stayed like that for a few seconds before someone knocked at the door.

"Yosuke, it's me are you busy?" Yu asked.

Yosuke opened the door saying, "No I'm not. What is it?"

"Chazz is missing, he apparently was going to leave earlier." Yu explained. "Jaden, Syrus, and Teddie are looking but more eyes would help."

"Uh why should we? I mean he's a jerk isn't he?" Chie asked.

Yu couldn't help but nod. "Yeah, he is but there's probably more to him than that. We know that better than anyone."

Chie nodded as they walked off.

"Did I hear your looking for Chazz?" Bastion asked when he arrived.

"Yeah, I was going to see if the others could help out." Yu answered.

Bastion nodded as they ran off.

* * *

_Outside the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm..._

"I apologize for the delay, I had a small matter to attend to and wanted to make sure nothing would interrupt our time together." Naoto smiled as Kanji grinned.

"I don't mind, it gave me a chance to think about the good times we've had." Kanji smiled.

"Yeah before Mitsuru-san ask us to do this." Naoto nodded.

Kanji nodded back. "It's kind of funny. Most of us wouldn't have ever met if not for our Personas and yet... I wouldn't change a single thing that happened. Not having to deal with my shadow, helping Rise, Teddie, and you with yours... meeting all our great friends, and definitely not falling in love with such an awesome girl."

Naoto blushed at that and pulled her hat down slightly. "Kanji-kun..."

"I'm glad to be with you." Kanji grinned.

Naoto smiled kissing him. Just as she did Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy walked out while Yu ran up with Chie, Yosuke, and Bastion.

"Yu, Chie, Yosuke, Bastion?" Alexis asked seeing them.

"Have you guys seen Chazz?" Yu asked.

"No we haven't. It's why me, Jasmine, and Mindy are gonna look for him." Alexis answered.

"We're all going to look for him." Chie mentioned. "Teddie, Jaden, and Syrus are already looking."

"I'll let Yukiko-sempai, and Rise-chan know." Naoto suggested running into the dorm.

"Anyone we're missing?" Bastion asked.

"Let's see, Jaden and Syrus are with Ted, we ran here with Yu and Chie, Kanji, Naoto, Rise, Yukiko, Alexis, and her friends are here... that's everyone I think." Yosuke answered.

"What about Chumley, and Zane?" Kanji suggested.

"If we bump into them we can let them know but we should start looking. Who knows what might have happened." Yu pointed out.

They nodded as the girls ran out as they nodded running out.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

The group, ad have met up with Teddie, Jaden, and Syrus who had gotten Chumley, and somehow Zane along with them they were looking Chazz.

"Chazz come on! Where are ya!?" Jaden called.

"Chazz this isn't funny!" Alexis called.

"Is there any reason he could be doing this?" Chumley asked them.

"He might not take being demoted to well." Yosuke guessed.

"You're probably right." Bastion admitted. "Honestly if that's the case I should speak with Dr. Crowler."

"Nah. We have enough from Teach already." Jaden told him. "Besides being demoted because he lost to me isn't a fair thing."

"Jaden that's a-" Syrus stopped when they heard some rustling.

"What was that?" Rise asked nervously.

"Chazz get out of there, and quit playing games." Jaden said walking over.

Suddenly jumped out of the bush startling them as suddenly a dust cloud appeared where Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Jasmise, and Mindy are at against whatever it was that jumped on them. Suddenly they heard a scream. Hearing that they looked as the dust cloud cleared showing that Syrus, Jaden, Alexis, and Mindy were sitting in shock looking a little riled.

"Hey. Where's Jasmine?" Zane asked seeing she isn't here.

Hearing another scream they looked to see what have jumped on them had grabbed Jasmine, and was jumping away from the trees.

"Huh, hey!" Jaden cried before they ran after the kidnapper.

"Ah, why do we have to run?" Chumley groaned as it fall on deaf ears.

They followed them as Yosuke sees something.

Beside them for a couple of feet was three men, and one was holding a Tranquilizer Gun, and one short guy.

"Who are you?" Naoto questioned.

"It doesn't matter right now." one of them answered, "That scream is what matters."

Naoto frowned before nodding.

"It came from that way." Teddie mentioned running off.

They ran, and arrived to where they are at a cliff side where what kidnapped Jasmine was a monkey that has some type of robotic armor on on a lone tree that's tipping to the ocean.

"Ah! Please don't let me go!" Jasmine begged the monkey scared of heights.

The man with the gun grunted, "Damn, I can't get a shot without him dropping her!"

"You would shoot an animal?" Chie asked in disgust.

"What's that he's wearing?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know but he doesn't seem ordinary." Syrus answered at that.

Teddie then noticed on the monkey's arm was a Duel Disk.

"Huh, why does a monkey know how to duel?" Teddie asked.

"He's no regular monkey." the short man told him, "His name's Wheeler, and he's a trained Duelist."

"A trained duelist, that's amazing." Yukiko admitted.

"Sir." one of the men told him.

The short man blinked, "Oh right, I forgot top secret."

Naoto eyed the men suspiciously only for Teddie to slowly walk up.

"Hi, Wheeler?" Teddie asked with a smile. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" the short man asked only for Kanji to hold him back.

Hearing that Wheeler turned to Teddie.

"You're probably really scared aren't you?" Teddie asked. "You don't want to be wearing all of that stuff do you?"

Wheeler stared on before, **"No wear, no wear."**

"What, he speaks?" Jaden asked surprised.

"Please, that would be completely unrealistic." the short man told him, "His helmet reads his mind, and talks for him."

"Sir." one of the men told him.

"Right, forget I said anything." the short man mentioned.

Teddie meanwhile was smiling kindly. "You probably just want to go home, and so does the lovely lady behind you. Is there something we can do so everybody's happy?"

Jasmine hearing that widen her eyes slightly,_ 'Did he just call me...?'_

**"Don't know, don't know."** Wheeler admitted.

Teddie nodded at that. "Well, I have an idea. Can you tell us what happened to you?"

Hearing that Wheeler turned to the three men, **"Took me, took me."**

Teddie frowned before suddenly smiling. "Ok Wheeler, why don't we have a match?"

"What?" the short man, and the men with him were clearly surprised by this.

"Ted?" Yosuke, and the others were also.

Wheeler turned to Teddie hearing that.

"It's your choice, nobody's going to force you to do anything you don't want. All I'm asking is for you to let her go back to her friends... and we'll let you go back to yours." Teddie smiled. "They probably miss you a lot."

Wheeler gave some thought before nodding as he settled Jasmine down before jumping to a rock arming himself.

Seeing this the man with the gun aimed, "I have a clear shot!"

"No!" the short man told him, "This duel is the field test we have been waiting for."

"Field test? That's a living breathing animal!" Chie snapped.

Teddie meanwhile smiled more. "Ok Wheeler, you can go first."

Wheeler make noises as they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Shadow World)**

**Teddie: 4000**

**Wheeler: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Wheeler 1st Turn:

**"My turn! My turn draw!"** Wheeler drew as he looked over, **"Ape Fighter! Attack mode!"**

At that a ape that has a helmet appeared roaring pounding his chest.

* * *

_Ape Fighter_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 300 ATK. If this card does not attack during your turn, the ATK gained from this effect returns to 0 during the End Phase of that turn._

* * *

"He looks strong." Teddie smiled.

**"Two set cards! Your turn! Your turn!"** Wheeler ended.

Teddie 1st Turn:

Teddie drew his card and smiled. "Ok Wheeler, I set two cards facedown and then I think I'll summon Circus Act Ringleader in defense mode."

* * *

_Circus Act Ringleader_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1600_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Circus Act" monster from your hand or deck. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Nice! 1600 defense points is a good match-up!" Jaden grinned.

"But Wheeler's monster is stronger." Syrus pointed out nervous.

"That's true, but in exchange for the Ringleader not attacking he can introduce another Circus Act, like Circus Act Strongman." Teddie grinned.

* * *

_Circus Act Strongman_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card destroys a monster by battle switch it to Defense Position. This monster's position cannot be switched except by a card effect._

* * *

"Strongman, attack Wheeler's Ape Fighter!"

The man grabbed the ape, and slammed it down as Wheeler cried out. **(Wheeler: 3500)**

"Are you ok?" Teddie asked nervously.

"He's fine. Always being startled." the short man answered.

Wheeler go, **"No give up! No give up!"**

"I don't want you to give up, but I don't want to hurt you." Teddie explained. "Since Strongman attacked he switches to defense mode, then I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

* * *

**Teddie: 4000**

**Wheeler: 3500**

* * *

Wheeler 2nd Turn:

**"My turn! My turn!"** Wheeler drew, and called,** "Activate field spell! Closed Forest! Closed Forest!"**

At that the area around them changed to a forest all around.

* * *

_Closed Forest_

_Field Spell Card_

_All Beast-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated during the turn this card is destroyed._

* * *

Chie, Rise, and Naoto all shuddered at that.

**"While on field Beasts gave 100 attack points for every monster in my grave!"** Wheeler explained, **"And other field spells can't be played!"**

"There goes Ted's circus." Kanji frowned.

**"Summon Ape Magician! Attack mode!"** Wheeler called as a robed ape appeared.

* * *

_Ape Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn, if this card is in face-up Attack Position: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. It cannot change its battle position this turn._

* * *

"I'm sensing a pattern." Alexis admitted.

**"Ape Magician effect! Send Green Baboon from my hand to grave to take control of Strongman!"** Wheeler called.

"Huh?" Teddie asked in shock as his monster moved to Wheeler's field.

**"Trap Cards active!"** Wheeler called, **"DNA Surgery, and Beast Rising!"**

* * *

_DNA Surgery_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by declaring 1 Monster Type. All face-up monsters on the field become that Type._

* * *

_Beast Rising_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control to select 1 other face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control. The selected monster gains the original ATK of the monster removed from play for this effect._

* * *

"My word, that's an incredibly efficient combo." Bastion cried.

**"DNA Surgery declare! Beast-Type, Beast-Type!"** Wheeler called.

The two Circus Act monsters turned to beasts at that.

"Huh, why did you do that?" Teddie asked curiously.

**"Closed Forest! Gain 200 attack points!"** Wheeler called.

_Ape Magician: **(ATK: 800 + (100 * 2) = 1000)**_

_Strongman: **(ATK: 2400 + (100 * 2) = 2600)**_

**"Beast Rising effect! Remove Strongman! Transfer original attack points to Ape Magician!"** Wheeler called as Strongman vanished as Ape Magician howled at the power.

_Ape Magician:** (ATK: 1000 + 2400 = 3400)**_

"What?" Jaden asked shocked at the attack points.

"At least Teddie's monster is in defense mode." Yukiko mentioned.

**"Ape Magician! Attack! Attack!"** Wheeler called as Ape Magician fired a ball of dark magic.

Teddie cried out as his monster shattered.

**"Set card! Set card! Turn over!"** Wheeler told him.

Teddie 2nd Turn:

Teddie drew his card before pausing. "Ape Magician doesn't keep those points does he?"

"Haha he does." the short man smirked, "He's coming along quite well."

Teddie's eyes widened hearing that.

"Hold on, and he can keep making Ape Magician stronger?" Chie asked in disbelief.

"That's bad." Kanji frowned.

"I... set a monster and end my turn." Teddie mentioned nervously.

* * *

**Teddie: 4000**

**Wheeler: 3500**

* * *

Wheeler 3rd Turn:

**"My turn! My turn!"** Wheeler called drawing. **"Summon Berserk Gorilla!"**

A ape appeared pounding it's chest howling.

* * *

_Berserk Gorilla_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is in face-up Defense Position, destroy this card. This card must attack if able._

* * *

**(ATK: 2000 + (100 * 2) = 2200)**

"That's another 2000 points for Ape Magician!" Yosuke panicked.

"And that would be 5400 points!" Syrus cried.

Wheeler called, **"Berserk Gorilla attack face-down!"**

The Gorilla charged at Teddie's face-down.

It was a monster named Circus Act Clown.

* * *

_Circus Act Clown_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 "Circus Act Clown" from your deck._

* * *

Berserk Gorilla attacked that destroyed the clown.

"When my clown is destroyed I get another one." Teddie revealed as the second clown appeared.

**"Ape Magician attack!"** Wheeler called.

The clown shattered again as a third one appeared.

"Wheeler... what happened after you were taken away?" Teddie asked him.

Wheeler hearing that grunted before saying, **"Experiments. Experiments."**

"What sort of experiments?" Zane asked.

**"Test as dueling monkey."** Wheeler answered,** "Face punishment when made mistake."**

"What?" Jaden asked in shock turning to the three men.

"That's terrible!" Rise frowned.

"On the otherhand it's quite effective. Wheeler is improving from what happened at the start." the short man smirked, "Believe me, it's all part of his training. You see back at the lab if he'd made a mistake twice he would be harshly punished. We poked, and prod him that way for years! No, he won't give up. He'd just get better!"

"Top secret." the man whispered.

"Oh uh, never mind." the short man said turning back to the duel.

Everyone stared at them in horror hearing that.

"Are you doing anything else this turn?" Teddie asked.

Wheeler called, **"Main Phase 2, Ape Magician effect! Discard monster take control of Clown!"**

Teddie's only monster moved to Wheeler's field.

_Clown: **(ATK: 300 + (100 * 3) = 600)**_

_Ape Magician: **(****ATK: 3400 + (100 * 1) = 3500)**_

_Berserk Gorilla:** (ATK: 2200 + (100 * 1) = 2300)**_

**"Beast Rising! Remove Clown! Ape Magician gains points!"** Wheeler called as Clown vanished as Ape Magician growled. **(ATK: 3500 + 300 = 3800)**

"It's almost as strong as Zane's dragon!" Rise panicked.

"Ted needs to do something, and fast!" Jaden cried, "He can't risk summoning another monster in defense mode since Wheeler's combo will remove it, and make Ape Magician stronger!"

**"Turn end! Turn end!"** Wheeler called.

Teddie 3rd Turn:

Teddie drew his card before pausing. "I set a monster in defense mode, and end my move."

* * *

**Teddie: 4000**

**Wheeler: 3500**

* * *

Wheeler 4th Turn:

"My turn!" Wheeler drew, **"Berserk Gorilla defense mode!"**

The gorilla shift before shattering.

"Huh?" Teddie asked in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

**"Green Baboon effect in grave!"** Wheeler called. **"When Beast destroyed pay 1000 points summon itself!"**

**(Wheeler: 2500)**

A green ape holding a club appeared.

* * *

_Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Beast_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card is in your hand or Graveyard when a face-up Beast-Type monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Oh... that's not good." Teddie admitted nervously.

**"Trap card open! Roaring Earth!"** Wheeler called.

* * *

_Roaring Earth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If a Beast-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If you inflict battle damage to your opponent with this effect: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 500 ATK and DEF. (This remains even if this card leaves the field.)_

* * *

**"When Beast attacks defense monster inflict piercing damage!"** Wheeler called.

"Wait what?" Teddie asked in shock before smiling. "Wheeler, are you having a fun match?"

Wheeler hearing that paused asking, **"Fun?"**

"Yeah, are you enjoying the game?" Teddie inquired.

Wheeler was silent as he looked over the field before placing a hand to his chest before admitted, **"Fun... yes. Fun yes yes!"**

"That's great." Teddie smiled. "Though, I'll win next turn."

**"Not yet! Beast Rising! Beast Rising!"** Wheeler called as Green Baboon vanished.

_Ape Magician:** (ATK: 3800 + 2600 = 6400)**_

"6400 attack points!?" Jaden asked shocked.

"6400 points and the ability to inflict piercing damage." Bastion reminded him. "Teddie is as good as done."

"Trust me, if Ted said he'll win on his next turn he will." Yosuke smiled.

Wheeler called, ****"Now activate Wild Nature's Release!"****

* * *

_Wild Nature's Release_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it._

* * *

Hearing that Alexis gasped, "Wild Nature's Release!? That spell increases Ape Magician's points even further by it's defense points!"

Ape Magician howled at the power. **(ATK: 6400 + 1200 = 7600)**

"That's true, but it also destroys Ape Magician during the end phase." Zane pointed out.

"Huh, I play my trap card Circus Star!" Teddie called. "Monster's can't be destroyed by card effects this turn, and I get to draw a card."

* * *

_Circus Star_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Draw 1 card, monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"But why he play that? Ape Magician won't be destroyed, and his monsters can't be safe from battle damage." Syrus said nervously.

"Ah trust him Syrus. Yosuke said Ted will change it." Jaden grinned.

**"Ape Magician attack face-down!"** Wheeler called as the ape fired a dark magic burst.

The monster was revealed to be a two-headed man.

* * *

_Circus Act Two-Headed Man_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Any damage taken from a battle involving this monster is cut in half._

* * *

**"Now Roaring Earth you take piercing damage!"** Wheeler called.

"Only half." Teddie pointed out before bracing himself.

**(Teddie: 0700)**

"Wait... But if he only took half the damage... Then Ape Magician will be destroyed!" Mindy cried amazed.

"No, Teddie's trap prevents Ape Magician from being destroyed. All that will happen is his monster loses the attack boost." Zane told her.

"Not just that." Alexis added.

Ape Magician groaned before it shrunk in size to what it was before breathing heavily. **(ATK: 7600 - 6500 = 1100)**

"Huh? Shouldn't it only lose the boost from Wild Nature's Release?" Syrus asked confused.

"Nah. Since Wild Nature's Release's effect expire then it's attack points dropped down to where it just started." Jaden grinned.

Teddie frowned seeing that.

**"Your turn, your turn."** Wheeler ended.

Teddie 4th Turn:

Teddie drew his card before looking at it and closing his eyes. "I didn't draw anything helpful, I end my turn."

"Huh? Didn't Teddie said he'll win this turn?" Syrus asked confused.

That's when everyone behind Teddie noticed the card he'd drawn.

* * *

_Circus Act Lion Tamer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_When this card is summoned take control of one monster your opponent controls until the end phase._

* * *

"Hey... That monster can..." Jaden trailed off.

* * *

**Teddie: 0700**

****Wheeler: 1500****

* * *

Wheeler 5th Turn:

Wheeler drew looking at the card. Teddie just watched with a smile.

Wheeler called, "Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon on face-down!"

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Teddie's set card shattered.

**"Ape Magician attack directly!"** Wheeler called as Ape Magician fired another blast of dark magic at Teddie which is weaker.

The blast hit Teddie as he collapsed to one knee.

* * *

**Teddie: 0000**

**Wheeler: 1500**

**Wheeler wins the duel!**

* * *

"Ted." Yosuke ran to him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Teddie nodded before smiling. "You win Wheeler."

Wheeler sees this as he said, **"Win, win."**

"Alright you flea ridden success let's go." the short man said as the three walked to him.

"I don't think so." Jaden said getting in their way.

"Wheeler's going back home to his friends." Chie added.

"Why care for him? He's an animal that needs to be caged, and not worth worrying about. He's not human." the short man told them.

"Who cares about that, even if he isn't human that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings." Yosuke told him.

"I'm sure the proper authorities will be interested in your animal experimentation." Naoto stated. "I have a rather strong standing with the police."

Teddie meanwhile walked over to Wheeler and Jasmine. "Come on, lets get that stuff off so you can go home while we head back safely ok?"

Wheeler looked at him. Jasmine stared at Teddie in shock before pausing, _'I'm... I'm falling for this Slifer?'_

"Enough nonsense move." the short man said pushing Jaden away as one of them had a net as he said, "Who's gonna believe you all? You are just a bunch of meddling kids that think they know everything. But don't fret Wheeler won't be alone. No, his friends will join him on my experiments."

"Oh they'll believe her, or me." Rise told him as they got in the way again. "A police detective or an idol, take your pick."

At that moment a cat jumped on the man with the net.

"Ah!" the man cried grabbing his face as the cat ran back.

"Tsk tsk Pharaoh. Naughty kitty." a familiar voice said as who picked the cat up was Banner who is with Yuzu as they walked to the three.

"Professor Banner, and Professor Yuzu!" the students cried amazed.

"Who are you two?" the short man asked them.

"Oh you know. Just your average duelists, teachers, animal lovers." Banner smiled.

Yuzu smirked, "Along with a married couple if you catch Banner's drift."

The short man glared at them at this.

"How much did you two hear?" Zane inquired.

"About everything." Yuzu answered him. "We already contacted the authorities, and their on their way."

"Naoto, you wouldn't mind doing your Detective Skills to find their lab?" Banner requested to the Detective Prince.

"Not at all." Naoto smiled.

"Wheeler, the people and place that hurt you are going away for good." Teddie smiled at him.

Wheeler made some sounds before hugging Teddie. Teddie hugged him back before turning and offering Jasmine his hand. "Are you ok?"

Jasmine looked on before blushing a little taking his hand as he helped her up. She then asked Teddie, "Uh... Why help me? I mean shouldn't you feel angered about the Obelisks teasing ya?"

"Why wouldn't I help you?" Teddie inquired. "I mean, not only are you a lovely lady, but who wouldn't try and help?"

Jasmine blushed a little more, "Uh, why do you keep calling me that?"

Teddie rubbed his head. "Well... I think it's true, and I don't remember if I learned your name."

"Jasmine." Jasmine told him her name.

"Jasmine." Teddie repeated with a smile. "A beautiful name for a beautiful person."

Jasmine blushed a little deeper hearing that, "I... Uh... Oh forget it. Thanks for saving my life, and Wheeler's."

With a smile she placed a small kiss on his cheek. Teddie's eyes widened at that before swallowing nervously. "Oh... it was my pleasure."

Jasmine smiled before walking back whispering to Alexis, "Alexis it is wrong for me to fall to a Slifer?"

Alexis glanced at Jaden before smiling. "No, I don't think it is."

"Ted? Is something wrong?" Yosuke asked walking over.

"I... don't know." Teddie admitted.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Teddie lost but I don't think it bothers him too much.**

**bopdog111: That sure is quite a surprise. But it's understandable why he did.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, and it was the right decision.**

**bopdog111: And we got our second Persona/Yu-Gi-Oh! Pairing. TeddiexJasmine.**

**Ulrich362: That's right, or at least the start of something that may build over time. Of course, considering what's next... well things will be taking a somewhat darker turn.**

**bopdog111: Yep. The Dark Spirit that manifest called Jinzo.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, though things won't be quite as... well they won't go the way you expect.**

**bopdog111: Let's leave that for next time. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**


	14. A Spirit Summoned!

**bopdog111: Well guys. We're at the first of one of my favorite episodes of GX.**

**Ulrich362: Really? Huh, interesting.**

**bopdog111: Don't get me wrong the episodes before this are good but this one takes the cake at them before.**

**Ulrich362: Well, in that case why don't we get started? Enjoy the chapter.**

**bopdog111: Okay.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Help! Help me!" a Obelisk Blue with glasses cried running through the forest,_ 'I can't believe he came alive, and took my friends!'_ "Please! Someone help!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm..._

"Since nearly everyone left for Winter Break. The campus feels so empty. More dueling I guess."

"Yeah, and more Cafeteria Food too."

"What makes you think all we're eating we're Marshmallows?"

The Slifers, along with the Ras, and Obelisks with Banner, and Yuzu were in the Slifer Red's cafeteria enjoying Marshmallows but Jaden is enjoying something else.

"Yeah go!" Jaden grinned as he sees Rise, and Syrus were engaged in a friendly Duel.

"Ok Syrus, I think I'll start my turn by summoning my Dream Idol." Rise smiled.

* * *

_Dream Idol_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is summoned you can reveal the top card of your deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll use her..."

CRASH!

"What the?" Yosuke questioned as they turned to see an Obelisk Blue had crashed through the door and was on the ground.

"Huh, hey what's going on?" Chie asked.

The Obelisk Blue slowly rose up frightened as Jaden remarked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have!" the Obelisk Blue told them.

"What?" Teddie asked confused.

The Obelisk Blue answered, "Jinzo! The Duel Spirit!"

The members of the Investigation Team exchanged nervous glances as Banner walked up to him.

"Wait, I know you. Your name is Torrey, you were in my Para-Dueling class." Banner mentioned.

"Yes, that's right Professor Banner!" Torrey cried to him frightened, "And everything you said was right! About Duel Spirits being real, it's all true!"

Yuzu knelled to him, "Hey calm down. Take a deep breath, and tell us what's going on."

Torrey nodded before taking a deep breath as he explained, "A while back, I told some of my friends about your classes that under certain conditions Duel Spirits can come to life. Well we started trying to create those conditions... Even though we knew the Academy forbids it."

"Torrey, what did you do?" Banner asked him.

"We try to do it a couple of times, and nothing ever happened, until yesterday. Maybe it's because we use our bed-sheets as cloaks or took Dr. Crowler's Bath Candles." Torrey answered, "But this time something was different. See we all put our hands on a mystic box, and said the chant, and it happened! Then the mystic box spelled out: 'Give me three, and I'll be free'. We thought he meant cards."

"Oh dear me no. Jinzo's appetite will never be instantiated by mere cards." Banner said now worried, "This is just awful."

"Wait, what did it mean by three?" Syrus asked Torrey.

"It meant people." Torrey answered.

"Where is Jinzo?" Yu asked immediately.

"I-I don't know." Torrey answered.

Kanji then asked, "Wait the new King Moron has Bath Candles? That isn't right."

"Torrey, what happened to your friends? Are you sure they didn't just go home for the break?" Yuzu inquired.

"No. I looked everywhere, but it's liked they vanished into thin air. I called their parents, and they didn't know where they were." Torrey answered, "Before we knew better we agreed, and their gone. There is 1, then 2, and I know it's just going to be me next! I doubt they could make it anyway. I tried to leave the island, but couldn't you see once I got to the ferry... There HE was waiting for me! There's no escape!"

"Stay calm, we'll help you." Yu told him.

Just then a blackout happened.

"Ah! What happened!?" Syrus cried nervous.

"Easy Syrus. It was probably just a fuse." Banner told him.

"Or maybe a dead bulb." Yuzu added.

_**"Or maybe... It was me!"**_

Hearing a hollow raspy voice everyone turned to see a cloaked man covering his entire body was holding Torrey's unconscious form with one arm, and has goggles under his hat.

"Hey, let go of him!" Jaden shouted.

_**"We have a deal."**_ the man they know is Jinzo told him as he began to run into the forest with Torrey.

"Get back here." Kanji snapped as everyone except Yu ran after him.

Teddie noticed, and asked, "Sensei?"

"I'm picking up a few things, something tells me we'll need them." Yu answered as he slipped to the side of the dorm where the entrance to the Velvet Room was located as the others chased after Jinzo.

Teddie seeing this followed the others. When he arrived he sees everyone was looking around.

"Man, where is he?" Chie asked looking around.

"He can't be that hard to find." Jaden mentioned.

"Rise?" Yosuke asked her, "Can you track him?"

"I'll try, come Kouzeon!" Rise called as her Persona appeared only for her eyes to widen. "I know where he is, but there's something else there you guys. Come on, it's this way."

They ran to follow her as Chumley groaned, "Oh why does Spirits always go where it's spookiest?"

"Can you explain to me, and Yuzu what just happened with Rise after this?" Banner asked them.

"We'll let you know once Torrey's safe." Yosuke nodded.

They arrived at what looks like an electrical power plant as they see Torrey's body fall off.

"There's Torrey." Zane said seeing him.

"Hang on we're coming!" Jaden cried running over for a bolt of lightning to intervene stopping him before an electrical current began to take shape in front of them.

When it finished who laughed was Jinzo in all his glory with the electricity maintaining a white transparent physical form.

"What the?" Yosuke questioned.

_**"None of you are safe!"** _Jinzo declared.

Syrus asked, "Professor Banner how's Jinzo appearing like that?"

"The electricity! He's using it to power himself up! He's a clever one." Banner said worriedly.

Jaden cried, "Let Torrey go Jinzo! If you need a third sacrifice so bad then... Then just take me instead! You hear that Jinzo!? Take me!"

"Jaden!" Syrus cried in horror.

**_"You do emit more mortality then this human."_ **Jinzo admitted,**_ "I'll take you up on your offer."_**

"Fine on one condition though. You, and I duel! If you win you take my Life Energy! And I win you give back the other two you took!" Jaden told him.

"He's challenging a Spirit to a duel?" Naoto questioned in shock.

"You're surprised?" Yosuke inquired.

**_"A Duel? Very well. I should be able to sustain by this electrical loop long enough for a match."_** Jinzo agrees, _**"First I beat you, then consume you!"**_

"Alright, then get your game on Jinzo!" Jaden called.

**_"Yes let's."_** Jinzo smirked before they can see big cards are appearing behind Jinzo with their backs turned to them splitting to five cards each.

"DUEL!/**_DUEL!_**"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Time of Dying by TDG)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Jinzo: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jinzo 1st Turn:

**_"I'll go first."_** Jinzo said as he swiped his arm to where another card appeared in front of him, _**"First I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode."**_

At that Malice Doll appeared readying himself.

* * *

_Malice Doll of Demise_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1700_

_During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a Continuous Spell Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"What's going on?" Yu asked running up with a large blue bag.

"Jaden just challenged Jinzo to a duel with his own life at stake." Yuzu answered.

Yu nodded before turning to the duel.

**_"Now I play the Continuous Spell Card, Ectoplasmer!"_ **Jinzo added.

* * *

_Ectoplasmer_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, during each player's End Phase: The turn player must Tribute 1 face-up monster, and if they do, inflict damage to their opponent equal to half the original ATK of the Tributed monster._

* * *

**_"Now during each End Phase, we must sacrifice one monster on the field, and half of it's attack points are cut to the opponent as damage. Like so."_ **Jinzo explained as Malice Doll of Demise's soul flew out as it struck Jaden taking 800 Points of damage. **(Jaden: 3200)**

Jaden 1st Turn:

"My move." Jaden called looking at his hand. "Ok, I'll summon the Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Avian_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"Now attack Jinzo directly!"

The winged Hero punched Jinzo at the chest which went through since he's transparent but Jinzo could still feel pain as evident from his screaming.** (Jinzo: 3000)**

"Now, I'll set four cards and activate Mirage of Nightmare." Jaden continued.

* * *

_Mirage of Nightmare_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your opponent's Standby Phase, draw cards until you have 4 cards in your hand. During your Standby Phase, discard to the Graveyard the same number of random cards you drew with this card's effect._

* * *

"Now during every one of your turns I get to draw four card, but on mine I discard four. Now I'll end my turn by using Ectoplasmer's special ability."

At that Avian's spirit flew out, and made a second punch as Avian vanished. **(Jinzo: 2500)**

* * *

**Jaden: 3200**

**Jinzo: 2500**

* * *

Jinzo 2nd Turn:

**_"Please that doesn't frightened me."_ **Jinzo said swiping his arm as a new card appeared, _**"And with this being my Stand-By Phase as Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the graveyard due to the effect of a Continuous Spell Card he automatically resurrects."**_

True to his word Malice Doll reappeared.

"That may be, but Mirage activates too." Jaden pointed out drawing his cards. "And next, I'll reveal my facedown card Emergency Provisions. I can use it to ditch Mirage and regain 1000 life points!"

* * *

_Emergency Provisions_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent._

* * *

**(Jaden: 4200)**

"Licious! He got a thousand points, AND ditched Mirage! Now he won't have to toss any cards from his hand!" Chumley grinned.

Jinzo made his move. **_"I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode."_**

A mixture of the Grim Reaper, and a Ghastly Ghost appeared.

* * *

_Emissary of the Afterlife_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, each player selects 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from their Deck, and adds it to their hand after showing it to the opponent. The Decks are then shuffled._

* * *

Chumley seeing this said nervously, "Course on second thought it might've been smart to play a little defense."

"He does still have his facedown cards." Yukiko pointed out.

Jinzo called, **_"Go Emissary! I wage a direct attack! Sickle Slasher!"_**

Emissary of the Afterlife charged with a glowing blade.

"That's not going to happen Jinzo, I play A Hero Emerges!" Jaden countered.

* * *

_A Hero Emerges_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"This trap lets you pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it."

_**"Hump. Far right."**_ Jinzo made his choice as an electrical surge crackled on the card to confirm his choice.

"Good choice, well good for me that is. I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Jaden called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

At that the two monsters clashed destroying each other.

**_"Foolish mortal! By sending Emissary to the graveyard we can add a monster our Decks to our hands as long as their level 3 or below normal monsters. And I chose Thousand-Eyes Idol!"_ **Jinzo said as a card showing of a small monster with multiple eyes, and has no attack, or defense points appeared.

"Well I'll choose good old Burstinatrix." Jaden replied adding the monster.

**_"So be it. Now to continue with my turn. And Malice Doll's attack! Go Cleaver Heaver!"_ **Jinzo declared as Malice Doll throw his axe it struck Jaden at his shoulder causing him to cry out. **(Jaden: 2600)**

"Jaden, you legs!" Syrus cried in horror.

Jaden looked seeing their slowly vanishing.

"What's going on, what are you doing to him?" Teddie asked in horror.

Jinzo laughed, **_"I am simply collecting our end of the deal! He lost nearly half his points so I'm taking half his Life Force, and it feels good! This Duel was an excellent idea! It's better to enjoy things slowly then taking it all at once!"_**

"This is bad." Yosuke frowned.

_**"And now with my turn's end Ectoplasmer deals you more damage!"**_ Jinzo called as Malice Doll's spirit attacked Jaden.** (Jaden: 1800)**

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew his card before grinning.

"Alright, I'll summon the Elemental HERO Clayman in attack mode, and I think I'll outfit him with the Clay Wrap spell card." Jaden stated.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost._

* * *

_Clay Wrap_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to an "Elemental Hero Clayman" you control. When the equipped monster is sent to the Graveyard, send 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls to the Graveyard._

* * *

"What can that Equip Spell do?" Teddie asked seeing that.

"Just watch, I play Polymerization and use it to fuse Clayman with Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster in attack mode!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position, but only if your opponent controls no monsters, and if it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only._

* * *

"Next since Clay Wrap went to the graveyard I can destroy any spell or trap on your field to the graveyard, just like that Ectoplasmer!"

Jinzo's spell shattered.

"Now Rampart Blaster, attack Jinzo directly!" Jaden called.

The monster fired missiles as Jinzo grunted.** (Jinzo: 0500)**

"Now I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden finished.

* * *

**Jaden: 1800**

**Jinzo: 0500**

* * *

Jinzo 3rd Turn:

**_"My draw."_ **Jinzo swiped his arm as the card appeared before smirking, **_"And I couldn't ask for a better one. With this card my resurrection is all but closer."_**

Jaden frowned hearing that.

_**"Per Malice Doll's ability I revive him."**_ Jinzo said as Malice Doll reappeared before vanishing, **_"But only so I can sacrifice in order to conjure... hahaha Jinzo!"_**

At that he vanished as an electrical surge started before it fired a bolt to where Jinzo was before what rose was himself now as a monster as he laughed wickedly.

* * *

_Jinzo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap Card effects on the field._

* * *

"Oh come on, I mean you can't draw yourself!" Jaden argued.

_**"I just did, and now I can attack you personally." **_Jinzo smirked as he creates a purple orb in his hand while his eyes glowed red, **_"I attack Rampart Blaster! Cyber Energy Shock!"_**

He fired a hard blast at Jaden's monster. Jaden's monster shattered.

**(Jaden: 1400)**

"Oh man! Rampart Blaster's gonezo, and with Jinzo really out on the field Jaden can't play any trap cards!" Chumley told them.

"Wait Jinzo stops traps?" Chie asked in shock.

**_"Your next."_ **Jinzo smirked ending his turn confidently.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card. "I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode."

* * *

_Wroughtweiler_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 "Elemental HERO" card and 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add both those targets to your hand._

* * *

"Your move."

* * *

**Jaden: 1400**

**Jinzo: 0500**

* * *

Jinzo 4th Turn:

**_"Ready for more pain mortal?"_ **Jinzo asked as another card appeared, **_"I summon Spirit Caller in attack mode."_**

A old man wearing old rags appeared.

* * *

_Spirit Caller_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster/Flip_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field._

* * *

"Oh no, this is very bad." Banner mentioned nervously.

**_"And now I attack your mutt! Cyber Energy Shock!"_** Jinzo called firing a blast.

Wroughtweiler shattered as Jaden smiled.

"Whoops, big mistake because when Wroughtweiler is sent to the graveyard I get to add Clayman and Polymerization from my graveyard back to my hand." Jaden revealed.

**_"But not on your field!"_** Jinzo reminded, **_"Which means Spirit Caller can attack you directly! Go Breath from Beyond!"_**

Eyes turning red Spirit Caller let out soundwaves at Jaden. Jaden grunted as the attack hit.

**(Jaden: 0400)**

**_"And now I equip myself with the Spell, Amplifier!"_ **Jinzo added as he is armed with a metal cap.

* * *

_Amplifier_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to "Jinzo". While this card is equipped, the equipped monster's effect does not negate the effects of its controller's Trap Cards. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated._

* * *

_**"With this, I am not bound by my own Special Ability any longer! Now I can use any Trap Card I please!"**_ Jinzo smirked, _**"So I'm certain you can guess what this face-down might be hahaha."**_

"Not good." Syrus frowned.

Jaden 4th Turn:

"Alright Jinzo, I'll start with Pot of Greed. This spell lets me draw two more cards from my deck." Jaden stated.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

Jaden drew his cards before nodding.

"With that done, I'll summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode, and I'll equip him with the Bubble Blaster!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this is the only card in your hand, you can treat this card's Summon as a Special Summon. When it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, if there are no other cards on your side of the field, draw 2 cards from your Deck._

* * *

_Bubble Blaster_

_Equip Spell Card_

_You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0._

* * *

_Bubbleman: **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**_

"Now attack that Spirit Caller!"

Bubbleman attacked as it destroyed Spirit Caller before Jinzo called,** _"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Spirit Barrier!"_**

* * *

_Spirit Barrier_

_Continuous Trap Card_

__While you control a monster, you take no battle damage.__

* * *

**_"So now while I have a monster this trap defends me from the battle damage. And in case you forgotten, I do have a monster! Me!"_ **Jinzo smirked.

Jaden frowned. "I activate Fairy of the Spring, this lets me add Clay Wrap from my graveyard back to my hand."

* * *

_Fairy of the Spring_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Equip Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. That Equip Spell Card cannot be activated this turn._

* * *

"I'll set this and end my turn."

* * *

**Jaden: 0400**

**Jinzo: 0500**

* * *

Jinzo 5th Turn:

**_"Bah! I call that pathetic."_ **Jinzo said as the card appeared before readying to attack, **_"Almost as pathetic as how I'm gonna make your Bubbleman look! Cyber Energy Shock!"_**

He fired the blast, but strangely only Bubble Blaster shattered.

"Huh? What just happened?" Chie asked seeing that.

"It's Bubble Blaster's special ability, it gets destroyed instead of my monster and I don't take any damage." Jaden explained.

**_"That buy's you one turn. That's all."_ **Jinzo said setting a card to end his turn.

Jaden 5th Turn:

"One turn is all I'll need." Jaden said drawing his card._ 'Oh, hey pal.'_

Winged Kuriboh appeared as Jaden smiled at him.

Being a Duel Spirit himself Jinzo sees him, and asked,**_ "A Spirit?"_**

"He's a friend first, and a Spirit second, maybe that's why he doesn't need to snack on souls to hang out in the world of the living." Jaden mentioned thinking Jinzo is tying to insult his friend. "Now, I'll summon Clayman and equip him with Clay Wrap."

Clayman appeared only to be wrapped in the spell.

"Now I'll use Polymerization to fuse Clayman with Bubbleman." Jaden continued. "I summon Elemental HERO Mudballman."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Mudballman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways._

* * *

"Next since Clay Wrap went to the graveyard I can use its special ability and destroy... that Amplifier!"

The equip spell shattered as Jinzo gasped in pain as he started grabbing his head in pain screaming in agony.

"Licious! When Amplifier is destroyed while equipped Jinzo is gonezo as well!" Chumley grinned.

"I don't like this, something's wrong." Yu frowned. "Guys, come here."

The Investigation Team walked over hearing that. Yu opened his bag as they saw their weapons inside it while Torrey started waking up. Jinzo at that screamed before exploding.

**_"NO! I'm to close! I won't let it end here! I RESFUSSSSEEEEEE!"_**

Torrey groaned holding his head.

"Torrey you okay?" Jaden asked.

Torrey gained red eyes as he said in a mixture of his, and Jinzo's voices, **"I am not Torrey, I am Jinzo. And I raise myself from the grave with Call of the Haunted."**

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"No you don't, I activate the trap Solemn Judgement!" Jaden called. "It may cost half my life points but it negates and destroys your trap card."

* * *

_Solemn Judgement_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

Call of the Haunted shattered with that.** (Jaden: 0200)**

"Now Elemental HERO Mudballman attack and end this duel!"

**"NO!"** Jinzo panicked knowing what's about to happen.

That was before Mudballman blasted him causing him to scream losing.

* * *

**Jaden: 0200**

**Jinzo: 0000**

****Jaden wins the duel!****

* * *

With that done a small shockwave happened before Torrey knelt as two lights appeared before flashing to reveal two more Obelisk Blues unconscious.

"Jaden did it." Syrus cheered only for a black blob creature to emerge from the shadows.

"Ah, what's that!?" Chumley cried seeing that.

"That thing is so ugh." Alexis shuddered.

It suddenly got struck by lightning as Jinzo reappeared only his eyes had turned yellow.

Jinzo breathed heavily as he appeared before realizing what happened, and looked over himself before he started laughing,**_ "At long last! A physical form! And to where you are helpless with these new abilities! Cyber Energy Shock!"_**

He fired a blast at Jaden.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried worried.

"Ziodyne!" Yu called suddenly as a bolt of electricity hit Jinzo's blast cancelling it out.

**_"What?"_** Jinzo asked surprised.

"Jaden get back, you can't fight anymore!" Yu told him as he ran and slashed at Jinzo with a katana.

**_"GAH!"_ **Jinzo cried jumping back holding his shoulder where he strike him at, **_"You dare attack me mortal!?"_**

"Guys, he's weak to ice." Rise told them.

"Got it, come Bearsona!" Teddie called shattering a blue glowing card with a artificial claw as Kamui-Moshiri appeared and a large block of ice struck Jinzo before Yosuke ran up with two daggers and slashed at him before jumping back.

**_"Agh!"_** Jinzo cried avoiding the attacks. **_"Fine if that's how you want to play it then very well!"_**

**_Boss Fight: _Jinzo**

**_(Boss Theme: Time to Make History)_**

_**"And you'll regret this! Maziodyne!"** _Jinzo called as lightning charged at the Investigation Team.

Yosuke and Teddie jumped to avoid it while the others braced themselves for the blow.

"Come Sumeo-Okami, Agidyne!" Yukiko called shattering a similar card with a fan as her Persona appeared and enveloped Jinzo in flames.

Jinzo grunted at the flames before calling, **_"Marakunda!"_**

With that once the team's defenses are down he added, **_"Try to avoid this! Maragidyne!"_**

At that streams of fire charged.

While this is happening the people of Duel Academy were watching in shock with Zane appearing calm for the most part. Bastion let out, "My word..."

Yukiko ran in front of the flames as Sumeo-Okami appeared and reflected the flames back before they faded and Chie ran and kicked Jinzo in the face. Jinzo grunted before calling, **_"Cyber Energy Shock!"_**

He fired the blast which hit Teddie before he can strike him, and then called aiming at Kanji, **_"Mamudoon!"_**

Teddie cried out in pain from the blast as purple rings appeared around every member of the Investigation Team before purple glows hit all of them as Kanji and Yukiko lost consciousness.

"Kanji! Yukiko!" Alexis cried seeing this.

"This is nuts!" Jaden called out seeing the battle.

"Change, Lucifer!" Yu called. "Bufudyne!"

The ice attack struck Jinzo causing him to cry out as he glared, **_"Don't think I'm gonna let you mortals beat me! Come forth! Malice Doll of Demise!"_**

His monster appeared but like Jinzo he has yellow eyes as well.

"He can summon his monsters as Shadows also?" Rise asked in shock.

Malice Doll called aiming at Yosuke,**_ "Soul Break!"_**

Yosuke barely dodged before Naoto shot Malice Doll of Demise knocking it off its feet.

"Haraedo-no-Okami, Bufula!" Chie called as the ice appeared striking Jinzo's legs.

**_"Agh!"_** Jinzo cried feeling the attack. **_"Alright that's it! Rakukaja!"_**

He raise his own defense.

Malice Doll called, _**"Masukunda!"**_

A dark green glow enveloped the members of the Investigation Team as they started looking slower.

"Just a little more, Takehaya Susano-o!" Yosuke called. "Magarudyne!"

The wind attack hit destroying Malice Doll of Demise, but proved unaffected to Jinzo, "**_Stupid boy. You should know that the wind doesn't do anything to electricity! Cyber Energy Shock!" _**

He fired the attack at Rise.

"Rise!" Syrus cried running to defend her out of instinct.

Rise's eyes widened as she grabbed Syrus and dove to the ground.

"What were you thinking, this isn't a duel Syrus that could have killed you!" Rise shouted.

"I just..." He flinched from her shouting, "I don't want to be killed..."

Rise frowned before hugging him close. "It's ok."

Yu glared at Jinzo before his body started glowing. "Lucifer, Bufudyne!"

The attack struck Jinzo causing him to scream before he got on all fours,**_ "Ugh... How? How are these mortals beating me!?"_**

"Let's take him down partner." Yosuke grinned as the conscious members of the Investigation Team except for Rise ran to the downed Jinzo before attacking him repeatedly before he cried out and exploded a second time.

**(Victory Theme: Results)**

With Jinzo now defeated the team can take a breather.

"Kamui-Moshiri, Samarecarm!" Teddie said as his Persona appeared and Yukiko started glowing before getting up as Teddie did the same for Kanji.

Now knowing it's safe Jaden ran to Teddie, "Ted you okay?"

"I'll be ok, he wasn't that tough... just a little out of practice." Teddie admitted.

"How did you stash some weapons in the school?" Yuzu asked seeing them.

"I didn't, it's complicated but a friend kept them in case of emergencies. I think that qualified." Yu mentioned before frowning. "That was the first, there are definitely going to be more Shadows."

Syrus, and Rise got up before he looked down, "Are... Are you mad?"

"I'm scared, you could have been hurt or worse." Rise told him.

"Well I tried to..." Syrus trailed off.

Rise just kissed him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that isn't good.**

**bopdog111: Like Igor said. The Shadows grow stronger everyday, and eventually wage an attack on humans.**

**Ulrich362: True, at least Jinzo and Shadow Jinzo we're stopped. Though what will happen now?**

**bopdog111: Another filler chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, only one this time though. Until then, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. Possible Safe Dueling!

**bopdog111: We're here guys.**

**Ulrich362: That's right, and after the whole adventure with Jinzo things probably will be calming down... as much as they can be at Duel Academy.**

**bopdog111: And now it's a filler chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, another one. Though there is some justification for this one... not the least of which is as an alternative to the canon episode.**

**bopdog111: We decided not to do the Harrington episode since that episode to me is boring.**

**Ulrich362: A fair point, it's not exactly the most interesting episode. So with that established, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Persona by we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the battle with Jinzo. Syrus was relived that Rise was alright after it.

"Uh... Now can you explain some things to us?" Jaden asked them.

"I had a feeling you'd ask." Naoto admitted.

"Well that stuff doesn't happen everyday." Chumley pointed out.

"Even to us." Banner agreed with Yuzu nodded.

"It shouldn't happen to most people." Yu admitted before closing his eyes. "Remember what happens when we duel?"

"When a Persona is destroyed right?" Alexis asked.

"Exactly, our Personas are us. It isn't like your cards." Yosuke explained. "We aren't exaggerating when we say it could kill us... and Yu's in the most danger."

"Since his Deck is only Personas." Zane concluded.

"Exactly, my power is slightly different. I can use more than one Persona to fight like you guys saw. Izanagi and Lucifer are just two of several... but that's exactly why I can't duel Bastion, honestly I can't duel unless it's absolutely necessary." Yu explained.

"Yeah, but at the same time Yu's probably the strongest one of us when it comes to taking down shadows." Chie added.

"Well like I said, I'm trying to crack the secret how you can duel without inflicting pain to you." Bastion told him.

"And you're not having any luck are you?" Teddie asked.

"Not yet, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying." Bastion replied.

"Bastion I don't think you get it." Naoto told him. "Yu and his personas are one and the same. Unless you can have an effective duel without attacking him once there is no solution."

"Syrus... do you have a minute?" Rise inquired.

"I do get it Naoto." Bastion told her, "It is the same like how formulas, and equations are one of the same correct?"

Syrus turned to his girlfriend.

"At a rudimentary level yes. But there's a third factor, one Yu-Sempai is also removed from. The Shadow itself." Naoto nodded.

She gestured for them to go to another room.

"But as we know that they have differences based on how they work." Bastion told her. "And like them Personas, and their real person will have differences. And believe me there are tough formulas to crack, and even though Yu doesn't have a Shadow I can find a way to duel without having him killed, or at the very least have something to get him healed throughout dueling."

Syrus looked as he, and Rise walked to the room.

"Open your ears! This isn't like a difference between two formulas or equations or whatever, they're not two separate things Yu and his Personas are the same exact being. There is no difference." Chie told him. "Separating them isn't possible."

"Calm down Chie." Yukiko mentioned before frowning. "She has a point though, you can't just stop being your Persona."

"That isn't what I meant." Bastion told them.

"Then what did you mean?" Kanji asked only to pause. "Look, we're not saying you aren't a smart guy or that you can't come up with great ideas but this isn't that."

"I'm not saying, I should separate them when that's obviously impossible." Bastion told them. "When a Persona takes damage the person who summons it feels the pain. And taking too much it can cause him or her to either pass out, collapse, go into a coma, or die. That's what happens isn't it?"

"Yeah." Yu nodded.

"And when Teddie used his healing abilities it cancels out that damage right?" Bastion asked them.

"That's technically true, but Bastion you're ignoring something. Teddie uses up his own strength to do that and in a duel unless I throw the match I'll be trying to hold out and several Personas will end up destroyed." Yu told him before frowning. "Plus... there are more shadows like the one from tonight on the Island."

"Please let me finish." Bastion smiled to him.

Yu nodded at that.

"So in short if I can make, and replicate a function in your Duel Disks where it also uses the energy on your Personas little by little it can heal the damage you took making it you be at a full recovery without passing out while dueling." Bastion told them with a smile, "The code to crack was so simple, and apparently I was too smart to see it."

Everyone stared at him in shock before Yu handed him his Duel Disc.

"Go ahead, if you think you can." Yu mentioned before frowning and taking out a phone before dialing. "Mitsuru-san, it's me. Something's come up."

Bastion took it as he said, "I'll contact you by the time I'm finished, and trust me I'll not disappoint."

"Hold on a second." Yosuke mentioned as Yu put the phone down.

"Is everyone who saw the Shadow in this room Narukami?" Mitsuru asked calmly.

"Yes." Yu answered.

"All but Rise, and Syrus." Jaden said now noticing.

"I see." Mitsuru stated. "Considering the circumstances I'll trust Narukami's judgement. They're attending Duel Academy in order to handle a potentially world ending threat. One you saw only a small part of tonight."

"A world threat. They said they located it's several miles under Duel Academy." Alexis said recalling.

"Under normal circumstances I'd prefer to keep this information on a need to know basis but considering you've all already seen it firsthand that isn't an option any longer." Mitsuru replied.

"And you are?" Chumley asked.

"Mitsuru Kirijo." Mitsuru answered. "Now then, Narukami keep an eye on them and inform me if anyone of them awakens to their potential... and about that other matter you told me about, I'm having Aigis and Yamagishi look into it."

"And by other matter you meant what me, and Yu talked about?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Mitsuru nodded before they heard muffled voices. "Something's come up, I'll attempt to explain more in person but be cautious. This Jinzo was the first but there will be others."

With that said she hung up. Yu placed his phone back.

"So let's keep this to ourselves for now." Zane decided.

"Yeah." Yosuke nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Syrus..." Rise started.

Syrus payed attention, "Rise... Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you could have died today!" Rise yelled.

Syrus flinched at this stepping back. Rise had tears in her eyes.

"R-Rise... I-I couldn't just..." He stammered.

She hugged him. "Did you even think what that would have done to everyone? To me?"

"I... I am just doing what a boyfriend would do... Protect their girlfriends..." Syrus told her hugging her back.

"Syrus..." Rise started with tears before wiping her eyes with one hand and smiling gently. "That means a lot, but promise me something. Promise me that you'll be more careful, because losing you would hurt too. Especially after what happened at the lake."

Syrus thought it over before saying, "Okay Rise... I promise."

Rise smiled gently before pausing. "Wait a second... Come on, I had an idea."

"Hm?" Syrus asked confused before nodding.

Rise ran into the room with everyone before smiling. "Yu-sempai can duel Bastion."

"Uh Rise, Bastion might've already came up with something." Yosuke told her.

"Not that Yosuke-sempai, Yu-sempai can use so many different Personas... so what if he used someone else's deck for the match?" Rise asked. "That way his Personas won't be in danger."

They looked at each other on it but Zane, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Banner, and Yuzu all frowned at that.

"What's wrong with that idea?" Chie asked noticing that.

"There isn't anything bad." Jaden told them, "A Deck is a Duelist's own pride, and if they use someone else's deck it may seem like taking advantage of what it can do."

"Yes indeed. If Yu needs to use a different Deck besides his Personas he should construct a new one by himself." Zane agreed.

"Or we can wait until I'm finished with the answer so that way he can duel with his Personas safely." Bastion added.

"... Bastion, do you even have a deck ready to duel me?" Yu asked him.

"It's not yet ready but I can use one of my other decks in the meantime." Bastion answered.

"... Then fine." Yu relented. "We can have that match. On three conditions."

"And they are?" Bastion asked.

"1st, all of you be careful and if something weird starts to happen you tell one of us." Yu answered. "2nd, Nobody else learns what happened tonight unless their life is at risk."

"And what's the third condition?" Bastion asked.

Yu closed his eyes. "The third condition... is that we call it off if things get too dangerous for either of us."

Bastion nodded offering his hand, "In that case it's done."

Yu nodded taking it before they all went outside for the duel. Bastion was working on the Duel Disk as he then said, "Alright... It's finished."

He handed Yu it.

"Well... this is it you guys." Chie whispered nervously as Yu took his Duel Disc.

"Bastion, you can go first." Yu told him.

Bastion nodded as they got ready with Bastion selecting a Deck, "You can handle the heat of my Fire Deck this time."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Faint by Linkin Park)**

**Yu: 4000**

**Bastion: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bastion 1st Turn:

"My go!" Bastion drew, and smiled "And I'll start by summoning this! Fire King Avatar Barong!"

A red warrior appeared.

* * *

_Fire King Avatar Barong_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 200_

_If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Fire King" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Fire King Avatar Barong"._

* * *

"Fire King, alright." Yu nodded.

"And next up I'll play Fire Formation - Tensu." Bastion added.

* * *

_Fire Formation - Tensu_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK._

* * *

"So now as long as this cards out all my Beast-Warriors gain 100 more points." Bastion explained. "And more also I can summon another Beast-Warrior from my hand."

"Multiple monsters, and they get stronger?" Naoto inquired in surprise.

"And now I summon Fire King Avatar Arvata!" Bastion called as a elephant like warrior appeared.

* * *

_Fire King Avatar Arvata_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 200_

_When a monster effect is activated while this monster is on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy 1 other FIRE monster in your hand or field. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 1 FIRE Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast monster in your GY, except "Fire King Avatar Arvata"; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Fire King Avatar Arvata" once per turn._

* * *

_Arvata:** (ATK: 1800 + 100 = 1900)**_

_Barong:** (ATK: 1800 + 100 = 1900)**_

"That's a strong start." Yu admitted.

"And now I place my remaining hand face-down, and that'll do." Bastion said setting three cards.

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his cards before nodding. "I start by setting five cards facedown."

"All of his Spell/Trap Zones filled in 1 go?" Jaden asked shocked.

"That's right, and then I think I'll summon Magician Persona Jack Frost in defense mode." Yu said as a small snowman in a blue hat appeared.

* * *

_Magician Persona Jack Frost_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_(Effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Water against fire." Bastion said, "That's quite useful."

"I end my turn." Yu said calmly.

* * *

**Yu: 4000**

**Bastion: 4000**

* * *

Bastion 2nd Turn:

Bastion drew as he looked over. Rise suddenly frowned. "Hey... Syrus, can you do me a favor?"

Syrus turned to her.

"Can you take your blazer off? I want to make sure you didn't get hurt before." Rise explained. "From when we dove to the ground."

Syrus blushed a little before taking it off where he is wearing a gray tank top. Rise looked before her eyes widened and she teared up seeing a scrape across Syrus' left shoulder from where he hit the ground. "You were hurt..."

"Huh?" Syrus noticed it, "Oh... It doesn't look too bad."

"At least you were wearing your jacket, so it probably wasn't infected." Yukiko pointed out.

"Plus with the jacket red nobody would see a bleed." Yosuke added.

"Still, if you're hurt perhaps getting it bandaged would be a good idea." Banner suggested. "Better safe than sorry."

"Well does anyone have one?" Syrus asked before shuddering, "And quick because since it's Winter Break it's cold out here."

"We can see nurse Fontaine after the duel." Yuzu told him as Rise helped him with his blazer.

He nodded as he put it back on.

"Alright! I'll activate my face-downs! Fire Formation - Tensen!" Bastion called, "And Backfire!"

* * *

_Fire Formation - Tensen_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: Target 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control; it gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field.) All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

* * *

_Backfire_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When a FIRE monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Barong gains 700 more attack points then both he, and Avarta gains 300 from my trap! And then whenever a Fire monster is destroyed, and sent to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage!" Bastion called.

Yu's eyes widened in surprise hearing that.

_Barong: **(ATK: 1900 + 700 + 300 = 2900)**_

_Arvata: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200)**_

"That could be a problem."

"And now Yu time to see if it works... Barong attack that Jack Frost!" Bastion called.

"Trap card open, Tetrakarn!" Yu called. "This negates your attack and destroys your monster."

* * *

_Tetrakarn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opposing monster declares an attack, destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

The monster shattered.

"You've just triggered Barong's ability." Bastion smirked.

Yu smirked before wincing from the flames as Bastion's Duel Disc registered an error.

**(Yu: 3500)**

"Well actually I didn't mean Barong. I more meant Yaksha's effect in my hand." Bastion said, "Since a Fire King was destroyed, I can summon it!"

A beast holding a blue fire staff appeared.

* * *

_Fire King Avatar Yaksha_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 200_

_If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can destroy 1 card in your hand or that you control. You can only use this effect of "Fire King Avatar Yaksha" once per turn._

* * *

"Not good." Yosuke frowned.

_Yaksha: **(ATK: 1800 + 100 + 300 = 2200)**_

"And now Avarta attack!" Bastion called as the elephant charged.

Yu glanced at his cards before suddenly smiling. "Are you sure?"

"Huh?" Bastion asked hearing that.

"I play another trap, Persona Change!" Yu called.

* * *

_Persona Change_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate only if a "Persona" monster is being targeted for an attack. Return that monster to your deck and Special Summon 1 "Persona" from your Hand, or Deck. (You can only activate this card if you only control one monster.)_

* * *

"I'll use it to trade Jack Frost for something a little sturdier. Hierophant Persona Kohryu!"

At that a golden dragon with four colored orbs appeared in Jack Frost's place.

* * *

_Hierophant Persona Kohryu_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2400_

_(Effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Whoa now that's strong." Syrus said amazed.

"It should be, that's one of Yu's best Personas." Chie grinned.

"Now, you were attacking so Kohryu counter with Maziodyne!" Yu called.

"Actually since you summoned a new monster it's a replay." Bastion reminded him.

Yu nodded. "Alright."

"I'll chose to halt my attacks, and end this turn." Bastion ended.

Yu 2nd Turn:

Yu drew his card before closing his eyes. "Bastion... I hate to admit it but I think we're done."

"You don't know that yet." Bastion told him.

"Actually I do, thanks to the spells Tarukaja and Mind Charge." Yu explained before grunting.

**(Yu: 1750)**

* * *

_Tarukaja_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target one Persona Monster you control, it gains 500 ATK until your third end phase after this card is activated._

* * *

_Mind Charge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay half your Life Points and target 1 "Persona" Monster on your field. Double its ATK until the next time it attacks or is attacked. You can only activate one "Mind Charge" or "Power Charge" per duel._

* * *

_Kohryu: _**_(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500 * 2 = 7000)_**

"Ah oh man!" Syrus cried shocked.

"Yu-sempai is strong." Rise smiled. "There's a good reason he's our leader."

"Sorry Bastion, Kohryu attacks Avarta with Maziodyne!" Yu declared.

The monster charged an attack.

"I activate the face-down Fire Barrier!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Fire Barrier_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"With this until the end of your turn you cannot attack my Fire Monsters, or effect them with card effects!" Bastion called.

Yu frowned. "Does that trap mean my attack doesn't count then?"

"Pretty much. And there's more. At the end of this battle phase you can draw two cards, and it's destroyed." Bastion answered.

"I ask because if the attack doesn't count Kohryu's points stay at 7000." Yu explained before drawing his cards only to smile. "I set a monster and end my turn."

* * *

**Yu: 1750**

****Bastion: 4000****

* * *

Bastion 3rd Turn:

"Alright here we go!" Bastion called drawing, "And I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"And due to it's magic I can draw 2 more cards." Bastion said drawing twice.

"What do you think Zane?" Alexis inquired.

"I think we can trust in Bastion's judgement." Zane answered, "But then again the soul is a complex thing to study."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Alexis nodded.

"Anything helpful Bastion?" Yu inquired.

"The Field Spell, Fire King Island!" Bastion called as they appeared at a Volcano Island.

* * *

_Fire King Island_

_Field Spell Card_

_If this face-up card in the Field Zone is sent to the Graveyard or banished: Destroy all monsters you control. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Fire King Island" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 monster in your hand or you control, and if you do, add 1 "Fire King" monster from your Deck to your hand._  
_● If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

Everyone looked around curiously.

"And now I sacrifice both Yaksha, and Arvata!" Bastion called as the two were offered, "That way I can summon Fire King High Avatar Garunix!"

A huge phoenix like monster appeared cawing.

* * *

_Fire King High Avatar Garunix_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1700_

_During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When you do: Destroy all other monsters on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Fire King" monster from your Deck, except "Fire King High Avatar Garunix"._

* * *

"Your monster is powerful but Kohryu has 7000 points." Yu pointed out.

"Well before the show we need to see if it works." Bastion told him. "Garunix attack his face-down!"

The monster was revealed to be Izanagi who shattered from the blast as Yu screamed before collapsing.

"Yu!" the team tried to run but Bastion said, "No! Let's see if it works."

Then Yu's Duel Disk started to do something. It's glowing green before it spread over Yu's body as Yu can feel the pain numbing until he can't feel it anymore. Yu grunted before weakly getting up and surrendering before falling back and breathing heavily. "It still needs some work."

* * *

**Yu: 1750 (Surrendered)**

**Bastion: 4000**

**Bastion wins the duel!**

* * *

They ran to him. Bastion asked him, "So is it successful?"

"It helps, but it isn't perfect." Yu replied as Yukiko summoned Sumeo-Okami and healed him.

"Well this means you guys can duel without your lives at risk right?" Syrus asked them.

"Maybe soon." Rise nodded before smiling.

"True, but what I want to know is how you managed something like this so quickly Bastion." Naoto admitted.

"Admittedly I'm not made of money. But you can improvise from your surroundings." Bastion said, "Or using my own Duel Disk for it."

"However he did it right now we have two things to think about, the first is Syrus getting bandaged up, and the second is trying to come up with a plan in case more of those things show up and try to attack someone else." Zane pointed out.

They nodded at this.

"Uh Rise. Can we do this alone?" Syrus requested. "I think your teammates, and our friends would want more time to plan it they'll fill us in when we're done."

Rise smiled. "Sure."

He nodded as they walked to Nurse Fontaine's office.

"Excuse me?" Rise asked politely.

They entered as it was Fontaine who turned over, "Ah Syrus, Rise nice to see you two! What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could bandage up my shoulder." Syrus explained taking off his blazer only for Rise to gasp in horror.

Fontaine looked to it. Syrus' scrape had somehow gotten worse and was actively bleeding.

"Oh my god!" Fontaine gasped.

"What?" Syrus asked startled before seeing it, "W-What the!?"

Rise's eyes widened before whispering so only he could hear. "Were you hit?"

Syrus thought back before saying, "Well... It wasn't just his attack... Something else was about to attack from behind, and when we avoided it gotten me while it was destroyed by Jinzo's attack."

Rise frowned. "Syrus, did you see what that something was?"

"I couldn't make it out. But I think it looked like a black eagle." Syrus answered.

Rise frowned. "Ok, from now on you are staying with me. I don't care if they have a problem with that."

"Staying with you...?" Syrus asked surprised before blushing, "Won't Banner, and Fontaine have a problem?"

"If they have a problem they can talk to me directly." Rise told him. "You could have died, and I am not going to let that happen."

Fontaine looked on before saying, "Well Rise... I have to say it is sudden. But as long as you two can behave, and make sure not to do anything out of line he can stay at the Blue Girl Dorm."

Syrus' face turned red at that. Rise smiled before kissing Syrus' cheek. Syrus told her, "Ah... This is gonna be a while to get used too."

"Maybe, but we still have time. Now then, let's go get your stuff." Rise smiled.

"What about the scrape?" Syrus asked.

Rise frowned before turning to nurse Fontaine who took some bandages and wrapped up his shoulder. Syrus looked on as she finished wrapping as Syrus flex his arm a little. "Wonder how I didn't feel it was getting worse."

"Maybe it was because you were excited watching the duel?" Rise suggested but she was frowning.

"Maybe." Syrus said before putting his Blazar back on.

"After you get to Rise's Dorm room take the Blazar off that way the bandages will have air for it to heal." Fontaine told Syrus.

Syrus nodded at that though was a little red, "Come on Rise. We better pack."

Rise nodded as they walked out only for Rise to frown. "Syrus... I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Syrus asked her.

"If we'd never come here you wouldn't have been hurt." Rise choked out as she started crying. "It's all my fault."

"No... It was my own fault Rise... I should've been more careful or at least warn you to say that thing was gonna attack behind you." Syrus told her.

Rise just tears up before embracing him gently. Syrus hugged her back while rubbing her back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... quite a bit happened here.**

**bopdog111: Yeah it does.**

**Ulrich362: Things are definitely going to be interesting very soon. Oh, and for the curious two rather significant details will be revealed in the next chapter. As for what they are... We'll be keeping them to ourselves until then.**

**bopdog111: Until then looks like Syrus will be staying with Rise.**

**Ulrich362: True. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	16. The Duel Giant!

**bopdog111: Here we are guys. The Duel Giant.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the mysterious duelist attacking Obelisk Blue students.**

**bopdog111: Plus the culprit for Yosuke's near expulsion is included in this episode.**

**Ulrich362: That'll be quite the reunion. Well, no time like the present. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was late at night at Duel Academy where a bright light had gone off as a Obelisk Blue cried out hitting the ground on his back as someone walked forward.

"I'll be taking this. Your lucky a card is all you'll be losing tonight." a deep voice said as it was revealed to be a big guy that has Obelisk Blue Male Blazars covering him with sunglasses. "Next time pick on someone your own size."

With that said he walked off leaving the Blue alone.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Rise, and Syrus just finished unpacking the last of Syrus' stuff, and after Yuzu, and Banner agreed on it they along with Chumley, Jaden, Yu, and Teddie's help they had gotten Syrus' stuff together.

Rise smiled as they finished before kissing Syrus' cheek. "Well, what do you think?"

Syrus looked around, "Well... It's something I can get along with. But... Do I sleep on the floor since there is only 1 bed?"

Rise frowned hearing that. "No, you sleep in the bed Syrus. You're the injured one after all."

"So you would sleep on the floor?" Syrus asked shocked.

Rise stared at him before sighing. "I'm going to trust you Syrus, and if you do anything I'll just head to Naoto-kun's room."

"Wait... You mean that-" A bright light caught their attention.

"Huh?" Rise asked turning to the light.

"That's nearby." Syrus told her, "Someone might need our help."

Rise nodded. "Come on, let's go."

Syrus nodded as they ran off. When they arrived they find the Obelisk Blue was still there looking horrified.

"What the, what happened?" Syrus asked in shock.

The Blue answered mortified, "T-T-T-T-T-T-The Duel Giant..."

"Duel Giant?" Rise asked in confusion. "What's a Duel Giant?"

The Blue only ran off after getting his cards together terrified. Rise and Syrus exchanged a glance at that.

"We should let the others know." Rise admitted.

Syrus nodded as they walked back to the Dorm to rest for the night.

"Oh Rise... Sorry that we're doing this." Syrus told her. "You might not want to have a boy with you in bed."

Rise just shook her head before smiling. "It's fine Syrus, I'm going to trust you to behave."

Syrus blushed before nodding, "Well... I promised myself to wait on that stuff until we're ready."

Rise gently hugged him. "Well, if you're that worried we can always talk instead."

Syrus nodded hugging back as they arrived.

* * *

_The next day..._

Jaden, Yu, Teddie, and Chumley were walking together.

"Can't believe Syrus got that lucky." Jaden admitted.

"He saved her life Jaden." Yu reminded him.

"I know that." Jaden smiled.

"I heard he picked off another one last night."

"Me too! They say he's huge, and can't be beat!"

They looked to see that three Obelisks were talking to each other.

"Huh, what are you guys talking about?" Teddie asked.

Hearing that the Blues turned to them before they widen their eyes, and walked off.

"They might be talking about the Duel Giant." Chumley mentioned.

"Duel Giant?" Yu inquired.

"Yes some ginormous guy who goes around challenging all the Obelisk Blue students to duels, and winning. The scary part is that he only comes out at midnight." Chumley answered. "And he also makes them with an ante rule where they have to give up their best card if they lose."

"He takes their cards?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Yeah. It's illegal but that's why he wears a disguise. You see he wears all the blue blazars of all the Obelisks he beaten." Chumley answered.

"I wonder if this Duel Giant is connected to the shadows, like the one that hurt Chie-chan." Teddie mentioned quietly.

Then Dr. Crowler walked forward talking to himself, "What an absolute nightmare! Some rouge duelist roaming the campus, making a mockery of my Obelisks, making a mockery of ME! And worse yet this Duel Giant is breaking campus law with that ante rule under my watch! If Chancellor Sheppard found out I'll get fired!"

He then noticed the unsuspecting Slifers, and thought with a smirk, _'Jaden, Teddie, and Yu! Of course... They could be the perfect way out of this predicament!'_

Walking over he asked, "Oh Jaden, Yu, and Teddie my boys?"

They turned to him.

"Dr. Crowler, is something wrong?" Yu asked.

"Oh I have an offer to make you three." Dr. Crowler answered, "How would you three like to have no homework for the rest of the year?"

"No homework for the year, I'd say sign us up." Jaden grinned.

"There's a catch isn't there." Yu noted.

"Of course it's simple. You three find, duel, and report the Duel Giant." Dr. Crowler answered, "You know the one who is having these illegal matches."

"We know the one that is whooping your dorm." Jaden grinned goofy which made the teacher flinched a bit.

"I-I don't keep track of such things good luck you three!" Dr. Crowler said quickly excusing himself walking off as he then smirked, _'Of course this is perfect! Once they report back to me with whoever this Duel Giant is, I'll have all four of them expelled for illegal dueling! I can't lose!'_

"We should talk to the others." Yu admitted.

They nodded, and walked off.

* * *

_A few minutes later at the arena..._

They arrived at the arena where they see a duel is happening.

**(Obelisk Blue: 0200)**

**(Ra Yellow: 0300)**

A Obelisk Blue, and a small Ra Yellow with smooth brown hair was dueling with the Blue having a Marauding Captain, and a set card while the Ra Yellow has a rhino like monster on the field.

* * *

_Marauding Captain_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

_Mad Sword Beast_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

Along with the spectators is Rise, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, and Syrus.

"Hey Syrus!" Jaden grinned.

Syrus turned, and smiled, "Hey Jaden."

"How did last night go for you?" Jaden asked.

Syrus blushed, "Went good... Though at breakfast the girls besides Rise, and the others were giving me disturbing looks."

"I told you not to let it bother you." Rise mentioned as Yosuke walked up to them.

"Hey you guys, is eve..." Yosuke started before his eyes widened in shock.

"Hi Yosuke. We need to talk to everyone here." Jaden grinned.

"Huh? Yosuke?" Teddie asked noticing his expression.

"You guys remember why I got in trouble right? Well he was my opponent." Yosuke mentioned looking at the Obelisk Blue.

"What?" Jaden asked shocked as they turned to the Obelisk against the Ra.

_'Come on Brier, you got him right where you want him.'_ the Ra thought to himself, _'Now win this thing, and go home! Just forget everyone watching you... Should I use Earthquake to switch his Marauding Captain to defense mode? Or should I attack with my Mad Sword Beast?'_

"Get a move on! I like to get home sometime this School Year!" the Obelisk yelled at him.

Brier flinched shaking which the three other Obelisks with the one dueling decided to make fun of him.

"What's the matter short stuff? Can't see over the cards?"

"Looks like the little baby's gonna cry. Why not call your mom?"

Brier flinched at that. "I attack with my Mad Sword Beast!"

The monster charged.

"Trap Card, Reinforcements!" the Blue called.

* * *

_Reinforcements_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target face-up monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

"This gives my captain 500 more points ya baby!" the Blue smirked as his Captain destroyed Mad Sword Beast which made Brier go to his knees with his hands supporting him.

Brier: 0000

Winner Obelisk Blue.

"A classic case of stage-fright." Bastion said to them walking in with Kanji, "The boy has tremendous skill, but hasn't yet handled the pressure of dueling in public like this."

"I didn't think it was possible! But on his knees he's even smaller then he was before!" the Blue smirked as Brier clenched his hands so tight that blood was leaking as the four Obelisks started laughing.

"Come on, we should try and cheer him up." Chie suggested.

"Maybe I need some glasses to see him!"

"Or better yet a magnifying glass!"

"Try a microscope!"

Brier grunted with a hateful scowl which was something Jaden, and the Persona Users sensed.

"Huh, who's he?" Teddie asked as a larger Ra Yellow walked over to Brier.

"That's Beauregard. He's here at the Academy to design games." Bastion told them.

"Hey what's that Obelisk doing?" Syrus asked as they looked to see the Obelisk walking to Brier.

"That stuff is why you babies are not welcomed here. Only the elite can enter the walls of this Academy, and weaklings like you are disgracing them! Why not do us all a favor, and go home?" the Blue smirked at him as Brier gritted his teeth before he turned to Beauregard, "Along with people who is taking too much space here at the Academy! If your not here dueling then why bother coming here? Wait I know your planning to make super overpowered cards cause your 'fraid to lose!"

The Obelisks all started laughing at this to the poor Ra Yellow duo.

Brier and Beauregard walked off at that.

Meanwhile Yu and Jaden exchanged a glance before walking off themselves.

"Why those jerks..." Chie trembled in anger, "We should teach them a thing or two!"

"Maybe later, first we should see what Yu-Sempai and Jaden are doing." Naoto pointed out.

They nodded as they walked off as the Obelisk that dueled Yosuke noticed them, and Yosuke, _'Hm... He's still here...?'_

They followed them where they see that Brier, and Beauregard are letting Obelisks passed through.

"Ha! Fright elevator!"

"Hahaha!"

"Brier right?" Yu asked walking up to him.

Bearing that the Ra turned to him, "What do you want?"

"Look we're here because we didn't want to wait until we duel your Duel Giant friend." Jaden told them.

That made Beauregard had a scared look as Brier told him, "What are you talking about? Beauregard doesn't duel."

"He doesn't?" Yu asked in surprise before frowning. "Well don't let what happened bother you, there are good Obelisks."

"Yu don't tell me you believe him. It's obvious this guy is the Duel Giant." Jaden told him.

Beauregard made a nervous look, as Brier said to Jaden, "Quit assuming things. Beauregard is anything but that. Let's go Beauregard."

With that the two Ra turned to walk off before Brier turned to Yu, "And as for you I'll make sure to remember."

With that Brier walked off with Beauregard.

"Jaden... I agree." Yu told him. "But you won't get anywhere just blurting it out like that."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Jaden asked him.

"Wait until midnight." Yu answered.

"Well while we wait should we deal with those Obelisks?" Kanji asked. "Even the one that screwed with Yosuke."

"I don't see any reason we can't, so who wants to duel them?" Jaden asked.

"I will." Syrus told them.

"Syrus?" Jaden asked in shock before grinning. "Sounds good to me pal."

Syrus nodded with a determined look. With that they walked back to the stadium. They find the Obelisks were still there laughing.

"Good luck Syrus." Rise whispered as he walked over to them.

"Hey! You four, and me right now!" Syrus cried.

Hearing that the four turned as they smirked.

"You four on us? What you gotta reason for crying?" the Blue that challenged Yosuke smirked.

"No. It's for two things. One is that you know that size doesn't matter it's what you do with it that counts. And for you to know that me, and my friends didn't take lightly that you nearly expelled our friend. Bring it!" Syrus cried pointing a finger at them.

One of them sneered, "Ngh... Don't mock us you brat!"

With that they prepared themselves.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Will Power)**

**Syrus: 16000**

**Obelisk Blues 1-4: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Syrus 1st Turn:

"As the lone opponent I'm first!" Syrus cried drawing.

"This won't take long." one of the Obelisk Blues smirked.

"I'll activate the Spell known as Vehicroid Connection Zone!" Syrus called.

* * *

_Vehicroid Connection Zone_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Vehicroid" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, and its effects cannot be negated._

* * *

"So now I can Fusion Summon a Vehicroid using monsters from my hand or field, and in return it's effects can't be negated nor can it be destroyed by card effects!" Syrus told them. "And I'll fuse these cards!"

With that he revealed four monsters called Truckroid, Expressroid, Drillroid, and Stealthroid.

"Fusing four monsters at once?" Bastion asked in surprise. "That's certainly unexpected."

"And say hello to this machine! Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union!" Syrus called as a huge robot made of the four machines appeared ready.

* * *

_Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 3600_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Truckroid" + "Expressroid" + "Drillroid" + "Stealthroid"_  
_When this card attacks, its original ATK is halved until the end of the Damage Step. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up monster on the field, except a Machine-Type monster, and equip it to this card. While equipped by this effect, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

The Obelisks all drew their cards nervously.

"And now I set 4 cards, and that's all." Syrus ended his turn. "And I am confident I'll win without losing any Life Points."

Obelisk Blue #1 1st Turn:

"That won't happen, I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" the Obelisk Blue declared.

The monster appeared in place serving his master.

* * *

_Marauding Captain_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now thanks to his effect I can bring out my Exiled Force!" the Obelisk Blue continued.

* * *

_Exiled Force_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute this card to target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"And I'll set 2 cards, and that's all." the Blue ended.

Obelisk Blue #2 1st Turn:

"My draw!" The Blue drew, "And I'll summon Giant Solider of Stone in defense mode!"

A stone warrior appeared with strong defense.

* * *

_Giant Soldier of Stone_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 2000_

_A giant warrior made of stone. A punch from this creature has earth-shaking results._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards and end my move."

Obelisk Blue #4 1st Turn:

"And it's my turn, and I'll place down 4 cards, and summon out Gradius!" the Blue called as a light ship appeared.

* * *

_Gradius_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_A high-performance jet fighter with power capsules for variable attack capabilities._

* * *

"And it's your move now." the Obelisk ended.

* * *

**Syrus: 16000**

**Obelisk Blues 1-4: 4000**

* * *

Syrus 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Syrus cried drawing.

"Go for it Sy." Jaden grinned.

"And first off I'll start off by activating the Spell, Heavy Storm!" Syrus called.

* * *

_Heavy Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"What this does is destroy all the spells, and traps on the field!" Syrus called as a wind pick off, "And I activate one of my face-downs! Limiter Removal!"

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"This doubles the attack points of all Machines I have!" Syrus called.

The Obelisk Blues all stared in shock as all of their set cards shattered.

_Stealth Union: **(ATK: 3600 * 2 = 7200)**_

"And next up I use Stealth Union's ability to have your Marauding Captain equip itself to him!" Syrus called as the captain was absorbed by Stealth Union.

"So what you can't beat us all!" one of the Blues argued.

Syrus grinned, "Funny you should say that. While Stealth Union is equipped with a monster by this effect it can attack ALL of your monsters!"

"Wait what?" the Obelisks panicked.

"Well my Giant Soldier of Stone is in defense mode so I'm safe." the second Obelisk pointed out.

"Maybe but when Stealth Union attacks a monster in defense mode the difference of it's attack points, and your monsters defense points is dealt to you as damage!" Syrus revealed.

"7600 points of piercing damage?" another Obelisk asked in horror.

"Don't relax yet cause I'm not finished." Syrus told them, "Since Undeveloped Greed was sent to the grave I draw two cards, and next I activate Malevolent Nuzzler!"

* * *

_Malevolent Nuzzler_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP; place this card on the top of the Deck._

* * *

"See when Stealth Union attacks it's original strength is cut in half so the one with Giant Soldier would survive." Syrus told them. "However by equipping Stealth Union with Malevolent Nuzzler it's points go up by 700 which makes it enough!"

_Stealth Union: **(ATK: 7200 + 700 = 7900)**_

"It's original points get cut in half, so that's 1800 less points. Which means Syrus still has 6100 points to attack with." Naoto noted.

"Geez, what the heck happened to him overnight?" Chie questioned in shock.

Rise smiled at this.

"And now Stealth Union attack them all with Drills of Demolition!" Syrus called as his Fusion Monster destroyed all of the Blue's monsters as they cried out landing on their backs beaten.

* * *

**Syrus: 16000**

**Obelisk Blues 1-4: 0000**

**Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

"Won with no points lost like I said I would." Syrus told them as the cards vanished.

"Well, not bad at all."

Hearing that they turned to see. It was Zane and he was smiling.

"Z-Zane?" Syrus asked surprised.

"I was planning on getting some practice in and happened to see your duel." Zane explained. "I'm impressed."

"I-I uh..." Syrus stammered embarrassed.

"Grr... You. Little. BRAT!" the Obelisk that messed with Yosuke shouted, "Now you royally pissed me off! There is no way in absolute hell a weakling, and wimp like yourself can take down four elites like us! That's dumb luck, and your cards are bullshit as well as hell!"

"Just because you're in Obelisk doesn't mean you're better than everyone else." Rise told him.

"You shut your face you whore!" the Blue yelled shocking everyone. "Your a disgrace to Obelisk for losing to this pathetic Slifer on purpose!"

The entire room went silent.

"Hey... that's going too far man." one of the other Obelisks told him.

"Shut up you moron!" the Blue yelled at him.

The Persona Users, the Academy Duelists and Zane felt a cold, and angry aura from Syrus.

"Sy..." Jaden started nervously.

"What... did... You... Just call her!?" Syrus yelled.

"What you couldn't hear? I told her that she's a-"

"Keep that mouth close!" Syrus yelled surprising the Obelisk. "You have no right to say stuff like that to anyone!"

"Oh I don't have a right?" the Blue asked offended, "I'm an elite, I have every-"

"I SAID KEEP YOUR MOUTH CLOSED YOU JERK!" Syrus shouted startling him, "It doesn't matter if your high on rank, or anything like that! You have no right!"

Everyone just stared at Syrus in disbelief.

**(A/N (bopdog111): Admittedly, I think we should've warned ya about this kind of course language this chapter.)**

"You... You..." the Blue trembled in rage, "Guess I better make sure you understand physically."

Suddenly Chie jumped down and got between them. "No way!"

"Oh another one?" the Blue asked annoyed.

"I'm going to ask you one time, are you going to try and physically hurt Syrus?" Chie asked him.

"What makes you think I say 'physically' wench?" the Blue asked her glaring, "Now you get out of my goddamn way or you'll have a fair share."

Chie glared at him before kicking him in the chest knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying onto his back.

"Grr..." the Blue grunted picking himself up before turning to give Chie a punch.

"What is going on in here?" questioned a voice.

Hearing that everyone paused before turning to see. Banner, Yuzu, and Crowler were all walking up to them.

"What happened in here?" Yuzu asked.

"Ah, you three. This Slifer is messing with us!" the Blue cried pointing to Syrus, "And he is also saying dirty things! And this girl tried to pick a fight!"

"Dirty things you say?" Dr. Crowler asked turning to Syrus.

"And what's this about fighting?" Yuzu asked.

"I can tell you what happened." Zane said calmly before explaining everything.

"Oh shit..." the Blue said quietly in horror.

When Zane was finished the three looked at each other in shock. Syrus meanwhile had walked over to hug Rise. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Syrus." Rise told her.

"I... Sorry." he told her.

She hugged him. "It's ok, and thank you."

"Well... I think I shouldn't have shouted." Syrus admitted.

"I think in this case, it was justified." Bastion admitted.

Syrus didn't say anything but nodded. With that everyone except the teachers and the four Obelisk Blues walked off.

"Gods... I didn't think I have that kind of energy." Syrus admitted.

"Well, save some of it for tonight. We need to find the Duel Giant." Jaden mentioned.

"What do you think will happen to those Obelisks?" Chumley asked.

"I don't know." Yu admitted.

* * *

_Late at Night..._

The team was waiting for the Duel Giant after explaining it to everyone, and Alexis.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"What was that?" Yukiko asked.

They ran where they find the Obelisk that messed with Yosuke, and Syrus was there looked brutally beaten, and has blood running down his mouth.

"What the, hey what happened?" Kanji asked him.

The Obelisk painfully said, "H-He took my best card... And he attacked me more harshly then the others he beaten..."

"Which way did he go?" Jaden asked quickly.

The Obelisk pointed at a direction.

"You guys go ahead, he needs help." Chie mentioned as she helped the Obelisk up. "I'll catch up with you guys once he's ok."

When the Obelisk see her he widen his eyes, and backed off, "G-Get away! Don't hit me! I won't insult anyone anymore, I promise!"

"Whoa... He certainly sparked a change in him." Jaden admitted.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Chie told him. "You need medical attention."

While Chie was talking the others ran after the Duel Giant.

"Hold it right there!"

At Jaden's call someone in front of them stopped as he turned to show it was the Duel Giant.

"Whoa, they weren't kidding." Kanji admitted. "He is a giant."

"Alright big guy now that we caught ya why don't we get this duel started." Jaden grinned, "And for my ante I am betting this card!"

He reveals Winged Kuriboh after gaining the spirit's permission.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried in horror seeing that.

"And this card was given to me by Yugi Muto himself!" Jaden added to get his attention.

At that the Duel Giant said in a monotone voice, "So be it Duelist!"

"Jaden, be careful." Yu told him as they backed off to give Jaden space to duel.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: A Pure-Hearted Beast)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Duel Giant: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Duel Giant 1st Turn:

"I'm first." the Duel Giant drew, "And I'll summon Giant Orc in attack mode."

A goblin monster with a bone for a club appeared.

* * *

_Giant Orc_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. You cannot change this battle position until the end of your next turn._

* * *

"2200 already?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Make your move duelist." the Duel Giant told Jaden.

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew his card before looking at it and smiling. "Alright, I'll summon my pal Winged Kuriboh in defense mode."

* * *

_Winged Kuriboh_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage._

* * *

"That's all for now."

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Duel Giant: 4000**

* * *

Duel Giant 2nd Turn:

"First I draw then attack with Giant Orc!" the Duel Giant called drawing, "Bone Basher!"

Winged Kuriboh was destroyed by the attack as Jaden frowned. "Sorry about that one pal, but at least your sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"He's right, Giant Orc's ability switches it into defense mode." Alexis agreed.

True to her words Giant Orc switched modes.

"I summon Second Goblin." the Duel Giant said he placed the card in his Spell/Trap Card Zone.

* * *

_Second Goblin_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Union_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Giant Orc" as an Equip Spell Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, you can change the equipped monster's battle position once per turn. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

Jaden flinched seeing that.

"So now once a turn, I can switch Giant Orc's battle mode." the Duel Giant said as Giant Orc switched back to attack mode.

"Not good." Syrus frowned.

"Your move duelist." the Duel Giant ended.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew his card and grinned. "Nice, I play Polymerization and use it to combine my Elemental HERO Burstinarix with my Elemental HERO Clayman in order to summon the Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster in defense mode!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Elemental Hero Clayman" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"_

_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only._

* * *

"Now by cutting his points in half, Rampart Blaster can attack your life points directly. Rampart Barrage!"

The missiles launched hitting the Duel Giant as the blazars were blown off revealing who he truly was.

**(Beauregard: 3000)**

"I knew it." Jaden smiled.

"It's Beauregard!" Syrus cried.

"I thought he couldn't duel!" Chumley cried.

Beauregard nervous that he's caught asked, "What should I do?"

"You can stop the charade for starter's." Jaden answered, "How bout the real Duel Giant comes out now!?"

At that after a few seconds someone climbed on the rock behind Beauregard. It was shown to be Brier who has a earbud, and microphone on him.

"I get it, Brier is a talented duelist but his stage fright causes him to make mistakes. That's why Beauregard duels and receives instructions while posing as the Duel Giant." Naoto noted calmly. "A clever strategy."

"Well... It's over now so give back the cards, and-"

"What do you mean it's over!?" Brier snapped interrupting Syrus, "Nothing's over!"

"You really hurt someone tonight, it has to stop before it goes too far." Yukiko told him.

"You think I give a damn about it? The Obelisks that think they are high, and mighty are a bunch of assholes here." Brier asked her. "I won't just go home, and be little Brier again. Everyone makes fun of me! They say I'm small, a shrimp! I'm tired of them always laughing at me. Don't you see? That's why I get nervous, I couldn't concentrate. Then I met Beauregard. They teased him too so we decided to make a promise. We get all of them back! Right where it hurt the most!"

"By attacking them or taking away their cards? That just makes you as bad as they are, and not all Obelisks are bad." Kanji pointed out.

"You think I'm the same as extracting justice also?" Brier asked him. "I have eavesdropped on when that Obelisk had said those nasty things to that girl. So I made sure he get a lesson much more harder then usual so he can understand."

"Look how about we just finish the duel." Jaden suggested. "We can figure out what to do after that ok?"

"Not like I have much of a choice." Brier admitted as he pocketed his raido transmitter. "Duel Resume!"

Jaden nodded ending his turn.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

****Brier/Beauregard: 3000****

* * *

Brier/Beauregard 3rd Turn:

Beauregard drew as he let Brier looked them over, "I summon Goblin King in attack mode!"

At that a small goblin wearing a crown, and a red cloak appeared.

* * *

_Goblin King_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_While you control another Fiend-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of Fiend-Type monsters on the field (excluding this card) x 1000._

* * *

"Zero points?" Teddie asked in confusion.

"Not for long! See now for every Warrior monster that I sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Half Goblin in defense mode!" Brier called as Beauregard discarded two Warriors as two small Goblins appeared.

* * *

_Half Goblin_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_You can discard 1 Warrior-Type monster to Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"And now I activate Goblin King's special ability! For every Fiend-Type monster on my field his attack, and defense points are increased by 1000 other then himself!" Brier added.

At that Goblin King roared as he gained points. **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)**

"Jaden!" Syrus panicked seeing that.

"And now Goblin King! Attack Rampart Blaster!" Brier called as Goblin King charged.

Jaden's Fusion Monster shattered from the attack.

"And now Giant Orc attack Jaden directly!" Brier called.

The Orc struck Jaden with its club as he grunted in pain.

**(Jaden: 1800)**

secs ago"And in case you forgot your Winged Kuriboh is still up for grabs!" Brier reminded. "Face it Jaden you lost especially since my Goblin's effect switches my Orc back to attack mode!"

As he said this Giant Orc switched back to offense ending his turn.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card before smiling. "Brier, if I win you'll return all the cards you took and stop this whole thing right?"

"That is IF you can!" Brier reminded though nodded showing he agrees.

Jaden nodded back. "In that case I'll start with Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

"Now I'll summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode and equip him with the Spark Blaster!" Jaden continued.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Equip_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

_Spark Blaster_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to "Elemental HERO Sparkman". During your Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster; change the battle position of that target. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card._

* * *

Sparkman appeared as the blaster appeared with him.

"Spark Blaster lets me switch any monster's battle position three times." Jaden explained. "I switch your Half Goblins and your Giant Orc."

All three of them switched to the modes that are bad.

"Oh no!" Brier cried at this.

"Since I used it three times my Spark Blaster has to go." Jaden explained as it shattered. "Though now I'll play The Warrior Returning Alive to add Clayman from my graveyard to my hand."

* * *

_The Warrior Returning Alive_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"With that done I'll use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with Clayman in order to summon the Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"_

_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"Thunder Giant's special ability destroys Giant Orc!"

The Fusion monster destroyed Giant Orc.

_Goblin King: **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000/DEF: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**_

"While I control another Fiend you can't attack Goblin King!" Brier revealed.

"Thunder Giant attack one of his Half Goblins!" Jaden called.

Thunder Giant attacked destroying the Half Goblin. **(Brier/Beauregard: 1100)**

"Now I'll play De-Fusion to split Thunder Giant into Sparkman and Clayman both in attack mode!" Jaden continued.

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Clayman attack the last Half Goblin!"

**(Brier/Beauregard: 0800)**

_Goblin King: **(ATK: 1000 - 1000 = 0/DEF: 1000 - 1000 = 0)**_

"Sparkman, end this duel. Attack Goblin King!" Jaden declared.

Sparkman sent an electric current on Goblin King destroying it as the two knelled.

* * *

**Jaden: 1800**

**Brier/Beauregard: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Brier didn't think so, "Agh... We're through Beauregard."

Beauregard told him, "Not 'we'. Please forget Brier turn me in instead."

"Beauregard?" Brier asked shocked.

"I couldn't let you get expelled after showing me what it's like to have a friend." Beauregard explained to him.

Brier asked worried, "But what about your dream as a game designer?"

"Not all dreams can come true." Beauregard smiled to him.

"You're right, but yours still can." Jaden smiled. "Just give the cards back, nobody has to know it was you."

"Your... Not turning us in?" Brier asked him.

"I doubt any of us would. Just don't attack anyone else ok?" Yu requested.

"But... What about those Obelisks?" Brier asked them. "The one that said nasty things to her needed to be taught a lesson."

"He was." Yosuke answered explaining what happened.

"Well... Okay." Brier nodded as they stood up.

"Yeah, but we should all head back." Jaden smiled.

* * *

_The next day..._

It was when to Jaden's chagrin that they realize too late that since they didn't catch the Duel Giant their gonna do homework.

"So let me get this straight. You found the Duel Giant, dueled him, and he escaped!?" Dr. Crowler asked eyeing Jaden who is working on his homework with Teddie, and Yu already finished with theirs.

"Unfortunately that's what happened." Yu confirmed.

"And you said that the cards taken by the ante have returned!?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Yup, every last one of them." Teddie smiled.

"How did they returned?" Dr. Crowler asked the obvious.

"I don't know." Jaden admitted. "The Duel Giant just disappeared."

"So you found the Duel Giant, and he escapes. Then the cards were stolen, and their returned." Dr. Crowler said trying to wrap his mind around things.

"First I have no homework, and now-"

"KEEP WRITING!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Syrus was in the bathroom of he, and Rise's new room as he looked at the bandages.

Knock Knock.

"Syrus?" Rise asked.

"Come in." Syrus answered.

Rise walked in only to frown. "Are you ok?"

"Just thinking. Think this can leave a scar or something?" Syrus asked her.

"Probably, why?" Rise asked.

"Well to be honest I think it can be a good reminder that I was able to save you from that attack." Syrus smiled.

Rise smiled back kissing his cheek. Syrus smiled at that before he felt lightheaded, "Ugh."

"Syrus?" Rise asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

Syrus shook his head, _'What was that? Felt a little lightheaded.'_

"It's nothing Rise." Syrus told her, "I'm just tired."

"Well if you're sure." Rise nodded.

Syrus nodded on it. Rise smiled gently.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... the Duel Giant has been dealt with.**

**bopdog111: And at good terms too. But wow poor Jaden.**

**Ulrich362: It's worth it to keep Brier and Beauregard safe. Though next up is going to be an interesting duel wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: If you call it that from knowing what to draw.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, and there just might be an unexpected surprise too. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Nature of the Draw!

**bopdog111: Nature of the Draw.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, along with that surprise I mentioned.**

**bopdog111: What do you think will happen here?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was an early morning at the Academy where a bunch of students were gathered at the Shack.

"What's going on?" Teddie asked Jaden.

"Sandwich Day!" Jaden grinned.

"Sandwiches?" Naoto inquired walking up to them. "Oh I see, that explains the large bin... they are all wrapped up correct?"

"Yeah! And none of them are labeled which is a good thing!" Jaden grinned.

"How is that a good thing, have they considered someone could be allergic?" Naoto questioned.

"Nah there are several things here! Like mysterious things! Things from Turkey Burgers, Brisket, and even a Veggie Burger there is one that beats them all! The Golden Eggwich that is from where a rooster lays it! And it's even better when it helps practice your drawing!" Jaden grinned.

"... yeah I'll pass." Yu admitted.

"Same." Rise nodded. "What about you Syrus?"

"I don't see why I can't." Syrus admitted.

"Let me see here." Jaden grinned grabbing one, and took a bite... But slumped, "Veggie Burger."

Syrus laughed at that before grabbing one of his own and taking a bite.

"Well?" Yosuke asked.

Syrus coughed a bit, "Sardines!"

"Ouch, sorry man." Kanji said.

"Better for you two having bad draws here then in a duel." Alexis said as she, and Jasmine walked in with Sandwiches of their own.

"Did either of you get this Golden Eggwich?" Yu inquired.

"No we didn't." Jasmine answered, "Talk about bad drawing."

"They didn't draw the Eggwich." Ms. Dorothy said walking over looking worried, "In fact no one has for the last 5 weeks."

"Five weeks?" Yosuke asked in shock. "You'd think someone would get lucky."

"No one I know is drawing them. Someone might be sneaking in, and stealing them." Ms. Dorothy told then.

"Stealing them?" Alexis asked shocked.

"Wouldn't he get a bad draw?" Jasmine suggested.

"No. He got perfect draws. None of the other Sandwiches were opened." Ms. Dorothy answered.

"No way." Jaden whispered in shock.

"If this doesn't stop soon I don't know what will happen." Ms. Dorothy told them.

"Well I know what we should do!" Jaden said determined, "Go on a Sandwich Stake-Out 24/7!"

"Great." Syrus agreed nodding before pausing, "What?"

"I think Jaden's officially lost his mind." Chie answered.

"He did make a good point." Naoto told them, "Stealing is a crime, and he needs to be brought to justice."

"Is it really stealing, I mean if the person behind this is just getting really lucky that's not a problem is it?" Teddie asked.

"It's not luck Ted." Jaden told him, "It's pure skill! What they say is 'One card can change the outcome of a duel', and from where this guy comes he has drawing skills to get that Sandwich on his first shot! It's time we do something about it!"

"Well when do the next sandwiches get here?" Rise asked.

"About tonight." Ms. Dorothy answered.

"Well then what do we do until then?" Yosuke asked.

"We should prepare ourselves, and get set while telling the rest of the guys!" Jaden grinned.

"I guess that makes sense." Yosuke nodded as the group walked off.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"It's coming, and..." Jaden grabbed a card from the hand Syrus has as Jaden grinned, "Yep two aces! Got ya!"

He, and the others were in a small room that is close to the Card Shack to wait for the thief.

"Should we think about heading over?" Yu asked.

"No need, I already checked. Just a while longer." Ms. Dorothy said placing a platter full of pastries on the table, "In the meantime I made some Stake-Out pastries for you all. Strawberry, Chocolate, and Yellow Custard as three fillings."

"Thanks, that was nice of you." Yosuke smiled taking two and handing one to Chie

Jaden looked concentrated, "Alright I'll get... Strawberry."

He grabbed one, and bit into it as he grinned.

"Yep! Strawberry!" Jaden grinned.

"You definitely have..." Yu started before his eyes widened and he shoved Jaden to the ground just before two katanas hit the ground.

"Whoa what the!?" Syrus asked startled.

"It's Shotime." smirked a red-haired teenager before his expression darkened. "No, but as much as I'd love a rematch Narukami we have a problem."

"Who are you?" Bastion asked startled.

"My name's Sho Minazuki, Kirijo sent me with two messages for you Narukami. Everyone here knows the situation?" Sho asked.

"Not everyone." Yu answered. "All of us but Ms. Dorothy knows."

"Then I'll keep it brief. First, whatever that thing here is it's getting stronger fast." Sho told him. "If you guys don't figure out something soon it might be too much for you to handle."

"We know." Yu told him.

Sho nodded before smirking. "As for the other thing, your cousin told your friends back in Inaba about the game and they're learning it for when you get back."

"Yeah I knew Nanako would do that." Yu smiled.

Sho nodded before walking off.

"Uh... Was he a friend?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Something like that." Yu answered.

Zane hearing something said, "Turn off the light."

Yukiko nodded turning the lights off. They hear something as they see a garage like door was being pushed up to open. Then someone crawled in, and went to the bin as it dig it's arm in it to where it pulled out a Sandwich.

"Now!" Jaden cried running in, and turning on the light.

The person let out a yelp confused why the lights suddenly turned on as they went over to see it was a man that is muscle-bound, and having long black hair, and nothing but a pair of black shorts on.

"Drop it." Teddie told him.

The man only jumped in the bin as it wheeled at a fast speed before it burst through the garage door letting out a Tarzan Cry.

"After him!" Bastion cried running.

Syrus suddenly cried out and collapsed clutching his shoulder.

"Syrus!?" Jaden asked stopping seeing him.

"Go, I'll stay." Rise told him while running to Syrus.

They ran after the Eggwich Thief as Syrus struggled to get up. Rise frowned before... drip drip.

Blood was dripping down Syrus' arm. Syrus looked at it, and widen his eyes, "T... The attack..."

Rise looked horrified seeing it. "Syrus..."

"B-Bandages won't work..." Syrus grunted trying to get up but collapsed to his back trying to stay awake.

_'What can I do? This isn't normal.'_ Rise frowned.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The others continued to go after the thief, and he sure is fast. Eventually they reached a waterfall. The man tried to escape by climbing the waterfall.

"Damon stop!"

He paused as they turned to Ms. Dorothy who called out.

"Damon?" Kanji asked.

The man known as Damon lost his grip as he cried out a Tarzan yell dropping to the river. He emerged as Ms. Dorothy said amazed, "You changed."

"Change for better." Damon told her in a deep voice.

"You know him?" Chie asked.

"Yes. I know him. And he knows better then stealing. He used to be an Obelisk Blue. He disappeared one day, and I was so sad on it since he's one of my favorite students always visiting me in the card shack, especially Sandwich Day." Ms. Dorothy answered, "Oh how he loved trying to pick a good Sandwich. Shame he was so bad on it."

"Bad at it, you're joking right?" Yosuke questioned.

Damon laughed as he explained, "That was old life. I am new life. I lived in the nature, and honed my skills."

"Why did you leave?" Jaden asked.

"When I Obelisk I test good but when come to duel, Damon had some decree of difficulty." Damon answered, "My draw ruined me each time! So I decide I must improve! I do everything I can think of! But no answer... Nothing happened. Only waves go back, and forth. Back, and forth. Always back, and forth. Then hit me! Just like I know what come next in wave, I can know what come next in cards! By simply being one with nature!"

"Well it certainly looks like you've improved." Yu admitted. "Drawing so many Golden Eggwiches in a row."

"That's why I lived out here. To train, to learn, to be at one with nature, to be at one with the draw." Damon continued, "I get very good, but still one way I can be very sure. Ultimate test, I draw Eggwiches. This is why I take them these past weeks! Not because I thief."

"That makes sense, but you need to give everyone else a chance too. You have to stop taking them." Jaden told him.

"Yeah taking them for yourself is greedy." Jasmine agreed.

"But I can make you a deal." Jaden grinned, "We duel, and if you win you can have all of the Eggwiches. I win you stop swiping them."

"Alright. But I better Drawer." Damon smirked.

"I'm no slouch either. Let's do this!" Jaden grinned getting ready as Damon does as well.

"Does he always duel for every reason like this?" Chie asked.

"Huh?" Jaden asked confused.

"I said I'll duel this time." Yosuke told him. "You don't mind do you?"

"Nah. Go get him Yosuke." Jaden grinned.

"Matters no who duels." Damon pointed out.

"Glad you think so, because I just might surprise you." Yosuke smiled activating his Duel Disc.

"DUEL!" Yosuke and Damon called together.

* * *

**(Dueling****** Theme: ******Backside of the TV: Lotus Juice Remix.)**

****Yosuke: 4000****

****Damon: 4000****

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So, who goes first Damon?"

"Opponent first." Damon said.

Yosuke 1st Turn:

"Suit yourself, alright I'll set two cards facedown and then I'll summon Ninja Shadow in attack mode." Yosuke grinned as a completely black ninja with red glowing eyes appeared.

* * *

_Ninja Shadow_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_(Quick Effect) You can discard 1 Warrior monster from your hand, this card is treated as having the same name, attribute, level, ATK, DEF, and effect as the discarded monster until the end phase._

* * *

"A Shadow?" Jaden asked shocked.

"He means like a ninja, hiding in the shadows." Naoto clarified.

"You're up Damon." Yosuke grinned.

Damon 1st Turn:

"I up!" Damon cried drawing, and looked, "I set card face-down, then summon card I draw! Drawler!"

A huge rock monster looking like a steamroller appeared.

* * *

_Drawler_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can return any number of cards from your hand to the Deck to have this card gain 500 ATK and DEF for each card returned. If this card destroys an Attack Position monster by battle, send the destroyed monster to the bottom of the Deck instead of the Graveyard._

* * *

"Wait, but how strong is it?" Teddie asked in confusion.

"When summoned by returning a card in hand in Deck, Drawler gets 500 attack, and defense points. I return 4 cards." Damon said shuffling his hand.

_Drawler:** (ATK: ? + (500 * 4) = 2000/DEF: ? + (500 * 4) = 2000)**_

"That's your entire hand." Yosuke pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Damon told him. "Effect Draw Doubleback in deck. When sent back to deck by Drawler effect, you draw card, and I guess what. If I right you can't activate cards when Drawler attacks."

"You're going to guess what I draw?" Yosuke asked. "Well, if you think you can."

Damon closed his eyes to concentrate.

"There's no way he can guess right." Chie argued. "Maybe his own deck but he doesn't even know Yosuke's."

Damon then snapped his eyes open, "Draw Card, Ancient Hurricane Shinobi!"

Yosuke drawn, and widen his eyes in shock. It was Ancient Hurricane Shinobi he drawn.

"No way!" Yosuke cried in disbelief. "How?"

Damon laughed, "Since right Drawler can attack uninterrupted! Drawler attack!"

Drawler wheeled to Ninja Shadow. Yosuke's Ninja was crushed by Drawler.

**(Yosuke: 2000)**

As it did Yosuke noticed the card went to the bottom of his deck.

"I'm guessing you did that." Yosuke admitted.

"When Drawler destroy offense it no go to graveyard." Damon grinned, "It goes to bottom of deck so you can't use it again for a while."

"Great, still it's my move so I can try to figure out something." Yosuke admitted.

"Is anyone else in awe that he's right?" Chumley asked as Damon ended his turn.

"Yeah, he's really good." Yukiko admitted.

* * *

**Yosuke: 2000**

**Damon: 4000**

* * *

Yosuke 2nd Turn:

Yosuke drew his card. "I set a monster and that's all."

"Activate Trap Card, Miracle Draw!" Damon called.

* * *

_Miracle Draw_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_During each of your Draw Phases, before you conduct your normal draw, declare a card name. Then, reveal the card you draw. If you guessed correctly, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If not, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"I'm guessing that has more to do with drawing?" Yosuke asked.

"Before drawing, I guess what card I draw. I right you take 1000 damage, if not I take damage!" Damon answered.

"Great." Yosuke frowned.

Damon 2nd Turn:

Damon closed his eyes to concentrate.

Yosuke frowned seeing that only to smirk as Damon's eyes were closed.

"Declare card! Card Loan!" Damon called drawing as he revealed the card which is really Card Loan.

"Not bad, but I think I'll use the trap Ninja Body Replacement!" Yosuke countered.

* * *

_Ninja Body Replacement_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you have a "Ninja" or "Shinobi" monster on your field. Return that monster to the deck and if you do summon a "Ninja" or "Shinobi" Monster with a different original name that can be normal summoned, you don't take damage the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"This trap lets me return my Kaze Ninja on the field for my Yami Ninja." Yosuke explained as a ninja wearing black with a short blade appeared in defense mode. "Plus, I don't take any damage this turn, just in case Damon has any other drawing tricks."

* * *

_Yami Ninja_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1300_

_You can banish this card from your graveyard, activate one trap from your deck ignoring conditions. You can only use this effect of "Yami Ninja" once per duel._

* * *

"Doesn't matter. Activate Card Loan." Damon said playing the card.

* * *

_Card Loan_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 Life Points. Draw 1 card, and your opponent gains 1000 Life Points. During the End Phase, place that card at the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"So what does Card Loan do?" Yosuke asked.

"You gain 1000 Life Points, and I lose 1000 so I can draw." Damon said as he drew.

**(Yosuke: 3000)**

**(Damon: 3000)**

"Then activate Spell, Drawber!" Damon called.

* * *

_Drawber_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Declare a card name. Your opponent draws 1 card and reveals it. If it is the declared card, your opponent must return all cards from their hand and their side of the field to the Deck.__

* * *

"Another draw card?" Yosuke asked. "Somehow, not surprising."

"You draw, and I guess. If right all cards on your field, and hand return to deck." Damon told him.

Yosuke nodded at that. Damon closed his eyes, and called, "Ninja Duplication!"

Yosuke drew the card and chuckled. "You got it."

"Then that means..." Bastion said.

"All my cards go back to my deck, but at least I can't take any damage." Yosuke nodded as his cards vanished.

"Indeed. Turn end." Damon ended.

* * *

**Yosuke: 3000**

**Damon: 3000**

* * *

Yosuke 3rd Turn:

Yosuke closed his eyes before drawing and just set his card facedown. "Your turn."

Damon 3rd Turn:

Damon closed his eyes again.

"I have a bad feeling." Chumley admitted.

"Declare card... Tremendous Fire!" Damon cried drawing.

"Was he right?" Chie asked fearfully.

Damon looked, and widen his eyes. The card he drawn was a monster known as Doron.** (Damon: 2000)**

"Guess even you're not perfect." Yosuke smiled.

"However I still have advantage!" Damon reminded. "Summon Doron!"

A black monster appeared.

* * *

_Doron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 500_

_This monster splits in two and attacks from opposite sides._

* * *

"And now Doron, and Drawler attacks!" Damon called.

Yosuke braced himself for the combination of attacks.

**(Yosuke: 0100)**

"I play Acceptance of your True Self!" Yosuke called. "Let's take him down Jiraiya!"

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

_Magician Persona Jiraiya_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Magician Persona Susano'o" from your Extra Deck. This card can attack twice during each battle phase._

* * *

"So that was the card he set!" Jaden grinned.

"But will it be enough?" Bastion asked.

"Turn end." Damon ended.

* * *

**Yosuke: 0100**

**Damon: 2000**

* * *

Yosuke 4th Turn:

Yosuke drew his card before smiling. "You're good Damon, but it's all over."

"Hm?" Damon asked.

"I play the spell Ninja Ambush." Yosuke answered. "When you draw on your next turn, Jiraiya will attack you directly."

* * *

_Ninja Ambush_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target one monster you control, during your opponent's next Draw Phase inflict damage equal to the targeted monster's ATK._

* * *

"Yeah that gets around Acceptance restricting Yosuke from attacking!" Jaden grinned.

"I lose?" Damon asked hearing that.

"Yeah, you do." Yosuke nodded. "I end my turn."

Damon 4th Turn:

Damon drew only to knell after Jiraya attacked him.

* * *

**Yosuke: 0100**

**Damon: 0000**

**Yosuke wins the duel!**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked walking up to Damon.

"I don't get it!" Damon cried in his normal voice, "I trained for a solid year, and I'm still not ready?"

"There's more to it than just drawing the right cards." Alexis told him.

"Yeah. Drawing is about believing, and never knowing what you might get." Jaden grinned, "Well should we see if Rise needs help with Syrus?"

"Yeah, we should." Yu nodded.

With that they ran back leaving Ms. Dorothy with Damon.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Rise was making sure the bleeding is under control wrapping Syrus' Blazar over the wound to stop it.

"Agh... I'm gonna need a new blazar after this is situated." Syrus said a little woozy.

"Syrus, that wound isn't normal." Rise told him. "You could be in real danger."

"I know..." Syrus said placing a hand on his head feeling woozy.

Rise frowned. "Lie down, I'm going to get you some water."

Syrus nodded laying down carefully on the floor. Rise was trembling as she handed him the water. Syrus slowly reached for it, and carefully took it as he took a small sip as he carefully sit it beside him.

"Syrus... I'm scared." Rise told him.

He looked as he reached his uninjured arm to her. Rise took it revealing tears. "Syrus, promise me if you feel the slightest bit weak you'll tell Yu-Sempai, Yukiko-Sempai, or Teddie. I need you to promise me that."

He smiled tiredly at her, "You know I do... Rise."

"I'm not just saying that Syrus... I... I think you're dying." Rise told him with fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... yup.**

**bopdog111: Doesn't sound good. What Shadow was it that attacked him?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows, but things aren't looking good. At least he has people who can heal him.**

**bopdog111: Can they get rid of the wound?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully they can. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. King of Copycats!

**bopdog111: Well guys is another of my favorite episodes.**

**Ulrich362: It's a good one.**

**bopdog111: But first we need to make sure Syrus is okay.**

**Ulrich362: True, we definitely do.**

**bopdog111: Well let's hurry, and get to that shall we?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Rise was in tears before embracing Syrus. Syrus wrapped one of his arms around her, "Rise... please don't cry..."

"I'm scared... I don't want to lose you already." Rise choked out.

"It's okay..." Syrus smiled to her, "Teddie, or Yukiko will fix me up."

Rise nodded uncertainly at that before smiling. "You're so brave you know."

Syrus only nodded as the group ran in.

"Syrus?" Jaden asked shocked to see Syrus' condition as Zane ran to knell over him.

Syrus smiled weakly before coughing and wincing as his arm started bleeding through the bandages again.

"He was attacked by a shadow... and none of us know how they kill people. For all we know, one scratch is all it takes." Rise whispered sadly. "At least... for you guys.

"Teddie, Yukiko! Heal him!" Yu told the two.

Yukiko nodded summoning Sumeo-Okami as a glow enveloped Syrus healing the wound but it was still there. Syrus slowly sat up.

"Take it easy, if you need anything just let me or Yukiko know. I might not be a great healer but I can at least do something." Chie mentioned.

"It's been a long day, we could all use some sleep." Bastion noted before smiling. "Especially if the rumor ends up being true."

"What should we do with Damon?" Kanji asked.

Jaden smiled, "Leave him to me, and Ms. Dorothy."

"Well, ok. Night Jay." Syrus mentioned.

They nodded as they walked off.

"Sorry Rise." Syrus told his girlfriend.

Rise just hugged him gently.

* * *

_The next day..._

Jaden, Yu, and Teddie were heading to the card shop since Jaden wanted to pick up some new cards and see how Damon was doing. But they soon see that students were gathered at the shop's entrance.

"Huh, what's going on?" Teddie inquired curiously.

"It sounds like a duel." Jaden answered as they fought their way to see who was dueling.

It was a Ra Yellow with brown hair, and blonde highlights in front of his face.

And the other was Syrus.

"Syrus!" Jaden cried in shock. "What are you doing?"

Syrus looked over saying, "Don't worry Jaden. Chie said as long as I'm careful, and not agitate it I should be fine."

"Well what's going on?" Yu asked him.

"A high stakes duel. Check it out." Syrus pointed to some posters where they see a tri-colored haired boy that has a blue jacket, and a golden puzzle like artifact around his neck while looking like he's dueling, "Yugi's Deck is going on tour, and the first stop is Duel Academy!"

Jaden's eyes widened in shock. "Wait seriously, that's amazing. Why are you dueling now when you could see Yugi's deck? What if you miss it?"

"Jaden that's what this duel is for." Damon said now wearing a Obelisk Blue Blazar, and having short combed hair who was with Ms. Dorothy, and Sadie, "There's only 1 ticket left, and whoever wins this duel will earn it."

"I think that qualifies as high stakes." Yu noted before turning to Bastion. "Do you know who Syrus is dueling?"

"Yes Dimitri. He's a well known Ra, and despite his great grades his dueling skills aren't that good because... Well just watch." Bastion told him.

Dimitri calling in a Dr. Crowler accent, "My turn! And I play Heavy Storm! And that young scholar will destroy all the Spell, and Trap Cards on the field!"

* * *

_Heavy Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

At that the two face-downs on his field shattered, and from that came two familiar tokens.

* * *

_Wicked Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Statue of the Wicked"._

* * *

"Wait, I remember that move." Jaden whispered. "It's just what Dr. Crowler did when I dueled him."

"It should." Bastion agreed.

Dimitri called, "And now I sacrifice the two Wicked Tokens that were created, and summon forth the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"

At that what rose was the rusty golem that fought both Yu, and Jaden.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Didn't he see how sensei and Jaden beat that monster though?" Teddie asked in confusion.

Dimitri called, "Attack! Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem threw a punch at Jetroid.

"Sorry, but my Jetroid has a special ability." Syrus grinned. "When you attack him I can play a trap from my hand, and I pick Magic Cylinder!"

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"Time out!" Dimitri panicked as the attack was reverted back at him defeating him.

Dimitri: 0000

Winner Syrus.

"Not bad at all." Bastion smiled.

"Isn't that a little weird though?" Teddie asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked him.

"Ancient Gear Golem stops Spells, and Traps when he battles right? So how did he lost from Magic Cylinder?" Teddie asked.

Bastion explained, "It's not weird. Jetroid's ability activates when attacked. That's before the timing with Ancient Gear Golem's own ability which would mean that Magic Cylinder was played without Ancient Gear Golem stopping it."

"That's awesome Sy, you got your ticket." Jaden smiled.

"Actually Jaden. It's your ticket." Syrus smiled to him.

"I already got mine, Yu's, Teddie's, and everyone else." Syrus told them, "I'm only missing your's."

Jaden's eyes widened in shock and realization. "Then you mean..."

"You're surprised, you are one of his closest friends Jaden." Rise pointed out.

"And I figured we all try to relax for once. And what better way then for our friends from Inaba to see the King of Game's original deck?" Syrus smiled.

"Makes sense to me." Kanji nodded only to pause. "Where is it?"

"By tomorrow so don't be late." Damon answered as he handed the ticket to Jaden.

As the students walked off the Ra's, and Obelisks were saying insults to Dimitri.

"It's a wonder he's still here."

"What a loser!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he gets demoted soon."

"Guess being a great duelist, and using one of their decks are two different things."

Upset, and frustrated he ran out.

"It's unfortunate but true, Dimitri has potential but he needs to find his own strategies if he wants to achieve a victory." Bastion noted.

"What do you mean?" Kanji asked.

Bastion explained, "Dimitri never uses his own Deck. He instead copies the Decks of several legendary people."

"Wait, he never uses his own cards?" Chie questioned in shock.

"That doesn't make any sense, if a deck is legendary wouldn't everyone know how it works?" Yukiko inquired. "Like how Syrus won?"

"Dimitri thinks if he uses someone else's deck then he'll get a victory when they always win." Bastion told them, "But he's learning the cold truth that not even someone else's Deck will get you to win all the time."

Kanji and Yosuke exchanged a glance before walking off. Syrus grabbed Rise's hand, "How do you feel seeing Yugi's Deck tomorrow?"

Rise frowned. "I don't know, I just... I can't shake this really bad feeling."

* * *

_In Dimitri's room..._

"I don't get it... It doesn't make sense! I watched, and I studied... And still I lose! Crowler's Deck is just as useless as the rest! Kaiba's or Zane's... It doesn't matter who I copied I always just lose..." Dimitri yelled as he shoved his books, and reports down in frustration, "What is there left to do? After all if copying the greatest duelists in the world won't help me win, what can?"

At that a poster of Yugi flew in front of him on his desk catching his attention.

"Of course, it's so obvious! Becoming the greatest duelist!" Dimitri cried seeing this as he gets ready to go to where the Exhibit is.

* * *

_With Syrus, and Rise..._

They were in Rise's dorm room where Syrus was explaining what happened to Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy while Rise was looking over her cards, "And then I said 'No you don't Dimitri because I'm putting your Mechanized Melee in reverse'!"

"Huh, not bad." Jasmine admitted.

"Yeah just like that! Isn't that right Rise?" Syrus smiled to his girlfriend.

Rise smiled only to frown. "You're ok, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't agitate it, and I was careful." Syrus answered.

Rise nodded before kissing his cheek. Syrus smiled with a slight blush before someone knocked.

"Huh?" Alexis inquired before walking over and opening the door while Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto walked down.

"Sorry girls, and Syrus. Jaden called saying he wants to see the Exhibit of Yugi's Deck right now." Chie told them.

"Wait, how does Jaden have your number?" Jasmine asked.

"We traded numbers with each other." Syrus answered, "So we can keep in touch."

"That makes sense, so I'm guessing he wants us to head over now?" Alexis asked.

"He called so." Naoto told her, "Though, I have a bad feeling about this Alexis-san."

"A bad feeling?" Syrus asked only for Chie, Yukiko, and Rise to nod.

"Yeah, I agree." Rise admitted.

With that they walked as they encountered Kanji, Yosuke, Jaden, Yu, Teddie, and Chumley.

"Hey guys. I was wondering what kept ya." Jaden grinned waving, "Well who's ready to see the King of Games' Deck?"

"It should certainly be interesting." Naoto admitted.

With that they walked before they encountered Bastion.

"Bastion?" Teddie asked surprised.

Bastion asked with a smile, "Hahaha fancy meeting you all here. Taking a sneak peak at the deck?"

"Can you blame us?" Jaden asked with his own smile.

Suddenly they heard a scream from down the hall where Yugi's Deck is.

"What the?" Chie questioned in shock.

"Someone's in trouble!" Chumley cried.

"Let's go help then!" Bastion called as they ran down as they barged in.

Dr. Crowler was there in front of a glass display case that was broken, and the deck where it suppose to be is gone as he yelped noticing the group.

"Huh, where are the cards?" Yukiko inquired.

"The display case!" Jaden cried.

Chumley accused, "He stole Yugi's Deck!"

"Why'd do it Dr. Crowler?" Syrus asked him.

Dr. Crowler tried to explain, "No wait I-"

"Let's get Chancellor Sheppard!" Jaden told the group.

"You're wrong Jaden." Naoto interjected. "He didn't steal the cards."

"Huh?" Jaden asked confused.

"How do you know? He's near the Display Case, and he's the only one here." Chumley pointed out.

"He's also holding a key, which means if he were the thief he wouldn't need to shatter the glass." Naoto told him.

"Yes yes it's true, it's true!" Dr. Crowler cried agreeing with Naoto as he shows the key to them.

"Then that means the thief is still out there!" Jaden cried at that.

Dr. Crowler asked, "Naoto you wouldn't mind to find any clues who done this?"

"I'll check, but we should split up into teams. The thief may not have gotten far." Naoto suggested. "I'll stay here with Dr. Crowler and see if we can find anything."

They nodded as they ran off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Dimitri was at a location where it is a rocky terrain as he looked over the Deck he stole, "And it's done! Now that I have the greatest deck, I'll be the greatest Duelist!"

At that a blob with a mask appeared surprising him, "W-Who are you?"

The blob just stared at him before seeming to just vanish. Dimitri blinked as he remarked, "That was weird."

Unknown to him the creature was still there and was watching him. Dimitri looked over the cards as he grinned, "Still it's good to be the greatest duelist now! This might be the greatest copy, I ever done, and nothing can beat me now!"

That's when he heard voices heading his way. At that he turned to see. It was Syrus and Rise running towards him.

"Huh, Dimitri?" Syrus asked seeing him.

"Hmm. Dimitri? You had me mistaken." Dimitri grinned in a deep voice, "I am Yugi Muto the King of Games!"

"Excuse me?" Rise asked in shock. "Syrus what is he talking about?"

"Uh... Bastion told me, Dimitri is a copycat Duelist based on who's Deck he's... copying." Syrus widen his eyes as he turned to Dimitri.

"Again you had me mistaken." Dimitri told him, "Dimitri is only a child studying other Duelists, and copying their own Decks. I am Yugi!"

"Wait, but if he copies the person based on the deck..." Rise started before her eyes widened. "He stole it!"

"Stole? What are you talking about?" Dimirti shrugged acting like he doesn't know what she's talking about, "This is my Deck, and if you don't believe me then see for yourself!"

At that he tossed a Duel Disk to them. Syrus looked shocked before putting on the Duel Disc.

Dimitri activated his own ready as Rise watched on worried.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Find anything?" Kanji asked once they gathered.

"No, nothing." Yosuke frowned.

They then heard Syrus screamed.

"What was that?" Chie asked in shock.

"Come on, it came from that way!" Jaden said running in the direction they heard the scream only for them to immediately hear Rise scream too.

They arrived where Dimitri was laughing, "Ah yes. It's good to be the King of Games. Hahahaha!"

Rise looked terrified and Syrus was out cold on the ground with blood running down his arm.

"Syrus!" Jaden cried as he ran over, "What happened!?"

"He didn't stop Jaden... Syrus' injury started acting up, but Dimitri didn't stop the match." Rise told him fearfully. "He stole those cards."

"Nobody picks on our friend!" Jaden promised her as he put his Duel Disk on only for Bastion to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it Jaden. It might be best if Yu, or one of his friends take care of Dimitri." Bastion told him.

At that moment they heard something from behind them. At that they looked over.

A strange figure hiding its face behind a mirror was approaching them.

"What's that?" Teddie asked confused.

"Hey... That's Copycat! A spellcaster monster that Joey Wheeler uses!" Jaden realized.

At that the Investigation Team noticed that the eyes are yellow. Yu frowned. "Jaden, you need to handle Dimitri. That's a shadow."

"Yu, I strongly recommend you, or one of your friends handle him." Bastion told him.

Yu turned to Bastion. "Jaden will be fine."

With that said he turned to the Shadow.

"Izanagi!"

The Persona appeared.

"Huh what the?" Dimitri asked surprised.

"Hey!" He turned to Jaden who said, "While Yu handles your Shadow Buddy you'll face me!"

"So be it!" Dimitri grinned activating their Duel Disks, "Time to Duel!"

"Get your game on!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Your Move)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Dimitri: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off by summoning my Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in defense mode." Jaden started.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

Dimitri 1st Turn:

"Very well!" Dimitri drew, "And I activate the magic card, Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"This allows me to fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, with Berfomet to Fusion Summon, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Dimitri called as a two headed winged beast appeared roaring.

* * *

_Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet_

_(This card is always treated as a "Phantom Beast" card.)_  
_When this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Berfomet" or 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"This is bad." Alexis frowned.

"I know what you mean." Bastion told her, "Against as another Duelist, Dimitri wouldn't be tough. But as Yugi this would not bode well."

"And now Chimera attack with Pulverizing Pound!" Dimitri called as his monster attacked Burstinatrix, "My turn is done."

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Dimitri: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Not bad Dimitri, but you're not the only one who can Fusion Summon." Jaden grinned. "I'll use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with Clayman in order to summon the Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

_Light =Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"_

_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"When he's summoned I can destroy one monster with less attack points, just like that Chimera!"

The monster was destroyed as Dimitri grunted only to call, "I activate a Special Ability of my own! When Chimera is destroyed it revives Berfomet!"

At that a four armed fiend appeared.

* * *

_Berfomet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"In that case, Thunder Giant attacks your Berfomet." Jaden called.

Thunder Giant attacked as Berfomet was destroyed as Dimitri grunted.

"That ends my move." Jaden smiled.

Dimitri 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Dimitri draw, "I place a card face-down, and then I activate Monster Reincarnation!"

* * *

_Monster Reincarnation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"By discarding a card in my hand, I can add Galleze back to my hand. Who I'll summon!" Dimitri called as a beast appeared.

* * *

_Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1200_

_This monster moves so fast that it looks like an illusion to mortal eyes._

_(This card is always treated as a "Phantom Beast" card.)_

* * *

"That monster's weaker than my Thunder Giant." Jaden pointed out.

"I'm not done." Dimitri told him, "I activate the Magic Card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

At that swords made of light surrounded Jaden, and Thunder Giant.

* * *

_Swords of Revealing Light_

_Normal Spell Card_

_After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack._

* * *

Jaden frowned seeing that card.

"As long as this card remains on the field you cannot attack." Dimitri told him, "But during your third end phase it goes to the graveyard."

"Anything else?" Jaden asked.

"It's your move friend." Dimitri told him.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Dimitri: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card. "Ok, I'll summon Dark Catapulter in defense mode."

* * *

_Dark Catapulter_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_During your Standby Phase, if this card is in Defense Position, put 1 counter on this card. You can remove from play a number of card(s) in your Graveyard equal to the number of counters on this card to destroy that many Spell or Trap Card(s) on the field. Then remove all counter(s) from this card._

* * *

"And I activate a trap! Dark Renewal!" Dimitri called as a coffin appeared.

* * *

_Dark Renewal_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent Summons a monster(s) or attacks: Target 1 of those monsters and 1 monster you control; send both monsters to the Graveyard, then you can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from your Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

The moment the coffin appeared the members of the Investigation Team all froze.

"No way." Yosuke whispered in shock.

"When you summon a monster I can sacrifice both it, and one other monster on my field!" Dimitri grinned as the two were absorbed in the coffin, "And then I can summon a Spellcaster! Come forth my mighty monster! The Dark Magician!"

What burst from the coffin was a purple robed sorcerer with a staff.

* * *

_Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

"It's really him, the Dark Magician!" Jaden cried in shock.

"That... there's no way!" Chie cried.

"You're right but... it has to be." Yosuke replied. "There's no doubt."

"But that's impossible isn't it?" Kanji questioned. "I mean..."

"Apparently not... that's a Persona." Yu interjected staring at the Dark Magician.

Dimitri laughed as Dark Magician stared at his opponents with confidence.

"I... I switch Thunder Giant into defense mode." Jaden finished nervously.

Dimitri 3rd Turn:

"Defense won't help you for long." Dimitri grinned drawing as he said, "Especially against the Thousand Knives!"

* * *

_Thousand Knives_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control "Dark Magician": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"Since Dark Magician is on the field your monster is destroyed!" Dimitri called as knives appeared around Dark Magician before he called out firing them which destroyed Thunder Giant. Jaden grunted as his only monster shattered.

"And now Dark Magician display to them how powerful you are!" Dimitri grinned, "Dark Magic Attack!"

At that dark energy build on Dark Magician's staff before he fired an orb at Jaden. The orb struck Jaden as he cried out as he was sent flying and landed on his back.

**(Jaden: 1500)**

"And there's plenty more where that came from!" Dimitri grinned.

Bastion asked, "Are you okay Jaden?"

"I think..." Jaden started before wincing and coughing as he grabbed his chest.

"Yu now should be the time you handle this!" Bastion told him, "Jaden can't do it!"

That's when he noticed the members of the Investigation Team were busy fighting the other Shadow and looked to be having trouble with it.

"Honestly." Bastion sighed.

"You gonna get up? Your not a quitter are you?" Dimitri asked Jaden.

Jaden weakly got to his feet while breathing heavily. _'That's what they went through before? I feel like my chest is going to burst at any moment, but even so...'_

"I'm not beaten yet."

"That's the spirit! A duel isn't over until the last card is played." Dimitri grinned, "It's your move friend."

* * *

**Jaden: 1500**

**Dimitri: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

_'One more hit and I don't know if I'll be able to get up again... plus this is Yugi's deck. Even so I can't afford to lose.'_ Jaden thought drawing his card. "I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode and that's it."

* * *

_Wroughtweiler_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 "Elemental HERO" card and 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add both those targets to your hand._

* * *

Dimitri 4th Turn:

Dimitri drew, "Defense won't keep you safe for long. Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician fired a blast at Wroughtweiler.

"When Wroughtweiler is destroyed I can add Burstinatrix and Polymerization back to my hand." Jaden revealed before gasping and clutching his chest again.

"Jaden?" Bastion asked startled, "It didn't hit him but looks like it done an effect."

"Ah well. Your move now." Dimitri shrugged.

* * *

**Jaden: 1500**

**Dimitri: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 5th Turn:

Jaden weakly drew his card.

"I summon Burstinatrix in defense mode and play one card facedown. That's it." Jaden frowned.

Dimitri 5th Turn:

"That's all?" Dimitri grinned drawing before calling, "Dark Magic Attack!"

"Not this time, I play my facedown card A Hero Emerges!" Jaden called quickly. "This lets you pick a card in my hand and if it happens to be a monster I can summon it."

* * *

_A Hero Emerges_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned, Special Summon it. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Very well. The far left!" Dimitri selected.

Jaden smiled. "Nice pick, well nice for me. I summon Elemental HERO Bladedge in attack mode!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bladedge_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Ha nice card. One that Dark Magician can't defeat." Dimitri grinned, "Well not the way he is now!"

"Huh?" Jaden asked nervously.

"There is always room for improvement. And it's this! I activate the magic card, Dedication through Light and Darkness!" Dimitri grinned.

* * *

_Dedication through Light and Darkness_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Dark Magician"; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician of Chaos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"This sacrifices my Dark Magician for him to harness the power of chaotic energy." Dimitri grinned as Dark Magician was coated in a red blackish aura.

"What's he doing?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"Syrus!" Bastion cried running over, "Sit still! When did you wake up?"

"Just now, what's going on?" Syrus asked as Bastion noticed he was looking incredibly pale and was struggling to even hold himself in a sitting position.

"Jaden, and Dimitri are dueling, and the Team are taking care of a Shadow." Alexis told him.

"Now welcome Dark Magician of Chaos!" Dimitri called as what appeared was a new magician that wears black robes, and red linings.

* * *

_Dark Magician of Chaos_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned successfully, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. A monster that is destroyed by this monster as a result of battle is removed from play instead of send to the Graveyard._

* * *

Seeing the monster Syrus gasped before wincing. "That monster... it's so powerful. How's Jaden supposed to win?"

Jaden frowned seeing the monster. _'It's more powerful than Bladedge, there goes that plan.'_

"And now Dark Magician! Attack Bladedge!" Dimitri called as Dark Magician of Chaos fired a chaos orb at the warrior.

The warrior grunted before shattering.

**(Jaden: 1300)**

"And since it destroyed your monster it's banished!" Dimitri added.

Jaden frowned as he pocketed the card only for his eyes to widen as he gasped and collapsed to his hands and knees.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked running over.

He was gasping and looked to be having trouble breathing.

'What's going on?' Alexis thought,_ 'Jaden isn't a Persona User but he struggles like one in Duels like these.'_

"It's your turn friend." Dimitri grinned.

* * *

**Jaden: 1300**

****Dimitri: 4000****

* * *

Jaden 6th Turn:

Jaden weakly got to his feet and drew his card before smiling. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode."

* * *

_Winged Kuriboh_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage._

* * *

"Then I'll set this and call it a turn."

Dimitri 6th Turn:

"Ah so you own a furry little friend too." Dimitri said drawing as he smiled, "In that case I'll summon mine. Kuriboh!"

At that a monster like Winged Kuirboh except without the wings appeared.

* * *

_Kuriboh_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no battle damage from that battle (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck as the Copycat shattered into a red smoke.

"What just happened?" Dimitri asked surprised at that.

"We handled the shadow, how's the duel going?" Kanji asked as they turned back to Jaden and Dimitri.

"Jaden hasn't scratched Dimitri's Life Points, and he summoned a monster that seems like a chaos version of Dark Magician." Alexis answered.

"And each time that magician lands a hit Jaden seems to be hurt in some way." Bastion added.

Yukiko frowned. "Sumeo-Okami, Salvation!"

The moment Yukiko said that her Persona appeared and everyone began glowing as their wounds vanished, Syrus managed to get up before Rise embraced him, and Jaden looked to be feeling better.

Haden breathed back as he stood up as Syrus hugged his girlfriend.

"I don't get what's going on here but we'll get to it later." Dimitri said, "Magician of Chaos! Attack that warrior!"

"Not happening, I play Super Junior Confrontation!" Jaden called. "If forces the weakest monsters on our fields to battle."

* * *

_Super Junior Confrontation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the battle, and 1 monster with the lowest ATK in face-up Attack Position your opponent controls battles against 1 monster with the lowest DEF in face-up Defense Position you control. After that battle, end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"So our furry friends battle." Dimitri said fine with that, "Kuriboh take out the Winged Kuriboh!"

Kuirboh charged into Winged Kuriboh destroying it.

"Sorry pal, but Super Junior Confrontation does end the battle phase." Jaden revealed.

"I'm okay with that." Dimitri told him, "I play 1 card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

**Jaden: 1300**

**Dimitri: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 7th Turn:

Jaden drew his card. "I'll start with Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two cards from my deck."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Then I'll summon out the Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"You sure you want to put it in attack mode?" Dimitri asked him.

"I am, because I have two more cards to play. First is Skyscraper, and the second one is the equip spell Bubble Blaster!" Jaden grinned.

* * *

_Skyscraper_

_Field Spell Card_

_When an "Elemental Hero" monster you control battles an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher, the "Elemental HERO" monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

_Bubble Blaster_

_Equip Spell Card_

_You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0._

* * *

"Thanks to his new blaster my Bubbleman gains 800 attack points."

_Bubbleman:** (ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**_

"Attack Kuriboh!"

Bubbleman aimed.

"Not quite that level. I activate Multiply!" Dimitri called.

* * *

_Multiply_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 face-up "Kuriboh". Special Summon as many "Kuriboh Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200) as possible in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

"By sacrificing Kuirboh, I can summon as many Kuriboh Tokens as I could!" Dimitri called as four new Kuribohs appeared.

* * *

_Kuriboh Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Multiply"._

* * *

Jaden frowned. "Then I'll just have Bubbleman blast one of those tokens."

The warrior blasted the Token.

"I'll end with one facedown card."

Dimitri 7th Turn:

"My move!" Dimitri drew as he said, "And I'll activate Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"This allows us both to have a fresh hand of 6 new cards." Dimitri explained.

Jaden nodded as they drew their cards. Dimitri looked, and smirked, "Since I add this card to my hand by a card effect, I can summon it. Come Watapon!"

At that a white fairy appeared.

* * *

_Watapon_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Only 200 points?" Chie asked in confusion.

"It's not Watapon you should worry about." Dimitri told her, "I sacrifice it so I can summon Dark Magician's student! The Dark Magician Girl!"

At that a pink, and blue robed blonde hair magician looking cute carrying a short staff appeared giggling.

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_This card gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard._

* * *

The moment the monster appeared Rise gasped. "Her too?"

"No way, that can't be possible." Yosuke argued. "Why are those magicians Personas?"

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon are Personas due to their original natures as Mahad, Mana, and Kisara. They're not Yugi or Kaiba's Persona though.)**

"Their what?" Alexis asked shocked.

"It's true, those two are definitely Personas... if Jaden had taken another hit before Yukiko-Sempai healed him he might not have made it." Rise told her.

"And now for every Dark Magician, or Magician of Black Chaos in our graveyards, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points." Dimitri said as the magician in his graveyard gave his apprentice energy. **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**

Rise then noticed Syrus having a small blush. That's when he frowned before shaking his head and smiling at Rise.

"And now Magician of Chaos attack his warrior!" Dimitri called as his magician fired a Chaos Orb at Bubbleman.

"Sorry Dimitri, but when he's equipped with Bubble Blaster my Bubbleman doesn't pop." Jaden revealed. "His weapon takes the hit instead!"

The Bubble Blaster shattered as Jaden said that.

_Bubbleman: **(ATK: 1600 - 800 = 800)**_

"In that case Dark Magician Girl! Attack with Dark Burning Attack!" Dimitri called as Dark Magician Girl smacked Bubbleman with her staff when coated with Dark Magic.

"Skyscraper's special ability gives Bubbleman 1000 more points when he battles a stronger monster." Jaden stated quickly.

_Bubbleman:** (ATK: 800 + 1000 = 1800)**_

Despite the power up Bubbleman shattered.

**(Jaden: 0800)**

"Your a tough one. But how long can you last?" Dimitri asked, "Your move."

* * *

**Jaden: 0800**

**Dimitri: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 8th Turn:

Jaden drew his card before nodding. "I reveal Polymerization and use it to combine Burstinatrix with the Elemental HERO Avian in order to summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I'll play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Sparkman back to my hand where I can summon him."

* * *

_The Warrior Returning Alive_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Flame Wingman, attack Dark Magician of Chaos!"

_Flame Wingman: **(ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)**_

Wingman attacked with a hard punch that destroyed the Magician finally causing some damage to Dimitri. **(Dimitri: 3700)**

"Now thanks to Flame Wingman's ability you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Jaden grinned.

Flame Wingman fired flames from his Dragon Head arm at Dimitri who cried out when hit. **(Dimitri: 0900)**

"Nice." Kanji grinned.

Dimitri shook himself as he called, "You haven't defeated me yet!"

"That's true, but Sparkman can attack a Kuriboh Token." Jaden called

At that Sparkman destroyed the Token.

"He's doing well." Yu noted.

"Yu what exactly is going on here?" Bastion asked.

"I don't know." Yu admitted.

"What else you have?" Dimitri asked.

"Hopefully something strong." Yosuke mentioned.

"Well first two set cards, and then Emergency Provisions!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Emergency Provisions_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

"By sending one of my face-downs to the graveyard, I regain a thousand Life Points!" Jaden explained,** (Jaden: 1800)**

"That's good, now he's back in the match." Teddie smiled.

"Your turn Dimitri." Jaden finished.

Dimitri 8th Turn:

Dimitri drew, and said "I'll switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode, and then activate the spell Spider Web."

* * *

_Spider Web_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard that was sent there the previous turn, and add it to your hand._

* * *

"With it I can take a card from your graveyard that was sent their during your turn." Dimitri said as a web swipe a card from Jaden's graveyard as he shows it to be Emergency Provisions.

"Oh no!" Teddie panicked.

"Then I set two cards, activate Monster Reincarnation, and chain it with Emergency Provisions!" Dimitri called, "In case you were curious about Monster Reincarnation, Dark Magician of Black Chaos allowed me to add it to my hand when summoned. First Emergency Provisions sends Monster Reincarnation, and my two face-downs to the graveyard so I regain 3000 points."

The three vanished. **(Dimitri: 3900)**

"And then since Monster Reincarnation's effect wasn't negated when it's sent to the graveyard, I can use it's effect to discard a card, add Kuriboh back to my hand." Dimitri grinned showing the card.

Jaden frowned seeing that.

"He just negated all the damage Jaden dealt." Yosuke said in shock. "This Yugi guy must have really been incredible."

"Indeed. Dimitri is copying him flawlessly." Bastion agreed, "How Jaden can pull off a win is the question."

"It's your move now." Dimitri told his opponent.

* * *

**Jaden: 1800**

**Dimitri: 3900**

* * *

Jaden 9th Turn:

"Flame Wingman attack Dark Magician Girl!" Jaden called.

_Wingman:** (ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)**_

The attack destroyed Dark Magician Girl was Dimitri was hit by Wingman's ability.** (Dimitri: 1600)**

"Now I'll use De-Fusion to split Flame Wingman into Avian and Burstinatrix!" Jaden continued.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Avian_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"Now Avian and Burstinatrix will attack your two Kuriboh Tokens and Sparkman attacks you directly!"

After the two tokens were destroyed Sparkman fired a the attack.

Dimitri grinned, "Kuriboh! I call on you to use your Special Ability, and take the hit for me!"

Kuriboh appeared taking the blast for Dimitri.

Jaden frowned. "I end my move."

Dimitri 9th Turn:

Dimitri drew as he grinned, "Well Jaden. It's been fun but this is where the duel ends."

"What?" Jaden questioned.

"It's simple." Dimitri grinned as he raise the card up, "I banish both Kuriboh a dark monster, and Watapon a light monster from my graveyard!"

The two monsters flew in a chaos like portal.

"What's he doing now?" Chie asked in confusion before Bastion gasped.

"Wait, I've heard of this before." Bastion said in shock.

"And now come forth! Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" Dimitri called.

At that a golden, and black armored soldier with a sword, and shield, having a red mane at the back of the helmet appeared from the portal with a staggering 3000 attack points.

* * *

_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:_  
_● Remove from play 1 monster on the field. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._  
_● If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row._

* * *

"3000!" Rise cried in shock.

"And now Soldier destroy Avian!" Dimitri called as the soldier attacked the winged hero.

_Avian: **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)**_

Jaden grunted as Avian shattered.

**(Jaden: 0800)**

"But don't rest easy just yet." Dimitri grinned, "Because if my Soldier destroys one of your monsters it can attack one more time."

"It can attack again, but if he attacks Burstinatrix that's enough to beat Jaden!" Chie realized.

"Go Soldier! Attack Burstinatrix with Luster Blade!" Dimitri called as Black Luster Soldier charged at Jaden's female monster.

"I play the trap card Hero Spirit!" Jaden called. "Since you destroyed an Elemental HERO this trap reduces the damage to zero."

* * *

_Hero Spirit_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During the Battle Phase, if an "Elemental HERO" monster you controlled was destroyed by battle this turn: Make the Battle Damage from 1 of your opponent's monsters 0._

* * *

Burstinatrix shattered.

"Fine I'll just finish you off next turn." Dimitri said ending his turn, "The Heart of the Cards is with me as always."

Hearing that Jaden frowned._ 'Is he right, this is Yugi's deck. Maybe there is no way I can beat him.'_

Hearing a coo he sees Winged Kuriboh was flying around in what sounds like 'No.'

_'Winged Kuriboh? He has the Heart of the Cards on his side, he has Yugi's deck.' _Jaden mentioned.__ 'There's... Wait a second, the Heart of the Cards. That's it.'__

* * *

**Jaden: 0800**

****Dimitri: 1600****

* * *

Jaden 10th Turn:

"You mentioned the Heart of the Cards right?" Jaden asked.

Dimitri looked at him, "Yes it's what guide me through all my hard battle."

"Well Dimitri, the Heart of the Cards isn't on your side in this duel." Jaden mentioned drawing his card. "I play Dark Factory of Mass Production. This returns Avian and Burstinatrix to my hand."

* * *

_Dark Factory of Mass Production_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 Normal Monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand._

* * *

"Then I'll use Double Spell to discard a spell card and get Polymerization from your Graveyard."

* * *

_Double Spell_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; place that target in the appropriate Zone on your side of the field, and as this card's effect resolution, follow its card text as if you had used it yourself.__

* * *

Widening his eyes Dimitri watched as Jaden used Polymerization to fuse both of his heroes again. Flame Wingman appeared on the field again.

"Flame Wingman, let's end this duel. Attack Black Luster Soldier with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden called.

_Flame Wingman:** (ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)**_

The Fusion Monster attacked the warrior destroying it.

"Ah! He's gone, my Luster Soldier's gone!" Dimitri cried shocked. **(Dimitri: 1500)**

"He's not the only thing that's gone, thanks to Flame Wingman's ability you take damage equal to his attack points." Jaden reminded him.

Dimitri watched in horror as Wingman blasted him as he cried out.

* * *

**Jaden: 0800**

**Dimitri: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"That's game!" Jaden gave his pose, "And the time you stop using that Deck."

"I've been beaten. Even with my-" Dimitri said knelling as the deck dropped in front of him as he continued in his regular voice, "With Yugi's legendary cards. What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win!?"

"Maybe if you used your own cards instead of someone else's, they'd work better." Yukiko suggested.

"Well said." a voice said as they turned to see Zane with Naoto.

"Hey... Your Zane." Dimitri said shocked.

"Naoto told me the Deck was missing, and we soon noticed the Duel here." Zane explained, "We didn't want to interrupt. And we're not the only audience."

At that what walked in was several students of each dorm walking up, and clapping.

"I think they enjoyed the match." Naoto noted.

"What about Dimitri?" Teddie asked.

Zane answered, "The punishment for stealing is always straight-up expulsion but since everyone had seen Yugi's Deck in action rather then a display case I say they wouldn't think of turning him in."

"Why not? I'm always a loser, and not able win." Dimitri told them.

"Well maybe the problem is you're trying to be something you're not." Jaden suggested. "Instead of copying people you should try and find your own deck."

"You don't even know why I had been copying people do you?" Dimitri asked him.

"Well... Before I came here at the Academy, I always lose left, and right no matter what I do with my Decks. And when I say the greats Dueling, I figure that by copying their Decks it should help me out." Dimitri answered to him, "I have no idea why no matter what I do for my old Decks they don't work right."

Yu frowned hearing that as Zane walked over to Dimitri.

"Zane?" Syrus asked noticing that.

"So you gave up, is that it?" Zane asked him.

"Trying to improve or copying?" Dimitri asked.

"Trying to improve." Jaden answered. "You can't just copy people and expect to be as good as they are."

"Well during my time at that I continued trying to improve." Dimitri admitted.

"Then keep trying, I'm sure you'll become an amazing duelist Dimitri." Jaden smiled.

"Right. Thanks Jaden." Dimitri said standing up.

Jaden smiled. "Come on, let's put the cards back."

They nodded agreeing.

* * *

_The next day..._

Syrus, and Rise were sleeping comfortably as she stirred awake. She noticed Syrus wasn't there.

"Huh? Syrus?" Rise asked seeing this.

"Huh Rise?" Syrus asked walking into the room. "Oh, sorry I was just talking with Yukiko like you asked. I didn't want to worry you."

"Well leave a note next time okay?" Rise asked him.

"Deal." Syrus smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Jaden defeated Dimitri even with Yugi's cards.**

**bopdog111: And Dimitri is changing his copycat ways.**

**Ulrich362: True, which is definitely a good thing. Though next up will be an... interesting chapter.**

**bopdog111: If you call that interesting based on the romance things.**

**Ulrich362: It'll be interesting Bopdog. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	19. Maden in Love!

**bopdog111: They had a tough time against Dimitri even with Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl being Personas themselves.**

**Ulrich362: True, though it makes sense considering what those two monsters are.**

**bopdog111: Well now what are they up too?**

**Ulrich362: A new student is arriving at Duel Academy.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"If we could please get everyone's attention?" Banner asked in the Lunch Hall of the Slifer Dorm.

"Eyes forward, students." Yuzu added to them.

"Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!" the two scolded in sync.

Once the attention was brought to them Banner smiled while holding Pharaoh, "Good. Now, please join us in welcoming a new transfer student."

"Blair Flannagan." Yuzu smiled as a small kid about Syrus' size was walking in wearing the Slifer Blazar, and a hat that covers the top of his head.

"I had to stop chewing for a transfer student?" Chumley groaned but doesn't want to get in trouble.

Jaden smiled. "Nice to meet you Blair."

"That's right, it's beary nice to meet you Blair-chan." Teddie grinned.

Blair looked before blushing hiding behind Banner.

"Try to understand." Banner told them, "This isn't Blair's home. At least not for long."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yu inquired curiously.

"He scored nearly perfect on all his entrance exams." Yuzu answered, "It's the Academy's Policy that all transfer students start out at Slifer."

"But with his high marks, he'll be moved up to Ra Yellow within a few days." Banner added.

"Not to offend professor, but shouldn't you be more respectful to her?" Yu asked.

"Her?" Banner, Yuzu, Jaden, and Chumley asked in sync.

Yu noticed Blair looks like she's starting to panic, and made cutting motions with her hands to get him to stop. Yu stared at Blair for a few seconds before frowning. "My mistake, sorry."

Blair let out a sigh of relief with a smile.

"Okay. Anyway. Jaden, Blair will be staying with you since Syrus moved to Rise's dorm." Banner told Jaden.

"Go on Blair. Why don't you say hi?" Yuzu smiled assuringly to Blair who nodded slowly, and walked out.

Blair smiled, and said in a boyish voice, "Hello."

Yu and Teddie exchanged a brief glance hearing that.

"Hey Blair, feel free to make yourself at home." Jaden smiled.

* * *

_Later..._

**"Settle down, people. Attention, please? Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!"**

Everyone was gathered at the Auditorium for a assembly meeting they have with Sheppard.

**"Good. Now, the big match-up against our rival school, North Academy, is coming up. Last year, Zane, our student rep, whupped 'em good! And this year, I want to win the school duel again!"** Sheppard smiled as a spotlight shined on Zane.

Zane only smirked.

Blair stared amazed at Zane.

**"Now, we still haven't decided on who's going to represent us this year, so if you keep hitting those books and dueling hard, you may be one who gets the honor!"** Sheppard smiled.

The students all started murmuring excitedly at that while Yu walked over to Blair.

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?" Yu asked.

Blair looked, and seemly nervously nod. Yu nodded before they walked out of the room and into an empty classroom. "Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

Blair looked down as she asked, "How did you know?"

"My friend Naoto did the same thing, she wanted to be respected in the police force so she dressed as a boy and pretended to be one. My friends would probably have noticed too." Yu answered.

"...Trying to get close." Blair looked down.

Yu looked at her before frowning. "Well alright, I'm guessing you don't want to tell me who so I won't ask."

Blair nodded with a smile.

"We should head back." Yu suggested.

Blair nodded at that as they walked back.

* * *

_Later at the Slifer Red Dorm..._

Yu, and Teddie were talking to each other before Chumley walked in.

"Oh, hi Chumley." Teddie smiled.

"Hey guys. Has Jaden, and Blair came back?" Chumley asked them.

"Come back, where did they go?" Yu asked.

"Don't know. Jaden said he saw Blair running to the direction of the Obelisk Blue Dorm." Chumley answered.

_'The Obelisk Blue... wait a second that might explain it.'_ Yu thought before running out of the room towards the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"Huh? H-Hey Yu!" Chumley cried as Teddie followed.

They arrived to see Jaden looked really relieved.

"Jaden, where's Blair?" Yu asked.

"I-Uh... I don't know. But there's something really freaky about Blair!" Jaden told him, "When followed him to Zane's room she was hugging his cards close to his face, and then when I try to get us out to avoid being caught his hat fell out where he's a girl!"

"Right here." they turned to see Blair was wearing her hat, and has long purple hair, "Let's head somewhere to we can talk privately."

Yu and Jaden nodded before following her. Teddie also followed.

* * *

_Later..._

It was now night where the three are at where it is a dirt side below the Slifer Dorm, "Listen you three. The fact that I'm a girl needs to stay a secret!"

"Huh, but why?" Teddie asked.

"Listen I'm embarrassed enough as it is already since Yu saw through me so can we drop it, and forget you figured out I'm a girl?" Blair asked them.

"You can't hide it forever Blair." Yu pointed out.

"Yes, I can." Blair argued.

"Fine if you want tell us then why not we throw down?" Jaden said handing her a Duel Disk.

"A duel? How will that solve anything?" Blair asked them.

Jaden grinned, "In a duel the truth always comes out. Unless you, or Teddie would like to take this one Yu?"

"I'll duel her." Yu mentioned.

"Kay." Jaden handed him the Duel Disk, Bastion modified for him to use.

Unaware to them is Chumley, Bastion, Kanji, and Yosuke were watching above.

"Jaden is all about Duels is he?" Yosuke asked.

"Looks like it." Bastion nodded.

"And there's more."

They looked to see the girls with Zane, Alexis, Syrus, and Jasmine arriving.

"Blair is actually a girl." Zane told them, "She was snooping in my room earlier, and left her Hair Pin."

"Though it looks like unlike me she was hiding her identity in order to get closer to Zane." Naoto added thoughtfully.

"Though it looks like unlike me she was hiding her identity in order to get closer to Zane." Naoto added thoughtfully.

They turned to them.

"TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Powerless by Linkin Park)**

**Yu: 4000**

****Blair: 4000****

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Blair 1st Turn:

"All right get ready..." Blair drew as she grinned, "To fall in love! I summon Maiden in Love!"

At that a small girl looking adorable while wearing a huge yellow dress appeared.

* * *

_Maiden in Love_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 300_

_This face-up Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles an opponent's monster, place 1 Maiden Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Wow, she looks kind of cute." Chumley admitted.

"I'll place 2 cards down, and it's your move Yu." Blair ended.

Yu 1st Turn:

"Alright, it It's love you want I'll summon Lovers Persona Undine in attack mode." Yu called as a girl seemingly made of water appeared on his field.

* * *

_Lovers Persona Undine_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_If your opponent controls a Set Spell/Trap Card you can Normal Summon this card without tributing._

* * *

"Huh?" Blair asked amazed, "Does that have the same conditions as Cyber Dragon?"

"Not exactly, it isn't a special summon and relies on facedown spell and trap cards." Yu answered. "Now I'll set three cards and attack Maiden in Love, Bufula!"

Undine fired ice shards as Maiden in Love cried out.

**(Blair: 2600)**

"You have broken her heart but she has a special ability!" Blair called, "As long as she's in attack mode her ability prevents her from being destroyed! But that's not all!"

At that the scene changes to where Undine is helping Maiden in Love getting up.

"What?" Yu questioned.

**_"Are you alright?"_** Undine asked her.

**_"Maybe... Maybe not."_** Maiden in Love answered with tears in her eyes.

Undine said worried, **_"Oh, I'm so sorry if your hurt. That was foolish of me."_**

**_"Your sweet."_** Maiden in Love had a tearful smile before winking which Undine now has a pink heart on her chest.** (Maiden Counter: 1)**

Yu noticed the counter before frowning. "I end my move, but there's more going on isn't there?"

"Yeah! You see when Maiden in Love fights she places a Maiden Counter on your monster." Blair grinned, "It doesn't do anything right now but you'll see soon."

* * *

**Yu: 4000**

****Blair: 2600****

* * *

Blair 2nd Turn:

Blair drew, and said, "I'll activate the equip spell, Cupid's Kiss!"

* * *

_Cupid's Kiss_

_Equip Spell Card_

_If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster with a "Maiden Counter" and you take Battle Damage from that battle, take control of that monster at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

A small cupid angel appeared before kissing Maiden in Love's cheek which made her blush.

"And now Maiden in Love go over to Undine!" Blair grinned as Maiden in Love run over.

**_"Miss Undine!"_** Maiden in Love called with a smile to the Lovers Persona.

"Trap card open, Angelic Grace!" Yu called.

* * *

_Angelic Grace_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn: If a "Persona" monster you control is attacked or targeted by a card effect; negate that attack or effect._

* * *

"This card negates one attack or effect targeting one of my Personas each turn."

"Sorry but I got this." Blair grinned playing a trap.

* * *

_Trap Jammer_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"When you play a trap during battle this negates your card, and destroys it." Blair told him.

Yu frowned as his trap shattered. Maiden in Love continued as Undine step-sided which made her trip as Blair grunted. **(Blair: 1200)**

Maiden in Love teared up, **_"How could you!? Your so mean!"_**

**_"I'm... I'm so sorry."_** Undine said knelling over her, **_"I'll do anything to make you better."_**

**_"Anything?"_** Maiden in Love asked her.

Undine nodded, **_"Say the word if it'll make you better."_**

**_"Then... Attack the mean man there!"_** Maiden in Love called pointing at Yu.

**_"At once!"_ **Without hesitation Undine fired a Bufula at Yu.

**(Yu: 2200)**

"Huh? Why did Yu's Persona attack him?" Jaden asked shocked.

"It's simple!" Blair giggled, "Thanks to Cupid's Kiss when Maiden in Love battles a monster that has a Maiden Counter it joins my side!"

"That's a powerful ability." Yu admitted. "Fitting for someone who's in love."

"Wish I have a monster like that." Rise admitted.

"You have great monsters." Syrus reassured her.

"Anything else Blair?" Yu inquired.

"First is Stray Lambs." Blair told him.

* * *

_Stray Lambs_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 "Lamb Tokens" (Beast/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set)._

* * *

"In exchange for not summoning this turn, I can summon two Lamb Tokens." Blair said as two small sheep appeared.

* * *

_Lamb Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Beast/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Stray Lambs"._

* * *

"And then I'll activate Token Thanksgiving." Blair added.

* * *

_Token Thanksgiving_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all tokens on the field. Increase your Life Points by the number of tokens destroyed x 800 points._

* * *

"By destroying all the Tokens on the field, I gain 800 points!" Blair grinned as the two Lamb Tokens shattered as she glowed. **(Blair: 2800)**

Yu nodded. "Alright."

"Wow, that's really a strong combo." Chie admitted.

"Finally a face-down, and that ends it there." Blair grinned.

Yu 2nd Turn:

Yu drew his card and smiled. "I set one card facedown and that's it."

"Not a monster?" Jaden asked confused.

"If sensei didn't play one, he must not need to." Teddie smiled.

* * *

**Yu: 2200**

**Blair: 2800**

* * *

Blair 3rd Turn:

_'He's up too something...'_ Blair thought, _'But what?'_

"Okay my draw!" Blair drew, and sees it was Happy Marriage, "Alright! I'll play Happy Marriage! This equip spell allows Maiden in Love to gain attack equal to Undine as long as Undine agrees to be her Maid of Honor!"

* * *

_Happy Marriage_

_Equip Spell Card_

__Equip only to "Maiden in Love". Select 1 opponent's monster you control. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK.__

* * *

At that Maiden in Love, and Undine are both garbed in dresses with Maiden in Love's looking more fancy as Undine gave her a thumbs-up.** (ATK: 400 + 1800 = 2200)**

"2200 points." Yu noted. "Enough to end the duel."

"And now Maiden in Love give Yu a send off!" Blair grinned as Maiden in Love started running to Yu.

**_"Come here!"_** Maiden in Love called to Yu.

"Sorry, but I'll be using the Tetrakarn trap. When a monster attacks this trap destroys it." Yu revealed.

* * *

_Tetrakarn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opposing monster declares an attack, destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

Blair looked shocked as Maiden in Love cried out shattering which snapped Undine out of it.

_**"W-What just happened?"**_ Undine asked placing a hand on her fore-head.

Blair thought, _'Okay no need to panic... my face-down, Monster Reincarnation will allow me to bring Maiden in Love back.'_

"Okay Undine! Get him for your bride!" Blair called as Undine in utter confusion fired a Bufula at Yu.

Yu braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Yu: 0400)**

"You may have ruined the wedding but that doesn't mean I didn't lose the advantage!" Blair said ending her turn.

Yu 3rd Turn:

"Actually Blair, you did." Yu told her. "You're in love with Zane aren't you?"

Blair blushed at that, "...It's that obvious isn't it?"

Yu just nodded. "Yeah, so what do you say we put an end to this duel?"

"With me winning, and you promising to keep quiet!" Blair yelled.

Yu gently shook his head. "That's not what I meant Blair."

Blair looked confused.

"I activate my facedown card, Compendium Fee. I pay half my life points to summon a Persona from my hand." Yu explained.

* * *

_Compendium Fee_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay half your life points; Special Summon one "Persona" monster from your hand ignoring summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your graveyard and pay half your life points, summon one "Persona" monster from your deck but shuffle it into the deck during the end phase._

* * *

**(Yu: 0200)**

A glowing blue book appeared in front of Yu before one of the cards in his hand started glowing as well. "Thanks to the Compendium I can summon Aeon Persona Kaguya Hime to the field in attack mode."

* * *

_Aeon Persona Kaguya Hime_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_Once per turn you can target one monster on the field and destroy it. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Uh... Crikey move but it's attack points are not high enough for you to win." Blair told him.

"Once per turn Kaguya destroys a monster on the field, I destroy Undine." Yu revealed. "Hamaon!"

Blair's eyes widen in horror as the Persona on her field shattered.

"Now like I said, let's end the duel." Yu said. "Kaguya Hime attack Blair directly with Mahamaon!"

The Persona didn't gave mercy as Blair stared on in horror as the attack hit where she knelled with her hands on the ground.

* * *

**Yu: 0200**

**Blair: 0000**

**Yu wins the duel!**

* * *

"Sweet duel!" Jaden grinned.

Yu walked over before offering Blair his hand. "Are you alright?"

"...Never better." Blair said taking his hand as he helped her up, "Guess now I have to say my secret now."

"Guess so." Yu nodded.

"Nah we already know a few things." Jaden grinned, "And I think they know as well."

At that he directed to where the group had walked down to where their at.

"Zane, your here!" Blair cried surprised.

"You left this in my room." he told her handing Blair a hair clip.

"My Happy Lover hair clip!" Blair cheered taking it before saying, "I guess you know. I was the one who snuck in your room not Jaden. I've been in love with you since we met."

"At the Nationals." Zane nodded remembered.

Blair smiled, "Yeah, that's right! We met right after you won the Championship Match! It was then I made a pledge: That I would do anything to be with you!"

"Oh, that's so sweet." Rise smiled as she took Syrus' hand.

Syrus smiled back to her.

"I remember, you said that if I trained really really hard, I could get into Duel Academy like you, so I did!" Blair smiled, "And now that I'm here, we can get married!"

That made everyone but Jaden sweatdropped.

"Uh... It doesn't work like that." Yukiko said to her.

Alexis nodded, "You can't sneak your way into somebody's heart. Look at what happened to your Maiden. She used tricks to get love, and she ended up alone and in tears. You can't use spells or disguises to find your soul mate, Blair. You have to be honest and up-front with them. Like these two here."

She gestured to Rise, and Syrus at that. Syrus blushed at that but smiled.

"Yeah, right! You, or one of these girls want Zane for yourself!" Blair yelled with jealously evident in her voice.

"Blair, no we don't." Chie told her. "Naoto-kun, Rise-chan, and I are already in relationships."

"And... I already have my eyes on someone." Jasmine admitted turning to Teddie.

"See Blair?" Yu asked.

Zane took this to continue, "Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections... right now, I'm in love with on thing: Dueling."

"Dueling?" Blair asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go home." Zane told her.

"Huh, isn't that a little harsh?" Teddie asked.

"Her disguise did fool you." Zane told them.

"What do you mean? That she was hiding her feelings, or does she hold her talent to take you down?" Jaden joked grinning.

However what Zane said caught everyone by surprise, "She has to go home because she's in second grade."

"Second grade!?" Syrus cried in horror.

"Wow, She's the same age as Nana-Chan." Teddie smiled.

"So your saying... That Yu almost got beaten by a girl who's over 8 years old!?" Jaden asked in shock.

Sticking her tongue out Blair grinned, "8 and a half, if it makes you feel any better!"

At that Jaden dropped anime style with his legs sticking in the air.

"Well Jaden, you might be right. Blair might take Zane down once she's a little older." Yu noted.

* * *

_The next day..._

Blair was getting out a ship where her parents are at to leave Duel Academy. Everyone was waving goodbye.

"So Zane you expecting for her to be back?" Jaden grinned.

Zane told him, "Oh, please, I'll be long gone by the time she gets here."

"What do you mean?" Yosuke asked.

"This is my last year here so when she gets here I'm already graduating." Zane said walking off.

"Oh, that makes sense." Chie admitted.

"Ah... Guess that was one of your most memorable duels isn't it Yu?" Jaden asked his silver haired friend.

"You mean of my four? Yeah." Yu nodded.

"Glad to see the Duel Disks, I modified had worked up." Bastion grinned, "Either that or Personas attacking you doesn't count."

"It's when a Persona is destroyed in battle, not through an effect." Yu reminded him.

"I meant if they attacked you." Bastion reminded, "Undine did strike you twice you know."

"That was never an issue." Yu explained.

"Well maybe we can see next time." Bastion said to them.

"No. Not yet." Bastion answered.

Yu nodded.

* * *

**bopdog111: Okay that takes care of the Maiden.**

**Ulrich362: Yup.**

**bopdog111: And now we're nearing the School Duel.**

**Ulrich362: Very true, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. The Duel Off!

**bopdog111: A School Duel is happening.**

**Ulrich362: Well, not the School Duel but Bopdog does have a point.**

**bopdog111: What can be different here?**

**Ulrich362: Well Bastion did express a desire to challenge both Jaden and Yu. Then again, after their first match I'm not sure the latter opponent will be participating but who knows what Sheppard or Crowler may decide to do.**

**bopdog111: Well let's find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

It sounds like Dr. Crowler is NOT happy about a decision. He, along with Yuzu, Banner, Miss Fontaine, the staff, Sheppard, and Zane were in a meeting room where Sheppard told them their having a freshman duel North Academy.

"The School Duel between North Academy, and Duel Academy is the biggest match of the year!" Dr. Crowler yelled at Sheppard, "We can take no chances! So it's clear that Zane must be our rep!"

"I don't know, some of the new students this year have quite a bit of potential." Sheppard pointed out.

"He has a point, Bastion for example." Miss Fontaine mentioned. "He's definitely one of the top students of his year."

"Zane is our best Vellian but North Academy is using a Freshman as their rep." Yuzu added to her brother.

"Why would they do that?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Who knows? But I know 1 thing, and that's being fair. So I agree with Chancellor Sheppard that we should have a Freshman as our rep." Yuzu answered before turning to Zane, "Your okay with that aren't you Zane?"

"It's fine with me." Zane nodded. "The only question is who that freshman would be."

"Indeed." Sheppard nodded in agreement as they think about it.

That was before Yuzu had some suggestions, "Jaden Yuki, or Yu Narukami."

Hearing those names made Dr. Crowler recoil in horror as Sheppard turned to her curiously, "The two Slifers?"

"Yes their our best new students, and Slifer's best members. Jaden had defeated a lot of Obelisk Blues, and Yu never had a single loss to his name." Banner answered scratching behind Pharaoh's ear.

"If it must be a freshman put one of our top students forward, Bastion Misawa for example." Dr. Crowler pointed out. "He's certainly more qualified."

"The Ra Yellow?" Sheppard asked him.

"Yes! He has the highest score out of all of the freshman!" Dr. Crowler grinned knowing he has his attention.

"Well everyone... To decide how about all three of them Duel in a Battle Royale where the winner gets to be our rep?" Sheppard asked the teachers.

"I'm fine with that." Banner nodded. "Plus even the two who lose could learn from the match."

Yuzu nodded also at that.

* * *

_Hours later..._

"Alright class. Before you leave I have an important announcement." Banner told his class.

They all listened curiously to what he was going to say.

"We're gonna have a Duel Off tomorrow to decide who our rep to duel North Academy is." Banner smiled, "Their are three choices, and we decided for a freshman to duel. And the nominees are... Bastion Misawa of Ra Yellow."

"No surprise there." Syrus admitted. "Bastion's really talented."

"The other is... Jaden Yuki of Slifer Red." Banner continued.

"I guess you and Bastion will finally have your match." Yosuke smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Great. But who is the other?" Jaden asked.

"I was just about to say who it is. The final is... Yu Narukami of Slifer Red." Banner finished.

"Two Slifers?" an Obelisk Blue questioned in shock. "What kind of joke is this?"

Most of the Obelisk Blue students started to complaining as well.

"Professor, I appreciate the offer but I have to turn it down." Yu mentioned.

"Sorry Yu but we already have it down." Banner apologized, "So you, Jaden, and Bastion will duel tomorrow morning."

Then he told the Obelisk, "None of you were qualified due to the immense bullying, profanity, and tried to attack along with that you kept getting beaten."

The Obelisks looked incredibly annoyed at that.

"... I understand." Yu nodded thoughtfully.

"So better luck next year, and don't act as jerks like now." Banner told the Obelisks, "Alright dismissed."

With that the class began leaving as Jaden grinned, "You, and Bastion at the same time Yu! Who can pick a sweeter challenge?"

"Bastion will be the real challenge Jaden." Yu told him. "I think I'll just surrender."

"No way!" Jaden told him now serious, "I had been waiting for a chance to duel you, and that's not coming to pass."

"Indeed." Bastion agreed walking to them, "Which is why I had been working excessively on your Duel Disk, and now it's ready to be used when Dueling for fun."

"It isn't that you two, whatever's below Duel Academy is getting stronger." Yu told them. "We need to be on guard in case something happens, so I can't duel you right now."

"Oh Yu come on 1 duel like this can't hurt." Jaden told him, "Besides as what we stated before we're willing to risk ourselves for everyone here, and that's not changing."

Yu met Jaden's eye before smiling. "Alright."

"Okay! But their are several things I want you to do during it." Jaden told him.

"Which are?" Yu inquired.

"1. Do not hold back. Come at me, and Bastion with everything you got! 2. Do not lose on purpose, or surrender because I want to experience this match all the way including the true outcome. 3. If you see a chance to win, take it!" Jaden grinned, "And finally remember to have fun!"

Yu nodded._ 'In that case, I'll have to ask her for that.'_

"Well I'm looking forward for it." Bastion grinned, "Ever since my duel with Chazz I had been working on strategies to deal against both you, and Yu, Jaden."

"Strategies are nice but you won't know if you aren't in a real duel." Jaden smiled.

"Oh I know that. And the Deck I'm working on will have them." Bastion grinned.

"So is it finished?" Jaden asked him.

Bastion shook his head, "Not yet but it'll be ready by tomorrow."

Yu and Jaden nodded as they left the classroom.

"Well you two might just make it!" Syrus smiled.

Chumley agreed, "No Slifer had ever been that far! One of you two will make Duel Academy history!"

"Maybe." Yu nodded.

That was before they noticed someone. To the untrained eye he may seem like a student but he's clearly a man wearing a Slifer Red Blazar.

"Hey can you-"

"Out of the way Slifer Sludge." the Ra he was talking to said coldly walking off.

"Wait! Man why won't anyone here talk to me?" the man asked confused.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

The man turned over seeing them, "O-Oh I'm a new student."

"Right..." Yu mentioned.

"Well you got held back a few years so what?" Jaden grinned fooled as he took one of the man's hands, "So let's show ya around old timer!"

Teddie whispered Yu, "Should we ask Nao-chan to keep a sharp eye on this guy? Something isn't right."

"Yeah." Yu whispered back.

They walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Syrus knocked on the dorm room he, and Rise are sharing. Rise was in the middle of the room with Kouzeon.

"Rise?" Syrus asked.

Kouzeon disappeared at that as she saw him. "Oh, Syrus."

"Is something wrong?" Syrus asked her.

"I... wanted to keep an eye out for any Shadows like the one that hurt you." Rise admitted.

Syrus nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder. Rise walked over to see his arm. It looks like it's healing but it will leave a scar. Rise let out a sigh of relief. "I think it's starting to heal."

Suddenly she pouted.

"Rise?" Syrus asked seeing that.

"You should get to duel tomorrow." Rise frowned. "Just like the others."

"There's a Duel Off tomorrow." Syrus told her.

"I know, you should be part of it." Rise explained. "You beat all those Obelisks at once."

"Well I'm not sure if I'm able to represent Duel Academy well though." Syrus admitted looking nervous.

Rise frowned before hugging him. "Well, I think you'd do great."

Syrus blushed before hugging her back.

* * *

_The next day..._

Jaden, Chumley, Teddie, and Yu were having breakfast.

"So you guys are ready?" Chumley asked.

"I totally am!" Jaden grinned while Yu nodded.

"Where did Gerard go?" Teddie asked noticing the man isn't with them.

"I don't know." Yu mentioned before closing his eyes. "You asked me not to hold back right Jaden?"

"Yeah I did!" Jaden grinned.

"Then I need to make one last preparation. I'll see you at the match." Yu mentioned as he walked out of the room.

"What do you think he's getting?" Chumley asked.

"I have an idea." Teddie admitted. "But Sensei's going to win."

"I don't know Ted." Jaden grinned, "Keep up the support but you don't know who's gonna win the duel."

Teddie nodded. "Ok."

* * *

_Later..._

"It's time duelists to find out who will represent our most illustrious Academy in the annual School Duel!" Dr. Crowler announced as everyone cheered, "Introducing first from the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion Misawa!"

At that everyone cheered as they welcomed Bastion.

Yu at that told Naoto, "Naoto do you remember what I ask about that Gerard guy?"

"I do sempai." Naoto nodded.

Yu nodded at that.

"And then one from Slifer-"

"Jaden Yuki!" Yuzu called interrupting her brother as Jaden grinned waving to the audience.

_'Sis I was in the middle of something.'_ Dr. Crowler thought irritated.

"And finally the second from Slifer Red, Yu Narukami!" Yuzu smiled as the audience cheered to Yu.

That's when they noticed Yu was holding a large blue book as he walked up with Jaden.

"Huh? Yu this isn't a time for studying." Jaden said confused.

"This isn't a textbook Jaden." Yu told him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside was the man known as Gerard as he grinned, "Alright while everyone's distracted with this Duel, I'll be able to get more dirt on those missing kids."

"What are you doing out here, you'll miss the match."

"Huh!?" Alarmed he turned over.

It was Kanji. "Or do you have something else you're doing here?"

"I-I'm not interested in seeing this match. I have to study." Gerard stammered to get out.

"Sorry, not buying it." Kanji told him.

"And you are?" Gerard asked him.

"The name's Kanji Tatsumi." Kanji mentioned walking up to Gerard.

Gerard stepped back when Kanji started walking forward, "Uh, what do you want with him? Are you here to clobber me because I'm a Slifer?"

"Huh? No." Kanji answered.

"Well, uh can you please give me some privacy so I can study?" Gerard asked before feeling that his back is against a wall.

"You can study after the duel." Kanji mentioned.

"I uh..." Gerard looked around for a way to get out but couldn't find anything,_ 'If he puts two, and two together, and doesn't leave me alone, I can't get my scoop!'_

Kanji just watched him.

"S-Sorry to bother you but I don't think this match is all that important to me." Gerard told him nervously, "So can I please go now?"

Kanji frowned. "You aren't a student so why are you here?"

"W-What are you talking about, I am a student." Gerard said nervous, "See I'm wearing the Blazar."

Kanji just looked at him in annoyance. That was before he noticed something on his feet. It looks like a hacking device. Kanji knelt down and picked it up.

"Ah." Gerard looked fearful at that.

"What's this?" Kanji inquired.

"I-I don't know." Gerard said really nervous.

Then Naoto walked over to them, "Kanji-kun?"

"You were right Naoto." Kanji mentioned handing her the device.

"H-Huh? T-The Detective Prince?" Gerard asked shocked.

"That's correct, and I know for a fact you're not a student so I suggest you tell us who you are and why you're here." Naoto told him.

Gerard looked fearful before sighing, "Okay fine I'll tell ya just don't report me!"

Naoto and Kanji looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay here's what I'm here for." Gerard began to explain.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright everyone! Without further ado let's us wish these three Duelists luck!" Yuzu declared as Jaden, Bastion, and Yu armed their Duel Disks.

"How will this work?" Yu inquired as the book began glowing.

"No player can attack on the first turn, Bastion goes first, and this is a battle royale so you need to defeat both your opponents." Yuzu answered.

The three of them nodded.

"Alright... BEGIN!" Yuzu cried.

"TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Digital World by Amaranthe) (Listen to this one.)**

**Yu: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Bastion: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bastion 1st Turn:

"Okay I'm first!" Bastion drew as he grinned, "And first off, I activate Dark World Dealings!"

* * *

_Dark World Dealings_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card._

* * *

"This spell allows all of us to draw, and then discard a card." Bastion told them both.

Yu and Jaden both nodded as they drew and discarded.

Bastion discard his, "And now I'll summon Oxygeddon."

The wind dino appeared roaring.

* * *

_Oxygeddon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is destroyed by battle with a Pyro monster and sent to the GY: Each player takes 800 damage._

* * *

"Sweet monster." Jaden grinned.

Bastion looked at a card in his hand,_ 'Alright now I just need Jaden to use it.'_

"I'll place a face-down. Your up." Bastion ended.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright Bastion, I'll set three cards facedown and then I'll summon Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode." Jaden smiled.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"That's it for now."

"Your up Yu." Bastion said as he, and Jaden turned to him.

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card and looked at it only to frown. "I'll set two cards."

That confused his two opponents.

"Next I'll set one monster facedown and end my move." Yu told them.

* * *

**Yu: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Bastion: 4000**

* * *

Bastion 2nd Turn:

_'Guess he had a bad hand.'_ Bastion thought as he drew, "Okay I'll summon Hydrogeddon!"

At that the muddy dino appeared roaring.

* * *

_Hydrogeddon_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck._

* * *

"Not good." Jaden frowned recalling the Water Dragon, Bastion beat Chazz with.

"Now I'll set two cards, and now Oxygeddon attack Yu's monster!" Bastion said as his wind Dino attacked.

"Justice Persona Angel only has 600 defense points." Yu revealed as the monster was shattered.

* * *

_Justice Persona Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is destroyed recover 300 life points._

* * *

"Hydrageddon direct assault!" Bastion called as Hydrogeddon fired a muddy blast at Yu.

Yu took the hit with a grunt.

**(Yu: 2700)**

"Okay Jaden. Your turn." Bastion told him.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew his card and frowned. "I activate the spell card Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I'll use it to fuse Elemental HERO Avian with Elemental HERO Burstinatrix."

"Perfect! I was waiting for that!" Bastion grinned.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Go! Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 Spell Card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, and if you do that, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards with that name for the rest of this Duel._

* * *

"By discarding a spell, I can negate Polymerization, and destroy it!" Bastion grinned as he discarded a Spell called Double Spell as Polymerization shattered, "And then you can no longer activate the card that was destroyed by this effect for the remainder of the Duel!"

Yu's eyes widened. "That stops Jaden from Fusion Summoning!"

"Wait I can't use Polymerization anymore?" Jaden asked shocked.

"A card that restricts a player from playing a card." Chie said in shock.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried nervously.

"I have calculated all your moves Jaden. What would you do?" Bastion grinned.

Jaden frowned. "I end my move."

They turned to Yu at that.

Yu 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and I activate the spell card Compendium Fee." Yu stated.

* * *

_Compendium Fee_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay half your life points; Special Summon one "Persona" monster from your hand ignoring summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your graveyard and pay half your life points, summon one "Persona" monster from your deck but shuffle it into the deck during the end phase._

* * *

**(Yu: 1350)**

"So what Persona are you summoning?" Bastion asked him.

"Tower Persona Yoshitsune." Yu answered as a man in red armor appeared on his field.

* * *

_Tower Persona Yoshisune_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2300_

_This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

"Whoa that's strong." Jaden admitted amazed.

"There's more to this Persona than you know Jaden, attack all of their monsters with Hassou Tobi!" Yu called.

The monster got ready.

"I activate a trap, Tyrant's Temper!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Tyrant's Temper_

_Continuous Trap Card_

__Tribute 1 monster to activate this card. All face-up monsters on the field that you own are unaffected by other Trap Cards.__

* * *

"What's the point of that?" Jaden asked.

"You'll see." Bastion grinned as Hydrogeddon vanished only for Oxygeddon, and Clayman to shatter as the two grunted. **(Bastion: 3000)**

"Where'd he go?" Jaden asked.

"Tyrant's Temper gets me to sacrifice a monster, and by doing that Tyrant's Temper makes all monsters I have unaffected to all other traps." Bastion grinned.

Yu nodded. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Yu: 1350**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Bastion: 3000**

* * *

Bastion 3rd Turn:

"My draw!" Bastion drew as he looked before grinning.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Gerard finished explaining that he's a reporter wanting a scoop that involves the missing kids of Duel Academy, and when he managed to find some evidence he can have a lot of cash at the cost of Duel Academy shutting down.

"You'd shut this place down?" Kanji questioned.

"If Duel Academy is covering up these kids being missing, and didn't tell anyone how can they be trusted?" Gerard asked them, "Don't you think you find that suspicious?"

"You have a point, that is strange." Naoto admitted.

"So what do you say Naoto? You want to help me uncover these secrets?" Gerard smiled to her, "I can give you half of the money I'll earn, and you can be more then a Detective, and live a new life."

"No." Naoto stated simply.

"Why not?" Gerard asked confused, and surprised.

"While that is strange you clearly don't understand the entire situation." Naoto told him. "If Duel Academy is withholding information related to the missing students it's possible the faculty aren't aware of what happened and may be looking into it."

"Which is why by hacking their mainframe, I can get hold of the evidence, and by showing them to the authorities they don't need the faculty to look into it." Gerald told her.

"What about the students?" Kanji questioned.

"They'll find them. It's a matter of time." Gerard answered.

"Kanji-kun means the students currently enrolled." Naoto clarified.

"I assumed that. All of them can go to another Duel School." Gerard told her.

Naoto just stared at him in disappointment.

"Now can you please give that back?" Gerard requested holding his hand out.

Kanji frowned before giving it to him and walking off with Naoto.

"Alright time to get some cash." Gerard grinned walking off.

The two arrived at the Arena.

"What did we miss Rise-san?" Naoto asked Rise.

"Bastion stopped Jaden from Fusion Summoning." Rise answered.

"He what?" Kanji asked surprised.

"Alright! First off I activate Graceful Charity!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard two." Bastion said as he draw 3 cards, and looked over the three, and send two.

Yu and Jaden nodded.

Bastion then grinned, "Alright I'll set a card. Naoto knows about the Chemicals does she? Well does she know something as this? Carboneddon's ability!"

"What's he talking about Naoto?" Rise asked.

"Based on the name it likely has to do with Carbon though I'm not sure what property he's referring to." Naoto answered.

"By banishing this card, I can summon a special dragon from my Deck, or Hand as long as I place it in defense mode!" Bastion grinned, "A diamond dragon!"

At that Carboneddon appeared only to be turned to a huge diamond.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock.

"You're not holding back." Yu noted.

"Come out the diamond dragon! Hyozanryu!" Bastion called as the diamond broke apart revealing a dragon with a yellow horn roaring.

* * *

_Hyozanryu_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 2800_

__A dragon created from a massive diamond that sparkles with blinding light.__

* * *

"Impressive." Yu smiled.

"That's my turn." Bastion ended with a grin.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card only to frown. "I set one monster and that's it."

They turned to Yu.

Yu 3rd Turn:

Yu drew his card as the book he was carrying began to glow brighter.

"What's... Happening?" Jaden grunted.

"I'm using my full strength, and I'll sacrifice Yoshitsune to summon Death Persona Alice!" Yu answered as his monster was replaced with a blonde girl in a blue dress.

* * *

_Death Persona Alice_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per duel while this card is face-up on the field you can destroy all other monsters on the field._

* * *

"Whoa... She's cute." Jaden admitted.

"Then do you mind doing her a favor Jaden?" Yu asked. "You too Bastion?"

"W-What favor?" Bastion asked him.

Alice smiled. "Die for me!"

The moment she said that card soldiers straight out of Alice in Wonderland fell from the sky holding spears as every monster except Alice was destroyed.

"W-What the!?" Jaden cried shocked as Bastion widen his eyes.

"Alice's special ability." Yu explained. "Now, attack Bastion with Mudoon!"

Alice attacked Bastion as he grunted, "I activate the trap, Bonding - DHO!"

* * *

_Bonding - DHO_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Shuffle 1 "Duoterion", 1 "Hydrogeddon", and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your hand and/or GY into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon Cluster" from your hand or GY. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Water Dragon" or "Water Dragon Cluster" from your Deck or GY to your hand._

* * *

"What the?" Yu questioned.

"This allows me to shuffle Hydrogeddon, Oxygeddon, and Duoterion from my hand or graveyard to summon a new type of water monster!" Bastion called as the three from the graveyard flew to the field only to start fusing.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock.

"You know what 1 deuterium, 1 oxygen, and 1 hydrogen equals?" Bastion grinned, "They equal heavy water! And this one is Water Dragon Cluster!"

At that a two headed version of Water Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Water Dragon Cluster_

_Water Type_

_Level 10_

_Sea Serpent_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with the effect of a "Bonding" Spell/Trap. If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; Effect Monsters your opponent currently controls cannot activate their effects for the rest of this turn, also change their ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 2 "Water Dragon" from your hand and/or Deck in Defense Position, ignoring their Summoning conditions._

* * *

Yu's eyes widened as Alice winced.

_Alice: **(ATK: 0)**_

"And that's the least of your troubles." Bastion grinned, "I activate Cluster's Special Ability! During either of our turns, I can summon two Water Dragons from my hand, or deck without using Bonding - H2O!"

"Two of them?" Yukiko asked in shock.

"Rise Water Dragon!" Bastion called as Cluster split to two Water Dragons each roaring.

* * *

_Water Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Sea Serpent_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Bonding - H2O". The ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro monsters on the field becomes 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 2 "Hydrogeddon" and 1 "Oxygeddon" in your GY; Special Summon them._

* * *

Yu flinched. "I set this and end my turn."

"Cluster's ability wears off so Alice's attack points return to normal." Bastion told him.

_Alice:** (ATK: 0 + 1900 = 1900)**_

* * *

**Yu: 1250**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Bastion: 3000**

* * *

Bastion 4th Turn:

"My turn!" Bastion cried drawing as he grinned, "Yu let me tell you something."

"I'm listening." Yu mentioned.

"During my time researching to work for strategies to defeat you, I wasn't able to figure anything out since your the only Persona Duelist to not use Acceptance of your True Self." Bastion told him, "It puts a kink to how I can handle you but I soon able to figure it out. First off your Deck relies on traps to destroy my monsters like Tetrakarn. Tyrant's Ruler puts a stop to that. Next a lot of your Personas can't easily be destroyed in battle so I needed a strong monster. As you can see Water Dragon does that but it's powerless against Kohryu, and Izanagi-no-Okami. But if I can use Water Dragon's ability, and a card to negate effects then your helpless."

Yu nodded before smiling. "Interesting idea, but it won't work."

"Then what do you think of these? Part 1 to how I can use Water Dragon's ability is this! I activate the trap card, DNA Transplant!" Bastion called.

* * *

_DNA Transplant_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate by declaring 1 monster Attribute. All face-up monsters become that Attribute._

* * *

"So now all monsters on the field become the same attribute as the one I declare!" Bastion called, "And I declare Fire!"'

"Wait, that weakens your monsters too." Jaden pointed out.

"You seem to forget something." Bastion grinned directing to Tyrant's Temper, "Tyrant's Temper makes monsters I have immune to other traps!"

Jaden frowned seeing that.

"Wait... that means DNA Transplant can't change the attribute of the Water Dragons!" Syrus cried in shock.

"Exactly." Zane nodded.

At that the Water Dragons called a Tsunami that effected Alice as she cried out since she's now a fire monster. **(ATK: 1900 - 1900 = 0)**

"Oh man, this is bad." Yosuke frowned.

"And now I place 1 card down. Battle! Water Dragon start off by attacking Jaden!" Bastion called.

Jaden grunted as the blast hit him.

**(Jaden: 1200)**

"And now second Water Dragon attack Alice!" Bastion called as his second dragon charged a water blast, "Without Tetrakarn, Yu your finished!"

Suddenly Yu's third of the field began glowing blue.

"Gah!" Bastion, and Jaden covered their eyes.

"I play the trap card Miracle of Bonds!" Yu declared.

* * *

_Miracle of Bonds_

_Normal Trap Card_

_(Effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Don't you remember Yu? Tyrant's Temper puts a stop to any trap that should effect my monsters!" Bastion reminded.

"It doesn't affect your monsters, it affects mine." Yu told him.

"What?" Bastion asked surprised.

"Miracle of Bonds is a unique trap, and it has several effects. The first of which is making Alice immune to all of your effects." Yu revealed. "Turning her back into a Dark monster."

Alice grinned. **(ATK: 0 + 1900 = 1900)**

"She's still isn't strong enough to last through the attack!" Bastion called.

"Miracle of Bonds has more than one effect Bastion, and another effect is that until the end phase one Persona on my field gains 1000 attack and defense points." Yu told him.

_Alice: **(ATK: 1900 + 1000 = 2900/DEF: 1800 + 1000 = 2800)**_

Bastion watched in shock as Alice destroyed Water Dragon. **(Bastion: 2900)**

"Finally, I can replace Alice with any Persona I want and destroy all spell and trap cards on the field." Yu finished as Alice was enveloped in a blue glow and the book he was holding began glowing even brighter. "I summon Justice Persona Sraosha!"

* * *

_Justice Persona Sraosha_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Pay half your life points: Destroy all non-LIGHT monsters on the field._

* * *

Bastion watched shocked as Tyrant's Temper, DNA Transplant, and his set card Skill Drain shattered.

Yu looked up at his monster and smiled._ 'Thank you... Nanako.'_

"M-My strategy..." Bastion trailed off in shock, "You've completely destroyed it."

"Wait a second, if Yu just destroyed Bastion's strategy, and Jaden can't Fusion Summon..." Syrus started before trailing off.

"Yu wins this match." Kanji finished.

Bastion grunted, "Not yet! I may have lost Tyrant's Temper, Skill Drain (that was the card I was referring to that stops Izanagi-no-Okami), and DNA Transplant but I haven't lost Water Dragon! I can still fight!"

"Well it's still your move." Jaden pointed out.

"That's the end of my turn." Bastion ended.

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew as he grinned, "Okay. This can work."

"Work, what do you mean?" Yu asked.

"Remember the card I discarded at the start? You may have cut off my Fusion Summoning, Bastion but this card here is a second choice for me! With Necroshade in the graveyard, I can summon a high Level, Elemental HERO that's in my hand! So say hi to Bladedge!" Jaden called as a his bronze warrior appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bladedge_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

__If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"Your monster's strong Jaden but it only has 2600 attack points. It's the weakest monster in play." Yu told him.

"Not when I activate H - Heated Heart!" Jaden called.

* * *

_H - Heated Heart_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains 500 ATK, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Bladedge:** (ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)**_

"And now Bladedge attack Water Dragon with Slice, and Dice Attack!" Jaden called as Bladedge attacked Water Dragon destroying it as Bastion grunted.** (Bastion: 2600)**

"Looks like Bastion's out." Chie admitted.

"But Jaden can't last long either." Yukiko agreed, "He did managed to deal damage, and destroy Water Dragon at least."

"Anything else Jaden?" Yu asked.

"That's all I can do." Jaden answered.

_Bladedge: **(ATK: 3100 - 500 = 2600)**_

The Angel attacked Bladedge as Jaden grunted. **(Jaden: 0800)**

"That ends my turn." Yu mentioned.

* * *

**Yu: 1250**

**Jaden: 0800**

**Bastion: 2600**

* * *

Bastion 5th Turn:

Bastion drew, "My draw! And I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"With this I can draw 2 cards!" Bastion cried drawing twice.

Yu and Jaden watched calmly.

Bastion looked as he grinned, "I have 1 more secret weapon in place."

"What?" Jaden asked in shock.

"I activate the spell, Pre-Preparation of Rights!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Pre-Preparation of Rites_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

"With this I can both a Ritual Spell, and a Ritual Monster who's name is listed in the Spell's text." Bastion explained as he grabbed two cards, "I add Litmus Doom Ritual, and Litmus Doom Swordsman!"

"A Ritual Summon now?" Jaden asked in shock.

"And now I activate the Equip Spell Card, Living Fossil!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Living Fossil_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Select 1 monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it, and equip it with this card. It loses 1000 ATK and its effects are negated. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a monster from the graveyard under the condition it's abilities are negated, and it's attack points drop by 1000. Rise again Water Dragon!" Bastion called as Water Dragon rose again roaring.

_Water Dragon:** (ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**_

"You're summoning that new monster." Jaden realized.

"And now I activate Litmus Doom Ritual!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Litmus Doom Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Litmus Doom Swordsman". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, whose total Levels equal 8 or more. If this card is in the GY: You can target 1 "Litmus Doom Swordsman" in your GY; shuffle both it and this card into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Litmus Doom Ritual" once per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to sacrifice monsters as long as their levels are 8 or more!" Bastion called, "I sacrifice the level 8 Water Dragon, and summon Litmus Doom Swordsman!"

At that Water Dragon vanished only to be replaced by a man wielding two short swords as he knelled in defense mode.

* * *

_Litmus Doom Swordsman_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Litmus Doom Ritual". It is unaffected by Trap effects and cannot be destroyed by battle. Gains 3000 ATK/DEF while a Trap is on the field. If this Ritual Summoned card in its owner's control is destroyed by your opponent's card: You can target 1 Trap in either GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"No points?" Yu inquired.

"Yu... If you haven't destroys my traps Doom Swordsman's attack, and defense points would be 3000." Bastion told him.

"But since Yu did destroy them his points are zero." Jaden realized.

"Even without points he's still in use!" Bastion told them, "Traps can't effect him, and he can't be destroyed in battle! And if he's destroyed by any of your cards I can set a trap from either of our graveyards for me to use!"

"Bastion, you have 2600 life points left and Sraosha has 3000 attack points." Yu pointed out. "Even if he can't be destroyed you'll still lose the match."

"That's why I placed him defense mode." Bastion grinned, "Which means even if he doesn't have defense points, I can still be in the duel!"

"Unless Jaden revives Bladedge." Yu mentioned.

"That's the end of this turn." Bastion told them.

Jaden 5th Turn:

"Okay... Draw!" Jaden drew, and looked surprised as he grinned, "Alright I'll start off by activating Monster Reincarnation! This discards a card to add Necroshade to my hand!"

He discards a card, and adds the card he first discarded.

* * *

_Monster Reincarnation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And now I move to my battle phase!" Jaden grinned.

"Your battle phase with no monsters?" Bastion questioned.

"Not for long with this card! You may have gotten rid of Polymerization but not this! Frontline Fusion!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Frontline Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_During your Battle Phase: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Another Fusion Spell!" Bastion cried in shock.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Yu smiled.

"This allows me to Fusion Summon during my battle phase! So I fuse Necroshade with Sparkman to create the Elemental HERO Darkbright!" Jaden grinned as a mixture of Necroshade, and Sparkman appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Darkbright_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Necroshade"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

Bastion frowned seeing the monster.

"And now Darkbright attack Litmus Doom Swordsman!" Jaden called as Darkbright attacked Doom Swordsman, "And when he attacks a monster in defense mode the difference gets dealt to you!"

**(Bastion: 0600)**

"Jaden never fails to surprise us." Yosuke admitted.

"Yeah." Chie agreed.

"You're... Teddie right?"

Hearing that they turned over. It was Jasmine only she looked nervous.

"Yeah that's me. Your Jasmine right?" Teddie asked with a smile.

"Yeah... do you have a minute?" she asked him.

He nodded as he walked off with her.

"Anything else Jaden?" Yu asked with a smile.

"When Darkbright attacks he goes to defense." Jaden said as Darkbright knelled, "And if he's destroyed one monster goes with him!"

"That's good, Darkbright can protect Jaden." Syrus smiled.

"Your move Yu." Jaden grinned to him, "And remember what I told ya. Don't hold back, have fun, don't give the win to me, or Bastion, and if you see a win on your sight take it!"

Yu 5th Turn:

"I remember Jaden." Yu nodded drawing his card. "I'll use a second Compendium Fee and pay half my life points again."

"A second one?" Bastion asked shocked.

Yu nodded as the book began glowing incredibly brightly.

**(Yu: 0675)**

"I summon Aeon Persona Kaguya Hime!" Yu declared.

* * *

_Aeon Persona Kaguya Hime_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_Once per turn: You can target one monster on the field and destroy it. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Whoa! Sweetness!" Jaden grinned.

"Kaguya Hime's special ability destroys Litmus Doom Swordsman." Yu declared.

The monster shattered.

"Don't forget since your card destroyed him, I can set a Trap from either of our graveyards!" Bastion reminded.

"Wait, but you can't play a trap the turn you set it right?" Rise asked Syrus.

"Yeah you can't." Syrus answered, "Even if he can't play he still has to activate Doom Swordsman's ability."

"I set Tyrant's Temper!" Bastion called as the trap that protects his monster's appear set.

"Sraosha, attack Bastion directly." Yu declared.

The monster attacked Bastion defeating him.** (Bastion: 0000)**

"Alright! Now it's just us!" Jaden grinned.

"I set this card and it's your move Jaden." Yu finished.

* * *

**Yu: 0675**

**Jaden: 0800**

**Bastion: 0000**

* * *

Jaden 6th Turn:

"My go!" Jaden grinned drawing.

Dr. Crowler looked really horrified when Bastion lost, _'Now one of these slackers are gonna represent us!'_

"Okay Yu, I got 1 more Fusion trick up my sleeve." Jaden grinned.

"Another Fusion?" Yu questioned.

"With this card here! Known as Fusion Gate!" Jaden grinned as he placed the card in his Field Zone.

* * *

_Fusion Gate_

_Field Spell Card_

_While this card is on the field: The turn player can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from their Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from their hand or field._

* * *

Yu looked around in shock.

"Liking what ya see?" Jaden grinned.

"Not really, I have a bad feeling about this." Yu admitted.

"Well here's this! I use it's effect to fuse Darkrbight with the Elemental HERO Captain Gold in my hand!" Jaden grinned as Darkbright, and a golden armored warrior with a cape appeared entering Fusion Gate's portal, "Yu say hello to one of my best monsters! The Elemental HERO The Shining!"

At that a bright light occurred before was a white man with gold linings, and having golden centerpiece on his back with crossed arms.

* * *

_Elemental HERO The Shining_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2100_

_1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 LIGHT monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target up to 2 of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters; add those targets to your hand._

* * *

Yu's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"And check out his super power! For every Elemental HERO that's banished he gains another 300 points!" Jaden grinned.

_The Shining: **(ATK: 2600 + (300 * 2) = 3200)**_

"It's stronger than Yu's monsters!" Yosuke cried in shock.

"Alright Shining! Show Yu what your made of, and attack Aeon Persona Kaguya Hime!" Jaden grinned, "Shining Extravaganza!"

At that Shining flew up forming an orb of light in his hands before firing a beam at Kaguya Hime.

"Trap card open, Tetrakarn!" Yu called quickly.

* * *

_Tetrakarn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opposing monster declares an attack, destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

Jaden's eyes widen seeing it as the blast was deflected blasting Shining causing him to shatter.

"... Is that it?" Rise asked.

Jaden soon started laughing.

"Jaden?" Yu asked.

"Boy Yu your a Duelist every Duelist dreamed on dueling! And not the mention the best their is! You really are Slifer's Best Duelist while Bastion is Ra's Best Duelist, and Zane is Obelisk's Best Duelist!" Jaden grinned, "You got me here, and maybe next time it will be different. You really deserve to be Duel Academy's rep."

Yu stared at Jaden before frowning. "I surrender."

"No Yu. I told ya that you can't surrender, and besides... That doesn't mean I don't have some fight left." Jaden grinned to him.

"I can't accept this kind of win Jaden." Yu told him. "You weren't at your best were you?"

"Well not at first." Jaden admitted, "But now I am! And it starts with this! During my main phase two I'll activate the spell, Fifth Hope!"

* * *

_Fifth Hope_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 5 "Elemental HERO" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 2 cards (draw 3 cards instead, if you had no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand when you activated this card)._

* * *

"So now by shuffling Burstinatrix, Avain, Sparkman, Necroshade, and Clayman back to my Deck, I can draw 2 cards!" Jaden said shuffling the five, and drew twice, "Alright Yu! You might deserve the spot but that doesn't mean I still can't duel you for it! I use Fusion Gate to fuse Avian with Bubbleman!"

The two appeared before fusing.

"Okay Yu try to get pass this! The Elemental HERO Great Tornado!" Jaden grinned.

At that a green warrior having a cape appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Great Tornado_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2200_

_1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 WIND monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls._

* * *

"And since he's summoned all of your monsters lose half of their attack, and defense points!" Jaden grinned.

Yu's eyes widened in shock.

_Sraosha:** (ATK: 3000/2 = 1500/DEF: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

_Kaguya Hime: **(ATK: 2800/2 = 1400/DEF: 2500/2 = 1250)**_

"And now Yu your move!" Jaden grinned, "Don't hesitate! Give me all you got, and if you see a chance for victory take it!"

Yu 7th Turn:

Yu drew his card only to frown.

"If he uses Sraosha's ability he can win." Bastion said to the Investigation Team, "When I read it, it shows that it can destroy all non-Light Attribute monsters out by trading half of his points."

"Or Kaguya Hime's ability to destroy a monster once per turn. Jaden just has Great Tornado in play." Chie pointed out.

"True." Bastion agreed.

"Which means this ends with Yu winning." Zane answered.

At that moment a slightly blushing Jasmine and a smiling Teddie walked back to the group.

"Jaden... sorry." Yu apologized. "I surrender the match."

"I don't accept it Yu." Jaden told him.

"You don't have to Jaden, it's my choice." Yu told him before turning to Dr. Crowler and nodding.

"Well... There you have it." Dr. Crowler stammered.

* * *

**Yu: 0675**

**Jaden: 0400**

**Bastion: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yu, you had a chance to win." Jaden told him, "Didn't we agree on it?"

"When Bastion sealed your Fusion Summoning for most of the match, the deal was off. You managed it later, but if you had it the whole time things would have ended differently." Yu pointed out.

"Well... Next time things would be different." Jaden told him with a soft smile offering him a hand.

Yu smiled back taking it before his eyes widened in shock as time seemed to freeze for both of them.

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... It will aid thee on a new journey... Thou shalt be blessed when using cards of the Fool Arcana._

_**SOCIAL LINK: **Jaden Yuki_  
_**Arcana:** Fool_  
_**Rank: **1_

Time resumed as Jaden looked confused seeing Yu's eyes widen, "Is there something wrong?"

Yu met Jaden's eyes before smiling. "No Jaden, nothing's wrong at all."

Jaden nodded as they walked back to the Team, "Well Kanji guys, you really have an amazing leader."

"Yeah, we do." Yosuke smiled. "I could never ask for a better partner."

Yu grinned. "I feel the same Yosuke."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... there we have it, Jaden will be representing Duel Academy in the School Duel.**

**bopdog111: And our first Social Link in the fic.**

**Ulrich362: True, though unlike his Social Links from Inaba... these will be more closely related to Dueling... of course, we're open to suggestions for who represents which Arcana... the only exceptions of course being Fool which is established, and of course World.**

**bopdog111: Bastion had quite a powerful strategy against Yu, and Jaden.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, I'm not sure either one could have pulled off a win by themselves. Though now there are only two things left before the School Duel. One of your favorite characters right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yep Belowski.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, we have the match with him, and then in place of the North Academy episode something... well let's just say it'll be something you might not expect. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. The Little Belowski!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. We're at another of my favorite episodes.**

**Ulrich362: Are all your favorites from the first half of season one Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Course not. You'll see them all in due time.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, well no time like the present for arguably the most relaxed episode. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"I can't believe Jaden is going to be Duel Academy's Student Representative at the School Duel! Yu isn't at least but that's beside the point! What an embarrassment! I won't let that take place! No, no, no! I'll do whatever I must to stop him!" Dr. Crowler who was in the forest yelled immensely frustrated with Jaden earning the title seem to be walking to something, "Which brings me here! To the side of Duel Academy's most dangerous specimen!"

With that he entered a hen coot to where he's being attacked by Hen's before finding a secret entrance, and got in to avoid more attacks.

"It's just like what they said. You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs." Dr. Crowler sighed putting on one of the suits as he smirked, "And now it's time to break Jaden for good."

At that he walked to a huge sphere like contraption.

"I mean after all for what is lurking in this containment vault, he's not going to stand a chance." Dr. Crowler smirked as the ledge extended for him to go to the door, and he swiped his keycard to where the vault opened where he pleasantly called, "You there, Belowski? It's your old friend, Dr. Crowler! There's a young duelist, I like you to meet. I know it's been a while, but I think he deserves a lesson from the Academy's best. Hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at an empty Classroom..._

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Teddie inquired curiously.

"What's it look like? Editing my Deck." Jaden groaned, "Yu why couldn't you accept being the representative? Editing my Deck to get ready is too much pressure!"

"If you need help, you could always use my Etoile Cyber card." Alexis offered.

"Or my Power Bond." Syrus suggested.

"Please, he's seen the strength of my Water Dragon firsthand." Bastion pointed out.

"Yeah, but Des Koala can really help do some damage." Chumley mentioned.

"Please! As I already had enough pressure!" Jaden snapped, "I know the school is counting on me but all I can duel is my best!"

"Jaden..." Yu said quietly before frowning. "Ok."

"Yu-Sempai?" Rise asked him.

Chie meanwhile walked to the four students, "Guys please! Can you give Jaden some space?"

"We're just trying to help." Chumley pointed out.

"If it's that overwhelming for Jaden I'll duel." Yu told them only to frown. "You're sure about that?"

"Course I'm sure!" Jaden yelled before running out.

"Hold!" Bastion cried as he, and other three ran after him.

"Poor Jaden." Yosuke frowned. "I feel bad for him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kanji agreed.

"Do you really to want to duel in his place sensei?" Teddie asked Yu.

"No, I don't." Yu answered. "But I will anyway, I'm going to talk to Chancellor Sheppard."

"We'll find Jaden." Yosuke told him.

Yu nodded as they left the classroom only for him to almost immediately bump into Yuzu. "Oh, sorry are you ok miss Yuzu?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Yuzu answered, "Have you seen my brother?"

"No, is something wrong?" Yukiko inquired curiously.

"I think something is. He was really angry when Jaden won that he left, and I haven't seen him in a few hours." Yuzu answered.

"That's weird, do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Chie asked.

"I don't know." Yuzu shrugged.

"Miss Yuzu, do you know where someone could go to try and clear their head?" Yu asked.

"Duel Academy's rooftop." Yuzu asked.

"I think the stress of preparing for the match is getting to Jaden, I think we should talk with Chancellor Sheppard about me taking his place." Yu explained.

"I'll take you to his office." Yuzu told him before telling the others, "Be careful."

They nodded before running off while Yu followed Yuzu. Yuzu soon knocked on the Office's door.

"Come in."

Yuzu, and Yu entered where they see Chancellor Sheppard was there, "Yu Narukami? What brings you up here this fine hour?"

"I'd like to request permission to duel for Duel Academy in Jaden's place." Yu answered.

"Huh? This is a sudden first. Is Jaden sick?" Sheppard asked him.

"No, but the stress of the match is too much." Yu answered before explaining what happened in the classroom. "I know it's short notice, but to be fair the representative was supposed to be the duelist who won the match and as the field stood that would have been me."

"Hm that's true indeed." Sheppard said thinking it over, "Your skills, and match against Jaden, and Bastion were like Child's Play where you easily destroyed Bastion's strategy, and handled even the most of Jaden's Fusion techniques. Alright. Tell Jaden your taking his place."

"Alright." Yu nodded before walking off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jaden was at the rooftop, "Ah man... Glad to-"

"Hey man!"

"Get away?" Jaden asked turning to see a young bare-footed boy wearing a ragged Obelisk Blue Blazar was there laying down on the roof.

"Um... can I help you?" Jaden asked the boy.

The boy sat up as he asked, "You Jaden Yuki?"

"Yeah... Who are you?" Jaden asked confused.

"Name's Belowski man." the boy greeted sleepingly, "And that's a nice Kuriboh you have there."

Jaden's eyes widened. "You can see Winged Kuriboh?"

"Yeah man, I can do." Belowski smiled to him, "And now I'm here to duel ya man."

"A duel, well ok." Jaden nodded.

When he said that Basion, Syrus, Alexis, Chumley, along with the Team arrived.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried.

"Hey guys! Your just in time." Jaden told them.

"In time, in time for what?" Kanji asked before noticing Belowski. "Who's the kid?"

"Sup everyone." Belowski tiredly waved, "Name's Belowski, and I'm about to duel Jay."

"Are you sure Jaden?" Chie asked. "You were so stressed before, maybe you shouldn't duel right now if you aren't having fun."

"Don't worry Chie-san." Jaden told her, "Besides stress-reliving is needed."

"Well, as long as you're sure." Syrus mentioned.

With that the two armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

"Get your game on!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Broken Glass by Three Days Grace)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Belowski: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Belowski 1st Turn:

"Yeah man whatever." Belowski smiled before drawing starting. "Alright first I'm gonna summon Mokey Mokey in defense modey modey!"

A small white fairy looking like a square appeared with a red question mark on his head as he has slits for eyes with 100 defense points. **_"Mokey Mokey..."_**

* * *

_Mokey Mokey_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 100_

_An outcast angel. Nobody knows what he is thinking at all. Sometimes he gets mad and that is dreadful._

* * *

"Huh, isn't that monster kind of weak?" Yosuke asked. "Does it have some kind of ability?"

"Nah man. Mokey Mokey is a Normal Monster but that is the right kind of balance for me." Belowski told him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Naoto frowned.

"Alright, and I'll just toss down a couple, and chill now." Belowski grinned.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright, then it's my move so I'll start by summoning the Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden grinned.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

__An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy.__

* * *

His Light ionic warrior appeared ready to battle.

"Next up I'll play Polymerization and use it to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in order to summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode." Jaden continued.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Well Belowski you still want to duel me now?" Jaden grinned only to be caught off-guard when Belowski started laughing clapping his hands.

"Totally man those monsters look totally righteous!" Belowski smiled when he finished clapping.

Jaden flinched slightly at that. "Ok... Sparkman attack Mokey Mokey!"

The Warrior charged.

"Your attack will not stand man. I got a trap card." Belowski smiled as he revealed one of his face-downs.

* * *

_Human-Wave Tactics_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_During the End Phase of each turn, select a number of Level 2 or lower Normal Monsters from your Deck equal to the number of your Level 2 or lower Normal Monsters destroyed as a result of battle during that turn, and Special Summon them to your side of the field. The Deck is then shuffled._

* * *

"It's called Human-Wave Tactics. Wrap your minds around this." Belowski smiled. "At the end of each turn I can summon a monster that's the same level as the monster that was been destroyed. They have to be level 2 or below but it's about the balance man the yin, and the yang!"

"That doesn't make any sense, it doesn't stop Jaden's attack does it Syrus?" Rise asked turning to him only to pause. "Syrus?"

Syrus looks deeply relaxed with his eyes closed, and having a smile, "Wow... I feel warm, and fuzzy inside..."

"Syrus, snap out of it. You're scaring me." Rise told him before shaking him. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you feel as relaxed as I am Rise?" Syrus asked her still under it.

The team noticed that Bastion, Alexis, and Chumley are going under similar reactions.

"I don't like this." Chie mentioned nervously.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Yukiko asked eagerly. "Maybe Duel Academy is haunted."

"It's neither man." Belowski smiled to them.

"What do you mean?" Kanji questioned.

"See I have a Special Power that whenever I duel people would start getting relaxed, and sleepy." Belowski answered as Mokey Mokey shattered.

"Well, I'm not getting tired. Flame Wingman attack Belowski directly!" Jaden called.

Wingman charged at Belowski who hit him as he softly let out a cry. **(Belowski: 1900)**

"That ends my move." Jaden finished.

"Ah that was very un-chill man." Belowski smiled raising up before saying, "But now I can summon Happy Lover thanks to Human-Wave Tactics."

A fairy that has a heart on it's forehead appeared.

* * *

_Happy Lover_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 500_

_Enemies become overjoyed when struck by the Heart Ray emitted from the forehead of this tiny cherub._

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Belowski: 1900**

* * *

Belowski 2nd Turn:

"And since Happy Lover likes to share the love I'll bring back his pal Mokey Mokey in attack modey modey." Belowski smiled as a second Mokey Mokey appeared with 300 attack points.

**_"Mokey Mokey..."_** It said.

"Why summon those?" Teddie asked. "Jaden's monsters are a lot stronger."

"Well first I'll play Mokey Mokey Smackdown." Belowski smiled as a spell showing of a red angry like Mokey Mokey appeared beside him.

* * *

_Mokey Mokey Smackdown_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_While a face-up "Mokey Mokey" is on your side of the field, if a Fairy-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed, the ATK of all "Mokey Mokey" on your side of the field becomes 3000 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Then I think I'll attack your Sparkman with my Happy Lover!'" Belowski smiled.

"What?" Jaden asked in confusion as Sparkman destroyed Happy Lover.

**(Belowski: 1100)**

Then they see Mokey Mokey looking shocked seeing his friend was destroyed before suddenly he turned red, and angry like the same one that is on Belowski's spell card.

"Huh?" Teddie asked curiously.

"Since Jaden's Sparkman just destroyed a Fairy-Type Monster my Mokey Mokey Smackdown spell card activates!" Belowski smiled. "And that raises Mokey Mokey's attack points of 3000! Far-out huh? Power to the Mokey Mokey!"

"3000!" Jaden asked in shock.

An aura surrounded Mokey Mokey as he cried, **_"Mokey...!"_** **(ATK: 300 + 2700 = 3000)**

"Oh yeah I was about to have Mokey Mokey attack your Flame Wingman!" Belowski smiled as Jaden looked shocked. "Don't worry the Mokey Mokey waves is full of good vibrations."

As he said this Mokey Mokey's wings create huge vibrations.

"...But not good for your Wingman." Belowski added.

Jaden grunted as his monster shattered.

**(Jaden: 3100)**

"Whoa that's a deadly but cute strategy." Naoto admitted amazed.

"There's more where that came from too." Belowski smiled as he played a spell.

* * *

_Mystik Wok_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points._

* * *

"I am playing Mystik Wok. And just like a sizzling plate of kung-po tofu Mystik Wok refills my energy! But balance man, I only get Life Points equal to the monster's attack points I sacrificed. So I'll sacrifice Mokey Mokey."

The monster vanished with one last, **_"Mokey!"_**

"So that's three grand of points!" Belowski smiled as he glowed. **(Belowski: 4100)** "And cause Happy Lover's gone, Human-Wave Tactics restores balance to my universe! I just gotta chose which balance. And I'm thinking... Haniwa is just my type of zing."

As he said this a small rock monster appeared with 500 defense points.

* * *

_Haniwa_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Rock_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 200_

_An earthen figure that protects the tomb of an ancient ruler._

* * *

"Just who is this kid?" Kanji questioned.

"I do."

They looked to see Yuzu, and Yu had arrived.

"His name is Belowski, and he is a Special Student of ours. We don't know how he came here but he was found at Academy Island when he was only an infant." Yuzu told them, "He quickly became a Master Duelist when he was only a kid but strange things began to occur like Mokey Mokey is like he's alive whenever he duels with him."

"Heya Doc C's sis! How long has it been!" Belowski smiled waving to him.

"I'm doing okay Belowski thanks for asking." Yuzu smiled before asking, "But who let you out?"

"That be me sis!"

With that they turned to see someone have dropped down before they see it was Dr. Crowler still in the suit.

"Why am I not surprised." Yu frowned before looking over. "Jaden, you're not representing Duel Academy anymore."

"Huh?" Jaden asked confused.

"Ah! Does Sheppard change his mind for a true elite to do the School Duel?" Dr. Crowler asked him.

"No, I volunteered to take Jaden's place." Yu told him. "Besides, I was the winner of the Battle Royale."

"What!?" Dr. Crowler asked shocked.

"Yu... You ask Chancellow Sheppard for you to take my place?" Jaden asked him before smiling, "Well I'm glad. You deserved the spot anyway."

"No, you deserve it. But you don't deserve the stress." Yu told him.

Dr. Crowler growled before calling, "Fine! In that case you, and Jaden both will fall under Belowski's power like your friends! And while I don't get while Yuzu is immune to it, you two aren't!"

"Can you at least tell us why we haven't seen Belowski at first?" Jaden asked him.

"We kept him at a deep underground facility for him to be right at home." Dr. Crowler answered at that placing his hands on Belowski's shoulders, "It's like Paradise to where he is at."

"That's terrible!" Chie frowned. "Keeping him underground like a prisoner?"

"Nah man you got it wrong." Belowski smiled to her, "I just chill, and every time there is a Duelist Doc C wants me to take care of he lets me out, and I duel or whatever."

"And that is why he is my favorite student." Dr. Crowler grinned.

"Wait, but what happens to the people you 'Take care of'?" Rise questioned.

"Ah don't worry there not in any danger or anything." Belowski smiled to her, "Doc C told me that once my power is applied to them he'll take care of the rest."

That made Yuzu realized something.

"And that is something you don't need to know so-"

"Now I understand." Yuzu said interrupting her brother, "Your jealous of Jaden, and Yu."

Yu's eyes widened hearing that.

"W-What?" Dr. Crowler asked off-guard at that.

"I have wondering why exactly you have been acting Yu, and Jaden like garbage more then any Slifer you mistreated, and had been noticing you pulling excessive strings to them that may put them at a severe disadvantage but now I finally realized." Yuzu told him, "You have been trying to expel them all this time."

"What the hell? You've got to be kidding!" Kanji snapped as Dr. Crowler and Yuzu noticed for the first time none of the members of the Investigation Team were in any way affected by Belowski's power.

"H-Hey wait how come you all are not in the slightest fazed!" Dr. Crowler cried shocked to see the Team isn't affected.

Yuzu at that said, "Might be due to their Personas. I knew it would give them immunities."

"... Will they recover?" Rise asked quietly.

"Ah sure man they would. When the Duel's over they'll be back on their feet." Belowski assured her.

She let out a sigh of relief hearing that.

Jaden however had a look of pain in his eyes before looking down. "I... forfeit."

"Jaden?" Chie asked hearing that.

"Dr. Crowler wants me expelled, he hates me and all of you guys?" Jaden asked sadly. "Maybe that's the best choice then."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Jaden actually does respect Dr. Crowler, he might not be his favorite professor but he does respect him and hearing that Dr. Crowler actively wants him expelled from Duel Academy, and even more than that is trying to do so really hurt Jaden.)**

"It isn't the best choice Jaden." Yuzu told him, "My brother is one bad sore loser."

That made Dr. Crowler growled which Yuzu glared at him that made him flinch not wanting to invoke more of his sister's wrath.

With that aside Yuzu smiled warmly to Jaden, "Jaden he is clouded by a cloud of elite vision, and snobbish activity. I think that he doesn't hate you but rather wants to see you succeed like all the other students here. But his pride is blinding him of it."

"You must be joking, he's a Slifer Slacker!" Dr. Crowler argued. "He shouldn't have even been allowed to enroll here at Duel Academy."

Hearing that Jaden looked down even more.

"Stop with that kind of talk Vellian." Yuzu glared which made him flinch, "You don't mean all the things you said. You told me once that your only doing that so that the Slifer's can 'toughen up' for them to stand up to the Obelisks here but this is going too far for Jaden's case. If you put your petty pride aside for just 1 day then you can see what your doing for them isn't helping!"

Dr. Crowler flinched at that before looking away. "You know exactly why we need to get rid of those Slifers."

Yuzu frowned at that before walking over to him. "I know why you think that, but taking it out on students like Jaden and Yu is the wrong answer."

Dr. Crowler frowned before nodding. "Maybe you're right."

"So why don't you just stop with all the 'Slifer Slacker', and 'First-Time idiot' nonsense, and just start helping the Slifers? They maybe low rank but that doesn't mean that they don't have potential." Yuzu told him, "Belowski started as a Slifer, and worked his way to Obelisk easily remember?"

Dr. Crowler frowned. "I... need to think."

With that he walked off. Yuzu sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how we're related..."

She turned to Jaden asking, "Jaden? Are you ready to finish this match with Belowski?"

Jaden looked hesitant but nodded.

"Hey man don't worry about it. This isn't a threatening Duel anymore." Belowski smiled to him, "This is now a fun filled game."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Yeah... I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart in attack mode." Jaden stated.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Wildheart_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1600_

_This card is unaffected by Trap effects._

* * *

"Wildheart attacks Haniwa and Sparkman attacks you directly."

Wildheart destroyed the rock as Sparkman electrocuted Belowski as he cried out. **(Belowski: 2500)**

"I'll set this and my turn." Jaden said.

"Man... You really are a exciting dude." Belowski smiled. "Good thing I got Human-Wave Tactics so I can summon a new Happy Lover!"

A second Happy Lover appeared.

* * *

**Jaden: 3100**

**Belowski: 2500**

* * *

"Man... You really are a exciting dude." Belowski smiled. "Good thing I got Human-Wave Tactics so I can summon a new Happy Lover!"

A second Happy Lover appeared.

Belowski 3rd Turn:

"Okay my turn." Belowski drew before saying, "And I activate Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yosuke frowned.

"Far out! I got Dark Factory of Mass Production!" Belowski smiled as his graveyard ejected the two Mokey Mokeys.

* * *

_Dark Factory of Mass Production_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 Normal Monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand._

* * *

"It may sound so totalitarian but it lets me bring back two monsters to my hand."

Then he activated Polymerization as the three Mokey Mokeys appeared fusing.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"And I pick 2 Mokey Mokies since I'm already carrying a third that way I can fuse them all together to summon this little friend!" Belowski smiled.

Then behind him appeared a GIANT Mokey Mokey.

* * *

_Mokey Mokey King_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 100_

_"Mokey Mokey" + __"Mokey Mokey" + __"Mokey Mokey"_

_When this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon as many "Mokey Mokey" as possible from your Graveyard._

* * *

With the Fusion Monster's appearance Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, and Bastion fell asleep.

"Whoa... That's big." Jaden said amazed.

"The bigger that are the harder they fall." Yosuke pointed out.

"You know it! He's Mokey Mokey King!" Belowski smiled. "And check out his King waves!"

The monster said,**_ "Mokey Mokey Mokey..."_**

He started some waves as Jaden cried, "Wildheart! Use Wild Slash on that thing!"

Wildheart charged as he slashed Mokey Mokey King who opened his eyes before shattering.

Then three Mokey Mokey pop out from the smoke.

**(Belowski: 1300)**

"That so was totally awesome man! But the circle of life must go on." Belowski smiled. "From one comes many dude, and the King's Special Ability brings back all three Mokies!"

"All three?" Chie asked in shock.

"Now Happy Lover attack Wildheart!" Belowski smiled as Happy Lover attacked which Wildheart deflected as it shattered.

**(Belowski: 0600)**

The three Mokey Mokies looked shocked before they each turned red, and looked mad.

"Ah man look what you did to my three Mokey Mokies!" Belowski smiled. "Good thing my Smackdown card is still in effect cause now they each get 3000 attack points!"

_Mokey Mokey x3: **(ATK: 300 + 2700 = 3000)**_

"This is bad, Jaden's about to lose." Teddie panicked.

"I disagree Teddie, Jaden won't lose the duel here." Yu replied.

"Now Mokey Mokey 1 attack that Wildheart." Belowski started. "Mokey Mokey dos your on the Sparkman."

The two fired waves as Wildheart shattered. **(Jaden: 1600)**

"That's enough! Go, Hero Barrier!" Jaden cried playing a face-down as Sparkman was shielded.

* * *

_Hero Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"As long as I have at least 1 Elemental HERO on the field this trap cards cancels one of your Mokey attacks this turn!" Jaden called.

"Nice move man, but I got one more Mokey!" Belowski smiled as Jaden grunted.

The last Mokey Mokey fired waves as Sparkman shattered as Jaden cried out.** (Jaden: 0200)**

"He survived, but barely." Naoto noted.

"And now cause of Human-Wave Tactics I am allows to bring Happy Lover to a whole new around!" Belowski started as a third Happy Lover appeared. "Plus I'll play this way cool trap card, it's called Gift of the Mystical Elf of course it's not rap. Still it's full of good karma. I gain 300 Life Points for each monster out."

* * *

_Gift of the Mystical Elf_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Increase your Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field._

* * *

**(Belowski: 1800)**

"This is bad." Teddie frowned.

Jaden grunted looking down as Belowski noticing asked, "Your not looking too hot. You wanna take a burrito break of something?"

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Maybe later." Jaden started as Belowski widen his eyes a little, "For now it's my turn!"

Drawing he called, "And I'll summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!"

The water hero appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this is the only card in your hand, you can treat this card's Summon as a Special Summon. When it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, if there are no other cards on your side of the field, draw 2 cards from your Deck._

* * *

"Bubbleman, but he's too weak." Chie frowned.

"Whoa man I gotta say I'm impressed. How to you keep dueling after all we put you through?" Belowski asked as he, Happy Lover, and the three Mokey Mokies tilted their heads.

Jaden smiled, "Cause I don't give up. And even to a duel such as this."

_'Even after what happened...'_ Yu thought before smiling.

"And now since Bubbleman is the only card on my field when summoned I'm allowed to draw 2 more cards from my Deck!" Jaden cried drawing twice, "And now I'm gonna activate one of them! Hero Heart!"

* * *

_Hero Heart_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control; halve its ATK until the end of this turn, but it can attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase._

* * *

"It lets Bubbleman attack twice just as long as I cut his attack points in half!" Jaden called.

_Bubbleman: **(ATK: 800 / 2 = 400)**_

"What's he thinking, if he attacks one of them the others will get powered up again." Yosuke pointed out.

"Now let's get to it! Bubbleman attack Mokey Mokey! Bubble Blast!" Jaden called as Bubbleman fired from his water gun.

"Oh not cool!" Belowski cried as the stream destroy one of the Mokey Mokies as the other two grew enraged, "You done it now. Smackdown activates, and gives them 3000 attack points each."

_Mokey Mokey x2: **(ATK: 300 + 2700 = 3000)**_

**(Belowski: 1700)**

"That sounds like my kind of fight!" Jaden grinned, "Bubbleman attack Mokey Mokey again!"

"Huh?" Belowski asked surprised as Bubbleman take aim.

"He must have a plan." Yu noted calmly.

"And now I'll activate Bubble Illusion!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Bubble Illusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_You can only activate this card while there is a face-up "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" on your side of the field. During this turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"See when Bubbleman's on the field, and I play this, I get to activate a Trap Card that's in my hand!" Jaden called before revealing, "And what better trap card then Mirror Gate! Now all of our monsters switch sides! What's yours is mine, and what's mine is your's!"

* * *

_Mirror Gate_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster battles a monster that you control. Switch control of the battling monsters, and then calculate damage._

* * *

"Jaden wins." Yu nodded.

Belowski let out a cry of awe as the trap switch sides as the blast hit Mokey Mokey for Jaden to call, "Alright! Give him a taste of his own Mokey!"

"This is a... A bummer man." Belowski gave a smile as Bubbleman was destroyed as he was pushed back grunting as he looked seeing the dust as he laid down.

* * *

**Jaden: 0200**

**Belowski: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"How do you feel?" Yu asked walking over to Jaden.

"Calm now thanks to it." Jaden smiled turning to him.

"Glad to hear it." Yu smiled as the others started waking up.

"Well you sure are one interesting dude." Belowski smiled standing up, "Guess I'm going back to my comfort zone til Doc C gets me out again."

Jaden frowned at that.

"Actually Belowski... I have something I want to tell ya." Yuzu smiled walking over to him, "Me, and Banner have talked to over, and we want to know what you think."

"What I think?" Belowski asked confused.

"Yeah. Would you like to have a real family?" Yuzu smiled to him.

He looked surprised before shrugging. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm ok."

"Are you sure? I mean being by yourself underground for so long must make you really lonely, and you haven't felt love or compassion from people willing to take you in." Yuzu told him.

"I'm sure, I really don't mind." Belowski smiled.

"Well okay little moki." Yuzu smiled hugging him, "If you need anything just come to me or Banner, and we'll help ya with whatever ya need."

"Will do." Belowski smiled hugging her back before shrugging. "I should head back to get some sleep."

"Let me take you back." Yuzu smiled, "Thanks for helping you guys."

They all nodded as Yuzu and Belowski walked off.

"Well Yu... Guess you should organize your Deck?" Jaden asked him.

"Mine's already set." Yu admitted before frowning. "I feel like this is the wrong outcome."

"You had that duel won Yu, and beside their is a chance I can be the rep next year." Jaden smiled.

Yu just frowned. "Maybe."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_'Yuzu... you know exactly why I'm hard on them and want them expelled.'_ Dr. Crowler thought. _'They're like her...'_

With that he opened a folder in his desk before sighing.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Jaden defeats Belowski.**

**bopdog111: And Yu is DA's new rep.**

**Ulrich362: Looks like it, though as for who his opponent is... a freshman from North Academy apparently.**

**bopdog111: We won't get to that just yet.**

**Ulrich362: Not quite, there's one more chapter beforehand... but once the School Duel is over there'll be a small event and then, the real fun begins.**

**bopdog111: So Ulrich what would this filler be about?**

**Ulrich362: Let's keep that to ourselves until the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Okay. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	22. Match with Blue-Eyes!

**Ulrich362: Well we're back again guys.**

**bopdog111: To a filler before Yu can duel North Academy.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly.**

**bopdog111: So Ulrich what is this about?**

**Ulrich362: A few unexpected visitors to Duel Academy will be arriving, and one of them will be testing someone.**

**bopdog111: So let's see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, Naoto, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Chumley, and Zane were all in the arena while Bastion and Kanji were having a friendly match.

"Alright Kanji, I now activate Bonding - D2O!" Bastion called, "By tributing the two Duoterions on my field with Oxygeddon, I can summon either a Water Dragon, or Water Dragon Cluster from my hand, graveyard, or Deck!"

"Alright." Kanji nodded with a grin.

"So now Water Dragon rise!" Bastion called as his ace appeared before him roaring.

"Heh, taking down this dragon might be tough." Kanji admitted.

"And even more since DNA Transplant, and Tyrant's Temper are out." Bastion told him, "And with this your monsters points automatically become zero!"

"Actually that's not true, don't forget that thanks to my Pink Thread Woven Dragon isn't affected by your trap cards." Kanji reminded him.

"Maybe so but it's still less then Water Dragon." Bastion added, "Water Dragon attack Woven Dragon!"

Water Dragon fired a blast.

"I play the trap Doubled Stitches!" Kanji smirked. "This doubles one Woven monster's attack points at the cost of destroying it during the end phase."

_Woven Dragon:** (ATK: 1600 * 2 = 3200)**_

"Say what?" Bastion asked shocked.

Woven Dragon charged, and destroyed Water Dragon earning Kanji the victory.

"Well, maybe you weren't exaggerating their skill." mentioned a male voice. "That wasn't a bad move."

Hearing that they turned to see.

Seto Kaiba, and Mitsuru Kirijo were both standing at the entrance to the dueling field.

"Seto Kaiba?" Jaden asked shocked.

"Mit-chan!" Teddie cried.

"I'm glad to see you're all taking care of yourselves." Mitsuru smiled while meeting Yu's eye.

"Kaiba what brings you here?" Zane asked Kaiba calmly.

"I came to check on the preparations for the School Duel, and to see for myself these students Mitsuru recommended." Kaiba answered.

"Our rep is ready Kaiba." Jaden grinned gesturing to Yu, "Yu here sure is a tough guy!"

"I'm not surprised." Mitsuru chuckled.

"Been through a lot here Misturu." Yosuke told her, "Though there some struggles, and others but we managed to get this far."

Mitsuru nodded calmly. "I'm sure you'll pull through."

"S-So your Mitsuru Kirijo." Syrus said looked amazed, "The President of the Kirijo Group."

"That's right." Mitsuru nodded. "Who are you?"

"S-Syrus Truesdale ma'am." Syrus stammered.

Rise chuckled linking his arm to her's, "My special sweetheart."

"I see, well you must be quite the gentleman." Mitsuru smiled.

"Zane Truesdale, you aren't representing Duel Academy?" Kaiba asked.

"Chancellor Sheppard got word from North Academy is picking a Freshman to represent them." Zane answered. "So Sheppard decided it would be fair if a freshman represents Duel Academy."

"I see, and you approve the choice?" Kaiba inquired.

"Yes I did sir. I was fine with it." Zane answered.

"Is something wrong?" Yu asked.

Kaiba turned to him.

"Should I not represent Duel Academy?" Yu asked.

"No it's fine. A freshman representing Duel Academy has never happened before so I'm interested to see what this could lead too." Kaiba answered.

"Well, why don't you test one of them yourself?" Mitsuru suggested.

"Hm?" Kaiba asked turning to her.

"It could help pass the time before your meeting, and I must admit I'm curious to see this game in person myself." Mitsuru mention calmly.

Kaiba nodded as he looked over before looking at Chie, "What do you say?"

Chie's eyes widened. "Yeah um... sorry who are you again?"

"Seto Kaiba, president of Kaibacorp, and the one who owns this island." Kaiba answered.

Chie's eyes widened.

"Wow... you really want to have a match with me?" she asked.

"Indeed. Mitsuru told me that your one of the strongest people to be recommended by her." Kaiba nodded.

"Wow, well I hope I live up to her recommendations." Chie admitted.

"Let's find out." Kaiba said walking to the arena.

Chie took her place opposite him as the others took their seats.

"So be honest, how doomed is Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Kaiba is a tough duelist being equal to Yugi only, and is able to wield the really rare Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Jaden grinned, "There are only 3 of them in the world!"

"That might make things tough." Yu noted thoughtfully.

"Duel." Chie and Kaiba called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Master of Tartarus)**

**Chie: 4000**

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chie 1st Turn:

"I'll set two cards and summon Kung-Fu Girl Jyun in defense mode." Chie started.

* * *

_Kung-Fu Girl Jyun_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn if this defense position card is targeted for an attack you can negate the attack. If this card is destroyed add one "Kung-Fu" monster or one "Dragon's Trial Ritual" from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"That's it."

Kaiba 1st Turn:

"It's my turn." Kaiba said drawing.

_'What will you do Satonaka?'_ Mitsuru thought calmly.

Kaiba looked as he said, "First up I'll summon Kaibaman."

At that a superhero version of himself wearing a blue helmet appeared.

* * *

_Kaibaman_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 700_

_Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"Huh, why did he summon something weaker?" Teddie asked.

"Is by this. By sacrificing this card, I can summon a powerful Dragon!" Kaiba called as Kaibaman glowed, "Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

At that what appeared was a huge dragon with white scales, and blue-eyes looking strong appeared roaring.

* * *

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

Chie stared at the monster in awe. "Wow!"

"Behold Team. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Mitsuru smiled.

Rise's eyes widened in shock. "A third Persona?"

"What?" Jaden asked shocked.

"I'm absolutely certain of it, just like those other two monsters." Rise told him. "That's a Persona, and a really strong one."

"Well actually it along with Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl are real people in long Egyptian History." Mitsuru explained. "They hold great magic to serve their Pharaoh, and such."

"That's amazing." Yukiko admitted.

"Now Blue-Eyes attack! White Lightning!" Kaiba called as Blue-Eyes charged a white ray firing it.

The blast hit Chie's monster only for it to brace itself as it survived.

"I suspected it can't fall easily." Kaiba smirked.

"Once per turn it can't be destroyed in battle." Chie explained only to frown. _'Then again, how am I supposed to beat that dragon?'_

"I'll place 2 cards down, and it's your move." Kaiba ended.

* * *

**Chie: 4000**

**Kaiba: 4000**

* * *

Chie 2nd Turn:

Chie drew her card only to frown. "I set another monster and that's it."

Kaiba 2nd Turn:

Kaiba drew as he said, "I activate the spell, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

* * *

_Burst Stream of Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"What does that do?" Chie asked nervously.

"While Blue-Eyes is on the field all monsters on your field are destroyed." Kaiba smirked.

Chie's eyes widened as her monsters all shattered leaving her defenseless.

"This is bad, Chie's wide open." Yosuke mentioned nervously.

"It's okay though." Jaden told them, "Blue-Eyes can't attack the turn Burst Stream is used."

"That's true, but Kaiba hasn't summoned this turn." Bastion reminded him.

"Does Chie add a Kung-Fu Girl, or Dragon's Trial Ritual to her hand when Jyun is destroyed?" Yukiko recalled.

"Yeah, she does." Yu nodded as Chie added the card.

"Ritual huh? Same boat." Kaiba smirked before saying, "I'll summon, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

A gray multiple hand monster appeared with 1400 attack points.

* * *

_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Not good." Zane frowned.

"When this card is summoned I can add a Ritual Spell, or Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand." Kaiba explained adding the card, "I add White Paladin Ritual which I'll play now."

* * *

_White Dragon Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 4 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

* * *

"To Ritual Summon I must sacrifice monsters who level are equal or more then 4." Kaiba said, "So for tributing Manju, I can Ritual Summon, Paladin of White Dragon!"

At that saying a yellow armor soldier appeared riding a blue dragon.

* * *

_Paladin of White Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

Chie frowned seeing the monster.

"Now Paladin attack her directly!" Kaiba called.

The Paladin struck Chie causing her to wince in pain.

**(Chie: 2100)**

"I play a trap card, Acceptance of your True Self!" Chie called.

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, special summon one "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

"This lets me bring out Chariot Persona Tomoe in attack mode!"

* * *

_Chariot Persona Tomoe_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can summon one "Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen" from your Extra Deck. If a Warrior monster you control battles, excluding this card, it gains 400 ATK until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Kaiba nodded, "I activate Paladin's ability! By sacrificing him a second Blue-Eyes emerges!"

At that Paladin evolved to show a second Blue-Eyes roaring. Chie's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"It's your turn." Kaiba ended.

* * *

**Chie: 2100**

**Kaiba: 4000**

* * *

Chie 3rd Turn:

Chie drew her card only to frown. "I switch Tomoe into defense mode and play this facedown. The rest is up to luck."

"Hold on there. I activate the trap, Dragon's Rage!" Kaiba called.

* * *

_Dragon's Rage_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster._

* * *

"As long as this card is out if a Dragon on my field attacks your monster in defense you still take damage!" Kaiba explained.

"Wait, but that means Tomoe won't be able to protect me." Chie realized nervously as she ended her move.

Kaiba 3rd Turn:

Kaiba drew as he looked, "I activate Thunder Dragon's ability in my hand! By discarding this card from my hand, I can add two copies of Thunder Dragon to my hand!"

He added the two copies.

"That can only mean one thing!" Jaden cried.

"And now I activate my face-down, Polymerization!" Kaiba called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I fuse the two Thunder Dragons in my hand to conjure a more powerful monster!" Kaiba called as the two Thunder Dragons he added, "Come forth Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

A twin orange headed dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Thunder/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Thunder Dragon" + "Thunder Dragon"_

* * *

"Chie!" Yosuke cried in horror seeing that.

"And now Blue-Eyes attack Tomoe! White Lightning!" Kaiba called as Blue-Eyes fired a blast.

Tomoe tried to endure the blast only to be immediately overwhelmed and destroyed.

**(Chie: 1100)**

Chie suddenly screamed out in agony as Tomoe appeared in a blue glow.

"Chie-san!" Teddie cried worried.

"When a Persona is destroyed in battle that happens." Yosuke told Mitsuru, "And if their banished also it does worse damage."

The Duel Disk that Bastion modified for Chie started to numb the pain she's feeling. Mitsuru frowned hearing that Chie collapsed to her hands and knees catching her breath.

"When Tomoe is destroyed I can summon Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen in her place." Chie stated as her Persona evolved and took a defensive stance in front of her.

* * *

_Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2200_

_Must be summoned by the effect of "Chariot Persona Tomoe" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"Blue-Eyes attack!" Kaiba called as his second Blue-Eyes attacked.

Suzuka Gongen shattered as Chie screamed even louder and looked to be in immense pain.

**(Chie: 0300)**

Kaiba stared on at that. A minute passed before Chie weakly got back up. "I play Eternal Bonds!"

* * *

_Eternal Bonds_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish two "Persona" monsters that share the same Arcana: Special Summon one "Ultimate Persona" of the same Arcana from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"This trap lets me banish Tomoe and Suzuka Gongen so I can summon Haraedo-no-Okami!"

* * *

_Haraedo-no-Okami_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen" + "Chariot Persona Tomoe" OR  
"Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen" + 1 "Kung-Fu" Monster_  
_Pay half your LP: Destroy all cards on your opponent's field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used._

* * *

Chie's third and final persona appeared in attack mode.

"Your move." Kaiba ended.

* * *

**Chie: 0300**

**Kaiba: 4000**

* * *

Chie 4th Turn:

Chie drew her card before wincing. "I pay half my life points to activate Haraedo-no-Okami's special ability Agneyastra! This destroys every card on your field!"

**(Chie: 0150)**

Kaiba watched as the his three monsters, and Dragon's Rage shattered.

"Alright, Haraedo-no-Okami attack him directly!" Chie declared.

The monster didn't move.

"Huh?" Chie asked in confusion.

"It can't attack when that is used." Yosuke told her.

Chie frowned. "Oh yeah, that's right. At least those dragons are gone, so I can end my move knowing I'm safe."

Kaiba 4th Turn:

"Don't be to sure." Kaiba said.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked nervously.

"I activate Pot of Greed for me to draw 2 cards." Kaiba said drawing two cards.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He looked before saying, "Now I activate Chaos Form!"

* * *

_Chaos Form_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dark Magician" from your GY, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"A Ritual?" Chie asked nervously glancing at the Ritual Spell she added to her own hand earlier.

"With this I can banish or tribute any monster to summon a Chaos Ritual Monster! I banish Blue-Eyes from the graveyard!" Kaiba called as the monster vanished, "Mighty Virtue Dragon! Share your power to the depths of Chaos, and bring about your inner potential! Ritual Summon! Level 8, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

At that a tough dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Chie stared at the new dragon in horror.

"4000!" Jaden cried.

Chie started trembling in fear seeing the dragon.

"Your turn." Kaiba told her closing his eyes.

"Huh?" Chie asked in confusion.

"You look like your about to collapse." Kaiba told her.

Chie frowned as Kaiba's dragon and her Persona vanished.

* * *

**Chie: 0150 (Surrendered)**

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Kaiba wins the duel!**

* * *

Kaiba at that turned to Mitsuru, "They do have potential. Just needs practice."

Yosuke immediately jumped down to Kaiba and glared at him before running to Chie and helping her walk off the arena.

"Would you have attacked her?" Yu questioned.

"I would had I not noticed it would do more terrible harm." Kaiba told him.

Yu frowned. "Destroying Haraedo-no-Okami would have killed her."

"I suspected." Kaiba nodded at that.

"We'll be here for a bit longer, but I'd like to speak with the eight of you later Narukami." Mitsuru mentioned.

Yu nodded on that.

* * *

_Later in Chancellor Sheppard's office..._

Kaiba was waiting for Sheppard. Soon he walked in widening his eyes, "Oh Mr. Kaiba! What can I do for you?"

"I came to discuss the upcoming School Duel." Kaiba told him. "From what I saw Duel Academy will likely lose this year."

"What makes you say that sir?" Sheppard asked curiously sitting down at his desk.

"One of the students Mitsuru recommended had a match with me. If one of them is representing this school as they are now they have no chance of winning." Kaiba answered calmly.

"Don't worry sir we had a battle royal involving one of them sometime ago, and he had a win." Sheppard told him.

Kaiba closed his eyes hearing that. "I see, and more importantly what about those three?"

"The Sacred Beasts sir?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, them." Kaiba nodded.

"Nothing about them or the Shadow Riders have acted up yet." Sheppard answered, "But I have a feeling that soon things will begin."

Kaiba nodded. "I agree. He'll make his move soon. Though... that's not the only reason I'm here."

Sheppard looked up waiting for what it is.

"Something's happening on this island, and I intend to find out." Kaiba told him.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked confused.

Kaiba frowned. "I'm not sure, but I'll know soon enough."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Yu and Teddie's room..._

Mitsuru and the Investigation Team except Chie and Yosuke had gathered.

"How's Aigis, and the others?" Rise smiled to Mitsuru.

"Everyone's doing well for now, but things may not stay that way." Mitsuru frowned.

"Whatever it was Rise found hasn't been released yet." Kanji told her, "Though we did encounter several Shadows couple of times."

"I see." Mitsuru frowned. "Be cautious. Yamagishi's Persona can already detect immense power unlike nearly anything we've encountered."

They nodded on that.

"Mitsuru. Is it possible for it to be more then 1 way to unlock a Persona?" Yukiko asked her.

"There are. Ours were forcibly unlocked using our Evokers while you faced and accepted the parts of yourselves that formed your shadows."

"And besides those?" Rise asked her.

"Theoretically, why?" Mitsuru inquired.

"After our first Shadow Incident, and a little mix up from breaking the rules accidentally Sheppard had allowed us, Bastion, Zane, Alexis, Syrus, and Jaden to be alone to head to the TV Realm." Teddie answered.

"We explained everything to them, and they told us some history on Duel Monsters." Naoto added, "Jaden told us they'll help us since they can use their cards to fight the Shadows since we can with our Personas but we told him it wouldn't do any good."

"He's a stubborn guy just to say. He said he thinks that he, and the others can get Personas by another way, and are willing to risks their lives to save everyone." Kanji finished crossing his arms.

"I see, well considering what Narukami told me it is possible... all that's needed is a catalyst to awaken their potential." Mitsuru noted.

"What kind of 'catalyst'?" Yukiko asked her.

"It could be anything." Mitsuru answered. "I'll be in contact if anything happens."

They nodded on that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, short but a bit more information. And Unfortunately Chie nearly died again.**

**bopdog111: Despite Bastion's efforts to modify their Duel Disks.**

**Ulrich362: Well it helped... just not quite enough and she's in better shape than after the Shadow Scientist.**

**bopdog111: Well next up is Yu's match against North Academy.**

**Ulrich362: True, along with a pleasant surprise for the students.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	23. The School Duel!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. The finale of the arc before the Shadow Riders is here.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the School Duel between Duel Academy and North Academy.**

**bopdog111: As what Dr. Crowler said the biggest match of the year.**

**Ulrich362: Very true, so let's not delay any longer. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Jaden walked to the room where Yu, and Teddie are, "Hey guys! Do you guys remember what today is?"

"Yeah, we do." Teddie answered before smiling.

"Okay Yu! How do ya feel?" Jaden grinned.

"I'm ok, we'll have to see what happens though." Yu answered before smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for? Everyone's waiting for you! It's time for the meet, and greet because North Academy has just arrived!" Jaden grinned.

Yu nodded before he and Teddie followed Jaden.

"Okay Yu! Remember to get your game on!" Jaden grinned.

"I'll do my best." Yu admitted.

They arrived at the dock where their friends are waiting to where a Submarine has just surfaced.

"Hey you guys." Alexis smiled waving them over.

"Hi Alexis-chan." Teddie smiled waving back.

"Have you guys seen North Academy's Rep yet?" Jaden asked.

Rise shook her head, "Not yet, but I can't help but feel a bad feeling."

"Well whoever it is we'll find out soon." Yukiko mentioned as Jasmine frowned slightly.

(A/N (Ulrich362): Jasmine and Mindy are Alexis' friends so they would be waiting with her.)

"And hi Jasmine." Teddie smiled to her.

She blushed slightly before the submarine opened.

What exited were the students before a man wearing a yellow suit, having a white handband, and glasses walk to where Sheppard is at where he greeted, "Foster! It's been far too long! How have you been?"

"I've been well... Ever since I got over the defeat you handed us in Last Year's School Duel." Foster answered shaking Sheppard's hand but his grip was a bit tight.

"I guess Zane won the last match." Chie admitted.

"Well... It was a close match." Sheppard admitted wincing a little.

"Not really. But this year, I have a feeling it will be." Foster said smirking before looking around, "Where's your School Rep?"

"Oh. Yu Narukami! Can you please greet Chancellor Foster of North Academy?" Sheppard called for Yu to hear.

"Coming." Yu replied before walking up and smiling before offering his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Foster nodded shaking Yu's hand, "So your Yu Narukami. You know your making Duel Academy History. No Slifer Red has ever been a Rep at Duel Academy."

"I just hope I live up to everyone's expectations." Yu admitted.

"In that case my Rep will introduce himself." Foster said as they turned to the Sub.

At that someone from the Submarine started to walk over. He has black spiky hair, onyx eyes, and wearing a black blazar.

That was when Duel Academy widen their eyes in shock seeing who it was.

Chazz Princeton.

"Chazz!" Alexis cried in shock.

"No way." Jaden mentioned in awe.

Chazz seeing Yu smirked, "Well well, if it isn't the Slifer Slacker, Yu Narukami. Gotta say I half expected for Jaden to be the Rep."

"There was a three-way match to decide the representative, and I got lucky and won." Yu answered.

"Ah it doesn't matter who the Rep is. I'll still 'Chazz You Up'." Chazz smirked as North Academy behind him started chanting.

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

"So does "Chazz You Up" mean lose to you?" Jaden asked.

That made Chazz dropped to the floor anime style before getting up yelling, "No you Slifer Slacker! It means I'm gotta knock him down big time!"

Suddenly the tension was interrupted by fierce wind.

"What?" Yu questioned noticing that.

They soon took notice of two Helicopters are flying in.

"Who's that?" Rise asked noticing.

"Hi Chazz!" one of two men in a Helicopter called.

"What's going on little brother?" the other smirked, "Mind if we drop in?"

"Slade, Jagger!" Chazz cried surprised, "Why are you here!?"

"Why else? To celebrate your Dueling Victory!" Jagger called as the Helicopters landed on the landing zones.

"Chazz has brothers?" Yosuke asked.

"Naoto? Do you know Slade, and Jagger?" Kanji asked her.

"Only their name's." she answered.

"You are going to win. Right Chazz?" the goatee man named Slade asked with a smirk.

Suddenly a camera crew popped up in front of them, "That's it. Beautiful! Just act natural."

A camera crew meanwhile was filming the group, students, confused teachers, and the two Reps.

"What's... going on?" Yu asked.

"What's going on here, I think you mean 'when's' going on here." one of the reporters answered, "And the answer here is prime time baby! This School Duel is gonna be broadcast World Wide!"

"Worldwide?" Yukiko asked. "Oh, our friends in Inaba can see it."

"Should we call them so they know?" Yosuke suggested.

"I can call Dojima-san." Naoto answered.

"Whoa! Yu, and Chazz are gonna be on TV!?" Jaden cried excited, "This is gonna be great! Mom, Dad, Kaiba, Yugi, Nanako, Marie, and everyone will be seeing this match!"

"Yeah." Chie agreed.

* * *

_Minutes Later..._

"You set this up didn't you?" Chazz asked his brothers once their alone.

"But of course. We need the world to see your on your way becoming Duel Monster's best, and it's all part of the plan." Sladee answered.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Look! World Domination is our's for the taking, if we all do our parts Chazz!" Jagger reminded.

"And we have. Now it's your turn bro." Slade told him, "To concur the World of Duel Monsters to be the best. And to not give up."

"Did you really think you could get away from your duties? Get away from us by dropping Duel Academy?" Jagger asked Chazz standing up while glaring, "Don't deny it! You have always been this Slacker of this Family!"

"It doesn't matter!" Slade yelled at Jagger before telling Chazz, "The point is Chazz you can still turn it around. You can still show that we're supreme."

Jagger lift up a briefcase stating, "That's right, and the dueling cards in this briefcase are gonna help you do just that. Their the most expensive out there so you have no excuse to lose."

He placed it in front of Chazz.

"Don't let us down Chazz! Don't let the Princeton Name down! It's all on you! Now go, and win!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yu was walking to the arena when he heard something from the Boy's Restroom.

"Hello?" Yu asked walking into the bathroom.

He sees Chazz looks like he's arguing with himself in front of the sink unaware Yu is watching, "Man up Chazz! Man up! Come on! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no Slacker! That your worthy of the Princeton Name! That you... You can win! And that you can keep winning... Over, and over that your the best..."

With that said he went to his knees with a tight grip on the sink, "You've got to do your part Chazz... You gotta show them that your supreme... It's your duty, it's the plan..."

Yu frowned at that before silently walking out.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

The crowd cheered once everyone is at the arena, and the cameras are set up.

"Chancellor Sheppard, you said it was ok right?" Rise asked.

"Yeah of course." Sheppard nodded.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble. Plus we were gonna figure out you are Risette sooner." Sheppard grinned before laughing, "I think the instruments will be here, and set on the stage by the time the Duel is over."

Rise nodded. "I just hope the others don't get worried because of the cameras."

"Didn't you do a similar thing at Junes?" Sheppard asked her.

"Yeah, but it wasn't broadcast to the whole world." Rise explained.

"Okay. Rise be seated because the Duel will start in a minute." Sheppard told her.

Rise nodded before walking to sit with Yukiko, and Alexis.

"What did he say?" Yukiko asked her.

"We're all set for after the duel." Rise smiled.

"Have you been World Wide before?" Alexis asked her.

"Actually no." Rise admitted.

"Well this could be your biggest break." Alexis smiled.

"Thanks." Rise smiled.

Meanwhile everyone else is with Yu.

"Okay Yu just remember to have fun, and show Chazz you mean business!" Jaden grinned.

"Yeah..." Yu nodded.

"Sensei? Is something bothering you?" Teddie asked hearing that.

"I'm ok Ted." Yu answered.

"Go get him partner." Yosuke smiled.

"Attention students. Welcome to the School Duel!" Sheppard announced standing up with Foster.

Foster called, "And now..."

"Let this year's competition finally begin!" the two called.

Sheppard called, "Yuzu, Dr. Crowler introduce the Duelists."

"No problem Chancellor! After all these two Duelists are what we, and my brother know personally." Yuzu smiled at the microphone with her brother beside her at the center of the Arena, "From Duel Academy let's welcome to the first Slifer Representative - Yu Narukami!"

Yu walked up the the dueling field.

"And from North Academy please welcome - Chazz Princeton!" Dr. Crowler called as Chazz walked up.

"Chazz..." Yu started only to frown.

"Chazz Princeton has changed Duel Academy!" Chazz called to Duel Academy, "Sure I used to be a classmate of your's but when I left, I also left my old self there! Now your looking at the new, and improved Chazz! The North Academy Chazz! And I'm here to 'Chazz it up'!"

With that he turned to Yu, "Alright go time! Let's see what you got, Yu!"

"Yeah... alright." Yu nodded before frowning. "Chazz... what plan?"

"What?" Chazz asked hearing that.

"... You can't afford to lose, because of your brothers right?" Yu asked him. "Am I right?"

Chazz growled, "It's none of your business!"

Yu frowned before just nodding as he activated his Duel Disc. "Alright."

Chazz activated his own as Yuzu, and Dr. Crowler jumped off.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I'll Face Myself)**

**Yu: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright here we go!" Chazz called drawing as he looked, "And I'll start off by activating a field spell! A card that is known as LV Colosseum!"

At that the arena transformed into a new rock like Colosseum with thee audience up at the stands.

* * *

_LV Colosseum_

_Field Spell Card_

__When this card is activated: Add 1 "LV" card to your hand. "LV" monsters gain 300 ATK. When a "LV" monster is Special Summoned by it's own effect the player the that summoned that summoned that monster can draw 1 card. If a "LV" monster is destroyed by a card effect: The player that controlled the destroyed monster can destroy 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field.__

* * *

Yu looked around in surprise. "A colosseum?"

"When this card is activated, I can add a LV card to my hand! Such as Armed Dragon LV7!" Chazz said showing the card, "Then I activate Cost Down!"

* * *

_Cost Down_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

"So now by sacrificing a card in my hand, I can lower the levels of monsters in my hand by 2 for this turn only!" Chazz said discarding a monster called Masked Dragon, "And that lets me call on this behemoth!"

Yu just watched calmly.

"And now rise Armed Dragon LV5!" Chazz called as a red boxer dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV5_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Yu's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"What? Foster you didn't..." Sheppard asked his friend shocked.

Foster smirked, "I'm gonna win the prize this time."

"Hey wait none of the cards we bought were those!" Jagger realized to Slade.

"What?" Slade asked shocked.

Naoto frowned hearing that.

"And now due to LV Colosseum's effect all LV monsters get a boost of 300 attack points!" Chazz called.

_Armed Dragon LV5: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"2700 already?" Chie asked in shock.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Next I'm activating the spell, Gold Sarcophagus!" Chazz called as a coffin true to it's name appeared.

* * *

_Gold Sarcophagus_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 1 card from your Deck, face-up. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add that card to your hand._

* * *

"Think of this card like Different Dimension Capsule except I banish the card face-up, and this card doesn't remain on the field after activation." Chazz said taking a card from his deck as he shows the card, "I banish Future Fusion!"

"He's improved a lot since he left." Bastion admitted.

"Future Fusion?" Foster asked shocked, "I don't remember that card in the Deck!"

"What?" Sheppard asked.

Slade smirked, "Well looks like he augmented the cards we gave him in that deck.

Chazz said, "Finally I place two cards face-down!"

Naoto's expression darkened hearing Slade say that.

"Okay Yu! Show everyone what you can do!" Chazz called at Yu.

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card only to pause. "I pass."

"What?" Jaden asked shocked, "Yu what are you doing!?"

"Chazz, what's really going on?" Yu asked him. "What did you mean when you said show them you're worthy of the Princeton name? When you said it's your duty and the plan?"

"I said it's none of your business!" Chazz yelled.

Yu stared at Chazz. "It's your turn."

* * *

**Yu: 4000**

****Chazz: 4000****

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"And I'll make sure you'll regret leaving yourself open!" Chazz cried drawing, "Armed Dragon attack! Spiked Spinner!"

Armed Dragon charged at Yu with a spinning fist.

Yu braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Yu: 1300)**

"That will end this assault for now!" Chazz yelled, "Now quit fooling around, and fight!"

Yu 2nd Turn:

Yu drew his card. "I'm not going to fight you Chazz, not like this. I end my turn."

As he said that Yu discarded one of his cards to the graveyard.

"Why you... Are you mocking me!?" Chazz demanded frustrated.

"I'm not, I wouldn't do that Chazz." Yu told him.

"Then why are you throwing the match!?" Chazz yelled, "Your suppose to fight back!"

"If I fight back, I might win. I heard you before, when you were talking to yourself." Yu revealed.

"You what!? How long were you listening!?" Chazz demanded shock.

Yu looked down before telling Chazz everything he heard.

"Wait what?" Jaden asked shocked once they heard everything.

"If winning is that important Chazz, then go ahead and win. My field's empty and your dragon can end the match right now." Yu told him. "It's your turn."

* * *

**Yu: 1300**

**Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz however looks enraged clenching his fists, "Due to Gold Sarcophagus' effect Future Fusion is added to my hand during my second Standby Phase after activation."

He added the card. Yu nodded calmly.

"Yu you do realize what will happen if I do win!?" Chazz yelled angry.

"No, I don't." Yu answered honestly.

"You'll be a big embarrassment, and people will say that I payed you big sums of money for you to lose on purpose! And further more it will have everyone believe that I'm not worthy of the Princeton name that my brothers believe I'm not!" Chazz yelled with his brother's widening their eyes at Chazz saying what they thought of their little brother.

Yu's eyes widened before frowning. "Chazz... what do you mean? What did your brothers do?"

Chazz at that glared trembling before yelling, "Alright that's it! Screw it! Me, and my brothers are a trio from the Princeton Group!"

"The Princeton Group?" Rise asked turning to Naoto, "Do you know them?"

"I have, they're an incredibly influence group of brothers. Slade Princeton is incredibly influential politically, and Jagger Princeton is equally influential financially. While I haven't met them myself their names have shown up more than once in my career." Naoto answered.

"And they want me to do the same for the Dueling World!" Chazz added, "And that's the part of the plan!"

"... Do you want to achieve that? Are you just here because they want you to be?" Yu asked.

"I..." Chazz trailed off.

"Do you want to be a duelist, or are you just doing it for your brothers?" Yu asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Chazz asked him.

"I think you know why." Yu told him.

Chazz grunted at this.

"Yu... What should we do?" Jaden asked him.

"I want Chazz's answer." Yu replied.

At that Chazz told him, "Ever since I was young, I had seen the skills of Duelists, and hope one day to be like them. And I had also met Seto Kaiba at a turn of fate."

Yu nodded. "You love dueling don't you?"

"I think you know that answer." Chazz told him, "But... My brothers view it differently. While they do want me to become a great Duelist it is only because of the Princeton Family name!"

Yu nodded at that. "Chancellor Sheppard, Chancellor Foster would it be alright with you both if we started from scratch?"

The two look at each other on it.

"Yu-Sempai..." Rise trailed off before smiling, "He's always like that."

"Yeah, he is." Yosuke smiled.

"Think we're gonna have a major talk to Chazz when this is over?" Jagger asked Slade.

Slade only nodded at that.

Soon Sheppard told the two Reps, "Go ahead."

Yu nodded. "Alright Chazz, you can go first but this time we'll have the real School Duel."

"Fine!" Chazz said as they shuffled their decks again as the cards Chazz had vanished.

**New Duel:**

* * *

**Yu: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright now we're talking!" Chazz yelled drawing, "And no excuses this time either!"

"I won't give you any." Yu replied with a smile.

"Well now here's Terraforming!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Terraforming_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And this card's magic allows me a Field Spell to my hand!" Chazz said adding LV Colosseum back.

"Not this time." Yu countered.

"Huh?" Chazz asked.

"I activate Hunger Persona Pale Rider's special ability." Yu explained. "By discarding him when you add a card to your hand it gets destroyed and I can add the same type of card to my hand."

"Huh?" Chazz asked as LV Colosseum shattered his hand as the shards flew to Yu reforming back for him to take. "So your adding a Field Spell?"

Yu just nodded calmly, "Anything else?"

"I'll activate Fiend's Sanctuary!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Fiend's Sanctuary_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

"So I summon a Metal Fiend Token!" Chazz said as a small metal like fiend appeared.

* * *

_Metal Fiend Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned with the effect of, "Fiend's Sanctuary"._

* * *

"Alright." Yu nodded.

"I place down two cards, and end my turn." Chazz ended.

Yu 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the field spell Mayonaka TV." Yu mentioned.

* * *

_Mayonaka TV_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated add one level four or lower "Persona" to your hand. Once per turn if a "Persona" monster would be destroyed it is not destroyed. If this card is removed from the field add one "Shadow Dungeon" field spell to your hand except "Yomotsu Hirasaka"._

* * *

"Huh?" Chazz, and everyone looked around.

"Since I played this field spell I can add a level four or lower Persona to my hand, so I'll add the level four High Priestess Persona High Pixie." Yu stated. "Then, I'll summon High Pixie in attack mode."

* * *

_High Priestess Persona High Pixie_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_Once per turn destroy one spell or trap card on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used._

* * *

"1500..." Chazz said seeing that, _'But my Token's ability deflects the damage I would take involving it so he nearly lose half his points.'_

"I end my turn by setting two cards and using High Pixie's ability. I destroy your left facedown card." Yu finished.

"Huh?" Chazz asked as his face-down shattered.

* * *

**Yu: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Fine!" Chazz drew before stating, "During this standby phase, I have to pay 1000 points to keep my Token in play."

**(Chazz: 3000)**

Yu nodded calmly seeing that.

"And now I sacrifice my Token! To bring out Armed Dragon LV5!" Chazz called as his dragon appeared again.

"Your monster is stronger but my Field Spell protects High Pixie from being destroyed one time every turn." Yu mentioned.

"Think you could keep that until I try to destroy her?" Chazz asked him.

"I'm just telling you even if you attack my monster won't be destroyed." Yu pointed out.

"Then it's good thing Armed Dragon is here." Chazz smirked, "By discarding a monster I can destroy a monster who's attack points are equal are fewer then the attack points of the monster I tossed!"

Yu's eyes widened. "I didn't expect that."

"Well by discarding Lance Lindwurm in my hand your Pixie's protection is gone!" Chazz called discarding the card as Armed Dragon fired a blast at High Pixie.

The blast struck the Persona but when the smoke cleared it was still standing.

"And now Armed Dragon take out his Pixie with Spiked Spinner!" Chazz called as his dragon charged at the Persona.

High Pixie tried to defend by shooting lightning only for the dragon to easily deflect it before destroying Yu's monster.

**(Yu: 3100)**

Yu grunted with the destruction of his Persona.

"And that's just the start." Chazz smirked as his dragon started to glow before morphing.

"What the?" Kanji questioned seeing that.

"When Armed Dragon destroys a monster at the end of a turn, I can send it to the graveyard to evolve it by 2 more levels! So now welcome Armed Dragon LV7!" Chazz called as a stronger dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV7_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

Yu stared at the monster in shock before smiling. "Wow Chazz, that's a pretty tough monster."

"It's your move now." Chazz told him.

Yu 2nd Turn:

Yu drew his card. "I activate my Compendium Fee spell card, and I'll use it to summon out Justice Persona Sraosha!"

* * *

_Compendium Fee_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay half your life points; Special Summon one "Persona" monster from your hand ignoring summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your GY, and pay half your LP, Special Summon one "Persona" monster from your deck but shuffle it into the deck during the end phase._

* * *

**(Yu: 1550)**

The fairy persona appeared.

* * *

_Justice Persona Sraosha_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Pay half your LP, destroy all non-Light monsters on the field._

* * *

"3000 attack points?" Chazz asked surprised.

"That's right, now attack Armed Dragon LV7!" Yu declared.

His monster charged at Armed Dragon destroying it as Chazz grunted.** (Chazz: 2800)**

"Haha! The prize is so mine!" Sheppard grinned rubbing it in at Foster's shocked look, "After all looks like your boy's down for the count! Sorry!"

Growling at Sheppard making fun of him Foster yelled, "Oh no he's not! Chazz no mercy!"

"No mercy!" North Academy called.

"I end my turn, alright Chazz let's see what you can do." Yu smiled.

* * *

**Yu: 1550**

**Chazz: 2800**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"With pleasure!" Chazz yelled drawing, "And I'll get rid of your protection with Mystical Space Typhoon!"

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Yu's eyes widened as his field spell shattered.

"When Mayonaka TV is destroyed I can add a Shadow Dungeon field spell to my hand, I pick..." Yu started before closing his eyes as he added the card. "Shadow Dungeon: Heaven!"

"Hope that can help you! I activate Pot of Greed!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Because I'm activating Future Fusion!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Future Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your 1st Standby Phase after this card's activation: Show 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send the Fusion Materials listed on it from your Main Deck to the GY. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same name as the monster you showed, and target it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"But we'll get to it in a bit! Now I activate my face-down, Level Modulation!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Level Modulation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn._

* * *

"First things first draw 2 cards from your Deck!" Chazz told him.

Yu nodded drawing his cards.

"And I get to summon a LV monster from the graveyard regardless how powerful it is!" Chazz called, "Come on back Armed Dragon LV7!"

The strong dragon reappeared back roaring.

"It's back." Alexis frowned.

"And there's more." Chazz smirked, "On the turn Level Modulation is used the monster summoned by it can't attack or use it's abilities... But what I'm doing here is otherwise!"

With that his dragon started to evolve.

"Again?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Yes again! And again I sacrifice Armed Dragon... To summon it's final form! LV10!" Chazz declared.

At that what rose was a stronger version of LV7 roaring.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV10_

_Wind Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"It's as strong as Sraosha!" Rise panicked.

_'I don't have a card in my hand to use it's ability... But...'_ Chazz thought, "I activate the trap that you destroyed Dragon Talon Terror!"

"A trap from your graveyard?" Yu questioned.

"It's a Continuous Trap with different effects but I can use the one that activates from the graveyard!" Chazz called, "As Armed Dragon LV10 is out your monster's points are deducted by 1000!"

_Sraosha: **(ATK: 3000 = 1000 = 2000)**_

"Then afterwards this card is shuffled back to my deck." Chazz added shuffling the card, "And now Armed Dragon attack! Static Orb Thrust!"

At that Armed Dragon charged an orb of electric energy firing it at Sraosha.

"Trap card open, Tetrakarn!" Yu called. "This destroys an attacking monster!"

* * *

_Tetrakarn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opposing monster declares an attack, destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

"Nice try but Dragon Talon Terror makes Armed Dragon unaffected to any trap you pull this turn!" Chazz revealed.

Yu's eyes widened as his Persona shattered and he cried out in pain as Bastion noticed his Duel Disc didn't start glowing.

**(Yu: 0550)**

"What the-!? His Duel Disk should be working!" Bastion yelled seeing that.

"Maybe it overheated or something?" Kanji suggested.

"And now Yu looks like your having some anxiety." Chazz smirked as he drew, "Since the monster that Dragon Talon Terror weakened was destroyed I can draw but I can't discard it."

"I'm not beat yet." Yu mentioned weakly as he got to his feet.

"Well I'll finish up with 1 card face-down." Chazz ended with his hand empty.

Yu 3rd Turn:

Yu drew his card only to close his eyes. "Nanako..."

"Huh?" Chazz asked hearing that.

"Nanako? Why did he say his cousin's name?" Syrus asked confused.

"Because, thanks to Nanako Yu-Sempai is about to win." Naoto smiled.

"Chazz, I activate Shadow Dungeon: Heaven!" Yu called.

* * *

_Shadow Dungeon: Heaven_

_Field Spell Card_

_When a monster you control destroys an opposing monster in battle, inflict damage equal to that monsters original ATK. You can discard your entire hand, take control of all monsters your opponent controls for three turns. You cannot draw while you control your opponent's monsters._

* * *

"Then, I'll use Samarecarm to revive a Persona from my graveyard. Specifically Sraosha!"

* * *

_Samarecarm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your GY._

* * *

The monster appeared again.

"It's points are the same as Armed Dragon's!" Chazz pointed out.

"That's true, but this is where the duel ends Chazz." Yu smiled. "Sraosha, attack Armed Dragon LV10!"

"What are you doing!?" Chazz yelled, "Both have the same points! Wait unless... Trap open, Dragon Talon Terror!"

* * *

_Dragon Talon Terror_

_Continuous Trap Card_

__While you control 1 "Armed Dragon" monster: It is unaffected to your opponent's card effects. If an opponent's monster is destroyed by the effect of a "Armed Dragon" monster: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed. If this card is in your GY while you control 1 "Armed Dragon LV10": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; reduce it's ATK by 1000, and if that monster is destroyed in battle draw 1 card, and if you do "Armed Dragon" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's Trap effects this turn, and then shuffle this card back to your Deck. You can only activate each effect of "Dragon Talon Terror" per turn.__

* * *

"You actually drew it again?" Yu asked in shock.

"Normally I wouldn't but it happens when you have more then 1 copy!" Chazz smirked, "And now with this out Armed Dragons on my field can't be effected to your effects, and if a monster you have is destroyed by their effects you take 300 points of damage equal to how many monsters destroyed! And with it making it unaffected to your effects whatever your planning to make Armed Dragon weaker, or destroy it, and then attack me directly won't work!"

"Actually, I was going for destroying your monster with my attack." Yu explained.

"What?" Chazz asked as the two monsters destroyed each other, "But then... What was the point!?"

Yu looked to be in pain as Sraosha shattered. "Shadow Dungeon: Heaven's effect activates, if one of my monsters destroys one of yours in battle, I deal damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. Armed Dragon LV10 has 3000 points."

That shocked everyone as Chazz watched in horror as the blast struck him making him cry out before he went all fours.

* * *

**Yu: 0550**

**Chazz: 0000**

**Yu wins the duel!**

* * *

Chazz grunted looking down before he started to hear his brothers walking over.

"You loser! You dog!" Slade yelled angrily at Chazz, "You've disgraced yourself! You've disgraced the Princeton name!"

"You are no brother of our's anymore." Jagger said coldly to him.

"Just give me another chance!"" Chazz told them not looking up.

"Another chance!? Do you know how much we've spent on this duel!?" Jagger yelled at him.

"The cameras! The rare cards! Little of which you used, I might add!" Slade added glaring.

"Sorry... I thought I could win this by myself" Chazz said to them with his eyes closed Jagger yanked him up to continue scolding.

"Yourself!?" Jagger yelled.

"When could you do anything by yourself Chazz!?" Slade yelled.

"Hey, you punks leave him alone!" Kanji shouted.

"They both did a great job, and if you can't see that then that's your problem not his." Rise agreed.

"Exactly, Chazz should be proud of himself and you should be proud of your brother." Yukiko added before turning to the people sitting around her "Right?'

"Punks? Do you kids have any idea who we are?" Jagger asked glaring at them, "We could have you all broken in an instant!"

Naoto stared at them. "No, you can't."

"And what's a girl like yourself gonna do about it?" Jagger asked her glaring.

"And why bother defending Chazz? He's a nobody now! Disowned by us, and by the whole world!" Slade yelled, "The cameras caught enough of his failure! Mopped, whopped, schooled!"

"And worst of all he got beat disgracing us!" Jagger yelled in Chazz's face.

"Well, I believe my connections to the police combined with your televised admission to having your brother cheat... something he clearly was coerced into doing I can conduct my investigation into your Political and Financial positions as well." Naoto told them. "You may have heard of me, my name is Naoto Shirogane."

"The Detective Prince?" Slade asked shocked, "What are you doing here at Duel Academy?"

"Mitsuru Kirijo recommended my friends and I attend." Naoto answered calmly only to look to the door and smile. "Now, If you don't mind there's some people waiting to use the field."

Jagger only scoffed shoving Chazz back releasing him. Jaden looked at him and continued, "Tight duel Chazz. It may be cheesy but I think the truth of the matter is that both you, and Yu won here!"

"Your just saying that!" Chazz snapped before looking down, "I mean come on, nobody else believes that."

Yu walked over with a smile. "Chazz, listen."

Chazz looked up at him. The crowd was yelling at Slade and Jagger, while also cheering for him and Yu before students from both Duel Academy and North Academy started to chant like at the start of the match.

Slade, and Jagger looked around frustrated as Slade yelled, "I don't have time for this garbage!"

"Naoto if you dare conduct an investigation involving us we're suing you big time!" Jagger warned before he, and Slade walked off leaving.

"Chazz, are you alright?" Yu asked him.

Chazz looked to him, "Yes... I'm fine."

* * *

With that they all arrived outside at the stage where it has a sunset to unveil the grand prize of the School Duel but Chazz has an announcement.

"Everyone I have decided to stay at Duel Academy!" Chazz told them, "North Academy is good but this place is my true home since I disregard so many things. But now I can come back."

"Chazz... are you sure?" Foster asked.

"I'm sure Foster." Chazz answered, "Thanks for helping me open my eyes in that match."

"Well, you're always welcome at North Academy." Foster told him.

**"Attention, please!"** Dr. Crowler announced, who was standing on top of a special stage with a microphone with Yuzu.

**"It's time to announce the prize for the duel between North Academy and Duel Academy! The most beautiful woman in the island... MISS DUEL ACADEMY!"** Yuzu announced.

"Huh?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Wait, but I already have a girlfriend back home." Yu pointed out.

"I don't think they mean it like that." Naoto told him.

Just then who emerged in a red dress, and make-up... is Miss Dorothy.

Nearly every student looks horrified seeing that.

"Dorothy is Miss Duel Academy!?" Jaden asked shocked along with Syrus.

**"Now, the Chancellor of the winning Academy! Please approach the stage!"** Dr. Crowler announced.

Happily humming a tune, Sheppard walked up the stairs to the stage and leaned forward. Dorothy smiled brightly before smooching his cheek in a huge, sloppy kiss.

Surprised Jaden wondered, "A kiss? That's the big prize of the School Duel?"

Foster, who seen everything burst into tears, "WAAAAAHHH! I CAN'T BEAR TO WATCH! WAIT FOR ME, I'LL BE BACK NEXT YEAR, MY LADY! WAAAAAHHHH!"

He ran off as Chazz, and the Investigation Team watched him. Feeling a bit bad and weird for Foster, Chazz sweatdropped "...Yeah, I'm gonna pretend that the prize is just a good old pat in the back."

"Probably for the best." Yosuke agreed.

"Pretend that never happened?" Chie asked finding this awkward.

"Pretend it never happened." the rest of the Investigation Team nodded.

**"And now everyone! We have a Special Guest with us!"** Yuzu announced, **"From the town of Inaba she is a famous idol, and has come to do a concert for us at this big year match! May we introduce..."**

**"The Idol, Risette!"** she, and Dr. Crowler declared in sync.

At that Rise smiled before stepping up to the stage. "Thank you very much."

That had shocked Duel Academy, and North Academy.

"Wait she's Risette?"

"She doesn't look the part..."

Yuzu handed Rise her hair ties for her to set her hair right to where she can prove she's Risette.

As she did some instruments were brought up onto the stage.

Seeing them the members of the Investigation Team smiled before walking up with her.

**"Okay everyone! Let's greet her on her first World Wide broadcast!"** Dr. Crowler called, **"And among joining her is Duel Academy's rep Yu Narukami, the Ra Yellows, Kanji Tatsumi, and Yosuke Hanamura, the Slifer Red, Teddie Hanamura, and the Obelisk Blues, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Agami, and Naoto Shirogane!"**

**"So let's wish them, and Risette a good show! Care to say something before you start?"** Yuzu smiled handing Rise the microphone once Rise put the hair-ties on.

**"I just want to say thank you all."** Rise smiled.

"First a crowd at Junes, then the Love Meets Bonds Festival... now this?" Yosuke asked before smiling. "Well, you guys ready?"

"To support Rise-chan, of course." Teddie smiled as they got their instruments.

**"Okay are you ready?"** Dr. Crowler asked the team which they nodded.

While their checking over last preparations Syrus walked up the stage, and smiled up to his girlfriend, "Good luck Rise. I'll support you as much as I can."

Rise smiled at that. "Thanks Syrus."

She then turned to the Investigation Team who all smiled and nodded before beginning to play their instruments together.

_**"You got yourself behind a door deep inside your heart, again**_  
_**You wanna hide, you wanna come out, going round and round**_

_**Thinking hard about it doesn't help you one bit**_  
_**Say Hello (Hello!)**_  
_**You gotta say goodbye to thousand lies, yeah!**_

_**Shout, friends! Just those words you really mean**_  
_**And let your voice be heard all over the world**_  
_**Stand up when you hear the knock on the door**_  
_**It's me, come on out;**_  
_**Get ready for your True Story"**_

As their playing the students, and teachers from North, and Duel Academies started to cheer, and started to dance as they continued playing True Story.

Zane was smiling as Alexis was dancing with Jaden, Syrus was smiling listening to Rise, and the team, Bastion, and Chumley were cheering on at them, Chazz has a small smile looking up at them, Banner, and Yuzu were dancing with each other with sift smiles, as Sheppard, and Miss Dorothy did the same, as Dr. Crowler looked on with smiles.

The concert is being viewed all across the world. One particular location is the house where Nanako, and a man with dark gray hair was looking on seeing them preform. At Junes was TVs viewing the concert. At the Shinogane Establishment was a elderly man, and a young man watching. At a textile shop was a elder woman watching with a smile with her customers. At the Amagi Inn was Yukiko's family, and some of their customers looking on.

Soon their back at Duel Academy as Rise continued.

_**"You got yourself behind a door deep inside your heart, again**_  
_**You wanna hide, you wanna come out, going round and round**_

_**Thinking hard about it doesn't help you one bit**_  
_**Say Hello (Hello!)**_  
_**You gotta say goodbye to thousand lies, yeah!**_

_**Shout, friends! Just those words you really mean**_  
_**And let your voice be heard all over the world**_  
_**Stand up when you hear the knock on the door**_  
_**It's me, come on out;**_  
_**Get ready for your True Story"**_

With that final line the music slowly faded as the song came to an end. At that all of the two Academies cheered clapping loud.

* * *

**Ulrich362: After that... I'd say everyone but Slade and Jagger won.**

**bopdog111: That sure is quite an ending for the finale of the pre-Shadow Rider arc.**

**Ulrich362: True, but now the real danger begins... and it all starts with a field trip right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah the trip to the ancient ruins where Syrus sees Banner doing something late at night.**

**Ulrich362: True, well look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	24. Grave Risk!

**bopdog111: We're back for the Gravekeeper's.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the School Duel may be over but now the real fun can begin.**

**bopdog111: And it starts with a trip to the Spirit World is it?**

**Ulrich362: Yup, it does. So enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Syrus softly wake up in the room he, and Rise were sharing to where she lays asleep.

He smiled before kissing her cheek. Rise stirred before opening her eyes. "Morning Syrus."

"Morning Rise. You were pretty exhausted last night." Syrus smiled.

"Well, it was a last minute decision for the concert." Rise mentioned before yawning. "I wonder how everyone will get back to normal after the School Duel."

Syrus reach to grab his glasses. Rise handed them to him before walking out of the room. "I'll see you in class?"

"Rise wait." Syrus told him.

She paused. "Syrus, I want to take a shower before class."

"I know but... I want to talk to you about something." Syrus told her.

"What is it?" Rise asked walking back. "Is something wrong?"

"Last night... I had a dream." Syrus answered, "Two of us, and... A baby in your arms."

He looked down embarrassed. Rise's eyes widened before blushing. "That... oh."

She gently embraced him.

"Maybe one day."

Syrus hugged her back, "I... I don't know if I will be a good father..."

"You will be." Rise reassured him.

He looked at her.

"You're an amazing person." Rise smiled. "And when we do have a family, you'll be an amazing dad."

"I... I..." Syrus trailed off.

Rise just kissed him before walking off.

"Uh... If we do can we make a promise?" Syrus asked.

Rise was already out of the room.

_'Guess I'll ask her when we get there.'_ Syrus thought.

* * *

_Later..._

"So as you can see we can learn a lot about dueling from alchemy." Banner smiled to his bored class, "Just as you combine two monsters, you can combine two compounds to create something equally impressive."

At that he mixed two compounds together as...

BOOM!

It created a small explosion covering Banner in smoke.

"Professor, are you alright?" Yu asked.

The smoke cleared showing Banner with a dazed expression, "And equally devastating!"

With that said he collapsed on the floor fainting.

"Um... so class dismissed?" Kanji asked.

When he said that the bell ringed.

"Guess so." Yosuke nodded.

With that they started to leave, "Oh, children! I almost forgot, I have planned a little field trip."

They turned back to Professor Banner.

"We will be taking a 10-mile hike to the excavated ruins, where we'll be taking geologic course samples." Banner told them.

The students all groaned at that.

"Saturday at 7:00 A.M.! Don't be late." Banner smiled to them.

"So... is anyone actually going to go on the trip?" Chie asked.

"I am." Jaden grinned.

"So am I." Alexis agreed.

"Why not, it might be fun and walking could keep me in shape." Rise smiled.

"I'll go with you." Syrus smiled to her.

Rise smiled only to pause. "Oh, I thought I heard you say something when I was leaving the room."

"Well... If we do have one can we promise something?" Syrus asked her.

Rise listened with a smile.

"Not to spoil it?" Syrus asked her.

Rise looked surprised before smiling playfully. "No promises."

"Rise..." Syrus trailed off at that.

"Huh? Not spoil what?" Chie asked.

Rise frowned. "I'll try, ok?"

Syrus nodded at that.

"So the four of us are going on the trip?" Jaden asked.

"Can I at least have my answer?" Chie asked.

"Later." Rise smiled.

Chie pouted but nodded.

"What say you Ted, Yu?" Jaden asked them.

"I think I'll pass." Yu admitted.

"Not feeling up to it?" Yosuke asked him.

"Not this time." Yu admitted before lowering his voice. "Actually, I think it's about time I talk with Chancellor Sheppard."

Yosuke nodded before asking, "What bout you Ted?"

"Jasmine wanted to see me about something." Teddie answered before pausing only to shake his head. "So nope."

"Guess it's only you Rise." Yukiko said before handing her a camera.

"Photographs?" Rise guessed.

"Yep." Yukiko smiled nodding.

"Ok." Rise smiled.

"Well you go girl!" Chie grinned.

Rise smiled at that.

"So the four of us are going, I can't wait." Jaden grinned.

* * *

_At Saturday..._

"Where's the rest of everyone?" Banner asked with Jaden, Chumley, Alexis, Syrus, and Rise.

They didn't come, that's not a problem is it?" Alexis asked.

"Well I was hoping we have more. Ah well this is better then nothing." Banner shrugged.

"I guess so." Syrus nodded.

He took Rise's hand as he said that.

She smiled at that.

"So, should we head over?" Jaden asked.

"Yes come children." Banner smiled as they walked off.

Suddenly Rise paused.

"Rise?" Syrus asked noticing.

"Where's Pharaoh?" Rise asked.

"He's at home with Yuzu." Banner answered.

"Oh, alright." Rise smiled. "I missed him."

"We'll see him as soon as this is over." Banner smiled.

With that they continued walking.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

"We're here." Banner smiled as they arrived at some ruins.

"What is this place?" Jaden asked.

"That's the biggest mystery but it might be related to the Shadow Games." Banner smiled.

"Shadow Games?" Rise asked in shock.

Jaden sat down placing his backpack down, "What say we chow down?"

"Sounds good to me." Syrus agreed.

"Okay, then we'll head deeper into the ruins, and a couple of sarcophagus." Banner smiled sitting down, "And I can't wait to eat my pizza!"

"Pizza!" Chumley asked in shock.

"Hey your getting pizza when we're stuck with what it is I'm holding?" Jaden complained holding a rice-ball.

Banner hugged his backpack protectively, "I'm your teacher! I need a big meal to uh... teach you all!"

"Uh huh..." Rise nodded skeptically.

Pouting Jaden sat down.

With that Banner reached inside his backup before frowning, "That's odd. I don't remember putting on a fur topping on my pizza-Huh?"

What he pulled out was Pharaoh who has crumbs all over his mouth, "Meow."

"You were suppose to stay at home with Yuzu, not hitch a ride, and eat my lunch!" Banner cringed collapsing to his knees in dismay.

"That's one happy kitty." Alexis laughed.

"Quite a stroke of bad luck on his part." Syrus remarked.

The five of them laughed at that.

Turning to his students Banner clasped his hands pleading with anime-tears falling down his cheeks, "M-Maybe you could share your lunches with me?"

"I guess..." Jaden nodded.

While they were dining Pharaoh was walking around as he dug up something, and touched it where green rays shot to the sky. Almost immediately Rise shot up. "What's going on?"

Soon the sun split to three, and a variety of colors in the sky fused creating an aurora.

_'This is bad.'_ Rise thought glancing back. "Persona!"

At that Rise summoned Himiko in her combat form.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Himiko, Kanzeon, and Kouzeon are all the same Persona but when Rise summons Kouzeon when she needs to analyze things and Himiko when she needs to fight.)**

_**"Kuri Kuri!"**_ Winged Kuirboh told Jaden in spirit form.

"What, we should run?" Jaden asked him.

"I agree with him." Chumley mentioned.

"Come on children!" Banner cried only for a bright light to occur.

* * *

_Later..._

"...se. Rise! Wake up!"

Rise groaned. "What?"

She was alone with Syrus who was knelling, "Thank goodness! I thought something happened to you!"

"Syrus... what happened?" Rise asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" Syrus asked giving her a hand to stand up.

She took it. "I think so."

As Syrus helped Rise up she frowned. "What's wrong with me, I should have been able to protect everyone."

"It's okay. We need to find them." Syrus told her.

"Yeah, come Kouzeon!" Rise called as her persona appeared and put a ring over her eyes. "Let's see, I'll try to find out where they are."

Syrus waited patiently. A few seconds later Kouzeon vanished. "Found them, come on I think they're in trouble."

Syrus nodded as they ran off. Eventually they reached the ruins, only they weren't ruins anymore.

"W-What happened to the ruins?" Syrus asked surprised.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Rise frowned.

They continued walking before they arrived at a building where small gaps were at.

"Rise? Can you give me a boost?" Syrus asked her.

Rise nodded. "Yeah, I should be able to."

With that Rise boosted Syrus up to where he can look around, "Whoa... What a world, and-Huh!?"

"Syrus, what is it?" Rise asked.

"I see our friends! There in coffins down there!" Syrus cried.

"What?" Rise asked in horror. "Help me up, we need to free them."

Suddenly something sharp poked Rise's back. She gasped at that. "Protect me Himiko!"

The Persona appeared as she turned to see it was tanned men wearing black tribal clothing.

"Who are you?" Rise questioned as Himiko stood near her protectively.

"Rise what's going on? Can you help me down?" Syrus asked her.

"In a second Syrus, I think I found the person who attacked our friends." Rise answered before glaring at the men. "What do you want?"

"Who are you two?" a white cloth man asked disregarding her questions.

"I'm not answering anything until you tell me why our friends are in coffins." Rise told him.

"They like you two are being punished. Our tribe's law states that anyone who trespasses is punished no matter who they are, and the punishment is buried alive!" the man told her.

"Buried alive!" Syrus panicked.

"Let him down." the man ordered Rise.

Rise glared at him before turning and offering Syrus her hand while Himiko kept them protected. Syrus dropped down on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Rise asked him.

"Y-Yeah." Syrus nodded.

"And now you two will join your friends at being buried alive." the man told them.

"No, all of us will be leaving." Rise told him.

"That wasn't a request." the man glared, "It's our tribe's law."

"Maybe there's another option?" Syrus asked hopefully.

"Hm..." the man paused before saying, "Actually there might be one."

"Really?" Syrus asked in shock.

The man smirked as he revealed from his robes a Deck.

"A duel?" Rise asked before smiling. "Save our friends Syrus, I trust you."

"I didn't say him." the man told her.

"What?" Rise asked in shock.

"I meant... Both of you." the man smirked.

Rise and Syrus both looked shocked.

"You mean a Tag Duel?" Syrus asked.

"Not close." the man told them, "I am the Gravekeeper's Chief, and should you two manage to defeat me I'll set you, and your friends free."

"Wait, two on one isn't fair though." Syrus pointed out.

"You best worry about yourselves more then me." Gravekeeper's Chief told him, "Take them to the burial site."

The soldiers nodded as some step forward to them. Rise looked nervous at that.

* * *

_Later..._

The three were ready as Gravekeeper's Chef armed his Duel Disk which is made of stone as they were above their friends.

"Syrus, Rise good luck!" Banner cried fearfully.

"Get your games on you two!" Jaden grinned.

"Don't worry you guys." Rise smiled before turning to Syrus and smiling reassuringly.

Syrus looked nervous putting his Deck in as his Duel Disk activated. Rise did the same. "So what are the rules?"

"None of us will attack on the first turn, and I'll make the first turn while having 8000 points." Gravekeeper's Chief answered.

Syrus and Rise both nodded at that.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Black Diamond by Stratovarius)**

**Syrus: 4000**

**Rise: 4000**

**Gravekeeper's Chief: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gravekeeper's Chief 1st Turn:

"I go first!" Gravekeeper's Chief drew as he said, "And I'll summon Gravekeeper's Recruiter in defense mode!"

A bald man wearing black robes appeared.

* * *

_Gravekeeper's Recruiter_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard: Add 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Gravekeeper?" Syrus asked nervously.

"I place 2 face-downs, and end my turn." Gravekeeper's Chief ended.

Syrus turned to Rise, "Y-You wouldn't mind going next?"

Rise 1st Turn:

"I don't mind at all." Rise smiled drawing her card. "I'll set three cards and then I'll summon Starlight Idol in attack mode."

* * *

_Starlight Idol_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal Summoned your opponent activates one of the following effects: Your opponent draws one card from the top of their deck. Randomly discard one card from your hand._

* * *

"Thanks to Starlight Idol you activate one of two effects, either your opponent draws a card or you discard one."

Gravekeeper's Chief calmly shuffles the cards in his hands, and he discards a card.

"You're up Syrus, and don't worry we'll be fine." Rise smiled.

Syrus 1st Turn:

Syrus nodded nervously drawing, "Okay uh... I'll summon Drillroid in Defense Mode."

His drill robot appeared.

* * *

_Drillroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1600_

_Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster._

* * *

Rise smiled seeing the monster.

"And I'll... Place 2 cards down. Your turn." Syrus ended.

* * *

**Rise: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

****Gravekeeper's Chief: 8000****

* * *

Gravekeeper's Chief 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Gravekeeper's Chief drew as he looked, and called, "And I'll summon forth Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

One of the soldiers Syrus, and Rise encountered appeared.

* * *

_Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

Rise's eyes widened seeing the monster. "What?"

"And I activate the trap, Rite of Spirit!" Gravekeeper's Chief continued.

* * *

_Rite of Spirit_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card's activation and effect are unaffected by "Necrovalley"._

* * *

"So now I summon a Gravekeeper from the graveyard!" Gravekeeper's Chief told them.

"From the graveyard, but you never..." Syrus started before his eyes widened.

"My Idol's ability." Rise frowned.

"Rise, Gravekeeper's Visionary!" Gravekeeper's Chief called as a monk appeared.

* * *

_Gravekeeper's Visionary_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can discard 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster instead._

* * *

"2000!" Syrus panicked.

"And now Spear Soldier destroy that fairy!" Gravekeeper's Chief called as Spear Soldier charged at Starlight Idol.

Rise braced herself as the attack hit only to suddenly cry out in pain.

**(Rise: 3800)**

"Rise!" Syrus cried.

Rise was shaking. "That... it hurt."

"And now Visionary attack that Drillroid!" Gravekeeper's Chief called as Visionary fired a blast destroying Drillroid as Syrus grunted.

"This is bad you guys." Chumley panicked. "How are they supposed to beat this guy?"

"Don't worry guys! They can do this!" Jaden grinned.

"Your turn now." Gravekeeper's Chief told Rise.

Rise 2nd Turn:

Rise just stood their frozen in fear not making any move.

"Rise..." Syrus trailed off before hugging her.

Rise clung to Syrus as she started absolutely trembling. He looked worried before telling Gravekeeper's Chief, "Duel me alone instead!"

"Sy..." Jaden whispered in shock hearing that.

"I don't care what it takes duel me one-on-one, and leave Rise out of it!" Syrus yelled.

The monsters turned towards Gravekeeper's Chief. He looked calm before telling Syrus, "As intriguing as that sounds she can't back down. If she back downs her Soul will get sent to the Shadow Realm."

"What?" Syrus questioned in horror.

"This is a Shadow Game. And you feel the pain of losing your Life Points." Gravekeeper's Chief told him.

Syrus at that looked down, "Rise... I-I shouldn't have gotten you mixed up..."

"... Just losing life points?" Rise asked hesitantly. "Not when our monsters are destroyed?"

"Indeed." Gravekeeper's Chief answered.

Rise looked to almost immediately calm down hearing that before whispering unaware that Syrus could hear her.

"So I won't die."

"Huh?" Syrus asked.

That's when he realized, if Rise's Personas were all destroyed she would die and suddenly one of her other monsters was destroyed and it caused her pain. No wonder she froze in terror.

"Oh." Syrus patted her back.

Rise smiled before glaring at Gravekeeper's Chief. "Alright, now I'm getting serious and I start with the Audition trap card!"

* * *

_Audition_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Draw five cards and reveal them, add any revealed "Idol" monsters to your hand and shuffle the remaining cards back into your deck._

* * *

"Thanks to this I can draw five cards and every Idol joins my hand."

Rise drew her cards revealing Himiko, Eternal Bonds, Dream Idol, a monster named Senior Idol, and a monster named Retired Idol.

"Three Idols!" Syrus smiled.

"Doesn't matter how many you add." Gravekeeper's Chief told her.

Rise smiled. "Actually it does, recognize this Syrus?"

At that Rise revealed a copy of Polymerization. Syrus looked surprised.

"I activate the spell card Polymerization and use it to fuse Dream Idol, Senior Idol, and Retired Idol together in order to Fusion Summon Celestial Idol Group!" Rise called as a group of five idols wearing outfits designed after constellations and comets appeared.

* * *

_Celestial Idol Group_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2100_

_3 "Idol" Monsters_

_Effects to be revealed._

* * *

"What the?" Gravekeeper's Chief asked seeing that.

"Now, attack Gravekeeper's Visionary!" Rise called.

The Idols attacked Visionary.

Gravekeeper's Chief called, "When Visionary should be destroyed I can discard Gravekeeper's Assailant in my hand instead!"

He discard the card as he took damage. **(Gravekeeper's Chief: 7400)**

"And due to Visionary's ability it gains 200 attack points for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard!" Gravekeeper's Chief added.

_Visionary: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

Rise frowned before smiling. "Ok girls, how about an encore? Attack Spear Soldier!"

"You already attacked!" Gravekeeper's Chief reminded.

"Celestial Idol Group gets two attacks every turn." Rise revealed. "Along with a few other effects."

Idol Group destroyed Spear Soldier as Gravekeeper's Chief grunted. **(Gravekeeper's Chief: 6300)**

"Don't forget for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard Visionary gets stronger!" Gravekeeper's Chief reminded.

_Visionary:** (ATK: 2200 + 200 = 2400)**_

"That's fine, I end my turn." Rise smiled. "You're up Syrus."

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus nodded as he drew, "Okay I'll summon Steamroid!"

The steam engine train appeared.

* * *

_Steamroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

Rise smiled seeing the familiar monster.

"And now Steamroid attack Recruiter! And due to it's ability it gets 500 points stronger!" Syrus called as Streamroid charged.

_Steamroid: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

Steamroid punched Recruiter destroying it as Gravekeeper's Chief grunted.

"When Recruiter is destroyed, I can add a Gravekeeper to my hand as long as it has 1500 or less defense points!" Gravekeeper's Chief called adding a card, "And as another Gravekeeper is in the graveyard Visionary gets more powerful!"

_Visionary: **(ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)**_

"Maybe, but it still isn't strong enough." Rise pointed out.

"I play a face-down, and end my turn." Syrus ended.

* * *

**Rise: 3800**

**Syrus: 3500**

**Gravekeeper's Chief: 6300**

* * *

Gravekeeper's Chief 3rd Turn:

Gravekeeper's Chief silently drew as he called, "I summon Gravekeeper's Curse!"

At that a shaman like figure appeared.

* * *

_Gravekeeper's Curse_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Curse?" Syrus asked nervously.

Suddenly the Shaman glowed as Syrus eyes widen before grabbing his head screaming in agony.** (Syrus: 3500)**

"Syrus!" Rise cried in horror.

Syrus went to a knee holding his head as if experiencing a headache.

"When Curse is summoned you take 500 points of damage!" Gravekeeper's Chief explained what happened.

Rise glared at Gravekeeper's Chief. "I play a trap, Idol's Fame! With this you aren't allowed to attack Syrus or deal him anymore damage... until my points hit zero or all of my Idol monsters are destroyed!"

* * *

_Idol's Fame_

_Continuous Trap Card_

__If you control a face-up "Idol" monster, your opponent must attack an "Idol" monster you control and any monster, spell, or trap effects that target a player change to target the controller of this face-up card. During either players turn except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish this card from the graveyard, add the effects and half the ATK of one "Idol" monster to any monster on the field until the end phase.__

* * *

"B-But that means Rise..." Syrus said struggling to stand-up.

"I'll be fine, I spent too much time letting my friends do all the fighting. It took a long time for me to be able to fight alongside them, and thanks to this I'll be able to keep you safe Syrus." Rise smiled. "He won't touch you again."

"Should we test that?" Gravekeeper's Chief asked, "I discard Gravekeeper's Commandant from my hand to add the field spell, Necrovalley to my hand!"

He shows the spell.

"That doesn't sound good." Banner admitted.

"And now I activate Necrovalley!" Gravekeeper's Chief called.

At that the scenery changed to a canyon with darkened walls.

* * *

_Necrovalley_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Gravekeeper's" monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. Cards in the Graveyard cannot be banished. Negate any card effect that would move a card in the Graveyard to a different place. Negate any card effect that changes Types or Attributes in the Graveyard._

* * *

"What is this place?" Rise questioned looking around.

"This is where your burials will be at! For you see all Gravekeeper's gets 500 attack, and defense points!" Gravekeeper's Chief smirked.

_Visionary: **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100/DEF: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

_Curse: **(ATK: 800 + 500 = 1300/DEF: 800 + 500 = 1300)**_

"Oh no!" Syrus panicked.

"And now I activate the trap, Necrovalley Temple!" Gravekeeper's Chief called as a trap appeared.

* * *

_Necrovalley Temple_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While a "Gravekeeper's" monster(s) and "Necrovalley" are both on the field, monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK/DEF. Once per turn, during the Main Phase, if you control no card in your Field Zone: You can activate 1 "Necrovalley" directly from your hand or GY. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's effect and sent to your GY: You can Set 1 "Necrovalley" Spell/Trap from your Deck, except "Necrovalley Temple"._

* * *

"As I have both a Gravekeeper, and Necrovalley on the field all of your creatures loses 500 of their power!" Gravekeeper's Chief smirked.

_Celestial Idol Group: **(ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100/DEF: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

_Steamroid: **(ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300/DEF: 1800 - 500 = 1300)**_

_Drillroid: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 = 1100/DEF: 1600 - 500 = 1100)**_

"You still have to get past my monster first." Rise pointed out.

"Don't think I know that?" Gravekeeper's Chief asked her, "Visionary attack Celestial Idol Group!"

Visionary fired a blast.

Rise braced herself as the attack hit her Fusion Monster.

**(Rise: 2800)**

"I activate another of my Celestial Idol Group's abilities, they can't be destroyed in battle." Rise told him.

"Rise..." Syrus looked worried.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Gravekeeper's Chief ended.

Rise 3rd Turn:

Rise drew her card only to frown. "Celestial Idol Group attack Gravekeeper's Curse!"

Idol Group charged at Curse destroying it. **(Gravekeeper's Chief: 5500)**

"I activate the trap, Dark Horizon!" Gravekeeper's Chief called.

* * *

_Dark Horizon_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"I am allowed to summon a Dark Spellcaster from my Deck or hand equal to the damage I took!" Gravekeeper's Chief called as a second Curse appeared in defense, "And when it's summoned you girl lose 500 points from your trap, and Visionary gets stronger!"

_Visionary: **(ATK: 3100 + 200 = 3300)**_

While Visionary powered up Curse meditated to enact it's ability at Rise.

**(Rise: 2300)**

Rise grunted in pain before glaring at him. "I attack your second Curse!"

The Group destroyed the Curse.

"Foolish girl! The more Gravekeeper's you, and your friend destroy the more powerful you make Visionary!" Gravekeeper's Chief smirked.

_Visionary: **(ATK: 3300 + 200 = 3500)**_

_'Maybe, but my monster has one more trick that just might change things.'_ Rise thought before turning to Syrus and smiling gently.

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus shaking stand up, and drew widening his eyes seeing he drawn Power Bond.

"Syrus?" Rise asked seeing his expression.

Syrus turned, and revealed the card to her. Rise's eyes widened seeing the card. "Do what you think is best Syrus."

Syrus looked at the spell, and over his field, _'Rise trusts me... Hope I know what I'm doing!'_

"Okay I activate Power Bond!" Syrus cried.

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"So now I can summon a Fusion Monster!" Syrus called, "And I'll chain it with Cyber Summon Blaster!"

* * *

_Cyber Summon Blaster_

_Continuous Trap Card_

__Each time a Machine-Type monster(s) is Special Summoned: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"Every time a Machine is Special Summoned you lose 300 points!" Syrus cried, "And now I combine Steamroid with Gyroid! That way I can summon Steam Gyroid!"

At that the combined form of the two appeared standing with Rise's monster.

* * *

_Steam Gyroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_"Gyroid" + "Steamroid"_

* * *

"And now Cyber Summon Blaster deals you 300 points of damage!" Syrus called as the blaster fired a blast at Gravekeeper's Chief.** (Gravekeeper's Chief: 5200)**

"Foolish boy! That monster won't do you any good, and with Necrovalley Temple in place it gets weaker!" Gravekeeper's Chief reminded.

_Steam Gyroid: **(ATK: 2200 - 500 = 1700)**_

Syrus grinned nodding, "Power Bond gives Steam Gyroid's power equal to it's original!"

_Steam Gyroid: **(ATK: 1700 + 2200 = 3900/DEF: 1100 + 500 = 1600)**_

"To make that much!?" Gravekeeper's Chief asked shocked.

"And I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Syrus called.

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"So now your Temple is destroyed!" Syrus cried as Gravekeeper's Chief's trap shattered making him grit his teeth, "And since it isn't on the field our monster regains their strength!"

_Celestial Idol Group:** (ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600/DEF: 1600 + 500 = 2100)**_

_Steam Gyroid: **(ATK: 3900 + 500 = 4400/DEF: 1100 + 500 = 1600)**_

_Drillroid: **(ATK: 1100 + 500 = 1600/DEF: 1100 + 500 = 1600)**_

Gravekeeper's Chief called, "I activate Temple's final ability!"

"Final ability?" Rise asked nervously.

"When it's destroyed, I can set a Necrovalley Spell, or Trap Card except itself on my field!" Gravekeeper's Chief called setting the card.

"This isn't good." Jaden frowned.

"But you can't activate traps the turn their set!" Syrus cried, "Steam Gyroid attack!"

Steam Gyroid attacked Visionary as Gravekeeper's Chief grunted. **(Gravekeeper's Chief: 4300)**

"By sending Gravekeeper's Guard in my hand to the graveyard, I can protect Visionary!" Gravekeeper's Chief called discarding his only card as Visionary powered up.

_Visionary: **(ATK: 3500 + 200 = 3700)**_

Suddenly Visionary looked weak before shattering.

"What the!?" Gravekeeper's Chief asked shocked.

"You put Gravekeeper's Visionary through a lot, so I took the liberty of using my Overexertion trap card to give him a break in the graveyard." Rise smiled. "I had to wait for you to run out of monsters though."

* * *

_Overexertion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target one monster on the field that declared an attack or was attacked, destroy that monster._

* * *

"Grr!" Gravekeeper's Chief growled.

Rise smiled before pausing and closing her eyes._ 'Sorry Syrus...'_ "I activate my last facedown card too, Concert Finale. This trap redirects all the remaining damage dealt this turn to me."

* * *

_Concert Finale_

_Normal Trap Card_

_While you control a "Idol" monster: You take all the damage inflicted this turn._

* * *

"Rise!" Syrus cried shocked.

"Now you don't have to worry about your card." Rise mentioned.

"But your Life Points will be at the danger zone!" Syrus cried.

"You nearly died Syrus... I can't let that happen again." Rise told him.

Syrus closed his eyes saying, "I end my turn. So now Power Bond deals Rise damage equal to Steam Gyroid's original points."

**(Rise: 0100)**

Rise cried out from the damage before shuddering. _'It's my fault he was hurt before... and I couldn't keep everyone safe either. I won't let him die... I just can't!'_

* * *

**Rise: 0100**

**Syrus: 3500**

**Gravekeeper's Chief: 4300**

* * *

Gravekeeper's Chief 4th Turn:

"Foolish girl! You should only care for yourself!" Gravekeeper's Chief yelled at Rise.

Rise just weakly glared at him.

"And your feelings for him will kill you in the end!" Gravekeeper's Chief cried drawing, "And I'll activate Card of Demise!"

* * *

_Card of Demise_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So now I can draw 5 cards!" Gravekeeper's Chief cried drawing 5 cards.

"This is bad, even after all that this guy still has over 4000 life points." Chumley pointed out.

"And now I activate Cosmic Cyclone!" Gravekeeper's Chief called.

* * *

_Cosmic Cyclone_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

"By paying 1000 points your Idol's Fame is banished!" Gravekeeper's Chief called. **(Gravekeeper's Chief: 3300)**

Rise's eyes widened as her card disappeared.

"And now I summon Gravekeeper's Spiritualist!" Gravekeeper's Chief called as a shaman appeared.

* * *

_Gravekeeper's Spiritualist_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_During your Main Phase, if "Necrovalley" is on the field: You can Fusion Summon 1 Spellcaster Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using this card you control and other monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. You can only use this effect of "Gravekeeper's Spiritualist" once per turn._

* * *

_Gravekeeper's Spiritualist:** (ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000/DEF: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**_

"And now I activate Necrovalley Throne!" Gravekeeper's Chief added.

* * *

_Necrovalley Throne_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate 1 of these effects:_  
_● Add 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster from your Deck to your hand._  
_● Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster._  
_You can only activate 1 "Necrovalley Throne" per turn._

* * *

"So now I can use it's second effect, and summon another Gravekeeper!" Gravekeepr's Chief called before smirking, "And I sacrifice Spiritualist to summon... Myself!"

"Yourself?" Syrus asked in confusion.

At that Spiritualist vanished for Gravekeeper's Chief himself to be on the field.

* * *

_Gravekeeper's Chief_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can only control 1 face-up "Gravekeeper's Chief". Your Graveyard is unaffected by "Necrovalley". When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Even with the boost from your spell you only have 2400 points." Rise pointed out. "Our monsters are stronger than that."

_Gravekeeper's Chief: **(ATK: 1900 + 500 = 2400/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

"My special ability will have you see what you said isn't worth it." Gravekeeper's Chief smirked, "I can summon a Gravekeeper from my graveyard, and my graveyard is unaffected to Necrovalley! I revive Spiritualist!"

Spiritualist returned.

_Gravekeeper's Spiritualist: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000/DEF: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**_

Syrus blinked, "Something isn't right. He should've revived Visionary with that ability."

"Or Curse." Rise admitted nervously. "What's he planning?"

"And now I activate Spiritualist's Special Ability! While Necrovalley is out I can Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!" Gravekeeper's Chief smirked.

"Wait what?" Jaden asked from the coffin.

"And now I fuse Spiritualist with Gravekeeper's Oracle from my hand!" Gravekeeper's Chief called as the cards fused, "Oracle of the Gravekeeper's! Spirit Guide of the Dead! Join together, and bring forth the dread darkness! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist!"

At that a tanned short white haired man holding a staff, and a black vest appeared.

* * *

_Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 "Gravekeeper's" monsters_  
_Gains ATK/DEF equal to the combined original Levels of the materials used for its Fusion Summon x 100. While "Necrovalley" is on the field, this card, and any card in your Field Zone, cannot be destroyed by card effects. During your Main Phase: You can activate this effect; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster or 1 "Necrovalley" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only this effect of "Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist" once per turn._

* * *

"I have a bad feeling." Rise admitted nervously.

"And now as Supernaturalist is a Gravekeeper, Necrovalley gives him 500 attack, and defense points!" Gravekeeper's Chief called.

_Supernaturalist: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"And now Supernaturalist's ability! It gains 100 attack points for each level the monsters used the summon it has!" Gravekeeper's Chief cried.

Rise and Syrus stared in shock.

_Supernaturalist: **(ATK: 2500 + (100 * (10 + 4)) = 3900)**_

"And finally I activate the set card, Hidden Temples of Necrovalley!" Gravekeeper's Chief called.

* * *

_Hidden Temples of Necrovalley_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only if both a "Gravekeeper's" monster and "Necrovalley" are on the field. Neither player can Special Summon monsters, except "Gravekeeper's" monsters. If either a "Gravekeeper's" monster or "Necrovalley" is not on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"As long as I have a Gravekeeper, and Necrovalley on the field none of us can Special Summon any other monsters but Gravekeeper's!" Gravekeeper's Chief smirked.

"Steam Gyroid is still the strongest monster on the field." Rise pointed out.

"I know that... But your monster is open!" Gravekeeper's Chief smirked, "Supernaturalist attack Celestial Idol Group!"

The monster attacked Rise's monster.

"RISE!" the group cried.

Syrus jumped in front of Rise. Rise's eyes widened in horror seeing that before the attack hit causing all of Rise's cards to vanish before...

**(Rise: 0100)**

"What's this!?" Gravekeeper's Chief demanded.

_Steam Gyroid: **(ATK: 4400 + 1300 = 5700)**_

Syrus was holding his arm stepping back, and dropping down on his butt.

"Syrus... that's it." Rise said before closing her eyes. "My field's empty... but you can win."

"B-But you didn't have to do that." Syrus told her looking like he's hurt, "M-My face-down was Magic Cylinder."

Seeing that expression on Syrus' face Rise frowned. "Syrus... after my friends and I do what we came to Academy Island for... we should never speak again."

With that she looked away from him sadly.

"R-Rise." Syrus told her before grabbing her, and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips surprising everyone but Rise the most.

"Um... no offense but could you deal with that after you keep us from getting buried alive?" Alexis requested.

Syrus separated before telling Rise, "Rise... Let's talk when this is over."

"Argh! I attack you girl!" Gravekeeper's Chief cried firing a blast at Rise.

Syrus was quick to defend, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_[hide]_

_English_

__When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.__

* * *

**(Gravekeeper's Chief: 0900)**

Gravekeeper's Chief grunted, "I end my turn."

Syrus 4th Turn:

With Rise passing Syrus painfully drew his card, and switched Drillroid's mode, "Steam Gyroid attack!"

His fusion monster attacked Supernaturalist defeating Gravekeeper's Chief.

* * *

**Rise: 0100**

**Syrus: 3500**

**Gravekeeper's Chief: 0000**

**Syrus & Rise wins the duel!**

* * *

Rise embraced Syrus as the duel ended. Syrus used his good arm to hug her back, "Sorry... But I had enough of you taking hits for me."

Rise looked devastated. "You want me to let you get hurt? Syrus you can't handle the same things I can."

Syrus smiled gently to her, "I am glad you were protecting me. But if you take too much you would be seriously hurt or worse... And I know this meme called, 'No Pain No Gain'."

Rise just hugged him.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Alexis, and Jaden finished making a sling for Syrus' bad arm after Gravekeeper's Chief's assistance.

"There we go bud." Jaden smiled to him.

"You should keep it there for a week." Gravekeeper's Chief told Syrus before taking off his broken necklace, "Here."

Syrus carefully held it, "What's this?"

"It's half of an amulet. The other half is claimed by a young man sometime ago." Gravekeeper's Chief answered.

Syrus looked before handing it to Jaden, "Here Jaden. It might be better if it goes with you."

"You sure pal?" Jaden asked taking it.

"I'm sure." Syrus nodded.

Jaden nodded taking the amulet and putting it around his neck.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sacred Beasts?" Yu asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"Yes. 3 powerful cards locked up miles beneath Duel Academy." Sheppard answered.

"So that explains it." Yu frowned. "Chancellor, those cards are dangerous enough that Mitsuru Kirijo asked my friends and I to come and if necessary destroy them."

"Well soon the battle for them will start. Rouge Duelists known as Shadow Riders." Sheppard told him.

"I think one of them put Chie in the infirmary earlier." Yu frowned. "He nearly killed her."

"I don't know Yu." Sheppard told him.

Yu frowned. "Well whatever's going on, we'll learn soon. You're going to fight these Shadow Riders then?"

"Actually not me." Sheppard told him.

"Dr. Crowler?" Yu asked.

"Not sure." Sheppard answered, "It's actually the strongest Duelists in Duel Academy that can do that by protecting the eight Spirit Keys."

Yu nodded. "Jaden, Bastion, Zane, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, and... a teacher?"

"Actually Yu your one of the eight wielders." Sheppard told him.

Yu frowned. "No."

"Yu, your one of the strongest Duelists in this School, and second to Zane." Sheppard pointed out, "And you had your fair share of facing evil so you need to do this."

"I'm sorry Chancellor." Yu told him. "My answer is still no, there's something else my friends and I need to take care of."

"And it's related the Sacred Beasts." Sheppard told him.

"... If the Sacred Beasts are let loose I'll stop them, but I'm talking about something else." Yu mentioned before frowning. "I appreciate you telling me all of this though."

With that Yu walked out of the room. Sheppard looked on before thinking, _'So one Spirit Key needs a wielder... But who?'_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, quite a bit happened here.**

**bopdog111: Syrus, and Rise managed to win.**

**Ulrich362: True, but a group known as the Shadow Riders is preparing to make their move, and yet Yu refuses to help oppose them. Then again, considering the Shadows and the fact that the Shadow that dueled Chie mentioned associates he has a fairly good reason to be focusing on that. Oh and for the curious, yes the Sacred Beasts aren't something everyone knows about but Yu has the point that Mitsuru Kirijo asked him and his friends to go to that school and already knew something was underground.**

**bopdog111: Would what he talks about be the Shadow Riders in general or something else?**

**Ulrich362: No way to know, but the first of... as of now 11 Shadow Riders will appear in the next chapter. See you in the next chapter for that.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	25. Doomsday Day!

**bopdog111: We're back on Sacred Shadows. The real deal of season 1.**

**Ulrich362: True, the Shadow Riders are making their presence known.**

**bopdog111: But which one is first?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out won't we? Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In a dark cave was several people, and an old man said, "Our enemies has been tested, the time is upon us."

"Good, I was getting tired of waiting." stated a female voice. "Our numbers and strength keeps growing but until we get them it's all for nothing."

"But now we can get them just as we planned." a male voice told them, "Question is who is first?"

"I will lead on the charge." a voice said as it shows of a black cloaked brown haired male teenager having on a black mask.

"Very well Nightshroud, I expect quite a bit from you." the old man stated.

"Just try not to screw it up, we can't always clean up your messes." stated a feminine voice. "Especially now."

"Oh please. The prize of Duel Academy will be our's." the teen Nightmare smirked before walking is.

"For his sake, I hope he's right." stated another male voice.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Sheppard's office..._

Sheppard was staring on at a window where it's raining, and noticed something flying off as he muttered, "And so it begins... The battle, the war."

Suddenly his television turned on depicting an old man. "Things will end differently this time."

Sheppard turned to him saying, "So the time of the Shadow Games starts here."

"It has, but our allies have grown in number. You have no hope of surviving. The Sacred Beasts will soon be mine." the old man told him. "It's simply a matter of time."

"We will see. Just your Shadow Riders so does the determination, and power of my students." Sheppard said to the old man.

"We will see." the old man stated.

* * *

_The next day..._

Everyone was in Banner's class as they worked with Jaden snoozing away as usual.

"You're sure Rise?" Yu asked her quietly. "Something came here last night?"

"No mistake." Rise answered nodding.

Yu frowned. "Maybe it is all connected... we all need to see Chancellor Sheppard. I hope I'm wrong, but things might have gotten a lot more complicated."

"Yu, Rise." Banner called.

They turned to him.

"Chancellor Sheppard wants to see us along with Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, and Teddie." Banner told them.

Yu nodded.

* * *

_Later..._

They along with Dr. Crowler, Yuzu, Zane, Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Yosuke, and Kanji have arrived at the office.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

Sheppard turned to them before saying to Yu, "Yu it's time."

Yu frowned. "Alright, I have a feeling everything relates to them anyway. Including what happened with Jinzo and when Yugi Muto's Deck was stolen."

Sheppard nodded before saying, "I have brought you all here for a situation. The Sacred Beasts."

"Sacred Beasts?" Zane inquired. "What are those?"

"Three immensely powerful cards that have the power to destroy the world as we know it if fell in the wrong hands." Sheppard answered.

"Sounds like normal." Kanji shrugged. "So who do we have to take down?"

"A group of Dark Duelists known as the Shadow Riders." Sheppard answered.

"Shadow Riders!" Chie repeated in shock. "They must be connected to that guy."

"And most likely the other threats we have here." Sheppard answered, "The Sacred Beasts are buried under all of Duel Academy safely sealed away."

"Except that's not true, they're attracting Shadows to the island." Rise pointed out. "You guys saw two of them and there could be hundreds more."

"I know. And now the war is beginning, and I called you all here for me to give you these." Sheppard said placing a small box on his desk, and opened it to show 8 different shaped keys.

"What are those?" Bastion asked.

"They are the Spirit Keys. They are made to forge the Spirit Gates, and are the only things that can unlock them to unseal the Sacred Beasts." Sheppard answered to them.

"So we need to protect them." Chazz said.

"Indeed. And furthermore they can't be stolen, and can only be earned in duels." Sheppard added.

"Not to offend, but if they can only be obtained through dueling what would stop us from simply refusing to duel?" Naoto inquired.

"That's easy of that can be possible." Sheppard answered, "They can make sure you have to duel no matter what."

"Then you called us here to be bodyguards?" Zane asked.

"Not really. I am entrusting the Spirit Keys to 8 of you. I have selected for Yu to be one of these but he refused not seeming to want to be involved with the Shadow Riders." Sheppard answered.

"Oh, and why is that? Maybe you value your life more then the world?" Dr. Crowler asked glaring at Yu.

Yu met his gaze calmly. "I was under the impression my friends and I would be fighting in our own way Dr. Crowler. In a way you can't. Some problems have more than one solution... this isn't one of them unfortunately."

"Well that doesn't matter." Yuzu told them, "What matters is to keep the Shadow Riders from claiming the Keys."

"Right, count on me." Jaden grinned taking one of the keys.

"These Shadow Riders won't do anything against the Chazz." Chazz smirked taking another.

"I won't let them have their own way." Alexis said taking another.

"A teacher should set an example for their students." Dr. Crowler noted taking his own key.

"Uh sure." Sheppard said a bit surprised.

"I won't let these fiends do this." Bastion said taking his key.

"I'm interested to see what they can do." Zane said taking his key.

"Yes I'll keep it under tight wraps." Banner smiled taking his key leaving just 1 left.

Yu looked at the last key before frowning and picking it up. "Something about this feels wrong."

"Oh Yu you changed your mind?" Sheppard asked seeing this.

Yu was quiet for a few moments before nodding. "I guess I have."

"Wonderful." Sheppard smiled before frowning, "You need all the luck you have. Because late last night one of them had arrived on the Island."

"Yeah we knew that." Rise admitted.

"You did?" Syrus asked surprised before realizing, "Oh Kouzeon sensed that right?"

"Yeah." Rise nodded.

"Well you should let Yu handle it since he's the best out of us!" Jaden grinned.

"HIM!? If we're talking about skill it could be me, or Zane! Yu doesn't stand a chance at all since Zane did battled a Persona User before!" Dr. Crowler reminded.

"That was a draw!" Jaden argued.

Chazz only smirked, "Ah who needs them I'm clearly the best choice!"

"This isn't a game, it's life or death." Yosuke told them.

"Couldn't have said it better." Sheppard admitted.

"So now what?" Yu questioned.

"We now wait. Good luck." Sheppard answered.

With that everyone but Yu left. Sheppard turned to him.

"Chancellor Sheppard, we need to let Mitsuru-san know." Yu told him.

Sheppard nodded at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Rise... you don't think they'll lose do you?" Syrus asked nervously.

He took her hand when he asked that. Syrus looked worried.

"It will be okay Syrus." Rise smiled.

He looked at her before smiling. "Ok."

"Okay let's head back." Jaden grinned.

They all nodded.

* * *

_Later..._

Jaden, Yu, Chumley, and Teddie were in their dorm room at night.

"Man I wish you two luck." Chumley told Yu, and Jaden.

"We'll need it." Yu admitted.

"Well I am sure that we can't let them win Yu." Jaden grinned.

Yu nodded only to frown. "I shouldn't have this key."

"Yu your Slifer's Strongest Duelist you totally needed it." Chumley pointed out.

"You guys saw what happened to Chie right?" Yu asked.

"Yeah." Jaden nodded on it.

"I think she dueled one of them, and if the others are anything like him... I fundamentally can't win." Yu admitted.

"What?" Chumley asked shocked.

Yu frowned before telling them what happened.

"So that might've been a Shadow Rider?" Jaden asked Yu.

"Maybe." Yu nodded.

Just then everything around them started to bright up.

"What the?" Chumley asked nervously.

They then started to hear a sinister laugh.

"Who's there?" Yu questioned.

It glowed too bright blinding them.

"The first duel is happening!"

* * *

Soon they appeared in the volcano with a platform made of energy keeping them away from the lava.

"What's going on?" Yu questioned.

"A freaky situation might be what." Jaden admitted looking around.

Just then a serpent Dragon made of fire charged out of the lava surprising the two as it dropped down on the platform, and who walked out was Nightshroud.

"Who are you?" Jaden questioned.

"Call me Nightshroud." Nightshroud smirked, "And I'm here for those two keys you have there."

Yu flinched at that. "You're a Shadow Rider."

"Indeed." Nightshroud smirked before a medallion on his neck glowed.

"Wait that's..." Jaden started before looking at his own medallion.

Nightshroud smirked holding his up, "Nice medallion. Guess the Chief must be getting lazy."

Jaden frowned at that.

"Now which one of you can be taken down. Or if you like both of you at once." Nightshroud smirked.

Yu frowned.

"Yu, he has us both trapped." Jaden told him, "We do might need to team up."

"I can't Jaden, his Shadow Cards will kill me. I'd only slow you down." Yu told him.

"Then would you want your friends to die?" Nightshroud asked him.

"No, but I know that your Arcana Shadow cards render my cards useless." Yu answered.

"Arcana Shadow? What are you talking about?" Nightshroud asked him.

"What?" Yu questioned. "Your deck, the ones you Shadow Riders use just like when you nearly killed my friend Chie."

"I am afraid you had me mistaken for that fool I could easily topple. I don't have any of those cards." Nightshroud smirked.

Yu looked at Nightshroud in surprise. "I see, then I'll duel on my own."

"Yourself?" Nightshroud asked him.

"Yu can you really face him by yourself?" Jaden asked him, "We can always team up."

Yu turned to Jaden before closing his eyes. "I'll be alright, if he doesn't use those I should be able to win."

"Alright fine if that's what you wish." Nightshroud smirked, "But say hello to Chumley, and Teddie."

"Jaden, Yu!"

"Sensei! Jaden-san!"

"Guys!" Jaden cried.

They looked to see the two were in a orb close to the lava.

"Sensei, I can't call my Persona!" Teddie cried to Yu.

"Change, Beelzebub! Keep them safe!" Yu called as a massive fly with a scepter appeared and lifted the orb.

Yu's eyes widened in shock. "Beelzebub, carry them to safety!"

A massive fly with a scepter appeared and lifted the orb. Yu watched it fly off before turning and glaring at Nightshroud.

"I still have other ways." Nightshroud smirked, "But oh well there's still one more thing."

He held up a blank card as it glowed dark.

"For this Shadow Game your soul is at stake. If you lose your soul is placed in this card." Nightshroud smirked, "Oh course if I lose my own soul will be placed in this card."

"You will lose." Yu told him before activating his Duel Disc. "I can promise you that."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nightshroud smirked as they armed themselves.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die)**

**Yu: 4000**

**Nightshroud: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can go first." Yu told Nightshroud.

Nightshroud 1st Turn:

"Very well then." Nightshroud smirked drawing as he looked, "And for this I'll summon Sniffer Dragon in defense mode."

At that a red scaled cybernetic dragon appeared ready.

* * *

_Sniffer Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 400_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And then when this card is summoned another Sniffer Dragon comes into my hand." Nightshroud smirked showing the card.

"Fine." Yu stated.

"And then I activate Double Summon." Nighsthroud smirked.

* * *

_Double Summon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"So now I can make another summon. Such as Troop Dragon also in defense mode." Nightshroud smirked as a green scaled dragon having a shield, and sword appeared.

* * *

_Troop Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, select and Special Summon 1 "Troop Dragon" from your Deck to your side of the field. Then shuffle your Deck._

* * *

"Then two face-downs. Your up." Nightshroud smirked.

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card. "I summon Fool Persona Izanagi in attack mode."

* * *

_Fool Persona Izanagi_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_A warrior of incredible power, he just needs to unleash it._

* * *

"No attack points?" Nightshroud asked at that.

"Next I play the spell card Power of the Wildcard." Yu continued. "This spell evolves Fool Persona Izanagi into World Persona Izanagi-No-Okami."

* * *

_Power of the Wildcard_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 "Fool Persona Izanagi" you control to the GY. Special Summon 1 "World Persona Izanagi-No-Okami" to your field in attack position._

* * *

_World Persona Izanagi-No-Okami_

_Divine Type_

_Level 12_

_Divine-Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Must be summoned by "Power of the Wildcard" and cannot be summoned by other methods. This card cannot be summoned from the graveyard. If this card declares an attack destroy the opposing monster and deal damage equal the total ATK of every monster in your hand._

* * *

Nightshroud grunted,_ 'Camula warned me before of this thing.'_

"Next, I play this facedown and now Izanagi-No-Okami attack Sniffer Dragon!" Yu called. "Myriad Truths!"

The God Persona attacked only for Nightshroud to smirk, "That won't work!"

"What?" Yu questioned.

"I activate the trap, Dragon Chain!" Nightshroud smirked.

* * *

_Dragon Chain_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

At that hot chains from the lava shot out, and ensnared the God Persona as it struggled. Yu cried out in pain as burns appeared on his body in the same places his Persona was chained up.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked shocked.

"Like it? Dragon Chain can only be used by me discarding a card, and paying half my Life Points while I control 2 Dragons." Nightshroud smirked discarding a card, "So now your monster can't attack or be tributed anymore. However I can't attack it either, and if it's the only monster at your disposal, I can attack directly while the attacks will only deal half of what they do."

**(Nightshroud: 2000)**

Yu just cried out in agony. Jaden ran to him trying to help, "Yu! Come on you stupid Duel Disk! Do what your made to do!"

That's when Jaden saw it was glowing, Yu was in that much agony that even with the Duel Disc it wasn't helping. Jaden grunted before saying, "Yu now your gonna have to let me take Nightshroud on."

Yu didn't even seem to hear Jaden before he cried out again and Jaden could see smoke forming on the burns on his body. Jaden grunted as he activated his Duel Disk, "Nobody hurts my pals."

When he activated his Duel Disk his Deck glowed as he looked amazed before it show two lights. One for Yu, and for Izanagi-no-Okami which heals Yu, and made the burning sensation stopped. Yu's eyes widened slightly before he collapsed to the ground not moving as Izanagi-No-Okami vanished.

"Yu!" Jaden cried.

"Hahaha what a fool." Nightshroud smirked walking over.

Jaden glared before activating his Duel Disk.

"He lost, so his Spirit Key is mine and his Soul will be sealed away in the card as per our agreement." Nightshroud told Jaden.

"That wasn't a loss! It ended without an outcome so guess what you don't have his soul, or key yet!" Jaden pointed out.

Nightshroud glared at Jaden. "Fine, once I beat you I'll take both your keys."

"Now your speaking my language!" Jaden called as he, and Nightshroud prepared themselves.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Rise suddenly gasped and ran from the room.

"R-Rise!" Syrus cried running after her, "Rise wait up!"

"Something's wrong, I think something happened to Yu." Rise told him as she kept running.

Syrus nodded as they ran as they noticed Yukiko, Alexis, Naoto, and Chie had joined them. That's when they heard screaming as they looked up to see the orb with Teddie and Chumley in it falling to the ground.

"Kouzeon!" Rise called as her persona appeared catching the orb.

"You guys one of those Shadow Riders is dueling Yu and Jaden at the volcano right now, but that fly just vanished all of a sudden." Chumley told them.

"A fly?" Syrus asked.

"One of sensei's personas... it just disappeared." Teddie told them.

"Disappeared?" Chie asked shocked, "That never happened before!"

"We need to get there, and fast!" Yukiko told them.

They all nodded before running towards the volcano. They arrived as Syrus asked, "How we see what's going on?"

"Guys!"

They turned to the voice. It was the rest of the team along with the rest of the Key Wielders, and Yuzu running over.

"What's going on?" Chazz questioned.

"Yu, and Jaden are battling a Shadow Rider, and something might be wrong with Yu." Syrus said worried.

"What, they why are we standing around here?" Kanji questioned.

"You got an idea how we can get in the Volcano without falling in the Lava?" Bastion asked him.

Kanji frowned at that. "We need to do something."

Zane told them, "Everyone hop on. I summon Cyber End Dragon!"

Zane's ace appeared roaring as he jumped on it. They jumped on with him.

"Thanks." Yosuke mentioned.

They flew in the Volcano where they can see.

Nightshroud has a huge dragon with over 4500 attack points, and Jaden has Wildheart with Yu unconscious behind him.

"No way..." Chie whispered in horror.

"Hm?" Nightshroud looked up as he chuckled, "Hehehe well well... All the Spirit Keys at the same spot. That makes this job a lot more easier."

"What did you do to him?" Yosuke questioned.

"Nothing... Yet." Nightshroud smirked, "He was first against me, and when I used a trap on his Izanagi-no-Okami he suddenly passed out."

Hearing that Dr. Crowler glanced at Yu before frowning which only Yuzu noticed, only it wasn't anger it was concern.

"And now I got you Nightshroud! I activate Wild Half!" Jaden called, "While Wildheart is out your monsters attack points are sliced in half, and you get to a Half Token that is the same as your Darkness Dragon's!"

The dragon split in two but each copy had 3300 points.

"They're still way stronger than Wildheart." Syrus panicked.

"Not for long when I activate Polymerization to Wildheart with Bladedge!" Jaden called as the two fused.

"Another Fusion?" Chazz asked in shock.

"Come out Elemental HERO Wildedge!" Jaden called as a warrior that looks like Wildheart, and wearing Bladedge's armor appeared.

"It's still 700 points too weak." Chumley frowned.

"Not so, there is one card he can play." Dr. Crowler pointed out.

"And now I activate Skyscraper!" Jaden called as the buildings rose out of the Lava.

"Nice, that'll give Wildedge 1000 more points." Chie smiled.

Nightshroud only smirked, "But it can only attack 1 time."

"Jaden..." Syrus started nervously.

"Not so much." Jaden grinned, "Wildedge can attack all the monsters on your field!"

"All of them?" Nightshroud asked in shock.

"And now attack!" Jaden called as Wildedge attacked thee two dragons, and a defensive blue dragon destroying them as Nightshroud screamed holding his head.

Nightshroud: 0000

Winner Jaden.

With his defeat Nightshroud cried out before collapsing to the ground. A bright light occurred before suddenly they were transported out of the Volcano as Jaden knelled.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried running to him.

"S-Shadow Games do that to ya." Jaden grinned.

Syrus smiled. "Hey, I'm the one who dueled the Gravekeeper with Rise remember?"

Jaden chuckled before realizing, "Yu! Nightshroud!"

Yu was near them, and Nightshroud was farther with the card beside Yu as it faded to show a black mask identical to Nightshroud's appeared. Both Yu and Nightshroud were out cold as the sun was starting to rise. Alexis ran to Nightshroud's limp body as she gasped, and started to cry.

"Alexis?" Zane asked walking over to her.

Alexis knelled as he turned Nightshroud's body to where Zane can see he isn't wearing the mask, "It's him Zane... It's my brother, Atticus!"

Zane's eyes widened in shock. "Wait... that's impossible."

"Zane, Alexis, what are you two..." Dr. Crowler started as he walked up only for his eyes to widen. "My word, can it really be him?"

"Yu! Come on pal get up!" Jaden cried shaking Yu.

Yu wasn't moving and his burns were bad.

"Yukiko, Ted! That trap Nightshroud used to trap Izanagi-no-Okami had done damage to him!" Jaden told them.

"Wait did you say Izanagi-No-Okami?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Yu started out with it, and Nightshroud trapped it." Jaden answered.

The members of the Investigation Team all exchanged fearful glances hearing that.

"Is there something we should be aware of?" Bastion asked them.

"Izanagi-No-Okami is Yu's Persona... yeah he uses a lot more but that one is different. If any of the others are damaged it's bad, but that one or Izanagi, I'm not sure he can ever wake up." Yosuke admitted. "Our Personas are a part of ourselves, Izanagi and Izanagi-No-Okami are Yu completely."

"Grr! I should have never have let Yu take Nightshroud!" Jaden grunted looking down, "Dammit!"

"It isn't your fault Jaden." Naoto told him.

Jaden turned to her.

"She's right." Chie agreed.

Jaden softly smiled before moving to help Yu up.

"Zane help me get him to the infirmary." Alexis requested taking Atticus' left arm, and putting it around her shoulders.

Zane nodded helping her with Atticus.

"I'll inform Sheppard." Yuzu said as she ran out.

Suddenly Jaden cried out.

"Jaden?" Bastion asked running over.

Jaden turned to Bastion as he saw Jaden's hands looked like they'd been burned. "Yu's body is burning up."

"I'll call a stretcher!" Dr. Crowler said running off to follow Yuzu.

"This is bad... that was just one of these Shadow Riders, and who knows how many more there..." Jaden started before wincing and collapsing.

Jaden looked completely exhausted.

"It's the Shadow Duel, it must have taken a lot out of him." Rise realized.

"Come Jaden. We'll take you back." Banner said helping Jaden.

Banner picked up the unconscious Jaden as they walked back towards the academy.

* * *

**bopdog111: The first certainly caused trouble.**

**Ulrich362: True, they managed to defeat Nightshroud but now Atticus, Yu, and Jaden are all down for the count.**

**bopdog111: At least for now.**

**Ulrich362: True, though next up won't be what you think. There are more Shadow Riders and the next one may reveal something shocking.**

**bopdog111: It isn't Camula.**

**Ulrich362: True, well see you in the next chapter. Oh, and for the record Yu will likely be out of commission longer than Jaden or Atticus.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	26. Revenge of the Expelled Student!

**bopdog111: Another Shadow Rider guys.**

**Ulrich362: True, a new one.**

**bopdog111: Before Camula we have a custom that has ties with Dr. Crowler.**

**Ulrich362: True, so lets see just who this Shadow Rider is. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Dr. Crowler, Banner, and Yuzu were all in Dr. Crowler's office.

"Atticus Rhodes, it's almost impossible to believe and yet he's right there." Dr. Crowler said thoughtfully.

"Yes. And as a Shadow Rider." Banner asked gently scratching Pharaoh's head, "But why?"

"I wish we knew." Yuzu sighed. "Hopefully when he regains consciousness he can tell us what happened to him."

"What about those two?" Dr. Crowler asked. "Last I heard neither Yu Narukami or Jaden Yuki have regained consciousness either."

"All three are in the Infirmary." Yuzu answered.

"There's also the matter of Yu's Spirit Key, he was technically defeated by a Shadow Rider which means we're down to seven." Banner pointed out. "It's just like the Battle City tournament, you both read the records correct?"

"You mean how Joey Wheeler lost due to collapsing in the semi-finals?" Dr. Crowler asked. "That's true, which means both sides suffered casualties in the first battle and we have no idea how many Shadow Riders are left or who they might be."

"Nightshroud didn't defeat Yu." Yuzu reminded, "It ended without an outcome since Yu collapsed during it which means we still have all 8."

"Not according to Chancellor Sheppard, one of the Spirit Gates was unlocked." Dr. Crowler told her.

"That doesn't matter now." Banner told his wife, and brother in law.

"Agreed." Dr. Crowler nodded only to frown. "Yuzu, could you handle my classes tomorrow?"

"Why?" Yuzu asked.

"I... have some things to take care of." Dr. Crowler answered quietly. "It's been five years after all."

She nodded at that.

"Thank you." Dr. Crowler whispered.

"Come on Banner. Let's give Vellian some time alone." Yuzu told him.

"Right." Banner nodded before they left the room.

They walked out of the room as Yuzu looked worried for her brother. Banner frowned before embracing her gently. "It'll be alright."

"Thanks sweetheart." Yuzu smiled.

Banner smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the infirmary..._

"Yu-Sempai." Rise said worried as the team, and rest of the Key Holders were with the injured trio.

"We knew there would be risks, but this is worse than any of us could have guessed." Zane frowned before placing a hand on Yu's neck. "It's still weak, another minute and he might have ended up dead in the volcano."

"Which means we still need to have endurance." Bastion told them.

"That's a good point, who knows what the next Shadow Rider might be like." Chie agreed.

"I think... I should've taken Yu's Spirit Key when I had the chance." Syrus admitted.

Rise frowned before embracing him. "None of us knew what would have happened Syrus, it isn't your fault."

Syrus hugged his girlfriend back. Suddenly they heard arguing outside the room. They looked. A single Obelisk Blue was yelling at four others who all had their things packed and looked to be planning on leaving the island.

"Hey what's going on?" Rise asked.

"This moron is thinking of staying." one of the Obelisks stated coldly. "If you have any brains you'll get off the island yourself."

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"There's apparently a new Obelisk Hunter on the island challenging the best of us and winning. The rumor is anyone who loses is threatened to abandon Duel Academy or end up in the same shape as those three." another Obelisk answered. "Slifer scum like you are lucky, it's just us Obelisk Blues that are being targeted by this freak."

"Obelisk Hunter?" Yukiko asked hearing that.

"I just said that." the Obelisk Blue told her in annoyance before sighing. "Look, just if you're in Obelisk Blue get off the island that's all I'm saying."

With that the four Obelisk Blue students who had packed up turned and walked off.

"That wasn't what I meant." Yukiko said.

"That sounds like the Duel Giant." Naoto surmised.

"But forcing them to leave?" Chie asked.

"Who do you think is behind it?" Yosuke asked.

"Someone who is sore about Obelisk?" Syrus suggested.

"Maybe, what do you guys think Dr. Crowler is going to do?" Chumley asked.

"Demand we find him maybe." Teddie admitted.

"Where would we even start?" Naoto asked him. "We need more information Teddie."

"Aren't you the Investigator?" Nurse Fontaine asked her.

"We have no information to go on." Naoto pointed out. "Also... I'm far from skilled enough if I do find this individual."

"Well we gotta find a start babe." Kanji told her.

"I know." Naoto nodded. "At least give me some time."

They nodded.

* * *

_Later..._

Dr. Crowler was in his office. He was looking at a folder on his desk only to frown.

Knock Knock

He put the folder away. "Yes?"

It was Yuzu.

"Yuzu, what is it?" Dr. Crowler asked her.

"I'm worried about you." Yuzu answered.

"I appreciate that Yuzu, but I just need time." Dr. Crowler mentioned. "I should head to class, for today at least."

"Something bad is bothering you. And as your little sis, I have to look out for you." Yuzu told him.

"You know exactly what it is Yuzu, and it's something I just have to hope passes with time." Dr. Crowler said quietly before walking to the door only to pause. "We all have to live with our past."

Yuzu nodded hearing that. With that he walked to his class.

"Jessie..." Yuzu trailed off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"What happened to all of them?" Syrus asked in confusion. "There aren't even ten Obelisk Blues in the class."

"I don't know." Kanji answered.

"Will there be anyone else coming in today?" Dr. Crowler asked calmly.

Nobody answered.

Dr. Crowler sighed before nodding. "I see."

With that they went to start the day.

"Alright, who can identify and give one example of each attribute and type of monster card?" Dr. Crowler asked.

Bastion raised his hand.

"Bastion." Dr. Crowler nodded.

"Attributes are Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Dark, and Light." Bastion told him, "And Types are Fish, Aqua, Pyro, Plant, Rock, Warrior, Beast, Winged-Beast, Thunder, Fiend, and Fairy."

"Very good." Dr. Crowler smiled.

Suddenly Banner walked in.

"Yes?" Dr. Crowler asked noticing him. "Is there something you need, I'm in the middle of class."

"You have a Duel Request." Banner answered.

"Give it to the student and try not to disturb the rest of the class." Dr. Crowler told him.

"Actually your the one who the request is for." Banner told him.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Crowler questioned before walking over to him and taking the form.

_Opponent to Duel: Dr. Vellian Crowler_

_Requested Person: SR_

"Class dismissed!" Dr. Crowler stated quickly.

That confused them before most of them left.

"Banner, warn the others another one is already here." Dr. Crowler told him quietly before walking off.

"On it." Banner told him.

* * *

_Later..._

The Key Wielders minus Yu, the Team, Syrus, Chumley, and Yuzu had arrived in front of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Dr. Crowler was standing in front of the dorm waiting for the challenger while Kanji helped support an exhausted but conscious Jaden. A dark flame appeared before what waked out was a woman cloaked.

Seeing her Dr. Crowler frowned before taking out his Spirit Key. "I take it this is what you're after?"

"Why else would I target you?" the woman asked him.

"Well, I have no intentions of losing to you." Dr. Crowler stated activating his Duel Disc. "Now then, let's begin."

The woman only activated her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" Dr. Crowler and the Shadow Rider called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Shadow Rider: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Shadow Rider 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll set two cards facedown and place one monster in defense mode, that's all." the woman stated coldly.

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

He cringed as he drew, "I'll start off by summoning Ancient Gear Soldier."

A rusty mechanical soldier appeared with a gun.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Solider_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1300_

_If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Next up I activate the Equip Spell, Ancient Gear Tank." Dr. Crowler added as a gun tank appeared for Soldier to take.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Tank_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to an "Ancient Gear" monster. It gains 600 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This allows Gear Soldier have 600 attack points." Dr. Crowler told her. **(ATK: 1300 + 600 = 1900)**, "And now Gear Soldier attack her face-down with Rapid Fire Flurry!"

The Soldier fired blasts at the face-down. The monster was revealed to be a copy of Magician of Faith.

* * *

_Magician of Faith_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 400_

_FLIP: Target 1 Spell in your GY; add that target to your hand._

* * *

The Magician shattered.

"Too bad you placed a weakling like her down since you got no Spells in your graveyard whatsoever." Dr. Crowler grinned.

"Looking down on the weak, you're the weak one you pathetic old man." the woman stated coldly.

"We'll see since you are now at a disadvantage. One face-down ends this turn." Dr. Crowler told her.

* * *

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Shadow Rider: 4000**

* * *

Shadow Rider 2nd Turn:

"I set another monster in defense mode, and activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." the Shadow Rider stated.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Your turn."

"Another set monster?" Jaden asked confused, "Is she taking Teach too lightly."

"Something's not right." Alexis frowned.

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

"You know that underestimating your opponent's is a bad idea. But I'll bite." Dr. Crowler said drawing, "And it starts with Magnet Circle LV2!"

* * *

_Magnet Circle LV2_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"And what Magnet Circle does... It lets me summon this." Dr. Crowler smirked, "My Ancient Gear!"

A rusty gear that is floating came to the field.

* * *

_Ancient Gear_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"So now you'll summon that thing right?" the woman questioned.

"Seems like you know what is coming. Can't say I blame ya. Very well, I sacrifice both Soldier, and Ancient Gear!" Dr. Crowler smirked as the two vanished, "Appear, Ancient Gear Golem!"

His ace appeared ready for battle.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

The woman frowned seeing the monster.

"Now Golem attack her monster with Mechanized Melee!" Dr. Crowler called as Golem readied it's trademark punch, "And as Golem is attacking your Spells, and Traps can't rescue your monster!"

"I'm aware of that." the woman frowned as her monster shattered revealing it to be a copy of Card Ejector.

* * *

_Card Ejector_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 400_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard; banish that target._

* * *

"And of course if my Golem has more attack points then your THING'S defense then the extra damage goes to you!" Dr. Crowler added.

**(Shadow Rider: 1400)**

"If your done acting like a weakling you can bring it on now. I thought the Shadow Riders were suppose to be tough!" Dr. Crowler grinned.

* * *

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Shadow Rider: 1400**

* * *

Shadow Rider 3rd Turn:

"You haven't changed at all." the Shadow Rider stated coldly.

"Wish he could just be nicer." Yuzu frowned.

"You're the one who hasn't changed." Dr. Crowler frowned.

"Huh?" Bastion asked.

"Wait you know this Shadow Rider?" Chazz asked him.

"I do indeed, and this charade has gone on long enough... Jessica." Dr. Crowler stated.

"I'm so glad you remember me after what you did." the Shadow Rider stated coldly removing her hood revealing a blonde woman with dark blue eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Dr. Crowler questioned.

"Jessica? Is that really you?" Yuzu asked shocked.

"Jessica?" Teddie asked in confusion.

"A former Student of ours that Crowler expelled." Banner answered.

"The first and only student I've expelled." Dr. Crowler frowned before closing his eyes.

* * *

_Flashback..._

**Dr. Crowler:** She was easily one of the greatest students to ever attend Duel Academy, the mere thought of dueling made her happy.

_A younger Jessica was on a dueling field smiling._

**Yuzu:** And she was really good, and skilled. And each opponent she faces always were defeated.

_Jessica was dueling an Obelisk who was defeated by her._

**Banner:** But... One-day something happened.

_Jessica was dueling but looked to be struggling against a Slifer Red._

_"Looks like your record will break today." the Slifer grinned._

_Jessica frowned looking at her hand and field. "I... this isn't happening."_

_"What isn't?" the Slifer asked her._

_Jessica looked nervous. "I... end my turn."_

_Slifer ? Turn:_

_The Slifer drew, and called, "Alright Tri-Horn Dragon! Attack her!"_

_Jessica cried out as her life points dropped to zero._

_"That was a good match. Thank ya." the Slifer smiled to her._

_Jessica just looked down as a younger Dr. Crowler, Yuzu, and Banner noticed she looked frustrated._

_"It's alright Jess." Yuzu told her._

"_Yeah... I know." Jessica said but she looked angry._

**Banner:** For a normal student, losing a single duel wouldn't have been any issue but in front of the entire school and after being praised by nearly every teacher that you were the best student to ever attend Duel Academy? Something changed.

**Yuzu:** From that point forward Jessica went from a young woman who enjoyed dueling and having fun even more than you Jaden, to a cold and distant person who even resorted to cheating in order to win her matches.

_Jessica was against a Ra Yellow. The Ra Yellow didn't notice, but Dr. Crowler and Banner both saw Jessica secretly put a spell card in defense position before sacrificing it on her next turn to summon a monster strong enough to end the duel._

_"Weakling." Jessica stated coldly._

_The two looked shocked as they turned to each other._

**Dr. Crowler:** I assumed it was a fluke, that she was simply stressed about the loss and so I let it slide. A mistake in hindsight but she was one of the greatest students to ever attend. Unfortunately, she kept cheating and lying... until I had no options left.

_"Jessica, we need to talk." Dr. Crowler told her._

_"What?" Jessica asked him._

_"This cheating is getting out of hand. Losing a match isn't that bad." Dr. Crowler answered._

_"I felt like I let everyone down!" Jessica snapped._

_"You didn't let anyone down, but what you're doing now is letting yourself down." Dr. Crowler told her. "I'm asking as your teacher, stop before this goes any farther."_

_Jessica glared at him._

**Dr. Crowler:** Seeing her like that, I knew then and there it was already too late. And so I made my choice.

_"If that's how you're going to be Jessica, then I have no other options. You are expelled from Duel Academy, leave the Island immediately." Dr. Crowler told her._

_Looking shocked Jessica protested, "You can't do this to me!"_

_"I can, and I have." Dr. Crowler told her as his expression darkened. "Someone like you is never welcome here at Duel Academy."_

_Jessica looking enraged clenched her fists before promising, "One day I will make sure you will know the consequences!"_

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"And that day is finally here old man." Jessica glared.

"We both know that isn't true." Dr. Crowler told her.

"Oh, it is." Jessica replied. "I activate the spell card Warlock's Possession! I send three Spellcaster type monsters from my hand to the graveyard to take control of your Ancient Gear Golem, of course you're allowed to summon a level four or lower monster but it doesn't matter."

* * *

_Warlock's Possession_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 3 Spellcaster monsters from your hand to the graveyard, take control of one monster your opponent controls. If this card is activated your opponent is allowed to Special Summon 1 level four or below monster from their deck._

* * *

Dr. Crowler's Golem transported to Jessica's side.

"Well old man, are you playing anything to protect yourself?" Jessica taunted.

"I'll summon Ancient Gear Wyvern." Dr. Crowler said.

At that a rusty wyvern appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Wyvern_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern", also you cannot Set cards for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"And as it's summoned, I can add a Ancient Gear card to my hand. And I am going with Ancient Gear Box." Dr. Crowler said adding the card. "And as Box was added other then a draw I can add another Earth Machine to my hand as long as it has 500 or less attack or defense points. I add Ancient Gear Frame to my hand."

He shows the card.

"Big deal, Ancient Gear Golem attack his Wyvern! Give Crowler a taste of his own medicine." Jessica stated.

The monster attacked the Wyvern destroying it as Dr. Crowler grunted. **(Dr. Crowler: 2700)**

"Dr. Crowler!" Jaden cried in horror.

"Oh, you're still acting like the wise mentor who all your students look up to?" Jessica questioned only for Dr. Crowler to frown.

"Wise mentor, someone they look up to?" Dr. Crowler asked with solemn expression. "You must be joking."

That made Jessica stare at him.

"I'm no fool Jessica, and I'm not blind either." Dr. Crowler told her. "I know for a fact I'm the most hated and despised person on Academy Island. Every single student Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, or Obelisk Blue can't stand me and for good reason. Of course, none of that matters to me. The world isn't a kind place, not everyone will be supportive and more than a few will constantly try to tear these students down here at Duel Academy and in the future. If being considered a horrible person can teach them a valuable lesson... then by all means they can think whatever they want of me."

"Dr. Crowler..." Syrus trailed off hearing that.

Jessica glared at him hatefully. "I set this and end my turn."

Dr. Crowler 3rd Turn:

Dr. Crowler drew as he looked.

"Summon whatever you want, I'll just use your own Golem to destroy it and soon your Spirit Key will be mine." Jessica told him coldly.

"...Do you know the reason why Ancient Gear was made?" Dr. Crowler asked her.

"Excuse me?" Jessica questioned.

"It sounds like you don't." Dr. Crowler said hearing that.

"Stop stalling and just take your turn." Jessica snapped.

"But I am taking my turn." Dr. Crowler told her.

Jessica just stared at him coldly.

"The Ancient Gears have been around for an important reason. An ancient civilization created them to protect there gathered wisdom." Dr Crowler told her, "Like I do for Duel Academy."

"Gathered wisdom?" Chie asked.

"So you consider yourself one of these broken down machines? Then I'll end your life and the duel." Jessica told him.

"I merely view myself as the commander of these Ancient forces." Dr Crowler stated, "And like Mr. Kaiba, and his Blue-Eyes an aknowledged duelist is capable of bringing out the full potential of Ancient Gear Golem. Like I have... And that starts right here!"

"You're joking, I'm the one controlling Ancient Gear Golem right now." Jessica reminded him.

"There seems to be something your not getting. Very well I'll just show you." Dr. Crowler said, "And it starts with Ancient Gear Ultimate Construction!"

* * *

_Ancient Gear Ultimate Construction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"This allows me to send any Ancient Gear monster in my hand to the graveyard, and pick a monster on your field. Then I can summon as many monsters as I can with the same level as the monster I pick equal to the amount of Ancient Gear monsters I discard." Dr. Crowler said discarding Box, and Gear Frame.

"What?" Jessica asked in shock.

"You heard me! Rise to battle!" Dr. Crowler called as from the ground two more Ancient Gear Golems rose.

"That... that's impossible!" Jessica cried in shock.

"And now Gear Golem! Set that one free with Mechanized Melee!" Dr. Crowler called as the first of the two Golems attacked the one Jessica took.

Jessica grunted as her Golem collided with Dr. Crowler's causing them both to shatter.

"Trap card open, Cursed Spell!" Jessica cried. "With this trap when a monster I control is destroyed for every Spellcaster in my graveyard I decide to banish you lose 500 life points and I've got five of them!"

* * *

_Cursed Spell_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effect: Banish all Spellcaster monsters in your GYand for each monster banished inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Don't count on it!"

"What?" Jessica questioned in shock.

"Trap Card open! Solemn Judgement!" Dr. Crowler called.

* * *

_Solemn Judgement_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"By paying half of my points your trap is cancelled out!" Dr. Crowler called. **(Dr. Crowler: 1350)**

Jessica's eyes widened in shock before glancing at her other card. "Trap card open, Blood Magic!"

* * *

_Blood Magic_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Trap Card is activated negate the effects of that trap and all cards with the same name for the remainder of the duel. All effect damage your opponent takes this turn is halved._

* * *

"This stops your trap from working."

"That means teach will lose!" Jaden cried.

"No it doesn't, Blood Magic may negate Solemn Judgement but in exchange Jessica's trap only deals half the normal amount of damage." Yuzu told him as five blue flames appeared striking Dr. Crowler causing him to cry out in pain as his points dropped.

**(Dr. Crowler: 0100)**

He grunted standing up, "T-That won't defend you! ...Gear Golem attack with Mechanized Melee!"

His final Golem charged.

Jessica stared at her hand before looking back just as the Golem hit her causing her to cry out and get sent flying back.

* * *

**Dr. Crowler: 0100**

**Jessica: 0000**

**Dr. Crowler wins the duel!**

* * *

Dr. Crowler breathed before kneeling.

"Vellian!" Yuzu cried seconds before Dr. Crowler fell forward and lost consciousness.

Alexis meanwhile ran to Jessica. The attack had knocked her out cold but a pin in the shape of a magician's wand with an eye symbol she was wearing had shattered. Alexis carefully shake her. She didn't respond at all.

"Guys! Jessica!" Alexis called.

Bastion, Yosuke, and Chie ran to help her while everyone else ran to help Dr. Crowler.

"Dr. Crowler..." Jaden whispered before frowning and looking down.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, another Shadow Rider was defeated but who knows how many are left and despite being on his feet the Key Wielders are still down Jaden and now Dr. Crowler too.**

**bopdog111: And next chapter will be a chapter like none other.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true. Well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	27. Field of Screams!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. This chapter here is gonna knock your socks off.**

**Ulrich362: Well, hopefully it will anyway.**

**bopdog111: You'll see why. Oh, and Darkmaster10000000 we get you want us to get Camula to survive. Well all we can say is that we can try, and figure out how that can be possible.**

**Ulrich362: We'll do our best but it's unlikely she can. Either way though, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In a cave a group of people were all frowning.

"Two failures?" questioned a male voice. "Just who are we up against?"

"Seems like teens that are lucky. That's all." pointed out a female voice.

"Well I had watched their every move." a female said in a Transylvanian Accent, "I'll avenge Jessica, and Nightshroud."

"I expect great things from you." stated an old man.

"Oh I will." the woman smirked as her eyes glowed red.

* * *

_Back at Duel Academy..._

The infirmary now has Dr. Crowler, and Jessica.

"He won... but at what cost?" Zane questioned.

"Forget about the cost." Jaden said from his bed, "He, and Jess are both alright, and that's what matters."

That's true." Yukiko nodded. "And it does make sense why he was so eager too... well why he had Belowski-kun duel you."

"Along with me, and Sensei." Teddie said looking over to the still passed out Yu, "Even though he didn't lose to Nightshroud his key was still taken? That's not fair."

"He didn't lose in the conventional sense Teddie, but he started a duel and wasn't able to continue while his opponent was." Yuzu told him. "That's technically a loss."

"I think I wouldn't taken the Key instead of him." Syrus said to them.

Rise frowned before embracing him. "It'll be ok Syrus, I promise. Besides you..."

Suddenly her eyes widened in horror as...

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Syrus held his shoulder. Rise looked scared. "What's going on, I thought it was healed."

"What is-Syrus?" Jaden asked surprised.

Syrus looked as he said, "I-I thought... It was recovering, and leaving a scar."

"Let me take a look." Nurse Fontaine told him.

He let her do so. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Syrus... what happened to you?" Zane questioned in disbelief.

"...While the Team was fighting Jinzo some darkened bird was about to attack Rise from behind when he attacked her. I was able to save her but it scratched me while Jinzo's attack destroyed it." Syrus answered.

"Syrus... your arm is torn up badly." Jaden told him.

"Come with me." Yukiko told him grabbing his good arm.

"H-Huh?" Syrus asked surprised as they walked together.

When they were alone Yukiko turned to him. "Sumeo-Okami, Diarahan!"

The skill healed Syrus. Yukiko frowned. "Something isn't right, are you sure it was just a scratch?"

"I thought it was." Syrus answered.

"Maybe it's a good thing you didn't take the key." Yukiko mentioned as her Persona vanished and they walked back to the others who were leaving the infirmary.

"You guys, Chancellor Sheppard wants to see us." Alexis told them.

They nodded hearing that. Rise walked over to make sure Syrus was alright before they went up to see what Chancellor Sheppard called them for.

"Chancellor?" Bastion asked.

"I'm glad your here." Sheppard told them.

"You wanted to see us, is it about what happened to Dr. Crowler?" Jaden asked quietly.

"No. I'm afraid something else." Sheppard frowned.

"What do you mean chancellor?" Banner inquired.

"...Another Shadow Rider, and this one... Is a Vampire." Sheppard answered.

"A vampire?" Chazz questioned. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid the rumors may not be rumors after all." Sheppard said concerned.

"Oh, my!" Banner said worried.

"What do you mean?" Naoto asked.

"The students had been talking that they had seen a Vampire." Sheppard answered, "And if she's a Shadow Rider then we got a blood lust to take care of."

"A vampire, not long ago I would consider that a joke but now... where have these sightings taken place?" Naoto asked.

"At the lake late at night." Sheppard answered, "Keep a look out for anything strange."

"If it is a Shadow Rider, we need a new plan." Alexis frowned. "Every single time we duel one of us ends up in bad shape."

"Yeah. Yu had collapsed, and Jaden is slowly recovering, while Dr. Crowler, and Jessica passed out." Bastion agreed.

"Can we just avoid the Shadow Riders?" Teddie asked.

"That isn't an option Ted." Sheppard answered, "They can try anything to bring you out as that Nightshroud done to trap Jaden, and Yu in the Volcano."

Teddie looked down hearing that.

"So we better be ready by tonight." Zane said as they are unaware a bat was spying on them.

"Yeah, you're right." Chie nodded only to frown. "I have a bad feeling though."

Syrus took Rise's hand. She was shaking and looked worried. He tried to embrace her.

"Well we better get looking." Chazz told them.

"Wait a second you guys, there's something here." Rise mentioned whiled hugging Syrus.

"Something here?" Banner asked.

"Yeah." Rise nodded. "I don't know what it is... but I can definitely sense something."

"Can it be the Vampire?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe." Rise admitted before sighing. "It's gone now whatever it was."

* * *

As the bat finished watching the duelists it flew back towards the lake before flying up to a green haired woman wearing a green dress, and has a choker sitting in the coffin.

"Interesting, so that's what they have planned. Well then he should make a decent first victim." the woman noted with a cold smile as her eyes reflect on Zane, "...He will make a fair bite."

* * *

_Later at night..._

Syrus was alone shirtless staring at his scar at the mirror at Rise, and Syrus' dorm room, "What's going on with this... I thought it would get healed... Maybe we don't fully understand the wounds that Shadows leave?"

"Syrus? Are you in here?"

"Yeah." Syrus nodded.

Rise walked in only she looked nervous.

"Rise?" Syrus asked worried.

"I'm scared Syrus, the Shadow Riders are so dangerous but... what if someone tries to hurt Yu-sempai? Chie-sempai almost died before and... what if something happens?" Rise asked fearfully.

"It's gonna be alright Rise." Syrus told her.

She just hugged him. That was when she realized he has no shirt on. Rise frowned before pulling back. "Syrus... I promise somehow we'll help you."

"And I promise that things will be alright." Syrus told her.

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

That was when Chie ran in, "Rise, Syrus! The Vam-"

She paused when she sees Syrus was shirtless, and blushed turning around, "Uh, was I interrupting something?"

"I was just checking my arm." Syrus said quickly.

"What about the vampire Chie-sempai?" Rise asked.

"Chumley said he saw her just now!" Chie answered.

"What?" Rise asked in shock. "Where?"

"Come on!" Chie said as Syrus put on his blazar as they ran.

They arrived at where the others are.

"Where is she?" Rise asked.

"Somewhere in this lake." Teddie answered before a crimson red carpet rolled out for them to take as the fog cleared to show a castle.

"Kind of cliche isn't it?" Yosuke asked.

"Come forth Duelists..." the woman's voice called.

"Was that the vampire?" Yukiko asked.

"It must be. Who else can talk with that kind of accent?" Zane asked before walking on the carpet.

The others followed him. When they arrived they entered a large room.

Soon the woman stepped out of a door on the opposite end of the room asking, "Were you all looking for me?"

"That depends, are you the Shadow Rider?" Zane asked.

"To answer your question allow me to introduce myself. Camula, Vampire Mistress of the Shadow Riders." the woman greeted with a slight bow as her eyes glowed red with a smirk as a bat flew on her shoulder.

"You should know the last two Shadow Riders were defeated." Chazz smirked.

"Nightshroud, and Jessica were weaklings from the start that's all." Camula smirked, "They didn't have a much forward strategy when it comes to dueling you such as when Jessica dueled that professor out of anger. I however have a plan to allow me to succeed where those two have failed."

"Is that a fact?" Zane questioned. "Well unfortunately we can't allow you to have the Spirit Keys. Losing one, was one too many."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Camula smirked as Zane walked to his side of the balcony, "And something you need to know."

Holding up a small doll in her hand she stated, "If I win then not only will I get your Key, your soul will be in this little doll here."

"That's only if you beat me." Zane reminded her.

"Careful Zane, I have a bad feeling about this one." Banner mentioned nervously.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Demons (Nightcore) by Starset)**

**Zane: 4000**

**Camula: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Camula 1st Turn:

"I'll start this duel by setting one card facedown and setting this monster in defense mode." Camula stated calmly.

* * *

_Vampire Lady_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1550_

_When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

Zane 1st Turn:

"Really? A shame?" Zane drawn and said "...Because it won't be enough to protect from what I have planned!"

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Wait Power Bond already?" Kanji asked in shock.

"Your using Power Bond?" Camula asked not the least surprised.

"It allows me to Fusion Summon Machine-Type Monsters with this card, I fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand! Now, unite and merge into the all-powerful Cyber End Dragon!" Zane explained.

Upon appearing on the field momentarily, the three metallic dragons started to fuse with each other; their bodies and strengths combining with each other to form the most strongest Monster on the field.

* * *

_Cyber End Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 2800_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"What's he doing?" Rise asked in confusion. "That's way too risky."

"Your right, Power Bond deals damage equal to the attack points of the monster that it summoned." Bastion noted. "Though in exchange that monster's attack power is doubled."

As Bastion said that, Cyber End Dragon's attack points increased. **(ATK: 4000 x 2 = 8000)**

"Plus Cyber End can deal damage even if a monster is in defense mode!" Jaden recalled, "He's planning to end the duel with one shot!"

"I don't think consequences will be a problem after this move." Zane noted. "Cyber End Dragon, attack Vampire Lady with Evolutionary Strident Blast!"

Fully charged, Cyber End Dragon fired streams of explosive power from his mouths, which would serve more than enough to wipe out Camula and her Vampire Lady.

"Nice try, but you seem to have forgotten my facedown card." Camula smirked. "I play the trap Red Ghost Moon! Thanks to this card, I'm allowed to discard a Zombie in my hand to negate your attack and recover life points equal to Cyber End Dragon's attack points."

* * *

_Red Ghost Moon_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Discard 1 Zombie-Type monster. Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Then, end the Battle Phase._

* * *

As she said that Camula discarded Zombie Werewolf.

A red barrier flared up and shielded all Camula, and Vampire Lady, rending Cyber End Dragon's beam attacks useless as his were absorbed in the fire barrier and changed into sparkles that showered onto Camula. Gritting his teeth, Zane glared at the two, with frustration.

"That's an additional 8000 points on top of the 4000 I already had." Camula said. "That makes for a grand total of 12000 life points! You should've payed more attention."

"Wrong, I use De-Fusion to separate Cyber End Dragon into three Cyber Dragons." Zane countered.

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"That leaves you..."

"With absolutely nothing." Bastion smiled.

"Wait, would that work?" Yukiko asked. "Didn't she already get those points?"

"You remember something called a Chain Link?" Banner asked, "It responds to many card effects being in at the same time, and resolve with how ever it goes."

"Red Ghost Moon activates first which would allow Camula to gain points." Alexis added, "And Zane chained it with De-Fusion to send Cyber End back to his Deck. And with that the chain resolves, and since Red Ghost Moon lost it's target she doesn't gain any points!"

"My points!" Camula cried out as Cyber End Dragon dispersed into the three original dragons they were composed of.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Oh yeah." Yukiko nodded.

"She didn't gain any points, but the battle still ends right and Zane loses 4000 points from that Power Bond spell he played. He just lost." Chie pointed out.

"Actually, now that Cyber End Dragon's gone, Power Bond isn't effective anymore, which means Zane won't take any Effect Damage!" Chumley told her.

"Huh, but that's not what it says on the card." Rise pointed out. "It doesn't say anything about the monster needing to be on the field does it Syrus?"

"It doesn't but some cards or their targets are needed to stay on the field for other effects to activate. Since Power Bond's target is gone it's final effect won't take place." Syrus answered.

"Well... alright, but that was too close." Rise admitted.

"Yeah, but Zane's in a great spot now." Jaden grinned. "He's really on top of his game."

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," Zane said ending his turn.

* * *

**Zane: 4000**

**Camula: 4000**

* * *

Camula 2nd Turn:

"I'll admit that was an impressive move, but I would expect no less from Duel Academy's number one student." Camula stated drawing her card.

"Actually, you haven't seen anything yet." Zane replied.

"Is that a fact?" Camula questioned. "Well, perhaps this will make things more fun. I sacrifice my monster in order to summon Vampire Lord in attack mode. Of course I'll then sacrifice him to summon my all powerful Vampire Genesis!"

A fiendish lord appeared before vanishing to summon a monster version of itself.

* * *

_Vampire Lord_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the GY. Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card in your possession was destroyed and sent to your GY by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the GY._

* * *

_Vampire Genesis_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2100_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Vampire Lord" you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Zombie-Type monster's; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now, attack his Cyber Dragon!"

"As fun as this is Camula, I'm going to have to interrupt to activate the Attack Reflector Unit trap card." Zane said calmly.

* * *

_Attack Reflector Unit_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Wait, isn't that the trap that summons..." Rise started recalling her own match with Zane.

Zane explained. "You see, Attack Reflector Unit evolves one of my Cyber Dragons into the Cyber Barrier Dragon."

One of the Cyber Dragons evolved to a his defensive dragon.

* * *

_Cyber Barrier Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated._

* * *

"And when the Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode, he can put a stop to one of your attacks." At that saying the shields flared up to where Genesis' attack was stopped.

Camula frowned at that before ending her turn.

Zane 2nd Turn:

"My turn! I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!" Zane said to her.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This lets me draw two cards from my deck." Zane said drawing 2 cards as he quickly added, "Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Photon Generator Unit!"

* * *

_Photon Generator Unit_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"By sacrificing the two Cyber Dragons on my field, I can Summon the Cyber Laser Dragon!" Zane called as his modified Cyber Dragon appeared right next to Cyber Barrier Dragon.

* * *

_Cyber Laser Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"Nice." Yosuke grinned.

"Once per turn Cyber Laser Dragon can destroy a monster you control with more attack or defense points than my Laser Dragon's attack points." Zane continued.

"I bet you talk to all of the girls like that." Camula grumbled knowing she can't protect Vampire Genesis.

"No, just the ones I really don't like." Zane replied before calling, "Now go Cyber Laser Dragon, Blue Lightning Lash!"

The Laser Dragon attacked with it's tail that destroyed Genesis.

"Yes." Kanji grinned.

"Now attack her directly! Blue Lightning Blast!" The Laser Dragon attacked with it's mouth slamming into Camula as she shrieked being stripped of more then half her Life Points.

**(Camula: 1600)**

"Oh, and don't think I forget Cyber Barrier Dragon. Attack! Sonic Screech!" Zane called as Barrier Dragon fired a blast that slammed Camula at the wall.

**(Camula: 0800)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Zane said calmly.

* * *

**Zane: 4000**

**Camula: 0800**

* * *

Camula 3rd Turn:

**"Zane, you realize you're forcing me to reveal my ugly side."** Camula noted as her face making a hideous appearance. **"And it's about to get even uglier. I activate Illusion Gate."**

A mysterious, ancient-looking gate that appeared to be from relics, yet looked untouchable, showed itself right behind Camula. The designs were something out of this world and completely unknown, yet at the same time, held a mysterious power.

* * *

_Illusion Gate_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Offer a soul to the Sacred Beasts. Destroy all monsters that your opponent controls. Then Special Summon 1 monster that your opponent has used during this duel, ignoring the Summoning conditions. If you lose the Duel after activating this card, that soul will be owned by the Sacred Beasts._

* * *

"Illusion Gate?" Chazz asked.

"I've never heard of that card before." Bastion admitted.

"You don't?" Yukiko asked.

"Well whatever it is it sure has a terrifying power." Rise said nervously.

"Behold! First, this card can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's field!" Camula began explaining the effects of Illusion Gate.

The gate doors flung open as a terrifying wind along with a bright light coming from inside the gates started to shine through. The only Monsters left on the field, Cyber Laser Dragon, and Cyber Barrier Dragon, gazed upon the light before vanishing instantly. At the same time, a clone of Camula forged by the Illusion Gate appeared right besides her, almost as if both Camulas were twins.

"But, that's not all Illusion Gate has to offer," Camula continued. "This card can Special Summon a Monster that was used during the duel, ignoring any requirements. And even though you already defused your Cyber End Dragon and returned him to the Extra Deck, he can still be Special Summoned since he was used during this duel."

"Wait, Cyber End Dragon but Zane has nothing to defend himself." Jaden mentioned nervously.

"But something as that shouldn't be for free." Chazz pointed out. "If she's able to do that then she needs to get rid of something."

"Yes, you're quite right. Everything has a price," Camula agreed as her clone began glowing. "And the requirement for keeping this card would be...that we would have to offer a soul. Should we lose this duel, our souls will be offered to the Sacred Beasts."

"Good, you deserve that." Yosuke told her.

"Oh? Who said anything about our soul? Since we are playing a Shadow Game, the shadows don't care whose soul it is they take so long as they get a soul," Camula replied, smirking as she glanced down at Syrus, "They simply just wanted one soul. And wouldn't it be more exciting if we took our opponent's brother as the soul bargainer?"

Eyes widening, Zane immediately knew what Camula was think as he hollered, "RUN, SYRUS! RUN!"

"Huh? Why?"

"I won't let you!" Suddenly Camula's clone flew down towards Syrus.

The members of the Investigation Team tried to stop her only for a second light to blind them allowing the clone to grab Syrus as a faint glow enveloped them causing him to lose his strength as they flew back.

_'W-What's going on...?'_ Syrus thought,_ 'I-I'm being taken by Camula? And... If she uses my soul then...'_

Camula smirked at this, "How fitting Zane. Your worthless brother will be used to bring forth your demise all because you never bothered to assist him with his confidence."

Zane grunted.

"SYRUS!" Rise screamed.

_'The facedown Trap Card on my field is Call of the Haunted,'_ Zane thought. _'If I brought back Cyber Barrier Dragon, I can use his effect to negate Cyber End Dragon's attack. But, even so...even if I do make it past this turn...What if she pulls off another cowardly move? If I waste more time thinking, Syrus will die! He's already suffering from blood loss, his life draining from Illusion Gate! He doesn't need more treatment from that.'_

Syrus grunted before looking toward Zane, "Zane... Go on, Zane. Do it."

That made Zane gasped in shock as Syrus continued, "My soul is a small price to pay to stop Camula... After all... If she wins this duel Zane, she'll get your Spirit Key... And you know what that means. The Shadow Riders will be that much closer to freeing the Sacred Beasts... Besides Zane... If one of us has to go down, it might as well be me. Sure I may have gotten the looks, but the truth is, you got just about everything else... The Skills, the smarts, everything. This way Zane... I'll be remembered as the hero."

Suddenly Syrus felt something in his chest as a voice echoed in his mind.

_**"Is that it? You finally took the first steps forward and now you'll let that all go to waste? What happened to your strength, your conviction to become a better person?"**_

**(Cue Theme: Awakening)**

"Huh... What?" Syrus whispered in confusion.

**_"You've taken the coward's path one time too many. Do you care at all for the people your death will hurt, the ones who love you?"_**

Syrus weakly looked up at Zane and down towards Rise.

**_"I've given you my strength before, but enough is enough. If you want to change things and leave the Syrus who dwelled in the shadow of others behind then take this power with your own hands!"_**

Syrus closed his eyes at that before nodding as Rise gasped in shock.

_'This feeling...'_ Rise thought in disbelief.

Syrus suddenly screamed as a blue flame engulfed his body, his wound slowly faded before not even a scar remained, and carrying him away from Camula and towards his friends was his Duel Monster, Submarineroid.

"W-What is this!?" Camula asked shocked.

"No way." Chie whispered.

"My word, what just happened?" Bastion questioned.

Rise didn't say anything but just embraced Syrus.

_**"I am the Giver of Going Forward! ****Submarineroid****!"**_ the monster declared now glowing in a aura.

Syrus smiled at the monster before collapsing into Rise's arms. "Zane... finish this."

Zane looked on before nodding.

Camula growled, "Ah fine! Illusion Gate I offer to you my own soul! Rise back Cyber End Dragon!"

The gates brought a blinding light as as it dimmed to show a transparent version of Cyber End as Camula grunted as orange energy from her entered Zane's transparent ace turning it solid.

"Sorry but that is stopped! Activate trap, Call of the Haunted!" Zane called.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Now I can summon Barrier Dragon from the graveyard to the field!" Zane cried as his defensive dragon reappeared.

"Perfect!" Jaden smiled.

"Now Camula can't attack since Barrier Dragon will negate Cyber End's attack!" Bastion smiled.

"Yeah." Teddie agreed.

"Well I'm waiting." Zane told Camula.

Camula frowned. "Fine, I'll end my move."

Zane 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Zane called drawing, "And now I banish all the Light Machines in my graveyard, or field!"

"What?" Camula questioned.

"Wait... this move." Banner whispered.

"And by doing so I can summon this card! Come forth Cyber Eltanin!" Zane called as what rose was a metallic dragon head with Cyber Dragons a part of it.

* * *

_Cyber Eltanin_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing all LIGHT Machine monsters from your field and GY. This card's ATK/DEF become the number of monsters banished for its Special Summon x 500. If this card is Special Summoned: Send all other face-up monsters on the field to the GY._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Camula questioned before Cyber End Dragon vanished. "No!"

"Whenever Eltanin is summoned all other monsters on the field are sent straight to the graveyard!" Zane explained.

"Then the duel's over." Chazz smiled.

"How can it? Eltanin has no points!" Camula pointed out.

Zane said, "Not much longer. It gains 500 attack, and defense points for each monster banished by it's ability!"

_Cyber Eltanin:** (ATK: 0 + (500 * 5) = 2500)**_

"Now Eltanin finish her! Cyber Mayhem!" Zane called as Eltanin fired it's attacks at Camula as she watched in horror before being hit screeching before dropping to her knees.

* * *

**Zane: 4000**

**Camula: 0000**

**Zane wins the duel!**

* * *

With Zane's victory everyone cheered only to notice the Illusion Gate. Camula knowing that turned slowly as the Gate opened as a spectral claw formed from it reaching to her.

Suddenly the Gate started cracking before shattering.

"W-What's going on?" Syrus asked seeing that.

**_"You destroyed the Gate."_**

They looked over.

It was Submarinroid.**_ "Your power did this Syrus."_**

"I... Did?" Syrus asked looking at his hands.

Submarineroid vanished as Syrus nearly fainted from sudden exhaustion.

"You're amazing Syrus." Rise smiled. "Get some rest."

"R-Rise... What just... Happened?" Syrus asked looking up at her about to pass out.

"I'll tell you when you get up." Rise smiled kissing his forehead again.

When she did Syrus' eyes droop closed.

"What about her?" Chazz asked.

They turned to Camula who stood staring at the destroyed Gate before closing her eyes telling them, "When he wakes tell him I said... I'm sorry."

With that she vanished in a fog as the castle started to crumble. Seeing that Rise handed Syrus to Kanji as they ran out. They got out as the turned to see the Castle had crumbled to the ground vanishing.

"So that's three, and nobody fainted this time." Alexis smiled.

"Syrus did but... In a good way." Banner remarked.

"Oh, that's normal." Yukiko explained.

"You better get your boy in your room for him to rest." Chie grinned to Rise.

Rise nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Camula too?"

"Is there nothing these idiots can't do?" a male voice asked annoyed.

"I'm starting to think joining you was a mistake." a young female voice stated.

"Big deal Camula relies too much on strategy." a male voice stated.

"You have a better idea?" asked another female voice.

"Let's wait to plan our next move." the old man stated.

The other figures nodded.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Another one, interesting." smirked a figure with glowing yellow eyes. "I should tell the others."

With that he vanished.

* * *

_Back at Duel Academy..._

Rise put Syrus on the bed. He had a tired but happy smile on his face. He had grabbed her hand when that happened. Rise gently kissed him and slipped her hand free. "Get some rest, you deserve it."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Yup.**

**bopdog111: Awing moments in more ways then 1.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, of course having a Persona isn't exactly... all good news. Though for the curious, Syrus' Persona can use physical skills and darkness skills.**

**bopdog111: Well we'll get them as soon as Slade, and Jagger's newest trick is over.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough. See you in the next chapter for that.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	28. Sibling Rivalry!

**bopdog111: Syrus awakened huh?**

**Ulrich362: Yup, though understandably he's exhausted after doing so.**

**bopdog111: And luckily they took care of the Shadow Rider before this attempt from Chazz's brothers.**

**Ulrich362: True, they're definitely out for revenge.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what they can do.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was the day after Zane's duel with Camula and Syrus was still resting in the room he was sharing with Rise before...

Knock Knock

"Rise-chan? May I come in?"

"Yes." Rise answered.

The door opened revealing a young teal-haired woman.

"Mitsuru-san asked me to come by when she got the news, is Syrus here?" the woman asked.

"Yes Fuuka-Chan." Rise smiled gestering to her bed where Syrus laid.

Fuuka smiled walking into the room. "How long has he been asleep since the awakening?"

"A day right now." Rise answered.

Fuuka nodded before smiling. "It's good to see you again. Without someone trying to destroy the world."

Rise smiled back.

"How have you been recently?" Fuuka asked her.

"I had been trying my best at Duel Monsters, and trying some offensive for my Persona." Rise answered.

"Well if anyone can pull it off it would be you." Fuuka smiled before turning to Syrus. "Though from what Mitsuru-san told me that's not all."

That was when they noticed Syrus was tensing.

"Syrus?" Rise asked while putting a hand on his forehead.

She could feel some sweat was forming.

"Rise... No..." He mumbled.

"Syrus it's ok, I'm right here." Rise whispered hugging him only to frown. "Sorry..."

With that she slapped him to wake him up.

"Ah!" Startled he shot up, "What-what-what's going on!?"

"You were having a nightmare, it's ok." Rise reassured him. "I'm ok."

He turned to her before taking a deep breath, "Sorry for worrying you..."

"It's alright." Rise smiled.

"Syrus, can I ask you a few things?" Fuuka requested.

Syrus turned to her, "Sorry who are you?"

"My name's Fuuka Yamagishi." Fuuka answered. "I'm friends with Mitsuru Kirijo and she wanted me to come see you."

Syrus nodded hearing that.

"How are you feeling?" Fuuka asked.

"Still a little exhausted." Syrus admitted.

"That's normal." Fuuka mentioned before frowning. "You do understand what happened don't you?"

"Submarineroid came, and saved me." Syrus answered.

"Syrus, you awoke to a Persona." Rise told him.

"When did my monster became a Persona?" Syrus asked.

"When you escaped from Camula, don't you remember what happened?" Rise asked.

Syrus tried his best before saying, "I think I do."

Rise just embraced him gently.

"Syrus... Mitsuru asked me to come see you because you and your friends could be in danger in the future and you need to protect them." Fuuka explained. "Shadows are drawn to Personas."

That made him turn to her.

"Do you remember when we had to fight Jinzo, and what happened while Jaden dueled Dimitri?" Rise asked. "It's because we have Personas, it lets us fight shadows but also attracts them to us."

"Yeah I did..." Syrus answered.

"Well, do you think you can try summoning your Persona?" Fuuka requested.

Syrus at that closed his eyes to try. A few seconds passed before he opened them and Submarineroid was floating above him before it faded.

"W-Whoa..." Syrus trailed off amazed.

Fuuka nodded seeing it before frowning. "Well, there's really only two other things Mitsuru-san wanted to warn you about."

"If they get hurt I'll feel pain?" Syrus guessed.

"Well yes, but actually it was more of a warning. Not all Persona Users are good people." Fuuka explained. "Some people try to take advantage of this power."

"What kind of people?" Syrus asked.

"It can vary, but be careful." Fuuka mentioned before getting up. "Oh, and one last thing before I go. Keep an eye on the island, there's something else going on."

"We kind of know, and it's the Shadow Riders." Syrus admitted.

"Not that." Fuuka explained. "There are more Persona Users on the island than we thought. Be careful."

With that she left.

"More?" Syrus asked turning to Rise.

Rise looked equally stunned.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Chazz yelled.

**_"What's wrong boss?"_ **asked a small yellow imp floating near him.

"What do you want!?" Chazz yelled annoyed at it.

The creature flinched. **_"I just thought if you're upset about something maybe talking could help."_**

"I don't! Get outta here!" Chazz yelled.

The creature frowned before disappearing.

"Agh! This place is not my style!" Chazz yelled.

"Chazz, are you alright?" Jaden's voice asked.

He turned to see Jaden, and Teddie.

"Don't you two know how to knock!?" Chazz yelled.

"We would... But your door is out here." Teddie pointed out pointing to the door which was outside.

Chazz blinked, "Oh yeah..."

"Actually, Chancellor Sheppard was calling for you." Jaden admitted. "We were on the way to tell you when we heard you yelling."

"What? Chancellor Sheppard?" Chazz asked.

* * *

_Later..._

The members of the Investigation Team except for Yu, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, Zane, Alexis, Dr. Crowler, and Bastion were in Sheppard's office.

"Yes? Something you need?" Chazz asked him.

Sheppard coughed a bit saying, "Actually there is something bad going around."

"Someone is attempting to buy the academy." Sheppard answered.

"What?" Jaden asked in shock.

"And their planning to kick the teachers out, and shut it down forever." Sheppard told them.

"You can't let that happen!" Syrus cried.

"Unfortunately it's out of my hands." Sheppard said, "But we have been given a chance thanks to Kaiba."

"A duel for the Academy." Sheppard answered.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Naoto frowned.

"But they ask a lot about Chazz for some reason." Yuzu told them.

"Me?" Chazz asked in surprise.

The phone started to ring.

"That must be them." Banner said answering as the screen in the room was cut on before it shows Slade, and Jagger.

"What the hell, those punks?" Kanji asked in shock.

"Slade! Jagger!" Chazz glared.

"Sounds like you don't like us." Slade smirked glaring back, "Whatever. Since you screwed up me, and Jagger now have to take the Dueling World the hard way."

"And it's all because you couldn't pull your weight, and do the obvious thing. And because of that you cost yourself the Princeton name, and show yourself as a loser in front of the world." Jagger glared at Chazz.

"Is that a joke, Chazz did incredible in that duel and should be proud of himself." Chie snapped.

"Chie-sempai's right." Rise agreed.

"You two broads better keep your mouths shut." Jagger glared.

"Don't let them bother you." Slade told him before saying to Chazz, "Kaiba had us agreed that we will only buy the Academy only if you can beat me in a match."

"Me against you?" Chazz asked before smirking. "Easy."

"Don't think it's as easy as it sounds." Slade said before pulling out a briefcase, "First off I will make my Deck from this suitcase which are the cards you refused to take, and the other is that you can only use monsters who's attack points are less then 500."

"Less than 500, but he doesn't have cards like that." Chie panicked. "How is he supposed to beat you if he doesn't have any cards?"

"Simple he's not suppose too." Slade smirked, "You can cut yourself the pointless act of fighting back, and surrender admitting the loser you are Chazz."

"You can forget it, when's this duel?" Chazz questioned.

"2 days from now. Better be ready for the humilulation ahead." Jagger smirked before cutting off the feed.

Chazz suddenly frowned. "Now what?"

"Don't you got at least something?" Kanji asked him.

"Nothing." Chazz frowned.

"What about that yellow Duel Spirit?" Jaden suggested.

"Huh?" Chazz asked.

"I seen you talking to what kind of Duel Spirit that was." Jaden explained.

"You're imagining it." Chazz said quickly.

"Chazz it could be your chance." Jaden pointed out.

"It's one card, that's hardly going to make a difference." Chazz pointed out in annoyance.

"It still could be a start." Jaden pointed out.

Chazz looked ready to argue before frowning. "Fine, then what do you suggest I do slacker?"

"We should head to the card shack." Jaden suggested.

"Actually you might not need too." Yuzu told them.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Teddie asked.

"They had been a rumor about a well students threw away cards that are deemed 'worthless', and 'useless', and is warned that the spirits of the cards haunt the well for revenge." Yuzu answered.

"That's horrible!" Rise cried in shock.

"It's out of the question, something like that is too dangerous to risk." Yosuke mentioned.

"Well who cares about a curse?" Chazz scoffed, "It won't get in the Chazz's way!"

"Chazz, the island is crawling with Shadows!" Chie reminded him. "It's too dangerous!"

"Does that scare me? Oh please what they can they do? Besides if any chance I can get mine like Syrus." Chazz said before walking off.

Kanji grabbed his shoulder.

"Your life could be at risk Chazz." Naoto told him.

"The Academy is also in risk, and you said that you need to stay in it to stop the Shadows didn't you?" Chazz asked.

"... At least let one of us go with you." Yosuke mentioned.

"What your gonna suggest for Syrus to be with me?" Chazz asked.

"No, I will be." Yosuke answered.

"Be careful you two." Rise told them.

Yosuke nodded before they walked off.

They looked around for the well while keeping their eyes peeled for Shadows. That was when they noticed a hole.

"Is that it?" Yosuke asked.

"Might as well be." Chazz said before jumping down.

Yosuke jumped down after him. They looked around seeing cards scattered everywhere.

"Do you think these cards will help?" Yosuke asked.

"As long as they can be." Chazz said before they sensed something.

**_"Hey what you doing here!?"_**

**_"This is a no human place!"_**

They turned to see a green creature with a long tongue, and looks muscular with red underpants. Beside him is a fat black creature with the same underpants.

**_"You two are trespassing!"_ **the green creature yelled.

**_"Take your arrogant nature, and get lost or we'll teach you some!"_** the black creature yelled.

"Get back!" Yosuke told Chazz. "Takehaya Susano-o!"

The Persona appeared.

Unexpectedly the two screamed holding each other fearfully, **_"M-M-Monster!"_**

"You sure scared them to the bone. And don't get tensed their weak." Chazz told Yosuke.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Shadows are dangerous no matter the shape or size." Yosuke pointed out only to sigh as his Persona vanished. "Though based on that reaction, these two aren't Shadows."

**_"W-What was that about!?"_** the green creature yelled at Yosuke with tears in his eye, **_"You scared the doorlights out of me!"_**

"Sorry, better safe than sorry." Yosuke apologized. "Who are you guys?"

**_"What's going on?"_** the yellow creature from before asked climbing on Chazz as he sees the two, **_"Black! Green! Is that you!?"_**

The two turned as they widen their eyes as the black creature asked, _**"Yellow is that you our long lost brother!?"**_

_**"It is!"**_ Yellow smiled jumping to them as they started having a reunion.

"That's nice right Chazz?" Yosuke asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever let's get out of here." Chazz dismissed.

"Don't you need to find cards?" Yosuke reminded him.

**_"Boss... isn't a fan of Duel Spirits."_** Yellow told his brothers, **_"He might be planning to leave you here."_**

**_"What!? Who does he think he is!?"_** Black demanded turning to Chazz, **_"Look at me when I'm talking!"_**

**_"I'd do what he says! He gets violent!"_** Green agreed.

Soon they hear other voices which is the whole well.

Relenting Chazz sighed, "Fine whoever wants to help can come."

Yosuke smiled. "If anyone can win with these cards and make them a strong deck it's the Chazz right?"

**_"What he said!"_** the brother trio called as the well cheered.

"Yes, yes, whatever let's just get what we came for." Chazz said to Yosuke.

Yosuke nodded as the two of them collected the cards. Soon they head back. Meanwhile the others had gone back to the infirmary to check on Yu, Atticus, and Jessica. The latter two were both sitting up and looked uncertain while the former was still out cold.

"Yu-Senpai." Rise said worried.

"I... I'm sorry." Atticus whispered.

"It's not your fault Atticus." Alexis told her brother.

"I'm the one who put him in that condition Lex." Atticus mentioned.

"That wasn't you. It was Nightshroud." Jaden told him.

"And that changes things?" Jessica questioned. "Face facts, he's as good as dead."

"Yu has fought may worse then this." Kanji told her, "A lot worse."

Jessica just rolled her eyes before frowning. "You still have seven of those keys?"

"Yeah we do Jess." Yuzu answered.

"Good luck keeping them." Jessica mentioned before getting up. "As for me, I'm leaving."

"Jess your not fully recovered." Yuzu said taking her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Jessica snapped before walking off.

Banner, and Fontaine walked in front of the door blocking her.

"I was expelled remember, I'm not allowed on this worthless island anyway and I have other things to worry about." Jessica told them spitefully.

"You are allowed now." Yuzu told her.

"Thanks for the offer." Jessica replied sarcastically. "But I'm leaving."

"Jessica please you need this." Yuzu said talking her shoulder, "You shouldn't let that loss get to you hard. Everyone is bound to lose at some point."

"Shut up." Jessica stated coldly. "Now move."

Someone else took her shoulder as she looked to see it was Jaden.

"Look I get that losing is bitter, and that it sucks but the true point is having fun like you did at the past." Jaden told her, "Teach only did that because he was concerned about you, and you should be proud for him because otherwise something drastic would happen."

"Jaden... let her go." Atticus told him. "Keeping her on the island won't help anyone if she doesn't want to stay."

"That is where your wrong Atticus." Yuzu told him.

"So you're keeping me prisoner here is that it?" Jessica questioned angrily.

"No it's not that." Yuzu told her looking sad, "Jess it's no secret that your loss left you angry after being praised by everyone, and I understand that. But you are running away from your problems, and that doesn't solve anything. And I don't view you as a student. No but I view you as something special. A daughter."

Jessica's eyes widened as Yuzu saw anger in them. "Is that a joke?"

That was when Jessica was off-guard when Yuzu suddenly embraced her, "I swear in every part of my body it's not Jessica. You were the best kind of daughter anyone would be proud of, and that's me included."

"Get off of me." Jessica told her coldly. "I want nothing to do with any of you."

WIth that she pushed Yuzu off of her and walked off.

Fontaine, and Banner still block her.

"Jess please. You need to stop running." Yuzu told her.

Jessica glared at her before turning to Fontaine and Banner. "Move."

They shook their heads no.

"Yuzu is right Jessica you can't run from your problems." Banner told her.

"For the last time, I'm not running! I'm going back home to Domino to get away from you people!" Jessica shouted.

"You never stated you were going there." Fontaine pointed out, "Even so you need to heal, and make up with us along with making sure Shadows don't try to kill you."

"Where else would I go, and I'm fine... it was a duel, other students have been hit by Ancient Gear Golem before." Jessica told her. "Now for the last time, move."

"Jess please you need to make up with us." Yuzu said taking her shoulder, "I still think of you as our best student."

"Forget it." Jessica stated coldly.

That made Yuzu look down. Jessica walked off after that. Yuzu then started tearing up. Banner hugged her.

"I let her down." Yuzu said sniffing.

"No you didn't." Banner reassured her.

That was before she glared at Dr. Crowler.

"Yuzu I..." he started only to pause and just look down.

"Belowski living in the underground is one thing but expelling Jessica except helping her with her loss is another!" Yuzu yelled, "I don't know what your problem is but none of them deserved it! Each student I consider a child for me you went, and either manipulated, or ruin their lives! Don't talk to me!"

She ran out.

"... She's right." Dr. Crowler frowned before walking out of the office.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Chazz's room..._

Chazz was looking over the cards to see what he should use.

**_"Oh, try this one boss it looks strong."_** the yellow creature suggested pointing to a monster.

Chazz checked to see.

It was a monster called Soul Tiger.

_**"Tigers are strong right?"**_ the creature smiled.

"Maybe, and his defense isn't half bad." Chazz admitted.

That's when he noticed another card and smirked. _'Perfect.'_

**_"Looks like your fired up boss!" _**Green grinned.

Chazz smirked while adding the card to his deck.

* * *

_Two days later half an hour before the duel..._

"Chancellor, may I come in?" Dr. Crowler requested.

Sheppard looked up, "Crowler? Is something bothering you?"

"That's one way of putting it. It's... Chancellor after Chazz wins this duel and ensures the safety of Duel Academy I..." Dr. Crowler started before closing his eyes and taking off his Spirit Key. "I'd like to formally resign as an instructor here. I quit."

"Hm?" Sheppard blinked hearing that.

"My sister reminded me that... someone like me isn't fit to teach our students, yet alone be anywhere near them. So after today's duel, I'll be leaving Academy Island forever." Dr. Crowler explained as he placed the Spirit Key on Sheppard's desk. "You'll need to find someone else to hold onto this."

"Ah Crowler you should talk to her. You know how badly she wanted to be a mom." Sheppard told him.

"I know. This is the best decision for everyone involved. After the duel, I'll be leaving the island." Dr. Crowler repeated. "Everyone will be better off that way."

"I didn't say for you to get off."

It was Yuzu who was looking saddened, and was trying to make a serious look. Seeing her Dr. Crowler immediately embraced his sister. Yuzu hugged him back, "I never said you were a terrible teacher Vellian."

"My teaching credentials don't have anything to do with this, it's the kind of person I am that does." Dr. Crowler reminded her.

"So? That's you, and I don't have anything to say about it. What I said earlier was uncalled for." Yuzu told him, "I still view you as a good person big brother."

Dr. Crowler closed his eyes. "Every single student attending hates me. I'm well aware of that fact Yuzu."

"That's their own opinion." Yuzu told him, "But Jaden doesn't hate you."

"You saw him during the duel with Belowski." Dr. Crowler reminded her only to frown. "I only keep him there for the student's safety, his power is dangerous and you know that."

"Putting them to sleep isn't dangerous." Yuzu pointed out, "But he needs help controlling it."

"Help none of us can give him Yuzu." Dr. Crowler reminded her. "If there were someone on the island who could help him it would be my first choice but nobody can. At least nobody who's tried, us included."

"I wanted to help him." Yuzu told him.

Dr. Crowler frowned. "We should go, the duel is starting soon and everyone's fate depends on Chazz."

"Vellian just know I still depend on you big brother." Yuzu said hugging her, "And I still consider you the best."

Dr. Crowler closed his eyes and embraced her as they walked to the dueling arena. They arrived as Yuzu went to take a seat next to Banner. He took her hand gently.

Yuzu turned to him, "Am I bad?"

"Of course not." Banner smiled gently.

Yuzu smiled back before looking down as Chazz walked up against Slade.

"If you want to back out, now's your last chance." Slade taunted.

"Does this answer your question?" Chazz asked activating his Duel Disk, "And one other thing... This has NO attack points."

"No attack points!" Jaden cried in shock.

"Is he serious?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"Should we get this show on the road?" Chazz grinned.

"If you're in that much of a hurry to lose then fine." Slade stated activating his own Duel Disc.

"Let's Duel!" they called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo by Lickin Park)**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Sladee: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"I'm first!" Chazz cried drawing, "And I summon Soul Tiger in defense mode!"

A tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

_Soul Tiger_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_The soul of a tiger that is said to devour human souls. He is a famous soul that you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley._

* * *

"With that attack point restriction, I have a feeling we'll be hearing that a lot." Alexis admitted.

"Yeah, but with defense points that high it might be more than enough." Jaden pointed out.

"But even with that Chazz shouldn't take his brother lightly." Chie told them.

"Your up 'bro'." Chazz told him.

Slade 1st Turn:

"Thank you, and I think I'll start by playing Polymerization to merge Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok in order to summon King Dragun!" Slade called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The two monsters appeared before entering the Fusion Vortex

* * *

_King Dragun_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_"Lord of D." + "Divine Dragon Ragnarok"_

_Your opponent cannot select any Dragon-Type monsters as the target(s) of Spell, Trap, or Monster Card effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"So much for all those defense points." Bastion remarked.

"Oh I'm not done, see King Dragun lets me summon another Dragon every turn and I have the perfect one in mind." Slade smirked. "Luster Dragon #2!"

Another dragon appeared on Slade's field.

* * *

_Luster Dragon #2_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1400_

_This dragon feeds on emerald. Enchanted by this monster even when attacked, few people live to tell of its beauty._

* * *

"Now King Dragun attack his monster!"

Soul Tiger was quickly destroyed.

"Now Luster Dragon #2 attack Chazz directly!" Slade called.

"That's all for now, but you'll be finished soon enough." Slade smirked.

* * *

**Chazz: 1600**

**Slade: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Shaking off the cowebs Chazz drew, "I place a monster face-down! Your up!"

"This is bad." Teddie panicked.

Slade 2nd Turn:

"If that's all you're going to do this will be even easier. I summon Luster Dragon!" Slade called as a third dragon appeared on his field.

* * *

_Luster Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1600_

_A very beautiful dragon covered with sapphire. It does not like fights, but has incredibly high attack power._

* * *

"Oh, and I didn't forget about King Dragun either. I summon Hyozanryu!"

* * *

_Hyozanryu_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 2800_

_A dragon created from a massive diamond that sparkles with blinding light._

* * *

"Now King Dragun attack his last monster!"

The dragon attacked destroying what seemed to be a purple garbed woman.

Just then little creatures flew from the smoke, and attacked Slade's dragons putting them in a sad mood.

"What the?" Slade questioned. "What's going on?"

"It's Unhappy Maiden's Special Ability." Chazz answered, "When it's destroyed, the battle phase is over."

"Why is that card in the well?" Yukiko asked confused, "It didn't seem bad at all."

"No, and despite low attack points Soul Tiger could be beneficial as well." Naoto agreed. "Some people seem to only value power."

Slade glared at him while ending his move. "You're just stalling!"

* * *

**Chazz: 1600**

**Slade: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"Call it that, but I call it managing to survive." Chazz said, "I summon Spirit of the Breeze in defense mode!"

A yellow garb fairy appeared.

* * *

_Spirit of the Breeze_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_As long as this card remains in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 1000 points during each of your Standby Phases._

* * *

"That monster won't save you." Slade smirked.

"No but this can. The Dark Door!" Chazz called.

* * *

_The Dark Door_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Both players can only attack with 1 monster during their respective Battle Phases._

* * *

"As long as this door is opened for business we can only attack with one monster each." Chazz told him, "And since this doesn't target Dragun can't keep it closed."

Slade's eyes widened in shock before he glared at Chazz.

"Your up." Chazz told him.

Slade 3rd Turn:

Slade drew his card. "King Dragun attack!"

The attack shattered Spirit of the Breeze.

"That's it."

* * *

**Chazz: 1600**

**Slade: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

Chazz drew, "I call Catnipped Kitty in defense mode!"

At that a blue kitten with yellow swirls on it's fur, a bell, and a red ribbon appeared.

* * *

_Catnipped Kitty_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 500_

_This card cannot be attacked if there is another Beast-Type monster on your side of the field. Once per turn, you can make the DEF of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Chazz can only play defense for so long, once Slade finds a way past his Dark Door this duel is over." Zane frowned.

"Your turn!" Chazz ended.

Slade 4th Turn:

Slade drew his card only to smirk. "Perfect, first things first King Dragun destroy that cat!"

Without any mercy King Dragun attacked Catnipped Kitty who meowed in agony before shattering.

"Now I'll set this and end my turn but soon your Dark Door will be gone." Slade smirked.

"A face-down!" Alexis cried.

* * *

**Chazz: 1600**

**Slade: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 5th Turn:

"Okay! I draw!" Chazz drew.

"And I activate my trap card Dust Tornado!" Slade called.

* * *

_Dust Tornado_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. You can then Set 1 Spell or Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"This trap blows away one of your spell or trap cards. I think I'll have it destroy your Dark Door!"

A tornado blew in as it sucked the Dark Door out.

"Oh no, without that he's wide open!" Chie panicked.

"Nonsense." Chazz said calmly.

"What was that?" Slade questioned.

"I don't need Dark Door anymore I know what to do. And it starts with Painful Choice!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Painful Choice_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 5 cards from your Deck and reveal them to your opponent. Your opponent selects 1 card among them. Add that card to your hand and discard the other cards._

* * *

"I take 5 cards from my Deck, and you chose which one I add, and the others for the graveyard." Chazz said as five cards appeared which are Relinquished, Castle Wall, Thunder Crash, Copycat, and Royal Magical Library.

"Add the only one that isn't a monster." Slade told him.

Chazz send the monsters, "Phase 1 is complete. I knew you would pick Thunder Crash."

"What?" Slade questioned.

"More on that later. Phase 2 starts with Enchanting Fitting Room!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Enchanting Fitting Room_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 800 Life Points. Pick up 4 cards from the top of your Deck and Special Summon to your side of the field all Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters among the picked-up cards. Return all the other picked-up cards to your Deck and the Deck is then shuffled._

* * *

**(Chazz: 0800)**

"I pay 800 Points to pick up 4 Cards from my deck, and if their Level 3 or below I'll Special Summon them." Chazz said as the four cards were revealed as, Pot of Greed, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, and Ojama Green, "Obviously Pot of Greed isn't a monster, but the Ojama Brothers are."

The monsters that were the three creatures Chazz, and Yosuke encountered appeared cheering.

* * *

_Ojama Yellow_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

__He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens.__

* * *

_Ojama Black_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

__He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens.__

* * *

_Ojama Green_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

"What are you planning on doing with those wimps?" Slade asked.

"Simple while they stink, are wimps, and don't know when to shut up..." Chazz started as his insults annoyed the Ojama Brothers, "But they taught me a lesson! That good brothers support each other!"

**_"Boss."_** the three Ojamas said together.

"And that means, I don't feel bad for doing this! Do you thing!" Chazz called playing a spell.

* * *

_Ojama Delta Hurricane!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can only activate this card while "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" are face-up on your side of the field. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

**_"Yellow!"_** Ojama Yellow called.

**_"Black!"_** Ojama Black called.

**_"And Green!"_** Ojama Green called

As they stick their butts together in the air they called, **_"Go Delta Hurricane!"_**

Spinning at a fast speed they encircled the dragons before they were destroyed.

"What happened?" Slade questioned.

"Ojama Delta Hurricane. While the Ojama Brothers are out all of your cards on your field goes bye-bye." Chazz grinned, "And next I activate Thunder Crash!"

* * *

_Thunder Crash_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all monsters you control, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

Ojama Yellow seeing it asked, **_"Hey what's it do?"_**

_**"Don't ask me, I left my reading ****monocle**** in the well."**_ Ojama Green told him.

**_"Let me see."_** Ojama Black mentioned.**_ "Thunder Crash allows Chazz to deal 300 points of damage for every monster that he decides to destroy."_**

The three brothers paused for a second before their eyes widened.

**_"Destroy!"_** they cried together in horror.

**_"Boss don't do it!"_** Ojama Yellow pleaded.

"Sorry you dorks nothing personal." Chazz said as with no mercy the brothers were sacrificed as a thunder bolt struck Slade. **(Slade: 3100)**

"Big deal, your deck is full of weaklings and mine is full of powerful monsters ready to destroy you." Slade pointed out.

"Except this card here isn't as weak as you think. My phase 2 is finished, and I was hoping you destroy my monsters." Chazz grinned, "It's for this! I summon Chaos Necromancer!"

A fiend like puppeter appeared cackling.

* * *

_Chaos Necromancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300._

* * *

"What is that?" Slade questioned.

"My entire plan. For every monster in my graveyard, Chaos Necromancer gets a 300 point boost!" Chazz grinned.

"Every monster!" Sheppard cried in shock.

"Wait... how much is that?" Teddie asked.

"First Slade took down Soul Tiger, Unhappy Maiden, Spirit of the Breeze, and Catnipped Kitty, then Chazz used Painful Choice for Relinquished, Castle Gates, Copycat, and Royal Magical Library, and then Chazz used Thunder Crash on the Ojama Brothers." Syrus answered.

"So that totals too..." Yosuke said with widen eyes.

"The total number of Monsters in my Graveyard is 11! 11 times 300 equals 3300! How's that for weak?" Chazz grinned as souls from his graveyard appeared as they gathered forming one big attack for Chaos Necromancer. **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 11) = 3300)**

Slade's eyes widened in panic.

"Now, Chaos Necromancer! Attack with Necro Curtain Catapult!" Chazz called as Chaos Necromancer fired the attack at Slade scoring the victory, "You go bye-bye!"

* * *

**Chazz: 0800**

**Slade: 0000**

**Chazz wins the duel!**

* * *

"He won!" Jaden grinned.

"Chazz saved the school!" Syrus agreed as the crowd started to cheer for him.

Yuzu sighed in relief before to Dr. Crowler sadly. He had a sad smile seeing Chazz's victory before quietly moving to leave the arena while everyone cheered.

"WAIT!" Chazz yelled silencing everyone with a single motion of his arm. "You all know the cheer! Chazz! It!"

"Up!" the crowd called before repeating the chant.

"Idiot, how could you have messed up like that?" Jagger questioned to Slade.

"Relax it was only 1 duel." Slade pointed out.

"One duel that turned Chazz into a hero, just listen." Jagger pointed out.

As proof, both older brothers from the Princeton family turned to see their younger brother shining and basking in the spotlight as the cheers were directed towards him which they he earned through the hard efforts of their duel.

Yuzu soon told Banner, "I'll be back."

He turned to her and nodded.

She ran to follow Dr. Crowler. He was heading to his office.

"Vellian!" Yuzu cried to him.

He paused and turned. "Yuzu... I'm just packing my things before I leave."

She looked down before running embracing him. Dr. Crowler frowned before hugging his sister. "Take care of yourself Yuzu, and... take care of them as well."

"Vellian... Please don't go." Yuzu said to him.

"It's best for everyone if I do." he mentioned. "Belowski and Jessica were the start, and like I said before every student hates me so they won't be losing much without me."

"What are you talking about Teach?" a voice asked, "Nobody said we don't like ya."

They turned to the voice. It was Jaden along with Zane, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, and the Investigation Team.

"Hate you? I don't see why we would." Bastion told him.

"It's understandable why you think so. But despite it you are a teacher this academy needs." Zane agreed.

Dr. Crowler stared at them in shock before looking away. "I doubt Duel Academy needs a teacher who belittles its students and actively tries to get them expelled."

"You were only concerned we'll end up like Jessica that's all." Syrus pointed out, "That's nothing to feel terrible about."

"That's irrelevant." Dr. Crowler mentioned only to notice Yuzu looked hurt. "Don't mention her again."

"No... It's fine." Yuzu said to him, "I'm so sorry... I was being selfish that's all."

"... Very well, I'll stay." Dr. Crowler relented. _'For now.'_

That made his little sister hug him. He embraced her gently.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Chazz beat Slade.**

**bopdog111: Duel Academy is saved.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so what's next for everyone?**

**bopdog111: Don't know. Let's leave it on a poll this time. Filler, Kaibaman if possible, or Tania.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds like a plan. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	29. Duel Distractions!

**Ulrich362: Well, we're back to this so what's on the agenda for this chapter Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Tania has been voted the most for the next chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Well there we go, the fourth Shadow Rider will be making her appearance known.**

**bopdog111: And Dr. Crowler will have a bad day.**

**Ulrich362: Very true. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disciamer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a few days after the duel between Chazz and Slade.

"Guys I'm worried." Rise admitted.

Syrus patted her back.

She frowned. "Why isn't Yu-sempai waking up?"

"It might've been more damage on him then we thought." Bastion told her, "And the Duel Disk I had worked on should've worked."

"Bastion it did work." Jaden mentioned. "I saw it glowing and healing him."

"It certainly looks like it didn't." Bastion pointed out.

"Maybe it couldn't heal him twice." Zane noted. "Not only was his Persona being attacked, but it was a Shadow Duel as well."

"I do might need to work on it more if that's the case." Bastion frowned.

"You did the best you could Bastion."

They turned to see.

Yu was walking over to them only he looked concerned.

"Yu! Your awake!" Syrus cried surprised.

"Only a little while ago. Is everything alright?" Yu asked.

"So far none of the other keys are taken." Atticus answered.

Yu nodded only to pause. "Sorry, I don't think we've met."

"We didn't." Atticus told him, "I'm Atticus Rhodes, Lex's brother, and the guy that was previously Nightshroud."

Yu's eyes widened slightly nodding. "Well I'm glad to know we're on the same side now. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Two Shadow Riders after Nightshroud came but we managed to hold them back." Bastion told Yu, "Jessica an expelled Student who used to be the Academy's Pride, and Camula a Vampire that uses this card called Illusion Gate."

"Zane wouldn't have beaten her had Syrus got awaken to his Persona!" Jaden grinned.

Rise smiled at that before her eyes widened and she started trembling. "Guys... something bad is happening."

They turned to her at that. She was trembling before her eyes widened. "Those Sacred Beasts are getting stronger."

"Stronger?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing." Yu nodded.

"Then we just need to keep the Spirit Keys safe." Jaden mentioned. "We're doing a good job so far."

They nodded agreeing to that.

That's when Jasmine, Mindy, and Chumley all walked over to them.

"You guys, come on." Mindy told them.

"Is something wrong?" Teddie asked them.

Jasmine blushed slightly before shaking her head. "I don't know, some of the students are building a huge arena in the forest."

"They were running to find a professor when they bumped into me and after everything that's already happened I'm pretty sure you guys need to know about it." Chumley admitted.

They turned to each other before walking to check. Just like Jasmine said Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue students were working on constructing a giant colosseum in the middle of the forest.

"Who's making them build this?" Chazz asked looking around.

"Oh, did you come to help with the construction?" asked a female voice.

They looked to see a ripped tanned woman. She looked them over. "Well, get started."

"Uh we're not here for work." Naoto told her, "We're actually here to figure out what's going on."

That's when the woman noticed Jaden's medallion. "Wait, you're the one who dueled Nightshroud, which would make you the Spirit Key holders."

"Wait you know Nightshroud?" Jaden asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I, we're working together after all." the woman stated. "The name's Tania, and as you've probably figured out I'm a Shadow Rider."

They tensed themselves at that.

They turned to see what she's talking about. Dr. Crowler, Yuzu, and Banner were walking up to them.

"When did this get here?" Yuzu asked looking around.

"I have no idea." Banner admitted.

The students working walked to Tania.

"Great work. Now as promised some new cards, and some money." Tania smiled handing each hard working student an envelope as they walked out having being satisfied.

"She's paying them for building this thing?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Well that's 1 thing we know well about." Naoto admitted to the Investigation Team.

Yu nodded before wincing.

"Yu?" Chie noticed.

"He hasn't fully recovered." Yosuke realized.

"Should we heal him fully then?" Yukiko asked.

"No, I just need some time." Yu mentioned. "Though who can beat her?"

"I'm okay but I don't duel any female warriors." Tania told them.

"What?" Chie questioned. "What do you have against girls?"

"Oh nothing. I'm an Amazon so I been with them for a long time, and sought a man's fighting power!" Tania grinned with a wink.

Syrus looked surprised hearing that before moving to duel her.

"Hold it." a hand stop Syrus as they looked to see Dr. Crowler.

"Dr. Crowler?" Jaden asked in surprise.

"I'll handle this next fight." Dr. Crowler told them.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Dr. Crowler told him.

"Then take her down." Jaden grinned.

With that the non-duelers walked to the audience seats to see the duel.

"What deck would you face against?" Tania said showing two Decks, "Knowledge, or Courage?"

"As a professor Knowledge is the clear choice." Dr. Crowler stated.

"I hope that was a wise choice." Naoto admitted.

They both armed themselves.

"Game on!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Tania: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Well, let's see what you can do." Tania mentioned.

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

"That means I'm first." Dr. Crowler said drawing, "And I'll start off by activating Graceful Charity."

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

Tania nodded calmly.

"I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard two." Dr. Crowler said drawing twice, "And I'll activate Premature Burial."

* * *

_Premature Burial_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"So now I can summon a monster from the graveyard as long as I pay 800 points." Dr. Crowler told Tania, "Come the Trojan Horse!"

A wooden horse appeared.

* * *

_The Trojan Horse_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_When Tribute Summoning an EARTH monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tributes._

* * *

**(Dr. Crowler: 3200)**

"Clever move, and if he summoned that it can only mean one thing." Bastion noted.

"And now I sacrifice Trojan Horse in order to play my Ancient Gear Golem!" Dr. Crowler called as his ace appeared behind him.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Tania just looked at the monster calmly.

"Two face-downs. Your turn." Dr. Crowler ended his turn.

Tania 1st Turn:

"Two facedown cards sounds like a good start to me." Tania mentioned setting two of her own cards. "Then I'll summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode."

* * *

_Amazoness Swords Woman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1600_

_Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this card instead._

* * *

"Looks tough." Teddie admitted.

"Oh, trust me handsome. This monster is more than just looks, but before that I'll equip her with Amazoness Heirloom." Tania stated playing the spell.

* * *

_Amazoness Heirloom_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to an "Amazoness" monster. Once per turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if the equipped monster attacks a monster: Destroy the attacked monster._

* * *

"Now, attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Amazoness Slash Attack!"

Teddie blushed a little looking away from Tania calling him handsome.

"What are you up too? Gear Golem is more powerful! Mechanized Melee!" Dr. Crowler called as Gear Golem attacked Swords Woman punching her.

Jasmine glared at Tania only to notice Teddie's blush as she quietly gasped before leaving.

"What I'm up too is called strategy, when Amazoness Swords Woman battles you take all the damage instead of me." Tania stated. "Plus thanks to her Heirloom she isn't destroyed in battle once per turn and when she attacks the other monster gets destroyed instead."

"Jasmine?" Alexis asked seeing that.

Dr. Crowler looked surprised as Swords Woman destroyed the Golem as he grunted. **(Dr. Crowler: 1700)**

"That ends my move." Tania smirked.

* * *

**Dr. Crowler: 1700**

**Tania: 4000**

* * *

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

"Indeed." Dr, Crowler said drawing. "And I'll activate my face-down, Ancient Gear Reborn!"

* * *

_Ancient Gear Reborn_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, it gains 200 ATK (even if this card leaves the field). You can only control 1 "Ancient Gear Reborn"._

* * *

"Since I have no monsters, I can summon an Ancient Gear from my graveyard, and have it get 200 points stronger." Dr. Crowler explained.

"If you bring back that Golem you'll lose." Tania reminded him.

"Gear Golem can't be Special Summoned." Dr. Crowler told her.

"Then what are you summoning?" Tania inquired curiously.

"This." Dr. Crowler said as his Gear Soldier appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Solider_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1300_

_If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

_Ancient Gear: **(ATK: 1300 + 200 = 1500)**_

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Tania questioned.

"Well first off I'll summon Ancient Gear Wyvern." Dr. Crowler said as the wyvern appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Wyvern_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern", also you cannot Set cards for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"When it's summoned, I can add an Ancient Gear to my hand." Dr. Crowler said showing Ancient Gear Beast, "But I'll discard it to activate Double Attack."

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field with a lower Level than the discarded monster. The selected monster can attack twice this turn._

* * *

"So now since Wyvern is a lower level then Beast it can battle two times!" Dr. Crowler told Tania, "And your Heirloom can only protect your warrior only 1 time a turn!"

Tania frowned at that.

"And now Wyvern attack her Amazoness Swordsman twice!" Dr. Crowler called.

The Swords Woman took both blows before throwing her sword at Dr. Crowler.

Dr. Crowler grunted. **(Dr. Crowler: 1300)**

"Now Gear Soldier attack Tania with Rapid Fire Flurry!" Dr. Crowler called as Gear Golem fired bullets at Tania.

Tania braced herself as the bullets hit.

**(Tania: 2500)**

"Way to fight back Vellian." Yuzu smiled, "That's my brother for ya."

"Anything else?" Tania asked calmly.

"Your turn." Dr. Crowler ended.

Tania 2nd Turn:

"That's it?" Tania asked drawing her card.

"I can't set a card the turn I use Wyvern's ability to add one." Dr. Crowler answered.

"That's not what I mean, I activate the trap card Amazoness Willpower." Tania stated. "This revives my Swords Woman."

* * *

_Amazoness Willpower_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 "Amazoness" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. It cannot change its battle position and must attack if able. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Then, I think I'll enter my Battle Phase so my Swords Woman can get some revenge."

"But it's points aren't enough to get a victory!" Dr. Crowler told her.

"True, but I have another trap I can only play during the Battle Phase." Tania revealed. "I activate the trap card Amazoness Onslaught!"

* * *

_Amazoness Onslaught_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, during the Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from your hand, and if you do, it gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). After damage calculation, if your "Amazoness" monster battled an opponent's monster while this card is already face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can banish that opponent's monster. If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Amazoness" monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This trap lets me summon an Amazoness in my hand during the Battle Phase and it gets 500 more points this turn. I summon Amazoness Queen!"

* * *

_Amazoness Queen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Amazoness" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

_Amazoness Queen: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

"Amazoness Swords Woman attack Ancient Gear Wyvern."

The monster attacked Wyvern which caused damage. **(Dr. Crowler: 1100)**

"Now Amazoness Queen end this duel. Attack Ancient Gear Wyvern." Tania stated.

The queen charged as Dr. Crowler looked on with widen eyes before crying out.

* * *

**Dr. Crowler: 0000**

**Tania: 2500**

**Tania wins the duel!**

* * *

"No way, she took him out without even trying." Rise whispered in disbelief.

"Amazon is a Warrior Tribe of female warriors." Chumley mentioned.

Jaden clenched his fists angrily before running to Dr. Crowler. "Are you alright?"

Dr. Crowler slowly got up before taking his Spirit Key, and threw it to Tania.

She caught it before smirking. "One down, seven to go."

"Ok, is anybody else worried?" Chie asked.

"I am." Yuzu said walking down.

"We should rethink our strategy, she's clearly a bigger threat than the last Shadow Riders." Zane admitted.

"If you need a strategy I'm game." Bastion said to him.

"Bastion, are you sure?" Alexis asked him.

"Oh course. Calculated formulas are my thing." Bastion grinned.

"Huh, where did she go?" Yukiko asked.

They looked. Tania was gone.

They looked around for her. She wasn't anywhere in the Colosseum.

"Maybe she'll be back tomorrow?" Teddie suggested.

"Probably." Yu nodded in agreement.

"Where's Jasmine?" Chie asked noticing she left.

"Huh, where'd she go?" Teddie asked.

"She might be jealous." Alexis answered frowning.

"Jealous, but why would..." Chie started only for her eyes to widen. "Oh."

"You know?" Jaden asked her.

"I think I do, we should probably talk to her." Chie admitted.

They all nodded looking for her.

Eventually Alexis and Mindy found her in their room.

"Jasmine?" Mindy asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"I decided to study." Jasmine said quickly.

Alexis sighed, "Jasmine everyone gets jealous sometimes."

Jasmine frowned.

"Ted doesn't like that Shadow Rider. He's just a bit embarrassed by Tania calling him that." Mindy told her.

Jasmine paused at that. "How do you know that?"

"If a boy calls you 'beautiful' other then Ted would you get embarrassed?" Alexis asked her.

Jasmine didn't say anything.

"Come on let's find Ted." Alexis said grabbing her hand.

Jasmine looked unsure but nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Bastion's room..._

Bastion is calculating his Deck for what cards he should use against Tania from seeing her Decks.

"Bastion, can you beat her?" Yosuke asked.

"After seeing what kinds of cards she uses, I have to figure out to backfire that Sword Woman's ability to bounce the damage, and make sure to stop her Traps." Bastion answered.

"Well if anyone can manage it you can." Kanji admitted.

Bastion grinned, "Well there is only 1 card that can do it. But I doubt that you can like it."

"What card?" Yosuke asked.

Bastion stayed quiet before answering, "Jinzo."

"You own that?" Yosuke asked.

"As a reserve." Bastion answered.

"If it'll help." Kanji mentioned.

"Wouldn't the card try to do something if I summon it?" Bastion asked them.

"Not unless there's a Shadow nearby." Yosuke explained.

Bastion nodded, "In that case my Dark Deck should be the right choice."

"Sounds like a plan." Yosuke smiled.

Bastion nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... another Spirit Key is Lost.**

**bopdog111: And Bastion is gonna try to change that.**

**Ulrich362: Can he pull it off?**

**bopdog111: Don't know but we'll find out.**

**Ulrich362: True. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	30. Amazoness Battle!

**bopdog111: Time for Tania's next battle.**

**Ulrich362: Can Bastion do what Dr. Crowler couldn't?**

**bopdog111: He knows how to stop her traps.**

**Ulrich362: True, but who knows what else she might be planning?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Bastion? Were you up all night?" Yosuke asked.

"To get ready." Bastion answered.

"You'll never win if you're exhausted." Yosuke pointed out.

"It's no worry." Bastion told him.

"I guess." Yosuke mentioned. "Either way, be careful."

Bastion nodded at that. With that Yosuke walked off leaving Bastion alone. Bastion at that looked through his Deck to make sure he's prepared. His deck looked as ready as it could be. He nodded before walking off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Syrus cried out diving to the ground as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where he'd been standing as Yu smiled.

"Are you still alright?" Chie asked.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked curiously walking up.

"Yu and the others are helping me get used to being a Persona User." Syrus answered while taking deep breaths.

"How's it going?" Jaden asked.

"Good, his reflexes are improving and we learned his strengths and weaknesses." Yukiko smiled.

"But it's combat that we should be worried about." Rise admitted.

Syrus sighed. "I don't want you to worry about me Rise."

"After what happened with that Shadow..." Rise trailed off worried.

"That's why we're training him." Chie pointed out only to pause. "Oh yeah, isn't Bastion dueling soon?"

"We should check on him." Jaden suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Yu nodded in agreement.

With that they walked. At the Colosseum they found Tania waiting for them.

"So, which one of you is next?"

"Bastion isn't here?" Jaden asked looking around.

Yosuke frowned. _'He's way too exhausted for this.'_

With that he took a step forward.

"I guess I'm up."

"Oh you seem like a bad boy." Tania said looking over him.

Yosuke frowned. "Sorry I'm taken."

"I'm here!"

They turned to see Bastion.

"You're sure?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes of course." Bastion answered.

Yosuke nodded before walking back to stand with Chie.

"Lost track of time mind you." Bastion told Tania.

"Well you're here now, and unlike that last man you're much better looking." Tania smirked.

"W-What?" Bastion asked surprised.

"I think this time on top of your Spirit Key I'll be taking you as my prize." Tania smirked playfully. "So, Wisdom or Power?"

Bastion shaking his head told her, "Wisdom."

Tania nodded placing the deck in her Duel Disc. Bastion placed his Dark Deck in his own.

"Let's Duel!" Tania and Bastion called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

**Bastion: 4000**

**Tania: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So who's first?" Bastion asked her.

Tania 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off with two facedown cards and I'll summon Amazoness Princess in attack mode." Tania stated.

* * *

_Amazoness Princess_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 900_

_This card's name becomes "Amazoness Queen" while on the field or in the GY. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Amazoness" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Amazoness Princess" once per turn. When this card declares an attack: You can send 1 other card from your hand or field to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Amazoness Princess"._

* * *

"Now thanks to Amazoness Princess's ability I can add an Amazoness spell or trap to my hand. That's all."

Bastion 1st Turn:

"My turn I draw!" Bastion said drawing, "And I'll summon the wicked fiend known as Vorse Raider!"

* * *

_A beast wielding an axe appeared._

_Vorse Raider_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims._

* * *

Tania nodded seeing the monster.

"And next off I'll activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Tania frowned seeing the spell.

"And I'll destroy your left face-down!" Bastion called.

The card, Amazoness Archers shattered.

"And now Vorse Raider attack!" Bastion called as his monster charged at Princess.

Tania grunted as her monster shattered.

**(Tania: 3300)**

"Not a bad start."

"I place 2 cards down, and it's your move." Bastion ended.

* * *

**Bastion: 4000**

**Tania: 3300**

* * *

Tania 2nd Turn:

Tania drew her card only to immediately smirk. "I activate Amazoness Willpower, I trust you remember this trap card?"

* * *

_Amazoness Willpower_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 "Amazoness" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. It cannot change its battle position and must attack if able. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"I remember." Bastion grunted.

Then you also remember what it does." Tania smiled as Amazoness Princess reappeared and she added another card.

"With that done, I'll play the field spell Amazoness Village." Tania said as they appeared at a new location.

* * *

_Amazoness Village_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Amazoness" monsters gain 200 ATK. Once per turn, when an "Amazoness" monster is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from your Deck with a Level less than or equal to that "Amazoness" monster in the GY._

* * *

Bastion looked around at this.

"Thanks to this village all my Amazoness monsters get 200 more attack points, but I'll get to the other effect later. For now, I think I'll activate the Polymerization card." Tania smirked. "I fuse Amazoness Princess with Amazoness Spy in order to perform a Fusion Summon."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Fusion?" Jaden asked shocked.

"That's right, so I'll summon Amazoness Empress in attack mode." Tania smiled.

* * *

_Amazoness Empress_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_"Amazoness Queen" + 1 "Amazoness" monster_  
_Other "Amazoness" cards you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If your "Amazoness" monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this face-up Fusion Summoned card is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect while its owner controls it: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness Queen" from your hand, Deck, or GY._

* * *

_Amazoness Empress:** (ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)**_

Bastion grunted seeing it.

"Amazoness Empress At..." Tania started before pausing. "I set a monster and that's it."

"Huh? Why didn't she attack?" Syrus asked.

"Bastion has two facedown cards." Chazz pointed out.

* * *

**Bastion: 4000**

**Tania: 3300**

* * *

Bastion 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Bastion called drawing.

Tania watched calmly.

"Tania, I happened to know what your play style is like." Bastion told her.

"Oh, is that a fact?" Tania inquired.

"Of course. You use a variety of Trap Cards to revive, or make your monsters stronger whiling using Swords Woman's ability to strike hard damage, and use monsters like your Queen to defend your cards from effects." Bastion told her, "But if I can shut down your Traps, and put a stop to those abilities then it wouldn't do much good against anyone else."

"Interesting idea, let's see if you can pull it off." Tania challenged.

"Well here's part one!" Bastion grinned, "I sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon Jinzo!"

At that Vorse Raider vanished as the trap android appeared.

* * *

_Jinzo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap Card effects on the field._

* * *

"Amazoness Empress is more powerful." Tania pointed out.

"But now your Traps can't be used." Bastion grinned.

"Jinzo works on both our trap cards you clever man." Tania smiled.

"Oh don't mistake it I know that. But not for long thanks to Amplifier!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Amplifier_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to "Jinzo". While this card is equipped, the equipped monster's effect does not negate the effects of its controller's Trap Cards. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated._

* * *

"Awesome." Jaden grinned.

"And then another Spell Card! You might not heard of Paralyzing Potion!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Paralyzing Potion_

_Equip Spell Card_

_A non Machine-Type monster equipped with this card cannot attack._

* * *

"So now as your Fusion isn't a Machine, Paralyzing Potion forbades it from ever attacking." Bastion grinned.

Tania frowned at that.

"Finally I'll place 1 card down. Your turn." Bastion ended.

* * *

**Bastion: 4000**

**Tania: 3300**

* * *

Tania 3rd Turn:

Tania drew her card and smirked. "I sacrifice my facedown monster in order to summon Amazoness Queen!"

* * *

_Amazoness Queen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Amazoness" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

_Amazoness Queen: **(ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)**_

Bastion grunted seeing this.

"Amazoness Queen attack Jinzo." Tania grinned.

The Queen charged in.

"I activate the trap, Negate Attack!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Tania shrugged. "I end my move."

Bastion 3rd Turn:

Bastion drew, "I"ll activate Allure of Darkness!"

* * *

_Allure of Darkness_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY._

* * *

"I can draw 2 cards, and banish a dark monster among my hand." Bastion said drawing twice, and pocketing a card.

"So far so good, but he needs a way to destroy those monsters." Chazz pointed out.

"And now I activate Raigeki!" Bastion called.

* * *

_Raigeki_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Tania frowned before to everyone's shock Amazoness Empress used her sword to protect Amazoness Queen from the spell before shattering.

"What?" Bastion asked.

"My Amazoness Empress has a special ability, none of my other Amazoness cards can be destroyed while she's in play and when she's destroyed I can summon Amazoness Queen from my hand, deck, or graveyard." Tania explained as Amazoness Princess reappeared. "Then thanks to Amazoness Village since you destroyed one of my Amazoness monsters I can summon a new one, specifically Amazoness Tiger in attack mode."

* * *

_Amazoness Tiger_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can only control 1 "Amazoness Tiger". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control. Your opponent cannot attack any face-up "Amazoness" monsters, except this one._

* * *

_Amazoness Princess: **(ATK: 1200 + 200 = 1400)**_

_Amazoness Tiger: **(ATK: 1100 + (400 *3) + 200 = 2500)**_

"So Princess counts as a Amazoness Queen." Bastion grunted.

"That's right, and in case you wanted to attack her I have some bad news. You're only allowed to attack Amazoness Tiger." Tania stated.

"And it's stronger then Jinzo." Yosuke said grunting.

"She's a better duelist than we thought, Bastion is in trouble." Zane frowned.

"I end with two set cards." Bastion ended.

* * *

**Bastion: 4000**

**Tania: 3300**

* * *

Tania 4th Turn:

Tania drew her card before nodding. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

She drew before smiling.

"That's the end of the duel."

Bastion braced himself.

"I summon Amazoness Baby Tiger in attack mode." Tania called.

* * *

_Amazoness Baby Tiger_

_Earth Type_

_Levvel 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_This card's name becomes "Amazoness Tiger" while on the field or in the GY. If an "Amazoness" monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your field while this card is in your hand or GY: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Amazoness Baby Tiger" once per turn. Gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" card in your GY._

* * *

_Amazoness Baby Tiger: **(ATK: 500 + (100 * 2) + 200 = 900)**_

_Amazoness Tiger:** (ATK: 2500 + 400 = 2900)**_

"After that Fusion Recovery to get Amazoness Spy and Polymerization back to my hand."

* * *

_Fusion Recovery_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand._

* * *

"Another Fusion?" Jaden asked surprised.

"Your friend is right, I play Polymerization to fuse Amazoness Baby Tiger with Amazoness Spy and Fusion Summon Amazoness Pet Liger in attack mode." Tania stated.

* * *

_Amazoness Pet Liger_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2400_

_"Amazoness Tiger" + 1 "Amazoness" monster_  
_Once per battle, if this card attacks, during damage calculation: You can make this card gain 500 ATK during that damage calculation only. If your "Amazoness" monster attacked an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK. Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack "Amazoness" monsters you control, except this one._

* * *

_Amazoness Pet Liger: **(ATK: 2500 + 200 = 2700)**_

"Now, Amazoness Tiger attack Jinzo."

The Tiger charged at Jinzo destroying it. **(Bastion: 3500)**

"Now Amazoness Queen attacks you directly."

Bastion then called, "I activate the trap card, Self Sacrifice!"

"What?" Tania asked in shock.

"When you attack directly when I have higher points then you we both take damage equal to the attack points of every monster on your field!" Bastion called.

Tania's eyes widened.

"Every monster?" Syrus asked in shock.

"That means a draw." Jaden realized, "Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

"What's your name?" Tania asked Bastion as their points both dropped to zero.

* * *

**Bastion: 0000**

**Tania: 0000**

****DRAW!****

* * *

"Bastion... Bastion Misawa." Bastion answered.

Tania nodded before tossing her Duel Disc to him as it knocked the wind out of him and she caught his Spirit Key. "Here, take good care of my fellow Amazons."

Bastion looked at her Duel Disk surprised before looking up at her.

"There's something about you." Tania mentioned before taking off a gauntlet on her arm as she turned into a Tiger before running off.

Bastion stared off before looking at her Duel Disk.

"Another Shadow Rider down, but we lost the third Spirit Key." Chazz frowned.

"So... A bad kind of win-win." Yukiko admitted.

"It seems that way." Yu nodded only to frown. "Still, we should let Chancellor Sheppard know the situation."

They nodded on that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Again, just what kind of people are these Key Wielders?" questioned a male voice.

"I can go next, I just might have the answer." replied a female voice.

"Very well Alice. Show them that humans, animals, and supernatural creatures aren't the only things that can command dark power." the old man told her.

"Of course, it's the least I can do for the life you gave me." Alice stated before fading into the darkness.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... a fourth Shadow Rider is defeated but they lost the third Spirit Key.**

**bopdog111: And already another is on her way.**

**Ulrich362: True, though as for what this Alice is planning, only time will tell. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	31. New Classmate! Rhodes Duel!

**bopdog111: Well the Shadow Riders kept fighting.**

**Ulrich362: True, but Jaden and the others are fighting back.**

**bopdog111: What can this next Shadow Rider do?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Everyone, may I please have everyone's attention?" miss Fontaine asked.

They turned to her.

"I'd like to introduce you all to a new transfer student, she'll be joining us starting today." miss Fontaine stated as a young girl with long dark gray hair and the female Obelisk Blue uniform.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name's Alice." she smiled gently.

"Pleased to meet you Alice-chan." Teddie greeted bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you." Alexis greeted.

Alice smiled at that only to pause. "Um... excuse me miss Fontaine, I thought this dorm was for Obelisk Blue girls."

"It is." miss Fontaine told her.

"Then... why is he here?" Alice asked turning to Syrus.

"It's bit of a exception." miss Fontaine answered, "Worried girlfriend."

Alice nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope we can get along well."

They all nodded with smiles.

* * *

_Later..._

"You really don't mind showing me around?" Alice asked Alexis.

"Of course." Alexis smiled.

Alice smiled. "I appreciate this. To be honest I wasn't sure I'd fit in here."

"Well just to say some of the Obelisks are jerks." Alexis told her.

Alice's expression darkened slightly before she frowned. "Oh."

Alexis nodded as she guided Alice around.

Eventually they met up with Jaden and the others outside the main building where Jaden was having a match with Chazz. Jaden had just summoned The Shining.

"Hey guys." Alexis smiled waving to them.

"Hey Lex!" Jaden smiled.

"Huh, who's this?" Yosuke inquired noticing Alice.

"My name's Alice, Alexis is showing me around the island." Alice answered politely.

"Pleased to meet you Alice-chan." Teddie greeted bowing slightly.

Alice smiled back. "You must be Teddie, your girlfriend mentioned your name."

"Oh you mean Jasmine-kun." Teddie smiled.

"Yeah." Alice nodded.

"Yeah she is a lovely lady." Teddie smiled.

A few seconds later Chazz cried out indicating he'd lost the duel.

"Great job Jaden." Syrus smiled.

"Oh... could I try a match with someone?" Alice asked.

"Sure. But who?" Rise asked her.

Alice looked at the group before turning to Syrus. "Do you mind?"

"Oh uh okay." Syrus nodded.

"I'm actually not that good a duelist. I'll try my best though." Alice admitted.

Syrus nodded as they get ready.

"DUEL!" Alice and Syrus called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Pain by TDG)**

**Syrus: 4000**

**Alice: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Syrus 1st Turn:

Syrus drew, "Okay first..."

He looked, and widen his eyes a little to see a copy of Acceptance of True Self.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked.

Syrus told her, "Well first... I"ll summon Jetroid."

At that his jet monster appeared.

* * *

_Jetroid_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1800_

_At the time this card is selected as an attack target by an opponent's monster, you can activate Trap Card(s) from your hand._

* * *

Alice nodded before looking at her hand uncertainly.

"Then 3 face-downs. Your up." Syrus ended.

Alice 1st Turn:

Alice looked at her hand. "I'll summon... no wait I think I'll just play a monster facedown and set one card."

"That's it?" Jaden blinked.

Alice looked down. "Yeah... it is."

* * *

**Syrus: 4000**

**Alice: 4000**

* * *

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus drew. Alice looked on uncertainly.

"I'll summon Patroid in attack mode!" Syrus said as his cop car appeared.

* * *

_Patroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can look at 1 face-down card your opponent controls, then return it to its original position._

* * *

Alice looked nervous seeing the monster.

"And I'll use it to look at your face-down!" Syrus called.

"Wait huh?" Alice asked nervously as the card was revealed to be a copy of Marionette Burial.

* * *

_Marionette Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Alice the Wandering Doll". Send 1 face-up "Doll Part Blue", "Doll Part Red", "Doll Part Gold" and "Doll Part Pink" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Doll Chimera" from your Deck._

* * *

"Doll Chimera?" Teddie asked.

"It's... well if I ever manage to summon her she's supposed to be my strongest monster." Alice admitted uncertainly.

"Well Patroid attacks your face-down!" Syrus called.

Alice's monster was revealed to be a doll head.

* * *

_Doll Part Blue_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Broken doll head._

* * *

"That's freaky." Chie remarked.

Hearing that Alice frowned even more. "You win."

That made Syrus look surprised. Alice looked sad before turning and running off.

* * *

**Syrus: 4000**

**Alice: 4000 (Surrendered)**

**Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

"What was that about?" Jaden asked.

"Who knows?" Chazz replied.

"Did I do something?" Syrus asked.

"No, you didn't." Alexis answered.

"Well Rise. You wouldn't mind answering something?" Syrus asked.

"Of course not." Rise smiled.

"Then can you tell me why I have this?" Syrus asked showing her his copy of Acceptance.

Rise's eyes widened in surprise only to smile. "The same reason we do Syrus. To summon yours."

Syrus only looked at it. Rise just embraced him gently. Syrus hugged her back.

* * *

_Later..._

Kanji, Yosuke, and Bastion were in discussion.

Knock Knock.

"Come in." Bastion told the knocker.

It was Alexis and Yukiko.

"What's up?" Yosuke asked them.

"Have you seen Alice?" Alexis asked. "She didn't come back to the dorm after what happened."

"No we haven't seen her." Kanji answered.

Alexis frowned. "Oh, well thanks anyway."

With that the two girls turned and walked off.

"Should we look for her?" Yosuke asked.

"I think we should." Bastion nodded.

With that they walked to find Alice. Eventually they all found her sitting by the lighthouse clearly upset.

"Alice?" Kanji asked.

She looked up in surprise before frowning. "Why are you here? So I can scare you more, and be told how much of a creepy girl I am?"

"Hey we weren't trying to hurt your feelings." Yosuke told her.

"It's fine, everybody always treats me like that, and throw my cards on the ground. 'Disturbing, weak, freakish' I know how you guys feel. Maybe I should just leave." Alice admitted sadly.

"We don't treat people like that." Bastion told her.

"Chie..." Yosuke whispered to her.

"What?" Kanji asked.

Chie frowned. "Alice, I'm sorry about what I said before."

Alice looked surprised hearing that before looking down. "It's ok, you were right."

"Still it wasn't a right thing to say." Chie pointed out.

Alice looked at her before frowning. "I'm sorry for running away, it's just..."

She looked down at that. Alexis took her in her arms. Alice was shaking slightly. "Ever since I was a little girl and first got my cards I lost my only friends. So when I got a chance to come to Duel Academy I thought maybe... I could make new ones."

"Well you do now." Alexis smiled.

"Huh?" Alice asked in shock.

"She's right." Yosuke smiled.

Alice looked surprised before smiling.

"What do ya say we head back?" Bastion suggested.

"Can I have a minute?" Alice requested.

They nodded hearing that. Once everyone left Alice took on an annoyed expression before sending a message on her Duel Disc to an unknown individual.

_"My plan might take more time, and I can't have them get suspicious... the others can come and try, I won't get in their way as long as they don't get in mine. I won't waste the gift you granted me, their Spirit Keys will be ours in time."_

With that sent she erased the message before smiling warmly and walking after the others. They arrived back at the Academy.

"There you are, you Slifer Slacker."

They looked over.

Dr. Crowler was walking over to them along with Yuzu and Banner and they all looked disappointed.

"Slifer? Who's a Slifer?" Kanji asked him.

"He means us Kanji." Yu answered referring to himself, Syrus, and Jaden.

"Actually... it's just Jaden." Yuzu clarified.

"Me?" Jaden asked surprised.

"That's right." Dr. Crowler told him.

"The thing is Jaden, do you remember that field trip I took you and a few other students on?" Banner asked curiously.

"Yeah, Syrus, and Rise won that match." Jaden answered.

"That's the problem, you didn't win so technically you've been carrying an extremely dangerous Shadow Charm, something that you shouldn't be able to control, on your person ever since that day... and that's putting the rest of the students in danger." Yuzu explained.

"I did beat Nightshroud with it on me though." Jaden pointed out.

"Jaden, that's because Night... Atticus, was able to control his half of the amulet." Banner told him.

"Well so far it isn't do anything." Jaden told him.

"Even so, maybe you shouldn't be wearing it all the time." Yuzu suggested. "And you and Yu have Duel Requests."

"Yes, actually a Tag Duel." Banner told them.

They turned to each other.

"I'm not sure." Yu admitted.

Jaden asked them, "Who are the opponents?"

"They asked to remain anonymous." Yuzu answered.

"What you think Yu?" Jaden asked him.

Yu stared at Jaden before closing his eyes. "I'm not sure it's the best idea... but alright Jaden."

They nodded at that. With that they walked to the dueling arena.

"I wonder who our opponents are." Jaden mentioned with a grin.

They see it was Atticus, and Alexis waiting.

"Alexis, Atticus?" Youske asked surprised.

"Is this a good idea, what about the keys?" Chie asked.

"We're not Shadow Riders." Alexis answered.

"I'm game." Jaden grinned. "It'll be a sweet match."

"Hold on, what about the last match Yu had with Atticus?" Kanji asked.

"I want to make it up to him." Atticus answered.

Yu looked at them before nodding. "In that case... which Arcana do you want to duel?"

"What?" Atticus asked.

"There are twenty-three arcana, but for this duel I'll only use one. You can pick." Yu explained.

"I think... Empress?" Alexis asked.

"Alright, done." Yu nodded as his deck briefly glowed blue. "Good luck."

They armed themselves.

"Duel!" Atticus, Alexis, Jaden, and Yu all call together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Chance by Blockheads)**

**Jaden & Yu: 8000**

**Alexis & Atticus: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"What are the rules?" Yu asked.

"I'll go first." Alexis answered.

Yu and Jaden nodded.

Alexis 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Alexis called drawing, "And I'll activate the field spell, Ritual Sanctuary!"

At that they appeared in a cathedral.

* * *

_Ritual Sanctutary_

_Field Spell Card_

_You can discard 1 Spell Card to add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"A ritual?" Yu inquired.

"We can discard a spell to add a Ritual Spell from our decks once a turn." Alexis answered.

"Well unfortunately that doesn't help us much." Yu admitted.

"I'll place down two cards, and activate Sanctuary's effect discarding Undeveloped Greed to add Machine Angel Ritual." Alexis said adding the card, and drawing two cards.

"You're pretty strong." Yu smiled.

"Well I'll then activate Machine Angel Ritual!" Alexis called.

* * *

_Machine Angel Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a LIGHT monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your GY, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

"I can Ritual Summon a Cyber Angel as long as I have monsters that are equal or more then the monster I summon!" Alexis told them.

Jaden and Yu nodded.

"And I'll tribute Idaten here to summon Cyber Angel Benten!" Alexis called as a woman holding fans appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Benten_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original DEF in the GY. If this card is Tributed: You can add 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Sweet monster Lex." Jaden grinned.

"And it gets even sweeter because since I used Idaten her points goes up by 1000." Alexis grinned.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock.

"You're not going easy on us at all." Yu noted thoughtfully.

_Cyber Angel Benten: **(ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800)**_

"Your turn." Alexis ended.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright, my move and I'll start things off with the spell card Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman with Elemental HERO Bladedge in order to bring out my Elemental HERO Plasma Vice in attack mode." Jaden grinned.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Plasma Vice_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2300_

_"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. You can discard 1 card to target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"That's a strong Fusion Monster." Alexis admitted.

"He's tougher than he looks, I can send a card to the graveyard to destroy Cyber Angel Benten." Jaden grinned.

Alexis widen her eyes as Plasma Vice fired a blast at Benten, "Sorry but by banishing Angel Ritual from the graveyard Benten is saved!"

Benten survived the blast. Jaden's eyes widened before he smiled. "Alright, in that case I'll set a card and play Mirage of Nightmare to end my move."

* * *

_Mirage of Nightmare_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Draw cards until you have 4 cards in your hand. If you do, during your next Standby Phase after that: Randomly discard the same number of cards you drew (or your entire hand, if you do not have enough cards)._

* * *

Atticus 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn." Atticus said drawing.

"Which means thanks to my Mirage of Nightmare I draw four cards." Jaden grinned drawing himself.

"Well don't forget that card's downside." Atticus told him.

"I remember, that's why I set Emergency Provisions. I can send Mirage to the graveyard and gain 1000 life points." Jaden smiled.

* * *

_Emergency Provisions_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

**(Jaden & Yu: 9000)**

"Alright as for me I'll use Lex's field spell to ditch the Return of the Dragon Lords in my hand to add Red-Eyes Transmigration to my hand." Atticus said discarding a card, and adding 1.

"I don't like the sound of that." Yu admitted.

"Next up I'll activate Transmigration!" Atticus called.

* * *

_Red-Eyes Transmigration_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lord of the Red". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish "Red-Eyes" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

"With it I can Ritual Summon a monster as long as I use monsters that are equal or more then the monster." Atticus told them.

"Not good." Yu frowned.

"It ain't because I pick good old Red-Eyes, and the Black Stone of Legend!" Atticus said as the two were offered, "So now come Lord of the Red!"

A blue scaled humanoid dragon with wings appeared roaring.

* * *

_Lord of the Red_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Red-Eyes Transmigration". Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Whoa." Jaden whispered in awe.

"And the fun doesn't stop there." Atticus grinned, "Because Black Stone allows me to shuffle Red-Eyes to my deck to add him to my hand."

He shows his monster.

"Jaden... we may be in over our heads here." Yu admitted seeing that.

"Finally I place 1 card down. That's all." Atticus finished.

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card before looking at the field. "Ok, I'll use Plasma Vice's special ability to discard this card and try to destroy Cyber Angel Benten again."

Plasma Vice fired a blast Benten this time destroying her.

Suddenly Atticus smirked.

"Huh?" Jaden asked noticing that.

"What's he grinning for?" Syrus asked seeing that.

"Lord of the Red's special ability." Bastion answered.

"Yeah. When an effect is used I can either destroy a monster, or a spell/trap card." Atticus grinned.

Jaden's eyes widened. "But our only card is..."

"Plasma Vice." Yu frowned.

Lord of the Red fired a blast at Plasma Vice. The monster shattered leaving Jaden and Yu without any cards.

"I set three cards facedown and set a monster in defense mode, that's all I can do." Yu admitted.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 9000**

**Alexis & Atticus: 8000**

* * *

Alexis 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Alexis called drawing.

"This might be a problem." Yu admitted.

"I'll start this off by summoning Cyber Tutu!" Alexis called as a girl wearing a tutu, and a visor appeared smiling.

* * *

_Cyber Tutu_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

Jaden frowned seeing the monster.

"If your monsters has attack points higher then her she can attack directly." Alexis told them.

"Except my monster is facedown." Yu reminded her.

"I know but that card won't stay longer. I activate Allegro Toile!" Alexis called, "With this since I just Normal Summoned a monster a spell or trap on your field is destroyed!"

* * *

_Allegro Toile_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Activate only when you Normal Summon a monster. Select 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

Cyber Tutu spin before her foot shot a knife that hit Yu's middle face-down. It was revealed to be Tetrakarn.

"And then thanks to Lord of Red's ability your monster goes with it." Alexis grinned.

"I remember." Yu frowned.

Lord of Red fired a blast. The monster shattered leaving Yu and Jaden defenseless.

"And now go Lord of Red! Attack!" Alexis called.

**(Yu and Jaden: 7600)**

"Your turn Cyber Tutu!" Alexis called.

The monster kicked Jaden.

**(Yu and Jaden: 6600)**

"That's it for me." Alexis grinned.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew his card and frowned. They waited on it. Jaden looked at his hand and frowned. "I play Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew twice as Lord of Red fired a blast at the left face-down.

Yu frowned as this time Angelic Grace shattered.

"Ok, I set three cards and summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode. That's it." Jaden said.

* * *

_Winged Kuriboh_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the GY: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage._

* * *

Atticus 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Atticus called drawing.

_'If this fails we lose.'_ Jade thought. "I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Bladedge."

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bladedge_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Lord of Red charged a blast. Jaden's middle face-down. Jaden's eyes widened in horror as Transcedant Wings was destroyed.

"Looks like bad luck." Atticus shrugged.

"Yeah." Jaden nodded before grinning. "We haven't lost yet though."

"Well Lord of Red will attack Winged Kuriboh!" Atticus called as his Ritual charged.

Winged Kuriboh hid its face before shattering.

**(Yu and Jaden: 4500)**

"And next up Preparation of Rites." Atticus told them.

* * *

_Preparation of Rites_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 Ritual Spell from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"I add a level 7 or lower Ritual Monster to my hand, and add a Ritual Spell from the graveyard to join it." Atticus said adding a level 4 Ritual, and Red-Eyes Transmigration.

"They're both so skilled." Alice admitted. "It's a little overwhelming."

"Hey why didn't Atticus attack with Cyber Tutu since Bladedge is stronger?" Syrus asked.

"Winged Kuriboh has a special ability slacker." Chazz reminded him as Rise glared at him. "He can't do anymore damage."

"I forgot how tough those two can be as a team." Zane noted.

"And now thanks to Lex's field spell, I send Transmigration back to my graveyard to add Dark Dragon Ritual in it's place." Atticus grinned adding the card.

"Dark Dragon Ritual, isn't that like the one from before? White Dragon Ritual?" Chie asked.

"Both Red-Eyes, and Blue-Eyes are rivals against each other." Bastion answered, "Red-Eyes focuses on potential while Blue-Eyes relies on power such as the two wielders of both Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba."

"Then that means..." Yukiko started before turning to the duel.

"And now I activate Dark Dragon Ritual!" Atticus called.

* * *

_Dark Dragon Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Dark Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I have to give up monsters that equals 4 or more, and I'm sure Lex wouldn't mind." Atticus grinned.

Alexis smiled. "No problem."

"So I use Cyber Tutu, and the Black Stone Legend to do so." Atticus said showing the level 1 monster as both were tributed, "So now I summon, Paladin of Dark Dragon!"

At that a small black version of Paladin of White Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Paladin of Dark Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dark Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick". You can only use this effect of "Paladin of Dark Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"I'm pretty sure the duel is over." Yu admitted.

"Well next up is Cards of the Red Stone." Atticus said to them.

* * *

_Cards of the Red Stone_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards, then you can send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Cards of the Red Stone" per turn._

* * *

"By sending Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to the graveyard I can draw 2 new cards." Atticus said drawing 2.

"I think you two beat us." Jaden admitted.

"We'll know once Yu stops holding back." Atticus told them.

"I haven't been, I haven't drawn anything useful yet... at least nothing I can play to get past your Ritual Monster." Yu replied.

"Well I'll shuffle Red-Eyes black to add Black Stone, and that's all." Atticus ended.

Yu 2nd Turn:

Yu drew his card only to shake his head and smile. "I end my turn."

"What?" Atticus asked surprised.

"I drew Samarecarm, it could bring back my strongest Empress monster I discarded on my first turn but I have no counter to Lord of the Red so my monster would go right back to the graveyard." Yu explained.

"But Bladedge can fix it." Atticus reminded.

Yu's eyes widened in realization.

"An honest mistake considering it's his first tag match." Zane said calmly.

"You can go ahead, and do it." Alexis told him.

"It's alrght. Losing isn't the end of the world and this duel tells me next time I'll have to use all my cards if we're going to win." Yu admitted.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 4500**

**Alexis & Atticus: 8000**

* * *

Alexis 3rd Turn:

Alexis drew saying, "I'll summon Cyber Petit Angel!"

A small pink sphere with wings appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Petit Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Cyber Angel" monster or "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Petit Angel" once per turn._

* * *

_'They're strong. I doubt he'll be able to win.'_ Alice thought.

"When this card is summoned, I can add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand." Alexis said showing the card.

Jaden and Yu nodded.

"Next I'll use Lord of Red to destroy one of those face-downs!" Alexis called as Lord of Red attacked, "And then I'll use it this time using Petit Angel, and Cyber Prima!"

The two were offered.

"Come Cyber Angel Dakini!"

A woman holding several weapons appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Dakini_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2400_

_This card only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects and destroys 1 of their monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And her ability strikes hard. For you see when summoned a monster on your field is destroyed!" Alexis explained.

"And now all three of you strike!" Alexis called as the rituals attacked.

* * *

**Yu and Jaden: 0000**

**Alexis and Atticus: 8000**

**Alexis and Atticus wins the duel!**

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well lesson learned Yu, don't limit your options in a match.**

**bopdog111: Why did he decide on that?**

**Ulrich362: Probably to try and use cards he hasn't played before. Well knowledge for a possible rematch. So what's next Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Alice's mystery being solved?**

**Ulrich362: Maybe, or another Shadow Rider's arrival. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	32. Duel of Elemental HEROs!

**bopdog111: We're not quite at Don Zaloog yet.**

**Ulrich362: True, instead we have something a little different, and very interesting.**

**bopdog111: Should we tell the readers what it is?**

**Ulrich362: Let's not, they'll learn soon enough.**

**bopdog111: Okay.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In a cavern a figure that had silently been resting against a wall suddenly got up before walking off.

"Where you going?" a male asked it.

**_"... To get the keys."_** the figure answered simply.

"Don't screw up." the old man stated.

The figure turned to the old man and just met his eyes before walking off.

* * *

_Back at Duel Academy..._

"So you guys still have five of the Spirit Keys, that's good right?" Yosuke inquired.

"Yeah. And as long as we stay prepared then we can keep them protected." Chazz answered.

"That's true, though it would help if we knew what kinds of strategies your opponent's have in mind. Not to mention what the Shadows are doing." Naoto noted thoughtfully.

"But at least a new generation is training right now right?" Bastion asked.

"Something like that." Yu smiled before pausing. "By the way Bastion, that reminds me of something weren't you supposed to be promoted a while ago?"

"Promoted?" Jaden asked.

"To Obelisk Blue, remember?" Yu inquired.

"Didn't I tell them before unless I'm the best in the freshman class then I'll join Obelisk?" Bastion asked.

"Oh yeah, with everything going on that slipped my mind." Yu admitted.

"Well where's the little slacker?" Chazz asked looking around for Syrus.

"He's with Rise-chan and Yukiko-sempai." Naoto answered calmly.

"Practicing." Chumley realized at that.

"Yeah, honestly he's picking it up pretty quickly." Kanji admitted. "Well... he hasn't fought any Shadows but still."

* * *

_With Syrus, Rise, and Yukiko..._

"Ok Syrus, why don't you try that one again?" Rise suggested. "And don't worry, Yukiko-sempai can keep us healed in case something goes wrong and I trust you."

Syrus nodded as he closed his eyes to focus. As he did a purple ring started forming around Rise only for her to smile seeing it.

"And... Mudoon!" Syrus called as Submarineroid appeared raising it's power.

A second later he heard someone collapse only to open his eyes seeing Rise was out cold.

"Rise!" Syrus cried running over.

"She'll be ok." Yukiko reassured him. "Sumeo-Okami, Samarecarm!"

Her Persona healed Rise. A few seconds later Rise got up before hugging Syrus. "You're amazing."

Syrus hugged her back worried.

"Syrus, I'm ok I promise." Rise smiled gently kissing his cheek.

Syrus blushed before saying, "I would use a Mamudoon on myself at least 10 times then hurt you."

Rise frowned. "Don't say that Syrus. Besides, you didn't hurt me at all."

"Isn't knocking you old cold like hurting you?" Syrus asked.

"Only if you want to hurt her." Yukiko explained.

Syrus nodded hearing that. Rise smiled before stretching. "I think that's enough for today though."

Syrus nodded before placing a hand on his head.

"Are you ok?" Rise asked nervously.

"Yeah... I think I might be tired." Syrus answered.

Rise smiled taking his hand as the three of them started heading back to the dorm. Syrus then started to cough.

"Syrus?" Yukiko asked hearing that.

"I think I..." Syrus started but coughed again.

"Come on, we're going to see nurse Fontaine." Rise told him.

Syrus nodded as they walked off.

* * *

_Later at the infirmary..._

Nurse Fontaine was checking with a stethoscope for Syrus who had his blazar off to see, "Well it's nothing serious. Might be a fever."

Syrus nodded at that. "So I just need to rest?"

"Yes." Nurse Fontaine answered handing him a pill, "Make sure you take that before you go to bed."

Syrus nodded taking it. He walked to Rise after putting his blazar off.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rise asked him.

"Remind me when to take the pill." Syrus answered placing a hand on his forehead feeling it's burning.

Rise nodded. "And maybe a wet towel for your forehead."

He nodded as they arrived in their room where he took his blazar off. Rise walked into a bathroom to run some cool water over a tower. He laid down on the bed to rest before without thinking took his tank top off, "Whew it's hot in here, or is it me."

Rise walked in only to frown and place her hand on his forehead. He was really warm.

"Syrus..." Rise frowned before putting the towel on his forehead. "Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys..." Syrus answered.

"You worry us more by getting sick all of a sudden." Rise pointed out. "It scared me Syrus."

Syrus looked down at that. Rise just hugged him. "Promise you'll tell me next time ok?"

"Okay." Syrus said hugging her back.

Rise smiled gently.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A figure in a coat and hat arrived at Academy Island. **_"It's time."_**

He walked forward.

**_"Now, which one first?"_** he inquired calmly before closing his eyes. **_"The one who defeated Camula."_**

A image of Zane appeared in his eyes. With that he walked towards Duel Academy. The students were busy, and noticed him but decided not to mind him. With his arrival the Spirit Keys started to react. The students having them looked surprised.

"They never reacted like this." Chazz said.

"Yeah they did, when a Shadow Rider showed up." Alexis pointed out.

"That means their must be one right now." Jaden told them.

The others nodded in agreement.

"So how do we find him?" Zane asked.

**_"You don't."_** stated the figure. **_"I find you."_**

Hearing that they turned to see him. It was a fairly muscular looking figure in a coat and hat to hide his identity before he met Zane's eyes.

**_"Your Spirit Key will be mine."_**

"It's pretty bold of you to both enter Duel Academy, and challenge me." Zane told him.

**_"You possess a Spirit Key. That's reason enough to duel."_ **the figure replied.

Zane at that activated his Duel Disk. The figure activated his own. **_"Before we begin rest assured I don't want your soul."_**

"If you don't want that then your only after my Spirit Key?" Zane asked him.

**_"Correct."_** the figure nodded.

"Fine by me." Zane said as they both readied.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Zane: 4000**

**?: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Unknown 1st Turn:

The figure drew his card before nodding. ****_"I set two cards and summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode."_****

* * *

_Elemental HERO Lady Heat_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1000_

_During each of your End Phases: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control._

* * *

Duel Academy looked surprised.

"This guy uses Elemental HEROs?" Jaden asked seeing it.

**_"During each end phase Lady Heat deals 200 points of damage for every Elemental HERO I control. Which is now, I end my turn."_** the figure stated.

Zane didn't let the damage bother him.

**(Zane: 3800)**

Zane 1st Turn:

"That all?" Zane asked drawing.

**_"For now."_** the figure nodded.

"Well it won't help from what I planned. First things first I summon Cyber Dragon." Zane said as the dragon appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

The figure watched calmly.

"And I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon." Zane said as the incomplete version of Cyber Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Proto-Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 600_

_This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field._

* * *

The figure watched calmly.

"Now Cyber Dragon Strident Blast!" Zane called as Cyber Dragon attacked.

**_"I play Hero Barrier."_ **the figure countered.

* * *

_Hero Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

The attack was stopped.

"I place two cards down." Zane ended.

**_"Is that it?"_** the figure asked.

"For now." Zane answered.

* * *

**Zane: 3800**

**?: 4000**

* * *

Unknown 2nd Turn:

The figure drew a card and paused. Zane waited.

**_"I activate Twin Twisters, discarding one card to destroy both your set cards."_** the figure stated.

* * *

_Twin Twisters_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"I'll activate, Attack Reflector Unit." Zane said as the card appeared.

* * *

_Attack Reflector Unit_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

**_"Oh?"_** the figure inquired.

"So now by sacrificing Cyber Dragon, I can summon Cyber Barrier Dragon from my Deck." Zane said as Proto-Cyber Dragon vanished only to be replaced with Barrier Dragon.

* * *

_Cyber Barrier Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated._

* * *

**_"Interesting. I summon Elemental HERO Knopse."_** the figure said calmly.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Knopse_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1000_

_Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: It gains 100 ATK and loses 100 DEF. While you control another face-up "Elemental HERO" monster, your opponent cannot target this card for an attack, and this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

**_"Lady Heat attack Cyber Barrier Dragon."_**

The monster charged.

"The attack is negated." Zane told them.

The figure nodded. **_"Knopse attack him directly."_**

The plant attacked Zane. **(Zane: 3200)**

**_"Now Knopse gains 100 attack points and loses 100 defense points."_** the figure stated.

_Knopse:** (ATK: 600 + 100 = 700/DEF: 1000 - 100 = 900)**_

**_"I set this and Lady Heat deals 400 points of damage."_**

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew at that. The figure waited patiently.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon." Zane told him.

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

**_"Left or right?"_** the figure asked.

"Right." Zane answered.

The card shattered as the figure simply nodded.

Zane then said, "And now I'll activate Monster Reborn."

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And with just 1 monster in my graveyard you can guess who comes back." Zane said as Proto Cyber Dragon reappeared.

The figure just nodded again.

"And now I activate the Spell Card, Photon Generator Unit." Zane said playing a spell.

* * *

_Photon Generator Unit_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"By sacrificing two Cyber Dragons on my field, I can summon Cyber Laser Dragon." Zane explained as Proto, and Cyber Dragon vanished only for Laser Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Laser Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card._

* * *

**_"An offensive and defensive monster."_** the figure stated simply. **_"Your quite the predictable duelist."_**

"Predictable?" Atticus asked at that.

_**"I assume you'll attack Lady Heat now?"**_ the figure inquired calmly ignoring Atticus.

"Not at all. I'll use Laser Dragon on Knopse." Zane told him.

**_"Elemental HERO Knopse's special ability, while I control another Elemental HERO you can't attack it."_ **the figure revealed.

"In that case I'll use Laser Dragon on Lady Heat." Zane told him.

**_"I activate Mirror Gate."_** the figure stated.

* * *

_Mirror Gate_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control: Switch control of the opponent's attacking monster with the targeted monster you control, then calculate damage. Control of both monsters switches back during the End Phase._

* * *

"Mirror Gate!" Jaden cried as they both switch places.

Laser Dragon destroyed Lady Heat

**(Zane: 1700)**

"Barrier Dragon!" Zane called as the dragon charged at Knopse.

The monster shattered.

**(Unknown: 3900)**

"At least his monsters are gone." Atticus remarked.

**_"Anything else?"_ **the figure asked.

"Your turn." Zane ended.

Cyber Laser Dragon returned to Zane's field.

* * *

**Zane: 1700**

**?: 3900**

* * *

Unknown 3rd Turn:

The figure drew his card only to pause.**_ "I play Pot of Greed."_**

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew two cards.

**_"Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Bubbleman with Elemental HERO Poison Rose."_** the figure stated.**_ "I summon Elemental HERO Absolute Zero in attack mode."_**

A caped being in ice appeared.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Absolute Zero_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "HERO" monster + 1 WATER monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 500 ATK for each WATER monster on the field, except "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". If this card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

**_"That's all."_**

"Absolute Zero..." Jaden said deep in thought.

"Jaden?" Chie asked.

"I'm trying to remember what this Elemental HERO can do." Jaden told her.

"Well it has 2500 points so Zane can destroy it." Kanji mentioned.

Zane 3rd Turn:

Zane drew. The figure watched calmly. Zane called, "I use Laser Dragon's ability to destroy your Fusion Monster!"

The attack struck destroying Absolute Zero.

**_"Elemental HERO Absolute Zero's special ability activates, all of your monsters are destroyed."_** the figure stated as Cyber Barrier Dragon and Cyber Laser Dragon froze solid before shattering.

"Oh now I remember!" Jaden cried at that.

**_"You remembered too late for Zane."_ **the figure told him.

"Well here's something you didn't check in." Zane said to him.

**_"Oh?"_** the figure questioned.

"I activate Power Bond!" Zane called.

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

The figure looked shocked hearing that. Zane then called, "Then I chain Power Bond with Cybernetic Fusion Support!"

* * *

_Cybernetic Fusion Support_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

"So by trading half my points I don't need monsters to Fusion Summon!" Zane called. **(Zane: 0850)**

At that from his graveyard exited a Cyber Dragon as one card in his hand which is another Cyber Dragon vanished.

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon! Emerge!" Zane called as the double headed Machine appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Twin Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_

_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

The figure stared at the monster in surprise.

"Due to Power Bond it's attack points double." Zane told him.

_Twin Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600)**_

"And it can attack two times!" Zane called also.

**_"I'm familiar with the effect of your dragon."_** the figure stated calmly.

"Go Twin Dragon attack!" Zane called as Twin Dragon fired a charged attack.

"And if he has something to negate an attack it wouldn't do any good!" Syrus called.

**_"I discard Kuriboh to reduce the damage to zero."_** the figure stated.

"That's only for one attack. Not two!" Zane reminded as Twin Dragon fired a second attack.

_**"I banish Necro Gardna."**_ the figure replied.

"Necro what?" Teddie asked hearing that.

**_"By banishing this monster I negate Cyber Twin Dragon's second attack."_** the figure explained. **_"Meaning I blocked both of Zane's attacks and thanks to Power Bond this duel is over."_**

"Don't think it's that easy." Zane told him, "I activate De-Fusion!"

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

Cyber Twin Dragon vanished. The figure's eyes widened in shock before looking down in defeat. **_"Just be done with it then."_**

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Zane told him.

The figure looked shocked. **_"What are you doing?"_**

"I'm not able to summon anything since the monsters I used for Twin Dragon are banished." Zane told him.

The figure stared at Zane before closing his eyes. _**"There's no point, I forfeit. This duel is pointless now."**_

* * *

**Zane: 0850**

**?: 3900**

* * *

Unknown 3rd Turn:

The figure drew his card only to shake his head. **_"I pass."_**

Zane called, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now my Laser Dragon comes back!" Zane called as Laser Dragon appeared again.

The figure just watched. _'Then this world is truly doomed.'_

Zane 3rd Turn:

"I draw!" Zane called drawing, "And I'll activate Limiter Removal!"

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

_Laser Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)**_

"Now finish him!" Zane called as Laser Dragon attacked the figure.

The blast struck the figure before to their shock he was vaporized.

* * *

**Zane: 0850**

**Unknown: 0000**

**Zane wins the duel!**

* * *

"What the...?" Jaden asked surprised.

"Who cares, Zane won after all." Chazz pointed out.

"Well that's the Shadow Rider down." Kanji told them.

"Yeah, it is." Jaden nodded in agreement.

"We should inform Sheppard." Zane said.

Chie said, "I'll tell Syrus, and Rise."

She ran off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, another Shadow Rider comes and goes.**

**bopdog111: And next up we're going for the Dark Scorpions.**

**Ulrich362: Hold your horses Bopdog, you had another plan in mind remember?**

**bopdog111: Hm?**

**Ulrich362: Jasmine and Teddie?**

**bopdog111: Oh yeah. A date for them.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, see you in the next chapter for that.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	33. Date with Jasmine!

**bopdog111: We have a Date on our hands.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, hopefully it'll be a nice time for Jasmine and Teddie.**

**bopdog111: What do you think is planned?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was just after classes and everyone was getting ready to head back when Teddie suddenly walked over to Jasmine.

"Jassy-chan?" Teddie asked. "Are you busy?"

Jumping she said, "O-Oh! W-Where did you come up with that nickname?"

"I thought you'd like it." Teddie admitted.

She blushed at that before asking, "Well what is it?"

"Do you think we could hang out for a while?" Teddie asked.

"Like... As a date?" Jasmine asked blushing.

"Yeah, maybe walking along the island and spending time together." Teddie nodded.

"O-Okay." Jasmine said smiling turning to the two with her, "I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay." Mindy smiled as Jasmine, and Teddy walked off.

"Should we warn her about Teddie?" Chie asked.

"I don't think so, this one feels different." Yu replied.

"So you don't know what Shadows do when they feel in love?" Bastion whispered to them.

"It isn't that, it's... well Ted's a bit of a flirt. With any girl he meets." Yosuke explained quietly. "Chie-chan, Yuki-chan, Rise-chan, Nao-chan, Mit-chan, Ai-chan... the only one that wasn't romantic was Nana-chan for obvious reasons but they're still super close friends."

"Ai-chan?" Jaden asked.

"Aigis." Yu answered. "She's a friend of ours and she works with Mitsuru-san."

"Oh you mentioned her when in THAT world." Syrus said quietly.

"Yes." Naoto nodded.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Chie admitted.

* * *

_With Jasmine, and Teddie..._

They walked around the School.

"...and I won." Teddie grinned as he finished telling Jasmine about the 'Miss' Yasogami contest.

"You sure don't look bothered by dressing as a girl." Jasmine remarked, "Kanji, and Yosuke must've sounded real pissed about it."

Teddie giggled. "They were, but it was fun, and we got to sleepover and Yukiko's house. They have a hotspring."

"Well actually speaking of that we have springs here." Jasmine smiled.

"Really?" Teddie asked in surprise before smiling. "Wow."

"We have some back at the direction, and a private one at the Girls Dorm." Jasmine explained.

Teddie smiled before suddenly his expression darkened and he looked down. "Jassy-chan... I'm sorry, can we change the subject?"

Hearing that Jasmine looked to him, "What's with the down look?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Teddie mentioned looking like he was thinking of a painful memory. "Ok?"

"Well... Just know you can tell me anything." Jasmine told him taking his hand.

Teddie's eyes widened before he slowly nodded as he started tearing up. "It's... not long after we went to the hotsprings... a serial kidnapper and murderer... killed Nana-chan."

Hearing that she turned to him. Teddie looked to be on the verge of crying from the memories.

"I... I didn't meant for you to say it if you don't want to talk about it." Jasmine told him.

Teddie wiped his eyes before smiling. "She's ok now though... but we should do something fun. Oh I know, do you like swimming?"

"Yeah." Jasmine answered.

"Why don't we go swimming together?" Teddie suggested with a smile.

"We don't have our swimsuits." Jasmine told him.

"Oh... well, we could either go anyway or get swimsuits from our dorms right?" Teddie asked. "I'm sure a lovely lady like you would be as pretty as a mermaid in the water."

That made Jasmine have a red face, "Y-Your pretty good at flirting."

"I'm just telling the truth." Teddie smiled before offering his hand. "Shall we head to the water?"

Jasmine blushed before taking his hand. Teddie gently kissed her hand before they headed to a beach on the edge of the island. They walked to the beach.

"Wow, it's such a nice day." Teddie smiled.

"Yeah it is." Jasmine smiled.

Teddie suddenly stretched before taking off his shoes and running into the water with almost childlike glee.

"H-Huh?" Jasmine blinked.

"I thought we could swim together and just enjoy the nice day." Teddie explained.

"I... I almost thought it meant stripping." Jasmine blushed.

Teddie's eyes widened slightly. "Oh... well I mean... you'd definitely still be lovely like that. I don't want to upset you though and... I was just thinking we could have fun, especially after everything that's been happening recently."

"Well... You didn't want your clothes wet didn't you?" Jasmine asked.

Teddie walked out of the water and over to her. "I don't mind, but... what do you want?"

Jasmine blushed before requesting, "Turn away please."

Teddie nodded and turned around. After some seconds she patted his shoulder. Teddie closed his eyes but turned. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes." Jasmine responded.

Teddie nodded at that. "That's good."

"Can you...Open your eyes?" Jasmine asked.

Teddie slowly opened his eyes. Jasmine was closing her's blushing showing that her blazer, skirt, and boots were off wearing blue shorts with a matching bra. Teddie gasped. "Wow."

"H-How do I look?" Jasmine asked blushing deep red.

"Breathtaking." Teddie answered. "Absolutely stunning."

Jasmine's blush got deeper admitting, "I... I thought that these emergency shorts wouldn't come in handy."

Teddie suddenly frowned before turning around. "I'm sorry."

"H-Huh?" Jasmine asked hearing that.

"You're uncomfortable right? I shouldn't have suggested this." Teddie explained. "You should probably put your things back on so we can head back."

"I-I'm okay." Jasmine told him, "It's the skirt that was uncomfortable. I'm glad to take that blasted thing off."

"Not that... I mean... being like you are now with me here." Teddie clarified.

"I know, and I said it's okay." Jasmine told him.

Teddie looked surprised before smiling. "Alright."

Jasmine blushed, "A-Aren't you gonna do the same? Your clothes are wet, and I'm nearing naked."

Teddie blinked before nodding taking off his Slifer Red uniform. Seeing his exposed torso Jasmine turned bright, "Ah, oh my god!"

"Jassy-chan?" Teddie asked walking over to her. "What's wrong, can I help?"

"I... I didn't expect for you to look... Built." Jasmine admitted seeing his six pack, and little muscles.

Teddie looked at himself. "I was working really hard at Junes, I didn't even notice."

"I-It fits..." Jasmine admitted, "C-Can I feel?"

Teddie nodded. "Ok."

Jasmise placed hands on his shoulders, and arms, and eventually abs, "Wow... Tough but soft... Your a bear."

Teddie smiled. "Yeah, I am."

She stepped back blushing, "S-Sorry if I was too close for comfort."

"It's alright." Teddie smiled.

Jasmine blushed again at that, "L-Let's have fun."

"Ok." Teddie nodded before pausing. "Um... actually do you mind lying down for a second?"

"Uh why?" Jasmine asked confused.

"I wanted to do something really quick." Teddie answered before his eyes widened. "Nothing bad though!"

Jasmine at that nodded before laying down at the sand. Teddie swallowed nervously before gently running his fingertips over her back. Jasmine flinched, "W-What are you-?"

"I... thought this would be relaxing before we go swimming." Teddie answered.

Jasmine at that let Teddie do what he's doing. He continued gently rubbing her back.

"Yeah... This feels nice." Jasmine sighed in content.

Teddie smiled at that as he continued for another few minutes before stopping. At that Jasmine rose up, "So even for allowing me to touch your body?"

Teddie turned red at that. "I didn't... I mean I just wanted to try and do something nice and..."

He looked down nervously at that.

"Come on. Let's just have fun." Jasmine smiled taking his hand.

Teddie nodded as they went into the water together. They swam around as they had fun around the beach. Eventually they got out.

"This was amazing." Teddie smiled.

He noticed that Jasmine was knelling sitting on her legs with a big blush.

"Jassy-chan?" Teddie asked. "What's wrong?"

"M-My shorts... Their gone." Jasmine said incredibly embarrassed.

Teddie's eyes widened before he dove back into the water looking around. He doesn't seem them anywhere around. Teddie frowned before swimming farther out to sea to look. He still couldn't find them. Teddie frowned before his eyes widened and he popped out of the water before sniffing only to gasp and start swimming as fast as he could back to the beach. He finds Jasmine was still there wrapping her blazer around her waist.

"Jassy-chan, get behind me!" Teddie cried quickly.

"Huh what for?" Jasmine asked confused.

As she said that a tank like creature approached them.

"Come Kamui-Moshiri! Bufudyne!" Teddie cried quickly.

She looked, and screamed landing on the ground as the attack struck the monster causing it to screech glaring at Teddie, _**"Bufu!"**_

Teddie grunted as the ice hit him. "Run!"

Jasmine didn't move staring in shock. Seeing that Teddie frowned before his eyes widened as he noticed the shadow's attack had frozen his leg to the sand. The Shadow started to reach for Teddie to attack him. Before he can attack a rock hit the back of it's head turning over to see Jasmine was the one that threw it, "Get away from my boyfriend you freak!"

The Shadow growled charging at Jasmine. Teddie froze hearing that before a bolt of lightning struck the shadow. The lightning blind it it as Jasmine dodged the attack it made causing it to crash into the rock wall.

"Yeah we're fine." Teddie said to him.

Jasmine however froze before screaming in bloodly murder, "Get out! Get out of here!"

She started to pelt rocks at the boys.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow okay we're going, we're going!" Yosuke yelled as he and Yu ran off.

Teddie froze before shaking his head as another block of ice enveloped the shadow destroying it. Jasmine was taking breathes from both the Shadow attack, and her defense on the two boys.

"Hey, are you two... Ted? What did you do?" Chie questioned.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Teddie told her, "We were just swimming, and she lost her emergency shorts!"

"Really?" Chie asked.

"It's true... And I think I lost my blazer too." Jasmine said blushing deeply, "I can't believe this..."

Teddie frowned at that before wrapping his blazer around her.

"T-Ted..." Jasmine said surprised.

"It's my fault you lost your things." Teddie said. "At least this way you have something."

"...Did you see?" Jasmine asked him blushing.

"No... I couldn't find them." Teddie apologized.

"Not that..." Jasmine blushed wrapping his blazer around her waste.

Teddie blinked before his eyes widened. "No, I didn't."

Jasmine nodded before saying, "Well... That didn't go as planned. What was that monster?"

"A Shadow. A really strong one, if sensei didn't attack it we might..." Teddie started before frowning. "You need to leave the island, it's dangerous."

"I'll not letting you stay here with those things here." Jasmine said taking his arm.

Teddie flinched at that. "I'll be fine, I've fought them before."

"I'm still staying." Jasmine told him, "Besides... I love you."

Teddie froze hearing that before frowning. "You have to leave."

She didn't let go of his arm. She could feel Teddie trembling.

"I'll be okay. I'll just be safe, and stay back." Jasmine told him.

"You have to leave... please." Teddie pleaded.

"And lose the only person I fell in love with?" Jasmine asked before hugging him.

Teddie's eyes widened at that before hugging her back. "I... should walk you back right?"

Jasmine looked to see the sun was setting, "A-Actually... Why not to the springs to finish off the day?"

Teddie looked uncertain but nodded.

"And C-Chie...? Can you pick up my swim-suit?" Jasmine requested for Chie, "There is no way, I can go to the Girl's Dorm to pick it up myself like this."

"Sure thing." Chie nodded running off.

"Y-You should pick your's up yourself." Jasmine told Teddie.

Teddie just held her. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Well... Can you message one of your friends to hand Chie it?" Jasmine asked him.

Teddie nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Wow, didn't see that coming.**

**bopdog111: That Shadow to attack?**

**Ulrich362: That, and Jasmine confessing her love.**

**bopdog111: Well I didn't expect for her to be like that here. Though something like that won't happen again soon.**

**Ulrich362: Fair point, then again I guess being saved twice has an effect on that. Well next up will be something... well dark.**

**bopdog111: Dark Scorpion.**

**Ulrich362: Darker Bopdog. Darker. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	34. Cursed Doll!

**bopdog111: Alright next chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and things are about to take a turn for the worst.**

**bopdog111: So we're handling the Dark Scorpions or something else?**

**Ulrich362: Something else, the Dark Scorpions will make their move soon enough though. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Wait... you confessed to a Slifer?" Mindy asked staring at Jasmine in shock.

Jasmine was looking down before saying, "H-He was no nice, so carefree, and so... so... flirting."

"Yeah, that sounds like Teddie alright." Chie admitted. "He's kind of a flirt but he really is a good guy."

"Well, I think it's a good thing." Alexis smiled.

"And... he knows how to be respectful to a girl, and is one to protect their modesty." Jasmine blushed.

Chie raised an eyebrow at that before smiling. "That's good."

"What about you Alexis-chan?" Yukiko inquired.

"I am finding Jaden nice." Alexis admitted with a smile.

"By the way." Jasmine said turning to Chie sternly, "Those two boys that were with you back there are lucky I won't report them to Chancellor Sheppard."

"Ok, first off they were trying to help and aren't like that. They both have girlfriends, and are respectful." Chie told her. "Second, I think you had bigger things to worry about then that."

"Like the Shadow Riders." Rise said looking down.

"Shadow Riders?" Alice asked walking up.

"Dangerous people that want to collect our Spirit Keys to unleash monsters known as the Sacred Beasts." Alexis said showing Alice her Key.

"You know... wouldn't it make more sense to give someone like Seto Kaiba the keys? I mean he's super strong." Chie pointed out.

"Is it that easy that contact him for that?" Mindy asked her, "And he'll be a target for the Shadow Riders, and put HIM in danger."

"Well, we could see if Mitsuru-san could talk to him and he is really strong." Yukiko pointed out.

"I would not risk it." Alexis told them.

"That's a good point, but it's late so we should all think about getting some rest." Naoto pointed out. "Though... Rise-chan, how much time would you say we have?"

Rise think about it before saying, "3 months."

"Hopefully that's enough." Naoto said thoughtfully.

With that they all walked back to their dorm rooms. An hour later someone was knocking on Alexis' door. Confused she walked, and opened. It was a cloaked figure. "You have something of mine, and I intend on taking it."

"A Shadow Rider!" Alexis cried activating her Duel Disk.

The Shadow Rider smirked before running off.

"H-Hey stop!" Alexis cried running after the figure.

Alexis chased the figure until it stopped and turned to her.

"You want to duel me? Very well, but if I win I want something other than your soul." the figure smirked activating its duel disc.

"What is that?" Alexis asked the figure.

"You'll find out once you lose." the figure replied. "Now, shall we?"

"Alright fine." Alexis said activating her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Unbecoming by Starset)**

**Alexis: 4000**

**SR: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alexis 1st Turn:

Alexis drew her card and looked at her hand.

"Alright, I'll start by summoning Blade Skater in attack mode and playing two cards facedown." Alexis stated. "That ends my move."

* * *

_Blade Skater_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1500_

_An image of beauty on the ice, this gorgeous warrior rips her opponents into pieces with her stylish Accel Slicer attack._

* * *

SR 1st Turn:

The figure drew saying, "I'll summon Alice the Wandering Doll."

At that a doll monster like Yu's Persona appeared.

* * *

_Alice the Wandering Doll_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1000_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is selected as an attack target, inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then switch control of this card at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Alexis' eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Then I'll set two cards, and activate Cursed Dollhouse." the figure said as the appeared in a small house.

* * *

_Cursed Dollhouse_

_Field Spell Card_

_When your opponent takes control of an "Alice the Wandering Doll" you control, you can Special Summon 1 "Doll Part" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"A doll based deck... Wait a second!" Alexis realized. "Alice?"

Hearing that the figure pulled down her hood showing it is Alice. Alexis frowned seeing her. _'I guess I shouldn't be surprised.'_

"It's your move Alexis." Alice told her.

* * *

**Alexis: 4000**

**Alice: 4000**

* * *

Alexis 2nd Turn:

Alexis drew her card. "Alright Alice, I'll attack Alice the Wandering Doll with my Blade Skater!"

The attack struck but Alice's eyes' glowed. **(Alexis: 3500)**

"What just happened?" Alexis questioned.

"Alice can't be destroyed in battle, and since you attacked her you lose 500 points." Alice smirked, "And when so you gain control of her."

Alice gone to Alexis' side.

"Well in that case I'll end my turn." Alexis stated._ 'Next turn I need to draw Etoile Cyber.'_

Suddenly the Dollhouse started to shift.

"What's happening?" Alexis asked.

"Since control of Alice switched to you Cursed Dollhouse allows me to summon a Doll Part from my Deck." Alice smirked, "So I summon Dall Part Blue!"

The part appeared.

* * *

_Doll Part Blue_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Broken doll head._

* * *

Alexis frowned seeing that.

Alice 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Alice said drawing, "And I summon Doll Part Gold."

At that a pair of arms appeared.

* * *

_Doll Part Gold_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Broken doll arms._

* * *

"And now attack Blade Skater!" Alice called as the monster charged.

"What?" Alexis questioned as her monster destroyed the Doll Part.

**(Alice: 2600)**

"And now I activate Necro Dollmeister!" Alice called activating a trap.

* * *

_Necro Dollmeister_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a "Doll Part" monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 2 "Doll Part" monsters from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"I can summon 2 new Doll Parts to the field!" Alice called as each legs, and a body appeared.

* * *

_Doll Part Pink_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Broken doll body._

* * *

_Doll Part Red_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Broken doll legs._

* * *

Alexis frowned hearing that.

"And now Soul Resurrection." Alice said activating a trap.

* * *

_Soul Resurrection_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"I summon back Doll Part Gold, and now I'll have it attack Alice!" Alice called as the monster charged.

_'What is she doing?'_ Alexis thought in confusion.

The attack was blocked as the effect damage hit as Alice grunted while the monster re-entered her side. **(Alice: 1100)** "I now activate Marionette Burial!"

* * *

_Marionette Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Alice the Wandering Doll". Send 1 face-up "Doll Part Blue", "Doll Part Red", "Doll Part Gold" and "Doll Part Pink" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Doll Chimera" from your Deck._

* * *

Alexis stared in shock seeing the spell.

"By sending all four of the Doll Parts to the graveyard while I have Alice in play, I can summon Doll Chimera!" Alice called as all four combined into 1 grotesque Doll.

* * *

_Doll Chimera_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or with "Marionette Burial". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Doll Part" monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 2 "Doll Part" monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon it._

* * *

"No attack points?" Alexis questioned.

"This beauty gains 400 points for every Doll Part in the graveyard." Alice smirked.

_Doll Chimera: **(ATK: 0 + (400 * 4) = 1600)**_

"That's an impressive monster, but it isn't very strong." Alexis told Alice._ 'Not to mention my facedown Doble Passe will end this duel.'_

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Alice ended.

_'What?'_ Alexis thought in shock before shrugging.

* * *

**Alexis: 3500**

**Alice: 1100**

* * *

Alexis 3rd Turn:

"Perfect, I play the spell card Polymerization fuse Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber and Fusion Summon Cyber Blader!" Alexis called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Cyber Blader_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 800_

_"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monster Cards._

* * *

"Since you have two monsters, her attack points are doubled."

_Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 2100 * 2 = 4200)**_

"Now, attack Doll Chimera and end this duel!"

"Face-down, Enchanted Javelin!" Alice called.

* * *

_Enchanted Javelin_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 attacking monster. Gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

**(Alice: 5300)**

The attack struck as Alice grunted. **(Alice: 2700)**

"That still destroys your Doll Chimera." Alexis pointed out.

_Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 4200/2 = 2100)**_

Alice smirked before Doll Chimera rose back.

_Doll Chimera:** (ATK: 0 + (400 * 6) = 2400)**_

_Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 2100 * 2 = 4200)**_

"What? How did your monster come back like that?" Alexis questioned.

"Since it was destroyed by sending 2 Doll Parts from my Deck to the graveyard, I can re-summon her." Alice smirked.

Alexis frowned hearing that.

"What's next?" Alice smirked.

"I end my turn." Alexis frowned.

Alice 3rd Turn:

"My turn." Alice said drawing, "And I'll activate Doll Hammer!"

* * *

_Doll Hammer_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 monster you control. Destroy it, then draw 2 cards and change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"I destroy Doll Chimera to draw 2 cards, and change Cyber Blader's battle mode." Alice said as Doll Chimera shattered as she drew two cards.

Cyber Blader changed to defense mode.

"And then due to Doll Chimera's ability, I can send two Doll Parts to bring her back." Alice smirked as Doll Chimera raise again.

_Doll Chimera: **(ATK: 0 + (400 * 8) = 3200)**_

"And finally Dark Hole." Alice smirked.

* * *

_Dark Hole_

_Normal Spell_

_Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"No way." Alexis whispered as the vortex sucked up every monster on the field.

And Doll Chimera again raise.

_Doll Chimera:** (ATK: 0 + (400 * 10) = 4000)**_

"Now Doll Chimera attack!" Alice called as Doll Chimera charged at Alexis.

Alexis cried out as the monster struck her.

* * *

**Alexis: 0000**

**Alice: 2700**

**Alice wins the duel!**

* * *

Alexis landed on her back as her key vanished.

"Now then, your key is mine but I have something else planned for you." Alice stated as her eyes began to glow.

Alexis' covered her eyes from Alice's.

"It's pointless Alexis, the Shadow Riders gave me new life." Alice told her as in Alexis's mind the image of a doll identical to Alice appeared. "Stealing your soul like the others won't help me... instead, you'll be my newest doll."

"Newest... Doll?" Alexis in her mind asked.

Alice only smirked as her eyes grew brighter. "That's right, your soul and mind will still be yours... I'll just be the one controlling what you say and do. Trapped in your own body unable to do anything but watch as the remaining Spirit Keys fall into my hands. That is... unless I get bored of you first."

Alexis widen her eyes before trying to fight her control.

"Zane, do you have a minute? I was hoping we could talk." Alice mouthed as Alexis spoke the words.

Alexis' mind widen her eyes at that. Alice smirked coldly before frowning. "We should head back, the others are probably worried... and we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt because of you."

Alexis froze at that as Alice walked back.

"Come on Alexis." Alice told her.

At that Alexis' legs started moving walking with her. Once they got to the dorm Alice knocked on the door. They heard walking before Mindy opened the door, "Alexis, Alice? What are you two doing out here?"

"I heard Alexis running off, and I went to try and help." Alice admitted before looking down.

"There was someone in the dorm, I think I scared them off though." Alexis explained.

"Well be careful... Never know what could pop up." Mindy said as she let them in.

"Yeah... you're right." Alexis nodded.

* * *

_The next day..._

Syrus woke up only to notice Rise was shaking.

"Rise?" Syrus asked noticing that. "Are you ok?"

"I... I felt a Shadowy Presence." Rise admitted.

Hearing that Syrus embraced her. Rise hugged him back.

"It'll be ok." Syrus whispered before letting go.

"O-Okay... Let's head to the breakfast hall." Rise said before turning away for Syrus to be dressed.

When they got their they noticed Alexis looked shaken.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked him.

She glanced over. "Yeah Syrus?"

"Are you okay?" Rise asked her.

"Just tired... with everything that's been going on I didn't get much sleep." Alexis explained. "Who knows when one of them might show up."

"Yeah." Syrus said looking around.

Suddenly Rise gasped and looked around fearfully.

"Rise, what is it?" Syrus asked worried.

"Shadows... they're surrounding the dorms." Rise mentioned.

Syrus at that called Teddie. There was no signal.

"We don't got a signal." Syrus said worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chie frowned.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Not good.**

**bopdog111: Their trapped in the Dorm where Shadows are preying at them.**

**Ulrich362: True, and with another Spirit Key lost the shadows will likely be more aggressive. Especially the Sacred Beasts.**

**bopdog111: Can they solve this next chapter?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows, but we'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	35. Shadow Attack! Magician!

**bopdog111: Their now at Shadow trouble.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: Could this finally be time for Syrus to go to a real battle?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows? There's only one way to find out though.**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

They were in the Dorm until they heard windows shattering, and looked to see Shadows were breaking in as the girls were backing up frightened.

"Oh my! Girls get in your rooms!" Mrs. Fontaine called for them, "I gotta call the Disciplinary Action Squad!"

_'No time to try and get them somewhere safe.'_ Naoto thought. "Brace yourselves! Yamato Sumeragi, Megidolaon!"

Her Persona appeared attacking the Shadows as the girls ran to their rooms not able to find out what was going on or who was defending them. Syrus meanwhile was looking around for something, and saw something running over grabbing a broom stick to try, and help fight, "Naoto here!"

He tossed her a BB Gun. Naoto caught it. "Well, it'll do on short notice."

Syrus upon seeing a Shadow charging at him screamed before swiping with the boom stick which hit it causing the Shadow to fly to the wall stunned as Syrus watched in shock before soon made a focused look.

"Something's wrong, there's too many." Rise mentioned nervously.

"I'll try to clear many!" Syrus said before calling, "Submarineroid! Get them with Mamudoon!"

The Persona used the instant death move on the Shadows which was effective but didn't get all of them.

"Haraedo-No-Okami!" Chie called as a group of meteors appeared striking more of the shadows only for more to enter the dorm.

"There's no end to them." Yukiko mentioned nervously.

"What's making them appear so much?" Rise asked nervously.

"Maybe... The power of the Sacred Beasts?" Syrus suggested after smacking another Shadow with his broom stick.

Suddenly Rise gasped. "Guys... I can't find the others!"

"What?" Naoto asked hearing that shooting the Shadows.

"Yu-Sempai, Yosuke-Sempai, Teddie, Kanji... I can't find them anywhere." Rise panicked.

"Might be that the signal on your thing is jammed like my Duel Disk is." Syrus said to her.

Rise looked more scared hearing that before they heard a scream. Hearing that Syrus ran to see what was going on. A group of shadows had gotten into Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine's room. Syrus at that called, "Submarineroid! Swift Strike!"

The Persona fired it's missile at the Shadows. Two shadows were destroyed but three more turned to him.

"You three pick on someone who can fight!" Syrus declared pointing a finger to them.

Suddenly the shadows looked up before fleeing through the window.

"Huh?" Syrus asked confused.

"Syrus, are you alright?" Chie asked running into the room.

"Yeah." Syrus answered, "I had took down two of them but the rest ran off for some reason."

"I have a really bad feeling about this, come on." Rise mentioned. "They're heading to the main building."

They nodded as Yukiko said to the girls, "Stay here."

With that the Persona Team ran off after the Shadows. They quickly met up with Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie.

"Where's Yu, and Ted?" Chie asked them.

"Gone." Teddie answered nervously. "Sensei just vanished."

"Vanished?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Yeah, one minute he was there and the next he just disappeared" Yosuke confirmed.

"How?" Chie asked worried.

"We don't know, but it happened." Kanji told her.

"Could the Shadows that are appearing be the cause of why he vanished?" Syrus suggested.

"Maybe... but why..." Chie started before an arrow struck a shadow.

"Who done that?" Kanji asked.

"Are you guys ok?" asked a female voice.

Hearing that they turned over. It was young brunette woman with a bow.

"Kari-Chan!" Teddie cried.

"Things are getting really bad, shadows are starting to appear all over the world." Yukari told him.

"Is there a way for them to stop?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Probably, you guys need to deal with whatever it is that's underground." mentioned a white-haired young man as he punched a shadow. "Fuuka and Mitsuru are trying to come up with a plan but we're being stretched too thin as it is."

"We need to find Yu-Sempai." Rise told the team.

"He's currently with Mitsuru-san." mentioned a young male voice. "Kala-Nemi, Hamaon!"

Suddenly seeing a Shadow going to attack Rise, Syrus ran, "Rise!"

He pushed her away for him to try to bash it away only for him to accidentally stab the Shadow with the Broom Stick as they got collapsed to the ground.

"Get up you guys." Chie called.

Syrus pushed the Shadow off asking, "Are you okay Rise?"

"I've been better, but I'll live and..." Rise started before her eyes widened.

Syrus offered her a hand. Rise didn't take it but just looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Syrus asked her.

"No way... that's impossible!" the white-haired man said in shock.

Hearing that they looked to see. A large shadow that looked like several hands joined together was approaching them with one hand holding a blue mask while most of the others held blades.

"What's that?" Yukiko asked shocked.

"It's... one of them, but how is it here?" Yukari asked in horror.

"One of what?" Syrus asked stepping back.

"A piece of death." stated a female voice. "Whatever is happening on this island, it's calling to Nyx, and his seal is breaking."

They looked over to see Mitsuru, Aigis, and Yu walking over.

"Yes we can." they nodded.

Mitsuru just nodded at that.

"So if we beat this thing then the Shadows will retreat?" Syrus asked her.

"Perhaps, but at a great cost." Mitsuru answered.

"Okay. Rise stay behind me." Syrus said to his girlfriend.

"We have no idea how powerful this enemy is, be on your guard." Mitsuru instructed.

_**Boss Fight: **_**Arcana Magician**

_**(Boss Theme: Unavoidable Battle)**_

Arcana Shadow started off with Maragion to it's opponents. Seeing that Yukiko moved in front of Chie.

"Artemisia!" Mitsuru declared as a block of ice enveloped several of the shadows arms.

"Can we get behind it Sanada-San?" Kanji asked the white haired teen.

"It's worth a try and..." he started only to pause. "Huh, hey who's that?"

"Who's what?" Teddie asked as they looked.

It was Alexis only she looked to be running and completely ignoring the shadows, even running through groups of them.

"Alexis? What she doing!?" Chie asked in shock, "We told her to stay at the Girl's Dorm!"

"Someone needs to get to her!" Yosuke mentioned.

"Go Bladedge!"

At that Bladedge appeared attacking the Shadows around Alexis, and Jaden jumped in.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked seeing him.

"Lex it's not safe out here! I gotta get you somewhere safe, and let Yu, and the others handle this." Jaden said taking her hand.

"Actually Jaden, I don't think so." Alexis smirked. "This doll of mine will be your opponent, and your Spirit Key will be mine."

With that Alexis activated her Duel Disc.

"What the?" Jaden asked stepping back, "Lex... Don't tell me... The Shadows are controlling you!"

"Her voice and body... her mind is still her own but that's the price for losing a Shadow Duel against me." Alexis stated. "Once you lose, that'll be two Spirit Keys in my possession."

"Argh... Who are you!?" Jaden yelled.

"Beat her and I'll duel you myself. But I did make a few upgrades to her deck." Alexis said. "Well, she's waiting Jaden."

"Fine. I'll get you out of this Lex." Jaden promised.

"Then by all means take your turn so we can begin this Shadow Duel." Alexis told him.

Jaden got started.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Unavoidable Battle)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Alexis (Alice): 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Jaden called drawing, "And first thing's first I'll activate Graceful Charity!"

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, also discard 2 cards._

* * *

Alexis just watched calmly.

"And now next I'll start off by summoning a face-down monster, and set 2 cards." Jaden said ending his turn.

Alexis (Alice) 1st Turn:

"I'll start by setting a monster in defense mode and playing a card facedown. Then I'll end with Pot of Greed." Alexis said.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Your move Jaden."

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Alexis (Alice): 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Okay my go!" Jaden called drawing, "And first I'll flip my face-down! Elemental HERO Ice Edge!"

At that a blue hero having ice armor appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Ice Edge_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone; destroy that target. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can discard 1 card; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"Ice Edge?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"He's not gonna be left alone because next I summon Elemental HERO Blazeman!" Jaden called as a orange suited man appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Blazeman_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase: You can activate this effect; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters, also send 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your Deck to the GY, except "Elemental HERO Blazeman", and if you do, this card's Attribute and ATK/DEF become the same as the monster sent to the GY, until the end of this turn. You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Blazeman" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Alexis frowned seeing that.

"When Blazeman is summoned, I can add Polymerization to my hand!" Jaden said taking the card.

Alexis frowned. "So now you can Fusion Summon."

"Which is what I'll do to fuse Blazeman with Elemental HERO Necroshade in my hand!" Jaden said as the two fused.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"To form Elemental HERO Escuridao!" Jaden called as a dark aura female warrior appeared with claws.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Escuridao_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

Alexis frowned seeing the monster.

"And now Escuridao attack!" Jaden called as the monster charged.

The facedown monster was revealed to be Cyber Tutu who shattered.

* * *

_Cyber Tutu_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"And now Ice Edge your turn!" Jaden called as his hero charged.

**(Alexis (Alice): 3200)**

"And since Ice Edge dealt damage from a direct attack your face-down is destroyed!" Jaden called.

The card shattered.

"Your move." Jaden said to her, _'Since I got Hero Barrier, and Solemn Judgement, I can stop anything this Shadow Rider tries to do.'_

Alexis (Alice) 2nd Turn:

Alexis drew her card only to smirk. "I play Heavy Storm!"

* * *

_Heavy Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"What?" Jaden asked as his two traps shattered.

"With that done, I'll activate Machine Angel Ritual! Sending Blade Skater and Cyber Angel Idaten to my graveyard." Alexis smirked.

* * *

_Machine Angel Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a LIGHT monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your GY, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

**(LV: 4 + 6 = 10)**

"Angel of light hiding eternal power. Now show your form to this vast world, and illuminate all creation! Descend, Level 10! Cyber Angel Vrash!"

* * *

_Cyber Angel Vrash_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

__You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can destroy as many face-up monsters your opponent controls as possible that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each, and if you do that, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card on the field: You can shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your Graveyard into the Deck; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.__

* * *

"What the? Lex never had this before." Jaden said looking up at the monster.

"When Cyber Angel Idaten is used as a sacrifice all my Ritual Monsters gain 1000 attack and defense points." Alexis revealed.

_Cyber Angel Vrash: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000/DEF: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"Then, when Vrash is summoned I can destroy all of the Fusion Monsters you have in play and deal 1000 points of damage for each one."

"What?" Jaden asked in shock as his dark fusion monster shattered. **(Jaden: 3000)**

"Oh, and just in case you had a defense planned when that effect is used Vrash gets to attack a second time. Now Cyber Angel Vrash attack Elemental HERO Ice Edge!" Alexis called.

Jaden watched in shock as the attack struck causing him to cry out just as the Investigation Team destroyed Arcana Magician.

* * *

**Jaden: 0000**

**Alexis (Alice): 3200**

**Alexis (Alice) wins the duel!**

* * *

"And that makes two." Alexis smirked as Jaden's key vanished and a cloaked figure approached them.

"You'll make a fine doll, just like Alexis." stated a female voice.

Jaden weakly looked up at the figure before widening his eyes, "Wait... Alice?"

She just smirked as her eyes began glowing. Meanwhile the Investigation Team breathed as the Shadows retreated upon Arcana Magician's death.

"Is everyone alright?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah... What bout Lex, and Jay?" Syrus asked.

They looked over to see Jaden helping Alexis up before they walked over.

"You two alright?" Chie asked them.

"I think so, thanks to Jaden." Alexis answered.

"This is getting worse." Naoto frowned, "We need to defeat the Shadow Riders, and fast. Or else Nyx will be released."

"How many of them do you guys think are left?" Jaden asked.

"That's what we don't know." Yosuke admitted, "Damn this is making me anxious."

"Why don't we all meet up and come up with a plan?" Yu suggested.

They nodded hearing that.

"Sorry about all this Mit-Chan." Teddie said to Mitsuru, and her team, "We'll try to finish things up quick."

"We're counting on you." Mitsuru stated before smiling. "Though we have complete faith in you."

They nodded hearing that.

* * *

_Later in Zane's room..._

The Investigation Team and all the Spirit Key Holders had met up.

"Dammit! So even if we got rid of these Sacred Beasts we still got some psycho Goddess to feast on us!?" Chazz yelled agitated.

"You guys need to focus on the Shadow Riders, we'll handle the Shadows and Nyx... somehow." Yukiko mentioned.

"But if Nyx is released it will be everyone's problem won't it?" Bastion asked.

"We're the only ones who can fight her with our Personas." Yu pointed out before frowning. "Besides... it's the least I can do to help you all after being the first to lose."

"Didn't Jaden used Bladedge to attack the Shadows?" Syrus asked him.

"Now that you mention it, yeah he did." Rise smiled. "That might help."

"Which means if Nyx gets freed it will be our problem also." Zane said to them, "If this 'The Fall' happens then everyone will be involved."

"Well, the first step is keeping the keys safe right?" Chie asked.

They nodded hearing that.

"Well maybe you guys should hide them somewhere?" Yosuke suggested. "I mean... where are they now?"

"That's the big question." Alexis admitted.

At that Zane revealed his key was around his neck. "Right here."

"Got mine also." Chazz showed his.

"Right here." Banner said showing the key's laces, and the key was wrapped around his hand.

They turned to Alexis, and Jaden. Neither of them moved.

"Jay, Lex?" Syrus asked confused, "Where are your keys?"

Alexis blinked. "Oh, back at the dorm. With everything going on I didn't get the chance to grab mine."

"Yeah I hid it in a special drawer." Jaden said to them.

"Ok, so far Dr. Crowler, Bastion and Yu are the only ones who've lost their keys." Zane noted. "We still have five of the eight."

"We should head back for the night." Syrus suggested, "To get our strength back up after that Shadow Attack."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Jaden agreed.

With that they walked back to their Dorms.

* * *

**bopdog111: Another Spirit Key claimed.**

**Ulrich362: True, and only three remain.**

**bopdog111: Should they figure it out next time?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully, because with who's holding one of the keys it's really only two left.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	36. Alice's Last Stand!

**bopdog111: They gotten rid of a little surprise if Nyx was the one who sent that Arcana Shadow down.**

**Ulrich362: Something tells me the Shadow Riders caused that.**

**bopdog111: Speaking of Shadow Riders they need to take care of who is silently taking down the Spirit Key Holders.**

**Ulrich362: True, and with both Alexis and Jaden having roommates the truth of the situation will be revealed very soon.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Chie asked walking into the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm.

"We're okay." Jasmine said who was dusting Mindy off.

"It should be over for the time being." Naoto noted.

"Why did Alexis ran like that?" Mindy asked.

"I thought I saw something... it looked like someone with yellow eyes." Alexis answered.

"Yeah, I saw something like that but I was too scared to run outside." Alice admitted.

"Don't run off like that next time Alexis." Yukiko told her, "If Jaden haven't been there those Shadows, and that Arcana Shadow would've done something."

"Sorry, I didn't exactly think before I acted." Alexis mentioned. "The important thing is everyone's ok though."

"But that Shadow with a Mask is different wasn't it?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, according to Mitsuru-san it was one of twelve Shadows that are increasingly powerful, and dangerous. However if we destroy them all we'll be responsible for ending the world." Naoto answered. "Nyx will..."

Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Chie-sempai, the Shadow that attacked you... do you remember what it said?"

"I... Think he said he will take our Personas to finish something years ago." Chie admitted.

"It's possible he's connected to what happened tonight. Which means the individual Alexis saw may have been another of his allies." Naoto frowned. "Our situation is getting dangerous."

"Who's Nyx?" Jasmine asked.

Syrus shuddered. "She's... the end of the world. At least according to Mitsuru Kirijo."

"The End of the World?" Mindy asked in shock.

"I think I read about her." Alexis admitted, "She is the Greek Goddess of Night, and is said to be born from Chaos."

"I remember hearing about that, but I thought she wasn't evil." Alice pointed out.

"So she was corrupted due to these monsters?" Mindy guessed.

"No, she's not evil in the same sense that a force of nature isn't inherently evil." Naoto clarified. "She holds no ill will towards us, but that only makes her more dangerous."

"But why would she want to bring an end to humanity if she has no ill intent towards us?" Jasmine asked.

"She's a goddess and... people called to her to do exactly that." Naoto answered calmly.

"So... Things like suicide, or calling for blood?" Mindy asked shaking.

"Any negative emotion at all." Naoto stated. "Though, it likely isn't the end of the world you're thinking of."

"Well... We can't worry about her now can we?" Jasmine asked frightened.

"No we can't." Chie mentioned. "Hey... would you feel safer with Ted?"

Jasmine nodded at that.

"Come on. Let's go see him." Chie mentioned offering her hand.

Jasmine at that slowly took her hand as they headed out.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yu, Teddie, and Jaden were walking back only for Yu to notice the Velvet Room Door.

"I'll be right inside." Yu mentioned walking to the Velvet Room and walking inside.

**(Cue Theme: The Poem of Everyone's Souls)**

He appears back at the limo where Igor, and Margret was at along with someone else. A young woman who is wearing blue elevator attendant clothes. Yu's eyes widened. "Elizabeth-san?"

"The same Yu-kun." the young woman nodded, "Sorry that we called you on such short notice."

Yu frowned. "What's going on?"

"That last attack was partially my fault." Elizabeth admitted to him, "Erebus is persistent each passing year. And I am doing what I can to keep it from destroying the Great Seal but I soon realized that Minato is now showing signs of distress."

"It's because we're losing the Spirit Keys and the Shadows... the Sacred Beasts Chancellor Sheppard called them, they're getting stronger and if we lose the last of the keys they'll be released." Yu admitted. "We only have five left."

"Which means these 'Sacred Beasts' may actually start a catalyst of something that will come in the near future if released." Igor observed hearing that, "How strong the Shadows will be if they are released I don't know... Yu if they are released you need to stop them the moment their seal is broken if it comes to that."

"I know, but to be honest I'm not sure I can. They aren't even fully unsealed and they're more powerful than anything we've gone up against before." Yu admitted. "Plus, the same Shadows Mitsuru-san and the others fought are starting to appear again."

Igor nodded understanding before saying, "This may prove useful."

He handed Yu what looks like a Spell Card. Yu took the spell and looked at it.

* * *

_Inner Strength of True Self_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Persona" monster you control, and 1 other Fusion Monster you control: Double the ATK of the selected monsters until the end of the Damage Step, and if you do then if those monsters battle against an opponent's Effect Monster, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the End of the Damage Step also inflict damage to your opponent equal to the level of the first target x 200. You can only activate 1 "Inner Strength of True Self" per duel._

* * *

"That card is my gift but use it wisely. It will use nearly all the power you have gotten, and it can be used only once." Ignor warned him.

Yu's eyes widened. "Thank you."

They nodded as Margret then mentioned, "I will also provide cards for you, and your team through your journey. If you, or them need a card to support their Personas come to me."

"I appreciate all of this." Yu smiled.

They nodded before Elizabeth said, "I hope we'll meet again Yu-kun. I will contact you again if anything changes to the Great Seal."

Yu nodded before leaving the Velvet Room.

**(Theme Ends)**

Yu walked out as he walked up for Teddie to wait, and asked, "What did Igor-san want?"

"He wanted to warn us things are getting bad, but Margaret is willing to give us cards if we need them." Yu answered. "It's..."

Suddenly they heard Chumley's voice.

"What do you mean gone?"

Hearing that they walked in to see what's going on. Jaden was sitting on his bed and Chumley looked worried.

"Chumley-san? What's wrong?" Teddie asked him.

"Jaden's Spirit Key is gone." Chumley told them.

"Gone?" Teddie asked in shock, "Did a Shadow took it?"

"No... Chancellor Sheppard said they can't work if their stolen." Yu answered.

"Wait... but wouldn't that mean..." Chumley started nervously.

The three turned to Jaden hearing that. He was just looking down.

"Did a Shadow Rider beat you?" Teddie asked him in shock.

"No, my doll defeated him and he became my second one." Jaden answered.

The three blinked before Yu realized, "Wait doll... Alice?"

"To be honest I was lucky she underestimated me, playing the innocent classmate served me well and with two dolls to deal with the last three the Sacred Beasts are as good as mine." Jaden smirked. "Now then, who to go after next?"

The three grunted at this as Teddie sent a message to everyone without Jaden noticing.

* * *

_At the Yellow Dorm..._

Bastion, Yosuke, and Kanji were talking until they got a message.

"Huh?" Yosuke asked noticing. "What's this?"

_Subject: Shadow Rider_

_Everyone head to the Slifer Red Dorm! Jaden's Spirit Key is taken!_

_From, Teddie._

"What?" Bastion questioned. "Jaden was defeated?"

"Come on!" Kanji said running out.

Yosuke and Bastion nodded following him. They also encountered the others but Alexis, and Alice arriving at the Slifer Red Dorm where Yu, Teddie, Chumley, and Jaden were at.

"What did you do slacker?" Chazz questioned.

"Nothing for now Chazzy-boy." Jaden smirked, "And all the other Spirit Key users are here. That just makes both my doll's job better, and better."

"That's not Jaden." Yu told him, "It turns out that Alice was a Shadow Rider all this time."

"What do we do? She's got Jaden under her spell, and someone who beat him too." Chumley pointed out.

"Wait... Where's Lex?" Yosuke asked.

"Right here." Alexis smirked walking beside Jaden.

"Alexis!" Jasmine cried in shock seeing that.

"This doll had underestimated me, and now she, and this boy beside her are now my dolls for the rest of the Spirit Keys starting with the big shot of North Academy, then the teacher of the lowest Rank, and finally to the big man on campus." Alexis smirked.

"Of course, we all know you want a rematch with Jaden. Or are you afraid of being humiliated again?" Jaden taunted.

"Oh it's on now slacker!" Chazz snapped only for Kanji to place his hand on his shoulder, "What you want?"

"Don't let what she says provoke you." Kanji told him, "If you do then she'll take you down real easy. Let me worry Alice."

"Huh?" Alexis asked. "Give me one good reason to waste my time with you."

"Because you won't on this wimp, Zane, or Professor Banner until you get pass me." Kanji answered.

Chazz flinched at that.

"... Fine, I'll deal with you first." Jaden mentioned.

"No. In fact why don't you come out here yourself?" Kanji challenged.

"Why should I duel when my dolls are more than capable of it?" Alexis inquired. "You're not even a Key Holder."

"Maybe not. But I deal with Shadows pretty much every time." Kanji told her.

"... Fine, I'm waiting for you outside my dorm. I'll defeat you easily." Jaden stated before both he and Alexis ran off.

"Kanji be careful." Yu told him, "Her being a Shadow Rider she might be more powerful then any other opponent we faced."

"I know sempai, I'll be alright." Kanji mentioned.

With that they headed back to the Girls Dorm. They arrived to see Alice only she looked angry.

"I'll make you regret this." she spat to Kanji.

Kanji just closed his eyes while activating his Duel Disc only for Rise to gasp.

"You guys... there's something wrong with her." Rise told them. "She's not the same as the other ones."

"What you mean?" Bastion asked her.

"She means I'm not like the other Shadow Riders. I'm not even human after all." Alice answered.

"Not a human?" Teddie asked blinking, "Then are you a Shadow?"

Alice closed her eyes. "I'm the same as Jaden and Alexis... a doll."

"A Doll?" Chie asked in shock.

Alice glared, "A Doll that is carrying energy of vengeance."

She closed her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback..._

**Alice: **I was forced to sit and watch as countless times year after year students would lose and put all the blame on their cards... one Obelisk Blue in particular put all his anger and hatred onto one card in particular. A card that gained its own spirit from that hatred and attached itself to me.

_"Man you suck." teased an Obelisk Blue talking to one of his classmates._

_"It's not my fault! It's this stupid weak-ass Doll Chimera!" the classmate complained glaring at said card, "If I haven't gained this card, I would still be winning!"_

_"Sure, blame the card." another Obelisk smirked as a doll was watching them in a glass case._

_"Oh I'll prove it, and the first thing I'm gonna do is get rid of this stupid thing!" the Obelisk yelled as in front of the Doll's eyes tore the card in half without mercy._

_"Dude calm down, come on let's go." one of them mentioned._

_The Obelisk growled before leaving with them leaving the torn card with the Doll._

**Alice: **The anger in that card flowed into me, but there was something else.

_"Interesting, so much hatred in this room and all focused on this Doll." stated a female voice. "The Shadow Riders are not picky, perhaps we can make use of her."_

_Someone walked to the doll was two people as one of them with the woman was Nightshroud who said, "Indeed. Strong sense of hate all because of it's owner calling it weak. Well Doll why don't you interest you a chance to take your revenge?"_

_"Our battle is still a ways away, but the Shadows will give you a chance to get revenge on those who wronged you. All we ask in exchange is you join us as a Shadow Rider and when the time comes awaken the Sacred Beasts." the woman, Camula, stated rubbing her choker as Alice slowly transformed before their eyes._

_The Doll had a bracelet that also has an eye on it as the Doll turned to Alice who opened her eyes as Nightshroud offered her a hand._

_"The Shadows can give you a home, and a purpose." Nightshroud told her. "Well?"_

_Alice looked before taking his hand saying, "I will serve until my revenge is satisfied."_

_"We were hoping you would say that." Camula smirked as the three of them disappeared._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

"If I lose then it'll be my fault not my cards." Zane said closing his eyes, "I treat my cards with respect."

"That's easy to say when you're winning. Try losing and then say that." Alice told him.

"Sempai?" Kanji asked suddenly.

Hearing that Yu turn to him.

"I doubt it's possible... but when I beat her, do you think those guys could keep her Spirit with me?" Kanji asked him. "She is different, she's a victim in all of this."

Yu smiled nodding, "Alright. Treat her well."

"Yeah." Kanji smiled. "Alright Alice, ladies first."

"If that was meant for me to go easy on you think again." Alice told him.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Sinister Shadows)**

**Kanji: 4000**

**Alice: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alice 1st Turn:

Alice drew, and smirked, "First off I activate Unexpected Dai!"

* * *

_Unexpected Dai_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

"So now I summon, Doll Part Gold!" Alice called as Gold appeared in place.

* * *

_Doll Part Gold_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Broken doll arms._

* * *

Kanji nodded seeing the monster.

"And then I activate One for One." Alice said to him.

* * *

_One for One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By discarding Doll Part Blue from my hand, I'll summon Doll Part Red from my Deck." Alice said as Red appeared.

* * *

_Doll Part Red_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Broken doll legs._

* * *

"Then I summon Alice the Wandering Doll." Alice said as her doll card counterpart appeared.

* * *

_Alice the Wandering Doll_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1000_

__This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is selected as an attack target, inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then switch control of this card at the end of the Damage Step.__

* * *

"She's starting off pretty aggressively." Syrus admitted.

"Then I activate Terraforming." Alice said.

* * *

_Terraforming_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I take Cursed Dollhouse, and add it to my hand which I'll activate!" Alice called as they appeared in the Dollhouse.

* * *

_Cursed Dollhouse_

_Field Spell Card_

_When your opponent takes control of an "Alice the Wandering Doll" you control, you can Special Summon 1 "Doll Part" monster from your Deck._

* * *

Kanji just nodded seeing that.

"Finally I set a card, and end my turn." Alice ended her turn.

Kanji 1st Turn:

Kanji drew his card. "Alright, I'll start by summoning Woven Kitten in attack mode."

At that a small knit kitten appeared meowing.

* * *

_Woven Kitten_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_A kitten carefully stitched for a dear loved one._

* * *

Alice blinked seeing it.

"Something wrong?" Kanji asked her.

"I thought you don't use cards like those." Alice admitted, "Most Ra Yellows I seen use strong cards like Gilford the Lightning, and things like that."

"They can use whatever they want, but these are the cards I use and I'm sticking with them." Kanji told her. "I equip my Woven Kitten with Thread Color Red, Thread Color Pink, and Thread Color Orange."

* * *

_Thread Color Red_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. The equipped monster gains 600 attack points. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

_Thread Color Pink_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. The equipped monster is unaffected by trap cards. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

_Thread Color Orange_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

The three colors streamed on the kitten.** (ATK: 500 + 600 = 1100)**

"Woven Kitten, attack Alice the Wandering Doll." Kanji called.

The Kitten charged at Alice hitting her.

**(Kanji: 3500)**

"Huh?" Kanji asked in confusion. "Why'd I take damage?"

"You triggered Alice's Special Ability." Alice smirked, "When attacked Alice deals you 500 points of damage. Not only that she goes to your side afterwards."

Alice transferred to Kanji.

"Cursed Dollhouse's effect activates!" Alice called as the Dollhouse glowed, "When control of Alice is switched to you I can summon Doll Part Pink!"

At that the body appeared.

* * *

_Doll Part Pink_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Broken doll body._

* * *

Kanji looked at the monster before closing his eyes. "I set one card and end my move."

Alice 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Alice called drawing, "I activate the trap card, Soul Resurrection!"

* * *

_Soul Resurrection_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"With this card is played, I summon Doll Part Blue!" Alice called as the head appeared.

* * *

_Doll Part Blue_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Broken doll head._

* * *

"Then I activate Doll Stitching!" Alice called.

* * *

_Doll Stitching_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000: Destroy 1 face-up, "Cursed Dollhouse" you control, and if you do, draw 3 cards._

* * *

"By paying 1000 Life Points, I can destroy Cursed Dollhouse, and draw 3 cards!" Alice called drawing 3 cards as Cursed Dollhouse shattered. **(Alice: 3000)** "Battle! Gold attacks Alice!"

Kanji's eyes widened in shock at that. "Wait, your life points!"

Alice retaliated blocking as Alice grunted from both the battle damage, and effect damage as Alice transferred back to her side. **(Alice: 1500)**

"Now to start finishing this." Alice smirked, "I activate Marionette Burial!"

* * *

_Marionette Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Alice the Wandering Doll". Send 1 face-up "Doll Part Blue", "Doll Part Red", "Doll Part Gold" and "Doll Part Pink" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Doll Chimera" from your Deck._

* * *

"By sending all four of the Doll Parts to the graveyard while I have Alice in play, I can summon Doll Chimera!" Alice called as all four combined into Doll Chimera.

* * *

_Doll Chimera_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

__This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or with "Marionette Burial". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Doll Part" monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 2 "Doll Part" monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon it.__

* * *

Kanji's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"This beauty gains 400 points for every Doll Part in the graveyard." Alice smirked.

_Doll Chimera: **(ATK: 0 + (400 * 4) = 1600)**_

"I end my turn by setting two cards." Alice said setting two.

Kanji 2nd Turn:

"I switch Woven Kitten to defense mode and set a monster facedown." Kanji frowned. "That's all I can do."

* * *

**Kanji: 3500**

**Alice: 1500**

* * *

Alice 3rd Turn:

Alice drew, "My turn draw! And I'll start this turn off by activate Destruction Ring!"

* * *

_Destruction Ring_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Destroy 1 face-up monster on your side of the field to inflict 1000 points of damage to both player's Life Points._

* * *

"I destroy Doll Chimera to deal 1000 points of damage to both of us!" Alice called as Doll Chimera shattered.

"What's she doing?" Chie questioned.

**(Kanji: 2500)**

**(Alice: 0500)**

Alice smirked before Doll Chimera rose back.

_Doll Chimera: **(ATK: 0 + (400 * 6) = 2400)**_

"Whenever Doll Chimera is destroyed it's special ability revives itself." Alice smirked, "I have to send two Doll Parts to my graveyard to do so."

"So that's it, but Kanji's monsters are in defense mode." Yosuke pointed out.

"Not for long." Alice smirked, "I activate Doll Hammer."

* * *

_Doll Hammer_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 monster you control. Destroy it, then draw 2 cards and change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"I destroy Doll Chimera to draw 2 cards, and change that cat's battle mode." Alice smirked drawing two cards while Doll Chimera shattered.

Kanji's eyes widened as Woven Kitten shifted into attack mode.

"And then due to Doll Chimera's ability, I can send two Doll Parts to bring her back." Alice smirked as Doll Chimera raise again.

_Doll Chimera: **(ATK: 0 + (400 * 8) = 3200)**_

"Not good." Teddie panicked.

"And now Doll Chimera attack that cat!" Alice called as Doll Chimera charged.

Kanji braced himself as his monster was protected.

**(Kanji: 0400)**

"Kanji-kun!" Naoto cried at that.

Alice smirked, "The Shadows are close to take your soul Kanji. Any words you want to share?"

Kanji winced before looking at her. "Yeah, I play Acceptance of your True Self!"

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your Deck. Then if your opponent has higher LP you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase after the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"I'll use it to summon Emperor Persona Take-Mikazuchi!"

* * *

_Emperor Persona Take-Mikazuchi_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is destroyed, and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Emperor Persona Rokuten Maoh" from your Extra Deck. If a monster on your field battles you can activate this effect: Double that Monster's ATK but destroy it after damage calculation._

* * *

"Huh?" Alice asked looking up, "So these are the monsters we've been sensing."

"Yeah, they are... but I'm using the other effect of Acceptance of your True Self to destroy your Doll Chimera!" Kanji declared.

The monster shattered only for it to reform.

_Doll Chimera: **(ATK: 0 + (400 * 10) = 4000)**_

"My Doll Chimera is immortal Kanji." Alice smirked, "That was a wasted effort."

"I guess so." Kanji shrugged. "Anything else?"

"That's it." Alice said after setting a card.

Kanji 3rd Turn:

Kanji drew his card before smiling. "I play my Woven Palace Field Spell."

* * *

_Woven Palace_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated add one "Woven" card to your hand. "Woven" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects once per turn. Once per turn: Add 1 "Thread Color" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand and if you do, send the top card of your Deck to the GY. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY shuffle three Equip Spells from your GY into your deck, then draw one card._

* * *

Alice looked around upon seeing the spell.

"When I play Woven Palace I can add a Woven card to my hand... like the Woven Dress equip spell card." Kanji stated while switching Kitten to defense. "Next up, I'll use another effect of my Palace to add Thread Color Purple to my hand."

"Your planning something." Alice said seeing that.

"I end my turn." Kanji told her.

"That's it?" Alice asked before smirking.

* * *

**Kanji: 0400**

**Alice: 0500**

* * *

Alice 4th Turn:

Alice drew, and looked over, _'Let's see I had drawn another Destruction Ring. It's a card, I can't use, and the other card in my hand is Mystical Space Typhoon... And my face-down's are Call of the Haunted, and Draining Shield... Their both cards, I can't use, and I can't have this Duel at a draw... I don't know why he didn't put that big guy in defense but I think I know... He burned out so he chose self destruction...'_

"Okay I'll end this! Doll Chimera attack that Persona!" Alice called as Doll Chimera charged at Take-Mikazuchi.

"Huh?" Alice asked as Doll Chimera stopped before she asked annoyed, "Why would you tell me that instead of waiting for that attack to finish me off?"

"My other monster is in defense mode, and it wouldn't be fair to not tell you what my card could do." Kanji told her. _'Besides... I know how this duel will end, I just need to draw that.'_

Alice growled before saying, "Well in that case, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Orange Thread!"

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The Thread shattered.

"You gave yourself a chance, and threw away a victory. Make your last turn." Alice told him.

Kanji 4th Turn:

Kanji drew his card. "I play Change of Heart."

* * *

_Change of Heart_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase._

* * *

"I use it to take control of Alice the Wandering Doll."

Alice's monster shifted as the girl blinked wondering what he's up too.

"Now, I'll equip Alice with the Woven Dress." Kanji stated as a white hand knit dress appeared on the doll. "This spell negates her effects, but she can be treated as a Woven Monster which means I can equip her with Thread Color Purple."

* * *

_Woven Dress_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Negate the effects of the monster equipped with this card. The equipped monster is treated as a "Woven" monster._

* * *

_Thread Color Purple_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. When the equipped monster battles switch the ATK, and DEF of the opposing monster. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

"Alice the Wandering Doll attack Doll Chimera, and Take-Mikazuchi doubles her attack points."

_Alice the Wandering Doll: **(ATK: 300 * 2 = 600)**_

"So you have avoided me ending with your defeat for you to end with your defeat?" Alice asked angered, "Fine, have it your way!"

Doll Chimera charged in.

"No, I wanted to destroy the monster that hurt you with the one that can save you." Kanji told her. "Thread Color Purple switches Doll Chimera's attack and defense points, and since she only gained attack points with her effect she has no defense points."

Alice watched in shock as Doll Chimera was sipped of it's strength.

_Doll Chimera:** (ATK: 0/DEF: 4000)**_

At that Alice's monster counterpart attacked destroying Doll Chimera, and ending the duel.

* * *

**Kanji: 0400**

**Alice: 0000**

**Kanji wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment Alice lost Kanji walked up to her and offered his hand while Jaden and Alexis collapsed. The bracelet Alice had broke apart as Alice knelled looking down, "I lost... How?"

"You lost, it happens." Kanji told her. "It's alright."

Alice looked up to him. Kanji had a gentle smile. "Are you ok?"

"You... Why are you being so nice to me? Even after taking two of the Spirit Keys, and controlling your friends?" Alice asked him having tears starting.

Kanji embraced her gently. "You were hurt, and in pain. Believe me, my friends and I know what's it's like to need someone's help."

Alice had froze at the hug but soon broke down hugged him back tight giving out quiet sobs. Kanji held her gently as Yu walked up with a blank white card before handing it to Kanji. He took the card before smiling. "Alice... do you want to stick with me?"

"H-Huh?" Alice asked looking up at him.

"It's your choice." Kanji mentioned showing her the card. "I'm fine with adding a Woven Princess to my deck, if you don't mind sticking around with me."

Alice looked over at the card before closing her eyes reaching for the card touching it before to their eyes she was absorbed into the card. Seconds later a doll looking like Alice fell to the ground as the image of a smiling hand knit girl appeared on the card as Kanji smiled putting it into his deck.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... another Shadow Rider down.**

**bopdog111: Yeah which means now they can focus on not getting caught off guard like that again, and rest easy for the next Shadow Rider.**

**Ulrich362: True, though with only three Spirit Keys left they need to be careful. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	37. The Dark Scorpions!

**bopdog111: Finally time for the Dark Scorpions.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the... I would say second weakest Shadow Rider.**

**bopdog111: I think you meant fully weakest since one of the others while never got better from his minions losing on purpose does got better later while dueling Jaden.**

**Ulrich362: It's a matter of opinion. Neither of them are that good, one just could improve.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see what Zaloog, and his men can do.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In a cavern where the Shadow Riders gather was 4 people.

"We've been waiting for this day for a long time. Now it's here."

"I know, I can't believe the boss is finally coming."

"Of course he will. All the pieces are in place."

"They will once we enact the plan at least."

"Theirs no stopping the Dark Scorpions!" they all called raising their weapons together.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A ship is approaching, and it's passenger was a guy coming to the island.

"Time to get to work." the man said to himself staring at the island.

* * *

_At the Academy..._

"What now?" Jaden asked uncertainly.

"Now you just sit back, and let the Chazz handle the rest of these Shadow Bozos." Chazz said crossing his arms, "It's better then sending another one to defeat."

"Don't be stupid, Yu-sempai and Jaden both managed to beat you and they both lost already." Kanji told him.

That instantly made him glare at the big boy, "What was that Doll Boy?"

"He has a point, maybe leaving things to Professor Banner and Zane is the smarter move." Yukiko admitted.

"I have more skill then those Slackers! I'll show ya!" Chazz yelled.

"And if you lose?" Yu asked.

"That's simple! I won't!" Chazz told him.

"Well if you want to prove yourself at least calm down." Yuzu said walking over with Banner, and a man with them, "Alexis, how is your brother?"

"He's resting." Alexis answered. "His wounds are healed though."

"Good." Yuzu nodded.

"Who's this?" Teddie asked about the man.

"Well since five of the Spirit Keys have been lost, the Academy has placed up security." Banner explained as the man bowed.

"I am Detective Zaloog. I'll be keeping a close eye." the man introduced.

"A detective?" Naoto inquired.

"Yes." Zaloog answered, "And you must be the Detective Prince, Naoto Shriogane. I had heard a lot of your accomplishments, and I am honored to work to protect you."

"Agreed." Naoto said calmly.

"But now it's the matter of Spirit Keys." Zaloog said, "Who still has there's?"

"Right here." Chazz said pointing to his around his neck.

"Kept it with me." Zane said showing his.

"And I don't let it separate me." Banner said showing his wrapped key.

"Oh my, this is what I feared." Zaloog said shaking his head, "You let those keys be exposed on your neck for the Shadow Riders to find you. In other words if you hid them they will be safe, and no one else's lives will be forfeit."

"You have an idea?" Syrus asked.

"That's what for these three to decide." Zaloog answered.

This however makes Chazz suspicious about this guy. He soon has an idea.

* * *

_In Chazz's Room..._

Chazz placed his key under the bed, "Here, that way they can't find it."

"Be sure Chazz." Zaloon nodded only for them to hear the doorknob jiggling.

"Who's there?" Chie questioned.

She answered to a startled young Slifer Red with blonde hair, and a bald janitor who was cleaning the door only to stop.

"You lost again CK?" Jaden asked him, "Your room's next-door."

"O-Oh yeah. Sorry to disturb you Gorg." the young man, CK, said sheepishly running off.

"Huh, I don't recognize those two." Yosuke admitted.

"CK's a new transfer student. He's a bit slow but I love Dueling him. And that's Gorg, he's Slifer's Janitor." Chumley explained closing the door.

* * *

_At Zane's Room..._

They got to Zane's room where he placed his Key in his Deck Box, "I feel it safest where I placed my cards in."

"Ah the old 'Heart of the Cards' trick." Zaloog said impressed only for a red haired woman in a doctor's suit to barge in on accident.

"Oh sorry... I hope, I wasn't interrupting." the woman apologized.

"Who are you?" Yukiko inquired.

"That's Meanie. She's the School's Nurse Assistant, nothing to worry about." Alexis explained as the woman smiled sweetly.

* * *

_Banner's Room..._

Banner had initially thought of placing his in a safe but Yuzu pointed out that's the most obvious place valuable items are in waiting to be stolen. Instead he had placed it in a shelf where Kitty Litter is at.

"This is less obvious isn't it?" Banner asked them.

"With all that Cat Litter it ain't sticking out." Zaloog remarked before they heard footsteps where looks like a guard walks by, "Who's that?"

"That's just Cliff, he's one of our Security Guards." Yuzu reassured him.

"Professor... can I talk to you alone?" Rise asked.

"Which one?" Yuzu asked, "Me, or Banner?"

"Professor Banner." Rise answered.

Banner nodded walking out of the room with Rise before asking her, "What's up Rise?"

"I don't trust those guys. They feel off." Rise told him. "I don't know if they're even human."

"What people?" Banner asked her.

"Detective Zaloog, CK, Gorg, Meanie, and Cliff." Rise answered. "I'm sure of it, there's something wrong with them."

"Well I don't know what to do." Banner admitted, "We'll have to figure that out some other time. Now we gotta get to bed."

Rise frowned but nodded.

* * *

_Later at night..._

A furiously knocking had woke Syrus, and Rise.

"What huh?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"Who's there?" Rise asked.

Who barged in was Alexis who said, "Rise, Syrus! Zane, Banner, and Chazz's Keys are taken!"

"What?" Syrus cried in horror.

* * *

_In the Slifer Red Dorm..._

"So all the Keys were taken?" Banner asked.

"Yeah, they were." Zane frowned.

"Well not to worry. I got a few suspects." Zaloog walking in with Meanie, CK, Gorg, and Cliff.

Rise frowned seeing them. "Them?"

"Oh well maybe Naoto can assist this." Yuzu suggested.

"Actually he doesn't." Chazz mentioned. "Because the thief is in this room."

"In this room?" Jaden asked in shock.

"But won't we need evidence?" Syrus asked.

"Of course we do, but we have evidence." Chazz grinned.

"You know there was a press on nail in the drawer with my cards." Zane mentioned while everyone didn't notice Meanie looked nervous.

"And where is it Zane?" Chazz asked him.

"I asked Alexis but she said it isn't her's, and she tossed it away." Zane admitted.

"There goes that." Chazz grumbled.

"Their were footprints in our room." Banner brought up as everyone didn't notice Cliff looked nervous.

"Footprints, that could prove useful." Naoto nodded.

"Actually... I vacuumed it up." Yuzu admitted sheepishly, "I'm a bit of a clean freak."

"So we're stuck with no evidence." Banner said now knowing they have no options.

Chazz suddenly called, "He did it! And him, him, and her!"

While doing that he pointed to CK, Cliff, Gorg, and Meanie respectfully.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked.

"How about I ask the questions?" Zaloog suggested.

Chazz smirked reaching into his coat, "How about... We hear from them!"

He presented the three Ojama Cards to them.

"While Banner, and Zane hid their keys, I hid these three with them their my eyes, and ears when I'm not around!" Chazz smirked pulling out his Zero Attack Point Deck, "And in my room, I have these cards here to look around me. The point is, it's simple you four are the ones who stole the keys!"

Everyone turned to them hearing that.

"I guess the act didn't work, but we still have the three Spirit Keys." Zaloog smirked standing up, "Allow to introduce us. We're an expert crime team known as..."

The shed their disguises showing black sleeveless jumpsuits with black scorpion tattoos on their arms in poses, "The Dark Scorpions!"

"Wait a second, I thought you couldn't just take the keys." Teddie mentioned.

"And that's the main reason why their farce." Chazz told him, "They didn't know that the keys can only be earned by winning a duel."

"Which means the keys are technically safe." Naoto noted.

"No wonder they didn't work." Zaloog said as they got out of the poses, "We have to beat them in a duel first."

Zane stepped forward to duel. Chazz stretched his hand stopping Zane, "Don't bother yourself. This one's mine."

Zane turned to him before chuckling. "Fair enough, you exposed them after all."

They all got ready outside.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Move by Thousand Foot Kruth)**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Don Zaloog: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Don Zaloog 1st Turn:

"I'll win this just as I did stole your keys." Don Zaloog said drawing. "First I'll summon Golem Sentry in defense mode!"

What appeared was a Golem like gate holding a spear.

* * *

_Golem Sentry_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Then I place a card face-down! That'll do for now."

"What's his strategy?" Alexis questioned.

Chazz 1st Turn:

"If that's all you've got this won't take long." Chazz stated calmly. "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

* * *

_Fiend's Sanctuary_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

"And that lets me summon a Metal Fiend Token." Chazz explained as a fiend appeared on his field.

* * *

_Metal Fiend Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned through the effect of 'Fiend's Sanctuary'_

* * *

Yu smiled seeing the monster.

"Next I'll sacrifice him to summon my Armed Dragon LV5!"

Armed Dragon in it's level 5 form appeared roaring ready to clobber some Golem.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV5_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Armed Dragon attack Golem Sentry!"

As he said that Chazz's monster destroyed Don Zaloog's.

"Now I'll set two cards and end my turn, which means Armed Dragon levels up from five to seven." Chazz said as his dragon evolved.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV7_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"Chazz definitely has the advantage, but I have a feeling this isn't going to be that easy." Zane frowned.

* * *

**Chazz: 4000**

**Don Zaloog: 4000**

* * *

Don Zaloog 2nd Turn:

"Level him up all you want it won't matter. And your about to see why." Don Zaloog said drawing. "First I play Pot of Greed! It lets me draw two more cards from my deck."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Picking up the cards he smirked seeing what they are. "Oh yeah just what I wanted! The one, and only Don Zaloog!"

"What?" Jaden questioned.

"I knew it, he isn't human!" Rise cried.

Don Zaloog stepped on to the field, "When I said one, and only children I meant it because, I'm him."

* * *

_Don Zaloog_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
_● Discard 1 random card from their hand._  
_● Send the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"This is bad." Jaden frowned recalling his match with Jinzo.

"Not as bad as this! Mustering of the Dark Scorpions!" Don Zaloog added activating a Spell Card.

* * *

_Mustering of the Dark Scorpions_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a face-up "Don Zaloog": You can Special Summon any number of "Dark Scorpion" monsters from your hand, but only 1 copy of each._

* * *

"Since I have myself in play, I can summon all of the other Dark Scorpions in my hand!" Don Zaloog stated filling his other four monster zones, "Dark Scorpion roll call!"

Gorg with drool in his mouth holding an axe asked, "Rolls who's got the rolls? Where are the rolls?"

* * *

_Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
_● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the top of the Deck._  
_● Send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"He means say your name, Gorg." Meanie clarified holding a whip, "I'm Meanae the Thorn."

* * *

_Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
_● Add 1 "Dark Scorpion" card from your Deck to your hand._  
_● Target 1 "Dark Scorpion" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

Cliff smirked holding a dagger, "Name's Cliff the Trap Remover. Guess how I removed them."

* * *

_Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
_● Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._  
_● Send the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

CK called jumping up, and down holding a mallet, "I'm Chick the Yellow! I'm six foot, when I jump up!"

* * *

_Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
_● Target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._  
_● Look at the top card of their Deck, then return it to the top or bottom of the Deck._

* * *

"Together we're the Dark Scorpions!" all five of them declared.

"Five monsters, that's really bad isn't it?" Chie asked nervously.

"If their stronger then Chazz's dragon maybe." Jaden told her.

_'Losers.'_ Chazz thought to himself not saying it out loud which would result in a big argument, and waste everyone's time.

"Now I play a trap!" Don Zaloog cried as the card popped up for CK to move out of the way for them to see.

* * *

_Dark Scorpion Combination_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card when there are "Don Zaloog", "Cliff the Trap Remover", "Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow", "Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong", and "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" face-up on your side of the field. During this turn, any of these 5 cards can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. In that case, the Battle Damage inflicted to your opponent by each of those cards becomes 400 points._

* * *

"This trap only activates when all five of us are in play. And we can now attack you directly!" Don Zaloog smirked.

"Five direct attacks, but that means Chazz loses in one move." Yukiko realized.

Don Zaloog smirked before declaring, "Now let him have it! Dark Scorpion Combination!"

At that all 5 charged firing off all five of their attacks.

"Take this! Thorn Whip!"

"Double Blast Attack!"

"Scorpion Slice!"

"Mallet Mash!"

"Hammer-Hammer!"

All five struck Chazz as he cried out keeping himself together.

**(Chazz: 2000)**

"Wait a second, they had way more than 2000 points." Yosuke pointed out. "I mean, I'm not complaining but what just happened?"

"While that trap is powerful it does have a drawback if it has an effect that strong." Yuzu explained, "Dark Scorpion Combination only allows 400 points of damage for each attack they do."

"So that means Chazz is safe." Syrus said in relief.

"From defeat maybe but now that we dealt damage our special abilities now go into effect." Don Zaloog smirked as Chazz braced himself.

"First a monster returns back to the top of your deck." Gorg started.

As Gorg said that Armed Dragon LV7 vanished.

"Next a card on your field goes back to your hand." CK stated as one of Chazz's face-down returns to his hand.

"Next the top two cards of your deck they go to the grave." Cliff smirked as Chazz scowled before sending Armed Dragon LV7 and Level Up! to the graveyard.

"Then one random card from your hand is discarded." Don Zaloog explained.

Chazz discarded Masked Dragon.

"And finally a card with Dark Scorpion in it's name comes back to our hand from the graveyard." Meanie concluded as Don Zaloog shows Dark Scorpion Combination.

"This could be problematic." Naoto frowned.

"Problematic isn't the word. More like stupid cause of this! Magician's Legacy!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Magician's Legacy_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your LP is lower then your opponents, and you control no monsters: Activate 1 Normal Spell Card from your Deck._

* * *

"Since you lowered my points then your's, and cleared my field of monsters this little baby allows me to activate Level Modulation straight from my deck!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Level Modulation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn._

* * *

"So now Armed Dragon LV7 rises again from the graveyard, and in exchange you get to draw two cards Don Zaloog." Chazz said as his dragon reappeared roaring.

Seeing the dragon Don Zaloog scowled, "Him again?"

Once he drawn his two cards he said, "You leave me no choice but play two face-downs."

"I hate it when this guy plays face-downs." Syrus mentioned fearfully.

"There are ways to play around them Syrus, the question is does Chazz have anything that can." Zane told him.

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Chazz called drawing before calling, "And I activate my dragon's special ability! I send Despair from the Dark from my hand to the graveyard so Armed Dragon LV7 can destroy all of your monsters at once with attack points equal or lower then Despair from the Dark's. 2800!"

"Hold it! I play a trap! Retreat of the Dark Scorpions!" Don Zaloog countered.

* * *

_Retreat of the Dark Scorpions_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card when you have either "Don Zaloog", "Cliff the Trap Remover", "Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow", "Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong", and "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" face-up on your side of the field. Return them to their owner's hands._

* * *

"Now all the Dark Scorpions on the field retreat to my hand!" At that all 5 ran off the field evading the effect.

Sweatdropping for a moment Chazz dismissed it, "Fine, I'll attack directly! Go get him!"

At that the dragon attacked as Don Zaloog screamed in agony.** (Don Zaloog: 1200)**

"Wait, why didn't he summon that?" Teddie asked curiously. "The one he used against sensei."

"Ted he doesn't have it in his hand yet." Yuzu told him, "If it's his only copy it will take him a while to draw it."

Teddie frowned. "I wasn't looking over his shoulder, that's all."

"How dare he strike at the boss like that!?" Cliff yelled angered.

"You may have saved your monsters, but that won't change a thing." Chazz said. "I set one card and end my move."

* * *

**Chazz: 2000**

**Don Zaloog: 1200**

* * *

Don Zaloog 3rd Turn:

"Lucky shot that's all." Don Zaloog grunted drawing. "I summon myself, Don Zaloog again!"

As he stepped on the field he smirked revealing a familiar spell card, "Now I play Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! Welcome back team!"

The other four cheered at this.**  
**

"Do something before he beats you!" Chie shouted at Chazz.

"Don't yell at me, dammit!" Chazz snapped before calling, "I activate Ojama Trio!"

* * *

_Ojama Trio_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK0/DEF 1000) in Defense Position on your opponent's side of the field. The tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. When an "Ojama Token" is destroyed, the controller of that token takes 300 points of damage._

* * *

At that the three Ojamas appeared on the field before the other Dark Scorpions can enter.

* * *

_Ojama Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_Special Summoned by effect of, "Ojama Trio". This Token cannot be tributed for a tribute summon. If this Token is destroyed, inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"She's concerned, you're one of the only people left with a key Chazz." Jaden told him. "Plus you know what could happen if we lose the rest of them."

"She didn't have to yell at me that's all." Chazz glared to him, "Besides I'm not planning to lose as Ojama Trio limits his options."

"So we can't come out? No fair!" CK groaned.

"I can! Go on boss do what you have to do!" Meanie cried running to the monster slot.

"Meanae..." Don Zaloog started quietly closing his eyes before calling, "I play the spell Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love!"

* * *

_Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can only activate this card when there are "Don Zaloog" and "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" face-up on your side of the field. Send 1 "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" from your side of your field to the Graveyard to destroy all of your opponent's monsters._

* * *

"Now I tribute Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn to destroy every monster on your field!"

At that Meanae gave out a battle cry, and she struck with her whip destroying Armed Dragon but it pushed her back

"Avenge me boss! Avenge me!" Meanae cried out as she flew through the air.

"I will Meanae, Double Blast Attack!" Don Zaloog called shooting Chazz.

Chazz braced himself. **(Chazz: 0600)**

"Now you have to discard a card in your hand!" Don Zaloog smirked.

"I'd be happy to. I discard Ojamagic." Chazz answered. "Of course, since it went from my hand to my graveyard I can add Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black to my hand."

"Bring it on they don't scare me!" Don Zaloog smirked.

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"You should." Chazz smirked drawing before smirking, "And now you lose."

"That sounds good." Jaden grinned.

I'll start things off with Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Chazz started drawing twice. "Now I use Polymerization to fuse my three Ojamas together in order to summon Ojama King!"

At that the three fused into a big egg shaped Ojama with undies, and a green cape.

* * *

Polymerization

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials.

* * *

_Ojama King_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"_  
_Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

At that the tokens started cheering at the Dark Scorpions looked on shocked at him.

"What the, no points?" Kanji questioned.

"Now when I activate, Ojamuscle!" Chazz smirked as Ojama King took the Tokens in his tongue swallowing them.

* * *

_Ojamuscle_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 face-up "Ojama King". Destroy all "Ojama" monsters on the field, except the selected "Ojama King". The original ATK of the selected "Ojama King" becomes the number of monsters destroyed by this effect x 1000._

* * *

"So by destroying every other Ojama monster on the field he gains 1000 attack points for each one. Plus each token deals 300 points of damage when it gets destroyed." Chazz smirked as three small explosions harmed Don Zaloog.

**(Don Zaloog: 0300)**

"Nice one Chazz." Jaden grinned.

"Ojama King, take down Don Zaloog and end this duel!" Chazz declared.

At that Ojama King slammed on Don Zaloog.

* * *

**Chazz: 0600**

**Don Zaloog: 0000**

**Chazz wins the duel!**

* * *

"No... this can't be... I lose..." Don Zaloog muttered dizzy before the Dark Scorpions vanished.

"Huh, where did they go?" Syrus asked.

"Might be back at their cards." Jaden guessed, "Well still that's one less Shadow Rider to be concerned with."

"Agreed, but the question is what is the next one going to be?" Yu asked thoughtfully.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Another failure." stated a male voice. "Should we go now dear, or should we let him deal with them first?"

"If anyone can do it, it should be the undefeated one of us." a female voice told him, "There's no way they can win against him."

"Agreed." the male voice noted. "He'll win easily."

"Then we'll inform him to get set." the female voice said as they headed off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... another Shadow Rider down but it sounds like things are about to get much worse.**

**bopdog111: 'Undefeated'... That's real bad.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely. Well hopefully someone can take him down.**

**bopdog111: Let's hope so.**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	38. A Lying Legend!

**bopdog111: And we're back after the Holidays.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, it was a nice break but now it's time for more of this.**

**bopdog111: And tackling the undefeated Shadow Rider.**

**Ulrich362: True... how are they going to keep the Spirit Keys safe from someone who's never lost?**

**bopdog111: Let's see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_A few days had passed since Chazz defeated Don Zaloog and the Dark Scorpions..._

In a tomb a couple of servants had removed the top of a coffin as what sat up was a boy, that looked like a pharaoh, and a gold mask as he asked to his bowing servants, "Why is my slumber disturbed?"

"To fulfill your duty to the shadows." one of the servants said as the headband on the Pharaoh glowed.

"Really now? Ready my vessel!" the Pharaoh ordered.

* * *

_The next day..._

At Duel Academy, Banner was teaching class including Syrus, Chazz, Jaden, Rise, Kanji, Teddie, Jasmine, Chie, and Yu.

"As you all know, Yugi Muto, and Seto Kaiba are Dueling Legends. The Greatest of their Generation." Banner continued with his lesson with pictures of Yugi, and Kaiba on the screen, "Yu?"

"Can you tell us what you know Ancient Egypt has to offer back then?" Banner asked him.

"Dueling in Ancient Egypt?" Yu asked before shaking his head. "I'm not sure."

"I think he more meant curses, mummies that sort of thing." Yukiko told him.

Yu nodded at that.

"Well Yukiko was right, and Yu of course you were right that Dueling did existed. And their were duelists even more powerful then them." Banner smiled before a picture of a royal pharaoh was on the screen, "This is the Greatest Duelist of them all. A powerful Pharaoh known as Abidos the Third. So powerful that he was never defeated."

"He's that strong?" Jaden asked in shock. "Sound like he'd be a tough challenge to beat."

"You must be joking, Banner just said he was never defeated." Chazz pointed out.

"I know, but there's a first time for everything right?" Jaden inquired with a grin.

"Honestly that shakes me." Syrus admitted, "I don't want to imagine crossing paths with him."

"Well I think you would beat him." Rise smiled. "You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for Syrus."

"T-That's a bit too much support Rise." Syrus said blushing.

"She does have a point, I mean you are getting a lot better really quickly." Chie pointed out. "You even impressed your brother a few times right?"

Syrus looked down with a building blush. Rise smiled only to suddenly gasp and start trembling.

"Alright that's class." Banner said after seeing from the clock it's getting late.

Later the members of the investigation Team, Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis were talking only Rise was staying silent and looked really scared.

"Rise? What's wrong?" Jaden asked noticing.

"Another one... another one is coming." Rise whispered nervously. "One of them... I don't know how long we have."

"Another Shadow Rider." Alexis grunted.

Naoto frowned. "No, a shadow. Just like the one from before, an aspect of Nyx."

"When was the last one?" Syrus asked nervously.

"It was... after Alice beat Alexis... when she beat me in a duel." Jaden recalled before frowning. "It's been maybe a week at most."

"Well the shadow isn't here yet so we just have to make sure we're ready when it does arrive." Kanji pointed out.

Suddenly Chie felt something grabbing her left ankle as she slowly looked down tensing.

"Let's hope so. And we better make sure we will-" Jaden started.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chie screamed at the top of her lungs before kicking at what grabbed her.

"Whoa whoa!" Syrus cried startled getting to his butt.

"Yowza what was that scream for!?" Jaden asked rubbing his ringing ears.

"Gh... gho... gho..." Chie started nervously before pointing at the hand.

They looked seeing before it moved as something took Syrus' shoulders who screamed moving as Mummies are bursting from the ground. Rise, Chie, and Naoto all screamed at that.

_"Spirit Keys... Spirit Keys... Spirit Keys..."_ they hear the Mummies chanting.

"Izanagi!" Yu called as his Persona appeared.

The Persona stand guard as the Mummies stopped their advance as suddenly they see a golden yacht as the words they hear next were the last, "Welcome Duelists!"

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Syrus slowly woke up seeing his head was in Rise's lap, "Rise...?"

She was completely frozen in fear.

"W-We're not alone together in a supernatural location again are we?" Syrus asked worried.

"No we're here." Jaden answered as Syrus sees the others along with Zane, Professor Banner, & Chazz we're with them.

"They wanted our Spirit Keys. But who sent them after us?" Chazz asked annoyed.

"That would be me my fellow Duelists."

They looked to see who was sitting on a throne was the Pharaoh that was awakened earlier who stood up, and walked over, "Now I believe business is in order?"

"No way." Yosuke whispered in shock.

"Hey what's the deal!?" Jaden asked the Pharaoh.

"You should watch your mouth around an Egyptian Pharaoh." the Pharaoh scolded him.

"Egyptian Pharaoh?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Pharaoh stopped before bowing, "Allow me the privilege of introducing myself remaining Key Keepers. I am your doom, Abidos the Third the Undefeated, and Greatest Duelist of all time. So... Which one of you is first to crumble before my might? Perhaps that girl there?"

He points at Chie at that.

"Huh, no... no way!" Chie said fearfully.

"Fine, you delayed your turn at least." Abidos told her before turning to the remaining Duelists, "If not her which one of you is first?"

"I'll duel yo..." Zane started before Yukiko walked up to him.

"Are you really an undefeated ghost pharaoh?" she asked.

"That's what the legends at your school taught you isn't it, Mistress..." Abidos trailed off for her name.

"Oh, my apologies." Yukiko stated while politely bowing. "My name is Yukiko Amagi, Abidos-san."

"At least you know respect unlike him." Abidos turned to Jaden before turning back to Yukiko, "So your first Mistress Agami?"

"Alright, thank you very much." Yukiko smiled.

"She's dueling a ghost, how is she not even a little scared?" Chazz questioned.

"Yukiko... loves scary things, a lot." Yu answered.

"Not intimidated, and know respect." Abidos said to Yukiko, "You really are an interesting Maiden."

"Thank you." Yukiko smiled only to pause. "Oh, but I don't have a Spirit Key."

"It doesn't matter. Many of your allies don't have Spirit Keys yet their capable enough to beat several of my comrades." Abidos pointed out, "So it won't matter who I duel."

"I just didn't want you to be confused if you beat me and didn't get one." Yukiko explained. "After you?"

Abidos readied as his Duel Disk was formed as a scarab beetle.

"Duel!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Yukiko: 4000**

**Abidos: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Abidos 1st Turn:

"I'm first." Abidos said drawing looking over, "First off, I activate the spell, Enchanting Fitting Room."

* * *

_Enchanting Fitting Room_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 800 Life Points. Pick up 4 cards from the top of your Deck and Special Summon to your side of the field all Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters among the picked-up cards. Return all the other picked-up cards to your Deck and the Deck is then shuffled._

* * *

"I pay 800 Life Points to summon 4 level 3 or lower Normal Monsters from my Deck if their among any of the four cards I see from the top of my Deck." Abidos explained looking over.

**(Abidos: 3200)**

"Isn't that the same card you use Chazz?" Jaden recalled.

Chazz growled at this.

"And too bad for you Mistress Agami because I had gotten 2 cards to summon Pharaonic Protector, and Pharaoh's Servant both in defense mode." Abidos said as two servants looking like some around Abidos appeared.

* * *

_Pharaoh's Servant_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 0_

_An apparition of those said to formerly serve the Pharaoh. It has tremendous loyalty that does not waiver._

* * *

_Pharaonic Protector_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 0_

_The mummy of a soldier that has been guarding the royal family for thousands of years. Even now, its spirit does not allow anybody to trespass._

* * *

"Ok." Yukiko nodded with a smile.

"Then I summon set a monster, and 2 cards." Abidos said as the set cards appeared, "Your move Mistress Agami."

Yukiko 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll set two cards and play my Cherry Blossom Hot Spring." Yukiko started.

* * *

_Cherry Blossom Hot Spring_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During each End Phase: Gain Life Points equal to the total level of all monsters on the field X 200._

* * *

"Then I'll set one monster and end my turn."

As Yukiko said that she sank into the hotspring and smiled as her life points increased.

**(Yukiko: 4800)**

"What's this?" Abidos asked seeing this.

"Oh, my Cherry Blossom Hot Spring card gives me 200 life points at the end of every turn times the level of the monsters on the field." Yukiko explained. "So since you have two level two monsters, I gained 800 life points at the end of my turn."

"Well I see not a bad card but can it go against my trap, The First Sarcophagus?" Abidos asked as a trap showing of a coffin appeared.

* * *

_The First Sarcophagus_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_During each of your opponent's End Phases, place 1 card face-up on your side of the field from your hand or Deck in this order: "The Second Sarcophagus", "The Third Sarcophagus". If 1 Sarcophagus card is removed from your side of the field, all of them on your side of the field are sent to the Graveyard. When you have all 3 Sarcophagus cards on your side of the field, send all Sarcophagus cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Spirit of the Pharaoh" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"What does that card do?" Yukiko inquired.

"What is does is that during your end phases, I can place a Sarcophagus on the field like, The Second Sarcophagus." Abidos said as a second coffin appeared.

* * *

_The Second Sarcophagus_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "The First Sarcophagus"._

* * *

"And when the third is here then so will the duel's outcome." Abidos smirked.

"There's something inside those things... isn't there?" Chie asked fearfully.

"It would make sense, the question is what." Zane answered.

"I hope we can find out, it's your turn again." Yukiko smiled.

* * *

**Yukiko: 4800**

**Abidos: 3200**

* * *

Abidos 2nd Turn:

"You shouldn't be looking forward to what it has in store." Abidos said drawing, "Especially since my face-down, Poison Mummy will make sure."

At that his face-down monster was shown as a purple ghoul.

* * *

_Poison Mummy_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Zombie/Flip_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_FLIP: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**(Yukiko: 4300)**

"As Poison Mummy was flipped you lose 500 of your Life Points." Abidos explained.

"Oh, so that's why I lost some." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"But that shouldn't worry you soon since, I sacrifice my Poison Mummy to summon Dark Dust Spirit!" Abidos called as a transparent long blue haired mummy appeared letting out a undead roar.

* * *

_Dark Dust Spirit_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Zombie/Spirit_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Destroy all other face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

"Dark Dust Spirit, but summoning that will destroy both of his other monsters while leaving Yukiko's defensive monster completely unaffected." Bastion pointed out.

"Simpleton... You think, I don't know that?" Abidos smirked, "It comes handy having this face-down. Ceasefire!"

* * *

_Ceasefire_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a face-down Defense Position monster or an Effect Monster is on the field: Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position (Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time), also inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field._

* * *

"So now watch as all monsters change face-up, and 500 points of damage are inflicted to you for each effect monster." Abidos grinned, "And flip effects can't help."

Yukiko's monster was revealed to be a lady that was smiling despite being on fire.

* * *

_Burning Maiden_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed: Gain Life Points equal to its original DEF._

* * *

"And with that Dark Dust Spirit's ability effects her!" Abidos called as his spirit roared destroying not only Abidos' monsters but also Burning Maiden. **(Yukiko: 3300)**

"Oh that's not good!" Syrus said nervously.

"You're wrong, it is good." Yu mentioned.

"When Burning Maiden is destroyed I gain life points equal to her defense points." Yukiko told Abidos.

**(Yukiko: 5300)**

"Then, I have the trap card Acceptance of your True Self. Since I took damage this trap summons High Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya from my deck in defense mode."

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your Deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase after the turn you activate this card._

* * *

_High Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can Special sSummon 1 "High Priestess Persona Amaterasu" from your Extra Deck. Once per turn you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent and if you do, gain 500 Life Points._

* * *

"Maybe but it still can't compare to my Spirit's own prowess!" Abidos reminded as Dark Dust Spirit charged at Konohana Sakuya.

"I play a trap called Draining Shield!" Yukiko called.

* * *

_Draining Shield._

_Normal Trap Card._

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"What?" Abidos asked as Dark Spirit struck a shield.** (Yukiko: 7500)**

"Is something wrong?" Yukiko asked.

"You were lucky this round." Abidos said setting 2 cards as Dark Dust Spirit returned to his hand.

As it did Yukiko sank into the Hot Spring again and let out a relaxed sigh.

**(Yukiko: 8500)**

Seeing that Abidos growled a little.

Yukiko 2nd Turn:

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Ah don't worry bout him. He's just frustrated it's harder for him to beat you." Chazz smirked.

"Quiet you." Abidos ordered him.

"I don't know, I really think something's wrong." Yukiko admitted.

"She's right, her strategy shouldn't be throwing off someone at his level." Zane agreed.

"Yeah... Abidos is the best duelist but... I can't help but feel let down." Jaden admitted.

"If you got time to think then you got time to make your move." Abidos said to them.

Yukiko frowned. "I activate Konohana Sakuya's special ability to deal 500 points of damage and gain 500 life points."

The effect hit them both.

**(Yukiko: 9000)**

**(Abidos: 2700)**

"What trickery is this, you can't attack me." Abidos said suddenly.

"No, I can't. My trap card doesn't let me attack this turn." Yukiko nodded in agreement.

"I meant what you just done." Abidos clarified.

Yukiko blinked before looking. "I'm pretty sure I did that right. Once per turn High Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya deals 500 points of damage and then I gain 500 points."

"Agh never mind." Abidos grunted, "Is that all you be doing?"

"Yes." Yukiko nodded as yet again her Hot Spring took effect.

**(Yukiko: 10000)**

"Well first is Needlebug Nest!" Abidos called.

* * *

_Needlebug Nest_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard." Abidos said discarding the top five cards, "And then from The First, and the Second comes The Third Sarcophagus!"

A third coffin appeared.

* * *

_The Third Sarcophagus_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "The First Sarcophagus"._

* * *

"That's all three." Chie mentioned nervously.

"Yeah, and I have a bad feeling about what's inside those things." Yosuke admitted.

"So now by sacrificing all three Sarcophagi, I can then summon Spirit of the Pharaoh!" Abidos called as the three coffins formed to one big coffin was what rose was a huge warrior with a sword, and golden purple cane looking like a Pharaoh.

* * *

_Spirit of the Pharaoh_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "The First Sarcophagus". When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon up to 4 Level 2 or lower Zombie-Type Normal Monsters from your Graveyard._

* * *

"It's stronger than Yukiko-sempai's Persona!" Rise panicked.

"And it gets worse. Since I summoned him three Pharaoh's Servants, and a Pharaonic Protector join it in battle!" Abidos smirked as four of the undead servants appeared.

* * *

**Yukiko: 10000**

****Abidos: 2700****

* * *

Abidos 3rd Turn:

"And now Mistress Agami this is the end of the duel!" Abidos called drawing.

"First off it's with my face-down card. It's called Megamorph!" Abidos called.

* * *

_Megamorph_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"So now my Spirit Pharaoh's attack points double!" Abidos called as Spirit Pharaoh glowed. **(ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000)**

"And then I activate Pot of Greed." Abidos said as the pot appeared.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"It lets me draw 2 cards, and I activate 1 of them! Thousand Energy!" Abidos called.

* * *

_Thousand Energy_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Increase the original ATK and DEF of all face-up Level 2 Normal Monsters (except Tokens) on your side of the field by 1000 points until the End Phase. Destroy all Level 2 Normal Monsters on your side of the field during the End Phase._

* * *

"So now all level 2 or lower monsters on my field gain 1000 attack points!" Abidos smirked.

_Pharaoh's Servant:** (ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900/DEF: 0 + 1000 = 1000) x3**_

_Pharanoic Protector: **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900/DEF: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"Oh no, Yukiko!" Chie panicked.

"Now time to finish this. Pharaonic Protector attack!" Abidos called as Protector charged at the Persona.

Konohana Sakuya shattered as Yukiko screamed in pain.

**(Yukiko: 9900)**

"What I tell you? This is the finale as I said. And now to-" Abidos started only for him to notice something, "What? Your monster is reviving?"

"When... Konohana Sakuya is destroyed I can summon High Priestess Persona Amaterasu in her place." Yukiko explained weakly.

* * *

_High Priestess Persona Amaterasu_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_Must be summoned by the effect of "High Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"In attack mode... Alright then Spirit Pharaoh your strike!" Abidos called as Spirit Pharaoh attacked Amaterasu.

The monster shattered as Yukiko screamed again.

**(Yukiko: 6900)**

"And now Pharaoh Servant's your turn!" Abidos called as the three attacked with their spears causing her to scream again.** (Yukiko: 1200)** "You survived this turn. Regretfully since you have less Life Points, Spirit Pharaoh's attack points are halved."

_Spirit of the Pharaoh: **(ATK: 5000 / 2 / 2 = 1250)**_

Yukiko was trembling at that.

"And I won't let you recover points." Abidos said, "First I sacrifice Spirit of the Pharaoh to bring again Dark Dust Spirit."

The Spirit appeared again roaring.

"And like before when summoned all other monsters are destroyed!" Abidos called as his four servants shattered, "Then after placing a card down, Dark Dust Spirit returns to me."

The card appeared back as Abidos took it.

Yukiko 3rd Turn:

Yukiko drew her card but was shaking nervously.

"Come on Yukiko! You can't let this guy win!" Jaden called to her.

"I... forfeit." Yukiko said fearfully looking at the card she drew.

"Now that was rather disappointing." Abidos said to her, "I had high hopes you be a challenge."

"Yukiko don't give up." Chie told her.

"Look at her card." Zane mentioned. "She drew her Eternal Bonds trap, but if she plays it we all know what could happen."

"Yukiko... might die." Yosuke whispered in horror.

"But it's not over yet! Besides Abidos' only card in his hand is Dark Dust Spirit, and he can't summon it now!" Jaden pointed out.

"I'm sorry... I can't." Yukiko whispered before moving to surrender the duel.

Suddenly a card ejected from her deck.

"Huh?" Yukiko asked in confusion looking at it.

* * *

_Mark of True Self_

_Normal Spell Card_

_During your Standby Phase if a "Persona" monster you control is destroyed during your opponent's battle phase, you can add this card from your Deck to your hand. Pay half your LP: Activate 1 "Eternal Bonds" from your Hand, and if you do your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps in response to it's activation. During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your GY, and 1 face-up card from your field: Target 1 "Persona" monster you control, it cannot be destroyed this turn, also you don't take any battle damage from battles involving the target. You can only activate each effect of, "Mark of True Self" per duel._

* * *

"What? Where did this come from?" Yukiko asked herself before frowning. "But it's too late anyway."

"If it's a card that can assist you now I suggest you use it." Abidos told her.

"It would... but I already surrendered." Yukiko pointed out. "You won already."

That was when she noticed that her Duel Disk haven't registered a surrender as she realized as she went too Mark of True Self had stopped her. Yukiko frowned. "Then... I just end my turn."

**'ERROR!'**

"Huh?" Yukiko asked looking at her Duel Disc.

"Just get on with your turn, and that card already." Abidos said to her.

"I just want to surrender." Yukiko told him. "You win."

"Your letting me win on purpose." Abidos glared, "Do your card already."

Yukiko looked absolutely terrified playing the spell before activating her trap card.

* * *

_Eternal Bonds_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish two "Persona" Monsters that share the same Arcana: Special Summon one "Ultimate Persona" of the same Arcana from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"That's more like it." Abidos said happy with it as the two Personas in her graveyard fused together.

**(Yukiko: 0600)**

"I... summon High Priestess Persona Sumeo-Okami in... defense mode."

* * *

_High Priestess Persona Sumeo-Okami_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_"High Priestess Persona Amaterasu" + 1 Fire Monster OR "High Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya" + "High Priestess Persona Amaterasu"_  
_Once per turn destroy all monsters your opponent controls and for each monster destroyed inflict 800 damage. If you control a FIRE monster when this effect is used gain 500 life points per destroyed monster._

* * *

"Cower in defense it won't do much." Abidos said to her.

"Defense mode? Yukiko why not attack mode then you can manage to win!" Jaden said to her.

"She made a rookie mistake, and for that she cost herself the match." Chazz said looking annoyed.

"Even if she summoned her monster in attack mode it isn't strong enough to wipe out his life points." Zane reminded them. "Abidos has 2700 life points, and Yukiko's attack would only deal 2400 points of damage."

"Still it would be a good thing for her to strike closer." Syrus mentioned.

"That is if she could. She can't attack me anyway if it was in attack mode." Abidos said to them.

"What?" Jaden questioned.

"Wait... Abidos who do you duel?" Alexis asked him.

"My servants daily." Abidos answered.

"Your servants?" Syrus asked.

"Around you." Abidos said spreading his arms showing them, "I win against them every single time."

"Wait... Abidos you didn't win any duel." Alexis told making him blink, "I think they might've let you win."

"What?" Abidos asked in shock.

"Let him win, but he has that super powerful Spirit of the Pharaoh card doesn't he?" Teddie asked in confusion.

"Wait... Now I get it!" Abidos realized, "Why all the duels I have were too easy, and I never summoned Spirit of the Pharaoh!"

"That... you've never played him?" Yu asked in surprise.

"I always won... Before I can summon him." Abidos admitted.

"Wow what a giant loser this guy is." Chazz groaned out loud.

Everyone glared at Chazz at that.

"So you never really dueled?" Jaden asked him.

"Guess not." Abidos said shrugging.

"Then let's change that! Yukiko will give you a first real match!" Jaden grinned.

"No, she won't." Yosuke told him. "The duel's over and Abidos wins."

"Not yet. The duel isn't over quite yet." Jaden told him.

"Indeed I must agree with him." Abidos said taking his mask off showing the face of a tanned boy, "In fact she's the first real opponent I had in a while so please continue on, and give it your best."

"I... end my turn." Yukiko said fearfully.

* * *

**Yukiko: 0600**

**Abidos: 2700**

* * *

Abidos 4th Turn:

Abidos drew as Yukiko remembered the second effect Mark has. Yukiko just watched nervously.

"I activate, Premature Burial!" Abidos called.

* * *

_Premature Burial_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"So now I revive Pharaonic Protector by paying 800 points!" Abidos called. **(Abidos: 1900)**

The Protector appeared ready. Yukiko's eyes widened in horror. She felt someone taking her shoulders. She turned to see who it was. It was Chie, "Yukiko take a deep breath."

"Chie..." Yukiko whispered. "There's nothing I can do... I'm about to die."

"It's okay... I believe in you girl." Chie smiled to her.

Yukiko closed her eyes before taking a slow breath. "I'll try."

"Let's see if you can I sacrifice Pharaonic Protector to summon back Dark Dust Spirit!" Abidos called as his spirit appeared again roaring, "And due to his effect all other monsters are destroyed!"

The Spirit charged at Yukiko's final Persona as Chie said to her, "Quick, Yukiko, Mark's effect!"

"Huh?" Yukiko asked before her eyes widened. "Oh, I banish Mark of True Self and Cherry Blossom Hot Spring to protect Sumeo-Okami this turn."

The effect struck having no effect against Sumeo-Okami as Dark Dust Spirit moved back.

"Where did she get?" Teddie asked blinking.

"Might be a card Margaret provided." Yu suggested.

"However she got that card, it saved her and won the duel. Dark Dust Spirit returns to his hand during the End Phase and he doesn't have anything else on his field or in his hand." Zane noted.

At that Dark Dust Spirit vanished returning to Abidos' hand who had a soft smile.

Yukiko 4th Turn:

Yukiko drew her card and frowned. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's fine by me. This was the first real duel I ever had, and I'm glad it's against you." Abidos told her.

Yukiko nodded before closing her eyes. "High Priestess Persona Sumeo-Okami... attack. Burning Petals!"

The Persona attacked Abidos.

* * *

**Yukiko: 0600**

**Abidos: 0000**

**Yukiko wins the duel!**

* * *

"Come Kamui-Moshiri!" Teddie called. "Diarahan!"

Yukiko was healed as Abidos walked to her, "You are quite a Duelist, Mistress Agami. I'm glad to have met you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Yukiko admitted.

"And... Will you do me the favor of coming back with me?" Abidos offered her with a smile which caught them off guard.

Yukiko's eyes widened. "No."

That made Abidos pull a curious look.

"You want me to abandon my friends, and go off with you to who knows where?" Yukiko questioned before glaring at him. "After you nearly killed me?"

"Hm, oh no no of course not." Abidos said so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, "I more meant coming back with me home, and you can bring your friends along."

"It's a generous offer, but we have to stay here." Yu explained.

Understanding Abidos nodded, "Very well..."

With that he gave his headband, and his Scarab like Duel Disk to Yukiko, "Here."

She blinked before taking them. "I'll keep these safe."

"There your's now. Take care, and I hope we'll meet again someday." Abidos smiled before they all exited the ship, and watch as Abidos' ship departed to the afterlife.

"What now?" Jaden asked.

"Rest easy." Syrus answered sighing softly.

"For now." Yu nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that was cutting things a little bit closer than they would have liked.**

**bopdog111: If it wasn't for Margaret then that would be different.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely. But at least that's another Shadow Rider down for the count.**

**bopdog111: Abidos wasn't what we thought.**

**Ulrich362: No, he wasn't. At least not in the way we thought, undefeated yes... skilled, less so.**

**bopdog111: The Shadow Rider threat is nearly over.**

**Ulrich362: Just four Shadow Riders left. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	39. Shadow Attack! Priestess!

**bopdog111: We're here guys.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, but who or what will arrive at Academy Island now?**

**bopdog111: Maybe their big guns now?**

**Ulrich362: Possibly, then again the Shadow Riders are likely getting desperate so Banner, Zane, and Chazz need to be cautious. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Even Abidos?" the woman voice asked annoyed.

"They're more powerful than we could have imagined." the man's voice noted. "Then again, perhaps it's time we silenced these key bearers for good my dear."

"Very well my dear." the woman's voice smirked, "Sir? It's our turn."

"Go, and this time I expect another key to fall into our hands." an old male voice told them.

With that the two left.

* * *

_The next day at Duel Academy..._

Yukiko, Chie, and Naoto were talking about last night's events with Abidos' Duel Disk on Yukiko's arm in place of the Academy Standard Duel Disk.

"How many do you think are left?" Chie asked.

"Maybe close to zero?" Yukiko asked.

"That would be ideal, but I have a feeling we're... Rise-chan? Syrus?" Naoto asked noticing them.

Hearing that they looked over to them. Rise looked nervous. "There's something in the abandoned dorm you guys, something bad."

"Something?" Chie asked hearing that.

"That's right, Rise thinks it's another one of them." Syrus explained. "Like before, when all the shadows showed up."

"Let's do it by tonight. We'll get busted going to the Dorm during the day." Yukiko said to them.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Rise agreed. "That aside though, are those Shadow Riders getting weaker?"

"Let's hope so." Naoto said to them.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Alexis... you've noticed it haven't you?" Zane inquired.

That made her turn to him.

"Atticus, he's not himself." Zane clarified.

"Yeah... This raises more questions." Alexis admitted looking down.

"Hopefully whatever's going on will be resolved soon." Zane frowned.

Alexis nodded agreeing with that.

"We should get going, the last thing we want is to be late to Dr. Crowler's class." Zane mentioned. "For now... all we can do is wait anyway."

She nodded as they walked off to class.

* * *

_Later at night..._

Banner, and Yuzu were leading the group to the Abandoned Dorm since they said Rise sensed a new threat from there. Suddenly they heard a rustling from the trees nearby.

"Who's there!?" Yuzu said turning to the bushes.

"I believe you've... engaged with our associates? Camula and the others?" inquired a male voice.

"Our? So we're dealing with 2 this time?" Jaden asked hearing that.

"You aren't worth our time... the boy who lost to a doll." mentioned a female voice. "Now then, which two Keys will we be claiming?"

"Whatever, I can handle you two easy." Chazz said to the two, "So why don't you come out, and show us who we're dealing with?"

"Oh, and who is your partner little boy?" the female voice questioned.

"We only duel as a team, two against two." the male voice stated.

"I don't need partners if I can take you down myself." Chazz told them.

Yuzu turned to Banner, "Banner?"

"Huh? What?" Banner asked turning before figuring out the look in her eyes, "Oh... Okay."

"Chazz let me, and Banner handle them." Yuzu said to the black blazer Slifer who turned, "Teachers have to set an example to their students, and Banner hasn't had a turn against a Shadow Rider yet."

"Oh, so your name is Banner?" the male voice inquired. "Alright, then here are the rules. Each team will share a field and graveyard, we'll alternate turns, and both teams will possess 8000 life points instead of 4000. Of course, only the duelist who takes the first move won't be allowed to attack."

"Well could you come out so we know who you two are?" Banner asked them.

The man has black hair with green eyes wearing a black robe while a woman having red hair with green eyes, and wearing the same robe.

"So since you heard our names it's only fair you tell us your's." Yuzu told them.

"Alex." the man answered.

"Samantha." the woman stated. "Now then, shall we begin?"

With that all four got started.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Whispers in the Dark (Nightcore) by Skillet)**

**Yuzu & Banner: 8000**

**Samantha & Alex: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So who's first?" Yuzu asked.

Samantha 1st Turn:

"I'll start us off, and I'll set two cards and summon Mystical Elf. Though she won't be staying for long." Samantha smirked.

* * *

_Mystical Elf_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power._

* * *

"A sacrifice." Yuzu said hearing that.

"Exactly, I sacrifice Mystical Elf in order to call on my Silent Magician!" Samantha smirked.

* * *

_Silent Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Spellcaster-Type monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each card in your hand. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Silent Magician" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Silent Magician", ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"For every card I'm holding, this monster gains 500 attack points."

_Silent Magician: **(ATK: 1000 + (2 * 500) = 2000)**_

"Your turn."

Yuzu 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Yuzu called drawing, "And I'll start off by summoning Giant Orc!"

The Orc appeared holding his bone.

* * *

_Giant Orc_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. You cannot change this battle position until the end of your next turn._

* * *

"It's stronger than my Magician!" Samantha cried in shock.

"Well now attack!" Yuzu called as Giant Orc charged it's bone at Silent Magician.

"Hold that thought, I play Jar of Greed!" Samantha stated. "A simple trap that lets me draw one card."

* * *

_Jar of Greed_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Draw 1 card._

* * *

She drew as Silent Magician increased in strength.

_Silent Magician: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Don't think it'll be that easy! I activate Forbidden Chalice!" Yuzu called.

* * *

_Forbidden Chalice_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"Silent Magician gains 400 attack points! But in exchange it's effects are gone!" Yuzu called as a chalice appeared for the Magician to take.

"Normally a good move, but once per turn Silent Magician can negate a spell card you try and use." Samantha revealed.

"What?" Yuzu asked as Magician swiped away the Chalice, and attacked Giant Orc destroying it as Yuzu grunted. **(Yuzu & Banner: 7700)**

"Anything else you want to try?" Samantha taunted.

Yuzu grunted before saying to her husband, "Sorry Honey... I only costed us some points."

"It's not your fault Yuzu." Banner assured, "You done well."

Yuzu smiled before setting two cards, "Your turn Alex."

Alex 1st Turn:

"This is proving to be simple." Alex stated drawing his card.

_Silent Magician: **(ATK: 1000 + (6 * 500) = 4000)**_

"I'll set two of my own cards, and then summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode."

* * *

_Masaki the Legendary Swordsman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1100_

_Legendary swordmaster Masaki is a veteran of over 100 battles._

* * *

_Silent Magician: **(ATK: 4000 - (3 * 500) = 2500)**_

"Your going the same route like Samantha?" Yuzu guessed.

"You would be correct, I sacrifice Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in order to summon Silent Swordsman in attack mode." Alex declared.

* * *

_Silent Swordsman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase: This card gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Silent Swordsman", ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

_Silent Magician:** (ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**_

"It may cost Samantha's Magician a few points, but now we have two monsters in play. Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman attack her directly!"

The two charged in at Yuzu who called, "Not so fast! I have Negate Attack!"

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And with that the battle instantly comes to a close." Yuzu grinned.

"Fair enough, I end my turn." Alex stated calmly.

Banner 1st Turn:

"Okay draw." Banner said drawing, _'Thank goodness, I had brought this Deck around with me._' "For my first move I'll start off by summoning Giant Rat."

A rat creature appeared growling.

* * *

_Giant Rat_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1450_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in Attack Position._

* * *

"Hold on, notice anything?" Alex inquired.

_Silent Magician:** (ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"Oh I do. And that is a benefit." Banner grinned.

"Excuse me?" Alex questioned.

"Giant Rat attack Silent Swordsman!" Banner called as Giant Rat charged at the Swordsman.

Silent Swordsman slashed Giant Rat destroying it.

**(Yuzu & Banner: 7600)**

"And now Giant Rat's special ability activates! Whenever it's destroyed in battle, I can summon an Earth Beast from my Deck that has 1500 or less attack points." Banner told them, "And that card is Gyaku-Gire Panda!"

A panda appeared growling.

* * *

_Gyaku-Gire Panda_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1600_

_Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"So that's your strategy." Samantha frowned. "Silent Swordsman only has 1500 attack points, and your panda will increase to 1800."

_Gyaku-Gire Panda: **(ATK: 800 + (500 * 2) = 1800)**_

"And now Panda be a good boy, and attack that Swordsman!" Banner called as the Panda charged at Silent Swordsman.

"I activate a spell card, Silent Sword Slash." Alex countered.

* * *

_Silent Sword Slash_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Silent Swordsman" monster you control; that monster you control gains 1500 ATK and DEF, and if it does, until the end of this turn, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Silent Swordsman" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Silent Swordsman: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000/DEF: 1000 + 1500 = 2500)**_

The Panda was slashed at this. **(Yuzu & Banner: 6400)**

"If you do don't mind me saying you two sure are a good team." Yuzu smiled to them, "They both match in harmony. Honestly kind of ironic."

"What do you expected, we've been married for years." Alex smiled. "Samantha brings light to my world, but for the sake of our fellow Shadow Riders, we'll silence you both here and now."

"Huh. Me, and Banner are married also." Yuzu admitted to them, "This is gonna be an interesting match-up."

"If by interesting you mean since it's a duel between couples but let's not mix words, you two are as good as defeated already." Samantha smirked.

"Let's see." Banner said setting two cards ending his turn.

* * *

**Yuzu & Banner: 6400**

**Samantha & Alex: 8000**

* * *

Samantha 2nd Turn:

Samantha drew her card and smirked.

_Silent Swordsman: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

_Silent Magician: **(ATK: 1000 + (3 * 500) = 2500)**_

Rise suddenly gasped. "The Shadow!"

Hearing that Syrus turned to her.

"We need to go, if that thing gets out of the dorm people will be in a lot of danger." Rise told him.

"We'll handle them." Yuzu told them.

"Alright, but be careful." Yosuke mentioned as the others ran off.

"We'll get to them soon enough, Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman attack!" Samantha called.

The two charged in only for Banner to call, "Not so fast, I activate the trap, Magic Cylinder on the Silent Swordsman!"

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"A trap!" Samantha cried in shock.

The Cylinder appeared as Silent Swordsman went in only to emerged charging at the Shadow Riders.

Samantha cried out as she was slashed while Silent Magician blasted Banner.

"Samantha!" Alex cried.

"Banner!" Yuzu cried seeing this.

**(Yuzu & Banner: 3900)**

**(Samantha & Alex: 4500)**

Samantha coughed weakly before glaring at Banner. "I end my turn."

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

"Alright my turn draw!" Yuzu called drawing seeing she drawn Black Illusion Ritual before asking, "Your Silent Magician negates any Spell Effect right?"

_Silent Swordsman: **(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**_

"That's right." Samantha nodded.

"Well did you expect this? I activate, Urgent Ritual Art!" Yuzu called.

* * *

_Urgent Ritual Art_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control no Ritual Monsters: Banish 1 Ritual Spell from your hand or GY; this card's effect becomes that card's effect that Ritual Summons a monster when the card is activated._

* * *

"By banishing Black Illusion Ritual from my hand, I can use it as a substitute!" Yuzu said as the card vanished.

Samantha glances at Alex who nodded. "I play Solemn Judgment!"

* * *

_Solemn Judgment_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"This negates your trap at the cost of half our life points!"

**(Samantha & Alex: 2250)**

"I activate my own trap! Dark Bribe!" Banner countered.

* * *

_Dark Bribe_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"This negates your trap while allowing you to draw." Banner told them.

Samantha frowned drawing.

_Silent Magician:** (ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"So now by sacrificing a level 1 or higher monster on the field I can summon my best monster." Yuzu said the vase appeared before Ambitous Gopher flew to the top as the shadows grabbed it dragging it to the vase, "Come forth! Relinquished!"

At that smoke Relinquished emerged from the vase.

* * *

_Relinquished_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What are you going to do with that?" Alex questioned.

"Absorb Silent Magician!" Yuzu called as Relinquished conjured a vortex.

"My Magician!" Samantha cried.

Silent Magician was absorbed by Relinquished.

_Relinquished: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000/DEF: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"Relinquished is still weaker than my Silent Swordsman." Alex pointed out.

"But that evens the playing field." Yuzu grinned before saying, "I activate the spell, Axe of Despair!"

* * *

_Axe of Despair_

_Equip Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_  
_The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck._

* * *

"Relinquished gains 1000 points!" Yuzu called as Relinquished moved to take a fiendish axe.

"No you don't, Silent Swordsman negates that spell!" Samantha called.

The Axe shattered.

"Swordsman had that effect as well?" Banner asked seeing that.

"Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician are partners. They share the same strength." Alex told him.

"Just like you, and Samantha. The bond of love is strong alright." Yuzu smiled, "And it also amplifies in situations like these."

"You have a point, so now you'll take advantage of Relinquished's other ability?" Samantha inquired.

"If I do so then Relinquished won't have any defenses." Yuzu told her, "Your turn."

Alex 2nd Turn:

_Silent Swordsman: **(ATK 4000 + 500 = 4500)**_

"My turn, and I'll start with a facedown card and then I'll summon Silent Paladin!" Alex called.

* * *

_Silent Paladin_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Silent Swordsman LV3" or "Silent Magician LV4" from your Deck to your hand. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated that targets exactly 1 monster you control (and no other cards): You can negate the activation. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 LIGHT "LV" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

The fairy appeared.

"Silent Swordsman attack Relinquished!"

Swordsman charged at Relinquished.

"Relinquished deals you damage also along with protecting itself!" Yuzu called as Magician shattered.

**(Yuzu & Banner: 2400)**

**(Samantha & Alex: 0750)**

"Silent Magician's special ability activates, I summon Silent Magician LV8 from my deck." Alex called.

* * *

_Silent Magician LV8_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Silent Magician LV4" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects._

* * *

"Now the final level form of Magician?" Banner asked nervous.

"Exactly, Samantha gave me this card and I gave her one of mine." Alex stated. "Now Silent Magician LV8, attack Relinquished and end this duel, Silent Burning!"

The Magician charged in as Banner called, "Not so fast! I use Kuriboh!"

"In that case Silent Paladin attacks!"

The Paladin attacked them. **(Yuzu & Banner: 1900)**

"I end my turn." Alex stated.

Banner 2nd Turn:

Banner drew.

_Silent Swordsman: **(ATK: 4500 + 500 = 5000)**_

Banner looked over before seeing the two monsters, "This is a powerful formation indeed."

"So you two surrender?" Samantha smirked.

"Dark Hole." Banner answered simply.

* * *

_Dark Hole_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"Your not protecting it?" Yuzu asked seeing the swordsman, and Paladin were destroyed.

"Not this time." Alex replied.

A new Silent Swordsman appeared.

* * *

_Silent Swordsman LV7_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Silent Swordsman LV5", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Negate all Spell effects on the field._

* * *

"So that's why." Banner said seeing it, "It might have a protection against Spells."

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"I set a monster, and a card." Banner said ending his turn.

* * *

**Yuzu & Banner: 1900**

**Samantha & Alex: 0750**

* * *

Samantha 3rd Turn:

"I set this card and now Silent Swordsman attack, Silent Sword Slash!" Samantha cried.

The Swordsman charged as the monster shattered only for two turret dogs to appeared.

* * *

_Assault Dog_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon any number of "Assault Dog" from your Deck._

* * *

"Silent Magician attack!"

Magician attacked one of the Dogs destroying it.

"I end my turn." Samantha stated.

Yuzu 3rd Turn:

"Thanks for giving me a monster to use honey." Yuzu grinned drawing, "Cause, I can summon Brain Golem!"

A brain that has eyes appeared.

* * *

_Brain Golem_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_Effects of face-up LIGHT monsters are negated. If this card destroys a LIGHT monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row._

* * *

"What is that?" Samantha questioned.

"A monster which shuts down both of your monster's special abilities." Yuzu grinned.

Samantha and Alex looked shocked. Both Magician, and Swordsman knelled weakened.

"Our monsters are still more powerful." Alex pointed out.

"Not for long. I activate the face-down Banner left for me." Yuzu called, "I activate Bond of Marriage!"

* * *

_Bond of Marriage_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"What?" Samantha questioned.

"I banish a level 4 or lower monster from the graveyard to add double it's points to Brain Golem." Yuzu told them, "And my choice is Banner's Giant Rat."

_Brain Golem: **(ATK: 2500 + (1400 * 2) = 5300)**_

"5300!" Samantha cried in shock.

"And now attack Silent Swordsman!" Yuzu called as Brain Golem attacked the Swordsman.

"I play my facedown!" Samantha called.

"Sorry but Bond stops your card from activating!" Yuzu revealed.

"It what?" Alex asked in shock.

Golem destroyed Silent Swordsman ending the duel.

* * *

**Yuzu & Banner: 1900**

**Samantha & Alex: 0000**

**Yuzu & Banner wins the duel!**

* * *

Samantha and Alex hit the ground hard before passing out. Yuzu ran to them at that. They weren't moving.

"Banner call Fontaine." Yuzu said to her husband who nodded.

As he started getting the phone he thought, 'Now it's all up to me.'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The group arrived at the Abandoned Dorm where Syrus asked, "You know Rise..."

She turned to him.

"Honestly if the Dorm is fixed up it could be our Base of Operations against the Shadows." Syrus admitted to her.

Rise paused at that before frowning. "I don't know, this place gives me the creeps."

"Actually yeah it would be." Yosuke admitted, "At least not like the way it is right now... Maybe we can give Mitsuru a call to fix it up after this?"

"I'm serious, there's something wrong here." Rise told them. "Something evil."

"Might be the Shadow of Nyx right?" Bastion asked her.

"No, I don't know what it is." Rise admitted. "But speaking of which the shadow is below us."

"I think I know where that is. Follow me." Jaden said running in.

They followed Jaden. They arrived at the same area that Jaden dueled Titan as they looked around only for Syrus to take Rise's hand when he noticed her shaking.

"Huh, the hell is that?" Kanji questioned.

Hearing that they looked to see. In the center of the room was a woman that is black on the left side, white on the other wearing a gray skirt, having on a pink bird mask covering her eyes, the letter 'B', and 'J' on it's chest, and wing like accessories the same color as the color scheme it's on her.

"Is this it?" Syrus asked.

"I think so." Yu nodded.

"So let's take it down!" Yosuke told them.

**_Boss Fight:_ Arcana Priestess**

_**(Boss Theme: Mass Destruction)**_

The Priestess Shadow started by summoning two lesser Shadows looking like tiaras who started to call, **"Agidyne!"**

Chie jumped back as the flames hit Teddie and Yosuke.

"Persona! Kohryu, Ziodyne!" Yu called as the Dragon attacked one of the lesser Shadows destroying it.

"Yamato Sumeragi! Tempest Slash!" Naoto called as the other lesser Shadow was instantly destroyed.

**"Marin Karin!"** the Priestess Shadow chanted before winking to Kanji for charm.

Kanji blinked before shrugging. "Takeji Zaiten, Ziodyne!"

The lightning attack struck the Priestess Shadow before Syrus called, "Submarineroud, Mudoon!"

His Persona tried the instant death move but it didn't effect the Priestess Shadow who called aiming at Yukiko, **"Bufula!"**

Yukiko cried out collapsing from the Ice Attack. Not stopping the Priestess Shadow called again, **"Kill Rush!"**

The attacks charged in at Teddie, and Chie as Chie was hit but Teddie wasn't as he called, "Bearsona! Kamui-Moshiri, Mediarahan!"

"Rise, any weaknesses?" Yu asked as Teddie healed everyone and Naoto shot the shadow.

"Reflects Ice. Dark, and Light attacks don't work on it." Rise answered, "Overall nothing."

"Change, Yoshitsune!" Yu called before glowing orange.

"Takehaya Susano-o! Power Slash!" Yosuke called as the attack struck the Priestess Shadow who screeched.

The Priestess Shadow refusing to lose called, **"Magarudyne!"**

Syrus suddenly cried out as he was slammed into a wall.

"Syrus?" Teddie asked looking over.

"He's weak to wind, somebody help him!" Rise said nervously.

"I got it!" Yukiko called running over giving him something which healed him.

"That attack dealt more then I thought." Syrus admitted getting up.

"Get back." Yu told them. "Hassou Tobi!"

At that a eight sword attack struck the Priestess Shadow who screeched from the attacks feeling weakened. Suddenly Naoto froze.

"Naoto?" Chie asked noticing.

Her eyes were glowing.

"Yamato Sumeragi, Agidyne!"

At that the fire attack charged in. Chie cried out as it hit her. They noticed that the Priestess Shadow charmed her before Yukiko called, "Sumeo-Okami! Amrita!"

Naoto blinked. "Yukiko-sempai?"

"It charmed you." Yukiko explained.

"I see, what about..." Naoto started as Chie kicked the shadow.

"That should answer." Yukiko admitted.

Syrus soon charged in calling, "Submarineroid! Torrent Shot!"

At that Submarineroid fired it's missile at the Shadow which caused it to screech before vanishing.

**(Victory Theme: Results)**

Syrus got to a knee after finishing the Shadow off.

"Syrus, are you alright?" Rise asked him.

"Yeah... That was tougher then the last." Syrus admitted standing up.

"Are you all ok?" Yuzu asked walking up to them.

"Yeah... We just defeated the Shadow." Yosuke answered, "On your end?"

"Alex, and Samantha were tough, But me, and Banner pull through, and their being taken to the nurse's office." Yuzu answered, "But Samantha said one thing before I left, and that's: Final Shadow Rider..."

"Final Shadow Rider, then we're almost done." Chie realized. "Or... you guys are."

"Which means if we take him down then the Sacred Beasts cannot be touched again." Zane said taking out his, "Which means this conflict is almost over."

"Yeah... but I have a feeling the worst is yet to come." Yu frowned.

"And we can rest easy." Syrus sighed.

"Hopefully." Jaden admitted.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Only one more.**

**bopdog111: And the strongest one out of them before their Leader.**

**Ulrich362: The remaining Spirit Keys are in danger.**

**bopdog111: How far can this final one go? Let's see next time. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	40. Amnael's Endgame!

**bopdog111: Again on this.**

**Ulrich362: Admittedly an idea Bopdog mentioned caught my interest so it's getting another quick update.**

**bopdog111: Let's see how this one goes.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In a cave a single figure was sitting with its eyes closed before a voice echoed.

"The others have all failed. The rest is up to you Amnael."

_"I'll have them in therefor. I had known all their Dueling Styles."_ the person on a device told him.

"I know." the figure stated calmly.

The transmission cut off at that as the figure looked out.

* * *

_The next day..._

Yu, Teddie, Syrus, and Jaden noticed Yuzu was looking worried looking around.

"Professor Yuzu?" Jaden asked noticing that.

"Is something wrong?" Yu inquired.

Yuzu turned to them before asking, "Had any of you seen Banner?"

"Not recently." Jaden admitted before his eyes widened. "Wait... you don't think he lost do you?"

"No. He can't lose. He was least involved with them." Yuzu said shaking at the thought before walking away.

"I don't like this you guys, we should go make sure the others are ok." Syrus admitted.

They nodded hearing that walking around to find them. Eventually they found everyone but Zane.

"Had anyone seen Banner?" Teddie asked them.

"Huh, no I haven't seen him in a few days." Alexis admitted.

"Yuzu was looking for him." Yu told them, "And she denied if a Shadow Rider got him."

"I doubt it, he's probably just on another of those trips like before." Chazz mentioned.

"But is he's gone for days, then-Rise?" Syrus asked suddenly seeing Rise freeze up.

She suddenly started trembling as Kouzeon appeared.

"You sense the final Shadow Rider?" Yukiko asked her, "Where is it?"

Rise stayed absolutely still and silent for a few moments before shaking her head. "Come on, he's this way."

They ran out to see a robed person was dueling Zane.

?: 4000

Zane: 1900

The Shadow Rider drew before activating a Spell which summoned a huge goldeen statue only for it gain power stronger then Cyber End as it punched the dragon as Zane cried out landing hard.

Zane: 0000

Winner Shadow Rider.

"Zane!" Syrus cried in horror seeing that.

The Shadow Rider slowly walked as Zane's key vanished before Zane also vanished entering an ancient tome.

"What just happened? What did you do to Zane?" Alexis questioned.

The Shadow Rider turned over saying, "You don't need to worry about him now."

"You jerk!" Teddie yelled.

"Save your insults for the final battle ahead. I'll be waiting at the Abandoned Dorm tonight Key Keeper." the Shadow Rider said before vanishing in the shadows of the trees.

"The final battle... then does that mean he beat Banner?" Jaden asked nervously.

"That's what it sounds like." Chazz stated bluntly before smirking, "And it's fitting that the final Key Keeper, and final Shadow Rider square off, and that Key Keeper is the Chazz."

"Chazz, he beat Zane. This Shadow Rider is in a completely different league from the others. If you duel you'll end up losing." Alexis told him.

That made Chazz close his eyes really irritated with a tick mark, "Do not doubt my skill."

"Chazz, we all know Zane's the number one student here. There's no way you'll beat this Shadow Rider... none of us can." Bastion pointed out.

"I'll prove to you that I will-" Chazz started only for Syrus to take the Spirit Key from him.

"What the... Syrus?" Jaden asked in shock seeing that.

"Chazz can't beat him... But I will." Syrus said looking at the Key.

"Sy..." Jaden whispered in awe.

"Alright whatever give that back!" Chazz said trying to to take it only for Syrus to jump, "You live under his shadow for a long time, and besides I was entrusted with that Key which means I should be the one to take him down slacker!"

"Let him duel Chazz." Yu told him.

"No way! We all know he's the weakest out of all of us, and that Persona or whatever it was can't assist him if they aren't duels!" Chazz pointed out.

"A Persona is more than just a weapon Chazz." Yu told him. "It's a representation of inner strength."

"It's not gonna help if he-"

"BE QUIET!" Syrus snapped at Chazz who turned surprised, "I'm doing this because I want too. I wasn't able to move forward but ever Rise, and the others came they had been helping me."

Everyone stared at Syrus in shock before Chazz frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Syrus... are you sure?" Rise asked him.

Syrus slowly nodded looking at the Spirit Key, "I should've taken one of these long ago."

"It's not too late to change that. We're all behind you Syrus." Jaden smiled.

"Fine whatever but when you lose don't come apologizing to me." Chazz told them walking off, "I'm gonna start packing."

"So... we just wait until tonight?" Chie asked.

"That seems to be our option." Yosuke admitted, "What about Chazz?"

"He just needs some time on his own." Bastion suggested calmly.

* * *

_Later at night..._

The group had gathered outside the abandoned dorm. Syrus took in several breaths. Rise gently took his hand. "We're all right here with you."

Syrus turned before smiling as they went in looking for the Shadow Rider. They looked through the room before Chie suddenly screamed.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked her.

Chie was staring in horror at a closed coffin in the corner of a room.

"Another Vampire?" Alexis asked seeing it.

Jaden walked to the coffin as Syrus cried, "Uh, Jaden!"

"Kanji, Chumley mind giving me a hand here?" Jaden requested.

The two of them walked over to help him open the coffin. They pushed the coffin opened with all their strength as slowly the lid was off, and when it was they looked...

...To find a decaying Professor Banner.

Chie and Rise screamed as Naoto started shaking in fear. Yuzu stood frozen with tears in her eyes seeing what remained of her husband before slowly shake before screaming, "NO! Banner! Why do you have to die!?"

Teddie walked over and gently hugged her. "I'm so sorry..."

"W-Wait a body shouldn't decomposed that fast!" Chumley realized.

"That's true..." Naoto noted despite still being shaken. "Something strange is going on here."

"The 'strange' is that it's magic."

Hearing that the lights were shut on as they turned to see the Shadow Rider stepping forward from behind three tablets.

"What did you do to Professor Banner?" Jaden questioned.

"The same fate the final Key Keeper will go through." the Shadow Rider stated simply.

"That won't happen." Syrus said stepping forward. "I'm going to beat you."

"Your not worth my time. Besides your not a Key Keeper." the Shadow Rider said coldly to him.

Syrus shaken a little before pulling out the Key.

"Well... This had made collecting the final Key easier." the Shadow Rider said before lowering his hood showing he has white hair, "Very well let's see what you can do against me, Amnael!"

Syrus frowned at that before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "When I beat you, Zane and the others will come back right?"

"Indeed, I have them right here." Amnael said showing the tome he had used to absorb Zane before, "And if your down then the Sacred Beasts will be released."

_'No pressure.'_ Syrus thought. "Alright then Amnael, let's duel!"

"Go get him Sy!" Jaden grinned as they squared off.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

**Syrus: 4000**

**Amnael: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Amnael 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." Amnael said drawing before saying, "And I activate Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill."

A large pot appeared behind him.

* * *

_Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Any of your cards sent to the Graveyard are removed from play instead._

* * *

"Any card that should be sent to my graveyard are instead banished." Amnael explained his spell's effect.

Syrus nodded hearing that.

"Now, I activate three spell cards. Which is Bronze Scale, Steel Lamp, and Lead Compass!" Amnael said activating three more spells.

* * *

_Bronze Scale_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Steel Lamp_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Lead Compass_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Since I control Chaos Distill, each of these cards allows me to call an Alchemy Beast to my field. I summon Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel, Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze, and Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead." Amnaeal said as to his call a winged-beast, a lead lion, and a bronze snake appeared.

* * *

_Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Steel Lamp". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

_Alchemy Beast - Ouroborus the Bronze_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Bronze Scale". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

_Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Lead Compass". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Three monsters already?" Alexis asked in shock.

"This is bad." Bastion frowned.

"I end my turn with 1 face-down." Amneal ended his turn.

Syrus 1st Turn:

Syrus drew his card before looking at his hand. "Ok... I set two cards facedown, and then I'll summon Drillroid in attack mode."

The drill monster appeared ready to battle.

* * *

_Drillroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1600_

_Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster._

* * *

"Now I..." Syrus started only to pause. "I end my move with one more facedown card."

"Not attacking?" Chumley asked seeing that.

* * *

**Syrus: 4000**

**Amnael: 4000**

* * *

Amnael 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn." Amnael said drawing.

_'I don't know what those monsters can do, so I can't just attack blindly... everybody's counting on me.'_ Syrus thought.

"And now my Alchemy Beasts! Attack Syrus!" Amnael called as the three monsters attacked Syrus.

At that the attacks stopped as the three beasts switched.

"Huh?" Syrus asked hearing that. "Trap card open, No Entry!"

* * *

_No Entry!_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Change all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position._

* * *

"Huh what just happened?" Yosuke asked.

"No Entry is a trap that forces all monsters to go into defense mode." Yuzu answered wiping her eyes, "With that the attacks are cancelled out."

"A smart move, and now Syrus knows what those Alchemy Beasts are capable of." Bastion added.

"True but he doesn't know anything Alchemy has to offer." Amnael said to them, "I activate the spell, Thunder Crash!"

* * *

_Thunder Crash_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all monsters you control, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"By destroying all the monsters, I have on the field you take 300 points of damage." Amnael said as the beasts shattered only for a lightight bolt to charge at Syrus.

**(Syrus: 3100)**

Syrus grunted at the bolt.

"So he's taking out his own monsters?" Jaden asked in shock.

"It's what Alchemy is about. Destruction, and rebirth." Amnael explained.

"Well his hand is nearly empty." Yosuke pointed out.

"And I will use it of course. Chaos Greed!" Amnael called.

* * *

_Chaos Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can only activate this card if 4 or more of your cards are currently removed from play and there are no cards in your Graveyard. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Since I have four or more cards that are banished, and no cards in my graveyard, I can draw 2 cards." Amnael said drawing two cards, "And one them is White Process - Albedo!"

* * *

_White Process - Albedo_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Golden Homunculus" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Syrus frowned hearing that.

"This allows me to summon Golden Homunculus!" Amnael called as the same Golden Statue that defeated Zane appeared.

* * *

_Golden Homunculus_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each of your banished cards._

* * *

"That monster!" Syrus cried in shock.

"I'm glad you didn't forget it. And I'm sure you wouldn't forget it's special ability. For each of my cards that is banished Golden Homunculus gains 300 attack, and defense points." Amnael told him, "I have 9 so it gains 2700!"

_Golden Homunculus:** (ATK: 1500 + (300 * 9) = 4200/DEF: 1500 + (300 * 9) = 4200)**_

"4200 point?" Alexis asked in shock.

"I done enough so I place a face-down." Amnael said ending his turn.

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus drew his card and his eyes widened. "I set one card facedown and set a monster in defense mode. That's it."

"Uh oh." Jaden said seeing this.

"He's about to cost us the last Spirit Key." Chazz frowned.

* * *

**Syrus: 3100**

**Amnael: 4000**

* * *

Amnael 3rd Turn:

"Draw." Amnael said drawing, "And I activate Reckless Greed."

* * *

_Reckless Greed_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases._

* * *

"I draw two cards by not going to my next two draw phases." Amnael said drawing twice.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Yukiko asked.

"Perhaps of you know you won." Amnael answered. "I now activate Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass, and Silver Key."

* * *

_Tin Spell Circle_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Mercury Hourglass_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Ekenas the Murcury" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Silver Key_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Sliver" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"I summon Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin, Alchemy Beast - Ekanas the Mercury, and Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver." As a result a winged beast, a giant fish, and a ball with legs, and arms appeared.

* * *

_Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Tin Spell Circle". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

_Alchemy Beast - Ekenas the Murcury_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Mercury Hourglass". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

_Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Sliver_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Silver Key". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Three more monsters, and his Golden Homunculus will get even more attack points." Bastion frowned.

_Golden Homunculus: **(ATK: 4200 + (300 * 3) = 5100/DEF: 4200 + (300 * 3) = 5100)**_

"And now my Alchemy Beasts will wage direct attacks!" Amnael called as the three attacked Syrus.

Syrus braced himself was the attacks hit.

**(Syrus: 1600)**

Syrus looked at his field before closing his eyes. "I play my facedown card!"

It was revealed to be Acceptance of your True Self.

"That card?" Amnael asked not expecting it.

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage, Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your Deck. Then if your opponent has higher LP you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase after the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"I use this trap, to summon Submarineroid from my deck!" Syrus called.

* * *

_Submarineroid_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_(This card is treated as a Persona Monster).  
This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is the original ATK of this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"He can also use it's other effect to destroy a card!" Jaden called at that.

"I think I'll destroy Chaos Distill." Syrus smiled at that.

The card glowed before Amnael called, "In that case, I activate Macro Cosmos!"

* * *

_Macro Cosmos_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card resolves: You can Special Summon 1 "Helios - The Primordial Sun" from your hand or Deck. While this card is face-up on the field, any card sent to the Graveyard is banished instead._

* * *

"What?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"First off it summons Helios - The Primordial Sun!" Amnael called as a female transparent mummy with a sun for a head appeared.

* * *

_Helios - The Primordial Sun_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Pyro_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_This card's ATK and DEF are each equal to the number of removed from play monsters x 100._

* * *

"Helios gains 100 attack and defense points for every one of my monsters that have been removed from play." Amnael explained.

_Helios: **(ATK: 0 + (100 * 3) = 300/DEF: 0 + (100 * 3) = 300)**_

"And then any card not just my own is banished instead of sent to the graveyard." Amnael added as Chaos Distill shattered showing their now in space.

Everyone looked around in shock. Suddenly hearing a meow Kanji looked to see Pharaoh had got in.

"Huh, hey Pharaoh what are you doing here?" Kanji asked. "Did you come to cheer up Yuzu?"

To everyone's surprise Pharaoh hissed before running to Amnaeal as Jaden called, "Pharaoh stop that guy... is... dangerous?"

He said this when they see Pharaoh purring rubbing himself against Amnael.

"What?" Yu questioned.

"Pharaoh was never that fond to strangers!" Chumley cried out.

"Then Amnael..." Syrus trailed off.

"Is no stranger to Pharaoh or to you all." Amnael said taking off his mask, and his identity shocked everyone.

"Professor Banner!" Syrus asked in shock.

"Wait... but if you're Banner, then who's that?" Alexis asked turning to the open coffin.

Banner chuckled knelling to pet Pharaoh, "That is also me. There is more going on here then you all ever know."

"What do you mean, Banner what's going on?" Yuzu questioned in disbelief and confusion. "Who... who are you?"

"It's time I say a secret I had been keeping." Banner told his wife, "I was like several of you a Duelist with unlimited determination, and was also an alchemist. I had then founded these three tablets you see behind me from a tomb in Ancient Egypt, and like Pegasus I wanted to use their power. But I realized too late that the tomb was cursed."

"Cursed?" Yukiko asked curiously. "You mean like an ancient ghost?"

"Something like it. Slowly but surely the curse was sucking my life away." Banner answered, "I tried everyone Alchemy can but I soon resorted to using a Homunculus an artificial life form made from Alchemy, and placed my soul in it."

Yuzu gasped, "Wait then... Then that's the reason we weren't able to have kids?"

"Indeed. I didn't want to break the news sooner." Banner told her, "But now it will soon be over. As of now the Homunculus I am in is slowly turning to dust but by acquiring the Sacred Beasts, I can finally obtain the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Is there really no other way?" Rise asked him.

"No. By acquiring the Philosopher's Stone, I can defy Alchemy laws, and maintain this body for the rest of my life." Banner answered.

"She means another way besides using the Sacred Beast cards." Chie pointed out.

"And I just gave my answer." Banner told her.

Syrus frowned. "Then... if you lose the duel you'll die?"

"I'm afraid so." Banner answered, "But it would also mean keeping the Sacred Beasts safe. And Syrus you don't have a choice. If you step down then your brother's soul will be mine for all eternity."

Syrus looked shocked hearing that. "What... what about a DRAW?"

"You can try but just remember how Bastion's Draw with Tania gone into." Banner told him.

"I... alright. It's still your turn Professor." Syrus whispered sadly.

"And it's one here." Banner said setting Pharaoh down before calling, "Now Golden Homunculus it's your turn! Attack Submarineroid!"

The Statue charged to attack.

"This is bad! If Submarineroid is destroyed then Macro Cosmos banishes it to where the damage Syrus will take will be amplified!" Yosuke cried remembering that Ishzark banished his Persona after being destroyed in battle.

"I play the trap card Cyber Repairer!" Syrus countered. "This trap lets you draw a card, but Machines can't be destroyed."

* * *

_Cyber Repairer_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Banner drew as Submarineroid survived the battle, "Your monster may be safe but as it's damaged then you still feel the pain."

At that Syrus groaned placing a hand on his head.

"At least he was in defense mode." Jaden pointed out.

"That doesn't excuse the pain he felt." Banner told them, "It's your move Syrus, and due to Acceptance you can't attack."

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus drew his card and paused. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew his cards before looking at them.

"I set two cards, and end my turn."

* * *

**(New Dueling Theme: Figure 0.9 by Linkin Park)**

**Syrus: 1600**

**Banner/Amnael: 4000**

* * *

Banner (Amnael) 4th Turn:

"It's my turn! And due to Reckless Greed, I don't draw." Banner said to them, "But I activate this! Yellow Process - Kitolenics!"

* * *

_Yellow Process - Kitolenics_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Helios - The Primordial Sun". Special Summon 1 "Helios Duo Megistus" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sacrificing Helios, I can summon Helios Duo Megistus!" Banner called as a fatter version of Helios appeared.

* * *

_Helios Duo Megistus_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Pyro_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_The ATK and DEF of this card become the number of your monsters that are removed from play x 200 points. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon it. This card gains ATK equal to the number of times it was Special Summoned by this effect during this Duel x 300._

* * *

"And it gains 200 attack, and defense points for every banished monster, and there currently 4!" Banner called.

_Helios Duo Megistus: **(ATK: 0 + (200 * 4) = 800/DEF: 0 + (200 * 4) = 800)**_

"And then as three more cards are banished Golden Homunculus gets stronger!" Banner called.

_Golden Homunculus: **(ATK: 5100 + (300 * 3) = 6000/DEF: 5100 + (300 * 3) = 6000)**_

Syrus just stared at the monster.

"And now my Alchemy Beasts attack!" Banner called as the three beasts on his field attacked with direct attacks.

Syrus cried out as he was sent crashing to the ground.

**(Syrus: 0100)**

"Syrus!" Jaden cried.

"And now Golden Homunculus attack Submarineroid!" Banner called as the statue charged at Syrus' Persona again.

"I play a trap!" Syrus cried. "Magic Cylinder!"

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"What?" Banner asked shocked his eyes opening.

"Magic Cylinder negates an attack, and deals damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points." Bastion realized. "Which means..."

"It means Banner takes 6000 points of damage." Alexis finished.

Banner then softly smiled, "Well done Syrus..."

At that the attack struck Banner causing him to knell as they appeared back.

* * *

**Syrus: 0100**

**Banner (Amnael): 0000**

**Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

Syrus fell to his hands and knees and started shaking. Just then an unconscious Zane appeared in the room as Banner slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Syrus choked out as he started tearing up.

"Syrus... Listen to me. All of you." Banner said to them, "I don't have much time so you need to pay attention... I lied."

"What?" Jaden asked in shock.

"I lied... I was saying to claim the Sacred Beasts to prepare you all... For the real threat that will come." Banner told them as cracks slowly formed on him, "The Leader of the Shadow Riders, and more powerful then anything you all ever faced."

"We won't let him beat us." Jaden told Banner. "I promise."

"I'm glad." Banner said handing him the tome before turning Yuzu, "Yuzu... I'm sorry to have kept this a secret. I was worried what you will do."

Yuzu started crying before hugging him, "I forgive you, Lyman. I forgive you."

Banner softly hugged her back before smiling, "Then this is good bye... Farewell, and Yuzu... I love you."

With that both he, and his real body crumbled to dust as Yuzu stared on with tears before getting on both knees crying. Teddie knelt down and hugged her. Yuzu hugged him back sobbing.

"Is there anything we can do you guys?" Chie asked quietly.

Jaden stared on at the book before turning to Yu, "Yu, if what Banner said is true then... I think the two of us should team up against whoever he's talking about both of us."

"I don't know... you saw what happened the last time we worked together." Yu pointed out.

"We both improved since then." Jaden told him.

Yu nodded.

"B-Banner." Yuzu sobbed.

"Doc C's sis?"

Hearing that she turned over. Dr. Crowler and Belowski were at the entrance to the room.

"V-Vellian, Belowski..." Yuzu sobbed, "L-Lyman... He's gone."

Dr. Crowler looked down. "I thought something was strange when he disappeared. I'm sorry Yuzu."

Yuzu softly wiped her eyes only for more tears to replace them.

"I know it isn't much... but I was speaking with Belowski on the way here, and after everything that's happened we've come to a decision." Dr. Crowler mentioned.

"Doc C has a point... so, you mind if I crash with you from now on?" Belowski asked.

Hearing that she turned over to him, "Hm?"

Belowski just had his usual smile on his face. She grew more tears before hugging him close to her. Belowski hugged her back.

"...Okay Moki." Yuzu said to him sniffing.

"Oh, how sweet." Chie smiled.

"Guess this means she's got a son now?" Jaden guessed with a smile.

"I think it does." Yu nodded.

Meanwhile Pharaoh took a small floating gold orb in his mouth, and swallowed it walking over brushing himself against Yuzu who looked before petting Pharaoh, "Pharaoh..."

The cat meowed and leaned against her leg. Yuzu hugged the cat before saying, "Belowski... Let's head back, I don't want to stay in here any longer."

"Alright." he nodded.

With that they walked out with everyone else after Zane regained consciousness, "So the final Shadow Rider was Professor Banner?"

"Yes and no, he was the final Shadow Rider, but there's someone else." Jaden answered.

"Well I know you, and Yu will take him down." Zane told them.

Jaden grinned but Yu looked unsure. Syrus was looking down. Rise hugged him gently.

"I... I killed him." Syrus said quietly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rise asked him.

Syrus only embraced her. She gently kissed him. "It'll be ok, somehow. I promise."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... it isn't over.**

**bopdog111: Just one more threat to take care of. But before it something first that Chazz is gonna do.**

**Ulrich362: True, something kind of... reckless.**

**bopdog111: And in his opinion 'romantic'.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah... well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	41. Chazz-anova! Release of the Sacred Beast

**bopdog111: Time for my last favorite episode in GX's Season 1.**

**Ulrich362: It's a pretty bad episode all things considered. Even worse in this context too.**

**bopdog111: But that's our opinions at least.**

**Ulrich362: True. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

As the Investigation Team, the Key Keepers, Yuzu, Syrus, & Chumley were walking to the Academy the students were giving them praise for defeating the Shadow Riders.

"What about that person Banner mentioned?" Yosuke asked quietly.

They shrugged as Yuzu was holding Belowski close to her in her arms.

"I can't get over what Banner told us." Jaden admitted, "The evil that comes..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yu agreed.

"Has anyone seen Chazz?" Syrus asked noticing someone is missing.

"Huh, now that you mention it where is he?" Chie asked.

"I think he went to the beach." Kanji admitted.

Zane blinked, "Oh that reminds me, Alexis, I think your brother is back to his normal self."

That made Alexis rolled her eyes annoyed, "Yeah, if you call it normal."

"Do you think it had to do with the Shadow Rider and Shadow at the Abandoned Dorm?" Yukiko suggested.

"I don't think so." Rise admitted.

"Should we go find him?" Teddie asked.

"No. He might need to blow some steam." Jaden told them, "He did look a bit angered by something."

"That makes sense." Yosuke mentioned before grinning. "Though, now that all of the insanity is over I am curious about one thing."

"What is that?" Zane asked him.

"Well I guess it's more like two things, what would happen if Yu and Jaden actually had a match. Bastion's Duel Disc plus Ted and Yukiko healing him in case he needs it should help." Yosuke answered. "And... what the eight of us are going to do now that we've finished what Mitsuru-san asked us to do."

"I can see a big battle ahead." Jaden grinned.

"Wait... Your not gonna stay after the Sacred Beasts?" Syrus asked turning to Rise.

"I wish we could Syrus... but Mitsuru-san specifically wanted us to learn what was going on with the Shadows. If the Spirit Keys are safe... we don't have any reason to stay." Rise admitted sadly.

Syrus looked down, "Oh..."

Yu frowned noticing that. "Actually... there are two reason we should stay."

Hearing that they turned to him. Yu dropped his voice so only the main group could hear. "The Shadow that attacked Chie at the beginning of the year is still out there, along with its allies. Also... there's another Persona User on the island."

They looked at each other before Syrus hugged Rise while Yosuke took Chie's hand in his. Teddie smiled before walking to stand with Jasmine. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright." Jasmine smiled to him.

"That's good." Teddie mentioned happily.

"I'm glad that all the craziness is over." Jasmine smiled hugging him.

"So am I." Teddie smiled hugging her back. "Oh, Jazzy-chan I... wanted to say sorry."

Jasmine turned to him.

"About when you lost your things at the beach." Teddie explained. "I... never said sorry about that."

"It's all behind us now." Jasmine assured him with a smile, "I'm glad you know to respect a lady."

Teddie chuckled. "Yeah."

They settle the rest of the day hanging around having fun while Yu, and Jaden were still skeptical.

* * *

_The next day..._

"THE SPIRIT KEYS ARE MISSING!"

Everyone after a few minutes was at Sheppard's office after this cry. All except Chazz.

"Something dreadful has happened." Sheppard told them.

"That... how is that possible? Syrus defeated the last Shadow Rider." Jaden argued.

"This will explain." Sheppard said handing a note to Yu who read it over reading Chazz took them as a confession telling them to meet at the beach.

Yu frowned and handed the note to the others. When they all read it they ran to their Destination. When they arrived at the beach there stands Chazz waiting for them with all eight of the Spirit Keys around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Chie snapped.

"What my heart... Tells me." Chazz stuttered a bit with a blush on his cheeks.

"This isn't funny Chazz. Give them back." Yosuke glared.

"Not yet." Chazz told him.

"Please don't tell me..." Alexis started before glaring at him.

"You got that right little sis!"

Hearing that they looked to the ocean only to find Atticus wearing Haiwaiian attire, and a Ukelele softly playing it, "Chazz took the Keys because he cares about you Alexis. He wants to impress you."

"And that... Is my brother as his normal self." Alexis said to them face-palming.

"Chazz... stop this." Jaden told him. "Lex doesn't feel that way about you."

"Be quiet slacker! Your only saying that because your jealous!" Chazz snapped to him.

"What? I wasn't..." Jaden trailed off.

"Now step aside because I'll be dueling her." Chazz told them.

"Is anyone else thinking of tackling him?" Zane asked face-palming.

"Alexis?" Yosuke asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Chazz isn't going to listen to reason, even though I already know what my heart is telling me." Alexis answered.

Chazz smiled, "Right on!"

"Yeah Chazz! You got her now!" Atticus cheered.

"But for one thing..." Chazz, and Atticus payed attention as Alexis told them sternly, "Even if I lose, give the keys back to us."

"Agreed, and if I win your mine!" Chazz said activating his Duel Disk.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Suffer by News Years Day)**

**Alexis: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Get ready! Ha!" Chazz called drawing before calling, "First, I summon Ojama Yellow in attack mode!"

Ojama Yellow appeared greeting, **_"Hey there!"_**

* * *

_Ojama Yellow_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

"Next I place two face-downs then I cast the spell, Love Letter! Now you can chose which of my gifts to take. One of my face-downs or Ojama Yellow." Chazz said to her.

* * *

_Love Letter_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control a monster and a face-down Spell or Trap Card. Your opponent selects and activates 1 of these effects._  
_● Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls._  
_● Take control of 1 Set Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls._

* * *

Jaden slightly clenched his fists hearing the name of that card.

Alexis told him, "I am not your girl but I have to take it fine. One of your face-downs."

_'Perfect.'_ Chazz grinned transferring the card, "Now I activate Giant Trunade!"

* * *

_Giant Trunade_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

"So now all Spell, and Trap Cards out gets back to our hands!" Chazz called as the two cards transferred to his hand as he revealed one of them to her, "Aw so sweet to give this back because I can activate it! It's called Hidden Wish! And what this does if it returns to my hand from your field you get bashed with 1000 points of damage."

* * *

_Hidden Wish_

_Normal Spell Card_

_When this card is returned from your opponent's side of the field to its owner's hand, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent and gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

Alexis widen her eyes as she took damage. **(Alexis: 3000)**

"Then I gain 1000 points." Chazz grinned as he gained them. **(Chazz: 5000)**

"That's a powerful combo." Syrus admitted.

"So I guess you can say thanks darling." Chazz grinned, "Next as Treasure Map was got back to my hand, I can discard it to draw 2 cards."

Discarding the map he drew two cards.

"Next I set them, and end this turn." Chazz ended his turn.

Alexis 1st Turn:

"Finally." Alexis said drawing wanting this to be over, "I summon Blade Staker!"

Blade Staker appeared ready.

* * *

_Blade Skater_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1500_

_An image of beauty on the ice, this gorgeous warrior rips her opponents into pieces with her stylish Accel Slicer attack._

* * *

"Now attack!" Alexis called as Blade Staker charged at Ojama Yellow who screamed.

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" Chazz called as a detonating ring wrapped around Blade Staker's waist before it exploded.

* * *

_Ring of Destruction_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK._

* * *

**(Chazz: 3600)**

**(Alexis: 1600)**

"I destroy a monster, and we both take damage equal to that monster's points." Chazz grinned to her.

"Ah both took pain. That's romance." Atticus sighed pleasantly playing his Ukelele.

"What?" Jaden asked in shock.

Alexis grunted saying, "Make your move Chazz.

* * *

**Alexis: 1600**

**Chazz: 3600**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"With pleasure my darling draw!" Chazz called drawing, "And I start with Graceful Charity!"

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2." Chazz said doing the spell's effect, "And guess what? Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"That's two more cards for me." Chazz said drawing twice, "Then Ojama Trio!"

* * *

_Ojama Trio_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK0/DEF 1000) in Defense Position on your opponent's side of the field. The tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. When an "Ojama Token" is destroyed, the controller of that token takes 300 points of damage._

* * *

At that the tokens appeared on Alexis' field.

* * *

_Ojama Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_Special Summoned by effect of, "Ojama Trio". This Token cannot be tributed for a tribute summon. If this Token is destroyed, inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I have a feeling Chazz may be able to defeat Alexis." Bastion admitted.

"Go Polymerization!" Chazz called as the three regular Ojamas appeared before fusing to King.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Ojama King_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"_  
_Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

"This is bad." Syrus panicked.

"And now with his summoning your other two zones are occupido!" Chazz grinned as a small version of King stamped Alexis' other two zones as she grunted, "That'll be all this turn with a face-down."

Alexis 2nd Turn:

Alexis drew, and grunted, "Not much I can do. I set a face-down your move Chazz."

"Alright Chazzy boy! Your nearly there!" Atticus cheered on.

"Why are you doing this?" Syrus asked.

* * *

**Alexis: 1600**

**Chazz: 3600**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"I'm madly in love is why! Ha!" Chazz called drawing, "And I activate Dress Up!"

At that a white suit appeared on Ojama King, **_"Thanks for the duds!"_**

* * *

_Dress Up_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls, and change its battle position. If the equipped monster attacks, it must select your opponent's Attack Position monster with the lowest ATK as the attack target._

* * *

_Ojama King: **(ATK: 0 + 300 = 300)**_

"This gives Ojama King 300 attack points, also can once a turn switch a monster of your's to attack mode." Chazz explained his spell's effect.

"Chazz..." Jaden whispered angrily.

"However what kind of man would I be to do that? So I'll attack instead of switching!" Chazz called as King charged only for Black to retaliate. **(Chazz: 2900)** "And this allows me to activate, Dramatic Crossroads!"

* * *

_Dramatic Crossroads_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when you take Battle Damage. Your opponent selects and activates 1 of these effects:_  
_● Discard 1 random card._  
_● Your opponent looks at your hand, selects 1 card in it, and adds it to their hand._

* * *

"This allows you to make a choice, you either discard a random card, or set me see your hand, and allows me to take a card from it to mine." Chazz explained.

"Wait a second... if Alexis defeats Chazz what will happen to the Keys?" Naoto asked suddenly.

"We take them back obviously." Bastion answered, "Chazz, and Alexis aren't Shadow Riders."

"Don't you remember what Banner said, there's still one more person after the keys, and Chazz is the only one who never lost his." Yosuke mentioned.

"Now what is the choice. And if you do love then you'll-"

"I won't show my hand." Alexis stated which made him drop down with his legs sticking in the air as she shuffled her hand discarding a card, "My heart is too someone else Chazz. So it's nice to know you care but I don't share those feelings with you."

Chazz stood up determined, "Then I'll just have to win this match!"

Alexis 3rd Turn:

Alexis drew, and grinned.

"I like the look of that." Jaden smiled.

"You want us together so badly? Then here's this!" Alexis called activating Ritual Sanctuary.

* * *

_Ritual Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_You can discard 1 Spell Card to add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now I discard a Spell to add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand, and activate it!" Alexis called.

* * *

_Machine Angel Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a LIGHT monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your GY, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

"And I can sacrifice the tokens you left me since Ritual Summoning doesn't count as Tribute Summoning!" Alexis called to Chazz's shock as the Tokens vanished, "Come Cyber Angel Benten!"

Benten appeared ready.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Benten_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original DEF in the GY. If this card is Tributed: You can add 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"One of Lex's best cards." Jaden smiled.

"Now attack!" Alexis called as Benten destroyed Ojama King.** (Chazz: 1400)** "And now you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's defense points. Sorry."

"M-My dreams of love..." Chazz trailed off as his points dropped to nothing.

* * *

**Alexis: 1600**

**Chazz: 0000**

**Alexis wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well... that takes care of that." Chie mentioned.

"Glad that's over." Syrus sighed turning to Rise, "At least that hadn't happened to us."

"Yeah." Rise smiled. "I agree completely."

Suddenly an earthquake started to happen.

"What the?" Yosuke asked in shock. "What's going on?"

At that they noticed in the distance pillars were raising from the ground before they heard a cry from Chazz turning to see the Keys glowing as they pulled him to where the pillars were at, "HELP MEEEEEEE!"

"Chazz, what are you doing?" Bastion questioned as they ran after him.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Chazz screamed trying to get the keys off him before smashing against a tree as they noticed their in a dirtland where the keys are being absorbed in the pillars.

At that Yuzu, Belowski, Banner, & Sheppard ran over as Yuzu asked, "Kids! What's going on?"

"I don't know, Chazz dueled Alexis and lost and then these..." Syrus started before his eyes widened and he screamed in agony along with the members of the Investigation Team.

"Guys! What's going on!?" Jaden asked before another Earthquake happened where something rose from the ground as it unveiled three glowing cards.

When the pain died down the team looked as Rise felt overwhelming power from them far more powerful then anything else.

"Guys... that's them." Rise said weakly before crying out again as the Personas appeared only they looked drained as though something were sucking away their strength.

"What's going on!?" Chazz asked seeing that before turning, "I bet they had something to do about it!"

He started to run to the cards.

**"Those cards don't belong to you!"** a voice boomed before the pain from the Team died down.

Hearing that Yu's eyes widened. "Izanagi, grab the cards!"

His Persona charged to take the cards only for an orange monster to appear attacking Izanagi stopping it from getting the cards.

**"Those cards are mine."**

At that something dropped from a nearby copter as it landed showing a very elder man in a machine from a tube of water.

"Who are you?" Jaden questioned.

"That's... Kagemaru! Our Superintendent!" Sheppard realized.

"The Superintendent, then wouldn't he know how dangerous those cards are?" Bastion asked.

**"It was I who sealed them away, and gave the Spirit Keys to Sheppard of course."** Kagemaru answered as the orange monster flew next to him.

"What are you doing, those cards are way too dangerous to be here." Rise told him.

**"It's quite obvious."** Kagemaru said as his machine walked to the Sacred Beasts, **"Year after year, I had waited for the duelist who has enough potential to break the Sacred Beast's seal, and allows me to reclaim them. The Spirit Keys themselves are worthless the true way to use them is by having Dueling Energy as what my Shadow Riders did to test you all. And now that their released, I can now use them to rule the world!"**

"You crazy old bastard, those cards are going to destroy the world!" Kanji shouted at him.

**"I know. Which is what I will do."** Kagemaru said taking the cards, and shuffling them in his Deck, **"But first I would need sacrifices... So now you get to witness their power before I take over the world!"**

Suddenly the Persona Users all cried out in agony again as massive numbers of Shadows began approaching the area.

"Hey what the?" Jaden asked looking around.

**"Oh my... It seems the Kijiro Group isn't spouting nonsense."** Kagemaru said seeing this, **"Whatever their minimal. So now you two!"**

The pain for a third time died down from the Persona Users as they looked to find he was staring at Jaden, and Yu.

**"Now Jaden Yuki, and Yu Narukami... You two will get a first row seat to fighting their power!"** Kagemaru declared to them.

"What, you're kidding why those two?" Chazz questioned.

**"They proven to be the best out of all of you."** Kagemaru explained,** "And that they possess unique qualities in common with each other that they both prove to be quite the Duelists."**

"Alright Kagemaru, get your game on!" Jaden called despite Yu looking uncertain.

"More like, you can forget about it!" Yosuke yelled, "There is no way their gonna duel you!"

**"Oh? Then perhaps this will change their mind?"** Kagemaru asked as lightning build around the gates, **"If they refuse then this island, and everyone in it will be sunk down to the deep ocean!"**

"Jaden... can you beat him?" Yu asked.

"Not alone. We're sticking together Yu is what we should've done against Nightshroud." Jaden told him.

"Jaden, I can't duel him..." Yu pointed out. "The same thing will happen."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jaden said helping him up, "Besides I said before we're sticking together in this final battle, and that is what's gonna happen."

"Jaden, the last time he dueled a Shadow Rider Yu nearly died. He can't duel another one!" Chie told him.

**"Then at the cost of him backing down then the island will be sunk!"** Kagemaru threatened as his monster started to build power, **"Yu Narukami if you will not team with Jaden then the price to pay will be terribly great."**

Suddenly Yu's Duel Disc started glowing blue before he closed his eyes and smiled. "Alright."

"That's more like it!" Jaden grinned.

"Whatever I'm out of here." Chazz grumbled.

"Chazz we need ya!" Jaden cried.

"You need a big kick in the-"

**"SILENCE!"** Kagemaru bellowed before muttering himself,** "This is why I hate teenagers..."**

"Yu, Jaden be careful!" Yuzu said worriedly to them.

"We'll be fine." Yu smiled. "Alright Kagemaru, how is this going to work?"

**"Since this is a two-on-one battle both of you will have the same field, graveyard, and life points."** Kagemaru started, **"And then I the lone opponent gets double the amount, and goes first."**

"So the turn order is you, than Yu, then you go again, and then me?" Jaden asked.

**"Indeed."** Kagemaru said as they shuffled their decks readying.

"TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**bopdog111: The duel for the world is next.**

**Ulrich362: True, but can Jaden and Yu pull off a miracle?**

**bopdog111: Maybe the card Igor gave Yu can come in handy?**

**Ulrich362: Possibly. Of course there's only one way to know for sure.**

**bopdog111: We'll see what Yu's Personas, and Jaden's Heroes do against Kagemaru's Sacred Beasts next chapter. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	42. Battle of the Sacred Beasts!

**bopdog111: The final battle of the Sacred Beasts.**

**Ulrich362: Can Yu and Jaden pull off a miracle?**

**bopdog111: Maybe with the card Igor left for them.**

**Ulrich362: Maybe, there's only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Yu, & Jaden got ready for final showdown against Kagemaru who is using the three Sacred Beasts in his Deck against them.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Battle for Everyone's Souls)**

**Jaden & Yu: 4000**

**Kagemaru: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kagemaru 1st Turn:

**"I go first."** Kagemaru said as his machine draws, **"And for the first turn, I set three Trap Cards face-down."**

Hearing that Chazz blinked, "Trap Cards, guess his circuits are outdated."

"Maybe, or maybe he's planning something." Zane pointed out.

"Indeed. When setting a card your not suppose to say what kind." Bastion agreed.

Kagemaru smirked, **"Unless of course if your summoning a Sacred Beast. Unlike the Egyptian Gods they can't be normal summoned but by sacrificing three specific cards then they can use their power. So I sacrifice my three traps cards, Chain Burst, Jar of Greed, and Penalty Game to summon the first Sacred Beast! Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"**

At that the three traps burst to flames shooting behind him as a pillar of pure fire shot to the sky as the Persona Users instantly felt a powerful presence even Rise can without Kouzeon. As the flames appeared the shadows started getting agitated as the Persona Users cried out in pain.

"This is unreal, how can anything that strong exist?" Rise asked weakly. "It's as powerful as she was when we started fighting her."

The pain died as the flames died down revealing a red long serpentine demonic elder dragon who roared upon before summoning before looking down to it's opponents.

* * *

_Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_

_Fire Type_

_Level 10_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During the turn you Special Summoned this card by its effect, you cannot activate its other effects, and if you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

Yu frowned seeing the monster. "Wait, zero attack points?"

**"For every Trap Card in my graveyard my Sacred Beast gains 1000 each."** Kagemaru explained to him.

_Uria:** (ATK: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**_

"At least you can't attack with that thing yet." Jaden pointed out.

**"I know that. That is all this turn."** Kagemaru finished it.

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card. 'I don't know what kind's of abilities that monster has, better safe than sorry.' "I activate the spell card Awakening!"

* * *

_Awakening_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your hand. You can only activate one "Awakening" per duel._

* * *

As he played the card Yu began glowing blue.

"What's happening?" Bastion asked seeing that.

"Hey isn't that when...?" Chazz trailed off recognizing that Syrus got through the same aura.

"I summon Death Persona Alice!" Yu called.

* * *

_Death Persona Alice_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per duel while this card is face-up on the field you can destroy all other monsters on the field._

* * *

Alice appeared at this ready.

"Alice?" Yu asked with a smile.

She smiled. **_"Die for me!"_**

The Card Soldiers jumped out attacking Uria as it roared shattering as Kagemaru grunted.

"Alright, now that the path's open. Alice attack Kagemaru directly!" Yu called.

Alice charged striking Kagemaru as he grunted. **(Kagemaru: 6100)**

"Alright! We dealt damage, and got rid of that Sacred Beast!" Jaden grinned.

**"Impressive. I see, I made the correct choice in selecting you two as my opponents Jaden Yuki, and Yu Narukami. Your powers will serve me well as I rip them from your bodies."** Kagemaru smirked.

"That isn't going to happen, I set two cards and end my move." Yu finished.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 4000**

**Kagemaru: 6100**

* * *

Kagemaru 2nd Turn:

**"And let's see how you handle this. I activate Uria's special ability! I discard 1 trap card, and then... Hahaha!"** Kagemaru laughed evilly after drawing discarding a card as a pillar of fire appeared again where Uria stood before.

"Oh come on, it comes back?" Yosuke asked in shock before his eyes widened hearing noises behind him. "Oh crap!"

"Everyone who can't fight get behind us!" Naoto shouted. "Yamato Sumeraagi, Megidolaon!"

Her Persona appeared attacking the Shadows before Uria burst from the pillar roaring as Kagemaru explained,** "As Lord of Searing Flames one of Uria's Special Abilities is that if it's ever destroyed at the price of not using it's other abilities this round by discarding a trap card, Uria automatically resurrects!"**

"Plus with another trap in the graveyard it gets stronger." Yu frowned. "Sorry Jaden."

_Uria: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 4) = 4000)**_

"Hey it's fine at least we know it has that ability." Jaden assured him, "Besides the reason why I came to Duel Academy is to duel the best, and right now that's happening."

Hearing that Yu frowned. "That's right... this is why you came to Duel Academy, it's why we came here too."

**"Hate to rain on your memory lane but I attack! Hyperblaze!"** Kagemaru called as Uria fired a searing fire blast at Alice."I play Tetrakarn!" Yu countered.

* * *

_Tetrakarn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opposing monster declares an attack, destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

"Yeah that takes care of Uria!" Jaden grinned as the effects of the trap pushed through Uria's blast destroying it for a second time.

Yu nodded. "Yeah, but Jaden... you know we're leaving after this duel right?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that yesterday. It's been great knowing you, and your friends." Jaden grinned to him.

Yu nodded at that before turning to Kagemaru. "Anything else?"

**"Nice trap you got. I end my turn."** Kagemaru ended.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright Test-Tuby! Ha!" Jaden called drawing looking over, "Yu, can I borrow Alice?"

"Go ahead Jaden." Yu nodded. "She's all yours."

"In that case, I activate Fusion Tag!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Fusion Tag_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster you control; reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, and if you do, the targeted monster's name can be treated as the revealed Fusion Monster's, if used for a Fusion Summon this turn._

* * *

"So now by revealing a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, Alice counts as one of monsters used to summon it until the end of this turn. And the card I'm revealing is, Elemental HERO Plasma Vice!"

At that a tag appeared for Alice to take. Alice took the tag.

"Takehaya Susano-o Magarudyne!" Yosuke called quickly.

"Right behind you Haraedo-no-Okami, Agneyastra!" Chie added.

The Shadows kept coming.

"Any chance you guys can pick up the pace?" Kanji questioned.

Suddenly a blast struck a Shadow down.

"What?" Teddie asked in shock.

They looked to see Zane's Cyber Dragon attacked it as he explained, "Jaden said before we can fight with our cards, and we said we would risk our lives to fight the Shadows."

To his shock the shadow he blasted quickly got back up before striking Cyber Dragon destroying it easily.

"Maybe under normal conditions, but these aren't normal Shadows." Naoto told him. "That Sacred Beast is doing something to them, you need to stay back."

"Then that means we need to use stronger creatures." Yuzu said summoning Relinquished, "Absorb one!"

Relinquished conjured a vortex to absorb a Shadow. The moment Relinquished absorbed the shadow it exploded destroying Relinquished.

"What?" Yuzu asked shocked.

"Cyber Blader get them!" Alexis called as Cyber Blader charged striking several Shadows expertly destroying them. Suddenly Cyber Blader vanished.

"What's happening? Our strongest monsters aren't doing anything?" Chazz asked seeing this.

"Maybe not Monsters but let's try this!" Bastion called activating a spell, "I call Lightning Vortex!"

When he looked at the card to his shock it was blank, "What the..."

At the Duel, Jaden then called, "And now I call on the power of Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"With it, I fuse Alice now treated as Sparkman with Clayman that's already in my hand to create the Elemental HERO Plasma Vice!" Jaden called as two fused only for Plasma Vice to appear.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Plasma Vice_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2300_

_"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. You can discard 1 card to target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"And now Plasma Vice attack Kagemaru directly!" Jaden called as Plasma Vice attacked Kagemaru as he grunted.** (Kagemaru: 3300)** "And I throw down two face-downs."

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 4000**

**Kagemaru: 3300**

* * *

Kagemaru 3rd Turn:

**"Ha, I call that move worthless. As long as I have Traps to discard my Sacred Beast will NEVER stay off the field!" **Kagemaru called discarding a card as Uria appeared again roaring.

_Uria: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 5) = 5000)**_

"Maybe, but can you take the chance when we have three facedown cards?" Yu inquired.

**"Just as soon, as I activate my Pot of Greed."** Kagemaru said to him.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

**"And now I activate the field spell, Fallen Paradise!"** Kagemaru called as they appeared in a dark wasteland.

* * *

_Fallen Paradise_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if a player controls a face-up "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", they can draw 2 cards during their Main Phase 1._

* * *

With the spell's activation the shadows started charging towards the duel. As the wasteland appeared the Shadows started getting more aggressive and trying to reach the duelists.

"Rise, can you get in contact with Fuuka-san?" Yu asked her.

"Got it." Rise nodded focusing.

**"Once every round if a player controls a Sacred Beast that player can draw 2 cards."** Kagemaru said drawing two cards, **"And that gives me enough to set three Spell Cards."**

"That's not good." Jaden admitted.

"Rise-chan?" Fuuka's voice responded to Rise's call.

"Fuuka-san, it's bad." Rise told her. "The island is overrun with Shadows, and the Sacred Beasts are free!"

"I knew, I felt something overwhelming earlier. Me, and the Shadow Operatives are already on our way." Fuuka told her.

"Right." Rise nodded before breaking the communication just before a shadow jumped at her.

Syrus quickly stand guard against it.

**"And by sacrificing Premature Burial, Monster Reincarnation, and Abyssal Designator, I can summon the second Sacred Beast!"** Kagemaru called as ice shattered the spells building up behind Kagemaru as something burst through, **"Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"**

At that what rose was a yellow skeletal demon roaring.

* * *

_Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

Jaden's eyes widened before he paused. "Wait, with that in play Uria can't attack."

**"For this turn only."** Kagemaru smirked.

Just then they noticed that their cards, and them are passing out yellow energy to them. All but Jaden's, and Yu's.

"W-What's going on?" Zane asked surprised.

**"The Sacred Beast's power! They draw from the energy of Duel Spirits!"** Kagemaru answered as the Sacred Beasts started glowing gold.

At the same time the Persona Users suddenly cried out in pain.

"Stop, you're killing them!" Alexis cried.

**"It's a price to pay for ruling the world! Jaden, and Yu's cards aren't being effected as their dueling in their presence, and their power is beyond all of your's, and with their strength I can use the Sacred Beasts to rule the world! Observe!"** Kagemaru called as his tube glowed as he called out only for the tube to shatter shooting water out.

"Change, Isis Salvation!" Yu cried as a new persona appeared and the other Persona users started glowing.

It all healed the Persona Users at this as they looked to see what jumped out was a now younger Kagemaru who is muscular having bandages on his waist for clothing, and having long black hair with two bangs over his shoulders chuckling.

"Gr... That's for show!" Jaden cried.

Kagemaru chuckled smirking grabbing the tube after putting on the Duel Disk, "Is this for show?"

At that he gave a holler throwing the tube out of the distance.

"Whoa... that's insane." Yosuke mentioned as Isis continued healing him and the other Persona Users.

Kagemaru laughed manically, "I like this body. But something's still missing... Oh wait I know! It's both your souls, Jaden, and Yu!"

He pointed to them both as he declared this.

"That won't happen." Yu told him weakly.

"Only with your power, can I take over this world." Kagemaru smirked, "Now Hamon attack! Cerulean Skyfire!"

"Let's find out. Now Hamon attack! Cerulean Skyfire!" Kagemaru called as Hamon charged an attack.

"Not so fast, go Hero Barrier!" Jaden called as the trap blocked Hamon's attack.

* * *

_Hero Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"With this if we at least have one Elemental HERO on our field this cancels out one of your attacks!" Jaden called as the attack faded.

"Good move Jaden." Yu whispered.

"Tough luck." Kagemaru smirked, "That spared you for now but it won't help soon."

"Alright Yu it's your move." Jaden said turning to his partner.

Yu 2nd Turn:

Yu nodded before drawing as he winced and started breathing heavily. "I set this card facedown... and play a monster in defense mode. I end by switching Plasma Vice into defense mode too."

"Yu, you alright?" Jaden asked noticing his condition.

"I'll be fine." Yu answered as Jaden noticed Isis was still healing the other Persona Users.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 4000**

**Kagemaru: 3300**

* * *

Kagemaru 4th Turn:

"Huh face-downs, and defense? That's all you can do against the Sacred Beasts? Please don't insult them they will give me the strength to rule the world! Draw!" Kagemaru called drawing, "First off due to Fallen Paradise's effect, I can draw 2 cards!"

He drew two cards, "And now Uria! Trap Destruction!"

Uria roared to one of their face-downs.

Yu frowned as Compendium Fee shattered.

"Then Hamon attack! Cerulean Skyfire!" Kagemaru called as Hamon attacked at Plasma Vice.

"Trap card open!" Yu called. "Blue Wall!"

* * *

_Blue Wall_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn if a LIGHT monster declares an attack you can halve that monster's ATK in half until the end of the battle phase._

* * *

_Hamon:** (ATK: 4000 / 2 = 2000)**_

"What's this?" Kagemaru asked seeing this.

"Blue Wall cuts the attack points of a light monster in half when it battles." Yu told him before wincing as Isis faded slightly before continuing to heal everyone.

Plasma Vice retaliated against Hamon as Kagemaru grunted. **(Kagemaru: 3000)**

"Whatever! Uria Hyperblaze!" Kagemaru called as Uria fired a blast.

Jaden grunted at Plasma Vice shattered.

"You got lucky for now." Kagemaru said ending his turn.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Okay my move!" Jaden called drawing, "And I activate Pot of Greed! So two more cards for me. Then I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!"

At that Bubbleman appeared ready.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this is the only card in your hand, you can treat this card's Summon as a Special Summon. When it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, if there are no other cards on your side of the field, draw 2 cards from your Deck._

* * *

"Then by sending him, and Metamorphosis from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman!" Jaden called as a finned version of Bubbleman appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending an "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" you control and "Metamorphosis" in your hand to the Graveyard. This card's name is treated as "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" while it is face-up on the field. Destroy an opponent's monster that battles this card at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Jaden... what are you doing?" Yu asked in confusion. "You'll lose."

"Trust me Yu." Jaden grinned, "Then my face-down, Bubble Blaster!"

* * *

_Bubble Blaster_

_Equip Spell Card_

_You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0._

* * *

Neo Bubbleman armed the blaster. **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**

"And now Neo Bubbleman attack Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" Jaden called as Bubbleman fired a blast at Hamon.

"You fool! Hamon retaliate!" Kagemaru called as Hamon fired a counter attack making a beam struggle before unexpectedly Bubbleman's pushed through, and struck Hamon making an explosion as Kagemaru cried in shock, "Hamon!? He's been destroyed!""Neo Bubbleman's special ability destroys any monster that fights him." Jaden grinned.

Kagemaru grunted but reminded, "But Hamon is stronger so you still take damage!"

"Normally but when Bubbleman would get destroyed his blaster pops instead, and damage we take becomes zero." Jaden grinned as Bubble Blaster shattered. **(ATK: 1600 - 800 = 800)**

"Impressive, unfortunately that spell only protects Jaden one time and Uria still has 5000 attack points." Bastion pointed out.

"I'll throw down 2 face-downs. Your up Kagemaru." Jaden said ending his turn.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 4000**

**Kagemaru: 3000**

* * *

Kagemaru 5th Turn:

"Fine." Kagemaru said drawing, "First Fallen Paradise allows me to draw 2 cards!"

He drew twice, "Then Uria's ability! Trap Destruction!"

Uria roared destroying Bubble Illusion.

"And now Uria attack!" Kagemaru called as Uria fired a searing blast.

"Not so fast Kagemaru! I activate Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms!" Jaden called activating a trap.

* * *

_Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select a total of 5 cards in the Graveyard(s), and remove them from play._

* * *

"Thanks to this, I can take 5 Trap Cards from any graveyard, and then say goodbye to them!" Jaden grinned.

"It what!?" Kagemaru asked in shocked.

"Without those traps Uria is powerless." Yuzu realized.

"Those Slifer Sla..." Dr. Crowler started before shaking his head. "Those students are remarkable."

_Uria: **(ATK: 5000 - (1000 * 5) = 0)**_

With the traps gone Uria's fire blast vanished.

"And now Bubbleman cool him off!" Jaden called as Bubbleman aimed, and fired a water blast destroying Uria in a big explosion as Kagemaru braced him. (Kagemaru: 2200)

"You are only delaying the inevitable! You cannot stop the beasts!" Kagemaru yelled, "And it starts with the spell, Resurrection Tribute!"

* * *

_Resurrection Tribute_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only if a monster you controlled was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard this turn. Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

"So now as a monster I have was destroyed from a fight, I can destroy 1 monster you control!" Kagemaru called as Bubbleman shattered as they grunted, "And then, I can summon 1 monster back from the graveyard in defense mode! Hamon rise again!"

At that what burst from his graveyard was Hamon roaring with 4000 defense points.

"And by discarding Mispolymerization from my hand Uria joins Hamon in revival!" Kagemaru called discarding a card.

At that Uria burst again roaring this time going in defense. **(DEF: 0 + (1000 * 1) = 1000)**

"They won't stay down!" Yuzu cried in shock.

"No, but Kagemaru's done for." Chazz grinned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Princeton." Kagemaru told him, "And now I activate Phantasmal Martyrs!"

* * *

_Phantasmal Martyrs_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" or "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder". Send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Special Summon 3 "Phantasmal Martyr Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Attack Position to your side of the field._

* * *

"When I have Hamon, and Uria on the field by discarding two cards, I can summon 3 Phantasmal Martyr Tokens!" Kagemaru smirked as three fiends appeared.

* * *

_Phantasmal Martyr Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of, "Phantasmal Martyrs"._

* * *

"And since the trap, Divine Wrath was one of the cards he discarded Uria's defense points goes up." Bastion said at this.

_Uria: **(DEF: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)**_

"And now I sacrifice my three Tokens to summon the final Sacred Beast!" Kagemaru called as the three monsters were tributed, "Come forth, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

At that a bright light assured as what rose was a purple demonic being who roared.

* * *

_Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. When your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each of those monsters. "Phantasm Tokens" cannot declare an attack. You can Tribute 2 monsters to have this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the Tributed monsters, until the End Phase._

* * *

With its appearance the Shadows started glowing.

"He's gathered all three of the beasts at once." Zane grunted as the Sacred Beasts, and Kagemaru himself starting glowing as he laughed.

At that Rise noticed from the distance a small aircraft was flying over.

"Yeah, but we have reinforcements." Rise smiled.

Hearing that they looked as it landed where what jumped out was the group they encountered from the Magician Shadow's attack.

"Whoa! Those things are big!" a blue capped man said in shock seeing the Sacred Beasts.

"Well well, the Kirijo Group." Kagemaru said seeing them, "So what brings you here?"

"I think you know." Mitsuru stated.

"Well unfortunately as tempting as it sounds the Sacred Beasts are not your fight it's there's." Kagemaru said turning to Yu, and Jaden.

"Well, and we will take you down!" Jaden told him, "Go ahead, and finish your turn!"

"Fine but it's not just my turn will be finished. It's you two as well soon!" Kagemaru declared letting Yu have a turn.

Yu 4th Turn:

Yu drew his card only to collapse to his hands and knees.

Jaden went to help him out.

"I can't... I pass." Yu frowned as Jaden realized it was taking most of his strength to keep healing the others.

"Yu, you need to take your turn." Jaden said to him.

"Yu... stop using Isis!" Yosuke yelled.

"Sorry Yosuke, not happening."

Suddenly a second Isis appeared.

"Isis, Mediarahan!" Aigis called as her body glowed as the Investigation Team, Yu included were in a aura.

At that Yu's eyes widened as his Persona faded. "Aigis, thank you."

Aigis nodded with a smile.

"Go ahead! Finish this!" Sanada-san smirked to them.

Yu nodded looking at his card and smiling. "I summon Fool Persona Izanagi!"

* * *

_Fool Persona Izanagi_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_A warrior of incredible power, he just needs to unleash it._

* * *

"You summon a weakling?" Kagemaru asked him, "Whatever since I have Raviel's ability! When you summon a monster, I get a Phantasm Token!"

At that a small version of Raviel appeared.

* * *

_Phantasm Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms". This Token cannot declare an attack._

* * *

Jaden then told Yu, "Wait Yu, I don't think your World Persona will finish this battle."

"I know Jaden, that's not why I summoned Izanagi." Yu told him. "I activate the spell card Soul Drop."

* * *

_Soul Drop_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a "Persona" monster target one spell card in the graveyard and add it to its owner's hand._

* * *

Hearing that Jaden blinked before adding the card to his hand.

"Your turn Kagemaru." Yu told him setting a card.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 4000**

**Kagemaru: 2200**

* * *

Kagemaru 6th Turn:

"Fine whatever you say." Kagemaru said drawing, "First due to Fallen Paradise's effect, I can draw 2 cards."

He drew two cards at this.

Yu just watched calmly.

"Then, I switch Uria from defense mode to attack mode." Kagemaru added as Uria switched roaring, "And now his ability! Trap Destruction!"

Uria charged a blast at Yu's face-down. The card shattered.

"And now Uria! Destroy that Persona! Hyperblaze!" Kagemaru called as Uria charged a blast at Izanagi.

Izanagi shattered as Yu winced.

"And now Raviel attack that face-down!" Kagemaru called as Raviel charged it's glowing claws at the face-down monster.

It shattered as Yu winced.

**(Jaden & Yu: 2300)**

"Next turn will be the last." Kagemaru promised.

"Jaden... what's mine is yours. I play Samarecarm!" Yu called. "It revives Izanagi!"

* * *

_Samarecarm_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target one "Persona" in the graveyard, Special Summon it._

* * *

Izanagi appeared again ready.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Alright my turn!" Jaden called drawing, "And I activate Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"This allows all three of us to draw until we hold 6 cards!" Jaden called to them.

They all drew their cards. Among the cards he drawn Yu noticed one of them was the card Igor gave him, Inner Strength of True Self.

_"That card is my gift but use it wisely. It will use nearly all the power you have gotten, and it can be used only once."_ Igor's words repeated in his head.

Yu looked at it before frowning._ 'Only as a last resort.'_

"Alright, and now I activate Polymerization!" Jaden called activating the card, "With it I fuse both Avian, and Burstinatrix to create the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

At that Wingman appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"_  
_This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"Then I get another token!" Kagamaru reminded as a token appeared.

"I don't care about your token because I'm activating a second Polymerization from my hand!" Jaden called, "And I fuse Sparkman that's already in my hand with Flame Wingman to create the Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!"

At that a holy version of Flame Wingman appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"What is that?" Teddie asked in shock.

"One of my best even with it's ability! It gains 300 points for every Elemental HERO in my graveyard! I have Bubbleman, Neo Bubbleman, Plasma Vice, Bladedge, Avian, Burstinatrix, and Wingman himself! 8!"

_Shining Flare Wingman: **(ATK: 2500 + (300 * 7) = 4900)**_

"4900 attack points!?" Kagemaru asked in shock.

"Yep, and here's a little extra! When Flare Wingman destroys your monster in battle that monsters attack points is dealt to you!" Jaden revealed.

"That's enough to end the duel!" Alexis realized.

"But Hamon is your only target when in defense mode!" Kagemaru told him.

"That doesn't matter! Go Shining Flare Wingman attack!" Jaden called as Shining Flare Wingman attacked Hamon destroying it as Kagemaru cried out, "And now Wingman! Light up his world!"

Shining Flare Wingman flew in front of Kagemaru, and started to glow brightly only for the pieces of Hamon to fly in front of Kagemaru acting a barrier.

"What?" Yu questioned.

"Hehe, a good try but when Hamon is destroyed while in defense mode all damage to me becomes zero." Kagemaru smirked as Wingman flew back.

Jaden grunted, "Okay change of plans, I activate Graceful Charity!"

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard two." Jaden said drawing as he discarded two, "And then here's Miracle Fusion!"

* * *

_Miracle Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your GY._

* * *

"So now I can fuse monsters from my hand, or graveyard to summon a Fusion Monster!" Jaden told them, "So I banish Bubbleman, Clayman, Burstinatrix, and Avian! To form the Elemental HERO Electrum in defense mode!"

At that a golden hero with a E on it's chest appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Electrum_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2600_

_"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While face-up on the field, this card is also WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH-Attribute. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Shuffle all banished cards into the Deck(s). This card gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls that shares an Attribute with this card._

* * *

"When summoned all cards removed from the game returns to the deck." Jaden said shuffling his deck, "And Electrum gains 300 points for each attribute it shares with your monsters. So far Uria is the only one as Electrum's attribute is also Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth!"

_Electrum: **(ATK: 2900 + 300 = 3200)**_

_Shining Flare Wingman: **(ATK: 4900 - (300 * 3) = 4000)**_

"Alright Yu this is all the defense I can muster." Jaden told him switching Izanagi to defense mode.

_'Hopefully it's enough.'_ Yu thought.

"Your move!"

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 2300**

**Kagemaru: 2200**

* * *

Kagemaru 7th Turn:

"And now one step closer to my reign is at hand!" Kagemaru called drawing, "First Fallen Paradise's effect!"

He drew two cards, "And now I activate Raviel's ability! By sacrificing two of my tokens, Raviel gains their points!"

Two tokens vanished as Raviel powered up. **(ATK: 4000 + (1000 * 2) = 6000)**

"6000 points!" Syrus cried in shock.

"And now Raviel attack Shining Flare Wingman with Shimmering Scrapper!" Kagemaru called as Raviel struck it's claws at Shining Flare Wingman destroying it as both Jaden, and Yu cried out, **(Jaden & Yu: 0300)** "And now Uria attack Izanagi again!"

Uria fired a blast at Izanagi destroying it. Yu cried out in pain.

"Your field only has Electrum. Accept defeat!" Kagemaru smirked.

"Alright Yu it all comes down to you." Jaden said turning to Yu helping him up as Aigis healed him, "And hopefully you got something to finish them off."

Yu 4th Turn:

Yu drew his card and paused. _'I can't summon this one.'_

That was when he noticed a second Compendium Fee in his hand.

"Jaden... do you trust me?" Yu asked. "If he stops me, it's over."

"Why wouldn't I? Go ahead Yu!" Jaden grinned.

Yu nodded. "I switch Electrum to attack mode, and use my Compendium Fee to summon Lovers Persona Undine!"

* * *

_Lovers Persona Undine_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_If your opponent controls a Set Spell/Trap Card you can Normal Summon this card without tributing._

* * *

_Compendium Fee_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay half your life points; Special Summon one "Persona" monster from your hand ignoring summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your graveyard and pay half your life points, summon one "Persona" monster from your deck but shuffle it into the deck during the end phase._

* * *

**(Jaden & Yu: 0150)**

"I get a Token!" Kagemaru reminded as a Token appeared again.

_'Ok... here goes nothing.'_ Yu thought. "I play Inner Strength of True Self!"

* * *

_Inner Strength of True Self_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Persona" monster you control, and 1 other Fusion Monster you control: Double the ATK of the selected monsters until the end of the Damage Step, and if you do then if those monsters battle against an opponent's Effect Monster, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the End of the Damage Step also inflict damage to your opponent equal to the level of the first target x 200. You can only activate 1 "Inner Strength of True Self" per duel._

* * *

At that the spell glowed on them powering them, and making them grow.

_Electrum:** (ATK: 3100 x 2 = 6200)**_

_Undine: **(ATK: 1800 x 2 = 3600)**_

"What the!?" Kagemaru asked in shock with Jaden looking amazed.

"It doubles the points of one Persona and one Fusion Monster." Yu stated. "Undine attack the token."

Undine charged as Kagemaru was struck suddenly. **(Kagemaru: 1200)** The token was then destroyed.

Electrum charged in, and punched a hole in Raviel as Kagemaru watched in shock as Raviel let out a big explosion as he screamed.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 0150**

**Kagemaru: 0000**

**Jaden & Yu wins the duel!**

* * *

"Impossible! The Sacred Beasts can't be defeated!" Kagemaru yelled knelling, "Noooo!"

Uria decayed away upon the Duel's end as energy that was built in Kagemaru escaped him, and returned to their cards.

"Then... is it over?" Yosuke asked.

Sensing the Sacred Beasts were defeated, and Fallen Paradise vanished all the Shadows in the area make a hasty retreat from the battle.

"I think so." Chie admitted.

Then they noticed Kagemaru was now back to his elder form breathing looking up at them, "Yes... You see my real self now... An Old Man... A decrypted old man... Desiring for what you ask, what any old man wants! To be young again! The power of the Sacred Beasts was the only way how."

"You went to far." Yu told him before walking to take the Sacred Beasts.

Jaden took his shoulder before walking over to Kagemaru before the man asked, "Can't you forgive a decrypted old soul for delusions?"

"Of course." Jaden smiled to him, "But stealing power isn't the way to feel alive. You gotta find the strength in yourself."

"I can't... It's too late." Kagemaru said to him.

Jaden encouraged, "It's never too late. Come on try, and get up right now. Just go for it, give it your all!"

With that Kagemaru took Jaden's shoulder standing up slowly as Jaden tried to assist him when it looked like he's gonna fall before Kagemaru notices he's standing up before saying, "Hey look... I'm standing! It must've been our duel yes that's it! All the excitement put the spring in my spine!"

"Ha that's it!" Jaden said enveloping him in a hug before Yu noticed it was a bear hug.

Yu chuckled as he picked up the cards. "Mitsuru-San, should we destroy these?"

Mitsuru walked over seeing them, "So these were what Yamagishi-kun sensed. Their dangerous if they can attract that amount of Shadows. But destroying them might not be possible."

"They're cards, just tear them in half." Kanji pointed out.

"She's right. The Sacred Beasts can't be destroyed by normal means." Sheppard told him walking over, "I was foolish but now I aim to resolve this conflict. For now on the Sacred Beasts will be on my guard, and mine alone!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're hardly qualified for keeping them safe. The entire Island is at risk as long as they remain here." Naoto pointed out.

Mitsuru stared at the Sacred Beast cards before saying, "Unless guardians need to be in place."

"Mitsuru-san... are you suggesting..." Yu started in shock.

Mitsuru nodded with a smile, "You, and your friends are welcome to stay on Academy Island with the Sacred Beasts under your watch."

Teddie's eyes widened before he grinned. "I need to tell Jazzy-chan!"

Yu smiled. "I guess we will have that rematch after all Jaden."

"Also, I had scheduled your Base of Operations." Mitsuru told him.

"You're always prepared." Yu chuckled.

"This 'Abandoned Dorm' on note of both Kaibacorp, and the Kirijo Group will be restored, and be the Investigation Team's Base for Shadow Activity, and guard the Sacred Beasts at all cost." Mitsuru announced to everyone, "And the Kirijo Group will also place safe guards on it in case of anything that happens that caused the students to vanish which might've been result of Shadow Activity, and now be a safe place to go too."

"Well, that settles that." Yukiko smiled before pausing. "Oh... isn't graduation in just a few days? Would you all like to stay until then?"

"Actually yeah. I had been wanting to know what this island is about here." a brown haired teenager smiled with a gray haired big dog beside looking around.

"Yeah this is gonna be a great time." the capped man grinned clenching his fist.

"And just in time for the Promotion Exams." Dr. Crowler added much to Jaden's chagrin.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, the Sacred Beasts have been stopped... temporarily at least.**

**bopdog111: And the horrors of the Abandoned Dorm has ended for a long time.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and with Mitsuru's decision the Investigation Team will be staying at Academy Island for a bit longer.**

**bopdog111: And all that's left here are Graduation Exams, and of course Chumley's offer to join Industrial Illusions.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and after that a two or three chapter mini-arc you can look forward to. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	43. Magna Chum-Laude!

**bopdog111: Magna Chum Laude, that's the episode's name, and houses one of my fav duels.**

**Ulrich362: It is a pretty good duel.**

**bopdog111: And also the first Chumley Duel, I seen here. Let's see how the Investigation Team's appearance changes this episode shall we?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Their were in Art Class where Yuzu was teaching them art, and told them to make artworks of cards. Jaden was painting Sparkman, Syrus was painting Dark Magician Girl, and the Persona Users except Jaden were painting their Personas.

Yu meanwhile was painting a strange blue room, and Chumley a cliff during a sunrise.

"Art is just as important as Dueling. For you see Art was created millions of years ago by the caveman but over the time they didn't have brushes, paint, or colors. They just have stones, mud, and even tar for their paintings." Yuzu go on with the lesson, "They even made statues from stones with paste as their glue. Artworks of Cards are like the slabs of Egypt, and by making them your like your making works from Egypt itself, and also perfects your sense of creativity to make cards that Industrial Illusions will one day improve."

"That sounds like an amazing job." Yosuke admitted. "Anyone who gets to do that must be really special."

"Speaking of which these two will earn a spot!" a student said from seeing Yu, and Chumley's arts.

"Huh, what are you drawing Chumley?" Yu asked.

"Oh uh... This is Ayers Rock when the sun shines." Chumley answered to him.

"It looks incredible." Yu smiled.

"Yeah, you're a natural artist." Chie agreed.

Chumley blushed before saying, "But uh... It's nothing compared to Yu's."

Hearing that Jaden looked, "Whoa Yu is that your artwork for a Field Spell?"

"Maybe... it's hard to explain." Yu admitted.

"Chumley?"

Hearing that they looked to see Mitsuru on the screen, "Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you."

"Huh, oh... ok." Chumley nodded walking out of the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Dr. Crowler, the Shadow Operatives, Sheppard, and Belowski were in the Chancellor's Office.

"So the Abandoned Dorm is nearly fully repaired?" Dr. Crowler asked before asking, "On the otherhand it wouldn't be called an 'Abandoned Dorm' anymore now would it?"

"Yeah, that really doesn't fit it anymore." the white-haired man agreed.

"So what will it be known now?" Yukari asked them.

"How about the Investigation Dorm since they call themselves the Investigation Team?" Fuuka suggested.

"What do you think Chancellor?" Mitsuru asked him.

Sheppard smiled, "Hey it fits, and I bet they'll like it. Of course I wonder how the Sacred Beasts will be like being guarded in a place like that."

"Don't worry. The Kirijo Group, and the Shadow Operatives are specialized to handle any supernatural threats like Shadows." Mitsuru assured him.

Sheppard nodded at that just before the door opened.

"Chancellor Sheppard? You wanted to see me?"

They looked Chumley has entered.

"Ah there you are Chumley my boy. Here." Sheppard smiled handing him a card.

Chumley blinked before taking the card only for his eyes to widen in shock. "Wait isn't this..."

It was a spell that has the same artwork as what he was making in class.

"Congratulations Chumley. Your design in Industrial Illusion's contest has been improved." Sheppard smiled to him.

Chumley looked stunned. "That... that's incredible."

"And we also have a special guest." Sheppard smiled pushing a button as what appeared on his screen was a man that has silver hair that is over his right eye.

"Greetings Chumley-Boy. I am Maximillion Pegasus." the man smiled warmly to Chumley.

"The president of Industrial Illusions, this is an honor sir." Chumley mentioned bowing.

"Ah there's no need to be like that." Pegasus smiled to him, "I had overseen the contest, and I had selected you as the winner, and would like to make an offer."

"An offer?" Chumley asked before his eyes widened.

"I want you to be part of my company." Pegasus smiled.

Chumley's eyes widened. "That... it's an incredible honor. Thank you."

"I will be expecting you." Pegasus smiled as the screen cut off.

"Me... working at Industrial Illusions, it's a dream come true." Chumley admitted.

"Too good." Dr. Crowler told him.

Chumley turned to him in confusion.

"What I meant is that all of us but will will recommend you, and I can't allow it." Dr. Crowler told him.

"If I may, why wouldn't you recommend him?" Mitsuru inquired.

"Why it's because he has flunked multiple advancements for years." Dr. Crowler answered, "And he hasn't grown as a Duelist at all."

"What, but that... I beat my dad earlier this year." Chumley mentioned.

"Your old man maybe a professional but it doesn't excuse that it isn't school related." Dr. Crowler told him, "I'll make this fair by challenging you."

"Wait... do you mean..." Chumley started nervously.

"Indeed." Dr. Crowler answered.

Chumley looked uncertain before nodding. "Alright."

"We should tell the Team." the teen suggested.

"I agree Ken." Yukari nodded. "Let's go."

They walked off at that.

* * *

_Later..._

They explained about Dr. Crowler's challenged to the Team.

"So if he wins he gets to work for the company that created the game? That's awesome." Yosuke smiled.

"But... If I lose then I'll be kicked out." Chumley said to them looking down.

"We're all supporting you, you won before and you'll win now." Chie reassured him.

"Until then we should see how the restoration of the Investigation Dorm is coming along. They said their just about finished." the white haired man suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Yu nodded.

They all walked to where the road of the dorm is at to see that Kaibacorp Employees, and workers from the Kirijo Group are fixing the Dorm as it looks good as new.

"Wow, that's amazing." Jaden admitted.

"And it's nearly ready for the Team to start living in to make plans, and focus on Shadow Activity." the capped man said to them, "Plus you wouldn't worry about going missing."

"This couldn't have been easy, is there any way to repay you?" Naoto inquired.

"Just be careful out there, and make sure the Sacred Beasts are under strict guard." Mitsuru answered.

"Understood, we'll keep the cards safe." Yu nodded.

"Let's have a look inside." Syrus suggested.

"Alright, but we should still be cautious." Rise mentioned.

With that they walked inside seeing a few workers are fixing up the gaps, and repainting the dorm back to normal as they see it's big with two big rooms that has couches, chairs, and a few decorations with plants, TV Sets, carpets, and also a phone on the wall.

"Whoa, was all this here before?" Kanji asked.

"Normally just stock level of boring, I had oversee the decorative adjustments like this. What ya think?" the capped man grinned with closed eyes.

"It's incredible, thank you." Yu smiled only to pause. "Mitsuru-san, could I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked as everyone split to look around as she, and Yu walked down a hall.

"I was hoping to show Jaden and the others Inaba after this year... if they're willing I wanted to ask your opinion on temporarily leaving the cards in the Velvet Room." Yu explained.

"Your having Igor, and Margaret watch them during your trip?" Mitsuru asked him.

"Other than with you all that's the safest place I can think of, assuming they even can contain the cards." Yu admitted.

"Well we don't know the extent of Igor's abilities but I can tell he can handle them." Mitsuru grinned.

Yu nodded. "Yeah."

"Whoa! You guys are living with a big kitchen!" Jaden rang for them to hear.

Hearing that they walked, and saw it is a huge kitchen for them.

"Holy hell! This is huge!" Kanji cried in shock.

"Yeah... though let's not leave the cooking to the girls alright?" Yosuke suggested.

"Hey we've been practicing!" Chie pouted to him.

"If you need help with cooking their are cooking tapes in the shelves over there." Aigis said pointing to a self.

"I'll handle that." Yu mentioned quickly.

"Mitsuru?"

They turned to see a worker.

"The Chamber for the Sacred Beasts in the basement is ready." she told them.

"Good." Mitsuru nodded with a small smile, "Let's take a look at where they'll be staying while your here."

"That makes sense, they're really dangerous and..." Rise started before pausing. "Oh, you're going back to the Slifer Red Dorm now aren't you Syrus?"

"I'll stay here with you. I'm a Persona User now." Syrus answered to her.

Rise suddenly paused. "Come Kouzeon!"

Hearing that everyone looked as Yu asked, "Rise?"

"Fuuka-chan mentioned there was another Persona User on the island, but we never found them." Rise explained. "Yeah... I can definitely sense another Persona but I can't pinpoint where it is."

"Well that is another reason for you to stay." Mitsuru said before they all walked downstairs, "But that's for another time."

"Yeah, it is." Yu smiled. "Though right now we should support Chumley, right Jaden?"

Jaden nodded as they arrived downstairs were they see the spot where Syrus dueled Banner, and some Kirijo Group scientist, and Kaibacorp Mechanics were working before they ready as a scientist said, "Perfect your just in time. It's time to see how effective this Barrier is on those three cards."

The scientist carefully took them as he messaged a Mechanic upstairs pressed a hidden button to where a ledge chamber was rose from the ground as the scientist placed the Sacred Beasts on the pillowed display case before closing the glass lid, and locked it with the key before stepping back as he directed a mechanic as 4 poles rose from the ground around it as they started humming as a thin blue line connected them before vanishing giving out soft hums as the display case vanished back to the ground being sealed by a stone lid to camouflage the location.

"That looks like it'll work." Yukari mentioned.

The scientist then handed Yu both the key, and a Key Card, "The controls for the Security System can only be accessed by this Key Card, and any thief that tries to take them will get pushed back by the barrier. We test it out on several hard people, and the barrier's strong enough to knock them back. Also the hidden button upstairs is an a most obvious place that thieves wouldn't try to notice, and only that can it release the cards from their seal."

"Right, I'll be sure to keep these safe." Yu said to him.

"Of course don't forget to leave them to Igor." the capped man told him.

"I won't." Yu nodded.

"Igor? Who's that?" Jaden asked curiously.

Yu paused. "A friend, a very trustworthy friend."

"We'll find out about him later." Syrus told Jaden.

Jaden nodded at that. "Right."

* * *

_The next day..._

The Investigation Team, the Shadow Operatives, the Key Keepers, Yuzu, Belowski, and Sheppard were in the area with Chumley nervous facing Dr. Crowler.

"Just stay calm, you'll do fine." Chie reassured him.

Chumley took several breathes arming himself.

"I hope your prepared." Dr. Crowler said to him.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I'll Face Myself)**

**Chumley: 4000**

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chumley 1st Turn:

"Here we go Chumley... Let's see here." Chumley said drawing, "I think that first I'm gonna lay down one face-down."

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

"That move was absolutely... Oh what's the word?" Dr. Crowler drew before calling, "Yes, lame. I play the spell, Magnet Circle LV2!"

* * *

_Magnet Circle LV2_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

Chazz at that said bluntly, "Oh man, Chumley is in for it now."

"And thanks to Magnet Circle, I get to summon this - My Ancient Gear!" Dr. Crowler smirked as the gear appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Come on Chumley." Jaden whispered.

"And it's special effect now let's me summon another one! Not too shabby eh?" Dr. Crowler asked as a second gear appeared.

"Is that bad?" Ken asked the students.

"Big time." Bastion answered.

"Now I'll sacrifice my two Ancient Gear to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" Dr. Crowler called as from the gears rose the Golem letting out a battle cry.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Chumley stepped back seeing it.

"Ancient Golem! Attack! Mechanized Melee!" Dr. Crowler called as his Golem gave a punch as the face-down was shown to be Des Koala.

* * *

_Des Koala_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Flip_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1800_

_FLIP: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand._

* * *

"You never did study! If my Ancient Gear Golem has more attack points then your THING'S defense then the extra damage goes to you!" Dr. Crowler called as the punch connected as Chumley grunted. **(Chumley: 2800)**

"That's true, but Dr. Crowler should remember that Des Koala has a special ability." Zane mentioned. "One that activates when it's flipped face-up."

Chumley declared, "That's it! Your gonna get it now!"

Dr. Crowler then noticed Des Koala looked mean slashing the fist away before shattering.

"Des Koala's flip effect! For every card in your hand, Koala hits you for 400 points!" Chumley called as small jolts hit Dr. Crowler causing him to cry out, and grunt. **(Dr. Crowler: 3200)**

"So the object of this Card Game is reducing those points to zero right?" the white haired man asked seeing this.

"That's right." Alexis nodded.

"And flip effects like those are nasty traps to use on your opponent or also provide benefits for you." Jaden continued to them.

"That Koala just did proved so." Fuuka admitted, "That being said, I wonder how it's used in big battles like before?"

"Might be around a lot of magic." the capped man suggested as Chumley took his turn.

* * *

**Chumley: 2800**

**Dr. Crowler: 3200**

* * *

Chumley 2nd Turn:

Looking at the card he drawn he said, "I summon Eucalyptus Mole in defense mode."

At that a brown mole appeared.

* * *

_Eucalyptus Mole_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1300_

_If this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 1 "Koala" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And then I'll be throwing down 1 face-down." Chumley ended his turn.

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

"Come now Chumley? That's your move?" Dr. Crowler asked drawing seeing he drawn a second Golem, "Ancient Gear Golem attack Eucalyptus Mole! Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem punched the Mole destroying it.

"And of course unless you forget all extra damage goes to you." Dr. Crowler smirked.

**(Chumley: 1100)**

"Let's just wait 1 minute okay? If you take out my Eucalyptus Mole, I get a Koala from my deck." Chumley said pulling out his deck, "And guess who wants to say hi? My little friend, Big Koala!"

At that the Koala appeared.

* * *

_Big Koala_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Beast_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_A species of huge Des Koala. He's meek, but people are afraid of him because he's very powerful._

* * *

"That's a fitting name for his new monster." Aigis admitted. "It is indeed a large species of Koala."

"More like a big waste." Dr. Crowler chuckled, "I, on the otherhand will be summoning Ancient Gear Soldier!"

At that Soldier appeared in defense.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Solider_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1300_

_If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

**Chumley: 1100**

**Dr. Crowler: 3200**

* * *

Chumley 3rd Turn:

"Whatever check this!" Chumley called drawing, "Licious! I'm gonna play, Wild Nature's Release!"

* * *

_Wild Nature's Release_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it._

* * *

"And all of sudden my Big Koala's defense points are added onto it's attack points!" Chumley told them.

_Big Koala:** (ATK: 2700 + 2000 = 4700)**_

"That should certainly help him." Mitsuru noted.

"Yeah big time." Yukari admitted.

Chumley called, "Alright Big Koala! Take out that pile of rusty bolts! Take Down From Down Under!"

Big Koala charged before tackling Ancient Gear Golem destroying it as Dr. Crowler braced himself. **(Dr. Crowler: 1500)**

_'Nothing, I can't come back from!'_ Dr. Crowler thought with a grin.

Chumley grinned himself, "Alright! Now check out my face-down!"

* * *

_Beast Soul Swap_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Return to the owner's hand 1 face-up Beast-Type monster on your side of the field, then the owner of that card Special Summons 1 Beast-Type monster from their hand with the same Level as the monster you returned._

* * *

"This is my totally awesome, Beast Soul Swap, let's me bring back a monster to my hand! Then I can summon another beast with the same level it's switchalicious!" Chumley called returning Big Koala to his hand, "Guess I'll call... Another Big Koala!"

A second Big Koala appeared.

"I don't get it." Ken said seeing this, "Why did he switched that powerful Koala for a weaker one?"

"He switched his monster for two reasons. First, by doing so his Big Koala can attack a second time." Bastion answered. "The second, and more strategic reason is that by using Wild Nature's Release the monster that gains points is destroyed when he ends his turn, however due to the way that spell works Beast Soul Swap circumvents that by summoning a new monster that hasn't gained any points."

"So not only can he attack again, but his new Koala can't be destroyed since Wild Nature's Release doesn't use it's magic on it." Yuzu said with a smile, "That's the growth a true duelist."

"And now Big Koala take out that Gear Soldier!" Chumley called as Big Koala charged destroying Gear Soldier as Dr. Crowler cried out, "Now that's an awesome sized super slam!"

_'Hmm it's all for naught.'_ Dr. Crowler thought turning to Chumley.

"And I'll be laying down 1 face-down." Chumley ended his turn.

Dr. Crowler 3rd Turn:

_'But tutorial is over. It's time to give Chumley a real schooling.'_ Dr. Crowler thought before drawing, "Let's see how you handle this! Okay Chumley, I activate my Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Which of course allows me to draw 2 more cards!" Dr. Crowler said drawing twice, "Such as the ultimate Spell Card, Ancient Gear Factory!"

* * *

_Ancient Gear Factory_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Reveal 1 Level 5 or higher "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, then banish a number of "Ancient Gear" monsters from your Graveyard, whose combined Levels are double the revealed monster's, and if you do, if you Normal Summon the revealed monster this turn, you must Normal Summon it without Tributing._

* * *

At that a factory rose from behind Dr. Crowler.

"That card is bad news for Chumley." Zane frowned. "It allows Dr. Crowler to summon an Ancient Gear from his hand, and I have a feeling I know what he's planning on playing."

"Now Chumley your about to fail for the last time. The Ancient Gear Factory!" Dr. Crowler smirked, "Beautiful isn't it? It allows me to summon Ancient Gear card I hold. Such as my friend the Ancient Gear Golem."

"But it can't be Special Summoned so doesn't he need a sacrifice?" Alexis asked at that.

"Not exactly." Sheppard told her.

"He's right, I don't need to sacrifice a card. All you have to do... Is look into my graveyard." Dr. Crowler said gesturing to his graveyard, "If it holds Ancient Gear Monsters who's level but twice that of my Golem, THEY become the sacrifice, even though their already destroyed."

At that destroyed parts of the Ancient Gear monsters started to enter the factory as the stars glowed.

"So please let's all welcome back: Ancient Gear Golem!" Dr. Crowler called as the factory opened showing a second Golem ready to avenge it's fallen comrades.

"Then it's all over for him?" Ken asked.

"Dear Chumley how could I recommend you? I mean come on, you can't even win 1 easy duel!" Dr. Crowler said to him, "Ancient Gear Golem attack Big Koala! Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem punched Big Koala destroying it as Chumley grunted. **(Chumley: 0800)**

"I play a trap card!" Chumley called.

* * *

_Animal Trail_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Add 1 Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And it's a totally licious one called, Animal Trail! Now Des Kangaroo jumps right into my hand!" Chumley said adding the card to his hand.

"A Kangaroo? Your going to have to do much better then that Chumley. Something..." Dr. Crowler said discarding a card, "Like Ancient Gear Drill! Impressive isn't it?"

* * *

_Ancient Gear Drill_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control an "Ancient Gear" monster: Discard 1 card; Set 1 Spell Card directly from your Deck. This turn, that Spell Card cannot be activated._

* * *

"Thanks to this 'licious' card, I get to take ANY Spell Card, and place it face-down." Dr. Crowler grinned setting a card.

"Come on Chumley..." Syrus whispered.

* * *

**Chumley: 0800**

**Dr. Crowler: 1500**

* * *

Chumley 4th Turn:

Chumley grunted drawing, and widen his eyes.

"Chumley..." Jaden whispered.

Chumley soon look determined catching Dr. Crowler off guard as he declared, "I activate, Ayers Rock Sunrise!"

* * *

_Ayers Rock Sunrise_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, and if you do, all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose 200 ATK for each Beast, Plant, and Winged Beast-Type monster currently in your Graveyard, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Ayers Rock Sunrise" per turn._

* * *

At that Ayers Rock appeared behind him rising up.

"Wait isn't that the painting from before?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah. Chumley won the contest Industrial Illusions hold." Sheppard answered.

"You can't stop the sun from rising, just like you can't stop my dream!" Chumley called to Dr. Crowler, "I WILL be a famous card designer! And now let's see one of my first card's in action! First it let's me summon 1 Beast from the graveyard! Care to guess who? The one, the only, Big Koala!"

At that Big Koala appeared again ready.

"And now turn your eyes to my graveyard, and you'll find for each Beast, Plant, or Winged-Beast Mr. Tall, Dark, and Rusty loses 200 attack points!" Chumley called as both Des Koala, and Eucalyptus Mole appeared on Golem before vanishing taking some of it's strength as Dr. Crowler cried out in horror.

_Ancient Gear Golem: **(ATK: 3000 - (200 * 2) = 2600)**_

"Now how bout we try something fusilicious with Polymerization!" Chumley called as Big Koala, and Des Kangaroo fused.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I'm melding Big Koala, and Des Kangaroo to create Master of Oz in attack mode!" Chumley called as Master of Oz appeared ready.

* * *

_Master of Oz_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 4200_

_DEF: 3700_

_"Big Koala" + "Des Kangaroo"_

* * *

"His monster has 4200 points, and that Ancient Gear Golem only has 2600. That means 1600 damage right?" Ken asked.

"It does indeed, and Dr. Crowler only has 1500 life points which means if this attack works Chumley will win." Bastion nodded.

_"Très impressionnant."_ Mitsuru noted with a smile.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Google translate, I don't actually speak French like Mitsuru can.)**

Chumley stared at Master of Oz before saying, "Alright time to finally face the exam."

"Bravo Chumley. Very impressive. Especially for you." Dr. Crowler said before closing his eyes thinking, 'Impressive indeed, but how could I, Dr. Crowler of Obelisk allow a Slifer Red to defeat moi? The answer he can't... You attack will be your last mistake.'

At that Chumley called, "Alright Master of Oz attack Ancient Gear Golem! Outback Attack!"

Master of Oz charged only for Dr. Crowler to have a counter, "I activate the Spell, Limiter Removal!"

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you controlled at both the activation and resolution of this card, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"Limiter Removal?" Fuuka asked.

"With it the attack points of all my machines are doubled!" Dr. Crowler called as Ancient Gear Golem glowed. **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**

"Oh man this is not good news." Chumley said in shock as the two titans punched.

POW!

* * *

**Chumley: 0000**

**Dr. Crowler: 1500**

**Dr. Crowler wins the duel!**

* * *

Chumley having tears cried, "I lost!"

It was shown Ancient Gear Golem landed a good punch in the face to Master of Oz as it shattered as Golem vanished at the Duel's ending.

"No way." Chie said in shock. "He lost."

"Poor Chumley." Yosuke frowned.

Suddenly hearing clapping they turned to see the Key Keepers, Yuzu, Belowksi, and Sheppard were clapping giving praise to Chumley for his skills as the student said, "But... I've lost. I can't get my dream job!"

"Stop that crying!" Dr. Crowler snapped walking over as they looked over, "It's true you have lost this duel, but losing doesn't always mean failing. You see, the duel was not to win or lose but to prove your ability. For the talent you've displayed today, how could I ever fail you? I will recommend you for the position at Industrial Illusions."

"So I'm not kicked out?" Chumley asked in shock.

"Your graduating." Dr. Crowler answered with a soft smile offering Chumley a hand as he took it, "Farewell, and congratulations Chumley."

Chumley looked stunned taking his hand. "This... thank you so much."

_'Vellian, you really have changed for the best.'_ Yuzu thought with a smile.

That was before she looked down saddened. Belowski noticed and hugged her. "You doing alright?"

Yuzu smiled wrapping her arm around him, "I just wish... Banner would still be with us... Sees that my brother changed now, and spend another year of Graduation together."

"He's watching over you both Yuzu." Sheppard told her gently. "I'm sure of it."

Yuzu smiled closing her eyes with a few tears dripping down. Belowski hugged her again.

A few minutes later Chumley was on a plane to fly to Industrial Illusions headquarters. He watches out for Duel Academy as he wipes his eyes, "Everyone... I'll be back one day. That's a promise."

Everyone waved goodbye as the plane took off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, he may have lost but Chumley got his dream job. I wonder what his father would think.**

**bopdog111: Definitely proud of him but that's for later.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, though with that done there's only one more thing for the first year of Duel Academy.**

**bopdog111: Graduation Match. But the question is who is dueling?**

**Ulrich362: The top student, and somebody else, though as for who that will be... who knows? Either way after that will be a short trip to Inaba before the second year begins.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	44. The Graduation Match!

**bopdog111: The final GX Season 1 Episode is here.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, though not the end of Season 1 of Sacred Shadows... not quite yet anyway.**

**bopdog111: Nope but before we get to there we gotta get to the Graduation Match between Zane, and a opponent he selects.**

**Ulrich362: True, and he has a lot of potential opponents. Who is going to take him on, only one way to find out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Zane was laying down on his bed with a sunset over his window thinking over things since he has a tough decision to make.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_The scores for the year are being processed before ending with Zane receiving a total score of 1000 P. awing the students as Yuzu smiled, "Congrats Zane. Once again you are the top score out of all of the students, and you know what that means don't you?"_

_Zane smirked at that only for someone to gasp._

_"Which means you win the honor of headlinder in the Academy's prestigious Graduation Match!" Dr. Crowler smiled, "And tradition states you can pick who will duel you. So who's the lucky one this year?" _

_"Dr. Crowler, the scores!" a Ra Yellow mentioned suddenly._

_"Hm? What about it?" Dr. Crowler asked as he, and Yuzu looked to see._

**_Zane Truesdale: 1000 P._**

**_Naoto Shirogane: 1000 P._**

**_Yu Narukami: 1000 P._**

_"W-What?" Dr. Crowler asked shocked._

_"Oh my... Seems like two of the freshman are tied to Zane this year." Yuzu said blinking in shock, "And which means they also won the headliner of the Graduation Match."_

_"If it's a Graduation Match and Zane is graduating then he should have the honor." Yu mentioned. "This is the last thing he'll ever do at Duel Academy isn't it?"_

_"Zane that okay with you?" Yuzu asked him._

_"It's alright with me." Zane answered simply, "Of course the true decision is my opponent."_

_"Indeed. So who will it be?" Dr. Crowler asked him._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

_'Who will be my opponent? There are a lot of worthy students... But in the end only 1 has truly earned it.'_ Zane thought walking to his window opening it,_ 'I wonder what HE thinks.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Investigation Dorm..._

The Dorm was finished being restored, and now the Investigation Team, and Syrus are making themselves at home.

"How did you want your omelette Syrus?" Yu inquired.

"A little bit on the crisp side with a touch of Garlic Powder." Syrus answered.

"Got it." Yu smiled.

"You're in luck, Yu-sempai's a great cook." Kanji grinned before stretching. "Oh yeah, is there room at the inn Yukiko-sempai?"

"Yeah the Inn had been growing since our last time there." Yukiko smiled to them stretching, "Mom, and Dad said they put in new rooms."

"Sounds good, Jaden and the others will definitely enjoy it there." Yosuke smiled.

"I wonder just what Inaba is about. But I am worried if it'll remind you of bad memories." Syrus said to them.

"No way, it's our home and full of great memories." Chie smiled.

"Well... I more meant with events like Adachi." Syrus admitted looking down.

"Adachi-san is a changed man. Despite everything he's kept his word and even helped us if you recall." Naoto pointed out. "I wouldn't go as far as to trust him with my life, but we can trust him to follow the rules of our world."

Syrus nodded before asking, "That aside do you still feel like this a big place?"

"I guess, it's bigger than the Slifer Dorm anyway." Yu mentioned.

"It should with the restoration of it along with it hasn't been visited for years." a voice ran out.

Hearing that they looked over to see Zane just entered looking around.

"Zane?" Syrus asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Zane answered, "In all my three years not once had I set foot in both the Slifer Dorm, and this Dorm since it was Abandoned. Looks nice that the Kirijo Group, and Kaibacorp fixed it up, and that I have a reason to come here."

"I have a feeling I know why you're here too." Rise mentioned.

"Indeed Rise. I had selected my opponent." Zane answered before turning to Yu, "And that Duelist is you."

Yu's eyes widened. "You're challenging me? Why am I the one who's involved in all the most important duels?"

"Your the one with the most potential out of all the Persona Duelists along with the Rare Wildcard ability." Zane answered simply, "And it would mean a lot if you battle with everything you got, and follow the same rules Jaden gave you in his match with you, and Bastion."

"Wait a second Zane... I... I'd like to duel you instead."

Hearing that they looked over. Syrus looked slightly nervous but was staring at Zane.

"Syrus?" Rise asked at this.

"I missed my chance in the duel off, I didn't take a key... I don't want to miss another opportunity." Syrus explained.

Zane stared before saying, "Well then, I had to admit I had been looking forward to face your growing power. Back then you weren't all that confident but thanks to Rise, and everyone you had been growing strong with your Persona Cards able to beat a Shadow Rider. In that case Syrus I'll tell you one thing: Show me all the growth you had been making."

With that said Zane walked out of the Dorm.

"I will Zane, I promise." Syrus whispered with a determined look in his eyes.

Yosuke patted his back, "You sure had been moving forward fast."

"Maybe... we'll find out soon." Syrus admitted nervously.

Rise hugged him close to her. Syrus hugged her back.

"Well be careful out there." Teddie told him with Jasmine beside him.

"I will be." Syrus nodded.

* * *

_Late at night..._

Syrus was working on his Deck while his clock reads 2:00 AM as he yawned before shaking his head continuing to edit.

"Go to sleep Syrus, it'll be ok." Rise told him.

"Rise?" Syrus asked looking over, "When did you wake up?"

"I haven't gone to sleep yet." she answered.

Syrus at that said, "Well... I want to make sure my deck is ready."

"Everything will be fine, I promise." Rise smiled.

He turned to her. Rise gently embraced him. Syrus smiled before closing his eyes putting his Deck down.

"Get some rest Syrus." Rise smiled gently.

With that they walked to their bed.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

All of the Academy Gathered at the arena ready to see the match as Yuzu, and Belowski sat beside Sheppard, and Dr. Crowler as Jaden said, "It's about to start I can't wait!"

"Well I know Zane will beat his brother." Chazz said bluntly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Bastion pointed out. "Syrus has improved dramatically from the start of the year."

Soon they see Syrus, and Zane entering the arena together as Jaden called, "Sy! Good luck!"

Syrus only nodded as he, and Zane walked on the battlefield shuffling each other's Deck before Zane told him, "Remember Syrus. In this duel show me all the growth you made throughout the year."

"That's my plan Zane." Syrus nodded before pausing. "No, my plan is to beat you."

"Then don't hold back." Zane said before they handed their Decks back.

**"And now everyone welcome to the Graduation Match! First we have our Graduate, Zane Truesdale on the right!"** Dr. Crowler announced.

**"While on the left is his brother, Syrus Truedale who is looking forward to finally triumph over his brother!"** Yuzu called, **"So without further ado..."**

**"Let the Graduation Match begin!"** both brother, and sister declared.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Faint by Lickin Park)**

**Syrus: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zane told his brother, "For first moves your free to pick."

Zane 1st Turn:

"Oh? Interesting. Very well." Zane said drawing before saying, "I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei!"

At that a small light dragon appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon Zwei_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. Once per turn: You can reveal 1 Spell in your hand; this card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" until the End Phase. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while in the GY._

* * *

Syrus nodded seeing the monster.

"Next I send it to the graveyard." Zane said as Zwei vanished, "This enables me to summon Cyber Pharos in defense mode."

A small blue sentry appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Pharos_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Machine monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand and/or field as material. When a Fusion Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Power Bond" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Pharos" once per turn._

* * *

"That's not good." Syrus frowned. "Cybere Pharos lets you Fusion Summon without a spell card."

"You remembered Syrus. Well surly you'll remember this. Cyber Repair Plant." Zane said activating the card.

* * *

_Cyber Repair Plant_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If "Cyber Dragon" is in your GY: You can activate 1 of these effects. If you have 3 or more "Cyber Dragon" in your GY at this card's activation, you can activate both effects and resolve in sequence. You can only activate 1 "Cyber Repair Plant" per turn.  
__● Add 1 LIGHT Machine monster from your Deck to your hand.  
__● Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster in your GY; shuffle that target into your Deck._

* * *

"If Cyber Dragon is in my graveyard, I either add a Light Machine-Type monster from my Deck to my hand, or shuffle one from my graveyard." Zane told his brother.

"And since Cyber Dragon Zwei is in the graveyard it counts as Cyber Dragon." Syrus frowned. "You're still as strong as ever Zane."

Zane added the card, "Next I activate Pharos' ability. And I fuse two Cyber Dragons in my hand! Come forth Cyber Twin Dragon!"

At that the two headed dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyber Twin Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

"That's a powerful card." Jaden admitted.

"Then I'll place two cards down. Your move bro." Zane told him.

Syrus 1st Turn:

Syrus drew his card and took a slow breath. "I set three cards facedown and summon Gyroid in defense mode."

* * *

_Gyroid_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Once every turn Gyroid is protected from battle." Zane said remembering it's effect, "That means both of Twin Dragon's attacks will be blocked."

"That's true." Syrus smiled.

* * *

**Syrus: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

* * *

Zane 2nd Turn:

"But how far will it go?" Zane asked drawing, "And I activate my face-down card, De-Fusion."

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"By returning Twin Dragon back to my Extra Deck, I can split it." Zane said as Twin Dragon vanished only for both Cyber Dragons appeared.

"But that wouldn't make a difference." the white haired man, Akihiko, said to them, "If Gyroid has that effect then those two dragons will still be blocked."

"I activate the spell card, Evolution Burst!" Zane called.

* * *

_Evolution Burst_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control "Cyber Dragon": Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. "Cyber Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"While Cyber Dragon exists on my field, one card on your field Syrus is destroyed." Zane said to him, "And the choice is obviously Gyroid!"

The two Cyber Dragons fired blasts at Gyroid.

"Then Cyber Pharos ability activates!" Zane called as the two dragons merged back to Twin Dragon as it roared.

"I don't get it." the capped man, Junpei, remarked, "Syrus didn't have monsters so why would he summon it back?"

"Evolution Burst prevents Cyber Dragon from attacking." Atticus answered, "Plus Twin Dragon can attack twice each round. With this Zane got rid of Syrus' monster, and can still attack."

"First attack!" Zane called as Cyber Twin Dragon fired a blast at Syrus.

"Sorry Zane, I play my own De-Fusion!" Syrus called.

At that Twin Dragon vanished again.

"Hmm... You were waiting for that." Zane said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey shouldn't Twin Dragon split?" Yukari asked seeing it, "De-Fusion works as splitting a Fusion Monster apart isn't it?"

"Normally yes, but in addition to it being optional if the Fusion Material Monsters are summoned they also don't exist in Syrus's graveyard meaning he couldn't summon them even if he wanted to." Bastion explained. "A clever tactic."

"What a move! Syrus was waiting to pull that out!" Jaden grinned.

"Your move Syrus." Zane told him.

Syrus 2nd Turn:

"I'll summon Patroid in attack mode." Syrus called.

* * *

_Patroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can look at 1 face-down card your opponent controls, then return it to its original position._

* * *

The Police Car monster appeared.

"Now Patroid's ability lets me see that facedown card on your field Zane." Syrus grinned.

Patroid at that shine on Zane's face-down as it was shown to be Trap Jammer.

_'Trap Jammer?'_ Syrus thought before shaking his head as the trap set itself.

"Pharos has 2100 defense points. A tough obstacle for Syrus to get through." Bastion said to them.

Syrus stares at his hand. "I set one more card and end my move."

* * *

**Syrus: 4000**

****Zane: 4000****

* * *

Zane 3rd Turn:

"Then it's my turn draw!" Zane said drawing, "And I activate Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"It lets me draw 2 cards from my deck." Zane said drawing twice, "And I activate the spell card, Time Fusion!"

* * *

_Time Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Remove from play 1 card from your hand. Then Select 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, then Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase, ignoring its Summoning conditions. That monster cannot declare an attack during the turn it is Summoned._

* * *

"It banishes 1 card from my hand but during my Standby Phase an old friend emerges. And I think you know who." Zane told Syrus as a ball of glowing light appeared as he pocketed a card.

Syrus frowned. "I thought you would do that."

"And you better be prepared by the time he comes." Zane told him giving him a turn.

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus drew his card. 'I can buy myself some time, but just to be on the safe side I'll deal some damage.' "I summon Submarineroid!"

* * *

_Submarineroid_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_(This card is always treated as a "Persona" Monster.).  
This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is the original ATK of this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

His Persona appeared as Fuuka smiled, "Rise his Persona is strong."

"Yeah, it is." Rise smiled.

"Submarineroid attack!" Syrus called.

Submarineroid fired it's missile as Zane took it not flinching. **(Zane: 3200)**

"Now Submarineroid switches to defense mode and that ends my turn." Syrus finished.

* * *

**Syrus: 4000**

****Zane: 3200****

* * *

Zane 4th Turn:

"Then it's my turn." Zane said drawing, "And first the card I banished get's activated. You should remember, Card From a Different Dimension!"

* * *

_Card From a Different Dimension_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If this card is removed from play, add it to your hand during your next Standby Phase. If this card is returned to the hand this way, both players draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Since this card is banished I can add it to my hand during my Standby Phase, and afterwards we both can draw 2 cards." Zane said to his brother.

"Alright Zane." Syrus nodded drawing as his eyes widened.

Zane looked before saying, "And I hope you got good cards. Because your gonna need them against Cyber End Dragon!"

At that Zane's ultimate monster appeared with its thunderous roar.

* * *

_Cyber End Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 2800_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"Your best monster." Syrus whispered. "Beating him won't be easy."

"You have time to contemplate since due to Time Fusion, Cyber End isn't allowed to attack this turn." Zane said placing a card down letting Syrus go ahead again.

Syrus 4th Turn:

Syrus drew his card. "I use Patroid's ability."

It was shown to be a second De-Fusion.

"Ok, I switch Submarineroid into attack mode and attack you again." Syrus called.

Submarineroid fired it's missile as like before Zane didn't flinch. **(Zane: 2400)**

"I switch Submarineroid into defense mode and... actually I sacrifice him to set a new monster." Syrus stated.

He set the monster.

"Smart move." Bastion admitted, "Due to that since Submarineroid wasn't destroyed Syrus wouldn't feel pain, and Zane would have to be cautious about that face-down he summoned."

"Yeah, but he can't deal damage anymore." Yukari pointed out. "Isn't that a mistake?"

"Normally but Cyber End can still deal damage even if his monster's on defense." Jaden answered, "This way Syrus summoned a monster with more defense points, and will take less damage."

"I end my turn!" Syrus called.

* * *

**Syrus: 4000**

**Zane: 2400**

* * *

Zane 5th Turn:

"Alright Syrus my draw." Zane said drawing seeing Power Bond before saying, "And I activate De-Fusion! Like before it splits a Fusion Monster apart."

Cyber End vanished.

"Then Cyber Dragons emerge back." Zane said as the two Cyber Dragons, and Cyber Dragon Zwei appeared before showing Card from a Different Dimension, "Then by revealing a spell card in my hand, Zwei's name becomes Cyber Dragon until this turn's end phase."

Syrus blinked before his eyes widened. "No way!"

"Sounds like you know what's coming." Zane said activating his ionic Fusion Card.

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Recognize it Syrus? It's Power Bond, and with it I can bring back an old friend." Zane said as the three dragons merged, "The Cyber End Dragon!"

At that Cyber End appeared again roaring ready.

"It doesn't matter which monster Zane attacks, this duel is over." Chazz smirked.

"And now Cyber End Dragon attack that face-down with Evolutionary Strident Blast!" Zane called as Cyber End charged in attack.

"Syrus!" Rise cried.

Zane looked on before saying, "Guess that's the end."

With that he started to walk off.

"Take a closer look Zane!"

"Hm?" Zane asked turning around as the smoke cleared showing Syrus is still in as Zane widen his eyes, "I don't understand! The attack hit!"

"You're right, it did." Syrus confirmed as his set monster was revealed to be UFOroid.

* * *

_UFOroid_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"My monster and I are standing thanks to my trap cards. Cyber Repairer and Life Force."

* * *

_Cyber Repairer_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

_Life Force_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you would take Battle Damage, you can pay 400 Life Points instead._

* * *

**(Syrus: 3600)**

Zane at that drew said, "Well well... Since you activated them without me noticing I wasn't able to use Trap Jammer."

"Alright Syrus!" Jaden grinned.

"Very well I summon Cyber Kirin." Zane said as Kirin appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Kirin_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 800_

_You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0._

* * *

"And as you remember by sacrificing him all damage I would take this turn becomes zero." Zane said as Cyber Kirin shattered.

"I had to wait until the last second, any closer and I would have lost." Syrus admitted. "Though if I draw the right card I can win."

"Well now you have a 8000 Cyber End on your tail." Zane said placing a card down.

Syrus 5th Turn:

Syrus drew his card and smiled. "I summon Expressroid."

* * *

_Expressroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this card is Summoned: You can target 2 "roid" monsters in your GY, except "Expressroid"; add those targets to your hand._

* * *

"When I summon Expressroid I can add two Roids in my graveyard to my hand and I pick Gyroid and Submarineroid!"

"That's not gonna make a difference with Cyber End's 8000 attack points." Chazz said to them, "He's through."

"Actually Chazz, I'm not." Syrus smiled. "I'm about to summon my strongest monster, I play Power Bond!"

"Power Bond?" Yuzu asked in shock.

Hearing the card name piqued Zane's interest, "Oh?"

"I fuse UFOroid, Expressroid, Patroid, Gyroid, and Submarineroid together." Syrus smiled. "I summon Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine in attack mode!"

* * *

_Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine_

_Earth Type_

_Level 12_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_5 Machine-Type "roid" monsters_  
_This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Negate the effects of that monster (including in the Graveyard). If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Seeing the robot everyone looked in awe by it.

"That's one strong bot." Aigis admitted.

"Yeah, and thanks to Power Bond it gets the same boost Cyber End Dragon got." Jaden grinned.

_Barbaroid: **(ATK: 4000 * 2 = 8000)**_

"Which means it's now capable to go toe-to-toe with Cyber End Dragon!" Dr. Crowler cried in shock.

Zane looked up at the robot, and smiled, "Well well Syrus... Seems like your now able to play Power Bond to it's true extent, and not misplay. I knew you would have that potential from me giving you the card."

Syrus smiled at that. "Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine attack Cyber End Dragon!"

Barbaroid at that aimed it's cannon.

"Of course that doesn't mean you'll win! I activate Limiter Removal!" Zane called activating his face-down.

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you controlled at both the activation and resolution of this card, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"And this means all Machines on the field has their attack points doubled for this turn only." Zane told his brother as Cyber End Dragon roared by the extra power.

_Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 8000 x 2 = 16000)**_

Syrus's eyes widened in shock before closing his eyes. "You win Zane, but I'm going down fighting! I play my own Limiter Removal!"

_Barbaroid: **(ATK: 8000 * 2 = 16000)**_

"What?" Zane asked in shock.

Both monsters fired blasts as they passed, and struck each machine as they let out a big explosion. When the smoke cleared sparkles, and dust are what replaced both Barbaroid, and Cyber End.

"Both monsters are gone." Alexis whispered in disbelief.

"That's it Zane, I end my turn." Syrus finished.

* * *

**Syrus: 3600**

**Zane: 2400**

* * *

Zane 6th Turn:

"Well well Syrus... You really have shown me your growth." Zane smiled drawing, "You also taken Power Bond's damage effect in consideration."

"It isn't enough... not yet." Syrus admitted.

"Well you also have Life Force in play which means you wouldn't worry direct attacks." Zane continued for him, "I'm impressed. With that I'm proud to be your brother, and that I think that you have a chance to beat me."

Syrus looked stunned hearing that before looking down. "You have Mystical Space Typhoon, Life Force will be destroyed and with Monster Reborn it's over."

"Except I haven't drawn either of them. But I do have this. A card you might be familiar with." Zane said revealing a card.

* * *

_Overload Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 DARK Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

Syrus stared in shock.

"With Overload Fusion, I banish monsters from my field, or graveyard to summon a Dark Machine Fusion monster." Zane told him, "I banish the two Cyber Dragons, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Dragon Zwei, and Cyber Pharos on my field. Say welcome to Chimeratech Overdragon!"

At that a hydra dragon with 5 heads appeared roaring.

* * *

_Chimeratech Overdragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 9_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the GY. The original ATK/DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

Syrus stared at the monster in disbelief.

"And as a cherry on top it gains 800 points for every monster used it in's summoning." Zane told him, "I used 5 monsters. So that means it's attack points becomes 4000."

_Chimeratech Overdragon: **(ATK: ? + (800 * 5) = 4000)**_

"But that's not all Syrus. For every monster used to summon it gains 1 attack. So that means with 5 monsters fused it can attack 5 times every round!" Zane declared.

"A 5 time attacker with 4000 points?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Life Force can only protect Syrus for who knows how long..." Bastion trailed off.

"I'm still not strong enough Zane, but I still have three more years to improve." Syrus told him.

"Indeed but you did show me your growth, and nearly got me had I not played Limiter Removal." Zane agreed with a smile, "And from the way I see now you will be able to join me in the Pro Leagues."

Syrus nodded. "Finish the duel Zane."

With that Zane silently ordered Chimeratech to attack as it fired from it's 5 heads. The blast hit as Syrus just stood there.

* * *

**Syrus: 0000**

**Zane: 2400**

**Zane wins the duel!**

* * *

"And with that Zane wins the match!" Yuzu announced as the Academy cheered for them.

"Congratulations Zane." Syrus smiled. "You'll do a great job in the pro league."

Zane grinned to him as the Team, and group ran up to them.

"Do you have time before joining the pro league?" Yu asked Zane.

"They aren't registered until next week." Zane answered.

"Well I was hoping you would come to Inaba with the rest of us." Yu explained.

Zane smiled, "Why not? It would be interested to see how you all spend time there."

"I'm already looking forward to it." Jaden grinned.

"And to see Junes." Syrus smiled taking Rise's hand.

Rise smiled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, he came close.**

**bopdog111: Yeah but he grown.**

**Ulrich362: True, he's grown a lot in one year and he has three more to keep growing. They all do.**

**bopdog111: Next is the season finale.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, one extended chapter in Inaba before they head off to their next adventures. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	45. Trip to Inaba!

**bopdog111: The season finale is here.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the students of Duel Academy are going to Inaba.**

**bopdog111: How will they like the town?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue Theme: The Poem of Everyone's Souls)**

Yu was in the Velvet Room talking to Igor, and Margaret the day after the Graduation Match.

"I see, we should be capable of containing them for you." Igor nodded calmly. "Do you have these cards with you?"

"Not yet. Their still in the seal in case they get rampant." Yu answered.

"I see, well simply bring them to us when you're ready to return." Margaret said calmly.

Yu nodded before walking out before coming back a few minutes later holding the Sacred Beasts. Margaret took them and closed her eyes. "When you require them again I will return them to you."

"Thanks Margaret-san." Yu smiled before exiting.

**(Theme Ends)**

Soon he arrived at the Docks where the Team, Key Keepers, and Belowski on Yuzu's request were waiting for him.

"So their keeping an eye?" Kanji asked him.

"Yeah, they are." Yu confirmed. "It'll be strange not being on this island for the next few days."

"But we need to get off at some point." Syrus admitted before the ship horn blow.

"Time to head to Inaba." Jaden grinned.

"Don't get too excited, there's not a lot to do there besides hang out at Junes and relax at the hot-springs." Yosuke mentioned.

The boat started to sail off as they watched on.

* * *

_Several hours later..._

After the ship they rode in a train waiting for it until the train finally stops at their destination.

"Well, welcome to our little town." Chie smiled as they got off the train only to see an older man holding a jacket over his shoulder along with Nanako.

"Welcome home!" Nanako smiled.

"Glad to see you again Nana-chan." Teddie smiled as they walked over.

Zane looked around before crossing his arms, "Hm it does look perfectly normal. Nothing Dueling related."

"Funny you should mention that." the man mentioned. "After Mariko and Nanako visited you, I'm still not sure how they pulled that one off, they've been showing that game to everyone in town."

"So that means Dueling will be here, and show itself in Inaba as everything else soon." Jaden grinned before pausing, "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry I must have gotten ahead of myself. My name's Ryotaro Dojima, Yu's uncle." the man answered. "Nanako is my daughter."

"Name's Jaden Yuki. Pleasure to meet ya." Jaden grinned shaking his hand.

"I'm Bastion Misawa so nice to meet you. I was the top student in grades for freshmans." Bastion told him bowing.

Alexis smiled, "I'm Alexis Rhodes, and this is my brother Atticus."

Atticus grinned waving.

"Chazz Princeton but you can all me the Chazz." Chazz said bluntly crossing his arms.

"My name's Zane Truesdale. The top student of Duel Academy or former now since I'm a Graduate." Zane introduced himself.

"I'm Syrus, Zane's little brother." Syrus said politely.

"I'm Jasmine." Jasmine only said to them.

"And I'm Belowski nice to meet ya." Belowski smiled waving.

"It's nice to meet you all." Dojima smiled.

Nanako meanwhile blinked before walking over to Atticus. "Does that mean you're a king?"

"Uh what?" Atticus blinked.

"Your sister is a queen isn't she?" Nanako asked.

"Oh sorry but that's only a title. The King of Obelisk Blue though is Zane I mean former at least. But I do always look after my baby sis!" Atticus grinned.

"Oh stop it Atticus. Don't taint her head with that stuff." Alexis said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh come Lex, you know to have to mention it." Atticus said innocently to her.

Alexis sighed annoyed as Bastion remarked, "And that's usual sibling bickering."

Nanako nodded.

"Well, I guess we should give you guys the tour?" Yosuke suggested.

"Yeah let's look around." Chazz agreed walking off to see around.

The others followed Chazz as they arrived on a long road with several different small shops.

"Inaba's Market District." Chie explained with a smile.

"Wonder if they got booster packs or something! That would be sweet!" Jaden grinned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Jaden." Zane told him, "Duel Monsters isn't that well known so they shouldn't have a lot of Booster Packs by now."

"Well, there are a few." Dojima mentioned. "There was an anonymous donation from someone so everyone here in town could try out the game for themselves."

"Well what I am curious about is Mrs. Tatsumi's Textile Shop. That is if she's open right now." Bastion said turning to Kanji.

"Huh? Oh sure I can check." Kanji nodded. "Come on."

Hearing that they walked to follow him. Kanji walked in. "Ma, you in here?"

"Hm?" a woman wearing a beige kimono with graying hair asked turning over, "Kanji?"

"I'm back." Kanji mentioned. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm alright. It's so different here in shop without you around." Mrs. Tatsumi smiled, "How has Duel Academy treated you?"

"It's been... interesting." Kanji admitted. "Some of my classmates wanted to meet you."

Hearing that she looked seeing this.

"Evening ma'am. I am Bastion Misawa one of your son's dorm-mates." Bastion introduced politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Kanji's friends." she smiled.

"Same to you." Bastion smiled.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked.

"Just plan water if you don't mind." Bastion smiled.

"Whoa this is a lot of stuff." Syrus remarked looking around.

"It isn't that much." Kanji mentioned.

"Impressive." Zane remarked.

"Would you like a souvenir?" Kanji's mother inquired.

"That would be a good idea." Zane answered.

Kanji's mother just smiled gently. After a few minutes they exited.

"I still can't believe everything in there is handmade." Syrus admitted.

"That's just the first of things here." Yukiko admitted.

"She's right, did you have anything else in particular you wanted to see?" Yosuke asked.

"Junes actually." Syrus answered.

"I had a feeling, come on I'll show you around." Yosuke mentioned only to shudder slightly.

"You okay?" Belowski asked him.

"Yeah, just... my dad's the manager and there are a few unmotivated workers I'm not exactly eager to see." Yosuke admitted.

They soon arrived at Junes.

"Everyday's great at your Junes." Teddie chimed in with a grin. "Oh, do you think we should get Nana-chan a present Jazzy-chan?"

"All right." Jasmine smiled as they entered.

Almost immediately the students of Duel Academy noticed two annoyed girls walking towards them.

"Who are they?" Jaden asked seeing them.

Yosuke sighed. "I'll handle it."

With that he walked over as they overheard the girls complaining about having to work and how Yosuke needed to tell their boss they needed time off only for him to try and explain they can't have that much time off as they just continued to complain.

"Workers?" Chazz asked.

"More like slackers." Chie frowned. "I don't even know how they still have jobs here. They're always trying to take extra time off and making Yosuke deal with the consequences."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Chazz said glaring at Jaden.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Let's look around." Teddie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Atticus smiled.

They walked around Junes. That's when the Investigation Team froze.

"What's the matter?" Jaden asked them.

"Hi there, you must be Yu's friends." noted a man in a suit with a red tie.

They looked over.

"Who are you?" Syrus asked.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Adachi." the man answered.

They widen their eyes hearing that. Adachi sighed. "I'm guessing they told you about me?"

"They did. What do you want?" Chazz glared.

"Whoa there, it's a little more complicated." Adachi told him. "First, there wasn't any solid evidence of what happened so they really couldn't build a case against me no matter how much I tried to lend a hand. Second, Dojima-san made a point of visiting on more than one occasion and he made the case that I was a changed man... what a pain that was but that's just how he is right?"

"Well considering what happened in the past if you are a changed man your gonna have to prove it to us." Zane told him.

"Hey don't be so serious. I believe them when they said Adachi changed." Jaden said to them with his usual grin.

"Well, changed or not I'm going to be leaving Inaba soon. Apparently I'm going to be working for the Kirijo Group from now on so they can keep an eye on me." Adachi mentioned. "I'm just enjoying my last day or two of freedom before then, it was... interesting to see you guys again. Take care of yourselves, we wouldn't want anything to happen."

With that he walked off.

"Think he'll be a good Kirijo Group employee?" Syrus asked.

"Who knows?" Bastion asked, "And I wouldn't be surprised if they assigned him to be the Investigation Dorm's Teacher."

"I don't think they would go that far." Yu admitted. "Mitsuru probably is planning on having him use his power to help with the Shadows."

"That's for a later time though." Zane told them.

"Exactly. Hey do you guys want to see our special headquarters?" Chie asked suddenly.

"Where's that at?" Jaden asked her.

"Come on, we'll show you." Yu chuckled as the members of the Investigation Team led the Duel Academy students to a table at the food court.

They blinked looking around.

"Yeah... Secret Headquarters might be an overstatement." Naoto admitted. "It's basically where we got together to try and figure out the case and plan what we would do."

"An obvious setup where it will be overlooked from prying eyes. Clever." Zane figured out the meaning.

"It wasn't quite that well thought out." Yu admitted. "Our entrance was in the electronics section so it just worked out that way."

"Either way it is a good spot." Syrus asked as Yosuke walked back to them.

"They gave you much trouble?" Chie asked him.

"Nothing more than usual. They don't get the new merchandise and wanted me to find someone else to sell it while they take the next few days off." Yosuke answered.

"Why won't you just stop being like that, and tell them to suck it up?" Chazz glared.

"If I did that they'd complain and it could cost my dad his job." Yosuke answered. "Besides it's not that big a deal, and there are more important things to worry about."

"Junes really is an amazing place to be in. I wonder if it'll start selling Dueling Things soon." Jasmine admitted looking around.

"Maybe it... actually that gives me an idea. Jaden do you mind helping with something?" Yosuke inquired.

"Huh? What is it?" Jaden asked him.

"An exhibition match to help advertise the new cards. We just need to figure out who your opponent can be." Yosuke answered. "There's no better way to get people interested then having them see a real match right?"

"Hey yeah that sounds great! Ah yeah there's nothing better then a duel!" Jaden grinned before singing, "I'm gonna get my game on, I'm gonna get my game on...!"

"Be quiet slacker. No one wants to see you acting like a clown." Chazz snapped to him.

"I must agree, try to show a bit of self-control Jaden. We're guests here after all." Bastion pointed out.

"That aside who is his opponent?" Atticus asked them.

"Huh, that's a good question." Yosuke admitted. "Who would you want to have a match with Jaden?"

"I'm not sure." Atticus admitted cupping his chin before getting an idea, "Hey wait Yu how long ago was it since your girl, and cousin visited the Academy?"

Yu frowned at that before sighing. "It was... when Chumley dueled his dad, before the tag-duels."

Meanwhile Yukiko walked over to Belowski.

"Are you feeling alright? I'm sorry we haven't been talking with you that much." she mentioned.

"Well maybe by now she might be set with the rules, and has a Deck of her own." Atticus suggested.

"Nah it's fine with me man." Belowski gave out a fine smile to her.

Yukiko nodded before smiling.

"You mean... Jaden duel Nanako?" Yosuke asked. "I mean... we could ask her right partner?"

"I guess, but we should at least be careful. She's still a little girl Jaden." Yu mentioned. "So don't hurt her."

"Ah don't worry. I'm not one to harm girls." Jaden told him.

Yu looked at him before nodding. "I'll go ask her if she wants to try a match. I'll be right back."

With that he walked off.

"I wonder what kind of duelist Nanako, and Marie is by now." Alexis admitted.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Chie smiled.

They waited for Yu, and Nanako. A few minutes later they arrived with Nanako smiling. "I get to play the new game?"

"Well we figured with how much time passed you might have a Deck, and know the rules by now." Bastion admitted.

"Well... I know a little bit. Dad helped me figure out some of it." Nanako answered.

"Well either way this duel is also an exhibition of Duel Monsters here in Junes." Zane told her, "Think your up for the challenge?"

"I can try." Nanako nodded.

With that Belowski handed her his Duel Disk, "Hopefully you know how to use this."

Nanako nodded before hugging him. "I saw Yukiko use it before. Thank you."

Belowski blinked before hugging her back. A few seconds later she turned to Jaden. "This looked really fun before."

"Haha! Well let's see how far you go here!" Jaden grinned before pausing, "Hey wait where can we duel? These tables will get in the way."

"Could you use the stage where Rise-chan held her concert?" Naoto suggested.

"If it'll get people to see." Jaden smiled as they walked to the stage.

"Yosuke? Can you inform Junes of this?" Yu asked him.

"No problem partner." Yosuke grinned. "I'll let everybody know."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Everyone, and an audience was gathered on the stage wanting to see this Exhibition, Yosuke informed them of.

"Looks like a lot of people are here, are you two ready?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm all set!" Jaden grinned turning to Nanako, "How bout you?"

Nanako looked slightly nervous but nodded. "I think so."

With that both Nanako, and Jaden stepped out as Yosuke announced, **"Okay folks for this display of Duel Monsters we have a guest with us! We have a student from the famous Duel Academy Jaden Yuki, and he decided to show his skills to you all, and duel Nanako Dojima!"**

Jaden grinned waving to the audience activating his Duel Disk. Nanako suddenly closed her eyes.

"It's just like dancing with Kanamin." she whispered before activating Belowski's Duel Disk.

"Alright Nanako get your game on!" Jaden grinned drawing his hand of five card.

Nanako drew her own cards only to pause. "Oh... who gets to go first? We take turns right?"

"Yeah that's right. Since this your first real match you can pick who gets the first move." Jaden told her.

"Can I go first?" Nanako asked him.

"Yeah go ahead." Jaden grinned.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Final Dueling Theme of the Season: Get Your Game On)**

**Nanako: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Nanako 1st Turn:

Nanako looked at her cards only to smile. "Oh yeah, dad helped me learn how this works a little bit. I play this one."

She looked at the Duel Disk only to frown. "How does this work?"

"Here's this." Jaden said before pointing to the slots, "These are your Spell, and Trap Card zones which you place cards down, and activate it. And these above them are your Monster Zones where you can summon monsters either in defense mode or attack mode. And those buttons are signs of your activating your Spells or Traps."

"Oh... ok, thank you." Nanako smiled putting her card in one of the spell and trap slots.

* * *

_Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

At that a larger copy of the card appeared in front of her as a shrine appeared behind her.

Nanako looked at it in awe. "Wow."

The crowd meanwhile started whispering to each other about how impressive it looked and how a few cards could do something like that.

"Um... it says I'm allowed to play a Fairy. So can I do this?" Nanako asked putting another card on the Duel Disk as a fairy appeared.

* * *

_Archlord Kristya_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2300_

_If you have exactly 4 Fairy monsters in your GY, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If Summoned this way: Target 1 Fairy monster in your GY; add that target to your hand. Neither player can Special Summon monsters. If this face-up card would be sent from the field to the GY, place it on top of the Deck, instead._

* * *

"Krysta?" Bastion asked in shock, "She just shut down Jaden completely."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kanji asked. "Jaden has stronger cards than that one."

"Krysta is a rare, and powerful card." Bastion answered, "It prevents both players from Special Summoning monsters as long as it's out. Fusion Summoning is a form of Special Summoning which means she has him locked in place."

"No way." Chie whispered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nanako asked uncertainly.

"Uh no... But you pulled out a really unexpected, but otherwise wicked move! With that monster in play neither of us can Special Summon anything!" Jaden grinned, "And my deck's specialty is Fusion Summoning, and that monster had that locked in."

"Oh... ok." Nanako nodded. "I... put this one down like this and then that's all I get to do now."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Okay here goes something." Jaden said drawing looking before saying, "Okay first I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!"

Bubbleman appeared ready.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this is the only card in your hand, you can treat this card's Summon as a Special Summon. When it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, if there are no other cards on your side of the field, draw 2 cards from your Deck._

* * *

"And when Bubbleman's all alone when I summon him out, I can draw 2 cards." Jaden said drawing looking over, "Hmm... Alright this can work. I then activate the spell, Bubble Blaster!"

The Blaster appeared Bubbleman armed himself.

* * *

_Bubble Blaster_

_Equip Spell Card_

_You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0._

* * *

"With this Bubbleman gets a 800 point boost." Jaden explained.

_Bubbleman: **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**_

"Then I'll throw down two face-downs. Your move Nanako." Jaden ended his turn.

* * *

**Nanako: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Nanako 2nd Turn:

Nanako drew another card. "Um... I put another card down like this and now I'll..."

She suddenly looked down.

"Nanako?" Jaden asked.

She looked nervous to attack as she looked at her cards. "You can go again."

"Oh... Hey Nanako it's alright to attack." Jaden told her, "In Duels your gonna have to risk walking into traps while attacking. You gotta believe in your cards."

Nanako blinked at that. "Really? Ok, I'll do that next time."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew as he grinned, "Alright first I'll play Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!"

Sparkman appeared in a electrical entrance ready.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And then I'll equip him with Spark Blaster!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Spark Blaster_

_Equip Spell Card_

_You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Sparkman". During the Main Phase of your turn, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster. After you use this effect 3 times destroy this card._

* * *

"It allows Sparkman to switch any monster from attack mode to defense mode, and vice virsa!" Jaden called as Sparkman fired from his gun at Krysta.

Nanako's eyes widened in surprise seeing that. "Wow."

Krysta spread her wings to defense.

"And then let's change the scenery." Jaden grinned, "Say hello to Skycraper!"

At that the builds rose from the ground.

* * *

_Skyscraper_

_Field Spell Card_

_When an "Elemental Hero" monster you control battles an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher, the "Elemental HERO" monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

"That could be a problem for her." Bastion noted.

"See with this Field Spell in play all Elemental HEROs on the field with attack points lower then the monster their fighting they gain 1000 attack points!" Jaden explained to her, "Which means Bubbleman can attack Krysta!"

Bubbleman fired a blast at Krysta. **(ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600)**

Nanako's eyes widened as her fairy shattered before a golden glow flew to the top of her deck.

"Huh?" Jaden asked seeing that.

"While that was smart it did had a weakness." Bastion told them, "Whenever Krysta is destroyed instead of going to the graveyard it's instead the next card Nanako will draw."

"That means she can play it again." Teddie smiled.

"Well at least before so Sparkman will attack that face-down on your right! Go Static Shockwave!" Jaden called as Sparkman fired some lightning from his hand at Nanako's monster.

The monster revealed itself to be an angel that survived the attack.

* * *

_Honest_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_During your Main Phase: You can return this face-up card from the field to the hand. During the Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster you control battles (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn._

* * *

**(Jaden: 3700)**

"Oh boy that is strong defense." Jaden admitted.

"Thank you." Nanako smiled.

"Well during Main Phase 2 here's this! Polymerization!" Jaden called activating the spell.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And I'll fuse both Sparkman with Clayman that is my hand to create the Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" Jaden called as Thunder Giant appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"_  
_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"Wow." Nanako whispered in awe.

"And I'll end my turn here." Jaden grinned, "So Nanako what do you have to show us next?"

* * *

**Nanako: 4000**

**Jaden: 3700**

* * *

Nanako 3rd Turn:

Nanako drew her card and smiled. "I play my fairy again."

As she said that she put Archlord Kristya back on Belowki's Duel Disc only for nothing to happen.

"Huh?"

"It's Valhalla's effect. If you don't have any monsters then you can summon Krysta." Jaden explained, "Since you have Honest, and that monster there you can't use Valhalla's effect. But there are two ways you can summon her without Valhalla."

"Really?" Nanako asked. "How do I do that?"

"First off Krysta's instant summoning condition is on her card. If you have 4 or more Fairies in your grave then you can summon her from your hand, and add a Fairy among those in your graveyard in your hand." Jaden explained, "But the other thing is just as useful. By sacrificing both your face-down monster, and Honest then you can summon her. That is called Tribute Summoning. Since Krysta is a level 7 or higher monster she needs two to be Tribute Summoned. Level 6 or 5 needed 1. The downside of that is that you can't Normal Summon anything else this turn since Tribute Summoning counts as Normal Summoning."

Nanako nodded. "Ok, thank you."

As she said that she put her other two monsters on the ground next to her as Kristya reappeared.

"Huh?" Jaden blinked before laughing, "Nanako the graveyard isn't on the ground. It's this spot here."

He pointed to the slot that was the bridge connected the Duel Disk's monster zones, and Life Point Counter.

"Oh... ok." Nanako smiled before looking at her three cards. "Um... I play Heavy Storm?"

* * *

_Heavy Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"Heavy Storm?" Jaden asked in shock as the spell blew away Skyscraper, Valhalla, Jaden's face-downs Hero Barrier, and Hero's Signal, and Bubble Blaster.

_Bubbleman:** (ATK: 1600 - 800 = 800)**_

"For a beginner she's not bad." Bastion remarked.

"Indeed it's like she's letting her instincts, and heart do the dueling." Zane agreed.

"Now I play Pot of Greed... wait, isn't being greedy a bad thing?" Nanako asked as she played the card.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Normally but any card in Duel Monsters that is about Greed is a good thing." Jaden explained as the grinning pot appeared on her field, "Because those cards allowed you to draw cards. And by doing that your able to get around Krysta's downside of being the next card you would've drawn."

Nanako nodded. "Ok, this is really fun."

She drew the cards only to pause and look at them curiously.

"Something wrong?" Jaden asked her.

"I don't..." Nanako started before blinking. "Miss Alexis, can you please help?"

Alexis blinked before walking over, "What is it?"

Nanako showed Alexis a card called Monster Reincarnation. "How do I use this one?"

"Oh. You just send a card in your hand to the graveyard, and add 1 monster from it to your hand." Alexis explained.

"Oh, ok." Nanako nodded as she played the card and sent one of her other two cards into the graveyard.

* * *

_Monster Reincarnation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I want the fairy from before back."

Honest exited the Duel Disk and she smiled.

"Now I get to attack that one." Nanako said pointing at Thunder Giant.

Krysta charged in at Thunder Giant. Nanako looked at her cards again before blinking and putting them both in the graveyard.

_Archlord Kristya: **(ATK: 2800 + 2400 + 2400 = 7600)**_

"W-What? You had a second Honest?" Jaden asked in shock seeing that.

"Is that not allowed?" Nanako asked.

"N-No... You can only have three copies of the same card, and I wasn't expecting that." Jaden admitted as the attack struck.

* * *

**Nanako: 4000**

**Jaden: 0000**

**Nanako wins the duel!**

* * *

"Is she sure she only practiced a little?" Bastion asked in awe.

"She doesn't fully understand her cards, she probably only looked at a few combos with her dad when they bought them but she could be really strong." Atticus pointed out. "Beginner's luck is also a powerful thing."

"Either way she listened to her instincts, and won." Zane said walking over to Nanako, "I'll tell you this from a Graduate of Duel Academy, and their former top student, your gonna make a fine Duelist in Duel Academy one day."

Nanako smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, was the exhibition match a success?" Syrus asked.

"That's for the audience, and crowd to decide." Alexis answered.

"Well Nanako... That's game!" Jaden grinned in his pose, "Your really good!"

Nanako giggled at that before pausing and giving Belowski his Duel Disk. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Belowski smiled taking it back, "Soon I know you'll get your own."

Nanako nodded at that.

"Well, it's getting a bit late so would you all like to head to the inn?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm interested to see the Hot Springs." Alexis smiled before glaring at the boys, "And you boys better not try to peeve!"

"Ah of course not that would not be a gentleman's way." Bastion nervously said as Chazz only turned away scoffing with a blush as Syrus bowed Atticus looking nervous, Zane only nodding, where Belowski, and Jaden turned to each other not getting it.

Suddenly Syrus turned red.

"Syrus? You know what she's talking about?" Jaden asked him.

Syrus nodded before blushing more. "Just... a bad thought."

"Whatever. It's none of your business slacker just do yourself a favor, and do what she says unless you want to get mauled by her." Chazz said walking off.

They nodded before the group walked to the bus station to wait for a bus heading to the Amagi Inn.

"I never been in a Hot Spring before. What is it exactly?" Belowski asked them.

"It's kind of like... a really warm and relaxing bath that you can just relax in." Bastion explained. "I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable."

The bus arrived as they got on. Suddenly Jaden grinned. "Having fun pal?"

"Huh?" they looked over.

The people who could see Duel Spirits saw Winged Kuriboh flying with one of Belowski's Moki Mokis.

"He is." Zane admitted.

Jaden grinned at that. The bus soon stopped at Agami Inn.

"Ladies first." Yu smiled.

The girls got off first before the boys joined them. Suddenly the members of the Investigation Team all frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked them.

"This is where it all started." Yosuke answered simply.

They walked in as a woman looked over widening her eyes, "Yukiko?"

Yukiko smiled and walked over to her. "Kasai-san."

"'Kasai-san'?" Jaden asked the Team.

"A friend of Yukiko's. She works here at the inn." Yu explained.

They nodded hearing that. A few minutes later Yukiko walked back. "The boys can head to the hot springs now, it's about to be their turn."

"Well how exactly should it work?" Belowski asked them.

"Come on, we'll show you." Yosuke smiled only to pause. "It is the men now right Yukiko?"

"That's right, I just double checked to be sure." Yukiko confirmed. "There won't be any incidents this time."

"What incidents?" Jaden asked curiously.

"There was a... mix-up about time before. We were told the hot springs were empty and that it was time for the men to use them... someone spent a little too much time relaxing and you can probably guess what happened." Yosuke admitted.

Syrus blushed looking down.

"Come on Sy, don't you want to enjoy our break before we head back to Duel Academy?" Jaden called.

"Ah! Oh wait up!" Syrus cried running off.

Rise chuckled at that.

"You got yourself a keeper." Chie grinned to her.

"Definitely, in fact I..." Rise started before pausing and looking around before noticing a TV displaying a duel. "Who's that?"

Hearing that they looked over seeing a sliver haired teen dueling someone.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." Yukiko admitted thoughtfully.

"Hey... That's Aster Phoenix." Zane who was the only boy in the room mentioned.

"Aster Phoenix?" Chie asked.

"A Professional Duelist at a young age, and one of the favorites in the Pro Leagues." Zane answered, "I'll be bound to face him anything."

"Well with how strong you are I'm sure you'll beat him." Chie admitted.

Yukiko however was looking at the screen thoughtfully.

"We'll see. No-one knows what his Deck is though it is tough to take down." Zane said before walking to the springs.

* * *

_At the springs..._

"Whoa man, this is paradise." Belowski mentioned.

"Yeah you said it." Jaden grinned with his eyes closed.

Syrus blushed slightly. "Yeah."

"Not that different from the ones at the Academy." Chazz said crossing his arms.

"... Actually it is. It feels different." Syrus admitted.

"Different? How so?" Bastion asked him.

Syrus closed his eyes. "It's... more soothing."

"Yeah feels alright." Belowski agreed with his usual smile.

They smiled at that.

"You know it'll be a different year at the Academy." Bastion admitted, "Zane will head to the Pro Leagues, Syrus will be training, and the Aband-I mean Investigation Dorm is restored, and now safe... What can top the year with this?"

Yu frowned. "The Shadows are still on the island including the one that attacked Chie."

"Wasn't it destroyed when she took it down?" Jaden asked him.

"He mentioned there were others." Kanji pointed out. "Plus there are still more of those."

Syrus looked down, "I'll not slack off."

"None of us will." Jaden smiled.

Syrus then blushed again.

* * *

_Later..._

The boys and girls switched.

"Wow... I can't tell if this is better then back at the Academy." Jasmine admitted in content.

"It's definitely nice." Alexis smiled.

"So Rise?" Jasmine asked her, "What have you, and Syrus have planned for the future?"

"Huh?" Rise asked.

"You know what to do after Duel Academy." Jasmine told her.

Rise paused. "I'm not sure."

"Marriage is definitely one of them." Jasmine grinned.

"It isn't quite that simple." Rise admitted.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked confused.

"I'm not sure how feasible marriage is with my career." Rise admitted.

"We'll help ya out girl." Chie grinned.

Rise smiled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well they'll be enjoying the rest of their time off before the second year.**

**bopdog111: And that's season 1's end.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and next up will be quite the adventure... perhaps the Light will face the Light-Bearer.**

**bopdog111: We'll find out next time.**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	46. Start of a Brand New Year!

**bopdog111: Welcome to the Society of Light arc guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and if you thought things were interesting before... oh boy. We're just getting started.**

**bopdog111: A Test of the Inner Strength of the current Persona Users.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, well after a nice relaxing time in Inaba it's back to Duel Academy. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Three people were running to the Docks which was Dr. Crowler, and Yuzu along with someone who was short a nearly bald head, a french mustache, and beard a Vice Chancellor suit as Dr. Crowler told them, "Keep up you two their almost here!"

"Vellian, can you remind us what this is about?" Yuzu asked her brother with labor breathing since exercising is not her strong suit.

"I told you Yuzu! The freshman! Their almost here!" Dr. Crowler giggled giddy.

"You've never been this excited about new freshman, what's going on?" Yuzu asked while trying to catch her breath.

Dr. Crowler turned around as they stopped running from arriving as he turned around picking up a book about the freshmens, "Feast your eyes on this you two!"

"Are we missing the joke?" the short man asked in confusion, and a bit of annoyance in a french accent.

Dr. Crowler showed them pictures of a familiar boy, "Are you calling Aster Phoenix a joke!?"

"Wait... the Aster Phoenix?" Yuzu asked in disbelief. "The Pro Duelist?"

"Yes, not only is HE the top ranked Duelist of the entire world but he is also joining the freshman classes of our very school!" Dr. Crowler grinned chuckling to himself

"There must be a _Erreur_!" the short man said confused, "A Professional Duelist going back to school? Why?"

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter! With a celebrity under our tutelage we'll be famous! After all everyone on Earth knows them all to well!" Dr. Crowler cried giggling like a little girl as Yuzu, and the man sweatdropped.

* * *

...Well almost everyone.

"Hey, since we are Dueling should I get your name?" Jaden asked his opponent who was Aster himself.

Aster smiled, "You may call me AP."

"Okay then 'App' get your game on!" Jaden grinned.

"Day 1, and Jaden is already dueling. Who is he?" Ms. Dorothy who went to visit earlier asked seeing this with Belowski.

"Don't know man." Belowski admitted shrugging before the Persona Users walked up.

"Huh, Jaden who's this?" Yosuke inquired.

Hearing that Jaden, and Aster turned over as Yukiko felt her heart skipped a beat from seeing Aster as Jaden grinned, "Hey guys! Your in time for me to take on a freshman who's here early! His name is 'App'!"

"App?" Naoto asked. "I somehow doubt that's his name."

Rise however frowned as she looked at him before shrugging. "Good luck, Jaden's pretty strong."

Aster only nodded getting set as Bastion, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Chazz walked up.

"What's heating up?" Chazz asked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Get Your Game On)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Aster: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aster 1st Turn:

"I'll go first since it's my time here first." Aster grinned drawing before saying, "And I'll summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode!"

Hearing that Chazz dropped down in disbelief as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Ojama Yellow_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

"Ojama Yellow, so he uses the same deck as Chazz?" Kanji asked.

"I guess so." Yukiko nodded.

"That's gotta be the most stupidest move I ever seen!" Chazz yelled irritated.

"Your turn." Aster ended.

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew his card before nodding. "Alright App, I'll summon out the Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Now attack Ojama Yellow!"

Sparkman attacked Yellow with no mercy as Aster grinned, "You don't waste time. That was what I was told."

"True, but hey just a little friendly advice. If you have any try setting some cards facedown to keep your monsters safe." Jaden suggested ending his turn.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

****Aster: 4000****

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

Aster drew, and made a scowl.

"Bad card?" Yu guessed.

"As expected." Ms. Dorothy remarked, "He's actually using Mishmash cards."

"Mismash?" Chie asked. "What do you mean?"

"Mismash are Decks made in by random cards with no theme, and is per luck based." Ms. Dorothy answered, "He came to the shop, and built a Deck from the card packs laying around saying it's for a test."

"No wonder he's having trouble." Syrus mentioned. "Anybody would have a tough time if they used a deck like that."

"Actually it helps to have cards like this after I place a card down. Reload!" Aster called.

* * *

_Reload_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Add all cards in your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck._

* * *

"I take all the cards in my hand shuffle them then draw the same amount." Aster explained shuffling, and draw 4 new cards.

"Oh, so now he might get something that can help." Yukiko realized. "That's a good idea."

Aster grinned, "Next I-"

A sudden ringing was heard.

"A phone?" Yosuke asked.

Aster soon pulled a Cell Phone, "Uh sorry but I have to take this."

He answered asking, "It's me, what's up?"

Jaden however looks in shock before taking a breath to calm himself down.

"Who whips out a phone in the middle of a duel?" Chazz asked annoyed for Aster.

"It could be important." Yu pointed out._ 'Then again, I just hope it isn't connected to a Shadow.'_

"Yeah... I'm dueling him right now..." Aster said to the caller quietly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

In a room of white at a class table was a white cloaked man who smirked, "Good."

_"So any last minute words of advice?"_ Aster asked through an earbud.

The man set Tarot Cards before flipping one showing the Grim Reaper which resembles the Death Arcana before saying, "The Reaper of Souls is in reverse you know what must be done."

* * *

_Back at Duel Academy..._

"Absolutely! Thanks for the call." Aster smiled before hanging up, "Sorry where we're we?"

"It was your move." Jaden mentioned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah just someone informing me of something." Aster answered before looking over, "And I activate The Sanctuary of the Sky!"

They appeared in a cloud temple.

* * *

_The Sanctuary of the Sky_

_Field Spell Card_

_Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that Fairy monster becomes 0._

* * *

Seeing that the Persona Users all suddenly frowned and looked down sadly. Knowing what's going on Syrus hugged Rise.

"And then I summon Warrior of Zera!" Aster called as a warrior appeared.

* * *

_Warrior of Zera_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1600_

_A wandering warrior who seeks the sanctuary where he can gain the power of the Archlords. To escape the temptation of evil fiends, he fights solo day by day._

* * *

"It's as strong as Sparkman." Jaden said in shock.

"But I'm sacrificing him so that I can summon Archlord Zerato!" Aster called as a feathered man appeared in Zera's place.

* * *

_Archlord Zerato_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2300_

__This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 face-up "Warrior of Zera" on your side of the field while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on your side of the field, by discarding 1 LIGHT Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not on your side of the field, this effect is not applied.__

* * *

"That could be problematic." Naoto noted.

Suddenly Rise's eyes widened. "Chazz, Jaden, tell us what happens we need to go now."

"Where you going?" Jasmine asked her.

"I just remembered... we have two people waiting for us." Rise answered as they realized she just felt two more of the Arcana Shadows.

Hearing that they ran off.

"And now Zerato's ability allows me to discard Mystical Shine Ball to take out all your monsters!" Aster called as Zerato destroyed Sparkman, "Now attack! Sacred Surge!"

Zerato fired light from his wings. Jaden braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Jaden: 1200)**

"Your move." Aster told him.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew his card and smiled. "Alright, I'll summon the Elemental HERO Clayman in attack mode."

* * *

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Of course her won't be sticking around, I activate the spell Metamorphosis and thanks to this I can sacrifice Clayman to bring out the Elemental HERO Clay Guardian in defense mode."

* * *

_Metamorphosis_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster. Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same Level as the Tributed monster._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Clay Guardian_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2800_

_This card can only be Special Summoned with "Metamorphosis" by Tributing "Elemental HERO Clayman". This card's name is treated as "Elemental HERO Clayman" while it is face-up on the field. When this card is Special Summoned, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card they control._

* * *

"When this guy is summoned you take 200 points of damage for every card on your field App."

Aster braced himself. **(Aster: 3400)**

"I'll throw down a facedown, and call it a turn." Jaden grinned before frowning. _'Be careful you guys, I have a bad feeling that's just the start of what's going to happen this year.'_

* * *

**Jaden: 1200**

**Aster: 3400**

* * *

Aster 3rd Turn:

Aster drew before saying, "I activate Beckoning Light!"

* * *

_Beckoning Light_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Discard your entire hand, then for each card you discarded to the GY by this effect, add 1 LIGHT monster from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"I discard my hand to add a Light Monster to my hand for monster I tossed." Aster said discarding, and adding Mystical Shine Ball only to instantly send it back, "Go!"

Zerato destroyed Clay Guardian.

"And now Sacred Surge!" Aster called as Zerato fired light again.

"Not this time, I play The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Jaden countered. "This handy spell lets me summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode."

* * *

_The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Add 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your hand, OR Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck._

* * *

_Winged Kuriboh_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage._

* * *

Winged Kuriboh was destroyed the moment it's summoned.

"Huh... Your turn." Aster smiled before frowning though no-one noticed, _'How can Sartorius tell me his star player to lose?'_

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card only to frown before glancing in the direction the members of the Investigation Team ran.

"Something bugging ya?" Aster asked.

"Huh, oh sorry just something on my mind." Jaden admitted before pausing and frowning again. "Hey App, mind if we just call it a DRAW?"

Aster blinked at this.

"Is that alright?" Jaden asked.

Aster shrugged before walking off.

* * *

**Jaden: 1200**

**Aster: 3400**

**DRAW.**

* * *

_'Jaden is a decent duelist but why is Sartorius obsessed with him?'_ Aster thought before pausing turning back, "Oh by the way the name's Aster Phoenix. Choa!"

He walked off at that.

"Aster Phoenix?" Jaden asked before shaking his head and running off after the Investigation Team and Syrus.

"Ugh h-hey Jaden wait!" Alexis cried running after him.

"Man! Why do those Shadows have to arrive when the year just started!?" Chazz groaned as he, and others ran after Alexis, and Jaden.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Team, and Syrus arrived. Two shadows looking like a Royal Couple were in the forest near the Investigation Dorm.

"Rise-chan, any weaknesses?" Chie asked.

"Physical on the woman." Rise answered, "Fire, Wind, Ice, and Electric on the man."

"Alright, in that case Chie, Kanji, Syrus, and Teddie focus on the female shadow." Yu mentioned. "Naoto, Yukiko, Yosuke, and I will deal with the male. Change, Scathach!"

**Boss Fight: _Arcana Emperor & Arcana Empress_**

**(Boss Theme: Explorer 2)**

At that the persona appeared ready.

**"Swift Strike!"** the Emperor called.

**"Magarula!"** the Empress called as the two attacks charged.

Yosuke and Yu smiled as the winds did nothing while the Emperor's sword missed Syrus and Teddie, hit Kanji, and Wass reflected off of Chie hitting him instead.

"Sorry but it wouldn't work." Yosuke grinned striking the Empress with Magarudyne causing her to screech.

Then the two Shadows called together, **"Paradigm Shift!"**

The two glowed together.

"No you don't, Primal Force!" Kanji called as Takeji Zaiten tried to strike the Empress only for nothing to happen. "What the, I thought you said that would work."

"I did but... Their changed their weaknesses?" Rise asked in shock.

"Come Yamato Sumeragi, Mahamaon!" Naoto called.

The Instant Death Move tried to strike but it proved unaffected to both.

"Damn this isn't going well." Yosuke grunted.

Unaware to them Aster was behind a tree looking out before putting on a hood, and silently called, "Dogma."

At that the Emperor tried to attack only for something to grab it as it was rose showing what grabbed it was a darkened warrior with a blade on it's left arm looking tough raising the Shadow without effort.

"What the hell?" Kanji questioned in shock.

"A Persona, but where..." Yu started before looking around.

The warrior threw the Shadow at the Empress slamming them both to each other as they collapsed as something jumped out landing in front of the warrior raising up showing a cloaked young man with only his eyes visual holding a spiked club.

"Ok, I've got it. The female is weak to darkness." Rise mentioned.

Syrus nodded quickly. "Submarineroid, Mudo!"

The Persona attacked the Empress but like with Mahamaon it didn't pull off it's killing intent. The man told the Persona Users, "Thanks for softening those two up but their mine."

"Hey who are you?" Yosuke asked him.

"No time for chit chat buddy were in the middle of a battle." the man responded as the two Shadows got up, "Let's go! Dogma! Hell's Judgment!"

At that Dogma charged an attack striking the two Shadows as they screeched from the Darkness Attack striking them without mercy.

"Turn to scarlet." Yukiko stated calmly as a massive flame enveloped the two shadows destroying them instantly.

**(Victory Theme: Results)**

As the Personas vanished the man said to them, "I thought I told you all to butt out."

"Sorry, but that wasn't an option. Who are you?" Yu questioned staring at him.

"My name is not any of your concern." the man told him, "And in fact that was an option. Shadows like those are far more stronger that amateurs like you can't beat."

"What was that?" Kanji questioned.

"Destiny had chosen me to eliminate Shadow Threats like the two you just saw now do all of us a favor, and leave them to the one ending their reign." the man said before jumping away at a fast pace.

"Hey wait!" Yosuke tried to call but the man was out of hearing.

"He's strong, but he's a lot weaker than Yu-semapi is." Rise pointed out. "I'd say... he's about as strong as Adachi was when we fought him."

"Still hearing him saying that needs to give him a piece of our minds." Yosuke told her.

"I have a feeling we'll see him again Yosuke." Yu mentioned._ 'Still, I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with his Persona.'_

* * *

Meanwhile at the docks it was sunset with Yuzu kindly greeting the new kids while Dr. Crowler, and little man were sulking as Dr. Crowler whined, "This doesn't make any sense. He's a no show. Aster!"

"Calm down. At least you are greeting the students." Yuzu told her brother.

They heard saying "Left, Left, Left."

"Their right there 12 o clock!" the short man called as they looked.

But it wasn't Aster it was a boy that it greatly build wearing a Ra Yellow blazer with the sleeves ripped off, showing his bulging muscles, wearing brown jeans, black combat boots, a tanned shirt, wearing a dino hat, a silver necklace and has some black dreadlocks jumping down demanding, "Can you ladies tell me, who's in charge around here!?"

"LADIES!?" Dr. Crowler, and the little man shouted in shock while Yuzu sweat-dropped.

"You heard me! Who's top of command at these parts!?" the boy demanded.

"That would be my brother." Yuzu answered. "And you are?"

Hearing that the boy suddenly grabbed Dr. Crowler by his collar in a very tight grip shocking Bonaparte, and Yuzu as he yelled, "I GOTTA BONE TO PICK! YOU GOT THAT!? WELL SUNSHINE!?

"Uh... ten four?" Dr. Crowler said terrified of this student.

"I am the best duelist of the, west of the rio grande! So why I'm I stationed in the Yellow barrecks!?" the boy demanded to him.

Dr. Crowler stammered "W-Well that is because uh... try to step in you two!"

"Listen! I. WANT. BLUE!" the boy demanded.

"Now, you two!" Dr. Crowler said wanting to get out of the situation.

"What my brother meant to say is that due to Academy Rules you have to be in prep school to be an Obelisk." Yuzu told him, "We've been trying to fix that. But if you want to be an Obelisk you have to build your rank by being challenging."

The boy smiled now getting it, "Well thanks. I guess. Haha you are alright ma'am."

With that he walked off saying, "Left, left, left, left..."

Yuzu blinked before saying, "I'll be going... This is awkward."

She walked off at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then...**

**bopdog111: New characters, and already the year has shown trouble with Shadows, and something Arcana related.**

**Ulrich362: True, apparently Aster has a Persona? That's definitely surprising to say the least.**

**bopdog111: Of course the question is how exactly did he acquire one?**

**Ulrich362: True, of course that's for the future. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	47. A Hassleberry Hounding!

**bopdog111: Anyone up for Prehistoric Action?**

**Ulrich362: It'll be interesting to say the least.**

**bopdog111: Well here's something you all should know. I had not once writing an Investigation Team Member's Dueling before only as their opponents, and since I now have their cards, and what play-styles they are let's see how I do.**

**Ulrich362: We'll see how it goes. Enjoy the chapter... hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Why does Crowler have to make us deliver these Duel Disks?" Jaden groaned as he, the Team, Syrus, and Bastion walked to bring Duel Disks to those who had lost there's for some reason.

"Because duelists are losing theirs and you slept through his class Jaden." Yu answered before frowning.

"Actually... You know the river by the east side?" Syrus asked them.

"I believe so, why?" Bastion inquired.

"Well there is this bully that hangs out there, and forces you to duel. If you lose his gang takes your Duel Disk." Syrus answered.

"A bully? Why that creep somebody should teach him a lesson." Chie said angrily.

"While I agree with your sentiment Chie-sempai I don't think you're the correct person for that task." Naoto mentioned.

Jaden asked, "Well who should do so? Because I should go in, and get them back!"

"Right... that's probably a good idea." Yu nodded before frowning. _'Still, who was that?'_

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Yu was sitting in Investigation Dorm before frowning and calling Aigis._

_"Yes?" Aigis asked._

_"We found another Persona User on the island... he was strong enough to take down two of those shadows in one hit. What are the odds his goal is the same as Ikutsuki?" Yu asked._

_"That I don't know..." Aigis told him, "Whatever the case what he is up too can't be good."_

_"I know, but I have a bad feeling." Yu admitted. "If he is planning on summoning Nyx like before... any advice?"_

_"If you manage to locate him be sure to catch him by surprise." Aigis answered, "And be careful around him."_

_"Right." Yu nodded before hanging up only to frown. _'Maybe...'

_End Flashback..._

* * *

They walked to the bridge as someone called, "Halt!"

At that they looked to see who was on the bridge was the Ra Yellow that gave Yuzu, Dr. Crowler, and the french man a hard time greeting the freshman with several Duel Disks on his back, and several in bags on his left, and right side crossing his arms.

"Excuse me, can you please return those Duel Disks?" Yukiko requested kindly. "They belong to other students."

"Sorry but their mine now." the Ra Yellow said, "And now draw Duel Disks!"

"Alright!" Jaden grinned.

Off-guard the Ra Yellow asked, "Hang on, aren't you at least a little intimidated?"

"Of a Duel no way!" Jaden answered, "Besides you can't take Duel Disks away from students."

"How did I see things going this way?" Yosuke asked with a sigh. "Well, at least Jaden will win."

"Actually Yosuke you should give this a shot." Teddie suggested, "You got a lot of cards for your Deck since Ninja Cards already existed, so it should be no trouble."

"Ted, Jaden's clearly eager for this and... I'd lose. My head's not in the right place for a match." Yosuke told him before frowning. "Not right now anyway."

"Actually Yosuke, Ted's right. You should go into this." Jaden told him.

"Doesn't matter who because you all will be extinct soon enough." the Ra Yellow said clenching his fists with a smirk.

Yosuke looked on before sighing, "Fine, but I feel like this is a mistake."

_'Because it is.'_ Yu frowned only for his eyes to widen slightly._ 'Wait a second... maybe he could help.'_

"So soldier name?" the Ra Yellow smirked as they get set between the river.

"Yosuke Hanamura. You?" Yosuke asked him.

"Name's Hassleberry. Codename: Tyranno!" the Ra Yellow answered, "And prepare to feel Dino Power!"

"Dinosaurs? Great that's the last thing I wanted to hear." Yosuke frowned.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Courtesy Call by TFK)**

**Yosuke: 4000**

**Hassleberry: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yosuke 1st Turn:

"Okay let's see here." Yosuke said looking over his hand, "Okay I'll... Place 2 cards down, and summon Cyclone Ninja in defense mode."

At that Cyclone Ninja appeared ready.

* * *

_Cyclone Ninja_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 700_

_Once per turn during either player's turn: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field._

* * *

"Your turn."

Hassleberry 1st Turn:

"Alright time to drop on!" Hassleberry called drawing before saying, "Alright Gilasaurus to the front lines in attack mode!"

At that a small green dinosaur appeared roaring.

* * *

_Gilasaurus_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 400_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If Summoned this way: Activate this effect; your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard._

* * *

Yu watched the duel before walking off.

"Where you going?" Chie asked him.

"There might be someone who can help us with our problem." Yu answered calmly.

She nodded before Hassleberry said, "And listen here soldier that was a Special Summon."

"Huh?" Yosuke asked not expecting that.

"That means, I can summon another monster." Hassleberry grinned, "Such as Black Stego reporting for duty!"

At that another brown dinosaur appeared roaring.

* * *

_Black Stego_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"Why do I feel like this will end badly?" Yosuke asked.

"Cause trooper it comes with this." Hassleberry grinned, "First I'll place down a face-down, and then activate the equip spell, Raise Body Heat!"

* * *

_Raise Body Heat_

_Equip Spell Card_

_A Dinosaur-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points._

* * *

"This allows Black Stego to gain 300 more points!" Hassleberry grinned.

_Black Stego: **(ATK: 1200 + 300 = 1500/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

Yosuke looked surprised before saying, "Well sorry but I activate Cyclone Ninja's ability to destroy that face-down!"

Cyclone Ninja fired a cyclone which destroyed the face-down which was shown to be a trap known as Hunting Instinct.

"Good, he got rid of that trap card." Chie mentioned.

"But you should've done it on Raise Body Heat! Go Gilasaurus charge in on Cyclone Ninja!" Hassleberry called as Galiasaurus charged tackling Cylone Ninja destroying it as Yosuke grunted, "And now Black Stego front, and center!"

Black Stego charged tackling Yosuke.

**(Yosuke: 2500)**

Yosuke grunted, "I activate Acceptance of your True Self!"

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher life points you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

"Say what?" Hassleberry asked seeing it.

"When I take damage, I can summon a Persona from my Deck. Come Magician Persona Jiraiya!" Yosuke called as Jiraiya appeared.

* * *

_Magician Persona Jiraiya_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_(This card is treated as a "Ninja" card.)_  
_When this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Magician Persona Susano-o" from your Extra Deck. This card can attack twice during each battle phase._

* * *

"Yosuke!" Chie panicked seeing that.

"I'll be okay." Yosuke assured her.

"Well soldier can you keep it up?" Hassleberry grinned only for Raise Body Heat to shatter, "What?"

"Since I have less Life Points, Acceptance allows me to destroy a card on your field." Yosuke explained.

_Black Stego:** (ATK: 1500 - 300 = 1200/DEF: 2300 - 300 = 2000)**_

"Ah well even with that my Dino still pack more might." Hassleberry said setting a card.

* * *

**Yosuke: 2500**

**Hassleberry: 4000**

* * *

Yosuke 2nd Turn:

Yosuke drew, and grinned, "I wonder about that."

"I don't like this." Yukiko frowned.

"First off I activate Ninjitsu Art Notebook." Yosuke said activating a spell.

* * *

_Ninjitsu Art Notebook_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can send 1 "Ninja" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Ninjitsu Art" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck, except "Ninjitsu Art Notebook"_

* * *

"I discard a Ninja from my hand like Yami Ninja, to set a Ninjitsu Art Spell, or Trap Card from my Deck." Yosuke explained setting a card, "Your move."

"Your not attacking?" Hassleberry asked hearing that.

"Acceptance doesn't allow me to attack." Yosuke explained.

Hassleberry 2nd Turn:

"Fine then it's your choice!" Hassleberry called drawing, and grinned, "And it starts with Earthquake!"

* * *

_Earthquake_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Change all face-up monsters on the field to Defense Position._

* * *

"This gets all of our troops to drop for defensive maneuvers." Hasleberry said as Jiraiya, Black Stego, and Gilasaurus switched to defense, "But I'll transverse the evolution process with this next card."

"What?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"It's called Big Evolution Pill!" Hassleberry called.

* * *

_Big Evolution Pill_

_Normal Spell Card_

_After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during your opponent's 3rd End Phase. Tribute 1 Dinosaur-Type monster to activate this card; while this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon Level 5 or higher Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributing._

* * *

"For the next three turns, I can sacrifice a Dino to summon a Level 5 or higher without dismissing a troop." Hassleberry smirked.

"Then that means you can summon a strong Dinosaur?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"I'm not just summoning the monster. The Dinosaur is Black Tyranno! Reporting for duty!" Hassleberry called as Gilasaurus vanished only for a black Dinosaur to appear roaring.

* * *

_Black Tyranno_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_If the only cards your opponent controls are Defense Position monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Whoa that's big..." Yosuke said in shock, "Well to be safe, I activate Ninjitsu Art of Decoy!"

* * *

_Ninjitsu Art of Decoy_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"What the...?" Hassleberry asked seeing that.

"As long as this is out you can't destroy Jiraiya!" Yosuke called as Jiraiya meditated doing hand signs.

"That's good, it'll keep Jiraiya safe." Yukiko mentioned.

"An interesting tactic but it isn't enough for you see if any of troops are in defense then Black Tyranno can brush them aside, and go straight for you!" Hassleberry revealed shocking Yosuke.

"Wait what?" Yosuke asked in shock.

Suddenly Rise smiled. _'Do it Yosuke-sempai.'_

"And now attention! Black Tyranno intercept on him!" Hassleberry called as Black Tyranno charged in.

Yosuke at that called, "Not so fast I had another card, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing!"

* * *

_Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack, if you control a "Ninja" monster: You can flip this card face-up; negate that attack and end the Battle Phase. While this card is face-up on the field and you control a "Ninja" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions._

* * *

"With this your attack is negated, and ends the battle since I have a Ninja in play!" Yosuke called as Black Tyranno stopped mere inches before stomping back.

"That helps for one turn, but only one." Bastion noted.

"But it's something else. Now as long as it's out your monsters can't change battle mode." Yosuke continued.

Hassleberry grunted before reminding, "That may be but Black Tyranno can beat any wimp you bring out."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Is that him?" asked a figure on a rooftop standing next to Fuuka.

"Yes, I can sense a powerful Persona." she confirmed. "Be careful, he's supposedly incredibly strong."

The figure smirked. "I know, but so am I."

With that he jumped down landing in front of Aster Phoenix. Aster startled step back, "Where did you come from?"

"Do we really need to discuss the birds and the bees?" the figure asked before smirking. "You're a Persona User aren't you?"

"A what?" Aster asked him, "More important who do you think you are?"

"Don't bother lying to me. I'm... let's say an associate of the Shadow Operatives." the figure stated drawing two katanas. "Now... Tsukuyomi, Come!"

At that red cloaked man with a black gash leaving blood on his face appeared.

"You wield one of those things too huh?" Aster asked before closing his eyes, "I don't know what you want with me... But I'll tell you that Destiny always have faith in me."

"Destiny can change." the figure told him before rushing at Aster with his swords.

**Boss Fight:_ Aster Phoenix & Dogma I_**

**(Boss Theme: The Joker)**

Aster at that pulled out a spiked club countering the attack jumping back calling, "Destiny can change huh? Try to prove it! Dogma get him with Gigantic Fist!"

At that the darkened warrior appeared before attacking the figure. The figure crossed his blades and withstood the attack before smirking as he jumped towards Aster again. "That's more like it, Tsukuyomi Myriad Slashes!"

At that the warrior charged in firing slashes at Aster who had dodged them but took minimal scratches before saying, "You should be careful what you wish for!"

With that as he went for a bash to the figure he called, "Dogma lower his defense with Rakunda!"

Dogma charged before firing a spell to the figure.

**(DEFENSE DOWN!)**

The figure frowned at that. "Oh well, time for something different."

With that the figure and Tsukuyomi vanished before reappearing behind Aster and Dogma as they slashed it in unison. Aster at that blocked the slash from the figure as Dogma blocked as the blade as they struggled against each other as Aster called, "Your gonna have to try harder then that! Take a page from my book, and you'll take a page from mine!"

Suddenly the figure smirked and twisted his blade disarming Aster. "Really, you know I disagree."

Aster looked surprised at this. Surprisingly the figure stepped back instead of attacking. "You're strong, that much is obvious... what isn't obvious is why you're bringing about the end of the world."

"End of the World? What are you talking about?" Aster asked him.

"Those shadows you fought before... destroy them all and it's the end of the world." the figure told him. "If destiny is telling you to destroy them. You're destined to fail."

"I'm destined to end the Shadows that's all." Aster told him, "Fate, and Destiny plays important rolls."

The figure stared at him before sighing. "You'll go through with this even knowing the world will be destroyed?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Aster told him, "More importantly it's time you give me an answer to who you are."

The figure sheathed his blades. "Sho Minazuki, and you're making a grave mistake. Try talking to Narukami, he'll help you figure that out."

With that he jumped onto a roof and left.

"H-Hey wait! How can you just leave me here with questions!?" Aster called but Sho was already gone before grunting, "Whatever he isn't in Destiny's Path... But grave mistake, and destroy the world? What exactly is he on about?"

With that he walked out.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Yeah, I know but you can't attack anymore." Yosuke reminded.

"Fine then your move trooper." Hassleberry said to him.

* * *

**Yosuke: 2500**

**Hassleberry: 4000**

* * *

Yosuke 3rd Turn:

Yosuke drew at that.

"Careful Yosuke-Sempai, that Black Tyranno is still the strongest monster in play." Rise warned him.

"I know." Yosuke said looking before saying, "Okay I activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy."

* * *

_Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a "Ninjitsu Art" card: Destroy as many other "Ninjitsu Art" cards you control as possible, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

"It destroys all other Ninjitsu Art on my field." Yosuke said as Freezing, Notebook, and Decoy shattered.

"Why would you destroy your cards like that?" Hassleberry asked him.

"Because it lets me draw 2 cards." Yosuke said drawing before grinning, "Okay then."

"Right, teach this creep a lesson Yosuke." Chie smiled.

"I will. And now Jiraiya after I switch you attack mode attack both those Dinos with Magarudyne!" Yosuke called as Jiraiya build power.

"Your crazy! Your sending your best troop to suicide?" Hassleberry asked in shock.

"Nope... But your's will." Yosuke grinned, "I activate Ninja Espionage!"

* * *

_Ninja Espionage_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target one monster your opponent controls, swap its ATK and DEF until the end phase._

* * *

"It switches your monsters points!" Yosuke called.

_Black Tyranno: **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 2600)**_

"Ah sam hill!" Hassleberry cried in shock as the wind attack struck Black Tyranno destroying it as Hassleberry grunted. **(Hassleberry: 3700)**

"Nice one." Kanji grinned.

Black Stego soon followed but since it was in defense Hassleberry didn't took damage.

"I'll finish up with 1 card down." Yosuke ended.

Hassleberry 3rd Turn:

"Well maybe I've underestimated you soldier." Hassleberry grinned.

"I don't like the sound of that." Teddie admitted.

"Attention!" Hassleberry called drawing, "Dyna Base reporting for duty!"

A small roller tank appeared.

* * *

_Dyna Base_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can Tribute this face-up card and 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand to Special Summon 1 "Dyna Tank" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"No attack points?" Yukiko asked.

"It's by sacrificing my Ultimate Tyranno card I can then summon Dyna Tank!" Hassleberry called as the two merged where a blast Dinosaur cyborg appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dyna Tank_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Dyna Base" + 1 Dinosaur-Type monster_  
__This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dyna Base". A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's original ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of the Dinosaur-Type monster used in this card's Fusion Summon. If this card is targeted by an opponent's card effect, switch the target to an appropriate monster your opponent controls.__

* * *

_Dyna Base: **(ATK: ? + 3000 = 3000)**_

"That could be problematic." Naoto admitted.

"And now Dyna Base strike at Jiraiya!" Hassleberry called as Dina Tank charged a blast firing, and striking destroying Jiraiya.

Yosuke winced holding his head. **(Yosuke: 1600)**

"Yosuke!" Chie cried in horror.

Yosuke slowly rise calling, "Jiraiya's ability! As it's destroyed, I can summon, Magician Persona Susano-o!"

At that Jiraiya appeared only to glow.

* * *

_Magician Persona Susano-o_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2100_

__Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Magician Persona Jiraiya" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed.__

* * *

"Susano-o is powerful but not powerful enough to destroy Dyna Tank." Rise frowned.

"Alright troop you got your monster what you got?" Hassleberry asked.

* * *

**Yosuke: 1600**

****Hassleberry: 3700****

* * *

Yosuke 4th Turn:

Yosuke drew at this, "I activate Yami Ninja's effect in the graveyard! Ignoring the conditions, I can activate a trap from my deck!"

"Wait what you say soldier?" Hassleberry asked surprised.

"A trap just might be the thing Yosuke needs." Syrus smiled.

"And the card I chose is Fire Style - Fireball Jutsu!" Yosuke called as the trap appeared.

* * *

_Fire Style - Fireball Jutsu_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a "Ninja" monster: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy it also inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can banish this card from your GY if you control 1 face-up WIND "Persona" monster: Negate the effects of one card your opponent controls until the end phase._

* * *

"It destroys your monster!" Yosuke called as Susano-o fired a blast.

Hassleberry smirked, "At ease Yosuke... Dyna Tank's ability reverses that trap back at ya!"

"What?" Chie asked in horror.

The fireball turned around at Susano-o as Yosuke grunted, "Susano-o's ability activates! When it should be destroyed due to an effect it pushes through!"

Susano-o vanished in a puff of smoke for the fireball to pass before appearing back.

"And I activate the trap, Ninja's Poison Smokescreen!" Yosuke called.

* * *

_Ninja's Poison Smokescreen_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate only when you activate a Spell/Trap Card while you have 1 "Ninja" monster in your GY: Halve the ATK/DEF of all monsters they control, and if you do inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster._

* * *

"When a Spell or Trap is activated while I have a Ninja in play all monsters you have lose half their points, and you lose 400 for each one!" Yosuke called as Susano-o dropped smoke bombs at the field as Hassleberry started coughing as Dyna Tank growled.

**(Hassleberry: 3300)**

_Dyna Tank:** (ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500/DEF: 2100 / 2 = 1050)**_

"That's good." Chie mentioned.

"And now Susano-o attack with Garudyne!" Yosuke called as Susano-o attacked destroying Dyna Tank.** (Hassleberry: 2100)**

"Good, just a little more and he'll win the duel." Bastion noted.

"I end with a face-down." Yosuke ended.

Hassleberry 5th Turn:

"Okay my draw!" Hassleberry called drawing, "And I activate spell, Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now Ultimate Tyranno comes back!" Hassleberry called as the black dino appeared roaring.

* * *

_Ultimate Tyranno_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. During your Battle Phase, if you control an "Ultimate Tyranno" that can attack, monsters other than "Ultimate Tyranno" cannot attack._

* * *

"Not that thing!" Teddie panicked.

"And now charge in, and attack Susano-o!" Hassleberry called as Ultimate Tyranno chomped down on Susano-o waving his head before releasing him where he crashed to the ground as Yosuke got on a knee in pain holding his head. **(Yosuke: 0300)**

"Yosuke!" Teddie cried in horror.

"Wait that should've only dealt 300." Bastion realized.

Hassleberry smirked, "It's thanks to this. My Survival of the Fittest Trap Card."

* * *

_Survival of the Fittest_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Dinosaur-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 1000 ATK. When that attacking monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate this effect; the equipped monster can make a second attack on an opponent's monster in a row._

* * *

"With it Ultimate Tyranno gains a 1000 point boost." Hassleberry grinned.

Chie clenched her fists. "This guy..."

"And now soldier drop, and give me 1300. 1300 Life Points that is ha!" Hassleberry grinned, "Ya giving up?"

Yosuke slowly stood up before saying to team, "Seems like I finally joined the club huh?"

"Yosuke-sempai, you have to stop!" Rise cried. "It's too dangerous!"

"This is his own war not your's." Hassleberry told her, "It's his own decisions that he does with it."

"Can't say I agree." Yosuke said before saying, "Cause I just won."

"Say what?" Hassleberry asked hearing that.

"I activate Eternal Bonds!" Yosuke called.

* * *

_Eternal Bonds_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish 2 "Persona" Monsters that share the same Arcana from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Persona" of the same Arcana from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"It allows me to banish Susano-o, and Jiraiya that way I can summon Takehaya Susano-o!" Yosuke called as a yellow robed man with a shuriken swirling around him, and having a sun above him appeared.

* * *

_Takehaya Susano-o_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Magician Persona Susano-o" + 1 "Ninja" or 1 "Shinobi" monster_  
_OR "Magician Persona Susano-o" + "Magician Persona Jiraiya"_  
_(This card is treated as a "Ultimate Persona", and "Ninja" card.)_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Gain 1000 LP, and if you do this card gains 500 ATK/DEF. When this card is attacked if it's the only monster you control: This card cannot be destroyed by that battle also, any battle damage you take involving it is halved. If this card attacks an opponent's monster: That monster loses 100 ATK equal to it's level until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"It's not strong enough." Yukiko frowned.

"Alright son it's your last turn!" Hassleberry grinned.

* * *

**Yosuke: 0300**

****Hassleberry: 2100****

* * *

Yosuke 6th Turn:

"Whatever you say." Yosuke said drawing before saying, "First Takehaya Susano-o's ability. Youthful Wind!"

Takehaya meditated before it, and Yosuke glowed. **(Yosuke: 1300)**

_Takehaya Susano-o: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"That's still not enough, that Ultimate Tyranno is 600 points stronger." Bastion noted. "Worse, if this monster is destroyed..."

Chie glared at Hassleberry angrily.

"Next since I have a Wind monster in play, I can summon this card with no sacrifice! Ancient Boulder Shinobi!" Yosuke called as a brown counterpart to Hurricane Shinobi appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Boulder Shinobi_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control only WIND monsters you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"And now Takehaya Susano-o take out Ultimate Tyranno!" Yosuke called as his Ultimate Persona charged in the Dinosaur.

"Yosuke stop!" Teddie cried in horror.

"What you up too! Tell me soldier!" Hassleberry demanded.

"It's this! As Takehaya Susano-o is attacking your monster loses 100 points equal to it's level!" Yosuke revealed.

"Ah sam hill!" Hassleberry cried looking up as Ultimate Tyranno's strength was sipped.

_Ultimate Tyranno: **(ATK: 4000 - (100 * 8) = 3200)**_

With that Takehaya tackled through Ultimate Tyranno destroying it. **(Hassleberry: 1900)**

"That was too close." Naoto admitted.

"Plus I still have an attack." Yosuke reminded, "Boulder Shinobi give him a send off!"

Boulder Shinobi conjured hand signs before attacking Hassleberry who cried out landing hard.

* * *

**Yosuke: 1300**

**Hassleberry: 0000**

**Yosuke wins the duel!**

* * *

At the duel's ending Yosuke dropped a knee breathing. Chie immediately ran to him. "Yosuke, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah that was more tough... Ted?" Yosuke asked him.

Teddie nodded. "Diarahan."

Yosuke glowed raising up before asking, "Chie? Can you please smack me?"

Chie blinked in confusion. "No I'm not hitting you."

"It was to teach me because Ted was right that I have grown stronger with my new cards." Yosuke admitted.

Hassleberry rose up before asking sheepish, "I guess, I owe everyone some Duel Disks huh?"

"Yeah, you do." Yosuke nodded.

"Okay consider them given back Sarge." Hassleberry said saluting to Yosuke.

"Huh?" Yosuke asked. "Sarge?"

"I was a sergeant but now your the man in charge!" Hassleberry answered.

"Hey wait who exactly are you?" Jaden asked him.

"Ahem as you heard before I'm Tyranno Hassleberry, son of the General Hassleberry!" Hassleberry answered, "And now it's on code rights that he's the new Sarge!"

"I'll pass." Yosuke told him. "Just return those Duel Disks and don't take any more."

"Yes sir General Yosuke!" Hassleberry saluted.

"Don't call me that." Yosuke frowned.

"Then Lieutenant Hanamura?"

"No!"

"Oh, I got it! How bout-"

"NO!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Um... What are you doing?" Syrus asked the team sees Hassleberry dropping his things in the Investigation Dorm.

"He'd better be leaving." Chie answered.

"It's neither miss! I'm moving in!" Hassleberry said saluting.

"You're what?" Rise questioned. "No way!"

"This place is so big it can hold a small squadron, and that's what we are!" Hassleberry told them, "Besides I would like for Yosuke's superior would teach me to duel that way!"

"You nearly murdered him, now get out!" Chie shouted angrily.

"Nearly murdered? I don't know what your talking about!" Hassleberry told her before they noticed his eyes turned to reptile like slits for a few seconds.

Seeing that the group gasped.

"What just happened?" Yu questioned.

"Now which one of you is sir Yosuke's sarge?" Hassleberry asked them.

"None of us." Yu told him. "We're a team."

"Okay then strongest?" Hassleberry asked.

"It doesn't work that way." Yu told him. "Just go back to the Ra Yellow dorm."

"That's the man in charge's decision, and since their's no teacher here, and you yourself said that no one is in charge then I'll be sticking around." Hassleberry said going over to his stuff, "After all I want to be strong just like sir Yosuke."

Yosuke frowned. "Why did I duel him?"

* * *

**Ulrich362: Poor Yosuke.**

**bopdog111: Note to yourself; be careful with who you duel.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. Oh and in answer to a review... if a Persona User loses to someone influenced by the Light of Destruction they won't be brainwashed... but they'll lose their Persona Ability forever unless they are able to awaken again.**

**bopdog111: Which means they need to avoid dueling them, or finish it as quick as they can if that's not an option. Of course next up before it we see Syrus going to advance for Ra Yellow against someone who seems obsessed over his brother.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Ra Yellow finally gonna advanced! Huh, who are you? Stay away from Zane!**


	48. Sad but Truesdale!

**bopdog111: Syrus' time at Slifer Red might be at an end.**

**Ulrich362: As far as ranking, he lives in the Investigation Dorm.**

**bopdog111: Yeah. Despite his rank he is always welcomed in the Investigation Dorm.**

**Ulrich362: Well, lets see if he can advance to Ra Yellow. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Huh?" Syrus asked surprised while talking to Dr. Crowler, the little man, and Yuzu in the Investigation Dorm, "I will what?"

"You will be promoted to Ra Yellow in the next advancement exam." Dr. Crowler repeated.

"That's amazing Syrus." Rise smiled.

"She's right, you definitely deserve it... you deserve Blue to be honest." Chie grinned.

"Well per rules if he wants to advance in Obelisk he has to promote his rank." Yuzu told Chie, "But yeah Syrus with your duel skills, and your strong desire you actually have the requirements to be a Ra. All you have to do now is win a duel."

"Win a match..." Syrus whispered before nodding. "Right, I'll make sure I win."

"Well just a word of advice with me being the new head of the Obelisk Girls the girl your against is no joke though... She's just as disturbing as Weevil Underwood." Yuzu said with an annoyed glance.

"That isn't polite." Yukiko mentioned. "I'm sure she isn't that bad."

"You haven't met or seen her." Yuzu told her, "If any of you don't like Insects be sure not to scream please."

"I assure you we'll be quite alright." Naoto mentioned. "Though if you don't mind me asking, when is this match?"

"1 hour from now." Dr. Crowler answered standing up, "Be sure Syrus is ready."

With that they walked out.

"Looks like you'll be joining me and Kanji then." Yosuke smiled. "Can't wait to have you Syrus."

"Well I mean I know I had been getting better but getting in Ra is a big step I might not be ready to take." Syrus admitted.

"Syrus, you'll be fine." Yu told him. "Don't worry, the worst case scenario is you can try again during the next promotion exam. Just relax, that's all you need to do."

Syrus nodded hearing that before taking out his Deck seeing the Submarineroid card. Rise smiled seeing that.

"Hey Rise?" Syrus asked her.

"Yeah?" Rise asked walking over to him.

"If I promote... Can we go out?" Syrus asked with a slight blush.

"We can go out either way." Rise smiled. "Or did you want something extra special if your get promoted?"

Syrus slowly nodded. Rise smiled kissing his cheek. "Ok, I'll be rooting for you Syrus."

Syrus blushed.

* * *

_Later..._

They are the arena, and needless to say... They understand why Yuzu said she's disturbing.

"So your the little brother of my boy? I'm not interested in you as I am chosen to be with him." the girl who has on a Obelisk Blue Female uniform, and long red hair said holding a locket having a picture of Zane told Syrus.

"What? What are you talking about?" Syrus asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Me, Missy Kochou, is the girl chosen to be with Zane. And once I knock you down- his pathetic brother-then I can finally be at his side as his bride." the girl said to him coldly.

Syrus stared at her before frowning. "What gives you the right to make that kind of decision?"

"It should be simple. I deserve to be with him, and knock down you as an obstacle. The obstacle that is a family member that holds him back." Missy said to him.

"What is wrong with her?" Rise asked angrily. "She has no right to insult Syrus like that."

"That's Obelisk." Bastion shook his head, "Their really rich, spoiled, and other things."

"Syrus can handle this." Jaden smiled. "We all saw how much Syrus grew as a duelist."

"Ladies first?" Syrus asked activating his Duel Disc. _'Nothing she says means anything.'_

"Obviously." Missy scoffed activating her own Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The End is Where We Begin by TFK)**

**Syrus: 4000**

**Missy: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Missy 1st Turn:

Missy drew, "And I summon Prickle Fairy in defense mode!"

A insect woman wearing a green dress appeared.

* * *

_Prickle Fairy_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 2000_

_Your opponent cannot attack Insect monsters. If this card battled a monster, at the end of the Damage Step: Change that monster to Defense Position._

* * *

"As long as it's in play you can't attack insects." Missy said to him, "Your move shrimp."

Syrus 1st Turn:

Syrus drew his card and frowned. _'She didn't play anything to protect her monster... then again, I won't know anything about her strategy if I don't take a risk.'_ "I play Shield Crush!"

* * *

_Shield Crush_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Just like the name says, this destroys any monster in defense mode."

Missy looked shocked as Prickle Fairy shattered.

"With your monster gone, I can summon Steamroid in attack mode and attack your life points directly." Syrus called as his train monster appeared.

* * *

_Steamroid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

Steamroid punched Missy causing her to step back. **(Missy: 2200)**

Missy 2nd Turn:

"Huh your tougher then I thought. Of course that was only luck nothing else, and it'll eventually run out." Missy said drawing, "And it starts with Pinch Hopper!"

A grasshopper appeared.

* * *

_Pinch Hopper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card you control is sent to your GY: You can Special Summon 1 Insect monster from your hand._

* * *

"And now Multiplication of Ants!" Missy called activating a spell.

* * *

_Multiplication of Ants_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 Insect-Type Monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 2 "Army Ant Tokens" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 1200) on your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

"I sacrifice an Insect to summon 2 Army Ant Tokens!" Missy called as Pinch Hopper vanished giving way two ants.

* * *

_Army Ant Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect/Token_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1200_

_Special Summoned by the effect of, "Multiplication of Ants"._

* * *

"Not good, by sacrificing Pinch Hopper Missy can summon any Insect she wants from her hand." Bastion noted.

"Big deal, a bug can't be that hard to squash." Kanji pointed out.

"Oh really? Then how bout her Royal Highness, Insect Princess!" Missy called as a green humanoid butterfly woman appeared.

* * *

_Insect Princess_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_All Insect monsters your opponent controls are changed to Attack Position. If this card destroys an Insect monster by battle: This card gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"That... actually looks kind of pretty for a bug." Chie admitted.

"And now I activate Insect Garden." Missy added as they appeared in a garden.

* * *

_Insect Garden_

_Field Spell Card_

_While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent takes control of all face-up Level 4 or lower Insect-Type monsters you control._

* * *

The two Army Ant Tokens crawled to Syrus' side.

"Huh, why did your monsters come to my field?" Syrus inquired.

"Insect Garden makes any bug on my field that's level 4 or lower to your's." Missy explained, "And I activate Insect Pheromone!"

* * *

_Insect Pheromone_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to "Insect Princess". If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, you can force 1 of your opponent's face-up Insect-Type monsters to battle the equipped monster during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

Insect Princess glowed as Missy called, "And now Insect Princess attack!"

Insect Princess at that fired winds at a Token. The token shattered as Syrus winced.

**(Syrus: 2600)**

Insect Princess glowed: **(ATK: 1900 + 500 = 2400)**

"For each Insect her majesty destroys she gains 500 points. And Pheromone forces your other Token to throw down with her." Missy added to him.

Syrus just stared in shock as his second token flew towards Insect Princess before shattering.

**(Syrus: 0700)**

Insect Princess glowed again: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**

"Alright now just give up." Missy said ending her turn.

Syrus 2nd Turn:

"Sorry, but I don't plan on giving up." Syrus told her while drawing his card. "This duel is still far from over."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn ya." Missy told him.

"I switch Steamroid into defense mode, and now I'll summon Submarineroid in attack mode!" Syrus called as his Persona appeared.

* * *

_Submarineroid_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_(This card is always treated as a "Persona" monster)  
This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is the original ATK of this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"Now attack Missy directly!"

Missy look in shock as the attack hit her.** (Missy: 1400)**

"Now Submarineroid's ability switches him to defense mode and I'll end with one facedown card." Syrus said confidently.

* * *

**Syrus: 0700**

**Missy: 1400**

* * *

Missy 3rd Turn:

Missy growled, "Don't get all confident cause you dealt damage. You can't stop me, and Zane's destiny! And it starts with Magical Longicorn!"

An insect appeared only to crawl to Syrus.

* * *

_Magical Longicorn_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1600_

_While this card is in face-up Attack Position, negate the activation of your Spell Cards._

* * *

Syrus frowned seeing the monster and its effect.

"And now attack!" Missy called as Insect Princess charged.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Two things: One is that losing to me is unavoidable, and two is that your just a pathetic kid holding Zane back. Practice all you want you'll never be the duelist you want to be." Misty said coldly.

Syrus closed his eyes. "Maybe I was holding Zane back before, but things have changed. I'm a different person, I'm not at Zane's level yet... but I'll reach him one day, and I'll start by winning this duel!"

"That's easier said then done." Missy told him ending her turn.

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus drew his card and looked at Missy. "I switch my monsters into attack mode, now Steamroid attack Insect Princess and thanks to his special ability he gains 500 attack points."

_Steamroid:** (ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"What the?" Missy asked as Insect Princess shattered.

"Magical Longicorn, your turn to attack." Syrus declared.

Longicorn charged striking Missy. **(Missy: 0800)**

His Persona charged striking Missy.

* * *

**Syrus: 0700**

**Missy: 0000**

**Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

Syrus gave out a peace sign at his victory as Missy cried in her defeat.

"Congratulations Syrus." Yuzu smiled.

"Indeed, it is with great pleasure that we welcome you to Ra Yellow." Dr. Crowler added. "Your brother would be proud of you."

Syrus nodded with a smile before pausing blushing. The members of the Investigation Team, Jaden, Alexis, and Bastion all walked down before Rise smiled and whispered.

"What did you want to do Syrus?" she inquired.

He blushed before saying, "F-Follow me."

Rise nodded following Syrus with a smile. First they went to the Dorm for Syrus to pick up his new Blazer as he told Rise to wait outside. Soon he got out, "How do I look?"

She turned to see him in the Ra Yellow Blazer.

"You look amazing." Rise smiled.

Syrus nodded before saying, "Well come on..."

"Mind if I ask where we're going?" Rise inquired following him.

"Y-You'll see but can you close your eyes?" Syrus asked.

"Alright." Rise nodded closing her eyes before holding out her hand. "You'll keep me safe right?"

"Yeah." Syrus said walking her.

Soon he said, "Okay open your eyes."

Rise slowly opened her eyes. What was in front of her was the lake where Camula's castle once stood but soon water shoot out like a festive spring.

"Syrus... this is beautiful." Rise whispered in awe.

Then something jumped out of the water which is the Monster Card Flying Carp going back in the water.

"Syrus how did you..." Rise started as she turned to him.

He had took his blazer off over his shoulder saying, "D-Don't ask."

Rise just nodded before kissing him. "Ok."

"And... There's one more thing." Syrus blush, "Can you close your eyes?"

Rise nodded closing her eyes gently. After a few seconds she heard him say, "Okay open."

Rise opened her eyes again. To her surprise Syrus was wearing only blue trunks, and a brown tank top.

"Syrus?" Rise asked before pausing. "Oh... I think we can do that."

"S-Sorry." Syrus said blushing.

Rise hugged him. "It's ok. Where should we put our things?"

Syrus pointed behind him to where she can see a bag. Rise nodded walking over to the bag and taking off her blazer leaving her in just her underwear before walking back to the the lake only to immediately pause. "Wait... you can't swim."

Syrus blushed bright red seeing her undergarments before saying, "I-I-I had been practicing b-b-by myself..."

"Well ok... but if you start to have trouble hold onto me alright?" Rise asked him.

Syrus slowly nodded taking off his tank top to get in the water. Rise got into the water with him and smiled. "This feels amazing."

Syrus didn't say anything blushing before nodding, "Y-Yeah it is."

Rise sighed. "Syrus... we were sleeping in the same bed for a good part of the last year and you've been to the beach haven't you?"

"I-I-I know... But seeing you in your... In your... You know is still shocking, and embarrassing to see." Syrus said blushing.

Rise smiled before hugging Syrus. "You're a real gentleman Syrus... but it's ok. I promise."

Syrus blushed before hugging her back. Rise gently kissed Syrus on the forehead before smiling and leaning back to float in the water. Syrus blushed seeing her in her glory before trying to do the same. Rise closed one eye but kept the other on Syrus to make sure she could help him if he needed it. Syrus looked up at the sky before sighing,_ 'World up there... What did I do to deserve someone like Rise?'_

The two of them just continued lazily floating through the water before a faint fog surrounded the lake. Seeing that Syrus snapped to attention losing his balance in the water.

"Syrus!" Rise cried diving down before grabbing him and swimming to the surface. "Syrus? Are you ok?"

Syrus coughed to get the water out, "I-I'm fine... But what's with the fog?"

"I don't know, but I..." Rise started.

"Syrus Truesdale." stated a female voice the two of them recognized. "I am glad you are here."

Hearing that they looked over seeing none other then Camula.

"Y-You?" Syrus asked in shock, "What are you doing here!?"

"I am not here to hurt either of you." Camula told them. "I came to give you something, and give you a warning."

"What is it?" Rise asked but kept her guard up.

"Something to protect him from the coming dangers. Just because something is Light does not mean it is benevolent, sometimes the shadows will be where you are safest." Camula stated as she tossed a small gem to Syrus. "Take care of yourselves... we may meet again one day."

With those words Camula and the fog vanished. Syrus looked at the Gem, "What's this for?"

It was a small glowing red gemstone.

"I don't know... but are you going to keep it?" Rise asked him.

Syrus admitted, "I'm not sure... But what is she talking about? The Shadows are where we'll be safest?"

"Well... Personas and Shadows are one and the same." Rise admitted.

Syrus nodded before shuddering. Rise frowned at that. "Come on, let's get back on dry land for a little while."

"I-I'm not cold." Syrus told her.

"I know, but I'm a little worried." Rise admitted. "Something feels off and I don't like it."

He nodded as they got out before he blushed seeing her. Rise turned to Syrus before sighing. "Syrus."

"C-Can I do something?" Syrus asked her.

"Of course you can." Rise nodded.

Syrus blushed walking before... kissing her stomach.

Rise giggled slightly. "That tickles."

Syrus turned away with his face red. Rise frowned before kneeling down and quickly kissing Syrus on his stomach.

"H-Huh?" Syrus asked surprised seeing that.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Syrus." Rise smiled gently before suddenly frowning.

"But... I-If I accidentally get your... b-bra off or worse..." Syrus trailed off.

"Syrus... I trust you, and actually... you wouldn't be the first." Rise admitted blushing.

He blinked hearing that. Rise blushed slightly. "Well... the thing is..."

She then whispered something in Syrus' ear. Syrus hearing that looked shocked before saying, "Why did they do that?"

"Because Teddie and Yosuke-sempai were immature back then. They're a lot better now that they're in actual relationships but..." Rise started before blushing more. "Well... I'd like to think I can trust you to be chivalrous so... if you want..."

Hearing that Syrus turned as red as a tomato, "I-I-I..."

"Do you want to?" Rise asked hesitantly. "If you do... it's ok."

"I-I-I don't know..." Syrus said turning away.

Rise gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-If it's really embarrassing for you then don't do it." Syrus told her.

Rise kissed Syrus on the cheek. "It's embarrassing... but after what I told you... and considering what my Shadow wanted to do... on TV for that matter... if you're ok with it then so am I... But only because it's you."

He blushed at this before taking a deep breath, "Just... Just a quick look won't hurt will it?"

Rise shook her head. "No, it won't."

Syrus at that slowly turned around. Rise closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'Well... here goes nothing.'_

Once she took them off Syrus instantly turned redder if possible before yelping turning around rather quickly.

"Syrus?" Rise asked putting a hand on his shoulder only to frown before pulling back.

"You can turn around now."

Syrus at that turned around slowly with a big blush. Rise was dressed again but was looking down sadly. "I'm sorry Syrus... I'll leave you alone from now on."

With that she picked up her things and started heading back to the Investigation Dorm.

"W-Wait wait!" Syrus cried grabbing her hand.

Rise just slipped her hand free and walked off leaving Syrus alone. Syrus again grabbed her hand, "Rise, wait a second!"

"Syrus, I know I messed everything up and you probably hate me. It's fine. I'll leave you alone." Rise told him before continuing to walk off.

"No I don't!" Syrus said getting in front of her.

He noticed she had tears in her eyes and looked incredibly upset. He hugged her.

"Please... just leave me alone from now on." Rise requested without returning his hug.

"It's okay Rise." Syrus told her.

"No... it isn't and never will be." Rise whispered before walking past Syrus.

"Rise!" Syrus said getting back in front of her before blurting out, "You looked like a Goddess!"

Rise frowned. "Never speak to me again Syrus Truesdale!"

She slapped him before walking past.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Rise feels like she's ruined what was an amazing friendship and possibly relationship and isn't willing to make amends because in her eyes Syrus both deserves someone better, and she's a horrible person who forces him to do things against his will. She was acting stupid in the first place, wanting to make things "even" but in fact she nearly traumatized Syrus and so is cutting him out so he won't get hurt again.)**

Syrus stood frozen in shock raising a hand to his slapped cheek. That's when he noticed something odd, ever since she had suggested... her eyes had a very faint pink glow to them.

_'C-Charm...?'_ Syrus thought before getting his bag getting dressed, and running off to find the Team.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Something strange is going on.**

**bopdog111: Yeah something weird, and I think we'll see soon enough.**

**Ulrich362: True, and for the curious... Persona 4 Golden's post Hollow Forest scene is what Rise was referring to. That aside, next up will be a very interesting duel.**

**bopdog111: Aster's true colors.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	49. Battle Against Destiny!

**bopdog111: Now we get to see Aster's real skills.**

**Ulrich362: True, unlike against Jaden this time he'll be showing what he can really do.**

**bopdog111: Yeah since it isn't like what we thought.**

**bopdog111: So what has he hid away?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The members of the Investigation Team, Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, and Atticus were sitting in the stadium watching as Jaden dueled Bastion. During it Syrus had explained to the team what happened with Rise.

"That's... never happened before." Yosuke mentioned.

"Can the Charm wear off?" Syrus asked them.

"We don't know, we've never gone through something with that." Yu admitted before glancing over to notice Rise was walking off.

Chie ran off to her saying, "Hiranya."

The item did it's magic making Rise's eyes losing the glow.

"Huh, what?" Rise blinked in confusion. "Chie-sempai what did you just do?"

"You were charmed by something." Chie answered.

Rise's eyes widened before she frowned. "Oh... that explains everything."

Chie patted her back as they walked back to their seats to see Jaden won by using Shining Flare Wingman on Water Dragon.

"Guys... I think I'm going back to the dorm." Rise told them quietly before walking off.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Rise was affected by the Charm before they got out of the water, it had faded after Syrus's reaction but her eyes still were pink because that's when he noticed but her slapping him and walking off weren't because of Charm.)**

"Rise." Syrus called to her.

She just ignored him.

"Just give her some time." Yosuke told him which made Syrus nodded.

"Hey soldiers!" Hassleberry burst in, "We're gonna see Zane dueling tonight!"

"Huh?" Yukiko asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, and it's against Mr. Phoenix!" Hassleberry told them.

"Mr. Phoenix?" Naoto inquired before pausing. "Wait, Aster Phoenix the same man Jaden tied with?"

"Yeah if you count that suit, and hair of his." Hassleberry answered.

"Well we have time before the match... what should we do until then?" Teddie asked.

"Find Rise a gift to apologize with I think." Syrus admitted.

"That's probably a good idea." Alexis nodded. "Teddie and I can see if Jasmine has any suggestions for you."

"Thanks Alexis." Syrus nodded.

"Either way what do you guys think Aster's real Deck will be?" Jaden asked as he, and Bastion walked over.

"I don't know." Yu admitted. "Something powerful if he's a pro."

"Well we shouldn't worry about Zane right?" Belowski asked them, "He is Duel Academy's top duelist so Aster doesn't have a chance."

"He was the top duelist, he graduated so... actually who would be the top duelist?" Teddie asked curiously. "I don't think you count him anymore."

"In all honestly Jaden, and Yu." Bastion admitted, "They were unpredictable duelists with strong cards. Jaden with his heart, and Yu with his connections to Personas."

"Don't underestimate yourself Bastion, you're a great strategist and if it was a one-on-one duel back then you'd have been in the school duel." Yosuke pointed out.

"Big grades, and good smarts doesn't make a top duelist." Bastion told him.

"It doesn't hurt, and technically if you want to make that argument Naoto should be one of the best duelists since she and Yu had the same score as Zane." Yosuke mentioned.

"Maybe but let's not forget Jaden is one of the strongest duelists we have." Alexis said to him.

"Hey I'm the top duelist you hear!?" Chazz asked more then irritated.

"We could have a mini tournament and figure it out that way." Atticus suggested. "Why don't we talk with Dr. Crowler and see what he thinks?"

"It's worth a try I guess." Alexis mentioned before getting up. "Come on Ted, Jasmine should still be at the dorm."

Teddie nodded before the two of them walked off.

"Until then we should think if Zane can manage." Syrus told them.

"I wouldn't worry, Zane should be fine." Atticus smiled. "It would take a lot to beat him... you saw his skills firsthand during the Graduation Duel."

They nodded hearing that with Syrus looking at his deck. Jaden grinned. "If you ask me Sy, you're a great duelist and could definitely be one of the best."

Jaden just smiled.

"Besides you seen that match Zane had me beat." Syrus told him.

"He beat you that time, but by the time we're ready to graduate I wouldn't doubt for a second you could take Zane on and win." Jaden smiled. "You matched his Cyber End Dragon that has to count for something."

Syrus turned to the others for what they think.

"It's possible." Atticus admitted. "If you work hard enough I could see you beating Zane one day."

"Though for now we gotta see how far Zane can do." Kanji admitted.

"Yeah, you're right." Chie nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm..._

Jasmine was working on her Deck before noticing Teddie, and Alexis as she smiled, "Teddy-Bear! How is my favorite grizzly?"

She hugged him close to her. Teddie smiled. "I'm ok Jazzy-chan."

"Actually, we were wondering if you could help with something." Alexis mentioned.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Well..." Alexis started before explaining the situation to her.

"Oh." Jasmine said cupping her chin, "Well in most things... I would see a box of chocolates, and a card. Or is that for Valentine's?"

"That's probably Valentine's." Alexis mentioned. "Then again it couldn't hurt. Especially homemade."

She nodded hearing that.

"Should we suggest it so Syrus?" Teddie asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine nodded as they walked out.

Teddie smiled before offering his hand to her. Jasmine smiled back taking his hand. Alexis just smiled seeing that as they walked off. They find Syrus who looked over.

"Huh, oh hi you guys." Syrus mentioned.

"We had talked it over, and came up with a box of chocolates with a card." Alexis told him.

That made Syrus blinked, "That's a Valentine's thing isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but it's also something sweet for someone you care about. You do still care about her right?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course I do." Syrus said nodding.

"Then it's worth a try, and maybe you can give them to her before the match tonight." Alexis suggested.

Syrus smiled as they walked off to get to work.

* * *

_Later..._

Syrus having on an apron, and a bit covered in coco powder had just taken out something from the freezer, "Thanks again Mrs. Dorothy."

"Anytime." she smiled.

With it after placing it in the box he walked out to where the match will be shown on screen. Everyone had gotten together to watch.

"Hey there Sy, we saved you a seat." Jaden grinned.

Syrus nodded seeing Rise, and hand her the box, and card. Rise blinked taking them.

"Something to make you better." Syrus explained.

Rise blinked before opening the box as her eyes widened before she read the card and started tearing up.

"From the moment I met you my life has changed. I never would've met anyone like you who can change my life around. I love you, and I will be with you." what was the original writing in the card before Syrus wrote, "I want you happy Rise. I love you, Syrus."

Rise's eyes widened. "Syrus... I thought you hated me."

"Of course not." Syrus said shaking his head.

Rise looked down before smiling and embracing him. "Something like that won't ever happen again, I promise."

Syrus hugged her back before they heard Yuzu calling, **_"Attention Duel Academy!"_**

They all turned to her.

_**"Thanks a sponsor we're able to see our previous Golden Student, Zane Truesdale going up against the best professional you all know as Aster Phoenix!"**_ Yuzu called, _**"So let's see if Zane can show how tough Duel Academy can be!"**_

The students all cheered at that. With that they dim the lights as the screen light up showing the Kaibadome as two people rose up showing it's both Zane who has his blazer made with a gold star at the collar, and new gloves with Aster who looked serious.

"Wait we've seen him before!" Yukiko realized. "At the inn!"

"What?" Jaden asked, "You met Aster?"

"Oh yeah, you guys went to the hot springs so you didn't see it. Aster was dueling someone and we saw it on TV at the Amagi Inn." Chie explained.

They nodded as they looked over.

_"So your Zane from Duel Academy."_ Aster said seeing him.

_"That's right."_ Zane nodded.

_"Well I'll tell you, I'm nothing like your classmates so you better know your gonna lose."_ Aster told him.

Zane frowned at that. _"I somehow doubt that."_

"Aster seems sure about it." Yosuke admitted.

"He's a pro duelist, he should be confident." Bastion noted. "Then again, Zane is incredibly skilled so it's hard to say how this will go."

Soon both Duelists armed each other's duel disks.

__"DUEL!"__

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Strega Theme)**

**Zane: 4000**

**Aster: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aster 1st Turn:

_"Age before beauty!"_ Aster called drawing, _"And I'll activate the spell, Future Fusion!"_

* * *

_Future Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your 1st Standby Phase after this card's activation: Show 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send the Fusion Materials listed on it from your Main Deck to the GY. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same name as the monster you showed, and target it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

_"We'll get to what this does in a minute. Next I'll down a monster, and 2 cards down. That's it."_ Aster ended his turn.

Zane 1st Turn:

_"Interesting start, as for me I'll summon Cyber Dragon Core in attack mode."_ Zane stated as a small metallic dragon appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon Core_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Cyber" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. If only your opponent controls a monster: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your Deck. You can only use 1 "Cyber Dragon Core" effect per turn, and only once that turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY._

* * *

_"When Core is summoned I can add a Cyber spell or trap card to my hand. Now I'll set three cards and end my move."_

* * *

**Zane: 4000**

**Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

_"Very well my go!"_ Aster called drawing before saying, _"And now since it's been 1 turn since it's activation Future Fusion's effect activates! I take a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, and show it to you then send the monsters needed from my deck to the graveyard. And then I can summon that monster during my next Standby Phase."_

_"I'm familiar with the spell, I have a copy of it myself."_ Zane mentioned.

_"Well not the card here."_ Aster said taking a card showing of a dark warrior,_ "The card I pick is Destiny HERO - Dominance!"_

_"Destiny HERO?"_ Zane asked.

"Huh, is that anything like your Elemental HERO cards Jaden?" Yosuke asked.

"No. I never heard of them." Jaden admitted.

Aster then send three cards, _"Dominance requires three Destiny HEROs to be summoned so I'll send Disk Commander, Dark Angel, and Malicious to the graveyard. Then I'll up the breaks with the summon of Destiny HERO - Decider!"_

At that a dark warrior appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Decider_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_Level 6 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. You can only use each of the following effects of "Destiny HERO - Decider" once per Duel._  
_● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your GY to your hand during the End Phase of this turn._  
_● When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you, while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): Return this card to your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

Zane just nodded calmly.

_"With Decider's ability I can add a Destiny HERO from my graveyard to my hand from the graveyard during this end phase."_ Aster said to him, _"But first I'll use Malicious' ability! With it by banishing it, I can summon a second Malicious!"_

A fiend warrior appeared with a D on his chest.

* * *

_Destiny Hero - Malicious_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO - Malicious" from your Deck._

* * *

Zane nodded calmly.

_"And next I activate the trap, D-Fusion!"_ Aster called.

* * *

_D-Fusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Only "Destiny HERO" monsters can be used as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon using this card's effect._

* * *

_"With it I can Fusion Summon a monster as long as it's Destiny HEROs!"_ Aster called as Malicious, and Decider flew up fusing, _"That way I can Fusion Summon this guy! Destiny HERO - Dangerous!"_

At that a purple dark warrior appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dangerous_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2600_

_1 "Destiny HERO" monster + 1 DARK Effect Monster_  
_(Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; send 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand or Deck to the GY, and if you do, "Destiny HERO" monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "Destiny HERO" monster in your GY until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Dangerous" once per turn._

* * *

_"A Fusion Trap?"_ Zane questioned. _"Interesting idea, in that case I'll use Waboku."_

* * *

_Waboku_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Good move. With that Zane can protect his monsters, and himself." Bastion explained.

"Yeah." Syrus nodded in agreement.

_"I'll activate Dangerous' ability! I discard this card, and a Destiny HERO from my deck to allow all Destiny HEROs to gain 200 points for each Destiny HERO in the graveyard."_ Aster said discarding two cards.

_Dangerous: **(ATK: 2000 + (200 * 6) = 3200)**_

_"Interesting."_ Zane noted.

_"And now I'll place a face-down, and now due to Decider's special effect I add the hero I tossed from my Deck to my hand from the graveyard."_ Aster said adding the card as Rise felt something strong from the card.

"Something's wrong you guys." Rise told them. "I think Zane might be in a lot of trouble."

_"Your go."_ Aster told him.

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew his card. _"I'll start with my Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards from my deck."_

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Draw 2 cards.__

* * *

He drew two cards at this.

_"Future Fusion is a powerful card, but it has a fatal flaw."_ Zane stated._ "I can destroy it right now with Mystical Space Typhoon and your Fusion Monster won't be summoned to the field."_

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

_"Yeah not so much."_ Aster smirked saying, _"I activate the trap, Dark Bribe!"_

* * *

_Dark Bribe_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

_"With this your Spell Card turns into a harmless breeze. But in exchange you can draw."_ Aster told him.

Zane frowned drawing his card. _"In that case I'll use a different strategy and merge Cyber Dragon Core together with a Cyber Dragon in my hand using my Polymerization card."_

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_"This allows me to summon Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"_ Zane called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Chimeratech Rampage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_2+ "Cyber Dragon" monsters_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target Spells/Traps on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. Once per turn: You can send up to 2 LIGHT Machine monsters from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, for each monster sent to the GY, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

_"When this monster is summoned I can destroy spell and trap cards up to the number of monsters I used to summon him, which means your facedown card and Future Fusion are both destroyed."_

The dragon aimed to fire at the cards.

_"Well I'll be activating De-Fusion!"_ Aster called.

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

_"So by sending Dangerous back to my Extra Deck, I can summon it's materials to the field."_ Aster said as it split,_ "And my choices are Decider, and Malicious!"_

Malicious appeared along with Decider guarding Aster as Future Fusion shattered.

Zane smirked. _"There's something you should know Aster, Rampage Dragon has another ability."_

_"And what ability is that?"_ Aster asked him.

_"By sending Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Dragon Drei from my deck to the graveyard my Chimeratech Rampage Dragon gets two more attacks this turn."_ Zane answered sending the cards. _"Now, first attack Destiny HERO - Malicious!"_

Chimeratech Rampage attacked Malicious destroying it.

_"The second attack will destroy Destiny HERO - Decider!"_ Zane continued.

The monster shattered.

_"When D-Cubed is destroyed, I can send a Destiny HERO to the graveyard."_ Aster said discarding a card.

_"I set two cards and end my turn."_ Zane stated.

* * *

**Zane: 4000**

**Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 3rd Turn:

Aster drew before saying, "I activate Card of Demise!"

* * *

_Card of Demise_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So I draw until I have five cards." Aster said drawing, "And next I summon another D Cubed!"

A mechanical dog appeared.

* * *

_D Cubed_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: It is also treated as a "Destiny HERO" monster while face-up on the field. You can only use each of the following effects of "D Cubed" once per turn._  
_● You can discard up to 2 cards; Special Summon "D Cubed" from your hand, Deck, and/or GY, equal to the number discarded, also for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters, except "Destiny HERO" monsters._  
_● If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can send 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

_"Since this guy is Normal Summoned, it's treated as a Destiny HERO while in play."_ Aster told him.

Zane nodded calmly.

_"Next by discarding 2 cards, 2 D Cubed join it!"_ Aster as reducing his hand to 2 as two copies of D Cubed appeared.

_"Three monsters."_ Zane frowned.

_"So now I'll sacrifice them all to summon this guy."_ Aster said holding up a card before Rise felt the same surge from before.

"That... no way!" Rise cried in shock.

The three D Cubed erupted in tornadoes.

_"Let us welcome! Destiny HERO - Dogma!"_ Aster called as the darkened warrior known as Dogma appeared prepared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dogma_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3400_

_DEF: 2400_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny HERO" monster. Once per turn, if you still control this face-up card during your opponent's next Standby Phase after you Special Summoned it this way: Halve your opponent's LP._

* * *

"That monster!" Yosuke cried in disbelief. "Aster Phoenix is a Persona User!"

"Wait what?" Jaden asked in shock hearing that.

_"And now Dogma attack Chimeratech Rampage Dragon with Gigantic Fist!"_ Aster called as Dogma charged in to attack.

_"I reveal Battle Fusion!"_ Zane countered. _"This spell increases Rampage Dragon's attack points by the attack points of your Dogma."_

* * *

_Battle Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

__When an attack is declared involving a Fusion Monster you control and an opponent's monster: That monster you control gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step. You can only activate 1 "Battle Fusion" per turn.__

* * *

_Chimeratech Rampage Dragon:** (ATK: 2100 + 3400 = 5500)**_

Aster smirked, _"Don't expect I didn't know you had a counter in place."_

Dogma struck a barrier that isn't damaging both him, and Aster.

_"What?"_ Zane questioned.

Wincing a little Aster answered, _"I activated this guy's effect in the graveyard."_

It shows of a small warrior with a red d on his face.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dreamer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_During damage calculation, if your "Destiny HERO" monster battles and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also, you take no battle damage from that battle. If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Dreamer" once per turn._

* * *

_"Thanks to Dreamer I can summon him whenever a Destiny HERO battles. And thanks to that my Destiny HEROs can be protected for this one turn nor do I take any damage."_ Aster smirked.

_"Only for one attack."_ Zane pointed out.

_"Ya but you know that I don't got anymore attacks."_ Aster said to him, _"I place a card down, and I activate Celastial's ability in the graveyard."_

_"What ability?"_ Zane asked.

_"I banish this card, and a Destiny HERO like Malicious from the graveyard to draw 2 new additional cards."_ Aster said drawing twice, _"Then two face-downs ends this turn."_

Zane 4th Turn:

Zane drew his card only to pause. _"I banish every light Machine monster in my graveyard and on my field."_

Aster raise an eyebrow hearing that, _"Well before that, Dogma's ability activates! Hell's Judgement!"_

Dogma glowed as Zane cried out from the attack.

_"If Dogma is still around when I summon him then your Life Points will be halved during your Standby Phase."_ Aster explained.

Zane winced.

**(Zane: 2000)**

Suddenly his eyes widened and he clutched his chest._ "What... what just happened?"_

_"Now what is your move with you banishing your cards?"_ Aster smirked.

_"I summon Cyber Eltanin!"_ Zane called._ "For every banished monster Eltanin gains 500 and defense points."_

* * *

_Cyber Eltanin_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing all LIGHT Machine monsters from your field and GY. This card's ATK/DEF become the number of monsters banished for its Special Summon x 500. If this card is Special Summoned: Send all other face-up monsters on the field to the GY._

* * *

_Cyber Eltanin: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)**_

_"Next all other face-up monsters are sent to the graveyard."_

_"It would work in theory but I'll use the trap, D - Barrier!"_ Aster called.

* * *

_D - Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control: It cannot be effected to other card effects this turn._

* * *

_"With this Dogma can't be effected to other effects."_ Aster smirked.

Zane frowned. _"I reveal Reckless Greed!"_

* * *

_Reckless Greed_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases._

* * *

Zane drew his cards and smiled.

_"I activate Monster Reborn and bring Rampage Dragon back from my graveyard."_

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

_"Next I send two Cyber Dragons to my graveyard to give Rampage Dragon three attacks, and end with Limiter Removal."_

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

_Cyber Eltanin: **(ATK: 2000 * 2 = 4000)**_

_Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: **(ATK: 2100 * 2 = 4200)**_

_"Trust me Zane. That's a bad idea."_ Aster said seeing this.

'It's the only option I have left.' Zane frowned. _"Cyber Eltanin attack Destiny HERO - Dogma!"_

Eltanin charged only to instantly shatter.

_"What?"_ Zane asked in shock._ "How?"_

_"D - Counter."_ Aster answered.

* * *

_D - Counter_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Destiny HERO" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

_"I still have Rampage Dragon with three attacks, so the first one will destroy Dogma!"_ Zane called.

Rampage Dragon charged in.** (ATK: 4200 / 2 = 2100)**

Zane's eyes widened in shock. _"That's impossible, you don't have any cards in play!"_

_"I have three face-downs, and I only used two. And now this is my final one."_ Aster smirked.

Zane just stared at the card.

* * *

_Shrink_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

Zane could only watch as his last monster shattered.

**(Zane: 0700)**

_"I... end my turn."_

* * *

**Zane: 0700**

**Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 4th Turn:

_"I told you that I'll win, and that is true right now."_ Aster said ordering Dogma to attack.

"Zane!" Syrus cried out as the attack hit only for Zane to look badly hurt as he coughed up blood before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Zane: 0000**

**Aster: 4000**

**Aster wins the duel!**

* * *

Aster looked on before walking off. As he walked off people started calling for Zane to get medical attention as the broadcast turned off.

**_"Oh my..."_ **Yuzu trailed off in shock.

* * *

**Ulrich362: And... Aster nearly killed Zane. Just goes to show how careful Persona Users have to be not to injure other people in duels.**

**bopdog111: Well Jaden will have a chance to avenge Zane.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately... we all know how that match will end up.**

**bopdog111: Will be safe to say Jaden did his best.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. Well, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	50. New Breed of HERO!

**bopdog111: How that we seen what Aster can do what is next?**

**Ulrich362: Duel Academy wanting revenge.**

**bopdog111: Well they might get there wish in this chapter hopefully.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully, well enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was the day after Zane's loss to Aster. And right now Aster is being interviewed where he said Destiny had foresaw he had won the duel.

"Is he serious?" Syrus questioned. "He was destined to kill my brother?"

"Destined to win." Hassleberry told him, "And we do know he didn't care about his opponents."

Then Aster invoked a challenge against Jaden. Jaden's eyes widened hearing that. "Fine, I'll make him pay."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Aster walked to the white room where the man was at shuffling his Tarot Cards.

"Aster." the man said calmly.

"Sartorius." Aster said back, "What does the future say on this match?"

Sartorius looked at his cards before pausing. "I see victory..."

"Which means you don't need to wish me luck." Aster grinned turning to walk off.

Aster... this victory comes at a price. One you may not be able to pay." Sartorius told him.

"Hm?" Hearing that Aster looked over, "A price? So what do I have fork over?"

"I'm not certain, but your future will lead to death." Sartorius revealed.

"Hm... I'll keep that in mind." Aster nodded before heading off.

* * *

_At Night..._

An explosion happened at the entrance.

"What the, what was that?" Jaden questioned in shock.

When they arrived at the entrance they find Aster walking away from a knocked out man.

"What the, hey what did you do to him?" Chie questioned.

"Just a old saying: Crime doesn't pay. He tried to swipe cards from the shack." Aster answered not turning.

"A likely story, you just wanted to hurt another innocent person." Rise told him.

"If I was then take a look at the shack, and the collection of cards he has." Aster told her.

"Even assuming your statement is true your actions were clearly unjustified. Professional duelist or not assaulting an individual is a crime." Naoto told him.

"What you gonna do? Throw me in prison? Well guess what I got everything I need to avoid a trip to the stoney lonesome that people like you Detective Prince can't beat." Aster smirked, "Besides justice is always served with a side of destiny."

"There's no such thing as destiny." Yu told him. "Nothing is set in stone."

"I was destined to beat your best student, and I did. What do you call that if it's not destiny?" Aster asked him.

Yu stared at Aster before frowning. "Skill, talent, and luck."

"Luck isn't one of them." Aster told him, "I was destined to win the match, and you don't have proof that isn't true."

"Then why bother dueling?" Yosuke questioned. "If it is all predestined then there's no reason to do anything at all."

"Yosuke, Yu just said the reason!" Jaden argued, "Aster can't have won cause of fate!"

"Jaden's right... Aster Phoenix I challenge you." Yu told him. "Destiny can change, and I'll show you how."

"And give me a reason why I should waste my time with you?" Aster asked him.

"I'm currently Duel Academy's top duelist and I've beaten Jaden." Yu answered.

"That sounds interesting but it's Jaden who I'm leaning toward." Aster told him, "There are reasons why I dueled him at the start of the year, and now to settle things."

"So who's it gonna be?" Syrus asked them.

"How about another three-way match?" Chie suggested. "Just like when Jaden, Yu, and Bastion had their match?"

"Yu listen I still blame myself after Nightshroud. You nearly died back there, and I don't want to make that same mistake again." Jaden told him.

"Jaden, Aster is a Persona User. If he was a normal duelist I'd be fine with it but you've seen how dangerous this can get firsthand." Yu pointed out. "Especially since he can't control it like we can."

"I'm gonna assume you meant with Zane." Aster said hearing that, "Relax he's recovering now as we speak."

Yu stared at him before frowning but stepping back.

"Okay Jaden I'll see you at the arena bright, and early. And by the way friends aside other people won't be watching." Aster said walking to the Academy's Gates.

Jaden watched on before saying, "Bring it on Aster."

"I don't like this you guys, there's something off about him and his Persona." Rise frowned. "It feels different from ours."

"So it's like Adachi's?" Syrus asked her.

"No, it... wait it feels like Labrys, before she accepted her Shadow!" Rise realized.

"Labrys? A Shadow Suppression Weapon you told us about?" Bastion asked her.

"Yeah, before we met her she partially awoke to her Persona but she never fully awoke to it. It feels like his Persona is... wrong." Rise answered.

"Either way, I know I'm gonna have a tough battle." Jaden told them.

"Do you want any help making sure you're ready?" Yosuke asked.

"Thanks guys. I would appreciate it." Jaden smiled.

"Of course." Naoto smiled.

* * *

_The next day..._

Aster was waiting at the arena as Jaden stepped up, "Hope your ready for Destiny."

"I just might surprise you." Jaden told him.

Aster smirked, "Then let's see."

Jaden frowned seeing that as a dark aura appeared around his deck before he activated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Unavoidable Battle)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Aster: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Go ahead Jaden show us what you can do against Destiny." Aster smirked.

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden glared, "Fine Aster, I draw! And I summon Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy!"

At that a small fiend appeared.

* * *

_Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position. During the End Phase, if you Tributed this card this turn to Tribute Summon a "HERO" monster: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Evil HERO?" Chie asked.

"I don't like this, something's wrong." Yu frowned.

"What the?" Aster asked.

"And now I sacrifice him to summon Evil HERO Sinister Necrom!" Jaden called as a fiendish monster appeared.

* * *

_Evil HERO Sinister Necrom_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Evil HERO" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Evil HERO Sinister Necrom". You can only use this effect of "Evil HERO Sinister Necrom" once per turn._

* * *

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Jaden said to him, "When Prodigy is sacrificed to summon a HERO, I can draw 1 card from my Deck at the end of the turn."

He drew at that.

"What's Jaden doing?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a very bad feeling." Naoto admitted.

Aster 1st Turn:

"Draw whatever you want, cause it's my turn!" Aster called drawing, "And I activate Clock Tower Prison!"

At that they appeared at a prison with a clock tower there.

* * *

_Clock Tower Prison_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Place 1 Clock Counter on this card. While there are 4 or more Clock Counters on this card, you do not take any battle damage. If this card with 4 or more Clock Counters is destroyed and sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Jaden..." Syrus whispered fearfully.

"We'll get to more in a minute. Next, I activate Destiny Draw!" Aster called.

* * *

_Destiny Draw_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 "Destiny HERO" card; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By sending a Destiny HERO in my hand to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!" Aster said drawing twice, "Then I summon D-Cubed!"

The mechanical dog appeared.

* * *

_D Cubed_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: It is also treated as a "Destiny HERO" monster while face-up on the field. You can only use each of the following effects of "D Cubed" once per turn._  
_● You can discard up to 2 cards; Special Summon "D Cubed" from your hand, Deck, and/or GY, equal to the number discarded, also for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters, except "Destiny HERO" monsters._  
_● If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can send 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"When this card is summoned it becomes a Destiny HERO. And that allows me to activate Polymerization!" Aster called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"A Fusion Summon." Teddie panicked.

"This is bad." Yu frowned.

"So now I summon the monster, Zane should not have stopped!" Aster said as three monsters fused, "Let's welcome, Destiny HERO - Dominance!"

A large purple warrior appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dominance_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2600_

_3 "Destiny HERO" monsters_  
_During your Main Phase: You can look at the top 5 cards of your Deck or your opponent's Deck, then place them on the top of the Deck in any order. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can draw 1 card. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 3 Level 9 or lower "Destiny HERO" monsters with different names in your GY; Special Summon them. You can only use each effect of "Destiny HERO - Dominance" once per turn._

* * *

Hearing that Syrus frowned.

"He'll be ok Syrus." Rise reassured him.

"And now with Dominance's ability I look at the top five cards of my deck, and place them in any order." Aster said placing down the cards, "And now Dominance attack Necrom!"

Dominance charged as Necrom was destroyed. **(Jaden: 2700)**

"And if you think that's bad, Dominance allows me to draw 1 card when he destroys your monster in a brawl." Aster said drawing a card.

"Jaden..." Alexis whispered. "What's happening to you?"

"Your move Jaden." Aster smirked.

* * *

**Jaden: 2700**

**Aster: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Fine! Draw!" Jaden called drawing with black smoke barely visible looking as the clock tower chimed.

"During each of your standby phases, I place a Clock Counter on my tower." Aster explained.

_Clock Tower Prison: **(Clock Counter: 1)**_

Jaden smirked, "I banish Sinister Necrom to activate it's special ability! I summon an Evil HERO from my hand, or deck! Come forth, Evil HERO Malicious Edge!"

A purple, and fiendish warrior with claws appeared.

* * *

_Evil HERO Malicious Edge_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_If your opponent controls a monster, you can Tribute Summon this card with 1 Tribute. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I don't know what Jaden is planning, but that monster won't be enough." Bastion frowned.

"Then, I activate Supreme King's Castle!" Jaden called as Clock Tower was replaced by a stone castle in a chaotic environment.

* * *

_Supreme King's Castle_

_Field Spell Card_

_You can Fusion Summon Fusion Monsters that must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion", with effects other than "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, during damage calculation, if your Fiend monster battles an opponent's monster: You can send 1 "Evil HERO" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; your monster gains ATK equal to the Level of the monster sent to the GY x 200, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

* * *

As it did Rise gasped. "This feeling..."

"And now Malicious Edge attack!" Jaden called as Edge charged.

"Are you crazy!?" Aster asked in shock, "Your monster has less points!"

"When a Fiend monster battles, I send an Evil HERO like Adusted Gold from my Deck, or Extra Deck to the graveyard, and give that Fiend 200 points for each level!" Jaden revealed.

Aster watched in shock as Malicious Edge powered up. **(ATK: 2600 + (200 * 4) = 3400)**

"Go Twin Needle Burst!" Malicious Edge fired needles destroying Dominance as Aster grunted. **(Aster: 3500)**

"That's a powerful card." Chazz admitted.

"Yeah, it is." Yu agreed before frowning. _'I just hope this doesn't end up backfiring.'_

Aster grunted, "Gee thanks! Cause since you destroyed Dominance, I can summon three Destiny HEROs! Come back Dynatag, Dreamer, and Celestial!"

Three of them popped from the graveyard.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Celestial_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card declares an attack: You can target 1 face-up Spell your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. While you have no cards in your hand, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card and 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your GY; draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Celestial" once per turn._

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dreamer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_During damage calculation, if your "Destiny HERO" monster battles and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also, you take no battle damage from that battle. If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Dreamer" once per turn._

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dynatag_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_During damage calculation, when you would take battle damage (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; make yourself take no battle damage from that battle, and if you do, each player takes 1000 damage. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of your opponent's next turn._

* * *

"Summon whatever you want, thanks to Jaden's field spell there's nothing Aster can do." Chazz smirked.

"I don't know... something feels wrong." Rise frowned.

"Those weaklings won't make a difference. I end my turn." Jaden smirked.

Aster 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Aster called drawing, "My turn, draw! I set a card, and end my turn!"

"That's it?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"It's probably all he can do, Jaden has the strongest monster in play and it'll get stronger thanks to that castle right?" Chie inquired.

"True." Bastion nodded.

* * *

**Jaden: 2700**

**Aster: 3500**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Jaden called drawing with a smirk, "And I'll activate Dark Fusion!"

* * *

_Dark Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fiend Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. Your opponent cannot target it with card effects this turn._

* * *

Seeing that Rise frowned. _'Something's wrong.'_

"I'll use this card to merge Evil HERO Malicious Edge with Evil HERO Infernal Gainer and summon Evil HERO Malicious Bane!" Jaden smirked as a huge purple version of Edge appeared roaring.

* * *

_Evil HERO Malicious Bane_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 "Evil HERO" monster + 1 Level 5 or higher monster_  
_Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion". Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. During your Main Phase: You can destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to this card's, also this card gains 200 ATK for each monster destroyed this way, also you cannot declare an attack for the rest of this turn, except with "HERO" monsters. You can only use this effect of "Evil HERO Malicious Bane" once per turn._

* * *

"Okay I'll play your Fusion Game!" Aster called revealing D-Fusion.

* * *

_D-Fusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Only "Destiny HERO" monsters can be used as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon using this card's effect._

* * *

"This is bad." Syrus frowned.

Dreamer, and Celestial fused, "I Fusion Summon! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"

A purple, and yellow spandex warrior with a red d on it's face appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" monster in your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's ATK. If this card's current ATK is different from its original ATK (except during the Damage Step) (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" once per turn._

* * *

"Your monster is pathetic." Jaden told him.

"Well here's an ability you don't expect! When Fusion Summoned, I can deal you damage equal to the attack points of a level 4 or lower Destiny HERO! Celestial's 1600! Squeeze Palm!" Aster called as Dyatopia fired a blast at Jaden. **(Jaden: 1100)**

"This is bad." Chie frowned.

Jaden smirked, "I don't care if it's 1600 or 16000! Malicious Bane destroys everything by destroys all your monsters, and it gets 200 points stronger for each!"

Bane fired a meteor shower.

"D-Fusion prevents the summoned monster from being destroyed this turn!" Aster called as the meteors struck but Dystopia endured.

_Malicious Bane: **(ATK: 3000 + 200 = 3200)**_

"Destroys monsters and gets more attack points?" Bastion questioned. "These new cards are incredibly powerful."

"And now Malicious Bane attack!" Jaden called as Bane charged, "And I send the Level 9, Malicious Fiend to power it up!"

_Malicious Bane:** (ATK: 3200 + (200 * 9) = 5000)**_

Bane struck Dystopia but it wasn't destroyed as Aster grunted.** (Aster: 1500)**

"One more hit and it's over." Alexis realized. "Jaden's going to win."

"I end my turn." Jaden smirked.

Aster 3rd Turn:

Aster glared, "I draw! And I start by banishing Dynatag for Dystopia to gain 1000 points!"

_Dystopia:** (ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"This activates, Dystopia's ability! When it's attack points change by making them back to normal, I destroy 1 card on the field! You destroyed my field spell, I destroy your's! Noble Justice!" Aster called as Dystopia sucked the castle in a vortex from his hand. **(ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**

"That isn't good." Yu frowned.

"I set a card, and summon Destiny HERO - Dunker!" Aster called as a warrior appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dunker_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can send 1 "Destiny HERO" card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I place 1 more face-down, and it's your move." Aster said to him,_ 'And once he uses Malicious Bane's ability, Destiny Mirage will activate where I can summon Dunker, and Dystopia back with Dystopia using his ability to win me the match!'_

* * *

**Jaden: 1100**

**Aster: 1500**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

"Draw!" Jaden called drawing as he smirked, "I place down a monster. Now I could use Malicious Bane's ability but your so pathetic, I don't need it to beat you!"

"What the, he could win with that effect." Chie pointed out.

"And now Malicious Bane destroy Dystopia!" Jaden smirked as Bane charged.

Aster grunted, "I activate Dreamer's ability! I summon this card to negate the destruction, and damage!"

Dreamer appeared as the attack was blocked.

"Rise?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I know, come Kouzeon!" Rise called as her Persona appeared.

"Fine, your turn." Jaden smirked.

Aster 4th Turn:

"This has gone far enough! Draw!" Aster called drawing, "And I activate Dunker's ability! I sent Decider from my hand to the graveyard to deal you 500 points of damage!"

Jaden welcomed the damage. **(Jaden: 0600)**

"And now I activate my Celestial's ability, when I don't have a hand, I can banish it, and Decider from the graveyard to draw 2 cards!" Aster called drawing twice, "Then Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Two more cards for me!" Aster called drawing as Rise felt a familiar surge.

"Oh no... this feeling!" Rise panicked.

"Time to end this madness." Aster glared, "I sacrifice Dreamer, Dystopia, and Dunker!"

The three vanished.

"Come forth, Destiny HERO - Dogma!" Aster called as his Persona appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dogma_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3400_

_DEF: 2400_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny HERO" monster. Once per turn, if you still control this face-up card during your opponent's next Standby Phase after you Special Summoned it this way: Halve your opponent's LP._

* * *

"It's more powerful than Jaden's monster!" Syrus panicked.

"And I activate D-Dragging Hammer!" Aster called.

* * *

_D-Dragging Hammer_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; equip 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand to that target. It loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect._

* * *

"I equip Drilldark onto Malicious Bane, and it loses points equal to Drilldark's!" Aster called as Malicious Bane knelt weakened. **(ATK: 3200 = 1600 = 1600)**

"And now time to finish this, and for you to know how different our powers are! Dogma finish this with Gigantic Fist!" Aster called as Dogma roared charging at Malicious Bane.

Jaden could only watch in horror as his monster was destroyed before he cried out and a faint silhouette appeared screaming before it shattered and Rise screamed while Kouzeon vanished.

* * *

**Jaden: 0000**

**Aster: 1500**

**Aster wins the duel!**

* * *

Jaden landed hard grunting as Aster watched on.

"You... what did you do?" Rise asked while trembling in fear.

"Rise? What's wrong?" Syrus asked worried.

"That... I just... he destroyed Jaden's Persona!" Rise cried in horror. "It was completely destroyed!"

"That... That shouldn't be possible." Yosuke said in shock.

Aster walked over to Jaden looking down as he weakly looked up, "Next time don't show yourself off, and leave the real fighting to the professionals."

With that said Aster walked out.

"I don't know how it happened but I'm positive it did." Rise told him. "Jaden had a Persona but now... Aster completely destroyed it... Jaden could die!"

Jaden weakly looked at Aster before losing consciousness.

"But... Jaden didn't awaken!" Syrus cried running to him, "We gotta get him some help!"

The others ran down with him.

"I'll get the infirmary!" Atticus cried running out.

Naoto placed her hand on Jaden's neck only to gasp. "His pulse is weak and getting weaker."

"Mediarama!" Teddie called as his Persona appeared.

A faint glow appeared around Jaden before fading.

"Did that help?" Teddie asked.

Jaden weakly opened his eyes only to shift before his eyes widened in horror. "Huh, wait what... they're blank!"

"What? Jaden what's blank?" Kanji asked.

"My cards, they're all blank." Jaden said fearfully.

"Uh no their not!" Chazz said with an annoyed tone, "We can see them."

"I'm telling you guys they're completely blank. Every single one of them." Jaden told him before picking up a card. "Just a blank white card."

"Could this... be from Aster?" Naoto asked the group.

"You mean when he..." Yukiko started before frowning. "We need to tell Mitsuru-san."

"I'll contact her." Rise said calling Mitsuru.

"Come on. Let's get you to Nurse Fontaine." Yukiko said helping Jaden up.

"Let me help you." Yosuke mentioned moving to help Yukiko.

Once they helped Jaden they brought him to the infirmary.

"Jaden, what happened to him?" Nurse Fontaine questioned.

Yosuke explained it to her. Nurse Fontaine looked shocked. "I'll see what I can do."

They nodded before walking out worried for Jaden. Everyone was waiting outside except for Rise and Syrus. "So now what?"

"We gotta come up with a plan against Aster." Bastion answered.

"We could fight him another way." Chie suggested.

"Where's Rise, and Syrus?" Yosuke asked.

"Talking with Mitsuru-san." Yukiko answered before frowning. "How did we not realize Jaden had a Persona?"

"I don't know." Naoto frowned.

"This might explain everything last year." Kanji admitted.

"Last year? You mean the Shadow Riders?" Chie asked. "Weren't they after the Sacred Beasts?"

"I think he meant why Jaden is always like that." Naoto said to her.

"Do you think that's why?" Kanji asked. "Damnit, if we'd only figured it out before."

"Is there a way for Jaden to regain his ability to use Personas?" Teddie asked nervously.

"I don't know, nobody we know ever lost their ability." Yukiko admitted only for Yu to pause.

"I have an idea, I'll be back." he mentioned before walking off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... a mysterious new deck, Jaden having and ultimately losing a Persona, and now his cards are completely blank. Suffice to say things are going very badly. Also apologies for the delay the duel proved itself to be... problematic.**

**bopdog111: But we finally gotten it together.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so now the question becomes what comes next?**

**bopdog111: Either Atticus trying to coax Alexis to a pop-star gig, or Sartorius himself finding, and dueling Chazz.**

**Ulrich362: Or both? And I have a feeling with a real idol around Atticus might go after Rise too.**

**bopdog111: We'll find out next chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	51. Pop Goes the Duel! Seeing the Light!

**bopdog111: So what's next? Pop-Signer attempt, or Sartorius' dueling personally?**

**Ulrich362: Why not both?**

**bopdog111: Alright so first up is Atticus' attempt to get Alexis as a co-pop star. But will he get Rise in it also since she's Risette?**

**Ulrich362: Knowing his personality... probably so.**

**bopdog111: Well let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_"Has anything changed with his condition?"_ Mitsuru inquired.

"Nothing... He tried to duel Chazz a while ago but he wasn't too since he said his cards are blank." Yu admitted frowning, "And we didn't ever noticed he had a Persona."

_"Didn't your cards disappear before?"_ asked a brown-haired young man.

"That was a bit of a different matter." Teddie admitted, "But Aster's cards for some reason carries the power to kill Personas."

_"We are aware of that situation."_ Aigis stated. _"We are looking into possible explanations as we speak, however until then he is to be considered as dangerous as the Sacred Beasts and to be avoided."_

"We're gonna have to take the fight to him at some point." Kanji said before sighing, "This doesn't make sense. How come we never figured it out?"

_"The important thing is you..."_ Mitsuru started before pausing. _"Something's come up, be careful. You all have gone through quite a lot but I fear your time on Academy Island may be far more dangerous than anything else you've encountered. Stay together, I have a feeling this is only the beginning of something much worse."_

With that she ended the call.

"Something worst then the Sacred Beasts? It's not Nyx is it?" Syrus asked nervously.

"It's possible." Yu mentioned only to frown.

Suddenly outside the dorm they heard singing, and pop music.

They see Atticus singing with a speaker on his head wearing his Hawaiian Attire playing his ukulele.

"Atticus, what are you doing?" Yu inquired.

"Ah, just the gal I was looking for!" Atticus grinned turning to Rise, "Rise or Risette that idol from Inaba, Chancellor Crowler has a plan that involves me, Lex, and you."

"A plan?" Rise asked before shrugging. "Alright, I guess I'll be back in a little bit."

"Great! Meet up at the Slifer Dorm for us to pick up Lex if she decides to follow along. That sis of mine." Atticus shrugged before resuming where he paused at to the direction of the Slifer Red Dorm.

The members of the Investigation Team and Syrus exchanged a glance before shrugging and following Atticus. Soon they arrived where Atticus, and Dr. Crowler was talking things with Alexis, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Chazz but Alexis doesn't look at the slightest happy.

"Huh, what's going on?" Chie asked curiously.

They looked over.

"Ah! There you all are, perhaps you can help us convince Alexis!" Dr. Crowler told them.

"Convince Alexis of what?" Yosuke asked.

Alexis huffed turning away, "We haven't told you guys. Chancellor Crowler wants me, and Atticus to be a pop star signing duo. And now he wants to throw Rise in it."

Rise's eyes widened. "Do you want to be an idol Alexis? Believe me it's a lot of hard work."

"We got more important things to do." Alexis told her, "Like 1, Jaden, 2, The Slifer Dorm, and 3, Shadows!"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that." Rise mentioned. "Sorry, but if Alexis doesn't want to be an idol you can't force it on her."

"What's wrong with that? We get publicity, Alexis, and you get a new dress..." Dr. Crowler started which made Chazz gasp a little, "It's a win-win situation!"

Seeing an image of Alexis in a dress giggling instantly made Chazz support the idea, "Yeah!"

"A little help here!?" Alexis asked to the Slifer Group knowing what Chazz is thinking.

Shrugging Bastion remarked, "Yeah Chazz. You know she can't carry a tune."

SLAP!

"Oh!"

That commit earned a smack by Alexis as he collapsed on the ground where Hassleberry shook his head, "You gotta know when to hold 'em soldier."

Bastion raise himself with a red handprint on his face, "I was trying to help! Girls... So complex."

"Look, if Alexis doesn't want to be an idol that's her choice to make." Rise told them before pausing. "Actually... Alexis might consider it on two conditions."

"So what you got in mind?" Atticus asked curiously.

"First off, this is Duel Academy so I think it's only fair you need to beat Alexis in a duel for her to agree to this." Rise smiled. "And second... all of you go through Idol Training for at least a week."

"Oh well the old school way will get involve for Alexis. And as an added bonus you can be her teammate." Atticus grinned to Rise.

Syrus was quick to ask, "Wait, why is Rise also dueling?"

"It's two simple things! First she's the master of idoling, and two her deck is made from Idols so it should spark inspiration! And if she wants Rise will not use her Personas!" Atticus explained, "What you think Rise?"

"I'll pass, but you do realize if Alexis agrees to this you three will go through the same training as her right?" Rise asked looking at Atticus, Chazz, and Dr. Crowler.

"Ah I know that!" Atticus grinned while Chazz, and Dr. Crowler turned to each other not sure how to respond, "So Lex what's your choice?"

"...Fine. You win, I'll sing." Alexis said with a glare, "But if I win you'll drop this whole thing!"

"Your on!" Atticus grinned.

Suddenly Yu walked to a blue door that only he could see and entered it.

**(Cue Theme: The Poem of Everyone's Souls)**

Igor, and Margaret were there as Igor greeted, "Yu, welcome back."

"Thanks, but actually I wanted to ask you something important. A Persona and a Shadow are one and the same, so what happens if someone's Persona is destroyed?" Yu asked. "It would be the same as destroying someone's heart wouldn't it?"

"Indeed that's what was thought. However it is instead something to a much bigger test." Igor answered.

"A bigger test?" Yu asked only to frown. "I had a feeling. Actually I did have one other small request."

"What is it?" Margaret asked him.

"I have a feeling I'll need to use every Persona I have in the near future. Do you mind if I borrow the compendium again?" Yu inquired.

"When the time comes." Igor answered before mentioning to Elizabeth who nodded before handing a card to Yu.

Yu blinked looking at the card.

* * *

_Magician Persona Mada_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2100_

_2 "Persona" Monsters with the same Arcana_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: Add 1 Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Negate it's effects, and if you do this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK in the GY. If this card is destroyed: You take no battle damage, also Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your hand in Attack Position._

* * *

"That is our gift to you here. Use it wisely." Igor told him.

Yu's eyes widened before he nodded. "Thanks, I definitely appreciate everything you've done to help."

They nodded back at this with smiles. With that Yu left the Velvet Room.

"Come on Yu!" Syrus told them as the only person left.

"I'm right behind you Syrus." Yu mentioned.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

They were in the arena. All but Jaden. Yu frowned noticing that._ 'Jaden...'_

"Jaden never misses a duel." Syrus said worried.

"He's definitely in bad shape, both physically and mentally." Naoto frowned. "We should visit him after this."

"I still can't believe you convinced me on this." Yuzu grumbled to her brother.

"Oh come now Yuzu, you know this is what Atticus wanted, and it's our job to encourage their students to follow their dreams!" Dr. Crowler told her before announcing, **"Ladies, and Gentleman it's show time!"**

"_Monsieur_, out of all your ridiculous ideas, this one take the pastry!" Bonaparte said bluntly to him, "What's next? Duel Academy on Broadway!?"

**"Well, as you kids like to say... Time to raise the roof off this joint! So, give it up for our first star... Atticus Rhodes!"** Dr. Crowler called.

Suddenly said boy jumped down up top of the arena as ropes helped him fly around the arena as he laughed giving a blowing kiss to some fan girls before flying at the arena being placed down as the robes disconnected him.

"I gotta say, that fella sure knows how to make an entrance." Hassleberry admitted.

"It's a bit over the top though." Rise admitted.

Atticus pointed up to the air, "I dedicate this duel to the ladies in the house!"

"Atticus!" Fan Girls cried out happily hearing that.

Atticus got down a knee making a pose, "Now, who loves ya, girls!?"

"You do! You, Atticus!" they cried with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh brother, jut what we need another Ted." Yosuke frowned before pausing. "Well, another person like the old Teddie."

"That's Atticus being normal." Bastion shook his head, "What makes you think how Chazz tried to court Alexis last year?"

"I guess everybody has their quirks." Kanji mentioned. "Do you guys think Alexis can win this one?"

**"And now for his opponent, and sister... Alexis Rhodes!"** Dr. Crowler announced as smoke exited the otherside as from a Swan like Cart was a really annoyed Alexis who is crossing her arms with closing her eyes.

"Did Atticus plan that too?" Yu inquired.

Suddenly Chazz in a pink rob, and a headband cheered once he say Alexis, ""L" to the "E" to the "X" to the "I"! Lexi rules, and that's no lie!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Meanwhile Alexis walked on her place at the arena as Atticus grinned, "Before you know it, we'll have a platinum album, be in every teen magazine, and have our own reality show!"

"Slow down, hotshot." Alexis said to him before reminding, "You have to win this first."

"I named our band. We're called "Bro-Bro and Sissy"." Atticus continued with confidence much to Alexis' annoyance.

"So... which one is he?" Hassleberry questioned with a sweatdrop.

"I think he wants to be Bro-Bro." Rise answered with a frown.

That was when Chazz raise up a board which reads, 'bro-bro & Sissy' only the 'Sissy' is blue with a heart at the 'i' along with having several more hearts above the 'S's, and has a rainbow from the 'y' to the bottom, "Haha..."

"Chazz, stop. You're embarrassing yourself." Yosuke told him.

Kanji at that took the board from Chazz, "Hey!"

Kanji effortlessly tore the board in half glaring, "Would you stop that already? Your creeping us out."

"I have to agree, just watch the match." Naoto noted calmly.

Chazz grumbled as they turned to the arena.

Atticus, and Alexis drew their hands before declaring, "GAME ON!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: White Rabbit (Nightcore) by Egypt Central)**

**Alexis: 4000**

**Atticus: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Atticus 1st Turn:

"Alright, Bro-Bro will take the first move." Atticus mentioned drawing. "Alright, I'll start by summoning Panther Warrior in attack mode."

A panther in armor, and holding a sword appeared.

* * *

_Panther Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1600_

_This card cannot declare an attack unless you Tribute 1 monster._

* * *

"Then I'll give him center stage with the Spotlight spell card."

* * *

_Spotlight_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 300 ATK. If the selected monster is removed from the field, you must select 1 other face-up monster you control._

* * *

"This gives my Panther Warrior an extra 300 attack points."

Lights shined on Panther Warrior.

_Panther Warrior: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Now I'll finish up with a facedown card."

Alexis 1st Turn:

"My turn!' Alexis drew, "You want a show here's one! Ritual Sanctuary!"

At that the field turned to the church.

* * *

_Ritual Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_You can discard 1 Spell; add 1 LIGHT Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can shuffle any number of Spells from your GY into the Deck, then target 1 LIGHT Fairy monster in your GY whose Level equals the number of cards you shuffled into the Deck; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Ritual Sanctuary" once per turn._

* * *

Chazz's eyes sparkle seeing the field, "She played for me!"

"I sincerely doubt that." Yukiko told him.

"Yeah just be quiet, and quit acting like that." Alexis said with a tick mark.

Unfortunately Atticus stepped in, "Oh Alexis you don't get it! That's what being an idol is all about! Entertaining the fans, and make them live the dream! And the truth lies in Risette herself since she's been in that road before!"

Rise frowned and glared at him. "Is that a joke?"

Atticus only ignored it continuing to Alexis, "And soon we'll be making the whole world live the dream! One hit single at a time!"

"Actually I think I like him better when was still in the coma, if that's what his real personality is like." Chie admitted face-palming, "Even Ted didn't have to resort to this."

"Alexis don't you dare you lose to this creep!" Rise called.

"Already have that in mind." Alexis responded discarding a card, "So by ditching Undeveloped Greed in my hand, I can add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand! And since Undeveloped Greed was sent to the graveyard it's effect lets me draw another two cards!"

She drew twice before nodding, "Next I activate Machine Angel Ritual!"

* * *

_Machine Angel Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a LIGHT monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your GY, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

"So goodbye, Prima, and hello Cyber Angel Idaten!" Alexis called as a blue woman appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Idaten_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck or GY to your hand. If this card is Tributed: You can make all Ritual Monsters you control gain 1000 ATK/DEF._

* * *

"That's a great idea." Syrus smiled.

"Then I'll activate this! Ritual Weapon!" Alexis called as Idaten took a bow.

* * *

_Ritual Weapon_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"So now Idaten gains 1500 points!" Alexis called.

_Idaten: **(ATK: 1600 + 1500 = 3100/DEF: 2000 + 1500 = 3500)**_

"That's perfect." Chie grinned. "Now Idaten can take down that Panther."

"Idaten attack Panther Warrior!" Alexis called as Idaten charged.

Atticus frowned before smirking. "Sorry Lex, I play a trap card Cursed Ring."

* * *

_Cursed Ring_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Equip this card to the attacking monster. It cannot destroy a monster by battle (damage calculation is applied normally)._

* * *

"Thanks to this your monster can't destroy my Panther Warrior."

Idaten stopped wearing a skull ring as she blushed walking away from Panther Warrior.

"Maybe but your still gonna take damage!" Alexis reminded.

Idaten at that quickly turned, and gave Atticus a upper-cut to the jaw which made him land on the floor crying out. **(Atticus: 3200)**

"So far so good." Yu noted.

Suddenly the fan-girls started to act hysterical.

"No!"

"That's not fair!"

"He's too cute to lose!"

"This can't be real." Chie frowned.

Atticus was there to calm them, "Relax, girls! That was just a dress rehearsal!"

Alexis glared before saying, "Quit wasting time Atticus. It's your move."

* * *

**Alexis: 4000**

**Atticus: 3200**

* * *

Atticus 2nd Turn:

Atticus drew his card and smiled. "Looks like I'm in luck, I play Stray Lambs."

* * *

_Stray Lambs_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 "Lamb Tokens" (Beast/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set)._

* * *

"This lets me summon two Lamb Tokens."

Two small sheeps appeared.

* * *

_Lamb Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Beast/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned through effect of, "Stray Lambs"._

* * *

"That's not good." Bastion frowned.

"Next up is a spell called Path to Destiny, and thanks to this my Panther Warrior can attack you directly." Atticus grinned.

* * *

_Path to Destiny_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Beast-Warrior-Type monster. It can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Now I'll sacrifice a Lamb Token so my Panther Warrior can attack."

At that Panther Warrior slashed Alexis. **(Alexis: 1700)**

"Leave Sissy alone!" Chazz yelled before grabbing another board, and started to write.

"And worse since Zane's gone he might be our next top student." Bastion added as Chazz raise the board saying 'Bro-Bro is a No-No!' with 'No-No' underlined twice.

"Oh for... why don't you go check on Jaden for us? The fresh air might do you some good." Chie told him in annoyance. "Besides, wouldn't Alexis like someone who cares about his friends?"

"Go check on him yourself! Alexis needs support!" Chazz argued to her before smirking, "Oh wait, I get it... Your jealous of Atticus picking his sis instead of you are ya?"

Chie frowned. "No way."

"Just a little longer Sissy, I play this facedown and end my turn." Atticus smiled.

Alexis 2nd Turn:

"I'm about done with this!" Alexis said drawing, "And I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"It permits me to draw 2 cards." Alexis said drawing, "Then I summon Cyber Petit Angel!"

Petit Angel appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Petit Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Cyber Angel" monster or "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Petit Angel" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand." Alexis said showing the card, "Then I'll use it also!"

"Wow, Alexis is really strong." Teddie smiled.

The two were offered.

"Come Cyber Angel Dakini!"

A woman holding several weapons appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Dakini_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2400_

_This card only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects and destroys 1 of their monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"With that Cursed Ring's effect is no longer in effect." Yosuke smiled.

"And her ability strikes hard. For you see when summoned your forced to destroy one of your monsters!" Alexis explained.

Atticus frowned. "Well my choice is obvious."

As he said that the Lamb Token vanished.

"With that gone his Panther Warrior can't attack again!" Hassleberry grinned.

"Now Idaten's own ability! When it's sacrificed all my Rituals gain 1000 points!" Alexis added.

_Dakini: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700/DEF: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

"Huh?" Atticus asked nervously.

"Now Dakini rid us of Panther Warrior girl!" Alexis called as Dakini charged at Panther Warrior.

The panther shattered as Atticus cried out.

**(Atticus: 1800)**

"I activate the trap card Miracle Moment. Thank to this since Panther Warrior is destroyed I can summon out my Bronze Warrior in it's place." Atticus said quickly.

* * *

_Miracle Moment_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a "Panther Warrior" you control equipped with "Path to Destiny" is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 1 "Bronze Warrior" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

A warrior having two daggers appeared letting out a war-cry.

* * *

_Bronze Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn, you can add 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. While this face-up card is in Attack Position, all Beast-Warrior-Type monsters gain 400 ATK._

* * *

"Plus the Spotlight shines on a new star."

_Bronze Warrior: **(ATK: 500 + 300 = 800)**_

"Fine that guy doesn't have any chance." Alexis said ending her turn.

* * *

**Alexis: 1700**

**Atticus: 1800**

* * *

Atticus 3rd Turn:

Atticus drew his card.

"You might be surprised, Bronze Warrior lets me add Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei to my hand and now I'll summon him." Atticus smiled.

* * *

_Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect._

* * *

"Now then my Bronze Warrior gives all Beast-Warriors 400 attack points."

_Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei:**(ATK: 2300 + 400 = 2700)**_

"But it's still weaker then Dakini." Syrus said seeing that.

"And let's not forget Machine Angel Ritual can be banished to protect Dakini from destruction." Bastion added.

"Sorry, but I have my own Field Spell. Ladies, who wants to see it?" Atticus asked with a grin.

All the Fan Girls started to cheer at this.

"I play my Ultimate Stage Costume." Atticus smiled as the field vanished to reveal a huge costume worn by Lei Lei.

* * *

_Ultimate Stage Costume_

_Field Spell Card_

_When you activate this card, select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 3000 ATK and DEF. If that monster attacks, its ATK and DEF becomes their values before that monster was selected during the Damage Step only. If that monster is removed from the field, select 1 face-up monster you control and apply this card's effects to it._

* * *

"When I play this one of my monsters gains 3000 attack and defense points, so I'll give Lei lei the boost."

_Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei: **(ATK: 2700 + 3000 = 5700/DEF: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

Alexis gasped seeing that.

"Ah man that can wipe Alexis out in one hit!" Yukiko cried in shock.

"Then... There's nothing she can do." Yosuke grunted.

"Looks like Bro-Bro and Sissy are a thing. Lei Lei attack Dakini!" Atticus grinned.

Alexis grunted closing her eyes only for them to notice something off... Lei Lei is struggling against the costume before getting out. **(ATK: 5700 - 3000 = 2700/DEF: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**

"Uh what... Why did his points go down?" Yosuke asked blinking.

Dakini slashed Lei Lei destroying him.

**(Atticus: 0800)**

Atticus soon started laughing nervously rubbing his head sheepishly, "Welp... Opps! My bad! The boost from my Ultimate Stage Costume doesn't count when he attacks."

"Oh... then I guess that's it." Yukiko mentioned.

"I switch Bronze Warrior into defense mode and end my move." Atticus said nervously.

Bronze Warrior at that jumped up taking on the costume.** (ATK: 800 + 3000 = 3800/DEF: 1800 + 3000 = 4800)**

"Oh, and... My Costume shifts to another star when it's original owner is destroyed. Why I'm I so forgetful here?" Atticus asked sheepish before started to laugh.

"That's not funny!" Chie yelled in annoyance.

"Wow what a useless Field Spell that is!" Chazz groaned, "Gives high points, and can't use them for offense? That's gonna be a pathetic card!"

"Just be quiet." Rise told him.

Alexis 3rd Turn:

"Either way I'm glad!" Alexis called drawing before grinning, "It allows me to activate Fulfillment of the Contract!"

* * *

_Fulfillment of the Contract_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 Ritual Monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, remove the equipped monster from play._

* * *

"By giving up 800 points, I can bring Idaten back from the graveyard." Alexis said as Idaten appeared **(Alexis: 0900)**, "Next, I activate Preparation of Rites! Remember what this does Atticus?"

* * *

_Preparation of Rites_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 Ritual Spell from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"Yeah... I do." Atticus nodded nervously.

"Yes you should." Alexis said as a card ejected from her deck, and one from her graveyard, "And next, I use Machine Angel Ritual to sacrifice Idaten, and summon Cyber Angel Benten!"

At that Idaten vanished only for Benten to appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Benten_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original DEF in the GY. If this card is Tributed: You can add 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And here's sweetness. Idaten's ability has gone to effect again which means 1000 more points for both my girls!" Alexis called as her two Rituals glowed.

_Cyber Angel Benten: **(ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800/DEF: 1500 + 1000 = 2500)**_

_Dakini: **(ATK: 3700 + 1000 = 4700/DEF: 3400 + 1000 = 4400)**_

"4700!" Bastion cried in shock.

"Both of them still aren't strong enough against Bronze Warrior, and it's 4800 due to Stage Costume." Syrus pointed out.

"Well I'm glad for this here... I activate my spell, Magnificent Machine Angel!" Alexis called.

* * *

_Magnificent Machine Angel_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster from your hand or field, then target 1 LIGHT Fairy monster you control; it gains 200 ATK/DEF × the Level of the Tributed monster, also if it battles a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, negate the effects of that opponent's monster during the Battle Phase. These changes last until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Magnificent Machine Angel" per turn._

* * *

"Thanks to this, Dakini gets an even more boost with Benten's level times 200!" Alexis called as Benten vanished only for Dakini to glow. **(ATK: 4700 + (200 x 6) = 5900/DEF: 4400 + (200 * 6) = 5600)**

"That's enough to win." Yukiko smiled.

"Go Dakini attack!" Alexis called as Dakini attacked Bronze Warrior, "And if she attacks a monster in defense mode you still take damage!"

"How could you throw our career away!?" Atticus cried as he take damage.

* * *

**Alexis: 0900**

**Atticus: 0000**

**Alexis wins the duel!**

* * *

"We would've been huge...!" Atticus complained kneeling as the field vanished.

"We still love you!" the fan girls cried for Atticus with tears.

"Hey Alexis, come on we should check on Jaden." Chie called.

"Got it. Anything to get away from Fan Girls, and this talk about Idols." Alexis said walking before pausing, "Oh no offense Rise."

"Honestly none taken, it isn't like that anyway." Rise mentioned.

"Lex!" they turned to Atticus who said to her, "That was a great match sissy."

"Oh thanks... But stop calling me Sissy." Alexis told him.

"Fair enough." Atticus shrugged not seeming to mind, "Anyway, I did all this because I thought it was best for you. After all, your my little sis, and I just wanted people to love ya."

"And she has that... Unfortunately from this whimp." Kanji said keeping Chazz away from them.

"Actually Atticus... I think I have that already." Alexis smiled softly. "Come on."

They walked off to the Infirmary as Syrus knocked softly.

"Come in." Nurse Fontaine said to them.

They walked in and immediately noticed Jaden was missing.

"Huh, where's Jaden?" Alexis asked in shock.

"I was hoping you would know..." Nurse Fontaine admitted, "I left the room just for a minute to get something, and when I came back he isn't in here."

"We need to look for him." Chie mentioned. "He could be in danger."

"Rise can you try to track him?" Syrus asked her.

"I can try, come Kouzeon!" Rise called as her Persona appeared.

Kouzeon started to track over the island over but soon detected something over at the forest which Rise can sense is something other-worldly.

"What the... there's something there but... I don't know what it is." Rise told them.

"Might be Jaden. I'll get over there myself." Chazz said running off.

"Jaden..." Alexis whispered sadly.

"He'll be alright, I promise." Yu told her quietly.

Alexis turned to him before nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly time seemed to freeze again. Yu looked around at this before realizing a Social Link is happening.

Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... It will aid thee on a new journey... Thou shalt be blessed when using cards of the Lovers Arcana.

Social Link: Alexis Rhodes  
Arcana: Lovers  
Rank: 1

Time started moving as Alexis asked Yu, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Yu answered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"This is where Rise tracked it... But where's Jaden!?" Chazz yelled in annoyance at night in a forest.

"Are you looking for someone?" inquired a voice.

Hearing that Chazz looked over. A man with long dark blue hair sitting at a table was smiling. "Perhaps I can assist you somehow, I'm a bit of a fortune teller."

"Who are you?" Chazz questioned.

"My name is Sartorius." he mentioned before drawing a card from a deck. "Well, it would seem your destiny is quite grand young man. It must be fate that we meet today."

"Grand might be right since I am gonna be a big shot." Chazz grinned.

"Indeed, in fact I have a proposition for you." Sartorius smiled. "In addition to my fortune telling I'm also a duel manager, I trust you've heard of Aster Phoenix?"

"Of course, I do. I see him duel yesterday." Chazz told him.

"I see, well I happen to be Aster's manager." Sartorius smiled. "Now, as for my proposition why don't we have a match? Should you win I'll assist you in becoming a pro."

"Alright your on! Anything to be the best!" Chazz smirked getting ready.

Sartorius nodded. "Then by all means, after you... my apologies, may I ask your name?"

"It's Chazz Princeton or known as the Chazz! Where's your Duel Disk?" Chazz asked him.

"I don't have one, but this table should suffice." Sartorius answered. "Now then Chazz, please let me see what you can do."

"Alright fine if that's what you want!" Chazz yelled.

Unaware to them a Shadow was watching.

"DUEL!"

"Hmm..." Sartorius observed.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: One Step Closer by Linkin Park)**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Sartorius: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright, you wanted to see what I could do then that's what I'll show you. I summon V-Tiger Jet." Chazz stated.

* * *

_V-Tiger Jet_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1800_

_This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

Sartorius picked up five cards, and placed them face-down in front of him.

"Next up I'll play Frontline Base and thanks to this spell I can summon W-Wing Catapult." Chazz grinned.

* * *

_Frontline Base_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand._

* * *

_W-Wing Catapult_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Union_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "V-Tiger Jet" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Hm quite a line you've got." Sartorius admitted.

"There's more than that to these two. Show him what I mean guys." Chazz grinned as his two monsters flew up and combined.

* * *

_VW-Tiger Catapult_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2100_

_"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"_  
_Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)_

* * *

"Now I'll set this and end my move."

Sartorius 1st Turn:

"I see. You have skill but you'll need more to cut as a pro." Satorius said drawing, and placed it face-down before closing his eyes, "Hmm... I'll start off by summoning Arcana Force I - The Magician!"

At that a fairy monster appeared ready.

* * *

_Arcana Force I - The Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1100_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
_● Heads: When a Spell Card is activated, this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until the End Phase of that turn._  
_● Tails: When a Spell Card is activated, your opponent gains 500 Life Points._

* * *

"Arcana?" Chazz asked before frowning.

"Now Chazz per Magician's Special Ability when it's summoned, a coin is tossed, and Magician gains whatever effects the result is." Sartorius said as a coin appeared on the field.

"Alright." Chazz nodded.

The Coin tossed before landing on Heads.

"So now when a Spell Card is activated Magician's strength will be doubled." Sartorius explained.

"Great." Chazz frowned.

"And now I activate my Future Vision." Sartorius added.

* * *

_Future Vision_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); each player excavates three cards from the top of their Decks, and adds all cards of the declared type to their hands, also, after that, sends the remaining cards to the GY. If a player sent at least 1 card of the same card type to the GY by this card's effect: Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Future Vision" per turn._

* * *

"This spell is quite simple, I declare a card type, and we both can check the top three cards, and add all cards of the type I declare to our hands. Any card that isn't is sent to the graveyard, and afterwards if a player sends a card of the same type by this that player can draw 2 cards, and discard 1." Sartorius said to him.

"That helps me too you know." Chazz pointed out.

"I know. And let's see what fate has in store as I declare Trap Card." Sartorius said picking up his top three.

Chazz did the same.

"I got 2 Traps." Sartorius said to him.

"I got two of my own." Chazz replied.

They discarded the card.

"Now as per Magician's ability it's points double." Sartorius said as Magician glowed.** (ATK: 1100 x 2 = 2200)**

Chazz grunted.

"Now Magician attack!" Satorius called as Magician fired a blast at Tiger Jet.

The monster shattered as Chazz winced.

**(Chazz: 3800)**

"I place down two cards, and it's your move Chazz." Sartorius said.

_Magician: **(ATK: 2200 / 2 =** **1100)**_

* * *

**Chazz: 3800**

**Sartorius: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz drew his card. "I'll start with Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew twice as he looked.

"I set a monster and that's it." Chazz frowned.

Sartorius 2nd Turn:

"Very well, I draw!" Sartorius said placing a card down, "And I start by activating The Material Lord."

* * *

_The Material Lord_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster: Fusion Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Extra Deck; by sending Fusion Materials on it from your Deck to the GY; but it cannot attack this turn. If the discarded monster was a level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monster: You can add 1 "The Spiritual Lord", or "The Sky Lord" from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Material Lord" once per turn._

* * *

"What the?" Chazz questioned seeing that card.

"I can discard a Arcana Force from my hand to Fusion Summon." Sartorius said discarding a card.

Chazz's eyes widened. "Fusion Summon!"

"Indeed... And now I will take Empress, and Fiend from my Deck, and combine them. So now I summon Arcana Force XX - The Judgement!" Sartorius called as a huge fairy with a set of silver wings, and two long arms appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force XX - The Judgement_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 "Arcana Force" monsters_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by banishing the above monsters you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster; negate that effect, and if you do destroy 1 other card on the field. When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin._  
_● Heads: You can add 1 "Arcana Force" card from your GY to your hand._  
_● Tails: Your opponent can add 1 card from their Deck to their hand._  
_You can only use each effect of "Arcana Force XX - The Judgement" once per turn._

* * *

Chazz frowned. _'This is bad, I've only got one chance.'_

"And now as it's summoned another coin is tossed. Let's see if fate has your side." Sartorius said as the coin is tossed only to land on Tails, "Well seems like Destiny is smiling on you this round. Per effect of Judgement you are allowed to add a card from your Deck directly to your hand."

Hearing that Chazz smirked as he added a card. _'Perfect, next turn this duel is over.'_

"And per effect of Judgement it isn't allowed to attack the turn Material Lord's effect is used to summon it." Sartorius added, "Moving on Magician will attack your monster!"

Magician charged at the set card. The monster was revealed to be a dragon.

* * *

_Masked Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1100_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck._

* * *

"Too bad, Masked Dragon is sticking around."

The attack struck but neither are destroyed. At that the Shadow that was hiding scampered away.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Shadow that was running soon found Rise, Syrus, Kanji, and Yu walking before landing in front of them showing it's a Black Raven. Rise's eyes widened. "Himiko!"

Her person appeared in its combat form ready to fight. Black Raven cawed raising his wings not trying to attack.

"Hey... This Shadow isn't attacking?" Syrus asked seeing this.

Noticing that Rise paused. "Wait you guys don't think this one is like Teddie do you?"

Black Raven cawed flying up, and directed to a location.

"It's telling us to go over there. What should we do?" Kanji asked.

Suddenly Syrus gasped, "Wait a minute!"

"Syrus?" Yu asked.

"Rise remember what she said before?" Syrus asked his girlfriend, "'Just because something is Light does not mean it is benevolent, sometimes the shadows will be where you are safest'. Maybe this Shadow here might be trying to show us what she's talking about!"

Rise's eyes widened in shock. "That... Sempai we need to follow this Shadow."

Yu nodded, "Come on Team!"

"Lead the way." Kanji told the Shadow who cawed before flying off as they followed it through the forest.

* * *

_Back at the duel..._

"It's your move Chazz." Sartorius told him.

* * *

**Chazz: 3800**

**Sartorius: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz drew his card and frowned. _'I was counting on him destroying Masked Dragon, that makes this more complicated but...'_ "I sacrifice Masked Dragon to summon Armed Dragon LV 5."

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV5_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Dragon_

_ATK; 2400_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"But why stop there when I have Level Up! to make him even stronger."

* * *

_Level Up!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"So you can summon a new version of your monster." Sartorius said before grinning, "So what monster is it that your bringing out?"

"My Armed Dragon LV7!" Chazz smirked.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV7_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"But why stop there when I have something even more powerful? I sacrifice my dragon in order to call on Armed Dragon LV10!"Chazz called as the strongest dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV10_

_Wind Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Next up I'll play Trap Booster, so by discarding one card, like my Ojamagic I can activate a trap card from my hand and Ojamagic adds the three Ojama Brothers to my hand." Chazz smirked.

* * *

_Trap Booster_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

Sartorious only watches on.

"Now with that done I'll activate my facedown Ojama Trio and Dragon Talon Terror from my hand." Chazz stated.

* * *

_Ojama Trio_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

_Dragon Talon Terror_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While you control 1 "Armed Dragon" monster: It is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If an opponent's monster is destroyed by the effect of an "Armed Dragon" monster: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed. If this card is in your GY while you control 1 "Armed Dragon LV10": Target one monster your opponent controls; reduce its ATK by 1000, and if that monster is destroyed in battle draw 1 card, and if you do "Armed Dragon" monster you control are unaffected by your opponent's trap cards this turn, and then shuffle this card into your Deck. You can only activate each effect of "Dragon Talon Terror" one per turn._

* * *

The Ojama Brothers appeared on Sartorius' field.

**_'No!'_**

****_'Hold me!'_****

* * *

_Ojama Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Beast/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_Special Summoned through the effect of, "Ojama Trio"._

* * *

_'Hmm... These must be the monsters connected to his soul...'_ Sartorius thought before his eyes gained a look which freaked the three brothers out.

**_'Ah! He's got that crazy look in his eyes boss! Do something quick!'_ **Yellow panicked.

"I was thinking of doing just that." Chazz smirked. "I discard one card to activate Armed Dragon LV10's ability. All your monsters are destroyed, and then thanks to Dragon Talon Terror you lose 300 life points for each of them, plus another 300 for each of your destroyed Ojama Tokens. Let them have it!"

Armed Dragon roared which destroyed all five of Sartorius' monsters as he cried out. **(Sartorius: 1600)**

"Now to finish you off, Armed Dragon LV10 attack him directly!" Chazz called.

"Not bad Chazz. However you seem to have not expected this. The Empress's Staff!" Sartorius said using a card from his hand.

* * *

_Empress's Staff_

_Normal Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If you control no monsters, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

"Armed Dragon LV10 isn't affected by your cards!" Chazz pointed out.

"Is that so? Well then good thing my staff doesn't effect your monster in the slightest." Sartorius told him.

Chazz's eyes widened in shock.

**(Chazz: 2800)**

"I end my turn, I'll just finish this on my next turn."

"So sorry Chazz... But I'm afraid that Destiny foresees that fate intends for you to see the Light on my next turn." Sartorius grinned.

Sartorius 3rd Turn:

"Instead of telling, I'll have you see it." Sartorius said drawing, "And I start off by activating, Magician Scales."

* * *

_Magician's Scales_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy 1 "Arcana Force" card from your field, or hand, and if you do add 1 Spell Card from your Deck or GY to your hand._

* * *

"I destroy Material Lord to add a Spell Card to my hand." Sartorius said adding a card, "Then I activate Necro Sacrifice."

* * *

_Necro Sacrifice_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Reveal 1 Level 5 or higher monster in your hand, Special Summon monsters from your GY to your opponent's side of the field equal to the number of Tributes for the Tribute Summon of that monster. (Your opponent selects the battle position(s) of the Summoned monster(s).) Then, Normal Summon the revealed monster without Tributing, also, you can Normal Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set._

* * *

"By showing you a high level monster in my hand, I can summon monsters from my graveyard to your field, and you get to pick which battle mode their in. And I select The Hermit, and The Fiend." Sartorius said to him.

Chazz frowned at that.

"So which mode will you place them in?" Sartorius asked him.

"Both in defense mode." Chazz answered.

At that two fairies appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force IX - The Hermit_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1900_

_Once per turn: You can reveal this card in your hand; add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect for the rest of this turn._  
_● Heads: Each time a coin toss is performed, add 1 "Arcana Force" card from your Deck to your hand._  
_● Tails: Each time a coin toss is performed, your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

_Arcana Force XV - The Fiend_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2500_

_When this card is Summoned: Toss a coin and apply this effect._  
_● Heads: When this card attacks, select and destroy 1 monster on the field. Then, inflict 500 damage to the controller of the destroyed monster. If that monster is not destroyed, destroy this card._  
_● Tails: When this card attacks, destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"Then I can summon the monster I reveal. I summon Arcana Force XXI - The World!" Sartorius called as a huge fairy appeared behind him.

* * *

_Arcana Force XXI - The World_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 3100_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
_● Heads: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn._  
_● Tails: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand._

* * *

"3100!" Chazz cried in shock.

"And now let's let the coin take a chance." Sartorius said as a coin appeared, "First the Hermit."

Chazz frowned as the coin flipped. It landed on Tails.

"So now the Hermit allows me to draw each time a Coin Toss is performed." Sartorius said to him, "Next the Fiend!"

The coin appeared as it landed on tails.

"So now whenever Fiend attacks all monsters are destroyed." Sartorius added as he drawn from Hermit's effect.

"Great." Chazz frowned.

"Finally World!" Sartorius called as the coin flipped as it landed on Tails, "Another smile of fate for you Chazz. During your Draw Phase, your permitted to take the top card of your graveyard, and add it to your hand.

"Looks like you were wrong." Chazz smirked.

Sartorius drawn another card before saying, "Don't think for a second your safe. World attacks Armed Dragon!"

As the World charged a blast the Shadow appeared with the four running in. Chazz braced himself as his strongest monster shattered.

**(Chazz: 2700)**

"Chazz you okay?" Syrus called to him.

"What the... What are those monsters?" Kanji asked seeing the Arcana Force monsters.

"And now Chazz here's the true test of fate." Sartorius said as they turned to him, "I activate my Ace of Wand!"

* * *

_Ace of Wand_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a monster is destroyed by battle or by a card effect: Toss a coin. If you control "Light Barrier", you can chose which effect to apply without tossing a coin._  
_● Heads: Its controller gains LP equal to the original ATK of that monster._  
_● Tails: Its controller takes damage equal to the original ATK of that monster._

* * *

"When a monster is destroyed another Coin is tossed. If it's heads you gain Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. However if it's tails you take damage instead." Sartorius said to him with his grin.

Chazz's eyes widened. "Wait, but you've only gotten Tails so far!"

"So let's see who fate smiles upon shall we?" Sartorius grinned before turning to the four, "Any of you want to toss this coin?"

"I'll do it." Yu said calmly before walking to take the coin.

Sartorius gave it to him as Yu then tossed it, and catch in placing it on his hand. He removed his hand to see what the result is.

"Tails." Yu frowned.

"No your kidding me!" Chazz cried in shock.

"Didn't I tell you before Chazz? This turn fate intends you to see the Light. And you wanted to surpass Jaden but could not. It must be tough being an underdog, and not the best isn't it?" Sartorius asked as he started to shuffle this deck, "Outside shows a person's self, but the inside shows what they truly are. You want to beat Jaden for good don't you? Well now he's your chance by seeing the Light!"

At that Chazz knowing Sartorius' was right yelled, "Alright! Help me! Show me the Light!"

Now getting him Sartorius laughed before Ace of Wand blasted Chazz as he cried out, "A wise choice Chazz! Now the Light will make you see!"

* * *

**Chazz: 0000**

**Sartorius: 1600**

**Sartorius wins the duel!**

* * *

"What are you doing to him?" Syrus questioned.

"Gave him what he wishes. Getting him to see the Light. And soon you four will as well." Sartorius said to him, "And I can also predict what fate has with the Arcana Force I wield."

As he said that Chazz slowly rose up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kanji asked him.

"Oh... I'm more then alright." Chazz said before looking up showing his eyes are different with a smirk, "And that is by assisting Master Sartorius to help the world seeing the Light!"

"See the... You're what she meant!" Rise realized.

"Let's go Chazz." Sartorius instructed as they started to walk off, "Oh, and Yu Narukami, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, and Syrus Truesdale... You four will see the Light soon enough, and trust me you'll want too since I hold cards that hold greater Arcana Power."

With that they left, and vanished.

"This is really bad you guys." Syrus panicked. "What do we do?"

"We better tell the guys. But 'greater Arcana power' what is that guy talking about?" Kanji asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yu frowned.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Not good, not good at all.**

**bopdog111: For those of you who are curious on several of Sartorius' cards, it's the work of Aldo Mendoza who makes proxy cards that fit well in several fics here so thank him for these. That aside, Chazz had 'seen the Light' whatever that is.**

**Ulrich362: Given Camula's warning it can't be a good thing. Although that will have to wait to be explained considering what's up next.**

**bopdog111: Jaden is gonna get a new contract if that's what it can be called.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	52. A Greater Porpoise!

**bopdog111: A special contract is gonna be signed right?**

**Ulrich362: Well not exactly signed but well... it'll make sense soon enough.**

**bopdog111: Yeah we will since this is Jaden's ultimate test.**

**Ulrich362: It's not quite that Bopdog but well... enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The group are looking around the Silfer Dorm for Jaden. All but Chazz who has on a white version of the Obelisk Blue Blazers, and won't help them.

"First Zane... now Jaden." Chie frowned. "What are we supposed to do you guys?"

"We will keep looking. He's gotta be somewhere!" Syrus insisted looking around.

"You fools! You will never find Jaden, haven't you heard the good news?" they looked to see who was standing on the roof was Chazz in his blazer, "He's given up dueling, and you know why? Cause he refused to accept the fundamental truths of his own destiny! In other words Jaden didn't see the Light, the Society of Light!"

"He... no way, now cut the crap and tell us where he is!" Kanji snapped.

"It's pointless to look for him. He left the Island yesterday!" Chazz smirked down to them.

"He left?" Yukiko asked in shock.

"That loser's probably lost at sea by now!" Chazz started to laugh, "You all will see the Light is the answer!"

They all looked at each other worried for their friend.

* * *

_Meanwhile at night..._

Who was at a lone boat was Jaden looking down at the water, _'What am I suppose to do now? If I can't see my cards, I can't stay at the Academy? I wish things can be as they were last year...'_ "Hey, up there! How bout givin' me a sign!? Should I give up or duel again? Tell me."

At that he noticed a shooting star. Suddenly he noticed it was heading for him.

"Huh? Ah! I changed my mind, I don't want a sign!" Jaden cried reaching for the wheel only for the star to let out a bright glow as he cried out seeing memories of his past duels.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

Jaden grunted sitting up looking around seeing he's at a beach but freaks out seeing Jupiter close by.

"Whoa... Where am I?" Jaden asked seeing this, "Is this some sort of dream or... the Great Beyond? I hope they have cable."

He suddenly heard Dolphin squeaking, **_"Don't you realize Television Rots your brain?"_**

Jaden hearing that looked to see a what looks like the head of a Dolphin staring at him.

"Whoa... What are you?" Jaden asked.

The Dolphin jumped up as to Jaden's shock it's a Dolphin humanoid having a beige, and blue body with three red gems, and fins, **_"I'm what you call a fully evolved, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin... But you may call me Aquos."_**

"Wait... Spacian? But aliens don't exist." Jaden said in shock.

**_"Oh trust me their real all right. Now should, I tell you why your here?"_ **Aquos asked him, **_"Listen Jaden the Universe is in danger."_**

"The universe?" Jaden asked in shock. "What do you mean and..."

Suddenly his eyes widened.

_'Wait, Aqua Dolphin?'_

_**"A power known as the Gentle Darkness is in danger of being purged from a cult known as the Society of Light who wields the power of the Light of Destruction. And only you can save it from destruction."** _Aquos told him.

Jaden asked, "But... What CAN I do? I can't see my cards, and got low combat experience."

**_"Maybe these will help. That is if you remember."_** Aquos said mentioning to what looks like a banged up Kaibacorp Satellite.

Seeing it Jaden's eyes widened before he suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed while shaking violently. Aquos turned to him startled. Jaden was trembling and faint wisps of white light were appearing around him.

**_"Jaden resist what is taking over your mind!"_** Aquos told him.

That's when Aquos noticed the light seemed to be trying to harm Jaden, not control him and he looked to be suffering. Seeing that Aquos concentrate to get it away from him. It vanished but Jaden wasn't moving. Aquos knelled over him. Jaden's pulse was weakening rapidly. At that a rainbow light appeared as it said, **_"Jaden."_**

He wasn't moving or responding.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Jaden is on the edge of death, he physically can't respond to anything.)**

The light then coated Jaden. He coughed before weakly opening his eyes. He sees from the light was a gray warrior with gems on him, and white eyes with curved spikes on his elbows, and head, and having blue lines on him.

"Who... who are you?" Jaden asked weakly.

**_"I am Elemental HERO Neos. Remember Jaden."_** the warrior stated.

"Neos..." Jaden started before collapsing again.

**(Cue Theme: Awakening)**

**_"Jaden. You have been with your friends, and now your gonna not do it anymore? What happened with your promise to risk your life to save the world? Do you still care for your friends?"_** Neos asked him.

"I can't." Jaden said weakly.

**_"Your taking a road that isn't meant to be. Your the only one that can defeat the threat that lies ahead, and with the power of Neo-Space you can regain the power, and ability you thought you lost. Do you care at all for the people your death will hurt, the ones who stood by you?"_** Neos questioned.

Jaden remembers all the times he spent with his friends last year, and sticking by them.

"Of course... but I'm too weak, Aster's..." Jaden started before frowning.

**_"It's about time, I give you my power, and the other you decides it thus. With the power of Neo-Space you can change even destiny, and fate itself. If you want to prevail then take this power with your own hands!"_ **Neos declared.

Jaden looked confused before reaching for Neos. Neos took his hand as a blue flame coated him, and Jaden together before Neos was now transparent helping Jaden up as the Satellite exited a Deck of Cards as to Jaden's shock their no longer blank.

Jaden looked at the cards only for his eyes to widen. "Wait, these are..."

**_"It's not just me. Your conviction also lies in the Neo-Spacians."_** Neos explained,**_ "Your power has access to the Wildcard ability allowing you to have multiple powers as seen by these Neo-Spacians you see before you."_**

Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird.

Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin.

Neo-Spacian Grand Mole.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

Neo-Spacian Dark Panther.

And Neo-Spacian Glow Moss.

Jaden looked at the cards only to frown. "A little kid's drawings don't have a chance, not against Aster."

**_"Let's find out cause here comes trouble."_** Aquos said as they noticed something coming over,**_ "Sent by the Society of Light no doubt."_**

"The Society of Light?" Jaden asked looking.

It was a ship as what exited was an alien like robot wielding a Duel Disk.

**_"Jaden prepare yourself."_** Aquos told him, **_"Use the power of Neo-Space to drive this intruder back."_**

Jaden frowned. "I... I can't."

_**"Yes, you can. Always have confidence like you do last year."**_ Aquos told him.

Jaden looked hesitant but took a step forward. The Alien armed himself.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I'll Face Myself)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Alien of Light: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew a card and looked at his hand. "I set a monster in defense mode, and that's it."

Alien of Light 1st Turn:

**"It is my turn. Draw phase initiated."** the Alien drew, **"Sends two cards from hand to graveyard to Special Summon, Candelato, the Beast of Light."**

At that a two headed yellow beast appeared roaring.

* * *

_Candelato, the Beast of Light_

_Light Type_

_Level 12_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard. This card cannot attack during the turn it is Summoned. This card gains 1000 ATK for each card in your hand. While you control this face-up card, you skip your Draw Phases._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Jaden asked in shock.

**"For every card in hand, Candelato gains 1000 attack, and defense points."** the Alien said to him.

_Candelato: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000/DEF: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**_

**"Due to effect of Candelato cannot attack turn summoned. End Phase initiated."** the Alien ended his turn.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Alien of Light: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew another card before frowning. "I set a monster and that's all."

Alien of Light 2nd Turn:

**"My turn. Candelato effect, cannot draw while on the field. Battle Phase initiated, Candelato attacks second face-down monster."** the Alien stated as Candelato fired light rays from it's heads.

The monster was revealed to be a lion-like flower.

* * *

_Dandylion_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 2 "Fluff Tokens" (Plant-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon during the turn they are Special Summoned._

* * *

"When Dandylion is destroyed I can summon two Fluff Tokens in defense mode." Jaden explained as two dandelions appeared on his field.

* * *

_Fluff Token_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Fluff Token"._

_*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

**"End Phase initiated." **the Alien ended his turn.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card and swallowed nervously. "I play Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two new cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew twice seeing Elemental HERO Neos, and Contact.

Upon seeing Neos Jaden's eyes widened and everything flashed white.

**(Theme: Aria of the Soul)**

The Alien covered his eyes.

* * *

Jaden blinked before looking around seeing he was in a completely blue dueling field with a man in a suit with a long nose and a young woman in a blue dress with blonde hair holding a blue book.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." the long nosed man said calmly.

"Whoa... Who are you?" Jaden asked surprised.

"My name is Igor." the long nosed man answered. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. You see, only those who are bound by a contract may enter."

"Bound by a Contract... You mean people like Yu, Teddie, and everyone else?" Jaden asked.

"So you've met my master's prior guest." the blonde young woman noted.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't get your name." Jaden said to her.

"My name is Beaufort." she replied. "A humble servant of the Velvet Room and my master."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Tried to come up with a name that fits the pattern, hopefully it's ok.)**

Jaden nodded as he looked around, "Okay so... Igor this is quite a place you got here."

"The appearance of the Velvet Room changes to match the nature of the journey each guest is on. This form comes from you." Beaufort told Jaden.

"Indeed, and you truly may be a remarkable guest. We will assist you on your journey... though your bonds will be the key to avoiding the coming catastrophe." Igor stated. "We can attend to the details the next time we meet, for now until we meet again."

With that Jaden noticed the room is warping.

* * *

Jaden blinked looking around to seeing he's back in the Dueling Field.

He blinked in confusion before shaking his head. "I flip summon Chrysalis Dolphin."

A cocoon Dolphin appeared.

* * *

_Chrysalis Dolphin_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Fish_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 600_

_By Tributing this card while "Neo Space" is on the field, Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Then I'll use the spell card Contact. This lets me swap out my Chrysalis Dolphin for Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin." Jaden said as the cocoon morphed into Aquos.

* * *

_Contact_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send all "Chrysalis" monsters you control to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of those cards._

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fish_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 800_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)  
___Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 monster. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage.__

* * *

Aquos appeared as he nodded to Jaden. Jaden's eyes widened in confusion. "Next, I sacrifice my two Fluff Tokens in order to summon the Elemental HERO Neos!"

* * *

_Elemental HERO Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)  
A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

Neos appeared from space above landing as he nodded to Jaden. Jaden looked at Neos in shock before looking at his field only to pause. "I play Aqua Dolphin's ability to discard one card, then I look at your hand and choose a monster. If one of my monsters has more attack points your monster is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage."

As he said that Jaden discarded a card. Aqua Dolphin let out sonic waves at the Alien's hand revealing three monsters.

Different Dimension Dragon.

D.D. Scout Plane.

And D.D. Crazy Beast.

"I pick D.D Scout Plane." Jaden said. "Neos is stronger."

The card shattered as the Alien was struck. **(Alien of Light: 3500)**

Candelato roared as some of it's power was sapped.** (ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000/DEF: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**

Seeing that Jaden smiled. "Neos, attack Cadelato!"

Neos charged slashing Candelato as the Alien braced itself. **(Alien of Light: 3000)**

"Aqua Dolphin attack!"

Aqua Dolphin fired a water stream striking the Alien.** (Alien of Light: 2400)**

"Your move." Jaden smiled.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Alien of Light: 2400**

* * *

Alien of Light 3rd Turn:

**"My turn. Draw Phase initiated."** the Alien drew, **"Set monster. End Phase initiated."**

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew his card only to pause. "I play the spell card H - Heated Heart."

* * *

_H - Heated Heart_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains 500 ATK, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This gives Neos 500 points and if he attacks a defense position monster you still take damage."

_Neos:** (ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Neos attack!"

Neos charged as his monster was shown to be D.D. Crow.

* * *

_D.D. Crow_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_(Quick Effect): You can discard this card to the GY, then target 1 card in your opponent's GY; banish that target._

* * *

Neos destroyed it as the Alien exploded.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Alien of Light: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Jaden let out a sigh of relief at that. "Well, that's over now."

**_"We knew you can do it."_** Aquos smiled as Neos nodded.

"I guess so." Jaden nodded.

**_"You now remembered why you started dueling in the first place."_ **Neos told him, **_"And that awakened your true abilities."_**

"Why I started..." Jaden started before crying out in pain and grabbing his head.

Aquos, and Neos both meditated to assist him.

"There's something... I'm forgetting something..." Jaden mentioned before just wincing and shaking his head only to suddenly frown. "I think I should stay here though."

**_"You shouldn't stay here. Your friends need your help."_ **Aquos told him.

Jaden looked down. "I can't help anyone."

_**"That isn't the Jaden we know."**_ Aquos told him, **_"The Jaden we know is always willing the help anyone in need in matter how difficult the obstacles are. That's what you are isn't it?"_**

Jaden remembered the times he had with his friends last year.

"Even if I wanted to... Aster's too strong." Jaden frowned.

**_"But you gotten stronger."_** Neos told him,**_ "Neo-Space gives you the one thing he doesn't have."_**

Jaden looked at Neos.

**_"Aquos?"_** Neos asked as he nodded as the two jumped up in a bright light.

When it faded it shows that Neos had turned into a version of Aquos. Jaden nodded before his eyes widened and a flash of light enveloped him and he found himself in a forest somewhere.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Apologies for Jaden's behavior, keep in mind though things are different from canon.**

**bopdog111: And now next is a filler chapter of sorts. The next two episodes aren't that interesting so we'll skip those for something ahead.**

**Ulrich362: Oh, what did you have in mind?**

**bopdog111: Let's saved that for next chapter shall we?**

**Ulrich362: Ok, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	53. Cooking Contest! Intercourse of Love!

**bopdog111: We're not onto our filler chapter. One that might be humorous perhaps?**

**Ulrich362: Possibly along with a potential bit of fluff?**

**bopdog111: Yeah. Who out of you all heard of Mystery Food X?**

**Ulrich362: Oh boy... it's a thing to say the least.**

**bopdog111: Not edible though. Is it different though? Let's see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"You all cooked before?" Syrus asked the girls when Yu, Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji head out for something.

"Well..." Chie started before chuckling awkwardly.

"We've... dabbled." Naoto noted. "Though we've had mixed results."

"I'm actually a bit interested to see what you guys can make." Syrus admitted sitting up.

Rise frowned at that. "I don't know Syrus..."

Syrus smiled to her, "Ah come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"We end you in one strike." Rise answered.

"Well... You had gotten better over the years right?" Syrus asked them, "So maybe it'll be better now."

"Well... ok but what should we make, and just for you?" Yukiko asked.

"Well why not this Mystery Food X Yosuke mentioned last week?" Syrus suggested, "What is Mystery Food X anyway?"

"Curry... omelette with fried rice... anything?" Chie answered uncertainly.

"Oh I love Curry! The Spice really wheats the appetite!" Syrus smiled.

Rise's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"

"Curry is a spicy like sauce recipe made from Indian Cuisine holding spices like turmeric, chill peppers, cumin, and coriander!" Syrus answered thinking back, "At home Curry was one thing I dine on most of the time, and always loved the flavor of baked chicken mixed in with it, and always meaty, and the more you eat the hungrier you get along-"

He suddenly paused before blushing bright red, "Sorry, I... I got a little carried away."

Rise blushed slightly. "It's ok. Oh should Alexis and Jasmine cook too? Or is that too much for you?"

"I-It's alright. They can join as well." Syrus told her, "Should we call them over?"

"Why not, and who should we prepare the meal for?" Naoto asked.

"Hm? How bout the guys?" Syrus suggested.

The girls all nodded. "Ok, can you tell them?"

"Got it!" Syrus nodded saluting walking off to call them.

"You must be happy Rise-Chan." Chie smiled.

Rise blushed slightly before taking a breath and nodding. Syrus soon called the guys from his Duel Disk.

"Syrus, what's up?" Yosuke messaged back.

"When you guys get back we're gonna have a little contest with the girls." Syrus answered, "I suggested this, and I am interested about it."

"A contest?" Yu asked.

"Yeah over Mystery Food X." Syrus answered.

"Dude, stop them." Kanji told him. "Trust me."

"Hey Rise warned me but I'm still interested since it's Curry. The best kind of spice you can find anywhere!" Syrus said with a flaming background behind him.

"Syrus... I'm asking as your friend. Please stop them." Yosuke said.

"Don't worry they might have gotten better at it. See ya guys then." Syrus said before hanging up.

* * *

At the Investigation Dorm the members of the Investigation Team all exchanged a brief glance.

"Sempai, Teddie... it's been a good life." Kanji told them.

"I guess so... it was nice knowing you." Yu nodded.

* * *

_Later..._

Syrus was helping set the kitchen until who entered as the guys along with who joined them were the guys, Bastion, Alexis, Jasmine, Hassleberry, Yuzu, Dr. Crowler, Bonaparte, and Belowski.

"You guys don't need to do this." Yosuke said quickly.

"Syrus suggested about it." Yukiko told him.

"Suggested what?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"This little contest of Mystery Food X." Naoto answered.

"Well I don't know what that is but I'm sure you girls will be alright." Yuzu smiled before saying to Alexis, and Jasmine, "Do you two know what that is?"

"Rise let us know in advance it's Curry." Alexis answered.

Jasmine admitted, "I never made one of those."

"It's an Indian Stew Sauce that's real spicy." Yuzu answered to her.

"Do you guys mind if we try some too?" Belowski inquired.

"Ugh no... Just no." Yosuke said before sitting down with Kanji, Yu, and, Teddie, "Syrus already signed our last will so let's get this over with."

"How bad can it be?" Hassleberry asked.

* * *

After an hour food was prepared though Chie, and Yukiko's are giving out a purple aura, and Rise's looked a little mean, and the rest of the girls are normal.

"Well... I guess we should go in order?" Naoto asked.

"Alphabetical order?" Syrus suggested.

"Then mine's first." Alexis mentioned.

Alexis set her dish in front of Yu as he tried it. Yu said to her, "It isn't shimmered enough, and a little bland."

"Oh... well I'm not exactly a cook." Alexis admitted.

"You can always use flour to even out the texture, and maybe add something like sugar to counter act the blandness." Yu suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alexis mentioned. "I'm guessing the rest of you agree?"

They nodded to this.

"A good try though." Teddie said to her with a smile.

"Guess I'm next." Chie said looking over before placing her's in front of Yosuke.

Yosuke looked at it. "No."

"Go on Yosuke. Or maybe you can't handle the heat?" Syrus dared to him.

Yosuke turned to Syrus and glared at him before taking a bite only for his eyes to widen before he started gagging only to fall back with white eyes. Seeing that everyone who isn't an Investigation Team member blinked at this.

"Uh... Did she add a Carolina Reaper or something?" Yuzu asked with a sweatdrop.

Teddie gave Yosuke some water.

"It's gotten worse!" Yosuke cried in shock. "How has it gotten worse?"

Then he pulled Syrus close he glared, "You so owe me for this!"

He let go coughing.

"Ah man up you probably can't handle it!" Hassleberry said moving to take a bite, "I'll show you how to take it like a man!"

He placed in his mouth, and widen his eyes gagging collapsing with white eyes.

"...Oh. So that's what Rise meant by 'ending you in one strike'." Syrus said seeing that.

Hassleberry coughed drinking water yelling, "That isn't Curry! That's Toxic Sledge! What do you think Curry is!?"

Chie flinched at that. "I knew it was a bad idea."

"Hey stop that yelling!" Yuzu scolded to Hassleberry, "They probably don't cook a lot."

"You try some them." Yosuke told her. "We're not over exaggerating this."

"I think I know what it can do." Yuzu said to him, "Besides I can't take Spicy Food."

"Uh... Who's next?" Syrus asked changing the subject.

"Next up is... Jasmine." Yukiko answered.

Jasmine placed her's in front of Teddie nervously, "I probably didn't give it enough."

Teddie took a small bite before pausing. "Huh? Did you put something in it?"

"Is it bad?" Jasmine asked nervous.

"No... I mean it's not wow but I like it." Teddie smiled. "It's pretty good."

"Uh... Mozerella..." Jasmine admitted with a blush, "Everything's better with cheese right?"

"Yeah." Teddie smiled.

"Naoto?" Syrus asked as said girl placed her's in front of Kanji.

Kanji took a small bite. "Huh... not bad. Definitely edible."

Naoto smiled softly at that, "Thank Goodness, Kanji-Kun."

Next is Rise placing her's in front of Yu. Yu looked unsure. "It's... really red."

"I think... I might've added much." Rise admitted.

"Yeah... I think so." Yu nodded.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Syrus said taking a bite, and froze shuddering a little before swallowing, "Oh man..."

Rise frowned at that.

"It's really appealing!" Syrus declared out-loud.

"Huh?" Yosuke asked in shock. "Did you lose all sense of taste?"

"This is the kind of spice I expected from Curry back at home!" Syrus said with a smile, "Quite a lot of bite in the spice, and the best part! It makes you want to keep eating!"

That being said they watched as he takes fast bite after bite of it as Kanji asked in shock, "Is this really happening?"

"Haha, looks like your's has a winner Rise." Yuzu chuckled seeing it.

Rise was blushing at that before smiling. "Yeah."

Syrus soon finished gulping it down, "Ah yeah that was probably the best kind of spice I ever had in Curry!"

Suddenly he felt someone hug him from behind. Feeling that he turned. Rise had a few tears and was hugging him. Syrus hugged her back.

"Young love." Yuzu smiled.

"Rise? Seconds please?" Syrus requested giving her the bowl.

She chuckled. "No problem."

As she went to full it up Yosuke sighed, "Man he's having a field day."

"I guess so." Yu nodded.

"I'm last." Yukiko said handing Yosuke her's.

Yosuke closed his eyes before taking a bite only to faint.

"Well... That's that." Bonaparte sighed shrugging, "So who wins?"

"Overall? Jasmine." Yu said.

Jasmine smiled hearing that. Teddie smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks my little Grizzly." Jasmine smiled.

"Okay with that taken care of. Naoto?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes?" Naoto inquired.

"Would do me a favor, and battle me?" Yuzu requested.

Naoto blinked in surprise. "I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Out of all of your team we seen not much of your cards." Yuzu explained.

"Well that might be true considering the situation with Aster Phoenix and the Shadows I'm hesitant to take such a risk." Naoto explained. "Not to mention that man Yu-Sempai told us defeated Chazz."

"It wouldn't apply to me since I'm not with that guy, or Aster." Yuzu told her, "Plus you don't have to use your Personas."

Naoto closed her eyes before nodding. "Alright."

With that they got outside ready for each other.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Running with Giants by TFK)**

**Naoto: 4000**

**Yuzu: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuzu 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." Yuzu said drawing, "And I start off by activating Fiend's Sanctuary."

* * *

_Fiend's Sanctuary_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

"This card summons what is called a Metal Fiend Token." Yuzu said as a small fiend with a sliver body appeared.

* * *

_Metal Fiend Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

"I don't like this." Kanji frowned.

"And now I sacrifice my Token." Yuzu said as the Token vanished, "That let's me summon Legendary Fiend!"

A big fiend appeared growling.

* * *

_Legendary Fiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1800_

_During each of your Standby Phases: This card gains 700 ATK._

* * *

"I end my turn with 2 cards down." Yuzu ended her turn.

Naoto 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn." Naoto said drawing, "And I summon Senior Detective."

An officer appeared.

* * *

_Senior Detective_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 100_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Destroy this card. If this card was destroyed by the effect of a "Detective" or "Officer" monster effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Detective" or "Officer" monster from your Hand. You can only activate this effect of "Senior Detective" once per turn._

* * *

"That's so powerful." Chie mentioned.

"When this is summoned it's destroyed." Naoto said as the Detective shattered, "When Senior Detective is destroyed by an Officer, or Detective effect, I can summon another Detective or Officer from my Hand. So I summon Chief Officer."

A man having a mustache appeared.

* * *

_Chief Officer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 0_

_This face-up Attack Position monster cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles switch this card to Defense Position at the End of the Damage Step. During your Standby Phase: You can destroy 1 card on the field. This card must be in face-up Defense Position to activate, and resolve this effect._

* * *

"And then I activate Law Enforcement." Naoto continued.

* * *

_Law Enforcement_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When a "Detective" or "Officer" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects, and if you do it loses 500 ATK. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: Banish this card from your GY, and 1 "Officer" or "Detective" monster from your Hand, add 1 "Detective Badge" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Law Enforcement" once per turn._

* * *

"It negates Fiend's effects, and lowers it's points by 500." Naoto explained.

_Legendary Fiend: **(ATK: 1500 - 500 = 1000)**_

"So now Naoto has a clear shot." Yukiko smiled.

"Chief Officer attacks Fiend." Naoto said as Officer pulled out a Revolver Pistol firing at Fiend destroying it as Yuzu grunted.** (Yuzu: 3300)**

Kanji smirked at that.

"Kouzeon." Rise said suddenly.

They looked over as Yu asked, "Rise?"

"I had a bad feeling all of a sudden... I think... yeah, two of them. One at the Obelisk Boy's dorm and the other one..." Rise started before blushing. "The lake where Zane beat Camula."

Syrus blushed back at that, "Rise? Can we talk alone?"

"I set two cards, and as Chief Officer battled it switches to defense mode." Naoto said switching it's move.

Rise nodded walking with him. Syrus looked down when they were alone with a blush. Rise was blushing too.

"...I never said sorry for back there did I?" Syrus asked her.

"You didn't do anything wrong..." Rise said quietly.

"You didn't either... You looked absolutely beautiful." Syrus told her.

Rise blushed more only to frown. "You're wrong."

Syrus hugged her, "Too me your more perfect then anyone else."

Rise looked down. "You're just saying that."

Syrus made a bold move, and kissed her. Rise's eyes widened in shock before shoving Syrus away only for her eyes to widen seconds later as she summoned Kouzeon and started looking around.

"R-Rise?" Syrus asked.

"There's something on the island, something weird." Rise told him. "I... I can't tell what it is."

"Should we go check it out?" Syrus asked her.

Rise frowned as Kouzeon vanished. "I can't pinpoint where it is."

Suddenly Rise looked down.

"Syrus... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Syrus asked her.

"You promise this is just between us?" Rise asked.

"Cross my heart." Syrus said raising his hand.

Rise nodded. "Wouldn't you say the same thing to Yukiko-Sempai if she... well you know."

Syrus blushed before saying, "Well... Your better."

Rise looked shocked. "What if it were someone more... like Alexis or Naoto-kun?"

"Your still better." Syrus said with honestly.

Rise met Syrus' eyes before blushing. "Syrus... once Naoto and Yuzu-Sensei finish their match and we stop the two shadows... I want you to do me a favor."

"Yeah?" Syrus asked her.

Rise blushed. "Let's just get it over with... ok?"

"Get it over with?" Syrus asked confused.

"Yeah... we already spent most of the last year sharing a room anyway so..." Rise started.

Suddenly getting it Syrus blushed bright, "Rise... Are you gonna be ready for it?"

"I don't know... but there's only one way to find out right?" Rise asked. "Plus... I think we should."

Syrus blushed before smiling, "Yeah. We're bound to do it eventually."

Rise nodded. "I'll ask nurse Fontaine if she has... precautions. Cheer on Naoto-kun for me ok?"

He nodded as they walked off.

"I end my turn." Naoto ended.

* * *

**Naoto: 4000**

**Yuzu: 3300**

* * *

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Yuzu called drawing.

"What do you think she'll try now?" Teddie asked.

Yuzu looked before calling, "I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I guess that." Yosuke answered.

"That isn't good." Yukiko frowned.

"Chimera attack her monster!" Yuzu called as Chimera charged.

Naoto called, "I activate SWAT Blockade!"

* * *

_SWAT Blockade_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Face-up "Officer" and "Detective" monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. Once per turn, you can discard 1 "Detective" monster from your hand: Add 1 "Officer" monster from your Deck to your hand. If a "Detective" monster is Special Summoned: You can destroy 1 card in the Spell/Trap Card Zone._

* * *

Suddenly Kanji frowned. "What are you doing here Princeton?"

Hearing that they turned to see Chazz just arrived.

"Chazz, have you gotten back to your senses?" Yu asked him.

"I half expected you to see the Light by now." Chazz glared.

"That's a no." Chie answered.

"Whatever Master Sartorius is planning right now." Chazz said walking off.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into him." Yosuke frowned before turning back to the duel.

"It prevents Chief from being destroyed!" Naoto called as Chimera struck, and jumped back.

"Your move." Yuzu said to her.

Naoto 2nd Turn:

Naoto drew, and said, "Since Chief's in defense during this Standby Phase, Chimera is destroyed!"

Chief fired his Revolver as Chimera shattered.

"As Chimera is destroyed, I can summon Berfomet!" Yuzu called as Berfomet appeared.

* * *

_Berfomet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Well now I banish Law Enforcement from my graveyard, and Chief from my field to add Detective Badge to my hand." Naoto said showing the card as Chief vanished.

"What did I miss?" Syrus asked running up.

"Naoto is starting her turn. Where's Rise?" Yosuke asked.

"She's... Heading to Nurse Fontaine for something." Syrus answered.

Yu nodded. "Alright, in that case we should divide and conquer to make sure we reach the Shadows before Aster does. I'll head to the lake with Teddie, Chie, and Naoto. Yosuke, you go to the dorm with Syrus, Yukiko, Kanji, and hopefully you'll meet up with Rise on the way."

They nodded at that running out while Teddie, and Chie wait for Naoto.

"Naoto? You go ahead. The Shadows are more important then this match." Yuzu told her.

Naoto looked at her before nodding. "Then I suppose I'll owe you a match after that."

"Only if you want." Yuzu smiled to her.

Naoto nodded before deactivating her Duel Disk and running to meet up with Chie and Teddie. They all nodded running off.

* * *

_With Syrus, and his Group..._

They ran to the dorm to find out what it is. Rise met up with them and started leading them through the dorm before they arrived at Zane's old room.

"In there." she said.

They barged in. Sitting on Zane's bed was the shadow, an extremely obese man upon a small throne, the Hierophant Arcana mask on its face. Behind him, sprouting from the small throne was what appeared to be a woman, entirely beige, and with a flailing head shaped like six-barred cross. On either side of the throne were figures resembling people that were shaking constantly.

"Any weaknesses Rise?" Syrus asked her.

"Hold on, I'll check." Rise answered before frowning. "No, and electricity won't work on it either."

"So what's the plan?" Kanji asked.

"We hit him hard." Yosuke answered. "Takehaya Susano-o! Megido!"

**_Boss Fight:_ Hierophant Shadow**

_**(Boss Theme: I'll Face Myself)**_

The attack struck the shadow as it cried out before calling, **"Mazionga!"**

Syrus and Yosuke dodged while Kanji just took the hit without being hurt and Yukiko winced slightly from the blow. Syrus called, "Alright Submarineroid! Attack with Torrent Shot!"

"Sumeo-Okami! Marugidyne!" Yukiko called.

The shadow cried out being hit before it turned to them. **"Prophecy of Ruin!"**

The Persona Users glowed as they looked around. Suddenly Yukiko shrieked and started trembling.

"Yuki-" Syrus started screaming.

"Syrus!" Rise cried in horror seeing that.

"Damn it, Kanji we need to protect those two." Yosuke told him.

"Got it!" Kanji nodded.

Rise ran to Syrus and Yukiko while Kanji braced himself for an attack. Syrus hugged her tight.

Rise held him close.

"Primal Force!" Kanji called as his Persona struck the Shadow.

The Shadow screeched from the attack calling,** "Swift Strike!"**

Yukiko, Syrus, and Rise were hit.

"Rise!" Syrus cried.

"Syrus focus, I think this thing is just about done." Yosuke told him.

Syrus looked before calling, "M-Mudoon!"

The purple ring appeared only to do nothing.

"T-Torrent Shot!" Syrus called.

The attack hit and the Shadow cried out.

"Get back, Gaarudyne!" Yosuke called.

The Shadow roared shattering. Yosuke let out a sigh of relief. "I hope the others are ok."

Syrus hugged Rise. Rise hugged him back before suddenly blushing.

"Nurse Fontaine gave me something to take... for later." she whispered.

He blushed before they ran out to the lake.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"This is the place, Teddie do you smell anything?" Chie asked.

He sniffed around. Suddenly something emerged from the water, a large flying heart with spikes on both sides. A small black neck sprouting a Lovers Arcana mask, and two gel-like wings hovering on either side. Inside the heart were the Mars and Venus markings, symbolizing male and female respectively.

"Get ready!" Yu said to them.

They nodded as the battle started.

**_Boss Fight:_ Lovers Shadow**

_**(Boss Theme: Master of Shadow)**_

"Change, Odin!" Yu called. "Panta Rhei!"

The attack struck the Shadow as it grunted,** "Pulinpa!"**

Chie started glowing before she shook her head and glared before summoning Haraedo-No-Okami and having her Persona throw her towards the Shadow before kicking it. The Shadow flew back calling, **"Spirit Drain!"**

Teddie groaned slightly as his energy was drained. "Kamui Moshiri, Bufudyne!"

The Persona attacked as the Shadow grunted while Naoto called, "Yamato Sumeragi! Ziodyne!"

The lightning struck Lovers as it chanted, **"Sexy Dance!"**

It danced for them.

"That... what is it..." Teddie started before his eyes turned pink and so did Chie's and Naoto's.

Yu blinked seeing it.

"Yu!" Hearing that he turned to see the rest of the team just came in.

"Yamato Sumeragi, Mahamaon!" Naoto called attacking the arriving members of the Investigation Team.

They dodged before Yukiko called, "Amrita!"

Suddenly Rise's eyes widened. "Himiko!"

Her persona appeared in its combat form and struck the shadow hard. The Shadow cried out. Syrus blinked in confusion before his own eyes widened. "That must be... Submarineroid Swift Strike!"

The Shadow screeched again before shattering. With the shadows destruction the members of the Investigation Team collapsed to catch their breath only for Yu to frown.

"We can't keep destroying the Shadows... there has to be another option." he mentioned.

Syrus hugged Rise. Rise hugged him back.

"What now sempai?" Naoto inquired.

"We gotta ask Mitsuru if there is anything else we can try." Yu answered, "We can't destroy all of them."

"Yeah, you're right." Yosuke mentioned. "It's worth a try."

"Uh..." Syrus blushed before kissing Rise.

Rise kissed him back before smiling.

"How can we ask for privacy?" Syrus whispered.

Rise smiled before suddenly wincing and collapsing to her knees.

"R-Rise?" Syrus asked startled.

"The other one got me... do you guys mind if Syrus helps me back so I can rest?" Rise asked. "I'm still not as used to fighting as you all."

"Be careful girl." Chie told her as Syrus blinked before helping her, "You need help getting to the Dorm?"

"Yeah... I think so." Rise nodded before wincing again. "Sorry Syrus... thanks."

"It's okay." Syrus said helping her to the Dorm.

When they got to her room Rise frowned. "Well... it hurt a little bit but hopefully they bought the act."

"Hopefully they won't catch us." Syrus admitted with a blush, "If Zane or my parents hear about it..."

Rise just gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll be right back. It'll all be ok."

He nodded as he sat on the bed waiting as she walked off. A few minutes later Rise came back.

"Ok... ready."

Syrus looked over with a blush, "Well... My turn?"

Rise blinked. "I don't think boys take that Syrus."

"Oh. Just making sure." Syrus admitted, "I mean... Nevermind. So how do you want it to start first?"

"I guess... did you have anything in mind?" Rise asked.

"Well... First is undressing." Syrus blushed, "I... seen you like that before so I should be first."

"If you want." Rise nodded.

Syrus blushed before starting with his blazer, and tank top before his shoes, socks, and pants, and finally boxers. Rise blushed before closing her eyes and taking off her own clothes. Syrus blushed seeing her but didn't turned away like last time, "Like before Rise... Your absolutely beautiful."

Rise smiled. "You're very handsome yourself Syrus. So... what do you want to do first?"

Syrus blushed before moving to let Rise lay down, "Making out first?"

Rise smiled and wrapped her arms around Syrus before kissing him. Syrus kissed her back as they make out together as they make love together more stronger.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

After they finished they had a shower together, and exited in towels.

"Syrus, can I tell you something?" Rise asked.

Syrus looked over after putting his glasses on. She hugged him. "I wouldn't object to doing that again in the future if you want."

He blushed before hugging her back, "So... How'd I do?"

Rise giggled at that. "You did amazing."

Syrus blushed, "You did great yourself, Rise."

"Syrus..." Rise started before smiling.

"And Rise...?" Syrus asked, "Can we make a promise?"

"What's the promise, and we can on one condition." Rise answered.

"On our final year... Let's do it without protection." Syrus told her.

Rise's eyes widened at that. "Syrus... are you sure?"

"Yeah. We'll be all ready, and we wouldn't spend more then a year if THAT happens." Syrus answered.

Rise closed her eyes. "Ok... but if we're going to do that, I want... to make sure we're really ready so..."

She took his hand and glanced at the bed.

"Just a bit more this time?"

Syrus blushed before smiling, "Anything for you Rise."

Rise smiled at that.

* * *

_The next day..._

Yu was fixing breakfast while everyone was talking but Syrus, and Rise aren't here yet.

"Looks like that pain is more so Syrus might've overslept." Chie guessed.

"Damnit, she isn't used to fighting. I should have kept her safe." Kanji frowned.

"It ain't your fault Kanji-Kun." Naoto answered, "Should someone go check up on them?"

As if on cue Rise and Syrus walked in.

"Sorry we're late, Syrus wanted to make sure I was alright and we might have used a bit of medicine to be sure." Rise apologized.

"Alright you had us pretty worried. You feeling alright now?" Yosuke asked her.

"Yeah, I am." Rise nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... two more shadows are down but they need to come up with something else before it's too late.**

**bopdog111: How many of them are left?**

**Ulrich362: Chariot and Strength which are fought as one Shadow or... well they were last time, the Hermit, Wheel of Fortune, Strength, and the Hanged Man so that would be... six left.**

**bopdog111: Well we'll get more on the Shadows later. For right now we gotta find out what Zane is up to.**

**Ulrich362: True, after Aster brutally defeated him. Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	54. No Pain, No Game!

**bopdog111: Bout time we get back to Zane after all that. That loss must've crushed him, and needed help.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely. Especially considering he didn't have friends like Jaden did and Jaden still went through a lot after his loss to Aster.**

**bopdog111: But can this fateful day be different since he met the Investigation Team?**

**Ulrich362: There's only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Hey look here guys!" Yosuke cried to the Team, "Zane's back in the Circuit!"

"He is, that's awesome." Chie smiled.

They all head over to see Zane is back only... something isn't right.

**(?: 3700)**

**(Zane: 0150)**

"Well I hate to say it here folks. Zane Truesdale even since his match with Aster is dropping like a fly, and even the new guy is winning when Zane is a pro." the announcer said in a annoyed tone before mumbling, "Someone remind me why we have to film this wimp."

"Zane..." Syrus whispered in shock seeing that.

"Alright, Magical Scientist attack him directly!" Zane's opponent called.

The monster with 300 points struck Zane causing him to kneel.

Zane: 0000

Winner ?.

"How disappointing..." the announcer before asking, "Huh, what-Oh yeah! And Zane has fallen down yet again! If he gets another lose on his record he'll be kicked out of the Pro League!"

"No way, that can't be allowed!" Rise cried in shock.

"The hell is going on with him? He wasn't a pushover!" Kanji yelled.

"His loss against Aster must still be getting to him." Yu frowned.

"We should go to him!" Yukiko told them, "He needs his friends with him."

"I agree Yukiko-sempai but how would we get there? We need to stay in case the Shadows make another appearance." Naoto pointed out. "Not to mention none of us would qualify as professionals and as such wouldn't be allowed to see him regardless."

Syrus looked down. Rise frowned at that before pausing. "I have no idea if this would work but... come Kouzeon!"

At that her Persona appeared as they looked over. Rise looked to be focusing intensely before falling to her knees as Kouzeon vanished. "It's no good, I don't know him well enough to reach him from the far away."

Syrus hugged her, "D-Don't worry. I think, I can call Zane once he's free."

Rise hugged him back before pausing. "Wait a second. That might work."

"What is it?" Syrus asked.

"You're his brother... you might be able to reach him if I can't Syrus." Rise mentioned before taking his hands. "Kouzeon."

The Persona appeared as Syrus gasped feeling something different before closing his eyes.

"Ok Syrus... if we work together we might be able to reach him... your Persona isn't like mine but it should still work." Rise told him. "Just focus."

Syrus nodded as they focused for Zane.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Zane punched the wall in frustration. "What's wrong with me?"

"Boy, you are having trouble then what you were before."

Hearing that Zane turned to see who was talking only to suddenly gasp.

_'Zane?'_

It was a black cloaked man in a hat with a smirk.

_'Syrus?'_ Zane thought in his mind.

_'Zane, are you alright?'_ Syrus asked._ 'Rise's helping me talk to you. Is there any way we can help?'_

_'You don't know what I'm going through.' _Zane told him.

_'I know... but I want to do something. Please Zane, talk to me... to us.'_ Syrus pleaded._ 'We're all here for you.'_

"You know, I can give you a chance to reclaim your former glory." the man offered to him with a smirk.

Hearing that Zane frowned.

_'Zane... I'm begging you please. Let us help you, we'll do whatever we have to.'_ Syrus said desperately though his voice was fading.

"So what do you say?" the man asked him.

Zane didn't say anything before closing his eyes, _'Syrus, I want you to listen to me cause I need to tell you something I should've said long ago.'_

_'In all our times growing up, I knew you had a lot of potential, and I thought I was helping but from seeing you with Rise, I realized my mistake, and I am serious about joining me in the Pro Leagues. And I also think that one day you will be stronger, and more talented then me, and that we would have a great match, and be powerful duelists together helping others... So what I'm saying Syrus is... I'm sorry I was never the brother, I thought I was.' _Zane told him.

_'Zane...'_ Syrus whispered in shock before his voice faded completely.

"Big decision?" the man guessed on why he's quiet.

Zane turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I can give you back everything you lost. You just have to start at the bottom." the man answered to him, "I'm Mr. Shroud, and with my help you can reclaim everything."

Zane looked at him briefly before frowning. "Alright, I'm in."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Zane!" Syrus cried before starting to cry as he clung to Rise.

"Syrus?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"I lost him... first Jaden... now Zane..." Syrus shuddered before continuing to cry.

"Why, what happened?" Teddie asked him.

Syrus weakly told them what Zane said just before they lost the connection.

"Man... This must be getting hard on Zane." Chie admitted worried.

Yu frowned at that before closing his eyes. "It's my turn."

"Yu?" Kanji asked.

"This is all happening because of Aster... maybe beating him will set things right." Yu told him. "Besides, we need to stop him from destroying the Shadows either way."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Shroud, and Zane down to a caged arena, "Get in the cage, and we will go from there."

"Excuse me?" Zane questioned.

"This is the first step for you to reclaim your glory. That's what you wanted isn't it?" Mr. Shroud asked him.

"If this is what you had in mind sorry but I'm not interested." Zane told him.

"But trust me. It's what you wanted. A sold-out arena, fans cheering for you, that's what you wanted in the arena isn't it?" Mr. Shroud asked him.

Zane flinched at that. "That... no it..."

"I promised you to give you back all that you lost. And it's in front of you right now." Mr. Shroud told him mentioning to the cage, "You have to start at the bottom."

Zane looked at the cage again before frowning. "Fine."

With that he stepped into the cage only he looked annoyed. Who was waiting was a big guy who looks ripped before some men put what look like metal rings on their arms, and neck.

"What are these?" Zane asked.

"Oh don't worry about those. They'll keep the duel interesting." Mr. Shroud told him outside the cage.

"Your my opponent here? Then I'll show you my dangerous side!" the opponent in a high pitch voice declared.

"And now let us begin the match between Zane Truesdale, and Mad Dog!" the announcer called.

Zane frowned at that before drawing his cards.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Get Wicked by TFK)**

**Zane: 4000**

**Mad Dog: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mad Dog 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." Mad Dog said drawing his card. "I'll set one monster and play one card facedown. That's it."

Zane 1st Turn:

"Very well." Zane said drawing, "I start by placing 1 card down, and activating Different Dimension Capsule!"

* * *

_Different Dimension Capsule_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand._

* * *

"I take a card from my Deck, and banish it face-down. During my second standby phase, I can add the card I banished to my hand." Zane explained pocketing a card as the Capsule lowered to the ground.

Mad Dog just watched with a smirk.

"Then I summon this. Cyber Dragon!" Zane called as his metallic dragon appeared screeching.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Big mistake!" Mad Dog grinned. "I play my trap card Last Machine Acid Virus, by sacrificing a WATER monster like my facedown Acid Slime this destroys every Machine Monster you have."

* * *

_Last Machine Acid Virus_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 WATER monster. Check all monsters on your opponent's side of the field, your opponent's hand, and all cards they draw (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation) and destroy all Machine-Type monsters._

* * *

At that Cyber Dragon shattered.

"Your move." Zane said to him.

* * *

**Zane: 4000**

**Mad Dog: 4000**

* * *

Mad Dog 2nd Turn:

"My move, and I'll use Contingency Fee." Mad Dog grinned. "This lets you draw until you have six cards but in exchange I gain 1000 life points for each card."

* * *

_Contingency Fee_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Your opponent must draw cards until they have 6 cards in their hand. Then, gain 1000 Life Points for each card they drew._

* * *

At that Zane drew three cards.

**(Mad Dog: 7000)**

"And due to Last Acid you can see what I drew right?" Zane asked showing his three cards to be a spell called Damage Polarizer, Card From a Different Dimension, and Battle Fusion, "Well bad luck for you cause there are no machines."

"Well I have another plan, I play Card Destruction." Mad Dog said quickly.

* * *

_Card Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Both players discard as many cards as possible from their hands, then each player draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

"Thanks to this we both discard our hands and draw the same number of cards."

Zane grunted as they discard their hands as Zane shows what he drawn now is Cyber Barrier Dragon, Power Bond, Cyber Laser Dragon, Cyber Kirin, Trap Booster, and Cyber Phoenix.

"Those four machines go to the graveyard." Mad Dog told Zane.

The four appeared shattering at that.

"Now I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Mad Dog continued.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew the cards before smiling. "I summon Clone Slime and play two cards facedown to end my turn."

* * *

_Clone Slime_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this face-up card is selected as an attack target, you can send this card to the Graveyard to select 1 "Slime" monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster in this card's same battle position, and switch the attack target to that monster._

* * *

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew, "I activate Cyberized Fusion!"

* * *

_Cybernized Fusion_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Send Fusion Material monsters from your Deck to your GY that are listed on one "Cyber Dragon" Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck then Special Summon that monster in Attack Position, and equip it with this card. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The equipped monster cannot attack the turn it is Fusion Summoned also it cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"I take two Cyber Dragons from my Deck, and send them to the graveyard to summon a Fusion Monster. And while Cybernized keeps it from attacking this turn it can't be destroyed by your effects." Zane said sending two cards.

"Sorry, but I activate the trap card Jammer Slime. By sending Draw Slime to the graveyard this negates your spell." Mad Dog stated.

* * *

_Jammer Slime_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Discard 1 "Slime" monster. Negate the activation of an opponent's Spell/Trap Card, and destroy that card._

* * *

"Then since I discarded Draw Slime I can draw another card."

Zane grunted as his Equip Spell shattered as Mad Dog drew.

"Oh, don't feel too bad. I'm not that bad a guy and in fact I'll even do you a favor." Mad Dog smirked. "I play the trap card Despised Reality, this lets you either summon a level four or lower monster from your deck or deal me 1000 points of damage."

* * *

_Despised Reality_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only during your opponent's turn. This turn, your opponent can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their Deck. If they do, draw 2 cards. If not, you take 1000 damage during the End Phase._

* * *

Zane looked on at the Slime before saying, "Draw your two cards cause I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

The incomplete monster appeared roaring.

* * *

_Proto-Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 600_

_This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field._

* * *

Mad Dog nodded drawing. "You're welcome for the monster."

"Well your gonna wish you didn't let me summon as you left your Slime in striking distance!" Zane called as Proto-Cyber Dragon charged an attack.

"Not quite, I activate Clone Slime's ability." Mad Dog countered. "I send him to the graveyard to replace him with Acid Slime from my graveyard."

* * *

_Acid Slime_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Zane looked shocked as Proto-Cyber Dragon destroyed the Slime, "Well I'm not taking damage alone since that Slime's in attack mode from Clone Slime's ability!"

Suddenly the rings on them glowed as they gave out shocks causing them both to cry out.

**(Zane: 3200)**

**(Mad Dog: 6700)**

"Hold on! Shroud what was that about!?" Zane asked shocked about the shock.

Shroud smirked, "Didn't I warned you? It's to keep the duel interesting. You should know by now things don't come easy, and you have to pay the price to work your way to the top. And I gave you what I promised. A sold out arena, and fans cheering your name."

Zane grunted looking out to the audience outside the cage seeing them smirking, and are enjoying the match as he grunted before saying, "I did dealt damage at least so that attack was worth a little agony. It's your move Mad Dog though I should tell you this. Next turn is the end of the match."

* * *

**Zane: 3200**

**Mad Dog: 6700**

* * *

Mad Dog 3rd Turn:

Mad Dog frowned before drawing his card. "I activate Slime Base, this lets me summon Multiple Slime from my hand."

An orange slime mass appeared.

* * *

_Slime Base_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Slime" monster from your hand._

* * *

_Multiple Slime_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 3 "Slime Tokens" (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500) in Attack Position._

* * *

"Then I think I'll summon Revival Jam in attack mode."

A blue Slime creature appeared ready.

* * *

_Revival Jam_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position during your next turn's Standby Phase._

* * *

"Multiple Slim attacks your Proto-Cyber Dragon and Revival Jam attacks you directly!"

Multiple attacked Proto Dragon destroying it as Revival Jam tackled Zane as the rings shocked Zane as he cried out. **(Zane: 1300)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Mad Dog smirked. "Looks like you're finished."

Zane 3rd Turn:

Zane breathed as Shroud questioned, "Now you see why respecting opponents is pointless? Your philosophy is flawed, and what you should care is winning. Let go of the past, and look to the future. Your friends have left you so you should not care."

While Shroud was talking Zane was giving in to his anger but froze when he mentioned of his friends. He thinks back on everything last year, and had also thought a lot on Syrus. And Syrus with Rise's help called him worried about his recent loss it made him think.

A few seconds later Zane started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mad Dog questioned.

"I thank you, and Shroud, Mad Dog." Zane said to him, "You both had reminded me of what I should be focusing on before my loss against Aster."

"What?" Shroud asked confused.

"My friends left me? Then you don't know MY friends that I made." Zane told them, "If they truly not care then they wouldn't talked to me after my loss against that duelist back there. And besides I'm not perfect, and maybe even call myself a loser... But that's because I lost my way. But you, and Shroud helped me regain it."

"Is that the raving of a loser?" Mad Dog questioned.

"Who knows?" Zane asked shrugging with a smile closing his eyes, "But it means that now the old Zane is gone. But a new one is born here..."

He snapped his eyes open declaring, "Now known as SOUL KAISER!"

**(Cue Theme: Awakening)**

_**"I had waited for a long time."**_

Zane at that gasped holding his head as time froze as it holds his head in agony.

**_"You had swore to give your life what you believed in have you not? If so let's form a boundful contract. Your name has been tainted on already so why clean it when you can use it to move forward for what lies ahead? The other you decides it thus. I am thou, thou art I. Come... Your rebirth is straight ahead!"_**

At that time unfroze as Zane breathed heavily with sweat rolling down his face before raising up, "Soul Kaiser's birth has began. Now ready yourself for his might! First Dimension Capsule adds the card, I tossed!"

He took the card.

"Then I activate Power Bond!" Zane called.

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"What's going on?" Shroud questioned. "This is all wrong."

"So now I fuse monsters to summon a Fusion Monster with double it's points." Zane stated, "But that's okay cause I can activate Cybernetic Fusion Support!"

* * *

_Cybernetic Fusion Support_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

"By trading half my points, I don't need monsters to summon this monster!" Zane called. **(Zane: 0650)** "Welcome, Cyber End Dragon!"

His ace appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyber End Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 2800_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

_Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 x 2 = 8000)**_

"That monster won't help you, I play Slime Ball!" Mad Dog called. "This destroys your monster and I can it's attack points as life points."

* * *

_Slime Ball_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a monster is Special Summoned. Destroy that monster, and gain Life Points equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

Cyber End Dragon shattered at that.

**(Mad Dog: 14700)**

Zane grinned, "That won't be enough. I activate Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"With it I can summon a monster from the graveyard." Zane said, "Come forth Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

Suddenly a shockwave happened as they looked seeing Proto appeared only a transparent Cyber Dragon appeared above him.

**(Cue Theme: Will Power)**

"And don't stare too long. Proto Cyber Dragon counts as Cyber Dragon." Zane grinned, "That lets me use this! Overload Fusion!"

* * *

_Overload Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 DARK Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

"Overload Fusion?" Mad Dog questioned.

"With it, I banish monsters from my field, or graveyard to summon a Dark Machine Fusion monster." Zane explained, "I banish Proto-Cyber Dragon with all the machines in my graveyard! Say welcome to Chimeratech Overdragon!"

At that Overdragon appeared roaring with 6 heads.

* * *

_Chimeratech Overdragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 9_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the GY. The original ATK/DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

"And as a cherry on top it gains 800 points for every monster used it in's summoning." Zane told him, "I used 6 monsters. So that means it's attack points becomes 4800!"

_Chimeratech Overdragon: **(ATK: ? + (800 * 6) = 4800)**_

"4800!" Shroud cried in shock.

"Battle! Overdragon attacks Multiple Slime!" Zane called as Overdragon fired a blast.

The monster shattered.

**(Mad Dog: 11400)**

"When Multiple Slime is destroyed I can summon three Slime Monster Tokens." Mad Dog said quickly.

* * *

_Slime Monster Token_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Aqua/Token_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Jam Breeding Machine"._

* * *

"Summon more monsters cause you already lost." Zane grinned, "I told before this is the last turn of the match, and I meant it. For every monster used to summon it gains 1 attack on monsters! So that means with 6 monsters fused Overdragon can attack 6 times on monsters every round!"

Mad Dog's eyes widened in horror.

"So now thanks for reminding me of what I lost!" Zane called as Overdragon fired more attacks. The tokens and Revival Jam shattered as Mad Dog was zapped crying out in agony. The last attack was too much as they see part of the caged was destroyed.

* * *

**Zane: 0650**

**Mad Dog: 0000**

**Zane wins the duel!**

* * *

Zane stared before turning to walk off.

"H-Hey wait-"

"Thank you again, Shroud." Zane told him not turning around before stopped, "If it haven't been for you I wouldn't have regained my reason for dueling, or unlocked my inner potential. But kiss your career, and this Underground Arena Dueling goodbye cause the authorities will be here in two minutes. Last I check Underground Arena matches are illegal aren't they?"

With that said he walked off as Shroud shouted, "YOU WILL REGRET THIS YOU KID!"

* * *

_The next day..._

"And Zane has reclaimed his glory! I don't know why but now he's back on top!" the announcer cried as the Team sees Zane won several matches, and reclaimed his glory.

Syrus smiled while tearing up seeing that. "Zane..."

Ring Ring Ring.

"Huh?" Chie asked as Yukiko answered.

"Hello?" Yukiko asked.

_"Yukiko?"_ Zane's voice asked her.

"Oh Zane." Yukiko smiled. "One second."

She turned over.

"Syrus, I think it's for you."

Before she can he said, _"No Yukiko don't hand Syrus the phone."_

"Huh?" Yukiko asked in surprise. "Why not?"

_"Would it really be a surprise visit if he knows who is coming?"_ Zane asked with a grin.

Yukiko's eyes widened. "No, I guess it wouldn't be."

_"Tell everyone to meet at the Dock. Cause for now on I'll be doing what I should do."_ Zane said to her before hanging up.

Yukiko nodded hanging up.

"Who was that Yuki-chan?" Teddie asked her.

"A friend is stopping by and asked if we could head to the Dock." Yukiko answered.

"A friend? Maybe it's Jaden." Kanji said as they left the dorm calling the others along the way.

They soon arrived at the Dock waiting before a boat was pulling in, and who was on board walked off as everyone gasped seeing who it is. Syrus just stared in shock. "Zane?"

It was Zane with a grin as he said, "Hey Syrus it's been a while. You worked into Ra Yellow I see, well congratulations."

Syrus swallowed with tears building. "Yeah... I did Zane."

"Go ahead Syrus. I'm staying at the Academy now gonna be the brother I was suppose to be years ago." Zane said spreading his arms to Syrus.

Syrus looked stunned before hugging him with tears.

Zane hugged him back as everyone watched this reunion with smiles as Dr. Crowler smiled, "Great! Our top student is back ready to continue on with his legacy!"

"You mean Pro Graduate. Their's always room for students returning." Yuzu smiled turning to Zane, "Welcome back Zane."

"It's good to be back. And is there any room in the Investigation Dorm?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, we just need someone to move out." Yosuke said.

"I don't think it'll be needed since we just need to build a new room." Zane said to them with a smile, "Even if a new guest has this - Come, Cyber Dragon!"

At that in blue flames appears Cyber Dragon roaring it's metallic screech behind Zane.

"Zane has a Persona?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"It's how I founded back my way. Syrus, and Rise in fact saved me from falling to darkness, and change for the worst." Zane admitted, "Thanks you two for calling me."

Syrus looked stunned. "I thought... I thought I lost you. After Jaden I..."

"Jaden? Did something happened to him?" Zane asked hearing that.

"He dueled Aster using a weird deck... and his Persona was destroyed." Yu answered quietly. "He nearly died, and he's left Duel Academy Zane."

"Persona? When did Jaden unlock a Persona?" Zane asked shocked.

"We don't know, but Aster destroyed it and nearly killed him." Yosuke said while Rise gently embraced Syrus. "For now though... Yu's planning on trying to take him down."

Zane grunted before turning to Yu, "Yu, if you do that their's no going back. Aster will kill you if your careless."

"Yeah, I know." Yu nodded before closing his eyes. "Then again, it's not the first time my life was put at risk."

"Then at least take this." Zane said handing him a card.

It was Cyber Dragon.

"I doubt it can help you much but as it's a Persona it can assist your Deck." Zane explained.

Yu looked at it before closing his eyes. "Right. I'm sure it'll come in handy."

At that time froze again.

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... It will aid thee on a new journey... Thou shalt be blessed when using cards of the Emperor Arcana._

_**Social Link:** Zane Truesdale_  
_**Arcana:** Emperor_  
_**Rank:** 1_

Yu smiled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... thanks to Syrus and Rise Zane not only got his old self back but also awoke to his own Persona. Good thing they tried that.**

**bopdog111: And a new Social Link is formed. That's three with Alexis, Jaden, and Zane.**

**Ulrich362: True, so what's up next Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: The Homecoming Match which shows Jaden now has new powers.**

**Ulrich362: Yu vs Aster you mean, and sounds good. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	55. Homecoming Duel!

**bopdog111: Okay so now Zane joined their side.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, with his new Persona. Syrus and Rise really helped him.**

**bopdog111: Can he help for the obstacle ahead?**

**Ulrich362: Probably, but there's more than one thing to worry about. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

They had contacted, and told Aster about the challenge. He said he'll do it on one condition, and that is having the Shadow Operatives, and Sho see the match.

"Considering how much of a threat Aster is at the moment it makes sense they would come." Yosuke admitted. "Still, are you sure about this partner?"

"It's the only option Yosuke, if we don't defeat Aster and he destroys the rest of them Nyx will arrive." Yu told him before taking a breath before closing his eyes. "We should head to the arena."

With that they walked to the arena to find them along with Dr. Crowler, Bonaparte, and Yuzu with the Operatives, and Sho.

"Where's Jaden-san?" Aigis asked.

"Ever since Aster destroyed his Persona he claimed to not be able to see his cards and left." Chie explained. "If Teddie hadn't healed him he might have died."

"It might make him understand I'm the chosen to destroy the Shadows." Aster shrugged, "And that is what I'll prove in front of the Kirijo Group."

Yu frowned seeing him. "Aster this is much bigger than just you, and destroying the Shadows in general is a mistake."

"But you don't hold any proof Yu. And when this is over you might finally realize your not needed." Aster said activating his Duel Disk, "So what are we waiting for?"

Yu let out a sigh before activating his own Duel Disk. "Do you remember the terms of the match?"

Of course." Aster smirked.

"Wait wait wait!"

Hearing that they all turned over to see who ran in was Jaden.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked in shock.

"I guess even blank cards couldn't keep you away." Zane smiled.

"Jaden! Where you been?" Alexis asked with a relieved smile.

"It's a long story Lex." Jaden said walking with a sheepish grin noticing Zane, and the Operatives, "Good to see ya guys again! Even you Sho your still using your blades for slicing, and dicing I see!"

"That's right and..." Sho started before pausing. "Wait a second..."

"This feeling, is it possible?" Aigis questioned.

"I'm back in the game! And now Aster what ya say we throw down!?" Jaden grinned to him.

Aster growled, "Give me one good reason why."

"Cause I got a never before seen Deck right here with power from Space!" Jaden grinned showing his Deck.

When he took it out Yu's eyes widened. _'That feels like...'_ "Alright Jaden, go ahead and show us how you've changed."

At the same time he took Cyber Dragon and handed it back to Zane.

"Alright fine if you want another reminder." Aster shrugged as they prepare themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Gundum X Resolution)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Aster: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden told Aster, "You can take the first shot."

Aster 1st Turn:

"Fine, but you'll soon see that destiny already decided the outcome a long time ago." Aster told him drawing. "I summon Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude in attack mode."

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1600_

_Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Spell, send it to the GY, otherwise place it on the bottom of your Deck. During the Main Phase of your next turn, you can activate the effect of that Spell in your GY (even if you no longer control this face-up card)._

* * *

"Diamond Dude's special ability activates, so I'll check the top card of my deck and if it's a spell I send it to the graveyard."

Aster picked up the card and smirked.

"Graceful Charity, so since it was a spell Diamond Dude lets me use the effect next turn. I think that'll do for the start."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright my turn!" Jaden called drawing, "And I start off by summoning a monster you never seen before! My Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!"

At that a panther wearing a cape appeared yowling.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Dark Panther_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 500_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, also replace this effect with that monster's original effects (if any)._

* * *

"Neo-Spacian?" Aster asked in confusion.

"I told ya it's a Deck from Space." Jaden grinned, "And Dark Panther's super power allows it to make itself a copy of Diamond Dude!"

Panther's eyes glowed before morphing to Diamond Dude.

"Copying me?" Aster asked in shock.

Rise feels power from the card.

"That... what?" Rise asked in shock. "No way... that's impossible."

"What is it Rise?" Syrus asked her curiously.

"That... something happened to Jaden." Rise told him.

"She's right, but there's only one way to know for sure." Fuuka added.

"And next here is the power Dark Panther got from Diamond Dude." Jaden added, "If I remember right I check my top card for a Normal Spell which I send to the graveyard if it is, and activate it on my next turn even if Diamond Dude leaves the field. That's right isn't it?"

Aster frowned. "That's right."

Jaden drew before grinning, "Neos Fusion! And it's a Normal Spell so I'll discard it. Next a new Spell, Fake Hero!"

* * *

_Fake Hero_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase._

* * *

"Here's how it works. I can summon an Elemental HERO from my hand. But that monster can't attack, and goes back to my hand at the end of the turn." Jaden explained.

"What's the point then?" Aster questioned.

"You'll see." Jaden grinned, "Aster, everyone... Get ready to meet my new best card! The Elemental HERO Neos!"

The moment Jaden said that Yu, Aigis, Fuuka, and Rise all gasped in shock.

"Guys?" Syrus asked.

"Hang on, there's no such thing!" Aster argued, "I know all the heroes, and not one of them is Neos!"

At that on cue Neos appeared from space ready crossing his arms.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"...Well fine!" Aster relented, "But it won't do much when it can't attack!"

"Then you don't know what Neos can do!" Jaden grinned.

"That... it feels just like Izanagi!" Rise cried in shock.

"Wait, are you telling us that Jaden's a Wildcard?" Akihiko asked her.

"He is, there is no other explanation." Aigis answered.

"What?" Syrus asked in shock, "Jaden... What did you gone through?"

"And now Aster get ready to see Neos' power! I use Neos, and Dark Panther for Contact Fusion!" Jaden called as the two flew up.

"Contact what?" Aster asked in disbelief.

"That..." Yu started before his eyes widened even more. _'Just what happened?'_

The two formed together.

"Get ready to meet the Elemental HERO Dark Neos!"

At that Neos looking like a fiend appeared readying his claw.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Dark Neos_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther"_  
_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card is not already targeting a monster with its effect: You can target 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field; while you control this face-up card, that target's effect on the field is negated. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Ok... that's new." Aster admitted.

"And next I'll use Instant Neo Space!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Instant Neo Space_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. It does not have to activate its effect during the End Phase to shuffle itself into the Extra Deck. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

A galaxy vortex appeared below Dark Neos.

"And now Neos take out Diamond Dude!" Jaden called as Neos charged.

Diamond Dude shattered as Aster winced.

**(Aster: 2900)**

"I'll throw down a face-down, and call it to you." Jaden told him, "And due to Instant Neo Space, Dark Neos doesn't get shuffled back to my Deck."

Dark Neos crossed his arms.

"Where, and when did Jaden get multiple at once?" Kanji asked.

"More important could he met Igor?" Mitsuru asked.

"I think so." Yu nodded. "I don't know how but I think he did."

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Aster: 2900**

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

Aster drew his card. "Diamond Dude's effect activates so I draw three cards and send two of them to my graveyard."

"So that means you might have another rival." Ken said to Sho.

Sho smirked. "Maybe."

Aster drew, and discard. Aster looked at his hand and smirked. "I activate Polymerization and use it to fuse three Destiny HERO monsters into Destiny HERO - Dominance!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dominance_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2600_

_3 "Destiny HERO" monsters_  
_During your Main Phase: You can look at the top 5 cards of your Deck or your opponent's Deck, then place them on the top of the Deck in any order. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can draw 1 card. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 3 Level 9 or lower "Destiny HERO" monsters with different names in your GY; Special Summon them. You can only use each effect of "Destiny HERO - Dominance" once per turn._

* * *

Dominance appeared set, and ready.

"Now I'll see Dominance's ability to check the top five cards of my deck and rearrange them however I want." Aster said before looking at his cards before nodding. "Dominance attack Dark Neos!"

Dominance attacked Dark Neos who fought back before Dominance struck Dark Neos destroying it as Jaden grunted. **(Jaden: 3600)**

He then grunted holding his head, _'Ow! Man that smarts! Guess that's the pain of a Persona destroyed in battle... Well I better make sure to prevent that all the time.'_

"Gee thanks for doing that Aster!" Jaden called, "Cause since the monster Instant Neo Space equipped with is gone, I can summon Neos back from my Deck!"

Neos appeared again readying.

"Well when Dominance destroys a monster I can draw a card." Aster told him before smirking. "I'll set one card and end my move."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Okay!" Jaden called drawing, "And a trip down memory lane! Like it did for you the ability of Diamond Dude kicks in for me allowing me to use Neos Fusion from my graveyard!"

The card glowed.

"And it allows me to do a Contact Fusion from my deck, hand, or field by sending two monsters from either to the graveyard like playing a regular Polymerization!" Jaden called.

Aster frowned hearing that.

"So now with Neos, and let's say... Neo-Spacian Glow Moss from my Deck!" Jaden said showing the card as what appeared was a liquid glowing alien with blue eyes, "In order to form, Elemental HERO Glow Neos!"

The two flew up forming a glowing version of Neos with a human mouth visible, and a helmet.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Glow Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"_  
_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then apply the effect based on its type. ● Monster: This card cannot attack this turn. ● Spell: This card can attack your opponent directly this turn. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"What is that?" Aster questioned.

"A new Neos. His powers differ on what kind of Neo-Spacian or combination of two he Contact Fuses with." Jaden explained, "Next I activate the face-down, Double Hero Attack!"

* * *

_Double Hero Attack_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as material: Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only activate 1 "Double Hero Attack" per turn._

* * *

"With this if their is a Fusion Monster that uses Neos, I can summon a HERO Fusion from the graveyard! So come on back Dark Neos!" Jaden called as Dark Neos reappeared ready.

Aster's eyes widened before he smirked. "Those two are weaker than Dominance."

"First off Dark Neos can pick an effect monster, and as long as he's out that monster's effect are put on lockdown!" Jaden called as Dark Neos fired black smoke at Dominance, "Too bad in case for any immunities he has."

Aster frowned at that.

"Next here is Glow Neos'!" Jaden called as Glow Neos formed an orb of light, "It destroys a face-up card on your field like your Dominance!"

"Wait, but does Aster get to summon his monsters or not?" Chie asked. "Dr. Crowler?"

"Effects in the graveyard do not count as being on the field. Plus even if a monster's effects are negated if their effects that activate when in the graveyard then that doesn't count as being negated." Yuzu explained, "So all that can do is allow Aster summon monsters but it's worth getting rid of the biggest threat on the field."

Aster smirked. "We'll see, I bring back Diamond Dude, Destiny HERO - Drilldark, and Destiny HERO - Dasher."

Diamond Dude, along with Drilldark, and a new Destiny HERO appeared ready.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dasher_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 other monster; this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. One time only, when you draw a Monster Card during your Draw Phase while this card is in your Graveyard: You can reveal it; Special Summon it. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Well when I use Glow Neos' ability to destroy a monster he can't attack this turn." Jaden mentioned, "So Dark Neos will swoop in on Diamond Dude!"

Dark Neos charged at Diamond Dude again.

"I activate the trap card D-Counter!" Aster countered. "This activates when you attack one of my Destiny HEROs, your monster is destroyed."

* * *

_D-Counter_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Destiny HERO" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

Dark Neos shattered at that.

_'Luckily Personas destroyed by card effects don't count for pain.'_ Jaden thought before saying, "I'll play this down, and it's your move. And by banishing Neos Fusion, Glow Neos stays on the field."

Glow Neos glowed crossing his arms.

* * *

**Jaden: 3600**

**Aster: 2900**

* * *

Aster 3rd Turn:

Aster drew his card and smirked. "It looks like Destiny planned for me to take you down a second time Jaden, I sacrifice all three of my Destiny HEROs."

The three glowed bright as they braced themselves for Aster's Persona.

"I summon Destiny HERO - Dogma!" Aster called as his own Persona appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dogma_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3400_

_DEF: 2400_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny HERO" monster. Once per turn, if you still control this face-up card during your opponent's next Standby Phase after you Special Summoned it this way: Halve your opponent's LP._

* * *

"Next I'll set two cards, and now Dogma attack Glow Neos!"

The two charged clashing against each other. Bastion then blinked, "Wait a second. Yu, Mitsuru what happens when two Personas fight each other exactly?"

"Persona fragments break apart... but hopefully they'll just fade." Mitsuru answered.

"Yeah, there shouldn't be anything to collect them." Yu agreed.

The two clashed as Glow Neos punched Dogma as Aster groaned placing a hand on his head while Dogma retaliated with an upper cup to Glow Neos' chin as Jaden yelped holding his head in the end Dogma prevailed smashing Glow Neos to the ground as Jaden knelled groaning.** (Jaden: 2700)**

Aster shook his head weakly before smirking. "Your new monsters don't have any chance of beating me. You were destined to lose, I end my turn."

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Don't think so!" Jaden called drawing.

"Don't forget about Dogma's special ability." Aster told him. "During your Standby Phase your life points get cut in half. Hell's Judgement!"

Dogma glowed as Jaden cried out from the blast knelling. **(Jaden: 1350)**

"Just quit, you're destined to lose the duel Jaden." Aster smirked._ 'No matter what he tries on my next turn I'll finish him off.'_

Jaden looked to his card as he grinned, "Actually Aster I'll tell ya it's ironic. Cause Dogma's ability had just given me an advantage!"

"It what?" Aster questioned.

"First I activate Convert Contact!" Jaden called activating a spell.

* * *

_Convert Contact_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Send 2 "Neo-Spacian" monsters (1 from your hand and 1 from your Deck) to the GY, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

"With my field not having a monster, I take Air Hummingbird from my hand, and Flare Scarab from my Deck send them to the graveyard, and draw two cards." Jaden said drawing twice before adding, "Next Miracle Contact!"

* * *

_Miracle Contact_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Shuffle into the Deck, from your hand, field, or GY, the Fusion Materials that are listed on an "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as Fusion Material, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Like Neos Fusion this makes a Contact Fusion from where I chose except instead of my deck it's the graveyard where I shuffle!" Jaden called, "And I shuffle back Air Humminingbird, and Neos to create Elemental HERO Air Neos!"

A red feathered wood-pecker alien with white wings appeared with Neos as they both flew up forming into a red skined, green eyes Neos with white wings.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Air Neos_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird"_  
_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. This card returns to the Extra Deck during the End Phase._

* * *

"Are you an idiot, that monster is still too weak to help you." Aster told him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, cause I'm activating it's special ability." Jaden grinned, "Like I said before Dogma's ability gave me an advantage, and here's why! Since I got less Life Points the difference gets added to his attack points!"

"Hold on what!?" Aster asked shocked at such an ability.

**(Jaden: 1350)**

**(Aster: 2900)**

_Air Neos: **(ATK: 2500 + 1550 = 4050)**_

"Now Jaden has the strongest monster." Syrus smiled before suddenly pausing. "Wait but..."

"And now Air Neos time to take Dogma down for good! Attack!" Jaden called as Air Neos jumped up ready to blast Dogma who stood ready.

Aster just started in shock. "No way!"

Air Neos charged in as Jaden grinned only to pause, _'Wait a second... Aster doesn't have three tier Personas like the Team does which means... If Dogma's destroyed, Aster dies... Ah man I better stop before I do something I'd regret!'_

"Activating quick-play, Contact Out!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Contact Out_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Return 1 "Neos" Fusion Monster you control to the Extra Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster are in your Deck, you can Special Summon them._

* * *

"This instantly cancels the Contact Fusion!" Jaden called as just before Air Neos was gonna strike Dogma it split apart back to a very confused Air Hummingbird, and a understanding Neos.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Once per turn: You can gain 500 LP for each card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"What?" Aster questioned. "What are you doing?"

The two flew back to Jaden as he said, "Aster, Dogma is your only Persona isn't it?"

"That's right, so what?" Aster questioned.

"You probably don't know this but if all the Personas a person wields are destroyed you die." Jaden answered, "Which means if Dogma is destroyed right now you would've gone with him."

Aster frowned. "Are you an idiot?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why you feel pain when Dogma takes a hit?" Jaden questioned.

Aster frowned as Jaden realized something, Dogma likely hadn't ever been hit. Zane couldn't destroy it and it their last duel Dogma was summoned as the winning move, it likely never was attacked before.

"Oh I get ya. During that battle with Glow Neos that was the first time isn't it?" Jaden asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aster questioned angrily.

"Don't act like it's nothing. You felt pain when Dogma was hit from fighting Glow Neos." Jaden told him, "I don't understand must of Personas but their the Manifestation of the Soul."

"All they are is a tool of Destiny!" Aster snapped. "One that proves I'm destined to wipe out every Shadow there is, and you threw this match. It's over Jaden!"

Jaden didn't say anything before turning to Yu, "Hey Yu! If I don't destroy Dogma from battle would that keep Aster from dying?"

"Got it." Jaden nodded, "During my main phase 2, I'll use Air Hummingbird's ability. How many cards are in your hand?"

"One." Aster told him.

The card grew a flower surprising them.

"Air Hummingbird saps 500 points to me for every card in your hand." Jaden explained as Air Hummingbird did his work. **(Jaden: 1850)** "Then I'll use Contact Fusion for Neos, and Air Hummingbird! Welcome back Air Neos!"

At that the two flew up forming to Air Neos ready. **(ATK: 2500 + 1050 = 3550)**

Aster frowned seeing that.

"Finally I'll activate Neo Space!" Jaden called as they appeared in a rainbow world.

* * *

_Neo Space_

_Field Spell Card_

_"Elemental HERO Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK. Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to activate their effects during the End Phase that shuffle them into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"As long as this is in play all Neos gains 500 points, and don't shuffle back to the Deck." Jaden explained.

_Air Neos: **(ATK: 3550 + 500 = 4050)**_

"Your move Aster." Jaden told him,_ 'And I gotta figure out a way to get rid of Dogma without destroying him in battle.'_

* * *

**Jaden: 1850**

**Aster: 2900**

* * *

Aster 4th Turn:

Aster drew his card. "I activate Fusion Destiny!"

* * *

_Fusion Destiny_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists a "Destiny HERO" monster as material, using monsters from your hand or Deck as Fusion Material, but destroy it during the End Phase of the next turn, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except DARK "HERO" monsters. You can only activate 1 "Fusion Destiny" per turn._

* * *

"I can use this to Fusion Summon any monster that needs Destiny HEROs as material using monsters from my hand or deck, so I'll merge Destiny HERO - Dreamer with Destiny HERO - Malicious in order to bring out Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"

Dystopia appeared ready.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" monster in your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's ATK. If this card's current ATK is different from its original ATK (except during the Damage Step) (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" once per turn._

* * *

"Dystopia's ability activates, you take damage equal to Diamond Dude's attack points!"

At that Dystopia at that struck Jaden with 1400 points as he cried out. **(Jaden: 0450)**

"D-Don't forget as my Life Points get lower, Air Neos gets stronger." Jaden grunted as Air Neos glowed. **(ATK: 4050 + 1400 = 5450)**

Aster smirked. "I banish Destiny HERO - Dynatag from my graveyard to give Dystopia 1000 more attack points."

_Dystopia: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"Now that Dystopia's attack points have changed I can return them to normal to destroy any card on the field and I think you know just what card I have in mind."

Jaden widen his eyes as Dystopia opened his palm aiming at Air Neos.

"Noble Justice!" Aster called.

_Dystopia: **(ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**_

Air Neos tried to fight against it but was sucked in.

"I told you it was over Jaden, Destiny HERO - Dogma finish him off!" Aster called.

Dogma charged in only for Neos to appeared to guard Jaden as Neos retaliated punching Dogma.** (Aster: 1200)**

"What?" Aster questioned in shock.

"I had used a trap from my Deck. A gift from a friend that has a long nose." Jaden said showing the card.

* * *

_Determination of One's Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send the top card of your Deck to the GY. If you are attacked directly, and have 4 or more "Persona" monsters in your GY: Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your Hand, Deck, or GY in Defense Position, negate the attack, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the attacking monster. The monster summoned by this effect has it's effects negated, and cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. If you have no cards in your hand you can activate this card from your Deck._

* * *

Aster's eyes widened in shock. "Fine, you bought yourself one turn. I end my move."

"Friend with a long nose? Why must he joke about that?" Bastion asked shaking his friend.

"He isn't joking Bastion." Yu told him. "He's absolutely serious."

"That's true." Mitsuru smiled. "Meeting him was certainly an experience."

Jaden 4th Turn:

"Okay... It all comes down to this!" Jaden said before drawing, "Okay! Draw!"

He looked at the card in his hand, and grinned, "Alright go me!"

_'Whatever, it's not like he can do anything. Dreamer will protect me and I'll just end things with the next card in my deck.'_ Aster thought calmly.

"I activate Contact Gate!" Jaden called activating a Spell.

* * *

_Contact Gate_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 2 "Neo-Spacian" monsters with different names from your GY; Special Summon 2 "Neo-Spacian" monsters with different names from your hand, Deck, and/or GY, also, for the rest of this turn you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck, except Fusion Monsters. If a face-up Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as material returns from your field to the Extra Deck: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 of your banished "Neo-Spacian" monsters. You can only activate 1 "Contact Gate" per turn._

* * *

Upon the Spell's activation the field glowed bright.

"What?" Aster questioned shielding his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"By banishing Ground Mole that was used for my trap, and Flare Scarab from my graveyard, I can summon two new Neo-Spacians!" Jaden called, "Like Glow Moss, and Dark Panther!"

The two appeared ready.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Glow Moss_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 900_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_If this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card and shows it, then, based on its type apply this effect._  
_● Monster: End the Battle Phase of this turn._  
_● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead._  
_● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"So now Aster this is one of Neos' most powerful forms. Triple Contact Fusion!" Jaden called as Glow Moss, Dark Panther, and Neos flew up.

"Triple Contact Fusion?" Aster asked in shock.

The three formed as Rise, and Fuuka sensed much more power.

"Let's welcome, the Elemental HERO Chaos Neos!"

At that Neos flew down looking like a cross-breed between Dark Neos, and Glow Neos real powerful.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Chaos Neos_

_Dark Type_

_Level 9_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"_  
_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)  
Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization.") Once per turn, during the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck, and if you do, Set all face-up monsters on the field. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can toss a coin 3 times._  
_● 3 Heads: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._  
_● 2 Heads: For the rest of this turn, the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls are negated._  
_● 1 Head: Return all monsters you control to the hand._

* * *

"What is that?" Aster asked in shock.

"One of Neos' strongest selves." Jaden grinned, "First thanks to Neo Space he gains 500 points."

_Chaos Neos: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

"Then if he's shuffled back to the Deck monsters on the field are placed face-down." Jaden added.

"What's the point of that, he's your only monster and I can just flip my monsters back up on my turn." Aster pointed out.

"But he has one more ability that makes him dangerous to both of us." Jaden answered, "And that's during my main phase 1 which turns into a Coin Toss of Fate. I toss three coins, and effects depend on how many Heads I get. If I get just one then all monsters on my field goes to the hand. If it's two all monsters on your field have their effects on lock-down until the rest of the turn. Finally if three heads all your monsters are instantly destroyed!"

"He's betting everything on a coin flip?" Chie asked. "But if he even gets one Tails he loses."

"But effects negated has a benefit too so Dystopia's ability won't stop Chaos Neos." Bastion told her.

"Yeah, but that's only 700 points of damage and Aster has 1200 life points." Chie pointed out.

"Alright Chaos Neos let's do this!" Jaden called as three coins appeared as Chaos Neos threw one of them up as it landed on Heads, "Alright round 1 is for me! Next Coin!"

Chaos Neos threw the coin in the air as it landed on Heads.

"Round two to me as well!" Jaden grinned, "Alright last Coin!"

Chaos Neos grabbed the coin as he toss it in the air.

_'Destiny decided I would win this.'_ Aster thought.

The coin in slow motion dropped down rolling as everyone watched in anticipation watching as it slowly gone down before landing on the ground as they looked what the result is.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Heads!

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Aster screamed in shock.

"And Round 3 is mine, and you know what that means right! It means say goodbye to Dogma, and Dystopia! Chaos Meltdown!" Jaden called as Chaos Neos spiral around shooting out Darkness, and Light everywhere on the field as the two Destiny HEROs cried out as they were both destroyed before Aster's eyes.

Aster could only watch in horror. "No... this can't be happening it..."

Suddenly his eyes widened looking at his only remaining card. _'Of course, Destiny always has a plan.'_

"And now time to finish this! Chaos Neos! Attack him directly!" Jaden cried as Chaos Neos charged at Aster.

"I play D-Fortune!" Aster called. "By banishing a Destiny HERO from my graveyard this stops your attack by ending the battle phase!"

* * *

_D-Fortune_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares a direct attack: Banish 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Graveyard; end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I banish Dreamer!"

The attack stopped.

"Ah man come on! That attack too!?" Jaden asked shocked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Jaden, no matter what you do you can't fight against Destiny." Aster told him. "Even at your best the outcome was obvious from the beginning."

"Come on quit it with the Destiny already." Jaden said with a grin, "I let what I decide is right for me. And your trap just costed ya."

Excuse me?" Aster asked. "You can't attack me anymore."

"Maybe not but Determination was not the only card the Nose gave me." Jaden said taking a card to his hand, "And it's known as Union of the Soul!"

* * *

_Union of the Soul_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Persona" monster is destroyed this turn, you can add this card from your Deck to your hand. If the only monsters you control are "Persona" monsters (min 1.) you can activate this card from your hand. Tribute 1 "Persona" monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of 1 monster destroyed this turn._

* * *

"With this, and my monsters are Personas, I can sacrifice Chaos Neos for one last push." Jaden said as Chaos Neos vanished, "So now you lose Life Points equal to Dogma's own points!"

Aster's eyes widened at that. "Wait, but that means..."

Dogma appeared in front of him before striking him with a blast.

* * *

**Jaden: 0450**

**Aster: 0000**

****Jaden wins the duel!****

* * *

"Yeah! Jaden did it!" Syrus cheered, "That's our Wildcard buddy!"

Aster was on the ground staring at the ceiling. "That... it's not possible. Destiny foretold I would win... Sartorius was certain of it."

Jaden walked over offering a hand. Aster stared at Jaden in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you up. You think I'm gonna leave you here?" Jaden asked with a smile.

_'That... wait could Jaden be the one who can change Destiny? No but...'_ Aster started before taking Jaden's hand only to turn to Dr. Crowler. "I think starting today I'll be attending Duel Academy myself."

"I'll arrange a room in the Investigation Dorm then." Dr. Crowler said before turning to Yu, "It does have another room right?"

"Assuming Hassleberry doesn't mind moving out." Yu answered.

"Hey!" Hassleberry yelled as they all chuckled.

"Speaking of which I don't intend to move in there if you don't mind." Jaden said to them.

"Wait, you don't?" Chie asked in confusion. "But why not?"

"Slifer Dorm's all the home I need." Jaden grinned.

"But... you'll be all by yourself." Syrus mentioned.

"Yeah Jaden, and we won't allow that." Yuzu agreed to that, "Besides you just got back, and have Yu, and Aigis' ability as the Wildcard, and while your new Personas are powerful you can't handle every Shadow thrown to you."

"Well... Ya kinda got me there." Jaden said rubbing his head.

Yuzu smiled softly, "Well how bout this? You all will live in the Slifer Dorm from time to time whenever you all want, and can train together?"

"That sounds perfect." Yu smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Jaden's new power managed to take Aster down.**

**bopdog111: And I bet the others are gonna hear a big interesting story of his Wildcard, and Neos abilities.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely... of course next up will be the reveal of something rather... well let's just say move over Blue, a new color is on Academy Island.**

**bopdog111: Yeah while Dormitory Demolition is a good episode it is obvious Bonaparte won't try to destroy the Slifer Dorm with the way it is now. And now Chazz has gone through all kinds of measures in the Society of Light.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly... see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	56. Obelisk White?

**bopdog111: Before something to say to Alexis fans. Alexis will NOT join the Society of Light.**

**Ulrich362: Well, she isn't joining here at least... who knows what the future might hold.**

**bopdog111: Plus Obelisk Blue will be another story in this chapter but we'll let this speak for it self. What can the team do?**

**Ulrich362: Let's find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Alexis! Guys!"

They turned to see who it was. It was Mindy running over looking like she's panicking.

"Mindy, what's wrong?" Alexis asked her.

"Something... And, and, Chazz he... gone nuts...!" Mindy breathed saying to much at once.

"Take a breath." Zane told her calmly.

Mindy took a breath before saying, "Something happened to the Obelisk Dorm! They all gone nuts since Chazz challenged, and defeated all of them!"

"He what?" Chie asked in shock.

"See for yourself!" Mindy cried as they all ran to see.

When they arrived they saw that the Obelisk Blue dorm looks...

...White, completely White.

"What is this?" Rise asked in disbelief.

"Is that the blue barracks?" Hassleberry asked in shock.

Syrus answered also in shock, "Not anymore from what it looks like."

Jasmine added in, "And white, is so not my color."

They heard laughing looking to see what exited was Chazz, and with him was several Obelisks who like him are wearing white versions of their blazers.

"Mind explaining what's going on Chazz?" Zane asked him.

"What's going on is that more people had seen the Light!" Chazz smirked, "Blue, Yellow, Red, all jokes! The true big leagues is the Society of Light!"

At that the Obelisk Students started to chant,

"ALL HAIL THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!"

"ALL HAIL THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!"

"ALL HAIL THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!"

"ALL HAIL THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!"

"The only thing you guys have seen is too much white paint." Jaden told him. "It must be messing with your heads."

That made them all anime drop before Chazz rose yelling, "The only crazy ones are you people! The progenitor of the Society has shown us the Light, and his name is Sartorius!"

"ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

"ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

"ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

"ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

"Knock it off Chazz." Alexis told him.

"Your just saying that cause you all spend so much time in the dark." Chazz told her with a smirk, "But when I beat you, you'll see the Light, Alexis!"

"Is that a challenge?" Alexis asked.

"Of course, what do you think I mean by 'when I beat you'?" Chazz told her.

"Fine, but I don't plan on losing." Alexis told him.

"Wait Lex." Jasmine said taking her shoulder, "You should let me do this."

"Jasmine?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Jazzy-chan?" Teddie asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides I'm an Obelisk so this is my fight as much as Alexis's." Jasmine answered.

Alexis looked stunned before smiling. "Take him down."

Jasmine nodded with a smile before glaring to Chazz, "I'll be taking Alexis' place, and snap you back."

"Fine, I suppose the weaker ones drop easily." Chazz smirked, "I was hoping for a challenge."

"Get him girl!" Mindy cried to Jasmine as they both armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: This Ain't The End of Me by White Comic)**

**Jasmine: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Go ahead Chazz but I'll tell you beating me will not be that easy." Jasmine glared.

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Right, I might have to actually put a card on my Duel Disk." Chazz smirked. "I'll start with the spell card Infernal White."

* * *

_Infernal White_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Play with your hand revealed. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This spell forces me to play with you seeing my hand, but in exchange you take 600 points of damage each turn."

"Is that really a risk worth taking?" Jasmine asked him.

"Against someone as pathetic as you? It's hardly a risk." Chazz smirked as his hand was revealed to be Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV5, Mystical Space Typhoon, Chthonian Polymer and Level Modulation. "I set one card and summoned Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode. That's all for now."

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV3_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 900_

_During your Standby Phase: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Jasmine 1st Turn:

"Fine it won't do much." Jasmine glared drawing.

"Well Infernal White will since you get blasted with 600 points of damage." Chazz smirked as Jasmine glowed white as she grunted. **(Jasmine: 3400)**

Jasmine looked at her hand before saying, "I start off by activating Cost Down!"

* * *

_Cost Down_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

"By discarding this card, I can downgrade the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2." Jasmine said discarding a card, "And next thanks to it, I can summon my Satellite Cannon!"

At that beam shot to the sky but they don't see a monster on the field.

"Huh, where is it?" Teddie asked.

"Where do you think it is?" Jasmine grinned to him looking up at the sky before a holographic scene appeared showing a Satellite looking like a weapon.

* * *

_Satellite Cannon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 7 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases: This card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, this increased ATK returns to 0, after damage calculation._

* * *

"Your monster has no points." Chazz smirked. "Are you quitting already?"

"No, and do you know why? Cause I activate Satellite Reactor." Jasmine said activating a Spell.

* * *

_Satellite Reactor_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time an ATK/DEF increase activated from a "Satellite" monster effect: The monster(s) who gains ATK/DEF gains 500 ATK or DEF depending by what value of points increase. __If those cards attack, this increased ATK returns to 0, after damage calculation.__ If a "Satellite" monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. During your Standby Phase: Pay 500 LP (this is not optional) or destroy this card._

* * *

"Whenever one of my Satellite's activates it's effect to gain points they gain an additional 500." Jasmine told Chazz, "I'll end with two face-downs, and now Satellite Cannon's Special Ability activates allowing it to gain 1000 points."

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"And Reactor boost it up by 500." Jasmine added.

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

_'And next turn when he summons his dragon, I can use Bottomless Trap Hole against it.'_ Jasmine thought glancing to her left face-down, _'Bring it on Princeton, I'm ready!'_

"Hold that thought, I use Mystical Space Typhoon and I think I'll use the effect on the facedown card you played on the left." Chazz smirked.

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Huh?" Jasmine asked as the card was shown to be Bottomless Trap Hole destroying it, "He saw through me."

* * *

**Jasmine: 3400**

**Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz drew his card and smirked revealing it to be Level Up! "Armed Dragon LV3 evolves during the Standby Phase."

The stronger dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV5_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"But why stop there when you know what's coming? I play Level Up! and boost him again to the all powerful Armed Dragon LV7!" Chazz smirked as the more powerful dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Level Up!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV7_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

Jasmine looked up in shock.

"Now then, I send Armed Dragon LV5 to the graveyard to activate Armed Dragon LV7's ability. All your monsters with less than 2400 attack points are automatically destroyed." Chazz told Jasmine.

Armed Dragon charged a blast attacked the Cannon only for Jasmine to call, "Not so fast Chazz, I activate Solar Defender!"

* * *

_Solar Defender_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent controls a monster equal or higher then 1 "Satellite" monster you control: "Satellite" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects this turn, also they can Special Summon one monster from their GY in Attack Position._

* * *

"This negates the destruction, and your allowed to summon a monster from the graveyard!" Jasmine called.

Chazz frowned as LV3 reappeared. "Armed Dragon LV7 attack Satellite Cannon!"

The dragon jumped up vanishing before appearing on the screen striking Satellite Cannon as Jasmine grunted as she glowed white. **(Jasmine: 2100)** "Sorry to rain on your parade but as your dragon is level 7 that attack won't destroy my Cannon."

"Alright, maybe you're not a complete waste of time. I end my move." Chazz stated.

Jasmine 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Jasmine said drawing, "And during this standby phase, I had to pay 500 points to keep Reactor in play."

**(Jasmine: 1600)**

"Infernal White also deals damage." Chazz smirked as Jasmine glowed white grunting. **(Jasmine: 1000)**

"Jazzy-chan!" Teddie panicked.

Jasmine looked before saying, "I summon Orbital Satellite!"

Another Satellite appeared.

* * *

_Orbital Satellite_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Once per turn: Target 1 "Satellite" monster you control; increase it's ATK or DEF by 500. If that card attacks, this increased ATK returns to 0, after damage calculation. You can tribute this card: Add 1 "Satellite" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"With it my Cannon gains 500 points!" Jasmine called as the Cannon glowed. **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)** "Reactor's effect activates!"

_Cannon: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Wait, but that monster doesn't have any points." Chie pointed out. "If Chazz attacks she'll lose."

"I activate Orbital's effect!" Jasmine called, "By tributing it, I can add another Satellite to my hand!"

The monster vanished as Jasmine added the card. Chazz frowned seeing that.

"And now Cannon attack Armed Dragon LV3 with Solar Ray Blast!" Jasmine called as the Cannon aimed firing a huge blast.

"Huh wait but why?" Yukiko asked. "Shouldn't she wait for her monster to get stronger?"

Meanwhile the dragon shattered as Chazz winced.

**(Chazz: 2700)**

"When a Satellite destroys your monster you take another 1000 points of damage." Jasmine added as her cannon fired another blast.

**(Chazz: 1700)**

"Big mistake, you forgot your monster's special ability." Chazz told her.

"I didn't." Jasmine told him, "All the effects to make it stronger wear off."

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

"If I waited for it to get stronger then Infernal White, and Reactor can wipe me out next turn." Jasmine answered Yukiko's question, "I activate Satellite Supply's effect in the graveyard! I banish this card, and Orbital to draw two cards."

She drew, and nodded, "I equip my Cannon with Satellite Orbit!"

* * *

_Satellite Orbit_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to "Satellite Cannon". If the equipped monster is attacked by an opponent's monster who's level is equal or higher then it: It isn't destroyed by that battle also any battle damage you take becomes zero. This effect can only be used once per turn. You can send this card, and the equipped monster you control to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the equipped monster._

* * *

"So now you can't destroy my Cannon by battles with levels equal or higher then it, and any damage I take automatically becomes zero." Jasmine explained, "I place down one card, and end my turn."

_'My face-down is Satellite Malfunction. It can destroy Chazz's Infernal White so I won't take damage from it, and thanks to Orbit his Dragon can't destroy my Cannon. And by sending Orbit to the grave it builds up to 2500 thanks to Love Satellite in my hand once I summon it since I can't battle the turn I use it's effect.'_ Jasmine grinned in her mind, "Cannon, and Reactor's effects kick in."

_Satellite Cannon:** (ATK: 0 + 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"Alright Princeton this will be your final turn." Jasmine told him.

* * *

**Jasmine: 1000**

**Chazz: 1700**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz drew his card revealing it to be Pot of Greed. "Well, lucky me. I think I'll use Pot of Greed right now."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew two cards, an equip spell called White Veil and Armed Dragon LV10.

"Perfect."

_'I'm still fine. Orbit protects me.'_ Jasmine thought at that.

"I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 in order to summon Armed Dragon LV10!" Chazz called as his dragon's final form appeared roaring.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV10_

_Wind Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Then I'll equip him with White Veil." The dragon turned white at that.

* * *

_White Veil_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While the equipped monster battles, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When an attack is declared involving the equipped monster: Face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls have their effects negated until the end of the Damage Step (even if this card leaves the field). When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. When this face-up card in a player's Spell & Trap Zone leaves the field, that player takes 3000 damage._

* * *

"Now attack Satellite Cannon!"

"Nice try Princeton! But Orbit prevents it's destruction, and I don't take damage!" Jasmine called only to notice Orbit is glowing white, "What's going on with Orbit?"

"This is the power of the Society of Light, when a monster is equipped with White Veil not only are you forbidden from activating any spell or trap cards all your face-up spells and traps have their effects negated." Chazz smirked shocking them. "Time to see the Light."

The Dragon vanished as Jasmine turned to the screen it shock where Armed Dragon fired an electric orb at Satellita Cannon striking it causing it to explode as the extra damage got to Jasmine screaming before collapsing.

* * *

**Jasmine: 0000**

**Chazz: 1700**

**Chazz wins the duel!**

* * *

"Jasmine!" Teddie cried in horror before running to her. "Jazzy-chan, are you ok? Say something."

Jasmine slowly stirred as Chazz smirked only for Jasmine to take Teddie's hand.

"Oh thank goodness." Teddie sighed in relief as Chazz stared in shock.

SHATTER!

They looked to see that something on Jasmine's wrist shattered as they looked only for Jasmine to say, "Ted... The charm you gave me... it broke..."

Teddie frowned at that. "I can make you a new one Jazzy-chan, I'm just glad you're ok."

When it broke Chazz felt pain in his head like a roar of agony.

"Guys... Sorry I didn't solve anything." Jasmine said looking down.

"It's alright, you put up a great fight and if Chazz didn't have that spell you would have won." Syrus reassured her.

"He's right, you should be proud." Alexis smiled.

"Plus those Satellites look like amazing cards. Where did you get them?" Jaden grinned.

Jasmine admitted, "F-From my Dad... He plays a better Satellite Deck then me, and can formulate one turn kills with it."

"Your dad?" Chie asked.

"Promise you guys won't treat me different. I wanted to keep it a secret." Jasmine requested as they walked off.

"Jasmine, we have an idol, a prince, the future owner of an inn, a Pro Duelist, a Shadow who is dating you... I don't think you have to worry." Yosuke mentioned.

"...I'm a part of a Royal Family." Jasmine revealed.

Teddie's eyes widened slightly. "You are?"

"Yeah... The Kingdom of Misgarth, though small has great influence." Jasmine answered, "My father is a celebrity duelist, and is a powerful man. I asked him if I can come to Duel Academy with my identity a secret."

The group was quiet before Teddie hugged her. "Your secret is safe with us Jazz-chan."

Jasmine turned to him before started crying hugging her back. Teddie rubbed her back. "It's ok... it's ok."

"Teddie... Thank you." Jasmine sobbed.

He just held her.

"Thank you all." Jasmine sobbed, "Your all the best of friends."

Alexis and Mindy smiled hearing that.

"So now what?" Chie asked.

1h ago"We better gear up against this cult." Jaden said to them.

Jasmine blushed before asking, "Um Ted?"

1h ago"Yeah?" Teddie asked.

1h ago"Uh... Can... You do me a favor for tonight?" Jasmine asked blushing red.

1h ago"Of course, what is it?" Teddie asked.

1h ago"Uh... We're in love for each other for a year, and sleep together a few times so..." Jasmine said quietly growing redder.

Teddie's eyes widened before hugging her. "Ok."

Jasmine blushed hugging him back, "I'll ask for... protection from Nurse Fontaine."

"Alright." Teddie nodded before blushing. "Oh... there is one part I can do now right?"

"Huh? What part?" Jasmine asked.

Teddie smiled before gently kissing her. "That part."

Jasmine blushed with a smile, "Come on Ted..."

Teddie nodded walking off with her.

"What do you think their doing?" Yosuke asked.

"I think they're just spending time together after a tough match for Jasmine." Yu answered calmly.

Syrus blushed before whispering to Rise, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking their going do?"

"I think so." she nodded.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Teddie, and Jasmine arrived in their room in private. Teddie gently hugged Jasmine. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you get to be my first." Jasmine smiled before asking, "Though is it different if a Shadow is doing this?"

Teddie paused. "I... don't know. Do you not want to? I would understand."

"N-No, I want too." Jasmine told him hugging him, "I am thinking if a Shadow does it it will be different. But I will still do it."

"Ok." Teddie nodded before pausing. "Do you want me to go first?"

"Y-Yeah." Jasmine nodded walking to the bathroom.

Teddie watched her walk in before closing his eyes and taking off his blazer, shirt, shoes, socks, and pants before sitting down nervously. Jasmine walked out before blushing bright, "I can't tell... Did you grow stronger or is it you growing?"

"I don't think I'm growing." Teddie admitted.

"Well your still a bear to me." Jasmine smiled with a blush before undressing herself, "And I'm the lucky mate of his."

Teddie blushed at that before pausing. "Um... do you mind if this bear... does the last part?"

"What last part is that?" Jasmine asked walking over, and sitting beside him.

Teddie blushed. "Um... your underpants..."

Jasmine blushed deep before saying, "G-Go ahead my little grizzly. And let's keep this night to ourselves."

Teddie nodded before gently taking her underpants and blushing. "Is there a word that means more beautiful than beautiful? If there is it describes you."

"You mean gorgeous, or stunning?" Jasmine blushed.

"Yeah." Teddie nodded. "You're stunning."

Jasmine smiled before asking, "Well... Can I do the same for you?"

Teddie nodded. "Ok."

Jasmine blushed taking his boxers. Suddenly Teddie grabbed her hands. "Jazzy-chan stop."

A question mark appeared on Jasmine's head confused. Teddie looked down. "You shouldn't do this."

"But I want too." Jasmine said to him.

"No you don't... not like this." Teddie whispered. "It would be bad."

Jasmine leaned in, and kissed him deep. Teddie blushed and returned the kiss only to pull back. "Jazzy-chan... please I don't want you to be hurt."

"You won't hurt me. Your a gentle bear." Jasmine smiled to him, "I am glad to give my first to my bearfriend."

Teddie met her eyes before slowly nodding. "Ok."

With that Jasmine continued on blushing deep before smiling, "What word is that uh... Your hot."

At that Teddie gently embraced her before laying down with her.

"Okay. Lay it on me my bear!" Jasmine called to him.

Teddie blushed before nodding. "Um... should I count to three?"

Jasmine smiled nodding before kissing him deep after the countdown.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Interesting, and it's a good thing Jasmine had that charm.**

**bopdog111: And she uses Satellites, and is royalty. Anyone guess who her Dad is?**

**Ulrich362: Maybe we'll find out in the future.**

**bopdog111: Well next is one of my favorite episodes against one of the most popular yet rarely seen Deck methods.**

**Ulrich362: Aren't you forgetting a certain something Bopdog? The first member of the Society to duel Jaden?**

**bopdog111: I'm not as big on the Society of Light Arc as I am with the Shadow Riders, and Dimension World Arc so their'll be probably a few important things I might neglect.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough. See you in the next chapter then, oh and for the curious Jaden won't be the only one dueling next time... another group will make its next move.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	57. Not Playing with a Full Deck!

**bopdog111: Okay we're not including Lorenzo since he wasn't important.**

**Ulrich362: No, he really isn't.**

**bopdog111: And this episode is one of my favs cause it shows of good humor but also a really ironic way to beat a Mill Duelist.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately it won't all be humorous.**

**bopdog111: And why is that you all ask?**

**Ulrich362: You'll find out soon. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Hey Yu! Come down here!" Jaden's voice called.

"What's going on Jaden?" Yu inquired.

He walked down to see that Jaden had stumbled into the Velvet Room Entrance. Seeing it Yu smiled. "Why don't we go inside?"

"Huh? Something you know?" Jaden asked him.

"You could say that." Yu smiled. "Remember your friend who gave you your new cards?"

Jaden blinked before grinning, "Oh it's Igor isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Yu nodded. "That's your doorway into the Velvet Room."

Jaden nodded before they both walked in.

**(Cue Theme: The Poem of Everyone's Souls)**

Jaden, and Yu find themselves in the Dueling Field where Jaden met Igor, and with said man is Margaret, and Beaufort.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor stated calmly.

"Hey Igor! Good to see ya again!" Jaden grinned winking to Igor, "You two Beaufort, and... Oh sorry I don't think we met."

"My name is Margaret, like Beaufort I am a resident of this room." Margaret answered. "The two of us are individuals who rule over power."

Jaden nodded hearing that before turning to Yu, "Yu, Beaufort said that the Velvet Room depends on what nature of who visits. So just curious what was it like for you?"

"A limousine." Yu answered. "Driving through a thick fog."

"Whoa. Sounded like you got special treatment." Jaden grinned.

"Not exactly." Yu told him. "Then again, the Velvet Room changes depending on who enters but what it's for is so Igor-san and Beaufort can help you out."

Jaden nodded hearing that, "So that door appearing is a sign he wants to see us?"

"Actually, you can enter the Velvet Room whenever you desire." Margaret told Jaden.

Jaden nodded hearing that before Igor stated, "That aside trouble is growing in our midst."

"We've noticed." Yu frowned. "The Society of Light."

"So that is what their called." Margaret frowned hearing that, "We thought that we wouldn't worry about the Light but we were wrong."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked nervously.

"The Shadows are beings of darkness seeking to fulfill Nyx's goals. But now this Society of Light is on the other side opposing the Shadows, and even having the power to destroy Personas." Beaufort answered, "It's stronger then anything you, Yu-senpai, or even Minato-kun encountered."

"Minato?" Jaden asked hearing that turning to Yu, "Another of your friends?"

Yu looked shocked. "No, my predecessor."

"But there is something to consider." Igor mentioned to the two Wildcards, "Jaden the newest Wildcard has a power that can actually defeat this enemy. Yu, you need to guide him to his full potential of the Wildcard, and be ready against this new threat."

"Right." Yu nodded.

"Guess that means we better start training, and practicing every day doesn't it?" Jaden asked him.

"That's only part of it Jaden, the real power of the Wildcard is the power of the bonds you form." Yu explained. "Fighting against the Society of Light and the Shadows is only one part of it."

Jaden nodded, "Got it. Bonds are an important part of life."

Yu smiled at that only to frown. "Still, I can't help but have a bad feeling."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sartorius was by himself looking over a deck of tarot cards.

"This doesn't make any sense. What went wrong? The Fool Jaden was suppose to lose against the Justice that is Aster... My predictions never went wrong." he muttered shuffling his cards only for one of them fall, and land in a most peculiar position face-down.

His eyes widened at he stared at the card. He flipped it to show it was the Reaper of Souls face-down, "The Reaper of Souls is in reverse. It shows of a coming warning... Could Jaden have the power to alter destiny?"

* * *

_Later at night..._

They were walking from being invited to something.

"I don't like this Jay... something feels wrong." Syrus frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Jaden asked.

"Well... with everything that's happening I'm just worried." Syrus mentioned. "You saw what happened to the Obelisk Blues and what almost happened too Jasmine... plus when Aster beat you before, and the Shadows on the island... I just think something's going to happen."

"We've been fighting well now." Jaden told him.

"I know." Syrus nodded. "Alright Jaden."

"It's right up there, but why were we invited to a cave?" Chie asked.

They looked to see it is in a cave.

"That's where it's in?" Hassleberry asked.

"It would seem so." Naoto nodded.

They walked in looking around.

"Welcome."

At that lights came on showing they are seeing a man wearing a tuxedo, and looks creepy.

"Oh, were you the one who invited us here?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"Yes. You all are right on time." the man answered.

"On time for what?" Yu questioned. "What's going on?"

"Jaden Yuki here signed a contract." the man answered.

Yu's eyes widened hearing that.

"I did?" Jaden asked. "Huh, that makes sense."

"Wait a second, who are you?" Hassleberry asked him.

"Howard X Miller, Esquire. Attorney of Law." the man answered bowing in respect, "But call me X."

"What contract is it?" Syrus asked him.

X answered with a smirk, "A simple agreement. If you lose your red dorm will be null and void."

"Excuse me?" Jaden asked in shock. "No way!"

"When did Jaden sign something like that!?" Yosuke yelled.

"He signed the Guest List didn't he? Maybe you should've checked the fine print." X mentioned to them.

Jaden frowned hearing that.

"I had a feeling I find you all here." a familiar voice stated as they all looked to find Aster walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Kanji questioned.

"What else? To watch what Jaden can do against X." Aster answered, "He's Sartorius' Lawyer, and is a pro who's undefeated."

"Undefeated?" Teddie asked. "Maybe you should duel him Yuki-chan. Just like last time."

"N-No, I barely came close." Yukiko told him.

"Jaden, are you sure about this?" Yu asked him.

"Of course. Besides I did started this from signing that contract." Jaden told him.

"Alright. Just be careful." Rise told him. "Who knows what this creep might try, especially if he's working with Sartorius."

"Time for opening statements." X smirked.

"Okay less talk, more duel." Jaden said as they both prepared.

"Your on kid!" X declared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Nothing Remains by Evalyn Awake)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**(Deck: 40/40)**

**X: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

X 1st Turn:

**(Jaden's Deck: 35/40)**

"Prosecutor's first." X said drawing before smirking, "It starts with the spell, Card Destruction! Time to clear the courtroom. We discard all cards in our hands, and draw the same amount."

* * *

_Card Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

"What's the point?" Jaden asked as they discarded their hands, and drew the same amount. **(Jaden's Deck: 30/40)**

"Maybe. Or perhaps it's so, I can use their effects. Elegant Light LV4." X said to them as a lantern appeared.

* * *

_Elegant Light LV4_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Deck._

* * *

"But I will dismiss Exhibit A in order to call in to question Exhibit B. My Trap Sluzer!" X called as a Machine like spider appeared by the lantern.

* * *

_Trap Sluzer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1300_

_While this card is in face-up Attack Position, you are unaffected by the effects of Continuous Trap Cards._

* * *

"Trap Sluzer?" Yosuke asked. "Have any of you heard of that one?"

They shook their heads no.

"First I head of it." Bastion admitted.

"I'll throw these two down, and rest my case." X ended his turn.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Okay ready!" Jaden called drawing before grinning, "This might be easy, I activate Elemental HERO Necroshade's effect in the graveyard! Thanks for sending him there cause I can summon this guy! Elemental HERO Neos!"

Neos appeared ready for battle.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"Card overule! Your out of order!" X suddenly declared.

"And here's why. I give up a thousand points to activate my trap, Monster Register!" X called as a cash register in the shape of a female monster appeared.

**(X: 3000)**

* * *

_Monster Register_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card. Each time a monster(s) is Summoned, the controller of the Summoned monster must send cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level(s) of the Summoned monster(s)._

* * *

"You have no case against my Monster Register that is." X said crossing his arms with a smirk, "Cause your top 7 cards are sentenced to the graveyard."

"Why's that?" Jaden asked.

"You played a level 7 monster so your hold accountable for dismissing 7 cards! Proceed with the sentence!" X called as the Register shot it's tongue at Jaden's Deck swiping that many cards. **(Jaden's Deck: 23/40)**

"Hey wait! Those are my best cards!" Jaden cried seeing that as the Register placed the stolen cards in it's tray.

"Not good." Jasmine frowned. "That's a Deck-Out strategy."

"Deck-Out?" Chie asked confused, "What's that?"

Aster took this to explain to the Team, "Let me tell you all about X's playing style. He relies in Milling Tactics. So instead of focusing on Life Points, X uses his skills to mill his opponent's Deck. Mill Decks are a popular yet rare kind of Deck that focuses over emptying your opponent's Deck at a fast rate. Unable to draw a card if their's no card to draw means the same as losing a duel."

"What, but that's horrible." Yukiko frowned. "Don't people spend time putting their hearts into the cards they pick? How could he be so cruel?"

"That's why X took them. He knows Jaden is real connected with his cards so that can be devastating to him." Aster told her, "Monster Register doesn't stop at just Jaden it also makes X also mill his own cards except there's a loophole in that. Trap Sluzer as long as that thing's in attack mode, X's continuous traps do nothing to him. So even if he summons a monster he can't mill his cards."

"Then Jaden just has to take that thing down." Kanji mentioned.

"Which is what I will do right now!" Jaden called as Neos got ready to attack.

"I object! Activating the Trap Card, Threatening Roar!" X called activating a trap.

* * *

_Threatening Roar_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent cannot declare an attack during this turn._

* * *

"So now you can't attack anymore this turn." X smirked to them.

"Not good." Chie frowned.

"I set with two cards down." Jaden grunted.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Deck: 23/40**

**X: 3000**

* * *

X 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my move!" X called drawing looking before saying, "I'll place down this monster, and set two more cards. Your witness council."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

**(Jaden's Deck: 22/40)**

Jaden drew looking, and grunted, _'I can't risk summoning a Neos with my deck emptying so fast. Wait... Yeah this could work!'_ "I'll summon out Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!"

Dark Panther appeared yowling.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Dark Panther_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 500_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, also replace this effect with that monster's original effects (if any)._

* * *

"Now your hold accountable for 3 cards!" X reminded as Monster Register took 3 more of Jaden's cards. **(Jaden's Deck: 19/40)**

"This is so unfair." Rise frowned.

Jaden grinned, "Yeah, I get that but now I figured out a way to break pass that. Dark Panther morph to Tap Sluzer!"

Dark Panther's eyes glowed before morphing to Trap Sluzer.

"Oh, if Dark Panther turns into Trap Sluzer Jaden's deck is safe." Yukiko realized.

"Yes indeed." Aster agreed nodding, "From my battle with Jaden it becomes a copy of any monster on his opponent's field allowing Jaden to use it to his advantage."

"Then I activate Common Soul!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Common Soul_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your hand to the same side of the field as the selected monster. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster that was Special Summoned by this effect. When this card is removed from the field, return the Special Summoned monster to its owner's hand._

* * *

"With this, I take Neos, and summon this! My Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" Jaden called as Aquos appeared.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fish_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 800_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 monster. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

"huh, why did he do that?" Jasmine asked.

"Your accountable for another 3 cards!" X grinned as Monster Register shot it's tongue only for Dark Panther as Trap Sluzer to reflect it, "What?"

"It's thanks to Dark Panther. It doesn't just make a copy, it also uses it's abilities for my advantage." Jaden grinned as X grunted.

"You'll see. I end my turn." Jaden told them.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Deck: 19/40**

**X: 3000**

* * *

X 3rd Turn:

"Lucky." X said drawing before saying, "I flip Morphing Jar!"

A grinning jar appeared.

* * *

_Morphing Jar_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Rock/Flip_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 600_

__FLIP: Both players discard their entire hands, then draw 5 cards.__

* * *

"Like Card Destruction we have to discard our hands, and draw 5 new ones." X said as Jaden grunted as they discarded their hands drawing 5 cards. **(Jaden's Deck: 14/40)**

"This is bad." Rise frowned.

"And now I activate Mist Body." X smirked activating a spell.

* * *

_Mist Body_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"As long as it's on the field with Trap Sluzer it cannot be destroyed by battle." X smirked making Jaden grunt, "Then I activate the trap, Assault of GHQ!"

* * *

_Assault on GHQ_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select 1 monster on your side of the field to activate this card. Destroy the selected card and send 2 cards from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"By destroying Morphing Jar three cards are sentenced to the graveyard!" X called as Morphing Jar shattered only to take Jaden's three cards with him including Winged Kuriboh.** (Jaden's Deck: 11/40)**

"Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden cried.

"I'll throw down these 2 face-downs, and end this turn." X smirked to Jaden. "With only 11 cards left your dorm will soon be dismantled!"

"Looks like this duel is over." Aster mentioned.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

**(Jaden's Deck: 10/40)**

"Not if I can help it!" Jaden called drawing.

"Hold that thought! I activate my two face-downs, Side Effects, and the Gift of Greed!" X called.

* * *

_Side Effects?_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 1 to 3 cards, then you gain 2000 LP for each card they drew with this effect._

* * *

_The Gift of Greed_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"You can draw 3 to 1 cards from Side Effects, and for each card to drawn I gain 2000 points. Then Gift of Greed forces you to draw another 2." X smirked as Jaden grunted drawing three cards. **(Jaden's Deck: 7/40)**

**(X: 5000)**

"Jaden!" Syrus cried nervously.

"High Life Points with Trap Sluzer immunity to destruction by battle." Aster said seeing this.

"We've seen Jaden duel. This is nothing he can't handle." Zane said simply as Jaden used Dark Panther's ability to clone Trap Sluzer again.

"You honestly think he has a chance?" Aster questioned.

"Yes. Jaden always proves the impossible can happen. Like his victory from you." Zane stated.

Jaden looked before grinning, "Alright I'll summon this. My Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!"

Glow Moss appeared ready.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Glow Moss_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 900_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_If this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card and shows it, then, based on its type apply this effect._  
_● Monster: End the Battle Phase of this turn._  
_● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead._  
_● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"And now prepare yourselves! Get ready to see Quadruple Contact Fusion!" Jaden called as all four of the monsters flew up. **(Jaden's Deck: 11/40)**

"So now get ready to see this! Elemental HERO Cosmo Neos!"

At that what emerged was Neos but looks very different.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Cosmo Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 11_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Elemental HERO Neos" + "3 "Neo-Spacian" monsters with different Attributes  
__(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (you do not use "Polymerization"). If this card is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, your opponent cannot activate cards, also cards your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck, and if you do, destroy all cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"Jaden your deck!" Syrus cried.

"You fool! You summoned a level 11 monster so your confiscated of 11 cards!" X called as Monster Register shot.

"I don't think so! When Cosmo Neos is summoned for the rest of this turn your not allowed to activate any special effects!" Jaden revealed as the tongue was again reflected, "You also can't activate cards against this effect!"

"Awesome." Chie grinned. "Take him down."

"Alright attack Trap Sluzer!" Jaden called as Cosmo Neos attacked Trap Sluzer but due to Mist Body it wasn't destroyed but X cried out. **(X: 2700)**

"Don't get cocky just yet Mr. Yuki." X smirked, "I still got plenty of Life Points, and your monster can't attack again."

"That was still a bit hit." Kanji told him. "You're almost done."

"That's right. I'll end my turn which means Cosmo Neos returns to my Deck. But here's it true power! When's shuffled into my Deck all cards on your field are destroyed!" Jaden revealed.

"What?" X asked in shock as his cards were destroyed.

"Awesome." Chie grinned.

"Oh, doesn't Jaden have a card that helps when he has a lot of monsters in the graveyard?" Yosuke recalled.

"Shining Flare Wingman?" Teddie asked.

"He means Miracle Fusion Teddie." Yu told him.

"How would that help?" Hassleberry asked.

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Deck: 11/40**

**X: 2700**

* * *

X 4th Turn:

X grunted drawing, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

Jaden 4th Turn:

**(Jaden's Deck: 10/40)**

"Okay my turn!" Jaden called drawing, "And I start by using Neos Fusion!"

* * *

_Neos Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists exactly 2 monsters as material, including "Elemental HERO Neos", by sending those monsters from your hand, Deck, or field, ignoring its Summoning conditions. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters. If a Fusion Monster(s) you control that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as material would be destroyed by battle or card effect, or shuffled into the Extra Deck by its own effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

"Neos Fusion only allows two monsters to fuse." Aster reminded.

"I'll fuse Neos, and Flare Scarab!" Jaden called combining the two, "To form Elemental HERO Flare Neos!"

**(Jaden's Deck: 8/40)**

A orange, and red version of Neos appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Flare Neos_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab"_  
_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)  
Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell/Trap Card on the field. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Jaden can win." Yukiko smiled.

"For every spell or trap card in play, Flare Neos gains 400 points!" Jaden called as Flare Neos glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + (400 * 2) = 3300)**

"Finish this guy." Chie grinned.

"Go Flare Neos! Finish this!" Jaden called as Flare Neos charged, "Sounds like this case is opened, and closed!"

As he is blasted X cried, "Come on! That's my line!"

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Deck: 8/40**

**X: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"Wow." Jasmine admitted. "That was really impressive."

"Oh yeah! Whatever Sartorius brings out we will beat them!" Jaden grinned.

Aster said to Yukiko impressed, "Well seems like your faith was well handed."

"Of course we had faith in Jaden, he beat you after all." Kanji smirked. "This guy never stood a chance."

"I thought I find you all here."

They looked to see Yuzu with Belowski walked in.

"Oh, professor Yuzu." Rise smiled.

"I had a feeling something is wrong so I thought to look in here, and found you all." Yuzu told them, "Another situation with the Society of Light?"

"I don't know, but Sartorius sent his lawyer to try and destroy the Slifer dorm." Yosuke answered. "Jaden managed to win and save it though."

"Okay. Come on everyone there's some Furakake Rice for you all." Yuzu smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you very much." Yukiko smiled back.

They walked out at that heading to the Investigation Dorm.

"I read in pamphlets from last year that this is the Abandoned Dorm." Aster admitted.

"It was, but it's been repaired since then." Yuzu told him.

They entered as Yuzu handed each of them bowls of rice that has scrambled eggs on it with rice coated in what looks like sauce that smells like Chicken.

"This is amazing, thank you very much." Yu said politely.

"Ah it's no trouble. You all had done a lot for me, Belowski, and everyone else." Yuzu smiled.

Teddie smiled at that. Yuzu then shuddered a little.

"Y-Yeah." Yuzu smiled before asking, "Teddie, can me, and you talk alone for a sec?"

The two walked out before Chie asked them, "What do you think their gonna talk about?"

"I'm not sure." Rise admitted.

Yuzu, and Teddie entered an empty room as Yuzu asked, "Teddie... Was it lonely?"

"Lonely?" Teddie inquired. "Was what lonely?"

"You being in the TV World by yourself." Yuzu answered, "No friends, no-one to care for, just yourself."

"Not really, I didn't think of that until I met sensei and the others and they visited me a lot before I managed to come to this side." Teddie explained.

"Still it must've been boring, or even agonizing being stuck in there by yourself with no-one to be with you." Yuzu told him.

Teddie frowned. "Well... I guess a little."

"Ted what I'm trying to say... Is that you might want a mother's love." Yuzu told him with a smile, "No-one deserves to be alone, and needs joy in their lives."

Teddie's eyes widened. "That... huh?"

Yuzu hugged him, "From the first year, I visioned you as a son to me... You don't have a mother, and that's a sad thing. So I think you might want to feel a mother's love."

Teddie's eyes widened. "But... I'm staying with Yosuke and his family... and don't you need to be there for Belowski?"

"I know. I will be there for him. I had been wanting to have a son, or a daughter last year you know that, and Belowski declined my offer before." Yuzu told him before saying, "But now he's my son, and I'm glad. I wanted to say how I feel about you for a while Teddie, I just needed to wait for the right time, and think now is that. And... Speaking of it can I ask a favor?"

"Of course you can." Teddie smiled.

"...If something happens to me can you take care of my Belowski for me, and Banner?" Yuzu requested, "I can't help but feel something will happen."

Teddie's eyes widened before he hugged her. "Of course, but I promise nothing bad will happen."

Yuzu hugged him back.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"The Cards predicted Jaden's defeat, but he defied Destiny." Sartorius said looking at the Reaper of Souls, "I must make him see the Light!"

* * *

**bopdog111: Sartorius is coming back for another match next chapter.**

**Ulrich362: That won't be good.**

**bopdog111: No it won't. Who is gonna duel him?**

**Ulrich362: Well if he wants Jaden defeated there is one person who's already achieved that.**

**bopdog111: Aster but it might be different. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: I meant Alexis, see you in the next chapter.**


	58. Source of Strength!

**bopdog111: Well Sartorius is making his next personal move.**

**Ulrich362: True, which means things definitely won't be going well for whoever he targets.**

**bopdog111: But who is that target?**

**Ulrich362: To steal a phrase from a certain young lady, "Their fate is in the cards". In this case, the Arcana Force cards. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In the Investigation Dorm Yuzu was cooking with Belowski watching.

"You sure you don't need a hand?" Belowski inquired.

"I'm okay Moki." Yuzu smiled to her son.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Can you get that?" Yuzu asked him.

He nodded before walking over and opening the door. It was Sartorius who knocked as he nodded in greeting, "Evening."

He walked in as Belowski closed the door.

"Oh man, somethings smells awes..." Kanji started before walking down only to notice Sartorius. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ignoring him for a second Sartorius walked, and asked Yuzu, "This wouldn't be the home of Jaden, and the special students is it?"

"Yeah... Why?" Yuzu asked turning over before blinking, "Who are you?"

"Ah yes my apologizes. I manage several duelists in my years. My name is Sartorius." Sartorius replied handing his business card to her.

Yuzu glared, "Wait? Your Sartorius, who Chazz told us about?"

"Eh. What are you insinuating here ma'am?" Sartorius asked using his manners.

"She's talking about how you brainwashed Chazz and had him do your dirty work." Kanji told Sartorius coldly. "Just like you nearly had Aster kill Jaden."

"But dear Kanji, let me assure you both I haven't done anything to your friends." Sartorius told them, "They've come to me for guidance, and Chazz seen the Light out of his own free will."

"Kanji what's going on?" Chie asked as the others all walked down only to freeze seeing him.

"Oh, we didn't know you were planning on stopping by." Yu said calmly with a friendly smile.

"I don't know what your up too Sartorius but you can get out." Yuzu glared as Sartorius turned to her, "Cause we mean business here with your 'Society of Light' Cult."

Sartorius stared as he thought, _'She is indeed of the Empress, carrying devotion towards her students... I must have it!'_

With that in mind he suggested to her, "Why not we held a compromise shall we? I'll agree to face your concerns if you can beat me in a duel."

"Wait a second." mentioned a voice. "I'll duel you instead."

"This is of me, and Yuzu's concern." Sartorius said not turning to see who.

Yuzu frowned. "I refuse your challenge."

"But even if I wanted too, I can't." She added.

"You can't!" Chie panicked. "If you lose Belowksi will be all alone!"

"She's right." Alexis agreed. "I'll duel in your place."

"A teacher has to set an example for her students, and your all my responsibility." Yuzu told them, "Besides I won't lose against this creep."

"Glad to hear it. This would be a good time to show everyone that my cards hold greater Arcana Power. I'll give you a minute to prepare." Sartorius said walking out as they stared on.

Yuzu once he walked out started to panick.

"Why did you do that?" Teddie asked nervously. "You could have just said no."

"I wanted to, believe me I WANTED too. But I can't." Yuzu said looking down nervous.

"Yes you can." Yosuke told her. "Let us deal with him."

"No... I need to do this." Yuzu said taking a deep breath, "I'm a Teacher, and a Parent... And you kids are my responsibility."

Jasmine soon getting an idea walked over, "Here Professor."

She handed her a charm as Yuzu asked confused, "What's this?"

"It's a charm that Ted made for me." Jasmine answered, "I think that's what protected me from Chazz making me 'see the light', and if that worked for me it should work for you also."

Yuzu looked at the charm before smiling. "Thank you Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled nodding before Yuzu kissed Belowski's head, "Wish me luck Moki."

"I don't like this... he's giving off some really weird vibes." Belowski mentioned. "Dangerous ones."

"Yeah we know." Yuzu asked before asking the team, "Does he really have cards stronger then your Arcanas?"

They walked out with Sartorius having a Duel Disk as Yuzu activated her's, "Let's get this over with."

That was when they noticed Sartorius looking confused, and looking over his Duel Disk.

Yuzu frowned seeing that. "Would you prefer we duel the old fashioned way?"

"Forgive me. How do I start this contraption?" Sartorius said to her.

Yuzu sighed before saying, "Press the on button."

Sartorius pushed a button as it activated which he admitted, "The truth is while I am a excellent Duelist, I never actually used a Duel Disk. What do I say I used more primeval methods."

"Alright well you prepared now?" Yuzu asked him.

"Your on!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Running With Giants by TFK)**

**Yuzu: 4000**

**Sartorius: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuzu 1st Turn:

"First move's mine." Yuzu said drawing looking over, "And I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"With it I fuse Frontier Wiseman with Possessed Dark Soul to form Dark Balter the Terrible!" Yuzu called as a fiend appeared ready.

* * *

_Dark Balter the Terrible_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Possessed Dark Soul" + "Frontier Wiseman"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When a Normal Spell Card is activated, negate the effect by paying 1000 Life Points. The effect of an Effect Monster that this monster destroys as a result of battle is negated._

* * *

"Kouzeon." Rise called as her Persona appeared. "Alright, let's see what he's hiding."

"Then I'll place 1 card down. Your move." Yuzu told him.

Sartorius 1st Turn:

"Well not bad Yuzu. A Fusion Summon right off the bat." Sartorius said drawing seeing it's The World, "Let's see how it fares against the True Strength the Light will bring with the Arcana. I summon Arcana Force XI - The Justice!"

At that a fairy appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force XI - The Justice_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 2100_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), then you can negate the effects of 1 face-up card on the field until the end of this turn. When this card is Summoned, toss a coin and gain the appropriate effect._  
_● Heads: Each time this card battles (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it._  
_● Tails: Each time this card battles (Quick Effect): Target 1 card on your side of the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Yu's eyes widened in confusion. "Justice isn't the eleventh Arcana."

"If I have no monsters in play, I can summon Justice from my hand then Dark Balter's abilities will be negated for this turn." Sartorius grinned as Dark Balter grayed which she grunted, "And with it's effects out of the way, I can safely activate my Normal Spells."

"This is bad." Yukiko frowned.

"Then here's the turn of fate." Sartorius added as a coin appeared.

"What?" Yuzu asked seeing it.

"Do you believe in fate works in mysterious ways? Well it's true cause we will know if fate goes your way." Sartorius told her grinning, "If the coin lands on Heads then whenever Justice battles a card on your field is automatically destroyed. However if it's Tails then I have to destroy a card on my field whenever Justice battles."

"I'll flip the coin." Yosuke told him. "That way there won't be any tricks."

Sartorius at that hand a coin to him at that, "Go ahead but I'll assure you I never resort to trickery. I'm a Fortune Teller, and my Predictions never once came false."

"Right." Yosuke rolled his eyes before flipping the coin. "Tails."

"Which means the moment Justice attacks then your in luck." Sartorius said to Yuzu, "But to make things interesting I'll activate my Vision."

* * *

_Vision_

_Normal Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as an "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Reveal 1 "Arcana Force" monster in your hand; shuffle it into the Deck, and if you do draw 2 cards. If a monster with the same name as the shuffled monster is Summoned: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Vision" once per duel._

* * *

"At the cost of using this card only one time a duel, I can shuffle an Arcana Force from my hand once I reveal, and draw two cards. And if I happen to summon a monster that is the same as the one I show you then you lose life points equal to it's attack points." Sartorius told Yuzu before saying, "And Yuzu this card symbolizes what your Arcana is. Arcana Force III - The Empress."

He shows a gray female fairy to her. Yu frowned hearing that. Sartorius shuffled the card before drawing two cards, "Then I'll summon the card that symbolizes Kanji here. Arcana Force IV - The Emperor!"

At that a fairy with multiple arms appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force IV - The Emperor_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
_● Heads: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control gain 500 ATK._  
_● Tails: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control lose 500 ATK._

* * *

"You don't know the first thing about me." Kanji snapped.

"I do know that you use your strength which Emperor is about." Sartorius grinned, "Yosuke? Another Coin Toss is in order."

Yosuke frowned before flipping the coin. "Heads this time."

"So now all the Arcana Force on my field gets stronger by 500." Sartorius grinned.

_Justice: **(ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600)**_

_Emperor: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900)**_

"Oh well. That was just a lucky break." Yuzu said to him.

"Lucky? Luck isn't anything here. Destiny, and Fate had intended for this." Sartorius grinned, "I place a card down, and now Justice attacks Dark Balter! And due to Justice's ability I destroy my face-down!"

The face-down shattered as Justice charged.

"Well I have this!" Yuzu countered, "Hate Buster!"

* * *

_Hate Buster_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a Fiend-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the opponent's attacking monster and that monster you control; destroy both targets, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed monster._

* * *

"It destroys both our monsters, and you take damage equal to your monster's original points!" Yuzu called as the two shattered while Sartorius braced himself. **(Sartorius: 1900)**

"Nice." Chie grinned.

"Very well done. However the Emperor can still attack." Sartorius reminded as the Emperor fired blasts as Yuzu grunted.** (Yuzu: 2100)**

"Professor Yuzu!" Teddie cried in horror.

"It's just a minor blow. Nothing more." Yuzu assured him with a smile.

"Well now I activate Divination of Fate." Sartorius told her.

* * *

_Divination of Fate_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Deck to your hand. If an opponent's monster battles an "Arcana Force" monster, and the opponent's monster is not destroyed (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use 1 "Divination of Fate" effect per turn and only once that turn._

* * *

"It permits me to add any Arcana Force from my Deck to my hand. And I'll pick the monster that symbolizes Rise. Arcana Force VI - The Lovers!" Sartorius said showing a fairy.

Yu frowned more. _'Just how much does he know?'_

"And I'll place two cards down. It's your move Yuzu." Sartorius grinned.

* * *

**Yuzu: 2100**

**Sartorius: 1900**

* * *

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

"Okay now it's getting real!" Yuzu called drawing looking before saying, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Like your Vision, I can draw 2 cards of my own." Yuzu said drawing twice, "Nice. I activate Contract with the Dark Master!"

* * *

_Contract with the Dark Master_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Dark Master - Zorc". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

"It allows me to Ritual Summon as long as I sacrifice monsters worthy of level 8." Yuzu answered.

"That will definitely help." Chie smiled.

"It's possible." Naoto noted. "Though I can't shake the feeling something bad will happen."

"But if I sacrifice a card like... Ritual Raven here!" Yuzu called showing the card, "I don't need that amount of monsters cause this little guy counts as the entire sacrifice!"

"If this works she'll win." Kanji said with a grin.

"So now I summon Dark Master - Zorc!" Yuzu called as a large fiend appeared.

* * *

_Dark Master - Zorc_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Contract with the Dark Master". Once per turn: You can roll a six-sided die, then destroy all monsters your opponent controls if you roll 1 or 2, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls if you roll 3, 4 or 5, or destroy all monsters you control if you roll 6._

* * *

"Interesting. I'll match it with this. The Spiritual Lord!" Sartorius called using his face-down.

* * *

_The Spiritual Lord_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster: Fusion Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Extra Deck; by sending Fusion Materials on it from your Deck to the GY; but it cannot attack this turn. If the discarded monster was a level 5 or higher "Arcana Force" monster: You can add 1 "The Material Lord", or "The Sky Lord" from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Spiritual Lord" once per turn._

* * *

"I can discard Lovers from my hand to summon an Arcana Force Fusion Monster." Sartorius said discarding the card he added.

"A Fusion Summon?" Chie asked in surprise.

"So I fuse both Fiend, and Empress from my Deck." Sartorius said as the two fused, "Now here is the card that symbolizes the whole Team! Arcana Force XX - The Judgement!"

Judgement appeared from it's match with Chazz.

* * *

_Arcana Force XX - The Judgement_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 "Arcana Force" monsters_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by banishing the above monsters you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster; negate that effect, and if you do destroy 1 other card on the field. When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin._  
_● Heads: You can add 1 "Arcana Force" card from your GY to your hand._  
_● Tails: Your opponent can add 1 card from their Deck to their hand._  
_You can only use each effect of "Arcana Force XX - The Judgement" once per turn._

* * *

Rise's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!"

"And now let's see what the turn of fate has to say." Sartorius said turning to Yosuke, "Another Coin Toss please."

Yosuke frowned before flipping the coin. "Tails again."

"Your allowed to add a card from your Deck." Sartorius said to her.

"Your talk about fate is disagreeing with your judgement." Yuzu said looking over her Deck, and adding a card, "Well your Fusion won't be a problem! Because I activate Zorc's special ability! I roll a dice once a turn!"

"If this works she'll win." Teddie smiled.

"Come on." Yuzu said as Zorc throw a dice before landing on 1, "Ah yeah!"

"Fate seems to be your friend." Sartorius grinned as Judgement, and Emperor glowed, "However Kanji's Arcana can still battle with Emperor's Staff!"

* * *

_Emperor's Staff_

_Normal Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Your opponent draws 1 card then, toss a coin. If you control "Light Barrier", you can chose which effect to apply without tossing a coin._  
_● Heads: This turn, cards you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._  
_● Tails: This card, cards you control cannot be destroyed by your card effects._

* * *

"Huh?" Yukiko asked in confusion.

"Once you draw another card, another Coin Toss of Fate is performed." Sartorius said turning to Yosuke as Yuzu drew.

Yosuke frowned tossing the coin, and check, "It's Heads."

"So now cards on my field can't be destroyed by your effects this turn." Sartorius smirked as the glow died down from both monsters, "And with Emperor's Head ability it gains 500 points."

_Judgement: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

"No way..." Chie whispered nervously.

Yuzu grunted, "No sweat. Cause Zorc attack Judgement!"

Zorc charged in at Judgement.

"What are you doing, it's too powerful!" Yosuke cried inn shock.

"I activate Ego Boost!" Yuzu added.

* * *

_Ego Boost_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Thanks to your monster's ability, I added this card! It allows Zorc to gain 1000 points this turn!" Yuzu called as Zorc glowed. **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**

Zorc clashed Judgement which shattered as Sartorius grunted. **(Sartorius: 1700)**

"I may not survive this one." Chie admitted sighing in relief.

"I place this down, and it's your move." Yuzu said ending her turn.

_Zorc:** (ATK: 3700 - 1000 = 2700)**_

"Well Yuzu... Your Empress Arcana is shining bright for your devotion towards your students." Sartorius grinned, "Let's see how much it will take you as I reveal an Arcana that not even you can smite."

"What?" Yuzu questioned.

Sartorius 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Sartorius called drawing looking before saying, "I activate my own Pot of Greed which as you recall, I can draw 2 cards."

He drew twice looking, "And then I activate Necro Sacrifice!"

* * *

_Necro Sacrifice_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Reveal 1 Level 5 or higher monster in your hand, Special Summon monsters from your GY to your opponent's side of the field equal to the number of Tributes for the Tribute Summon of that monster. (Your opponent selects the battle position(s) of the Summoned monster(s).) Then, Normal Summon the revealed monster without Tributing, also, you can Normal Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set._

* * *

"First I summon two monsters from my graveyard to your field, and you can chose which battle mode." Sartorius told her, "I summon out Empress, and Lovers."

"I chose defense mode!" Yuzu called as the two female Arcana Force appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force VI - The Lovers_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
_● Heads: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of an "Arcana Force" monster._  
_● Tails: You cannot Tribute Summon "Arcana Force" monsters._

* * *

_Arcana Force III - The Empress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1300_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
_● Heads: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your hand._  
_● Tails: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"First Vision's effect kicks in." Sartorius reminded as Yuzu grunted. **(Yuzu: 0800)** "And then I can summon a high level monster with no sacrifices. And it's the one that symbolizes Yu Narukami himself! Arcana Force XXI - The World!"

A bright light appeared as it faded showing the World was right behind Sartorius.

* * *

_Arcana Force XXI - The World_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 3100_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
_● Heads: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn._  
_● Tails: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand._

* * *

"Mom!" Belowski cried in horror seeing that.

"And now another Toss of Fate shall we?" Sartorius smirked turning to Yosuke.

Yosuke frowned and flipped the coin before showing them.

It was Heads.

"A smile of fate. But we will get to that later." Sartorius told her.

_World: **(ATK: 3100 + 500 = 3600)**_

"And now I activate Reverse Reborn!" Sartorius called.

* * *

_Reverse Reborn_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Arcana Force" monster in your GY: Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. You can chose which effect of the equipped monster to apply without tossing a coin. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"It summons Arcana Force XV - The Fiend, and I can chose one of it's effects without the coin!" Sartorius called as the Fiend appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force XV - The Fiend_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2500_

_When this card is Summoned: Toss a coin and apply this effect._  
_● Heads: When this card attacks, select and destroy 1 monster on the field. Then, inflict 500 damage to the controller of the destroyed monster. If that monster is not destroyed, destroy this card._  
_● Tails: When this card attacks, destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"And I'll chose it's effect for Heads. So now if it attacks a monster on your field is destroyed, and you lose 500 points." Sartorius grinned as Yuzu grunted, "And now World attacks Zorc!"

World fired a blast at Zorc as she grunted, "Not so fast! I activate Recycle Barrier!"

* * *

_Recycle Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you would take Battle Damage. You take no Battle Damage this turn. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can discard 1 Trap Card to the Graveyard to add this card to your hand._

* * *

"I don't take any battle damage for the rest of this turn!" Yuzu called as Zorc shattered causing her to grunt.

Belowski let out a sigh of relief hearing that.

"Well now Fiend attacks Empress! And due to it's effect Lovers is destroyed also!" Sartorius called as the two shattered, "But don't forget when Fiend destroys your monster by it's ability you take 500 points of damage!"

Fiend struck Yuzu as she cried out grunting. **(Yuzu: 0300)**

"Stop it!" Teddie cried. "Just stop!"

"It's alright Ted... I managed to barely make it." Yuzu told him with a smile, "And I promise I'll finish this."

"Fate intended for this to end." Sartorius grinned as they turned, "I activate World's special ability! During the end phase, I can sacrifice two monsters!"

Emperor, and Fiend vanished.

"But since it lost Emperor, World's points goes back to normal." Sartorius said to them as World glowed.** (ATK: 3600 - 500 = 3100)**

"Then that's good right?" Chie asked.

Sartorius smirked, "In exchange... Your next turn is skipped!"

"Say what!?" Yuzu asked in disbelief for such a powerful ability.

"Wait but she doesn't have anything to protect herself!" Chie panicked.

Sartorius 3rd Turn:

Sartorius declared as he drew, "Time to accept fate! World attack her directly!"

World charged firing a blast as Yuzu stared on in horror before it struck her causing her to cry out landing hard on the ground.

* * *

**Yuzu: 0000**

**Sartorius: 1700**

**Sartorius wins the duel!**

* * *

Everyone started to run to Yuzu only for her to get up groaning.

SHATTER!

Sartorius froze hearing a roar of agony as he held his head crying out, "Ahh! W-What just happened!?"

Yuzu looked to see the charm she has shattered, "It-AH!"

She held her head as Belowski took her shoulder, "Mom?"

SMACK!

Yuzu smacked his hand away. Seeing that Rise gasped in horror as Belowski's eyes widened. Yuzu rose up before raising her head showing she has a smirk with her eyes being empty before walking to Sartorius, "How may I serve you, Master Sartorius?"

Once he managed to secure himself he grinned, "Welcome to the Society of Light, Yuzu Banner. We're delighted to have you in our ranks. Head back to our dorm, and get changed to the appropriate attire."

She nodded walking off. Seeing that Belowski fell to his knees before starting to cry.

"Don't be sad. You all will see the Light soon enough." Sartorius said to them, "And I hope you think now from seeing the true display of the Arcana there would be no other choice but see the Light."

With that he walked off himself. Belowski just kept sobbing while someone grabbed Sartorius. Sartorius easily got him off as Teddie hugged Belowski.

"That goddamned bastard!" Yosuke screamed.

Sartorius struggled a bit against Kanji before glaring as a white aura emerged from him. Rise gasped in horror when it did as Kanji grunted before losing his grip just as he punched Sartorius across the jaw as hard as he possibly could. Sartorius' head turned but looked like it did little effect before he stretched his hand to Kanji, and let out force on him. Kanji's eyes widened before being sent flying. He landed against a tree grunting.

"If you know what's good for you don't do anything as stupid as opposing destiny." Sartorius said in a distorted voice as the aura died down glaring at Kanji before walking off.

"Mediarahan!" Yu called to Kanji.

Kanji frowned. "Thanks sempai."

Suddenly Belowski ran after Sartorius. "Wait... please!"

"Belowski wait!" Teddie cried to him.

Belowski ignored him before catching Sartorius and grabbing his arm. "Please... take me too!"

Sartorius turned to him before pulling his arm back, "If you want to join the Society of Light then your turn will come. Until then just wait until Fate decides it will be your turn."

"Please... I'm begging you." Belowski choked out.

Sartorius watched on before walking off, "Patience is a virtue. Your time will come."

Belowski collapsed into sobs at that. Teddie found him hugging him, "I'm so sorry Belowski. Come on."

"Leave me alone." Belowski choked out.

Teddie softly nodded giving him another hug before walking off looking down back at the dorm.

"He needs to pay." Yukiko stated coldly.

"I don't get it. The Charm worked when I lost to Chazz. Why didn't it work for her?" Jasmine asked concerned.

"Aura?" Syrus asked her.

"You saw it right, when Kanji grabbed him that white aura that showed up." Rise explained.

"Oh yeah. What was that?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, but it was dangerous." Rise admitted before shuddering in fear.

Syrus hugged her, "I won't let it come near you."

She hugged him back but he could feel intense goosebumps all over her body. Syrus at that kissed the goosebumps on her arm seeing if that makes her better. Rise smiled gently at that before Kouzeon suddenly appeared and she started screaming as white electricity was crackling over her Persona.

"RISE!"

Hearing that everyone turned to look. Rise looked to be in increasing agony as they realized she was the only one who summoned her Persona during that duel.

"I won't let it come to you!" Syrus called focusing as Submarineroid appeared giving strength to Kouzeon.

The electricity crackled before trying to surround both Personas only to fizzle out as Rise collapsed gasping for breath. Syrus also gasped for breath. Rise quickly hugged him. "You idiot... what if you were hurt or worse?"

"I... I said I would keep you safe." Syrus said hugging her back.

Rise smiled before kissing him. "Yeah... you did."

"...Do you need to do a session tonight?" Syrus blushed to her.

"I wouldn't say no." Rise smiled.

Syrus smiled kissing her back.

"Huh, hey Ted are you alright?" Yosuke asked noticing him.

"Belowski... Wants to be alone for a second." Teddie answered.

Jasmine frowned at that before hugging him. "It'll work out somehow."

Teddie hugged her back as they watched before Yu's Duel Disk ringed. Yu blinked before pressing a button. "Hello?"

"Yu?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Dr. Crowler..." Yu replied. "Is everything alright?"

"It's alright. Just to inform you of two things." Dr. Crowler answered.

"First off we're holding a contest for a field trip somewhere, and I thought maybe you or one of your friends would like to give it a whirl." Dr. Crowler answered, "Second we're having a new student who's entering as a third-year."

"A contest?" Yu asked. "I could give it a shot, and can I ask who the new student is?"

"Let's see hmm..." Dr. Crowler said shuffling papers before saying, "Ah here it is! It's a man named Sartorius Kumar."

Yu's eyes widened. "Sartorius is a student!"

"Oh did you met him?" Dr. Crowler asked hearing that, "Well I suppose he went to you, makes sense. Anyway you, and your friends come by at the arena tomorrow, and one of them be ready to duel Princess Rose for the field trip."

He hanged up.

"Dr. Crowler wait Sartorius..." Yu tried to say before the the call ended. "One of us needs to duel someone named Princess Rose tomorrow, but I have to see Dr. Crowler."

With that he ran out of the Investigation Dorm and towards Dr. Crowler's office. They blinked looking at each other.

"Uh why exactly?" Yosuke asked.

"He's probably going to tell him what happened to Professor Yuzu." Naoto noted.

"Well, I guess we should figure out who's going to duel while he does that." Yukiko suggested.

"That's why I'm asking why we should duel her." Yosuke told them.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Chie admitted.

"Well... I'll be there." Kanji told them.

"Kanji-kun?" Naoto asked in surprise.

"Me, and Alice had been working on things, and now we're ready to give them a try." Kanji explained.

Naoto nodded before pausing. "Would you allow me to wish you luck?"

"Of course." Kanji smiled.

Naoto blushed and pulled her hat down before smiling. "Then I'll join you shortly."

Everyone blinked hearing that as Syrus asked Rise, "What's wrong with wishing luck?"

"Naoto and Kanji are dating remember?" Rise whispered.

"Hm? Oh... oh!" Syrus realized what before blushing.

Rise nodded before kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Dr. Crowler was arguing things with Bonaparte. The door suddenly slammed open. "Dr. Crowler!"

Startled they looked to sse Yu was there as Bonaparte was the first to berate, "What gives you the right to barge in _inopiné_!?"

Yu ignored him. "Dr. Crowler, Sartorius brainwashed your sister!"

"Wait what?" Dr. Crowler asked blinking, "Yu just... Slow down, and give me the whole story."

Yu nodded before telling Dr. Crowler everything starting from Sartorius defeating Chazz, the Obelisk Blue dorm turning into the white dorm, Teddie's charm protecting Jasmine but leaving out her being a princess, and Yuzu's match with Sartorius where he brainwashed her.

"That..." Dr. Crowler said before looking down.

"If he's on the island everyone is in danger." Yu pointed out.

"...Unfortunately it's out of my hands to do something." Dr. Crowler told him.

Yu frowned but nodded. "I understand."

"But Yu... Please get Yuzu back for us." Dr. Crowler told him.

Yu turned to him. "I'll do everything in my power to help her and everyone else."

He nodded as Yu walked out.

* * *

**bopdog111: What was that Rise seen?**

**Ulrich362: Something dangerous that's for sure.**

**bopdog111: And Kanji, and Naoto are the third group at that level.**

**Ulrich362: True... the next chapter will have a bit of fluff before Kanji's match with Princess Rose won't it?**

**bopdog111: Yeah it will.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	59. Happily Never After!

**bopdog111: ZMusok me, and Ulrich seen your review, and we gotta ask. How can we make that possible?**

**Ulrich362: Like I said it sounds amazing so if you have any ideas for how to make that work PM one or both of us and let us know. Though that being said... right now three couples having some fluff and then a duel with a Princess will take place.**

**bopdog111: And then we will have trouble from the Light Brigade but that's a later time. Right now let's see what we got.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_In Rise's room..._

The two had just entered her room as Syrus took off his glasses. Rise smiled before pausing. "Syrus... can I do it this time?"

"Hm?" Syrus turned over placing his glasses on the side-table.

Rise smiled before starting to take Syrus' blazer off. Syrus blinked before smiling at this, "How does it feel doing that?"

Rise smiled. "It's a little different but nice. I might take a little longer to add a kiss or two if you don't mind though."

"Oh I don't." Syrus said to her with a smile.

Rise smiled as she took Syrus' blazer off completely and started taking off his undershirt only to pause and kiss his chest. Syrus blushed at that, "That's new."

Rise smiled finishing taking off the undershirt. "I'm full of surprises Syrus. Do you have any for me?"

Syrus blushed hearing that, "Well... Getting bolder if that's what you mean."

Rise smiled. "Then go ahead, my bold little boyfriend."

Syrus blushed before walking getting on his knees in front of her. Rise blinked seeing that. She then felt a kiss at a spot. Rise looked to see where he kissed. Right... between her legs. Rise's eyes widened before blushing. "You are bold... but that's actually a good thing."

"S-Sorry if you don't like that." Syrus said turning as red as a tomato.

Rise smiled with a small blush. "Oh I did... I did a lot. Do you think once you're undressed and you help me undress you could do that again?"

Syrus blushed more as he asked, "Y-You won't be embarrassed or anything?"

Rise gently hugged him. "Not with you."

Syrus blushed before kissing her lips. Rise kissed him back before smiling. "Ok, let me finish and then you can do mine ok?"

"Okay." Syrus nodded to her.

Rise nodded as she finished taking off Syrus' clothes before smiling. "Number two to return the favor."

She gently kissed him before getting up. "Ok, your turn Syrus."

Syrus blushed before unbuttoning her blazer before folding it, and took off her skirt, bra, shoes, socks, gloves, and then her underwear. Rise smiled gently before sitting down again. He blushed before leaning down, and kissed again. Rise shuddered slightly at that. "That felt good."

He was blushing bright, "Wow... That felt more awing then I expected."

Rise smiled before pausing and blushing. "Can you sit down on the bed?"

Hearing that he blinked before doing that. Rise got up before kneeling down in front of him. "A small something before we get started ok?"

Syrus widen his eyes before blushing nodding, "Okay."

Rise nodded and closed her eyes before leaning forward.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Rise was blushing. "Was that... any good?"

Syrus was a deep red saying, "Y-You did amazing."

Rise blushed. "Well... now the real part?"

Syrus nodded before pausing, "Oh wait a second."

With that he walked to the bathroom. Rise blinked at that as she sat down.

"And close your eyes." She heard of him tell her.

Rise closed her eyes hearing that. "They're closed Syrus."

Soon she hear him walking over before feeling him massaging her chest. Rise sighed at that. "That's nice."

She then smells something sweet.

"Huh? What's that?" Rise asked curiously.

"Y-You can open now." Syrus told her.

She finds him use body wash, and was rubbing her chest with his own. Rise's eyes widened slightly as she blushed only to suddenly smile and embrace Syrus before pulling him down.

"Ah!" Syrus yelped startled, "Uh do you like it?"

"I love it." Rise smiled kissing him. "I'll be right back, I just need to take a precaution and then we can get back to this."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Teddie's room..._

Teddie was looking down on their bed waiting for Jasmine. Teddie had a small blush on his face. _'Jazzy-chan is so amazing.'_

Jasmine walked in already undressed but in a towel from out of the shower sighing, "Glad to take one before. Next time let's do it together."

"That sounds nice." Teddie smiled turning only to gasp. "Wow."

Jasmine blushed at this before taking the towel off. Teddie smiled. "You look amazing... um, can I do something?"

"What is it?" Jasmine asked him.

Teddie blushed before pausing. "Did you... are you ready?"

"Oh... Already got protection on me." Jasmine answered to him.

Hearing that Teddie nodded before quickly getting undressed and walking over to Jasmine... before picking her up. She squealed in shock a little at that. Teddie blushed. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I didn't expect this." Jasmine admitted, "Your really strong."

Teddie blushed before kissing her chest. "Tell me when it's ok, alright Jazzy-chan?"

"I-It is." Jasmine said with a blush.

Hearing that Teddie lowered her slightly to give her a gentle kiss. She kissed back. A few seconds later Teddie pulled back and lowered her down slowly. "If anything feels bad just tell me."

"It will be alright my little Grizzly." Jasmine smiled to him.

Teddie nodded before taking a breath. "Ok."

With that he pulled her down a bit more as they began.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Kanji's room..._

Naoto was looking over herself at a mirror before blushing crossing her arms over her chest remembering at the Hot Springs the girls were fascinated at her bug bust. She felt someone embrace her from behind. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Naoto. You're damn beautiful and nothing will change that."

"These were always the hardest to hide." Naoto told the person who she knows is Kanji.

"If you want my opinion you shouldn't have hid them." Kanji told her gently before turning her around and kissing her. "Naoto Shirogane is perfect in every way... including physically."

She blushed looking down, "You always were good at flattering."

Kanji smiled before gently massaging her chest. "Well you have so many great qualities it's easy to do. Is there anything special you want me to do for you?"

Naoto shuddered at that before saying, "Well... Low, and slow is the tempo?"

Kanji smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Naoto smiled to him before blushing taking some body wash handing it him, "You wouldn't mind... using this to massage my chest?"

"Not a problem at all." Kanji smiled as he took some and rubbed it onto his hands before pausing and rubbing the right side of her chest while gently kissing the left.

Naoto yelped.

_'Music to my ears.'_ Kanji smiled as he continued.

"Your... Quite a man." Naoto admitted blushing.

Kanji smiled before switching which side he was massaging. "You're the best woman in the world so that works I guess."

With that he started kissing the side he had already massaged. Naoto moaned a little before blushing. Kanji smiled at that. "You good?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She admitted with a smile.

Kanji nodded at that before moving back and laying down on his back. She blushed walking over.

"Take your time Naoto, the important thing is you feel ok." Kanji mentioned.

"Same to you Kanji." Naoto smiled before starting to undress.

Kanji closed his eyes and just smiled. Once she finished getting undressed she walked kissing him. Kanji smiled kissing her back.

"How would you like to begin?" Naoto asked him.

Kanji blushed slightly at that. "Well... looking up at the most amazing person in the world."

She blushed back before kissing him again. Kanji returned the kiss. As they did this she starts to undo Kanji's clothes.

* * *

_The next day in Syrus' room..._

Rise wakes up to something holding her tight, and snugging in her chest. Rise smiled and gently started rubbing Syrus' back. She suddenly feel his lips on her left side. Rise smiled and softly sighed feeling that. That was when she noticed his head was in her chest. Rise smiled at that.

"R-Rise...?" She heard him beginning to wake up.

"Did you sleep well Syrus?" Rise asked.

He blinked before she can feel his face heating as he looked up at her, "Yeah... Like on a cloud."

Rise giggled. "I'd let you stay here but we need to go root for Kanji in his duel today."

He nodded before blushing crawling down, and kissed again. Rise sighed before they got up to get dressed.

* * *

_In Teddie's room..._

Jasmine was already up massaging Teddie's head in her lap. Teddie sighed softly in his sleep. She giggled a little, "That's my little grizzly."

Teddie stirred before opening his eyes. "Am I still dreaming?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"That's good." Teddie smiled sleepily. "Waking up to a beautiful angel is something I want to do everyday."

"Such as seeing her grizzly waking up." Jasmine giggled.

Teddie smiled sitting up and kissing her. She kissed him back.

* * *

_In Kanji's room..._

Naoto was awake staring up at the celling. Kanji walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Naoto smiled to him.

"Glad to hear that." he smiled walking over to her and embracing her gently.

Naoto hugged him back. Kanji took a breath. "Well, I guess I'll head to the field."

With that they gotten dressed as they head to the Main Dueling Field to watch the match. Kanji was on the field looking around. "So... what exactly is this match?"

"It's deciding where to go for a Field Trip." Mindy answered who was there.

"A field trip?" Kanji asked. "Why should I care where we go?"

"Because the Society of Light would chose where had Dr. Crowler not suggested this match." Mindy answered worried.

Hearing that Kanji frowned. "Great, guess that means I'll have to win this one."

At that who stepped in was a blue dressed princess with gray hair walking in. Kanji blinked. "Isn't she taking this Princess thing a little too seriously?"

**_'Don't worry about minor details Kanji.'_** a spirit of a black haired girl that is holding Woven Pup in her arms told him, **_'Let's show her what we worked on together.'_**

Kanji smiled._ 'Sounds perfect Alice.'_

"Evening young man." the Princess told him with a smile.

"Evening, it's barely ten." Kanji told her.

"Ah who cares about the time?" the Princess asked him, "But love your hair though."

Kanji frowned. "Yeah... can we just get this started already?"

"Alright." the Princess said as they activated their Duel Disks.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Time to Make History)**

**Kanji: 4000**

**Rose: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Rose 1st Turn:

"I'll make the first move." Rose said drawing, "I place 1 monster down. And then I place down two cards, and end my turn."

Kanji 1st Turn:

Kanji drew his card and smiled. "Well, if you want to be a princess I guess I'll oblige. I activate my Woven Palace."

* * *

_Woven Palace_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated add one "Woven" card to your hand. "Woven" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects once per turn. Once per turn: Add 1 "Thread Color" Spell Card from your deck to your hand and if you, send the top card of your deck to the GY. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY shuffle three Equip Spells from your GY into your deck, then draw one card._

* * *

Rose looked around as they appeared in Kanji's Field Spell.

"When I play this I can add a Thread Color spell card to my hand, I think I'll add Thread Color Blue." Kanji smiled. "Then I'll bring out my Woven Kitten in attack mode."

* * *

_Woven Kitten_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_A kitten carefully stitched for a dear loved one._

* * *

"Hmm, I didn't expect you to have something like that." Rose admitted before smiling, "Guess you also have feelings for your cards like I do."

"Isn't that normal?" Kanji asked before just shrugging. "I'll give my kitten some color with Thread Color Red and Thread Color Pink."

* * *

_Thread Color Red_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Thread Color Pink_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. The equipped monster is unaffected by trap cards. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Woven Kitten: **(ATK: 500 + 600 = 1100)**_

Kitten charged attacking what looks like a black Tadpole.

"When my card T.A.D.P.O.L.E. is destroyed in battle, I can add two more T.A.D.P.O.L.E. from my Deck to my hand." Rose said adding two cards.

Kanji looked confused before nodding. "Well I'll end my move."

* * *

**Kanji: 4000**

**Rose: 4000**

* * *

Rose 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn." Rose said drawing, "And by discarding one T.A.D.P.O.L.E. from my hand, I can summon Swap Frog."

A yellow, and red marked frog appeared jumping on the field croaking,_** "Ribbit."**_

* * *

_Swap Frog_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 500_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 other WATER monster. When this card is Summoned: You can send 1 Level 2 or lower WATER Aqua monster from your Deck or face-up field to the GY. Once per turn: You can return 1 monster you control to the hand; you can Normal Summon 1 "Frog" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Swap Frog", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Swap Frog?" Kanji asked. "It's weaker than my Kitten."

"That's because when I summon him, I send Treeborn Frog from my Deck to the graveyard, and then I'll sacrifice my Frog." Rose said as she discarded a card while the Frog vanished, "So I can summon Des Frog."

At that a green frog jumped on the field, **_"Ribbit."_**

* * *

_Des Frog_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon "Des Frog"(s) from your hand or Deck up to the number of "T.A.D.P.O.L.E."(s) in your Graveyard._

* * *

Kanji's eyes widened. "That could be a problem."

"I'm not done. My two friends have another trick." Rose said as animations of water appeared under her showing the two Tadpoles as they began to transform, "Aren't they cute? But they grow up so fast."

At that the two jumped out showing they formed into two more Des Frogs.

Kanji's eyes widened in shock. _'No way... it's over.'_

**_'Hang on Kanji. Something isn't right.'_** Alice told him.

_'What do you mean?'_ he asked.

**_'I don't know but I think this woman may be different then anyone else.'_ **Alice told him.

Hearing that Kanji frowned before looking at Princess Rose. "What now?"

"I activate Card Destruction." Rose told him.

* * *

_Card Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Both players discard as many cards as possible from their hands, then each player draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

"We both toss the cards in our hands, and draw a fresh hand of the same amount." Rose told him.

Kanji frowned at that before sending his cards to the graveyard only to draw his new ones before pausing. "Hold on, why did you do that?"

"In case you have any big ideas with that spell you added." Rose told him simply.

Kanji shrugged._ 'Her mistake.'_

"And now up my first Prince will attack your Kitten!" Rose called as the Frog let out a sonic screech of rapid croaking at Woven Kitten.

Kanji braced himself as the Kitten shattered.

**(Kanji: 3200)**

"And next my second Prince will wage a direct attack." Rose said as the second frog attacked.

Kanji braced himself.

**(Kanji: 1300)**

"Come on Kanji-Kun." Naoto grunted.

"And now my third frog." Rose said as the last one attacked.

"Sorry but twice is enough for you." Kanji told her. "I summon Woven Doll Alice in attack mode, and when I do your attack gets stopped in its tracks."

At that a hand knit version of Alice's doll form appeared only her clothes were completely white and she was smiling gently.

* * *

_Woven Doll Alice_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1700_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect._ _If your opponent declares a direct attack while this card is in your hand you can special summon this card and if you do negate the attack. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"It's Alice!" Jaden cried as the attack was stopped.

"Well alright." Rose admitted, "I'll activate Polymerization in that card."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_'Looks like she's bringing out something big, you ready to take her down Alice?'_ Kanji asked with a grin.

Alice nodded to him with a smile.

"And now I bring out my D.3.S. Frog!" Rose called as a big frog appeared.

* * *

_D.3.S. Frog_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Aqua/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Des Frog" + "Des Frog" + "Des Frog"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Treeborn Frog" in your Graveyard._

* * *

Kanji stared at it in shock. "Ok... that's a big frog. Actually, why the frogs? Is it like that fairy tale?"

"These Frogs are not Frogs. There Princes." Rose smiled dreamly, "And one day they'll all be married to me."

"Right..." Kanji nodded while looking at her like she was insane. "Your turn's over right?"

"Yeah." Rose answered.

**_'It's like this. She's seeing her frogs as Princes for Duel Spirits.'_** Alice told him.

_'Well to each their own I guess.'_ Kanji mentioned.

Kanji 2nd Turn:

Kanji drew his card and smiled. "Awesome."

"Looks like he won." Syrus said walking in with Rise.

"Looks like it." Jaden agreed.

"I equip Alice with Thread Color Green, Purple, and Orange." Kanji smiled as the threads appeared and Alice's clothing became colorful.

* * *

_Thread Color Green_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. Once per turn: The equipped monster can negate the activation of 1 Spell or Trap card. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Thread Color Purple_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Woven" monster. When the equipped monster battles switch the ATK, and DEF of the opposing monster. You can banish this card from your GY to add one differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

_Thread Color Orange_

_Equip Spell Card_

__Equip only to a "Woven" monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 differently named "Thread Color" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand.__

* * *

Rose blinked seeing that.

"Alright Alice, it's time." Kanji grinned. "When I have seven different Thread Colors on the field or in my graveyard all your cards in your hand, on your field, and in your graveyard get banished and for each one Woven Doll Alice gains 400 attack points."

Rose widen her eyes as the cards on her side vanished, "My princes!"

_Alice: **(ATK: 0 + (400 * 13) = 5200)**_

"Great Scott!" Bastion cried in shock.

"Sam hill!" Hassleberry added in.

"Oh man!" Syrus cried.

"...Why don't I have a catchphrase?" Alexis asked himself also in shock.

"There's more, see now by shuffling a thread back into my deck Alice gains the effects of that thread until the end phase. Though I don't really need that right now, Alice you mind ending this one?" Kanji asked.

Alice nodded at this.

"Attack her directly."

Alice fired a blast which hit Rose.

* * *

**Kanji: 1300**

**Rose: 0000**

**Kanji wins the duel!**

* * *

Kanji looked to make sure Rose was alright before heading up to the other members of the Investigation Team.

"You scared us a little Kanji." Yu admitted, "Alice was powerful."

"Maybe, but the important part is she's happy and get's along with the rest of them." Kanji answered. "Oh, and the fact that creep Sartorius lost."

"Which means you can pick where we can go for the trip! So what's the spot?" Jaden grinned to him.

Kanji raised an eyebrow. "Wait it's my pick?"

"But of course." Dr. Crowler said walking over, "We were deciding where to go for the trip, and we can't figure out what so this Duel was to make suggestions, and to keep the Society of Light from doing anything they planned with your suggestion."

"Well how many people are going?" Kanji asked him.

"Pretty much the entire school, or people who want to go." Dr. Crowler answered, "Maybe Inaba is what your gonna suggest?"

"Not a good idea." Yosuke admitted, "We can't get Nanako or anyone else there involved with the Society of Light."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing... and honestly the same probably goes for Tatsumi Port Island right?" Kanji asked.

"Well I think I got a suggestion to pick." Jaden grinned to them, "And it's where duelists like the greats are at, and they can handle anything they throw."

"Sure, if you've got an idea go ahead." Kanji mentioned.

"Well I declare we go to Domino City!" Jaden declared with a grin.

"Is that alright Dr. Crowler?" Yu inquired.

"Yeah it is." Dr. Crowler nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Domino City then.**

**bopdog111: What character will we see?**

**Ulrich362: There are a few people in Domino who would be interesting to meet. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	60. Taken by Storm, Part 1!

**bopdog111: Okay Kanji won them a trip to Domino.**

**Ulrich362: Domino Bopdog, New Domino doesn't exist yet. Though I guess that means it's a reverse of the last trip then?**

**bopdog111: Meeting some old friends, new friends, and even a celebrity.**

**Ulrich362: It'll be interesting to say the least, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The Academy was gathering a huge ship along with the Society of Light to head to Domino City.

"So we're heading to this Yugi's hometown, I wonder if we'll meet him." Yosuke mentioned thoughtfully.

"Not just the King of Games. Along with Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and a lot of other dueling celebrities." Bastion smiled walking over with his arms crossed, "It's gonna be quite a treat."

"Yeah that... dude, why is your hair white?" Kanji questioned.

"That definitely sounds incredible." Yu agreed only to look over and frown.

"What's wrong Sempai?" Teddie asked him.

"It's Belowski." Yu answered as they noticed he still looked incredibly upset and he was even ignoring his Mokey Mokey spirits.

The spirits along with a Happy Lover were greatly concerned looking at each other wondering what to do. Jaden asked, "Oh yeah. You guys told us that Sartorius gotten to Professor Yuzu. How long was he like that?"

"Ever since that duel." Yosuke frowned. "He hasn't eaten or said anything since... well, except once when he asked how long. Don't ask me what that meant."

"Well... He just has to beat her, and she'll be free right?" Jasmine asked hopefully.

"Hmm..." Jaden looked at his PDA to see, "Dr. Crowler said it takes about 40 minutes for us to arrive."

"Then we should be there any minute." Yukiko noted thoughtfully.

Suddenly Teddie paused and looked down uncertainly.

"Ted?" Jasmine asked seeing that.

"I'm a little scared to meet him... after what you told us Jaden... he was supposed to destroy the Shadows right?" Teddie asked.

"Not those kind of Shadows your talking about." Jaden told him, "What I meant are the Shadow Games that came with great powerful but are really dangerous. He managed to unlock the power to stop them from completing the Millennium Puzzle."

Teddie nodded. "Oh... right with everything that's been happening I kind of mixed that up."

Suddenly he paused before smiling.

"Something came on your mind my little Grizzly?" Jasmine smiled seeing that.

As if on cue Teddie walked over and picked Jasmine up like a princess before kissing her cheek. "Just that I wanted to do that."

"Ah!" Jasmine yelped before giggling, "You little prince."

Teddie smiled at that.

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

The boat was docking at Domino Pier.

"Ah this is a real landscape worth seeing! This is a spot where Battle City took place! Over at that pier!" Jaden grinned pointing to where a dock of a wooden square like surface is at.

"Sounds like you could show us around." Yu smiled.

"Well there are some guidebooks like that is where Yugi, and Joey dueled in Battle City." Syrus explained with a smile.

Hassleberry read in his Guidebook, "According to the guidebook, Pegasus handcuffed them to this pier."

"It's Marik that done that, and he chained their ankles to an anchor." Syrus corrected.

"Huh, who wrote that guidebook anyway?" Chie asked.

"Kaibacorp provided us to what happened in the Battle City." Bastion answered, "It shows of things happened during to claiming the three Egyptian Gods. It is where Marik used Joey to win back Slifer after one of his Rare Hunters' strategies involving Silfer backfired hugely."

"He was dueling the King of Games, I doubt any strategy would have worked."

Hearing that they looked over.

"What are you people doing here?" Jessica questioned coldly.

"Jess?" Jaden asked in shock, "Hey, it's been a long time! How ya been?"

She glared at him coldly. "I asked what you people are doing here."

"We're on a field trip from Duel Academy." Alexis answered.

"Who's this?" Aster asked them, "A friend of your's?"

"No, and..." Jessica started before her eyes widened. "Wait a second, I know you from somewhere."

"Aster Phoenix. I decided to stay at Duel Academy for a bit since Destiny, and Sartorius appears to have abandoned me." Aster explained it to her.

"Duel Academy, we'd all be better off without that damn school." Jessica frowned. "Do what you want I guess, I'm not going to stop you. I was just getting some air before heading back home. Don't follow me."

With that she turned and walked off.

"Hey wait Jess maybe you can help us with something!" Jaden cried taking her shoulder.

"Get off me!" she snapped pulling free. "What? What do you want?"

"Maybe you can help us, and Professor Yuzu." Jaden told her, "She's been brainwashed, and maybe you can help her!"

"Help that old witch?" Jessica questioned. "Forget it, I'm done with all of you."

"This is connected to something much bigger then the Shadow Riders." Zane said crossing his arms at her, "This 'Society of Light' as it is described is influencing people taking their free will away. Pretty soon they'll come to you, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. Their leader has the power to tell the future but Jaden managed to defy his predictions. Which means he can be stopped."

"Then you people deal with them." Jessica told him. "It isn't my problem."

"It will be as soon as they go to you." Zane said to her, "Think about it. Would you want to be mindless zombie to the Society?"

Jessica glared at him. "I don't really care, the Shadows failed me and the Light will too. Why don't you bug someone else."

"So if committing suicide isn't on your mind or your path for now on then what is?" Aster asked curiously.

Jessica sighed. "I don't know, get some kind of job here in Domino?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to stick with us so we can help ya out." Jaden offered, "Maybe to a Game Shop, or a Ramen House or something?"

"I'll pass." Jessica told him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A limo dropped off in front of Kaibacorp as Sartorius exited looking up. Inside Kaiba was with a teenage black haired boy, and a pregnant brown haired girl about plans as a receiver called,** "Mr. Kaiba? A visitor is here to see you."**

"Send them in." Kaiba stated.

At that who walked in was Sartorius who was with Chazz, and a white blazer Yuzu as he greeted with a pleasant tone bowing politely, "Mr. Seto Kaiba. It's an honor to meet you."

"And you are?" Kaiba asked him.

"My name is Sartorius, I managed one of the new freshman, Aster Phoenix." Sartorius answered to him, "And I know your a busy man so I'll cut to the quick. I have a proposal for you."

"I'm listening." Kaiba mentioned.

"I can make it worth your while. All I ask for is exclusive use of your Kaiba Land Amusement Park." Sartorius explained to him, "The price for it won't be an issue. You won't be disappointed."

Kaiba turned to him. "Do what you want."

"Thank you so much for your time." Sartorius bowed again before greeting the other two, "And pleasantries to you also, Mokuba, and Serenity Kaiba. And congratulations."

With that said, and done the three of them walked out.

"Seto?" the woman called Serenity asked Kaiba, "What does he want with Kaiba Land?"

"I don't know, but I doubt we have to worry about it." Kaiba told her before sighing. "And even if we do, you shouldn't stress about it. It's not good for either of you."

"Well Crowler had called a while ago, and said that they arrived." the teenage boy called Mokuba mentioned to them, "Maybe they can figure out what is going on?"

Kaiba closed his eyes._ 'Alright Mitsuru, let's see just what these students you picked can really do.'_

With Sartorius he, with Chazz, and Yuzu exited the building walking to the limo to enter. Suddenly Chazz paused. Yuzu noticing asked, "Something catches your attention?"

"He's still staring." Chazz mentioned.

Hearing that Sartorius looked over to see Belowski had somehow followed them. Belowski eyes widened noticing that before he paused and frowned before walking off.

"Master Sartorius... maybe he could be of some use to us after all?" Yuzu mentioned.

Sartorius turned to her hearing that, "Is he good?"

"He has the skill necessary to defeat Jaden." Yuzu told him before explaining Jaden's match with Belowski.

"If White Veil had been able to stop Jaden from using Hero Barrier he would have lost the duel." she finished.

Sartorius gave thought before closing his eyes. Belowski walked before pausing as he heard Sartorius' voice in his head, _'You want to join the Society of Light THAT badly? Then I'll grant you that wish but only on 1 request.'_

Belowski's eyes widened. _'I'll do anything... even...'_

There was a brief pause.

_'Even kill for you guys.'_

_'Ah, ah... We only make people see the Light.' _Sartorius told him, _'If you want to join then the answer is simple. You have to see the Light, and that is by dueling a member of the Society, and lose.'_

_'I only meant... I'd do whatever you ask.'_ Belowski admitted.

_'Oh, I know that. Walk on back here.'_ Sartorius told him.

Chazz activated his Duel Disk causing Belowski to blink as Sartorius explained, "You see Belowski there is only one way to join the Society of Light. And that is by seeing the light in a duel, and losing."

"I don't know if I can lose though... my power..." Belowski started before looking at Yuzu again._ 'Mom... I'll throw the duel, if I don't summon anything Chazz won't be affected.'_

With that thought in mind he activated his own Duel Disk. With that in mind they both get ready.

"GAME ON!"

Belowski: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"You'll start us off small fry." Chazz told him.

Belowski 1st Turn:

Belowski drew his card only to frown. "I set a card but that's all."

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Very well then! I draw!" Chazz called drawing, "And to start things off I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on that face-down!"

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The card was revealed to be Mystic Wok.

"And with that done, I'll cut to the chase by summoning White Knight Lancer!" Chazz called as a warrior with white armor appeared.

* * *

_White Knight Lancer_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 0_

_During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now Lancer attack him!" Chazz called as Lancer charged.

Belowski braced himself for the attack only to cry out as he was hit.

**(Belowski: 2500)**

"Your move short stuff." Chazz told him.

Belowski: 2500

Chazz: 4000

Belowski 2nd Turn:

Belowski drew his card only to pause. 'This... but I have to lose if I want to be together with mom again... what do I do?'

"See the light." Chazz told him as if he know what Belowski is thinking, "You want to be with her so come see the Light. It's that simple."

Belowski's eyes widened before nodding. "I end my turn."

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Here's my turn! Ready?" Chazz asked drawing, "I summon a second Lancer!"

A second warrior appeared.

"So now you both make him see the Light!" Chazz called as the two charged as Belowski's Duel Spirits cried for their owner.

Belowski cried out as the attacks hit and his hand fell to the ground; three copies of Mokey Mokey, Polymerization, and Mokey Mokey Smackdown.

Belowski: 0000

Winner Chazz Princeton.

Sartorius looked as he imagined, _'So he would've won had he fought for real by summoning his King, and then using both it's ability, and Smackdown to swarm the field, and defeat Chazz... Yuzu is correct he will be a useful ally.'_

Yuzu meanwhile walked to her son smiling offering a hand, "Welcome to the Society of Light my son. Your one of us now."

Belowski took it with tears. "I'm home... mom."

She enveloped him in a hug as they watched on.

* * *

_Meanwhile back with them..._

After they barely convinced Jessica to accompany them the group walked to the Game Shop where Yugi lives.

"There it is!" Jaden grinned seeing the shop.

At that an old man sweeping looked up. "Oh, hello there."

"Ah! Solomon Muto!" Syrus smiled seeing that, "Guys Solomon is Yugi's grandfather, and is the owner of the Game Shop."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Yu mentioned. "My name's Yu Narukami."

Soon other introductions are made with Jessica's being cold.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Solomon greeted with a smile.

"The pleasure's ours sir." Yosuke smiled. "Is your grandson home?"

"You all just missed him." Soloman answered, "He went to pay a visit to Kaiba."

"Seriously, oh man." Chie frowned.

"He should be back soon though." Solomon suggested, "Joey is in the shop right now with Mai Valentine if that'll get your spirits up."

"That's very kind of you sir." Yukiko smiled politely. "Thank you."

"Come on guys! Joey started from being a novice duelist to being a powerful one! He's like the world's number 1 underdog!" Jaden grinned walking to the Shop.

The others walked in with him. They see a blonde haired man talking to a long blonde haired woman that has on lipstick holding a baby that has on a pink toboggan in the Game Shop looking over some cards.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. and Mrs. Valentine?" Naoto inquired.

Hearing that they looked over before the woman said, "Actually it's Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler."

"It's alright. People still didn't the message I'm married to Joey now." the woman told her with a smile.

"Your from Moneybag's Academy?" the man asked in a Brooklyn accent.

"You mean Duel Academy?" Yosuke asked. "Yeah, we are. Kind of."

"What Joey meant to say is that you all are from Duel Academy." the woman known as Mai told them, "He, and Kaiba have a long rivalry with each other."

"A rivalry... then why didn't he mention you when we met him?" Chie asked.

"That Moneybags always brushes me aside like a dog." Joey grumbled crossing his arms with a pout causing the baby to giggle.

"Right... well anyway it's nice to meet you." Yu mentioned.

"Nice to meet ya as well. Travel safely." Joey said waving bye as Mai did too as the baby laughed using her arms to wave bye.

"Bye bye." Teddie smiled.

They walked out as Syrus breathed in, and out with a smile, "Meeting people like Joey, and Mai. That's so awesome."

Rise smiled seeing that.

"Yugi just called. He said he'll be here in a minute." Solomon mentioned to the group.

"We can wait in that case." Yukiko smiled. "Can we do anything to help while we wait?"

"You don't have to do anything." Solomon told her.

She nodded.

* * *

After several minutes of talking, and helping Solomon through the shop Naoto notices someone walking over.

It was a tri-colored man having on a sleeveless black shirt with a blue jacket, having on blue jeans with black sneakers, and having blue eyes.

With him is a tanned gray haired man having on a gray vest with blue shorts, and purple eyes. She turned only to notice Solomon was upstairs with Kanji so she stepped outside. "Hello, Mr. Muto is upstairs. I can try and help if you like."

The tri-colored haired man blinked before asking, "Sorry who are you?"

"That voice, is that you Yugi?" Solomon asked from upstairs. "I'll be right down."

"Alright Grandpa." the tri-colored haired man now revealed as Yugi smiled.

"I didn't know you would have visitors today." the tanned man told Yugi.

Yugi said to him, "I didn't know either, Marik."

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Jaden asked with a smile. "Remember me?"

"Hm?" Yugi looked over before smiling, "Oh I remember you. From last year at the Academy Entrance Exams."

"That's right." Jaden smiled. "Winged Kuriboh's been an awesome partner."

"Wait Jay. You actually met Yugi?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Yeah, didn't we go over this before?" Jaden asked. "He gave me Winged Kuriboh the day of the entrance exams."

"And that must be..." Bastion said looking to the other man.

"Marik Ishtar if you please." Marik said with a polite bow, "So what brings you all here?"

"A field trip, apparently when I won a match Jaden got to pick where we went." Kanji explained walking down with Solomon Muto.

"A Trip to Domino City. Sure sounds like a good spot." Yugi admitted with a smile before frowning, "But I think this isn't the best time to visit."

"Is something wrong?" Yu inquired.

"I had been sensing something strange, and I went to see Kaiba about it." Yugi answered before saying, "He said that people in white with a man named Sartorius asked for exclusive use for the Kaiba Land Park."

"The Society of Light." Teddie frowned. "They're really bad people."

"Some organization you know?" Marik asked them hearing that.

"Something like that, they have this weird power and are brainwashing students and teachers at Duel Academy." Yu answered.

"That sounds like the Rare Hunters." Marik frowned hearing that, "Could they be after the Egyptian Gods?"

"I don't think so. They sound like their up to something, and getting something more powerful then the God Cards." Yugi said pulling out a card looking at it, "Besides if they wanted this card they would have to beat me."

Rise's eyes widened. "That... what is that?"

"Oh yeah you guys never seen them before right?" Jaden asked with a smile.

Yugi looked up before asking with a smile, "You all want to see what this card is?"

"If it's anything like the Sacred Beasts... maybe not." Teddie admitted.

"Oh it's nothing like that." Alexis told them, "They don't steal power from Duel Monsters since they are so powerful of there own."

"In that case... why not." Yu smiled. "If you don't mind that is."

Yugi nodded before looking back at the card, and turned it over for them to see.

It was a red monster card of a serpent dragon with two mouths, and yellow eyes with a X000 ATK, and DEF point value with a attribute their not familiar with with it's name displayed: Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Seeing it Yu suddenly winced slightly.

"Hey you alright?" Jaden asked seeing that.

"I think so." Yu nodded before frowning. "Yugi, what is that dragon?"

"This isn't just a dragon. It's one of the three most powerful cards in Duel Monsters. Slifer the Sky Dragon, and is one of the three Egyptian God Cards." Yugi explained to them.

"Egyptian God Cards?" Naoto inquired. "I see, that could explain it... though I don't recall any point where they would have been in conflict."

"They were in the Battle City. Didn't you read the Guidebooks for that?" Marik asked them.

"Not that, Egypt and Japan." Naoto clarified.

"Well they sorta had a conflict in the Battle City where all three of them battled each other. I know that because me, and Marik both battled like that. Well haven't battled but you pretty much get the point. Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra were all battling a battle for the ages, and in the end I was the victor." Yugi explained to them before shuffling Slifer back in his Deck, "The God Cards were destroyed sometime back but Pegasus developed copies with near identical powers. He has Ra for research, and Kaiba has Obelisk with him. And you already know where Slifer is."

"Hold on, he had a god?" Chie asked. "Man, and I thought he was already way too strong."

"Well he is. Though he rarely uses Obelisk then before." Yugi admitted, "One thing to remember about the Egyptian Gods is that when Special Summoned their sent back to where they were before. Which means to keep them on the field you have to tribute summon them by sacrificing three monsters. And me, Grandpa, and Marik knows someone who had the power to summon the three Egyptian Gods at once in a duel."

"They sound powerful." Yukiko mentioned only to pause. "Wait, where are Jessica and Aster?"

Hearing that they looked around seeing their gone. Suddenly Teddie frowned and moved to take Jasmine's hand. "Stay close, I have a beary bad feeling all of a sudden."

"Okay my little Grizzly." Jasmine said to him.

"Should we split up?" Bastion suggested to them.

"That's probably a good idea." Yosuke mentioned. "Mr. Muto you stay with me and Chie, we can keep you safe if anything happens."

"Okay." Solomon nodded as they split up unaware their being watched by two people.

"Mr. Muto, if you don't mind me asking... do you know Jessica?" Yosuke asked as they ran through Domino.

"She's a regular." Solomon answered.

Yosuke nodded before pausing. "Huh, Chie did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did hear something. Stay back Mr. Muto, let us take a look." Chie mentioned as she and Yosuke ran around a corner.

"Huh?" Solomon asked stopping seeing that.

Suddenly someone grabbed him and covered his mouth. He panicked screaming muffled but passed out as who grabbed him laughed.

* * *

_With Chie, and Yosuke..._

"Damn, whatever it was must have gotten away." Chie frowned before turning only to pause. "Chazz?"

Chazz was there holding Solomon's headband. Yosuke's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"Who me?" Chazz questioned tossing it to Yosuke, "I didn't lay a finger on the old geezer. But if you dorks ever wanna see him again, be on the roof of that building in 5 minutes."

He pointed to the chosen building. Chie frowned at that.

"Clock is ticking." Chazz told them walking off.

"I'll go up there, tell the others what happened Chie." Yosuke told her.

"No Yosuke that doesn't sound like a good idea. Let's both go up there." Chie told him.

Yosuke frowned at that before nodding. "Alright, still if things start to look bad promise you'll run. I won't let anything happen to you."

Chie nodded as they ran up the building. They ran on top of the roof looking around seeing something.

"Huh, what's that?" Chie asked.

"Looks like Duel Disks..." Yosuke said picking them up, and blinked seeing a box, "What is that?"

"That's a Magic Shadow Box."

Hearing that they looked to see who's in front of them is a toboggan man with a jacket, and red shirt, and having on brown jeans, and goatee with a smirk. Hearing something behind them Chie looked to see a man that has purple hair with a yellow eyebrows shaping of a lightning bolt, wearing a purple jacket, and a white shirt having on black jeans, and sneakers.

"Who are you two, where's Mr. Muto?" Chie questioned.

"Don't worry about him. He's taking a rest." the toboggan man smirked as he, and the other man jumped on the platform their on, "And I'd be more worried about yourselves."

"Cause you two are coming with us." the other man smirked to them, "And why? Well it's simple, cause if you don't, then you two'll be taking a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm."

"Shadow Realm?" Yosuke asked.

"Time to throw down." the toboggan man smirked activating a duel disk, "By the way, you can call me Frost."

"Yeah, and I'm Thunder." the other man smirked activating his own Duel Disk as Chie, and Yosuke go back to back.

With that they both prepared.

"DUEL!"

Yosuke: 4000

Frost: 4000

Chie: 4000

Thunder: 4000

Frost 1st Turn:

"First move is mine." Frost smirked drawing, "And I activate Side Attack."

* * *

_Side Attack_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only in a Tag-Team Duel by choosing 1 of your opponents. Monsters you control can only attack that player's monsters, and can only be attacked by that player's monsters. That player's monsters can only attack your monsters, and can only be attacked by your monsters. If a player controls no monsters, their opponents can attack them directly._

* * *

"Here's the deal. As this is a Tag Duel then monsters can only attack monsters in control by their opponent in front of each other. And if one of you runs low on monsters then they become Direct Attacks." Frost smirked to them.

_Side Attack opponents:_

**_Frost & Yosuke_**

**_Chie & Thunder_**

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well this isn't good. Though for the curious, no the Persona cast won't be taking all the action in Domino... there are two other individuals waiting to make their move.**

**bopdog111: Who are they?**

**Ulrich362: That's going to have to be for the future.**

**bopdog111: Well can Chie, and Yosuke handle Frost, and Thunder?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	61. Taken by Storm, Part 2!

**bopdog111: Chie, and Yosuke are in a tag team against their will.**

**Ulrich362: True, what's going to happen to them?**

**bopdog111: Frost just made a unfair advantage with the Spell he used.**

**Ulrich362: True, hopefully they can find a way to turn things around. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: From The Inside by Linkin Park)**

**Yosuke: 4000**

**Frost: 4000**

**Chie: 4000**

**Thunder: 4000**

**Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Frost 1st Turn:

It was the start of the duel, and otherside from Frost they all got unaltered hands. Frost had just activated a spell called Side Attack which can only work in Tag Duels, and had used it to target Yosuke.

* * *

_Side Attack_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only in a Tag-Team Duel by choosing 1 of your opponents. Monsters you control can only attack that player's monsters, and can only be attacked by that player's monsters. That player's monsters can only attack your monsters, and can only be attacked by your monsters. If a player controls no monsters, their opponents can attack them directly._

* * *

Side Attack opponents:

_**Frost & Yosuke**_

_**Chie & Thunder**_

"So it's basically two one on one matches then?" Yosuke asked.

"Basically. Next to help you chill out is Ice Knight!" Frost smirked as a small knight that is blue holding a lance, and shield appeared.

* * *

_Ice Knight_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card gains 400 ATK for each face-up Aqua-Type monster on the field._

* * *

"And for every Aqua monster he hangs out with he gains 400 points." Frost smirked to Yosuke.

_Ice Knight: **(ATK: 1300 + 400 = 1700)**_

Yosuke frowned at that. "Anything else?"

"I'll throw this face-down. Your move now." Frost smirked ending his turn.

Yosuke 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by setting two cards and then I'll summon Cyclone Ninja in attack mode." Yosuke mentioned as cyclone ninja appeared ready.

* * *

_Cyclone Ninja_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 700_

_Once per turn during either player's turn: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field._

* * *

"Cyclone Ninja's ability activates, I destroy Side Attack!"

Ninja charged a wind burst aiming at Side Attack which shattered it as Frost grunted in annoyance.

"I think that'll do for now." Yosuke smiled. "Sorry to ruin your little plan."

"Awesome job Yosuke." Chie grinned.

Thunder 1st Turn:

"Whatever. Side Attack isn't our only Tag Duel card." Thunder said from his spot in front of Chie drawing, "And I summon Thunder Knight!"

At that a gold, and white armored version of Ice Knight appeared.

* * *

_Thunder Knight_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card gains 400 ATK for each face-up Thunder-Type monster on the field._

* * *

"And for each Thunder on the field my knight gets a 400 point jolt." Thunder smirked.

_Thunder Knight: **(ATK: 1300 + 400 = 1700)**_

"Your monsters are the same." Chie realized.

"I end with two cards down. Your move girly." Thunder smirked to Chie.

Chie 1st Turn:

Chie drew her card. "Yosuke and I are a team, and he took down your plan without even trying."

"It'll do more then destroying Side Attack to defeat us you know." Frost reminded.

"That's true, but it's a strong start." Chie pointed out. "I set two cards and then I'll summon Kung-Fu Girl Tyra in attack mode."

A new karate girl appeared knelling.

* * *

_Kung-Fu Girl Tyra_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn, this card can't be destroyed in battle. If this card battles a LIGHT Monster: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step, also switch it to Defense Mode at the end of the Damage Step. This card cannot change battle position until the end of your opponent's next turn._

* * *

"Nice choice Chie." Yosuke smiled to his girlfriend over his back.

Chie smiled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jasmine, and Teddie were together looking for Aster, and Jessica.

Teddie took Jasmine's hand. "Be careful, I have a beary bad feeling about this."

"Got it." Jasmine nodded to him as they entered an area, "Hey... I seen this area before."

"You have?" Teddie asked. "What is it?"

"This is the spot where Yugi dueled against a Rare Hunter named Arkana." Jasmine answered as visions of Yugi with Dark Magician was against a magician wearing a mask who is using a Dark Magician Deck, "Arkana uses Dark Magicians also but had used the Trimmed Tactic to always get it in his hand."

Teddie frowned before hugging Jasmine when he noticed rusty sawblades. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Not as much as the way Arkana duels. You know the trimmed tactic or what is also called 'stripper technique'?" Jasmine asked him.

Teddie shook his head. "No, I don't."

"It's an illegal tactic to use in duels to make cards smaller in Decks, and when they shuffle it the smaller cards end up at the top." Jasmine explained to him, "That kind of tactic physically damages the cards trimmed."

Teddie frowned. "Who would do that? It sounds..."

Suddenly he froze.

"Did you hear something?"

"Huh?" Jasmine asked hearing that.

"Oh yeah, that kind of act doesn't make a fraud like him to call himself a duelist." a voice told the two.

"Making moves like that are cheap so he shouldn't be a duelist to begin with." a second voice mentioned as they see two people walked on the stage being in front of them from on the stage.

One is a big guy that has on a backward black cap wearing a brown sweatshirt and dark brown pants.

The other is a red haired boy with a bang in front of his face having on sunglasses having on a black, and red lined jacket wearing white jeans, and having on a necklace.

"Who are you two?" Teddie asked.

"Call me T-Bone, Dawg." the big guy smirked.

"And the name's Blaze." the glasses wearing boy smirked, "We happen to stumble across you two in this pathetic excuse of a circus of that lame Stage Magician."

Hearing that Teddie moved in front of Jasmine.

"And while our homeys Frost, and Thunder handle two of your buddies we'll take care of you two." T-Bone smirked to them.

"Two of our buddies?" Jasmine asked hearing that, "What have you done?"

"Nothing... yet." Blaze smirked, "If you want to get to Frost, and Thunder, and save your buds your gonna have to get pass the two of us."

"Don't worry Jazzy-chan, I'll keep you safe." Teddie told her.

"Ted... Let's work together against these two." Jasmine told him.

Teddie's eyes widened. "But... they might try and hurt you."

"We'll be fine as long as we support each other." Jasmine smiled to him.

"Jazzy-chan... ok." Teddie smiled before kissing her. "You're right."

"You ready to do this Dawgs?" T-Bone asked as he, and Blaze activated their Duel Disks.

"I'm not a dog, I'm a bear." Teddie told him as he and Jasmine activated their own Duel Disks.

"He didn't meant it that way Ted." Jasmine told him.

Teddie nodded.

"DUEL!" the four of them called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Awakening by ONLAP)**

**Teddie: 4000**

**Jasmine: 4000**

**T-Bone: 4000**

**Blaze: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

T-Bone 1st Turn:

"I'm up first homes ready?" T-Bone asked drawing looking, "Kicking it here is Mine Golem!"

At that a rock like monster appeared.

* * *

_Mine Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What's that?" Teddie asked him.

"A homey of mine." T-Bone grinned to him, "And next up I'll activate this card known as Guidance to Ore."

A cave appeared behind him.

* * *

_Guidance to Ore_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When a Rock-Type monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same name as the destroyed monster._

* * *

"So whenever one of my Rock homies gets crushed, I can summon another player from the deck to kick the field." T-Bone grinned, "I'll be laying these two flat, and that's all."

"Do you want to go first Jasmine?" Teddie asked.

"Okay." Jasmine nodded to him.

Jasmine 1st Turn:

"Okay I'm up!" Jasmine called drawing looking, "And to start I'll summon out Satellite Charger!"

A Satellite like solar dish appeared behind them.

* * *

_Satellite Charger_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: All players can draw 1 card, and if they draw a Monster Card they gain 1000 LP. If they do not inflict 1000 damage to those player's instead. You can Normal Summon/Set 1 "Satellite" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) During the battle phase: Banish this card, and target 1 "Sattelite" monster you control, Tribute it then inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK._

* * *

"Since it's summoned we can all draw a card, and verify it if it's a monster!" Jasmine told them.

They all nodded drawing.

T-Bone shows his card, "Drawn Megarock Dragon homes."

"Looks as though I had drawn The Thing in the Crater." Blaze said showing his own card.

"Circus Star." Teddie answered showing his card.

"I drawn Satellite Signal. So all players that drawn monsters gain 1000 points but players that don't take 1000 points of damage." Jasmine mentioned to them.

Teddie's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!"

Solar Waves generated on all four.

**(Teddie: 3000)**

**(Jasmine: 3000)**

**(T-Bone: 5000)**

**(Blaze: 5000)**

"Why you injuring yourself homes?" T-Bone questioned.

Jasmine grinned, "You'll see. I sacrifice my Charger to summon my Cannon!"

Charger vanished as a screen appeared showing Satellite Cannon was there.

* * *

_Satellite Cannon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 7 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases: This card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, this increased ATK returns to 0, after damage calculation._

* * *

Teddie smiled seeing the monster.

"And next up a spell, I'd like to call Unstable Evolution!" Jasmine added showing the card.

* * *

_Unstable Evolution_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's original ATK becomes 2400. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's original ATK becomes 1000._

* * *

"Since I got less Life Points my Cannon's original points are 2400!" Jasmine told them.

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 0 + 2400 = 2400)**_

Teddie's eyes widened. "Wow, you're awesome Jazzy-chan."

Jasmine smiled to him, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn. Which means my Cannon gains 1000 points."

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

Blaze 1st Turn:

"Time to turn up the heat!" Blaze called drawing.

"That's not good." Teddie frowned.

"To start off I'll summon out Volcanic Slicer!" Blaze called as a fire lizard appeared.

* * *

_Volcanic Slicer_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

"Slicer?" Teddie asked.

"And now once a turn this pyro of mine burns up 500 of your points." Blaze smirked as Slicer fired a fireball at Teddie.

Teddie's eyes widened as he was hit.

**(Teddie: 2500)**

"Ted!" Jasmine cried for him.

"I'm ok." Teddie reassured her. "Fire I can handle."

"I'll throw this down, and allow you to go." Blaze smirked to him.

Teddie 1st Turn:

Teddie drew his card before closing his eyes. "Ok, I'll set two cards facedown and summon Circus Act Ringleader in attack mode."

* * *

_Circus Act Ringleader_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1600_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Circus Act" monster from your hand or deck. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Now I'll attack Mine Golem."

"Ted you can't attack yet." Jasmine reminded, "All players in a Tag Duel has to make a turn before attacks can be made."

"Oh yeah. I end my turn." Teddie mentioned only to frown._ 'This is bad, I can't help Jazzy-chan.'_

"Alright homeys!" T-Bone grinned to them.

"It's time for our power." Blaze smirked.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the first duel..._

"The Light Brigade's true power." Thunder smirked to Yosuke, and Chie.

"Is gonna be revealed to what you never seen before." Frost smirked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Chie frowned.

* * *

**Yosuke: 4000**

**Frost: 4000**

**Chie: 4000**

**Thunder: 4000**

* * *

Frost 2nd Turn:

"My move now." Frost smirked drawing, "And now I sacrifice my Ice Knight!"

He raise the card as the knight vanished in a big ice storm.

"Chie, be careful." Yosuke told her.

Chie nodded as they both sensed something powerful.

"Come on out! Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Frost smirked what rose was a huge blue royal warrior with a blue cape.

* * *

_Mobius the Frost Monarch_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets._

* * *

"That might be a problem." Chie frowned.

"And now as it's tribute summoned those two set cards are put in ice." Frost smirked as Mobius fired an ice storm at Yosuke's two face-downs.

Yosuke's eyes widened as Acceptance of Your True Self and Ninja Body Replacement both shattered.

"And now with the road clear, Mobius take out that Ninja with Ice Lance!" Frost smirked as Mobius fired a spear of ice at Cyclone Ninja.

Yosuke could only watch as his monster shattered.

**(Yosuke: 2100)**

"Yosuke!" Chie cried seeing that.

"Don't worry about me." Yosuke told her before grinning. "After this I think I'll treat you to some home cooked steak."

"That is if you can handle the frostbite." Frost smirked to him, "I'll end my turn with that."

Yosuke 2nd Turn:

Yosuke drew his card before pausing. "Alright, I'll summon Ninja Shadow in attack mode."

The shadow ninja appeared.

* * *

_Ninja Shadow_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_(Quick Effect) You can discard 1 Warrior monster from your hand, this card is treated as having the same name, attribute, level, ATK, DEF, and effect as the discarded monster until the end phase._

* * *

"Then I can discard my Ancient Boulder Shinobi to the graveyard to have Ninja Shadow become that monster until the end of my turn."

The Shadow morphed to Ancient Shinobi.

_Ninja Shadow:** (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1100)**_

"Alright, attack Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Yosuke called.

The monster charged.

"Not so fast, I activate Bit Shoot!" Frost called.

* * *

_Bit Shoot_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Reflector Bit" from your hand._

* * *

"With it, I can summon Reflector Bit from my hand!" Frost called as a cannon shot something showing some kind of solar disc.

* * *

_Reflector Bit_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Bit Shoot". The following effects are negated if the Duel is not a Tag-Team Duel: ● This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and it cannot attack. Your partner takes any Battle Damage that you would take from battles involving this card. When you would take damage from your partner's "Reflector Bit", you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent instead._

* * *

"What?" Chie questioned seeing that.

"It has no points so I'll still attack Mobius." Yosuke pointed out.

"Not if I activate Reflecting Ray!" Thunder called.

* * *

_Reflecting Ray_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While you, and/or your partner controls a face-up "Reflector Bit", your opponent cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except "Reflector Bit". Destroy this card during your second End Phase after activation._

* * *

"So now your attack is shifted over to Reflector Bit!" Thunder smirked.

"Fine, you'll take more damage that way." Yosuke told him.

"I wouldn't say so." Frost smirked as the machine absorbed the attack, "Cause my partner takes the damage instead of me."

"You're attacking him instead?" Yosuke asked in shock.

Reflector Bit shot a ray at Thunder who reacted, "I activate Bit Shoot! Like before I can summon a Reflector Bit of my own!"

At that the cannon shot an identical machine who absorbed the ray.

"So now someone has to take the damage." Thunder smirked, "But it wouldn't be the full force only 500 points worth. And your the target girly!"

At that Thunder's Reflector Bit shot a ray at Chie. Chie's eyes widened as she was hit.

**(Chie: 3500)**

"Big mistake."

Thunder blinked hearing that.

"I play Acceptance of Your True Self!" Chie called activating the same trap Frost destroyed on Yosuke's field. "Protect me Tomoe!"

* * *

_Acceptance of your True Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your deck. Then if your opponent has higher LP, you can destroy one card on the field. You cannot declare an attack until the end phase of the turn after you activate this card._

* * *

Her Persona appeared ready to battle.

* * *

_Chariot Persona Tomoe_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

__When this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen" from your Extra Deck. If a Warrior monster you control battles, excluding this card, it gains 400 ATK until the end of the Damage Step.__

* * *

"Plus this destroys your Reflector Bit." Chie mentioned pointing at Frost.

At that Frost's Reflector Bit shattered as Frost growled.

"I might not get to attack the turn after I play my trap, but since my turn isn't next anyway that isn't a problem." Chie smiled.

"Plus we gotten rid of Reflector Bit." Yosuke grinned, "Nice work Chie."

"You two are quite slippery." Thunder admitted.

Chie smiled. "Alright, anything else Yosuke?"

Yosuke looked at his hand. "One facedown card and that's it."

Thunder 2nd Turn:

"My turn here!" Thunder called drawing, "And by sacrificing Reflector Bit, I can summon this card!"

The machine vanished in a lightning storm.

"Come Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" Thunder called as a green, and golden armored royal being appeared.

* * *

_Zaborg the Thunder Monarch_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Chie's eyes widened. "What the, are you two just copying each other?"

"When Zaborg is summoned a monster is fried!" Thunder smirked as Zaborg fired lightning at Tomoe.

Chie's eyes widened as Tomoe was struck before wincing as a blue glow appeared on her field.

"So what's your new monster?" Thunder asked him.

"Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen!" Chie answered as her evolved Persona appeared.

* * *

_Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2200_

_(This card is treated as a "Kung-Fu" card.)  
Must be summoned by the effect of "Chariot Persona Tomoe" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"She's stronger than your Monarch."

"Well remember as another Thunder monster joined the field my Knight gets another 400 jolt." Thunder smirked.

_Thunder Knight:** (ATK: 1700 + 400 = 2100)**_

"And now Zaborg attack that Girl!" Thunder called pointing at Tyra as Zaborg fired lightning at her.

"Kung-Fu Girl Tyra's special ability activates, when she battles a Light Monster she gets 1000 more points." Chie revealed.

_Kung-Fu Girl Tyra:** (ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600)**_

"Say what?" Thunder asked in shock as Tyra retaliated fighting through the lightning attacking Zaborg destroying it as he grunted. **(Thunder: 3800)**

_Thunder Knight:** (ATK: 2100 - 400 = 1700)**_

"The catch is she switches into defense mode after the battle." Chie explained.

Tyra switched at that. **(ATK: 2600 - 1000 = 1600)**

"Well since her points don't increase in defense Thunder Knight will finish what Zaborg started!" Thunder called as Thunder Knight charged at Tyra.

Tyra braced herself and took the blow without shattering.

"She also isn't destroyed in battle once per turn. When you train hard enough the results really pay off." Chie told him.

"Your embarrassing yourself out there Thunder." Frost told his partner, "Why don't you let me handle this?"

"You!? In case you've forgotten I had saved you from a ton of damage!" Thunder reminded.

"Yeah which costed me my Reflector Bit!" Frost pointed out at him, "Now your down a Monarch, and no way of making a come-back!"

"I'll show you a come-back if you ask for one!" Thunder yelled at him.

"You can still come back?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Your not annoyed at them arguing?" Chie asked him who was growing irritated at Frost, and Thunder arguing.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Thunder ended his turn.

"Honestly, I kind of stopped listening to them once they started." Yosuke told her.

Chie 2nd Turn:

"Oh, yeah that's probably a good idea." Chie nodded. "Alright, I play the spell card Dragon's Trial Ritual!"

* * *

_Dragon's Trial Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any "Kung-Fu Hero" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"By sending Suzuka Gongen and Kung-Fu Girl Tyra to the graveyard I can Ritual Summon Dragon Kung-Fu Hero in attack mode."

Her Ritual Monster appeared.

* * *

_Dragon Kung-Fu Hero_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Must be Ritual Summoned by "Dragon's Trial Ritual" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card's original ATK and DEF is equal to the total ATK of the Monsters tributed. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"This monster's attack and defense points are the same as the attack points of the monsters I sacrificed and that's 4200!"

_Dragon Kung-Fu Hero: **(ATK: 2600 + 1600 = 4200/DEF: **__**2600 + 1600 = 4200**__**)**_

Thunder, and Frost looked on in shock.

The Ritual charged only for Thunder to call, "You seem to have forgotten who your opponent is! I activate Lightning Tailsman!"

* * *

_Lightning Tailsman_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and all other player(s) draws 1 card. Each player except the controller of this card takes 400 damage for each card in their hand._

* * *

"With this the attack is negated!" Thunder called as Hero stepped back, "Afterwards all players but me draw a card, and take 400 points of damage for every card in their hand!"

"What?" Chie asked in shock.

Frost glared at Thunder, "So that's payback for embarrassing yourself?"

"We're not gonna beat these chumps unless we work together!" Thunder argued to him, "Now quit your bitching, and draw!"

Frost tched drawing, "I have 4 cards in my hand. How bout you two?"

"I have two." Yosuke answered.

"So do I." Chie mentioned.

Lightning struck them as they cried out.

**(Yosuke: 1300)**

**(Chie: 2700)**

**(Frost: 2400)**

"Sorry Yosuke." Chie told him.

"It's alright." Yosuke reassured her.

Chie nodded with a smile. "I set one card and that's it."

"Now here will be the last time you'll mock us!" Frost yelled at them.

* * *

_Meanwhile earlier at the second duel..._

"Hope your ready for the Light Brigade's real power my homeys." T-Bone grinned to his opponents.

"That doesn't sound good." Teddie mentioned nervously.

* * *

**Teddie: 3000**

**Jasmine: 3000**

**T-Bone: 5000**

**Blaze: 5000**

* * *

T-Bone 2nd Turn:

"Draw!" T-Bone drew looking before calling, "I'll toss out my Golem! To bring out the MC Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

At that Mine Golem shattered of rocks before forming into a huge brown royal monster.

* * *

_Granmarg the Thunder Monarch_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Rock_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 Set card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Teddie's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"What is that thing?" Jasmine asked in shock.

"As my man is kicking the field a face-down card is destroyed!" T-Bone smirked as one of his face-downs shattered.

"Wait, why did you destroy your own card?" Teddie asked him.

"So I can use it my man!" T-Bone grinned as Jasmine grunted.** (Jasmine: 2700)**

"Jazzy-chan!" Teddie cried in horror.

"When Dormant Volcano is destroyed you take 300 points of damage." T-Bone grinned to them, "Then I'll use Rock Bombardment!"

* * *

_Rock Bombardment_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I'll send my Giant Soldier of Stone to the graveyard to deal you 500 points of damage!" T-Bone said as rocks hit Jasmine as she grunted. **(Jasmine: 2200)** "And what next? Oh I know, I activate Back-Up Rider!"

* * *

_Back-Up Rider_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Until the end of this turn Granmarg gains 1500 points." T-Bone grinned.

_Granmarg:** (ATK: 2400 + 1500 = 3900)**_

"Stop it!" Teddie yelled at him.

"And now Granmarg attack Satellite Cannon!" T-Bone called as Granmarg teleport to where Satellite Cannon is, and attacked with a boulder as Jasmine grunted deeper from the damage. **(Jasmine: 1700)**

Jasmine glared, "Sorry to burst your bubble! But as your Monarch is a level 6 or lower then the attack doesn't harm my Cannon!"

Granmarg teleport back as T-Bone replied, "You still took damage so that's better then nothing."

"I said stop it..." Teddie repeated angrily.

"Finally I lay two cards down. Your move girl." T-Bone grinned.

_Granmarg: **(ATK: 3900 - 1500 = 2400)**_

Blaze told him, "You might wanna go easy on her T-Bone. Her friend looks real pissed."

"Ah let him. What's he gonna do to me?" T-Bone asked him with a grin.

Jasmine 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Jasmine called drawing looking.

Teddie just glared at T-Bone.

"And now I activate Satellite Signal!" Jasmine called as an orbit monitor appeared.

* * *

_Satellite Signal_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If a face-up "Sattelite Cannon" attacks an opponent's monster with an equal or higher level: That monster loses 1000 ATK during Damage Calculation only. If a face-up "Sattelite" monster should be destroyed: Send this card to the GY instead._

* * *

"And now Cannon attack Granmarg! Solar Ray Blast!" Jasmine called as Cannon fired a blast at Granmarg destroying it as T-Bone grunted. **(T-Bone: 3000)**

"As it attacked my Cannon lost it's boost." Jasmine added to him.

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 3400 - 1000 = 2400)**_

"Well don't forgot Guidance to Ore summons my second Granmarg!" T-Bone reminded as a second Granmarg appeared.

"It wasn't Tribute Summoned this time so it doesn't get to activate its ability." Jasmine mentioned.

"I know. I activate the trap, Miracle of Mining!" T-Bone called.

* * *

_Miracle of Mining_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If exactly 1 Rock-Type Monster is Special Summoned: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent also destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card they control._

* * *

"So now as you bid farewell to another 1000 points your Spell goes good-bye!" T-Bone smirked as rocks hit Jasmine as she grunted while Unstable Evolution shattered.

**(Jasmine: 0700)**

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 2400 - 2400 = 0)**_

Teddie's eyes widened in horror seeing that. Jasmine grunted before saying, "I place 1 card down, and my Cannon gains 1000 points."

_Satellite Cannon:** (ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

Blaze 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Blaze called drawing, "And I'll use Slicer's ability, and deal you 500 points again!"

Slicer fired a blast at Teddie. The flames hit but Teddie didn't seem to care. "I play Acceptance of Your True Self to summon Star Persona Kintoki-Douji!"

His Persona appeared.

* * *

_Star Persona Kintoki-Douji_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Star Persona Kamui" from your Extra Deck. You take no damage while this card is on the field._

* * *

**(Teddie: 2500)**

"You won't touch Jazzy-chan again." Teddie told them.

"Say that as I summon the last Monarch." Blaze smirked raising his card as Slicer vanished in a firestorm, "Now rise, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

At that what appeared from the fire storm was a red, and beige armored royal person holding fire.

* * *

_Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch_

_Fire Type_

_Level 6_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Tribute Summoned: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand, then, if it was a Monster Card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original Level x 100._

* * *

Teddie glared at the monster.

"And as it's summoned you have to discard a card in your hand." Blaze smirked to Teddie, "I chose the far right."

Teddie sent the card to the graveyard.

"And if it's a monster you have to take 100 points of damage equal to that monster's level." Blaze smirked to him.

"No I don't." Teddie told him. "Kintoki-Douji's ability protects me and Jazzy-chan from all damage."

The fire was blocked.

"Very well. Then I'll activate the trap, Destruct Switch!" Blaze called.

* * *

_Destruct Switch_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a FIRE Monster: Pay 1000 LP; Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls then inflict damage equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

"Your monster is destroyed, and you lose points equal to half it's own!" Blaze called as flames charged. **(Blaze: 4000)**

Teddie's eyes widened as his Persona was enveloped in flames.

**(Teddie: 1400)**

Suddenly a blue glow enveloped his part of the field. Blaze looked on at this.

"Ya alright?" Jasmine asked her boyfriend.

Teddie just glared at Blaze and T-Bone coldly. "When Kintoki-Douji is destroyed its special ability summons Star Persona Kaumi in its place."

* * *

_Star Persona Kamui_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2300_

_(This card is treated as a "Circus" card.)  
__Must be summoned by the effect of "Star Persona Kintoki-Douji" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Other effects to be_ _revealed._

* * *

"Well your lucky that Thestalos can't attack due to Slicer. I'll end with a face-down." Blaze ended his turn.

Teddie 2nd Turn:

Teddie drew his card and glared at T-Bone. "I won't forgive you."

"What you gonna do to me homey?" T-Bone grinned to him, "You can't do much."

"I summon Circus Act Lion Tamer, and his ability takes control of Granmarg the Rock Monarch." Teddie told him as lion tamer appeared.

* * *

_Circus Act Lion Tamer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_When this card is summoned take control of one monster your opponent controls until the end phase._

* * *

"Say what?" T-Bone asked as Granmarg was swiped.

"Now, Granmarg attack Thestalos!" Teddie called.

Granmarg charged destroying both Monarchs as they grunted.

T-Bone yelled, "My Guidance to Ore can still summon my third Granmarg!"

"Actually it can't." Jasmine told him. "Guidance to Ore activates when a Rock Monster you control is destroyed but that's not what happened."

"A rock monster on his field is destroyed." Blaze told T-Bone who grunted.

"Now, Star Persona Kamui and Circus Act Ringleader attack T-Bone directly!" Teddie called. "Circus Act Lion Tamer attack Blaze directly!"

The three charged striking them both as they grunted.

**(T-Bone: 0000)**

**(Blaze: 2500)**

"T-Bone!" Blaze cried as T-Bone hit the ground unconscious.

"I end my turn." Teddie said coldly while glaring at Blaze.

Blaze grunted glaring at the two.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

With everyone else they all gathered back at the Game Shop as Yu asked, "Did anyone find them?"

"No." Naoto frowned.

"Wait a second, where are the others?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Huh? Yosuke, Chie!?" Yukiko cried as they looked arond.

"Ted, Jasmine!?' Jaden cried before a shockwave happened as dark clouds flew over the sky.

"Rise-san?" Naoto asked quickly.

Rise called, "Kouzeon!"

Her Persona appeared before what rose were four giant figures made of white light that shows of the four Monarchs of the Light Brigade from Mobius to Thestalos from who appeared in order.

"What the, what are these things?" Kanji questioned.

"Monarchs." Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"Monarchs, you mean kings?" Yu inquired.

"Their ancient spirits in the Spirit World, and are rumored as the Rulers of it." Yugi answered, "If their appearing like that they must be in a big Duel where their users are using their power."

"Rise-chan, can you tell where they are?" Yukiko asked her.

Rise meditated as two screens appeared where Frost, and Thunder are against Chie, and Yosuke on the roof while T-Bone, and Blaze are dueling against Jasmine, and Teddie in the circus.

Seeing the locations Yugi grunted.

"Doesn't bring back lots of fond memories about those locations." Marik admitted with a frown.

Yu's eyes widened. "Something's wrong with Teddie."

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked hearing that.

Yu didn't answer but just turned to Yugi. "Where are they?"

"The circus is south of here at that direction." Yugi said pointing at a direction, "The roof is north at that direction."

Yu nodded before running in the direction of the circus.

"Half of us should go with him. The other half will go to Yosuke, and Chie." Marik told them.

"Yeah, I agree." Yugi nodded.

They ran off at that to each direction.

* * *

_Back at the first duel..._

Frost called, "Now it's time to finish this farce!"

"What do you mean?" Yosuke asked him.

* * *

**Yosuke: 1300**

**Frost: 2400**

**Chie: 2700**

**Thunder: 3800**

* * *

Frost 3rd Turn:

"Watch, and learn!" Frost called drawing before smirking seeing it's a trap called, Mirror of Duality, "And now I sacrifice Mobius!"

Modius glowed in a ice storm.

"Another monster?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Come on out, Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Frost called as what appeared was a stronger version of Mobius.

* * *

_Mobius the Mega Monarch_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 3 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets. If this card was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster, add this additional effect._  
_● Your opponent cannot activate the targeted cards in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"And now when this monster's around three Spells or Traps are destroyed!" Frost smirked as Mobius fired a stronger ice storm, "And in case you try don't bother! You can't use the cards being destroyed against this effect since Mobius is summoned by sacrificing a Water Monster!"

"Three cards?" Chie asked in shock.

Yosuke's face-down, and Chie's face-down are both fallen prey shattering.

"And now Mobius attack that Shadow with Charged Ice Lance!" Frost smirked as Mobius charged at Ninja Shadow.

Yosuke's eyes widened at that.

"Yosuke!" Chie cried seeing that.

Ninja shattered as Yosuke cried out.

**(Yosuke: 0000)**

"Yosuke, no!" Chie cried as Yosuke landed.

"And your next girly." Thunder smirked to her.

"What?" Chie asked in confusion.

"With your boy out of the way your next to fall." Frost said setting a card.

Thunder 3rd Turn:

"Hope your ready darling." Thunder smirked drawing.

Chie ignored him and ran to Yosuke. "Hey, are you ok? Say something Yosuke."

Yosuke grunted waking up, "Chie... Sorry about that."

Chie hugged him. "It's ok, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

"But can you handle us for now on?" Frost smirked to her.

Chie closed her eyes. "By ending this duel right now!"

"You'll need to get pass me as I activate Monster Reincarnation!" Thunder called.

* * *

_Monster Reincarnation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I discard this card to get Zaborg back to my hand." Thunder smirked adding the Monarch back.

"No, I won't." Chie told him. "I activate Dragon Kung-Fu Hero's special ability!"

At that her monster began glowing.

"By sacrificing this monster and paying 2000 life points we all take damage equal to his attack points, and neither of you can play anything to stop this effect!"

"What!?" the two asked in shock as Hero glowed unleashing a shockwave striking all three.

* * *

**Yosuke: 0000**

**Frost: 0000**

**Chie: 0000**

**Thunder: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

Chie winced before falling to her hands and knees next to Yosuke. Thunder, and Frost went unconscious as Yosuke pulled Chie close to him.

"Just like a real hero... making the ultimate sacrifice." Chie smiled weakly.

"Chie, Yosuke!"

Half of the team entered the rooftop.

"Guys?" Yosuke asked turning to them.

"What happened?" Bastion asked helping him, and Chie up.

"Who are these two?" Kanji asked lifting the unconscious Thunder, and Frost by the back of their jackets.

"Don't know, but they took Mr. Muto somewhere." Yosuke answered. "Then they challenged us to a match... it it wasn't for Chie we would have lost."

"Solomon? Where's he?" Syrus asked in shock before a glow took over the area as two mirrors appeared.

"That doesn't look good." Chie frowned.

Frost, and Thunder then vanished from Kanji's hands.

"Ghosts?" Syrus asked nervously.

"I don't think so." Rise said as the Mirrors vanished, "We gotta get to Teddie, and Jasmine!"

"Hold on, what do you mean?" Yosuke asked.

"Something's wrong with Ted." Syrus said to them helping them up.

"Then what are we waiting for, we need to get to him and Jasmine fast." Chie pointed out.

They ran out.

* * *

_Back at the second duel..._

"Grr... Don't you mock me!" Blaze yelled.

"It's Jazzy-chan's turn." Teddie told him.

* * *

**Teddie: 1400**

**Jasmine: 0700**

**T-Bone: 0000**

**Blaze: 2500**

* * *

Jasmine 3rd Turn:

Jasmine drew, "My turn!"

"And you'll lose!" Blaze called, "Activate, Blaze Draw!"

"What?" Teddie asked in shock.

"This deals you 1000 points of damage since you just drawn a card, and I add back Thestalos to my hand!" Blaze called adding the Monarch back as flames charged at Jasmine.

Teddie's eyes widened in horror before running in front of her. The flames were then redirected.

"What?" Teddie asked in confusion.

"Satellite Beacon." Jasmine explaining discarding her drawn card, "I transfer the damage to him to add back Unstable Evolution."

Hearing that Teddie let out a sigh as Jasmine noticed just how angry and scared he looked ever since T-Bone started attacking her. Jasmine hugged him as Blaze was blasted while she activated Unstable Evolution ordering Cannon to attack.

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 1000 + 2400 = 3400)**_

**(Blaze: 1500)**

Blaze was blasted as he cried out.

* * *

**Teddie: 1400**

**Jasmine: 0700**

**T-Bone: 0000**

**Blaze: 0000**

**Teddie & Jasmine wins the duel!**

* * *

"I was so... scared..." Teddie whimpered while hugging her back. "I don't want... to... lose you."

"You won't. I promise." Jasmine whispered kissing him.

Teddie kissed her back before pausing and sniffing the air. "Huh, sensei?"

They looked over seeing the other half just arrived.

"How... how did you guys find us?" Jasmine asked.

"Rise." Yugi answered looking over seeing Blaze, and T-Bone, "Those must be the Monarch Users."

"Yeah, Teddie managed to destroy them though." Jasmine answered before frowning. "They said some of our friends are in danger too."

A bright light occurred as Mirrors appeared before T-Bone, and Blaze vanished. Teddie's eyes widened seeing that. "What happened to them?"

"Hey!"

They turned seeing Aster was there, "Come on! Me, and Jess are into something you all are connected in involving those two!"

The group all exchanged a glance before nodding and following him.

* * *

They met up at a entrance to a park with the other half of the team, and Jessica.

"So... what's going on?" Chie asked.

"Those Monarch guys you battled with. Their elites from the Society of Light called the Light Brigade but for some reason they seem way different from the Society." Aster explained to them, "Their leader Sarina is in the park's Virtual Reality System waiting for us since we took down her minions."

"We took them down?" Yosuke questioned. "You were off doing who knows what while they attacked us."

"He was with me looking for them while we're doing a talk." Jessica explained with a glare.

Yosuke flinched slightly before nodding. "Ok, so..."

"Wait a second, if those guys were with the Society of Light why didn't anything happen when we tied with them?" Chie questioned.

"Like I said, their way different some how." Aster reminded.

"Well what do you suggest we do now?" Yukiko asked him.

"We go in, and take it to her." Aster responded.

"That sounds good to me." Jaden nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... and before anyone complains about the Persona cast taking over... actually yeah they kind of are aren't they Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: A GX Character is in at least.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, so next up is Sarina. The leader of the four Monarch duelists.**

**bopdog111: 3 on 3 maybe?**

**Ulrich362: That might be a bit too complicated to keep straight, we'll figure something out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	62. Mirror, Mirror!

**bopdog111: We're here on the final match of this trip.**

**Ulrich362: True, and what just might be the hardest of them all.**

**bopdog111: Against the same person no doubt.**

**Ulrich362: Well, we'll have to see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

All of them entered something looking around as it appears they entered a cybernetic space.

"What is this place?" Yukiko asked looking around.

"Looks like virtual reality." Jaden admitted looking around as a gopher having on a familiar headband ran off.

"Yeah, that's what this is!" the gopher said in a familiar voice.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Mr. Muto?" Yu asked in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

"I got turned into this blasted animal by this witch!" Solomon who was the gopher said as mirrors rose showing Frost, Thunder, Blaze, and T-Bone all unconscious.

"What the, those are the guys who kidnapped you." Chie mentioned.

"Well put."

Hearing that they turned to see someone raising from the floor.

It was a woman wearing a ceremonial red and white clothes of a miko with sandals. Her dark purple hair is elaborately arranged in a flowing ponytail behind her, with the bangs closest to her face positioned on the outermost edges of her head; she also wears round earrings.

"Wait... what the?" Yosuke asked.

"That's Sarina. The Leader of the Light Brigade." Aster mentioned to them.

"Three of you have been chosen to partake in the ultimate test. And I've been asked to overlook it." the woman revealed as Sarina mentioned to them.

"A test?" Naoto inquired. "And what is the nature of this test, I doubt it's something we would readily agree to."

"Predict of who is the chosen of course." Sarina answered simply, "Is it Jaden Yuki, or is it Aster Phoenix, or is it Yu Narukaki?"

Yu frowned. "It isn't me."

"My brother predicts you had a great destiny Yu Narukami. You are able to hold the World Arcana which normally can't be achieved unless your put through a powerful test, and work all of your bonds to the fullest." Sarina explained to Yu, "That is what you did from your journey sometime back isn't it?"

"That's true, but even so I won't be taking your test." Yu told her.

"You don't have a choice." Sarina said before Rise started screaming.

"Rise!" Syrus cried in horror.

"You should know by now Yu there is a price to pay for everything you do." Sarina said with her eyes glowing as Rise held her head in agony, "If you refuse to partake in the test then the price to pay will be great indeed."

"Leave her out of this Sarina." Yu told her.

"It isn't just her." Sarina said as her eyes glowed brighter as Naoto, Yukiko, and Yosuke started screaming as well, "If you take the test with Aster, and Jaden then I'll let them go, and fight with all your power."

"Yu... don't do it." Yosuke said clearly in agony. "If you duel her... you could die!"

"He's right..." Naoto agreed weakly. "We've... been through worse."

Sarina made her eyes glow brighter as Kanji, Teddie, and Chie joined screaming.

"Yu come on! We gotta duel Sarina to help them!" Jaden told Yu.

"I was planning on dueling Sarina anyway. We outnumbered her 3 to 1." Aster pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kanji told them. "Yu-Sempai's not dueling her and that's final."

"Change, Isis Salvation!" Yu called.

The move was unaffected to them. Yu's eyes widened. "Guys I..."

"Stupidbigheartedjerk."

Hearing that they looked to see Marie had arrived. She walked over to Yu before glaring at Sarina. "What you're doing won't get him to fight you. That's his power, plain and simple."

Hearing that Sarina's eyes stopped glowing after a couple of seconds as the team stopped screaming breathing.

"Who are you?" Aster asked Marie surprised.

"You can call me Marie, and if this witch thinks she can try and blackmail my boyfriend she has another thing coming." Marie answered before turning to Sarina. "Now you have three options, you can let everyone go, you can test those two and leave Yu out of it, or you can see what happens when you piss off a goddess."

"Yu is required to take the test. And besides if he doesn't then were all trapped in this Virtual World." Sarina told her.

"The test is just for one of us to be able to beat you right?" Yu asked.

"Except it isn't just me." Sarina grinned before she duplicated into three.

"... Fine, I'll go first." Yu relented.

"Now your talking." Aster said activating his Duel Disk.

"All right let's get our games on!" Jaden called activating his own.

Jessica stared before asking, "So we're trapped for now on?"

Teddie just hugged Jasmine as Yu turned to Aster and Jaden.

"I meant... I'll duel first. On my own." Yu told them. "That way even if I do lose one of you can free everyone.'

"Sorry Yu but I'll say no on that. If she messes with my friends then she'll mess with me." Jaden told him.

"And I got some unfinished business with Sarina." Aster added, "So like it or not all three of us will take her on."

Yu met their eyes before sighing. "I can't convince you otherwise, so fine."

With that he joined in between them as they prepare themselves.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Unavoidable Battle)**

**Jaden, Yu, & Aster: 12000**

**Sarina: 12000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sarina 1st Turn:

"My world, I'll be first." Sarina said drawing looking, "And I'll summon Silver Spirit Ukyo!"

At that a blue robed spirit appeared.

* * *

_Silver Spirit Ukyo_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Silver Spirit - Sakyo" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"What is that?" Teddie asked.

"A Mirror Spirit." Sarina replied, "I place two cards down, and activate Full Moon Mirror."

At that a multiple closed eyed stand appeared as a full moon in a purple sky appeared above them.

* * *

_Full Moon Mirror_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time a monster on the field is destroyed, place 1 "Full Moon Counter" on this card (max. 10). If there are 10 "Full Moon Counters" on this card, you can send it to the Graveyard to activate 1 "Infinite Fiend Mirror" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"More mirrors, I don't like this." Chie frowned.

"I end my turn." Sarina ended her turn.

Jaden turned to his teammates, "Let me go first for us."

"Jaden... alright." Yu nodded.

"Fine by me." Aster nodded.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Okay my go!" Jaden called drawing looking, "And to start off I'll activate the spell, Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Fusion time! So I'll take Elemental HERO Neos with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in order to create Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!" Jaden called as what appeared was a white warrior that has a cape.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Absolute Zero_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "HERO" monster + 1 WATER monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 500 ATK for each WATER monster on the field, except "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". If this card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Yu's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"And I'll throw down two face-downs. That's it." Jaden ended his turn.

Sarina 2nd Turn:

"Fine then." the second Sarina said drawing, "And I'll summon Silver Spirit Sakyo!"

At that an identical version of Ukyo appeared.

* * *

_Silver Spirit Sakyo_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"They're all using the same cards so they have the advantage." Yu frowned.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Sarina ended.

Aster turned to Yu, "You want this turn?"

"Unless you'd rather go." Yu replied.

"I can wait." Aster told him.

Yu nodded.

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card only to pause looking at his hand. "I pass."

"Yu don't pass. Make a move if you see you can make one." Jaden told him.

"I would I could Jaden but I can't." Yu told him.

"Yes you can." Aster told him, "It's impossible to not have a card you can play at your first turn."

"Nothing but level five or higher monsters?" Yu asked him.

"It's straight up impossible to get a hand of those cards." Aster stated simply.

"Besides even if you do you got a monster needed to summon one." Jaden told him pointing to Absolute Zero, "I knew something like that would happen so I got a monster for you to use to Tribute Summon one!"

Yu sighed before walking over to Jaden and showing him his hand.

Hierophant Persona Kohryu a level eight, Justice Persona Sraosha a level ten, Tower Persona Yoshitsune another level eight, Star Persona Helel a level ten, Emperor Persona Odin a level nine, and Fool Persona Loki a level seven.

"In that case, I activate De-Fusion so Absolute Zero time to split!" Jaden called as Absolute Zero vanished showing Neos, and Aqua Dolphin.

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fish_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 800_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 monster. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"Plus as Absolute Zero left the field both your monsters are destroyed!" Jaden called as both of Sarina's monsters shattered, "Now Yu!"

_Full Moon Mirror: **(Counter: 2)**_

Yu's eyes widened before he frowned. "We aren't sharing a field Jaden."

"Actually we are." Aster told him.

Yu's eyes widened before he nodded. "I send one card to the graveyard to activate Aqua Dolphin's ability on the Sarina who hasn't gone yet."

Aqua Dolphin screeched to the third Sarina as her cards were revealed.

Mirror of Duality, Magic Mirror Spirit Asogi, Magic Mirror Spirit Natuya, Mirror Bind, and Silver Spirit Sakyo.

"Silver Spirit Sakyo has less attack points than Neos so it's destroyed and you take 500 points of damage." Yu stated.

The monster appeared before shattering as the three Sarinas grunted. **(Sarina: 11500)**

"With that done, Neos will attack the Sakyo on the field." Yu continued.

"Or can attack directly." Aster said as Neos charged attacking the Sarinas. **(Sarina: 9000)**

"Next Aqua Dolphin attacks." Yu continued.

Aqua Dolphin fired water at them.

**(Sarina: 8400)**

"That's all for now." Yu mentioned.

"Your not summoning one of your Personas?" Jaden asked seeing that.

Sarina 3rd Turn:

"Fine your choice!" Sarina said drawing, "And I'll activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I revive Sakyo from the graveyard!" Sarina called as Sakyo appeared, "And as it's summoned Ukyo joins it!"

Ukyo appeared again from the graveyard. Suddenly they both started glowing.

"What?" Sarina asked seeing that.

"I activate the special ability of Star Persona Helel in my graveyard." Yu explained as a Persona rose up. "By banishing two Light Monsters on the field I can special summon him."

* * *

_Star Persona Helel_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 3100_

_During either player's turn, if this card is in your GY: Banish two LIGHT Monsters on the field, Special Summon this card in Defense Position. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Oh so that's why! Great work!" Jaden grinned giving a thumbs up to Yu.

Yu frowned before suddenly wincing.

**(Jaden, Yu, & Aster: 6000)**

"What? Why are half our points gone?" Aster questioned seeing it on his Life Point gauge is halved.

"To keep Helel in play... it costs half our life points during each of Sarina's standby phases. Though she can't set any cards facedown in the presence of the Light-bearer."

Sarina growled at that, "I end my turn."

Aster 1st Turn:

"Which means it's my turn!" Aster called drawing, "And I'll discard Dynatag from my hand to use Aqua Dolphin's ability!"

Aqua Dolphin screech at the middle Sarina's hand showing it's Mirror Rout, Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta, Mirror Force, and Mirror Call.

"That Nayuta goes as it's points are lower!" Aster called as the card shattered. **(Sarina: 7900)** "Then I'll summon this! My Destiny HERO - Drilldark!"

Drilldark appeared ready.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And with it's arrival comes Destiny HERO - Malicious!" Aster added as Malicious appeared.

* * *

_Destiny Hero - Malicious_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO - Malicious" from your Deck._

* * *

"What are you up to now?" Yu asked Aster.

"Jaden mind if I borrow a monster?" Aster asked him.

"What's mine is your's!" Jaden grinned.

"In that case I'll sacrifice Aqua Dolphin, Drilldark, and Malicious!" Aster called as the three vanished, "To summon Destiny HERO - Dogma!"

At that Dogma appeared from the three as all three of there Personas stared at the Sarinas.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dogma_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3400_

_DEF: 2400_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny HERO" monster. Once per turn, if you still control this face-up card during your opponent's next Standby Phase after you Special Summoned it this way: Halve your opponent's LP._

* * *

"And now by banishing Dynatag, Dogma gets 1000 points stronger!" Aster called.

_Dogma: **(ATK: 3400 + 1000 = 4400)**_

"And now Dogma take a crack at them!" Aster called as Dogma charged.

Sarina called, "Not so fast, I activate the trap, Guidance of the Mirror!"

* * *

_Guidance of the Mirror_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent declares a direct attack while you have 1 "Magic Mirror Spirit" monster in your GY: Negate the attack then end the battle phase._

* * *

"With this the battle ends!" Sarina called as Dogma bounced off.

"I place 1 card down, and end this turn." Aster told him.

* * *

**Jaden, Yu, & Aster: 6000**

**Sarina: 7900**

* * *

Sarina 4th Turn:

"I draw!" Sarina called drawing.

"And due to Yu's monster we lose half our points." Jaden said as they grunted. **(Jaden, Yu, & Aster: 3000)**

"But we're not the only ones! Hell's Judgement!" Aster called as Dogma fired a blast as the Sarinas grunted. **(Sarina: 3950)**

"What now?" Yu asked her.

"I'll activate Mirror Advantage!" Sarina called.

* * *

_Mirror Advantage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Negate the effects of all monsters on the field when this card is activated as long as this card is face-up. Once per turn, target 1 "Mirror" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"With this we can summon back Nayuta!" Sarina called as Nayuta appeared before mirrors shined on the three Personas.

* * *

_Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Magic Mirror Spirit Asogi" in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it._

* * *

"More mirrors?" Yosuke asked in confusion. "Have you heard of this mirror deck Jessica?"

"No." Jessica answered with a glare.

"This Mirror seals away your monster's powers!" Sarina called to them as the mirrors shined more on the Personas.

The three of them looked to be in pain from that.

"Ah crap!" Jaden grunted, "That means Yu can't seal their face-downs!"

"And I activate Mirror Zero!" Sarina called.

* * *

_Mirror Zero_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Full Moon Mirror" you control: Place 1 "Full Moon Counter" on it for each monster on the field. This card's activation, and effect cannot be negated._

* * *

"So now Full Moon Mirror gets 4 more counters!" Sarina called.

_Full Moon Mirror:** (Counter: 2 + 4 = 6)**_

"I don't like this." Yu frowned.

"Well now Nayuta will attack!" Sarina called as Nayuta slashed Neos as Jaden winced.** (Jaden, Yu, & Aster: 2900)**

"Jaden!" Yu cried in horror.

"I'm okay." Jaden grinned to him seeing Neos survived, "It's thanks to Hero Shield, Neos endured."

* * *

_Hero Shield_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 face-up "Hero" monster you control, and equip this card to it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard instead. During damage calculation, if the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, you can draw 1 card for each multiple of 1000 Battle Damage you take from that battle._

* * *

Shield shattered once it protected Neos. Yu let out a sigh of relief before turning and glaring at Sarina.

"Fine. I'll end with one face-down." Sarina ended.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Alright, my turn!" Jaden called drawing before asking Yu, "Yu, what would happen if a Persona is banished other than being destroyed in battle?"

"Agonizing unimaginable pain." Yu told him.

"Okay I'll make sure they won't be banished." Jaden nodded, "So cool if I piggy back on you, and Aster's plays?"

"What are you planning?" Aster questioned.

"You'll see." Jaden grinned, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With it, I can draw 2 cards!" Jaden called drawing, "And now I activate Polymerization! And with it I fuse Neos with Dogma, and Helel!"

The three flew up fusing.

"What?" Aster asked in shock.

"And with I can summon this guy! Persona HERO - Farrowind!" Jaden called as what descended was a light armored warrior, and having a blade with Helel's armor, and Dogma's blade arm looking tough.

* * *

_Persona HERO - Farrowind_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1+ "Persona" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card's ATK/DEF is equal to your LP. Treat this card's Arcana as the monsters used to summon it. Once per turn, if this card is Fusion Summoned with all it's Fusion Materials being "Persona" monsters: Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your hand with the same Arcana as this card in attack position, and gain LP equal to it's level x 200. If this card would leave the field: Shuffle 1 "Persona" monster from your GY to your Deck instead._

* * *

Suddenly Aster winced and fell to his hands and knees.

"What's?" Aster grunted.

Suddenly he cried out and grabbed his head in agony.

"It wasn't destroyed!" Syrus argued seeing that.

"It isn't that, he doesn't have the same power the other two do." Marie told him. "He's not a Wildcard."

"So it wouldn't kill him?" Hassleberry asked her.

"Who knows?" Marie answered. "Something like this hasn't ever happened before... for all we know it might."

"Well I know I wouldn't let that happen! Farrowind's Arcana is the same as the monsters used to summon him!" Jaden called as Farrowind raised his sword as symbols of the Fool, the Hierophant, and the Star appeared on it, "And once a turn if all the monsters I used to summon him are Personas we can summon a new Persona from our hands that's the same Arcana as this card in attack mode, and gain 200 points equal to it's level! So since Dogma's was Hierophant it allows me to summon a Hierophant of my own! Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!"

At that Glow Moss appeared.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Glow Moss_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 900_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_If this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card and shows it, then, based on its type apply this effect._  
_● Monster: End the Battle Phase of this turn._  
_● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead._  
_● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"And we gain 600 points! Media!" Jaden called as Farrowind shined on the three Persona Users. **(Jaden, Yu &, Aster: 3500)**

"Jaden... what are you planning?" Yu asked him.

"It's simple. Farrowind's points are equal to our own!" Jaden grinned.

_Farrowind: **(ATK: 3500/DEF: 3500)**_

"That's helpful." Chie admitted.

Aster started breathing easier once Farrowind healed him.

"And now Farrowind let's attack Nayuta!" Jaden called as Farrowind charged.

"Not so fast, I activate Mirror Force!" Sarina called using a face-down.

* * *

_Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"All monsters in attack mode are destroyed!" Sarina called as the blast charged.

"Not so fast! I shuffle Aqua Dolphin back to my deck to prevent Farrowind's destruction!" Jaden countered as Farrowind blasted though but Glow Moss wasn't lucky.

"Since Mirror Force doesn't negate the attack it gets to continue." Syrus smiled.

_Full Moon Mirror: **(Counter: 6 + 1 = 7)**_

Farrowind attacked Nayuta destroying her as Sarina grunted. **(Sarina: 3050)**

_Full Moon Mirror:** (Counter: 7 + 1 = 8)**_

"Something feels wrong." Naoto frowned. "She must have used that mirror for a reason."

"I end my turn." Jaden said with a set card.

Sarina 5th Turn:

"So what? That monsters not gonna matter!" Sarina said drawing, and said, "I'll place 1 card down, and that's all."

"Yu, Farrowind works in your favor as well since it has multiple Arcana! That means you can use it!" Jaden told him.

Yu 2nd Turn:

Yu drew his card. "Farrowind attack Sarina directly!"

Farrowind charged as Sarina called, "Activate Mirror Mirage!"

* * *

_Mirror Mirage_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Special Summon as many "Mirror Saint Tokens" (LIGHT/Level 1/Fairy/ATK 0/DEF 0) as possible in Defense Position._

* * *

"So now as you attacked we can summon 5 of these! Mirror Saint Tokens!" Sarina called as five mirrors appeared.

* * *

_Mirror Saint Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of, "Mirror Mirage"._

* * *

Yu frowned at that as one of the tokens shattered.

_Full Moon Mirror:** (Counter: 8 + 1 = 9)**_

"Well it's no big deal. You can get rid of two more with Helel, and summon one of the Personas in your hand since Kohryu, and Loki are Hierophant, and Fool." Jaden told him as Aster rose up.

Yu frowned. "I end my turn."

"Yu? Why didn't you summon one of them?" Jaden asked shocked.

Yu frowned. "We'd lose."

"How does that make us lose? We'll gain more points, and make Farrowind stronger." Aster said to him.

Sarina 6th Turn:

"Whatever!" Sarina called drawing before grinning, "And I activate Crack Mirror!"

* * *

_Crack Mirror_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy 2 "Mirror" Monsters you control: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now you lose 1000 points!" Sarina called as two of the spirits shattered causing them to grunt. **(Jaden, Yu &, Aster: 2500)**

_Farrowind: **(ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

_Full Moon Mirror: **(Counter: 8 + 2 = 10)**_

"It's time." Sarina grinned to them.

Yu frowned. "That's what I meant."

"By sending Full Moon Mirror to the graveyard, I can summon Infinite Fiend Mirror!" Sarina called as they appeared in a realm.

* * *

_Infinite Fiend Mirror_

_Field Spell Card_

_Activate only by the effect of "Full Moon Mirror". While a player controls a "Dark Creator", that player must Special Summon as many "Dark Creator Tokens" as possible, with the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, DEF and effects as that monster. If there is no "The Dark Creator" on the field, destroy all "Dark Creator Tokens" on the field._

* * *

"What kind of place is this?" Jaden asked her.

"A place where your test will be served." Sarina answered before the last 2 Spirits vanished, "You'll need it against our Dark Creator!"

A huge fiend appeared ready.

* * *

_Dark Creator_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1000_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle or declare a direct attack. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 700 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So that was her plan." Naoto frowned.

"Hey we got plenty of Personas to shuffle to keep Farrowind from being destroyed!" Jaden told them.

Sarina smirked, "Not for long."

"What?" Aster questioned.

"As Dark Creator exists on our field while Infinite Fiend Mirror is on the field, we can summon 4 of these! Dark Creator Tokens!" Sarina called as four smaller versions of Dark Creator appeared, "They are the same as Dark Creator."

"No way." Rise whispered in shock.

"And now Dark Creator attack!" Sarina called as Dark Creator aimed.

Aster called, "Sorry don't think so! I activate the trap Negate Attack!"

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This stops your attack dead cold in it's tracks!" Aster called as the attack was nullified.

"That was way too close." Chie admitted.

"Fine. Against Dark Creator you won't do much." Sarina smirked.

Aster 2nd Turn:

Aster called, "We'll see about that! Draw!"

Aster looked to see what card it is. Suddenly he cried out and collapsed not moving. That was before he got back up grunting, "This won't stop me! And neither is Fusion Destiny!"

* * *

_Fusion Destiny_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists a "Destiny HERO" monster as material, using monsters from your hand or Deck as Fusion Material, but destroy it during the End Phase of the next turn, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except DARK "HERO" monsters. You can only activate 1 "Fusion Destiny" per turn._

* * *

"So with it I'll fuse Disk Commander with a second Malicious to form Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" Aster called as the two formed to Dystopia.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" monster in your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's ATK. If this card's current ATK is different from its original ATK (except during the Damage Step) (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" once per turn._

* * *

"And as it's summoned Drilldark's 1600 points are coming to you!" Aster called as Dystopia fired a blast at them. **(Sarina: 1450)**

Yu quickly looked at his hand. "I play the effect of Death Persona Ghoul. By discarding this card I can destroy any monster, I destroy Persona HERO Farrowind!"

"I shuffle Neos to the Deck to prevent Farrowind's destruction!" Jaden countered as Farrowind was protected.

"And now by banishing Dynatag my Dystopia gets 1000 points stronger!" Aster called as Dystopia glowed.

_Dystopia: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"Dark Creator can't be destroyed in battle so that amount of points is worthless." Sarina smirked.

Aster smirked himself, "Sorry but once a turn if Dystopia's points changed then a card is destroyed!"

"Say what?" Sarina asked in shock.

"Noble Justice!" Aster called as Dystopia sucked Dark Creator in a vortex from his hand. **(ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**

"No! With Dark Creator gone all our Tokens are destroyed!" Sarina cried in shock as the four tokens vanished.

"Jaden, that monster is what's killing Aster!" Yu told him.

"Farrowind healed Aster, Yu!" Jaden reminded, "Besides if you wanted him gone you should've said so. I'll activate, Retaking Test of the Soul! This trap allows me to defuse Farrowind!"

Farrowind vanished as Neos, Helel, and Dogma appeared again. Yu just frowned before deactivating his Duel Disk. "Sarina... I failed your test. Jaden and Aster can still pass."

His Duel Disk didn't deactivate.

"And now time to finish this! Alright Dogma finish them!" Aster called as Dogma charged attacking them as they cried out.

* * *

**Jaden, Yu, & Aster: 2500**

**Sarina: 0000**

**Jaden, Yu, & Aster wins the duel!**

* * *

"They won." Syrus smiled.

"So all three of them passed." Yosuke said seeing that, "But what test is it?"

The three Sarinas combined again as she looked to them, "You three proven well. And now I can ask for your aid."

"Jaden and Aster passed." Yu told her. "Not me."

"Yes, you do either you like it or not." Sarina told him, "But now I desperately need your help."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked her.

"You need to save Sartorius." Sarina told them.

"Are you insane? Why would we save him?" Kanji questioned.

"It's not his fault, he's under the control of an evil force." Sarina revealed to them.

"An evil force?" Yukiko asked before Rise's eyes widened.

"That white aura from before!" she realized.

"Yes. One day a visitor came to my brother's Fortune Booth. Visitors came all the time but this one is different." Sarina told them, "As repayment for predicting his future he offered my brother a card, and I had sensed a change in Sartorius. I begged him to dispose of it but it was too late he was under it's control. The card was a HERO Monster much like your own."

Aster's eyes widened. "Wait... don't tell me it was..."

"But shortly after it arrived it disappeared." Sarina added to them, "Please you have to save Sartorius from his mind, and this force."

"We might not be able to." Yu admitted.

"I promise." Jaden told Sarina, "Besides even if it has the power to harm Personas, I would still charge in to fight what force it is!"

"Aster?" Sarina asked him.

Aster gave thought before saying, "Alright. I made a promise to him years back, and I'm not going back on my word."

Jaden smiled at that.

"Thank you." Sarina said before handing Yu a card.

Yu blinked before taking it. It was Mirror of Duality.

"It's what you can use throughout your journey. Now leave at once the World is set to self destruct!" Sarina told them as a portal opened.

"Self destruct?" Chie asked in shock.

"Come with us, it's not safe to stay here." Yukiko told her.

"I chose to stay here." Sarina told them, "That way I can watch over my brother."

"But... you'll die if you stay here." Syrus mentioned hesitantly.

"Please rescue my brother." Sarina told them before vanishing into the ground.

The group all exchanged uncertain glances before leaving through the portal.

* * *

_Outside..._

They all exited pods grunting rubbing their heads alongside the Light Brigade.

"Is everyone alright?" Yosuke asked weakly.

"We'll all in one piece Sarge." Hassleberry rubbed his head.

Yosuke frowned at that.

"Ah... My head. What just-Sarina!" Frost realized looking around, "We're in the Simulator?"

"That must mean our goal was a success." T-Bone told him looking around.

"You all alright?" Thunder asked the group.

"I think so." Blaze answered.

"We're fine, no thanks to you." Chie told him.

"We were just following orders alright?" Blaze asked her.

"And if we didn't meet Sarina's expectations?" Yosuke asked. "If you defeated all of us and she defeated Jaden, Yu, and Aster?"

"That didn't happen so that's important isn't it?" Frost questioned.

"You could have killed us." Chie told him.

"That didn't happen either so that didn't matter." Thunder added to her, "You won't be hearing from us again."

With that the Light Brigade walked off.

"Creeps." Chie frowned.

"Don't worry about them. We have to battle, and save Sartorius." Jaden told them.

"And we got plenty cause tomorrow will be time to head back to the Academy." Syrus mentioned to them.

"Then we should head back to meet up with the others and... has anyone seen Belowski?" Yukiko asked suddenly.

Hearing that they blinked seeing around finally noticing Belowski is gone.

"This is bad, we need to find him." Chie mentioned.

They ran out looking around for Belowski before they noticed the Society of Light entering a white limo, and one of them was a white blazer Belowski. Teddie's eyes widened in horror. "No..."

"They got to Belowski too?" Jaden asked in shock.

Yu frowned. "I think... we lost him before we came here."

"That's another reason to battle the Society of Light." Zane mentioned to them.

"Yeah." Jaden nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... apologies are in order.**

**bopdog111: Three on Three is more complicated but it all worked out.**

**Ulrich362: I more meant in how the fic is progressively getting worse. I would understand if people wanted to stop reading it.**

**bopdog111: But it will get better. We do have struggles but we always work through it.**

**Ulrich362: Not always... though next up will be an unexpected cameo and then... well I guess the start of that tournament Sheppard mentioned?**

**bopdog111: Along with Cyberdarks of course.**

**Ulrich362: There's really no reason for those to be in this though. Zane wouldn't use them after all. See you in the next chapter... assuming anyone even wants to continue reading.**

**bopdog111: You never know. Be sure to review!**


	63. Generation Next!

**Ulrich362: Well... back to this one. Assuming anyone is still reading it.**

**bopdog111: We're now onto one of the main events of the Second Season. The Genex Tournament.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, technically there would be a few more Society of Light duels and this would be where Alice appears but the former can just be added to the tournament and the latter was already dealt with during the Shadow Rider arc so... time for a tournament.**

**bopdog111: And Professor Sheppard coming back. Time to take a back seat Dr. Crowler the Chancellor's back home.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, technically there would be a few more Society of Light duels and this would be where Alice appears but the former can just be added to the tournament and the latter was already dealt with during the Shadow Rider arc so... time for a tournament.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In the auditorium everyone have gathered in the auditorium because they heard from Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte they have an important announcement from Chancellor Sheppard who is making a surprising come-back.

"I wonder what he's been doing, and what he thinks of the Society of Light." Yukiko mentioned thoughtfully.

"We'll find out soon." Yu mentioned.

At that Sheppard walked to the center of the auditorium.

"First of all it's good to be back. Judging by your clothes, we've got a popular new white dorm on campus. Well, despite these changes, I'm still in charge." Sheppard mentioned to everyone, "And I have a special gift to offer all of you."

The students all listened attentively before Zane's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait a second... that might work." he whispered to himself. "Reverse..."

"And now..." Sheppard started as the screen behind him shows a medal that has GX on it, "I give you the "GX Dueling Tournament". A competition meant for the next generation of master duelists. It's like nothing you've ever experienced before, and it starts right now."

Everyone started talking among themselves.

"Wait, what exactly is the GX Dueling Tournament?" asked a Ra Yellow.

"Duelists from around the globe will converge here. Students and professionals are welcome, and when the dust settles and only one duelist remains, they will be known as the World's Greatest! The entire Island is your field. To start, you'll each get a GX Medallion." Sheppard explained to them showing the same Medal to them, "The rules are simple. You must accept the first duel you're challenged to, and you must participate in at least one duel each day. If you win, you get all of your opponent's medals. The final winner will be easy to spot. They'll have all the medallions. During my travels, I've met some of the world's most talented duelists. They have all been invited because I truly believe you are as good as they are. Now get out there and make your chancellor proud, will ya?"

Jaden grinned. "This sounds awesome."

"Don't forget what the prize was last year." Syrus teased thinking back to the School Duel between North Academy, and Duel Academy.

Jaden froze at that before shuddering as Zane walked down.

"Chancellor, do you have a minute to talk?" he requested.

"Hm?" Sheppard looked before laughing, "Aha! Zane! I was wondering where you were. It's good to have you back in the Academy, how you've been?"

"Almost really bad, it's a long story." Zane mentioned before his expression turned serious. "Though... I have an important request."

Sheppard mentioned him to follow as they walked off.

"This is gonna be intense." Yosuke admitted to them.

"Yeah, who do you guys think Chancellor Sheppard invited?" Jaden asked.

"Duelists that are stronger." Rise admitted, "And our luck might be Yugi."

"Maybe." Yu nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Sheppard and Zane..._

"What is it Zane? I can't remember the last time your so serious." Sheppard asked him.

"Things have changed... that's why I'm asking permission to use the Cyber Reverse Deck." Zane answered. "It could be a matter of life and death."

Sheppard blinked, "The Underworld Deck? That's a pretty straightforward thing to ask for. What's going on?"

"I don't know all the details, but you've seen the new white dorm... it's to deal with that." Zane answered. "When you're dealing with light, you need darkness to take it down."

"There are gonna be serious consequences when it's used. I don't know what kind of effects it will do." Sheppard told him seriously.

"It's a risk we need to take, and you know of everyone who's studied the Cyber Legacy I'm the most qualified to try and control those cards." Zane pointed out. "If I don't use those cards to deal with Sartorius and his Society of Light people will

Sheppard stared before narrowing his eyes, "You always were the best of the Cyber Dojo. Give me a day to get it. But let me warn you Zane. It has power that can have disastrous results if not controlled."

"I know, and I assure you I can handle those cards." Zane told him. "I'm not the same as I was when I graduated."

Sheppard nodded, "By the way bring Jasmine to my office. There's something I wish to discus with her."

"Jasmine, alright." Zane nodded walking to let her know.

With that Sheppard walked to his office.

"Welcome back Chancellor." Dr. Crowler said quietly seeing him.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm Crowler." Sheppard told him before turning to Bonaparte, "Though who's this little man?"

"My name is Jean-Louis Bonaparte Chancellor, your new vice chancellor." Bonaparte introduced in his French accent.

"Yes... he'll be taking the position." Dr. Crowler confirmed. "If you'll excuse me Chancellor."

"Hang on Crowler." Sheppard said sitting down.

He looked down before turning. "Yes?"

"Zane gave me a brief explanation of this Society of Light, and how Yuzu, and Belowski got involved. All I can say is that it's not your fault. Yuzu was doing her responsibilities as a teacher, and a parent to protect her kids." Sheppard told him softly.

"With all due respect Chancellor, after Banner's death and my failures. I don't have any right to keep my position." Dr. Crowler admitted. "As of today, I'm officially resigning from Duel Academy. I appreciate everything you've done, goodbye."

"Actually you do have a right to keep it." Sheppard told him.

"What?" Dr. Crowler asked in shock.

"Your honest, and on top of those wanted to get your sister back." Sheppard explained, "I'm not much of a Fortune Teller but I have a feeling yourself will bring Yuzu, and Belowski back to our side."

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened before he looked down and clenched his fists. "I... yes."

"Now me, and Jasmine are about to discuss important, and personal detail so you wouldn't mind giving us a few minutes?" Sheppard asked Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte.

"Not at all Chancellor, though if I may I would agree with Crowler's resignation. This whole mess happened under his watch after all." Bonaparte pointed out before walking out with Crowler.

_'I'll have to give him a lecture after this.'_ Sheppard told himself at that.

A minute later someone knocked on the door.

"Chancellor Sheppard, you wanted to see me?"

Sheppard looked saying, "Come in."

Jasmine walked in at that to his desk.

"Ah, Jasmine. It's been a while. Everything being like you wanted to being a regular student?" Sheppard smiled to her.

"Yeah, it is." Jasmine nodded. "Well... mostly, with everything that's been happening recently though..."

She looked down at that.

"It's been better."

"Well that aside there is business involving your heritage." Sheppard admitted to her, "As you know, us, your father, and your closet friends are the only ones who know your secret as a Princess of Misgarth here at Duel Academy. To put it simply are you ready for a reunion with your father?"

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Dad's coming?"

"He's among the Duelists, I've invited to the GX Tournament." Sheppard answered her with a smile, "Don't get me wrong he is a Celebrity, and real talented. Relations are nothing so you can expect him to duel against you at some point. His jet will arrive in a few minutes so you better get there."

Instead of happy Jasmine looked horrified. "No he can't, you have to send him away!"

Sheppard blinked hearing that.

"If the Society of Light gets SORA... he can't come. He can't!" Jasmine panicked before running from the office.

"Jasmine!" Sheppard called at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A jet was flying to Duel Academy as a man that has dark hair wearing royal attire was watching before looking at a GX Medallion before thinking,_ 'Jasmine my girl... Let's see how much you've grown.'_

"So that's her father's jet?" Jaden asked with him, and the group had arrived upon being notified that a Misgarth Plane holding royalty was invited who they might guess is Jasmine's father.

"Please no... please no!" Jasmine cried running up to the group before her eyes widened in horror.

"Jazzy-chan?" Teddie asked seeing her before widening his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"He has to leave the island, before it's too late." Jasmine answered in complete terror. "We have to get him to leave!"

Who exited the plane was the man along with a woman handcuffed to a suitcase, and two guards walking out.

"Dad!" Jasmine cried running to him.

Hearing that they looked over seeing her as the man smiled, "Jasmine! Give Dad a hug sweetheart."

"Dad this isn't the time, you have to leave now!" Jasmine told him nervously. "Please, get off the island before it's too late!"

"Jasmine? What's got you so spooked?" her father asked surprised.

At that a hand took Jasmine's shoulder causing her to freeze before who walked in front of her was Sartorius.

"King Ojin. It's an honor your highness." Sartorius bowed in respect.

"That's Prince Ojin." the man corrected, "Though I am by right as King I'm still not worthy of being called a King. And you are?"

"Your first opponent." Sartorius said showing his medallion.

"No!" Jasmine cried in horror before desperately looking to her friends for help.

Chazz, Yuzu, and Belowski were in front of them.

Ojin narrowed his eyes at Sartorius before saying, "Fine. But I can tell you want something except my Medallion."

"Your quite observant." Sartorius grinned, "Like say your Satellite, SORA."

"SORA?" Ojin questioned hearing that, "What would you do with it?"

"That's something you should wait to know until I earn the right to use it wouldn't you agree?" Sartorius asked him.

"Dad please... don't do it!" Jasmine begged with tears in her eyes. "You can't..."

"Normally I would say no to you." Ojin said to Sartorius, "But the Rules State that I must accept the first duel I'm challenged too. But let me tell you, I'll win in one turn."

"Indeed, my prediction is that the duel will end before my turn will begin." Sartorius said to him as they stepped back for distance.

The woman softly hold Jasmine's shoulder, "Have faith in your father Jasmine. He's been training endlessly for the GX Tournament, and has unlocked a few new skills."

"You don't get it Linda, dad can't win against him. If dad loses SORA to Sartorius... he'll destroy the world!" Jasmine pleaded. "He'll listen to you, please stop him!"

"DUEL!"

Ojin: 4000

Sartorius: 4000

Ojin 1st Turn:

"I'm first." Ojin said drawing, "And I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Ojin drew twice looking, "And I activate Cost Down!"

* * *

_Cost Down_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

"A discard Rivalry of the Warlords to lower the level of monsters in my hand by 2." Ojin said discarding a card, "So now I summon my Satellite Cannon!'

At that what appeared in space was the cannon.

* * *

_Satellite Cannon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 7 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases: This card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, this increased ATK returns to 0, after damage calculation._

* * *

"And then I'll activate Charge! It boosts my Cannon's points by 2000!" Ojin called as his Cannon glowed.

* * *

_Charge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_All face-up "Satellite Cannons" you control gain 2000 ATK._

* * *

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

Jasmine looked terrified before she ran off. Yuzu gripped her arm telling, "Oh no, you stay here."

"And now Jasmine this is a new skill Linda told you." Ojin told her, "I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

* * *

_Mischief of the Time Goddess_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Skip 1 turn, to your turn's Battle Phase._

* * *

"So now the turn phase is skipped, and instead shifts over to my turn!" Ojin called as Sartorius' turn was skipped, "Which lets me activate Limiter Removal!"

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000)**_

"See Jasmine? Nothing to worry about." Linda told her, "Just one attack will end the duel."

"No you're wrong!" Jasmine said while struggling in Yuzu's grip. "Let go... let me go!"

"Now my Cannon attack!" Ojin called as the Cannon fired a blast at Sartorius striking him, and causing a smokescreen.

"Is it over?" Yosuke asked while Teddie ran and shoved Yuzu before embracing Jasmine.

"Now get out." Ojin said before they heard a laugh, "What?"

At that the smoke cleared showing Sartorius. **(Sartorius: 4000)**

A fairy was above him.

"What the?" Chie questioned.

"What's that?" Ojin questioned.

"It's my Arcana Force XV - Temperance." Sartorius replied, "By discarding it all the battle damage I would've taken becomes zero."

"Oh no, but if the Satellite Cannon attacked it loses all its points." Syrus recalled.

_Cannon: **(ATK: 4000 - 4000 = 0)**_

"In that case, I summon Satellite Base!" Ojin called as a Satellite appeared behind him.

* * *

_Satellite Base_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 5 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 1000 DEF. If an opponent's monster attacks this card, this card's DEF becomes 0 after damage calculation._

* * *

"Not only does it gain 1000 defense points for every of my End Phases but you can't destroy it with anything less then a level 6 monster!" Ojin said to Sartorius, "That means you can't get to my Life Points now. Your prediction is wrong!"

"Actually Destiny always finds a way to work in it's fates." Sartorius said discarding a spell, "The card I've discarded an an example. It's called Intervention of Fate."

* * *

_Intervention of Fate_

_Normal Spell Card_

_When your opponent Summons a monster: You can discard this card; activate 1 Spell Card directly from your hand._

* * *

"So whenever you summon a monster, I can activate any Spell Card from my hand." Sartorius told him, "So I'll activate Might of Judgement!"

* * *

_Might of Judgement_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect. If you control "Light Barrier", you can chose which effect to apply without tossing a coin._  
_● Heads: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls, then inflict 2000 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._  
_● Tails: Destroy all monsters you control, then take 2000 damage for each monster destroyed._  
_You can only activate 1 "Might of Judgement" per turn._

* * *

"So now a Coin Toss is performed." Sartorius said to him.

"Your deciding your next move on luck or perhaps your gonna trick us." Ojin told him,

"Please. Fate always decides what's to result, and I never resort to trickery." Sartroius said to him taking a Coin, and tossed it.

Jasmine cried out in horror seeing that. Sartorius took it, and shows what it is, "It's Heads."

"So what will that do for you?" Ojin questioned.

"I'm afraid all your monsters are destroyed, and for each one you lose 2000 points." Sartorius answered shocking him before calling, "I told you Destiny always has a way!"

At that the two Sattelites were destroyed as Ojin cried out.

Ojin: 0000

Winner Sartorius.

"He lost." Chie mentioned nervously.

"And in one of the most rarest outcomes." Jaden said in shock.

Sartorius walked over saying, "A bargain's, a bargain isn't it?"

Ojin looked before saying, "A bargain's, a bargain. The SORA is your's to command."

"Thank you." Sartorius smiled as Ojin walked to Linda.

"Wait your highness! The Satellite is too dangerous for anyone to wield!" Linda tried to protest as Ojin un-cuffed her, "Please your making a huge mistake!"

"Stop!" Ojin ordered before pointing out, "He defeated me fair, and square, and I've always been a man at my word!"

With that he hand the briefcase to Sartorius, "Your prize."

"Thank you, your majesty." Sartorius grinned taking the briefcase.

"No!" Jasmine screamed before collapsing to her knees.

"Jasmine? What's going on? You know what's in that briefcase?" Mindy asked her kneeling next to her.

"The keys to a Satellite... that can destroy the world." Jasmine whispered. "He's won... it's all over."

"Congrats Master." Chazz smirked to Sartorius, "So what shall we do?"

"We give SORA the upgrades before we can put it to work." Sartorius answered turning to Yuzu, "How long will it take?"

"4 Days at best for the mechanics to install the adjustments." Yuzu answered.

Sartorius nodded, "Perfect. In the meantime we will grow in strength."

"In just a few short days the whole world will see the Light." Sartorius smirked as they walked out, "The path to salvation is around the corner."

Linda walked to Jasmine, "Jasmine listen to me."

Jasmine just looked completely defeated.

"Here." Linda said handing what looks like a switch of a red button.

"What... what's this?" Jasmine asked weakly.

"Your father knew someone would capture SORA to their advantage so he made this for you to use." Linda told her, "It's a switch to self destruct SORA."

Jasmine's eyes widened before looking at it. "He knew..."

With that she immediately pressed the button. At that a beeping is going off at the briefcase catching Sartorius' attention looking as Chazz questioned, "What's going on?"

Sartorius opened it.

**"Self Destruct Option activated: T-Minus 10 seconds till detonation."** the computer stated.

Sartorius couldn't help but sighed, "I've underestimated Ojin. Ah well this is a minor setback."

With that they walked off before a few seconds later they heard of a large explosion. Jasmine let out a sigh of relief before starting to tremble. Linda hugged her close, "You saved the world from doom Jasmine."

She nodded weakly. "Only from our weapon."

Teddie rubbed her back, "Great job Jazzy Chan. But it isn't over yet."

Jasmine turned and hugged him. Teddie hugged her back tight.

"Alright the Society is off our back for the moment." Jaden told them, "What do you guys say we work in the GX Tournament, and free the students they captured?"

"Is that even possible?" Yosuke asked him.

"Yeah! We gotta duel them to set their minds right!" Jaden answered to them.

"It's our best chance, but what about Aster Phoenix?" Kanji asked. "He's still one of those guys right?"

"If is he would he be against us right now?" Jaden questioned.

"That's a good point. Aster teamed up with us a while back." Syrus admitted.

"Only because he didn't have any other option. I doubt he's on our side." Chie pointed out.

"Well he, and Jessica went off somewhere." Bastion told them, "Might be playing the Lone Wolf thing."

They nodded at that.

"So what now, we all need to duel at least once today." Rise pointed out.

"I know. And no one has challenged me yet." Jaden groaned.

"Your the best Duelist Jay." Syrus pointed out.

"He's not the best." Rise mentioned.

"Well come on. Like Jaden said we can duel against the Society's captured Duelists." Naoto told them.

The group all nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Dr. Crowler had walked to the docks before pausing. "I suppose... I should pay him a visit at least. For both of their sakes."

_**"Vellian!"**_ a voice called as a meowing caught his attention.

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened as he turned. "That ca... no, Pharaoh. I was about to go see you and... wait how are you speaking?"

A golden orb was being chased by Pharaoh who was trying to catch it before it stated, **_"Not now Pharaoh."_**

The orb stopped in front of Dr. Crowler before saying, **_"Vellian, do you remember me?"_**

"That voice... Lyman?" Dr. Crowler asked in shock before taking a nervous step back. "You're dead, what is this?"

_**"My Spirit after Syrus defeated me was swallowed by Pharaoh."**_ the orb now known as Banner told him,_** "His breath reeks of fish I'll tell you that! But more on that later you can't leave the island. Yuzu, and Belowski needs our aid."**_

"Sheppard said the same thing, but it's hopeless." Dr. Crowler sighed. "They're under his control now and if Chazz's match with Jasmine is any indication they're too skilled for a washed up teacher like me. I failed everyone Lyman... just like I always have."

_**"Then prove them wrong." **_Banner stated with a stern tone that surprised Dr. Crowler,_** "Your sister needs her older brother, and her husband, and Belowski needs his uncle, and father. It would risk being a part of the Society of Light but it's a risk we gotta take. Yuzu told me before you would set her straight if something happens, and now's the time to do it, and I have a plan."**_

Dr. Crowler looked shocked before closing his eyes. "That's true, alright Banner... I'm listening."

**_"Here's what we're gonna do."_** Banner started to tell him the plan.

* * *

**bopdog111: The GX Tournament has started.**

**Ulrich362: True, and it very nearly led to the end of the world... well, in yet another form anyway.**

**bopdog111: The next chapter is finally time for our heroes to see the might of the Gods of Duel Monsters. Another favorite episode of mine.**

**Ulrich362: True, it should be interesting... see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	64. Rah, Rah, Ra!

**bopdog111: One of my favorite episodes here.**

**Ulrich362: True, but things are a little different this time around.**

**bopdog111: What are those things you ask?**

**Ulrich362: Some new support for a certain duelist. Support that just might change the outcome.**

**bopdog111: Well let's get to it.**

**Ulrich362: Alright then, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Ah man. I haven't gotten challenged to a match yet." Jaden groaned two hours after Sartorius' duel with Ojin.

"That's what you're worried about?" Yosuke questioned. "Sartorius almost got his hands on a laser firing satellite!"

"It's gone now." Hassleberry pointed out, "Besides we want to have some fun Sarge during the tournament."

"For the last time can you stop calling me that?" Yosuke requested before pausing and sighing. "You're giving me a headache."

"Well you did defeated him back then." Syrus told him.

"Yeah, I know but..." Yosuke started before his eyes widened. "What the?"

"Hey, why's the sky dark?" Jasmine asked seeing the sky just darkened before a burst of energy was shot as they turned seeing a huge pillar of fire was there.

Seeing it Yu's eyes widened before he ran towards the pillar of fire.

"Yu, wait a second!" Rise cried as they ran after him as Jaden makes out red glaring eyes, and golden wings before vanishing.

When Yu arrived he sees an injured Ra Yellow was there but no one else.

"What's going on, we beat him." Yu recalled with a frown. "Just what's going on?"

"Beat? Beat who?" Bastion asked him.

"Hi-no-Kagutsuchi." Yu answered. "From when we were forced to fight each other."

"No Yu. That wasn't that guy." Jaden told him, "I feel like I know it. It's wings looked familiar."

Yu turned to him. "Well whatever it was, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Minutes later they heard Chumley had returned so they head to the Chancellor's office where Jaden ran in, "Is Chumley really back!"

Sheppard, along with Chumley who is wearing a business suit, and a man with long sliver hair covering one eye, and wearing a red suit looked over hearing that as Chumley cried with a smile, "Jaden! Give me some love."

He hugged him tight as Jaden grunted, "Can't breathe, Chum."

"And who are these?" the man asked Sheppard.

Sheppard answered with a smile, "Why they are Chumley's former room-mates, and friends. Mr. Jaden Yuki, Yu Narukami, and the Investigation Team."

"Ah so these are Jaden-Boy, Yu-Boy, and the Team." the man smiled walking toward them, and taking Yu's hands, "Charmed, Chumley over here said you, and Jaden-Boy are the Cat's Pajamas, Yu-Boy."

"I wouldn't go that far." Yu mentioned. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yu, everyone allow me to introduce you to Maximillion Pegasus. President, and Founder of Industrial Illusions." Sheppard introduced the Team to the man.

"Industrial Illusions... oh you mean the guy who made the game?" Kanji asked.

"It's much more complicated then that." Pegasus admitted to him, "I made Duel Monsters the way it is now but the true creators were long ago in Egypt."

"But why is he here?" Jaden asked curiously to Chumley who looked troubled.

Sheppard cleared his throat, "Yes about that..."

"You all know of the Egyptian God Cards right?" Pegasus asked them.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Jaden asked.

"Well Ra is stolen." Pegasus stated grimly.

"What!? Someone stole the Winged Dragon of Ra card!? That's the most famous card in Duel Monsters!" Jaden called in awe.

"Yes, and the most dangerous." Pegasus said seriously, "We developed a copy for research purposes with nearly identical powers. Of course it's not as strong as before but it's still too powerful on it's own."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Chie questioned. "If it's dangerous don't make another one!"

"He said it's for research Chie." Chumley pointed out to her, "Is doing research a dumb thing to do?"

"My company's chief designer stole the card from our vaults." Pegasus continued to them, "And we have a feeling it's here in Duel Academy."

Jaden widen his eyes, "Wait! Maybe that was what we saw back there!"

"If that's the case we have yet another thing to worry about. The Society of Light, the Shadows, and now this copy of a god." Naoto noted thoughtfully.

"We gotta find the Ra Copy now. Who knows what it can do." Pegasus told them.

Rise nodded hearing that. "Kouzeon!"

Pegasus blinked seeing the Persona, "Interesting."

"Yu, Jaden?" Chumley asked them.

"It's a long story pal." Jaden answered. "We can fill you in on..."

Suddenly Kouzeon vanished.

"I found it, well... I found something powerful anyway." Rise mentioned.

Chumley handed two cards to Yu, and Jaden, "Take these. Their new cards, I've designed. Their new Field Spells, and they might come in handy."

Jaden looked at his and grinned. "This is awesome Chumley, thanks."

Yu took his seeing it's the same artwork as his work from the Art Class last year. Yu's eyes widened. "You remembered this?"

"I figured it's the main field where your Personas can do their true potential." Chumley explained, "You never told us about it, but I wanted to try making something that fits with it."

Yu smiled. "I appreciate that."

"If the copy of the most dangerous card is on the island shouldn't we do something to protect the students? Someone was hurt already." Yukiko mentioned.

"I'm just about to announce them to get in their dorms while you look for Ra." Sheppard answered pulling out a microphone, "Careful team this might be as dangerous as your previous journey."

"Our last journey was dancing, I think this is more dangerous than that." Kanji mentioned before smirking. "Yosuke-sempai, this is our responsibility right?"

"Huh, what are you..." Yosuke started before pausing. "Why not, I'm right behind you Kanji."

They all headed out to find the Ra copy.

* * *

After several minutes they sat down for a break where Pegasus mentioned, "You know this isn't the first time anyone attempted to use a counterfeit Ra card."

"If you don't mind me asking, just how many copies did you make?" Naoto asked him.

"One. But several made copies." Pegasus answered, "Several years ago there was an incident, but the Egyptian Gods considered the copy an insult. Out of anger, the spirit of Ra sent that duelist to the Shadow Realm!"

Teddie frowned at that. "What is the Shadow Realm exactly?"

"You never heard of it?" Pegasus asked hearing that.

"They do but they never know about what it is." Jaden explained.

Pegasus nodded before explaining, "It is a dangerous place, and is a sanctum where people were sent for suffering. It was done by the Shadow Games years ago where Duelists who used too much of their energy were sent, and either suffered for all eternity, or worse dead."

Suddenly Yu's eyes widened. "Over there!"

"Well well well, so we meet again."

Hearing that they looked over to see a man with gray hair, wearing glasses, having a blue shirt, black jeans, and a black tie with a smirk.

"Franz, have you lost your mind!?" Pegasus asked him as the man known as Franz smirked showing a yellow card that shows of a golden dragon with ruby eyes as he ordered, "Return it at once! Don't do something you might regret later Franz!"

"Well well Pegasus we meet again, if you really want this card back then you have to earn it." Franz smirked as he shuffled the Winged Dragon of Ra in his deck telling him, "As what we say, 'it's your move friend'."

Pegasus knowing what this means asked, "So it's a duel you want?"

"Yu! Let's get in this!" Jaden told his fellow Wildcard who nodded running in front of Pegasus surprising him, "You want to get him get by me, and Yu first!"

"Whoa, wait a second Jaden. This is Kanji and my responsibility." Yosuke told him.

"You two can't handle Ra. He's the strongest out of the God Cards, and only Yugi is able to defeat him." Jaden told him, "Besides me, and Yu has a shot at this!"

Winged Kuriboh wooed at them as Jaden winked to him, "Yeah, I know Kuriboh."

That Pegasus' attention, _'Interesting, Jaden-Boy can see monster spirits, and is taking on an Egyptian God Card just like my old pal, Yugi-Boy.'_

"So they teach you about the Egyptian God Cards in this school? First you have Obelisk the Tormentor, then you have Slifer the Sky Dragon; that one is incredibly vicious, but not as vicious as the Winged Dragon of Ra." Franz told the two boys trying to scare them.

"We've handled a lot Jaden, and to be fair we're the Ra students in this group." Kanji pointed out.

"Ranks mean nothing." Jaden told him, "Besides we know how strong they are but that doesn't scare us."

"We're not saying we're better than you Jaden, but doesn't it make sense for someone from Ra Yellow to duel against Ra? Besides, you have more important things to worry about, like Sartorius and the Society of Light." Yosuke told him.

"It doesn't matter. What's important is by battling with all we got. Ra is so strong that only me, and Yu can take down." Jaden pointed out, "We'll handle Ra."

"Fine but don't say, I didn't warn you boys." Franz smirked before activating his Duel Disk, "For the rules either you both will follow it will be a Triangle Battle Royal, or you both can share the same field, graveyard, and life points, but I'll have double the amount."

Yu turned to Jaden. "I'm leaning towards the second option honestly, but I'll leave the choice to you."

"Let's go the Triangle Battle Royal. It may stop our attacks but that way his Life Points will also be at 4000 which will be easier for us to take down." Jaden told him.

"It also means we'll be against each other." Yu pointed out before closing his eyes. "But alright."

With that all three Duelists called, "GAME ON!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Taking Over Me by TFK)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Yu: 4000**

**Franz: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Franz 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." Franz smirked drawing looking, "And I summon Ra's Disciple!"

At that a warrior having on Ra oriented gear appeared.

* * *

_Ra's Disciple_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 600_

_When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Ra's Disciple" from your hand and/or Deck. Cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", or "The Winged Dragon of Ra". You cannot Special Summon monsters, except by the effect of "Ra's Disciple"._

* * *

"When this monster is successfully summoned, I can take two more Disciples from my Deck, and summon them." Franz smirked searching his deck as two more Disciples appeared ready.

"I don't like the sound of that." Yu frowned.

"And then I activate a special spell card known as Ancient Chant!" Franz smirked activating a spell.

* * *

_Ancient Chant_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from your Deck or GY to your hand, and if you do, during your Main Phase this turn, you can Tribute Summon 1 monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) You can banish this card from your GY; if you Tribute Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" this turn after you resolved this effect, its original ATK/DEF become the combined original ATK/DEF of the monsters Tributed for its Tribute Summon. You can only activate 1 "Ancient Chant" per turn._

* * *

"With this card, I can take a card from my Deck or graveyard, add it to my hand." Franz smirked adding a card, "And it doesn't take a genius to guess what card it is."

"A Winged Dragon of Ra support card?" Pegasus questioned seeing that.

Rise gasped. "Guys be really careful."

"It's fine though. He can't summon Ra since he used his summoning for those Disciples." Jaden assured her.

Franz chuckled at that, "How incredible naive you are Mr. Yuki. Ancient Chant has two more effects. The second is that, I can sacrifice monsters for a Tribute Summon!"

"Then that'll mean!" Syrus realized at that.

Franz chuckled madly as Ancient Chant left his graveyard while the three Disciples vanished as storm clouds begin to gather.

Franz lifted his hands to the clouds as he called out "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, appear in this Shadow Game when I call your name! Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

What was emerging from the Storm Clouds was a huge Dragon wearing golden armor, ruby eyes, and having a ring on him.

"That's him!" Bastion cried in shock by what he's seeing.

Syrus cried shocked, "The most powerful card in Duel Monsters!"

"And the most dangerous..." Pegasus trailed off in shock.

Jaden finished, "The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"HAHA! THE ONE AND ONLY!" Franz shouted as the Winged Dragon of Ra roared.

* * *

_The Winged Dragon of Ra_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can pay LP so that you only have 100 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"It's huge!" Chie cried in shock.

"And here is Ancient Chant's final ability. Whenever I Tribute Summoned Ra this turn, it's original points becomes combined total to my Disciples!" Franz smirked.

_Winged Dragon of Ra:** (ATK: 3300/DEF: 1800)**_

"Okay seeing in both a text box, and real life is different." Jaden admitted.

Pegasus cried to Franz trying to reason, "You have to stop this Franz! Only a Duelist chosen by the Egyptian God Cards themselves can control this creature!"

"I know. That's why I made this. God of the Sun you will obey me! You see I have discovered the secret to taming your vile spirit! I am your master now!" Franz declared to Ra who stared down before Franz activated, "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell, known as Mound of the Bound Creator!"

* * *

_Mound of the Bound Creator_

_Field Spell Card_

_Level 10 or higher monsters on the field cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. If a Level 10 or higher monster on the field destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: The player who controlled the destroyed monster takes 1000 damage. When this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 DIVINE monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Some chains popped from the ground as they wrapped around Ra who roared trying to break free.

"What are you doing to him?" Yukiko asked in horror seeing the chains.

"Like I said before little girl, I had discovered the secret to taming Ra's vicious spirit." Franz smirked to them, "So now the strongest of the three Egyptian Gods is my servant, and very soon you will feel it's wrath. But let's not get hasty. As this is a Triangle Duel no player having their first turn can attack. I end with 1 card face-down."

Jaden grunted turning to Yu, "Yu, let me go first for us."

Yu nodded at that. "Right."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Jaden drew looking at his hand, "Alright this'll work! I bust Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Fusion Time! So I'll combine my Wildheart, and my Necroshade in order to create Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman!" Jaden called as a indian shaman wielding a staff appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Necroshade"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, then Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard to their side of the field._

* * *

"And when this card is summoned a monster on your field is destroyed!" Jaden told Franz.

"It what?" Franz asked surprised as Necroid Shaman aimed a blast at Ra striking it as smoke builds up while Franz grunts at the power.

"Awesome! Jaden defeated an Egyptian God!" Syrus cried with a smile.

"I doubt it would be that simple." Naoto frowned.

Franz smirked at this, "The Detective Prince is correct."

At that the smoke cleared showing Ra is unharmed.

"For you see you cannot target, or destroy level 10 or higher monsters on the field with effects while Bound Creator is on the field." Franz revealed with a smirk.

Yu frowned hearing that.

"Man. In that case I'll use Necroshade's ability! Since he'll chilling in the graveyard, I can summon another Elemental HERO without sacrificing!" Jaden told Franz, "So I'll summon Elemental HERO Neos!"

At that Neos appeared ready.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"He played Neos! Has that card even been released?" Pegasus asked seeing the monster.

"Jaden, Neos isn't strong enough!" Syrus panicked.

"I know. I'll throw down a face-down, and give the turn Yu." Jaden said before turning to Yu, "Alright Yu it's your move now!"

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card before frowning._ 'Something isn't adding up, I don't like this.'_

"I'll set three cards facedown and play one monster in defense mode. For now that's all."

* * *

**Jaden: 4000**

**Yu: 4000**

**Franz: 4000**

* * *

Franz 2nd Turn:

"Very well. If that's all you mortals can do against a God this'll be nothing." Franz smirked drawing, "And to start off I activate a spell known as Millennium Revelation!"

* * *

_Millennium Revelation_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can send 1 Divine-Beast monster from your hand to the GY; add 1 "Monster Reborn" from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can send this face-up card from your Spell & Trap Zone to the GY; this turn, you can Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from your GY with "Monster Reborn", ignoring its Summoning conditions, but you must send it to the GY during the End Phase of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Millennium Revelation" once per turn._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can discard a Divine-Beast from my hand to add the spell of revival to my hand." Franz smirked adding Monster Reborn.

"Hold on, Ra's already on your field!" Jaden argued.

"You fool. You think, I didn't know that?" Franz smirked as he discarded a card which they noticed, "Ra in this stature doesn't have the power it used to have. However I made, and invented cards for me to use Ra's power to the fullest!"

"This creep." Chie frowned.

"And now Ra my servant attack that Necroid Shaman with Blaze Cannon!" Franz called as Ra against his will charged a fire blast firing at Necroid Shaman destroying it as Jaden grunted. **(Jaden: 2600)**

"Jaden!" Syrus cried seeing that.

"It's just a scratch Sy." Jaden grinned to him, _'And lucky that he didn't target Neos.'_

"And now Bound Creator's effect activates! If a monster that has a level of 10 or higher destroys your monster in battle, you lose 1000 more points." Franz smirked as Jaden grunted. **(Jaden: 1600)**

"This is really bad." Jasmine mentioned nervously.

Franz chuckled madly before saying, "Go ahead, and make your move."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Alright draw!" Jaden drew looking before asking Yu, "Yu how many cards are in your hand?"

"Alright. Cause I'll summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Jaden called as Air Hummingbird appeared.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
__Once per turn: You can gain 500 LP for each card in your opponent's hand.__

* * *

"And now with Air Hummingbird's special ability, I gain 500 life points for each card in Yu's hand!" Jaden called as Yu's hand grew flowers while Air Hummingbird pecked them.** (Jaden: 2600)**

"That's good, he can keep his points up that way." Yukiko smiled.

"And now Neos, and Air Hummingbird! Merge with Contact Fusion!" Jaden called as the two flew up, "To form, Elemental HERO Air Neos!"

Air Neos appeared ready.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Air Neos_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird"_  
_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. This card returns to the Extra Deck during the End Phase._

* * *

"And since I got less Life Points that's bad news for you! Cause Air Neos gains the difference!" Jaden called as Franz widen his eyes.

**(Jaden: 2600)**

**(Yu: 4000)**

**(Franz: 4000)**

_Air Neos: **(ATK: 2500 + 1400 = 3900)**_

Yu smiled seeing that.

"Alright Neos set Ra free! Attack!" Jaden called as Air Neos fired winds at Ra striking him causing him to shatter as Franz grunted at the attack. **(Franz: 3400)**

_Air Neos:** (ATK: 3900 - 400 = 3300)**_

Franz growled but chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kanji asked him.

Franz smirked, "You honestly didn't think I was prepared when Ra is destroyed? You only gave birth to one of it's super powers! Two abilities activate! First off when I take damage, I can summon Guardian Slime from my hand!"

At that a slime like structure appeared.

* * *

_Guardian Slime_

_Water Type_

_Level 10_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can have this card gain DEF equal to that opponent's monster's ATK during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the hand or field to the GY: You can add 1 Spell/Trap that specifically lists "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in its text from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Guardian Slime" once per turn._

* * *

"And then their's the other! It can only activate if Ra is sent to the graveyard!" Franz smirked as his graveyard glowed bright.

"Wait... I've seen this technique before!" Pegasus realized.

"Witness the ascension of the Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix!" Franz smirked crazy as what rose was a huge flaming phoenix creature cawing as they watch in shock.

* * *

_The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect. If "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is sent from the field to your GY while this card is in your GY: Special Summon this card. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. This card is unaffected by other cards' effects. You can pay 1000 LP; send 1 monster on the field to the GY. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Send this card to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" from your hand, Deck, or GY, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Wait you can't!" Jaden cried as more chains wrapped around both of Franz's monsters.

Immortal Phoenix cawed which backed the chains away.

"Regretfully this side of Ra is unaffected to other card effects so Bound Creator does nothing for it. However even without it, it's still safely-guarded." Franz smirked as Immortal Phoenix cawed.

"Well, at least that stops him from being controlled." Yu noted.

"No doubt." Jaden admitted, "I'll equip Air Neos with Instant Neos Space!"

* * *

_Instant Neo Space_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. It does not have to activate its effect during the End Phase to shuffle itself into the Extra Deck. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

The galaxy appeared below Neos.

"And that'll end my turn." Jaden ended his turn.

"At the end of the turn it's summoned Immortal Phoenix is sent to the graveyard." Franz said as Immortal Phoenix shot in the graveyard, "But that lets me summon another mode of Ra. It's current base! The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode!"

What descended from the clouds was an orb version of Ra before chains ensnared it.

* * *

_The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes from either side of the field to Normal Summon to that side of the field (cannot be Normal Set), then shift control to this card's owner during the End Phase of the next turn. Cannot attack. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or by card effects. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and if you do, its ATK/DEF become 4000._

* * *

"This version of Ra is not allowed to attack however you cannot attack it or use it for effects." Franz smirked to the two.

"Another form of Ra?" Yu asked. "And this one can't be attacked but it is vulnerable to his field spell right?"

"Yeah which in turn protects it from effect targets or destroyed by effects." Jaden answered, "But itself can't be targeted to effects without Bound Creator. It's like he has a fortified defense!"

"Maybe... or maybe not." Yu pointed out.

"Well it's your move Yu." Jaden told him.

Yu 2nd Turn:

Yu drew his card before staring at the chained up sphere. "I flip High Priestess Persona High Pixie into attack mode."

High Pixie appeared giggling.

* * *

_High Priestess Persona High Pixie_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_Once per turn: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Now, once per turn I can destroy a spell or trap on the field so I'll destroy Mound of the Bound Creator!"

At that the chains shattered as Franz cried in shock, "Impossible!"

"Alright! With that they can destroy his monsters, and not take burn damage!" Jasmine cried with a smile.

Zane told her, "It won't be that easy. Sphere Mode can't be targeted to attacks or effects, and who knows what kind of effects Guardian Slime has."

"Next, I'll sacrifice High Pixie in order to summon Fool Persona Black Frost!" Yu continued.

A black version of Jack Frost appeared.

* * *

_Fool Persona Black Frost_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_(Effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

Yu looked at the field before closing his eyes. "Your move Franz."

* * *

**(New Dueling Theme: Who Taught You to Hate by Disturbed)**

**Jaden: 2600**

**Yu: 4000**

**Franz: 3800**

* * *

Franz 3rd Turn:

"Fine! It wouldn't matter!" Franz called drawing looking, "And now I'll sacrifice Guardian Slime!"

At that the Slime started to morph into something.

"What's he doing now?" Teddie asked nervously.

At that it formed into a sliver slime creature.

"It allows me to summon the undefeated wall that not even an Egyptian God can destroy! Egyptian God Slime!" Franz smirked as the sliver slime morphed into Obelisk the Tormentor.

* * *

_Egyptian God Slime_

_Water Type_

_Level 10_

_Aqua/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Aqua monster + 1 Level 10 WATER monster_  
_Must first be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing 1 Level 10 Aqua monster with 0 ATK. This card can be treated as 3 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a monster. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except "Egyptian God Slime", also their monsters cannot target monsters for attacks, except "Egyptian God Slime"._

* * *

"This is nuts, how many gods is he playing?" Yosuke questioned.

"That isn't a god card this time. Just a mere imitation of it." Zane told him.

"It won't be the last thing you'll see. As Guardian Slime is sent to the graveyard from the hand or field, I can add a card that lists Ra in it's text to the hand." Franz said adding a card, "And then by sending Revelation to the graveyard, I can do this!"

With that said he activated Monster Reborn.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"No way!" Syrus cried in shock.

"Ra can't be Special Summoned. So Revelation..." Pegasus said in shock.

"Indeed. Revelation allows Monster Reborn to bypass it's conditions, and summons it Pegasus!" Franz smirked as his graveyard glowed before crossing his arms, "Great beast of the sky, hear my cry once more! Appear in this Shadow Game from purgatory, and strike back once I cry your name! Come forth, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

At that Ra emerged again from the graveyard roaring with God Slime, and it's Sphere Mode.

"At least this time he can't chain up Ra." Yu pointed out.

Ra glared at Franz attempting to attack only for God Slime to intercept protecting Franz from harm as Franz smirked madly.

"This guy is insane." Chie frowned.

"I said before God Slime is the ultimate defense, that not even an Egyptian God can defeat." Franz smirked mad before setting a card, "However I'm not here for talk! By paying 1000 points, I destroy Air Neos with Ra!"

Ra at that growled turning to it's Phoenix form striking Air Neos destroying it as Jaden cried, "Air Neos!" He grunted loud holding his head.

"And now when you mess with a god you play with fire!" Franz laughed manically. **(Franz: 2800)**

"Not good." Rise frowned.

Jaden at that grunted before questioning, "I don't get you, Franz. You know how many students dreamed over having your job? And you threw it all away for one card?"

Franz sneered saying to them, "You don't know the whole story. Well not yet, but if you know the truth you wouldn't be so quick to judge. And I assure you, you wouldn't want to have my job. Let me explain..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_It was a warm afternoon in Industrial Illusions as Pegasus with Chumley walked out as Pegasus announced to everyone, "Everyone please join me in congratulating Chumley Huffington for designing yet another supered card!"_

_They all clapped as Chumley rubbed his head in embarrassment as Franz who was watching grown jealous while one of the co-workers called, "Looks like the next guy strikes again!"_

* * *

_Some time later..._

_"I've been designing cards for you for 10 years! And now I submit one... and you chose some Grilled Cheese Spell Card!?" A outraged Franz who slammed his head on the desk yelled at Pegasus who seemed unfazed._

_Pegasus pointed out to him, "Your designs rely to much on power alone. Times are changing Franz, we're looking for something else now."_

_Franz made a very outraged look signaling he is anything but happy._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Franz glared at Pegasus who widen his eye asking in shock, "That's what this is about!?"

"Yea, it may seem insignificant to you Pegasus but it's my life! And I knew the only way to win you over was the give you a demonstration! Admit it! You should've chosen my design don't you!?" Franz answered smirking spreading his arms to his field.

Pegasus shook his head saying, "Not quite."

"Are you out of your mind!? Don't you recognize a genius when you see one!?" Franz screamed at him.

"He did all of this out of jealousy?" Yukiko asked in shock.

"Envy isn't a Deadly Sin for no reason." Zane pointed out to her.

"That's true." Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Alright Ra guess we'll have to show Pegasus our true power!" Franz called moving to activate the face-down he just placed down, "This card can be activated the turn it's set if Ra is on the field! One with the Sun God!"

* * *

_One with the Sun God_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you control a monster whose original name is "The Winged Dragon of Ra", you can activate this card the turn it was Set. During the Main Phase: You can pay LP so that you only have 100 left; 1 Special Summoned "The Winged Dragon of Ra" you control gains ATK/DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra"; gain LP equal to the ATK it had on the field. You cannot activate these effects in the same Chain._

* * *

"Which allows me, and Ra to activate it's secret ability!" Franz smirked as veins bulged on his face.

"Secret ability?" Yu inquired.

"That's right! I keep 100 Life Points for myself while the rest go to Ra!" Franz smirked to them.

**(Franz: 0100)**

Franz at that flew up merging with the jewel on Ra's head as purple smoke exited as Franz cried in a voice, **"Now you have no choice but to respect me, you vermin! I don't HAVE an Egyptian God! I AM ONE!"**

_The Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 0 + 2700 = 2700/DEF: 0 + 2700 = 2700)**_

"Hold one! You seem to have forgotten something!" Jaden called showing Neos is back on the field.

"Nice." Kanji grinned.

"When Instant Neo Space leaves the field, Neos comes back!" Jaden told Franz.

Franz growled before smirking, **"That's minor! Ra use Blaze Cannon on that fool of a snowman!"**

Ra at that used it's attack on Black Frost.

"I activate the trap card Tetrakarn!" Yu called.

* * *

_Tetrakarn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opposing monster declares an attack, destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

"When your monster attacks this trap destroys it."

"Alright! That'll destroy Ra, and he'll be left with just 100 points!" Chumley cried as the trap charged striking Ra building a smoke cloud.

Something crashed as they looked to see something odd. Franz was separated from Ra while Ra himself looked weakened, and can barely move.

**(Franz: 2800)**

"What just happened?" Yu questioned.

Franz smirked to him, "A God always prepares. One with the Sun God has another ability. By tossing Ra aside, I gain Life Points equal to it's attack points."

"Tossing..." Rise started in shock. "You monster!"

"And since Ra was sacrificed your trap resolved without effect." Franz smirked as Ra vanished before his graveyard glowed, "And like before if Ra is sent to the graveyard it's mightiest form rises from the graveyard! Appear once more! The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix!"

At that Immortal Phoenix appeared again cawing loudly staring at the field.

"So now you can bring the sphere back right?" Yu questioned.

"I would but since Sphere Mode is already on the field there's no need to use it." Franz smirked to him, "And now Phoenix finish what your previous form started!"

Immortal Phoenix charged at Black Frost. Yu's eyes widened as his Persona shattered and he screamed.

**(Yu: 2000)**

"Yu!" Jaden, and everyone else cried.

Franz laughed manically, "So now regret in fear from the might of the God!"

Yu groaned before glaring at Franz. "That was your last turn."

"Let's see if you can prove that vermin! First off God Slime attack!" Franz called as God Slime attacked Neos destroying it as Jaden screamed. **(Jaden: 2100)**

"Jaden!" Alexis cried seeing that.

Jaden knelled grunting, "Okay... We need a new plan... As long as One with the Sun God is there he will keep paying, and gaining LP while using Immortal Phoenix."

"And what's worse is that if Franz can get Ra back to his hand, or deck or somehow he can use Sphere Mode to summon Ra with 4000 points which will make it a perfect use to use One with the Sun God." Pegasus added saying what he knows, "And to add to make things harder they can only use their effects, and attacks on only God Slime except of Sphere Mode which can't be attacked, or be targeted to effects. And Franz's face-down will be bad. Jaden-Boy, and Yu-Boy needs to stay careful."

Franz smirked, _'My face-down is Life Absorbing Machine, and I have Left Arm Offering in my hand. So now I gain half the points I payed from One with the Sun God, and by using Left Arm Offering, I can take Monster Reincarnation from my Deck, and place it to my hand. That allows me to use Sphere Mode once I ditch another card to use Sphere Mode, and finish this battle.'_

"At the turn's end phase, Immortal Phoenix sends itself to the graveyard." Franz said to them as Immortal Phoenix entered the graveyard, "So now Mr. Yuki, and Mr. Narukami. It's your resolve now though you won't last long against your divine superior."

Yu turned to Jaden. "Can you destroy that Slime?"

Jaden grinned to him, "Just leave it to me."

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Jaden drew looking.

"What can they do?" Syrus asked nervously.

Jaden then grinned, "Okay just the kind of card. I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!"

At that a mole that has gear designed like a drill appeared ready.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Grand Mole_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 300_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can return both the opponent's monster and this card to the hand._

* * *

Alexis smiled seeing the monster.

"And now Grand Mole attack that God Slime!" Jaden called as Grand Mole burrowed to the ground.

Blinking Franz questioned, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Not really! Cause due to Grand Mole's super power when he gets into a smackdown both our monsters returns to the hand!" Jaden called shocking Franz as both God Slime, and Grand Mole vanished as Jaden grinned.

"Perfect." Yu smiled.

"Fine! You won't be getting pass Sphere Mode that easily!" Franz yelled.

"Well now it's Yu's time to shine." Jaden said looking over to his fellow Wildcard.

Yu 3rd Turn:

Yu drew his card before closing his eyes. "I discard Death Persona Mahakala... and his ability merges all of our graveyards Franz."

"What?" Franz asked as their graveyards merged to one.

"Next, I play the field spell Shadow Dungeon Heaven!" Yu continued.

* * *

_Shadow Dungeon: Heaven_

_Field Spell Card_

_When a monster you control destroys an opposing monster in battle, inflict damage equal to that monsters original ATK. You can discard your entire hand, take control of all monsters your opponent controls for three turns. You cannot draw while you control your opponent's monsters._

* * *

"Yu let me add something here!" Jaden called.

* * *

_HERO Pride_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: Banish the top card of your Deck, and if you do, your opponent tosses a coin. If it's Heads you can add a card with the same type as the banished card to your hand. If it's Tails your opponent can add a card with the same type as the banished card to their hand._

* * *

"So now by banishing my top card, either me or Yu can add the same type of card that I banished by a coin toss." Jaden said looking at his banished card as he grinned,_ 'Your card Chum.'_

He tossed a coin before it landed on Tails.

"Alright Yu! The card, I banished was a Field Spell!" Jaden told his teammate.

Yu blinked before nodding adding the card. "Well I hate to say it Jaden but I'll be discarding my field spell I added along with the rest of my hand to activate my Field Spell's effect. Every Monster Franz controls switches to my field for three turns."

"Huh?" Franz asked as Sphere Mode shifted to his side, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Next, I play the spell card Goho-M." Yu continued. "I add one card in the graveyard to my deck."

He added the card as Chie grinned, "Go get him Yu!"

Yu closed his eyes. _'Ra... do you mind lending me your strength?'_

He feels energy coursing through a roar sounded in his head as if saying to go ahead, and let it battle under his command.

"I play Sphere Mode's special ability!" Yu called. "Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Franz watches in horror as the Sphere formed to Ra who looked PISSED at him, "You fool! You can't control the God Card! You don't have Mound of the Bound Creator or Egyptian God Slime!"

"You're right, I don't." Yu agreed. "There's one difference though, I don't want to control Ra."

"Then it will destroy you!" Franz yelled at him.

_The Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)**_

"Then we'll have to find out." Yu replied. "Blaze Cannon!"

At that Ra charged a blast firing at Franz who watched in horror before being struck screaming.

* * *

**Jaden: 2100**

**Yu: 2000**

**Franz: 0000**

**Jaden & Yu wins the duel!**

* * *

Yu smiled before he and Jaden looked up at Ra as it slowly faded. Ra was giving them a soft smile at peace as a way of saying, 'Thank you'.

"They did it." Syrus whispered in awe.

"It was an honor to meet you Ra." Jaden smiled at where Ra was last at.

Franz slowly got himself to his knees, "How... The power of a God cannot be overcome."

"You're wrong Franz, it can be overcome... but it doesn't always have to be." Yu told him.

"You spoke as if you battled a God yourself." Franz glared.

Yu met his eyes. "I have."

"That..." Franz trailed off in shock.

"Well now this is interesting." Pegasus admitted walking to Yu, "Yu-Boy, perhaps it was fate for you, and Ra to meet if you did battle a God on your own days."

"I didn't do it by myself." Yu told him before turning to the other members of the Investigation Team. "We all did."

They all smiled. Pegasus walked to Franz kneeling to him talking to him before pulling his hair back letting Franz see something which shocked him before Pegasus said something as Franz tearfully nodded as they walked over as Pegasus told Yu, "Yu-Boy if it's not too much trouble, I would request something for you involving Ra."

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"I would like to place Ra under your protection to prevent anything like this from happening again." Pegasus answered to him, "Your quite a special young lad to be able to fight alongside a God, and it could be a theory but Ra's spirit might be using the card as it's body."

"I can't." Yu told him.

"And prey tell why?" Pegasus asked him.

"There's already too many dangerous things on this island... and there's a chance something much more dangerous than Ra could show up." Yu answered before frowning.

"Hmm well, I understand. It would be cruel to Marik if I told him Ra was already given to someone." Pegasus joked to them as Yu handed Ra, and Sphere Mode back to him, "Well if you change you'll mind just give me a call. Franz, Chumely, time to go."

"You have to leave already?" Syrus asked Chumley.

"Well the situations taken care of, and I want to stay longer but I can tell that Shadow Business is going on, and might get Ra mixed up in this, and make this harder on you guys." Chumley admitted to them.

"Well, don't be a stranger." Jaden smiled before hugging him. "Take care of yourself pal."

"You too Jay. And make sure you, and Yu's cards are taken care of well." Chumley smiled hugging back before turning to Yu, "And I hope that it's useful the time you'll use it."

"I have a feeling it will be." Yu nodded.

With that they joined the three to the helicopter. Yu paused as they did. "Pegasus, there's something else."

"Something else?" Pegasus asked hearing that.

"Come on Jaden. Me, you, and Syrus will look around." Yosuke told Jaden.

Jaden nodded at that as they walked off.

Yu nodded as a brightly glowing blue card appeared and floated down to his hand. "Come, Izanagi-no-Okami!"

At that his God appeared while Pegasus, and Franz stared in awe. A few seconds later Izanagi-no-Okami vanished.

"What is that?" Pegasus asked.

Yu started to explain.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Fighting with Ra was amazing!" Jaden grinned to them.

"Do the other god cards have that many forms?" Yosuke asked him.

"Nah they only have one." Jaden answered.

Yosuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well Yu and Jaden managed to defeat Franz and The Winged Dragon of Ra.**

**bopdog111: What will Yu think now having faced Ra?**

**Ulrich362: Hard to say, he did face the Sacred Beasts before along with a decent number of gods himself before coming to Academy Island. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	65. Testing the Persona!

**bopdog111: Time to give Bastion some attention.**

**Ulrich362: True, it's been a while since he's gotten to do much.**

**bopdog111: And why not against two other Ra Yellows we haven't seen for a while?**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, and Yosuke were running when they suddenly heard a scream.

"What the?" Syrus asked hearing that.

They ran only to see Giant Orc striking a duelist wiping out the last of his life points.

"Giant Orc? Then-" Jaden realized as they looked to see who controlled Giant Orc was a white blazer Brier, and Beauregard.

"Well, have you seen the light yet?" Brier questioned to his defeated opponent.

The student rose before bowing, "Brier, thank you for helping me see the light."

"Master Sartorius is waiting in the White Dorm for you." Beauregard told him.

He head off as Jaden grunted, "He gotten to them too?"

"Jaden?" asked a voice.

They looked over hearing that. It was Bastion only he looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Bastion?" Syrus asked surprised before saying, "We heard a scream, and found Brier, and Beauregard are also brainwashed!"

Bastion's eyes widened. "I see, then as a fellow Ra Yellow it's my responsibility to help them."

"Be careful. They used to be the Duel Giant." Yosuke told him.

"I see, it should be fine though." Bastion reassured him. "Leave this to me."

"You will see the light for Master Sartorius!" Brier declared.

"In this case the light seems to be blinding you." Bastion replied activating his Duel Disk.

The two prepared themselves.

"Will you be sharing life points?" Bastion inquired.

"Of course." Brier answered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Gothic Lolita Propaganda by Yousei Teikoku)**

**Bastion: 4000**

**Brier & Beauregard: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You all go on ahead, I'll head to the Investigation Dorm once I finish things here." Bastion mentioned to Jaden, Syrus, and Yosuke.

They nodded heading out.

Bastion 1st Turn:

Bastion drew his card and closed his eyes. "I'll begin by setting two cards facedown and next... I'll summon a monster known as Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode."

* * *

_Amazoness Swords Woman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1600_

_Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this card instead._

* * *

"That will do for now."

Brier 1st Turn:

"I'll be first!" Brier called drawing, "And I'll summon Giant Orc!"

Giant Orc appeared in place.

* * *

_Giant Orc_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. You cannot change this battle position until the end of your next turn._

* * *

Bastion nodded seeing the monster.

"Then I'll place two cards down." Brier ended.

* * *

**Bastion: 4000**

**Brier & Beauregard: 4000**

* * *

Bastion 2nd Turn:

_'He's likely waiting for Second Goblin.'_ Bastion thought drawing his card. "Very well Brier, I'll summon Amazoness Tiger in attack mode."

* * *

_Amazoness Tiger_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_You can only control 1 "Amazoness Tiger". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control. Your opponent cannot attack any face-up "Amazoness" monsters, except this one._

* * *

"Thanks to his effect he gains 400 points for each Amazoness monster on my field, and you're only allowed to attack my Tiger."

_Amazoness Tiger: **(ATK: 1100 + (400 * 2) = 1900)**_

"You never used those cards." Brier told him.

"True." Bastion nodded.

"Well either way they won't be enough." Brier told him.

"What do you mean?" Bastion questioned.

"You'll find out soon. Now is that the end of your turn?" Brier questioned.

"Indeed." Bastion nodded.

Beauregard 1st Turn:

"I go!" Beauregard called drawing, "And I discard Big Shield Gardna to summon Half Goblin!"

At that Half Goblin appeared.

* * *

_Half Goblin_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_You can discard 1 Warrior-Type monster to Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"An interesting move." Bastion noted.

"And now I'll sacrifice Half Goblin to summon Lesser Fiend!" Beauregard called as a fiend appeared.

* * *

_Lesser Fiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_  
_Banish any monster destroyed by battle with this card._

* * *

Bastion's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"And now Lesser Fiend!" Beauregard called.

"I play a trap card, Amazoness Archers." Bastion called.

* * *

_Amazoness Archers_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack, while you control an "Amazoness" monster: Change all monsters your opponent currently controls to face-up Attack Position (Flip Effects are not activated), they lose 500 ATK, also they must attack this turn, if able._

* * *

"Huh?" Beauregard asked him.

"This trap decreases the attack points of all your monsters by 500 and forces them all to attack this turn." Bastion explained.

_Lesser Fiend: **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

"Now, Amazoness Tiger can strike back." Bastion stated calmly.

_Giant Orc: **(ATK: 2200 - 500 = 1700)**_

Fiend was struck destroyed as they grunted. **(Brier & Beauregard: 3700)**

Giant Orc charged as it was destroyed. **(Brier & Beauregard: 3500)**

"Anything else?" Bastion asked him.

"I place 1 card down." Beauregard told him.

Bastion nodded seeing that.

"You turn." Beauregard told him.

* * *

**Bastion: 4000**

**Brier & Beauregard: 3500**

* * *

Bastion 3rd Turn:

Bastion drew his card before nodding. "I attack with both of my monsters."

The two charged as Brier called, "I activate No Entry!"

* * *

_No Entry!_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Change all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position._

* * *

Bastion's eyes widened. "I play Amazoness Onslaught!"

* * *

_Amazoness Onslaught_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, during the Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from your hand, and if you do, it gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). After damage calculation, if your "Amazoness" monster battled an opponent's monster while this card is already face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can banish that opponent's monster. If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Amazoness" monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This summons an Amazoness monster from my hand during the battle phase and it gains 500 points this turn, so I'll play Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode."

* * *

_Amazoness Chain Master_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can pay 1500 LP; look at your opponent's hand, then add 1 monster from their hand to your hand._

* * *

_Amazoness Chain Master: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**_

"Attack!"

Chain Master charged striking the two. **(Brier & Beauregard: 1500)**

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Bastion told them.

_Amazoness Chain Master:** (ATK: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**_

Brier 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Brier called drawing, "And now I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Giant Orc appeared again. Bastion frowned seeing that.

_Amazoness Tiger: **(ATK: 1900 + 400 = 2300)**_

"And now I sacrifice Giant Orc to summon Great Maju Garzett!" Brier called as a fiend appeared.

* * *

_Great Maju Garzett_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_The ATK of this card becomes twice the original ATK of 1 monster that you Tributed for the Tribute Summon of this card._

* * *

Bastion's eyes widened in shock.

"Garzett's points are doubled the points of the monster I sacrificed!" Brier called.

"And now I sacrifice Giant Orc to summon Great Maju Garzett!" Brier called as a fiend appeared.

_Great Maju Garzett: **(ATK: 2200 x 2 = 4400)**_

"Well thanks to your own trap card my Amazoness Tiger is protecting my life points." Bastion pointed out.

"Not for long!" Brier called as Maju Garzett charged at Tiger.

Bastion braced himself as his monster shattered only to smirk. "I have some unfortunate news for you Brier, you see Amazoness Onslaught has another effect. After one of my Amazoness monsters battles one of your monsters this trap banishes your monster from the game."

"Say what?" Brier asked as Garzett vanished.

Bastion looked at his deck only to frown. _'It's powerful... but it feels wrong. There's a formula to these cards that I haven't cracked yet.'_

"Your turn." Brier told him.

* * *

**Bastion: 4000**

**Brier & Beauregard: 1500**

* * *

Bastion 4th Turn:

Bastion drew his card. "I switch Swords Woman to attack mode, and now I attack with both of my monsters."

The two charged as they cried out.

* * *

**Bastion: 4000**

**Brier & Beauregard: 0000**

**Bastion wins the duel!**

* * *

"Are you two alright?" Bastion asked walking over to them.

"Huh... Bastion?" Brier asked rubbing his head, "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Bastion answered. "Let's head to the dorm and I'll try and fill you in on the way."

They nodded going with him as Brier said, "And change back to our own uniforms while we'e at it."

"Agreed." Bastion nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Syrus was looking over his Deck.

"Syrus Truesdale."

"Huh?" Syrus looked.

Dr. Crowler was walking over to him. "I'd like to speak with you, do you have a few minutes?"

"Oh sure, what is it?" Syrus asked pocketing his Deck.

"I'm well aware of the true nature of Banner's little field trip, what exactly took place there before your match?" Dr. Crowler inquired. "How did you arrive at that field he described?"

"Well we are at those ruins trying to munch on lunch, and I think I saw Pharaoh messing with an artifact." Syrus admitted.

Dr. Crowler nodded. "I see, in that case I'd like you and Rise Kujikawa to do me a small favor."

"What's that?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Well you see..." Dr. Crowler started.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Jaden and Yu..._

They were walking together talking about their matches.

"...And of course we know about battling Kagemaru." Jaden grinned.

"True." Yu nodded.

"Yu we should also team up, and form strategies more often." Jaden suggested, "Maybe Margaret, Igor, and Beaufort can fix us up."

"Maybe, though I think first we should focus on the Society of Light." Yu pointed out.

"Yeah, and even Sartorius. Who knows what he's up too since SORA's Satellite is gone." Jaden admitted.

"Nothing good, we're lucky Jasmine was able to destroy it when she did." Yu mentioned before frowning. "We're lucky he didn't get his hands on that copy of Ra too."

"I don't think Ra would be controlled that easily. He, and Izanagi are Gods. But that doesn't solve our next problem with Nyx." Jaden admitted.

"Jaden, we're not going up against Nyx. No matter what we're not letting things come to that." Yu told him.

"So you got a plan against those Shadows?" Jaden asked.

"No, I..." Yu started only to stop and shake his head. "Jaden, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Jaden asked him.

"Do you still want a match with me, neither of us holding back?" Yu inquired.

"Of course." Jaden nodded with a smile.

Yu nodded. "Alright, then we should head to the Velvet Room for that match... if something does go wrong we should be alright there."

"Right now?" Jaden blinked.

"Yeah." Yu confirmed. "Right now."

"Alright, and it can also mean training against Sartorius ahead! We should tell the group." Jaden told him.

Yu nodded. After informing them they went, and found the Velvet Room Door.

"After you Jaden." Yu mentioned.

Jaden walked in at this.

**(Theme: Sea of the Soul)**

"I see you have returned." Beaufort noted calmly seeing Jaden. "We've been expecting you."

"Nice to see you again Beaufort, and you two Igor, Margaret." Jaden grinned waving to them.

Margaret nodded calmly.

"Have you started to understand your power?" Igor inquired. "It manifested itself in a rather unique form."

"Been practicing through the bonds of my friends." Jaden answered, "And me, and Yu want to ask you something."

Yu walked in as Jaden said that.

"Something regarding your current situation?" Margaret inquired.

"Kind of. It is possible me, and Yu can duel here?" Jaden asked.

"You mean is it possible to do so without the consequences correct?" Beaufort inquired. "In which case the answer is both yes and no."

"What's the catch?" Yu asked.

"You'll still suffer the normal injuries, but you won't die and we can restore your strength following the match." Margaret answered.

"Alright cause it also means practicing risk free!" Jaden grinned to Yu.

"That's true, it does." Yu nodded. "Alright Jaden, should this be an official match in the tournament?"

"If you want it that way." Jaden answered preparing himself.

Yu nodded activating his Duel Disk. "Alright then, after you."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Fields of Despair by Dragonforce)**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Yu: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Okay Yu!" Jaden drew, "And now I'll activate Convert Contact!"

* * *

_Convert Contact_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Send 2 "Neo-Spacian" monsters (1 from your hand and 1 from your Deck) to the GY, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

"With my field empty of monsters, I can discard Flare Scarab, and Grand Mole to draw 2 cards!" Jaden called drawing two cards.

Yu nodded seeing that.

"And now this may sound strange but I activate Cocoon Party!" Jaden added.

* * *

_Cocoon Party_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Chrysalis" monster from your Deck for each "Neo-Spacian" monster with a different name in your Graveyard._

* * *

"And now I can summon a Chrysalis for each Neo-Spacian I have chilling the graveyard! So I summon Chrysalis Chicky, and Chrysalis Dolphin!" Jaden called as two small counterparts of the Spacians appeared.

* * *

_Chrysalis Dolphin_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Fish_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 600_

_By Tributing this card while "Neo Space" is on the field, Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Chrysalis Chicky_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 400_

_You can Tribute this card while "Neo Space" is on the field to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Yu's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"And you know that babies grown up, and that's with Contact!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Contact_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send all "Chrysalis" monsters you control to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of those cards._

* * *

"So they all become grown up!" Jaden called as Air Hummingbird, and Aqua Dolphin replaced the two cocoon monsters.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Once per turn: You can gain 500 LP for each card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fish_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 800_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 monster. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

Yu frowned. "Not good."

"First off is Air Hummingbird's ability! For every card in your hand, I gain 500 Life Points!" Jaden called as Yu's hand grew flowers as Air Hummingbird pecked them. **(Jaden: 6500)** "Then Aqua Dolphin's!"

He discarded a card as Aqua Dolphin released a sonar wave at Yu's hand. Yu flinched showing his hand; Fool Persona Izanagi, Angelic Grace, Lovers Persona Undine, Shadow Dungeon Marukyu Striptease, and Justice Persona Power.

"I pick Izanagi!" Jaden called as the card shattered entering Yu's graveyard, "And I set 2 cards down. Your turn Yu."

**(Yu: 3500)**

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card. "I set one card and summon Lovers Persona Undine."

* * *

_Lovers Persona Undine_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_If your opponent controls a Set Spell/Trap Card you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Then I'll attack Air Hummingbird."

The monster charged destroying Air Hummingbird as Jaden called, "I activate the trap, Hero Signal!"

* * *

_Hero Signal_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"So now I summon Elemental HERO Ice Edge from my Deck!" Jaden called as a ice warrior appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Ice Edge_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone; destroy that target. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can discard 1 card; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"Your move." Yu finished.

* * *

**Jaden: 6500**

**Yu: 3500**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Okay!" Jaden called drawing looking to see before saying, "Okay to start off, I'll discard this card for Ice Edge to attack directly!"

Yu's eyes widened in shock.

"And then, I activate O - Oversoul!" Jaden added as Neos appeared.

* * *

_O - Oversoul_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

_Elemental HERO Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"So that is his main Persona." Igor said seeing Neos, "A Persona born from the Cosmos."

"There's something strange about it though." Beaufort noted thoughtfully.

"And now Neos, Aqua Dolphin join with Contact Fusion!" Jaden called as the two flew up, "Yu get ready to meet Elemental HERO Aqua Neos!"

At that the dolphin formed Neos appeared.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Aqua Neos_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin"_  
_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; destroy 1 random card in your opponent's hand. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Well now I sacrifice this card in my hand to destroy 1 card in your hand!" Jaden said discarding a card as Aqua Neos shot water at Yu's hand.

"And now Ice Edge get Yu!" Jaden called as Ice Edge charged in.

Yu winced from the attack.

**(Yu: 2700)**

"And as he dealt damage that face-down of your's is destroyed!" Jaden called.

Angelic Grace was revealed before shattering.

"Your turn Aqua Neos!" Jaden called as Aqua Neos charged in.

Undine tried to block the attack only to get overpowered and shatter as Yu cried out and fell to one knee.

**(Yu: 2000)**

_'Remember he'll be okay.'_ Jaden told himself breathing in.

Yu took a breath before getting up. "Jaden... I think you have me beat."

"I am getting stronger." Jaden grinned.

"Yeah, you are." Yu nodded.

"Your move." Jaden told him.

Yu nodded at that starting his turn.

Yu 2nd Turn:

"I set a monster and that's it." Yu frowned. "Luck definitely isn't on my side today."

* * *

**Jaden: 6500**

**Yu: 2000**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Well alright!" Jaden said drawing.

Yu closed his eyes calmly.

"And now with Ice Edge, I discard this card, and since it's Necroshade, Neos is coming back!" Jaden called as Neos appeared again, "Now all three! Get him!"

Yu's monster was revealed to be Justice Persona Angel only to shatter as Yu winced and lost all his life points.

* * *

_Justice Persona Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is destroyed: Gain 300 LP. __(Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

**Jaden: 6500**

**Yu: 0000**

**Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Jaden walks, and offered a hand.

Yu sighed taking it before handing Jaden a single GX Medal. "Congratulations Jaden."

Jaden took the medal with a smile, "No sweat."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Yuzu?"

She turned over. It was Dr. Crowler only he flinched seeing her in white. "Where is your son?"

"In the Dorm, Vellian. Why have you come to see the Light?" Yuzu asked him.

"Get him, I have something for the two of you." Dr. Crowler told her.

Yuzu looked suspicious before walking off. Dr. Crowler closed his eyes at that. _'I sincerely hope you two can prepare everything... and convince him to help.'_

Soon she, and Belowski walked in. Dr. Crowler turned to them before taking something out of his duel vest that they both recognized, a Duel Request Form.

"So someone wishes to see from the Light from us." Yuzu said snatching the form away from her brother as they looked it over.

The form was a challenge from Dr. Crowler himself. They both blinked turning to him.

"Is something wrong you two?" Dr. Crowler inquired. "I trust you know what that is."

"Why couldn't you tell us this yourself?" Yuzu glared before saying, "Oh forget it, I don't want to know. But you really want to face the both of us at once?"

"This isn't a tournament match Yuzu, and as such I chose to go through the proper steps for requesting a match." Dr. Crowler told her. "That said, we should take this somewhere we won't interfere with the tournament. Shall we?"

"Very well." Yuzu said as they walked off.

Dr. Crowler led them to the same ruins that Banner had taken Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, and Rise to only to notice Syrus, Rise, and Pharaoh waiting for them. Yuzu looked around seeing the ruins.

"Do it Syrus." Dr. Crowler told him.

Syrus nodded messing with an artifact causing it to act up catching the two's attention as they cried out.

* * *

Soon they looked around seeing their back in the Gravekeeper Village.

_**"Yuzu... Belowski, what happened to you two?"**_

Hearing that they looked widening their eyes seeing... A ghostly Banner had walked to stand next to Dr. Crowler only he looked hurt and sad to see them.

"Lyman?" Yuzu asked in shock, "Weren't you..."

"Yes, he did die Yuzu." Dr. Crowler confirmed for her.

**_"However in this place I can come back and duel... which is why, the terms of our match will be if we defeat you both you'll come back to your senses."_** Banner added. **_"If we lose, my spirit is destroyed by the Light and your brother will join the Society of Light."_**

Yuzu grunted before saying, "Very well. We will duel you!"

* * *

**bopdog111: A fated family duel here.**

**Ulrich362: True, but will Dr. Crowler be able to resist Belowski's powers?**

**bopdog111: We will see next time.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	66. Saving Yuzu, and Belowski!

**bopdog111: Maybe time to bring Yuzu, and Belowski back?**

**Ulrich362: Can Crowler and Banner pull it off?**

**bopdog111: We will see if Banner, and Dr. Crowler's bonds with Yuzu, and Belowski get through to them.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**"Which do you two prefer, 8000 life points per team, or 4000 per duelist with the winners needing to defeat both opponents?"** Banner asked.

"We will take you both with 4000 points a piece." Yuzu told him.

Banner and Crowler nodded at that.

"DUEL!" the four of them called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Part That Hurts The Most by TFK)**

**Banner: 4000**

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Yuzu: 4000**

**Belowski: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"I'll be first." Yuzu said to them.

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew before saying, "I'll start things off by activating Unexpected Dai."

* * *

_Unexpected Dai_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

"With it, I'll summon Archfiend Soldier." Yuzu said as a fiend appeared.

* * *

_Archfiend Soldier_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1500_

_An expert at battle who belongs to a crack diabolical unit. He's famous because he always gets the job done._

* * *

"And now by sacrificing him, I can summon Great Maju Garzett!" Yuzu called as a huge fiend appeared.

* * *

_Great Maju Garzett_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_The ATK of this card becomes twice the original ATK of 1 monster that you Tributed for the Tribute Summon of this card._

* * *

_Great Maju Garzett: **(ATK: 0 + (2 * 1900) = 3800)**_

"3800 on your first turn, you're not wasting time Yuzu." Banner mentioned.

"I'll place 1 card down, and end my turn." Yuzu said ending her turn, "Now honey both you, and Vellian will join the Light with us."

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

"I'm sorry Yuzu but I'll have to decline your invitation. I set two cards facedown and play a monster in defense mode." Dr. Crowler stated calmly. "Your move Belowski."

Belowski 1st Turn:

"On it." Belowski said drawing, "And I'll take things off by summoning a face-down, and 1 card down. Your move."

Banner 1st Turn:

_**"Then it's my turn, and I'll begin the duel by setting three cards facedown and playing a monster in defense mode."**_ Banner mentioned. **_"That's all for this move."_**

"Be careful guys." Syrus said to them.

* * *

**Banner: 4000**

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Yuzu: 4000**

**Belowski: 4000**

* * *

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

"My move!" Yuzu drew, and smirked at what she got.

_'That doesn't bode well for us.'_ Dr. Crowler thought.

"And now Banner, Vellian... This is the Society's power!" Yuzu smirked before activating the card she drawn as Maju glowed a bright white before the card appeared, "White Veil!"

* * *

_White Veil_

_Equip Spell Card_

__While the equipped monster battles, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When an attack is declared involving the equipped monster: Face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls have their effects negated until the end of the Damage Step (even if this card leaves the field). When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. When this face-up card in a player's Spell & Trap Zone leaves the field, that player takes 3000 damage.__

* * *

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened in shock seeing the spell. "Already?"

"And now battle! Maju Garzett attacks your face-down, Vellian!" Yuzu called as Maju Garzett charged an attack, "White Veil's effect! You cannot use effects to stop the attack, and all spells, and traps have their effects negated until the end of the battle!"

The monster shattered after revealing itself to be Ancient Gear Box.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Box_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card is added from the Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except by drawing it: You can add 1 EARTH Machine-Type monster with 500 ATK and/or DEF from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Box". You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Box" once per turn._

* * *

"And now White Veil's other effect!" Yuzu called as Garzett glowed, "As it destroyed your monster all of your spells, and traps goes with it!"

The facedown cards all shattered causing Dr. Crowler and Banner to frown.

"That spell was just as strong as it was when Chazz used it." Rise said nervously.

"But if they can get rid of it, it will automatically deal her 3000 points of damage." Syrus told her.

"I don't know how they can pull that off." Rise admitted to him.

Yuzu told them, "That's just it, their not suppose to."

**_"Anything else?"_** Banner asked.

"Your turn." Yuzu smirked.

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

"My move." Dr. Crowler drew looking before saying, "And I activate Geartown."

At that they appeared in a rusty city.

* * *

_Geartown_

_Field Spell Card_

_Both players can Normal Summon "Ancient Gear" monsters for 1 less Tribute. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"As long as it's in play, we can summon Ancient Gears from our hands with one less sacrifice." Dr. Crowler told both his opponents.

Syrus frowned. "That doesn't help though, Great Maju Garzett is too powerful and with White Veil they can't use trap cards either."

"And now I summon Ancient Gear Engineer!" Dr. Crowler called as a machine with a drill appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Engineer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"And if your thinking of using a trap on it don't. It negates any traps that targets it, and destroys that card." Dr. Crowler told them.

"Still what would a big rustbucket that only has 1500 points do?" Yuzu smirked.

Dr. Crowler called, "This of course. Engineer attack Belowski's face-down!"

Engineer charged striking the face-down showing it's Mokey Mokey.

Rise frowned. "Not good."

"Hmup. Waste of time that was." Yuzu smirked with closed eyes.

"You may want to open your eyes." Dr. Crowler grinned as she opened before noticing Engineer charging, and stabbed the White Veil with it's running drill causing it to break apart like glass.

Syrus's eyes widened in shock.

"My Engineer's special ability destroys any spell or trap at the end of a battle it attacked." Dr. Crowler grinned as Yuzu let out a disbelief grunt, "And of course unless you forget your spell deals 3000 points with it gone."

Yuzu screamed from the spell's blast. **(Yuzu: 1000)**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rise frowned.

"Why you..." Yuzu growled.

"I place 1 card down." Dr. Crowler ended his turn.

Belowski 1st Turn:

"My turn." Belowski said drawing, "And I activate Polymerization."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Huh, but Mokey Mokey is in the graveyard." Syrus mentioned.

"Syrus, you remember what I told you about Belowski before he used the Mokey Mokey Deck?" Dr. Crowler asked him.

"He climbed up the ranks to Obelisk Blue quick, and had used a Dragon Deck. But their was one dragon that stood out all the rest that may even rival Blue-Eyes." Dr. Crowler told him.

"And it needs two Normal Monsters to summon!" Belowski said showing two Mokey Mokey's as they fused where a serpent purple dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_First of the Dragons_

_Dark Type_

_Level 9_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Normal Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

Rise frowned seeing the dragon.

"And to this day he still uses it." Dr. Crowler admitted seeing it.

"And now First Dragon, your on Engineer." Belowski said as First of the Dragons charged a blast, "And to aid, I'll use Ego Boost to boost him up."

* * *

_Ego Boost_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

_First of the Dragons: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**_

The dragon destroyed Engineer as Dr. Crowler grunted. **(Dr. Crowler: 1800)**

_'Not good.'_ Syrus frowned.

"Okay, I place 1 card down." Belowski ended his turn.

Banner 2nd Turn:

Banner drew looking. Rise looked on nervously.

_**"I'll start off by sacrificing my face-down to summon Golden Homunculus!"**_ Banner called as it appeared.

* * *

_Golden Homunculus_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each of your banished cards._

* * *

"It isn't strong enough." Syrus mentioned nervously.

_**"And now, I activate Monster Reborn to summon Box back."**_ Banner said summoning Box.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Box appeared again.

"What's he planning?" Rise wondered.

_**"And now, I activate Alchemy Law."**_ Banner said.

* * *

_Alchemy Law_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 1 card from your hand. Target 1 monster on the field: It gains 1000 ATK also it's effects are negated._

* * *

_**"I banish this card, to effect First of the Dragon from gaining power but losing it's abilities."** _Banner said pocketing a card.

_First of the Dragon: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**_

_Golden Homunculus: **(ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**_

"Wait, why would be play that?" Syrus asked.

_**"And now Box attack!"**_ Banner called as Box charged at First of the Dragon being destroyed. **(Banner: 0800)**

"Wait... Oh crap!" Yuzu realized.

**_"And I activate Inferno Tempest!"_ **Banner called.

* * *

_Inferno Tempest_

_Normal Spell Card_

_When you take 3000 or more Battle Damage from 1 attack, you can activate this card. Remove all monsters in each player's Deck and Graveyard from play._

* * *

**_"All our monsters in the decks, and graveyard are banished!"_** Banner called before the monsters in all four Player's Decks, and graveyards glowed vanishing.

Rise's eyes widened in shock.

**_"And as I have 19 banished cards, Golden Homunculus powers up!"_** Banner called.

_Golden Homunculus: **(ATK: 1800 + (18 * 300) = 7200)**_

"7200!" Yuzu cried in shock.

**_"And now Homunculus go!"_** Banner called as Homunculus attacked First of the Dragons as Belowski cried out. **(Belowski: 0000)**

"Belowski no!" Yuzu cried in horror as Belowski unconscious landed on the ground.

Rise frowned seeing that.

"Now just her." Dr. Crowler told Banner who nodded ending his turn.

* * *

**Banner: 0800**

**Dr. Crowler: 1800**

**Yuzu: 1000**

**Belowski: 0000**

* * *

Yuzu 3rd Turn:

"Why you... I'll make sure the Light will make you pay!" Yuzu yelled drawing, "I activate Black Illusion Ritual!"

* * *

_Black Illusion Ritual_

_Normal Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute a monster from your hand or field whose Level is 1 or more._

* * *

"By sacrificing Magician of Faith, Relinquished comes!" Yuzu called as Relinquished appeared.

* * *

_Relinquished_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now take control of Homunculus!" Yuzu called as Homunculus was sucked in.

_Relinquished: **(ATK: 0 + 7200 = 7200)**_

"That... they failed." Rise frowned before looking down.

"And now attack!" Yuzu called as Relinquished only for a barrier to block.

"What?" Syrus asked in shock.

"I had Negate Attack." Dr. Crowler answered.

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"That still won't help them." Rise frowned. "They have no way to win."

Yuzu glared, "You... Your turn."

Dr. Crowler 4th Turn:

He drew looking.

_'This is bad.'_ Syrus frowned.

"And now, I'll activate Pot of Greed." Dr. Crowler said to her.

* * *

_"Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Which allows me to draw two cards." Dr. Crowler said drawing twice, "And that allows me to activate Ancient Gear Monument!"

* * *

_Ancient Gear Monument_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, ignoring summoning conditions but negate it's effects._

* * *

"So now Ancient Gear Golem come!" Dr. Crowler called as his ace appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Ancient Gear Golem only has 3000 points." Syrus mentioned. "It isn't enough."

"And now, I activate Ancient Gear Recycle in the graveyard by banishing it!" Dr. Crowler called, "With it Relinquished loses 3000 points since Ancient Gear Golem has that amount!"

_Relinquished:** (ATK: 7200 - 3000 = 4200)**_

"And now I activate this last card. The Spell, Limiter Removal!" Dr. Crowler revealed.

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you controlled at both the activation and resolution of this card, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy those monsters._

* * *

Yuzu's eyes widened in horror.

_Ancient Gear Golem:** (ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**_

"Alright! Dr. Crowler's gonna win!" Syrus cheered.

**_"Actually only I will. Relinquished also inflicts damage to a player who's monster is stronger in battle."_** Banner told them.

"You're a team, so you both win." Rise pointed out.

"Ancient Gear Golem! Attack Relinquished with Mechanized Melee!" Dr. Crowler called as the golem punched as Yuzu cried out with Dr. Crowler.

* * *

**Banner: 0800**

**Dr. Crowler: 0000**

**Yuzu: 0000**

**Belowski: 0000**

**Banner, & Dr. Crowler wins the duel!**

* * *

**Ulrich362: With that... they've saved two victims of the Society of Light.**

**bopdog111: His sister, and nephew are back where they belong. They still a long way to go before Sartorius.**

**Ulrich362: True, and I have a very bad feeling.**

**bopdog111: Well the last of the group that was brainwashed will duel next. Question is can he be beat?**

**Ulrich362: Actually... he won't be dueling. You'll see what happens soon, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	67. Battle with Cyberdarks!

**bopdog111: Yuzu, and Belowski are both free.**

**Ulrich362: True, Crowler and Banner managed to save them.**

**bopdog111: What is next?**

**Ulrich362: Well Zane should probably get some practice in along with a few other things.**

**bopdog111: With the "Cyberdark" Deck.**

**Ulrich362: True, so let's see how things work out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Yuzu started to stir, "Ugh... wha...?"

"Yuzu, are you alright?" Dr. Crowler asked her.

"H-Huh? Vellian? W-What just happened?" Yuzu asked him.

"It's a long story, come on. Let's get the two of you back to the do... no, to the Investigation Dorm." Dr. Crowler said offering his hand.

"Yeah..." Yuzu nodded rubbing her head taking his hand.

"Belowski, you should come with us." Syrus mentioned walking over to them.

Rubbing his head Belowski nodded.

"Syrus, I appreciate all of this." Dr. Crowler told him.

"It was nothing Dr. Crowler." Syrus told him.

He just nodded. They walked to the Investigation Dorm. On the way Dr. Crowler and Syrus explained what had been happening since they joined the Society of Light. Yuzu was horrified hearing what happened before turning to Belowski. He was looking down with tears in his eyes. "I... I'm sorry."

Yuzu hugged him close. He hugged her back while trembling slightly before they arrived at the Investigation Dorm to see Zane and Atticus getting ready to duel each other.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked seeing that.

"Zane's trying out his new deck, hopefully it'll help deal with the Society of Light." Alexis explained.

"You ready Atticus?" Zane asked him.

"Yeah, I am." Atticus grinned.

"Be careful." Jaden told him.

Atticus nodded at that.

"DUEL!" Zane and Atticus called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: ****Two Weeks**** by ****All That Remains****)**

**Zane: 4000**

**Atticus: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Atticus 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first!" Atticus called drawing looking, "And I summon Black Dragon's Chick!"

A red egg appeared before hatching showing a smaller version of Red-Eyes roaring.

* * *

_Black Dragon's Chick_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 500_

_You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

Zane nodded seeing that.

"Then by sacrificing him, I can summon his daddy! The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus called as the dragon grown up as it roared.

* * *

_Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Red-Eyes already, you're not holding anything back." Zane noted.

"I sure am not. And I activate Inferno Fire Blast!" Atticus called.

* * *

_Inferno Fire Blast_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"With this you take damage equal to Red-Eyes' points!" Atticus called as Red-Eyes charged a blast attacking Zane.

Zane braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Zane: 1600)**

"I place my hand face-down. Your move." Atticus told him.

Zane 1st Turn:

"Alright Atticus, I'll start by discarding a monster known as Cyberdark Cannon." Zane stated sending a card to the graveyard. "By doing that, I can add a Machine type Cyberdark to my hand, specifically my Cyberdark Horn which I'll now summon."

* * *

_Cyberdark Horn_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; equip that Dragon monster to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to it by its effect, instead._

* * *

"When Horn is summoned I can pick a level three or below dragon in my graveyard and equip it to Cyberdark Horn."

At that Cyberdark Cannon reappeared and wires attached it to Cyberdark Horn.

_Cyberdark Horn: **(ATK: 800 + 1600 = 2400)**_

Suddenly Zane's eyes widened and he grabbed his chest.

"Zane?" Syrus asked seeing that.

_'So that's why these cards were forbidden. Still, I can worry about the consequences once the Society of Light is dealt with.'_ Zane thought. "Alright, next I'll play the spell card Megamorph and use it to double Cyberdark Horn's original attack points."

* * *

_Megamorph_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

_Cyberdark Horn: **(ATK: 2400 + 800 = 3200)**_

"Cyberdark Horn attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Horn charged in as Atticus called, "Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack!"

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Which stops the attack, and ends the battle!" Atticus cried as the attack collided with a barrier.

Zane frowned. "In that case I'll set a card and end my turn."

As he said that he winced again.

"No wonder these were forbidden cards, now it makes sense."

"Zane? You alright?" Rise asked him.

"I've been a lot better, but don't worry I'll manage." Zane answered before taking a breath. "Your move Atticus."

* * *

**Zane: 4000**

**Atticus: 4000**

* * *

Atticus 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Atticus called drawing as the Team felt a familiar dark presence.

"Oh no!" Jaden whispered.

Atticus looked at the card before calling, "I now sacrifice Red-Eyes!"

Red-Eyes roared as black smoke build.

"Jaden... what is he doing?" Yu asked him.

"Come out! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The Dragon morphed into a familiar foe from the Shadow Riders as it roared.

* * *

_Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 9_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

Zane frowned seeing the monster. "It's still weaker than Cyberdark Horn."

"For every Dragon in my Graveyard he gains 300 points!" Atticus grunted as the souls of the Dragons in his graveyard appeared before being absorbed in Darkness Dragon. **(ATK: 2400 + (300 * 2) = 3000)** "And I activate, Dragon Heart!"

* * *

_Dragon Heart_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn._

* * *

Zane's eyes widened seeing that.

"I send three dragons to the graveyard to power up Darkness Dragon by 1000!" Atticus called sending the cards.

_Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (300 * 3) + 1000 = 4900)**_

"If that works Zane loses." Chie said in shock.

"Go!" Atticus called as Darkness Dragon attacked Horn.

_'No choice.'_Zane thought with a frown. "I activate Power Wall, by sending cards from my deck to the graveyard I can negate the damage and by destroying Cyberdark Cannon I can protect Cyberdark Horn from being destroyed."

* * *

_Power Wall_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During damage calculation, when you would take battle damage from an opponent's attacking monster: Send 1 card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard for every 500 damage (round up) you are about to take, also you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

Zane sent four cards to his graveyard at that as a barrier protected him. Atticus grunted harder as a black fig surround him before saying, "Your turn!"

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew his card only for his eyes to widen as he winced. "I summon Cyberdark Edge in attack mode, and I'll equip him with Cyberdark Cannon."

* * *

_Cyberdark Edge_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; equip that Dragon monster to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. This card can attack directly. If it does using this effect, its ATK is halved during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to it by its effect, instead._

* * *

_Cyberdark Edge: **(ATK: 800 + 1600 = 2400)**_

"Cyberdark Edge can attack directly with half it's attack points."

Edge raise firing winds at Atticus who grunted at the attack.** (Atticus: 2800)**

"Now I'll set two cards and end my move." Zane mentioned before clutching his chest again. _'This is bad, I don't know if I'll be able to handle these cards. If I hadn't awakened I might not even be conscious right now.'_

* * *

**Zane: 1600**

**Atticus: 2800**

* * *

Atticus 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Atticus called drawing as the Team felt the dark presence is growing stronger every second.

"This is bad, something's happening to him." Rise told the others.

"It smells beary dangerous, be careful." Teddie agreed.

Atticus grunted calling, "Dark Dragon! Attack Edge!"

Dark Dragon fired another attack.

"I can destroy Cyberdark Cannon again!" Zane called as Edge survived the attack.

"But you still take damage!" Atticus reminded.

Zane braced himself before crying out from the damage.

**(Zane: 0100)**

Atticus then cried out as the fog rose as a mask appeared from it before vanishing as Atticus knelled.

"Atticus!" Jaden cried seeing that.

Atticus slowly rose before raising his head showing he has a nasty smirk having on the mask, "Do you all miss me?"

"No, we didn't Nightshroud." Jaden told him. "I thought you were gone for good."

"Who's this?" Belowski asked.

"Nightshroud, the first Shadow Rider Yu and I dueled." Jaden answered. "He's the reason Yu was out cold for so long."

"And I can see that Kagemaru failed to acquire the Sacred Beasts." Nightshroud said looking around, "No matter now I can go on with my own agendas. But first, I gotta deal with you all starting with him!"

He pointed at Zane at that.

"Are you done?" Zane asked him.

"Make your last turn." Nightshroud smirked.

Zane 3rd Turn:

Zane drew his card only for his eyes to widen before he smirked. "Well, since you asked so nicely I think I will. And I'll start with Overload Fusion!"

* * *

_Overload Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 DARK Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

"I'll use it to fuse Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Cannon, and Cyberdark Claw!"

The five flew up fusing.

"Come forth, Cyberdarkness Dragon!" Zane called as a massive dragon appeared above him roaring.

* * *

_Cyberdarkness Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_5 "Cyberdark" Effect Monsters_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Special Summoned: You can equip 1 Dragon or Machine monster from your GY to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can send 1 Equip Card you control to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"When Cyberdarkness Dragon is summoned I can equip it with a dragon or machine in my graveyard and I pick my Cyber Dragon!"

_Cyberdarkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 + 2100 = 4100)**_

"It's still too weak." Nightshroud smirked.

Zane however didn't look to have heard him and was gasping for breath while holding his chest.

"ZANE!" Syrus cried seeing that.

"I'll be ok..." Zane said before glancing at Nightshroud. "Cyberdarkness Dragon attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

"Fool!" Nightshroud cried in shock as Darkness Dragon prepares to retaliate.

"I activate my facedown card, Limiter Removal!" Zane called.

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

__Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.__

* * *

"This doubles the attack points of all my machine monsters."

_Cyberdarkness Dragon: **(ATK: 4100 * 2 = 8200)**_

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" Nightshroud called.

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and you take damage!" Nightshroud called.

"I play Cyberdarkness Dragon's ability, by sending Cyber Dragon back to the graveyard your trap is negated and destroyed!" Zane countered.

_Cyberdarkness Dragon: **(ATK: 8200 - 2100 = 6100)**_

"Say what?" Nightshroud asked as the attack destroyed Darkness Dragon causing him to scream as the mask shattered as he knelled stunned. **(Atticus: 0500)**

Atticus shake his head.

Zane looked at the field nervously. "I end my turn."

With the end of Zane's turn Cyberdarkness Dragon shattered. Atticus collapsed.

"Atticus!" Alexis cried running to him while Syrus and Rise ran to Zane.

* * *

**Atticus: 0500**

**Zane: 0100**

**No Result.**

* * *

Atticus breathed a bit to relax.

"Are you ok?" Alexis asked him.

"Yeah. Just give me some rest." Atticus answered.

She nodded while helping him up. Meanwhile Rise and Syrus were with Zane.

"What were those cards?" Rise asked him.

"There... the Cyber Reversal Deck." Zane answered.

Rise frowned hearing that.

"Zane... you can't use those, they're too dangerous." Syrus told him.

"I have to get stronger Syrus. And there what we needed for the Society." Zane told him.

Syrus looked down before nodding. "Ok... but promise you'll be careful Zane."

Zane patted his head with a smile at that.

"We should all get some rest for tomorrow." Yosuke suggested. "You and Atticus more than anyone."

They nodded hearing that.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the White Dorm..._

Sartorius was observing something.

"Master Sartorius, what now? Most of the other members have been beaten." Chazz pointed out.

"SORA is near being re-completed." Sartorius told him.

"My advanced minions are rebuilding it as we speak." Sartorius explained, "And don't worry we have all we need to make the world see the light."

"Of course." Chazz nodded.

Sartorius looked to the case as he smirked.

"Should I go and deal with Jaden?" Chazz inquired. "I'll do what Aster failed to and make him see the light."

"Go on ahead." Sartorius instructed.

Chazz smirked at that. "I'll make my preparations for taking him down."

With that he walked out of the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Jasmine, and Teddie's Room..._

"Jazzy-chan?" Teddie asked hesitantly.

Jasmine turned to him. He was blushing slightly. "Um... do you remember what you said before Kanji won and we went to Domino?"

Jasmine thinks about it.

"About... a shower." Teddie added nervously.

"Oh." Jasmine now remembered, and smiled to him.

"Do you think... I mean would you mind if we did that?" Teddie asked her.

"Of course." Jasmine nodded.

Teddie smiled hearing that.

"You first." Jasmine smiled.

Teddie blinked before nodding and undressing. Jasmine then joined in.

"You're so pretty." Teddie admitted. "After you?"

She giggled starting the shower, and soon entered. Teddie walked in with her only to gently embrace her with one arm while ticking her side with the other. Jasmine started laughing. Teddie stopped before gently tracing her side instead and lightly kissing her neck. Jasmine shivered at that.

"Are you ok?" Teddie asked while gently tickling across her stomach.

She giggled at this.

"I guess so." Teddie smiled before gently moving to her chest and kissing her neck again.

"Your so gentle my little Grizzly." Jasmine giggled.

"I just don't want to hurt you." Teddie admitted while gently rubbing her chest. "Like what happened on the trip."

"Oh don't worry bout that." Jasmine told him.

"Well ok." Teddie nodded only to blush. "Um... can I do something?"

"Yes?" Jasmine asked.

Teddie turned Jasmine around and gently kissed her. "You really won't be upset?"

"Of course not." Jasmine giggled.

Teddie blushed before kneeling down and hugging around her butt and gently licking between her legs.

"AH!" Jasmine yelped.

Teddie looked up. "Jazzy-chan?"

She was breathing a bit before kneeling down in front of him.

Teddie looked worried. "Did I hurt you, are you ok?"

"...I was just REAL sensitive." Jasmine answered.

"Oh... um, do you want me to continue?" Teddie asked blushing slightly. "I... I thought that would help you feel relaxed and sleep better."

She giggled at that before saying, "Sure, if you let me do it back."

Teddie nodded. "Ok."

She then tackled him down.

"Ack!" Teddie cried out. "Jazzy-chan?"

Jasmine kissed him deep.

Teddie returned the kiss.

Jasmine pulled back as she smiled down to him, "Ted? How does it feel? Dating a Princess, I mean?"

Teddie looked at her before closing his eyes. "Is it supposed to feel different? You're Jazzy-chan, a beary beautiful person who I love and..."

He blushed a bit more.

"... and want to make feel good if I can."

Jasmine giggled, "It doesn't have to feel different. But it would also mean that you would be a King if you marry me, and succeed my father as King of Midgarth."

Teddie's eyes widened. "I... hadn't thought of that."

"Oh but I don't care about royalty. I would give up my royal heritage if it meant staying with you." Jasmine giggled.

Teddie smiled. "I don't care if we end up being royal or not. I just want to stay with you Jazzy-chan."

"Me too." Jasmine smiled.

Teddie smiled kissing her again before blushing and moving down to gently lick between her legs again.

"Ah!" Jasmine yelped before giggling before pushing him back, "My turn."

Teddie blushed but nodded. She went down to get started.

"Jazzy-chan wait a second." Teddie said quickly.

"Huh?" Jasmine look up to him.

"Can... we both do that at the same time?" Teddie asked her.

Jasmine blinked before asking, "How?"

Teddie blinked before his eyes widened. "Um... oh. Maybe if I lie down and then you lie down on top?"

He closed his eyes after saying that.

"That way I can make you feel better too... oh, I also want you to be feel good and happy."

Jasmine giggled at that, "You really are thoughtful aren't ya?"

Teddie blushed. "I think so."

She laid down. Teddie laid down next to her. "A big strong grizzly should be on the bottom right?"

Jasmine giggled at that. Teddie giggled with her. Jasmine kissed him deep. Teddie smiled kissing her back. She then got into position.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Teddie was blushing while rinsing some shampoo from Jasmine's hair.

"You have really nice hands Ted." Jasmine giggled.

"Thank you." Teddie smiled.

Jasmine kissed his chest after turning.

"That tickles." Teddie admitted.

She giggled hearing that. He smiled and gently embraced her before kissing her. "I wish we could stay in here forever."

"We have more times on the bed." Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah... we do." Teddie smiled in agreement.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... looks like Zane's deck is a bit dangerous but at least Jasmine and Teddie are getting along.**

**bopdog111: The two are getting more attached each time.**

**Ulrich362: True, of course with what's coming next things will be... interesting to say the least.**

**bopdog111: And what is that?**

**Ulrich362: Chazz's match with Jaden, a family match of orbital proportions, Aster learning something rather interesting, and some fluff for a couple that so far hasn't gotten any.**

**bopdog111: Let's see how that goes.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	68. Blinded by the Light! Key Factor!

**bopdog111: Well now we're on five events.**

**Ulrich362: Actually more like four.**

**bopdog111: What events are they?**

**Ulrich362: Two duels, a revelation, and a bit of fluff for yet another couple of course.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see what's gonna happen.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Alexis was looking over her cards.

"Alexis?"

Hearing that she looked over. It was Mindy only she looked nervous. "Do you have a minute?"

"What is it Mindy?" Alexis asked her.

"I'm worried, you're planning on trying to duel Chazz right?" she asked.

"Yes." Alexis nodded.

Mindy frowned. "What if you lose, he's gotten so much stronger not even professional duelists are able to beat him... what if something happens to you?"

"I'll be alright. I have a lot of strong Cyber Angel Cards after Alice made adjustments." Alexis smiled.

Mindy looked uncertain but nodded. "Ok... but promise me you won't end up crazy like the others, you're one of my best friends."

"On it." Alexis grinned.

Mindy smiled at that. Alexis went back to checking her decks. Mindy frowned before walking out of the room. Alexis now prepared readied her Deck as she grinned. Her Duel Disk suddenly beeped. Curiously she looked.

_"Hey Lex, I know you're planning on snapping Chazz back to his senses. Just wanted to say I'm behind you 100%, I know you can pull it off._

_Love, Jaden."_

_"Thanks Jaden._

_Love, Alexis."_ She replied back with a smile.

That's when she heard someone cry out from outside. Hearing that she ran out. Chazz in a white outfit had just used a monster she didn't recognize to defeat a pro duelist and claim his GX medals. Seeing that she ran calling, "Chazz!"

"Huh, well if it isn't Alexis." Chazz smirked seeing her. "Do you want me to show you the Light?"

"I'm more into showing you to snap you out on what this 'Light' done to you." Alexis answered staring with a stern look.

"I'm an entirely different duelist from the one you remember." Chazz told her. "If you want a duel, let's head to the White Dorm. You'll be joining after our match."

"Fine if that's what you want." Alexis said as they head to the White Dorm.

When they arrived Chazz turned to her with a smirk. "Ready whenever you are Lex."

Alexis already readied herself.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: White Rabbit (Nightcore) by Egypt Central)**

**Alexis: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alexis 1st Turn:

"Draw!" Alexis called drawing looking, "And I start by summoning Cyber Angel Egg!"

At that a gold egg with wings appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Egg Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Machine Angel" Spell or 1 "Ritual Sanctuary" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Egg Angel" once per turn._

* * *

"When summoned, I take a Machine Angel Spell, or Ritual Sanctuary, and add it to my hand." Alexis said adding the card, "Then I activate Incarnated Machine Angel!"

* * *

_Incarnated Machine Angel_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Your "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. When you take damage by battle or an opponent's card effect: You can Tribute 1 "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster from your hand or field; Special Summon 1 "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster from your hand. (This is treated as a Ritual Summon.) You can only use this effect of "Incarnated Machine Angel" once per turn._

* * *

Chazz frowned. _'That's right, her deck got upgraded by that doll. Not that it matters.'_

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Alexis ended her turn.

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with a facedown card of my own and then I'll play White Knight Swordsman in attack mode." Chazz smirked as white armored swordsman appeared.

* * *

_White Knight Swordsman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this card is in your Graveyard, all "White Knight" monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

* * *

"So you gave up your Armed Dragons, and Ojama Cards for those?" Alexis asked seeing it.

"Those old things were weak, the new Chazz doesn't need them." Chazz told her. "Now White Knight Swordsman take out that egg of hers, attack!"

White Knight Swordsman charged in striking Cyber Egg Angel destroying it as Alexis grunted. **(Alexis: 3000)** "Gee thanks cause now my Spell can now go into effect! Whenever you deal me damage, I can sacrifice a Cyber Angel from my hand or field to summon one from my hand, and treat it as a Ritual Summon! I'll Tribute Benten, and summon this gal!"

Benten appeared on the altar before being sacrificed as Alexis chanted, "Angel of light hiding healing powers. Bring recovery with your lovely form. Ritual Summon! Descend! Level 5! Cyber Angel Natasha!"

At that a centaur like fairy with multiple eyes appeared ready.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Natasha_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; gain LP equal to half its ATK. When a Ritual Monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack. If this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "Cyber Angel" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card, and if you do, take control of that monster._

* * *

Chazz's eyes widened slightly. "Big deal, your monster is too weak to be any kind of threat."

"Maybe but as long as Incarnated Machine Angel is on the field, you can't destroy my Cyber Angels from battle. And Benten's ability adds another Benten to my hand." Alexis told him as she added the card.

Chazz only smirked. "I play Tribute to the Doomed, this handy spell card might require a discard but it destroys your Cyber Angel Natasha."

* * *

_Tribute to the Doomed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Oh, and as a little bonus since I discarded a second White Knight Swordsman all my White Knight monsters from now one gain 300 attack points."

_White Knight Swordsman: **(ATK: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

Mummy Hands burst from the ground dragging Natasha in as Alexis grunted.

"I think that's enough damage for now, your move Alexis." Chazz smirked.

* * *

**Alexis: 3000**

**Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Alexis 2nd Turn:

"Alright draw!" Alexis called drawing looking before saying, "And I'll start this off by activating Natasha's ability in the graveyard! I banish a Cyber Angel from the graveyard to summon her back!"

Natasha rose back at that.

"Then that Swordsman of your's goes to my side so hand him over!" Alexis called pointing at Swordsman.

Chazz's eyes widened in shock as his monster moved to her field. "Without White Knight Swordsman in your graveyard he loses his attack point boost."

_White Knight Swordsman: **(ATK: 1500 - 300 = 1200)**_

"Don't worry you won't miss him for long cause I summon Cyber Petit Angel!" Alexis called as Petit Angel appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Petit Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Cyber Angel" monster or "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Petit Angel" once per turn._

* * *

"When summoned, I take Machine Angel Ritual, or a Cyber Angel, and place it in my hand!" Alexis said showing the card, "Then I'll activate Machine Angel Ritual!"

* * *

_Machine Angel Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a LIGHT monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your GY, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

"So now I sacrifice your White Knight with Petit Angel!" Alexis called as the two vanished, "Angel with body of thousand blades! Raise up to show your lovely form! Ritual Summon! Descend, Level 6! Cyber Angel Benten!"

Benten appeared readying her fans.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Benten_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original DEF in the GY. If this card is Tributed: You can add 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Chazz flinched seeing that.

"And then I activate Natasha's ability! I gain Life Points equal to half the attack points of one other monster on my field!" Alexis called as Natasha meditated on Benten. **(Alexis: 3900)** "And now Benten charged in on Chazz!"

Chazz's eyes widened as the monster hit him.

**(Chazz: 2200)**

"Ready to snap out of it Chazz?" Alexis asked ending her turn.

Chazz glared at her. "In your dreams, I'm far from beaten."

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"I summon White Knight Lancer in attack mode." Lancer appeared at that.

* * *

_White Knight Lancer_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 0_

_During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

_White Knight Lancer: **(ATK: 1500 + 300 + 300 = 2100)**_

"Now take down her Cyber Angel Benten!"

Lancer charged only for Alexis called, "I don't think so! Once per turn, Natasha can negate one of your attacks aimed at one of my Ritual Monsters!"

Natasha erected a barrier blocking Lancer. Chazz frowned more. _'Just how much stronger is she?'_

"I end my turn with a facedown card."

* * *

**Alexis: 3900**

**Chazz: 2200**

* * *

Alexis 3rd Turn:

_'Alice... Thanks for upgrading my Deck. It's now incredible! I'll have to be sure to tell Kanji for me to thank you.'_ Alexis smiled before thinking, _'I gotta free Chazz first.'_ "My turn draw!"

Chazz looked on nervously. _'This is bad. No, Master Sartorius wouldn't let me down.'_

_'Hm... I can't do anything else to destroy Lancer...'_ Alexis thought before saying, "I switch Benten to defense, and it's your turn again after Natasha's ability!"

Alexis glowed. **(Alexis: 4800)**

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz drew his card only to pause. "That ability is once per turn right?"

"For Natasha negating attacks?" Alexis asked, "I just said it's once a turn."

Chazz smirked. "Just making sure, I summon White Knight Gardna in attack mode."

* * *

_White Knight Gardna_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you would take Battle Damage from a battle involving a "White Knight" monster you control, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard instead._

* * *

_White Knight Gardna:** (ATK: 800 + 300 + 300 = 1400)**_

"Then I'll equip my White Knight Lancer with the Infernal Gauntlet spell."

* * *

_Infernal Gauntlet_

_Equip Spell Card_

_During your Battle Phase, you can Tribute 1 monster, except the equipped monster, to have the equipped monster gain an additional attack in addition to its normal attack. The equipped monster cannot attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"By sending my White Knight Gardna to the graveyard this lets my White Knight Lancer attack twice this turn."

"Two attacks?" Alexis asked hearing that.

Lancer charged as Natasha erected a barrier stopping Lancer. Lancer was pushed back by the barrier only to redouble its efforts and break through striking Benten. Alexis cried out as Benten wasn't destroyed from Incarnated Machine Angel.** (Alexis: 4200)** "P-Piercing damage?"

"That's right, now I end my turn." Chazz smirked.

* * *

**Alexis: 4200**

**Chazz: 2200**

* * *

Alexis 4th Turn:

Alexis drew looking before saying, "I activate Angel's Song!"

* * *

_Angel's Song_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target cards on your opponent's field for each "Cyber Angel" monster on your field: Destroy those targets, and if you do, your opponents draws 1 card for each destroyed card. You can only activate 1 "Angel's Song" per turn._

* * *

"So now for each Cyber Angel on my field, you can draw cards equal, and I can destroy cards you control equal! I'll destroy Lancer, and that set card you played at the beginning!" Alexis called as the two attacked Chazz's field.

Chazz watched his cards shatter only to smirk as he drew. "Big mistake."

"What?" Alexis asked.

"That facedown you hit was my Sealed Gate trap, and when it goes to the graveyard I can banish White Knight Swordsman, White Knight Lancer, and White Knight Gardna from my graveyard in order to bring out my White Knight Lord!" Chazz smirked as a huge white warrior appeared.

* * *

_Sealed Gate_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 "White Knight Swordsman", "White Knight Lancer" and "White Knight Gardna" from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "White Knight Lord" from your Deck._

* * *

_White Knight Lord_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon or Set. During your End Phase, if this card did not attack this turn, take 800 damage. This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

_White Knight Lord: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

Alexis grunted before saying, "And on top of that from Angel's Song you can draw 2 cards since two of your cards were destroyed."

"I already drew them, but did you want to do anything else Lex?" Chazz taunted.

"It's your turn now but without Infernal Gauntlet your gonna have to find something else to get through Natasha's barrier!" Alexis declared.

Chazz 4th Turn:

Chazz drew his card. "Oh, I don't have to worry about that. I play Lightning Vortex!"

* * *

_Lightning Vortex_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"By discarding one useless card this destroys all of your monsters."

"What?" Alexis asked as the two shattered as she grunted.

"Next up, remember my White Veil?" Chazz asked her playing the spell.

* * *

_White Veil_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While the equipped monster battles, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When an attack is declared involving the equipped monster: Face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls have their effects negated until the end of the Damage Step (even if this card leaves the field). When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. When this face-up card in a player's Spell & Trap Zone leaves the field, that player takes 3000 damage._

* * *

"I think it goes nicely with my White Knight Lord."

"White Veil!" Alexis grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes, White Knight Lord attack!" Chazz called.

Lord attacked Alexis as she cried out. **(Alexis: 1900)**

"I end my turn, but this duel is as good as over." Chazz told her.

* * *

**Alexis: 1900**

**Chazz: 2200**

* * *

Alexis 5th Turn:

Alexis get up grunting as she called, "I draw!"

She looked as she thinks, _'I can use Natasha to take over Lord... But that other face-down of his might be something to stop her. I should only use Natasha if I'm sure he isn't gonna stop her. Which means...'_

Looking at White Veil she thought, _'I gotta get rid of White Veil.'_

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Alexis called as she drew two cards.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She looked to see. Chazz just had a smirk before pausing and looking at her wrists. _'Perfect, no weird bracelet like Jasmine. She'll see the Light for sure.'_

"Alright Chazz. I activate Machine Angel Absolute Ritual!" Alexis called.

* * *

_Machine Angel Absolute Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or shuffle Fairy or Warrior-Type monsters from your Graveyard into the Deck, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"So now I can Ritual Summon any Cyber Angel from my hand as long as their levels are equal!" Alexis told Chazz.

"Summon whatever you want, it won't change a thing." Chazz told her.

"Well before I Ritual Summon, I activate Angel's Voice!" Alexis called.

* * *

_Angel's Voice_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate this card only if your Ritual Summoning a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster while your opponent controls more cards then you: You can pick which card your opponent sends to the GY by the effect of a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster instead._

* * *

"And now I shuffle Petit Angel, and Benten back to my Deck!" Alexis called as the two were shuffled, "Angel Goddess of War! Show your lovely form for your ways of battle! Ritual Summon! Descend, Level 8! Cyber Angel Izana!"

At that a blue fairy appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Izana_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2600_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can make your opponent send 1 Spell/Trap they control to the GY. When this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack on an opponent's monster in a row. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your GY into the Deck, and if you do, destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Chazz questioned.

"The last Ritual your brainwashed self will see. When Ritual Summoned, you have to send 1 Spell or Trap card on your field to the graveyard!" Alexis told him.

Chazz's eyes widened. "What?"

"And Angel's Voice allows me to make that choice for ya." Alexis grinned, "So be prepared to be free cause the card I'm picking... Is WHITE VEIL!"

She points at the Society of Light equip spell as Izana fired a blast at it. Chazz watched in horror as the spell shattered in a blinding flash of white light.

* * *

**Alexis: 1900**

**Chazz: 0000**

**Alexis wins the duel!**

* * *

Alexis grunted covering her eyes from the light. When it faded Chazz was on the ground and the monsters were gone.

"Chazz!" Alexis ran, and knelled over shaking him, "Chazz! Wake up!"

He winced before looking up. "Alexis?"

"Looks like whatever the Society of Light done to you is gone." Alexis smiled.

Chazz grunted before looking. "What the, what am I wearing?"

"Their attire." Alexis said before pulling out his black coat from her backpack, "Here."

He nodded taking it. "Thanks."

Unknown to them Aster had been watching the match only to frown before walking off.

"Looks like that stuck-up brat was freed." Jessica who was with him commented.

"Looks like it, but..." Aster started only to pause when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Aster answered.

_"Aster, it's been a while."_ mentioned a male voice.

"D." Aster said hearing him.

_"Are the rumors about you attending Duel Academy true?"_ D. asked him.

"I was doing a favor for a friend." Aster answered.

_"Well we might be in luck, I'm actually on the Island myself, you remember my boat right?"_ D. asked him.

"Yes. And I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Aster told him.

_"I was thinking the same thing, why don't you stop by tonight?"_ D. suggested. _"There's something I wanted to show you."_

"On it, that is if you don't mind a guest having the same goals as I." Aster told him.

_"That's fine, I'll see you two tonight then?"_ D. asked.

"Crystal." Aster answered.

_"Looking forward to it."_ D. smiled before hanging up.

"The D.? As in that champ?" Jessica asked him.

"The same." Aster nodded.

"Wonder what he wants to talk to you about." Jessica admitted.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon enough." Aster replied only to frown and shake his head.

"Well no use just standing here, thinking about it." Jessica said uncrossing her arms, "We better figure out what to do next until the meeting with him."

Jessica nodded as she walked with him.

* * *

_Meanwhile on another part of the island..._

Yu, and everyone were at the Investigation Dorm discussing stuff until the door opened suddenly. It was... Sartorius but he looks different.

"You, what are you doing here?" Yosuke questioned.

"Please listen. I don't have much time before it takes control again." Sartorius said stepping up looking frantic.

"We're listening." Jaden mentioned.

"What's going on?" Yu inquired.

Sartorius handed two cases to Yu, and Jaden, "Inside these two cases are four of the Special Keys needed to unlock the controls to SORA."

"What, but I blew it up." Jasmine argued. "SORA was destroyed."

"I know but the Light of Destruction is having your father rebuilt it but make it even stronger that it needs more power from the keys." Sartorius told her, "It's control on me has wavered for a moment but I can't stay long. Yu, Jaden, you two have to protect the Keys with everything you got, and use all of your Wildcard abilities to defeat the Light of Destruction as it's the only being that has the power to permanently kill a Shadow."

"What about you?" Jaden asked him.

"I can't fight it's hold, and as we're speaking my control is fading." Sartorius said placing a hand on his head grunting as the white aura flickered, "Please keep the SORA's Keys safe, and defeat the Light of Destruction!"

They nodded only for Jasmine to suddenly run from the dorm.

"Jazzy-Chan!" Teddie cried moments before Sartorius vanished from no longer fighting the Light of Destruction at bay.

"I need to stop my dad, if SORA is repaired we'll all die!" she called back as she continued running.

She soon arrived at the White Dorm at sunset where Ojin was ordering several mechanics to repair SORA as quick as possible as they flew up from ships.

"Huh?" Ojin looked over with emotionless eyes as he grinned, "Well, well, Jasmine. Came by to goad that you only delayed Master Sartorius' quest?"

Jasmine's eyes widened in horror hearing that. "Dad, what happened to you?"

"I'll tell ya what happened." she looked to see Linda stunned answered, "Sartorius, he did something to your father after he defeated him. It's like he's being controlled!"

"Controlled?" Ojin asked as the white aura appeared on him as he smirked, "I prefer the term, 'Seen the Light' is more appropriate."

"Jazzy-chan!" Teddie cried running up to them.

"Hm?" Ojin turned seeing them as he noticed the cases in Jaden, and Yu's hand, "Ah I knew that something was off with Master Sartorius. I'll be needing those Keys back, and while I'm at it tell me where the other two are."

Jasmine looked scared before closing her eyes. "No."

"What was that?" the possessed Ojin asked turning to his daughter.

Jasmine looked at him. "The person in charge of the SORA, is the ruler of Misgarth... you lost that right when you bowed down to Sartorius."

"Grr... What so you now think your ready to lead. You don't even have your King!" Ojin told her.

Ojin turned his eyes to him as Teddie smiled, "Yes... I will stand to Jazzy-Chan. And no matter what happens, I will stand by her. Against the Shadow Riders, against the Society of Light, and even the Light of Destruction!"

"Grr..." Oin growled before smirking as he activated her Duel Disk, "Well, Jasmine if you think if you have what it takes to control SORA then you'll have to prove your worth."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." she replied activating her own Duel Disk.

"Be careful Jazzy-Chan." Teddie said kissing her as they stepped back.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Friend or Foe by T.A.T.U)**

**Jasmine: 4000**

**Ojin: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jasmine 1st Turn:

"I'll start off!" Jasmine said drawing looking over, "And I'll place this monster down, and set 2 cards. Your turn."

_'Please... be beary careful.'_ Teddie thought nervously.

Ojin 1st Turn:

"That's all? Fine! I draw!" Ojin drew before saying, "I place 1 card face-down, then I activate Trap Booster!"

* * *

_Trap Booster_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"By sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can then activate a Trap Card from my hand." Ojin said discarding a card, "And the card I chose is in fact, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Which allows me to summon from the graveyard, Satellite Station!"

At that a card from the graveyard shot out revealing behind him was a small station.

* * *

_Satellite Station_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Special Summoned: Special Summon 2 "Satellite Station" from your Deck. During your Main Phase 1, if this card, and two other "Satellite Station" you control are the only face-up cards on your field: Discard 1 card, Tribute those cards, and if you do; Special Summon three "Satellite Cannon" from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Satellite Station" once per turn._

* * *

"So now as it summoned, I can summon out two more Stations!" Ojin smirked as two other stations appeared, "And by sacrificing them, I can summon three Satellite Cannons!"

At that the stations shot something shattered as screens revealed three of the ionic Satellite Cannons.

* * *

_Satellite Cannon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 7 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases: This card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, this increased ATK returns to 0, after damage calculation._

* * *

"Three of them already?" Jaden asked in shock.

Jasmine grunted as Ojin added, "The worst is yet the come. I activate Charge!"

* * *

_Charge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_All face-up "Satellite Cannons" you control gain 2000 ATK._

* * *

"So now all Satellite Cannons on my field gains 2000 points!" Ojin smirked as the light shined energizing them.

_Satellite Cannon x3: **(ATK: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"So now Jasmine this is the end." Ojin smirked as Jasmine grunted while the cannons aimed, "Now Satellite Cannon attack!"

The first Cannon fired a blast destroying Jasmine's face-down.

"Jazzy-chan!" Teddie cried in horror.

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

"Now my second Cannon attack!" Ojin called as the second Cannon fired striking Jasmine as it cleared showing she's trying to stay on her feet. **(Jasmine: 2000)**

_Satellite Cannon:** (ATK: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

"And with one more strike this will be over." Ojin smirked to his daughter, "And now my third Cannon end this!"

The third Cannon aimed firing striking the field.

"Don't tell me..." Jaden started nervously.

"Jazzy-Chan..." Teddie trailed off staring at the smoke.

Ojin chuckled, "Now those keys mind you-"

He stopped when he sees Jasmine breathing but looks fine. **(Jasmine: 1000)**

"Your kidding me!" Ojin cried seeing that.

Jasmine told him, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten the trap, Solar Energy Dad!"

* * *

_Solar Energy_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate this card when your opponent declares a direct attack the turn a "Satellite" monster you control was destroyed: Gain 1000 LP for each "Satellite" monster destroyed this turn._

* * *

"Solar Energy." Ojin said seeing it.

Jasmine grinned, "It allows me to gain 1000 points for each Satellite you destroyed this turn. And with that attack your third Cannon lost it's boost."

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

Teddie let out a sigh of relief. "She's ok."

Ojin grunted, "Fine. But during the end of the turn all three of Cannons charge by 1000 points!"

_Satellite Cannon x3: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"I end my turn." Ojin told her.

* * *

**Jasmine: 1000**

**Ojin: 4000**

* * *

Jasmine 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Jasmine said drawing, "And during this Standby Phase, the effect of Satellite Conduct is in effect! It allows me to summon it back!"

A Satellite rose up.

* * *

_Satellite Conduct_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_During the Standby Phase if this card was in your GY because it was sent there last turn: Special Summon this card from your GY in Defense Position, but banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Satellite" monster: Add 1 "Satellite Merge" from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

"As it's summoned, I can add Satellite Merge to my hand." Jasmine said showing a spell.

"She needs to figure out a way to destroy those Satellite Cannons or she'll lose." Jaden frowned.

"Now I sacrifice Conduct to summon Satellite Skylab!" Jasmine called as a black screened Satellite appeared in space.

* * *

_Satellite Skylab_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned: It gains 800 ATK for each Monster your opponent currently controls. During each of your End Phases: This card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, this increased ATK returns to 0, after damage calculation._

* * *

"So now it gains 800 points for each of your monsters!" Jasmine called.

_Skylab: **(ATK: 0 + (800 * 3) = 2400)**_

Teddie's eyes widened before he smiled at that.

"And now Skylab attack!" Jasmine called as Skylab attacked the middle cannon as Ojin grunted. **(Ojin: 2600)**

Ojin smirked, "Don't forget. As Skylab is a level 5 monster my Cannon's ability forbids it's destruction."

Jasmine only said, "Well now Skylab loses it's points but gains 1000."

_Skylab: **(ATK: 2400 - 2400 + 1000 = 1000)**_

Ojin 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Ojin called drawing.

Jasmine called, "I activate Satellite Blast!"

* * *

_Satellite Blast_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Satellite" monster you control: It gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls, but your opponent cannot take damage this turn._

* * *

"Skylab gains 500 for each monster you have but you can't take damage!" Jasmine said as Skylab glowed. **(ATK: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**

"That's good, with those points Jasmine's Satellite Skylab can keep her safe." Yu noted thoughtfully.

Ojin looked as he smirked, "I activate Union Attack!"

* * *

_Union Attack_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; add up the total ATK of all other face-up Attack Position monsters you currently control, then during the Battle Phase of this turn only, the monster gains that much ATK, but cannot inflict battle damage to your opponent, also other face-up Attack Position monsters cannot attack._

* * *

"So now my middle Cannon gains the points of the other two!" Ojin called as the Cannon glowed. **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"3000!" Teddie panicked.

"And now attack!" Ojin called as the Cannon fired destroying Skylab as Jasmine grunted.

Teddie ran to her. "Jazzy-chan, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm lucky that Union Attack keeps my points safe, and his other Cannons can't attack." Jasmine admitted.

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

Teddie nodded but stayed next to her.

"And now like before my Cannons gain 1000 points." Ojin said to her.

_Satellite Cannon x2: **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)**_

_Satellite Cannon: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

* * *

**Jasmine: 3000**

**Ojin: 2600**

* * *

Jasmine 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Jasmine called drawing as she smiled, "I activate Satellite Merge!"

* * *

_Satellite Merge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Satellite" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your hand, or Deck, and/or banishing "Satellite" monsters from your GY, and if you do the Fusion Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK for each monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"So now I banish Satellite Cannon in my hand with Skylab!" Jasmine called as the two merged, "Cannon of the Solar Energy! Merge with the Lab of the Cosmos to form into a Solar Hammer! Fusion Summon! Satellite Galaxy 25!"

At that a huge Satellite appeared in.

* * *

_Satellite Galaxy 25_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_"Satellite Cannon" + 1 Machine Monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during each of your End Phases this card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, the ATK gained by this effect returns to 0 after damage calculation. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1 you can activate the following effect: Reduce this card's ATK by any multiple of 1000, and if you do add that lost ATK to another LIGHT Machine-Type Monster you control, other monsters you control cannot attack the turn you use this effect except the targeted monster._

* * *

"Wait that's..." Linda started in shock.

"And per effect of Merge it gains 3000 points!" Jasmine called.

_Galaxy 25: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**_

"Perfect." Jaden grinned.

"And now 25 attack Satellite Cannon with the least points!" Jasmine called as Galaxy 25 fired a big blast at it destroying it as Ojin cried out. **(Ojin: 0600)**

"Just a little more." Jaden smiled.

"No, things are about to get much worse." Linda frowned.

Ojin grunted as he looked up with a smirk, "Well Jasmine... You've grown stronger."

"Being here at Duel Academy does that to ya." Jasmine admitted.

Ojin told her, "Well still your skill's not enough I activate the trap, Debris Station!"

* * *

_Debris Station_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a "Satellite Cannon" you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Send 2 "Satellite Cannons" from your side of the field or your hand to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 "Satellite Laser Balsam" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) That "Satellite Laser Balsam" gains 3000 ATK._

* * *

At the Trap's activation the other two Cannons destroyed each other as another Satellite appeared.

"What is that?" Jaden asked in shock.

"This a recycling station for the strongest Satellite." Ojin smirked as the Satellite took the Debris of the Cannons combining, "Behold Satellite Laser Balsam!"

At that the Satellite shattered forming into a stronger more advanced version of Satellite Cannon.

* * *

_Satellite Laser Balsam_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Satellite Cannon" + "Satellite Cannon" + "Satellite Cannon"_  
_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 3000 ATK. If this card attacks, the ATK gained by this effect returns to 0 after damage calculation. During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And due to my Station it gains 3000 attack points!" Ojin added.

_Balsam: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

"And since Galaxy 25 attacked it lost it's boost." Ojin stated with a smirk.

_Galaxy 25: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

Teddie's eyes widened in horror at that.

Jasmine looked at her remaining 2 cards before saying, "I'll set two more cards, and end my turn. Dad I know your still in there! Fight that monster's hold!"

Ojin chuckled as they heard Sartorius through him, **"It's no use Jasmine. The Light is most sacred, and has the right to lead Misgarth as the only source of purity. Ojin, finish this, and get the keys."**

_Galaxy 25: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

Ojin 3rd Turn:

With the aura Ojin said in a distorted voice, **_"Yes, Master Sartorius. I draw!"_**

Ojin drew looking before saying, **_"I'll be nice, and let you know I've drawn Battle Fusion. Why? Well it's simple cause this is the last turn. Balsam finished this!"_**

The orbs on Balsam flew setting off a path as Balsam aimed firing a blast at Galaxy 25.

"Jazzy-Chan!" Teddie cried in horror.

Jasmine cried, "Don't think so! I activate Final Fusion!"

* * *

_Final Fusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During either player's Battle Step, when a Fusion Monster you control battles an opponent's Fusion Monster: Target both those Fusion Monsters; negate the attack, and if you do, each player takes damage equal to the combined ATK of both those Fusion Monsters._

* * *

**_"That Trap?"_ **Ojin asked in shock.

"It activates when two Fusion Monsters battle! It stops the attack, and also deals damage to both of us equal to their attack points! That's 4000!" Jasmine told him.

Ojin pointed out, **_"That would mean this would be a tie, and you'll see the light!"_**

"Not when I activate this! Ring of Defense!" Jasmine called.

* * *

_Ring of Defense_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Reduce the effect damage to you from the effect of a Trap Card to 0._

* * *

"So now the damage I would take from a trap card automatically becomes zero!" Jasmine called as Ojin widen his eyes, "That means your free!"

The strike was blocked before firing at the field as Ojin cried out before collapsing leaving a transparent Sartorius looking frustrated.

* * *

**Jasmine: 1000**

**Ojin: 0000**

**Jasmine wins the duel!**

* * *

_"You won this round but those keys will be back to me!"_ Sartorius promised before vanishing.

"Jasmine... she won." Linda whispered in awe.

Ojin grunted getting on his knees, "What... just...?"

Teddie was hugging Jasmine. "You did it!"

Jasmine hugged him back in tears, "Ted!"

"So... does this mean you're queen of Misgarth now?" Jaden asked her.

"Linda!" Ojin called making her go to him as he rose up, "What happened? Last thing I remember was a blinding light against... Sartorius."

"It's a long story." Linda smiled. "I'll explain everything when we get back."

Ojin nodded as he sees his daughter, "Jasmine!"

She had tears before hugging him. "Dad."

Ojin hugged her back, "Sorry for not listening my little girl."

"It's ok... dad." she smiled before wiping her eyes. "Linda?"

"Yes, your highness?" Linda asked with a slight bow.

Ojin's eyes widened slightly.

Jasmine blushed before taking a breath. "Until I graduate, can you take care of Misgarth for me?"

"I would be glad too. We'll be awaiting you, and our new King's arrival." Linda smiled before looking to Teddie, "You have really captured her highness's heart. Thanks for being with her, your majesty. We will be wait for you, and her highness back at Misgarth."

Teddie nodded before bowing. "Thank you."

"Jasmine?" Ojin asked at this.

"I beat you dad." she told him.

Ojin blinked hearing that as he admitted, "Well... That explained most of things. You had grown so strong."

Jasmine smiled hugging him again. "Thanks dad."

Ojin hugged her back before turning to Teddie, "You, come here."

Teddie blinked before walking over to him and bowing again.

"There's no need for that as your Misgarth's new king." Ojin told him, "Thanks for much for taking care of my little girl."

"I didn't do anything." Teddie admitted.

"Oh nonsense." Ojin told him, "You stood by her."

"It isn't just that, he protected her from the Light of Destruction." Yu mentioned calmly.

Ojin turned to him hearing that.

"He made her a bracelet with a special charm, it protected her when Chazz Princeton used a powerful spell and defeated her." Yu explained calmly. "Without that, she would have been brainwashed just like you were."

"Which was that White Veil, I was told about?" a voice asked as they looked to see Alexis, and Chazz now in his black jacket had just arrived.

"Alexis, you beat him?" Jaden asked before smiling. "That's awesome, welcome back Chazz."

"Ah be quiet slacker." Chazz dismissed.

"Yup Chazz is back." Bastion shook his head with a smile at that.

The rest of the group all laughed while Chazz glared daggers at Bastion.

* * *

_A few hours later back at the Investigation Dorm..._

"Ted thanks." Jasmine smiled to him.

Teddie just smiled back and hugged her. "You're welcome."

"Now after the other two years we will be ready to lead Misgarth." Jasmine smiled.

"I hope I can help you." Teddie admitted uncertainly.

"I wasn't sure if I was ready but thanks to you, I was sure now." Jasmine smiled kissing him, "My Grizzly King."

Teddie gently kissed her back.

"I didn't expect you to be King, or Royalty Ted." Yosuke grinned before bowing, "Your majesty."

Teddie chuckled. "Neither did I, but like I said before I don't really care. I'm just glad Jazzy-chan is happy."

"And I'm happy too." Jasmine smiled.

"Well, we should get some rest." Yu suggested. "I have a feeling... things will be a lot more dangerous tomorrow."

"Yeah, aren't you one and Sartorius some of the only people left in the tournament Jaden?" Kanji inquired.

"Yeah. Which means we're getting close to finishing off the Society of Light soon." Jaden admitted.

"Which means I'll undo what I started." Chazz said to them, "I'll take responsibility, and take down all of the Obelisk Losers that lost to me while until that White Trash's control. That way they won't bother ya."

"We'd appreciate that." Naoto mentioned. "That just leaves Sartorius."

"Though you do might need to hold it for a sec." Yuzu admitted, "Mr. Pegasus is coming here again."

"He is, why?" Chie inquired curiously.

"He, Chumley, and Franz wanted to discuss something to Shepherd, and he wants to talk to the Team personally." Yuzu admitted, "Something about new support cards, and some reward money for your Personas."

"We don't need money." Yukiko admitted.

"Still you all saved the world before coming to the Academy, that doesn't deserve a life on Easy Street." Yuzu told them, "It's his treat for rescuing the world from the Shadows, and the Sacred Beasts last year."

They nodded in understanding.

"But you two are already rich from being Royals right?" Syrus asked Teddie, and Jasmine.

"Not yet, I won't officially take the crown until we graduate." Jasmine explained.

"And what bout Risette?" Bastion asked turning to Rise, "She's already a millionare isn't she?"

"So you all will be rich people!" Jaden grinned, "That's awesome! Why don't we celebrate by having Mystery Food X!"

"NO!" almost everyone shouted at him.

"Classic Jaden." Alexis shook her head in amusement, "I'll just order some Pizza if that'll be good."

"That sounds good to me." Bastion agreed.

"Aw..." Syrus pouted. "Ok."

"Maybe next time." Rise smiled to her boyfriend.

He smiled at that. Chie walked to her room. Everyone else went to their own rooms except Yu and Jaden.

"I have a bad feeling." Yu admitted. "Sartorius, no the Light of Destruction is probably getting desperate by now."

"Yeah. And like Sartorius said powers of the Wildcard have a chance to stop it." Jaden said to him, "Maybe Igor, Margaret, and Beaufort know something to help us?"

"Maybe." Yu nodded thoughtfully.

"Plus if Pegasus is bringing cards to aid Persona then they'll help you, and the others out." Jaden grinned.

Yu nodded before smiling. "You have a point, see you tomorrow Jaden."

Jaden nodded as they walked to their rooms.

* * *

_At Chie, and Yosuke's room..._

Yosuke was massaging Chie's back. "We really should thank Bastion."

"For what?" Chie asked looking at him.

"For adjusting our Duel Disks, without that we would have been a lot worse off when we lost our medals." Yosuke reminded her.

Chie nodded at that, "Yeah."

She looks down.

"I'm worried... Each time something like this happens, I'm worried I will lose you." Chie admitted.

Yosuke embraced her. "You won't, I promise."

"...Then can I ask something selfish?" Chie asked him.

"Nothing you ask is ever selfish." Yosuke told her.

"..." Chie whispered it to him.

Yosuke's eyes widened in shock. "Chie I... are you absolutely sure?"

Chie nodded slowly. Yosuke took her hands. "We don't have to... do that yet if you don't want to."

"...I do." Chie said without hesitation.

Hearing that Yosuke nodded. "Well... ok."

With that he carefully began taking off her clothes. After he had her to her undergarments she kissed him. Yosuke blushed and kissed her back. She stand up to let him finish. Yosuke very hesitantly took her bra and underpants off only to blush. "Wow... you look incredible, your training really paid off Chie."

She smiled blushing at that. Yosuke gently kissed her before starting to take off his own clothes. Chie blushed at this. He got down to just his boxers before taking a breath. "We don't have to do this Chie, I mean it. If you'd rather not I understand."

"I do." she whispered kissing him.

Yosuke nodded taking his boxers off before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Then... do you mind if I ask something?"

"What?" Chie asked.

Yosuke blushed before moving back slightly. "Could you stand on the bed right in front of me?"

Chie done so. Yosuke blushed before carefully shifting and picking her up so she was sitting backward on his shoulders while making sure to brace her with his right arm.

"Are you alright?"

Chie nodded at that.

"Ok." Yosuke whispered before starting to kiss and gently lick between her legs.

She shuddered at this. Yosuke blushed as he continued licking while making sure she was balanced safely. After a few minutes she started squirming wanting off. Yosuke blushed but continued anyway not putting her down.

"Y-Yosuke!" Chie yelled.

Yosuke looked up. "Just trust me Chie."

He gently kissed her again before continuing to gently lick her.

She shivers at this. Yosuke kept gently licking only to gently start rubbing her butt with his other hand. Soon she gasped, and got off him breathing. Yosuke gently rubbed her back. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Chie admitted.

Yosuke nodded before walking and starting to put his clothes back on. "That's good."

She stopped him from doing that.

"Chie... we're done." he told her as he put his boxers back on. "That felt good right, then that's all that matters."

"We're not done." Chie said pushing him back in the bed.

Yosuke's eyes widened. "Chie... ok, then let me get back to work."

She nodded.

Yosuke rolled them over and kissed her cheek before moving down and starting to lick again only to pause.

"I love you Chie." he whispered before deeply kissing between her legs.

She shuddered before saying, "I love you too... Besides it's your turn."

Yosuke pulled back slightly. "I don't need one, knowing I'm making you feel so happy, relaxed, and well... so good, that's enough for me."

He then went back to kissing and licking her. Chie shivered rubbing his head, "Well... If you don't need a turn, then how bout you stay at the bottom for the last part?"

"... Ok." Yosuke nodded.

With that she kissed again preparing herself.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Yosuke gave her one last gentle lick. She shuddered as she smiled, "Thanks for such a time..."

"Anytime Chie... if you ever want that, just tell me." Yosuke smiled.

She kissed him as she asked, "Well whatever's waiting for us after that, I'm ready. And I'm glad, I've used protection before hand."

Yosuke's eyes widened. "Chie... we can't."

"That's what we did isn't it?" Chie asked him.

"That isn't what I meant." Yosuke admitted. "I'm fine with doing what I did tonight... but I can't go through with anything else."

She kissed him again. He kissed her back.

* * *

**bopdog111: Chazz, and Ojin are free, Jessica, and Aster are meeting the D., and confronting Sartorius or the Light of Destruction is not far now.**

**Ulrich362: True, things are going to be very interesting in the next one.**

**bopdog111: Either Pegasus' visit or the D.?**

**Ulrich362: Maybe even both and the encounter with the possessed Sartorius and the end of the tournament.**

**bopdog111: Along with someone who is joining the Academy for now on.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, there's going to be quite the interesting chapter next time. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	69. Combating the Light of Destruction!

**bopdog111: Aster, and Jessica are on a special assignment.**

**Ulrich362: True, a very special assignment.**

**bopdog111: By someone named the D.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and that's just the start. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was the evening after Alexis freed Chazz from the Light of Destruction and Jasmine rescued her father and became the ruler of Misgarth and Aster and Jessica were walking towards the Duel Academy dock. Jessica took out a case. A little while ago Sartorius came to them, and gave them two other keys for SORA to Aster, and her to protect them from the Society of Light. Aster frowned seeing the keys. "He probably gave one of the other keys to him."

"What he does with them isn't our business." Jessica dismissed putting the case in her bag, "Our keys, our business is another matter."

"Mind if I ask what business that is?"

Hearing that they looked over to see a man in a suit with a red tie approaching them. "Oh wait, would that be secret business?"

"Who are you?" Aster asked him.

"My name's Tohru Adachi, and now that I get a better look you must be Aster Phoenix, I've heard about you." the man mentioned. "Do you have a minute?"

"What do you want?" Aster asked him.

"Well two things, the first is to ask if you still plan on wiping out the Shadows here on the island." Adachi answered. "Trust me, you don't want to go through with that plan."

"So your with the Kirijo Group." Aster said hearing that.

"Yeah, I am." Adachi nodded. "In fact, me entering this tournament was just an excuse to come to the island... I gave that medal to some kid anyway. Though about my question, are you still going after the Shadows?"

"No-one still told me why their a mistake, and besides a close friend of mine told me that their things that needs to be destroyed." Aster answered.

Adachi sighed at that. "I was afraid you'd say that, unfortunately I can't really use force to stop you. That aside, I did have something else to ask... a personal favor if you don't mind."

"What favor is that?" Aster asked him.

"One of my..." Adachi started before pausing. "Well, not friend but someone who I have a pretty strong relationship with... the details aren't important, anyway I can't shake the feeling that something pretty bad is going to happen to him in the foreseeable future. Seeing as how you're both a professional Duel Monsters player and a strong Persona User I was hoping when that happened you could help him out."

"Let me guess, Yu Narukami?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, we have a unique bond as he'd put it." Adachi nodded. "You're probably the only one who'll be able to help him out. Give it some thought at least."

With that he waved before turning and walking off. Aster gave thought as a boat approached the dock.

"Is that him?" Jessica asked.

Aster looked before nodding, "Yeah."

Jessica nodded. "Well, after you."

They both walked in at that.

"Aster, it's been too long." mentioned a male voice as a man wearing glasses smiled walked over to them. "Is this the friend you mentioned on the phone?"

"Yes. Her name is Jessica." Aster answered.

"Well Jessica, it's nice to meet you." the man smiled offering his hand.

Jessica stared before calmly shaking. The man smiled before his expression darkened and he looked down. "Aster... are you still looking into those two things?"

"Two things?" Jessica asked.

"His father, and the missing Destiny Card he was working on." the man explained quietly. "You're still trying to find them right?"

"Yes, and I think I have a clue about it." Aster answered.

"What is it?" Aster asked him.

"That's actually why I wanted to talk with you." the man mentioned. "I overheard something that you might want to hear."

The man closed his eyes before pausing. "It's been a while, why don't we have a match while we talk? For old times sake."

"Alright, I'm down." Aster said hearing that.

The man smiled at that. "Well then, after you Aster."

They all stepped back ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Mass Destruction)**

**Aster: 4000**

**The D.: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aster 1st Turn:

"Alright D. my go!" Aster called drawing.

Suddenly the doors and windows all shut by themselves. Jessica looked around curiously. The man smirked. "I know what happened to your father Aster."

"What you talking bout?" Aster questioned, "You saying you know who murdered him?"

"That's right." the man mentioned as a white aura appeared around him. "I had to tie up any loose ends when I took the Ultimate Destiny card for myself."

"What?" Aster asked in shock.

"What your saying is that your the one who committed the act against Mr. Phoenix, and stole the strongest Destiny Hero?" Jessica questioned with a glare.

"Exactly." the man smirked.

Aster glared at him, "Your the one who done that!? You murdered my father, and stole his greatest work!? And more importantly why did you take your victim's son in!? Is it that I wouldn't find out, or perhaps for more fame!?"

"I had to keep you under control." the man answered. "You'd never even consider the truth in that case, and I could watch you search fruitlessly while aiding the Light."

"So Sartorius or this Light set us all up! He tricked me to aid in destroying the Shadows the Kirijo Group were trying to prevent destroying!" Aster yelled before promising, "Well know this, I will make you regret killing my Dad!"

"Shadows?" the man questioned. "I have no idea what you're talking about but I do know that neither of you are leaving this ship alive. This duel is your funeral Aster."

"Well to start I'll activate Polymerization!" Aster called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So I'll fuse Dogma in my hand with Destiny HERO - Malicious!" Aster called as the two fused.

"Hero of the Bedrock Justice, merciless hero who shows no remorse! Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"

At that Dystopia appeared ready.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" monster in your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's ATK. If this card's current ATK is different from its original ATK (except during the Damage Step) (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" once per turn._

* * *

"Interesting." the man smirked.

"And now by banishing Malicious, I can summon a second one!" Aster called as a second Malicious appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Malicious_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO - Malicious" from your Deck._

* * *

The man watched with a frown.

"Next up, Monster Reincarnation!" Aster added.

* * *

_Monster Reincarnation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"So now by discarding a card, I can add Dogma back!" Aster called adding the card, "And now I summon Dunker!"

Dunker jumped up.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dunker_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can send 1 "Destiny HERO" card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

_'Too little too late.'_ the man thought as the white aura grew in intensity.

"And now I sacrifice all three of my Heroes!" Aster called as they all vanished, "Come forth, Destiny HERO - Dogma!"

His Persona appeared ready.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dogma_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3400_

_DEF: 2400_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny HERO" monster. Once per turn, if you still control this face-up card during your opponent's next Standby Phase after you Special Summoned it this way: Halve your opponent's LP._

* * *

"Your ultimate monster, consider me impressed." the man mentioned. "Fortunately for me it can't attack on the first turn."

"Maybe not." Aster agreed ending his turn, "But your turn is otherwise cause it cuts your Life Points down by half! Hell's Judgment!"

The D 1st Turn:

He drew his card only to wince from Dogma's effect.

**(The D: 2000)**

"That's a small price to pay, I activate the spell card Claret Note." the man told him. "This spell lets me pick a monster on your field and for every four levels your monster has I can summon one Plasma Token. Of course with only one monster you know the one I'm picking is your level eight Dogma."

At that two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Claret Note_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate by selecting a face-up monster your opponent controls. For every 4 Levels of the selected monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Plasma Token" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._

* * *

_Plasma Token (X2)_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Summoned with the effect of "Claret Note"._

* * *

"So your planning to sacrifice them." Jessica glared.

"Patience little girl, first things first is the spell card Fiend's Sanctuary." the man told her. "It summons a Metal Fiend Token."

The token appeared.

* * *

_Fiend's Sanctuary_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

_Metal Fiend Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

"Now then Aster, I have something special to show you."

"You can't be..." Aster trailed off getting a feeling what he's up too.

"That's right kid, time to see what your father's card can do!" the man smirked holding up his card. "I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon the Ultimate Destiny card, Destiny HERO - Plasma!"

At that a huge dark warrior that is powerful then Dogma appeared spreading his wings.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Plasma_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters. Negate the effects of face-up monsters while your opponent controls them. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card (max. 1). This card gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect._

* * *

"Plasma!" Aster cried in shock.

"1900 points?" Jessica questioned.

"I activate Plasma's special ability, once per turn I can equip it with one of your monsters Aster." the man revealed. "Then Plasma gains half of that monster's attack points, I think I'll be taking Dogma for myself."

They watched in shock as Dogma was taken before absorbed in Plasma.

_Plasma: **(ATK: 1900 + (3400 / 2) = 3600)**_

Almost as soon as that was done Aster froze placing a hand on his head, "Argh!"

"Aster?" Jessica asked seeing that.

"Scared, you should be." the man smirked. "Plasma attack him directly!"

Plasma charged as Aster looked before being struck screaming out landing hard against the wall sliding down. **(Aster: 0400)**

Jessica ran to Aster, "Aster?"

"I end my turn, but you'll be reunited with your father soon enough Aster, and your friend will be joining you both." the man smirked as the white aura appeared around Plasma as well.

At that Aster grunted deeper holding his head, "Gah!"

"Aster what's going on?" Jessica asked him.

Aster slowly rose, "The Light... It has Plasma in it's grip, and... And it's doing something to Dogma."

"Well now the only way to get out of this is taking down Plasma." Jessica told him.

"Couldn't agree more." Aster admitted.

* * *

**Aster: 0400**

**The D.: 2000**

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

"Draw!" Aster drew wincing.

The man just smirked._ 'Play whatever you want, you'll be dead soon enough.'_

Aster looked before saying, "I summon Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude!"

Diamond Dude appeared ready.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1600_

_Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Spell, send it to the GY, otherwise place it on the bottom of your Deck. During the Main Phase of your next turn, you can activate the effect of that Spell in your GY (even if you no longer control this face-up card)._

* * *

"Then with his ability, I can check my top card for a Normal Spell, and use it next turn." Aster winced reaching for his Deck.

"Not quite, as long as Plasma is in play your monster effects are all negated." the man revealed.

Aster grunted looking at his field before saying, "Then I'll end my turn."

The D 2nd Turn:

"Then this duel is over." the man mentioned drawing his card. "Destiny HERO - Plasma attack Diamond Dude and end this!"

Plasma charged as Aster called, "I activate Dreamer's ability in the graveyard!"

"What?" the man questioned.

"When a Destiny HERO battles, I can summon this card from the graveyard to protect it, and reduce the damage!"Aster called as Dreamer appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dreamer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_During damage calculation, if your "Destiny HERO" monster battles and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also, you take no battle damage from that battle. If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Dreamer" once per turn._

* * *

"And this is from the graveyard so Plasma can't stop it!" Jessica added.

"A desperate move but it doesn't change anything, I end my move." the man told Aster.

Aster 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Aster called drawing before saying, "What do ya know? It is a normal spell had it gone through. Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw 2 cards!" Aster drew twice before saying, "And next I use Fusion Destiny!"

* * *

_Fusion Destiny_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists a "Destiny HERO" monster as material, using monsters from your hand or Deck as Fusion Material, but destroy it during the End Phase of the next turn, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except DARK "HERO" monsters. You can only activate 1 "Fusion Destiny" per turn._

* * *

"So now I can summon another monster by fusing Heroes from my Field, or Deck!" Aster called as Diamond Dude fused with Celestial.

"Hero of the Shining Diamond! Join together with the Hero of Celestial Justice, and form into a bedrock justice! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 6! Destiny HERO - Dangerous!"

Dangerous appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dangerous_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2600_

_1 "Destiny HERO" monster + 1 DARK Effect Monster_  
_(Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; send 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand or Deck to the GY, and if you do, "Destiny HERO" monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "Destiny HERO" monster in your GY until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Dangerous" once per turn._

* * *

"Another Fusion Monster?" the man questioned.

"I place 1 card down, and end my tu-" Aster winced getting on his knees as Jessica went to help him up.

"What a waste, the monster summoned by Fusion Destiny is destroyed during the end phase remember?" the man smirked.

"Not this turn at least." Aster grunted glaring, "During your turn then it's destroyed."

The D 3rd Turn:

"I suppose that's true, but considering you won't be having another turn that won't be an issue." the man stated drawing his card. "Plasma, attack Destiny HERO - Dangerous!"

Plasma charged before Aster called, "I activate D - Fusion!"

* * *

_D-Fusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Only "Destiny HERO" monsters can be used as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon using this card's effect._

* * *

"With it I can Fusion Summon as long as I use Destiny HEROes!" Aster called as Dangerous, and Dreamer fused.

"Hero of dangerous abilities Hero of the dream world! Now become one and reign over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dusktopia in defense mode!"

A golden version of Dystopia appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dusktopia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster + 1 "Destiny HERO" monster_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field; make it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects, and if you do, neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving that monster (these effects last until the end of this turn.)_

* * *

"You're beginning to get on my nerves, I end my turn." the man told Aster.

"Why didn't he attack?" Jessica asked.

Aster winced, "D - Fusion... Prevents the summoned monster's destruction."

"Only during the turn the monster is summoned." the man pointed out.

* * *

**Aster: 0400**

**The D.: 2000**

* * *

Aster 4th Turn:

Aster reached to draw but winced. Seeing that Jessica drew the card and showed it to him.

Aster looked too see before calling, "Okay, I place 1 card down, and activate Celestial's ability! While I got no hand, I banish it with Celestial to draw 2 cards!"

Jessica placed the card face-down before drawing two for Aster to see before he grinned, "Alright, I activate the card I just set, Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now I summon Dangerous!" Aster called as Dangerous appeared, "And although due to Plasma his abilities are negated the prices are otherwise which means, I can still discard a card, and send a Destiny HERO from my deck to the graveyard!"

He sent both cards.

"What's the point of that?" the man questioned.

"Dynatag's ability!" Aster revealed, "By banishing this card Dusktopia grows 1000 points stronger!"

_Dusktopia:** (ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"4000!" the man questioned in shock.

"I switch Dusktopia to attack mode!" Aster called switching the monster, "And now Dusktopia set Plasma FREE!"

Dusktopia charged at Plasma.

The man cried out in horror as Plasma shattered.

**(The D: 1600)**

"And with him gone your open!" Aster called.

"Eek!" the man yelped.

"Dangerous finish him now!" Aster called as Dangerous charged slashing downward.

The man cried out as the attack hit.

* * *

**Aster: 0400**

**The D: 0000**

**Aster wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment the last attack hit a white flash appeared and enveloped Aster revealing Plasma who looked to be in pain with white electricity crackling across its body and several faces in its wings. Aster looked startled at this.

_"Aster..."_ said a familiar voice.

"That voice... Dad?" Aster asked.

_"That's right Aster, it's me."_ the voice said.

Aster looked around.

_"You have to snap him out of it Aster, the Light is using Sartorius as a tool to destroy the world."_ his father told him. _"You're the only one who can snap him out of it and save your friend."_

"Dad..." Aster trailed off before nodding, "Okay!"

Suddenly he felt a shooting pain is his head.

"GAH!" Aster cried out.

"Aster!" Jessica cried before her eyes widened as the Destiny HERO - Plasma card began glowing white before the glow shattered.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Plasma_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 600_

_(This card is always treated as a "Persona" Card)_  
_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters. Negate the effects of face-up monsters while your opponent controls them. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card (max. 1). This card gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect._

* * *

Aster slowly took the card looking, "Plasma... It turned into a Persona?"

"But... why?" Jessica asked him.

Aster turned telling her, "Might be because it's my new power to battle what has Sartorius."

"Maybe." Jessica mentioned. "Then what now?"

"Now we head to the White Dorm. To confront Sartorius face to face." Aster told her.

Jessica closed her eyes before nodding. They both ran off at this.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Team is waiting before a helicopter flew overhead landing as Pegasus with Chumley, and Franz exited with several men holding briefcases.

"Long time no see pal." Jaden smiled seeing Chumley.

"Good to see ya again Jaden." Chumley smiled.

"Is everyone in the team here?" Pegasus asked.

"Everyone except Yosuke and Chie, but they'll meet up with us at Chancellor Shepard's office." Naoto answered.

They nodded walking in as Sheppard smiled, "Mr. Pegasus. Good to see ya again sir."

"Good to see you again Sheppard. Now while Franz, and Chumley's discuss business, I'll talk to the team." Pegasus told him as they nodded while they wait for Yosuke, and Chie.

A few minutes later the two of them walked in.

"Sorry, we... we had something to do really quick." Yosuke apologized.

"Oh that's nothing to worry about, Youske-Boy. Now we can do our own business." Pegasus smiled clasping his hands together.

"First off." Pegasus said gesturing to one of the men as he walked forward, "Some cards for you all."

He opened the case showing its full of cards of their archetypes even supports for their Personas.

"No way." Chie whispered in awe seeing the cards.

"Look at all of them!" Teddie said in shock.

"It's what you all need to stop those dastardly Shadows or anything else." Pegasus smiled as the man closed the case giving it to Yu.

"This... thank you." Yu nodded.

"And onto the second." Pegasus gestured as the second opened the case showing HUNDREDS if not THOUSANDS of Dollars.

"That's a lot of money." Kanji admitted.

"Agreed, what did you bring it here for?" Naoto inquired.

"I'm sure Yuzu told you. My treat for you all saving this world before coming here, and against the Sacred Beasts." Pegasus answered as the man handed the case to Kanji.

Kanji took the case before pausing and looking at the others as they all nodded. "Thanks, but we'll pass."

"Hm?" Pegasus looked curious at that.

"We appreciate this, a lot." Yosuke mentioned. "But we can't take any money from you."

"Why not? You all done a lot for us." Pegasus told them.

"Maybe, but you don't have to pay us." Yukiko mentioned. "It's really alright."

"Well, I suppose if it's alright with you all. But I can have you all a treat." Pegasus smiled, "Like maybe seeing what I can do?"

"Alright." Yu nodded.

With that everyone gathered at the Docks with Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte being his opponents.

"Seeing Pegasus Duel is sweet!" Jaden grinned, "I'm getting hyped!"

"It's obvious Pegasus will win." Chazz stated bluntly, "He is the creator of Duel Monsters so he knows everything."

"Alright gentleman, hope your ready cause I am." Pegasus grinned to them.

"On it Pegasus!" Dr. Crowler answered.

"Time to duel!" Bonaparte declared.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Alive by Stria)**

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Bonaparte: 4000**

**Pegasus: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bonaparte 1st Turn:

"Monster number _un_!" Bonaparte said as his Duel Vest ejected a card, "My trusty Toy Soldier!"

At that a Soldier wearing soldier attire from from the times of Napoleon's conquest.

* * *

_Toy Soldier_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_AtK: 800_

_DEF: 300_

_During your Standby Phase, Special Summon 1 "Toy Soldier" in Attack Position from your Deck._

* * *

"Toys?" Kanji asked seeing that. "That's different."

"My turn is _finit_." Bonaparte ended his turn.

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

"Monster number deux!" Dr. Crowler said drawing before adding, "My Ancient Gear Soldier!"

The Soldier rose up.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Soldier_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1300_

_If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now my turn is _finit_!" Dr. Crowler finished.

Pegasus 1st Turn:

"And now Team watch close from the creator itself. You might learn something." Pegasus smiled drawing.

They nodded looking on calmly.

Pegasus checked over before smiling, "To start, I'll activate Toon Bookmark!"

* * *

_Toon Bookmark_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 "Toon World", or 1 card that specifically lists the card "Toon World" in its text, from your Deck to your hand, except "Toon Bookmark". If a "Toon World(s)" you control would be destroyed by card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only activate 1 "Toon Bookmark" per turn._

* * *

At that a cartoonish bookmark appeared snickering around Pegasus sprouting at his Deck.

"Toon?" Rise asked in confusion. "Does he mean like cartoons?"

"Do you love cartoons? Cause anything can happen which thanks to my Bookmark allows me to take any Toon World related card, and add it to my hand." Pegasus smiled as the bookmark ejected a card handing it to Pegasus who took it before it slipped in the graveyard, "And now I banish the top three cards of my Deck! This let's me play a spell card known as Toon Kingdom!"

At that a large book appeared before opening showing it's a pop up book of a Kingdom behind Pegasus while Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte blinked not expecting that.

* * *

_Toon Kingdom_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Banish 3 cards from the top of your Deck, face-down. This card's name becomes "Toon World" while in the Field Zone. Your opponent cannot target Toon monsters you control with card effects. If a Toon monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish 1 card from the top of your Deck, face-down, for each of those monster(s) instead._

* * *

"Huh, I guess it makes sense that whoever made this game would like cartoons." Chie admitted.

"And now to keep things going, I activate Dragonoid Generator by paying 1000 points!" Pegasus added.

**(Pegasus: 3000)**

* * *

_Dragonoid Generator_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 1000 LP. During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Dragonoid Token" (Machine/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 300) in Attack Position, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, also during the End Phase your opponent Special Summons 1 "Dragonoid Token" to their field in Attack Position (even if this card leaves the field). You can use this effect of "Dragonoid Generator" up to twice per turn._

* * *

"During my turn, I can summon 1 or two Dragonoid Tokens to my field as long as I don't summon other monsters from my Extra Deck. Then during my turn's end phase you boys can summon your own Tokens equal to how many I summon like two for me." Pegasus smiled as two small statues appeared.

* * *

_Dragonoid Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Dragonoid Generator"._

* * *

"But they won't stay for long, cause by sacrificing them both, I can summon Toon Dark Magician!" Pegasus called as the book closed before opening revealing Dark Magician except it has LOTS of differences.

* * *

_Toon Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster/Toon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Toon" card, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon 1 Toon monster from your Deck, except "Toon Dark Magician", ignoring its Summoning conditions._  
_● Add 1 "Toon" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Jaden's eyes widened in awe seeing the monster. "The Dark Magician!"

"Except it's... toonafied." Syrus admitted.

"Yeah, but it's still awesome." Jaden grinned.

"And what's the point for him if he's alone. Which is why by discarding a Toon in my hand, I can summon a Toon from my Deck. Which means Toon Dark Magician Girl join your master!" Pegasus called as Toon Dark Magician conjured a toon spell before what appeared was Dark Magician Girl, and she's also gained the appearance of a Toon giggling.

* * *

_Toon Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster/Toon_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 monster, while you control "Toon World". If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. Can attack your opponent directly, unless they control a Toon monster, in which case this card must target a Toon monster for its attacks. This card gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's GY._

* * *

Syrus's eyes widened seeing the monster before blushing as Rise frowned before her eyes widened and she smiled mischievously.

"Sy?" Jaden asked seeing his expression.

"It's nothing." Syrus answered.

"And now with both Master, and Apprentice on the field, I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn which means he gets Tokens." Pegasus smiled as two Dragonoid Tokens appeared on Dr. Crowler's field.

* * *

**Dr. Crowler: 4000**

**Bonaparte: 4000**

****Pegasus: 3000****

* * *

Bonaparte 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Bonaparte drew before narrowing his eyes to Dr. Crowler before calling, "While my Soldier is on my field during my Standby Phase, I can summon another Toy Soldier! And then I summon a third from my hand!"

Two more soldiers appeared.

"Wait, aren't those soldiers too weak to do anything?" Teddie asked.

"And then I activate Forced March!" Bonaparte called.

* * *

_Forced March_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Halve the ATK of all monsters you currently control. All monsters affected by this card can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"You've done something right for a change, now all you need to do is cut your soldiers strength in half, and they can attack him directly!" Dr. Crowler told Bonaparte.

The Soldiers marched together.** (ATK: 800 / 2 = 400)**

"Ready take aim boys, and fire!" Bonaparte called as one Toy Soldier fired a cork striking Pegasus, **(Pegasus: 2600)** "Monster number _deux_, fire!"

The second fired the shot. **(Pegasus: 2200)**

"A clever move." Naoto noted.

Bonaparte then called, "Lasty, fire... on him!"

He pointed to Dr. Crowler who looked shocked as the third soldier fired... at a painful part causing Dr. Crowler to scream before saying in a high-pitch voice, "That hurt."** (Dr. Crowler: 3600)**

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Chie questioned angrily.

"He wouldn't stop bugging me, and besides he treated you all like garbage!" Bonaparte answered to her, "And besides he is a disgrace for allowing such things to happen."

"He was only doing that because he cares about us." Jaden pointed out.

"That doesn't excuse it at all." Bonaparte dismissed.

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

"Why I'm gonna-" Dr. Crowler growled before drawing, "I'll summon a second Ancient Gear Soldier!"

A second one appeared as Dr. Crowler switches his two Tokens to defense.

"And now for pay back you little traitor!" Dr. Crowler yelled as the two Gear Solders attacked Bonaparte's Toy Soldiers destroying two of them. **(Bonaparte: 3000)**

"That was a mistake." Zane noted calmly.

"Would you stop! Your wasting everyone's time!" Pegasus yelled also having enough as they turned.

Pegasus 2nd Turn:

"Now that's off my chest my turn!" Pegasus drew looking before saying, "And I'll activate Dragonoid Generator's effect two more times!"

Two more tokens appeared.

"And now by sacrificing both, I can summon Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" Pegasus called as a toonish Blue-Eyes appeared letting out a cute roar.

* * *

_Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Toon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters, while you control "Toon World". Cannot attack the turn it is Special Summoned. You must pay 500 LP to declare an attack with this monster. If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. Can attack your opponent directly, unless they control a Toon Monster, in which case this card must target a Toon monster for its attacks._

* * *

"Blue-Eyes, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl all at once..." Jaden whispered in awe.

"Though I wouldn't mind if their not Toons." Mindy admitted.

"Now with Toon Dark Magician's ability I can discard another Toon Card to this time add a Toon Spell or Trap to my hand." Pegasus said as Toon Dark Magician conjured a spell as Pegasus took a card before adding, "And now time to start the Toon Blast cause since neither of you both have a Toon on your field, and Toon World in the form of Toon Kingdom is on mine, both my Magician Duo can attack you both directly!"

Yosuke's eyes widened. "Directly?"

"EEP GASP!" the two cried in shock.

"Oh Magician Girl attack Mr. Crowler directly with Dark Burning Attack!" Pegasus called as the Toon attacked with a whack of her staff as he cried out landing on the ground. **(Dr. Crowler: 1400)** "And now Toon Dark Magician attack Bonaparte with Dark Magic Attack!"

The older magician attacked Bonaparte as he cried out landing hard. **(Bonaparte: 0500)**

"Amazing." Yukiko whispered seeing that.

"I just can't get enough of my Toons! They show up and hilarity ensures!" Pegasus smiled spreading his arms, "Of course Toon monsters can't attack when their summoned so Blue-Eyes can't do anything for this turn."

"Come on Dr. Crowler, you can still turn this around!" Jaden called.

"I know." Dr. Crowler grunted.

"Finally, I place 1 card down." Pegasus ended his turn as two Tokens appeared on Bonaparte's side.

* * *

**Dr. Crowler: 1600**

**Bonaparte: 0500**

**Pegasus: 2200**

* * *

Bonaparte 3rd Turn:

"My turn." Bonaparte said drawing before calling, "And now I activate Crowning of the Emperor!"

* * *

_Crowning of the Emperor_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Toy Soldier". Special Summon 1 "Toy Emperor" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"So I activate a Toy Soldier to summon Toy Emperor to my front line!" Bonaparte called as the last soldier transformed into a commander riding a horse.

* * *

_Toy Emperor_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, you can add 1 Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"What's he planning?" Yu asked with a frown.

"And now Toy Emperor attack that toon magician!" Bonaparte called as Toy Emperor charged in at Toon Dark Magician Girl who giggled before stretched her body to evade the attack.

"She dodged it?" Teddie asked in surprise.

"You should know in cartoons the cuddly creature doesn't get hit." Pegasus explained taking his top card, and pocketed it, "With Toon Kingdom by banishing my top card I can stop the destruction for each Toon I protect." **(Pegasus: 1900)**

"A powerful defense." Zane noted.

"Gah, I place 1 card face-down." Bonaparte ended his turn while changing his Tokens to defense.

Dr. Crowler 3rd Turn:

"My move!" Dr. Crowler drew looking before saying, "I sacrifice the Tokens you left to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Golem rose up.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"And now, I activate, Ancient Gear Fist!" Dr. Crowler called.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Fist_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to an "Ancient Gear" monster. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battled a monster and is still on the field: Destroy the monster it battled._

* * *

A fist appeared as Dr. Crowler called, "And now attack that Dark Magician Girl with Mechanized Melee!"

Ancient Gear Golem launched an attack as Dark Magician Girl again stretched.

"Don't forget for Toon Kingdom, my Toon Dark Magician Girl can never be harmed." Pegasus smiled removing another card. **(Pegasus: 0900)**

"Not good, now he'll get attacked again and lose." Yosuke frowned.

"Don't be certain." Dr. Crowler told him as the fist charged in which Pegasus noticed before banishing another card causing it to vanish, "Cause I activate this card, Frontline Fusion!"

* * *

_Frontline Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_During your Battle Phase: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"During Battle, I can fuse monsters together!" Dr. Crowler called.

At that Golem with the two Soldiers fused.

"So now rise, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Dr. Crowler called as a centaur version of Golem appeared.

* * *

_Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4400_

_DEF: 3400_

_"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" in your GY; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"4400, that's stronger than Barbaroid and Cyber End Dragon." Syrus cried in shock.

"Oh no a big scary monster whatever will I do? Wait, I know activate a Trap Card!" Pegasus declared.

"Wait a second, I thought you couldn't use traps against those Ancient Gear monsters." Yosuke pointed out.

"That's only when they attack. If it's being used before, and after attacking that's another matter." Bastion explained as Pegasus shows his face-down.

* * *

_Toon Briefcase_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent Summons a monster(s) while you control a Toon monster: Shuffle that monster(s) into the Deck._

* * *

"Since I have a Toon in play, my Toon Briefcase activates shuffling that monster in your Deck!" Pegasus called as Briefcase charged.

"My Golem!" Dr. Crowler cried in horror.

"Have no fear, Bonaparte's here!" Bonaparte called, "I activate Malfunction!"

* * *

_Malfunction_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Pay 500 Life Points. Negate the activation of a Trap Card and return it to its original position._

* * *

"Huh?" Pegasus asked in shock.

"I pay 500 points to negate the activation of your trap card, and place it back!" Bonaparte answered as Briefcase vanished. **(Bonaparte: 0000)**

"You've sacrifice the rest of your points to save my Golem?" Dr. Crowler asked him.

Bonaparte only grinned, "But of course."

"No way." Chumley whispered in awe.

Dr. Crowler grinned before calling, "Alright Ultimate Golem take out those Toons! Ultimate Pound!"

Ultimate Golem rose it's arm slamming it down on Pegasus' field as he braced himself against the shockwaves.

* * *

**Dr. Crowler: 1600**

**Bonaparte: 0000**

**Pegasus: 0000**

**Dr. Crowler & Bonaparte wins the duel!**

* * *

"Awesome." Jaden grinned.

"Well now..." Bastion trailed off as Chazz's earlier statements vanished giving a look of shock.

"Unbelievable." Franz said in shock. "He lost?"

"Well that was quite unexpected. Only two people I know are able to beat me in my own game so congratulations you two. You became the third, and forth." Pegasus smiled to both professors.

"It was all thanks to Bonaparte." Dr. Crowler admitted. "He deserves all the credit for this victory."

"Don't mind me your the one who had landed some crucial blows." Bonaparte told him.

Pegasus meanwhile walked to the team asking them, "So Investigation Team how was it seeing the skills of who created the game?"

"You were incredible, I doubt any of us would come close to beating you." Yu answered.

"Now I am strong but not that strong. Yugi-Boy, and Kaiba-Boy are both stronger opponent themselves, Yu-Boy." Pegasus told him.

"Yeah... that's true." Chie admitted rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyway I hoped, I had helped you all for your journey ahead." Pegasus told them.

"You definitely did, thank you again." Naoto replied politely.

"If you need anything just ask." Pegasus said handing a sticky note, "That's my number when you want to call me. Tata."

He walked off as Chumley waved, "Hope we can see each other again soon."

"Same." Jaden smiled.

They all walked off watching as Syrus said to them, "Alright now we can worry about the last of the Society of Light, and facing Sartorius."

"Right, so are we leaving that to you Jaden?" Naoto asked him.

"Not just me. Yu also." Jaden said turning to Yu, "Sartorius gave us both, and two other people four keys to SORA so we have to stop his evil side together."

"Not this time Jaden." Yu told him.

"Yu, I am against you staying back. Sartorius chose you, and him to guard the Keys for a reason, and from what we saw facing Sartorius alone would be folly." Bastion told him.

"If it were anyone else I'd agree, but I trust Jaden can pull it off." Yu replied.

"Well you can't."

They turned to see Aster, and Jessica just arrived as he said, "Your friend's right as usual. You can't battle Sartorius by yourselves. All four of us have to evolve, and work together to stop him."

"Now you want to work together?" Chie questioned.

"Since I now know that the Light of Destruction had tricked me to destroy the Shadows, and the fact it was responsible for this." Aster said showing Plasma to them, "The Ultimate Destiny Card that was stolen from my father when he died by the Light of Destruction inhabiting it. And now me, Jessica, Jaden, and Yu will all work together to stop it."

"... So what now? We wait and you guys confront him first thing tomorrow?" Yosuke asked.

"I'll handle the Society Bozos." Chazz told them.

"Me, and the others will sort out the people who are free." Alexis added.

"Then we will focus on disarming SORA." Bastion said as he with Jasmine, and Mindy nodded.

"Then we will combat Sartorius." Jaden finished, "Agreed everyone?"

"Yeah." Yu nodded at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sartorius stares at the sky as he received a notification that SORA is rebuilt as he smirked, "The final battle will now begin tomorrow, and soon the whole world will see the light!"

He laughed manically.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Someone knocked on the door to Syrus' room.

"Huh?" Syrus opened the door.

"Surprise." Rise smiled wearing a Dark Magician Girl outfit. "Can I come in?"

Syrus widen his eyes before blushing incredibly bright, "S-Sure."

Rise walked in and kissed him.

"I'm guessing you approve?" she teased playfully.

"W-Why?" Syrus asked her.

"Well, I remembered you blushing seeing her and thought it might be nice to try something a little different." Rise answered before frowning. "Plus... I'm kind of worried about what's going to happen tomorrow so I wanted to stay with you, do you mind?"

Swallowing nervously Syrus nodded. Rise hugged him before blushing slightly. "I love you Syrus."

"I love you too." Syrus said hugging her back.

She smiled. "Can I do something or do you just want to cuddle tonight?"

"What's that?" Syrus asked her.

Rise blushed. "Something different from before."

"Well... Go ahead." Syrus said kissing her forehead.

Rise blushed before glancing to make sure the door was shut and undressing. Syrus blushed at this.

"May I?" she asked indicating Syrus's clothes.

Getting brighter he nodded raising his arms for it to be easier. Rise gently undressed Syrus before taking a nervous breath. "Do you trust me?"

He softly nodded. Seeing that Rise took some of the body wash Syrus had used before and rubbed it on a certain spot. Syrus gasped before shivering. Rise took a nervous breath before kissing Syrus gently... before whispering a single word. "Butt?"

Syrus froze before blushing brighter, "W-What?"

Rise blushed but nodded.

"Uh... Okay." Syrus nodded.

Rise blushed before kissing him and getting into position. "Can you hold my hand?"

Syrus nodded taking it. Rise smiled before closing her eyes and slowly sitting down before wincing with tears in her eyes. "Ow..."

Syrus gently squeezed her hand. Rise smiled and kissed him.

* * *

_Later..._

Syrus was washing his face.

"Syrus... I love you." Rise said from the bedroom back in her Dark Magician Girl costume.

"I... I can't believe we done that." Syrus admitted.

Rise blushed herself. "I can't either."

Syrus walked out before admitting, "You know you might win the Spirit Monster Day Costume Contest wearing that."

"I might do that." Rise smiled. "Tomorrow, we save the world with the others."

Syrus nodded with a smile before asking, "Think I should get a Dark Magician Costume so I can match ya?"

Rise chuckled. "Sure, that sounds perfect to me."

That was before Syrus looked over her before blushing. Rise smiled and gently embraced him.

"Pregnant." he whispered as she realized he's thinking of her having a baby while wearing the costume.

Rise blushed at that. "Syrus... do you want that?"

"N-Not now. We said we would do that on our final year." Syrus told her.

"I know that but..." Rise started before taking his hand. "If it were entirely up to you what would you want?"

"Well I... Do you?" Syrus asked her, "You have a big career as Risette."

"I know... and actually, that's why I'm thinking about it earlier." Rise admitted. "Technically, I'm on hiatus while we're here at Duel Academy... but after that I'll have to get back to working really hard and... actually Syrus, let's just not do that. Goodnight."

She closed her eyes at that and rolled away from Syrus. Syrus watched before softly rubbing her exposed back.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Good luck your four." Chie told the Key Holders, "We'll handle things from here!"

"Right." Yu nodded.

"Chazz." Jaden said quickly.

Chazz turned over. Jaden took a breath before tossing a small handful of medals to him. Chazz blinked at this, "Your GX Medals?"

"Yeah. You mind holding onto them for me?" Jaden asked with a smile.

Chazz only looked before nodding as they ran off while Aster told the three, "Follow me!"

They ran in running until they reached a big white room where a statue of a faceless goddess was there, and who was waiting was Sartorius who was meditating in front of the statue.

"Sartorius!" Jaden called.

Sartorius rose turning over as he smirked, "And so the fates of destiny has shifted over to where the final battle will begin."

"You're right about that, the people you brainwashed are going to be freed, the SORA isn't in your control, and we're about to take you down." Jaden told him.

"Actually quite the reverse Jaden. So now you four will hand me the keys, and then everyone will see the Light." Sartorius smirked holding his hand out.

"We aren't going to give them to you." Yu stated calmly.

"It's time you release my friend." Aster stated. "I'm bringing the real Sartorius back."

Sartorius or the Light of Destruction chuckled before saying, "Sorry but I've grown accustomed to this body. He's mine now ya hear? Ya want him? Then earn it!"

As he said that the white aura build before it was rose to the air as red eyes, and a smirking open mouth as at laughing manically. Yu, Jaden, and Aster all winced in pain at that.

"Nice special effect." Jessica said coldly.

The light vanished back in Sartorius as it smirked, "And now let's begin!"

Aster shaking his head turned to Yu, and Jaden, "Alright you two stand back. All four of can't take duel at once in case he wins. One group stays back while the other battles it that way the other team will be ready in case the first fails."

"Then we'll duel first Aster." Jaden nodded.

"No me, and Aster will take him." Jessica told him simply.

Jaden's eyes widened before sighing. "Alright, but be careful you guys."

They only nodded before heading in ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Genkai Battle Jam Project)**

**Aster & Jessica: 4000**

**Light of Destruction: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Light of Destruction 1st Turn:

"First move is mine!" the Light of Destruction called drawing, "And to start off, I activate the field spell, Light Barrier!"

At that a ring appeared below him before expanding.

* * *

_Light Barrier_

_Field Spell Card_

_During your Standby Phase, toss a coin. If the result is Tails, the following effects are negated until your next Standby Phase:_  
_● When you Summon an "Arcana Force" monster, choose which effect to apply without tossing a coin. If an "Arcana Force" monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

When it appeared Aster winced again and looked to be in pain.

"Aster?" Jessica asked.

"This field we're standing on now is of my very power. And as long as it's on the field all Arcana Force on my field can use what abilities I pick without using the Coin! Then if a Arcana Force card destroys your monster in battle I regain points equal to it's original attack points!" the Light of Destruction declared before calling, "And speaking of Arcana Force, I'll summon Arcana Force III - The Empress!"

Empress appeared ready.

* * *

_Arcana Force III - The Empress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1300_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
_● Heads: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your hand._  
_● Tails: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Not good." Aster frowned before wincing as Jessica noticed Yu and Jaden also looked to be in pain.

That was when Jaden shook his head, "Not in that Barrier yet I can feel it's power."

"And now Empress' ability on heads is chosen!" the Light of Destruction called, "So now whenever if you two summon a monster normally, I can summon an Arcana Force from my hand! Then I place 2 cards down, and end my turn."

Jessica 1st Turn:

"Alright my go!" Jessica called drawing, "And to start thing's off I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

At that a magician having a sword appeared.

* * *

_Breaker the Magical Warrior_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"By summoning that monster Empress' ability activates! So now I summon Arcana Force XIX - The Sun!" the Light of Destruction called as a fairy having the sun as it's face appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force XIX - The Sun_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2800_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent must play with their hand revealed. When this card is Summoned: Toss a coin and gain the appropriate effect._  
_● Heads: During each player's Standby Phase: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in your hand._  
_● Tails: During each player's End Phase: Take 400 damage to your opponent for each card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"2800!" Jaden cried in shock.

"And now his ability goes when placed as heads. So now during each of our Standby Phases you 400 points for every card in my hand." the Light of Destruction smirked.

"Well as you do that, Breaker gains a Spell Counter!" Jessica called as Breaker glowed, "And as it has that it gains 300 points!"

_Breaker: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900)**_

"I also forget to mention... As long as Sun's in play your hands must be revealed!" the Light of Destruction revealed as they hands are shown above them with Jessica's having Card Ejector, Magicalized Fusion, Magician's Circle, Arcane Barrier, and Mirror Force.

Meanwhile Aster's is Dunker, Dogma, Dark City, Drilldark, and Dreamer.

"Playing with their hands revealed, that's a huge disadvantage." Yu frowned.

"Well now I'll get that field out of the way!" Jessica called, "By removing his Spell Counter that Light Barrier is gonna go!"

_Breaker: **(ATK: 1900 - 300 = 1600)**_

"Not once, I activate Emperor's Staff!" the Light of Destruction called.

* * *

_Emperor's Staff_

_Normal Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Your opponent draws 1 card then, toss a coin. If you control "Light Barrier", you can chose which effect to apply without tossing a coin._  
_● Heads: This turn, cards you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._  
_● Tails: This card, cards you control cannot be destroyed by your card effects._

* * *

"You can draw then I can flip a coin." the Light of Destruction smirked as Jessica drew showing she drawn Sorcerer of Dark Magic, "But with Light Barrier, I can chose the effects without the coin! So my cards are protected!"

"What?" Jessica asked as the attack was blocked, "Grr in that case, I activate Arcane Barrier!"

* * *

_Arcane Barrier_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time a face-up Spellcaster monster(s) on the field is destroyed, place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 4). You can send this card and 1 face-up Spellcaster monster you control to the GY; draw 1 card for each Spell Counter that was on this card._

* * *

"Now get that Empress!" Jessica called as Breaker charged attacking Empress destroying it. **(Light of Destruction: 3700)** "Then I'll place 1 card down."

"This is bad." Jaden frowned.

* * *

**Aster & Jessica: 4000**

**Light of Destruction: 3700**

* * *

Light of Destruction 2nd Turn:

Just then a coin was tossed landing on heads.

"My turn!" the Light of Destruction drew, "And now like I said Sun dishes 400 points for each card I have in my hand. I have two."

Sun fired flames which hit them both. **(Aster & Jessica: 3200)**

"And now, I activate, the Material Lord!" the Light of Destruction called.

* * *

_The Material Lord_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster: Fusion Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Extra Deck; by sending Fusion Materials on it from your Deck to the GY; but it cannot attack this turn. If the discarded monster was a level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monster: You can add 1 "The Spiritual Lord", or "The Sky Lord" from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Material Lord" once per turn._

* * *

"By sending an Arcana Force monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can then Fusion Summon an Arcana Force from my Deck but it cannot attack." the Light of Destruction smirked discarding a card, "So now I use together Fiend, and Justice!"

The two fused as the Light of Destruction chanted, "Arcana of the Fiend! Merge with the Arcana of Justice to form your judgement upon! Fusion Summon! Level 8, Arcana Force XX - The Judgement!"

At that Judgement appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force XX - The Judgement_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 "Arcana Force" monsters_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by banishing the above monsters you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster; negate that effect, and if you do destroy 1 other card on the field. When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin._  
_● Heads: You can add 1 "Arcana Force" card from your GY to your hand._  
_● Tails: Your opponent can add 1 card from their Deck to their hand._  
_You can only use each effect of "Arcana Force XX - The Judgement" once per turn._

* * *

"And now as it was summoned Light Barrier allows me to carry it it's heads effect where I send add Arcana Force card to my hand from the grave!" the Light of Destruction said adding Fiend, "Then Material Lord's other effect! If the card I sent was a level 4 or lower Arcana Force I add one of two cards to my hand."

He adds the card.

Aster frowned before wincing again.

"And now I activate The Sky Lord!" the Light of Destruction called.

* * *

_The Sky Lord_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Once per turn: You can banish 1 card from your Extra Deck; Add 1 "The Spirtual Lord", or 1 "The Material Lord" from your Deck to your hand. You can send this face-up card, 1 "The Material Lord" and 1 "The Spiritual Lord" you control: Special Summon 1 of your banished "Arcana Force" monsters, ignoring it's summoning conditions, and if you do, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the End Phase._

* * *

"I banish a card from my Extra Deck to add Spiritual Lord or Material Lord!" the Light of Destruction said adding a card, "And now I place 1 card down, and now Sun attack!"

Sun attacked.

"I activate Mirror Force!" Jessica countered.

* * *

_Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"So now all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!" Jessica called.

"Perfect." Jaden smiled.

"Judgment's effect activates! When you use a card or effect, I discard an Arcana Force to stop it!" the Light of Destruction countered as Mirror Force shorted out only for Breaker to be destroyed as the two grunted. **(Aster & Jessica: 2000)**

Jessica glared, "Well since a Spellcaster is destroyed, I can place a Spell Counter on my Arcane Barrier!"

_Arcane Barrier: **(Spell Counter: 1)**_

"Light Barrier's effect gives me points." the Light of Destruction smirked.** (Light of Destruction: 5300)**

Yu winced before taking a breath. _'I just hope those new cards will be enough to beat the Light.'_

"Due to Material Lord's effect, Judgement can't attack." the Light of Destruction said, "I end my turn."

Aster 1st Turn:

"Okay... My turn Space Freak!" Aster grunted, "Draw!"

He drew before showing it's Polymerization. Jessica smiled seeing the spell.

"And now I summon Destiny HERO - Drilldark!" Aster said as Drilldark appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And as it's summoned, I can summon Dunker with him!" Aster called as Dunker appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dunker_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can send 1 "Destiny HERO" card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And by discarding Malicious, you take 500 points!" Aster called as Dunker attacked the Light. **(Light of Destruction: 4800)**

"That'll definitely help." Yu admitted only to wince. _'Then again I can't shake this bad feeling.'_

"And now by banishing Malicious, I can summon a second!" Aster called as another Malicious appeared.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Malicious_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO - Malicious" from your Deck._

* * *

"And now I activate Polymerization!" Aster called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So now my three heroes will be one!" Aster called as they fused, "Come on, Destiny HERO - Dominance!"

Dominance appeared ready.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dominance_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2600_

_3 "Destiny HERO" monsters_  
_During your Main Phase: You can look at the top 5 cards of your Deck or your opponent's Deck, then place them on the top of the Deck in any order. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can draw 1 card. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 3 Level 9 or lower "Destiny HERO" monsters with different names in your GY; Special Summon them. You can only use each effect of "Destiny HERO - Dominance" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I check my five top cards, and arrange them!" Aster grunted reaching for his deck.

Yu's eyes widened seeing the monster._ 'Wait that's...'_

Aster arranged before calling, "And now a change of scenery in the form of Dark City!"

* * *

_Dark City_

_Field Spell Card_

_When a "Destiny HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

"And now Dominance attack Judgement!" Aster called as Dominance charged in.

Jessica smiled at that.

"He's weaker!" Jaden called out.

_Dominance: **(ATK: 2900 ****\+ 1000 = 3900)**_

Judgement was destroyed as the Light grunted. **(Light of Destruction: 3900)**

"And now Dark Hole!" Aster called just after drawing from Dominance's ability.

* * *

_Dark Hole_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"This destroys every monster in play!" Aster called as Dominance, and Sun shattered, "Then from Dominance's destruction when Fusion Summoned, I can summon back Dunker, Drilldark, and Malicious!"

The three appeared again.

"And now by using Dunker's ability to discard Dreamer you lose 500 points!" Aster called Dunker attacked again. **(Light of Destruction: 3400)** "And now I sacrifice my three heroes!"

The three vanished as he called, "Come forth Dogma!"

Dogma appeared from it.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dogma_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3400_

_DEF: 2400_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny HERO" monster. Once per turn, if you still control this face-up card during your opponent's next Standby Phase after you Special Summoned it this way: Halve your opponent's LP._

* * *

Jaden's eyes widened in disbelief seeing that.

"I end my turn." Aster ended.

* * *

**Aster & Jessica: 2000**

**Light of Destruction: 3400**

* * *

Light of Destruction 3rd Turn:

Another coin toss happened showing Heads.

"My turn!" the Light of Destruction drew.

"And while you do that Dogma halves your points!" Aster called as Dogma built power, "Hell's Judgement!"

The Light grunted at this. **(Light of Destruction: 1700)**

"I made a promise to the real Sartorius, and I'm keeping my word!" Aster declared.

"Aster..." Yu whispered hearing that.

"Let's see how far that gets you!" the Light of Destruction declared, "I activate Spiritual Lord!"

* * *

_The Spiritual Lord_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster: Fusion Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Extra Deck; by sending Fusion Materials on it from your Deck to the GY; but it cannot attack this turn. If the discarded monster was a level 5 or higher "Arcana Force" monster: You can add 1 "The Material Lord", or "The Sky Lord" from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Spiritual Lord" once per turn._

* * *

"I discard Hermit from my hand to Fusion Summon but it can't attack this turn!" the Light told the two.

"Another Fusion Summon?" Yu questioned.

"I fuse the Lovers, the Emperor, and the World!" the Light of Destruction called as the three fused.

"Arcanas of the Lovers, Emperor, and World! Form into one, and from the world of darkness join as the one who harnesses true power! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler!"

At that a huge black fairy appeared behind him.

* * *

_Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_3 "Arcana Force" monsters_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by banishing the above monsters you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin and gain the appropriate effect._  
_● Heads: This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, but if it does, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. Also its battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn._  
_● Tails: If this card is destroyed, destroy all cards on the field._

* * *

"4000!" Jessica cried in shock.

"It can't attack so we're safe." Aster told her as the Light of Destruction started laughing.

The light build around him as his hair turned crazy calling, **"Don't think your in the clear! Sky Lord's other effect activates!"**

"What?" Jessica asked nervously.

**"By sending this card with Spiritual Lord, and Material Lord to the graveyard, I can summon one of my banished Arcana Force!"** the Light of Destruction called as the three vanished, **"Come, Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler!"**

At that an opposite to Dark Ruler appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_3 "Arcana Force" monsters_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by banishing the above monsters you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin and gain the appropriate effect._  
_● Heads: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Add 1 card from your GY to your hand._  
_● Tails: When a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect that targets this card is activated (Quick Effect); Negate the activation of that card, and if you do, destroy it. Also this card loses 1000 ATK._

* * *

Aster's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

**"And I declare for both their effects heads!"** the Light of Destruction called as they glowed, **"And now Light Ruler attacks Dogma!"**

Light Ruler ejected dragon heads from it's back shooting white beams.

"I use Dreamer's ability to summon it, and stop the destruction, and damage!" Aster countered as Dreamer appeared blocking the attack.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dreamer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_During damage calculation, if your "Destiny HERO" monster battles and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also, you take no battle damage from that battle. If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Dreamer" once per turn._

* * *

"This is way too close." Jaden frowned.

**"So be it. I end my turn."** the Light of Destruction smirked.

Jessica 2nd Turn:

"Okay... My turn." Jessica said reaching for her Deck.

Suddenly Aster cried out and collapsed to his hands and knees with a white glow enveloping him.

"Aster!" Jessica cried.

Aster grunted standing up, "I'm not... going down yet!"

The glow shattered from him.

"Jessica... finish this." Aster told her.

Jessica nodded drawing seeing Magical Mallet before calling, "Okay, I use Magical Mallet!"

* * *

_Magical Mallet_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Shuffle any number of cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw that same number of cards._

* * *

"I send Card Ejector, Magicalized Fusion, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and Magician's Circle back!" Jessica said shuffling her hand before drawing.

Everyone watched to see what she would draw.

"And now I activate Dark Magic Veil!" Jessica called.

* * *

_Dark Magic Veil_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard._

* * *

"I pay 1000 points to summon a Dark Spellcaster!" Jessica called. **(Aster & Jessica: 1000)**

"Come on out Dark Magician!" Jessica called as Dark Magician appeared readying.

* * *

_Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

"And now by sacrificing him, I can then summon Dark Eradicator Warlock!" Jessica added as Dark Magician evolved.

* * *

_Dark Eradicator Warlock_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dark Magician", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Each time a Normal Spell Card is activated, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent immediately after it resolves._

* * *

"Dark Eradicator Warlock?" Yu asked.

"And now I activate another spell, Thousand Boost!" Jessica called.

* * *

_Thousand Boost_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster: Target 1 monster you opponent controls, and one monster you control, that opponent's monster gains 1000 ATK while your monster gains 1000 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Thousand Boost" per turn._

* * *

"So now Eradicator Warlock takes 1000 points!" Jessica called.

_Eradicator Warlock: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

_Light Ruler: **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**_

"Then you lose 1000 points since I used a Normal Spell!" Jessica called as the Light grunted. **(Light of Destruction: 0700)** "Did that hurt? Try this one! Warlock attack!"

The monster charged destroying Light Ruler as the Light of Destruction cried out. **(Light of Destruction: 0200)**

"So close." Jaden mentioned. "Please tell me you have another spell card."

"Wish I can that's Normal." Jessica admitted, "I place 1 card, and end my turn!" _'And with my face-down being a card that stops attacks we will win!'_

* * *

**Aster & Jessica: 1000**

**Light of Destruction: 0200**

* * *

The Light of Destruction 4th Turn:

**"This has gone on far enough!"** the Light of Destruction drew looking, and smirked evilly as Light Barrier flipped to Heads again, **"I activate Ultimate Arcana Call!"**

* * *

_Ultimate Arcana Call_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the Fusion Materials from your GY, or Field. This turn that Special Summoned monster cannot be effected by card effects._

* * *

**"I Fusion Summon 1 more Arcana Force! This time both Light Ruler, and Dark Ruler!"** the Light of Destruction called.

"Wait what?" Aster questioned in shock.

**"Ultimate Arcanas of Light, and Darkness! Join together, and from the endless abyss let your eternal radiance shine across the Universe!"** the Light of Destruction chanted, **"Fusion Summon! Level 10, Arcana Force EX - The Aeon!"**

At that a huge purple armored fairy that has a huge eyeball on it, two arms resembling drills, and a long tail appeared roaring.

* * *

_Arcana Force EX - The Aeon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 4100_

_DEF: 4100_

_"Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler" + "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler"_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by sending the above monsters you control to the GY (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster; negate that effect, and if you do destroy 1 other card on the field. When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin._  
_● Heads: Shuffle all cards in both player's fields, GY, and hand into the Deck._  
_● Tails: Banish all cards in both player's fields, GY, and hand._  
_Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

Yu's eyes widened hearing that._ 'Aeon?'_

"Aeon? Now that's what I don't know." Jaden admitted turning to Yu, "Do you know?"

Yu frowned. "Yeah, I know that one."

**"And now Aeon's ability!"** the Light called as the Aeon charged, **"For it's Tails effects every card in our graveyards, fields, and hands is banished!"**

"What?" Jessica questioned in shock.

"But Aeon would also be banished!" Aster pointed out.

**"Too naive! Ultimate Call protects Aeon from effects this turn!"** the Light revealed with a smirk.

Jessica's eyes widened in horror hearing that as everything except Arcana Force EX - The Aeon vanished.

"Whoa! Is that what Aeon represents!?" Jaden asked in shock.

"No... it isn't." Yu frowned.

"Then what is the Aeon Arcana?" Jaden asked him.

"I'll tell you later." Yu replied.

**"And now Aeon finish them off!"** the Light of Destruction called as Aeon's eye charged firing a light blast as Jessica felt someone taking her hand.

She turned to see who it was. It was Aster who told her "Listen, I never asked for your help but I'd appreciate it. Thanks for it, and though our times were shot, you managed to fill an empty hole in my heart. Yu, and Jaden can handle the rest but just in case... Thank you Jessica."

He stared into her eyes at that. Jessica's eyes widened before she blushed and pulled her hand away. "Yeah... sure."

"Don't try to hide it." Aster grinned to her, "Now's the time to let it out."

She blushed more. "That's..."

"I'm letting it out." Aster said taking her shoulders, and kissed her.

Her eyes widened before she returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around Aster's neck. _'Charmer.'_

The blast struck as they did.

* * *

**Aster & Jessica: 0000**

**Light of Destruction: 0200**

****Light of Destruction wins the duel!****

* * *

"Aster, Jessica!" Jaden cried.

Jessica was on her knees wincing only for them to notice Aster was on the ground... not breathing.

"Argh! Alright it's our turn Yu!" Jaden grunted turning to the Light of Destruction who took Aster, and Jessica's keys before turning the other two with smirks.

**"It's unavoidable!"** the Light smirked.

Yu glared at the Light of Destruction. "You made a huge mistake."

**"The mistake I made was letting the weakling take over for him to give the keys."** the Light of Destruction smirked activating his Duel Disk again, **"And now fellow Wildcards let's see who's Arcana abilities are stronger!"**

"DUEL!"

"Once we beat you we can save Aster!" Jaden declared.

"I'm guessing we're using the same rules Jessica and Aster did?" Yu inquired. "So Jaden and I share life points and a field?"

**"Yes so that things will easier on us both."** the Light smirked.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Mist)**

**Jaden & Yu: 4000**

**Light of Destruction: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden told Yu, "Yu by what we seen from him that Light Barrier is what his skills are keen on. If we get rid of that then his destiny can't aid him."

"Yeah, I know." Yu agreed.

Light of Destruction 1st Turn:

**"I'll be making the first move!"** the Light of Destruction drew before smirking showing the Hermit, **"And by revealing the Hermit in my hand, I can add Light Barrier to my hand!"**

He shows the Field Spell.

"Not good." Jaden frowned.

**"And now I activate Light Barrier!"** the Light called as the Barrier appeared making both the Wildcards winced while the rest of the groups with the exception of Chazz ran in.

* * *

_Light Barrier_

_Field Spell Card_

_During your Standby Phase, toss a coin. If the result is Tails, the following effects are negated until your next Standby Phase:_  
_● When you Summon an "Arcana Force" monster, choose which effect to apply without tossing a coin. If an "Arcana Force" monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

All of the Persona Users suddenly winced in pain.

"Aster!?" Alexis asked seeing him.

Jessica answered, "He told us for two groups to fight in case he wins without anyone else to stop him. Me, and him lost, and now Yu, and Jaden are fighting for Aster, and our lives against that Space Freak!"

"Come on partner..." Yosuke winced. "Take this creep down."

**"And now I activate Celestial Transformation!"** the Light of Destruction added.

* * *

_Celestial Transformation_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. That monster's ATK is halved, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

**"By cutting it's attack points in half, I can summon a Fairy Monster."** the Light smirked, **"So come Arcana Force VI - The Lovers!"**

At that the Lovers appeared.

* * *

_Arcana Force VI - The Lovers_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
_● Heads: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of an "Arcana Force" monster._  
_● Tails: You cannot Tribute Summon "Arcana Force" monsters._

* * *

_Lovers: **(ATK: 1600 / 2 = 800)**_

**"And due to Light Barrier it's ability is Heads which treats Lover as two sacrifices."** the Light smirked before Lovers vanished, **"Which is fitting cause now by sacrificing Lovers, I can then summon the Arcana that symbolizes your Shadow Teammate! Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon!"**

At that a fairy looking like Sun rose up except of a sun it has a moon.

* * *

_Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2800_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
_● Heads: During your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Moon Token" (Fairy-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._  
_● Tails: During each of your End Phases, select 1 monster you control and give control of it to your opponent._

* * *

"That is not Teddie." Jasmine told him angrily.

**"And now by placing 2 cards down it's your turn."** the Light of Destruction smirked.

Jaden turned to Yu, "You want to go ahead?"

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Jaden called drawing, "And now I start by activating Fake Hero!"

* * *

_Fake Hero_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase._

* * *

"I can summon an Elemental HERO from my hand but it can't attack, and goes back to my hand!" Jaden said before calling, "So come on out, Elemental HERO Neos!"

Neos appeared rosing up

* * *

_Elemental HERO Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"That's a powerful monster, but it isn't strong enough yet." Zane noted.

"And now I summon my Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" Jaden called as Glow Moss appeared.

* * *

_Neo-Spacian Glow Moss_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 900_

_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_If this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card and shows it, then, based on its type apply this effect._  
_● Monster: End the Battle Phase of this turn._  
_● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead._  
_● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"And I'll join Neos, and Glow Moss with Contact Fusion to form, Elemental HERO Glow Neos!" Jaden called as the two fused forming to Glow Neos.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Glow Neos_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"_  
_(This card is treated as a "Persona" card.)_  
_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then apply the effect based on its type. ● Monster: This card cannot attack this turn. ● Spell: This card can attack your opponent directly this turn. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"And once a turn, I destroy 1 card on your field! I pick that Light Barrier!" Jaden called as Glow Neos fired an energy orb hitting the Light's Duel Disk as it groaned while the Field Spell slot ejected making the Barrier vanish around them.

"Awesome." Syrus grinned. "Way to play!"

"And if the destroyed card was a Spell, my Glow Neos can attack directly! So let him have it!" Jaden called as Glow Neos charged in striking the Light making it groan.** (Light of Destruction: 1500)** "And now I activate Instant Neo Space, set this face-down, and that's all."

* * *

_Instant Neo Space_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. It does not have to activate its effect during the End Phase to shuffle itself into the Extra Deck. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Just one more hit and they win." Chie grinned.

**"Don't get carried away! I activate the Spiritual Lord!"** the Light called.

* * *

_The Spiritual Lord_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster: Fusion Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Extra Deck; by sending Fusion Materials on it from your Deck to the GY; but it cannot attack this turn. If the discarded monster was a level 5 or higher "Arcana Force" monster: You can add 1 "The Material Lord", or "The Sky Lord" from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Spiritual Lord" once per turn._

* * *

**"I discard 1 Arcana Force in my hand to Fusion Summon but it can't attack!"** the Light of Destruction explained discarding the card while sending three cards.

Yu frowned at that.

**"I fuse Emperor, Magician, and Chariot the Arcana that symbolizes Chie, Yosuke, and Kanji to Fusion Summon!"** the Light of Destruction called as they all fused, **"Arcanas of the Emperor, Magician, and Chariot! Form into one, and from the power of the light realm shine forth your everlasting radiance! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler!"**

Light Ruler rose up at that.

* * *

_Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_3 "Arcana Force" monsters_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by banishing the above monsters you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin and gain the appropriate effect._  
_● Heads: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Add 1 card from your GY to your hand._  
_● Tails: When a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect that targets this card is activated (Quick Effect); Negate the activation of that card, and if you do, destroy it. Also this card loses 1000 ATK._

* * *

"4000 points!" Chie cried in shock.

"Maybe, but without his field spell he can't control what effect he gets." Zane pointed out.

The Light of Destruction tossed the spectators something as he said, **"Without Light Barrier, I can't pick my effects so now destiny has my back like always."**

The spectators noticed it was a usual Heads, and Tails Coin.

"I'll flip." Syrus mentioned before flipping the coin.

He shows it was Heads.

**"And now, since I discarded Empress to use Spiritual Lord's effect, I can add the Sky Lord to my hand!"** the Light smirked showing the card.

Yu frowned at that. "Anything else you can do Jaden?"

"I've already ended my turn." Jaden told him.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 4000**

**Light of Destruction: 1500**

* * *

Light of Destruction 2nd Turn:

**"My turn! And I activate Sky Lord!"** the Light of Destruction called activating his Spell Card.

* * *

_The Sky Lord_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Once per turn: You can banish 1 card from your Extra Deck; Add 1 "The Spirtual Lord", or 1 "The Material Lord" from your Deck to your hand. You can send this face-up card, 1 "The Material Lord" and 1 "The Spiritual Lord" you control: Special Summon 1 of your banished "Arcana Force" monsters, ignoring it's summoning conditions, and if you do, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the End Phase._

* * *

**"And now by banishing a card from the Effect Deck, I add Material Lord."** the Light smirked adding the trap after pocketing a card, **"And now Spiritual Lord's effect! So now I fuse Fiend, and Strength!"**

The two fused.

**"Arcana of the Fiend! Merge with the Arcana of Strength to form your judgement upon! Fusion Summon! Level 8, Arcana Force XX - The Judgement!"**

Judgment rose up at the ready.

* * *

_Arcana Force XX - The Judgement_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 "Arcana Force" monsters_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by banishing the above monsters you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster; negate that effect, and if you do destroy 1 other card on the field. When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin._  
_● Heads: You can add 1 "Arcana Force" card from your GY to your hand._  
_● Tails: Your opponent can add 1 card from their Deck to their hand._  
_You can only use each effect of "Arcana Force XX - The Judgement" once per turn._

* * *

Syrus frowned before flipping the coin again.

**"My prediction is that it will land on Heads. You cannot control Destiny!"** the Light of Destruction smirked.

Syrus looked before smiling, "It's Tails!"

**"What Tails!? Impossible!"** the Light of Destruction protested.

The Light growled, **"You can add any card you want from your Deck."**

"Take this one Yu! I've already done my part for now." Jaden grinned.

Yu nodded before adding a card.

**"It won't help you! Light Ruler attacks Glow Neos!"** the Light of Destruction called as Light Ruler ejected the dragon heads attacking Glow Neos as Jaden grunted. **(Jaden & Yu: 2500)**

"Nice try! But when Instant Neo Space goes to the graveyard cause the monster it's equipped with is gone, I can summon Neos again!" Jaden countered as Neos appeared again.

**"Well now as Light Ruler destroyed your monster, I add a card from my graveyard to the hand from it's Head's ability."** the Light of Destruction smirked adding Light Barrier back.

"Not that thing." Teddie frowned.

**"And now Light Barrier come again!"** the Light called as the Persona Users all winced, **"I place 1 face-down, and end my turn."**

Yu 1st Turn:

Yu drew his card. "I activate the field spell Shadow Dungeon: The Hollow Forest!"

* * *

_Shadow Dungeon: The Hollow Forest_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn if an effect would make this card leave the field negate that effect. While this card is face up: Negate the effects of all monsters on the field. (Other effect to be revealed.)_

* * *

**"Huh?"** the Light of Destruction looked around as Light Barrier vanished around them, **"My Barrier!"**

"As long as we're inside the Hollow Forest every monster has its effects negated." Yu revealed.

Light Ruler, and Judgment groaned losing their abilities as Jaden grinned, "On the otherhand since Neos is a Normal Monster, Hallow Forest does nothing on him!"

Yu smiled at that before looking at his hand. "I set two cards and end my turn by setting a monster in defense mode."

"That Space Freak can't use his monster's abilities? And with Light Barrier gone he can't recover points." Jessica said setting Aster against the wall, "Now can any of you heal!?"

Yukiko nodded. "Come Sumeo-Okami, Diarahan!"

The two were healed as Aster stirred, "W-What?"

"Are you alright?" Syrus asked him.

"We're okay? Then... Is that Space Freak gone?" Aster asked.

"Not yet, but almost." Zane answered. "Jaden and Yu have the advantage in their match."

Aster nodded before noticing Jessica, "Jess."

She turned to him only to pause and look away.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 2500**

**Light of Destruction: 1500**

* * *

Light of Destruction 3rd Turn:

**"But it won't help you draw!"** the Light called drawing, **"And I activate Material Lord!"**

* * *

_The Material Lord_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Arcana Force" card.)_  
_Discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster: Fusion Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Extra Deck; by sending Fusion Materials on it from your Deck to the GY; but it cannot attack this turn. If the discarded monster was a level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monster: You can add 1 "The Spiritual Lord", or "The Sky Lord" from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Material Lord" once per turn._

* * *

**"But I won't use it's effect cause, I use Sky Lord's other effect!"** the Light of Destruction called.

Yu frowned at that.

**"By sending all three to the graveyard, I can summon the banished Arcana Force! So come Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler!"** the Light of Destruction smirked as Dark Ruler rose up.

* * *

_Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_3 "Arcana Force" monsters_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by banishing the above monsters you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin and gain the appropriate effect._  
_● Heads: This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, but if it does, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. Also its battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn._  
_● Tails: If this card is destroyed, destroy all cards on the field._

* * *

"Wait, if all three of them attack..." Syrus started nervously.

**"And now start off Light Ruler!"** the Light of Destruction called as Light Ruler charged an attack.

Jaden called, "I activate Hero Shield!"

* * *

_Hero Shield_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 face-up "Hero" monster you control, and equip this card to it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard instead. During damage calculation, if the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, you can draw 1 card for each multiple of 1000 Battle Damage you take from that battle._

* * *

"So now instead of destroying Neos, I can send this card to the graveyard!" Jaden called as the attack struck making them grunt. (Jaden & Yu: 1000) "Then after that I can draw cards for each 1000 points I took!"

He drew one.

"I know." Jaden grinned to him.

**"Let's see how far that confidence gets ya!"** the Light of Destruction called as Dark Ruler charged an attack at Neos, **"Fire!"**

Dark Ruler fired a blast.

"Trap card open, Tetrakarn!" Yu called.

* * *

_Tetrakarn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opposing monster declares an attack, destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

"This activates when you declare an attack and destroys the attacking monster!"

The attack struck a barrier rebounding destroying Dark Ruler as the Light grunted, **"So what!? Judgment attack!"**

Judgement charges in at Neos.

Neos braced itself before the attack hit destroying him as Jaden cried out in pain.

**(Jaden & Yu: 0500)**

**"Without your monster's abilities you won't get far."** the Light smirked to them setting a card.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden slowly rose up grunting, "Don't... Don't think so!"

"Jaden, finish this." Yu told him.

"Got ya." Jaden nodded drawing before looking to see what Yu's face-downs are.

His facedown card was Samarecarm and his monster was called Aeon Persona Narcissus.

"Alright, Yu mind if I use your cards?" Jaden grinned with a wink.

"Not at all." Yu replied.

"Alright so first off I activate Samarecarm!" Jaden called.

* * *

_Samarecarm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Persona" monster from your GY._

* * *

"This allows me the power to revive a Persona!" Jaden called as Neos rose again ready, "And then I flip Aeon Persona Narcissus face-up in attack mode!"

"What the?" Yosuke questioned.

"Come on out Persona HERO - Falkurer!" Jaden called as a hero having wings appeared along with silver demonic armor, and holding a staff appeared with a gem in his chest.

* * *

_Persona HERO - Falkurer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 "Persona" monsters that has 2000 or more ATK with different Arcana_  
_This card's effects cannot be negated. When this card is Fusion Summoned: This card's Arcana becomes the same Arcana as the Fusion Materials. Cannot be effected by monster effects who's Arcana is the same as this card. When this card attacks, and destroys a monster by battle: Switch this card to Defense Position. Once per turn, target 1 monster your opponent controls: This card gains ATK equal to the Level of that monster X 100. If this card would be destroyed: Banish 1 "Persona" monster from your GY instead._

* * *

"Amazing." Syrus whispered.

"And now this card's abilities can't be negated!" Jaden revealed to them shocking the Light, "And also his Arcana becomes the same as the monsters used!"

Falkurer's gem formed symbols of Fool, and Aeon.

"And now by targeting Light Ruler it gains points equal to it's level by 100!" Jaden added.

_Falkurer: **(ATK: 2500 + (100 * 10) = 3500)**_

"And now take out that Judgement!" Jaden called as Falkurer charged in attacking Judgement destroying it as the Light of Destruction cried out. **(Light of Destruction: 1000)**

Yu smiled at that.

"As Falkurer attacked it goes to Defense Mode." Jaden added as Falkurer changed modes switching, "One face-down ends this turn."

Jaden turned to Yu with his eyes telling him to look at his face-down. Yu looked at the field.

* * *

_Rebellion of One's Self_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If this Set Card leaves the field by an opponent's card effect: Change the battle position of all monsters on the field to Attack Position, and if you do if your "Persona" monster battles a monster that has the same Arcana as that card; It gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the attacking monster._

* * *

Yu's eyes widened before nodding at that.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 0500**

**Light of Destruction: 1000**

* * *

The Light of Destruction 4th Turn:

**"It's hopeless! USELESS! THE FATE OF YOUR PLANET HAS ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN! AND IT'S BROUGHT WITH DOOM!"** the Light screamed drawing before smirking madly.

Yu's eyes widened at that.

**"I activate Magician's Scales!"** the Light called.

* * *

_Magician's Scales_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your field, or hand, and if you do add 1 Spell Card from your Deck or GY to your hand._

* * *

**"By destroying Light Ruler, I take any Spell Card to my hand!"** the Light called as Light Ruler shattered while the Light add a card before smirking, **"And now I activate Ultimate Arcana Call!"**

* * *

_Ultimate Arcana Call_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the Fusion Materials from your GY, or Field. This turn that Special Summoned monster cannot be effected by card effects._

* * *

"That card!" Jessica cried.

**"And now by banishing Light Ruler, and Dark Ruler, I can summon the ultimate Arcana!"** the Light smirked madly.

**"Ultimate Arcanas of Light, and Darkness! Join together, and from the endless abyss let your eternal radiance shine across the Universe! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Arcana Force EX - The Aeon!"**

Aeon rose up roaring once more.

* * *

_Arcana Force EX - The Aeon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 4100_

_DEF: 4100_

_"Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler" + "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler"_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by sending the above monsters you control to the GY (in which case you do not use "Polymerization".) When a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 "Arcana Force" monster; negate that effect, and if you do destroy 1 other card on the field. When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin._  
_● Heads: Shuffle all cards in both player's fields, GY, and hand into the Deck._  
_● Tails: Banish all cards in both player's fields, GY, and hand._  
_Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

"That's a whole lot of monster right there." Syrus said nervously.

"Yeah no joke." Aster agreed before mentioning, "You all should try getting attacked by it."

Yu glared at the monster.

**"And now due to Ultimate Arcana Call it isn't effected by Hollow Forest for this turn!"** the Light smirked, **"And now the ultimate Coin Toss of fate has arrived, and it wouldn't matter what the toss is you both are doomed!"**

Syrus flipped the coin.

"It's... Tails." Syrus said.

**"Which means every card at all disposal otherside the Decks are all banished!"** the Light called as Aeon charged in a bright light, **"Say goodbye!"**

"Not yet!"

**"What?"** the Light asked seeing Falkurer is still in play with him in attack mode, **"How did they-!?"**

"Sorry but Falkurer can't be effected by monster effects who's Arcana are the same as his!" Jaden grinned.

Deciding to not worry about Falkurer's battle mode the Light yelled, **"However Falkurer has met your demise! Aeon finish them off!"**

Aeon charged an attack with it's eye firing a blast, **"It's over!"**

"Big mistake!" Jaden grinned confusing the Light.

**"What?"** the Light questioned.

"Jaden, finish this duel." Yu smiled.

"End the duel Yu! Your card is my card, and my card is your's!" Jaden grinned to Yu.

Yu nodded. "One of the cards your monster banished was Rebellion of One's Self. That's the card Jaden set that forced all monsters into attack mode. But it has one more effect."

**"What?"** the Light asked.

"If one of our Personas battles a monster of the same Arcana it gains half that monster's original attack points." Yu explained. "Persona HERO - Falkurer's ability treats it as both a Fool Persona and an Aeon Persona."

_Falkurer: **(ATK: 3500 + (4100 / 2) = 5550)**_

**"WHAT!? Wait!"** the Light panicked as Aeon fired the attack.

"Alright Falkurer, Yu lets save the Universe shall we?" Jaden asked.

"Falkurer, retaliate, and finish this duel!" the two declared as Falkurer reflected the attacks before stabbing Aeon's eye with it's staff as it flew back while Aeon shook hardly before exploding.

**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** the Light screamed at this.

* * *

**Jaden & Yu: 0500**

**Light of Destruction: 0000**

**Jaden & Yu wins the duel!**

* * *

The Light of Destruction's physical light form appeared roaring shaking before shattering in white light particles.

"That... it's over?" Kanji asked.

The smoke cleared showing Sartorius was unconscious as he stirred, "Huh, what?"

"Sartorius?" Aster asked seeing that.

Sartorius turned asking, "Aster? Then... If all of us are here alright then... Does that mean the Light of Destruction is gone?"

"I can't sense it." Rise answered. "So I think it is."

"Which means like last year Yu, we saved the world!" Jaden grinned to Yu.

Yu smiled back. "Yeah, you're right."

"And just in time too." Zane said receiving a notification, "Chazz just messaged. The GX Tournament is now at it's final match as a Triangle Duel."

"The final... then let's go." Jaden grinned.

They walked to the front of the Academy where Chazz is waiting as he grinned, "Ready to see me crowned GX Champion?"

"Hold it." mentioned a voice. "You're not the champion yet."

"All I have to do is take you, and your friend down." Chazz said turning over to where they see two masked people one wearing a orange bandana with a blue jacket, and the other wearing a blue bandana wearing a red jacket.

"But something first." one of the masked girls said before turning to Sheppard, "Once me, and her win, we will be students of Duel Academy."

"Well that's highly unconventional... But alright why not?" Sheppard asked shrugging with a smile, "The only thing you both have to do is give everyone a good show."

"Perfect. Alright girl time to ditch these masks." the first grinned to the second girl who nodded as they revealed themselves.

Blair, and Nanako.

"Wait, Blair?" Jaden asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Me, and Nanako here have a chance to be at Duel Academy." Blair answered with a grin.

"Nanako?" Yu asked in shock, "How did you get here?"

"Hey big bro!" Nanako smiled waving, "Dad, and I got here thanks to Marie-Chan."

"Nana-chan, you have to go home." Teddie told her. "Ask Marie-chan to take you home ok?"

"Sorry but it's not your choice for her to go. She choose to come here, and besides Sheppard already agreed to the stakes." Blair said revealing she, and Nanako have GX Medals.

"Nanako, it's too dangerous." Yu told her.

"Then why aren't you talking to the other shrimp about it?" Chazz questioned him as Blair looked offended about him calling her a shrimp, "Your okay with her, and not the other?"

"Blair didn't die." Yu told him.

"What's going on?" a spectator asked.

One yelled at Yu, "Quit stalling, and let's get this match over with!"

"Nanako, let's let Blair and Chazz have their match and then you can go home with Marie-chan." Yukiko smiled offering her hand.

Nanako stared before shaking her head, "Sorry but no. I want to come here."

"Nanako..." Yu started only to frown and walk back.

"Alright. Let the final match begin!" Sheppard announced to them as all three readied.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Final Dueling Theme of the Season: Gravity by Defences)**

**Blair: 4000**

**Nanako: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Chazz called drawing, "And to start I'll summon V-Tiger Jet!"

Tiger Jet appeared yowling.

* * *

_V-Tiger Jet_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1800_

_This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

"And now I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Chazz ended.

Blair turned to Nanako telling her, "I'll go first for us girl!"

Nanako nodded. "Ok."

Blair 1st Turn:

"Okay my draw!" Blair called drawing, "Now I'll summon Gellenduo!"

Two fairies appeared ready.

* * *

_Gellenduo_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. If you take any damage: Destroy this face-up card. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT Fairy monster._

* * *

"And I"ll end my turn with 1 card down." Blair ended her turn.

Nanako 1st Turn:

Nanako drew her card and smiled. "I play Heavy Storm."

* * *

_Heavy Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"Say what?" Chazz asked as their face downs are gone.

"Waking the Dragon activates!" Blair called, "When this card leaves the field by my opponent when set, I can summon another monster! And in Nanako's point of view I'm also her opponent! So I'll summon out, Guardian Angel Joan!"

At that an angel appeared.

* * *

_Guardian Angel Joan_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of that destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Thanks for that girl!" Blair grinned at her.

Nanako smiled before looking at her hand. "Next I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

* * *

_Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Since I don't have a monster I can play a Fairy from my hand, and I pick Athena."

A goddess wearing armor appeared.

* * *

_Athena_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 800_

_If another Fairy monster(s) is Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send 1 face-up Fairy monster you control to the GY, except "Athena", then target 1 Fairy-monster in your GY, except "Athena"; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"2600?" Chazz questioned grunting.

"Yeah." Nanako smiled. "Then, I play Celestial Transformation. I can summon another Fairy but it loses half its points."

* * *

_Celestial Transformation_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. That monster's ATK is halved, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"I summon Archlord Kristya."

Kristya rose up appearing.

* * *

_Archlord Kristya_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2300_

_If you have exactly 4 Fairy monsters in your GY, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If Summoned this way: Target 1 Fairy monster in your GY; add that target to your hand. Neither player can Special Summon monsters. If this face-up card would be sent from the field to the GY, place it on top of the Deck, instead._

* * *

_Archlord Kristya: **(ATK: 2800/2 = 1400)**_

"Kristya... That card stops Special Summons as long as it's around." Chazz remembered, "And if sent to the graveyard from the field it's instead the next card you drawn."

Athena fired a blast as Chazz grunted. **(Chazz: 3400)**

Nanako suddenly frowned. "I end my turn."

Kristya shattered returning to her Deck.

"What happened?" Teddie asked.

"Celestial Transformation destroys the summoned monster at the end of the turn." Sartorius answered, "She does got Valhalla to summon it again if Athena's gone."

* * *

**Blair: 4000**

**Nanako: 4000**

**Chazz: 3400**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"My turn ready!?" Chazz turned drawing looking, "And now I'll activate Frontline Base!"

* * *

_Frontline Base_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand._

* * *

"So now, I can summon a level four or lower union monster once per turn such as W-Wing Catapult!" Chazz called as Wing Catapult appeared.

* * *

_W-Wing Catapult_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Union_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "V-Tiger Jet" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"And now gentleman start your engines!" Chazz called as the two were brought together.

* * *

_VW-Tiger Catapult_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2100_

_"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"_  
_Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)_

* * *

"And now attack Gellunduo!" Chazz called as Tiger Catapult attacked as Blair grunted. **(Blair: 3700)**

"Gellunduo can't be destroyed in battle but if I take Battle Damage she's gone." Blair said as Gellunduo shattered.

"Well now your low of a attacker." Chazz told her, "I end my turn with 1 card down."

Blair 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Blair called drawing, "And now Joan attack Catapult!"

Joan charged in at Tiger Catapult destroying it as Chazz grunted. **(Chazz: 3200)**

"And now I gain Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Blair called as Joan shined light on her. **(Blair: 5700)**

"I activate the trap, Union Scramble!" Chazz called activating a trap.

* * *

_Union Scramble_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target up to 3 of your banished LIGHT Machine-Type Normal Monsters and/or LIGHT Machine-Type Union monsters; Special Summon them. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 of your banished LIGHT Machine-Type Normal Monsters or LIGHT Machine-Type Union monsters; return it to the hand. You can only activate 1 "Union Scramble" per turn._

* * *

"So now I take V-Tiger Jet, and W-Wing Catapult, and summon them back!" Chazz called summoning both.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Blair ended her turn.

Nanako 2nd Turn:

Nanako drew her card. "Athena attack."

Athena charged in attacking, and destroying V-Tiger Jet.

"I end my turn." Nanako said.

* * *

**Blair: 5700**

**Nanako: 4000**

**Chazz: 2600**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Chazz called drawing, "And I'll sacrifice W-Wing Catapult to summon Armed Dragon LV5!"

At that the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV5_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Dragon_

_ATK; 2400_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Yu frowned seeing that.

"Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Chazz called drawing twice.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Teddie looked down sadly.

"Don't look down Ted. She's not out yet." Jasmine told him.

"I... I don't want her to stay." Teddie admitted. "I want Nana-chan to go back home where it's safe."

"She will be safe with us around." Jasmine told him.

"And I activate Level Up!" Chazz called.

* * *

_Level Up!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"So now come Armed Dragon LV7!" Chazz called as the stronger dragon appeared.

* * *

_Armed Dragon LV7_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"It's too strong." Nanako frowned.

"But nothing we can't handle girl!" Blair grinned to her.

Chazz narrowed his eyes looking over both girls, _'Hm, which one to do first.'_

That's when he recalled Nanako beat Jaden.

_'Perhaps her is first.'_ Chazz thought narrowing to Athena,_ 'She might have an Honest in her so I can't change in at that Athena of her's so first...'_

"Alright I'll discard Despair from the Dark to destroy all monsters who's points are less then or equal!" Chazz said discarding a card, "Which means both Joan, and Athena goes bye-bye!"

Armed Dragon roared. The two monsters shattered.

"And now attack that girl directly!" Chazz called pointing at Nanako as Armed Dragon charged an attack.

"No you don't!" Blair called, "Trap activate, Drowning Mirror Force!"

* * *

_Drowning Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Shuffle all your opponent's Attack Position monsters into the Deck._

* * *

"When you attack directly all of your monsters goes back to your Deck!" Blair called as the Dragon struck a barrier before Chazz watched in horror as his Dragon was shuffled back in his deck.

"No my dragon!" Chazz cried out.

Nanako turned to Blair only to frown and look down uncertainly.

"Aright girl!" Blair turned to her with a smile, "Now's our chance!"

"...I end my turn." Chazz grunted.

Blair 3rd Turn:

"Okay my go!" Blair called drawing before calling, "And I activate Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"This little baby of mine allows all three of us to draw till we hold six!" Blair said to them.

"Thanks for that! Cause since I had gotten three Watapons, I can summon them!" Chazz called as three small monsters appeared.

* * *

_Watapon_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Well I got the same thing." Blair said summoning a Watapon of her own.

Nanako frowned seeing that.

"And now by sacrificing my Watapon, I can summon Airknight Parshath!" Blair added as an angel knight appeared.

* * *

_Airknight Parshath_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1400_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"And now Parthath take down the middle!" Blair called as Parshath destroyed the middle Watapon, "And when Parshath attacks a monster in defense you still take damage!"

Chazz grunted. **(Chazz: 1000)**

"And when Parshath deals damage, I can draw!" Blair added drawing a card, "I place 2 cards down, and end my turn!"

Nanako 3rd Turn:

Nanako drew his card only to pause and frown. "I summon Archlord Kristya again."

Kristya appeared once more.

"Now I..." Nanako started only to frown. "Kristya attacks Airknight Prashath, and I use both copies of Honest."

_Archlord Kristya: **(ATK: 2800 + 1900 + 1900 = 6600)**_

"What?" they all asked in shock.

Kristya charged an attack before firing it at Airknight Parshath.

"Why me!?" Blair asked Nanako.

Nanako didn't answer.

"Well I activate Empower Finish!" Blair called.

* * *

_Empower Finish_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if your opponent's monster declares an attack on a monster you control: Your monster's ATK becomes the same as that monster's ATK. At the end of the Damage Step: Inflict damage to all players equal to the original ATK of your opponent's monster. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response._

* * *

"So now Parshath's points becomes the same!" Blair called as Parshath glowed. **(ATK: 1900 + 4700 = 6600)**

The two attacked each other being destroyed as Blair revealed, "And then we all take damage equal to Nanako's monster's points!"

Light rays fired on all three. Nanako's eyes widened in shock at that as the two fairies shattered.

* * *

**Blair: 2900**

**Nanako: 1200**

**Chazz: 0000**

**Blair, and Nanako wins the duel!**

* * *

"Okay not what I expected... But despite that duel well finished with Blair, and Nanako won!" Sheppard announced to everyone.

"Wait did... did she plan that?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"We done it Nanako just like I said!" Blair grinned hugging her as Nanako hugged back before she said, "And as agreed me, and my partner here are now students!"

"How old are the two of you?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"9 each." Blair answered, "And if you try to do that age thing don't think about using that cause the Chancellor agreed to it so you can't use it on us."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well the Society of Light was stopped... extremely easily.**

**bopdog111: Not that easily though. Their were a lot of troubles, and a lot of hardships but everyone was saved, and prevailed.**

**Ulrich362: I guess.**

**bopdog111: And now we have some new students with us joining for the next year's ride. What would this next year be about?**

**Ulrich362: Nothing big... just the end of the world. See you.**

**bopdog111: See ya for next time!**


End file.
